


All the Young Dudes (traducido)

by Ohnobubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 151
Words: 412,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnobubble/pseuds/Ohnobubble
Summary: Un fic muy largo que sigue la trayectoria de los Merodeadores por Hogwarts (y más allá) desde el punto de vista de Remus. Difiere del canon en que el padre de Remus murió y por lo tanto fue criado en un hogar para niños, con otro par de imperfecciones.Este fic le pertenece MsKingBean89. Yo lo estoy traduciendo con su permiso.Lista de reproducción de Spotify:https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kg(Compilado por un lector increíble, JustAnotherPerson)Les recomiendo escucharlo, es genial.Cualquier duda con algún término o demás, déjalo en los comentarios
Comments: 32
Kudos: 256





	1. Verano, 1971: St' Edmund's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/gifts).



Sábado 7 de Agosto, 1971

Despertó en la oscuridad. Hacía mucho calor en la pequeña habitación donde lo habían dejado, siendo inicios de Agosto. Aunque supuso que podía ser la fiebre. Siempre tenía una temperatura alta, la mañana siguiente. Solían ponerlo en una habitación con una ventana, pero unos meses atrás logró romper una de ellas, y si no hubiese tenido barrotes de todos modos entonces habría escapado. Los había escuchado hablar acerca de inmovilizarlo cuando creciera. Intentaba no pensar en ello.

Recordaba la sensación de hambre, tan intensa que se transformaba en furia. Recordaba aullar y gritar por horas, dando vueltas alrededor de la celda una y otra vez. Quizás lo dejarían saltearse las lecciones hoy, y podría dormir. Eran las vacaciones de verano de todos modos, y no era justo que tuviera lecciones cuando todos los demás chicos tenían permitido pasar todo el día de ocio, jugando fútbol o mirando la tele. Sentándose, se estiró cuidadosamente, prestando atención a cada dolor y sonido en sus articulaciones. Había una marca fresca de garras atrás de su oreja, y una profunda mordida en su muslo derecho.

Frotó la mano sobre su cuero cabelludo, donde su pelo estaba rapado muy cerca de su cabeza y se erizaba contra sus dedos. Lo odiaba, pero todos los chicos en el hogar para niños tenía el mismo corte severo. Significaba que cuando se les permitía salir al pueblo los fines de semana todos sabían que eran chicos de St. Edmund’s – lo cual era probablemente el punto. Los dueños de las tiendas sabían de quien tener cuidado. No era que los chicos hicieran algo para subvertir las expectativas. Les habían dicho tantas veces que eran los residuos de la sociedad; dejados a un lado e indeseados - ¿así que por qué no causar unos cuantos estragos?

Remus escuchó pasos al final del pasillo. Era la Matrona; podía olerla, escuchar sus latidos. Sus sentidos siempre se sentían amplificados tras uno de sus episodios. Se levantó, envolviéndose en una manta a pesar del calor, y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor. No estaba sola, había un hombre con ella. Olía a viejo y de algún modo… diferente. Una esencia densa, férrica, la cual le recordó a Remus vagamente a su padre. Era magia.

—¿Está seguro que vale su tiempo? — Matrona le preguntaba al extraño — En verdad es uno de nuestros peores casos.

—Oh sí. —El viejo respondió. Su voz era rica y cálida como chocolate — Estamos muy seguros. ¿Aquí es donde lo mantiene durante…?

—Sus episodios. —La matrona finalizó en su corta, nasal voz — Por su propia seguridad. Comenzó a morder, desde su cumpleaños pasado.

—Ya veo. —Respondió el hombre, sonando pensativo, más que preocupado — Puedo preguntar, madam, ¿qué es lo que sabe de la condición del joven?

—Todo lo que necesito saber. —Respondió la Matrona, fríamente — Ha estado aquí desde que tenía cinco años. Y siempre ha sido un problema, no solo porque es uno de los de su tipo.

—¿De los de mi tipo? —El hombre respondió, calmado y sin perturbarse. Matrona bajó la voz, casi a un susurro. Pero Remus aún podía escuchar.

—Mi hermano era uno. No lo he visto en años, desde luego, pero ocasionalmente me pide favores. St Edmund’s es una institución muy especial. Estamos equipados para los casos problemáticos. —Remus escuchó el sonido de llaves — Ahora, debe dejarme verlo antes. A menudo necesita que lo parchen. No sé porqué lo quería ver después de una luna llena en primer lugar, si ya sabía.

El viejo no respondió, y la Matrona caminó hacia la habitación de Remus, sus reconocidos tacones de cuero chasqueando con el piso de piedra. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

—¿Lupin? ¿Estás despierto?

—Ajá. —respondió, envolviéndose más en la manta. Le quitaban su ropa para evitar que la rompiera.

—“Sí, Matrona” —Matrona le corrigió, a través de la puerta.

—Sí, Matrona. —murmuró Remus, mientras la llave giraba y la cerradura se abría. La puerta era de simple madera, y sabía que podía romperla fácilmente durante un episodio, pero había sido equipada con revestimiento de plata luego del incidente con la ventana. Tan solo el olor le hacía sentirse mareado y con dolor de cabeza. La puerta se abrió. La luz se derramó adentro como agua y parpadeó salvajemente. Mientras la Matrona entró en la habitación, él automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Era como un pájaro, una mujer puntiaguda, con una larga nariz delgada y ojos negros y redondos. Lo contempló cautelosamente.

—¿Necesitas vendas, esta vez?

Le mostró sus heridas. Ya no sangraban, notó que las heridas que se causó a sí mismo, aunque profundas, se curaban más rápido que otras cortadas y raspones; nunca necesitaba siquiera puntos. Las cicatrices nunca desaparecían, sin embargo, y dejaban marcas como tajos plateados por todo su cuerpo. La Matrona se arrodilló frente a él, aplicándole antiséptico y envolviéndolo en una gasa que picaba. Hecho esto, le dio su ropa y él se vistió rápido frente a ella.

—Tienes un visitante. —le dijo, finalmente, mientras se ponía su camisa sobre su cabeza. Era gris, como toda su ropa.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, mirándola en los ojos porque sabía que no le gustaba.

—Un profesor. Está aquí para hablarte de la escuela.

—No quiero. —respondió. Odiaba la escuela — Dile que se vaya.

La Matrona lo agarró de la oreja. Él lo esperaba, y no retrocedió.

—No seas bocón. —Refunfuñó —. Harás lo te digo te dejaré aquí por el resto del día. Vamos ya. —Agarró sus brazos y lo jaló hacia adelante.

Frunció el ceño, pensó en pelearse, pero no había punto. En verdad podía encerrarlo de nuevo, y ahora tenía curiosidad sobre el extraño. Especialmente porque la esencia de magia se hacía más fuerte mientras se acercaban por el corredor ensombrecido.

El hombre que los esperaba era bastante alto y se vestía en el traje más raro que Remus había visto nunca. Era de terciopelo, de un color granate profundo con bordados elaborados oro en los puños y solapas. Su corbata era azul medianoche. Debía ser viejo en serio – su pelo era blanco como la nieve, y tenía una barba increíblemente larga que debía llegarle hasta el ombligo. Por más extraño que se viera, Remus no se sentía intimidado, como lo hacía con la mayoría de los adultos. El hombre tenía ojos amables, y sonsería a Remus detrás de sus gafas de medialuna mientras se acercaban. Le extendió una mano.

—Sr. Lupin —dijo el viejo, cálidamente —, un placer conocerlo.

Remus se quedó mirando, en trance. Nunca nadie se había dirigido a él con tanto respeto antes. Se sintió casi avergonzado. Tomó la mano del hombre, sintiendo una quemadura eléctrica mientras lo hacía, como ácido de batería.

—Hola. —respondió, mirándolo.

—Soy el Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Me pregunto si te me unirías en un paseo por los terrenos? Hace un día tan encantador afuera.

Remus miró hacia la Matrona, quien asintió. Esto por sí solo hacia que valiera la pena hablar con un extraño vestido tan raro sobre la escuela – ella nunca lo dejaba salir durante la luna llena, ni siquiera con supervisión.

Caminaron por unos cuantos corredores más, solo ellos dos. Remus estaba seguro que nunca había visto a Dumbledore en St Edmund’s antes, pero él ciertamente sabía por donde andar. Cuando estuvieron finalmente afuera, Remus respiró profundamente, la cálida luz del verano bañándolo totalmente. Los “terrenos”, como los había llamado Dumbledore, no eran extensos. Un parche de césped amarillento que los chicos usaban para el fútbol y una pequeña terraza con malezas creciendo a través de las grietas en el disparatado pavimento.

—¿Cómo se siente, Sr Lupin? —preguntó el viejo. Remus se encongió de hombros. Se sentía igual que siempre se sentía después. Dolorido e inquieto. Dumbledore no le gritó por insolente, simplemente siguió sonriéndole mientras caminaban alrededor de la valla del perímetro.

—¿Qué quieres? —Remus preguntó finalmente, pateando una piedra fuera de su camino.

—Sospecho que ya tienes una idea. —Dumbledore respondió. Alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de papel marrón. Remus podía oler soberte de limón, y en efecto, Dumbledore le ofreció un caramelo. Lo tomó y succionó.

—Eres mágico. —Dijo, simplemente — Como mi papá.

—¿Recuerdas a tu padre, Remus?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. No lo recordaba muy bien. Todo lo que su memoria le permitía alcanzar era la forma de un hombre alto, delgado vistiendo una capa larga, pasando por sobre él, llorando. Asumía que eso había sido la noche que había sido mordido. Eso lo recordaba, lo suficientemente bien.

—Era mágico. —Dijo Remus — Podía hacer que pasaran cosas. Mamá era normal.

Dumbledore le sonrió, amablemente.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo tu Matrona?

—Algunas cosas. Otras cosas las sabía. Está muerto, de todos modo, se dio un tiro.

Dumbledore se notó un poco desconcertado por esto, lo cual satisfizo a Remus. Era algo de lo que enorgullecerse, tener una historia trágica. No pensaba en su padre a menudo, más que para considerar si no se hubiese matado si Remus no hubiera sido mordido. Siguió.

—Mamá no está muerta igual. Solo no me quería. Así que aquí estoy. —Miró alrededor. Dumbledore había dejado de caminar. Estaban en el borde más lejano de los terrenos ahora, por la valla negra alta. Había una tabla floja ahí de la cual nadie sabía. Remus podía escabullirse por ahía si quería, y llegar la calle principal en el pueblo. Nunca iba a ningún lugar en particular; solo vagaba por ahí esperando que la policía lo recogiera y lo devolviera. Era mejor que no hacer nada.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —Dumbledore preguntaba. Remus resopló.

—Claro que no, joder. —miró de reojo a Dumbledore, pero no se metió en problemas por maldecir.

—No, me imagino que no. —El viejo observó — He escuchado que causas problemas, ¿es cierto eso?

—No soy peor que los demás —dijo Remus —, somos “chicos problema”.

—Sí, ya veo. —Dumbledore rascó su barba como si Remus hubiera dicho algo de extrema significación.

—¿Tienes otro caramelo? —Remus extendió la mano de manera expectante. Dumbledore le dio la bolsa y no pudo creer su suerte. El viejo loco era un total blandito. Masticó la pastilla esta vez, sintiéndola crujir como vidrio entre sus dientes, el sorbete explotando en su lengua como fuegos artificiales.

—Dirijo una escuela, sabes. La misma a la que fue tu padre.

Eso sorprendió completamente a Remus. Tragó el dulce y rascó su cabeza. Dumbledore continuó.

—Es una escuela muy especial. Para magos, como yo. Y como tú. ¿Quieres aprender magia, Remus?

Remus sacudió la cabeza, fervientemente.

—Soy muy torpe. —Dijo, firmemente —. No voy a poder entrar.

—Estoy seguro que eso no es cierto en absoluto.

—Pregúntale a ella. —Remus sacudió la cabeza hacia el edificio alto y gris donde la Matrona esperaba —. Apenas si puedo leer, incluso. Soy estúpido.

Dumbledore lo miró por mucho tiempo.

—No ha tenido un inicio fácil en la vida, Sr Lupin, y lo siento por ello. Conocí a su padre, solo un poco, y estoy seguro que él hubiera querido… como sea. Estoy aquí para ofrecerle algo diferente. Un lugar con los suyos. Quizás incluso un modo de dirigir todo ese enojo que tiene.

Remus lo miró. ¿Qué diferencia hacía, si estaba en un hogar o en el otro? Matrona nunca le daba dulces, y tampoco olía a magia. Los chicos en la escuela de Dumbledore no podían ser peores que los de St Edmund’s, y si lo eran al menos podía defenderse en una pelea, ahora. Pero. Siempre había un “pero”.

—¿Qué hay de mis episodios? —Preguntó, doblando los brazos —. Soy peligroso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, Remus, lo sé. —Dumbledore respondió, tristemente. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Remus, muy gentilmente —. Veremos qué se nos ocurre. Déjamelo a mí.

Remus se lo sacó de encima y masticó otro sorbete de limón. Caminaron de vuelta al edificio en silencio, ambos satisfechos de que ahora se entendían mutuamente.


	2. Primer Año: El expreso de Hogwarts

Remus se frotó el cuero cabelludo de nuevo, luego la nariz, que seguía escurriendo. Le había estado molestando desde la cena la noche anterior, cuando otro niño lo había golpeado. Para ser justos, Remus lo había pateado primero. Pero el niño - Malcolm White - tenía catorce y el doble del tamaño que Remus de once años. Malcolm se había estado burlando de que Remus iba a ir a una escuela especial para niños lentos, y tuvo que tomar represalias. Tenía un ojo morado ahora, de lo cual se arrepentía. Todos en la escuela nueva pensarían que era un matón. Pero suponía que era un matón, después de todo.

Matrona le quitó la mano de su cabeza con un manotazo y él le frunció el ceño. Se encontraban el enorme corredor de boletos en King Cross mirando dos números de plataforma. Estaba el número nueve, luego el número diez. Matrona miró la carta en su mano nuevamente.

-Por el amor de Dios. -murmuró.

-Tenemos que correr hacia las barreras -dijo Remus -, te lo dije.

-No seas ridículo -dijo Matrona - no voy a correr hacia nada.

-Yo voy entonces. Déjame aquí.

Remus solo le había creído a medias a Dumbledore cuando le había explicado cómo acceder a la plataforma 9 ¾. Pero entonces le habían empezado a llegar paquetes, entregados por búhos y conteniendo libros extraños y raras selecciones de ropa y todo tipo de rarezas como plumas y pergamino. Dumbledore había sido indefectiblemente generoso durante el último mes. Se había presentado a Remus con una lista de cosas que necesitaría para su nueva escuela, y le había prometido enviarle lo más que pudiera de la reserva de segunda mano de Hogwarts. Ahora Remus estaba dispuesto a creer casi cualquier cosa que le dijera el viejo.

Nunca había tenido tantas posesiones, y estuvo realmente satisfecho cuando Matrona guardó todo bajó llave en su oficina para que no fuese robado por los otros niños. Ahora todo había sido apretado en una maltrecha y vieja maleta de una tienda de caridad que tenía que sostener de un modo muy particular para que no se desbaratara.

-No te voy a dejar en ningún lado, Lupin. Tan solo espera aquí mientras encuentro un guarda. -Matrona se apresuró hacia la oficina de boletos, su gran trasero tambaleándose mientras iba. Remus hecho un vistazo furtivamente, luego lamió sus labios. Podría ser su única oportunidad.

Corrió hacia la barrera a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se acercaba a los torniquetes de metal. Pero no se golpeó contra nada. La atmósfera cambió, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo en una plataforma completamente diferente, rodeado de gente. No gente. Magos.

El tren por sí solo era enorme, magnífico y anticuado. "El Expreso de Hogwarts". Se aferró a su maleta con ambas manos, mordiéndose el labio. Había muchos otros niños, de su edad y mayores, pero se encontraban todos con sus familias, algunos llorando mientras eran abrazados y besados por sus protectoras madres. Se sintió muy pequeño y muy solo, y pensó que era mejor simplemente apresurarse y subirse al tren.

Adentro no pudo alcanzar la estantería del equipaje y guardar sus cosas, así que escogió un vagón vacío y se sentó, con la maleta en el asiento junto a él. Miró a la gente en la plataforma a través de la ventana, apretando la frente contra el frío vidrio. Se preguntó si todos venían de familias de magos también. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos tenía episodios como él. No lo creía - ninguno parecía tener cicatrices. Muchos de ellos vestían ropas normales, como él - quizá con menos agujeros y parches, pero algunos vestían largas túnicas y altos sombreros puntiagudos. Muchos de los otros niños tenían búhos, o gatos que cargaban en canastos. Incluso vio una niña con una iguana posada sobre su hombro.

Remus se comenzaba a sentir incluso más nervioso, su estómago irritándose mientras se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho de estar entre "los suyos", estaría igual de fuera de lugar en Hogwarts de lo que estaba en cualquier otro lado.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba de vuelta desde la plataforma. Era otro niño, de su misma edad. Era alto y delgado, pero no flaco como Remus. Tenía cabello oscuro, mucho más largo que el de cualquier otro chico que hubiera visto, ondulándose elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Tenía pómulos finos y elevados, una boca pronunciada e impactantes ojos azules. Viendo a Remus mirando fijamente, el otro niño arqueó una ceja perfecta en un gesto que claramente decía: "¿y tú qué estás mirando?"

Remus apretó la lengua bajo su labio inferior para que su barbilla sobresaliera, haciendo una mueca. El otro niño sonrió burlón, apenas, luego le levantó dos dedos. Remus casi se rió.

-Sirius, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Ven aquí ahora mismo. -Una bruja con pinta bastante severa y las mimas cejas angulares que el niño se metió en la escena, jalando a su hijo lejos de la ventana. El chico rodó los ojos pero obedeció, y desaparecieron hacia arriba de la plataforma.

Remus se sentó en el maltratado asiento de cuero y suspiró. Se comenzaba a sentir hambriento, esperaba que el viaje no fuera demasiado largo. Matrona le había empacado dos sándwiches de queso seco y pepinillos y una manzana, pero no le apetecían demasiado.

Luego de unos minutos más, la puerta de su vagón se abrió de golpe, y una niña entró corriendo. Ignoró a Remus, abalanzándose a la ventana, presionando las manos contra el vidrio y despidiéndose frenéticamente de su familia parada sobre la plataforma. Era pequeña y pálida, con cabello rojo brillante recogido en una apretada trenza. Su cara estaba enrojecida de llorar.

-Es horrible decir adiós, ¿verdad? -tenía un elevado acento de clase media.

-Uh, sí, supongo. -Remus asintió, cohibido. No le gustaban mucho las chicas. St Eddy's era para un solo sexo, y el único contacto que tenía con mujeres era la Matrona y la enfermera de la escuela - ambas eran crueles, perras viejas. La niña lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Eres de familia muggle también? Mi nombre es Lily.

-Remus -respondió, torpemente - mi padre era un mago, pero no lo conocí... bueno, crecí con muggles.

-No lo podía creer cuando recibí mi carta -ella sonrió, cálida, animándolo - pero no puedo esperar a ver cómo es, ¿Tú sí?

Remus no podía pensar en cómo responder - pero no tuvo que hacerlo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un niño asomó la cabeza. Tenía cabello negro y largo, como el chico al cual Remus le había hecho muecas, pero era totalmente recta. Tenía una nariz larga y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Ahí estás, Lily, te he estado buscando por una eternidad. -dijo, echándole a Remus una mirada sucia, el tipo de mirada a la cual estaba bien acostumbrado.

-¡Sev! -Lily saltó de su asiento y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del chico. -¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Él le tocó el hombro, tímidamente, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-Ven a sentarte en mi vagón, hay bastante espacio.

-Oh... -Lily miró hacia atrás. -¿Puede venir Remus? Está aquí solo.

-No estoy seguro -el otro niño, Sev, miró a Remus se arriba abajo, considerando cada parte de él. El corte de pelo rebelde, los jeans desgastados, la camisa deteriorada, la maleta de segunda mano - quizás no haya tanto espacio.

Remus se encorvó en su asiento, subiendo sus pies en el banquillo opuesto.

-Vete al diablo entonces. No quiero ir a tu estúpido vagón. -miró por la ventana, a propósito.

Lily y el otro chico se fueron. Remus bajó sus pies al piso de nuevo. Suspiró. Estaba ruidoso, afuera del pequeño vagón. Podía escuchar gritos y risas y búhos ulular y unos cuantos de los estudiantes menores aún llorando. De nuevo, se encontró a sí mismo encerrado lejos de los demás. Se comenzaba a preguntar si simplemente era lo que le tocó en la vida. Quizás cuando llegara al lugar este de Hogwarts lo obligarían a dormir en una celda por sí solo también.

Hubo un repentino golpe en la puerta - una corta, alegre melodía - y se abrió nuevamente. Remus se encorvó aún más en su asiento, mientras un chico de rostro amigable con un alboroto por cabello y grandes gafas redondas entró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hola -le estiró una mano a Remus -, ¿Primer año? Yo también, soy James -asintió hacia un niño bajito que lo siguió adentro - este es Peter.

Remus sacudió la mano de James. Se sintió fácil y cómodo. Por primera vez, el apretado nudo en su estómago se comenzó a desenrollar.

-Remus.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? En todos lados está lleno y Peter se está mareando.

-Que no. -Peter murmuró, tomando el asiento opuesto a Remus, mirándolo de reojo. Sí se veía un poco verde. Se frotó las manos en el regazo y miró hacia el piso.

-¿Sabes en qué casa vas a estar? -preguntó James, directamente. Remus sacudió la cabeza. No sabía nada sobre casas. ¿Era ahí donde dormirían? -¿Dónde estuvieron tus padres? -James persistió. -¿Fueron a Hogwarts?

Remus asintió, lentamente.

-Mi padre fue. No sé a qué casa igual. Mi mamá no. No era - una muggle.

Peter miró hacia arriba, de pronto.

-¿Eres un mestizo?

Remus se encogió de hombros de manera impotente.

-Cállate, Pettigrew - James castigó al chico junto a él - como si eso importara.

Remus estaba a punto de preguntar lo que significaba ser mestizo, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era el niño lindo que le había blasfemado en la estación. Echó un vistazo alrededor, furtivamente.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes es familiar mío, verdad? -habló. Tenía el mismo elevado acento de clase alta que Peter y James tenía. A Remus le disgustaron todos enseguida, sabiendo que pensarían que él era común - y un mestizo, lo que sea que fuese eso.

-No creo -James respondió, sonriendo ampliamente - James Potter. -extendió la mano de nuevo. El otro chico la sacudió, fácilmente.

-Oh bien, un Potter. Papá me dijo que no te hablara. -se sentó junto a Remus, sonriendo abiertamente. -Sirius Black.


	3. Primer Año: La selección

Remus estaba bastante seguro que estaba soñando. O que se había ahogado en ese espantoso lago y esto solo era su cerebro inventando cosas antes de que muriera. Estaba parado en un corredor de piedra enorme, del tamaño de una catedral. Estaba lleno de estudiantes, todos vestidos en túnicas negras idénticas - aparte de sus corbatas - e iluminado por velas. No cualquier tipo de velas, estas velas estaban flotando de verdad. Podría haber aceptado aquello; podía ser un buen truco con las luces, algo que tuviera que ver con alambres. Pero luego miró hacia arriba y casi grita. No había techo - tan solo el vasto cielo nocturno tendido sobre ellos, nubes grises colgantes y resplandecientes estrellas.

Nadie más parecía interesado, salvo la niña pelirroja - Lily - y otros cuantos chicos. Remus asumía que debían tener padres muggles también. Remus tenía su uniforme ahora, y se sentía mejor de estar vestido como todos los demás. Todos los estudiantes se sentaban a lo largo de las mesas del banquete, bajo los estandartes de su casa. James había explicado emocionado las diferencias entre cada casa, muy para el disgusto de Sirius y Peter, ambos convencidos de que acabarían en el lugar equivocado. Remus no sabía si estar nervioso o no. No sabía cuánto le iba a importar; probablemente lo iban a echar después de la primera clase de todos modos. Mientras más tiempo pasaba entre magos más se convencía de que no podía ser realmente uno.

La Profesora McGonagall, una delgada mujer de rostro severo que había guiado a todos los de primer año al corredor ahora se encontraba parada frente a un banquillo, sosteniendo un sombrero viejo y desaliñado. Esta era la prueba de la cual James les había hablado. Se tenían que poner el sombrero, y entonces de algún modo iban a ser seleccionado en una de las casas. Remus miró a cada uno de los estandartes. Ya sabía que no iba a terminar en Ravenclaw; no si tenías que ser listo. No le agradaba mucho el que tenía el tejón - no eran animales precisamente emocionantes, especialmente comparados con serpientes. Le gustaba el color verde, también, si todo se reducía a elegir un color. Pero entonces, James y Peter se habían mostrado muy entusiastas por Gryffindor, y viendo que eran las únicas personas que habían sido amigables con él hasta el momento, no le molestaría ir con ellos.

Un niño llamado Simon Arnold fue el primero en ser llamado. El sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo la mitad superior de su cara. Remus se preguntó si olía tan mal como se veía. Matrona siempre había sido una maniaca de las liendres, y esperaba que ninguno de los chicos que fuera antes tuviera. Simon fue prontamente seleccionado a Hufflepuff, la casa del tejón, ante un aplauso tumultuoso.

Sirius Black fue uno de los primeros de su grupo en ir, y se veía positivamente nauseabundo mientras se aproximaba al banquillo. Hubo unos cuantos abucheos de la mesa de Slytherin - algunos de los estudiantes mayores le estaban gritando. Dos mujeres jóvenes con masas de rizos oscuros y los mismos pómulos elevados y labios pronunciados que Sirius, que estaba ahora temblando en el banquillo. El corredor estuvo callado unos momentos mientras el sombrero se mantuvo en la cabeza de Black. Entonces el sombrero chilló.

—¡Gryffindor!

Unos momentos de aturdido silencio antes del aplauso esta vez. McGonagall gentilmente levantó el sombrero de la cabeza de Sirius y le dio una pequeña, rara sonrisa. Él se veía completamente horrorizado, lanzando una mirada desesperada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde las dos chicas exclamándole siseaban, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia los Gryffindors, donde fue el primer nuevo estudiante en tomar su lugar bajo los estandartes rojo y dorados.

La selección continuó. Lily también fue colocada en Gryffindor, y se sentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja junto a un Sirius con pinta muy miserable. Cuando finalmente fue su turno, Remus aún no podía entender de qué se trataba todo el revuelo. No le gustaba mucho que digamos tener los ojos de todos encima mientras caminaba hacia adelante, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo ignoró. Hubiese metido las manos en sus jeans encorvándose, normalmente, pero en su nuevo y raro uniforme no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.

Se sentó en el banquillo, McGonagall mirando hacia abajo directo hacia él. Le recordaba un poco a Matrona, y un desagrado subió por su garganta. Ella le bajó el sombrero sobre sus ojos. Todo se puso oscuro. No olía a nada en absoluto, y la paz y silencio resultó de hecho en poco de alivio.

—Hmmm —una voz habló en su oreja. Era el sombrero. Remus intentó no encogerse mientras el sombrero ronroneó silenciosamente — eres uno peculiar, ¿A que sí? ¿Qué tendremos que hacer contigo... quizás Ravenclaw? Aquí hay un buen cerebro.

Remus se estremeció, sintiendo que alguien le estaba jugando una broma. No muy probable, diablos.

—Pero entonces —consideró el sombrero — podrías ir más lejos… mucho más lejos, si te ponemos en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Remus se arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza en cuando lo seleccionó, no esperando a que McGonagall se lo removiera. Se apresuró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, apenas registrando las porras y aplausos mientras pasaba. Se sentó al lado opuesto de Lily y Sirius. Lily le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha, pero él solo miró a su plato vacío.

Para cuando fue el turno de las “P”, Remus se había recuperado un tanto y fue capaz de mirar con cierto interés mientras Peter, un niño pequeño y gordinflón se apresuró hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Peter era el tipo de niño que no duraría cinco minutos en St Eddy’s. Tenía una mirada nerviosa y crispada que los demás chicos siempre notaban. Remus estaba sorprendido de que James –  
\- que era el opuesto polar de Peter; relajado y seguro de sí mismo, rebosante de confianza - estaba siendo tan amable con alguien tan obviamente inferior.

El sombrero se tomó un largo tiempo con Peter. Incluso los profesores parecían comenzar a ponerse nerviosos, mientras los minutos pasaban. Finalmente, fue seleccionado a Gryffindor, y mucho más rápido lo fue James, quien fue a zancadas hacia la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Qué bueno que es eso! —se dirigió a los otros tres chicos. —¡Todos lo logramos!

Sirius gimió, su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Habla por ti mismo —respondió, ligeramente silenciado — mi padre me va a matar.

—No puedo creerlo. —Peter seguía diciendo, los ojos como platos. Aunque claramente había conseguido lo que quería, no paraba de retorcer las manos y lanzando miradas sobre su hombro como si alguien fuese a venir en cualquier momento a decirle que intentara de nuevo.

McGonagall efectivamente vino, pero colocó una huesuda mano sobre el hombro de Remus.

—Sr Lupin —dijo, discretamente pero no lo suficiente como para que los otros niños no pudieran escuchar —, ¿Si pudiera venir a mi oficina luego de la cena? Está junto a la sala común de Gryffindor, uno de los prefectos se la puede mostrar.

Remus asintió, callado, y ella se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó James —. ¿McGonagall ya te llamó a su oficina?

Incluso Sirius miró hacia arriba, curioso. Remus se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara de cualquier forma. Sabía lo que estaban pensando - el niño rudo ya estaba en problemas. Sirius estaba mirando su ojo morado de nuevo. Afortunadamente, la comida había aparecido, distrayendo a todos. Y realmente había “aparecido” - los platos previamente vacíos de pronto estaban colmados con un verdadero festín. Dorados pollos rostizados, montones de crujientes papas rostizadas, platos de zanahorias vaporizadas, guisantes bañados en mantequilla, y una enorme jarra de rica salsa oscura. Si la comida iba a ser así todo el tiempo, entonces Remus se preguntaba si podría ignorar sombreros parlantes y pedantes compañeros de casa.

Prestó mucha atención cuando uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor, que se presentó a sí mismo como Frank Longbottom, dirigió a los de primer año a su sala común en una de las torres. Remus odiaba perderse, e intentó cimentar el viaje en su mente mientras avanzaban. Hizo una nota mental del tamaño y forma de cada puerta por la que entraban, cada retrato por el que pasaban, y qué escaleras se movían. Estaba tan cansado y lleno de buena comida que los retratos y escaleras movibles ya no le parecían fuera de lugar.

Una vez que llegaron al corredor correcto, Remus vio la oficina de McGonagall, marcada con una placa de bronce, y decidió terminar con la reunión de una buena vez. Pausó fuera de la puerta y estaba apunto de tocar cuando James apareció.

—¿Quieres que esperemos por ti, amigo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus, echándole un ojo al chico de pelo oscuro sospechosamente. James se encogió de hombros.

—Para que no termines aquí solo.

Remus se quedó mirándolo un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

—No, estoy bien. —tocó la puerta.

—Entre. —llegó una voz de adentro. Remus empujó la puerta para abrirla. La oficina era chica, con una pequeña chimenea y filas de libros contra una pared. McGonagall se hallaba sentada detrás de un escritorio inmaculadamente ordenado. Sonrió apenas y señaló a Remus para que se sentara en la silla opuesta. Él lo hizo, inhalando y frotándose la nariz.

—Estoy encantada de conocerle, Sr Lupin. —la maestra dijo en un aflautado acento escocés. Su cabello era gris, peinado hacia atrás en una dona severa, y vestía una túnica de verde oscuro aseguradas con un cierre dorado en forma de cabeza de león — Estoy aún más encantada de tenerlo en Gryffindor, de la cual soy la cabeza de casa.

Remus no dijo nada.

—Su padre estuvo en Ravenclaw, sabe.

Remus se encogió de hombros. McGonagall frunció los labios.

—Pensé sería mejor hablar con usted lo antes posible acerca de su… condición. —dijo, en voz baja — Dumbledore me ha explicado que ha tenido interacción mínima con el mundo mágico hasta ahora, y siento que es mi obligación hacerle saber que la gente con su problema en particular se enfrenta con un estigma enorme. ¿Sabe lo que significa “estigma”?

Remus asintió. No podía deletrearla, pero conocía la palabra lo suficientemente bien.

—Quiero que sepa que mientras esté en mi casa, no toleraré que nadie lo trate diferente ni de manera desagradable. Esto aplica para todos los estudiantes bajo mi cargo. Sin embargo —aclaró su garganta —, quizá sea prudente que ejerza precaución.

—No le iba a decir a nadie. —respondió Remus — Como si quisiera que alguien supiera.

—Bueno, claro. —McGonagall asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad — Eso me lleva a mi siguiente punto. Se han hecho arreglos para la luna llena – que ocurre este Domingo, me parece. Si pudiese reportarse ante mí luego de la cena, le diré a dónde ir. ¿Quizás le pueda decir a sus amigos que está visitando a alguien en casa?

Remus resopló. Se frotó la nuca.

—¿Puedo irme ahora?

La profesora asintió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Afuera, Remus se encontró a James, aún parado ahí, solo, esperándolo.

—Te dije que estaría bien. —dijo Remus, molesto. James solo sonrió.

—Seh, pero te perdiste a Longbotton dándonos la contraseña. No quería que te quedaras aquí toda la noche. Vamos.

James lo guió hacia el final del corredor, donde colgaba una gran pintura de una voluminosa mujer vestida de rosa.

—Widdershins —dijo James, y el retrato se movió, deslizándose como una puerta. Entraron en la sala común.

Habían tenido una sala de recreación en el Reformatorio para Niños y Jóvenes de St Edmund’s, pero no tenía nada que ver con esto. La habitación apenas si había sido decorada, conteniendo una TV en blanco y negro, muy pequeña, y unos cuantos juegos de mesa. Las barajas de cartas estaban siempre incompletas, y la mayoría de las sillas estaban rotas o dañadas.

La sala común de Gryffindor era cálida, cómoda y acogedora. Había enormes sofás y sillones con pinta aplastable, una gruesa alfombra marrón frente al fuego ardiente, e incluso más retratos que adornaban las paredes.

—Estamos acá arriba —dijo James, guiando a Remus por una escalera de caracol en una esquina. En la cima, había otra puerta que abría a una habitación. De nuevo, nada que ver con las instalaciones de St Edmunds. Había cuatro camas, todas enormes, colgando con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo con borlas de oro. Había otra chimenea, y cada chico tenía un pesado baúl de caoba y estanterías junto a sus camas. Remus vio su triste y pequeña maleta apoyada junto a uno de los baúles. Se movió hacia ahí, asumiendo que era su cama.

Peter se encontraba revolviendo entre sus propias cosas, sacando ropa y revistas y libros, haciendo un desorden terrible.

—No encuentro mi varita —se quejó —, mamá me hizo empacarla para no perderla en el tren, ¡pero no está aquí!

—Pete —James sonrió —, tu mamá me pidió cuidarla, ¿Te acuerdas?

James y Peter, Remus se había enterado en el tren, habían crecido como vecinos y se conocían bastante bien. Aunque aquellos dos no podían ser más diferente, y Remus aún no entendía porqué James no quería hacer pedazos a golpes a Peter.

Sirius estaba sentado en su cama, su baúl aún lleno.

—Anímate, amigo —dijo James, yéndose a sentar junto a él — no querías estar en Slytherin de todos modos, ¿o sí?

—Quinientos años. —respondió Sirius, fríamente — Todos los Blacks en Hogwarts han sido seleccionados en Slytherin por quinientos años.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que alguien intentara ser diferente, ¿eh? —James le dio una palmada en la espalda jovialmente.

Remus abrió su baúl. Adentro había un caldero de peltre - otro artículo que Dumbledore le había conseguido de contenedor de segunda mano, se imaginaba. También había una larga y delgada caja al fondo, con una nota encima.

Desdobló la nota y se quedó mirando la elaborada letra cursiva por un largo rato, intentando darle sentido. Solo reconocía la palabra “padre”, y supuso que también era de Dumbledore, pero había pertenecido a su padre. Abriéndola ansiosamente, encontró un largo y pulido palo. Era una varita. No había pensado en varitas aún, pero la tomó en su mano y apretó la madera firmemente. Se sentía cálida al tacto, como su propia piel, y se sentía flexible mientras le daba vuelta en sus manos. Se sentía bien.

Sirius finalmente había comenzado a desempacar, sacando libro tras libro de su baúl. Aquellos que no cabían en su estantería los apilaba junto a su cama. James lo miraba, habiendo justo terminado de fijar un poster junto a su propia cama. Era de un montón de gente en miniatura ampliándose en escobas, lanzándose pelotas entre sí. Remus pensó que se veía solo un poco más interesante que el fútbol, el cual odiaba.

—Sabes —le dijo James a Sirius, aún apilando sus libros —, hay una librería aquí.

Sirius sonrió burlonamente.

—Ya sé, pero estos son casi todos libros muggle. Mi tío Alphard me los dejó, y mamá los prendería fuego todos si los dejo en casa.

Remus aguzó las orejas ante eso. ¿Qué tenían de malo los libros muggle? No era que tuviera ninguno. Odiaba leer más que nada en el mundo. No pensó en ello por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, porque ahora Sirius estaba sacando un tocadiscos de verdad de su baúl, seguido de una caja de records que se veían totalmente nuevos en sus fundas brillantes. Se acercó a mirar de inmediato.

—¡¿Eso es Abbey Road?! —preguntó, mirando adentro de la caja de vinilos.

—Sí —Sirius sonrió ampliamente, ofreciéndoselo. Remus limpió sus manos cuidadosamente en sus túnicas antes de tomarlo de sus manos, agarrándolo con cuidado —. Debes ser hijo de muggles — dijo Sirius —. Nunca conocí un mago que conociera a los Beatles – excepto mi prima, Andrómeda. Ella me los compró.

Remus asintió, por un momento portándose más atrevido.

—Amo a los Beatles, uno de los chicos de mi habitación en el hogar tiene al menos diez sencillos, pero nunca me deja tocarlos.

—¿Chicos en el hogar? —Sirius arqueó una ceja. Remus pensó que se veía muy mayor —. ¿Quieres decir tu hermano?

—No —Remus sacudió la cabeza, devolviéndole el récord y encogiéndose hacia atrás — vivo en un hogar para niños.

—¿Cómo un orfanato? —preguntó Peter, con los ojos bien abiertos. Remus sintió su enojo crecer, sus orejas calentándose.

—No —escupió. Sintió los ojos de los demás arrastrarse hacia su moretón de nuevo y se volteó a desempacar el resto de sus cosas en silencio.

Eventualmente Potter y Black comenzaron una conversación sobre algo llamado Quidditch, que pronto se volvió una discusión bastante acalorada. Remus se trepó en su cama y plegó las cortinas, saboreando la privacidad. Estaba oscuro, pero Remus estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

—Uno pensaría que que se esforzaría más en hacer amigos. —Peter murmuró lo suficientemente alto a los otros dos —. Especialmente si es hijo de muggles.

—¿Estás seguro que el sombrero no te tenía que poner a ti en Slytherin? —Sirius arrastró sus palabras. Peter se calló después de eso.


	4. Primer Año: Luna Llena

Domingo, 5 de Septiembre de 1971

Remus terminó el resto de la semana ignorando a los otros chicos tanto como pudo. Esa era una técnica que había adquirido en St Edmund’s - era mejor no ser notado, y mejor aún si nadie sabía nada de ti en absoluto. (Aún tenía un brazo entumido o la cabeza metida en el inodoro, pero en general nadie hacía un esfuerzo para meterse con él.) James, Sirius y Peter no eran para nada como los chicos de St Eddy’s, desde luego. Era lo que Matrona llamaría “bien educados”.

Sirius y James especialmente parecían venir de familias con dinero, podía darse cuenta por el modo en que hablaban de sus hogares, así como del modo en que hablaban - cada vocal y consonante claramente pronunciadas. Remus escuchaba atentamente y se decidió a dejar de soltar sus “H”.

No era solo sus acentos, sino lo que decían. Remus había crecido con adultos diciéndole constantemente “¡silencio!”, y con chicos que se metían contigo por ser un empollón si decías más palabras de las necesarias. James y Sirius hablaban como personajes de una novela; su lenguaje lleno de descriptivas metáforas y sarcasmo mordaz. Su rapidísimo ingenio era más intimidante que un golpe en la cara, pensó Remus - al menos eso se terminaba rápido.

Hasta ahora había evitado a los otros yendo a pasear alrededor del castillo. En St Edmund’s había tenido muy poca libertad personal, y se la pasaba mucho de su tiempo encerrado en habitaciones. En Hogwarts parecía no haber lugar a donde no pudieras ir, y Remus estaba determinado en investigar cada centímetro del extraño paisaje.

Les habían proporcionado mapas para ayudarles a encontrar sus salones de clase, pero Remus consideró el suyo carente y demasiado simplificado. No listaba, por ejemplo, un pasaje secretó que encontró que llevaba de las mazmorras a los baños de chicas del primer piso. No tenía idea de por qué diablos alguien necesitaría moverse entre ambos, y la primera vez que lo usó fue abordado por un fantasma particularmente irritante que le echó chorros con un jabón de mano. También hubiese sido útil, razonó Remus, animar el mapa del mismo modo que lo estaban los retratos - entonces al menos podrías seguir la pista de las ridículas escaleras movibles. Estaba seguro de que una de las habitaciones se movía también, nunca parecía estar en el mismo lugar que digamos.

Cuando llegó el Domingo Remus temía el Lunes, que no solo sería el primer día después de la luna llena, sino también el primer día de clases. Luego de la cena - que Remus la pasó solo, unos cuantos asientos lejos de Sirius, James y Peter - se dirigió rápidamente camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Ella lo estaba esperando, junto con la enfermera de la escuela, a quien ya había sido presentado. Era una mujer con pinta agradable y amable; aunque algo quisquillosa.

—Buenas noches, Sr Lupin —McGonagall sonrió — gracias por ser tan puntual. Vamos.

Para sorpresa de Remus, las dos mujeres lo guiaron no a las mazmorras, como pensó que harían, sino fuera del castillo, hacia un árbol muy torcido. El sauce boxeador era una adición reciente a los terrenos - Dumbledore había explicado en su discurso al inicio del año que había sido donado por un ex pupilo. Remus pensó que quien sea que lo donó realmente debió odiar la escuela, porque el árbol no era solo terrorífico en aspecto, sino irracionalmente violento.

Mientras se acercaron, la Profesora McGonagall hizo algo tan increíble que Remus casi grita del shock. Pareció que se esfumó - encogiéndose de pronto, hasta que no estaba ahí en absoluto. En su lugar se hallaba un pulcro gato atigrado de ojos amarillos. Madam Pomfrey no dio señal de estar sorprendida, mientras el gato corrió hacia el árbol, que estaba agitando sus ramas como un niño haciendo un berrinche. El gato fue capaz de correr directo al tronco del árbol, escapando de toda herida, y presionó con una pata sobre uno de los nudos de la corteza. El árbol se quedó quieto enseguida. Remus y Madam Pomfrey continuaron su camino, caminando hacia un hueco bajo el árbol el cual Remus nunca había notado antes. Adentro, McGonagall los esperaba, una bruja de nuevo.

El pasaje estaba débilmente iluminado por antorchas dando un resplandor verdoso, y bien al final se hallaba una puerta. Ésta abría a una pequeña cabaña, que parecía estar abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Las ventanas estaban entabladas y las puertas atornilladas.

—Aquí estamos. —McGonagall intentó sonar agradable, aunque parecía un lugar muy lúgubre — Ahora espero que entiendas que no nos podemos quedar contigo, ¿pero si quisieras que Madam Pomfrey espere afuera hasta que la… transformación esté completa?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré bien. ¿Cómo vuelvo en la mañana?

—Me acercaré en cuanto salga el sol —Madam Pomfrey le aseguró —, te remendaré y te haré irte a tus clases antes de que nadie se de cuenta de que te fuiste. —sonrió, pero sus ojos se notaban tristes. Ponía a Remus incómodo. Pero a estas alturas, estaba llegando a un punto de la noche en que todo lo ponía incómodo, su cabello le daba comezón, su piel se sentía muy tensa, su temperatura se elevaba.

—Será mejor que se vayan. —dijo, rápidamente, retirándose en la vacía habitación. Había un pequeño catre contra una pared con sábanas limpias. Parecía que lo habían puesto ahí para él.

Las dos mujeres se fueron, cerrando bajo llave la puerta detrás de él. Escuchó a McGonagall murmurando de nuevo y se preguntó que clase de hechizos estaría poniendo en la casa. Lo que sea que fueran, era mejor que ese horrible enchapado de plata.

Se sentó en la cama por un momento, luego se levantó de nuevo, inquieto. Se paseó por la habitación. A veces se sentía como si el lobo se arrastrara hacia su mente antes de que tomara posesión de su cuerpo, y mientras la oscuridad caía afuera sus sentidos se volvían más agudos, la caliente hinchazón del hambre comenzando en su vientre. Remus removió sus ropas rápidamente, no queriendo romperlas. Un latido sordo comenzó en sus articulaciones y se acostó en la cama. Esta era la peor parte. Su latido retumbaba en sus oídos, y podía jurar que escuchaba sus tendones crujir mientras se estiraban, sus huesos y dientes afilándose entre sí mientras se alargaban, su cráneo partiéndose y reformándose.

Gimió y siseó hasta que el dolor fue demasiado, entonces gritó. Solo podía esperar que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela como para que nadie pudiera escucharlo. En total, demoró alrededor de veinte minutos - aunque nunca lo cronometró en realidad. Las cosas se volvieron confusas después de eso, no siempre podía recordar lo que pasaba una vez que se convertía en el lobo. Esa primer noche en Hogwarts fue una mancha borrosa, y se despertó con menos heridas de lo usual. Sospechaba que había olfateado el territorio no familiar, poniendo a prueba sus límites. Debió haber intentado lanzarse a sí mismo hacia las puertas o ventanas en algún momento, porque tuvo un mosaico de heridas bajando por su costado izquierdo por días luego de ello.

Transformarse de vuelta era igual de desagradable - un sentimiento aplastante, apretado por todos lados que lo dejaba sin aliento y adolorido. Se limpió lágrimas de los ojos y se arrastró al catre, agradecido por una tranquila hora de sueño antes de que el sol saliera completamente.

Madam Pomfrey regresó, como lo prometió. Hablando en tonos dulces, colocó sus frías manos sobre su febril frente.

—No me agrada la pinta que tienes —dijo, mientras él abrió sus soñolientos ojos —, es una locura, pensar que puedes empezar un día entero de escuela así. ¡Estás exhausto!

Nunca nadie había expresado un nivel así de preocupación por él, y no se lo tomó para bien. La hizo a un lado, jalando sus ropas.

—Estoy bien. Quiero ir.

Ella le hizo tomar algo antes de dejarlo pararse – tenía sabor frío y metálico, pero sí que lo hizo sentir mejor después. Se apresuró a la torre de Gryffindor a ponerse su uniforme lo más rápido posible - no quería perderse el desayuno, se moría de hambre.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —James lo abordó en cuanto irrumpió en la habitación. Los otros tres chicos se encontraban ya levantados y vestidos, viéndose inmaculados – a excepción del cabello de James, que siempre se levantaba en la parte de atrás.

—En ningún lado. —Remus se abrió paso para tomar sus cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius, apartando la mirada del espejo donde estaba alisando su propio cabello.

—Eso —agregó James, mirando cuidadosamente a Remus — te ves un poco raro.

Remus les frunció el ceño.

—No molesten.

—Solo estamos siendo agradables. —dijo Peter, las manos en sus caderas. Los tres miraron a Remus, quien estaba a punto de remover su camisa cuando recordó sus heridas.

—¡¿Qué?! —les gruñó —, ¿Me van a ver vestir? Ustedes niños ricos son un montón de maricones. —se marchó al baño con sus ropas y azotó la puerta. Luego de unos momentos escuchó a Peter quejarse de que tenía hambre y todos se fueron.


	5. Primer Año: Pociones

Viernes 10 de Septiembre, 1971

Para el final de su primera semana de clases, Remus había perdido diez puntos de casa, aprendido un hechizo, y ganado otro moretón; esta vez en su barbilla.

Las primeras clases habían estado bien - habían sido introductorias, y mientras Lily Evans se pasó cada clase borroneando furiosamente hojas y hojas de anotaciones, nadie más parecía molestarse demasiado. Les habían asignado unos cuantos sencillos deberes, pero Remus planeaba pretender olvidarse anotarlos en caso de que alguien preguntara.

Encantamientos era la más emocionante - el diminuto profesor encantó un montón de piñas para revolotear alrededor de la habitación, para el deleite de todos. Después de unos cuantos intentos del hechizo por sí mismos, Lily había levitado su piña al menos un metro en el aire, y Sirius logró que la suya girara como un trompo - hasta que perdió el control y rompió una ventana. James, Peter y Remus tuvieron menos suerte, pero Remus estaba seguro que la suya había saltado al menos una o dos veces.

Transformaciones era igual de interesante, pero mucho más seria, ya que era dirigida por la Profesora McGonagall. No iba a haber trabajo práctico en absoluto durante la primera semana, explicó, pero les iba a asignar muchos deberes para calibrar el nivel de sus habilidades.

Historia de la magia era absolutamente fatal, y lo menos que se hablara de ella mejor. Remus luchaba por no dormirse mientras el fantasmal Profesor Binns flotaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos, recitando fechas y nombres de batallas. Él también dejó deberes - dos capítulos para leer del texto asignado. Sirius rodó los ojos ante esto y murmuró a James:

—¿Seguramente ya todos terminaron “Una Historia de la Magia”? Es cosa de niños. —James asintió, bostezando. Remus se sintió nauseabundo. No había abierto uno solo de los libros de su baúl aún, excepto para arrancar la primera página de “Pociones Nivel Uno” para pegar su goma de mascar.

De hecho estaba animado por Pociones, esperando al menos ver algo explotar, como en química. Pero resultó involucrar leer mucho también, y peor aún, tenían que compartir clase con los de primer año de Slytherin. El Profesor que dirigía la clase de Pociones era irritablemente alegre y se tomó casi media hora solo para leer la lista.

—Black, Sirius... ajá, ¡ahí estás! Bastante sorprendido en la selección hijo mío, ¡bastante sorprendido! ¡He tenido a todos los Blacks en mi casa desde que empecé a enseñar! No te lo debes tomar personal, joven Sirius, ¡Pero tendré que esperar grandes cosas!

Sirius se veía como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra. Slughorn continuó llamando nombres.

—Un Potter y un Pettigrew, ¿eh? Bueno, bueno, junto con el Sr. Black aquí esta clase tiene bastante linaje, ¿eh? Déjame ver… ¡Lupin! Conocí a tu padre; no era uno de los míos, pero un maldito buen duelista. Un asunto desagradable…

Remus parpadeó. Se preguntó si Slughorn sabía que era un hombre lobo. Toda la clase lo estaba mirando - a estar alturas sabían que había sido criado en un hogar para niños, y que su padre era mágico (Remus sospechaba que Peter les había contado), pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle mucho más. Parecía haber otro rumor corriendo por ahí de que era violento y posiblemente parte de una pandilla. Estaba seguro de que James y Sirius lo alentaban, también, aunque se dio cuenta de que no le importaba mucho.

Afortunadamente, Slughorn quería que empezaran con el trabajo práctico lo antes posible.

—¡Lo mejor es adentrarse en esto! —Sonrió — Ahora, si todos trabajamos de a cuatro por caldero, pueden tomar turnos para seguir estos pasos…

Todos vociferaron para emparejarse - James, Sirius y Peter inmediatamente reclamaron el caldero al fondo de la habitación, y se les unió Nathaniel Quince, un Slytherin que conocía a Potter y Pettigrew de su casa. Remus decidió que simplemente esperaría a que todos se hubiesen agrupado y luego vería si se podía salir con la suya al simplemente quedarse inmóvil al fondo por el resto de la clase.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡Remus! ¡Te puedes unir a nosotros! —Lily tomó su muñeca y lo jaló hacia un caldero que compartía con Severus Snape – su amigo de nariz alargada que Remus había conocido en el tren – y Garrick Mulciber, un bruto chico de nariz respingona al cual Remus temía un poco. 

Lily ya estaba parloteando, depositando todos los ingredientes y calentando en caldero cuidadosamente. Miraba el libro de Snape, el cual ya tenía notas garabateadas por todos los márgenes.

—Aquí están los tallos disecados de ojo de babosa. —Lily sacudió un pequeño frasco. —Creo que necesitamos un cuarto de una onza…

—Puede ser bastante generosa con ellos, Lily, no agregan mucho en general. —Severus arrastró sus palabras, sonando aburrido.

Lily los pesó igualmente y los vertió en el caldero burbujeante. Mulciber entonces tomó el libro y revolvió por cinco minutos, tomando instrucciones de Severus sobre qué tan rápido ir y en qué dirección. Entonces fue el turno de Remus. Lily le dio el libro. Él miró la página. Podía ver que eran instrucciones, podía distinguir quizás la mitad de las palabras. Pero cada vez que pensaba que lo había comprendido, las letras parecían moverse en la página y se perdía todo de nuevo. Sus mejillas se calentaron y se sintió levemente con náuseas. Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ah apúrate —Severus dijo con brusquedad —, no es como si fuera difícil. 

—Déjalo en paz, Sev. —Reprendió Lily —. El libro está cubierto en tus notas, no me sorprende que le cueste entenderlo. Toma este, Remus. —abrió el libro de pociones de ella misma, completamente nuevo. Pero no había caso. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú, si eres tan listo? —le escupió a Severus.

—Oh Merlín —los labios de Severus se encresparon — puedes leer, ¿o no? Quiero decir, incluso en las escuelas muggle enseñan eso, ¿Seguramente?

—¡Severus! Lily jadeó, pero el presumido niño de cabello oscuro no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más – Remus se lanzó sobre el pupitre y hacia Severus, con los puños al aire. Solo tuvo el elemento de sorpresa para él – Mulciber lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para atrás, dándole un puñetazo de frente en la cara en solo tres segundos.

—¡Deténganse! —resonó Slughorn. Todos se congelaron. El corpulento maestro de pociones se acercó enfadado —. ¡Levántense, ambos! —gritó a los dos chicos en el piso. Snape y Remus se levantaron enseguida, sus pechos agitados. Snape se veía peor por lejos, su cabello agitado y sangre rezumando de su nariz. Remus tenía una un mentón bastante adolorido donde Mulciber lo había golpeado, pero aparte de un arrugado uniforme se encontraba bien.

—¡Explíquense a sí mismos! —gritó Slughorn. Ambos miraron hacia sus pies. Mulciber sonreía abiertamente. Lily lloraba —. Muy bien —dijo el profesor, malhumorado —, castigo para ambos, dos semanas. Diez puntos de Gryffindor y diez de Slytherin.

—¡No es justo! —dijo James de pronto, desde atrás — Debería ser el doble de Slytherin, ¡eran dos contra uno!

—Desde donde yo estaba parado fue el Sr. Lupin quien empezó —respondió Slughorn, pero sacudió la cabeza de todos modos —, aún así, tienes mucha razón Mulciber, cinco puntos por golpear a Remus. Con violencia no se soluciona violencia, como le he dicho a tu hermano mayor en varias ocasiones. Señorita Evans, por favor lleve al Sr. Snape a la enfermería. Lupin, puede limpiar el desastre que ha hecho.

Remus no conocía ningún hechizo para limpiar, así que tuvo que fregar a mano. Slughorn incluso le hizo limpiar la sangre de Snape de las losas. Desafortunadamente, siendo después de la luna llena, el rico olor a hierro hizo que su estómago gruñera. James, Sirius y Peter estaban esperándolo cuando terminó la clase.

—Jodidamente brillante, amigo —James golpeó a Remus ligeramente en el brazo —, ¡Cómo simplemente fuiste por él!

—Mulciber estuvo aquí presumiendo después, les contó a todos lo que Snape dijo. —añadió Sirius — Estuvo bien que lo hicieras – qué imbécil.

—¿Les dijo a… todos? —gimió Remus.

—No te preocupes, todos están de tu lado —dijo James — bueno, excepto los Slytherins.

—Sí, ¿Y a quién le importa un bledo los Slytherins? —Sirius sonrió ampliamente —. Vamos, la cena empieza pronto, ¿Hambriento?

— Me muero del hambre. —Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.


	6. Primer Año: Venganza

—Así que —dijo James una noche de Domingo —, ¿cómo se las vamos a devolver?

—¿Devolvérsela a quién? —preguntó Peter, sin voltear a ver, buscando por algo entre sus notas.

Se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, tratando de hacer sus deberes para McGonagall. Treinta y cinco centímetros sobre las leyes básicas de transformaciones. Sirius y James ya habían terminado los suyos, Peter llevaba al menos 15 centímetros, y Remus ni siquiera había empezado.

—A los Slytherins —siseó James — mantente al corriente, Pete.

—¿No a todos los Slytherins? —preguntó Peter, sonando preocupado — solo a Snape y Mulciber, ¿cierto?

—A todos ellos. —confirmó Sirius. Justo había aparecido debajo del escritorio que compartían, y le mostró un trozo de pergamino — ¿Es esto lo que buscabas?

—¡Gracias! —Peter lo agarró, aliviado — Ya casi he terminado…

—¿Ya los has hecho, Lupin? —Sirius miró por encima. Remus había abierto su libro, pero ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo. Había considerado enclaustrarse a sí mismo en la biblioteca una noche y tratar de leerlo propiamente - podía leer, si se enfocaba muy, muy bien. Pero la oportunidad no se había presentado, y si era honesto, realmente no quería hacerlo. Desde la clase de Pociones los cuatro se habían vuelto amigos de verdad, y Remus no quería perderse nada.

—Nah. —Se encogió de hombros en respuesta a Sirius — No se me da la gana.

—Dinos si necesitas ayuda.

—Puedes copiar los míos si necesitas ayuda. —James empujó sus deberes sobre el escritorio. Remus los empujó de vuelta, rechinando los dientes.

—Estoy bien. No soy estúpido.

—Nadie dijo que lo fueras. —respondió James, de manera casual. Sirius lo miraba, sin embargo. Remus quería golpearlo, pero estaba intentando no arremeter tanto - James y Sirius a veces jugaban a pelearse, pero nunca intentaban lastimarse de verdad, como él lo había hecho con Snape. Forzándose a sí mismo a tragarse su mal genio, Remus optó en vez de ello por cambiar el tema.

—Podría poner polvo picapica en sus camas. —ofreció. Alguien le había hecho eso una vez. Había tenido sarpullido por una semana entera, y en la noche de la luna llena se había rasgado la piel más de lo usual — O en su ropa… si podemos averiguar quién la lava, en cualquier caso.

Esto había sido algo de gran preocupación para Remus – su ropa sucia parecía simplemente desaparecer y luego resurgir, limpia y doblada en sus baúles. Nunca había atrapado a nadie más en la habitación, y no lo podía comprender en absoluto.

—Me gusta —respondió James, mordiendo su pluma — ¿Aunque alguien tiene polvo picapica?

Los tres chicos sacudieron la cabeza.

—Podría ordenarlo de Zonko. —dijo Sirius — Si me prestas tu búho, James, mamá confiscó el mío después de la selección.

—Supongo —respondió James —, aunque me gustaría que fuera antes. Ya sabes, tomar aprovechar la oportunidad. 

—No necesitamos comprar polvo picapica —dijo Remus, de pronto, teniendo una idea brillante — ¿Creen que tengan escaramujos en el invernadero?

—Síp —habló Peter, la cabeza aún agachada sobre sus deberes —, para pociones curativas, artritis, creo.

—Los pelos de adentro te hacen picar, y mucho —Remus explicó, emocionado — Matrona, la mujer que dirige el hogar para niños, ella los siembra, y si te metes en problemas te hace sacarles las semillas sin guantes. —sus dedos picaban solo de pensar en ello.

—Qué horrible. —dijo James.

—¡Buena idea, igual! —Sirius sonrió enormemente — El próximo receso, iremos y tomaremos un montón de ellos. Luego podemos sacarles las semillas, con guantes y ponerlas en las sábanas de los Slytherins. ¡Excelente!

—¿Cómo vamos a meternos a los dormitorios de los Slytherins? —preguntó Peter, finalmente terminando su trabajo.

—Déjenmelo a mí. —James sonrió con confianza, mercurialmente.

...

Conseguir los escaramujos fue fácil. Enviaron a Peter, el único de ellos que no había sido castigado aún, y por lo tanto el menos vigilado. Peter era pequeño y bueno para pasar desapercibido; se arrastró en el invernadero sin ser notado durante el descanso de la mañana y volvió con la cara enrojecida y jubiloso, con un frasco lleno de escaramujos bajo su capa.

Luego se encerraron a sí mismos bajo llave en su baño compartido para quitarle las semillas a los brotes. Bajo las cuidadosas indicaciones de Remus, todos usaron guantes de piel de dragón para hacerlo, tomando especial cuidado de no tocar las semillas o los delgados pelos.

—No puedo esperar a ver sus caras. —Sirius sonreía ampliamente, sentándose con las piernas entrecruzadas en el piso junto a James.

Remus miraba, sentado en el borde de la bañera, las cabezas oscuras de James y Sirius inclinadas sobre su trabajo. Sentía un poco de envidia por su amistad. Tenían tanto en común - ser criados bajo la magia, ambos creciendo ricos, ambos completamente locos por el quidditch. Adicionalmente, estaba claro que luego de solo tres semanas James y Sirius se las habían arreglado para asegurarse una reputación como los reyes conjuntos de los de primer año. Todos los escuchaban cuando hablaban. Todos se reían cuando eran graciosos. Nadie se molestaba si perdían puntos.

—Aún no sé cómo vamos a hacer para meternos en los dormitorios de Slytherin, ni siquiera Peter es tan sigiloso. —Sirius echó un vistazo a James. Había estado intentando que revelara su plan desde que el chico con gafas lo mencionara.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso. —fue todo lo que dijo James.

Las semillas y pelos fueron decantados en otro frasco, y los chicos terminaron comiéndose lo que sobró de los escaramujos durante el resto de la semana.

Era Martes de noche cuando finalmente tuvieron su oportunidad. James decidió que tenía que hacerlo antes de que todos se fueran a la cama. También decidió que debía ir por separado a los dormitorios de Slytherin, para evitar ser vistos juntos y descubiertos. Remus personalmente pensó que eso era un exceso, pero lo apoyó, no queriendo arruinarles la diversión a los otros.

Comieron la cena mucho más rápido de lo usual esa noche, antes de pararse de la mesa al mismo tiempo y dejar el comedor. Peter se veía tan nervioso que Remus pensó que iba a entrar en pánico en el último minuto y delatarlos a todos. Se aseguró de estar cerca del chico más pequeño, solo en caso de que tuviese que taparle la boca o jalarlo en algún momento.

Sirius y James fueron primero, desde luego, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de mujeres del segundo piso el cual Remus les dijo llevaba a las mazmorras. Pensó en guardarse ese pasadizo en particular para sí mismo, pero como ya había encontrado otros buenos lugares para esconderse, razonó que dejarles saber sobre este no haría daño. Después de todo, ¿qué tan seguido querría ir a las mazmorras?

—Lidera el camino entonces, Lupin. —James hizo un ademán grandiosamente, una vez que Remus y Peter llegaron. Sirius lo agarró del brazo.

—Espera, muéstranos lo que estás planeando, primero.

James sonrió esa sonrisita molesta que había estado luciendo desde el Domingo.

—Oh… ok entonces, toma, agarra esto. —Empujó el frasco de semillas de escaramujo a las manos de Sirius, echando para atrás su túnica.

Les presentó una larguísima, voluminosa capa, tejida de la tela más extraña que Remus había visto nunca – de un gris plateado y reluciente.

—No —Sirius miró boquiabierto — no la tienes, Potter, no la tienes, maldita sea…

James sonreía tan ampliamente ahora que Remus pensó que su cara se partiría en dos. El larguirucho chico les guiñó, y luego, en un movimiento se pasó rápidamente la capa por encima de la cabeza, de modo que lo cubriera completamente. Se esfumó.

—¡Bastardo suertudo! —gritó Sirius, divertido —, ¿¡Cómo puede ser que nunca me lo dijiste!?

—¡Tampoco a mí me lo dijiste nunca! —chilló Peter — y te conozco desde siempre. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

James bajó la capucha de la capa, para que su cabeza pareciera flotar en el aire. Hizo a Remus sentir un poco mareado.

—Ha estado en la familia por años —dijo, triunfante —, papá me dejó traerla siempre y cuando no le dijera a mamá.

—Idiota suertudo —dijo Sirius, agarrando un poco del material invisible y frotándolo entre sus dedos — mis padres harían lo que sea por una capa de invisibilidad.

—Me parece que todos cabemos bajo ella —James demostró, separándola y levantando los brazos como un murciélago — vamos, pongámonos cómodos…

Se arrastraron todos bajo la capa, luego intentaron desplazarse por la habitación unas cuantas veces hasta que pudieron caminar cómodamente juntos. Finalmente, tratando de no soltar risitas o susurrar demasiado, los cuatro chicos invisibles se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Remus les mostró qué baldosas tocar para que el piso se abriera en la tercera butaca desde la izquierda.

—¿Cómo encontraste esto, Remus? —susurró James — es genial.

—Sales por atrás de una de esas alfombras que cuelgan en las paredes, en las mazmorras —respondió Remus — simplemente me fijé qué había atrás.

—¿Te refieres al tapiz? —preguntó Peter.

—Um… ¿supongo? —Remus agradecía que ninguno de ellos podía ver su cara.

—Cállate, Pettigrew. –dijo Sirius en tono brusco. Remus sintió una fuerte patada darle en la parte de atrás de su tobillo.

—Oi. —Siseó, pateando de vuelta el doble de fuerte — Aléjate.

—¡Lo siento! —aulló Sirius — iba para Pete, no para ti.

—Cállense, todos ustedes —refunfuñó James — ya casi estamos ahí.

Esperaron silenciosos en su lado del tapiz, escuchado atentamente por pasos en el corredor de afuera. Una vez James estuvo satisfecho de que estaba callado, salieron todos del pasadizo. Las mazmorras eran frías, apenas iluminadas y cavernosas. Había un extraño sonido goteante viniendo de algún lado - quizás de las cañerías.

—¿Dónde es la entrada? – murmuró Sirius.

—Detrás de la pared. —apuntó Remus, esperando que pudieran ver a dónde señalaba. Era una sencilla pared de ladrillo.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Los he visto entrar antes. —dijo Remus, apresuradamente. No iba a decirles que sabía que habían doscientos Slytherins en el otro lado porque el olor de su sangre y su magia era tan fuerte que casi podía saborearlo.

—¿Sabes la contraseña?

—Nop.

—Diablos.

—No es el toque de queda aún, solo hay que esperar.

Y eso hicieron, bastante incómodos. Aunque el corredor estaba húmedo, debajo de la capa se encontraba innecesariamente cálido, especialmente con los cuatro tan cerca entre sí. Afortunadamente, dos alumnas de séptimo vinieron apresurados en los siguientes minutos. Desafortunadamente, Sirius las conocía.

—¡Veamos el anillo de nuevo, Bella! —Narcissa Black suplicaba a su hermana mayor. Remus sintió a Sirius congelarse, apretándose contra la pared.

Bellatrix se acicaló, extendiendo un largo brazo color marfil. En sus huesudos dedos se encontraba un enorme, feo anillo de compromiso de plata y esmeralda, el cual había estado presumiendo desde inicio de término. Todos en la escuela sabían que se casaría con Rodolphus Lestrange, un mago político, en cuanto terminaran sus ÉXTASIS. Sirius tendría que ir a la boda.

Narcissa chilló cuando lo vio, aunque probablemente lo hubiera visto más veces que nadie.

—¡Espléndido! —Sus palabras salían a borbotones— Oh, no puedo esperar para casarme…

—Espera tu turno. —respondió Bellatrix, con una voz como uñas sobre una pizarra —. Una vez que Lucius tenga una mejor posición en el ministerio estoy segura de que Mami y Papi estarán de acuerdo con la pareja.

Las dos jóvenes estaban ahora paradas ante la pared de ladrillos. Bellatrix era la más alta, pero se parecían mucho. Tenían un largo cabello rizado, muy parecido al de Sirius mismo, y esa perfecta estructura ósea de la familia Black.

—“Mundus sanguine.” —anunció Bellatrix. La pared se deslizó a un lado para dejarlas pasar, y los cuatro chicos se apresuraron a seguirlas, lo más rápido posible antes de que cerrara.

Por primera vez desde que estuvo en Hogwarts, Remus se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de haber sido puesto en Gryffindor. Las diferencias entre su cálida, cómoda sala común y la de la de Slytherin eran espantosas. Estaba construida como una enorme sala de banquete, en vez de una sala de estar. Las paredes estaban suntuosamente decoradas con aún más tapices elegantes, la chimenea era enorme y tallada ornamentadamente, y una macabra palidez verduzca colgaba sobre todo. Más que eso, el lugar de algún modo se sentía malvado. Remus intentó no estremecerse.

Lo otros chicos se veían tan intranquilos como él, y permanecieron inmóviles hasta que James los empujó hacia adelante, subiendo por un tramo de escaleras el cual esperaban los llevara hacia el dormitorio de hombres. En su camino se toparon con Severus, sentado solo en una esquina, encorvado sobre su libro de pociones. Arriba de las escaleras, entraron por la primer puerta abierta que era, afortunadamente, una habitación.

James arrojó la capa.

—Echa un vistazo afuera, ¿eh, Petey? —dijo, apresurándose a la habitación —¿Creen que una de estas sea la cama de Snape?

—Esta puede ser —apuntó Sirius — las sábanas se ven lo suficientemente grasosas. —los cuatro chicos rieron.

—Rápido entonces, muchachos, pónganse los guantes. —susurró James, desenroscando el frasco. Remus y Sirius se pusieron un guante de piel de dragón cada uno, agarraron un puñado de semillas y comenzaron a esparcirlas por debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Las verán! —dijo James, sonando decepcionado. Era verdad, las pequeñas semillas rojo brillante sobresalían claramente contra las blancas sábanas, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Bueno… aún se les van a pegar cuando las intenten quitar. —ofreció Sirius.

—Esperen… —Remus de pronto tuvo una idea. No sabía cómo se le ocurrió, o porqué, pero de algún modo simplemente sabía que funcionaría. Sacó su varita, mordió su labio y la sacudió cautelosamente sobre la cama donde habían depositado las semillas. “Obfuscate”. Susurró.

Y así como así, las semillas desaparecieron. Bueno, sabía que seguían ahí; pero nadie podría verlas ahora.

–¡Caray! —James se quedó mirando — ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fliwick no nos ha enseñado ese encantamiento todavía, ¿o sí? ¿Estaba en la lectura?

—Nah —Remus se encogió de hombros —, vi a unos de quinto hacerlo ayer a unos dulces que compraron del pueblo. No es tan difícil de copiar.

Sirius y James inmediatamente intentaron copiarlo ellos mismos, sobre las semillas que acababan de esparcir. No funcionó la primera vez – o la segunda, pero luego de la tercera, James logró desaparecer la mayoría de las suyas.

—Mejor lo haces tú, Lupin, o estaremos aquí toda la noche. —decidió.

—¡Sí por favor, apúrense! —Peter siseó desde la puerta, blanco del susto.

Sirius intentó unas cuantas veces más antes de rendirse y dejar que Remus lo hiciera.

—Vas a tener que mostrarme exactamente cómo se hace en cuanto estemos de vuelta en territorio neutral. —dijo. Remus asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo. Realmente lo había hecho porque pensó que probablemente podría.

—Siguiente habitación. –anunció James, jalándolos de vuelta hacia la entrada.

—¿Tenemos qué? —preguntó Peter, dando saltitos de un pie al otro — ¿No es eso suficiente?

—¡Ni de cerca! —respondió Sirius con una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza — ¿Qué tal si no llegamos la cama de Snape aún? Tenemos que llegar a todos, Pete. ¿Estás con nosotros o no?

—Todos los chicos, en cualquier caso. —dijo James, mientras entraban en la siguiente habitación — No me agradan nuestras posibilidades entrando en la de las chicas – ¿Recuerdan lo que le pasó a Dirk Creswell la semana pasada?

Trabajaron rápido y consiguieron llegar a todas y cada una de las habitaciones de los chicos. Incluso la última, que tenía tres estudiantes durmiendo en ella - de sexto año. Incluso Sirius había suplicado para no ir ahí, pero Remus se encontraba mareado de emoción por la broma ahora, y se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima para ir él mismo. Incluso esparció los escaramujos sobre las almohadas de los chicos durmientes.

Para cuando terminaron, se estaba haciendo tarde y más y más Slytherins subían para ir a la cama. Apenas capaces de contener su alegría, los cuatro Gryffindors se escondieron bajo la capa y lentamente se arrastraron por las escaleras, aplastándose contra la pared siempre que alguien se acercaba, luego por la enorme y majestuosa sala común y fuera por la pared a través de la cual habían entrado.

Como James había instruido, todos se mantuvieron lo más callados posible hasta que se encontraron a una corta distancia de la torre de Gryffindor, y finalmente fue seguro removerse la capa una vez más.

—¡Widdershins! —corearon todos a la dama gorda, quien abrió deslizándose para ellos.

Fue una gran dicha estar de vuelta en la cálida, brillante sala común de Gryffindor, y todos se echaron en el sofá disponible más cercano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja insanamente entre sí. Frank Longbotton los llamó desde su escritorio, donde se encontraba acomodando unas notas de estudio.

—Llegando al último minuto, muchachos, ¿Estuvieron en algún lugar interesante?

Peter se veía inseguro, pero James simplemente agitó una mano.

—Biblioteca, obviamente.

Frank sacudió la cabeza, aunque estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro que pronto me enteraré de ello.

—¡Sí que me encantaría estar ahí cuando todo comience! —susurró Sirius, sus ojos brillando de alegría — Y desearía aún más que hubiésemos podido echarles a mis primas.

—Es solo el inicio, Sirius colega —respondió James, dando una palmada en la rodilla del otro chico — entre nosotros cuatro considero que podemos ir incluso más lejos la próxima vez. ¡Excelente primera misión, hombres!

Peter gimió.

—¿¡Primera misión!?


	7. Primer Año: Merodeadores

Miércoles 15 de Septiembre, 1971

La mañana siguiente James y Sirius apenas podían contener su emoción y apresuraron a sus compañeros de habitación a bajar a desayunar antes que cualquier otro Gryffindor. Fueron los primeros estudiantes en llegar al gran comedor, aparte de unos cuantos Ravenclaws encorvados sobre sus libros de estudio para los ÉXTASIS con enormes tazas de café negro.

—Perfecto —Sirius irradió ante los bancos vacíos — ¡Asientos en primera fila!

—Apuesto a que nadie aparece en horas. —se quejó Peter, medio dormido, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Oh anímate —James les sirvió a todos té en grandes tazas — ¿No quieres ver el fruto de nuestro trabajo?

—No a las seis de la mañana. —respondió Peter, sorbiendo de su té. Sirius hizo una mueca ante el ruido y empujó un plato en su dirección.

—Toma una tostada y deja de lloriquear.

Remus tomó una tostada también y la cortó en cuatro pedazos. Untó mermelada en un cuarto, jalea en el otro, mantequilla en el tercero y cuajada de limón en el último. Ignoró la mirada de entretenimiento que Sirius le estaba dando. Remus nunca había tenido tantas opciones antes, y estaba determinado a sacar el mayor provecho de cada comida.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar tanto antes de que los otros estudiantes comenzaran a llegar en pequeños grupos a desayunar. Los primeros Slytherins llegaron justo cuando Remus se terminaba su tostada. Tres chicos y dos chicas; tercer año. Caminaron hacia su mesa, absolutamente inconscientes de los cuatro ansiosos Gryffindor mirándolos atentamente. Por unos momentos fue como si nada fuera diferente. Sirius suspiró con decepción. Pero entonces. El chico más alto se revolvió levemente en su asiento, frotando su brazo. Otro parecía estar buscando algo en su bolsillo, pero desde donde veía Remus claramente estaba rascando su pierna furiosamente. El tercero no dejaba de usar su varita para frotar detrás de su oreja.

—¡Funcionó! —susurró James, sin aliento de la emoción. Incluso Peter se veía animado ahora.

Mientras más y más Slytherins entraban, su problema se volvía más obvio, y más hilarante. A las siete la mesa de Slytherin estaba llena de chicos murmurando, retorciéndose y rascándose, y de chicas con mirada horrorizada. Amycus Carrow, un chico grandote de sexto, eventualmente se arrancó su túnica, su jersey escolar e incluso su corbata para arañarse el pecho el cual Remus podía ver ya estaba al rojo vivo. Casi le daban lástima.

Pero entonces llegó Snape. Ya sea karma o suerte pura, Severus parecía haber reaccionado particularmente mal a las semillas de escaramujo. Entró caminando cabizbajo, el cabello cayendo sobre su cara, pero su nariz aún estaba visible y claramente rojo brillante.

—¡Oh Merlín! —jadeó Sirius, riendo tan fuerte que se sostenía el estómago — ¡Díganme que le dimos en la cara!

—¡Oi, Snivellus! —gritó James, de pronto, para llamar la atención del otro chico.

Snape se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba; su cabello se separó. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba cubierto en un furioso sarpullido rojo, desde su sien hasta su cuello, desapareciendo debajo de su uniforme. Su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo también, el párpado hinchado e irritado.

—¡Te ves bien! —alardeó Sirius, y los cuatro chicos se disolvieron en risitas mientras Snape se fue furioso de la sala.

Para cuando el desayuno se terminó, el castillo entero rezumbaba con rumores sobre qué exactamente había caído sobre los chicos de Slytherin. Sirius y James lucían como si todas sus Navidades hubieran sucedido en un día, e incluso Peter se había animado notablemente, recordándoles a todos que había sido él quien había estado vigilando, después de todo, volviendo la aventura entera posible.

—Todo fue idea de Lupin, igual. –devolvió Sirius, palmeando a Remus de manera sincera en la espalda — ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para celebrar, eh? ¿Snap explosivo? ¿Asaltar las cocinas?

Remus se sacudió a Sirius de encima, sonriendo educadamente.

—Bueno, lo que sea que hagan, lo van a hacer sin mí —respondió — tengo doble castigo.

—¿De Slughorn?

—Seh, y McGonagall. Y Fliwick, pero eso es mañana. Luego mi castigo de Herbología es el fin de semana.

—Joder amigo —James frunció el ceño — ¿Vas por un récord o algo así?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Siempre estaba siendo castigado en St. Edmund’s - todos los chicos lo estaban. Los castigos no le molestaban. Aunque el snap explosivo sonaba muy divertido.

—¿Quizás deberías empezar a hacer tus deberes? —dijo Sirius, suavemente. Remus rodó los ojos, levantándose de la mesa.

—Vamos —dijo — toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras primero, pensé que les encantaba esa a ustedes dos.

...

Más tarde ese día, Remus iba en camino hacia su castigo con Slughorn, cuando se topó con Lily Evans. Estaba perfectamente feliz de seguir caminando, pero ella le sonrió y se puso a caminar con él.

—Hola Remus.

—Hola.

—¿Vas a las mazmorras?

Él asintió.

—Yo también. Tengo que decirle a Slughorn que Severus no puede ir a su castigo.

—Oh, claro.

—¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó a los Slytherins?

—Seh. —Todos habían escuchado, era todo de lo que habían estado hablando durante el día, incluso durante las clases. Afortunadamente nadie tenía idea de quién lo había hecho. Había sido una buena idea, atacar a toda la casa de una sola vez. ¿Quién podría adivinar quién había sido el objetivo?

—Una locura, ¿verdad? —continuó Lily — El pobre Severus es alérgico a lo que sea que usaron. Madam Pomfrey le dio una poción para dormir mientras la hinchazón disminuye.

Remus se rió disimuladamente, sin pensarlo. Echó un vistazo a Lily, quien lo miraba de vuelta con acusadores ojos azules. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, sé que no ha sido muy agradable contigo. El otro día en Pociones o en el tren. Él es… bueno, es un poco snob, ¿ok?

Remus bufó.

—Pero quería decir que lo siento. —Lily presionó — Necesito enfrentarme a él más. No debo dejar que se salga con la suya. En realidad es una persona muy agradable una vez que logras conocerlo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Remus dejó de caminar. Estaban afuera de la oficina de Slughorn ya. La puerta estaba cerrada, y había voces elevadas en el otro lado.

—¡Horace, quien sea que haya sido, tiene que haber sido un Slytherin! —era la Profesora McGonagall —b¿Quién más tiene la contraseña?

—¿¡Por qué un Slytherin atacaría su propia casa, Minerva!? —el maestro de Pociones sonaba muy frustrado.

—Tú dijiste que sólo fue afectado el dormitorio de los chicos. Quizás fue una de las chicas.

—¡En serio!

—Bueno, ¿quién más? ¿Peeves? Nunca entra en las salas comunes – no entra en las mazmorras, si vamos a esa... está muy asustado del Barón Sanguinario.

—Tenemos que prohibir todos los productos de Zonko.

—Por lo que dice Poppy no fue un producto de Zonko. Escaramujo, de los invernaderos.

Lupin sintió una gota de terror correr por su espina dorsal. Si sabían todo eso, ¿no podrían averiguar quién lo había hecho?

—Escaramujo, ¿eh? Muy astuto. —Slughorn realmente sonaba impresionado. McGonagall suspiró.

—¿Supongo que querrás culpar a los Ravenclaws ahora?

—¡Solo quisiera saber quién lo hizo! —suspiró, fuertemente. —Quizás la verdad saldrá a la luz. Supongo que parece más probable que lo haya hecho una de las chicas de Slytherin que…

—¿Qué una banda de merodeadores arrastrándose hacia las mazmorras bajo el manto de la noche con maliciosas intenciones?

Remus podía escuchar a Slughorn reírse entre dientes ante eso.

—Sí, exacto.

—Ahora, debo irme. —McGonagall decía, sus pasos acercándose a la puerta — ¿Me dirás si atrapas al culpable? —La puerta se abrió. Remus y Lily se hicieron hacia atrás, culpables. McGonagall los miró a través de sus anteojos — ¿Qué hacen dos Gryffindors tan lejos de su torre?

—Por favor, Profesora, Remus y yo tan solo estábamos...

—¡Ah! —Slughorn interrumpió la enredadera nerviosa de Lily —. Lupin, hijo mío, ¡y la señorita Evans! Vienes a ofrecer disculpas por Snape, ¿eh? No hay necesidad, querida mía, no hay necesidad. Con todo lo que pasó hoy creo que podemos cancelar los castigos de los chicos, por ahora. —Se acercó a la puerta y miró a Remus de manera severa — ¿Queda claro que no habrá más peleas en mi clase? ¿O en ninguna otra clase, ya que estamos, hm?

—Sí, Profesor. –Remus asintió, solemnemente, tratando de no verse muy satisfecho.

—Excelente. —Slughorn irradió, cerrando bajo llave la puerta de su oficina — Entonces si me disculpas, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Remus y Lily casi llegan al final del pasillo cuando McGonagall de pronto llamó.

—¿Sr. Lupin?

El corazón de Remus se hundió.

—¿Sí, Profesora McGonagall?

—Eso no quiere decir que su castigo conmigo se haya cancelado. Venga ahora, vamos a empezar temprano.

...

McGonagall lo mantuvo repitiendo oraciones por una hora - nada tan malo, considerando que estaba acostumbrado a recibir palmetazos en St. Edmund’s. No le importaba copiar y repetir; era calmante. Voy a completar todas las tareas asignadas. Quizás se tragaría su orgullo la próxima vez y copiaría los deberes de James. O los de Peter, si no quería verse tan sospechoso. Pero sabía que James eventualmente querría saber porqué Remus nunca leía el texto asignado. Y si se lo decía, entonces estaba igualmente seguro de que James y Sirius intentaría hacer que se lo explicara a McGonagall - ambos chicos poseían una infalible fe en los profesores de Hogwarts. Remus, sin embargo, nunca había conocido un adulto en el cual confiara. Ella lo enviaría de vuelta a St. Edmund’s al instante. ¿De qué serviría un mago analfabeta?

Una vez terminó su castigo, trepó por el hueco del retrato y hacia la sala común para encontrar a sus tres compañeros de habitación esperándolo. Peter y James se encontraban inmersos en un juego de ajedrez con pinta muy seria. Desde luego que las piezas se mueven. Pensó Remus para sí mismo, todo aquí se tiene que mover, joder, mientras Sirius escuchaba uno de sus récords con unos nuevos audífonos de pinta muy lujosa. Remus se moría por escucharlos, pero no había reunido aún el valor para pedirle. 

Se sentó junto a Sirius sin hacer ruido. El chico de cabello largo se quitó los audífonos al momento.

—¡Eso fue rápido!

—Solo tuve que hacer uno al final —explicó Remus — Slughorn me dejó ir, muy ocupado intentado solucionar lo del polvo picapica.

Remus sonrió extensamente, recostándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza.

—Esa broma es un regalo que nunca se acaba.

—Snape era alérgico y todo —dijo Remus, sonriendo satisfecho— la chica pelirroja esa ha dicho que ha estado en la enfermería todo el día.

Sirius se rio incluso más fuerte. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se reía, Remus nunca había visto alguien exhibir tan pura alegría. Te daban ganas de golpearlo y ser su amigo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuál chica pelirroja? —James miró hacia arriba de pronto.

—¡Jaque MATE! —exclamó Peter.

—Tú sabes, la fastidiosa. Evans.

—Yo no creo que sea fastidiosa.

—Ok. —Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No hablemos de chicas —Sirius rodó los ojos — ¡Este podría ser el día más importante de nuestras vidas! Este es el día que nos convertimos en leyendas; ¡El día que nuestra amistad fue forjada en el fuego del polvo picapica!

—No saben que fuimos nosotros, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Peter, nervioso, recogiendo su juego de ajedrez. Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Slughorn cree que fue una chica de Slytherin. O una banda de merodeadores.

—¡Merodeadores! —Sirius se levantó, de pronto —. ¡Eso es! ¡Levanten sus copas, chicos!

—No tenemos copas. —respondió James, divertido.

—Bueno, solo pretende. —Sirius sacudió la cabeza, irritablemente —. Desde este día, ¡somos Los Merodeadores!

Dijo esto haciendo tan dramática gala que solo pudo ser seguido de un aturdido silencio. James estaba sonriendo, Peter mirando hacia él buscando un rumbo, sin entender del todo qué sucedía. Remus se partió de la risa.

—¡¿Qué clase de nombre pretencioso es ese para una banda?!


	8. Primer Año: Secretos

Martes 5 de Octubre, 1971

La siguiente luna llena pasó muy parecido a la primera. Esta vez el lobo claramente se había puesto inquieto, porque Remus despertó con unos cuantos arañazos profundos.

—Se curan realmente rápido con un poco de antiséptico. —le aconsejó a Madam Pomfrey, quien se preocupaba por él en la fría luz de la mañana.

—Y aún más rápido con magia. —sonrió, agitando su varita. Los cortes se cerraron casi al instante, Remus se quedó mirando, impresionado. 

—¿También te puedes deshacer de las cicatrices? —preguntó, ansiosamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza, tristemente.

—No, Remus, no de estas. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —suspiró, vistiéndose para la escuela. Esta vez había traído un cambio de ropa consigo y la había dejado en el túnel justo afuera de la casa para evitar tener que volver a la torre. Se había a los chicos en su primera clase, y los dejó preguntarse dónde había estado.

—No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy —le decía Madam Pomfrey — no si estás muy cansado. Puedo darte una nota.

—Quiero ir. —respondió él — No es tan malo, honestamente.

Pomfrey lo miró con ojos serios.

—No está tan mal ahora. Me temo que las transformaciones pueden comenzar a pasar factura a medida que crezcas.

—¿Has tenido que cuidar a otros niños como yo, entonces? —Había querido hacer esa pregunta hacía una eternidad, pero no estaba seguro cómo.

—No, querido, eres el primer estudiante en Hogwarts que conozco que ha sido…

—¿Mordido?

—Que ha sido mordido. —aceptó, agradecida — Pero te prometo que sé lo que hago. He leído mucho sobre el tema.

—¿Quieres decir que hay libros? ¿Sobre gente como yo?

—Bueno, sí. —sonaba sorprendida. Se sentó en la cama mientras él terminaba de vestirse — Podrías tomar prestados algunos de ellos, ¿si quieres?

Él pensó en ello, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

...

Tuvieron Transformaciones a primera hora, pero McGonagall no le dio castigo por no hacer sus deberes - obviamente había decidido ser más indulgente alrededor de la luna llena. Sí que le hizo prometer traerla consigo la próxima vez, y él aceptó, esperando sonar sincero. James, Sirius y Peter pasaron la mitad de la lección intentando llamar su atención, pero él los ignoró firmemente hasta que McGonagall amenazó con separarlos a los cuatro.

En los pasillos en su camino a Encantamientos, Remus sabía que no había escapatoria. Era una buena charla de cinco minutos.

—¿Y? ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! —espetó Sirius, caminando a su lado izquierdo.

—En ningún lado. —respondió él, intentando apresurarse.

—Oh, sigue. —suplicó James, surgiendo a su lado derecho — ¡Dinos! ¿Fue el mismo lugar al que fuiste el mes pasado?

—Tal vez.

—¿Estuviste castigado de nuevo? —preguntó Peter, esforzándose por mantener el paso. Remus se maldijo a sí mismo por no pensar en eso - un castigo hubiese sido la excusa perfecta.

—Nope.

—¿Entonces dónde...

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, mestizo!

Remus había estado tan ocupado evadiendo preguntas que no miró por dónde iba, y había chocado contra Snape, quien venía por la otra esquina. Ya bastante tenso, Remus levantó los hombros e intentó empujarlo para pasar, de manera brusca.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Snivellus.

Snape no se movió, y en vez de eso lo empujó, Mulciber apareciendo del lado de su hombro izquierdo, vislumbrándose a modo amenazador sobre los otros más pequeños.

—Sé que fueron ustedes quienes se colaron en nuestros dormitorios la otra noche. —siseó — Todos ustedes.

—¿Ajá? Pruébalo. —James sonrió arrogante, doblando los brazos.

Los labios de Snape se encresparon.

—No puedo, aún. Pero lo haré. Se las devolveré también, lo prometo.

—Estamos temblando del miedo. —respondió Sirius, recostándose sobre una pared como si estuviera aburrido — ¿Ahora serían tan amables de mover el trasero? 

—Idea tuya, ¿eh Black? —Snape arrastró sus palabras —. ¿O tuya, Potter? Tuvo que ser uno de ustedes. Pettigrew no tiene las agallas y mi estimado Lupin aquí claramente no tiene el cerebro…

Remus cerró los puños. Podía ver la mano de Snape en su varita, Severus probablemente sabía todo tipo de maldiciones y maleficios. James le había enseñado a Remus uno o dos, pero estaba demasiado ciego de rabia como para recordarlos.

—Abran paso, caballeros. —Una aguda voz repentinamente sonó por el corredor. Era el Profesor Fliwick, saliendo de su salón de clases para ver de qué se trataba el atraco — Severus, estás obstruyendo los pasillos, y se supone que deberías estar en mi clase. Vamos.

Remus se sintió sobrecalentado y agitado por el resto de Encantamientos, que usualmente era su lección favorita. Dependía más de trabajo práctico con su varita que de leer o escribir, y comúnmente le iba mejor que incluso a James y Sirius. Encontrando difícil calmarse, se pasó lanzando sus almohadones por la habitación como misiles en vez de guiarlos cuidadosamente por los aros que Fliwick había colgado del techo.

Habían estado trabajado en hechizos de levitación por unas cuantas semanas ya, y Peter era el único al cual aún le costaba. En opinión de Remus, el problema de Peter era la falta de imaginación. James y Sirius eran infaliblemente confiados; y él se encontró con que de que confianza era todo lo que necesitabas para completar los hechizos más básicos. El mismo Remus generalmente se sentía capaz de completar cualquier tarea si se veía lo suficientemente simple. Peter, por el otro lado, se preocupaba por todo. Leía y releía sus libros de texto, intentando copiar los complicados diagramas que tenían en vez de simplemente copiar lo que Fliwick les mostraba.

—Espero que todos sean capaces de levitar este libro para el final de la semana. —dijo Fliwick al final de la clase. El libro era enorme, más o menos la mitad del diminuto profesor, y tenía pinta de que a un hombre adulto le costaría cargarlo muy lejos — Así que vengan preparados para una rápida prueba de sus habilidades.

Peter gimió mientras recogieron sus cosas para irse.

Remus había logrado calmarse para la hora de la comida, pero aún tenía problemas para controlar su magia más tarde al atardecer y agradecía que solo tenían Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Se preguntaba si era su temperamento, el cual siempre había sido corto, o si era la luna llena. Siempre tenía mucha energía luego de una transformación, incluso antes de que pudiese hacer magia. Ahora su varita zumbaba en su mano como estática en una antena de televisión. Intentó un rápido “Lumos”, escondiéndose en un cubículo de baño entre clases, y casi se quema las retinas.

Quizás el libro que Madam Pomfrey había mencionado le podría decir más sobre ello, pero nunca lo sabría ahora. Podría haber otros libros en la biblioteca, pero no había revisado. Sabía la palabra, lo suficientemente bien, y podía hacer otros hechizos si se concentraba fuerte. Pero no se atrevía. Remus vivía con miedo de que si lo escribía, o lo decía en voz alta, entonces alguien descubriría su secreto. Y era mejor mantener ese tipo de cosas en tu cabeza.

...

Martes 7 de Octubre, 1971

Era especialmente importante mantener sus secretos para sí mismo ahora, porque Remus estaba siendo observado. Por McGonagall, quien aún levantaba una ceja cuando veía que no estaba tomando notas, por Madam Pomfrey, quien siempre intentaba que pasara por la enfermería por una rápida revisión, y por Snape, quien aún estaba furioso de que no había podido averiguar cómo había sucedido el incidente con el polvo picapica. Remus quizás hubiese podido aguantar todas estas interferencias, si no fuese por una cuarta persona observándole.

Este acosador era mucho más sutil, mucho menos directo en su vigilancia, pero notable a pesar de todo. Sirius. Al inicio Remus había pensado que el otro chico simplemente era fisgón, parte de aquel derecho que él y James compartían. Tenían que saberlo todo sobre todos. Constantemente le hablaban a Remus y Peter sobre los asuntos de otras personas, el padre de este y aquel fue rechazado para un ascenso en el ministerio hace unos años, y por eso está tan amargado; la tía-abuela de Miranda Thrup había estado bajo investigación una vez por posesión ilegal de una poción de amor, y ahora nadie tomaba té en la casa de los Thrup; el Profesor Slughorn sabía más de las artes oscuras de lo que se dejaba ver, y el Club Slug era célebre por influenciar en producir magos oscuros.

Desde luego, ninguno de ellos sabía nada en absoluto sobre Remus, y al inicio, él asumía que era por esto que Sirius estaba tan vigilante. Pero nunca hacía preguntas directas, y si sentía curiosidad por la familia Lupin o por su crianza entonces era un interés privado que James no compartía. James raramente miraba a otra gente, Remus había notado - prefería que otra gente lo mirara a él.

Nadie más parecía notarlo, afortunadamente. Sirius era astuto en ese sentido. Solo muy ocasionalmente, Remus se las había ingeniado para pescarlo inesperadamente, mirando intensamente con esos ojos azul profundo. Ni siquiera tuvo la vergüenza de mirar hacia otro lado cuando fue capturado - solo apaciguó su mirada intensa a una sonrisa amigable, la cual Remus se vio obligado a devolver.

Ese Jueves estaban terminando sus deberes en la torre común de Gryffindor. Bueno, James estaba terminando los deberes de Remus, habiendo completado ya los suyos. Se ofreció a hacerlos a cambio de que Remus le enseñara a hacer el hechizo “Obfuscate”, y a pesar de su orgullo Remus se doblegó. Realmente no quería otro castigo con McGonagall, y James era bueno imitando la letra de otros.

Sirius se encontraba completando su propio ensayo, y ya había escrito siete centímetros extra sobre los usos de los crisopos en los filtros transformativos, más diagramas. Había libros esparcidos por toda la mesa que habían reclamado para sí mismos, junto con tinteros y arrugados rollos de pergamino. Peter estaba intentando levitar una manzana para meterla en una papelera a un metro de distancia. Al momento podía mantenerla en el aire, pero entonces se tambaleaba y se caía al piso de nuevo.

Agotado, Peter pasó los dedos por su cabello nuevamente y consultó su texto.

—Ya lo lograrás, Pete, no te preocupes —murmuró James, sin voltear la vista del papel de Remus — sigue con ello.

—Lo intento. —se quejó Peter — Estoy seguro de que es el movimiento lo que hago mal… el libro dice que uses una “acción suave y serpentil”, pero no estoy seguro… —Arremolinó la varita en el aire. Remus hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—No es así. —dijo, francamente —. Es como una forma de S en su lado. Mira. —Realizó el encantamiento, levantando la manzana en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno y enviándola navegando hacia la papelera pulcramente.

—¿Una forma de S, estás seguro? —Peter frunció el ceño. Dirigió su propia varita hacia la arrugada bola de papel en la mesa —. ¡Wingardium Leviosa! —hechizó, moviendo su varita del mismo modo que Lupin lo había hecho. Efectivamente, el papel voló tembloroso con un poco menos de gracia hacia la papelera, rebotando hacia los lados mientras caía al fondo y cayó junto a la manzana. Peter se quedó mirando, con ojos como platos —. ¡Lo he hecho! —jadeó —. Una forma de S, ¡¿por qué no decía simplemente eso el libro?!

—Bien hecho, Pete. —dijo James, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo. Se sacó los lentes y se frotó los ojos — Debería ser profesor, Remus.

Lupin bufó, mirando hacia otro lado vergonzosamente. James continuó.

—Ya casi termino esto, solo necesito revisar algo... ¿Me puedes pasar Teoría de la Magia? ¿El libro de Waffling?

Remus sintió un sudor frío correr por su espina dorsal. Intentando no entrar en pánico, miró hacia la pila de libros que James señalaba. Uno de ellos definitivamente era sobre pociones - tenía un caldero en la portada. Los demás, podrían ser cualquier cosa. Las letras doradas y plateadas parecían cambiar y arremolinarse ante sus ojos. ¿Sería mejor simplemente tomar uno, incluso si era el equivocado? Miró de vuelta a James, quien estaba leyendo lo que había escrito. Peter estaba muy ocupado levitando más pelotas de papel para notar el tumulto de Remus. Miró de vuelta hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta discretamente y se inclinó hacia la mesa. Silenciosamente golpeó uno de los libros con su dedo índice, sin mirar a Remus. Era un tomo negro y grande forrado en cuero el cual Remus reconocía vagamente. Agradecido, lo agarró y se lo entregó a James.

—Gracias colega. —dijo James, distraídamente, volviendo a su trabajo. Sirius siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Remus sintió sus mejillas arder.


	9. Primer Año: Cicatrices

Viernes 15 de Octubre, 1971

Remus tuvo que pasar los siguientes días evadiendo a Sirius - o al menos evadiendo estar con él a solas. Esto no era fácil, los chicos pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, especialmente los fines de semana. Todos pasaron la lección de Encantamientos del Viernes sin problemas; incluso Peter. Fliwick estaba encantado de que la clase entera dominara tan pronto en el año levitación que los dejó salir temprano al almuerzo.

Sirius se volvió a sí mismo inevitable la siguiente semana, durante sus lecciones de vuelo. Si Remus no hubiese odiado Historia de la Magia tanto, entonces Vuelo sería su materia menos favorita. Veinte minutos después de su primera lección con Madam Hooch había descubierto que tenía miedo a las alturas, y el resto de las clases habían sido miserables para él.

James era la estrella de la clase, por supuesto, e incluso los otros Merodeadores lo encontraban insufrible mientras revoloteaba alrededor del campo de quidditch, haciendo aros y fintas como si hubiese nacido sobre una escoba. Sirius era excelente también, y casi todos los chicos de la clase habían crecido jugando en escobas; incluso Peter era competente.

Había llovido la noche anterior, y el terreno estaba blando y lodoso. Se habían cambiado sus usuales zapatos con cordones por gruesas botas y equipos de vuelo escarlata antes de caminar por el lodo hacia el campo. Tomaron sus escobas y esperaron por instrucciones. Las escobas fueron otorgadas por la escuela. Los de primer año no tenían permitido traer la suya propia, pero James le diría a cualquiera que se parara lo suficiente para escuchar que él tenía un modelo de la mejor marca en su casa.

—Bien, monten sus escobas por favor, damas y caballeros. —bramó Hooch al grupo — Hace un viento fuerte y agradable hoy, así que quiero que todos tengan cuidado. Potter, ¡Nada de pavonearse!

Remus trepó sobre su escoba, tragando fuerte. Si se las arreglaba para no sentir náuseas entonces sería una victoria.

—Quisiera cinco vueltas limpias alrededor del campo, luego un buen aterrizaje de vuelta acá de cada uno de ustedes. Cuidado con el charco y recuerden apoyarse en el viento siempre que sea posible. Úsenlo para su beneficio. Cinco puntos para quien sea que vuelva primero. —Y con apenas una advertencia, la bruja de cabello plateado hizo sonar su silbato fuertemente.

Remus y Lily, los únicos hijos de muggles de la clase, fueron los últimos en levantarse de la tierra. Una vez que la pelirroja estuvo en el aire, sin embargo, siguió para adelante con facilidad.

—¡Un poco más arriba, Lupin! ¡Vamos! —Hooch resonaba abajo, gritando a través de un megáfono. Él quería ignorarla, pero no había escapatoria, al menos en St. Edmund’s cuando te hacían hacer campo a través podías esconderte en una esquina y fugarte al pueblo por la tarde.

Se empujó a sí mismo más alto, intentando mirar hacia adelante y no hacia abajo; intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el espacio vacío entre él y el piso. Podía ver la radiante trenza de Lily resplandeciendo adelante como la cola de un zorro, el brillante cabello rubio de Peter en algún lugar por el medio del grupo. Aunque no podía ver tan adelante, sabía que James y Sirius estaban a un pelo de distancia entre sí. Remus simplemente continuó andando sombríamente, no queriendo ir más rápido en absoluto. A quién le importa si era el último, si no se rompía el cuello llegando ahí. Mientras doblaba la esquina al final del campo, el viento realmente lo golpeó e intentó no disminuir la velocidad demasiado, inclinándose hacia adelante. Hacía frío, y el aire gris de la mañana le abollaba el rostro.

La segunda vuelta fue tan mala como la primera. Para la tercera, notó que James había estado rodeando cada una de las torres de los puestos vacíos de espectadores, a pesar de las amonestaciones de Madam Hooch. En la cuarta vuelta, Remus tenía compañía.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Sirius sonrió divertido, navegando junto a él. Se veía tan cómodo, como si pudiera levantar ambas manos sobre su cabeza, girar al revés y volar en reversa sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Remus frunció el ceño, intentando ignorarlo. —¿Intentando perder?

—James va a ganar —Sirius se encogió de hombros — mejor le dejo tener su momento. Pensé en juntarme contigo.

—¿¡Por qué!? —respondió Remus, con los dientes apretados.

—Pensé que querrías la compañía. —Remus no tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo esa irritante y enorme sonrisa de Sirius Black — Además estamos a punto de aterrizar, y sé que odias aterrizar.

—Lárgate.

—No.

—Te lo advierto, Black…

—No me puedes golpear aquí arriba, Lupin, a menos que quieras soltar tu escoba.

—Dios, eres molesto.

—Síp. —Sirius voló frente a él, luego todo alrededor, una perfecta órbita.

—Lárgate. —Remus intentó esquivarlo, tambaleándose de manera peligrosa.

—Hora de aterrizar… recuerda sacar las piernas e inclinarte hacia atrás… luego dobla las rodillas mientras chocas contra el... ¡Oi!

Remus había agarrado la cola de la escoba de Sirius y le había dado un fuerte tirón. Riéndose, Sirius se enderezó, luego voló hacia el lado de Remus y le dio un empujón de vuelta. Remus se sacudió, pero se sostuvo firme, descendiendo. Fue mucho más fluido que antes, se inclinó hacia atrás, luego se retorció rápidamente para empujar a Sirius de nuevo.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó, yendo más rápido. — ¡Puedes ser el último en bajar por una vez!

—¡Oh no lo harás! —Ahora Sirius tomó la cola de la escoba de Remus, riendo, jalándolo hacia atrás. Esto fue quizás ir demasiado lejos, considerando que estaban los dos muy cerca del piso ya. Los dos peleadores se cayeron hacia la tierra, las escobas volando bajo ellos. Ambos cayeron sobre un enorme charco lodoso, patinando y rodando hacia adelante, empapando sus túnicas en el proceso.

—¡Black! ¡Lupin! —Madam Hooch marchó hacia los dos chicos desparramados en el lodo.

Los otros Gryffindors se reunieron alrededor, soltando risitas y señalando. Sirius se levantó con toda la gracia con la cual su nobleza le había bendecido, y jaló a Lupin toscamente de la mano. Ambos miraron hacia arriba a la profesora, parpadeando gotas de agua de sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije sobre tener cuidado con el charco? —Madam Hooch levantó una ceja entretenida. Normalmente veía lo divertido de las cosas. —Un punto cada uno de Gryffindor. Será mejor que vayan a lavarse en las duchas. Se van ahora.

Ambos anadearon hacia los vestuarios de Quidditch, cargando sus pesadas y anegadas ropas.

—Jodido equipo ridículo. —se quejó Remus mientras entraron en el pequeño edificio de piedra — ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a secarlo?

—Los elfos domésticos se encargarán de eso. —respondió Sirius, sacudiéndose el suyo de encima y amontonándolo en una esquina. 

Remus no se molestó en preguntar qué demonios eran los elfos domésticos. Se sacó sus propias túnicas y pateó sus botas, luego entró en un cubículo de ducha para continuar a desvestirse. Había toallas tendidas ya, y el agua estaba deliciosamente caliente. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la corriente, dejando que calentara su sangre, mirando el lodo y las rebeldes hojas de hierba arremolinarse por el desagüe. Al menos se había librado de cuarenta minutos más de vuelo.

Se restregó las manos bruscamente sobre su cabello. Sin los cortes mensuales de Matrona su cabello se estaba poniendo más largo y suave, manteniéndose lacio la mayoría del tiempo, tan desaliñado como el de James. Al fin pudo ver su color, pero fue decepcionante, parecía ser un simple castaño claro.

Remus terminó con la ducha antes que Sirius y salió, echando un vistazo alrededor por su uniforme rápidamente. Estaba medio vestido cuando Sirius finalmente emergió, su largo cabello peinado hacia atrás, mojado y brillando como aceite. Ya se encontraba completamente vestido y lucía imposiblemente cool y adulto, cuando Remus se dio cuenta que le había faltado un botón de su camisa y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —dijo Sirius, repentinamente. Remus miró hacia arriba, luego de nuevo hacia abajo. Sirius apuntaba a una larga raya plateada que se estiraba desde la mitad izquierda de su clavícula a través de su pecho, diagonalmente, hasta su pezón derecho. Él manoseó torpemente sus botones, intentando cerrar su camisa más rápido.

—Una cicatriz. —murmuró. No tenía sentido decir otra cosa ahora. Ya casi no las notaba. Simplemente estaban ahí, tan parte de él como sus pecas, o los delgados vellos en sus brazos.

—Es… ¿Te sucedió en el hogar? ¿Donde creciste?

Había algo extraño en la voz de Sirius. Remus se encontró con que no podía hablar, así que simplemente asintió. Sirius asintió también — Yo tengo cicatrices. —dijo, tan bajo que Remus pensó que escuchó mal al principio.

Sirius se agachó, y se levantó la pierna del pantalón, girando su tobillo para mostrarle a Remus las marcas ahí. Sus cicatrices no eran como las de Remus - que eran grandes y toscas y dentadas, llenas de ira y hambre. Las plateadas líneas en la parte posterior de las piernas de Sirius eran delgadas y derechas; uniformes en su crueldad. Remus miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de que Sirius soltara el borde de la tela y se levantara.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un minuto entero. Remus sintiéndose muy acalorado, los ojos de Sirius muy frescos y calmados. Entonces se rompió.

—¿Nos vamos a ver a James portándose como un idiota? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió nuevamente, y ambos retrocedieron al frío aire de otoño. Tomaron sus asientos en los duros bancos en los puestos de espectadores y miraron el resto de la clase revolotear atrás y adelante a través del campo, las túnicas rojas aleteando tras ellos. Lily, a pesar de carecer de la técnica formal de James, competía con él cuando se trataba de velocidad, ganándole en dos de tres carreras entre los postes de gol.

—¿Remus? —dijo Sirius, de pronto, mientras sus compañeros de clase llegaban de su último aterrizaje.

—¿Sí?

—No puedes leer, ¿verdad?

Remus suspiró. Tenía suficientes secretos para mantener ya como estaba. Y Sirius había compartido uno de los suyos.

—Nah.

—No le diré a nadie.

—Gracias.

Esa enorme sonrisa de Sirius Black.


	10. Primer Año: Historia

Sábado 23 de Octubre, 1971

—¿Simplemente nunca te enseñaron?

Remus se encogió de hombros, cansado y frustrado. Había pasado una semana desde la clase de vuelo, y Sirius lo había atrapado por sí solo de nuevo. Había estado sentado bastante feliz en su cama, viendo una de las revistas de Quidditch de James - le gustaban las imágenes movibles, aunque aún no entendía del todo las reglas, y era la cosa más cercana a la tele que tenían en Hogwarts.

—Me enseñaron. —respondió, pasando la página, esperando que Sirius entendiera el mensaje y se largara. No lo hizo. Remus cerró la revista — Me enseñaron. —repitió — Simplemente no aprendí correctamente. Cuando veo las palabras, no creo que vea lo que todos los demás ven. No tiene ningún sentido; todas las letras se la pasan saltando por todos lados y cambiando. Los profesores dijeron que simplemente era un torpe.

Nadie había hecho mucho alboroto por sus problemas con el trabajo escolar en St. Edmund’s. Apenas tenían deberes, ya que nadie los hacía de todos modos. Muchos de los chicos tenían problemas; o no los podían hacer o no les enseñaban. No era como si alguien esperara mucho de todos modos.

—¿Pero cómo lo has estado haciendo? —Sirius no pensaba parar. Era como un perro con un hueso.

—¿¡Hacer qué!?

—Bueno… ¡todo! Todo tu trabajo, aquí, en Hogwarts.

Remus lo miró como si él fuera el estúpido.

—Sirius, no lo he estado haciendo. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy castigado todas las noches.

—Bueno, sí, obviamente. —Sirius sacudió una mano — Pero el otro día, en Pociones, te vi. No tomaste ningún apunte, ni siquiera miraste el libro, o la pizarra, y aún así preparaste todos los ingredientes para la cura de forúnculos perfectamente. ¡Slughorn te dio cinco puntos!

Remus se sintió a sí mismo sonrojar ante el recuerdo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de los profesores.

—Oh, eso fue fácil —sacudió la cabeza — Sluggy nos había dicho como hacerla la clase anterior, simplemente lo recordé.

—Joder, debes tener una memoria brillante, entonces.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Supuso que eso era cierto. Sus profesores en St. Edmund’s habían remarcado más de una vez que conocía muchísimas palabras para alguien tan tonto.

Sirius miraba fijamente hacia el espacio vacío ahora, pensando profundo en sus pensamientos, Remus prácticamente podía ser los engranes trabajando en su mente. A veces Sirius era un libro cerrado. Otras veces era tan fácil leerlo que casi resultaba gracioso.

—Si pudieras leer, serías tan bueno como yo y James. Mejor, probablemente.

Remus bufó.

—Tan modesto, Black.

—Bueno, ¡Lo serías! —Sirius se perdió el sarcasmo completamente, aún viéndose pensativo — Tus movimientos con la varita son mucho más naturales, y si tu memoria es tan buena como dices… —mordió su labio — Apuesto a que hay un hechizo para ello.

Remus se rio.

—¿Me vas a curar con un hechizo?

—¿Por qué no?

Remus ya había pensado en ello; por supuesto que lo había hecho. Pero estaba más consciente de las limitaciones de la magia que nadie. Después de todo, tenía cicatrices que no se curarían y una pesadilla mensual que nadie podía prevenir.

—La magia no puede arreglar cosas como esa. —respondió sin rodeos — ¿Por qué si no James usa gafas?

—Creo que hay hechizos para la vista. —dijo Sirius — Quizás simplemente no valen el esfuerzo, o son muy peligrosos, o complicados o algo.

—No es solo la lectura —Remus contrarrestó — mi escritura también es basura; soy muy lento y normalmente me sale todo desordenado.

—Definitivamente hay hechizos para eso. —dijo Sirius, confiado — Puedes embrujar tu pluma, he visto a mi padre hacerlo en documentos oficiales. Su escritura a mano es realmente áspera, normalmente.

Remus estaba perdido. Sirius claramente no se iba a rendir. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, de todos modos?

—¡Eres mi compañero Merodeador! No podemos tenerte castigado todos los días, ¿qué tal si los Slytherin atacan de vuelta? Necesitamos su mente malvada para bromas. —sus ojos brillaron — Hablando de, ¿Supongo que no has hecho tus deberes de historia aún?

—Nope.

—Ok entonces, comencemos. —Sirius bajó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas del baúl.

—No. No harás mis deberes por mí. —protestó Remus, levantándose él mismo, doblando los brazos.

—Muy de acuerdo que no, joder. —respondió Sirius, sacando un pesado libro. Era Historia de la Magia, Remus reconocía la forma y tamaño. —Simplemente me apetecía refrescar mi memoria, es todo. Así que, me voy a sentar aquí y leer en voz alta, porque eso me ayuda a estudiar... y si resulta que tú retienes algo de ello en ese enorme cerebro tuyo, entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

Remus resopló.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Dónde está James, de todos modos?

—Mirando la práctica del equipo de Quidditch. —Sirius se instaló en su cama, abriendo el libro — Estima que entrará en el equipo el próximo año, así que intenta pillar algunos consejos. Peter lo ha seguido, obviamente. Ahora, estate callado por favor, estoy intentando trabajar. —aclaró su garganta — Una historia de la magia, por Bathilda Bagshot. Capítulo uno, el Antiguo Egipto; los derechos y rituales de Imhotep…

Y así siguió. Y siguió, y siguió. Remus se mantuvo parado por un tiempo, intentando decidir si marcharse de la habitación y azotar la puerta o no. Pero se encontró con que realmente no estaba enojado - era difícil mantenerse enojado con Sirius, sin importar qué tan fastidioso era. Así que Remus se sentó, y escuchó. Resultó ser que la historia no era tan aburrida después de todo, no cuando entendías lo básico. Además, Sirius era considerablemente más animado que el Profesor Binns.

Su voz era clara y firme, nunca tropezando con las palabras o frases más complicadas, como si hubiese leído el libro cien veces. Remus una vez lo había escuchado decir a James que hablaba Latín y Griego fluido, la familia Black aparentemente se enorgullecía de ese tipo de cosas.

Continuó, capítulo tras capítulo, desde los sangrientos encantamientos de resurrección egipcios hasta los crípticos oráculos griegos, a mágicas sacerdotisas mesopotámicas. El mundo antiguo se abrió en mente de Remus, y se encontró a sí mismo recostado en su cama, los brazos detrás de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Sirius lo guiara a través del tiempo.

Eventualmente, la voz del otro chico se encontraba casi ronca, mientras hablaba casi en un susurro. La tarde había cerrado a su alrededor, y la sala común era bañada en un dorado resplandor anaranjado mientras se ponía el sol. A mitad del “Capítulo cinco; Tiberius y los avances de la batalla mágica romana”, Sirius dejó escapar una leve tos, y bajó el libro.

—No creo poder estudiar más por hoy. —graznó.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó, parpadeando.

—Está bien —dijo, en voz baja —. Es hora de cenar ya, muero de hambre.

Ambos se levantaron, se estiraron y bajaron por las escaleras.

James y Peter los esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor en sus asientos habituales.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —preguntó Sirius, luego de vaciar un cáliz de jugo de calabaza. Su voz casi había vuelto a la normalidad, sonando solo ligeramente forzada.

—Excellente. —respondió James, animadamente, arponeando una salchicha al final de su tenedor y usándola para recoger un poco de puré de patatas — ¿Cómo puede ser que no viniste?

—Deberes. —respondió Sirius, sirviendo salsa sobre su propia comida.

Cuando terminaron la cena, James los entretuvo con un reporte de la práctica de quidditch con puntos y comas, listando cada jugador en el equipo, sus fortalezas y defectos, sus técnicas y lo que podrían hacer para mejorarlas. Peter se interponía ocasionalmente con sus propias opiniones, las cuales apenas diferían de las de James.

El postre fue galleta con dulce de caramelo, el cual no le gustaba a James ni a Sirius. Remus pensaba que estaban locos, y tomó sus disgustos como evidencia de su esnobismo. Se hubiese comido los suyos también, pero Peter llegó primero, zampándose la porción.

—Tengo algunos dulces —el chico más pequeño ofreció, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacando una abultada bolsa marrón — Mamá los envío, sírvanse.

—¡Gracias Pete! —Hincaron el diente, masticando felizmente entre meigas fritas, ranas de chocolate y caramelos gigantes que cambia-sabor. Remus se sirvió unos cuantos también, hasta que se sintió verdaderamente nauseabundo.

—¿Qué deberes estabas haciendo? —preguntó James, rascándose la barbilla, distraídamente — Pensé que habíamos terminado todo para esta semana.

—Seh, um, estaba algo atrasado en Historia. Tenía que volver a revisar algo. —Sirius se estaba rascando también, cerca de la clavícula.

Verlos hizo que Remus comenzara a sentir picazón. Sintió cosquillas en la parte posterior de su mano como si un pequeño insecto se arrastrara sobre él. De pronto pensó en el polvo picapica y miró hacia abajo.

Casi gritó. Crecía pelo oscuro y denso en la parte de atrás de su mano; a un ritmo alarmante. ¡Se estaba transformando! No estaban nada cerca de la luna llena ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Se levantó tan repentinamente que casi se cae hacia atrás. Tenía que salir de ahí, ¡Rápido!

—¿Qué pasa, Lupin? —James lo miró fijamente, sobresaltado.

Remus lo miró de vuelta, luego a Sirius. A ambos les estaba creciendo pelo también - oscuros rizos brotaban de sus rostros, sus manos y brazos - cada trozo de piel expuesta. Abrió la boca, quedándose sin palabras. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes, no estaban creciendo.

—Oh por mil demonios… —dijo James, mirando hacia abajo a sí mismo, luego a los otros dos chicos — ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?

—Peter. —gruñó Sirius, su cara ahora casi cubierta en pelo — ¿Estás seguro que tu mamá envió esos dulces?

Peter, que no había comido ningún dulce aún, los miró a ambos, y se puso rojo, balbuceando.

—Bueno, quiero decir… pensé que eran de ella… llegaron esta mañana…

—¡Pete! —rugió James. La gente los miraba, ahora, dándose la vuelta y codeándose entre sí. Pronto, el comedor entero susurraba y señalaba a los tres increíblemente peludos chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Bastante gente se reía, también, pero desde luego nadie se reía más fuerte que Severus Snape, desde los bancos de Slytherin.

—Vengan. —Sirius se levantó, extendiendo su peluda nariz hacia arriba con un aire de dignidad aristocrática que no era nada menos que hilarante — Vamos a la enfermería. Podemos tramar nuestra venganza después.

Mientras dejaban alaridos de risa del resto del gran comedor, Remus se encogió de vergüenza, cubriendo su cara con las manos. Cada centímetro de él estaba cubierto en el mismo pelo brillante. No lo encontraba tan divertido como James y Sirius parecían hacerlo.

—Te dije que nos devolverían el golpe. —murmuró Sirius.


	11. Primer Año: Cumpleaños, libros y The Beatles

Afortunadamente, Madam Pomfrey fue capaz de deshacer el maleficio con unos cuantos golpecitos de su varita. De todos modos les dio un sermón sobre el mal uso de la magia peligrosa.

—¡Como si hubiésemos querido vernos como pie grande! —se quejó James mientras dejaban la enfermería, su piel aún cosquilleando por el crecimiento del pelo.

—Tiene que haber sido Severus. Cubrió los dulces en una de sus pociones, estoy seguro. —Sirius se puso furioso al decirlo.

—Sí, todos los sabemos, amigo. —respondió James — No te preocupes, se la vamos a devolver.

—¡Lo siento! —se lamentó Peter, por enésima vez — ¡Realmente pensé que eran de mi mamá!

—Está bien, Peter. —James le dio una palmadita en el hombro — Solo me hubiese gustado que nos los dieras a primera hora un lunes – al menos podríamos haber faltado a Transformaciones.

—¡Exijo un castigo justo! —gritó Sirius, levantando su varita dramáticamente. Remus se rio, James también.

—¡Y la tendrás! —respondió, empujando sus gafas hacia atrás en su nariz —. La paciencia es una virtud, Black. Una venganza como esta toma su tiempo. Supongo que no tienes otra idea brillante, ¿Remus?

—Lo siento. —Remus sacudió la cabeza. Su corazón aún latía del terror de aquello. Si hubiese visto a Snape en ese momento lo habría estrangulado; qué importa jugarle una broma.

—Te ayudaré, James. —Peter empezó a hablar de pronto — Haré lo que sea. No tendré miedo esta vez, yo…

Estaban por doblar en la esquina que daba a la torre de Gryffindor cuando alguien por detrás llamó.

—Sirius.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon. Sirius hizo un pequeño sonido de susto. Era Bellatrix Black.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, mirando hacia abajo y arrastrando sus zapatos en el piso de losa. Era la postura más no-Sirius imaginable, pensó Remus. También notó que James dio un paso adelante, parándose hombro a hombro con su amigo.

—Ven aquí y dirígete a mí como se debe. —dijo bruscamente la de séptimo en respuesta.

Sirius no se movió. Bellatrix sacó su varita. Remus se sorprendió, y por primera vez desde que estuvo en Hogwarts, se sintió asustado.

—Ven aquí —dijo, en voz baja — o te obligaré. Y no será un pequeño e infantil encantamiento para hacer crecer pelo, lo prometo.

Sirius caminó hacia adelante, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia James, quién intentó seguir. Todos miraron a los primos hablar en voz baja al final del pasillo por largos, incómodos minutos. Sirius apenas levantó la vista del piso todo el tiempo. Finalmente, ella le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Todos exhalaron, aliviados. Sirius caminó de vuelta a ellos tembloroso.

En silencio, todos entraron por el hueco del retrato y se sentaron en su habitual sofá.

—¿Todo bien, Sirius? —preguntó James, primero.

—Sí. —asintió, viéndose más pálido de lo usual — Ella um… quería invitarme a tomar el té. En mi cumpleaños. Creo que mi madre la debió obligar, probablemente le dio una conferencia familiar. Intenta traerme de vuelta al redil.

—¿Solo porque estás en una casa diferente?

—Y por la compañía que mantengo. —Les sonrió arrogantemente a todos ellos.

—¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—En dos semanas. El tres. Tengo que ir a tomar este té, de igual forma. Bella no estaba bromeando acerca de saber unas cuantas maldiciones bastante viles.

—Haremos algo después, entonces. Algo bueno, ¿Sí?

Peter y Remus asintieron entusiastamente, pero en el fondo de su mente Remus recordó que el tres era la noche de la luna llena.

...

Sirius cumplió doce y Remus no estuvo ahí para celebrarlo, aunque no pensó que a nadie le importara. James era el mejor amigo de Sirius, y a Peter aún le gustaba pensar que James le pertenecía un poco también. Así que Remus sería el extraño, incluso si no hubiese estado encerrado en una choza intentando destrozarse a sí mismo. Madam Pomfrey intentó darle un filtro para dormir esta vez, antes de que se levantara la luna, pero aparentemente no tuvo efecto alguno. Lo peor de todo, es que consiguió darse su peor cicatriz hasta el momento, justo a través de su espalda.

Pomfrey le hizo pasar el día en la enfermería después de eso, lo cual fue de hecho fortuito, significaba que podía simplemente decirles a sus amigos que de pronto se había enfermado. Aún estaban algo confusos de porqué no les había dicho nada acerca de sentirse enfermo antes, pero no le dieron más vueltas. Probablemente ya pensaban que era bastante raro, y a estas alturas aceptaban casi cualquier cosa que les dijera.

No habría disfrutado el cumpleaños. James habló con Madam Hooch y arregló una lección de vuelo en la hora de la comida para los tres. Luego de la cena, antes de que Sirius tuviera que irse a cambiar para ir a tomar el té con sus primas, James y Peter dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor en una ronda de “Feliz Cumpleaños” seguida de “Es un compañero excelente”. De acuerdo a los estudiantes que Remus escuchó después, habían cantado “¡y siempre lo será!” una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte hasta que la Profesora McGonagall tuvo que amenazarlos con castigarlos si no paraban.

Mientras Noviembre avanzaba, los días se volvían más cortos y el castillo más oscuro. Pasaban menos tiempo afuera, y más del mismo acurrucados cerca del fuego en la sala común, jugando juegos de cartas y tramando su venganza contra Snape. El primer término estaba llegando a su fin, y los profesores parecían estar apilándoles más deberes que nunca.

Siempre que Sirius y Remus estaban lejos de Peter y James, usualmente cuando los otros dos estaban en la biblioteca, Sirius le estaba leyendo. Terminaron "Una Historia de la Magia" en poco menos de dos semanas, y luego alternaron entre; "Guía de Transformación para Principiantes" y "Filtros y Pociones Mágicos" por el resto del término. Cuando los merodeadores trabajaban en sus deberes como un grupo, incluso se ponía a leer en voz alta, como si fuese para sí mismo, reclamando que lo ayudaba a pensar. Esto molestaba mucho a James, quien prefería el silencio.

Aunque no sería posible que cubrieran el plan de estudios entero en tan poco tiempo, para asombro de todos - incluyendo el suyo propio, las notas de Remus estaban mejorando a un ritmo asombroso. Sirius aparentemente había tenido la idea correcta; la habilidad de Remus de retener y recordar información era notable, y se encontró a sí mismo levantando la mano en clases por primera vez en su vida.

Las notas de Sirius, por otra parte, comenzaron a caer. Pasaba tanto tiempo secretamente intentando ayudar a Remus, que aparentemente no hacía más ninguna de las lecturas adicionales de las cuales se había enorgullecido durante todo el año. Como estaban las cosas, sus propios deberes se habían vuelto promedio, pasables, y cayó por detrás de James por primera vez. James estaba inconsciente de ello, por supuesto, y meramente asumió que él estaba actualmente mejorando.

—¡Pero pasas tanto tiempo en la biblioteca! —le susurró Remus una vez, luego de que Sirius recibiera una nota “Aceptable” en uno de sus ensayos de Encantamientos — Pensé que estabas estudiando. —El propio Remus aún no había reunido el coraje para visitar la biblioteca. Pensar en todos esos libros le horrorizaba.

—Estoy estudiando —respondió Sirius, animadamente . Solo no estas cosas. —Dobló el ensayo y lo hizo a un lado — Estoy buscando hechizos de interpretación cognitiva, tú sabes, para que puedas leer por ti mismo. Es bastante difícil, nivel TIMO, de hecho, pero creo que ya casi lo tengo. No te preocupes, Lupin, no es como si estuviera reprobando. Esto es mucho más interesante, de todos modos.

Remus se sentía horriblemente culpable, desde luego, así como levemente avergonzado de que Sirius dedicara tanto tiempo en ayudarle. Honestamente no podía recordar un momento en su vida en que alguien hubiese intentado tanto algo por él. Lo hacía desear que pudiese hacer algo - cualquier cosa a cambio. Pero, aparte de tener una familia difícil, Sirius Black parecía no querer nada en absoluto.

De hecho, había una cosa que Remus podía darle a Sirius que incluso James no podía - pero apenas valía la pena mencionarla. Algo que Sirius llamaba “percepción muggle”. Comenzó cuando Remus finalmente reunió el coraje para preguntar sobre la colección de récords de Sirius. Sirius estuvo más que feliz de compartir; además de su escoba, que seguía en casa, sus álbumes eran su posesión más querida. 

Remus fácilmente podía ver porqué; tenía Introducing The Beatles, A Hard Day’s Night y Help!, así como Abbey Road, Beggars Banquet y Sticky Fingers, – “Mick Jagger tiene que ser el muggle más cool que he visto”, las palabras de Sirius salieron a borbotes – dos álbumes de Led Zeppelin, Remus no los había escuchado antes, pero los chicos mayores de St. Edmund’s estaban obsesionados, y un LP de Simon and Garfunkel, escondido atrás.

Resultó que, los magos, generalmente no pensaban mucho en la música muggle. Todos los récords de Sirius habían sido regalos de su prima, Andrómeda, quién aparentemente era la primera “oveja negra” de la familia Black, habiendo dejado la escuela unos cuantos años atrás y estando casada con un muggle.

—Casi nunca la veo —explicó Sirius — No desde la boda, pero me envía estos por correo cada tanto. Los envía al modo muggle, para que mamá no se entere, no sabe cómo funciona la oficina postal. 

Así que aunque tenía una colección impresionante para los estándares de cualquier chico de once años, las pasiones de Sirius existían casi enteramente en un vacío. No estaba al tanto de ninguna otra de las canciones de The Beatles además de las que ya tenía, estampadas en vinilo. Nunca había escuchado la radio, ni mirado Top of the Pops, o siquiera abierto una copia de NME antes. Siendo así, encontró a Remus eternamente fascinante en el tema de música y cultura muggle.

—¡Pero en verdad los has visto! —dijo, maravillado — Los has visto interpretando.

—No en la vida real, ni nada así. —respondió Remus, incómodo.

—No, ya sé, en el teléfono. —Sirius asintió, sagazmente. Remus ahogó una risa.

—En la televisión. —corrigió. —. Es más como esos retratos movibles que ustedes tienen. Solo que en blanco y negro. Y solo a The Beatles... The Stones vinieron solo una vez y Matrona nos hizo apagarla, por su cabello.

—¿Qué hay con su cabello?

—Muy largo. —Remus se encogió de hombros — Dijo que se veía sucio.

—Mi cabello es mucho más largo. —dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo es. Pero los niños muggle no tienen el cabello largo, no normalmente.

—¡No le digas eso! —molestó Peter —. Se afeitará la cabeza. —Lanzó una piedra de gobstones por el tablero en el piso, habían estado jugando un perezoso juego de vez en cuando durante los últimos días, intentando enseñarle a Remus las reglas. Rodó hacia una de las piedras de Sirius y la sacó del anillo, inmediatamente arrojando un líquido con olor asqueroso, el cual Sirius apenas logró esquivar a tiempo. Peter sonrió ampliamente —. ¡Já, toma esa, amante de los muggle!

Sirius maldijo, en voz alta, y se fue a cambiar de ropa.


	12. Primer Año: Navidad 1971

—Lupin, tal vez usted pueda decirme, ¿Cuáles son las propiedades transformativas de lapis philosophorum? —McGonagall llamó, casi al final de su lección un día. Le dio una mirada muy mordaz, la última vez que le había hecho una pregunta en frente a la clase él se había encogido de hombros desviando la mirada.

—Um… —Remus esforzó su cerebro — Bueno, ¿Creo que es la que convierte las cosas en oro? Si la usas bien… y Cleopatra la Alquimista la usaba para convertir plomo en plata, creo.

—Correcto. —McGonagall sonaba como si estuviese intentando enmascarar su sorpresa — Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Y otros cinco por hacer la conexión con Cleopatra la Alquimista, no es mencionaba en Guía de transformación para principiantes, ¿Lo leyó en su libro de historia?

Remus asintió, al tanto de que todos lo estaban mirando.

—Bueno, excelente. Algunos de mis estudiantes de tercer año son incapaces de hacer referencias cruzadas con sus estudios de ese modo, estoy complacida de ver que está tomando un interés así. —Se dirigió a la clase — Y comenzaremos a discutir alquimia luego de Navidad. Lo cual me recuerda... con las fiestas acercándose, quisiera solicitar a los estudiantes que planeen quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones hacérmelo saber para el final de la semana. Gracias, pueden retirarse.

La clase se levantó para irse. Unas cuantas personas le dieron unas palmaditas a Remus cuando pasaban.

—Sr. Lupin, ¿Tiene un momento? —dijo McGonagall, justo cuando él pasaba por su escritorio. Su estómago se hundió. Había pasado dos semanas sin un castigo de ella; debió haber sabido que algo venía. Se quedó parado, metiendo las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos y mirando fijo a sus pies mientras el resto de la clase salía.

Finalmente, el aula de clases vacía, ella caminó y cerró la puerta, justo en la cara de James, y se dio la vuelta en la sala.

—Bien hecho hoy, Remus. —dijo McGonagall, amablemente — Has estado realmente bien últimamente.

Él volteó a verla, sobresaltado. Ella se rio.

—¡No te veas tan sorprendido! Estoy muy impresionada. El Profesor Slughorn y el Profesor Fliwick han dicho lo mismo. Quería hablar rápido contigo sobre la Navidad. He hablado con la Sra. Orwell...

—¡¿Quién?!

—La dama que dirige St. Edmund’s.

—Ah, claro, Matrona.

—Exactamente. Como sabrás, la luna llena ocurrirá dos veces en Diciembre – el dos —(eso era la siguiente semana) —, y el treinta y uno. Víspera de Año Nuevo. La Sra. Orwell parece opinar que sería mejor que permanecieras en Hogwarts la Navidad por esta razón. Espero que no estés muy decepcionado.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta de cualquier forma.

La Profesora McGonagall asintió, muy seriamente.

—Añadiré tu nombre a lista, entonces. Nos vemos la próxima semana, Remus.

...

James invitó a Sirius y Remus a visitarlo en las vacaciones, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se enfrentarían a una Navidad particularmente feliz de otro modo. Remus se vio forzado a declinar, incluso si no se hubiese sentido increíblemente tímido acerca de visitar la casa de James y conocer a sus padres, aún estaba legalmente bajo el cuidado de la autoridad local de St. Edmund’s, y necesitaba un permiso escrito de Matrona para salir de Hogwarts.

Sirius, quien hubiese adorado la oportunidad de pasar dos semanas tonteando con James, haciendo carreras con sus escobas y comiendo chocolate, también tuvo que rechazar. Su familia había dejado bastante claro que no aprobaban que visitara a la familia Potter bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Bellatrix, esa perra, ha estado dándoles información a mis padres. —explicó con tono lúgubre — Aparentemente, ya los he deshonrado lo suficiente. Si voy a tu casa solo se pondrá peor. Lo siento, colega.

Remus fue al borde de los terrenos con los merodeadores solo para despedirse en el último día del término.

—¡Te enviaremos lechuzas! —prometió James — ¡Ve si se te ocurre nuestro próximo plan de ataque a Snape!

Remus sonrió extensamente y prometió que lo intentaría. Esperaba que las cartas que James enviara no fueran muy largas. Era el único Gryffindor de primero que se quedaría por las vacaciones, y caminó penosamente un solitario recorrido de regreso hacia el castillo.

Al día siguiente disfrutó quedarse acostado, algo que nunca tenían permitido hacer en St. Edmund’s. Durmió hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando Frank Longbottom asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Vamos Lupin, ¡Te perderás el desayuno a este ritmo!

A Remus le caía bien Frank, tenía un ancho, amable rostro y un trato sencillo. Parecía completamente sólido y digo de confianza, como un hermano mayor. Entendía que Remus estaba acostumbrado a ser un forastero, e intentaba no incluirlo cuando fuese posible sin empujarlo demasiado.

Luego del desayuno Frank se esfumó a la lechucería y Remus se sentó melancólico en la sala común, sintiendo las próximas dos semanas estirándose ante él, vacío y solitario. Consideró una caminata alrededor de los terrenos, pero comenzó a llover estrepitosamente. Reprodujo unos cuantos de los récords de Sirius y hojeó una pila de revistas que unos de cuarto habían dejado, solo mirando las imágenes. Eran más que nada atractivas, glamorosas brujas y magos guapos, supuso que era una revista de modas.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy parecido. Frank lo iría a despertar en la mañana, comería el resto de sus comidas con el resto de los Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, pero fuera de eso estaba libre de hacer lo que quería.

Estaba tan aburrido que en un punto incluso pensó en hacer algo de los deberes que le habían asignado. Había estado intentando mejorar su escritura, pero era casi imposible con las ridículas plumas de ave que les habían proporcionado. Nadie respondería como la gente cuando preguntaba porqué no podían usar simplemente bolígrafos. Incluso un lápiz habría sido mejor. En realidad, sí trató de leer un poco, pero luego de intentar con un párrafo de su texto de Herbología se rindió frustrado. Copió unos cuantos de los diagramas en vez de eso - a Remus no le molestaba dibujar; le gustaba la libertad de ello.

Todos los días caminaba alrededor del castillo por unas cuantas horas, con su mapa. Los otros chicos habían tirado los suyos hace mucho, habiendo aprendido las localizaciones de las aulas de clase luego de la primera semana o algo así. Pero Remus se aferraba al suyo, aún molesto por su incompletitud. Había comenzado a marcarlo él mismo, añadiendo puntos de interés, lugares para esconderse y el pasadizo secreto que había encontrado.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba evadiendo profesores que se preocupaban de que estuviera solo. No era el único estudiante en la escuela, pero la mayoría de los otros eran de sexto y séptimo, quiénes generalmente se quedaban en la biblioteca a estudiar duro para los exámenes, o a trabajar en su trabajo de curso. Slughorn estaba dando clases especiales de Pociones extra en las mazmorras, pero Remus no había sido invitado y probablemente no habría ido de todos modos.

Practicó unos cuantos hechizos, y se entretuvo a sí mismo por unas cuantas horas intentando ver cuántos objetos en su dormitorio podía levitar al mismo tiempo. Lo hizo un juego, lanzando varios objetos – libros, gob stones, barajas de cartas – al aire, e intentando detenerlas antes de que cayeran al piso. Tuvo que parar de hacerlo, eventualmente, cuando Frank tocó la puerta y le dijo irritado que no hiciera tanto ruido.

...

Sábado 24 de Diciembre, 1971

El día de Nochebuena, Remus se despertó más temprano de lo usual - aún estaba bastante oscuro. Fuerte lluvia caía sobre los gruesos cristales de las ventanas, el sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eco en el dormitorio vacío. Pero no fue eso lo que le perturbó. La puerta crujió al abrirse, y alguien se abrió paso adentro.

Sentándose y mirando a través de la oscuridad, Remus esperó ver a Longbottom diciéndole que se levantara para el desayuno. Pero no era Frank. Era un empapado y muy desaliñado chico, con largo cabello y rostro altivo.

—¡Sirius! —Remus saltó de la cama, encantado de ver a su amigo.

Sirius se apartó el cabello mojado de sus ojos, claramente había estado afuera bajo la lluvia. Se sacó su pesada capa de viaje, tirándola en una pila de ropa en el suelo.

—¿Todo bien, Lupin? —Sonrió — Está helado, ¿verdad? —Apuntó su varita a la chimenea — Incendio.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Tuve suficiente. —dijo simplemente, sacándose las botas, que estaban embarradas en lodo — Me metí en una discusión con Papá, luego toda la familia se metió. Lo de siempre. Me llamaron traidor a la sangre, la vergüenza de la familia, etcétera, etcétera… —Se dejó caer sobre su cama — Así que me fui.

—Wow. —Remus se frotó los ojos, anonado —. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Polvos flu — Sirius se encogió de hombros — al pub en el pueblo. Luego solo caminé.

—Wow. —repitió Remus.

—Muero de hambre, me mandaron a la cama ayer sin cenar. Vamos, ¡Vístete! ¡Desayuno!

McGonagall no estaba contenta de ver a Sirius tanto como Remus. Los dos chicos intentaron tomar sus asientos en la mesa como si nada estuviera fuera de lo común, pero ella apareció a su lado casi de inmediato.

—Sr. Black. —dijo, una nota de advertencia en su voz que Remus reconoció de sus detenciones — ¿Qué significa esto?

—Yo también la extrañé, Profesora. —Él le sonrió abiertamente.

El borde de la boca de la bruja se contrajo, pero mantuvo su compostura.

—Fue visto caminando hacia los terrenos desde Hogsmead a las seis esta mañana. ¿Le importaría explicarse en detalle?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente no, profesora. La verdad eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre ello. 

McGonagall suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Tenía la misma mirada de lástima que usualmente reservaba para Remus.

—Muy bien, Sr. Black. Tendré que contactar a sus padres, desde luego, para que sepan dónde está.

—No hay necesidad. —respondió Sirius, asintiendo hacia la bandada de lechuzas que justo se habían precipitado a la habitación. La más grande de estas aves, un enorme, majestuoso búho real, tiró un grueso sobre rojo sobre el plato de Sirius. Él dirigió su mirada hacia este, luego hacia arriba a McGonagall con una sonrisa torcida — Creo que saben exactamente dónde estoy.

Tomó el ominoso sobre, y, sin romper el contacto visual con McGonagall, lo abrió. Casi inmediatamente, la carta comenzó a gritar. La voz era tan alta que llenaba el comedor entero, causando que algunas cabezas voltearan. McGonagall hizo una mueca de dolor ante el tono alarmantemente estridente que tenía. Era la voz de la madre de Sirius.

—SIRIUS ORION BLACK —chilló — ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR A TU PADRE DE ESTA MANERA! —Remus se cubrió las orejas. Sirius permaneció perfectamente quieto, mirando a McGonagall — ¡ASOCIÁNDOTE CON MESTIZOS Y TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A TU FAMILIA! ¡SI TU ABUELO ESTUVIESE VIVO TE HUBIERA DESHEREDADO EN EL MOMENTO QUE FUISTE SELECCIONADO! ¡TE QUEDARÁS EN LA ESCUELA HASTA EL FIN DE AÑO Y PIENSA ACERCA DE LA VERGÜENZA Y DESHONOR QUE LE HAS TRAÍDO A TU NOBLE TÍTULO! ¡NO CREAS QUE NO TE DESHEREDAREMOS! ¡NO ERES NUESTRO ÚNICO HIJO!

Con eso, la carta estalló en llamas, enrollándose y encogiéndose en un montón de ceniza blanca. El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Todos estaban mirando fijamente.

Sirius se acercó por algo de tostada, poniéndola en su plato, luego comenzó a servirse huevos revueltos con ella, despreocupadamente. Echó un vistazo nuevamente a McGonagall.

—Puede enviarle una lechuza a mi madre si quiere, Profesora, pero dudo que la lea.

—Muy bien, Sirius. —McGonagall asintió — Solo… intenta alejarte de los problemas, ¿Sí? —Con eso, caminó rígidamente de vuelta a la mesa de los profesores al final del corredor.

Sirius comió su desayunó en silencio. Años después, Remus siempre recordaría pensar en ese momento que Sirius Black debía ser el niño más valiente en el mundo.

...

El día de Navidad en St. Edmund’s usualmente era un asunto extremadamente ruidoso. Algunos chicos recibían regalos - aquellos a cuyos familiares lejanos les importaban lo suficiente como para enviar una nueva sudadera quizás, pero no lo suficiente para visitar - otros tenían que ver la usual selección de donaciones de los locales, los cuales Matrona envolvía para ellos. Recibir regalos era seguido rápidamente de un canjeo de regalos, y a menudo pasaban la mañana haciendo trueques e intercambios de los escasos regalos que habían recibido. Les hacían arreglarse, luego les guiaban en una larga fila camino abajo a la iglesia, donde se aguantarían hasta el final del servicio de Navidad, aburridos y con los hombros caídos.

La mañana de Navidad en Hogwarts fue considerablemente más agradable. Remus casi se conmovió cuando se encontró con que Matrona no se olvidó de él - el correo había llegado en la noche y al final de su camino encontró una tarjeta de ella, así como un amontonado paquete que contenía una bolsa de nueces, una naranja, y una lata de galletas. Para su asombro, James también le había enviado un regalo, su propio set de gob stones. Peter incluso le había enviado una caja de ranas de chocolate.

—Feliz Navidad. —bostezó Sirius, abriendo sus propios regalos. No tenía nada de sus padres, hasta donde Remus podía ver, pero no lo mencionó. James le había enviado un anuario de su equipo de quidditch favorito, los South End Scorchers, y tenía una caja de ranas de Peter también.

—Feliz Navidad —devolvió Remus — no le di regalos a nadie. —Admitió culposamente — No sabría que lo harían…

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió Sirius, en su camino al baño — nadie esperó que lo hicieras.

Esto inquietó a Remus, pero intentó no pensar en ello. Mientras Sirius estaba en el baño, otra lechuza voló por la ventana y dejó un grande y plano paquete cuadrado en su cama. Cuando Sirius salió y lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y le arrancó la envoltura, ansiosamente.

—¡Es de Andrómeda! —explicó, sacando el récord, mostrándoselo a Remus, quien se apresuró hacia él emocionado.

Era otro álbum muggle. La portada era negra, impresa con la imagen de la silueta de un hombre parado en frente de un amplificador enorme, tocando la guitarra. Tenía cabello rizado, largo y salvaje, parado con sus piernas separadas en una postura de poder, delineado en dorado. Electric Warrior, proclamaba el título, T-Rex.

—Ohh, T-Rex, creo que he escuchado sobre ellos. —dijo Remus, mientras Sirius lo volteaba para leer la lista de tracks.

—¡Ponlo! —animó Remus, impaciente. ¿A quién le importaba lo que decía la portada?

Sirius lo hizo, deslizando el resbaladizo disco negro y acomodándolo en su tocadiscos. El récord comenzó a girar, y la habitación se llenó de música – un suave, corredizo palpitar. 

“Beneath the bebop moon/I wanna croon/With you-ooo…”

Se sentaron y escucharon en trance, deteniéndose solo para darle la vuelta al lado B. Una vez que terminó, Sirius sin decir palabra alguna lo volteó y comenzó desde el principio nuevamente. Alternaron entre sentarse en la cama, balanceándose ligeramente ante la melodía, o asintiendo sus cabezas mientras el ritmo se aceleraba. Compartieron sonrisas con el otro con los riffs más pegadizos, y se acostaron a mirar fijamente al techo para los tracks más lentos y ensoñadores. 

Eventualmente, a mitad de la segunda escuchada, Frank pasó.

—Feliz Navidad, muchachos – vengan, ¡desayuno!

Se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron al comedor. El Gran Comedor había sido decorado ostentosamente por los profesores - relucientes cuerdas de oropel en rojo, verde y dorado brillaban de cada viga, colgando como festivas enredaderas de la selva. Doce enormes árboles centelleaban con luces de todos los colores imaginables, y adornos del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol colgaban de cada rama.

Luego del desayuno, los chicos se apresuraron a ir arriba a escuchar su álbum nuevamente.

—Es la cosa más cool que he escuchado nunca. —declaró Remus. Sirius asintió, solemnemente.

La canción favorita de Sirius era Jeepster, adoraba los agudos acordes, su agresivo golpeteo. A Remus le gustaba más Monolith; era etérea y suave, las palabras absurdas y significativas al mismo tiempo. Lo hacían sentir como si estuviera flotando.

Por el resto del día pusieron música en la sala común, comiendo ranas de chocolate, nueces y galletas, y jugando ruidosas partidas de snap explosivo. Las comidas en Hogwarts eran siempre espectaculares, y la cena de Navidad no fue diferente. Para cuando cayó la noche, Remus había comido tanto que pensó que nunca más tendría hambre.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Sirius, quien, después de todo, se había visto obligado a huir de casa por primera – si no es que última – vez, fue la mejor Navidad de todas para Remus.


	13. Primer Año: Lectiuncula Magna

Martes 27 de Diciembre de 1971

Con el Boxing Day ya pasado y terminado, Remus y Sirius se encontraron atrapados en esos extraños "ni aquí ni allá" días entre el día de Navidad y el día de Año Nuevo, mientras esperaban el regreso de sus amigos. Sirius estaba ansioso por planear su venganza contra Snape; de hecho, ya no estaba interesado en atacar a todos los Slytherin, queriendo concentrar sus energías en un solo enemigo.

Remus se inclinó a estar de acuerdo. Había estado demasiado furioso con Snape para pensar claramente en eso durante las últimas semanas. No podía evitar tener la sensación de que Severus de alguna manera había dado con el maleficio exacto que causaría más malestar a Remus. No sabía muy bien cómo se las había arreglado el chico de Slytherin, y era muy probable que fuera una suposición inteligente, pero no le importaba.

— Deberíamos conseguir la capa de James, seguirlo hasta que esté solo y luego darle una paliza. — Remus gruñó, mientras se sentaban en la sala común vacía una noche. Agarró el brazo del sofá mientras decía esto, sintiendo el cuero crujir bajo su agarre. Se estaba acercando a la luna llena y su temperamento estaba más cerca de la superficie que de costumbre. 

— Ahora, ahora, Lupin. — lo reprendió Sirius suavemente, cargando una pila de libros que había traído de la biblioteca. — Estás pensando como un muggle. Si vamos a atraparlo, lo atraparemos con magia. 

— No más libros. — Remus gimió, mientras Sirius se dejaba caer a su lado, con un enorme Tomo en sus brazos. Lo abrió, y era tan grande que la portada entera descansaba sobre sus delgadas piernas.

— Sí, más libros — . Sirius respondió, alegremente. — Te encantarán una vez que los conozcas, te lo prometo.

Remus no estaba tan seguro de eso. Era cierto, que habían llegado a gustarle bastante sus sesiones de estudio secretas, y en privado estaba sorprendido de lo que había aprendido. Pero escuchar a Sirius era una cosa, sentarse solo y mirar un bloque de texto era otra cosa. Aun así, Sirius seguía prometiéndole que se estaba acercando a una solución.

— Entonces, ¿De qué se trata este? — Preguntó Remus, resignado a su destino. Si Sirius quería hacer algo, era muy poco lo que alguien pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Solo tenías que agarrarte fuerte hasta que terminara.

— Maleficios y hechizos. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos son realmente complejos. Quiero decir, estamos bien, - Tú, James y yo, de todos modos - pero sigo pensando que deberíamos ceñirnos a lo básico. La clave es la simplicidad.

— Okay. — Remus respondió, aburrido. Seguía prefiriendo la idea de una paliza sorpresa.

— Así que pensé que podríamos hacer una lluvia de ideas sobre todas las cosas que podemos hacer y ver si eso se presta a alguna buena maldición. — Sirius continuó, sin inmutarse de la desgana de Remus, — Entonces, yo soy muy bueno en la transfiguración, obtuve las mejores notas incluso después de que empezaras a ponerte al día.

— Correcto.— Remus estuvo de acuerdo.

— Y James es un poco mejor que yo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo que pensarías que sería algo útil cuando se trata de una babosa asquerosa como Snivellus, pero todavía no hemos aprendido ningún hechizo bueno, excepto cosas de desarme, y eso es inútil. 

Mordió la punta de su pluma, considerándolo. No era una pluma nueva y dejó una mancha oscura en el labio inferior de Sirius. Remus no dijo nada. Sirius continuó, — James también es bueno volando, obviamente, pero no sé cómo eso va a ser de ayuda. Luego está Pete ... que es bueno para escabullirse y gruñir, supongo...

Remus pensó que eso era bastante injusto. Peter no era el mejor de la clase como Sirius y James, pero en general era perfectamente competente, usualmente conformándose con una nota satisfactoria. Carecía de la ventaja competitiva que tenían James y Sirius, el deseo de probarse a sí mismo. Remus reconoció esto bastante bien, a veces era suficiente ser amigo de personas más inteligentes y seguras de sí mismas. Obtener un poco de su brillo sin ninguna clase de presión.

— Pete es bueno en Herbología — señaló Remus, — Y Pociones.

— Ambos inútiles. — Sirius se encogió de hombros. — Fue a tí a quien se le ocurrió la cosa de la rosa mosqueta, y nunca vamos a vencer a Snape en Pociones. Odio admitirlo, pero el bastardo es demasiado bueno. De todos modos, luego te tenemos a tí; probablemente seas mejor en Encantamientos.

— No soy el mejor — dijo Remus apresuradamente, — Soy bueno en la levitación, supongo, pero eso es todo.

— Oh, cállate, este no es momento para la modestia, Lupin,— Sirius agitó una mano impaciente, — Recoges hechizos más rápido que nadie. Si encontramos un maleficio lo suficientemente espantoso aquí, cuento contigo para que averigües cómo hacerlo.

Remus se retorció. Odiaba cuando Sirius hablaba así, como si Remus fuera tan inteligente o tan talentoso como él y James. Sabía que no era cierto y le avergonzaba. Luchó contra un impulso repentino de empujar el libro grande y pesado de sus regazos y alejarse.

Era solo la luna llena, se dijo. Se sentía inquieto y con mucho calor junto al fuego, demasiado cerca de Sirius, cuya sangre podía oler, mezclada con el aroma único de la magia. Esperaba vagamente que la cena fuera carne roja, algo en lo que pudiera saborear el hierro.

— Tiene que ser algo grande, — murmuró Sirius, pasando hasta el final del libro. Remus dejó escapar un gruñido cuando todo el peso del mismo golpeó sus muslos. Sirius ignoró esto, pasando un dedo por el índice. — Algo mucho peor que lo del cabello.

Remus se estremeció al pensar en la broma de Snape. La rabia lo invadió de nuevo. ¿O era el hambre? Sacudió la cabeza, apartando el libro y levantándose, fingiendo que solo quería estirarse. Ya podía sentir sus articulaciones doler mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para la transformación que se avecinaba.

— No sé por qué crees que seré de ayuda. — Remus suspiró, bostezando ahora.

— Perspicacia muggle. — Sirius sonrió. — Como el polvo picapica. Puedes pensar en cosas que Snape no verá venir.

Remus se rascó la cabeza, destrozando su cerebro.

— No puedo pensar en nada lo suficientemente malo — dijo, — Una vez tomamos un balde de agua y lo colocamos sobre una puerta, que tienes que dejar un poco entreabierta, ya sabes, luego se suponía que la Matrona debía pasar y empaparse. Excepto que la matrona no pasó, la cocinera en cambio sí y después nos sirvieron comida de mierda durante un mes. — Su estómago gruñó ante la mención de comida. — Esa es una broma bastante dócil, para ser honesto. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Podemos bajar a cenar ya?

— Sí, supongo,— Sirius cerró el libro. — Podríamos conseguir un balde con bastante facilidad, pero parece que hay mucho margen de error. Y no sé si realmente infundiría miedo en su corazón de la manera en la que queremos. Somos merodeadores, deberíamos establecer ciertos estándares.

Remus se rió entre dientes mientras trepaban por el agujero del retrato.

— Sí, te dije que era una tontería. Es una pena, porque a Snivellus le vendría bien una buena ducha.

Sirius se rió en respuesta. Luego se congeló y agarró el hombro de Remus,

— ¡Oh, genio! ¡Maldito genio!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus respondió, sorprendido y un poco molesto por ser sacudido de esa manera.

— ¡Una buena ducha! ¡Eso es lo que haremos! Apuesto a que es fácil, debe estar en uno de esos libros ... ¡Espera aquí!

Desapareció a través del retrato. Remus suspiró, hambriento, y esperó.

...

— Así que espera, explícamelo de nuevo? — Remus susurró, mientras terminaban sus platos. Usó los restos de su papa asada para limpiar lo que quedaba de la salsa. Podría tener un segundo plato: comía como un caballo en las noches antes de la luna.— Suena complicado.

— No lo es — Sirius negó con la cabeza, — Creo que es fácil. Los hechizos meteorológicos son difíciles a gran escala, pero esto solo necesita ser una nube del tamaño de esta placa.— Dio unos golpecitos en la porcelana que tenía delante.

— ¿Sería como el techo?— Preguntó Remus, señalando con la cabeza las vigas encantadas. Estaba lloviendo, como lo había hecho toda la Navidad, pero el aguacero se desvaneció antes de que llegara a ellos.

— Un poco — respondió Sirius, — Pero más pequeño. Y sin ningún encanto que nos impida mojarnos.

— Pero ... ¿No podría simplemente alejarse de eso?

— ¡No si lo combinamos con un hechizo vinculante!

— Pero… no podemos mezclar hechizos, todavía. Bueno, yo no puedo. ¿Puedes?— Miró a Sirius, quien asentía vigorosamente.

— Sí, lo he intentado, por lo de tu lectura. En realidad, no es tan difícil; solo tienes que concentrarte.

— Eso es lo que dicen sobre la lectura.— suspiró Remus.

— Practicaremos.— Sirius dijo, con firmeza, — Practicaremos mucho, antes de que James y Pete regresen. Estarán muy impresionados. 

No hubo tiempo para un segundo plato después de eso, así que Remus tuvo que contentarse con el resto de sus galletas navideñas mientras Sirius buscaba los encantos del clima. Una vez que encontró lo que quería, ambos se turnaron para intentarlo, Sirius leyó las instrucciones varias veces antes de que pudieran entenderlas.

Era la primera vez que Remus había intentado hacer un hechizo sin que visualizarlo primero. Era un poco desalentador para empezar, pero rápidamente entendió cómo el movimiento de la varita debería fluir y girar, mientras que Sirius era mejor con la pronunciación. Hizo falta mucha concentración, y era casi medianoche cuando cualquiera de los dos había producido algo. Finalmente, Remus logró lanzar una pequeña nube gris. Salió de su varita como humo, luego flotó entre ellos por unos momentos antes de estallar como una burbuja, dejando solo un leve rastro de condensación.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente,

— ¡Esto va a funcionar!

...

Sábado 31 de diciembre de 1971

Fue difícil deshacerse de Sirius en la noche de luna llena. Remus incluso le dijo que se sentía mal, pero luego el chico se ofreció a acompañarlo a la enfermería. Finalmente, logró convencerlo de que debía quedarse y seguir practicando el hechizo de la nube de lluvia.

— Sin embargo, básicamente lo tenemos ahora.— Sirius se quejó. Era cierto, ambos habían logrado producir lluvias en miniatura satisfactorias; el baño casi se había inundado en el proceso. Era solo una cuestión de mantener la concentración y perfeccionar el aspecto vinculante ahora.

— Encuentra algo más que hacer, entonces. — Remus espetó, a medio camino de la puerta, la piel erizada, el estómago gruñendo. — Te veré mañana.

— ¡¿Cómo sabías que ella te mantendrá toda la noc ... ?!

Remus pudo escapar antes de tener que responder más preguntas. Se estaba volviendo descuidado, pensó para sí mismo mientras llamaba a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall. Eventualmente tendría que pensar en una excusa decente para todas sus ausencias. Seguramente conectarían las noches en las que desaparecía con la luna llena eventualmente: todos tenían Astronomía.

La choza estaba fría, las paredes húmedas por la lluvia implacable. Remus deseó haber traído su varita; había aprendido a lanzar un buen hechizo de fuego ahora. Pero supuso que no sería bueno que hubiera un fuego ardiendo cuando se transformara. Podría quemar todo el lugar.

La transformación se produjo más repentinamente de lo habitual. Desde que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que empeorarían, parecía poder sentirlo más. Todavía luchaba por no gritar, preocupado de que McGonagall o Pomfrey pudieran escucharlo mientras salían del túnel. No necesitaba más lástima.

...

Domingo 1 de enero de 1972

Al día siguiente, Remus apenas podía levantarse después de haberse transformado. En su lugar, se tapó con una manta y se tumbó en el suelo esperando a que llegara Madame Pomfrey. Cada centímetro de él le dolía, más que nunca. Su cabeza latía como si un troll la hubiera pisoteado. Cada diente de su mandíbula le dolía, los tendones de sus hombros se sentían como si se hubieran estirado hasta romperse. Se había quebrado casi todas las uñas. Había enormes marcas de garras en el tapiz.

— ¿Remus?— La voz suave de Madame Pomfrey llegó a través de la puerta, — Voy a entrar ahora, querido.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz incluso de gemir.

— Oh — dijo, mientras entraba en la habitación y lo encontró en el suelo, — Fue uno malo, ¿verdad? Quizás sea el solsticio, tendré que consultar mis libros. ¿Puedes levantarte, Remus? — Ella le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Abrió los ojos y asintió débilmente, tomando su brazo y levantándose. Eso fue un error. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie, su cabeza dio un sacudida y sintió las náuseas aparecer. Se inclinó hacia adelante y vomitó en el suelo.

— No importa, — dijo Madame Pomfrey, amablemente, un brazo alrededor de su hombro tembloroso. Apuntó con su varita al desorden, y este se desvaneció en un instante, — No hay daño. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar cálido ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

Quería usar una camilla mágica para llevarlo de regreso al castillo, pero él no podía soportar la vergüenza, no importa qué tan temprano en la mañana fuera. Caminaron de regreso, muy lentamente, hasta la enfermería, donde finalmente se derrumbó en una cama limpia y suave. La enfermera continuó quejándose a su alrededor, pero él ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Se despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor. De todos modos, su dolor de cabeza lo había abandonado. Parpadeó adormilado, alcanzando el vaso de agua que estaba a su lado. Alguien lo recogió y se lo entregó. Bebió profundamente, luego lo dejó, mirando hacia arriba esperando ver a Madame Pomfrey. Saltó de la sorpresa;

— ¡Sirius!— dijo con voz ronca, su garganta todavía le dolía. Dios, ¿De verdad había estado aullando? Que embarazoso.

— Feliz año nuevo — dijo Sirius, alegremente. Estaba sentado en el pequeño taburete de madera colocado allí para las visitas, con un libro en el pecho. — Pensé en venir a buscarte cuando ví que no estabas en el desayuno. ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien — dijo Remus, sentándose, apresuradamente, frotándose la cabeza, — Yo um ... tengo migrañas a veces. Ya me siento mejor.

— Bueno.— Sirius asintió, — Porque tengo tu regalo de Navidad listo.

— ¿Mi qué? — Remus miró a Sirius con recelo. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes y llenos de picardía.

— Lamento la tardanza — estaba diciendo, — tenía que hacer algunos ajustes de último minuto. Aquí.— Le entregó el libro. Era la copia de Remus de "Historia de la magia".

— ¿Qué...?— Remus no estaba seguro de si estaba en medio de un sueño muy extraño. ¿Por qué Sirius le estaba dando su propio libro de historia?

— ¡Ábrelo!

Remus lo hizo. Apenas había abierto el libro en todo el año y las páginas todavía estaban rígidas e inmaculadas, excepto la primera página. Debajo del título, Sirius había escrito algo con su propia letra cursiva. Remus lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, torciendo la boca por el esfuerzo. Estaba exhausto, no tenía energía para acertijos.

— Sirius — , suspiró — sabes que no puedo...

— ¡Pon tu mano sobre él!— Sirius dijo, ansiosamente, dando un paso adelante, — Palma plana contra la página - sí, así. Ahora, dame un momento... 

Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y pasó la punta ligeramente contra la sien de Remus.

— Sirius, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Remus estaba alarmado, nunca antes le habían apuntado con una varita, y había visto a Sirius hacer volar cosas más grandes que su cabeza.

— ¡Confía en mí!— Sirius lo hizo callar. Una expresión de concentración apareció en su rostro. Inhaló profundamente. Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor. Al menos ya estaba en la enfermería. — ¡Lectiuncula Magna!— dijo Sirius con fuerza.

Remus sintió una sacudida extraña, como si se hubiera perdido el último escalón de una escalera. No le había dolido, exactamente, y al menos su cabeza todavía estaba unida a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Mira el libro!— Sirius señaló, prácticamente bailando en su lugar con entusiasmo, — ¡Dime lo que dice!

Remus suspiró y miró el libro en su regazo. Era exactamente lo mismo; una página en blanco con la letra negra gruesa y ligeramente inclinada de Sirius. Se quedó mirándolo, sin estar seguro de lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

— ¡Léelo — Insistió Sirius.

— Yo ...— Remus miró hacia abajo y leyó la primera palabra.

'Feliz'

Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Remus parpadeó en estado de shock, nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, aunque sonaba como la suya. Era casi como el sombrero seleccionador, solo que más familiar, y menos invasivo. Miró de nuevo.

'Feliz Navidad,'

\- leyó;

'Ahora puedes hacer tu maldita propia tarea. De tu compañero merodeador y amigo, Sirius Black.'

Remus se rió. Miró a Sirius, luego volvió su vista hacia la página. Abrió el libro en una página del medio, mirando las palabras impresas allí:

'...a finales del siglo XVI, Cornelius Agrippa hizo sus mayores avances en el campo de la magia natural ...'

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Exclamó Remus. Volvió a pasar otra página y leyó más. La voz prosiguió con seguridad. Podía leer. — ¡Oh Dios mío!

— ¿Funcionó, entonces?— Sirius preguntó, radiante.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Esto es ... tú! ... No puedo ... ¡¿Cómo?! 

— Oh no — Sirius se rió entre dientes, — ¿No me digas que te he estropeado tanto el cerebro que ni siquiera puedes formar una oración coherente?

— Gracias. — Fue todo lo que Remus pudo decir. Podía sentir que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas e inmediatamente se los frotó fuertemente con los puños. Sirius miró hacia otro lado, cortésmente.

— Está bien— , respondió — Ahora puedes ayudarme a investigar nuestra próxima gran broma.

— Ni siquiera hemos despegado el primero del suelo todavía.— respondió Remus, aspirando con fuerza, recomponiéndose. — Tienes que mostrarme cómo hiciste esto ... es ... quiero decir, debe de ser magia realmente avanzada...

— Más o menos — Sirius se encogió de hombros, — En realidad, tuve la idea después del vociferador de Madre. Pensé que si puedes conseguir que una carta le grite a alguien, entonces puedes conseguir un libro para leerle a alguien. Mantener la voz en tu cabeza fue la parte más difícil; no podía decir si me estaba funcionando o si solo estaba leyendo normalmente. Sin embargo, funciona en cualquier libro, creo. No estoy seguro de otras cosas todavía, como etiquetas de pociones o carteles, pero podemos seguir trabajando en eso... 

Remus no podía dejar de mirar el libro, leer líneas al azar y sonreír para sí mismo. No pensó que alguna vez   
él hubiera sido tan feliz en su vida.


	14. Primer Año: La Broma

Domingo 2 de enero de 1972

—¡Brillante!— James exclamó, golpeando con su mano el mostrador del baño, —¡Completamente brillante!

—¡Eres tan listo!— Peter dijo efusivamente.

Los cuatro estaban amontonados en el pequeño baño compartido. Sirius estaba de pie en el baño, completamente vestido, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza, mientras Remus apuntaba con su varita a una nube de tormenta gris que flotaba justo encima de él. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Sirius se movió de un lado a otro en la bañera, pero la nube se mantuvo firme sobre su cabeza, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

James y Peter habían regresado de sus vacaciones de Navidad hacía solo dos horas, y tan pronto como terminó la cena, Remus y Sirius los llevaron arriba para una demostración.

—Lupin me dio la idea, pero yo busqué el encantamiento para hacerlo,— Sirius sonrió, con orgullo, — ¡No sabrá que lo ha golpeado!

—¡¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo ?!— James estaba saltando de arriba a abajo ahora, listo para explotar de la emoción. —¿Mañana a primera hora? ¿Desayuno? ¿Pociones?

—Cena. —Sirius negó con la cabeza, —Más audiencia.

—Sí, cena.— asintió James, sabiamente, como si la idea hubiera sido suya. —En serio, ustedes dos, estoy muy orgulloso.

—Salud,— Sirius levantó una ceja irónicamente. Luego miró a Remus, —Um… ¿Lupin? Probablemente puedes parar ahora. Mis pies se están mojando.

—¡Oh!— Remus sacudió el hechizo, viendo que había producido más lluvia de la que el antiguo orificio del tapón podía aguantar, y Sirius ahora estaba sumergido hasta los tobillos en agua fría, la parte inferior de su túnica empapada. —Lo siento.

—Está bien—, se rió Sirius, saliendo del baño y estrujando su túnica, —Solo asegúrate de hacer lo mismo con Snape.

—Entonces, ¿Lupin está haciendo este?— Preguntó James. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor en eso. Sin embargo, yo también puedo hacerlo, si somos interferidos.

...

Lunes 3 de enero de 1972

El primer día de lecciones después de Navidad fue muy extraño. James, Sirius y Peter estaban llenos de energía nerviosa en anticipación a la broma. Remus también estaba ansioso, aunque algo nervioso, ya que era él quien tenía que lograrlo. Pero tenía otra razón para estar emocionado. Sería el primer día escolar en toda su carrera académica en el que podría leer.

Sirius le había mostrado cómo realizar el hechizo, y fue bastante difícil - al final Remus simplemente hizo que el otro chico lo realizara por él la mayor parte del tiempo, decidiendo dedicar más tiempo a aprender cómo hacerlo él mismo más adelante. Su magia todavía era un poco débil después de la luna llena, propensa a extenderse y "explotar" si se concentraba demasiado. No parecía una buena idea girar su varita hacia sí mismo hasta que la luna menguara lo suficiente y tuviera más control.

La primera mitad del día fue todo lo que había esperado que fuera. No podía leer la pizarra, pero los encantamientos se basaban principalmente en la práctica, y a Remus le sorprendió lo fácil que se volvió todo cuando solo podía consultar su texto sin tener que recordar todo lo que Flitwick había dicho sobre suavizar los encantamientos. Fue el primero en la clase en hacer que su ladrillo rebotara, para consternación de Lily Evans, quien generalmente era la mejor estudiante en Encantamientos.

Fue por la tarde, durante Pociones, cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Comenzó con Slughorn devolviendo sus ensayos sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Remus había completado el suyo antes de Navidad con la ayuda de Sirius, y los merodeadores en general lo habían hecho bastante bien. Como de costumbre, Snape obtuvo la calificación más alta y ganó cinco puntos para Slytherin. Lily fue la wsegunda y consiguió un punto para Gryffindor. Solo había vencido a Sirius por unos pocos puntos.

Nada de esto estaba fuera de lo común, pero aparentemente la tensión de la broma había crecido demasiado para Sirius, y no pudo resistirse a tomar cada pequeña oportunidad.

—Me pregunto si vale la pena acercarse a Snivellus solo por un miserable punto de la casa.— Gruñó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lily y Snape lo escucharan. Lily se dio la vuelta, dos parches de color rosa brillante en sus mejillas,

—Cállate, Black. — siseó, — A nadie le gustan los perdedores llorones.

—Difícil perder cuando tu novio te permite copiar su trabajo.— Sirius susurró en respuesta, venenoso.

—¡No le copio, y Severus no es mi novio! —La cara de Lily se estaba poniendo más roja.

—Te estás sonrojando, Evans.— Sirius sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Le dio un codazo a James, —¿No es dulce? —James rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ignóralos, Lily. — susurró Snape, sin volver la cabeza, —Solo están celosos.

—¿Celosos de qué, Snivellus?— James saltó, todavía tratando de mantener la voz baja, —¿Celos de un idiota grasiento y viscoso como tú? Sigue soñando.

Sirius se rió, complacido de haber atraído a James. Peter también se rió, para no quedarse atrás. Slughorn era inconsciente de esto, de espaldas a la clase mientras garabateaba instrucciones en la pizarra.

Severus finalmente se giró en su silla. Volvió sus brillantes ojos negros hacia Sirius,

— Escuché que tuviste una Navidad muy tranquila, Black. — dijo, su voz baja y llena de peligro, —Tu familia no podía soportar tenerte cerca por más días antes de enviarte de regreso a la escuela, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?— Sus labios se curvaron, cruelmente, —Todas las familias de sangre pura están hablando de eso - la oveja negra de los Black.

Sirius apretó los puños, Remus vio que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

—Cierra. La. Boca.— Sirius gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, cuidado, Snape.— James frunció el ceño, — Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, Potter?— Snape respondió, sonando aburrido, —Perdóname si no estoy temblando en mis zapatos. ¿Vas a enviar a Loony Lupin a acusarme de nuevo?

Remus, que había estado medio escuchando la disputa y medio escuchando las instrucciones de Slughorn, se estremeció involuntariamente. Había tenido ese apodo antes. De hecho, era impresionante que nadie en Hogwarts no lo hubiera dicho hasta ahora, especialmente cuando sabía que tenía una reputación de ser un poco raro. ¿Todos lo habían estado llamando así, a sus espaldas?

Reflexivamente, tomó su varita. Snape lo vio, y su sonrisa se volvió aún más cruel.

—Oh, ¿de verdad has aprendido algo de magia , Lupin? Estoy impresionado. Eso sí, he oído que pueden entrenar a algunos monos para realizar trucos básicos, así que supongo que no es un logro real. 

Remus levantó su varita, pero Sirius agarró su muñeca y la empujó hacia abajo sobre el escritorio.

—Todavía no. — murmuró.

Remus apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia la pizarra, hirviendo internamente. Snape se rió entre dientes y se alejó también. Remus escuchó a Lily susurrar enojada,

—¡No hay necesidad de ser tan horribles con él!

Remus apenas pudo concentrarse en el resto de la lección. Sabía que no debería importarle lo que Snape, o cualquier otra persona, pensara de él. Pero las púas del chico de Slytherin se clavaron y no pudieron soltarse. Sirius no ayudó; seguía murmurando '¡se lo mostraremos!' en voz baja, lanzando miradas oscuras en dirección a Snape.

Para cuando llegó la cena, Remus estaba que quemaba de rabia y del deseo de probarse a sí mismo. Apenas comió algo, y era Shepherd's Pie, uno de sus favoritos. Miró a Snape desde el otro lado de la habitación. Esto no pasó desapercibido, y Severus empujó a los chicos a su alrededor, señalando a los merodeadores y riendo. Remus pensó que podía distinguir las palabras "Loony Lupin". James y Sirius les fruncieron el ceño. Lily también lo notó,

—Dejen a Sev en paz, ¿de acuerdo?—Ella chilló, —Esta estúpida pelea va a continuar para siempre si ninguno de ustedes puede ser lo suficientemente maduro como para...

—Danos un descanso, Evans.— James puso los ojos en blanco, —Ya es bastante malo que tengas que ser amigo del estúpido, ¿Ahora estás tratando de defenderlo? ¿Dónde está la lealtad a tu casa, eh?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con las casas, —espetó — es una pelea ridícula por nada.

—¡Insultó a Remus!

—¡Todos se meten con él todo el tiempo!

—¡Él lo inició!

—Oh, sí, entonces tienes que terminarlo, ¿verdad, Potter?— Se puso de pie, de repente, recogiendo su bolso, —Dios, ¡están tan satisfechos con ustedes! — Ella se alejó, sus zapatos de charol repiqueteando furiosamente sobre las losas.

—Le encantan las peleas, a esa.— sonrió James.

Hubo un grito de risa en la mesa de Slytherin y Remus decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie también, sacó su varita y apuntó a Severus.

—¡Ligare Pluviam!

Fue instantáneo y perfectamente glorioso. La nube de lluvia salió disparada de la varita de Remus con la velocidad de una bala, por lo que nadie pudo ver de dónde había salido. Descansó sobre la cabeza de Snape, gruesa, gris y pesada. Se oyó un trueno y comenzó la lluvia.

Al principio no sabía lo que estaba pasando, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y miró hacia arriba. Los estudiantes sentados a ambos lados de Snape se pusieron de pie y retrocedieron, no queriendo mojarse. Entonces Snape se puso de pie, tratando de esquivar la nube, pero ésta lo siguió, flotando persistentemente - la lluvia caía a cántaros.

La gente se reía ahora y señalaba. Todos miraban a su alrededor, tratando de ver quién lo había hecho, pero nadie había visto a Remus lanzarlo, excepto sus amigos. Se sentó, pero mantuvo su varita apuntando a Severus, sonriendo mientras veía al chico que todavía intentaba escapar de la mini tormenta.

—¡Si! —Sirius susurró al oído,—¡Maldita sea, Lupin, que belleza!

La inmensa satisfacción que sintió Remus se vio agravada por la risa que resonaba a su alrededor. Snape era un chico tan desagradable y rencoroso, que incluso algunos de los Slytherin parecían complacidos de verlo obtener lo que se merecía. Cuanto más pensaba Remus en ello, más quería castigarlo y más fuerte llovía. De hecho, la nube pareció oscurecerse e hincharse.

Snape estaba completamente empapado ahora, su cabello pegado a su cabeza, metiéndose en sus ojos. Su piel estaba pálida y su túnica brillaba mojada, formando un charco debajo de él. Remus sonrió mientras veía a Severus intentar desesperadamente escapar, luciendo cada vez más como una rata ahogada.

—¡Para! —Lily le gritaba a James —¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Detenlo ahora!

James siguió riendo y levantó las manos para mostrar que no estaba haciendo nada. Lily parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Severus hizo ademán de correr, con los brazos sobre la cabeza para detener la lluvia, pero su túnica era tan pesada y estaba tan empapada que medio tropezó, medio resbaló y se desplomó en el suelo. Remus se habría reído, pero su concentración se profundizó. La lluvia caía más fuerte aún, hasta que fue difícil incluso ver a Severus a través de las nieblas grises. La nube también era más grande y crepitaba con truenos y relámpagos; nunca lo había hecho cuando había practicado con Sirius. Pero claro, no había estado tan enojado con Sirius.

—¡Para! ¡Por favor!— Lily estaba sollozando ahora. James había dejado de reír. Tocó el brazo de Remus,

—Er… ¿Remus? Ha tenido suficiente, amigo... 

Snape no se levantaba. Remus se dio cuenta de que nadie se reía más y algunas personas gritaban.

— FINITO. —Una voz resonó en el comedor.

De inmediato dejó de llover. Todos guardaron silencio. Dumbledore estaba en la entrada, Remus no lo había visto desde Halloween. Parecía perfectamente tranquilo, a pesar del caos que acababa de terminar. El director entró rápidamente en la habitación, haciendo desaparecer todo el agua con un movimiento de su varita y se inclinó sobre Severus.

Remus guardó su varita y se encogió en su asiento, viendo a Dumbledore susurrar sobre el cuerpo boca abajo de Snape. Lily seguía sollozando y corrió para pararse junto a Dumbledore, temblorosa, asustada.

—Todos a sus dormitorios, por favor. —Dumbledore habló en voz baja, pero de alguna manera fue escuchado por todos en el enorme salón, — Señorita Evans, por favor, traiga a Madame Pomfrey.

Lily salió corriendo de la habitación y los otros estudiantes comenzaron a salir, obedientemente. James, Sirius y Remus se lanzaron miradas nerviosas antes de apresurarse a unirse al resto de la casa.


	15. Primer Año: Consecuencias

La mayoría de los Gryffindors merodeaban por la sala común, chismeando y charlando, todos preguntándose quién podría haberlo hecho. Los merodeadores, por lo general, deseosos de estar en el centro de cualquier debate, se arrastraron escaleras arriba, pálidos por la culpa.

Remus se sentó en su cama, mirando al suelo. Había ido demasiado lejos; él sabía eso. Se había sentido bien, por un momento, y nada podía convencerlo de que Severus no se lo merecía. Pero ahora James lo miraba de manera extraña, y sabía que Dumbledore lo descubriría de alguna manera, si Lily no se lo decía a todos tan pronto como regresara a la sala común.

—¿Que pasó? — James preguntó, con cuidado: — ¿Perdiste el control? Eso fue magia realmente poderosa.

—¡Fue increíble! — Sirius dijo, de repente, — ¡Se lo pensará dos veces antes de enfrentarse con nosotros de nuevo!

— Pero... quiero decir, no queríamos hacerle daño , ¿verdad? — James frunció el ceño.

— Está bien, solo estaba fingiendo, para meternos en problemas.

—¿Nos meteremos en problemas?— Peter preguntó, retorciéndose las manos, — No todos lo hicimos, ¿verdad? Era sólo...

Sirius le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza,

—Tu rata. —Él dijo. — Somos los merodeadores. Todos para uno y uno para todos.

—Lo que sea que eso signifique.— murmuró Peter, frotándose la cabeza y sentándose en su propia cama, malhumorado.

— Yo lo hice, ustedes no deberían meterse en problemas. — Remus dijo, en voz baja, sin mirar hacia arriba.

— ¡Fue la mitad de mi idea!- Sirius dijo: — ¡Hice la investigación! No te preocupes, Lupin, te apuesto lo que sea a que él está bien.

— Si él lo está, — dijo Remus, pesadamente, — entonces no es gracias a mí. — Finalmente miró a los ojos de James. Eran de color marrón oscuro y mucho más graves de lo habitual. — Quería lastimarlo.

James sostuvo su mirada y asintió levemente.

Llamaron a la puerta, disipando la tensión. Fue Frank Longbotttom.

—Ustedes cuatro deben ir a la oficina de McGonagall, ahora.— Dijo con gravedad.

Siguieron a Frank por las escaleras y atravesaron la sala común, donde todos los miraron. Remus miró a sus pies todo el tiempo, pero escuchó los susurros en silencio mientras caminaban. No importaba lo que sucediera después, todos sabrían que eran los responsables.

McGonagall no estaba sola. Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas frente a él. Sonrió amablemente a los cuatro chicos que estaban en fila frente a él.

— Buenas noches, caballeros. —Él dijo.

— Buenas noches, director.— corearon todos.

— Quizás le interese saber que el joven Sr. Snape está bastante bien, aunque su orgullo está bastante herido.

No dijeron nada. Remus no miró hacia arriba.

— Parecía pensar que ustedes cuatro tenían algo que ver con su desgracia. — Continuó Dumbledore, agradablemente, como si estuviera pasando la hora del día. — Particularmente usted, Sr. Potter.

James miró hacia arriba, abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar y miró hacia abajo. Remus no pudo soportarlo. Solo tenía tres amigos en todo el mundo y no los iba a perder ahora. Dio un paso adelante.

— Fui yo, señor, yo lo hice. Me dijo algunas cosas antes, y estaba enojado con él. Quería darle una lección. - Se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos azul pálido de Dumbledore. El anciano asintió satisfecho.

— Veo. ¿Actuaste solo?

—Sí,— Remus sacó su varita, —Mire, puedo probarlo...

— ¡No hay necesidad! Dumbledore dijo apresuradamente: — Le creo, Sr. Lupin.

— ¡No fue solo él, señor! — Sirius estalló, — Busqué el hechizo, también aprendí cómo hacerlo, es mi culpa.

—¿Quieres decir que planeaste esto, Black?- McGonagall dijo, bruscamente, — ¿Planeaste atacar a otro alumno? Diez puntos de Gryffindor. De cada uno.

Sirius miró hacia abajo de nuevo.

— Y detención para todos ustedes, durante un mes.— Continuó: — Me resulta muy difícil de creer que el Sr. Lupin aquí actuara solo.

Los cuatro bajaron la cabeza.

— Pueden irse, caballeros. —dijo Dumbledore, en voz baja. — No tengo ninguna duda de que todos se tomarán el tiempo para disculparse con el Sr. Snape, por supuesto.

Sirius murmuró indignado y James le dio un fuerte codazo. Se volvieron para irse.

— Señor Lupin, un momento.

Remus se quedó helado. Debería haber sabido que no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente. Se quedó quieto mientras los demás dejaban la habitación, McGonagall los siguió para asegurarse de que no se quedaran afuera.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se hizo un silencio. Dumbledore no habló de inmediato, y finalmente Remus levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del director. No parecía enfadado ni decepcionado. Tenía su expresión agradable habitual, teñida de curiosidad, tal vez.

— ¿Cómo has estado encontrando Hogwarts, Remus?

Esa no era la pregunta que había anticipado.

—Er ... ok, supongo?

— Parece que no has tenido ningún problema en hacer amigos.

Esa no era una pregunta en absoluto, así que no la respondió. Se miró los pies y luego volvió a subir.

—¿Me expulsarán? — Preguntó. Dumbledore sonrió,

— No, Remus, nadie será expulsado. Puedo ver que lamentas lo que has hecho. Lo que me preocupa es cómo lo hiciste. Ese fue un hechizo muy fuerte, no hubiera esperado que un primer año ... debiste haber estado muy enojado.

Remus asintió. No quería decirle a Dumbledore por qué, sobre los nombres que Snape lo llamaba, o cómo lo hacía sentir estúpido, inútil y pequeño.

— La pasión es una cualidad importante en un mago, Remus.— Dumbledore estaba diciendo: —Dirige nuestra magia, la fortalece. Pero como aprendiste hoy, si no ejercemos el control, ponemos en peligro a todos los que nos rodean.— Se veía muy serio, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. — No deseo asustarte, Remus. Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que simpatizaba contigo: la mano que te han repartido no es una que le deseo a nadie. Pero debes tener más cuidado. Eres un mago talentoso, no lo desperdicies.

Remus asintió, deseando más que nada que la conversación terminara. Prefería el bastón que un sermón. La peor parte fue que Dumbledore tenía razón. Había dejado que su ira hacia Severus influyera en el hechizo que había usado, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de fuerza.

—Lo siento, profesor.— dijo: —¿Está Sniv, quiero decir, está Severus bien?

— Sí, está perfectamente bien. Creo que esperaba que si simplemente dejaba de luchar, quienquiera que estuviera lanzando el hechizo se detendría. Se ha secado y no sufrirá ningún efecto a largo plazo.

—Oh...— Remus asintió, — Bien.

—Ahora —Dumbledore sonrió, —Vete. Te he retenido el tiempo suficiente y tengo la sensación de que el Sr. Potter está esperando afuera para que le cuentes todo.

...

Dumbledore le había dado mucho en qué pensar. Y tenía mucho tiempo para pensar: McGonagall hablaba muy en serio sobre sus detenciones, e incluso llegó a dividirlos a los cuatro. A Sirius se le asignó la tarea de fregar los calderos en las mazmorras, a Peter de pulir los trofeos en la sala de premios y a James de reconfigurar todos los telescopios astronómicos de la torre. Remus recibió la peor tarea de todas; limpiar la lechucería. Por supuesto, a ninguno de ellos se le permitió usar sus varitas y todas las noches tenían que empezar de nuevo.

-Cruel e inusual es lo que es,- se quejó Peter al final de la primera semana mientras caían en la cama, sucios y exhaustos.

-No sé de qué te quejas.- refunfuñó Sirius, -Me encantaría pulir trofeos. Quién sabe qué he atrapado raspando pociones crujientes del fondo de esos calderos ensangrentados.

James solo gimió, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

Remus no se quejó, porque sentía que no se lo merecía. Se sentía terrible por meter a todos sus amigos en problemas, pero aún más terrible por lo que había hecho. Esto solo se vio agravado por la cantidad de lectura que había estado haciendo. El hechizo de Sirius era difícil, menos intuitivo que la magia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sirius fue el primero en admitir que no era perfecto - desapareció después de una hora o así y tuvo que repetirse. Remus casi lo había dominado lo suficiente como para actuar solo, aunque a menudo le costaba algunos intentos antes de hacerlo bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue visitar la biblioteca y pedir prestado un libro de los estantes de las criaturas mágicas.

Todas las noches, después de hacer sus deberes y cumplir sus detenciones, Remus corría las cortinas de alrededor de su cama, encendía su varita y leía el mismo capítulo una y otra vez. Había descubierto libros completos sobre su problema particular, pero estaba aterrorizado de que alguien sospechara si comenzaba a revisarlos todos. Además, no estaba seguro de querer saber más. Las cosas que había leído hasta ahora eran bastante malas.

Pensó en el libro casi constantemente: en sus lecciones, a la hora de comer, durante detención. Palabras como "monstruoso", "mortal" y "las criaturas más oscuras" destellaban en su mente como letreros de neón. Sabía que era peligroso, por supuesto. Sabía que era diferente. Él no sabía que era odiado. Cazado, incluso. Aparentemente, sus dientes valían miles en ciertas partes de Europa del Este. Su piel valía aún más.

También había detalles legislativos, cosas que no entendía del todo, pero que sonaban horribles. Leyes, registros laborales y restricciones de viaje. Parecía que incluso si pudiera leer, sus perspectivas laborales podrían no ser mejores en el mundo mágico de lo que eran en el mundo muggle. También entendió por qué Dumbledore le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. Ahora estaba claro que si alguien en Hogwarts descubría qué era Remus, entonces podría estar en un verdadero problema, y la expulsión sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

De manera frustrante, nada de lo que leyó fue realmente relevante para sus experiencias. No había ningún relato de un mago que realmente viviera con la enfermedad; cómo se las habían arreglado; que esperar; si habían podido mantener un trabajo, o incluso simplemente evitar lastimar a otros. Había asumido que era normal que pudiera oler la sangre y escuchar los latidos del corazón, pero ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Era normal que su magia fuera más fuerte cuando salía la luna? A veces pensaba que podía sentir su poder puro, burbujeando en sus venas como una poción; llenándolo y desbordándose, estallando de sus dedos. Y luego estaba su temperamento. ¿Cuánto de eso era él y cuánto era el monstruo?

Permanecía despierto la mayoría de las noches, después de que el hechizo de lectura había desaparecido y estaba demasiado cansado para lanzarlo de nuevo, pero demasiado inquieto para dormir. Su mente zumbaba de preocupación y miedo. Qué simple había parecido todo en St. Edmund's. Sin magia, sin tarea, sin agonizantes dilemas morales. Y, por supuesto, sin amigos. Si algo detenía a Remus de simplemente darse por vencido, era eso.

Era James, que tenía un ego del tamaño del lago, pero un corazón a la altura. Peter, quien, sí, concedió que era extraño y un poco despistado, en realidad tenía un sentido del humor perverso y podía ser infaliblemente generoso. Y claramente, Sirius. Sirius podía guardar secretos, tenía una mala racha pero nunca la dirigía a sus amigos, quien era el estudiante más talentoso del año, pero pasaba todo su tiempo inventando bromas.

Remus no iba a renunciar a nada de eso, no si podía evitarlo. Incluso si tuviera que ser el estudiante más elegante de la escuela; si tuviera que obligarse a leer todos los libros, completar todas las tareas y seguir todas las reglas. Sería tan bueno que no sabrían qué los golpeó. Tan bueno que tendrían que convertirlo en prefecto, lo haría todo, si eso significaba quedarse en Hogwarts y estar con sus amigos.

No había nadie con quien hablar de ninguna de estas cosas. Nadie que lo entendiera, de todos modos. Hasta donde Remus sabía, solo Dumbledore, McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey sabían sobre su condición. McGonagall era demasiado dura para abordar preguntas como esa. Remus aún no estaba seguro de que Dumbledore estuviera completamente cuerdo y, de todos modos, no tenía idea de cómo concertar una cita con el director. Así que tenía que ser Madam Pomfrey, al final.

Esperó hasta la próxima luna, que llegó a fines de enero. Era domingo, así que después de la cena se separó de los merodeadores y se dirigió a la enfermería antes de lo habitual.

—¡Remus! — La enfermera le sonrió, sorprendida,—No te esperaba hasta el anochecer.

—Quería preguntarle algunas cosas, —dijo tímidamente, con los ojos recorriendo la habitación. Habían algunos estudiantes acostados en camas, la mayoría durmiendo. Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey fue muy discreta.

—Ciertamente, ¿Deberíamos pasar por mi oficina?

Era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las oficinas de los profesores en las que Remus había estado hasta ahora. Las paredes estaban llenas de cientos de organizadas y ordenadas botellas de pociones ademas de tónicos, era amplio y luminoso, no tenía escritorio y en lugar de asientos de madera habían cómodos sillones a ambos lados de la chimenea.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar, querido?—Preguntó, acomodándose, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Bueno... —tragó saliva, sin saber cómo empezar, — yo sólo ... tenía algunas preguntas sobre mi ... mi problema.

Ella le sonrió amablemente

— Por supuesto que sí, Remus, eso es perfectamente natural. ¿Hay algo específico que te gustaría saber?

—Sí. Leí un poco, sé que no hay cura ni nada.

—Todavía no —, dijo rápidamente — se están haciendo avances todo el tiempo.

— Oh, está bien. Pero, por ahora, supongo que solo quiero saber... más sobre eso. No recuerdo nada cuando me despierto, solo que tengo mucha hambre...

— ¿Te gustaría saber más sobre la transformación?

— No, no solo eso. Cosas como ... ¿Cambia quién soy el resto del tiempo? ¿Me hace...? — Se miró las manos, perdido. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Remus, — dijo Madame Pomfrey, — esta es una condición que tienes, no es quien eres.

— A veces me enojo — dijo, mirando al fuego en lugar de mirarla a la cara, — Me enojo mucho, bastante.

— Todo el mundo tiene emociones, son perfectamente naturales. Simplemente aprendemos a controlarlos, con el tiempo. 

Él asintió con la cabeza, asimilando esto. No podía decirle el resto: — Cuando cambio, empeora. Más fuerte.

— Sí —, respondió ella, solemnemente, — Leí que puede empeorar con el inicio de la pubertad.

— Oh, está bien. — Remus asintió. Hubo una larga pausa. —¿Cuánto peor?

—Yo... no podría decirlo. Realmente eres el primero de tu tipo al que he tratado.

Otro silencio. Remus no se sintió mejor que antes; no menos confundido.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar prestado el libro que mencioné?

Él asintió con la cabeza, finalmente se animó a mirarla.

...

El libro de Madame Pomfrey, "Fur to Fangs: Cuidados para criaturas mitad humanas" fue moderadamente más útil que algunos de los otros que Remus había leído hasta ahora. Todavía había muchas cosas que no podía entender: magia curativa avanzada y recetas complicadas de pociones, más detalles sobre la legislación, y aún más aterrador; pruebas y persecuciones. Por el contrario, habían muchas cosas que ya sabía; lo habían mordido y no se le debía permitir que mordiera a nadie más durante la luna llena; la plata lo lastimaba y; no había cura.

De hecho, el libro decía que con el inicio de la pubertad sus transformaciones aumentarían en intensidad y que después se volvería más peligroso. No mencionó cambios en las habilidades, mágicas o de otro tipo, y no había nada sólido que se refiriera a cambios de humor o temperamento.

No consideró que fuera particularmente interesante o importante saber que tenía un hocico más corto que los lobos reales o que su cola estaba colada, preferiría no pensar en que tenía ninguno, pero fue curioso descubrir que solo era una amenaza a los humanos, particularmente a los magos. Aparentemente, otros animales no corrían peligro por él; se divertía pensando que al menos la señora Norris estaba a salvo.

No pasó desapercibido que Remus se había retirado de los merodeadores desde el ataque a Snape.

—¿Dónde has estado? — Preguntaban, todas las noches, mientras todos se vestían para la cama.

—Tarea —, se encogía de hombros, o algunas veces "Detención", aunque no había tenido otra detención desde la broma.

La verdad era que siempre estaba lo más lejos posible de otras personas. Deliberadamente trató de permanecer fuera de su habitación hasta que fuera la hora de dormir, e incluso evitó la sala común si podía evitarlo. Sintió que hasta que pudiera controlar su magia, sería mejor que no se involucrara más en los planes de James y Sirius. Y estaban tramando algo, lo sabía con seguridad. A veces, por la noche, Remus podía oírlos meterse en la cama del otro, luego susurrar furtivamente antes de lanzar un hechizo silenciador. Otras veces salían sigilosamente con Peter, bajo la capa. Siempre intentaron despertar a Remus, pero él los ignoró.

Durante el día se escondía en la parte trasera de la biblioteca o en uno de sus lugares secretos. Había encontrado lugares por todo el castillo que eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para entrar y pasar horas sin ser descubierto durante horas. Ventanas que habían estado tapiadas durante mucho tiempo, pero que conservaban repisas anchas y altas; cámaras pequeñas y vacías como agujeros de sacerdotes ocultos detrás de tapices; el baño de chicas del quinto piso. Allí podía acurrucarse y leer durante horas; a veces, de hecho, hacía su tarea, otras veces se obligaba a sí mismo a investigar su condición.

Tenía otra razón para esconderse. Desde el incidente, el odio de Snape hacia los merodeadores se había intensificado, y fue a todas partes con Mulciber, usándolo como protección personal. Si se cruzaban en los pasillos, Remus siempre tenía que estar preparado con un hechizo protector: Mulciber conocía más hechizos que Sirius y James juntos.

Una tarde, Remus estaba metido en un libro sobre magia de batalla antigua; había un capítulo en él sobre los Úlfhéðnar , guerreros-lobos germánicos que lucharon contra los romanos. Estaba sentado en lo alto de su punto favorito en el alféizar de la ventana y no se le podía ver desde el suelo a menos que alguien realmente estuviera mirando. Había subido usando un hechizo de cuerda que habían aprendido hace unas semanas. Estaba a punto de bajar e ir a cenar, cuando hizo un movimiento en falso y tiró el pesado libro desde lo alto. Hizo una mueca cuando cayó en picado al duro suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —Llegó una voz más arriba en el pasillo. Escuchó pasos, y con una sensación de hundimiento, Remus se dio cuenta de que sabía quién era.

— Es sólo un libro.— Mulciber dijo, sonando hosco.

— Sí, pero ¿de dónde vino? — Snape respondió, sospechoso. Mulciber resopló,

— ¿La biblioteca?

Snape murmuró entre dientes, sonando exasperado. Remus se presionó tan fuerte como pudo contra la pared de piedra.

— ¿Quién está ahí arriba? — Snape llamó con su voz nasal y rencorosa. Silencio. — Homenum Revelio.

Remus sintió una extraña sensación de tirón en el estómago y, antes de darse cuenta, una fuerza invisible lo sacó de la cornisa. Gritó, luchando por algo a lo que agarrarse, y terminó colgando de la cornisa con las yemas de los dedos.

Snape y Mulciber se reían desde abajo.

— Bueno, bueno — ronroneó Snape, — Si no es Loony Lupin ... ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos, eh? ¿Te dejaron allí y se olvidaron de ti?

— Vete a la mierda, Snape. — Remus siseó, perdiendo el agarre en la piedra, esperando no romperse los tobillos cuando finalmente cayera.

— ¡Igniscopum! — Snape sonrió, apuntando con su varita. Una delgada cuerda de fuego se disparó hacia Remus, obligándolo a saltar de la corniza, aterrizando de espaldas en el suelo, con fuerza.

Parpadeó, quedándose sin aliento, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, sacando su propia varita.

—Está bien,— dijo, con la espalda adolorida por la caída — Me tienes. Ahora vete.

— ¿Por qué demonios haríamos eso? — Severus respondió, enfrentándolo y levantando su varita.

— Expeli -

— EXPELLIARMUS — rugió Snape, golpeándolo. Agarró la varita de Remus con alegría, luego agregó: — Gelesco.

Remus sintió que sus pies se fusionaban con el suelo, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Gimió, ahora estaba atascado. Podría valer la pena pedir ayuda, pero el pasillo estaba vacío y no quería parecer un cobarde. Los miró a ambos, desafiante, apretando la mandíbula.

— Mulciber — Snape se volvió hacia su compañero troll, — ¿No estábamos diciendo el otro día que necesitas practicar algunos hechizos más? Siento que esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

Mulciber sonrió, lamiendo sus labios. Levantó su propia varita, no tan elegantemente como Severus, pero con la misma intención maliciosa.

— ¡Lapidosus!

No pasó nada por un momento, y Remus sintió una oleada de alivio, antes de que, de repente, de la nada, una nube de piedras diminutas, como grava, apareciera flotando en el aire. Flotó entre Remus y Mulciber por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a volar hacia la cara de Remus, como un enjambre de abejas enojadas. Inmediatamente levantó los brazos para protegerse, pero Severas fue más rápido;

— Incarcerous —, dijo, bostezando como si estuviera aburrido. Inmediatamente Remus se encontró a sí mismo fuertemente atado por una cuerda, ahora apenas podía moverse. Las piedras seguían arrojándose sobre él y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos. Luchó, sabiendo que no ayudaría, pero necesitaba hacer algo. No quería llorar, incluso cuando sintió un hilo de sangre caliente deslizarse por su sien.

— ¿Qué está pasando... Severus?— La voz de una niña llegó desde el final del pasillo.

— Finite Incantatum.— susurró Snape, apresuradamente. Las piedras se detuvieron de inmediato, la cuerda desapareció y las piernas de Remus se despegaron, todo a la vez. Se tambaleó y tropezó hacia atrás, apoyado contra la pared.

Miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a Lily, su salvadora, corriendo hacia ellos. Se detuvo cuando vio a Remus, quien rápidamente estaba tratando de limpiarse la sangre de la cara. Ella miró a Snape y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sev?

— Nada — miró al suelo, raspando la punta de su zapato en las losas. — Solo charlando con Lupin, ¿No es cierto, Mulciber?

Mulciber se encogió de hombros de manera poco convincente. Lily miró a Remus, quien desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Ya era lo suficientemente malo ser atrapado por Severus, como para que ella sintiera pena por él también. Le arrebató la varita a Severus rápidamente, se giró y comenzó a alejarse tan rápido como pudo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Remus! — Lily corrió tras él. Él no se detuvo, pero ella era rápida y lo alcanzó. Lily llevaba su libro de magia de batalla en un brazo y con el otro agarró a Remus, — ¡Por favor!— resopló. Se detuvo, suspirando profundamente, quería recuperar su libro.

— ¿Qué?— Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te estaban haciendo? Sev no me lo dice, y sé que algo estuvo mal.

— Está bien,— Remus se encogió de hombros, tomando su libro.

—¡Estas sangrando!

— Déjalo, Evans. — Remus la apartó, tratando de irse de nuevo. Ella siguió corriendo junto a él.

— Le dije que dejara de meterse contigo, no sé por qué lo hace, quiero decir, ya ni siquiera andas con Potter y Black, le dije que...

— ¡¿Por qué importa eso?!

— Son a los que realmente quiere molestar, si sabe que tú también estás harto de ellos, entonces...

—Espera — Remus se detuvo y Lily casi chocó contra él. —¿Estás diciendo que estaría bien si Mulciber y Snape maldijeran a James y Sirius en lugar de a mí?

—Bueno, —Lily se sonrojó,   
— quiero decir, sería una pelea justa al menos. Y, ya sabes, ellos solos se lo provocan, actuando como lo hacen.

Remus se sintió aún más incómodo ahora. Pensó que James y Sirius habían atacado a Severus en ambas ocasiones, no tenía idea de que había sido él en absoluto. Esto confirmó uno de sus peores temores: Lily pensaba que Remus solo andaba con James y Sirius porque era extraño y porque lo dejaban. ¿Todos en el castillo pensaban que era tan patético como Peter?

— Te equivocas. — Remus frunció el ceño.— Ahora déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana o pasado subo cinco capítulos más.


	16. Primer Año: Astronomía

— Es genial tenerte de vuelta, Lupin. — Sirius sonrió, retirando la capa de invisibilidad cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (previamente bloqueada).

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Remus respondió, viendo a James subir la escalera en la esquina de la habitación para llegar al estante más alto, donde había una jaula de duendes dormidos.— No me he ido a ningún lado.

— Vamos, amigo, — dijo Peter, sosteniendo la escalera para James, — No se nos ha escapado que nos has estado evitando como si fueramos una plaga.

—No lo he hecho.— Remus torció la boca, — Solo he estado ocupado. Ya sabes, estudiando y esas cosas...

—Bueno, espero que hayas superado esa fase — James rió, bajando lentamente, agarrando la enorme jaula con ambas manos, — Estaría muy agradecido si dejaras de trabajar tan duro, lo cual hace que yo tenga que trabajar duro, sabes, y yo no estoy acostumbrado a tener competencia.

— Oh, piérdete Potter. — Sirius gruñó, hurgando en los cajones y escritorios interiores.

Remus había decidido que esta broma no sería tan mala, de cualquier forma no requería que usaran magia. Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, realmente se había perdido todas sus travesuras. Ser un idiota estaba muy bien, pero no era ni la mitad de divertido. No era de extrañar que Evans siempre tuviera el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo vamos a llevarlos al comedor? — Preguntó, inclinándose para mirar a las diminutas criaturas azules, todavía durmiendo, acurrucadas en el fondo de la jaula. Debían de haber unos cincuenta, lo que Remus sintió que era bastante cruel. Mucho mejor liberarlos.

—Bajo la capa — respondió James, extendiéndola ampliamente para que todos pudieran colocarse debajo, — Apresúrate, Sirius — puso los ojos en blanco viendo al chico de cabello largo que ahora estaba agachado debajo de la mesa del profesor.

—¿Qué estás buscando?— Preguntó Peter, enfundado bajo la capa.

—Un Ravenclaw me dijo que había una trampilla aquí debajo.— Sirius suspiró, se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas.— Mentiroso.

— Esta es la obsesión más reciente de Black,— le explicó James a Remus mientras cerraba la capa sobre ellos y se dirigían hacia la puerta, — Encontrar puertas secretas.

—¡Hogwarts: Una Historia dice que hay muchos pasajes sin descubrir!— Sirius dijo, a la defensiva. — Como el que encontraste, Lupin. Definitivamente hay más, quiero encontrar al menos uno antes de irnos.

—También se supone que hay un monstruo escondido en algún lugar del castillo.— James susurró en respuesta, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Peter se estremeció.

—Un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. — respondió Sirius, y Remus pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, — Mi legado es mucho más importante.

—Típico — se rió James.

...

La noche siguiente en la cena, James estaba sonriendo como un maníaco, tratando de parecer que no estaba escondiendo cincuenta duendes durmientes debajo de la mesa y fallando miserablemente. Peter, que era bueno en astronomía, estaba ocupado revisando la tarea de los otros merodeadores, que consistía en etiquetar cada estrella en su gráfico.

— Honestamente,— gimió Peter, garabateando algo en Sirius, —Uno pensaría que acertarías con tu propia estrella...

Sirius se rió,

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy desesperado.

—¿Tienes tu propia estrella?— Remus frunció el ceño, una vez más encontrándose perdido. Nunca prestaba atención en Astronomía: conocía las fases de la luna y eso era suficiente.

— Sirius —. Peter respondió, —Vamos, Lupin, hemos hecho esto. ¿Es la estrella más brillante del cielo? ¿La estrella del perro? — Suspiró, mirando el trabajo de Remus ahora, — Sí, tú también la tienes mal — gimió.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Solo pensé que era su nombre.

— La Noble y más Antigua Casa de los Black siempre ha estado un poco loca con sus convenciones de nomenclatura,— reflexionó Sirius, — La mitad de nosotros tenemos nombres astronómicos; está Bellatrix, por supuesto; Orión, mi padre, Regulus, mi hermano ... Mamá no es una estrella, creo que es un asteroide, bastante adecuado, si alguna vez la has visto de mal humor. Luego está el buen tío Alphard, el tío Cygnus ... y Andrómeda lleva el nombre de toda una galaxia.

—Los magos son tan raros.— Remus suspiró.

—Remus, — James se rió entre dientes, — Sabes que Lupis también es una constelación, ¿No? El lobo.

—¡¿El qué?!— Remus sintió que su corazón acelerarse con cada latido, y casi se atragantó con la cena. Sirius le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, cambiando hábilmente de tema;

—Si casi has terminado de decirnos a todos lo estúpidos que somos, Pete, ¿Podemos continuar con la liberación del tú-sabes-qué? Mis queridos primos acaban de empezar a comer, yo diría que este es el momento perfecto...

Realmente lo fue. James le dio a la jaula una fuerte patada para despertar a los duendes antes de quitar la capa y susurrar un hechizo de desbloqueo rápido en la jaula. Hubo una explosión de ruido, color y caos.

Remus no sabía realmente qué esperar de los duendes - parecían perfectamente inofensivos durante la noche y el día mientras estaban encerrados durmiendo debajo de la cama de James.

Pero ahora podía ver exactamente por qué Sirius y James estaban tan emocionados. Cuando salieron de debajo de la mesa, las diminutas criaturas se dispersaron en todas direcciones, charlando en un galimatías agudo y zumbando de un lado a otro por el gran salón. Saltaron en las bandejas de puré de papa, chillando de alegría, tomaron platos y cubiertos de las manos de los estudiantes y los arrojaron al otro lado del salón; tiraron de algunas colas de caballo y rasgaron pergaminos.

—¡Rápido!— James se escondió debajo de la mesa, donde todos se agacharon bajo la capa de invisibilidad, viendo cómo la anarquía se desencadenaba a su alrededor.

—¡Brillante! — Sirius seguía diciendo: —¡Brillante, brillante, brillante!

— Vamos,— dijo Remus, empujando a los otros chicos hacia adelante. Su plan había sido observar durante un tiempo y luego escabullirse hacia el pasillo lo más rápido posible sin ser atrapados.

Los cuatro navegaron torpemente para salir de debajo de la mesa, lo que se les hizo especialmente difícil porque varios estudiantes intentaron salir para cubrirse del desastre. Afortunadamente, los duendes no podían ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad y no los molestaron.

En el alboroto, nadie más los notó tampoco. Las niñas gritaban, los niños gritaban, todos intentaban cubrirse la cabeza para protegerse de los duendes que bombardeaban en picado o luchaban por recuperar sus objetos robados.

— ¡OH SI! —Sirius jadeó de repente, estallando en una risa intermitente.

Remus se giró y vio a Bellatrix, gritando a todo pulmón, su cabello rizado fue tirado de un lado a otro por las pequeñas plagas azules, otros revoloteando sobre ella habían atrapado su varita y la agitaban, disparando rayos azules.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Sucio, repugnante, usted, Aaargh! — Ella gimió. Narcissa estaba escondida debajo de la mesa, agarrando su propia varita con fuerza.

Las cosas se intensificaron aún más cuando Peeves the Poltergeist entró en la habitación, moviéndose alegremente y causando el mismo caos. Parecía estar dirigiendo a los duendes, levantando manteles y chillando,

— ¡Aquí debajo, piskies! ¡Hay un montón de pequeños primeros aquí abajo!

Con una risa sofocante, los merodeadores huyeron de la habitación cuando escucharon la voz aguda de McGonagall resonando.

—¡Petrificus Totallus!

— Ella definitivamente sabrá que fuimos nosotros. — Peter jadeó mientras regresaban a la torre, todavía bajo la capa.

— No, — respondió James, casualmente, — Apuesto a que ella culpa a los Prewett, siempre hacen cosas grandes como esas. Algo a lo que aspirar.

...

—Por favor. —dijo Sirius.

—No. — respondió Remus.

—¡Por favor!

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente se sentiría… ¡raro! No quiero que lo hagas.

—¡Pero será divertido! Te prometo que lo disfrutarás.

— Ha.

La conversación había durado de la misma manera durante unos tres pasillos ahora. Remus terminó tratando de adelantarse, y escuchó a James regañar a Sirius detrás de él.

— Deja a Lupin en paz, ¿Quieres?

—¡No haré! ¡Esto es demasiado importante! — Sirius estaba de un humor inquieto, lo que tendía a hacerlo más desagradable, por lo general James era el único que lo aguantaba.

Habían pasado una larga tarde en la biblioteca, completando cartas del zodíaco para su revisión de Astronomía. Todavía faltaban meses para los exámenes, pero James insistió en tener una ventaja. Por supuesto, Sirius tenía que competir y Peter tenía que ir a donde fuera que James estuviera. Remus no quería quedarse fuera. Habían estado reflexionando sobre sus signos estelares, cuando se supo que Remus era un Piscis. Sirius había deducido rápidamente que eso significaba que se acercaba su cumpleaños. Y así había comenzado la súplica.

—Obviamente no es tan importante para Remus.— le siseó James a Sirius, — Haz algo para mi cumpleaños, si es necesario, no pasará mucho tiempo después.

—Te tocará tu turno,— lo despidió Sirius. —Pero primero - Lupin.

—Realmente no me importa, Sirius.— suspiró Remus, cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda. —No hagas un escándalo.

—¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!— Sirius respondió con seriedad: —Nosotros deberíamos hacer un escándalo.

Remus no vio por qué. Nadie había hecho un escándalo antes. Había pastel, por supuesto, pero compartir un pastel con otros cincuenta chicos no dejaba mucho. Además, todos los niños pequeños insistían en tener un turno para apagar las velas también, por lo que tomaba una eternidad cortar el pastel. La matrona envolvía algunos regalos, pero generalmente eran prácticos: ropa nueva, calcetines, ropa interior, bolígrafos y cuadernos. Aparte de eso, no hubo nada especial en el día. De hecho, estaba ansioso por estar lejos de St. Edmund's, porque pensó que Sirius, James y Peter probablemente estaban demasiado bien educados para saber sobre los 'golpes de cumpleaños': un puñetazo en el brazo por cada año de edad (y uno por suerte, generalmente duelen).

—¡¿Por qué importa tanto ?!— Remus bufó, trepando por el agujero del retrato. No podía soportarlo cuando Sirius era así: terco y persistente.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió al ver que Sirius se estaba frotando el brazo, luciendo inusualmente herido.

—Todos ustedes hicieron cosas para mi cumpleaños y… bueno, fue muy lindo. No esperaba mucho pero ... bueno, fue genial, ¿no?

Remus de repente se sintió culpable. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius no solo quería volver a ser el centro de atención, estaba tratando de hacer feliz a Remus. Como si eso pudiera hacerle feliz a él también. Remus nunca había tenido muchas oportunidades de darle a alguien lo que realmente quería. Él cedió.

—Oh… está bien, está bien. Pero no una gran fiesta ni nada, solo merodeadores, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo — Sirius sonrió, de inmediato su rostro se transformó, los ojos brillando como estrellas.


	17. Primer Año: Doce

El duodécimo cumpleaños de Remus cayó un viernes ese año. Por lo general, los viernes después de las lecciones, James los obligaba a todos a ir a ver la práctica de Quidditch de Gryffindor, mientras que Remus leía en voz baja para sí mismo. Sirius, sin embargo, había logrado convencer a James de que podía perderse una sola práctica, especialmente porque ni siquiera estaba en el equipo todavía, y que Remus podría querer hacer algo diferente en su cumpleaños.

Fue despertado temprano en la mañana por sus tres compañeros de dormitorio apilados en su cama, todos gritando, "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupin!" No intentaron darle un puñetazo, lo que significaba que el día ya había comenzado con ventaja como su mejor cumpleaños.

En el desayuno, James y Sirius se adelantaron, empujando a otros estudiantes fuera del camino mientras se acercaban a sus asientos habituales, anunciando en voz alta:

\- ¡Fuera del camino, por favor!

-¡El cumpleañero viene!"

-¡Muévete, no hay nada que ver aquí!

Remus quería esconderse debajo de la mesa cuando la alcanzaron. Sus tres amigos hicieron un gran espectáculo sirviéndole el desayuno, en lugar de dejar que se sirviera algo. Peter sirvió su té, James llenó su plato mientras Sirius untaba con mantequilla su tostada.

-¿Tienen que? -Remus gimió, horriblemente avergonzado.

-Absolutamente -dijo James.

\- Definitivamente, - asintió Peter,

-Indiscutiblemente. - terminó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose mucho y mirando su comida. Cuando terminó, lo que tomó un tiempo, porque le habían servido porciones dobles de casi todo, todos se pusieron de pie, todavía sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó, retorciéndose nerviosamente. Si se van a hacer los golpes de cumpleaños, entonces él esperaba que fueran con rapidez. ¿Quizás había una versión mágica? Después de todo, se había perdido el cumpleaños de Sirius, no sabía qué esperar. Peter y James le pusieron una mano en el hombro, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Sirius sacó una pipa de brea del bolsillo de su túnica y sopló una nota larga. Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Oh no...

-¡Feeeeeee- liiiiiz cumpleaños a ti! - Los tres chicos gritaron a todo pulmón, - ¡Feeee-liiz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feeeeee-liiiiz cumpleaños querido Reeeeeeeeeee-mus!

Ahora el resto del pasillo se unió y Remus se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

\- Feeeeee-liiiiz cumple-aaaaños a tiiiii

-¡Hip hip!- James gritó, de pie en su silla,

-¡Hurra! -Los Griffindors respondieron a coro.

-Al menos se acabó, - murmuró Remus, con la cara ardiendo cuando terminaron de cantar. Peter lo miró con lástima,

-Lo siento amigo, pero planean hacer lo mismo en el almuerzo y la cena.

...

Todavía tenían que sentarse a leer en Pociones, siendo su última lección de la semana; Remus había descubierto que incluso cuando hacía toda su tarea y entendía todos los textos, todavía no tenía un talento natural para hacer pociones. Además de eso, era un tema aburrido, y Slughorn comenzó a hablar sobre los cinco componentes clave de las corrientes de aire para dormir. Remus comenzó a adormecerse.

Snape no lo molestó - en realidad, Snape ni siquiera había mirado en la dirección de Remus desde el incidente en el pasillo. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa y le deseó feliz cumpleaños, antes de poner sus enormes ojos esmeralda en blanco mientras James y Sirius intentaban convencer a Slughorn de que no les diera ninguna tarea por respeto a la "ocasión".

En la cena, Remus soportó lo que esperaba que fuera su ronda final de 'feliz cumpleaños', que se convirtió en la más ruidosa hasta el momento, en gran parte porque Dumbledore estaba presente y comenzó a dirigir a toda la escuela, gritando a todo pulmón. También recibió algunas tarjetas, una de toda la casa de Gryffindor, otra de la matrona junto con un nuevo par de calcetines.

Después de la cena se sentaron en la sala común y Sirius bajó su pesado tocadiscos y puso Electric Warrior por centésima vez desde Navidad.

"I was dancing when I was twelve..."

En algún momento, se produjo un pastel, con glaseado rojo y dorado de Gryffindor, y doce velas rosas. Cuando Remus lo cortó (todo el tiempo animado a pedir un deseo, pero sin poder pensar en una sola cosa que quería) se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba compuesto de cuatro sabores diferentes: un cuarto de chocolate, un cuarto de limón, un cuarto de bizcocho Victoria y un cuarto de café y nuez.

-Como tu tostada.- Sirius sonrió, luciendo emocionado por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Remus, - Pensé que te aburrirías si fuera todo de un solo sabor.

-¡Wow gracias!

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche? -James preguntó: - Todavía se ve lo suficientemente iluminaso por si quieres ir y ver el...

\- ¡No quiere, James! Maldita sea, vas a tener que empezar a desarrollar otros intereses, amigo, te estás volviendo aburrido.

\- No me importa si quieres ir a ver la práctica de Quidditch. - Remus dijo, apresuradamente, -Ya has hecho mucho, honestamente. Tres canciones en un día, ¿Qué más podría pedir un niño de doce años?

-No.- James negó con la cabeza heroicamente, - Sirius tiene razón, es tu cumpleaños, haremos algo que te guste.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, antes de que James se aclarara la garganta, - Err, ¿Lupin? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Remus pensó. Fácilmente podría dar una lista de cosas que no le gustaba hacer; fútbol, deberes, vuelo, pociones. Pero nadie le había preguntado antes qué tipo de cosas disfrutaba. Le gustaba ver la tele, pero hasta ahora no había descubierto una televisión en Hogwarts. Le gustaba poder elegir lo que comía para el desayuno y la cena. Le gustaba escuchar a Marc Bolan cantando a través del tocadiscos de Sirius. Ninguna de estas cosas eran realmente pasatiempos.

-¿Leer? - Peter dijo, tratando de ayudar:- Lees mucho.

-¡¿Lo hago ?!- Remus arqueó las cejas. No había pensado en eso, pero era cierto. Desde Navidad, de todos modos, había terminado todos los textos establecidos para el año e incluso algunos libros prestados de la biblioteca.

-Oh, sí, genial, - James puso los ojos en blanco, - Feliz cumpleaños, Lupin, empecemos un club de lectura.

Sirius se rió. Pete parecía molesto,

-¡Bueno , no lo sé! Aparte de leer, parece que te gusta mucho la detención, Remus.

Remus se rió de eso, levantando las manos en señal de disculpa.

-Lo siento muchachos, creo que debo ser realmente aburrido.

-¿Qué pasa cuando desapareces?- preguntó Sirius, de repente. Remus se resistió.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! Ya te lo dije, he estado enfermo, voy a la enfermería.- Se apresuró.

Sirius agitó una mano,

-No, entonces no, a veces te vas después de las lecciones o mientras miramos el quidditch. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Remus sintió que se sonrojaba. Había estado vagando solo cada vez menos, pero claramente sus amigos todavía lo habían notado. Todos lo miraron expectantes. Se mordió el labio

-Yo simplemente ... camino.- Dijo sin convicción.

-¿Dónde, sin embargo?- Peter preguntó: -¿Por el terreno?

-Porntodas partes,- Remus se encogió de hombros, - Solo me gusta mirar alrededor. Entonces así sé dónde están las cosas. - Sacó el mapa de su bolsillo trasero, - Es estúpido, comencé a agregar cosas al mapa que nos dieron a principios de año y cada vez que veo algo interesante, lo agrego.

James tomó el mapa y lo desdobló. Los tres muchachos se asomaron para ver. Estuvieron callados un rato. Sirius miró asombrado,

-Has añadido todos los retratos ... y los has etiquetado y todo.

-Mi ortografía es basura,- Remus se sonrojó más, queriendo arrebatárselo.

La cara de James estaba arrugada.

-¿Que es eso? - señaló una marca que Remus había hecho en una de las escaleras.

-Uno de los trucos de los escalones - respondió Remus, - Ese es en el que puedes hundirte. Ese... - señaló a una marca en otro escalón,- es el que se desvanece. Las escaleras con flechas son las que se mueven. Los codifiqué por colores para que puedas ver dónde terminan.

-¡Merlín! - Peter exhaló, -¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me ahorraría esto? Juro que me quedo atrapado en el pasillo equivocado dos veces por semana debido a esas escaleras que se voltean. 

-Y yo - dijo James.

-¡Maldita sea, llegar a las lecciones a tiempo!- Sirius estalló, -Por favor, traten de reconocer las implicaciones extremadamente importantes de este mapa. Las posibilidades que tenemos ahora para hacer bromas pesadas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de James, luego el de Peter. Remus tomó el mapa y lo dobló.

\- No está terminado todavía. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Quería hacerle algunos hechizos, una vez que averiguara cómo...

-¿Qué tipo de hechizos?- Sirius preguntó con entusiasmo.

Remus vaciló. No era que no apreciara el interés de Sirius, o su emoción, pero Remus realmente quería trabajar el mapa por sí mismo, por tonto que sonara. Después de todo, Sirius había ideado el hechizo de lectura y el encantamiento de nube de lluvia. Por razones que no podía explicar, Remus tenía un fuerte deseo de demostrar que era tan inteligente, o tan capaz, para hacer el trabajo de investigación esta vez.

\- Solo algunas mejoras - dijo con cautela. - Pensarán que es una tontería.

-No, no lo haremos, -respondió Peter con seriedad, -¡Podemos ayudar!

-Supongo ... es mi mapa, sin embargo.

-Por supuesto que es tuyo,- James sonrió, con dulzura, -Como la capa es mía, ¿verdad? Pero al servicio de la travesura...

-Es del merodeador. -Sirius terminó, sus ojos brillando.

-El mapa del merodeador.- Repitió Remus, todavía no cien por ciento cómodo con entregar su proyecto privado.

-Sigue siendo tuyo , Lupin.- continuó Black, -¡Pondremos tu nombre primero y todo!

-No estoy seguro si queremos nuestros nombres en él...-bdijo Peter, nervioso.

-Entonces nuestros apodos.- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No tenemos apodos.- Remus respondió: -Bueno, supongo que sí, pero realmente no quiero que esté escrito 'Loony Lupin'.

Los otros tres se echaron a reír. Después de eso, Remus decidió que no era tan malo y les contó su secreto. En realidad, se sintió aliviado; había estado empezando a preguntarse si no era solo una locura privada suya: rastrear y registrar todo en el castillo, descifrarlo, darle sentido. James, Sirius y Peter parecían menos interesados en la satisfacción de la tarea y más interesados en planificar su próxima broma con ella.

El resto de la noche se la pasó bajo la capa, vagando por los pasillos. La capa, en opinión de Remus, no era estrictamente necesaria, ya que todos planeaban regresar antes del toque de queda. Pero James y Sirius nunca perdían una oportunidad de convertir incluso el viaje más pequeño en una misión a gran escala, y Peter simplemente disfrutaba escabullirse sin ser visto. Sin embargo, todo quedó claro cuando Sirius sacó cinco bombas de estiércol, con las que se entretuvieron en el camino; arrastrándose detrás de parejas desprevenidas que se besuquean, o dejándolas caer en los bolsillos de los estudiantes mayores que se apresuran a ir a la biblioteca.

Remus les mostró en lo que había trabajado hasta ahora, los pasajes y atajos que había descubierto, e incluso algunos de sus lugares ocultos (no todos, por supuesto, por si acaso). Incluso les contó su plan de poner algún tipo de hechizo de rastreo en la señora Norris, el gato de Filch, para que él pudiera verla venir. Les encantó esa idea.

-¿Por qué detenerse ahí?- Sirius susurró, mientras doblaban una esquina hacia la sala común al final de la noche, -¿Por qué no rastrear a todos?

-¿Todos?

-Sí, si sabemos quién se acerca, podremos esquivarlos y salirnos con la nuestra.

-No sé.- Remus respondió, incómodo con la idea. ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus amigos lo vieran viajar a Sauce Boxeador todos los meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que decidieran seguirlo y se mataran? Por primera vez, Remus se dio cuenta de que el mapa no era tan inofensivo como había pensado al principio.

Pero James y Peter estaban ocupados coincidiendo con Sirius, diciendo que era una excelente idea; ya imaginando ser capaces de ver lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo, o dónde estaba al acecho Snape. Remus creía firmemente que si se les daba el tiempo suficiente, Sirius Black y James Potter realmente podían hacer lo que quisieran, simplemente era quienes eran. Solo esperaba que fuera mucho más adelante.


	18. Primer Año: Revisión

El tiempo pareció acelerarse después del cumpleaños de Remus. Los días se alargaron y la primavera llegó precipitadamente a el castillo, inundándolo de luz solar y aire fresco después del largo invierno. Los exámenes se avecinaban, y Remus finalmente superó su ansiedad por leer en público, pasando cada vez más tiempo en la biblioteca. En lugar de planear nuevos planes y bromas, los merodeadores usaban sus noches a dedicarse a practicar hechizos y cuestionarse unos a otros sobre los ingredientes de las pociones.

Sirius y James se tomaron los exámenes muy en serio; para ellos era una competencia. Aunque ambos lo habrían negado con vehemencia, Remus sospechaba que ambos tenían el deseo de defender su honor de sangre pura; era una actitud demasiado arraigada en toda la escuela, incluso entre los profesores. A Remus no le molestaba, incluso si no estaba obteniendo las mejores calificaciones en todo, todavía lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca. En realidad, estaba contento de no tener una familia que lo presionara.

La presión sobre Peter era demasiado evidente. No era un mal estudiante, de ninguna manera: en Herbología y Astronomía incluso prosperó, a menudo venciendo a James. Pero estaba nervioso, y eso tendía a afectar el funcionamiento de su varita, haciendo que sus encantamientos fueran descuidados. Peter no hablaba mucho de su familia, pero recibió muchas cartas de ellos, y Remus notó que James tenía cuidado con el tema.

— ¿Cuánto necesitamos para pasar el año?— El chico de cara redonda preguntaba desesperadamente, al menos cuatro veces al día.

—Peter, cálmate,— solía calmarlo James, — vas a estar bien; ahora conoces toda la teoría al revés, es solo ponerla en práctica.

—No lo culpo por estar un poco nervioso,— le susurró Sirius a Remus cuando los otros dos estaban fuera del alcance del oído, — Ha habido al menos doce squibs en la familia Pettigrew, y eso es solo este siglo.

—¿Squibs?

—Magos no mágicos. — Sirius explicó, pacientemente, — ¿Sabes cómo las familias muggle a veces tienen niños mágicos? También funciona al revés: a nadie le gusta hablar mucho de eso. Mi tío abuelo en realidad tenía esta loca teoría de que los muggles estaban intercambiando a sus hijos con los nuestros para que pudieran infiltrarse en el mundo mágico. Completamente loco, obviamente.

— Correcto. — Remus respondió, esperando sonar como si entendiera todo lo que Sirius acababa de decir. — ¿Entonces es por eso que la magia de Peter es un poco... inestable?

—No lo sé, — Sirius se encogió de hombros, — Quizás. No sé si realmente pueden probar que la inestabilidad es hereditaria. Pero es la razón por la que los Pettigrew no están en los sagrado veintiocho.

Remus suspiró profundamente, fijando a Sirius con su mirada más fulminante,

— Sabes que no sé qué es eso.

Sirius sonrió,

—Bueno, yo no sé, Lupin, con toda la lectura que haces estos días. Es bueno saber que hay algunas cosas que todavía sé y tú no.

Remus resopló en respuesta, mirando hacia abajo a su trabajo. Sirius continuó rápidamente, como si no quisiera perder la atención del otro chico,

— Los sagrados veintiocho son los más puros de los pura sangre. Las últimas familias 'intactas' que quedan.

Remus le dio a Sirius otra mirada cruel. El chico de cabello oscuro levantó las manos y se apresuró a explicar.

— ¡Sus palabras, no las mías! Sabes que no creo nada de esa basura de pureza de sangre.

—Bien, — Remus arqueó una ceja. — Sin embargo, apuesto a que los Black son los primeros en la lista.

—En realidad,— respondió Sirius, con los ojos brillantes de humor, — Los Abad son los primeros. Es alfabético.

Remus gimió y volvió a su revisión de Pociones.

...

Los exámenes no estaban en la parte superior de la lista de preocupaciones de Remus. Estaba relativamente seguro de que lo haría bien; incluso había revisado las reglas del examen (que tenían cinco yardas de pergamino de largo) y confirmó que el uso del encantamiento Scriboclara para ordenar la escritura a mano era aceptable, siempre que el estudiante pudiera realizar el hechizo por sí mismo. Remus había estado usando el hechizo desde noviembre y no tenía preocupaciones.

Dos cosas preocupaban a Remus mucho más que pasar el año. Primero, estaba el terrible conocimiento de que tendría que regresar a St. Edmund's en Junio. Aunque solo había estado fuera unos meses, la diferencia entre St Edmund's y Hogwarts parecía tan grande como la diferencia entre monocromo y tecnicolor. Mientras otros estudiantes esperaban con alegría un verano largo y caluroso lleno de vacaciones en el extranjero, relajación y mentiras, Remus se sentía como si estuviera enfrentando el exilio.

No se les permitía realizar ninguna magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta los diecisiete años, lo que significaba que, además de perder el contacto con sus amigos, Remus ya no podría leer. Para él, el verano se extendía por delante, blanco y desolado, marcado por largas noches enojado encerrado en su celda.

Y estaba el segundo problema de Remus, puesto como siempre a levantar su hocico feo y peludo. Como la señora Pomfrey había predicho, desde que Remus había cumplido doce años, sus transformaciones se habían vuelto mucho, mucho peores. No había una explicación para esto en ninguno de los libros que leyó, aparte de algunas palabras vagas sobre la adolescencia y la pubertad. Mientras que antes salía con algunas mordidas y marcas de garras, del tipo que obtendrías de un cachorro juguetón que no significaba ningún daño real, ahora se despertaba con cortes profundos y furiosos que sangraban copiosamente hasta que Pomfrey llegaba para detenerlos. La agonía de la transformación en sí alcanzó niveles casi intolerables y, a menudo, se sentía mareado durante horas antes de que saliera la luna.

Para empeorar las cosas, Remus pasaba períodos más largos en la enfermería, que cada vez eran más difíciles de explicar. Sus amigos habían comenzado a preguntarse en voz alta sobre qué demonios podría estar enfermándolo, sugiriendo a veces que se lo estaba inventando para salir de las lecciones, otras veces burlándose de él diciendo que podría ser contagioso.

Al menos en St Edmund's no tenía amigos a los que les importara adónde iba todos los meses.

Sirius claramente tampoco estaba esperando el verano. Se quedaba inusualmente callado cada vez que se mencionaba las próximas vacaciones, sus ojos se nublaban, el color abandonaba su rostro. James los invitó a todos a quedarse en su casa todo el tiempo que quisieran, pero Sirius se mantuvo pesimista.

—Sabes que nunca me dejarán.— Él suspiró.

—Anímate, amigo,— James pasó un brazo alrededor de su amigo. Se sentaron juntos en el gran sofá de la sala común, Peter en el sillón concentrado en convertir un plátano en una zapatilla. No estaba funcionando. Remus estaba acostado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, boca abajo. Tenía un corte en la espalda que no estaba bien curado, incluso después de las atenciones de Madame Pomfrey, y había descubierto que esa era la única posición que no era incómoda.

Sirius claramente no quería animarse.

— Aunque no lo harán. La maldita boda de Bellatrix es en Junio, puedes apostar que tendré que estar presente para todo.

— Tenemos una invitación para eso,— dijo Peter de repente, levantando la vista de su zapatilla, que todavía era de color amarillo brillante y se veía desagradablemente blanda. —Probablemente nos veamos allí.

—Sí, genial.— Sirius resopló, exhalando con fuerza de modo que su largo cabello se esponjó sobre su frente. — Si no me han convertido en un tritón. O maldecido en un retrato por el resto del verano; de hecho, le hicieron eso a Andrómeda una vez. Ella nunca ha sido la misma, ahora odia las pinturas de magos.

— Después de la boda,— dijo James, tratando de desviar la conversación de la familia Black con tacto, — Entonces arreglaremos algo. Te sacaré de allí, si es necesario, lo juro.

Sirius le sonrió a James y James le devolvió la sonrisa. Su lenguaje corporal se reflejaba perfectamente y Remus sintió una punzada de soledad. Sabía que había mucho más en los problemas familiares de Sirius que solo él siendo la oveja negra - estaban las cicatrices que Sirius le había mostrado en septiembre, obviamente, pero hasta donde Remus sabía, eran perfectamente normales. La Matrona lo golpeaba si actuaba mal, y a menudo obtenía un castigo de sus maestros muggles; no había ninguna razón para que sospechara que la vida hogareña de Sirius estaba fuera de lo común.

James, obviamente, sabía mucho más al respecto. Remus podía decirlo, porque era la única cosa en la que Potter nunca se burlaba de Sirius: la familia. Hablaron mucho por la noche, los dos - Remus había escuchado a Sirius llorar más de una vez. Le dio ganas de lanzar su propio hechizo silenciador; odiaba el sonido de las lágrimas y rara vez lloraba.

—Tú también, Lupin— estaba diciendo James,

—¿Hm? —Remus sacó su cabeza de sus pensamientos. Arqueó la espalda con cuidado e intentó no hacer una mueca cuando el dolor le partió la espalda como un relámpago.

— Deberías venir y quedarte durante el verano. Tenemos mucho espacio y a mamá no le importa.

—No puedo, — Remus negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar su libro. Su espalda estaba en llamas. — La Matrona no me deja. Cosas de tutores legales, ley muggle.

— Habrá una forma de evitarlo,— respondió James, con confianza. — Los dos van a venir, ¿verdad? Haré que suceda.

Remus sonrió, pero sabía que no había nada que James pudiera hacer. Las lunas llenas eran al final de cada mes, como siempre, y no había suficiente espacio ni siquiera para una semana al final del verano. Además, la matrona realmente no se lo permitiría.

—¡Creo que lo he logrado!— Peter jadeó, de repente, sosteniendo su zapatilla de color amarillo brillante en alto.

—Bien hecho, Pete. — dijo Sirius, aburrido. — Pruébatelo para ver si te queda.

Remus se sentó, su espalda ahora realmente estaba muy dolorida. Mientras se enderezaba, sintió un cálido hilo de sangre correr por su espina dorsal y empaparse en la cintura de sus pantalones. Alarmado, se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡Eurgh! — Peter gritó, sacando su pie descalzo de la zapatilla, cubierto de limo de plátano pegajoso. James se echó a reír, sus gafas cayeron torcidas,

—¡Estaba bromeando, Pete! Tienes que dejar de hacer cosas solo porque te lo decimos.

—¿Estás bien, Lupin? — Sirius miró hacia arriba, de repente. Remus estaba vacilando sobre la alfombra. Tenía que llegar a la enfermería de inmediato, pero no tenía idea de cómo explicarse.

—Sí, solo... creo que podría salir a pasear.

—¿Dónde? Es casi el toque de queda — la cara de Sirius se iluminó,— ¿Qué estás planeando?

—No, no, nada... solo me apetecía...

—¡Vamos a ir! — James también se puso de pie, — Voy a buscar la capa.

—¡No! — Gritó Remus.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, incluso Peter, que estaba a medio camino de arrancar hilos de plátano de entre los dedos de los pies.

—Yo… —balbuceó Remus — no me siento bien. Solo quiero ir a Madame Pomfrey, eso es todo.

—Está bien, amigo,— James levantó las manos suavemente, —Cálmate. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo de todos modos?

—Iré.— Sirius dijo, rápidamente. Se puso de pie y tomó a Remus por el codo, llevándolo hacia el agujero del retrato antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir algo.

—Sirius...—Remus comenzó, una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo vacío,

—Está bien, Lupin, solo te acompaño hasta allí. No entraré contigo ni nada.

Remus lo miró, confundido, luego asintió y comenzó a caminar, tan rápido como se lo permitía su dolorida espalda. Ahora conocía a Sirius lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no podía cambiar de opinión. Peter podría haber dejado que sus nervios lo dominaran y volver corriendo. James podría haber respetado sus deseos. Pero Sirius; Sirius siempre tenía que presionarlo.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Sirius, mirándolo, —Estás caminando rígido.

—No me siento bien. — Remus repitió, con los dientes apretados. Esperaba que Sirius simplemente pensara que estaba enojado con él y no se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba conteniendo un gruñido de dolor.

—Okay.— Sirius respondió, suavemente. Continuaron caminando en silencio. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, se quedaron afuera incómodos durante unos minutos, los ardientes ojos ámbar de Remus mirando la fría mirada azul de Sirius como si lo desafiara a hacer una pregunta.

—Espero que te sientas mejor.— Fue todo lo que dijo Sirius. —¿Podemos venir a visitarte mañana, si no estás fuera?

—Supongo que sí — Remus dijo, con cautela. Trató de encogerse de hombros, luego hizo una mueca. La expresión de Sirius no parpadeó.

—Cuídate, Lupin.— Dijo, en voz baja, antes de darse la vuelta y apresurarse de regreso por donde habían venido.

Remus lo vio irse, hasta que dobló la esquina. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Sirius lo miraría antes de desaparecer. Cuando no lo hizo, Remus no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente decepcionado, aunque debería haberlo sabido mejor: Sirius Black no era predecible.

Se estremeció levemente, en parte debido al creciente dolor y en parte por otra cosa, y luego abrió la puerta de la enfermería.


	19. Primer Año: Fin del período

Remus nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero realmente disfrutó el período de exámenes de Hogwarts. No hubo lecciones durante dos semanas completas y mientras todos los demás corrían como un pollo sin cabeza, Remus se sintió muy relajado por todo el asunto.

No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de sus compañeros. Lily Evans había realizado una emboscada a otros estudiantes en la biblioteca y en la sala común, exigiendo que la cuestionaran sobre el los disturbios de Globin del siglo XVIII. Peter parecía estar constantemente murmurando para sí mismo en voz baja, retorciéndose las manos. Marlene McKinnon y Mary McDonald, dos de primer año de Gryffindor que Remus solía tratar de evitar, seguían estallando en ataques de risa histérica por los nervios. James y Sirius parecían estar actuando con más valentía que nunca; encendiendo petardos sin llama en los pasillos y realizando hechizos de desaparición en las bolsas de libros de los estudiantes desprevenidos en la biblioteca. Remus no podía decir si los dos solo estaban respondiendo a la atmósfera general de ansiedad, o si estaban expulsando su propia energía nerviosa.

Los estudiantes mayores no tenían simpatía por sus contrapartes más jóvenes. Frank Longbottom dio más detenciones durante su última semana de mandato de las que había dado en todo el año, e incluso amenazó con quitarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor si James y Sirius no dejaban de levitar tinteros en la sala común. Remus sintió que se habían librado fácilmente - Bellatrix Black, de hecho maldijo a la mitad de los Slytherin una noche por hablar demasiado alto mientras estudiaba para sus EXTASIS. No pudieron hablar durante tres días, Madame Pomfrey tuvo que hacer crecer sus lenguas.

Su primer examen fue Encantamientos, lo que hizo que Remus tuviera un buen comienzo. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era embrujar un coco para bailar un jig irlandés, que en privado pensó que era muy fácil. Él, James y Sirius se las arreglaron sin ningún problema, aunque el coco de Peter al principio se negó a moverse en absoluto, luego perdió el control una vez que finalmente se puso en marcha y terminó dando vueltas en el escritorio, rompiendo todas las losas.

Transfiguración salió casi bien, aunque era un tema más complicado. Su tarea era convertir un escarabajo ciervo en un pimentero - Sirius completó esto en minutos, apenas ocultando su orgullo cuando McGonagall comentó que era el mejor ejemplo de transfiguración a pequeña escala que jamás había visto de un primer año. La pimentera de Remus no estaba tan mal, aunque todavía era brillante y negra, mientras que Sirius de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer la suya de vidrio. James intentó la porcelana, y pareció haberlo hecho bien hasta que McGonagall trató de sacarle un poco de pimienta y extendió sus alas y salió volando por la ventana, haciendo que Marlene y Mary chillaran. El pimentero de Peter todavía tenía patas y cuernos, incluso después de una hora.

Herbología e Historia de la Magia fueron exámenes escritos. Remus se sorprendió a sí mismo al escribir el ensayo de historia más largo de la clase; tuvo que pedirle a Peter, sentado a su lado, un pergamino extra. Aparentemente, después de todo, había mucho que decir sobre los disturbios de los goblins. Pociones fue más fácil de lo que esperaba: tenían que preparar una cura para las verrugas de memoria. Como tenía muy buena memoria gracias a años de práctica, Remus sabía que tenía todos los ingredientes y las cantidades correctas, incluso si sus habilidades de preparación carecían de precisión.

Entre exámenes, Remus disfrutó de sus últimas semanas de libertad, ya sea deambulando por los pasillos y agregando a su mapa (cuando estaba solo) o comiendo helado afuera junto al lago (cuando los demás estaban con él). Recientemente había encontrado un pasillo que olía vagamente a chocolate, pero no pudo entender lo que eso significaba, ya que no estaba cerca de las cocinas.

Los días eran mucho más cálidos ahora, y cuando Junio se abrió paso y las pruebas llegaron a su fin, las mentes de los merodeadores se volvieron traviesas.

—Tiene que ser grande.— James dijo con decisión. Siempre estaba haciendo declaraciones innecesarias como esa, esperando a que alguien más tuviera una idea para que él la aprobara. —Nuestro último hurra.

—No es el último, —respondió Sirius, cortando la hierba. —Volveremos en dos meses.

—Puede que ustedes lo hagan—, se preocupó Peter, —sé que he fallado en todo.

James agitó una mano, descartando los temores de Peter. Era un día demasiado cálido y perezoso para pasar mucho tiempo tranquilizándolo. Estaban descansando en su nuevo lugar favorito, cerca de un árbol junto al lago. Peter estaba sentado a la sombra de las ramas porque era rubio y se quemaba fácilmente. James y Sirius se habían quitado la túnica y se habían arremangado las brillantes camisas blancas del uniforme para combatir el calor. Remus simplemente se recostó al sol, con la túnica todavía puesta para cubrir sus heridas más recientes, disfrutando del calor que se hundía en sus doloridas articulaciones. Le gustó el lugar porque el Sauce Boxeador estaba detrás de ellos, por lo que no tenían que mirarlo.

—¿Nos quedan bombas de estiércol?— Preguntó Remus, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el cielo azul, luego cerró los ojos para mirar los patrones quemados en sus retinas.

—Sí, algunos. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para una gran despedida.

—¿Qué tan grande estás pensando exactamente?

—Más grande que las bombas de estiércol.— James respondió, limpiándose las gafas, como solía hacer cuando pensaba. — Lo suficientemente grande para que todos sepan que fuimos nosotros.

— Sabrán que somos nosotros. McGonagall siempre lo sabe —intervino Sirius, levantándose y tirando una piedra sobre el lago. Rebotó cinco veces: Sirius era increíble lanzando piedras. Tenía esta clase de gracia fluida que era más animal que humana. Eso volvía loco a Remus - después de todo, él era el que no era estrictamente humano, y tenía toda la gracia natural de un gusano.

—Pueden pensar que son los Prewett". —James respondió: —Nos han estado golpeando todo el año.

—¡Nada mejor que los duendes!— Sirius dijo, a la defensiva. Arrojó otra piedra. Esta vez, en su cuarto rebote, un tentáculo largo y plateado se elevó del agua y lo empujó hacia él, perezosamente. Sirius sonrió. 

—Y el polvo picapica fue bastante bueno, tienes que admitirlo. — Remus murmuró, pasando un brazo sobre su rostro.

—Exactamente— continuó Sirius, con entusiasmo, —Tienes que darnos puntos por ingenio allí.

—¡Y la nube de lluvia! — Peter habló, ansioso por participar. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Remus se sentó. No habían hablado en absoluto de ese incidente desde Enero. Peter se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, cambiando de tema.

—De todos modos, el punto es que los cuatro hemos tenido más detenciones que el resto de Gryffindor juntos este año. ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos, James? ¿Firmar nuestro trabajo?

Echó el brazo hacia atrás para arrojar la piedra al lago, pero James se levantó de un salto y lo agarró del hombro, lo que hizo que lo dejara caer.

—¡Oi!— Sirius frunció el ceño, molesto, — ¿A qué estás jugando?

—¡Eso es!— James saltó, emocionado, — ¡Firmamos nuestro trabajo!

—¿Tu qué? — Remus los miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados. Deseó no haber estado mirando al sol durante tanto tiempo, sus ojos estaban empañados y estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.

—¡FIRMAR NUESTRO TRABAJO!— Repitió James, como si tuviera perfecto sentido y todos fueran demasiado tontos para entenderlo. Suspiró, impaciente, —Poner nuestra marca en Hogwarts, literalmente.

—¿Estás hablando de desfigurar la propiedad de la escuela, Potter?— Sirius arqueó una ceja oscura, alegría escrita en todo su rostro.

—Podría ser, Black. — James movió sus propias cejas a cambio, no podía levantar solo una, como Sirius.

—Bueno, digo, viejo.— Sirius sonrió, adoptando un acento aristocrático aún más delicado de lo habitual.

— ¿Qué dices, frijol viejo?

— Yo digo que es una idea simplemente desgarradora.

—¡Oh, estupendo!

—¡Un buen espectáculo!

— ¡Espero que lo sea!

Ambos se disolvieron en risitas, cayendo al suelo y luchando. Remus y Peter compartieron una mirada. Este tipo de cosas sucedían cada vez más; James y Sirius se verían atrapados en una de sus propias jugadas y dejarían atrás a los demás. Remus se puso de pie y fue a sentarse con Peter.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que están hablando? —Le preguntó al niño más pequeño. Peter tenía la cara roja y la frente arrugada. Claramente estaba pensando profundamente.

— Quieren que escribamos nuestros nombres en alguna parte. ¿En las paredes? — Dijo, lentamente.

—Qué...— preguntó Remus, —¿Cómo… tallarlo en la piedra o algo así? Eso es un poco permanente, ¿no?

Sirius y James continuaron luchando. James era más grande y por lo general tenía la ventaja, pero Sirius jugaba sucio.

— Es todo lo que puedo pensar,— Peter se encogió de hombros. —James dice que lo quiere en grande ... las paredes son las más grandes ... oh ... ¡OH! — Él saltó,— ¡Muchachos!—Chilló, —¡Tengo una idea!

—¡Caray!— James y Sirius se detuvieron a la vez. James tenía a Sirius en una llave de cabeza, y el tobillo de Sirius se movía poco a poco alrededor del de James, listo para tirar y derribar a ambos. —¿Te sientes bien, Pettigrew?

—¡El césped! — Peter continuó, caminando mientras pensaba en voz alta: — Es el lienzo más grande, y no tendría que ser permanente, podría ser ... si usáramos una poción de crecimiento rápido ...

Remus suspiró profundamente. ¿Por qué nadie tenía sentido hoy?

...

Y fue por el deseo de James de notoriedad, y la desesperación de Peter por demostrar su valía, que los cuatro se encontraron de nuevo en los terrenos después del anochecer en el último día del trimestre. Habían tenido dos semanas para planificarlo: acumular suministros del invernadero y aprender varios encantamientos de cambio de color. Mientras tanto, se enteraron de que todos habían aprobado sus exámenes; incluso Peter. Remus había llegado primero en Historia de la Magia y segundo en Encantamientos (detrás de Lily Evans, que trató de no dejar que le molestara).

—¡Ay! ¡Ese era mi pie!

—¡Lo siento!

— No puedo ver nada.

—Está oscuro, idiota.

—¡Ay! ¡Ese era mi pie!

—¿Podemos quitarnos la capa ahora?

—Sí, eso creo…

Habían arrastrado un pesado saco de semillas de hortensias desde la torre. Bueno, Remus y Peter lo habían hecho. Sirius y James decidieron que liderarían el camino.

—De acuerdo — James dijo, serio, con las manos en las caderas: — ¿Acordamos escribir 'con amor' o 'de parte de'?

— De parte de — dijo Peter.

—Prefiero 'Con amor'. — dijo Sirius.

—Aww, por supuesto que sí, Black,— James alborotó su cabello juguetonamente, haciendo que Sirius se agachara y pusiera una mueca. —Me encanta, entonces. ¡Vamos, caballeros, a trabajar!

Una hora más tarde, el saco de semillas estaba vacío, y Remus seguía el rastro que los demás habían dejado, rociando la poción 'quick-gro' sobre el suelo.

—¿Estamos seguros de que escribimos todo bien? — James se rascó la cabeza, despeinando aún más su cabello.

— Ya es demasiado tarde,— respondió Sirius, secándose el sudor de la frente. — Mira, será mejor que nos vayamos, el sol está saliendo. — Señaló el cielo, que comenzaba a brillar de color rosa.

—¡El hechizo de cambio de color, rápido!

—Ya lo hice, — dijo Remus, terminando lo último de la poción. —Mientras todavía estaban en la bolsa.

—¡Bien pensado, Lupin!— Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro, — Sabía que eras el lógico.

¡¿Desde cuando?! Remus pensó para sí mismo.

—No entremos todavía — dijo James, —Mira, podemos ver salir el sol.

—Merlín, —se rió Sirius, — eres tan cursi.

Sin embargo, si observaron con asombro cómo el brillante sol anaranjado ascendía lentamente por el horizonte, inundando el gran lago con chispas doradas y luego palideciendo a medida que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

— El año que viene será aún mejor, muchachos, — sonrió James, sus lentes reflejaban el nuevo sol mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Peter y Sirius. Remus se apartó un poco a un lado, contento de estar con ellos.

Regresaron al castillo de un humor extraño y casi se olvidaron de volver a ponerse la capa. Regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor, y James y Peter intentaron dormir, pero Remus no pudo. Por un lado, Sirius finalmente había comenzado a empacar, lo había estado posponiendo durante una semana y comenzó a arrojar sus cosas descuidada y ruidosamente en su baúl de caoba. Estaba grabado con una serpiente, como muchas de las cosas de Sirius.

Por otra parte, Remus no quería dormir. Sus últimas horas en Hogwarts se estaban agotando tan rápido, y no quería perderse ninguna de ellas. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y observó cómo se desarrollaba su broma en la hierba de abajo. Las semillas ya estaban echando raíces y creciendo muy rápido, girando y retorciéndose debajo como algo en una película de ciencia ficción.

—¡Luce bien!— Dijo Sirius, acercándose a mirar. Aparentemente había terminado de empacar, aunque su baúl no parecía cerrarse correctamente.

—Aún creo que debería haber sido 'estaban', no 'estuvieron' . —Dijo Remus.

—Mala gramática, Lupin, — bostezó Sirius, —No podría haber vivido conmigo mismo. — Se estiró adormilado y se recostó en la cama de Remus, que resultó ser la más cercana, acurrucándose para dormir.

Remus lo miró por un momento desde el alféizar de la ventana. Con los ojos cerrados, a la suave luz del amanecer, Sirius parecía más suave, más joven. Remus había pasado todo el año asombrado por él y James; lo invencibles que eran, lo atrevidos que eran. Pero todos eran solo niños, en realidad. Y no importa cuán grande fuera su última broma, no detendría el tren que venía a buscarlos mañana, para llevar a Remus de regreso a St. Edmund y a Sirius a donde sea que viviera, a una casa donde los retratos le gritaban a sus hijos. A su familia no le importaba que hubiera sido el primero en Transformaciones.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, presionando la frente contra el cristal frío y suspirando profundamente. Era una broma realmente buena; todos deberían estar orgullosos. McGonagall se enfadaría. A Dumbledore probablemente le gustaría. No había necesidad de sentirse tan triste, solo eran dos meses.

Quince metros más abajo, las hortensias finalmente florecieron, y el corazón de Remus dio un vuelco. Las flores chillonas brillaban abajo en los colores de Gryffindor, carmesí brillante y dorado reluciente, haciendo sonar su mensaje de letras torcidas.

¡LOS MERODEADORES ESTUVIERON AQUÍ!


	20. Verano, 1972

Querido Remus,

¿Qué tal tu verano hasta ahora? El mío es una basura.

La semana pasada fue la boda de Bellatrix, al menos no estará en Hogwarts el próximo año. Regulus y yo fuimos padrinos de boda y teníamos que llevar una túnica verde. Definitivamente no es mi color. Toda mi familia estaba allí, fue horrible. Deberías haber visto lo que Bella le hizo a su cabello, se veía completamente loca. Cissy también se ha teñido el suyo: rubio, así que se parece a su engreído novio, Malfoy. No puedo creer que mi tía la dejara, apuesto a que mi madre no me dejaría teñirme el cabello.

Ojalá pudiéramos hacer magia fuera de la escuela, he estado investigando maldiciones en la biblioteca de papá, debería tener algunas cosas excelentes para Snivellus el próximo año.

James dice que sus padres me dejarán quedarme con ellos este verano. Mis padres no me dejan ir a los Potter, pero es posible que me dejen quedarme con los Pettigrew, así que conseguiré que Pete me invite. James dijo que te invitaría también, espero que puedas venir. Será genial, como la escuela.

Nos vemos pronto,

Sirius O. Black

...

Querido Remus,

Espero que estés teniendo un buen verano y que los muggles no te estén deprimiendo.

Mamá y papá dicen que son más que bienvenidos a visitarnos. Sirius está tratando de pelear para quedarse todo el verano, lo cual sería genial. Si puedes venir, responde a este búho lo antes posible. Mamá dice que ella misma escribirá una carta si tu Matrona la necesita.

Lo mejor,

James.

...

Querido Remus,

James y Sirius dicen que han intentado ponerse en contacto contigo, pero que no has respondido. Les dije que tal vez no sabías cómo funcionaban los búhos. Simplemente ata la carta a su pata, como lo hemos hecho nosotros, y luego suéltala. Por lo general, terminan donde se supone que deben hacerlo.

Espero que puedas venir a visitarnos.

Peter.

...

Querido Remus,

¿Estás bien? No hemos sabido nada de ti, espero que no hayas intentado usar la correspondencia muggle. Ahora estoy en los Potter, es genial. Sus padres son realmente amables, nada parecidos a los míos.

James está siendo un poco molesto. Él cree que los dos vamos a estar en el equipo de quidditch este año y sigue levantándome a las seis para salir a volar. Completamente loco. Sin embargo, es algo divertido, y si Gryffindor necesita un golpeador, podría intentarlo. No puedo esperar para mostrarte mi escoba, puedes probarla si quieres; es posible que te guste volar más si tienes un equipo decente.

James reconoce que tu Matrona no te dejará venir, ¿Crees que si escribiéramos a Dumbledore o McGonagall, podríamos obtener un permiso? Eres un mago, después de todo, no deberías quedarte atrapado con muggles durante todo un verano.

Si realmente no puedes venir, ¿Irás al Callejón Diagon por tus cosas escolares? ¿Quizás podríamos reunirnos todos allí en Agosto?

Espero que estés bien.

Sirius O. Black.

...

Querido Remus,

¡No somos los merodeadores sin ti, por favor ven! Tenemos mucho espacio y a mamá no le importa. He estado entrenando a Sirius y Pete para Quidditch el año que viene. Creo que si superamos tu problema con las alturas, podrías ser un buen golpeador.

Te gusta golpear cosas, ¿no? Y probablemente seas el más fuerte de los cuatro, así que creo que tiene sentido. Sirius también quiere ser un golpeador, él puede mostrarte cómo hacerlo. Incluso veré si tenemos mi vieja escoba todavía tirada en el cobertizo, ¡y tú puedes tenerla!

James.

...

Querido Remus,

Por favor, ven y sálvanos del reino de terror de James. Ni siquiera quiero estar en el equipo de Quidditch.

Peter.

...

Querido Remus,

Espero que estés recibiendo estas cartas. Estamos empezando a preocuparnos por ti.

Fuimos todos juntos al Callejón Diagon, fue genial. La mamá de James nos compró helados y nos dejó ir a donde quisiéramos. Probablemente pasamos unas tres horas en suministros de Quidditch de calidad. Tenía muchas ganas de salir al Londres muggle y encontrar una tienda de discos, pero no se nos permitió salir del callejón.

Andrómeda me envió este nuevo álbum: Merlín, ¡Realmente tienes que escucharlo, Lupin! Es mejor que Electric Warrior. Mejor que CUALQUIER COSA. Estoy seguro de que el cantante es en realidad un mago, ¿Has oído hablar de David Bowie?

¿Estás teniendo un buen verano? ¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta?

¡Escribe pronto!

Sirius O. Black.

...

Quirido Sirus,

Por favor, no me envíen más cartas. No puedo leerlas y la Matrona está molesta por los búhos.

Nos vemos en el tren.

Remus.


	21. Segundo Año: Regulus Black

Metal Guru, could it be?

You're gonna bring my baby to me

She'll be wild, y'know a rock n roll child...

Remus agarró las asas de su vieja maleta maltrecha con los nudillos blancos, su estómago dando saltos mortales emocionados mientras miraba a la bulliciosa multitud. La Matrona le había dejado correr hacia la barrera esta vez, aunque miró hacia otro lado en el último minuto, aterrorizada. Ahora estaba muy por detrás de él, en el lado muggle de la estación, dónde no tenía que volver a verla hasta dentro de diez meses.

Había tenido una terrible pesadilla la noche anterior en la que llegaría a King's Cross y no podría pasar a la plataforma 9 ¾; nada de eso había sido real; magia, varitas, magos, sus amigos. Pero Remus trató de apartar estos pensamientos de su mente mientras miraba ansiosamente a su alrededor, buscando un rostro familiar.

-Te dejaron volver, ¿verdad? Una voz fría interrumpió su búsqueda. - Los estándares realmente deben estar cayendo.

Remus sintió que sus hombros se tensaron. ¿Por qué la primera persona con la que hablaba tenía que ser Snape?

-Piérdete, Snivellus. - Él escupió. Giró, volviéndose hacia el chico de Slytherin con su mirada más cruel.

-Uf, ¿Qué diablos es ese olor?- Snape arrastró las palabras, arrugando su enorme nariz. Remus se sonrojó, apestaba a antiséptico, lo sabía; La matrona había sido demasiado liberal esa mañana.

-¡Dije que te pierdas! - Remus murmuró, apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños.

Vio a Severus retroceder, levemente. Remus sabía cómo se veía, había pasado dos meses sin magia, rodeado de chicos más grandes y duros que Snape. Estaba tan al límite como una trampa para osos y estaba listo para lanzar un puñetazo a la menor provocación.

-¡Oye, calvo! - Otra voz sonó sobre la multitud. Un chico con lentes y cabello negro azabache levantado en todos los ángulos se asomaba por una de las ventanas del carruaje, saludando locamente a Remus.

Remus sonrió, olvidándose de que estaba tratando de asustar a Severus, y le devolvió el saludo. Se frotó la cabeza con timidez. Su cabello había crecido mientras estaba en Hogwarts, pero la matrona se lo había afeitado todo tan pronto como regresó a St Edmund's, haciéndolo lucir como un matón de nuevo.

Lanzando una mirada sucia a Snape, Remus agarró su maleta y se apresuró a subir al tren, empujando a otros estudiantes para llegar al vagón donde sus amigos estaban esperando.

-¡Lupin! - Peter se levantó de un salto, emocionado. No sabía muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo una vez que se puso de pie; ciertamente no iban a abrazarse como niñas, y aparentemente los apretones de manos no estaban dentro de la lista. Pettigrew le dio una palmadita torpe en el brazo en su lugar, y Remus agarró el suyo a cambio.

\- Hola, muchachos -, sonrió Remus, sus mejillas doloridas de felicidad mientras se sentaba. -¿Cómo les ha ido?

\- ¡Deberíamos preguntarte a tí!- James se rió, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. -¡Ni una lechuza en todo el verano!

Remus miró a Sirius, furtivamente. Entonces, no había mencionado la carta que Remus le había enviado.

\- Sabes que soy prácticamente un muggle durante las vacaciones - respondió, - ni siquiera podía entrar en mi baúl para hacer la tarea; lo cerraron con llave.

Eso no era estrictamente cierto: Remus le había pedido a la Matrona que guardara con llave sus cosas de la escuela, aterrorizado de que los otros chicos pudieran llegar a ellas. La tarea que no había hecho porque no había podido. Hubo un suave ruido de disgusto en la esquina. Remus miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

Sentado en el asiento junto a Sirius había otro chico más joven, con los mismos ojos azules profundo y cabello largo y oscuro; los mismos rasgos inconfundibles de Black: labios carnosos y pómulos que podrían cortar un vidrio.

\- Este es Reg. - Sirius asintió, despreocupadamente, - Saluda, Reggie.

\- Es Regulus. - El chico respondió, irritado, su voz alta y aristocrática indignada.

\- Mi querido hermano, - Sirius enarcó una ceja a los otros tres.

\- Hola Regulus, - sonrió James, ofreciendo una mano amistosa, - Soy James.

\- Potter. - Regulus miró su mano como si estuviera sucia.

Sirius le dio una palmada en la cabeza,

\- Deja de ser un idiota. - Él espetó, - Estos son mis amigos.

\- No quería sentarme aquí". Regulus respondió. - Tu me obligaste.

\- Oh, vamos, lárgate, entonces. No sé por qué me molesté.

Regulus se puso de pie, con el rostro pétreo, y salió del vagón, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Vaya, realmente tiene ese encanto de familia Black. -sonrió James. Sirius negó con la cabeza, desesperado, colocando un pie en el banco de enfrente y apoyando un codo contra el cristal de la ventana. Sonó el silbato y el tren empezó a salir de la estación.

\- No debería haber esperado nada más, - murmuró Sirius, - Le han lavado el cerebro por completo. Está molesto conmigo. No debería haberme ido todo el verano .

\- ¿Crees que estará en Slytherin, entonces? - James se compadeció.

\- Probablemente. - Sirius frunció el ceño, - Él sabe que no hablaré con él, si es así. Más bien que quede en Hufflepuff.

Remus pensó que esto era un poco duro. Ciertamente, no le agradaban Snape y Mulciber - y sí, le habían gastado algunas bromas a la casa de Slytherin, pero Remus nunca había odiado a Slytherin como Sirius parecía hacerlo. Seguramente no repudiaría a su propio hermano solo porque tenían un uniforme ligeramente diferente. Lo único que Remus podía ver mal con los Slytherin era que la mayoría de ellos eran snobs, y Sirius, James y Peter también eran snobs, aunque no se dieran cuenta.

Este hilo de pensamientos lo abandonó cuando empezaron a ganar velocidad fuera de Londres, y Remus finalmente pudo relajarse con la idea de que efectivamente estaba regresando a Hogwarts, y que la magia ahora estaba oficialmente permitida. Abrió la maleta de un tirón y agarró su varita por primera vez en meses. Remus no se había atrevido a tocar nada mágico desde el final del trimestre, pero ahora sacó uno de sus libros de segunda mano (habían llegado la semana anterior por parte de Dumbledore), lo abrió y rápidamente hizo el hechizo Letiuncula Magna.

Fingió que se estaba rascando detrás de la oreja con la varita y murmuró las palabras en voz baja. Sirius debió haber visto lo que estaba haciendo, porque se había levantado de un salto para bajar su escoba del portaequipajes, distrayendo a James y Peter. Remus miró el libro con el corazón acelerado. Las palabras llenaron su mente como música, y finalmente pudo leer de nuevo.

El verano había sido increíblemente aburrido. Había intentado leer algunos de los libros que había alrededor de St. Edmund, pero sin magia era demasiado frustrante. Lentamente había leído cada una de las cartas de sus amigos, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para intentar responderle a alguien que no fuera Sirius. También había tenido que esconderse mucho. Remus sintió como si hubiera pasado días enteros a veces sin hablar con nadie; a los otros chicos les habían dicho que había estado en un internado privado, pagado con el testamento de su padre. Esto, por supuesto, lo convirtió en un objetivo más que nunca, y combinado con sus lunas llenas cada vez más difíciles, Remus había pasado gran parte del verano cubierto de moretones.

Las lunas llenas eran otra razón por la que estaba aliviado de regresar a Hogwarts, donde Madame Pomfrey, la medibruja de la escuela, no solo era más comprensiva que la Matrona, sino que estaba mejor calificada para manejar las peculiaridades de su condición. La matrona se había horrorizado al ver las nuevas heridas que Remus se infligía a sí mismo cada mes, y lo trataba como si lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente, solo para molestarla. Habían sido mucho peor que el verano anterior, cuando solo salía con algunos rasguños y moretones cada noche. Ahora, debajo de su ropa muggle, Remus estaba casi cubierto de vendajes y tiritas que le tiraban e irritaban cada vez que se movía. Esperaba poder escabullirse a la enfermería poco después de su llegada.

Sirius y James estaban ocupados contándole a Remus sobre su propio verano, con Peter uniéndose aquí y allá, dispuesto a dejar en claro que la mayor parte del tiempo habían sido ellos tres. Sonaba como si todos hubieran tenido un momento espectacular, incluso si había mucho quidditch. Los padres de James tenían una cabaña junto al mar, algo así como lo que James llamaba su "hogar habitual" estaba cerca de Londres. Los tres chicos habían acampado en la playa, pescado, volado cometas y planeado sus bromas para el próximo año. Charlaron sobre ello con entusiasmo durante tanto tiempo que Remus sintió deseos de decirles a todos que se callaran.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando apareció el carrito. James y Sirius juntaron su dinero de bolsillo y compraron lo suficiente para alimentar a la mitad de la casa de Gryffindor. Remus no tenía quejas, ya que como de costumbre, tenía mucha hambre.

...

Remus estaba inmensamente contento de haber metido la cara en el tren, porque se había olvidado de lo larga y prolongada que era la ceremonia de clasificación, especialmente cuando no participabas en ella. Regulus, de hecho si fue clasificado en Slytherin, lo que fue una sorpresa solo para Sirius, a quien Remus escuchó exhalar con incredulidad. El hermano Black más joven se apresuró a unirse a sus compañeros y a Narcissa, que ahora lucía una insignia de prefecto plateada y un nuevo peinado platinado elegante.

Severus le dio una palmada a Regulus en la espalda, burlándose de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- Peter suspiró cuando finalmente apareció la comida, - Uno pensaría que superaría esas bromas estúpidas.

\- Más bien necesita superar a Evans. - dijo James, sonando inusualmente pensativo. Todos lo miraron confundidos. - ¡Oh, vamos, es obvio!- Él sonrió, - Snivellus claramente está locamente enamorado de cierta Gryffindor con cabello de zanahoria - , le guiñó un ojo a Lily, quien le dio una mirada de disgusto y muy obviamente le dio la espalda para continuar su conversación con Marlene.

\- ¿Así que porque tenemos el pájaro que le gusta, va a ser un dolor de cabeza durante los próximos seis años? - Sirius respondió, incrédulo.

Remus lo miró parpadeando. ¡¿Pájaro?! Sirius no era el tipo de chico que llama "pájaros" a las chicas, era de clase demasiado alta. ¿Dónde diablos había oído eso?

\- Exactamente.- James confirmó, luciendo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- No, - Sirius negó con la cabeza, - Nadie podría preocuparse tanto por una chica.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo con él en silencio. Aún así, a Potter no parecía importarle que se disputaran sus teorías. Se encogió de hombros, escarbando en sus patatas asadas,

\- Si tú lo dices. Entonces, todavía debe estar molesto por la vez que Remus lo golpeó.

Sirius se rió al recordar eso, finalmente animándose.


	22. Segundo Año: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars

Madame Pomfrey estaba horrorizada por el estado del cuerpo flaco y maltratado de Remus cuando finalmente fue a verla.

\- ¡¿Qué te ha estado haciendo esa mujer?! - Ella jadeó, enojada.

\- Oh no, hice todo esto yo mismo,- Remus hizo un gesto seco hacia su pecho desnudo. La enfermera gruñó, quitando otro vendaje.

\- Sí, pero ella apenas ha hecho nada para tratarte... ¡No tenía idea de que la medicina muggle fuera tan primitiva! ¡Estas son heridas mágicas, necesitan cuidados mágicos!

Remus asintió con cansancio. Se había acostumbrado a la carnicería ahora, el dolor se había asentado sobre sus hombros como una pesada carga, una que pensó que probablemente tendría que soportar. La vida estaba llena de limitaciones, simplemente él tenía más que otros. Quizás por eso se sentía tan atraído por James y Sirius.

Madame Pomfrey quería observarlo durante la noche, pero él se negó, de mal humor. Faltaban dos semanas para la luna llena y quería dormir en su propia cama tanto como le fuera posible.

Caminó de regreso a la sala común lentamente, aunque se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en un mes, Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción que lo hizo sentir ligero y cómodo, y agradablemente somnoliento. Sin embargo, no había posibilidad de que pudiera tener una tarde tranquila, porque cuando Remus llegó al dormitorio encontró a Sirius sentado en su cama, el tocadiscos y los álbumes nuevos esparcidos a su alrededor.

-¡Lupin! - Él sonrió, emocionado, - ¡Tienes que escuchar esto!

\- Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí -, gimió James desde su propia cama, donde estaba hojeando una revista de quidditch. - Ha estado hablando de ese cantante muggle todo el verano.

\- ¡No es un muggle! - Sirius espetó, con las manos en las caderas, - Tiene que ser un mago. ¡Tiene que ser! Deberías ver la ropa que usa...

Remus cruzó la habitación y tomó la portada del disco. Él sonrió, levemente sorprendido,

\- ¡Oh, Bowie! Sí, me agrada. Aunque no creo que sea un mago.

Sirius parecía un poco decepcionado de que Remus hubiera oído hablar de él, y Remus rápidamente explicó: -He escuchado mucho a Starman en la radio, ¡Pero nadie en St Eddy's tiene el álbum!

Apaciguado, Sirius colocó el disco negro que sostenía en el tocadiscos y fijó la aguja en su lugar. James suspiró profundamente y se levantó, dejando la habitación con la revista bajo el brazo. Sirius lo ignoró, mirando el rostro de Remus con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba el lento tamborileo. Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama y cerró los ojos para escuchar.

Pushing through the market square

So many mothers sighing

News had just come over

We had five years left of crying...

No era lo mismo que Electric Warrior; era más oscuro, más enfadado. A Remus le gustó mucho. Había una historia en ella, aunque no estaba seguro de haber entendido todas las partes todavía. Mientras reverberaban los compases finales de "Rock n Roll Suicide" , Sirius levantó la aguja y la movió hacia atrás,

\- ¡Escucha Suffragette City de nuevo, es mi favorito!

Remus sonrió, podría haberlo adivinado. Era ruidoso y grosero, y se podía bailar. This mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place...

Por su parte, pensó que le gustaba más Moonage Daydream, porque era extraño y espacial. O Lady Stardust, porque por alguna razón le recordaba a Sirius. - his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans... Remus rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, seguro de que Sirius lo encontraría histéricamente divertido.

Una vez que volvieron a reproducir el álbum hasta el final, una vez que volvieron a reproducir sus favoritos, era casi la hora de cenar. Se sentaron juntos en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, repasando las notas del álbum.

-Tal vez sea un mago -, admitió Remus, soñadoramente, - No es como un muggle normal.

\- ¡Te lo dije! - Sirius sonrió triunfalmente, - Voy a conseguir más, todos sus álbumes.

\- T.Rex tiene uno nuevo - dijo Remus,- Slider.

\- ¡Genial! Ojalá la Sra. Potter nos hubiera dejado salir del Callejón Diagon, incluso conseguí algo de dinero muggle de Gringotts.

\- ¿Qué es el Callejón Diagon?- Preguntó Remus, aunque pensó que tenía una idea de las cartas del verano.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron, como siempre hacían cuando Remus demostraba su impactante falta de conocimiento mágico.

\- Maldita sea, Lupin - dijo, -Es una calle mágica, en Londres. Los muggles no pueden entrar, como Hogsmeade.

-Correcto. - No le pareció tan emocionante a Remus; ir de compras era aburrido.

\- ¿De dónde sacas todas tus cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?

\- Cosas de la escuela... tus libros, tu túnica ...- Los ojos de Sirius se dirigieron a los puños deshilachados de la túnica negra de la escuela de Remus. Los suyos eran nuevos, impecablemente acabados y cortados ligeramente mejor que los de los demás.

\- De segunda mano, creo - respondió Remus, - Dumbledore los envía. No sé cómo llegar a una calle mágica; No se me permite estar solo en Londres.

\- El próximo verano.- Sirius dijo con firmeza: - Tienes que venir a la casa de James y quedarte, podemos llevarte al Callejón Diagon, te encantará.

\- Sabes que no puedo - dijo Remus en voz baja, sin hacer contacto visual.

-Lo solucionaremos. - Sirius dijo, con confianza, - Hablaré con Dumbledore, McGonagall - ¡El Ministro de Magia, si es necesario!

Remus forzó una sonrisa, fingiendo que le creía a Sirius,

-Sí, genial. Gracias, Black.

...

The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars se convirtió en la banda sonora del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor durante la semana siguiente, hasta que incluso James, que era sordo, se encontró tarareando.

Remus nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho y a gusto en toda su vida. Estaba lejos de St. Edmund's, lejos de las camisas grises, la Matrona, las habitaciones cerradas y los chicos con problemas que querían atraparlo. No estaba cubierto de vendas (al menos por el momento), y hasta que comenzaron las lecciones el lunes tenía todo el tiempo que quería para leer, escuchar música y jugar con los merodeadores.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo poniéndose al día con su lectura y completando la tarea de verano que le habían asignado. Como un hombre hambriento, devoró cada pieza de información que se le presentó, e incluso fue a buscar más libros de la biblioteca para investigar más.

También tuvo que tener una serie de conversaciones con James antes de poder convencerlo de que no deseaba estar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Remus estaba contento de sentarse en los gradas con su libro, ocasionalmente levantando la vista para ver a los otros tres chicos revoloteando de un lado a otro en sus escobas. Todos eran muy buenos, pero era obvio incluso para Remus que James era el mejor de los tres. Ni siquiera parecía que necesitara la escoba; el chico de cabello azabache se elevaba como un cernícalo, sus giros suaves, sus inmersiones nauseabundamente agudas. Remus no había asistido a muchos partidos de Quidditch en su primer año, pero estaba seguro de que James se ganaría su lugar en el equipo.

Sirius era mucho más de lucirse en su técnica de vuelo, no le faltaba tanto la habilidad de James como su disciplina. Black parecía aburrirse fácilmente, también podía ir bastante rápido cuando quería, pero estaba más interesado en dar vueltas y desviarse peligrosamente que en atrapar quaffles o repelar bludgers. Necesitaba que James le gritara cada pocos minutos para mantenerse concentrado en el juego. Peter era muy competente después de un verano de ejercicios, pero era bastante lento en largas distancias; James decidió que podría estar mejor como portero.

\- Estás actuando como si pudieras elegir tu mismo a todo el equipo. - Sirius resopló mientras se dirigían de regreso al castillo después de una práctica.

\- Deberían dejarme. - James se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio: - Soy mejor que al menos la mitad del equipo actual y tú eres mejor que los dos golpeadores. Y conozco tácticas.

\- Solo trata de no estar demasiado sorprendido cuando no te nombran capitán -, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, - Aún estás en segundo año. No hubo ningún segundo año en el equipo el año pasado.

\- Ten algo de fe, Black - le guiñó un ojo James, pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de su amigo. Caminaron juntos hacia adelante, escobas en mano. El sol se estaba poniendo detrás de ellos y se vio todo en un relieve nítido, delineando a los dos chicos de cabello oscuro en un heróico dorado. Remus los miró, rezagado y abrumado por sus libros, pensando que probablemente todos se sorprenderían un poco si James no obtenía exactamente lo que quería.


	23. Segundo Año: Hermandad

Remus no tenía un hermano, al menos no uno del que él supiera algo. Supuso que su madre bien podría haberse vuelto a casar y haber tenido un par de hijos agradables, que no fueran no magos o monstruos. Eso realmente no parecía ser asunto suyo; había aceptado su suerte en la vida hacia mucho tiempo.

James también era hijo único, y esto explicaba al menos de alguna manera por qué era tan engreído y exigente. Sirius hablaba de los padres de Potter como si fueran perfectos santos, pero claramente habían echado a perder a su hijo. Peter tenía una hermana que era mucho mayor que él que ya se había ido de Hogwarts. Había estado en Hufflepuff, pero Peter no hablaba mucho de ella. Estaba estudiando en una universidad muggle, que aparentemente era el colmo de la situación.

Entonces, tal vez por eso ninguno de ellos entendió realmente lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos hermanos Black, lo que podría haber sido la razón por la que no se lo tomaron muy en serio. Comenzó la mañana siguiente a la clasificación. Durante el desayuno, Regulus había recibido un regalo de sus padres; un búho nuevo. Esta era su recompensa por entrar en la casa correcta, descubrieron ya que Severus leyó alegremente la carta en voz alta al alcance del oído de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius miró su papilla, sin morder el anzuelo, pero Remus miró a Regulus y vio que se estaba sonrojando mucho, tratando de arrebatarle la carta a Snape.

—¿Tus padres no volvieron a confiscarte tu búho? — Peter preguntó sin rodeos. Sirius asintió bruscamente.

— Dijieron que puedo recuperarlo cuando recuerde mi deber para con la familia y cuando comience a actuar como un 'verdadero Black'. No me importa, no necesito un búho.

— ¿Cuál es exactamente tu deber familiar, de nuevo? — James musitó, en voz alta, para que pudieran escucharlos a través de las carcajadas de los Slytherin — ¿Ir por ahí con repugnantes como Snivellus y Mulciber? ¿Casarte con tu prima?

Sirius finalmente miró a James, su expresión medio agradecida, medio traviesa.

— Oh, sí — respondió, conversacionalmente, tan fuerte como James. Snape, Regulus y la mayoría de los otros Slytherin que se habían estado riendo ahora estaban callados, entrecerrando los ojos a los dos chicos de Gryffindor. Peter se alejó un poco. — La endogamia y el ser un creepy son aspectos clave de mi noble herencia. Y meterse con niños más pequeños que yo, por supuesto; engañar, mentir y maldecir a todos dentro de mi camino hacia el poder...

— Bueno, amigo, lamento decírtelo — dijo James jovialmente, — Pero no parece que seas un Black en absoluto.

— Dios — la mano de Sirius voló a su rostro con fingida sorpresa —¿Qué diablos soy, entonces?

— Es obvio — James se encogió de hombros — Eres un Merodeador.

Sirius se rió, al igual que la mayoría de los Gryffindors sentados cerca.

Remus vio la mano de Severus alcanzar su varita, y rápidamente tomó la suya en preparación, repasando una lista de hechizos en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar uno que lo detuviera más rápido. Pero Regulus empujó a Snape con el codo, murmurando; "Está bien". Remus estaba seguro de que fue el único Gryffindor que lo escuchó.

— Vamos — Snape se burló —Será mejor que nos alejemos de toda esta suciedad si queremos mantener nuestro desayuno en nuestros estómagos.

Esto solo hizo que Sirius y James se rieran más fuerte, y Snape saliera de la habitación, seguido por Mulciber y un nuevo de primer año llamado Barty Crouch. Regulus se contuvo, mirando nerviosamente entre sus nuevos amigos y su hermano. El nuevo búho estaba posado sobre su codo torcido, contemplando la escena con una mirada imperiosa y condescendiente. Se acercó a Sirius.

— Puedes pedirlo prestado, si quieres. — Regulus dijo en voz baja:— Nunca le pedí que me enviara nada, pero ya sabes cómo es ella.

— Sí — resopló Sirius, —Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y Remus no pudo decir si estaban mirándose o tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir algo muy difícil.

— Mira, lo siento, ok? Sabías que terminaría en Slyth... — comenzó Regulus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—No quiero tu búho. — Dijo con rigidez, mirando a través de su hermano: — Si necesito enviar una carta, tomaré prestado el de James.

Con eso, empujó a Regulus y se dispuso a irse. James, Remus y Peter se levantaron apresuradamente y lo siguieron. Remus miró a Regulus, que se veía muy pálido y muy frío.

Remus no pensó mucho en Regulus después de eso - la línea en la arena había sido trazada, y era su deber como merodeadores apoyar a Sirius. Además, todos estaban demasiado ocupados una vez que comenzaron las lecciones.

Remus se entregó a sus estudios esta vez, en una completa reversión de su comportamiento del Septiembre anterior. Leía con entusiasmo, respondía preguntas en clase y completaba su tarea tan pronto como se la asignaban. En todo, excepto en Pociones, era un estudiante modelo. Nunca había olvidado lo que había leído el año anterior sobre personas con su problema. No les iba bien una vez que dejaban la escuela. Aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para firmar el registro eran excluidos de casi cualquier trabajo mágico calificado. Tendría que ser el mejor de los mejores, e incluso eso podría no ser suficiente, pero tenía seis años más para intentarlo.

Había otro elemento en sus aspiraciones académicas: Sirius. Bueno, Sirius y James, la verdad, pero lo más importante era Sirius. Remus no dudaba de que Sirius fuera su amigo, exactamente, pero dudaba que Sirius realmente lo viera como un igual. Él criticaba las creencias de la familia Black sobre la pureza de la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, a menudo hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre la herencia de los squib de Peter. Esto siempre era a espaldas de Peter, y Remus temía pensar en lo que Sirius decía sobre él.

Remus había aprendido durante su primer período en Hogwarts que ser un 'mestizo' significaba que era un poco menos confiable que otros magos. Los Slytherin, en particular, apuntaban a estudiantes con cualquier tipo de herencia muggle: Marlene McKinnon, cuyo padre era muggle, había perfeccionado el hechizo del murciélago fantasma antes que nadie en su grupo de año, como medio de defensa. Lily Evans estaba protegida del tormento cuando Snape estaba cerca, pero estaba claro que muchos de los estudiantes pensaban que tenía mucha suerte, considerando las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Sirius nunca expresó algo tan fuerte, pero Remus tenía la sensación de que ser mejor que todos los demás en el trabajo escolar se tomaba como prueba de que su magia era de alguna manera mejor. Remus tenía un deseo extremadamente fuerte de demostrar que estaba equivocado. Fue una leve sorpresa; nunca había sido muy competitivo antes, pero nunca le habían dado las herramientas para serlo.

Por supuesto, siempre habría un obstáculo insuperable para Remus, y en Septiembre de 1972 llegó hacia finales del mes. Remus lo había temido como siempre, y en los días anteriores recordó mencionar que no se sentía bien para preparar a sus compañeros de cuarto para su inminente ausencia. A decir verdad, nunca se había sentido mejor. Aunque las transformaciones habían empeorado y los días necesarios para recuperarse se habían alargado, Remus también descubrió que a medida que la luna comenzaba a crecer y cobrar fuerza, él también.

Tenía un hambre voraz, sus sentidos eran más agudos, su magia se volvía espesa y pesada en su lengua como un jarabe y apenas dormía en absoluto, en lugar de eso, se pasaba la mitad de la noche leyendo vorazmente, tratando de ignorar los susurros furtivos de Sirius y James en la cama de al lado.

Llegó a la enfermería de inmediato, y Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall una vez más lo escoltaron hasta el sauce. Estaban muy callados mientras cruzaban el terreno, pero una vez que Remus estuvo encerrado en la choza por la noche, escuchó a las dos mujeres detenerse y comenzar a hablar mientras viajaban de regreso por el largo pasillo. No debieron haberse dado cuenta de que él podía oírlas, de que su oído era mejor que el de la mayoría de las personas, especialmente en una noche de luna llena.

Madame Pomfrey se estaba quejando del plan de tratamiento de Remus durante el verano.

— ¡Cubierto de heridas! ¡No puedo, en buena conciencia, permitirle que regrese allí, Minerva! Va en contra de todo lo que soy como sanadora.

— Entiendo, Poppy — McGonagall respondió bruscamente mientras cruzaban el suelo, — Es un asunto difícil, cuando la madre de Remus lo entregó a las autoridades muggle, hizo las cosas muy difíciles... tenemos que andar con cuidado, mucho cuidado. Hablaré con Dumbledore.

— Es una cosita tan tranquila, nunca se queja, incluso cuando debe estar sufriendo tanto...

Remus no escuchó más, habían viajado demasiado por el pasillo y sus propios gritos ahogaron los sonidos.

...

Por la mañana, Remus regresó a su cuerpo jadeando como si acabara de nacer. No había ni una pulgada de él que no le doliera: su cabeza palpitaba enfermizamente, las punzadas le apretaban detrás de sus ojos; su cuello y hombros se sentían como elásticos rotos; dolía respirar. Cada movimiento de su pecho hacía que el dolor lo recorriera y sudara mucho a pesar de que el aire estaba fresco.

Tenía un corte profundo en el vientre que le daba ganas de vomitar. Ya había perdido mucha sangre, y todavía estaba burbujeando, rojo vino espeso. Medio gateó, medio se arrastró por la habitación hasta una caja de suministros médicos de emergencia guardada bajo las tablas del suelo. Sacó un poco de gasa, usando toda su energía restante, y presionó tan fuerte como pudo contra la oscura herida. Gritó de dolor, pero siguió presionando. Su respiración se hizo superficial, aunque incluso eso le dolía. Se sentía mareado, quería acurrucarse y dormir. Mantente despierto, se urgió a sí mismo, furioso, mantente despierto o morirás, idiota .

Entonces muere. Una pequeña voz apareció en la parte posterior de su cabeza, de la nada. Sin duda facilitaría las cosas. Para ti. Para todo el mundo. Remus negó con la cabeza, aturdido. La voz era muy amable y suave, como una madre.

Apretó más fuerte, gruñendo de esfuerzo. En su miseria, se preguntó si la voz estaba en lo correcto. ¿Se estaba aferrando a una vida que nunca lo había querido realmente? ¿Que... tal vez nunca valga la pena vivir? ¿Y si muriera? ¿Y si cerraba los ojos? Podría ser una cuestión de más temprano que tarde.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente.

— ¿Remus? —El educado golpe de Madame Pomfrey llegó a tiempo como siempre. Lo ignoró; ahora estaba demasiado cansado. Apoyó la cabeza en las oscuras tablas del suelo y soltó la gasa. Estaba tan cansado. — ¡Remus! — La puerta se abrió de golpe y de repente ella estaba allí, arrodillada a su lado, colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

—Vete —, murmuró, sin abrir los ojos, — Déjame ir.

— De ninguna forma, jovencito.— Madam Pomfrey dijo, con tanta fiereza que a pesar de su estado de confusión, Remus se rió. Luego hizo una mueca, agarrándose instintivamente el pecho. La medibruja apuntó su varita a su herida abierta y la cosió en cuestión de segundos, luego sintió su pecho, donde lo había tocado. — Costilla rota — murmuró, — Pobre cordero — movió su varita una vez más y Remus sintió un extraño 'estallido' en su torso - de repente ya no le dolió respirar.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella estaba ocupada colocando una manta sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo caliente. —Ahora bien, — susurró suavemente, aunque estaban bastante solos, — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, dándome un susto así, hm? — Su voz era tan cálida y sus dedos tan tiernos. Con mucho cuidado, ella lo abrazó, — No podemos perderte, Remus, no mientras yo esté todavía en Hogwarts.

—Duele — susurró Remus.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y eso fue todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Remus comenzó a llorar. No solo unos cuantos sollozos; mientras la dulce y amable enfermera lo sostenía, él envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de su suave cuerpo y lloró como un bebé.

...

Tuvo que pasar dos días completos en la enfermería. La herida en su estómago no era la única que se había infligido esa noche, aunque era la peor. El hechizo de Madame Pomfrey había sido suficiente para detener la hemorragia el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de la choza, pero necesitaba descanso y tranquilidad. Ella le daba regularmente somníferos y él se los bebía sin quejarse, prefiriendo no estar despierto. Los merodeadores vinieron tratando de verlo, pero a pedido de Remus, Madame Pomfrey los echó.

Ya era tarde el viernes por la mañana cuando finalmente lo dejó ir.

— Enviaré una nota a tus profesores para que sepan que no te esperan. Tienes que ir directamente a tu dormitorio y acostarte, ¿Entendido?

Caminó lentamente, tomando una ruta diferente a la habitual, pensando en el mapa; debería comenzar a trabajar en eso de nuevo, había leído algo muy emocionante sobre algo llamado hechizo homúnculo. Una vez que llegó al dormitorio, Remus se arrastró hasta su cama, corrió las cortinas y se acostó boca arriba. Rayos de luz se deslizaron a través de la tela destacando una galaxia de motas de polvo.

Todavía hacía mucho calor para ser Septiembre, y alguien había dejado las ventanas abiertas, llenando la habitación de aire fresco. La brisa succionó las cortinas de la cama de Remus y luego las empujó hacia afuera. Lo miró soñadoramente durante un rato, entrando y saliendo, era como estar dentro de un pulmón.

— ¡Lupin! — Una voz aguda rompió su calma. Sirius rasgó las cortinas, inundando el pequeño espacio con luz, quemando las retinas de Remus.

— Ugh, ¿qué? — Gimió, protegiéndose los ojos.

— Lo siento,— Sirius se frotó el brazo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Remus, tengo algo que decirte.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos momentos. Remus se echó hacia atrás, demasiado cansado para sentarse. Él suspiró,

— ¿Y Bien?

— ¡Es James! — Sirius dijo, desesperado, — Él... él quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Qué?...

— Es... cielos, esto es difícil de decir, Lupin...

—¿Qué te traes?

—¡Él lo sabe! ¡James lo sabe! Y quiere que te enfrentemos.

Remus se sentó, abruptamente, su estómago dio un vuelco.

— Él… ¿él qué? ¿Sabe qué?

— Sobre tu ... ya sabes. A dónde vas. Cada luna llena.

Remus miró a Sirius. No sabía qué hacer.

—... Lo sabías.

— Lo sabía. — confirmó Sirius.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— Desde la pasada Navidad. Yo... yo no quería decir nada. No quería ponértelo más difícil.

Remus se quedó sin habla. Sirius negó con la cabeza, impaciente. —Pero James también lo resolvió, el idiota larguirucho, y ahora ha decidido que todos debemos confrontarlo contigo. Lo siento mucho, traté de persuadirlo, pero ya sabes lo cabeza dura que es.

— Sí. —Remus graznó, inclinándose hacia adelante de repente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Eso fue todo. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo; todo lo que significaba algo para él.

— Está bien ... creo que va a estar bien — dijo Sirius.

— ¿Cómo? —Remus levantó la cabeza, caliente de terror. — Bien podría empezar a empacar ahora.

— ¡No! No lo hagas. Mira, quiere hablar contigo sobre eso, no va directamente a Dumbledore ni nada, ¿No significa eso algo?

Pero Remus ya se había levantado, abrió su baúl y empezó a meter cosas en él. Puede que tenga que marcharse de inmediato; tal vez ni siquiera le dieran tiempo para hacer las maletas. ¿Le dejarían quedarse con su varita? Se había encariñado mucho con ella, y había pertenecido a su padre, por lo que era legítimamente suyo. ¿Quizás si prometiera solo hacer el hechizo de lectura con él?

— ¡Remus! — Sirius lo agarró por los hombros. Se estremeció, pero solo porque esperaba que le doliera. Los ojos azul oscuro de Sirius lo taladraron y trató de apartar la mirada. — Escúchame—, dijo Black, muy suavemente, — Solo espera, ¿De acuerdo? Espera y mira lo que dice James: es tu amigo. ¡Somos merodeadores, todos nosotros!

—Eso es una mierda, — Remus lo empujó lejos, — Eso es una completa tontería. Ustedes dos son los merodeadores, él y tú. Peter y yo somos solo tus casos de caridad, puras mascotas. — Cogió su pijama del final de la cama y lo arrojó en su baúl. —No soy tan idiota, Black. Probablemente sea mejor volver a donde pertenezco.

Era la primera vez que Sirius se quedaba sin habla. Pero claro, era la primera vez que Remus le decía tanto. Su boca se torció una o dos veces, como si quisiera hablar, pero no lo lograra. Remus siguió empacando.

— Solo espera — dijo Sirius con voz ronca, saliendo de la habitación,— Solo espera y escucha lo que tiene decir.


	24. Segundo Año: Pociones, otra vez.

A pesar de toda su charla, Remus esperó. No veía tener muchas opciones, aparte de ir directamente a Dumbledore y pedir que lo enviaran de regreso a St. Edmund's, y no estaba exactamente seguro de dónde estaba la oficina de Dumbledore. No había llegado tan lejos con el mapa. El mapa, será mejor que deje eso atrás. Sirius y James podrían terminarlo.

Al menos ya no estaba cansado. Se sentó en su baúl inquieto durante lo que le parecieron horas. Pensó en ir a almorzar, pero ¿y si querían hablar con él allí mismo, frente a todos? Se quedó quieto. De todos modos, no tenía hambre. Trató de leer, pero no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente.

De vez en cuando la mente de Remus volvía a su conversación - discusión - con Sirius. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Por un lado, una vez que pasó el terror inicial, pudo ver que Sirius estaba tratando de ser amable. Si realmente lo sabía desde la pasada Navidad, probablemente no tenía intención de decírselo a nadie más. Y le había dado a Remus una advertencia justa, al menos. Pero, por otro lado, lo que Remus había dicho era cierto. El hecho de que James fuera el mejor amigo de Sirius no significaba que tuviera sentimientos de protección hacia Remus. Eran amigos, ciertamente, pero solo porque eran compañeros de dormitorio. Remus no podía jugar al Quidditch, no era de una buena familia, no tenía dinero. Además de todo eso, ¿La perfecta reputación de Potter le permitiría asociarse con una criatura oscura?

En cuanto a Sirius, él ni siquiera podía perdonar a su propio hermano por estar en una casa diferente. Si la familia no le importaba, ¿Por qué si la amistad?

Justo después de que sonara la campana de las cuatro en punto, Remus escuchó tres pares de pasos subir las escaleras. Se puso de pie, preparándose. James entró primero, luciendo muy serio y de alguna manera mayor que todos ellos. Sirius entró detrás de él, su expresión inescrutable, sin rastro de la emoción de antes. Peter fue el último, luciendo, como de costumbre, muy incómodo y fuera de su zona.

— Hola Remus —, dijo James inmediatamente. Todos se quedaron uno frente al otro, la habitación se sentía muy pequeña, incluso con la ventana abierta.

—Hola. — Remus respondió, tratando de mantener sus ojos en los tres a la vez.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien.

—Mira amigo, iré al grano, ¿de acuerdo? — James se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Remus podía ver cómo funcionaba la nuez de Adán. —Hemos notado ... bueno, no pudimos no notar que estás mucho tiempo fuera... en la enfermería. Casi todos los meses.

Peter asentía con adulación detrás de él y Remus sintió una oleada de odio surgir de la nada. Lo reprimió, centrándose en cambio en mirar a James a los ojos. Ya pensaban que era un animal salvaje. Mejor no confirmarlo.

— Okay. — Dijo, malhumorado.

—Sí —, asintió James, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación perfectamente normal. — Todos los meses ... alrededor de la luna llena.

Lo dejó colgar en el aire. Remus se impacientó por terminar todo de una vez.

— Solo dilo, James.

— ¿Eres un hombre lobo? — Salió todo rápidamente, y la mirada de James finalmente cayó, como si se avergonzara de haber preguntado.

Remus miró a Sirius, quien todavía lo miraba con determinación. Peter se mordía el labio inferior, sus ojos se movían entre Remus y James. Remus se encogió los hombros.

— Sí. — Movió la barbilla hacia adelante, como si desafiara a James a golpearlo. Lo que sea; estaba listo para ello.

James exhaló,

— Correcto.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí, quiero decir no, quiero decir... maldita sea... — James se pasó las manos por el cabello de nuevo, volviéndose hacia los demás en busca de apoyo, luciendo indefenso.

— Está bien. — Remus dijo, su voz sonando dura, — Me voy. Déjame ir y decírselo a McGonagall.

— ¿Irte? ¡¿A dónde?!

— De vuelta a St. Edmund, supongo.— ¡Como si hubiera otro lugar!

— ¡No puedes irte de Hogwarts!— James parecía aún más preocupado ahora, sus lentes se habían deslizado por su nariz y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

— No puedo quedarme si todos lo saben. — Remus explicó, tan calmado como pudo.

— ¡No se lo diremos a nadie! — Peter chilló de repente. Remus lo miró con sorpresa, luego a Sirius, y después a James.

James estaba asintiendo ahora.

— No lo haremos. — él estuvo de acuerdo.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sin permitirse considerar la idea, ni siquiera tener esperanzas. La esperanza nunca te llevaba a ninguna parte; si había algo que sabía, era eso. Era una regla escrita en su piel con gruesas líneas plateadas.

— Esto no es un juego. 'Guarda el secreto', o lo que sea. Si otras personas se enteran, me voy a tener que ir. Podría ser peor que eso, podrían ... — No lo dijo. ¿De qué servía decirlo?

— No dejaremos que eso suceda.— Sirius finalmente habló, dando un paso tentativamente hacia adelante. — ¿No es cierto? — Se volvió hacia Peter y James, cada uno a costado de él. Ambos parecían muy serios y muy asustados, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza con firmeza.

— Confía en nosotros.— dijo James. — ¿Por favor?

...

Estuvo de acuerdo en darles un mes. O ellos acordaron darle un mes, no estaba seguro. No estaba claro quién pensaba quién era más peligroso. Fue una agonía, al principio, cada momento lleno de incomodidad y un nuevo tipo de timidez que no había estado allí antes. Creen que soy un monstruo, cantó una voz en la cabeza de Remus, una y otra vez, creen que los voy a asesinar en sus camas, creen que soy malvado. 

Y realmente, cuando pensaba en ello, nada había demostrado aún que él no lo fuera. Durante algún tiempo había quedado claro que su aflicción estaba sujeta a cambios a medida que se acercaba a la adolescencia. Remus no tenía idea de hasta dónde llegaría. Quizás algún día cruzaría esa línea; quizás esa era simplemente la forma en que las cosas funcionaban.

Durante toda una semana, no hablaron de eso. Ni una palabra, ni siquiera un susurro. Remus estaba seguro de que todos lo acosarían con preguntas; Sirius especialmente, pero evidentemente había sido tan severo con ellos cuando ocurrió la confrontación que nadie quería volver a mencionarlo. Frente a todos los demás, actuaban de la misma manera: James era ruidoso y demasiado confiado, Sirius era ingenioso y arrogante, Peter adoraba y era inseguro. Pero cuando estaban solos, los cuatro se quedaban callados, pensativos y demasiado educados. Las conferencias nocturnas de Sirius y James se volvieron aún más frecuentes.

Inesperadamente, pero quizás como era de esperar, fue Severus Snape quien terminó reuniendo a los merodeadores.

Fue, por supuesto, durante una clase de Pociones. Este trimestre, se estaban embarcando en pociones de "sueños agradables", que tardarían algunas semanas en prepararse.

— Tendrán que volver con regularidad por las tardes para comprobar el progreso de su poción; serán evaluados en persistencia y atención. Con ese fin, creo que es mejor si se emparejan para que puedan turnarse. — Anunció Slughorn.

Hubo una ráfaga general y una charla rápida en cuanto los estudiantes comenzaron a elegir a sus compañeros. Remus se resignó a compartir con Peter, como siempre. Pero por encima de la conmoción, Slughorn volvió a levantar la voz,

—No, no, he aprendido mi lección. — les dio a los merodeadores una mirada severa, — No pueden elegir los mismos compañeros que tenían el año pasado.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro, luego a Peter y Remus, evaluándolos. Remus se encogió.

— De hecho —, continuó Slughorn, —creo que yo asignaré a sus compañeros...

Afortunadamente, Slughorn tuvo el tacto suficiente para no poner a ninguno de ellos con Snape, aunque Peter terminó con Mulciber, que se elevaba sobre él, siendo el doble de su tamaño. El profesor separó a Mary y Marlene, que estaban tan unidas por la cadera como James y Sirius, colocándolos con ambos niños.

—¡Quiero a Sirius! — Mary chilló.

Marlene le dio un codazo y se disolvieron en risas. Sirius se veía horrorizado, James parecía molesto, se pasó las manos por el cabello y enderezó un poco la espalda.

Se le pidió a Remus que formara pareja con Lily Evans, para su disgusto. Realmente no le gustaba ninguna de las chicas, pero menos que nada quería trabajar con Lily. Era entrometida y se esforzaba demasiado por ser amable. Además, ella era la mejor amiga de Snape, quien ahora lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Remus no pudo olvidar el incidente durante el primer año, en el que Lily había impedido que Snape y Mulciber lo atacaran, y su desdén general por sus amigos. De hecho, cada encuentro que había tenido hasta ahora con Lily resultaba relativamente desagradable para Remus.

Ella pareció reconocer su disgusto y le sonrió nerviosamente.

— Hola Remus, ¿te sientes mejor? — Ella chilló. Él gruñó en respuesta, con la cabeza gacha.

— Será mejor que te mantengas atrás, Lily —, siseó Snape desde el escritorio que estaba compartiendo con una chica de Slytherin, — Loony Lupin podría ser contagioso.

— Cállate, Snivellus. — murmuró Remus en respuesta, tratando de no dejar que Slughorn lo escuchara.

— Sí, por favor, cállate, Sev —, dijo Lily, remilgadamente, dándole una mirada dura.

— Solo estoy tratando de ayudar —, respondió el chico de cabello grasiento, curvándose los labios, — No queremos que nadie más sufra la misteriosa enfermedad de Lupin, ¿verdad? Hazme saber si necesitas algo, Lily.

— Remus y yo somos bastante capaces de completar la tarea nosotros mismos, gracias. — Ella espetó, sacudiendo su melena de rizos rojos y abriendo su libro de texto con una elaborada floritura. Ella miró a Remus, —Necesitamos ocho colas de rata, finamente picadas. ¿Quieres hacer eso o debo hacerlo yo?

— Erm. Lo haré, — respondió Remus, desconcertado.

— Bueno. Entonces empezaré a pesar las hojas de romero.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un tiempo, y podría haber estado bien si estuvieran en otro escritorio, lejos de Snape que estuvo cerca de ellos todo el tiempo, lanzando miradas llenas de rencor a Remus y hablando por encima del murmullo general.

— Por supuesto, 'Loony Lupin' es bastante apropiado —, le dijo a la chica con la que estaba trabajando, — porque realmente está completamente loco, lo he visto vagando por el castillo solo, acechando en rincones oscuros. Quizás recuerdes que en realidad él me atacó el año pasado. Es claramente peligroso, no sé por qué Dumbledore lo permite aquí.

Remus sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas. Se dio la vuelta, extendiendo su varita,

— Di una palabra más. — Gruñó. Snape lo miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo. Lilly agarró el brazo de Remus y tiró de él hacia atrás,

— Solo ignóralo — susurró, aunque ella parecía muy molesta, — Él la está pasando mal en casa y culpa a todos los demás, eso es todo.

— Bien. — Remus dijo, volviendo a la cola de su rata, la sangre manchando sus dedos.

Una vez ya preparados los ingredientes, llegó el momento de revolver. Remus estaba empezando a llevarse bastante bien con Lily ahora. Ella era paciente y no actuaba como si lo supiera todo, como James y Sirius. Ella estaba haciendo buen un papel de buena compañera, pero recordó que él también estaba tratando de serlo, así que sería mejor que aprendiera a gustarle.

— Yo revuelvo — dijo, caballerosamente; nunca antes se había ofrecido a hacer algo por una chica, ni siquiera había mantenido una puerta abierta, su contacto con el sexo más hermoso había sido tan limitado. Se sentía muy adulto, como James. Se arremangó y agarró la gran cuchara de madera.

— ¡Eurgh! ¡Míralo! — La desagradable y empalagosa voz de Snape sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mitad de la clase lo oyera. Remus miró hacia arriba y descubrió que todos lo estaban mirando. Hacia sus brazos desnudos. Rápidamente se bajó la túnica para cubrir las marcas, pero todos lo habían visto. — ¡¿Qué tipo de enfermedad hace eso?!

— Cierra la boca , Severus! — Lily ladró: — ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan horrible?!

— ¡Lily, solo mira!

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

La mente de Remus estaba corriendo. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. Quería poder meterse debajo del escritorio, o saber cómo aparecer. Daría cualquier cosa por poder lanzarle un puñetazo a Snape. Los merodeadores también habían escuchado, Sirius y James levantaron la cabeza de sus calderos,

— Oi, Snivellus, ¿Qué estás diciendo sobre nuestro compañero?

— ¡Oh, mantente fuera de esto, Potter! — Lily gimió, — ¡Solo lo empeorarás!

— ¡Silencio por favor! —Slughorn dijo: — Ya no son de primer año, creo que pueden concentrarte en la tarea que tienen entre manos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Remus estaba agarrando la cuchara con todas sus fuerzas.

— Lo siento, Remus —, susurró Lily, luciendo genuinamente molesta, —Es un ... ¡oh, no lo sé!... Mira, tengo estos. — Ella le tendió la mano, disimuladamente. Remus miró hacia abajo. Sostenía dos cosas redondas grisáceas que parecían balas o pastillas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó, sin vergüenza,

— Me ha estado molestando la semana pasada, presumiendo de lo bueno que es en pociones ... Sé que es mezquino de mi parte, pero quería darle una lección, así que hice estas. Luego tuvo esto con su madre y sentí pena por él, así que no los usé. Pero ahora..

— Evans, —dijo Remus, exasperado, — ¿Qué son?

— Es algo con lo que he estado jugando en el club Slug, — sonrió Lily enigmáticamente. Remus notó que en realidad era sorprendentemente bonita. —Reaccionarán con su poción. Será algo realmente bueno.

Él la miró asombrado

— Pero eres tan...

— ¿Mascota del maestro? ¿Empollón? Buena-buenísima? — Ella sonrió más ampliamente, mostrando todos sus pulcros dientes blancos, — Algunos de nosotros sabemos cómo no dejarnos atrapar, Sr. Merodeador.

Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado.

— Aquí —, le puso las pastillas en la mano, — hazlo tú. Tíralos cuando no esté mirando. ¡Oye, Potter! — Gritó a través de la habitación. La cabeza de James se levantó de golpe, sus gafas empañadas por el vapor que emanaba de su caldero,

— ¿Eh?

Snape también había levantado la vista, mirando a James. Remus se movió rápidamente, fingiendo bostezar y estirar los brazos, su mano derecha justo sobre el caldero de Snape. Dejó caer las pastillas, tal como Lily le dijo.

— Oh, nada —, dijo muy dulcemente, antes de volver a su trabajo. Tanto Snape como James la miraron confundidos. Remus estaba impresionado.

Su admiración solo creció cuando ella agarró el brazo de Remus, tirándolo hacia atrás cuando el caldero de Snape explotó detrás de ellos, una magnífica masa de burbujas moradas espumosas derramándose sobre el borde, por toda la ropa de Severus y su compañero.

Toda la clase se echó a reír, y Snape se puso blanco de rabia, sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

— ¡Oh querido! — Slughorn se apresuró a acercarse, — Un poco ansioso con las cáscaras de escarabajo, ¿eh Severus?

— ¡No fui yo! — Snape echaba humo, burbujas púrpuras se asentaron en su cabello, — ¡Él hizo algo! — Señaló a Remus, quien hizo una mueca, —¡Debe haberlo hecho!

— ¿Viste al Sr. Lupin alterar tu posición?

— No pero…

— Vamos, muchacho —, se rió Slughorn, arrojándole un paño de cocina verde, — Todos cometemos errores, ¡incluso tú!

Severus balbuceó incoherentemente, y Lily claramente estaba luchando por mantener la cara seria, finalmente tuvo que darse la vuelta, sus hombros temblando en una silenciosa histeria.

Después de la lección, los merodeadores se apiñaron sobre Remus en el pasillo, gritando y vitoreando.

— ¡Lo hiciste, verdad!

— ¡Brillante!

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Eres una mierda en pociones!

Remus les devolvió la sonrisa, sin confirmar ni negar. Por encima del hombro de James, vio a Lily mostrarle una sonrisa rápida, antes de apresurarse a subir las escaleras.

— ¡¿No te lo dije ?! — Sirius proclamó alegremente, lanzando un brazo alrededor de James y otro alrededor de Remus, —¡Todavía es un merodeador!


	25. Segundo Año: Fuera de horario

Viernes 6 de septiembre de 1972

Una vez que se rompió el hielo inicial, las preguntas llegaron al flote. Esa noche, después de la cena, los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la cama de Remus,

—¿Cuando sucedió?

—¡¿Dumbledore lo sabe?!

— ¿Alguna vez has atacado a alguien?

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¡¿A dónde vas, cuando sucede?!

Remus se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca antes había hablado de su condición, con nadie, excepto por su conversación con Madame Pomfrey el año pasado. Ninguno de los muggles con los que había crecido le habría creído, y le habían hecho creer que los magos lo rechazarían.

—Eh…— trató de averiguar por dónde empezar, — Tenía cinco años cuando sucedió. Realmente no recuerdo mucho antes de eso. Sí, Dumbledore lo sabe. No creo que he hecho daño a nadie. Creo que probablemente lo sabría si lo hiciera.

— Entonces, cuando te transformas, ¿Puedes recordar cómo es? — Sirius preguntó, ansioso, — ¿Ser un lobo?

— Um ... ¿no realmente? —Remus pensó mucho, — Tal vez pueda recordar haber sentido cosas, pero no creo que tenga un cerebro humano mientras estoy así. Es más como un sueño malo.

— Siempre pensé que los hombres lobo eran más... — Peter lo miró pensativo, — No sé, ¿Aterradores?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que le pasó a tu papá? — Sirius preguntó, abruptamente, — ¿Lo mató el hombre lobo que te mordió?

Remus se estremeció. No por su padre, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tanto la palabra "H". Él mismo nunca lo dijo.

— No —, respondió, — mi papá, él ... eh ... bueno, se suicidó. Después de que me mordieron, supongo que fue por mi culpa. Mi madre, ya sabes, es muggle, creo que probablemente fue demasiado para ella, así que me envió a St. Edmund's.

Hubo una especie de silencio incómodo.

— ¿Alguna vez has conocido... — comenzó Sirius, pero James le dio una mirada penetrante,

— Ya es suficiente, Black, déjalo en paz.

Finalmente se separaron para comenzar su tarea, y James salió a correr por los jardines antes de que oscureciera. Se acercaban las pruebas de quidditch y cada día se obsesionaba más con la aptitud y la resistencia. Trató de que Peter y Sirius lo acompañaran, pero le suplicaron que no.

—Maldito conductor de esclavos —murmuró Peter mientras se marchaba. — Le dije que ni siquiera me voy a presentar.

— Creo que probablemente lo haga —, dijo Sirius, casualmente, — Ellos necesitan un golpeador, de todos modos.

Los deberes finalmente se dejaron de lado en favor de un juego particularmente agresivo de snap explosivo entre los tres, con un récord girando en su tocadisco: The Beatles, porque Peter suplicó un descanso de Bowie.

Más tarde, después de apagar las luces, Remus se sentó leyendo un libro que Sirius le había prestado. Era un libro de bolsillo muggle, ciencia ficción. Había visto algunas películas como esa en el cine local de St Edmund's, pero no sabía que también habían libros. Se estaba poniendo emocionante cuando escuchó el crujido delator de las tablas del piso que significaba que Sirius estaba haciendo una visita a James. Escuchó el susurro de las cortinas y un susurro bajo, antes de un repentino vacío de sonido antinatural que significaba que alguien había lanzado un hechizo silenciador.

Remus lo ignoró, acurrucándose en su edredón y concentrándose en su libro. Quizás veinte minutos más tarde oyó que se deshacía el hechizo silenciador; era como si hubiera estado sordo de un oído y de repente pudiera volver a oír. Escuchó el susurro de la cortina de nuevo, mientras Sirius caminaba hacia afuera e iba suavemente por la habitación.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sus pasos se acercaron y, para sorpresa de Remus, las cortinas de su propia cama se abrieron. El rostro largo y pálido de Sirius lo miró,

— Hola — susurró,

—Hola ...— Remus respondió, —¿Qué pasa?

— Vi la luz de tu varita — asintió con la cabeza, —¿Puedo entrar?

—Erm ... ¿ok?

Sirius sonrió y se deslizó adentro fácilmente, arrodillándose en la cama frente a Remus, quien acercó sus piernas a su pecho, dejando su libro a un lado.

— Sonoro Quiescis — susurró Sirius, lanzando el encantamiento de insonorización para que no molestaran a los demás. — ¿Qué tal está?— Miró el libro de bolsillo que descansaba sobre la almohada junto a Remus.

—Bueno. —, respondió Remus, sin comprometerse. —¿Qué pasa?— Repitió.

— Estaba hablando con James. — Dijo, acomodándose, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas: —Él cree que te he molestado al hacer preguntas sobre tu padre.

— Oh, — Remus ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido, — No, estoy bien. No me molesta; Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

— Eso es lo que le dije a James.

— De acuerdo.

Sirius no se fue, solo siguió mirando a Remus. Lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, solo llevaba una camisa delgada para dormir, que mostraba una serie de marcas rojas y plateadas que cruzaban sus brazos y hombros desnudos. Sirius lo miró abiertamente.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste tus cicatrices? — Preguntó en voz baja. Remus frunció el ceño y se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello.

—¡¿Cómo obtuviste los tuyos?!— Él chasqueó. Instantáneamente se arrepintió; Sirius dejó de mirar su piel y retrocedió, los ojos llenos de dolor y sorpresa.

— Yo ... de mis padres. La maldición de Lacero, así es como nos disciplina. — Dijo, su voz un poco robótica.

— Lo siento, — Remus dejó caer el edredón. Suspiró, extendiendo sus brazos para que Sirius pudiera ver mejor, — Me los hago a mí mismo, cuando estoy ... cuando cambio ¿ves? — Se bajó un hombro de la camisa y se giró ligeramente para mostrarle cuatro largas marcas de garras blancas.

— Wow — suspiró Sirius, de rodillas de nuevo, inclinándose hacia adelante con su varita encendida para ver mejor. — ¿Por qué lo haces?

— No lo sé, no soy exactamente yo mismo. Madame Pomfrey reconoce que es frustración, porque está en mi naturaleza atacar a la gente y no tengo a nadie a quien atacar.

— ¿Dónde te ponen?

—En esta vieja casa ... McGonagall y Pomfrey me llevan allí todos los meses, hay un pasadizo debajo del Sauce Boxeador.

— ¿McGonagall te ve?

— ¡No! Es muy peligroso. Creo que usan hechizos para mantenerme encerrado.

— Suena horrible.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No, no es tan malo como en St Eddy's, tienen una celda para mí allí, con una puerta plateada. Cuando llegué allí, la Matrona cree que era muy pequeño para recordar, pero me metieron en una jaula.

Sirius lo miró con dureza.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!

— No lo sé, — Remus se sorprendió por su reacción, —Fue para mantener a todos los demás a salvo. Y solo podía haber sido del tamaño de un cachorro.

— Lobezno. —Sirius dijo, rápidamente.

—¿Eh?

— Un lobo bebé es un lobezno. Los perros son cachorros.

— Oh.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde te mordieron? — Sirius había cambiado la preocupación por la curiosidad una vez más.

— Oh, eh, aquí. — Remus se dio unas palmaditas en el costado izquierdo, justo por encima de la cadera. Sirius lo miró expectante. Remus suspiró de nuevo, —¿Quieres ver?

Sirius asintió con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia adelante de nuevo mientras Remus levantaba su camisa por el dobladillo. Apenas notó la marca de la mordida, aunque se destacó tanto como siempre. Era una cicatriz enorme, evidencia de una mandíbula increíblemente grande. Podrías contar cada diente, si así lo quisieras; los profundos hoyuelos estropeando la suave piel de Remus. Sirius se acercó mucho ahora, por lo que Remus tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar que sus cabezas golpearan.

— Oh wow... — suspiró, perdido en su observación como alguien que hubiera desenterrado un gran tesoro arqueológico.

Remus sintió el pelo largo de Sirius rozar su piel y la calidez de su aliento, y lo apartó rápidamente.

— Dios, Black, eres tan raro.

Sirius solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa de Sirius Black.

...

Viernes 13 de octubre de 1972

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí? — James susurró, sonando divertido.

— ¿Y por qué tuvimos que traer la estúpida capa? — Sirius dijo, ligeramente amortiguado debajo de la tela, — Faltan horas hasta el toque de queda.

— Tengo calor —, se quejó Peter.

— Cállense todos. — Remus ordenó, — Estoy tratando de concentrarme.

—Concéntrate en que... ¡ay!

Remus pateó a Sirius en la espinilla.

— Dije que te calles.

— Maldita sea,— murmuró Sirius, pero se quedó callado después de eso.

Remus resopló. Definitivamente olía a chocolate. Todo el pasillo, solo un leve olor al doblar la esquina, pero más rico y dulce cuanto más caminabas hacia una estatua cerca del medio. El olor había estado volviendo loco a Remus durante semanas, desde que lo notó el último trimestre. Tenía que tener algo que ver con la estatua: una bruja con la espalda encorvada y un parche en el ojo. Era un retrato horrible, esperaba que el artista hubiera sido particularmente cruel y que la pobre mujer no se hubiera visto realmente así.

— ¿Nos has traído aquí a conocer a tu nueva novia, Lupin? — Preguntó James, sonriendo mientras Remus continuaba mirando a la bruja de un solo ojo.

— ¿Por qué seguiste olfateando así?— Sirius se quejó, — No quiero estar tan cerca de ti si estás resfriado.

— ¿Ninguno de ustedes puede oler eso?

— ¿Oler qué?

— Chocolate. Definitivamente chocolate.

— ¿Chocolate? ¿Dónde? — Peter de repente se animó.

— No puedo oler nada. — dijo Sirius.

— Yo tampoco — dijo James.

— Viene de la estatua —, continuó Remus, imperturbable por las bromas de su amigo. Extendió la mano y tocó la piedra con cuidado a través de la capa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que la joroba de la vieja bint está llena de dulces o algo así? — Sirius estaba empezando a sonar aburrido e irritable. A veces le molestaba un poco a Remus. Él y Peter fueron arrastrados en todo tipo de estúpidas 'misiones' por los otros dos, pero si él y James no estaban a cargo, entonces Sirius siempre actuaba mal.

— No. — Remus dijo: — Creo que es uno de esos pasajes secretos de ese libro tuyo.

—¡¿De Verdad?! — Ahora Sirius estaba prestando atención. — ¿De verdad puedes oler el chocolate? ¿Es eso algo ... especial que puedes hacer?

—Sí.

— No conduce a las cocinas —, dijo Peter, con conocimiento, —Están en la planta baja, me lo dijo un Hufflepuff.

— ¿Cómo podemos entrar?

— ¿Contraseña? — James sugirió: — Como la sala común.

—¡Canalla! — Peter le gritó a la bruja, ansioso. No pasó nada.

— No quise decir que sería exactamente la misma contraseña, Peter.— Dijo James. Estaba siendo amable, pero Sirius y Remus ya estaban en un ataque de risa.

—¿Qué pasa con Alohomora?— Sugirió Sirius, recuperándose. Remus lo intentó, pero no pasó nada.

— Eso es para cerraduras, de todos modos — dijo James, —¿No es algo más para revelar entradas invisibles?

—¡Oh si! — Sirius asintió, emocionado, — Sí, hay ... umm ... ¡Dissendium! — Golpeó con su varita la joroba de la bruja.

Inmediatamente, la joroba se abrió, deslizándose dejando un espacio que fácilmente era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran entrar dentro, uno a la vez. El olor a chocolate se hizo aún más fuerte, y ahora Remus también podía oler tierra, aire fresco y otras personas.

No perdieron el tiempo deslizándose dentro y la joroba se cerró detrás de ellos.

— ¡Lumos! — dijeron todos al unísono, quitándose la capa. James la dobló bajo el brazo e inmediatamente asumió el liderazgo.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo, sosteniendo su varita delante de ellos, iluminando el pasillo oscuro, —¡Vamos!

Todos lo siguieron. A Remus no le importaba, había hecho su parte.

Fue una caminata larga, bajaron un tramo de escaleras de piedra fría, a través de un túnel que era terroso y húmedo. Pero el olor se hizo más fuerte, y cuando finalmente llegaron al final, había otra escalera que conducía a una trampilla de madera. Se miraron y acordaron en silencio que James debería ir primero. Lo vieron ascender, empujar la puerta y asomar la cabeza. Remus sintió que todos estaban conteniendo la respiración, viendo el torso de James desaparecer hacia lo desconocido.

— ¡No lo creo!— se rió por encima de ellos, — ¡Tienes que ver!— Se arrastró hacia arriba, desapareciendo por completo. Sirius corrió tras él, sin querer perderse nada. Remus fue el siguiente, pero Peter vaciló detrás de ellos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Sirius estaba preguntando, mirando a su alrededor a la pequeña habitación oscura. Estaban rodeados de cajas y cajones cuidadosamente apilados. El olor a repostería ahora era abrumador.

— ¡Creo que en realidad estamos en Hogsmeade!— James dijo, emocionado: —¡Este es el almacén de Honeydukes!

— ¿La tienda de dulces? — Remus preguntó, pensó que era bastante redundante en este punto. Sirius había abierto una caja que parecía contener al menos quinientas cajas de ranas de chocolate.

Remus había escuchado todo sobre Hogsmeade de los otros chicos - todos lo habían visitado antes en las vacaciones familiares; era uno de los únicos pueblos completamente mágicos de Gran Bretaña. A los estudiantes mayores se les permitía ir los fines de semana y, a menudo, traían bolsas de papel llenas de dulces de Honeydukes. De pie en el sótano en ese momento, Remus no podría haber estado más feliz con el resultado de esta misión.

Finalmente convencieron a Peter y pasaron una buena hora explorando la tienda, maravillándose de su propia brillantez. Eligieron un poco de todo, con Remus dirigiéndolos, como el único con algún tipo de experiencia de robo. James pensó que Remus no lo vio sacar una bolsa de galeones de su túnica y dejarlo en el mostrador cuando se iban.

Los merodeadores regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor con sus bolsillos pesados y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Un prefecto les quitó puntos a todos por no cumplir con el toque de queda, pero no les podía importar menos. Cuando todos se acostaron horas después, fingiendo no tener dolor de estómago, Sirius gritó:

— Eso definitivamente va en el mapa.


	26. Segundo Año: Quidditch

— He tenido suficiente.— Peter dijo, sombrío. Remus suspiró junto a él. Él conocía el sentimiento, pero no tenía mucho sentido quejarse ahora. —¡Realmente lo digo! — Peter reiteró, su voz ligeramente alta mientras miraba a Remus en busca de validación.

— Yo sé que realmente lo dices.— Remus respondió, esperando apaciguarlo.

— Nos arrastran a todo tipo de cosas, detenciones y demás, y nunca me quejé.

— Bien. Si lo hiciste un poco. — Remus arqueó una ceja. Peter asintió,

— Está bien, si lo hice a veces , pero siempre hice lo que dijo James. Y Sirius, a pesar de que es horrible conmigo.

— Sirius es horrible con todos. — Remus dijo, aburriéndose ahora. 

— Bueno, esta vez definitivamente he tenido suficiente. — Peter continuó. —Han ido demasiado lejos.

— Solo estamos brindando apoyo —, bostezó Remus, inclinándose hacia adelante en las gradas de madera para los espectadores, —Pensé que te gustaba apoyarlos.

— No — Peter hizo una mueca, —A las cinco de la mañana.

Remus estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo, incluso si no se quejaba. Al menos a Peter le gustaba el quidditch. Miraron hacia la cancha tranquila, hierba espesa y verde bajo un velo de vapor de niebla matutina. James y Sirius presumiblemente todavía estaban en los vestuarios con el resto de los aspirantes al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Remus y Peter estaban acurrucados en las gradas, envueltos en sus bufandas y sombreros, esperando que comenzaran las pruebas.

Llevaban allí al menos una hora, demasiado temprano incluso para el desayuno, porque James había querido practicar de antemano. Podrían haber dicho que no, y en su lugar dormir, dejando que los otros dos se fueran temprano si querían. Pero Peter tenía razón; siempre hacían lo que decía James, él era demasiado bueno para convencerlos. Remus bostezó de nuevo.

— Oh, hola, Remus,— Lily Evans subió las escaleras, sonriéndoles con cansancio, — Hola Peter.

— Buen día — Remus asintió en respuesta.

—Que hay, Lily — bostezó Peter. 

—¡Qué frío, ¿No es así? ¿Estás aquí para ver las pruebas de quidditch?

— Sip.

— Debería haber sabido que James iba a intentarlo. — Lily dijo, cansada. El fanatismo del quidditch de James no se limitaba al dormitorio de los merodeadores; todos los que lo habían conocido sabían lo entusiasta que era.

— Sirius también. — Dijo Remus.

— Bueno, nunca uno sin el otro.— Lily respondió remilgadamente. 

— ¿A quién estás mirando? — Preguntó Peter.

— Marlene —, señaló Lily a el otro extremo del campo, donde el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y los nuevos aspirantes se reunían junto a los postes de la portería. Remus pudo distinguir la cola de caballo rubio pálido de Marlene McKinnon. — Ella va para golpeadora.

— Esa es la posición, Sir...— comenzó Peter, pero Remus lo pateó rápidamente en la pierna.

Lily los miró, desconcertada, y optó por cambiar de tema.

— Remus, ¿Puedes revisar la poción de 'sueño agradable' esta noche? Estoy muy atrasado en astrología y quería hablar con el profesor Aster.

— No puedo — respondió Remus, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus codos, — Tenemos detención.

— Oh. ¿Por qué?

— Levitar todas las mesas y sillas del aula de Artes de Defensa Contra las Tinieblas. — Peter suministró.

— ¿De Verdad? — Lily pareció sorprendida, — No escuché sobre eso.

— No lo hemos hecho todavía, — dijo Remus, — Lo haremos más tarde mientras todos están en el almuerzo. Pero seguro saben que fuimos nosotros y de todos modos tendremos la detención.

Lily gruñó,

— ¿Qué dije sobre ser atrapado, Lupin? — Ella sonrió con picardía.

Remus se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Lily realmente no estaba tan mal. Tenía ese don que tienen todas las chicas para hacerte parecer estúpido, pero al menos tenía sentido del humor al respecto. Era particularmente agradable verla sin Snape, quien usualmente se asomaba cerca como un vampiro, apestando a tristeza y desaprobación.

Finalmente hubo movimiento en el campo de quidditch mientras todos los aspirantes se pusieron a prueba. James no podía dejar de impresionar; estaba en plena forma ese día. Se lanzó en picado, se zambulló y se retorció en el aire como si no fuera nada, como si nadara, no volara. Remus escuchó la fuerte inspiración de Lily cuando James intentó un giro particularmente cerrado.

— ¿Tiene que lucirse así? — Ella dijo, nerviosa: — Él se hará matar.

— No lo hará —, dijo Peter, — Lo conozco desde que teníamos cinco años y nunca se ha caído de la escoba. Ni una sola vez.

— No es de extrañar que piense que es intocable. — Lily murmuró.

El resto de los aspirantes a cazadores se turnaron, pero era obvio que James era la mejor opción. Luego fueron los golpeadores: Sirius, Marlene y un corpulento de quinto año fueron atados con bandas y fueron llevados al cielo junto con seis bludgers. Fue horrible de ver; Los nervios de Remus se pusieron de punta cuando las brutales balas de cañón rojas se dispararon hacia la cabeza y el cuerpo de su amigo. Sirius esquivó hábilmente las bludgers y tiró algunas fuera del camino, pero Marlene fue imparable. Ella voló en círculos alrededor de su competencia, balanceando su bate con la precisión de una máquina y enviando las bludgers a volar por el campo en todo momento.

— Demonios. — Peter exclamó: — No sabía que McKinnon lo tenía en ella.

— Su hermano juega para los Cannons —, explicó Lily, luciendo engreída en nombre de Marlene. — Ella ha estado entrenando con él todo el verano.

— Sirius también lo ha estado —, dijo Peter, defendiendo a su amigo, todos los desaires anteriores olvidados, — Él y James estaban en eso constantemente, ¿no es así, Remus?

Remus no respondió, ni siquiera para recordarle a Peter que no había pasado el verano con ellos. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo vergüenza por Sirius, y deseando que Marlene McKinnon no tuviera que ser tan malditamente buena golpeando bludgers, o al menos deseando que hubiera dos posiciones libres para golpear. No estaba seguro de por qué le importaba tanto, odiaba el quidditch, y si Sirius y James estaban en el equipo, significaba que tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo temblando en las gradas. Y había estado esperando en secreto que Sirius fallara en algo durante años, esperando pruebas de que Sirius Black no era completamente perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Pero ahora que había llegado el momento, Remus se sintió culpable por pensarlo. Sirius de seguro estaba abatido.

— ¡Aquí vienen! — Lily se levantó de un salto y bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga. Remus y Peter la siguieron lentamente.

—¡Entré! — Marlene estaba sonriendo, su rostro sonrojado de placer. Lily y ella se abrazaron.

James también se veía increíblemente complacido consigo mismo, su cabello se levantaba salvajemente por el viento, sus lentes ligeramente torcidos. Aún así, no estaba sonriendo tanto como Marlene, obviamente tratando de contenerse por el bien de Sirius. Sirius tenía una cara como de un trueno; Peter incluso dio un paso atrás solo al verlo.

— Sí, bien hecho, McKinnon. — Sirius dijo, con brusquedad, mirando al suelo.

— Gracias ... er ... tú también estuviste muy bien, Sirius.— Dijo ella, nerviosa. Él gruñó, todavía sin mirar hacia arriba.

James lo miró de reojo e hizo una mueca de disculpa a las chicas. Extendió su mano a Marlene,

— ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene para la primer práctica?

— ¡Sí, genial! — Ella le sonrió alegremente, — ¡Nos vemos, Potter!

Las dos chicas partieron de regreso al castillo, cogidas del brazo, charlando emocionadas.

— Sirius, amigo, no es el fin del mundo. — James se volvió hacia su amigo, luciendo preocupado.

— Lo sé. — Sirius pateó un mechón de hierba.

— Podrías haber sido suplente si quisieras, Singh te lo ofreció.

—Lo sé. No quiero estar en el banco.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — James suspiró finalmente, mirando a los otros dos en busca de apoyo. Peter asintió con entusiasmo.

Remus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Esto era todo de lo que Potter había hablado desde que empezaron en Hogwarts, y Sirius ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de estar feliz por su mejor amigo.

— Bien hecho, James —, dijo Remus, de manera bastante intencionada, mirando a Sirius mientras lo decía, — Estuviste increíble, felicitaciones.

— Salud, Lupin — sonrió James. Sus ojos se arrugaron levemente cuando sonrió, y su rostro se iluminó, como si ese fuera el estado natural de su rostro.

— Sí — dijo Peter, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, — Estuviste bien, Potter.

— ¡Gracias!

Caminaron juntos de regreso al castillo en silencio. Sirius todavía no hablaba y caminaba unos pasos por delante del resto. James trotó para mantenerse al día,

— Puedes intentarlo de nuevo el año que viene, Ardal se habrá ido para entonces, me dijo que se iba para concentrarse en sus EXTASIS.

— No me importa, está bien. — Sirius respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Caminó aún más rápido, alejándose rápidamente de ellos, con la escoba todavía bajo el brazo. James fue a alcanzarlo, pero Remus lo agarró del brazo.

— Déjalo. — Dijo, enojado: — Déjalo ir si quiere ser un idiota de mal humor al respecto.

Sirius no se unió a ellos para desayunar, ni estuvo en la sala común después. James fue asaltado por la mayoría de los otros Gryffindors, quienes ya habían escuchado del equipo que él era el nuevo cazador. Una pandilla de chicos de cuarto año lo detuvo para hablar de estrategias, y Peter también fue, disfrutando de la gloria de su amigo. Eso nunca le importó a James; siempre tuvo mucho brillo para compartir.

Remus no era un fanático de ser el centro de atención, y aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar a Sirius. No estaba en su dormitorio, pero eso era lo que se esperaba, claramente Black quería deprimirse en algún lugar en privado. Pero Remus escribió en el mapa sobre los escondites, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo encontrara, acurrucado en un enclave escondido detrás de un tapiz que representaba la caza de un unicornio.

— Vete, Lupin. — Sirius frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Su voz era espesa, como si hubiera estado llorando, aunque su rostro estaba seco. — No puedes animarme, ok?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, trepando al enclave con él, obligándolo a moverse.

— Hazte a un lado — dijo con firmeza, — no estoy aquí para animarte, idiota.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás sentado aquí deprimido? Tu mejor amigo acaba de hacer realidad todos sus sueños a la vez, ve y sé un buen deportista.

Sirius hizo un ruido indignado, todavía tratando de alejarse de Remus, aunque ahora no quedaba mucho espacio.

— No lo entenderías. — inhaló profundamente.

—Supongo que no —confirmó Remus con calma—, pero entiendo que James realmente, realmente quería ser un cazador, y trabajó muy duro para ello, y lo consiguió. Y Marlene realmente quería ser una golpeadora, y también trabajó muy duro, nos lo dijo Evans. Así que lo consiguió. Ella era mejor que tú.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!— Sirius le dio un empujón, pero Remus estaba acostumbrado a que lo empujaran, y le gustara a Sirius o no, Remus era más fuerte.

— ¡Ni siquiera te importaba tanto! — Continuó, retrocediendo, — No tanto como Potter. Solo hiciste la prueba porque él lo estaba haciendo, pero no siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo. Aún le ganas en Transfiguration. Aún obtienes las mejores notas del año. A todo el mundo le gustas. Bueno, excepto los Slytherin y um ... tal vez tu familia, pero a quién le importa. A la familia de Peter tampoco le agradan él.

Sirius dejó escapar una risa débil ante eso, a pesar de sí mismo.

— Así que deja de actuar como un niño pequeño, ve y di "bien hecho".

— Bien.

— Bien.

Ambos saltaron desde la cornisa, empujando el tapiz fuera del camino. Los diminutos caballeros bordados agitaron los puños hacia los chicos por interrumpir su persecución del unicornio plateado, que relinchó y galopó hacia un denso bosquecillo de árboles tejidos.

Regresaron a la sala común. Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Todos desayunaron?— Preguntó, malhumorado.

— Sí.— Remus respondió.— Sin embargo, James te guardó unas tostadas.

— Es un buen amigo. — Sirius sonrió.

—Sí — espetó Remus, — lo es.

Estuvieron callados un poco más. Justo antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, Sirius miró a Remus. Sus ojos todavía estaban ligeramente rosados, pero aparte de eso, parecía él mismo de nuevo.

— Yo no intento copiar James.

— No dije que lo hicieras.— Dijo Remus. — Pero compites.

Sirius pareció reconocer esto. Miró hacia arriba de nuevo.

— Y no me importa lo que piense mi familia. — Dijo esto con tanta fiereza que sus ojos, brillando levemente, y Remus estaba preocupado de que empezara a llorar de nuevo. Extendió la mano y tocó el hombro de Sirius, con cautela, como se intenta calmar a un perro que gruñe.

— Lo sé, amigo. — Dijo en voz baja. — Yo sé eso.


	27. Segundo Año: Un compromiso de cumpleaños

Viernes 3 de noviembre de 1972

El decimotercer cumpleaños de Sirius no coincidió con la luna llena, como lo había hecho su duodécimo. Nunca les contó a los demás sobre la conversación que había tenido con Remus, no hasta donde Remus podía sabía, de todos modos, pero actuó de manera ligeramente diferente con sus amigos. Mientras que antes a veces había tratado a Remus como un proyecto favorito; se asombró cada vez que Lupin exhibía un pensamiento independiente; Sirius al menos pareció desarrollar cierta sensibilidad hacia los dos merodeadores secundarios. 

El tema del quidditch todavía era un tema delicado, así que en la mañana de su segundo cumpleaños en Hogwarts, James tuvo suficiente tacto para no sugerir una sesión de vuelo a la hora del almuerzo. 

El desayuno comenzó con una ronda de "feliz cumpleaños" a todo pulmón, como ya se había convertido en una tradición para los merodeadores. Los Potter le enviaron a Sirius una enorme canasta de chocolates, mientras que James había pedido la mitad del catálogo de Zonko como regalo de cumpleaños. Remus estaba un poco avergonzado de entregar sus propios obsequios - algunas copias antiguas de Melody Maker y NME que había pellizcado durante el verano - pero Sirius estaba emocionado; uno de ellos tenía una entrevista con Marc Bolan. Pasaron la mayor parte del desayuno pasando las páginas; los tres magos de sangre pura riéndose de las fotografías muggles estáticas. 

Remus siguió mirando furtivamente a Sirius, preguntándose si se veía diferente ahora que era un adolescente. Remus había querido tener trece años durante años; le parecía una edad muy madura y grandiosa. Sabía que era una tontería pensar que se podía imbuir de algún tipo de nueva sabiduría de la noche a la mañana, pero sin duda era un rito importante, se mire como se mire. Sirius definitivamente se estaba sosteniendo a sí mismo de una manera ligeramente diferente; Remus estaba seguro. 

Desafortunadamente, la mañana sin preocupaciones terminó allí. Cuando terminaron su comida y se estaban preparando para levantarse para su primera lección (Historia de la Magia), su paso fuera del salón fue bloqueado.

—Sirius.— Dijo una voz severa. 

Narcissa Black estaba frente a ellos. A los quince era más alta que los cuatro merodeadores. Era una chica bastante atractiva, pensó Remus; si un poco altiva en la cara. No tenía la mirada loca de su hermana mayor, y se había teñido y alisado su largo cabello para que colgara en una hermosa hoja de platino, que relucía cuando captaba la luz.

Se paró frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, Regulus acechando a su lado.

— Cissy. — Sirius asintió a modo de saludo. Ella se estremeció, pero no lo reprendió.

— Es tu cumpleaños. —Ella dijo.

— Bueno, soy consciente de eso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía que ella tampoco tenía el temperamento de su hermana, lo cual Remus estaba feliz.

— Vas a comer con nosotros esta noche.

— Ven y siéntate a la mesa de Gryffindor si es absolutamente necesario.

—No. — Ella entrecerró sus ojos grises, — Tu madre ha dado instrucciones estrictas. Comeremos en privado, en la sala común de Slytherin, como el año pasado.

— ¡No! — Sirius perdió su nueva madurez y de repente parecía un niño, prácticamente pateando su pie, — Quiero comer con mis amigos.

— Puedes comer con ellos cuando quieras. — Narcissa espetó, ahora con las manos en las caderas. — Los cumpleaños son ocasiones familiares.

Regulus se miró los pies, todavía de pie detrás de su prima. Sirius todavía estaba molesto, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. James le puso una mano en el hombro; un gesto inofensivo, pero Regulus miró hacia arriba y miró fijamente, como si estuvieran haciendo algo sucio. 

Una vez que se había fijado una hora para la cena, los dos Slytherin Black se fueron y los merodeadores los miraron. James miró a Sirius,

— Mala suerte —, se compadeció, — ¿Quieres saltarte las lecciones?

—No,— Sirius negó con la cabeza, — Me llevaré a cenar algunas bombas de estiércol.

— ¡Podemos ver si ese hechizo de bomba de tiempo funciona!

—Perfecto.

...

Sirius se fue por un largo tiempo después de la cena. James se paseaba por el dormitorio, revisando su reloj cada pocos minutos y preguntándose en voz alta si debería ir y pararse fuera de las mazmorras y gritar. 

— Necesitamos empezar a trabajar en tu mapa de nuevo, Lupin — dijo, pasando sus manos por su cabello (ya catastrófico), — Haremos que todo el mundo sea etiquetado, para que sepamos dónde están en todo momento.

— Estamos muy lejos de eso — respondió Remus desde su cama, donde estaba leyendo un libro. —Aún no he mapeado nada del ala este. Puedo hacer un poco en Navidad.

— No — James se detuvo en medio de la habitación, — Tú y Black vendrán a mi casa para Navidad.

Remus lo miró fijamente y tragó con dificultad.

— James, no puedo, sabes que no puedo.

James agitó una mano, reanudando su paseo.

— Lo arreglaré todo con papá, no te preocupes. La luna llena es el día veinte, lo comprobé. Todos podemos quedarnos aquí hasta entonces e irnos el veintiuno.

Remus se quedó sin habla, pero no importaba. James decidió rápidamente después de eso ponerse su capa e ir a buscar a Sirius. Peter, de manera bastante predecible, lo siguió, pero Remus estaba disfrutando su libro y los dejó ir. Se recostó en la cama y pensó en poner un disco. James y Peter habían pedido la prohibición de Bowie hasta fin de año, pero si no estaban en la habitación... 

A principios de año, Remus estaba tan cautivado por la emoción de Sirius que no le había dicho que sabía todo sobre Ziggy Stardust; de hecho, todos en el mundo muggle, prácticamente, habían estado hablando de él durante todo el verano. 

En algún momento a mediados de Julio, Remus se había sentado en la sala de recreación después del té con algunos de los chicos mayores para ver Top of the Pops. Su televisor todavía estaba en blanco y negro, pero Remus sintió como si hubiera visto la actuación en color. David Bowie no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto antes. Todos se habían sentado mirando con la boca abierta de par en par mientras el hombre delgado y de aspecto alienígena atravesaba el escenario con un maillot de retazos. Estaba pálido como la nieve, su cabello era largo en la parte de atrás, y estaba pegado salvajemente en la parte superior, sus ojos llamaban la atención; una pupila más grande que la otra: llevaba maquillaje. Remus había querido conocerlo y ser él a la vez. Cuando David rodeó con el brazo al guitarrista alto y rubio, el estómago de Remus dio un vuelco extraño, y mientras los dos hombres cantaban en el mismo micrófono, con las mejillas juntas, uno de los trabajadores de cuidados de St. Edmund había marchado y apagó el televisor. "Que desagradables esos gays" había dicho, "Repugnante poner ese tipo de cosas en la tele cuando cualquier niño podría verlo."

Remus pensó en eso más de lo que quería.

Cuando los otros dos chicos regresaron, fue con un Sirius de rostro pálido. Se veía peor de lo que solía estar después de un encuentro con su familia; cerrado y completamente sin alegría. Incluso sus ojos parecían un poco menos brillantes, volviéndose grises. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — Remus se puso de pie, preocupado. 

—Es terrible.— Dijo Sirius. —Realmente, realmente terrible. Vil. Lo peor, lo más impensable ... Horrible. — Se arrojó sobre su cama, boca abajo.

—Ha estado así desde que lo encontramos en las mazmorras — explicó James, — Nada más que adjetivos

— Adjetivos superlativos.— Sirius corrigió, amortiguado levemente por su almohada.

—Sí, sí, estás siendo dramático — suspiró James. Volvió a pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Se quedaría calvo antes de cumplir los treinta, pensó Remus. —¿Quieres decirnos por qué?

Sirius rodó sobre su espalda, mirando el dosel de su cama.

—Me voy a casar.

—¡¿Qué?!—James y Peter parecían tan sorprendidos como Remus, así que al menos sabía que no era una cosa normal de magos.

—Narcissa me lo dijo. —Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando fijamente hacia arriba, — Por lo general, no me buscarían pareja hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad, como con Bellatrix, pero Cissy dice que han decidido apretar las riendas en mi caso.

— ¿Encontrar una pareja? — James parecía estupefacto, — ¿Los Black no tienen matrimonios arreglados todavía, no?

— Por supuesto que los tienen. — Sirius exhaló un suspiro, — Noble y más antiguo, etcétera, etcétera ... Quieren celebrar la ceremonia de compromiso el próximo verano. Se supone que debo "apurar mis ideas" a tiempo para eso. Entonces la boda se llevará a cabo tan pronto como termine Hogwarts. Dudo que muchos de ustedes sean invitados.

— ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Eso es medieval! Eso es…

— Mi madre.— Sirius terminó.

— Um,— Remus se sintió grosero al interrumpir, pero su curiosidad lo estaba dominando, — ¿Con quién se supone que te vas a casar?

Sirius se sentó.

— Ese es el giro en la cola del dragón, ¿no? — Dijo, enojado, —Esa es la pièce de résistance de mi madre —, pronunció el francés maravillosamente, con un acento perfecto. Incluso en sus furias más oscuras, Sirius Black podía pronunciar elegantemente.

—¡¿Quién?!

— Cissy.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Narcissa?!

—¡¿Tu prima?!

—¿Narcissa Black?

Sirius asintió. Su hombro estaba hundido. La mirada cerrada volvió a su rostro y se volvió a acostar. 

— Aparentemente están buscando dominarla también. Andrómeda, su hermana, ya sabes, la única normal, está embarazada, según Cissy. Están cerrando filas, tratando de evitar que entre más sangre sucia. 

— Pero tiene que haber otras chicas de sangre pura por ahí. — razonó James, — ¿Y pensé que ella y ese maldito de Malfoy estaban saliendo?

— Lo están, — Sirius asintió con la cabeza, — Ella está tan cabreada como yo, créeme. Habla sobre la felicidad conyugal.

— ¿Qué hay de Regulus?— Preguntaba James. Parecía como si su mente estuviera trabajando a una milla por minuto.

—¿Qué hay de él?— Sirius dijo, amargamente, —¿Crees que a él le guste ella en su lugar?

— Ella es bastante bonita —, dijo Peter, dócilmente. Sirius le dio una mirada que podría romper cristales.

— Ella es mi prima idiota.

— Está bien —, James levantó una mano autoritaria, — No hay necesidad de insultos, solo estamos tratando de ayudar. — Remus no podía ver exactamente cómo estaba ayudando Peter, pero se mordió la lengua y dejó que James continuara. — Quiero decir, ¿Regulus dijo algo? Estaba allí, ¿no?

—No. Ni una palabra. —Sirius frunció el ceño y nadie volvió a mencionar a su hermano. 

— Bien, bien.— James se subió las gafas a la nariz. —Tenemos hasta el próximo verano. Y tenemos a Narcissa de nuestro lado, lo crea o no. Entonces, diría que aún tenemos esperanza.

— No sabes lo que es desesperanza hasta que conoces a mi madre. — Dijo Sirius.

— Y ella no sabe lo que es un merodeador. — James dijo con firmeza. — Caballeros,— los miró a cada uno, por turno. Remus podía ver exactamente lo que venía. — Tenemos una nueva misión.


	28. Segundo Año: Supuestos

¿Cómo diablos se podría alguien salir de un compromiso? Remus se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras el domingo por la noche. Él estaba solo; Lily le había pedido que revisara la poción en la que estaban trabajando una vez más antes de entregarla al día siguiente. Él personalmente pensó que era una exageración, pero también se sentía culpable de que Evans hubiera hecho hasta ahora la mayor parte del trabajo.

El problema de Sirius había estado en el fondo de su mente todo el día. James les había encargado a todos que encontraran una solución para Navidad, pero Remus no podía ver qué se podía hacer. Nunca antes había pensado en compromisos, matrimonio o el honor familiar. Esas eran todas cosas de adultos. Ciertamente, se suponía que los chicos de trece años no debían preocuparse por esas cosas. Pero entonces, supuso, al doblar la última curva de la escalera, tampoco se suponía que los niños de doce años debieran preocuparse por transformarse en monstruos una vez al mes.

Suspiró pesadamente, empujando la puerta del salón de Pociones para abrirla. Para su disgusto, Severus Snape estaba allí, revolviendo su propia poción. Sus miradas se encontraron y Remus se congeló por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros, levantar la barbilla y caminar directamente hacia su propio caldero, eligiendo ignorar al otro chico.

Pero no pudo evitar notar que su poción era de un color ligeramente diferente al de Snape, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal. El suyo era un azul real intenso, mucho más oscuro de lo que debería ser. Obviamente, Snape también se había dado cuenta.

— Necesitas agregar más lavanda. — Dijo, nasalmente, sin levantar la vista de su caldero. —Al menos otra cucharadita.

—Si claro. — Remus frunció el ceño, — Si voy a seguir tu consejo.

— ¡Difícilmente voy a arruinar la poción de Lily, no?! — Escupió Snape.

Remus consideró esto. Era cierto que a pesar del comportamiento generalmente desagradable de Severus, la única otra cosa que los merodeadores sabían de él era que haría casi cualquier cosa por Lily Evans. Era extraño, pero Remus no era de los que juzgaban a nadie por ser extraño.

Colocó un poco más de lavanda y lo revolvió. De inmediato, la poción adquirió un tono más pálido, azul cielo, y de ella se elevó un encantador aroma de ensueño. Snape hizo un chasquido engreído con su lengua y cerró la tapa de su propio caldero, preparándose para irse.

— ¡Hola Sev!— una voz vino desde la puerta, — Oh, Remus...

Era Lily. Ella parecía un poco avergonzada. Remus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pensé que habíamos acordado que yo lo iba a revisar esta noche?

— Um, sí, en eso quedamos... solo estaba... comprobando dos veces. — Sus mejillas generalmente pálidas eran de un rojo brillante.

— ¿No pensaste que aparecería?

Snape resopló, burlonamente, al salir. Remus luchó contra el impulso de arrojar una cuchara a la parte posterior de su grasienta cabeza. Lily no se dio cuenta, ya había cruzado la habitación y estaba mirando hacia el caldero.

— Bueno, te dan muchas detenciones — dijo diplomáticamente. Severus salió de la habitación. — Oh, vaya, se ve mucho mejor que esta mañana. ¿Hiciste algo?

— Agregué más lavanda.

—¿De verdad? Genial, se ve exactamente como debería.

—Bueno...— se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta. Snape estaba fuera del alcance del oído. — Sí, solo pensé que necesitaba un poco, supongo.

— Entonces, no queda nada por hacer. ¿Estás de camino de regreso a la sala común?

— Sí.

Caminaron juntos. Lily estaba de buen humor,

— Trabajamos bastante bien juntos, ¿no? — Ella le sonrió. —Eres un buen cambio con respecto a Sev, de todos modos, eres mucho más tranquilo.

Remus nunca antes se había considerado a sí mismo tan tranquilo. Fue algo agradable que ella dijera, pero en comparación con Snape, cualquiera podría parecer tranquilo.

—¿Qué les pasa a ti y a él de todos modos? — Preguntó.

— Él es mi mejor amigo.— Lily respondió rápidamente, como si tuviera que justificar esto todo el tiempo. — Nos conocemos desde hace siglos.

— Correcto.

—No es tan malo como crees que es— dijo, mirándolo de reojo. —Él puede ser realmente amable. Y divertido.

— ¿Por qué anda con Mulciber y el grupo de sangre pura, entonces?

— Bueno, si vamos a basar nuestras suposiciones en personas basadas en sus amigos...— Lily lo miró muy intencionadamente.

— ¿Qué les pasa a mis amigos?— Remus se sorprendió. Todos amaban a James y Sirius. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

— Todos son herederos de casas de sangre pura, ¿no? — Ella arrojó sus rizos pelirrojos, —Además, son bastante arrogantes. Potter cree que es un regalo de Dios y Black es ... bueno, es Black, ¿no? Incluso yo sé de ellos, y nací de muggles. Supongo que Peter está bien, pero es triste la forma en que los sigue a todas partes.

— Yo también los sigo.

— Sí, lo haces. — Ella lo miró de nuevo, descaradamente.

— Te equivocas con ellos. — Remus dijo: — Quiero decir ... está bien, tienes razón en que se lucen, pero no solo ... hay más sobre ellos

— Bueno, entonces tendrás que aceptar que hay más para Severus, ¿no es así?

Era más difícil discutir con ella que con Sirius. Remus se encogió de hombros, evasivo. Se le ocurrió que Lily podría ayudar con su actual enigma. Después de todo, las bodas y los compromisos eran cosas de chicas, ¿no? Al menos podría ofrecer otra perspectiva.

— ¿Evans? — dijo, pensativo: —Eres bastante inteligente ...

— Oh, muchas gracias...

— Lo siento. Quiero decir, eres más inteligente que yo.

— Mucho mejor.

Sonrió y se frotó la nuca.

—¿Qué harías si tu familia te obligara a casarte con alguien que no quisieras?

Ella frunció el ceño, como si eso no fuera en absoluto lo que esperaba.

— ¿Tienes un matrimonio concertado? ¿Pensé que vivías en un hogar de acogida?

—Un hogar de niños — corrigió. —Son diferentes. De todos modos, no soy yo, es ... alguien más...

—Um ... — Ella parecía perpleja, lo que no le dio mucha esperanza a Remus. — Dios, quiero decir, no es algo que mis padres harían nunca. Pero si lo hicieran… estaría realmente enojada, obviamente. Y herida.

—¿Herida? — Preguntó, perplejo.

— Bueno obviamente. Se supone que tus padres te quieren y quieren lo mejor para ti ... tomar una decisión como esa en tu nombre es todo lo contrario.

— Bien —, asintió con la cabeza, aunque realmente no entendía, — Bueno, esta persona eh ... no se lleva bien con sus padres de todos modos.

— Aun así, — Lily se encogió de hombros, — Eso no significa que no le haga daño. Deberías poder confiar en las personas que te criaron.

— Oh, de acuerdo — Remus no supo qué responder a eso. Tenía una horrible sensación de agitación en el estómago, la misma sensación que solía tener cuando se le pedía que leyera en voz alta. Lily no se había dado cuenta. Ya casi estaban en la sala común.

— Todavía no sé qué haría — suspiró, — Es como si la única opción fuera desafiarlos: a los padres. Pero eso va a causar todo tipo de problemas ... ¿De quién se trata? ¡Adelante, dímelo!

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Privado. Lo siento.

Lily asintió, comprendiendo. Remus le sonrió. Tenía una presencia inmensamente reconfortante.

— Flibbertigibbet — , dijo Lily al retrato, que se abrió para que pudieran pasar.

James no hacía mucho que había regresado de la práctica de quidditch y todavía estaba con su túnica roja de vuelo. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y arrojó los frijoles de Zonko a la chimenea, donde estallaron en un derroche de color como fuegos artificiales en miniatura. Sirius yacía en la alfombra debajo de él leyendo un libro sobre maleficios que había traído de casa.

— ¿Está bien, Lupin? — James sonrió. Remus asintió a Lily y se acercó a sus amigos. La pelirroja subió directamente las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. — Nos dejaste por Evans, ¿verdad? — Preguntó James, sonriendo.

— Pociones — Remus respondió.

— Claro. ¿Eres amigo de ella ahora?

— Algo así, —Remus se encogió de hombros, —Ella está bien. Los odia a los dos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ambos se sentaron, luciendo ofendidos.

— ¡Pero a todos les agradamos! — Sirius dijo: — ¡Somos unos pícaros adorables!

— Ella cree que eres presumido.

James jadeó, dramáticamente.

—¡Cómo se atreve! Tendremos que conquistarla.

—¿Por qué molestarse, — Sirius se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su libro, — Es amiga de Snivellus, claramente no tiene gusto.

—¿De verdad ella dijo eso?— James le estaba preguntando a Remus. El asintió,

— Ella dijo que crees que eres un regalo de Dios.

—¿Qué significa eso-

— Es una expresión muggle — explicó Remus, — Significa que   
te crees la gran cosa.

—¿Ella piensa eso?

—Bueno,— Remus lo miró, — En cierto modo eres así, para ser honesto.

James rió. Remus se sentó a su lado, agarró un puñado de frijoles Zonko él mismo y los arrojó al fuego, uno por uno. Él y James pronto lo convirtieron en un juego, buscando quién podría crear las mayores explosiones golpeando las brasas de la manera correcta.

— Olvidé decirte — dijo James, una vez que la bolsa de frijoles estuvo vacía, — Recibí la lechuza de papá hoy; ha hablado con McGonagall y tiene permiso para que te recibamos en Navidad.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿De Verdad?! — Remus estaba fascinado. ¿Por qué un adulto que nunca lo había conocido antes querría intervenir en su nombre? Hizo una nota mental de no subestimar nunca más el poder de la voluntad de James.

— Sí, sin embargo, no cree que pueda conseguirte para el verano. Lo siento.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sin decir palabra. Debería dar las gracias, pero no sabía cómo.

— Sólo te estoy esperando a ti ahora, amigo, — James le dio un codazo a Sirius con el pie, "  
— ¿Lo has solucionado con tu madre? Di que vas a ir a casa de Pettigrew de nuevo.

— No voy a molestarme — respondió Sirius, todavía leyendo, — Solo voy a ir al tuyo sin decir nada.

Sirius rara vez estaba en contacto con sus padres, pero desde el   
asunto de Narcissa había estado ignorando a sus búhos por completo. Remus no estaba seguro de que el silencio fuera la mejor manera para que Sirius expresara su descontento, pero como Lily le acababa de recordar, Remus sabía muy poco sobre familias.

— A mamá no le gustará, —James se mordió el labio.

— Entonces, no le digas. — Sirius pasó la página.

James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada. Pronto debían hacer algo sobre el compromiso; la idea de que Sirius estuviera de este humor durante cinco años más era realmente sombría.


	29. Segundo Año: Luna en Diciembre

El expreso de Hogwarts dejó la estación de Hogsmeade para Navidad el sábado 16 de Diciembre de ese año, lo que significa que una vez que la luna llena hubiera pasado, James, Sirius y Remus tenían que encontrar otro medio para llegar a la casa de la familia de los Potter.

McGonagall, después de sermonear a Remus sobre no dejar que otros estudiantes se enteraran de su secreto, simpatizó con los deseos del merodeador y les permitió usar la conexión flu en su oficina "solo por esta vez". A Remus no le importó tanto el sermón, pero estaba aterrorizado de usar la red flú por primera vez. Había escuchado todo tipo de historias de terror de parte de sus compañeros de estudios, y de todos modos no ayudaba que por lo general estuviera mareado durante unos días después de la luna llena.

Sirius recibió un aullador todas las mañanas después de la 16, exigiendo que vuelva a casa, pero él simplemente arrojó los sobres de color escarlata en la chimenea, donde los gritos de Walburga Black resonaban en las chimeneas. James estaba claramente nervioso por este comportamiento, pero no dijo nada. Sirius siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear últimamente, y era mejor mantenerse alejado. Desafortunadamente, a medida que la luna llena se acercaba, Remus también tenía una paciencia muy corta. Los dos chicos se peleaban por cualquier todo y nada, y el pobre James tuvo que interponerse entre la pareja más de una vez.

— Solo escríbele por el amor de Dios. —Remus se quejó en la mañana del 20, lanzando una almohada a Sirius desde su cama. Un vociferador lo había despertado temprano por tercera mañana consecutiva,

— ¡SI PIENSAS QUE PUEDES ESCAPAR DE TU NACIMIENTO DE ESTA FORMA TAN COBARDE, ENTONCES TIENES OTRA COSA POR VENIR! — Gimió, resonando a través de la torre de Gryffindor como una banshee.

— Mantente fuera de esto, Lupin, —Sirius le arrojó la almohada.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga al margen cuando está en nuestra maldita habitación todas las mañanas? — Remus gruñó, levantándose ahora.

— ¡Oh, lo lamento tanto por ocasionar problemas! —Sirius replicó, goteando sarcasmo. Se veía rudo, como si no hubiera dormido bien en absoluto, pero Remus estaba demasiado de mal humor para preocuparse, y su transformación estaba a solo unas horas de distancia.

—¡¿Qué tal si dejas de actuar como un mocoso mimado durante cinco minutos ?!— Él espetó, — Eres tan malditamente egoísta.

—¡No le estoy pidiendo que los envíe! Al menos recibo cartas, al menos la gente se preocupa lo suficiente por mí como para...

Remus se tiró encima de Sirius y comenzó a golpearlo tan fuerte como pudo, incandescente de rabia.

— CÁLLATE. — Gruñó, aterrizando un golpe decente justo en la mejilla izquierda de Sirius. Sirius, aunque extremadamente adepto a los insultos cáusticos, no era un gran luchador. Jadeó y trató de alejar a Remus, eventualmente agarrando su varita.

— ¡Mordeo! — Siseó, apuntando a la cara de Remus. De inmediato, Remus lo soltó, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, agarrándose la frente. Una horrible sensación punzante irradió desde el lugar donde Sirius había maldecido,

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Gritó, sintiendo su cara tensarse e hincharse.

— ¡Lo merecías!

— ¡Sirius! — James se había levantado de la cama demasiado tarde. — ¿Lo maldijiste? ¡¿Lo maldijiste!

Sirius parecía menos seguro de sí mismo ahora,

— ¡Él lo inició!

— ¡Ni siquiera tenía su varita!

Remus se había bajado de la cama y se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo del armario. Parecía como si hubiera atravesado un arbusto de ortigas hacia atrás. Su piel estaba roja y brillante, tensa e hinchada a un ritmo preocupante.

— ¿Duele? — Preguntó James, tentativamente.

Remus negó con la cabeza, aunque lo dolía, mucho.

— Voy a la enfermería. — Él dijo. — No vengas conmigo. — Dijo bruscamente al ver a James poniéndose la bata. Mientras salía de la habitación todavía en pijama, escuchó a James murmurar:

— Atacar a alguien que está desarmado es muy bajo, Black.

...

Madame Pomfrey lo curó rápidamente usando el contra-hechizo, pero estaba muy molesta por eso.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? — Ella le preguntó: — Si fue Potter o Black, entonces quiero escucharlo. Le dije a Minerva que era una mala idea dejarte ir por Navidad.

—¿Por qué no debería ir? — Remus preguntó, escandalizado, — ¡Sirius si va!

— El señor Black no tiene sus limitaciones.

— Pero no iremos hasta mañana, es justo después de la luna llena, eso es lo más seguro.

—¡Estoy pensando en tu salud, Remus! Eres muy frágil ...

— No soy frágil! — Remus estaba furioso.

— Por supuesto que no, querido — dijo, sin escucharlo realmente. — Ahora siéntate en silencio un rato, ¿eh? ¿Has desayunado?

Madame Pomfrey lo hizo quedarse en la enfermería todo el día en pijama. La medibruja había estado trabajando en una nueva poción que esperaba que hiciera su transformación más suave. Ella le permitió tomar prestados algunos de sus libros, así que no estaba tan mal, pero él se sentía inválido de todos modos. Su rostro todavía estaba un poco hormigueante por la maldición de Sirius, aunque la hinchazón había disminuido sustancialmente. Podría ser una buena opción para usar con Snape, hizo una nota mental para recordar preguntarle a Sirius exactamente cómo lo había hecho.

Aproximadamente a la una en punto, justo después del almuerzo, James y Sirius vinieron a verlo. Madame Pomfrey les dio un regaño, primero.

— ¡Maldecir a tu compañero de casa! Maldecir a tu compañero de dormitorio , ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡En mis días te habrían azotado! ¡Y la profesora McGonagall me ha informado que usted conoce sus circunstancias especiales! ¡Se podría pensar que tendrías más sentido común!

James se disculpó copiosamente, y Sirius, quien apenas se estremeció ante los obscenos castigos de su madre, bajó la cabeza con una expresión completamente avergonzada. Finalmente, Remus supuso que esto debió ser suficiente para satisfacer a la enfermera de la escuela, quien les permitió ir a verlo. Se pararon al final de la cama apenados, sin apenas mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo sentimos mucho, Remus —, comenzó James. Remus chasqueó la lengua.

— Tú no hiciste nada.

James pateó a Sirius, quien también miró hacia arriba.

— Lo siento mucho, Remus. — Tenía un moretón oscuro y pesado en lo alto de la mejilla izquierda y sus ojos parecían un poco más brillantes, Remus se preguntó si Sirius había llorado por eso. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse raro. Sacudió la cabeza, ya no enojado,

— Yo lo empecé. Siento haberte golpeado.

— Siento lo del vociferador.

— Siento que tu mamá sea una pesadilla.

— Siento que seas un hombre lobo.

Ambos se rieron y todo fue perdonado.

— ¿Ella te dejará salir ahora? — James preguntó: — Faltan pocas horas para la luna.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No, ella quiere probar una poción nueva.

—¡No sabía que existía una cura!

— No lo hay, — dijo Remus rápidamente, — Esto es solo un ... creo que es para hacer la transformación, ya sabes ... más fácil.

Ambos lo miraron perplejos. Se movió incómodo,

— Como un analgésico, creo. Los muggles no funcionan.

— ¿Te duele, entonces? — Preguntó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza. Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, volvió a ver a Remus como un espécimen interesante.

—Bueno sí.— Remus frunció el ceño. Había asumido que sabían mucho más que él, habiendo crecido en el mundo mágico, por lo que se sorprendió de que no supieran sobre el dolor. Durante mucho tiempo, el dolor fue lo único que había conocido.

Para su sorpresa y alegría, James y Sirius eligieron quedarse en la enfermería con Remus por el resto de la tarde. Jugaron algunos juegos desenfrenados de snaps explosivos, antes de que Madame Pomfrey les dijera severamente que se callaran, por lo que cambiaron a gobstones. A medida que avanzaba la noche, no bajaron a cenar, sino que comieron la misma comida del hospital que él.

Esto no fue gran cosa para ellos - James y Sirius lo trataron como cualquier otra tarde; la cama del hospital era solo una extensión de su dormitorio. Para Remus era todo, era un tiempo que de otra manera pasaría ansioso y solo. Era lo más parecido a una familia que podía imaginar.

McGonagall vino y los echó, eventualmente, lista para llevar a Remus a la choza. Se fue en paz, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y la risa aún resonando en sus oídos. La poción analgésica de Madame Pomfrey no tuvo ningún efecto, pero Remus encontró la transformación un poco más tolerable de todos modos.

...

James y Sirius llegaron a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Remus dormitaba en su cama, habiendo sido devuelto al castillo al amanecer. Le dolía la cara y sabía que ya no era por la maldición. Madame Pomfrey había dejado un espejo de mano en su mesita de noche, con el vaso hacia abajo, pero todavía estaba demasiado cansado para mirarse. Lo despertó un jadeo agudo que venía de James o Sirius, no estaba seguro de quién. Cuando abrió los ojos, ambos habían reorganizado sus expresiones en una alegría estoica.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? — Dijo James, con una media sonrisa, como si se dirigiera a un niño.

— Bien. — Gruñó Remus, levantándose. Debe ser malo. Levantó el pesado espejo y lo volvió hacia su cara. ¡Ah!

El corte ya parecía medio curado, gracias a las atenciones de Pomfrey, pero aún así era un shock grande. La costra era dura y negra, bordeada de tierna piel roja. Se extendía desde la esquina interior de un ojo, sobre el puente de su nariz en diagonal hacia el centro de su mejilla opuesta. No podía recordar mucho, pero parecía como si casi se hubiera abierto la cara de par en par.

—Mi hermoso rostro,— dijo débilmente, intentando ser sarcástico, pero sintiéndose terrible. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabría. Hasta ahora había sido capaz de esconder la peor de sus cicatrices bajo su túnica, pero ahora sabía que solo había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que su suerte se acabara en ese sentido.

— No es tan malo — dijo James, rápidamente, — Se curará muy rápido, lo apuesto...

—¿Cómo… — comenzó Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por Madame Pomfrey, quien vino furiosamente,

— ¡Ustedes dos de nuevo! — Dieron un paso atrás, bruscamente, como si le tuvieran miedo, mostrando una deferencia que nunca mostraron por McGonagall. La enfermera corrió la cortina alrededor de la cama de Remus, cerrándola en sus caras. — Ah, has echado un vistazo, ¿verdad? — Se dirigió a Remus ahora, en un tono mucho más suave, — Sé que se ve mal, pero palidecerá como los demás. Debería ser apenas perceptible para el nuevo año.

Remus de alguna manera no le creyó, incluso sus cicatrices más descoloridas aún eran muy notables. Echó un vistazo más de cerca, luego alisó un ungüento transparente sobre el corte,

— Lleva esto contigo — le ordenó, entregándole el frasco, — Aplícalo cada mañana y cada noche. ¿Todavía te duele?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella chasqueó la lengua con escepticismo, —Bueno, aun así. Puede arder un poco mientras sana. ¿Quizás podríamos intentar recortar tus uñas el próximo mes? Aunque supongo que las garras entran de todos modos. — Ella suspiró, sonando frustrada, — Tu cara debería de estar todavía irritada incluso después de que baje la hinchazón.

— Está bien,— Remus se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy consciente de sus amigos al otro lado de la cortina y quería que ella se fuera. —¿Puedo irme ahora? Me siento bien.

— ¿No preferirías dormir un poco más?

— No.— Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia: — Tengo hambre, quiero bajar a desayunar. — sabía que funcionaría; ella siempre decía que él debería comer más.

—Pues bien. Vístete y listo.

Sirius estuvo muy callado durante el desayuno, dejando a James y Remus para mantener la conversación - algo en lo que ninguno de ellos tenía mucha práctica por sí mismos. Una vez alimentados, subieron a empacar porque Sirius y Remus lo habían dejado para el último minuto. James, frustrado por su falta de organización, marchó a la oficina de McGonagall para ver si todo estaba listo para su viaje, dejándolos a ellos.

Remus empacó algunas cosas - no les había dado ningún regalo a los demás, y les había hecho prometer a todos que tampoco le regalarían nada. No era justo. La Matrona había enviado un pequeño paquete, así que ahí estaba. Se puso algo de ropa; los demás probablemente usaban túnicas en casa, pero las únicas túnicas que tenía Remus eran su uniforme escolar (y no estaba muy seguro de que realmente le pertenecieran , o si era solo un préstamo), así que simplemente siguió con su ropa muggle.

Empacado, Remus se giró para encontrar a Sirius parado directamente detrás de él, luciendo incluso peor que el día anterior.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Remus preguntó, sorprendido.

— Que es mi culpa.— Sirius respondió, su voz extrañamente plana, — Escuché a Pomfrey decir eso.

—¿Eh?

— Tu cara ... cuando la maldije, luego cuando te transformaste la rascaste ...

— Oh. — Remus se llevó los dedos a la cara, tímidamente. Sirius desvió la mirada. — No es realmente tu culpa —, dijo Remus, torpemente, — Quiero decir, también me rasco en otras partes. Estaba destinado a suceder eventualmente.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sirius había preguntado eso una vez antes, al mirar sus viejas cicatrices. Esta vez Remus pudo decir que realmente entendía lo que estaba preguntando. Pero Remus todavía no tenía respuesta.

— No sé. No lo recuerdo.

— ¿No recuerdas nada en absoluto?

— Realmente no. Sé que siempre tengo hambre, como si me hubiera pasado estando hambriento toda mi vida. Y enojado.

— ¿Acerca de?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Solo enojado.

— Lo siento mucho, Remus.— Sirius se veía triste de nuevo. Remus no pudo soportarlo,

— Callate. — Dijo, medio en broma: — No lo pensarías dos veces antes de maldecir a James o Peter.

— Sí, pero tú eres ...

— No lo digas. — Había temido que esto pudiera suceder, — Por favor, no me trates como si estuviera enfermo, o fuera diferente, o lo que sea. Es una noche al mes. Si te golpeo, puedes maldecirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius parecía querer reír,

— ¿Estás diciendo que planeas golpearme de nuevo?

Remus le arrojó un calcetín,

— Si no solucionas lo de esos bastardos vociferadores, tal vez.

...

Viajar en polvos flu no era nada comparado con sentir tu propia columna vertebral alargada cada mes, y Remus no estaba seguro de por qué había sido todo el alboroto. Fue el segundo en salir de la chimenea al salón de los Potter, después de James. Quitándose el hollín de los hombros, rápidamente saltó de la alfombra de la chimenea para dejar espacio a Sirius, y vio como James era abrazado con entusiasmo por sus padres.

El señor y la señora Potter eran un poco mayores de lo que Remus había imaginado, pero ambos tenían caras amables y alegres que compartían rasgos familiares con su hijo. El cabello del Sr. Potter era blanco como la nieve, pero revuelto hacia todos los ángulos exactamente como el de James. La Sra. Potter tenía su sonrisa ganadora y unos cálidos ojos color avellana. Ambos abrazaron a Sirius también, mientras Remus retrocedía, sintiéndose horriblemente fuera de lugar.

Finalmente, la Sra. Potter le dirigió su alegre sonrisa. Afortunadamente, ella no quiso abrazarlo también, tal vez sintiendo que él estaba incómodo. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza hacia él gentilmente,

— Hola, Remus, hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti, estoy tan contenta de que pases la Navidad con nosotros.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, pero no se atrevió a hablar. No importaba; James y Sirius charlaban el doble con el Sr. Potter, que parecía un colegial, los ojos brillando con diversión y picardía.

La sala de estar - Remus supuso que era una sala de estar, ya que tenía tres sofás - era la más grande en la que había estado, con ventanas altas y anchas que dejaban entrar la suave luz del sol invernal que se acumulaba en los pisos de madera pulida. Un gigantesco árbol de Navidad estaba en una esquina, brillando con polvo plateado y rodeado por una montaña de regalos envueltos en brillantes colores.

Cadenas de papel y serpentinas colgaban del techo a lo largo de los rieles de los cuadros, e incluso los retratos mágicos habían decorado sus marcos con luces de colores. Mientras los conducían por la casa, "Por el amor de Dios, Fleamont, deja que los chicos guarden sus cosas antes de empezar a planificar lo que sea que sé que estés planeando", descubrió que todas las habitaciones, incluso los pasillos, estaban decorados con luces, oropel y cientos y cientos de tarjetas festivas. Los Potter deben ser magos muy populares. Ciertamente eran ricos: la amplia escalera de caoba continuaba subiendo tres pisos más.

El dormitorio de James era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, más grande que su dormitorio en Hogwarts, con una cama con dosel tamaño king, pero Remus se sorprendió al descubrir que había cuatro dormitorios igualmente grandes que estaban desocupados. Sirius ya había reclamado el que estaba al lado de James, por lo que Remus puso su bolso en la tercera habitación, preguntándose cómo sería dormir solo por primera vez.

—¡Vamos, muchachos! — El Sr. Potter gritó por las escaleras con una voz atronadora: — ¡Ha estado nevando toda la tarde y tengo los toboganes listos!


	30. Segundo Año: Navidad con los Potter

Remus había pensado que nada podría ser mucho mejor que la Navidad en Hogwarts, que era literalmente mágica. La Navidad en los Potter, sin embargo, fue una experiencia completamente diferente que pareció ser mejor.

Primero fue el trineo por las laderas nevadas en el jardín trasero, aunque al ser más de quinientos acres, nadie podría realmente llamarlo jardín. Peter, que vivía más abajo en la aldea principal, salió para unirse a ellos tan pronto como se enteró de que habían llegado, y tuvieron una tarde extremadamente ruidosa y violenta bajando las laderas y jugando a juegos de guerra complejos con munición de bolas de nieve. El Sr. Potter incluso se unió; vivaz para su edad y con la considerable ventaja de poder usar magia. 

La Sra. Potter los llamó a todos para almorzar y les hizo cambiarse la ropa helada. Se sentaron junto a la chimenea, calientes y secos, comiendo pasteles de té tostados y calientes untados con rica mantequilla amarilla. Por la tarde querían salir de nuevo, pero el Sr. Potter se había ido a acostar y la Sra. Potter no quería que salieran tan cerca del anochecer. En cambio, la ayudaron a decorar un enorme pastel de Navidad con glaseado blanco y diminutas figuras mágicas, luego a envolver regalos para los vecinos y sus elfos domésticos.

— Nunca le dimos nada a el elfo doméstico — dijo Sirius con total naturalidad, sus dedos irremediablemente atados en una cinta de hechizo, — Eso sí, Kreacher es un idiota de mal humor; Dudo que quiera algo.

— Ellos aceptan regalos siempre que sea algo comestible, creo — respondió la Sra. Potter, sonriendo, — Sin ropa, por supuesto, eso solo los molesta.

— Dile a mamá lo que tu familia hace con los elfos domésticos, Sirius — , sonrió James, uniendo aún más las manos de su amigo. Sirius se rió, ligeramente,

— Cuelgan sus cabezas — . Dijo: — Una vez que estén muertos. Al menos, creo que esperamos hasta que mueran ... Kreacher es el único elfo doméstico que recuerdo.

— Dios mío — dijo la Sra. Potter, — pensaba que esa tradición se había extinguido.

— No con los Black — suspiró Sirius. Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en el compromiso de nuevo.

— Estás haciendo un buen trabajo con eso, Remus — observó la Sra. Potter, mirando el libro que estaba envolviendo para la Sra. Pettigrew. — A diferencia de algunos niños traviesos que podría mencionar ...— , volvió una mirada severa hacia su hijo y su mejor amigo, ahora tratando de pegar sus manos a la mesa. 

Remus le sonrió, cortésmente, sintiendo el nuevo corte en su rostro tirar de su piel. Todavía no le había dicho nada a ninguno de los padres de James. Siempre le habían dicho que debía ser visto y no escuchado con personas mayores, y nunca antes había estado en la casa de un amigo. Sirius, por el contrario, estaba completamente a gusto, Remus nunca lo había visto más feliz. Él adoraba a la Sra. Potter como si fuera su propia madre, si le agradara su propia madre, por supuesto. 

Remus bostezó, más ampliamente de lo que pretendía, tratando de esconderse detrás de sus manos, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. Solo había dormido unas pocas horas esa mañana, la siguiente a la luna, y una tarde de maniobras de bolas de nieve lo habían dejado exhausto.

— Será mejor que te vayas a la cama, querido — dijo la Sra. Potter, ignorando el hecho de que solo eran las tres de la tarde. Remus se preguntó si James le había contado a sus padres sobre él; ellos debían saberlo, McGonagall podría no haberlo dejado venir de otra manera. 

— Oh, estás bien, ¿no es así, Lupin? — Sirius engatusó, — Peter regresará en un momento, podemos salir de nuevo.

Remus lo miró parpadeando, luego miró a James en busca de ayuda.

—Déjalo en paz, Sirius —la reprendió la señora Potter—. El pobre chico está exhausto. Vamos, querido, vete. 

Agradecido, Remus se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la cama. Mientras se cambiaba a sus ropas de noche, no pudo evitar echarse otra mirada a sí mismo en el espejo, ahora que estaba completamente solo. Tal vez fue por haber estado afuera en el frío, pero la cicatriz se veía peor que en la mañana, el contraste más fuerte con su piel pálida. ¿Su cara siempre lo sorprendería ahora? ¿Siempre se vería en algún espejo o superficie brillante y saltaría? ¿Le tendrían miedo otras personas?

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta, justo cuando Remus estaba a punto de poner el ungüento que Madame Pomfrey le había dado. Era Sirius, Remus captó su olor antes incluso de llamar. 

— ¿Se puede? — El chico de cabello oscuro entró sigilosamente, hablando en voz baja. Sostenía una copa de peltre en la mano. — La mamá de James te envió esto. Creo que es una bebida curativa.

— Oh gracias.— Remus asintió con cansancio. Sirius lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Bien. Solo estoy cansado, amigo.

— ¿Nosotros fuimos muy ... ya sabes, rudos o algo así?

— ¡No! — Remus dijo, muy firmemente, probablemente sonando más enojado de lo que pretendía. — No tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos, es solo el hecho de que estuve despierto toda la noche aullando a la maldita luna y tratando de arrancarme la cara. Estoy cansado.

Remus tuvo que sentarse, el esfuerzo del arrebato lo mareó. 

— Lo siento.— Sirius dijo, incluso más tranquilamente. Era la segunda vez que se disculpaba ese día, y Remus odiaba cómo sonaba. — Te dejaré.— Él cerró la puerta.

Remus no se atrevía a empezar a preocuparse por herir los sentimientos de Sirius. Untó un poco de ungüento y luego olió la copa que la señora Potter le había enviado. Lo reconoció como algo que había tenido antes en Hogwarts, lo que le provocaría un sueño instantáneo. Se metió en la cama, se la tomó rápidamente y cerró los ojos.

...

Los días restantes antes de Navidad pasaron rápidamente, y Remus pudo experimentar la vida familiar real por primera vez. El Sr. y la Sra. Potter tenían que ser los padres perfectos, eran amables y seguros, siempre sonrientes y llenos de diversión. Remus no sabía que los adultos podían ser así. No sabía que la gente podía crecer así. Estaba más claro que nunca por qué James era como era, tan rebosante de amor y confianza ciega como Remus rebosaba de rabia. También era obvio por qué Sirius se sentía tan atraído por su familia. Tenía una sed insaciable de amor y los Potter tenían un suministro inagotable.

Los cuatro chicos deambulaban por el campo circundante en la nieve, abrigados con sus cálidas bufandas, gorros y guantes de Gryffindor. Por las noches jugaban a las cartas, ayudaban a la Sra. Potter a preparar la cena y escuchaban al Sr. Potter contar historias de fantasmas alrededor de la chimenea. Hacían pasteles de carne picada y cadenas de papel, construían magos de la nieve e iglús, y dormían tan profundamente en sus camas por la noche que ni un vociferador podría haberlos despertado.

Desafortunadamente, no iba a durar. Si bien los Black habían dejado de enviar vociferadores, no se habían olvidado de su hijo descarriado y probaron un nueva tactica en la víspera de Navidad, con devastadoras consecuencias para los merodeadores. 

Estaban bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla caliente, sentados en la alfombra de la chimenea. James y Sirius estaban jugando a los gobstones, muy fuerte, y el Sr. Potter le estaba enseñando a Remus a jugar al ajedrez. El anciano se había horrorizado de que Remus no supiera cómo, y Remus se sorprendió al encontrarse realmente disfrutando del juego. Toda la habitación se sentía cálida y segura, las pesadas cortinas corridas contra el frío y la oscuridad, las luces de los árboles parpadeaban suavemente y el fuego crepitaba a su lado. El reloj acababa de dar las nueve, y la Sra. Potter estaba ansiosa por enviarlos a todos a la cama, cuando se escuchó un fuerte * CRACK * afuera de la ventana.

El Sr. y la Sra. Potter intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y las orejas de Remus se levantaron como un perro. El olor a magia gastada impregnaba el aire, como una tostada quemada. Algo oscuro y desagradable. Hubo un golpe hueco y firme en la puerta. 

— No esperábamos a nadie, ¿verdad, Effie? — El Sr. Potter frunció levemente el ceño a su esposa. Levantaron sus oídos y ambos escucharon.

El elfo doméstico de Potter, Gully, corrió hacia la puerta principal para abrirla. Se oyeron voces forzadas en el pasillo y Gully entró apresuradamente.

— Oh, Sr. Potter, Sra. Potter, ella ha venido por el joven maestro Black, ¡me está diciendo que es su madre! Les dije que esperaran allí por ustedes. — El elfo se retorcía las manos con ansiedad, claramente muy confundido por este giro de los acontecimientos. 

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro. El rostro de Sirius estaba pálido, parecía que podría estar enfermo.

— Ella no ...— susurró.

El Sr. Potter ya se había levantado y había salido por la puerta. Ahora se oían voces elevadas en el pasillo; Remus reconoció el tono agudo de la Sra. Black en sus horribles cartas. 

— Sirius,— dijo la Sra. Potter, gentilmente — ¿Tus padres te dieron permiso para visitarnos, querido? — Miró al suelo. Ella chasqueó la lengua. — Oh, cariño.— Dijo, sonando muy triste.

— ¡No lo hagas irse, mamá!— James se puso de pie, — ¡Los odia!

— Son sus padres, James.

— ¡Sirius! — El Sr. Potter llamó desde el pasillo. 

Sirius se levantó, James también. Remus no quería, quería quedarse junto al fuego donde todos habían sido tan felices momentos antes. Pero la Sra. Potter también se había puesto de pie, y esta era una de esas veces que los merodeadores tenían que presentar un frente unido, sin importar cuán aterradora fuera la madre de Sirius.

Todos salieron al pasillo. Remus había visto a la Sra. Black una vez antes, la primera vez que subió al Expreso de Hogwarts. En ese entonces, simplemente había pensado que se veía muy severa y que se parecía a Sirius. Todavía se veía severa: su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y recogido en un moño alto que se enroscaba como una serpiente en la coronilla de su cabeza, fijado con un alfiler de esmeralda. Sus ojos eran oscuros, no tan azules como los de Sirius, pero tenía esa estructura ósea de la familia Black y una apariencia superior. Ella era más baja que el Sr. Potter, pero aun así se las arregló para mirarlo como si él fuera una suciedad en su bota. Su mirada se agudizó cuando vio aparecer a James y Remus. 

— Sirius. — Dijo con frialdad, entrecerrando los ojos a su hijo mayor. — Vendrás conmigo de inmediato. ¡Kreacher!— Chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico viejo y arrugado emergió de detrás de su túnica. — Sube las escaleras y trae las cosas del amo Black. — El elfo doméstico hizo una profunda reverencia, besó las puntas plateadas de las botas puntiagudas de la señora Black y se apresuró a subir.

— Buenas noches, Walburga — dijo la Sra. Potter, agradablemente, como si no hubiera tensión en absoluto, — ¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago? Estábamos a punto de romper los pasteles de carne picada, ¿no es así, chicos?

La Sra. Black la ignoró, mirando directamente a Sirius,

— Ponte la capa. Nos vamos ahora.

— Pero madre, yo ...

— No te atrevas a hablarme.— Ella siseó, los ojos brillando. 

Remus quería huir; era peor que la Matrona, cien veces más. Ella era peor que Bellatrix y Snape y todas las personas desagradables que había conocido. La idea de dejar ir a Sirius con ella hizo que su interior se retorciera. El Sr. y la Sra. Potter parecían estar sufriendo la misma crisis,

— Walburga, ¿por qué no dejar que se quede? — La Sra. Potter intentó, — Sé que ha sido un poco travieso, pero no ha hecho daño. Podemos invitarlo a almorzar y enviarlo de regreso antes de la cena mañana. Todos han estado pasando un buen rato juntos.

La Sra. Black dejó escapar una risa seca y crepitante, como si el disfrute de su hijo fuera la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ella miró a James, su mirada recorrió su desordenado de cabello, luego a Remus, mirando fijamente su nueva cicatriz. Remus miró sus pies, aterrorizado. Ella lo sabría. Ella lo sabría de inmediato.

Kreacher bajó corriendo las escaleras, seguido por un Gully de aspecto muy ofendido. El baúl de Sirius flotaba detrás de ambos, aparentemente lleno y listo para partir. Walburga se volvió,

— Ven, Sirius.

— No.— Dijo, en voz baja, pero con mucha firmeza. Remus quería decirle que se callara , ¿no podía ver en cuántos problemas estaba metido? Pero Sirius estaba apretando los puños, mirando a su madre, — Quiero quedarme aquí, con los Potter. No puedes obligarme a ....

— ¡SILENCIO! — Walburga se dio la vuelta, apuntando con su varita a Sirius. Dejó de hablar de inmediato, aunque no voluntariamente. Abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces y no salió nada. Ella le había robado la voz. 

— ¡Walburga, de verdad! — El Sr. Potter jadeó, mientras que la Sra. Potter dejó escapar un pequeño chillido y se arrodilló junto a Sirius, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él protectoramente. — ¡Es solo un niño!

— Él es mi hijo.— Walpurga ronroneó, mirando con dagas a la Sra. Potter, — Y él es el heredero de la mejor casa de Gran Bretaña. Aprenderá su lugar. Ven, Sirius.

Sirius parecía completamente derrotado, su boca era una línea recta de resignación. Él le devolvió el abrazo a la Sra. Potter, luego se alejó de ella. Les dio a James y Remus un pequeño saludo, antes de seguir a su madre fuera de la puerta.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio después de que la puerta principal se cerrara de golpe. Remus se preguntó si James se sentía tan avergonzado como él, ¿deberían haber defendido a su amigo de alguna manera? ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? El señor Potter parecía furioso.

— ¡Usar un encantamiento silenciador en su propio hijo! ¡En un mago menor de edad! ¡Es moralmente censurable!

— Ella lo hace peor que eso.— James dijo en voz baja. Remus asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo, sintiendo como si alguien hubiera tomado su propio poder de expresión. 

— Tendremos que hacer que la casa sea imposible de rastrear, Fleamont — dijo la Sra. Potter, de repente, — Haz que no nos puedan encontrar, dijiste que lo estabas considerando, después de las últimas elecciones. No quiero a esa mujer horrible en mi casa nunca más.

El señor Potter asintió sombríamente. 

— Lo investigaré en el año nuevo. Alastor Moody me debe un favor.

— Hora de dormir, muchachos.— Dijo la Sra. Potter con voz temblorosa. — Traten de no preocuparse demasiado. — Abrazó a James con fiereza, besándolo en cada mejilla. Remus trató de esquivarla, pero ella también lo agarró y lo abrazó con fuerza. Olía a naranja y clavo. 

...

— Psst. Remus.

Remus acababa de terminar de cepillarse los dientes y se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su habitación, cuando James asomó la cabeza y lo condujo a su propia habitación. Se arrodillaron juntos en la cama. James sacó una nota del bolsillo de su pijama, — Regulus envió esto.

— ¿Qué dice?— Remus preguntó rápidamente, antes de que James pudiera dárselo para leer.

— Oh, um, dice Sirius está en casa, no intentes contactarlo.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Eso es todo.— James asintió con gravedad.

— Bien por Regulus, — remarcó Remus, mirando la nota que obviamente fue garabateada apresuradamente. — Pensaba que se odiaban.

— Sí, bueno, todavía son hermanos, ¿no? — James respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, — Lazos familiares y todo eso.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?

— No lo sé.— James se mordió el labio. — Nunca pude darle su regalo. Dijo que nunca recibe nada navideño de su familia, solo reliquias familiares y esas cosas.

— Tuvimos una discusión el otro día. — Remus suspiró, tristemente, — Acerca de ... ya sabes, mi pequeño problema peludo.

James se rió entre dientes,

— No te preocupes por eso. Ustedes dos siempre se están peleando por algo. Solo son sus personalidades.

— Oh. ¿Eso crees? — Remus estaba un poco molesto por esa observación; sin duda, Sirius le gritaba a Peter con mucha más frecuencia. James sonrió,

— Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por eso. A Black le encantan las discusiones.

La mañana de Navidad fue un asunto tranquilo, los Potter estaban ansiosos por hacerla alegre, aunque solo fuera para Remus. Se sintió avergonzado de encontrar una media abultada a los pies de su cama cuando se despertó, y decidió corregir esto el próximo año de alguna manera.

Estaban los calcetines y la ropa interior habituales de la Matrona, además de una lata de galletas de mantequilla. Algunas ranas de chocolate de Peter y un gran libro de encantamientos avanzados de Sirius. James le había comprado un libro también - Conjurer s Cartografía: Una guía para la elaboración de mapas mágica. El Sr. y la Sra. Potter, sin embargo, habían ido más allá. Debajo del árbol encontró más dulces, bromas pesadas, un hermoso juego de plumas, que trató de devolver "obtuvimos lo mismo para James y Sirius, querido, no seas tonto" y un par nuevo de pijamas.

La familia extendida de los Potter comenzó a llegar para el almuerzo de Navidad alrededor del mediodía, así como los Pettigrew, quienes trajeron con ellos a la hermana mayor de Peter, Philomena, y a su novio muggle que había traído de la Universidad. Remus fue presentado a todos como un amigo de James, y generalmente ignorado, excepto por un pequeño y anciano mago que ya tenía la nariz roja y estaba feliz detrás de todas las bebidas que Gully estaba pasando.

— ¿Lupin, dices? ¿No el chico de Lyall Lupin?

Remus se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de responder. Solo había escuchado el nombre de su padre pronunciado una o dos veces. 

— Um ... sí. — Dijo finalmente, sonrojándose mucho. 

— ¡¿Está el aquí?! — El mago sonrió, mirando a su alrededor, — Excelente amigo, no lo he visto en años.

— Er ... está muerto.— Remus respondió, con un encogimiento de hombros en forma de disculpa.

— ¡Maldita lastima! — El mago lloró, derramando un poco de su bebida, — Buen duelista; me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre los boggarts. Sin embargo, el temperamento tendía a meterlo en problemas... le dije que no se metiera con ese tipo de Greyback, los malditos hombres lobo, deberían exterminarlos a todos!

Remus parpadeó. James lo miró con curiosidad. Afortunadamente, el señor Potter intervino,

— ¿Darius? Tómate otra copa, viejo, deja a los jóvenes con sus juegos, ¿eh?

Remus tragó saliva y regresó al torneo de los gobstones como si nada hubiera pasado.


	31. Segundo Año: El regreso de Sirius

Sábado 6 de enero de 1973

Peter, James y Remus llegaron puntualmente a King's Cross para regresar a Hogwarts el sábado antes de que comenzara el trimestre. Todos miraron alrededor buscando a su cuarto compañero, pero Sirius no estaba allí, ni Regulus. Cuando el tren salió del andén, James fue en busca de alguien a quien preguntar. Regresó con las manos sobre la nariz, donde comenzaba a formarse un gran furúnculo.

—Narcissa dijo que no es asunto mío. — Explicó, sentándose pesadamente.

— Tal vez estén usando la red flu — adivinó Peter, — tal vez su madre no confiaba en él para subir al tren con nosotros.

—Tal vez... — James miró por la ventana, frotándose la nariz dolorida. Remus nunca lo había visto tan infeliz. James había extrañado a Sirius más que a ninguno de ellos, y estaba muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de verlo una vez que llegaran a Londres. Remus y Peter hicieron todo lo posible por animarlo, pero era como si le faltara el brazo derecho.

Antes de irse, el Sr. y la Sra. Potter dijeron que verían qué podían hacer para que Remus se quedara con ellos también durante el verano, y les agradeció de corazón. Sin embargo, no era probable, por lo que no se hizo ilusiones. En lugar de eso, trató de estar agradecido de regresar a la escuela por unos meses más con sus amigos. O la mayoría de ellos, de cualquier forma.

Sirius no se encontraba en ninguna parte durante la cena esa noche, ni apareció cuando se estaban preparándose para ir a la cama. James y Remus le habían traído sus regalos de Navidad y los habían amontonado sobre su almohada, todavía envueltos en papel brillante y cinta. Tres de los paquetes eran de Andrómeda y Remus sabía que eran álbumes. Sirius le había pedido cualquier cosa a David Bowie.

Domingo 7 de enero de 1973

El domingo por la mañana, la cama todavía estaba vacía y los tres merodeadores se sentaron tratando de distraerse con la tarea. Remus ya había terminado la suya y aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar con sus libros de Navidad, ahora que podía invocar su hechizo de lectura una vez más. James comenzó a caminar por la habitación, fue a preguntarle a McGonagall dónde estaba Sirius (ella no lo sabía) e incluso intentó con Narcissa por segunda vez (ella lo maldijo de nuevo). Finalmente, salió a hacer unas vueltas al campo de quidditch en su escoba.

Peter también fue, con una caja de galletas para mordisquear mientras miraba. Remus se quedó adentro donde hacía calor; leyendo, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo. Ahora que finalmente estaba solo, comenzó a pensar en las cosas que el amigo del Sr. Potter, Darius, había dicho sobre su padre, dando vueltas a la nueva información en su mente como una moneda. Su padre era bueno en los duelos, ya lo había oído antes. Lyall Lupin, obviamente, también había tenido mal genio; esta era una nueva pieza de inteligencia, y algo extraño de saber, después de tanto tiempo sin saber realmente nada. Por primera vez, Remus consideró que sus ataques de rabia podrían no tener nada que ver con su condición. ¿Y quién era Greyback? El solo nombre le hizo sentirse acalorado e incómodo. Deseaba más que nada que James y Peter no hubieran estado allí para escucharlo todo.

Remus se sentó junto a la ventana en la torre de Gryffindor, su libro suelto sobre su regazo, mirando al vacío y tratando de darle sentido a un rompecabezas para el que no tenía todas las piezas. De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana para ver a James actuando incluso más imprudentemente de lo habitual.

—¡¿A qué diablos está jugando?!— Una voz chilló por encima del hombro de Remus. Era Lily Evans. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té, mirando a James en su escoba.

— Energía nerviosa, — Remus se encogió de hombros, sin volverse para mirarla. La luz de la ventana le daba un fuerte relieve a su rostro, y su cicatriz, aunque ya no estaba roja y robusta, todavía era muy notable.

—¡¿James Potter, nervioso?!— Lily se burló, — No tenía idea de que fuera capaz de emociones tan complejas.

—Oi! — objetó Remus, todavía mirando por la ventana, — No ha sido una gran Navidad para él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento, sé que es tu amigo. — Siempre decía eso justo después de insultar a uno de los merodeadores. —¿Cómo estuvo tu navidad?

— Muy bien, gracias. ¿La tuya?

— Brillantec—, podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, — mamá y papá finalmente me dejaron conseguir una lechuza.

— Oh, encantador.

—¿Qué hay contigo?

— Tengo algunos libros.

—¿De tu ... um, de la gente con la que vives?

Finalmente la miró, aún más irritado. ¿Por qué no se perdería por otro lado?

—No, de mis amigos.

— Oh ... por supuesto, sí. — Lily estaba conscientemente mirando hacia otro lado, hacia el espacio justo a la izquierda de la cabeza de Remus. Suspiró profundamente, todos lo iban a ver de todos modos. Al menos Lily fue lo suficientemente educada como para no hacer preguntas groseras.

Remus al final subió las escaleras, corrió las cortinas de su cama y se acomodó el libro de Cartografía del Conjurador. Los otros finalmente se acercaron a la cama también, hablando en voz baja, pensando que estaba dormido. El ejercicio no había hecho nada para calmar a James, Remus podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y oler el empalagoso aroma de la ansiedad.

Tal vez una hora después de que se apagaran las luces, la puerta volvió a abrirse con un chirrido.

Sirius había regresado, no había duda, eran sus familiares pasos. Remus sintió una oleada de alivio invadirlo, su nudo en el estómago que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, comenzanba a desenrollarse. James y Peter siguieron durmiendo mientras Sirius trataba de mantener sus movimientos en silencio, arrastrándose dentro de la habitación y hasta su cama, entrando rápidamente y corriendo las cortinas. Remus se quedó quieto, escuchando a Sirius tumbado también. Había algo diferente en su respiración. Finalmente, la curiosidad se apoderó de él y se levantó de la cama.

Sin querer entrometerse, Remus se acercó tanto a las cortinas de Sirius como se atrevió y susurró:

— ¿Sirius?

—¿James? — Él respondió, ansioso,

— Remus.

— Oh ...— hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. —… Solo quiero dormir, Lupin. Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

— Okay. — Remus regresó a su propia cama y cerró los ojos, no sintiéndose menos preocupado.

...

Lunes 8 de enero de 1973

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius ya se había ido antes de que ninguno de ellos se despertara. Sus regalos, aún sin abrir, habían sido empujados a los pies de la cama. Su baúl había llegado en algún momento y su escoba estaba de nuevo en su estante. James le reservó un asiento para el desayuno, pero nunca apareció y no lo vieron hasta la primera lección.

— No se perdería a McGonagall — dijo James con confianza, mientras se dirigían hacia el salón de clases, — Le encanta  
Transformación.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron en la habitación, todos se sorprendieron. Había otro chico sentado en el asiento de Sirius. Era más pequeño y encorvado, con rasgos pálidos y puntiagudos y grandes ojos azules. Llevaba el pelo rapado cerca del cuero cabelludo de la misma manera que la Matrona le afeitaba la cabeza a Remus todos los veranos. Sin embargo, se veía más oscuro que el de Remus.

— ¡¿Quién es ese?! — Peter susurró, un poco demasiado alto. El chico se volvió para mirarlos.

— ¡Sirius! — James se quedó boquiabierto.

Sirius se sonrojó levemente y miró al frente como si no los hubiera visto en absoluto. James se deslizó en el asiento junto a él,

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te hizo ella?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Más tarde —, murmuró.

El salón de clases se había llenado ahora, y todos parecían susurrar a sus espaldas. Remus no podía culparlos, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. No era solo la falta de cabello, aunque eso era increíblemente desconcertante; Sirius simplemente no era Sirius sin su cabello - también tenía sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, y no había un rastro de humor en sus labios.

— ¡Está bien, cálmense, por favor! — McGonagall entró en la habitación. Ella miró a Sirius. Sus ojos se abrieron por un milisegundo cuando lo reconoció, pero no dijo nada, dirigiéndose a la clase; — Sus exámenes de fin de año comienzan en tres meses, veamos quién ha estado prestando atención...

McGonagall no llamó a Sirius ni una vez para responder una pregunta, aunque por lo general era la única forma en que podía hacer que él prestara atención. Tampoco molestó a ninguno de los otros merodeadores, que se pasaron toda la lección lanzando miradas de preocupación a su amigo. Cuando terminó Transformación, empacaron sus cosas y siguieron a Sirius apresuradamente fuera de la puerta,

— ¡¿Que pasó?! —Preguntó James, tratando de seguir el ritmo de Black.

— Dije más tarde, — respondió Sirius, — Espera hasta el descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero tú... ¿Qué hizo ella...?

— Estoy bien.

La siguiente lección, Historia de la magia, fue una agonía. James estaba fuera de sí e incluso recurrió a pasar notas a Sirius, quien firmemente las ignoró. Se sentó rígidamente, con la espalda recta, los ojos en la pizarra. Por primera vez en dos años, Remus lo vio leyendo su texto de historia en clase. En realidad, algo estaba muy mal.

No pudieron salir de Historia lo suficientemente rápido: James agarró a Sirius del brazo y prácticamente lo llevó al patio más cercano, donde ahuyentaron a un grupo de niñas de primer año que estaban haciendo verticales de manos contra una pared, con las faldas metidas en las bragas. Hacía un frío helado, aunque todavía no había nevado, el cielo estaba blanco como el papel y se avecinaba una tormenta. Una vez que la costa estuvo despejada, James miró a Sirius, ojos llenos de sentimiento, profundas arrugas en su frente.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Sirius suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Cómo se ve? — Hizo un gesto hacia su cabeza. Remus tenía la peculiar sensación de que a ninguno de los dos le importaba que él y Peter estuvieran allí, esto era entre ellos dos, como sus charlas nocturnas.

— ¿Tu mamá hizo eso?

— Bueno, no lo hice yo mismo, ¿verdad? — Espetó, enojado. James no reaccionó, solo siguió mirando a su amigo. Ese era el secreto de James, se dio cuenta Remus, de repente; siempre era paciente y nunca se tomaba nada personalmente. ¿De qué otra manera podrías ser el mejor amigo de alguien como Sirius Black? Sirius ahora estaba hurgando en su bolso y sacó su sombrero rojo de Gryffindor, que hasta ahora nunca había sido usado. Lo apretó sobre su cabeza rapada, — Maldita sea, me congelo — Murmuró: —No sé cómo te las arreglas, Lupin.

Remus se encogió de hombros y sonrió, complacido de ser reconocido. Sirius se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared, mirándose los pies.

— Me dejaron volver — dijo en voz baja, — Casi no lo hicieron, un movimiento en falso y prometieron enviarme a Durmstrang.

James y Peter jadearon, Remus hizo una nota mental para preguntar sobre eso más tarde. Sirius continuó,

— No recuperé mi voz hasta la cena de Navidad. Tuve que hacer mi parte para eso; todos estaban allí, todos los sagrados veintiocho, excepto los Weasley, obviamente. Lucius Malfoy realmente me odia ahora, pero tenía que ser muy amable conmigo y con Reg, el maldito asqueroso. Salí con mi corbata de Gryffindor hasta que mamá se dio cuenta y la desapareció. Entonces yo ... yo um ... puede que haya detonado algunas bombas de estiércol durante el cuarto plato...

Peter, Remus y James hicieron una mueca, colectivamente.

— ¿Por eso ... el cabello... ?— James preguntó de nuevo tentativamente. Sirius miró hacia arriba,

— Dijo que viendo que los castigos habituales no tenían ningún efecto, intentaría algo diferente… Traté de que Pomfrey me lo volviera a cultivar, pero la vieja perra dijo que no era una esteticista. Pensó que lo había hecho yo mismo por accidente o algo así.

— Podrías decirle…— comenzó Remus, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a la enfermera. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— No vale la pena.

— ¿Regulus? — James preguntó, de repente, — ¿Él también ha vuelto? Nos envió una nota para informarnos que llegaste a casa, pero nunca escuchamos nada más.

Sirius asintió.

— Sí, ha vuelto. Tiene su cabello, obviamente. Papá ordenó un traslador en Hogsmeade. Todavía es .. ya sabes, un poco idiota, pero... tampoco eligió ser un Black. Simplemente juega mejor que yo. — Miró más allá de todos ellos, sus ojos muy abiertos y desesperados. Remus sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. — Solo deseo…— dijo Sirius. Pero nada más. Sonó el timbre y tuvieron que volver a sus lecciones.


	32. Segundo Año: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Todos en la escuela sabían sobre la nueva apariencia dramática de Sirius para el final de su primer día de regreso. James y Peter empezaron a caminar a ambos lados de él a través de los pasillos, como guardaespaldas, lanzando miradas a cualquiera que se atreviera a reír o susurrar al pasar.

— No se ve tan mal —, le aseguró James, mirando a Sirius observarse en el espejo. Se escondían en el baño de chicas del segundo piso que estaba vacío durante el almuerzo para evitar más miradas.

James estaba mintiendo, pensó Remus para sí mismo, y probablemente Sirius lo sabía también. Se veía realmente mal, parecía mucho más pequeño. Sin el cabello oscuro que enmarcaba el rostro de Sirius, sus ojos parecían más grandes que nunca, haciéndolo lucir chiquito y ansioso. Los pómulos altos y las cejas afiladas se destacaron más que nunca, dándole una mirada mezquina y demacrada. No era de extrañar que todos lo miraran fijamente, de hecho, casi nadie miró la cara recién llena de cicatrices de Remus debido a la distracción de Sirius. Aún así, pensó Remus con tristeza, el cabello vuelve a crecer.

Sirius se frotó la cabeza, todavía mirando su reflejo. Peter se rió nerviosamente,

— Te pareces a Lupin.

James asintió, los ojos se movieron rápidamente entre los dos.

— Sí, te pareces un poco.

Sirius miró a Remus y, por primera vez desde Nochebuena, Remus lo vio sonreír. Esa sonrisa de Sirius Black, nada nunca podría arruinar eso.

— Oh, sí, creo que puedo verlo —dijo Sirius, todavía frotándose la cabeza. Extendió la mano y empujó a Remus hacia el marco del espejo, para que estuvieran uno al lado del otro, mirándose fijamente. — Podríamos ser hermanos.

Remus también se rió, a su pesar.

El verdadero hermano de Sirius estaba esperando afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, mucho más tarde esa noche. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas, mirando al vacío. Su cabello todavía era lo suficientemente largo como para tocar sus hombros. Su amigo, Barty Crouch, estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, luciendo aburrido. Había hecho un avión de papel y lo dirigía perezosamente arriba y abajo del pasillo con su varita. Crouch y Regulus eran tan inseparables como James y Sirius; Barty era rubio y peludo, con una racha mezquina más larga que la de Snape; Remus lo reconocía solo por su cruel risa ladradora.

Regulus se puso de pie suavemente mientras los merodeadores se acercaban. Remus buscó dentro de su bolsillo su varita, por si acaso.

— Ahí está. — Dijo el chico más joven, con un temblor de nerviosismo en su tono arrogante. Sus ojos seguían moviéndose hacia James. El avión de papel de Barty comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de todos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Sirius.

— Solo quería ver si estás... ver cómo estás...

— Igual que anoche. — Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— No te vi en la cena.

— No estaba en la cena. — Sirius respondió, inútilmente. Enviaron a Peter a las cocinas para pellizcar algunos sándwiches y se sentaron en uno de los rincones ocultos de Remus para comer. Remus estaba disfrutando mucho este juego, evitando al resto de los estudiantes, incluso a los de Gryffindor. Por lo general, James y Sirius hacían todo lo posible para ser notados, Remus prefería estar por debajo del radar.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Regulus se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

Sirius abrió los brazos, como si le diera la palabra a Regulus. Regulus puso los ojos en blanco, irritado. Remus notó que no tenía la misma boca que Sirius. Tenía una mandíbula más débil, labios más pequeños. — Quiero decir, a solas — dijo, lanzando una mirada a James, Peter y Remus.

— No. — Sirius dijo, simplemente. Regulus suspiró. Claramente conocía a Sirius demasiado bien como para intentar discutir.

El avión de papel de Barty Crouch comenzó a girar más rápido sobre sus cabezas. Peter miraba ansiosamente como avanzaba.

— Bien. — Regulus dijo, cruzando los brazos. — Solo quería hacerte saber que mamá y papá nos pidieron a Narcissa ya mí que te vigilemos. Y les informemos.

Sirius hizo un gesto de disgusto. Regulus continuó, sin bajar la mirada, — Y no lo haremos. Ambos nos mantendremos al margen, ¿de acuerdo?

— Qué noble de tu parte. — Sirius respondió. James sonrió. Regulus volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

— Te digo que no soy tu enemigo, idiota. Tampoco Narcissa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eso es entre tú y nuestros padres.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Los dos hermanos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. Si ese hubiese sido James, habría sonreído, le habría dado una palmada a Sirius en el hombro y todo habría quedado olvidado. Pero Regulus era claramente tan testarudo como Sirius, y no sabía cuándo terminar una pelea.

— ¡Ay! — Peter dejó escapar un grito como un cachorro azotado y se agachó de repente. Barty Crouch obviamente se había aburrido del drama familiar y había decidido bombardear en picado al más pequeño de los merodeadores con su afilado avión de papel. Crouch se reía tontamente mientras retrocedía y se preparaba para su segundo ataque, cuando James sacó su propia varita.

— Incendio. — Dijo, vagamente, moviendo su muñeca en dirección a Crouch. El avión, con las alas ahora encendidas, se elevó hacia el niño de primer año con una velocidad aterradora. Crouch dejó escapar un grito de angustia, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos mientras el proyectil en llamas volaba directamente hacia él, solo para desaparecer en el aire, desmoronándose en una pila de polvo y ceniza a centímetros de su nariz

— Vámonos. — Regulus murmuró a su amigo, que se había puesto pálido y miraba a James con recelo. Ambos partieron de regreso hacia las mazmorras. — Narcissa dijo que te dijera que buena suerte el sábado, Potter. —Regulus soltó por encima del hombro mientras doblaban una esquina.

James lo ignoró, siguiendo a Sirius a través del agujero del retrato. Una vez que estuvieron todos en la sala común, Remus preguntó:

— ¿Qué hay el sábado?

— Partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. — James respondió, rápidamente.

—¡Ah! — Remus no era bueno para mantenerse al día con el horario de quidditch, solo iba a los partidos de Gryffindor, y el último había caído el día después de la luna llena, así que se lo había perdido de todos modos. Tendía a desconectarse cuando los demás empezaban a hablar de tácticas y tablas de clasificación, enterrando su nariz más profundamente en su libro.

— Espero que los destroces, viejo. — Sirius gruñó, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

— Planeaba hacerlo. — James dijo jovialmente, sentándose en el brazo de la silla. — Siempre que no agarren la snitch demasiado pronto, y Marlene es la mejor golpeadora que hemos tenido en años, así que...

James se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró a Sirius. Este gimió y se puso de pie.

— Me voy a la cama. —Él dijo.

...

Sábado 13 de enero de 1973

Había nevado durante la noche. Si Hogwarts fuera una escuela normal, pensó Remus de mal humor, habrían cancelado el estúpido partido. Pero no; en cambio, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de emoción, todos hablando de cómo estas eran 'condiciones de vuelo perfectas'. Peter y Remus se pasaron la mitad de la mañana tratando de lanzar hechizos de calentamiento duraderos en el equipo de James. Sirius había hecho uno de sus actos de desaparición matutinos y no estaba a la vista.

Adil Deshmakh, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, hizo que el equipo comiera juntos en el desayuno, en lugar de con sus amigos. Todos se sentaron allí luciendo pálidos y cansados, comiendo tazones uniformes de avena y fruta (por orden de Deshmakh). James era el único de buen humor, a pesar de que no habían conseguido que el hechizo de calentamiento funcionara.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius?— Lily soltó un bostezo, mientras se sentaba junto a Remus, mordiendo una rebanada de tostada con abundante mantequilla.

— No sé —, respondió Remus con un bostezo, abrazando su taza de té caliente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— De mal humor en alguna parte, probablemente. — Peter dijo con amargura. Remus le dio una mirada penetrante. —¡¿Qué?! — El chico de cabello rubio frunció el ceño, indignado. — Él me llama llorón todo el tiempo.

— Él estará aquí. — Remus dijo, ignorando a Peter. — Quiere vernos destruir a los Slytherin

Incluso Lily sonrió ante esto, a pesar de sus súplicas habituales por la unidad entre casas, hoy estaba vestida de rojo y dorado de la cabeza a los pies, como todos los demás. Después del desayuno, salieron juntos al campo de quidditch. Las gradas de Gryffindor del campo estaban adornado con banderas y serpentinas rojas y doradas, además de cuatro grandes estandartes que mostraban el león dorado de Gryffindor. Afortunadamente, alguien también había limpiado la nieve de los bancos.

Lily y Peter querían conseguir los mejores asientos en lo más alto de las gradas de espectadores, y Remus ya estaba temblando a pesar de llevar dos jerséis debajo de su capa.

— ¿Tienes frío, Remus? — Lily lo miró, mientras trataba de soplar aire caliente en sus manos enguantadas.

— Solo un poco. — Él respondió, sarcásticamente, demasiado malhumorado para ser educado.

— Aquí,— Lily sacó su varita y lo agarró por las muñecas, apuntando a sus palmas; — Calidum Vestimenta.

De inmediato, una deliciosa calidez se extendió por sus manos, hasta la punta de sus dedos helados.

—¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —Preguntó: — ¡Hemos estado intentándolo toda la mañana!

—Creo que está en la pronunciación. — Lily se encogió de hombros. Rápidamente aplicó el mismo hechizo a la capa de Remus, luego a la de Peter.

Para cuando terminó, los dos equipos de quidditch se estaban reuniendo en el campo, que era lo suficientemente amplio para que pudieran abrirse camino desde sus vestuarios, al menos. Estaban parados en dos ordenadas filas: una escarlata y una esmeralda. Remus podía distinguir claramente a algunos de los jugadores: la inconfundible mata de cabello negro azabache de James, la esponjosa cola de caballo rubia de Marlene. También pudo ver a Narcissa Black, en el equipo contrario; alta y esbelta, su cabello platino tejido en dos elegantes trenzas que caían por su espalda.

No había señales de Sirius.

— Por supuesto —, le dijo Peter a Lily, — en realidad no necesitamos ganar este, solo tenemos que mantener nuestros puntos altos, siempre que terminemos con al menos seis goles, entonces nos mantendremos en la cima de la clasificación de la liga. Black es una buscadora brillante, pero Slytherin en general es bastante mediocre. Especialmente cuando miras a James, tenerlo es como tener tres cazadores en uno.

Lily asintió cortésmente con la cabeza; la gente rara vez escuchaba a Peter cuando se trataba de deporte. Remus ciertamente no lo hacía. Había intentado leer la copia torcida de Sirius de 'Quidditch a través de las Edades', pero nada en ella podía ayudarlo a entender el ridículo sistema de puntos.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato debajo de ellos, y los jugadores montaron sus escobas, en cuclillas, listos para el inicio.

Seguían sin haber señales de Sirius.

Remus estiró el cuello, mirando alrededor de las gradas, pero incluso con su excelente vista, no podía ver a su amigo por ningún lado. Seguramente Peter no tenía razón, ¿No podía estar de mal humor en alguna parte, no? Pensaba que había superado el rechazo del equipo de quidditch; había estado en todos los partidos de ese año para apoyar a James. Solo porque este partido en particular fuera contra Slytherin...

Madame Hooch volvió a hacer sonar su silbato y soltó la snitch. Los jugadores dispararon al aire como balas de cañón rojas y verdes.

Seguía sin ver a Sirius.

Peter y Lily estaban de pie animando con todos los demás, así que Remus también se levantó e intentó parecer involucrado en el juego. James tomó posesión de la quaffle a los pocos segundos de estar en el aire, y la pasó por el aro en menos de un minuto. Las multitudes rojas explotaron triunfantes, pero rápidamente fueron eclipsadas por un ruido ensordecedor como un trueno,

— ¡Rrrrrroooooaaaaar!

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Lily miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, junto con todos los demás. Incluso los jugadores en el campo parecían sorprendidos. Remus miró hacia arriba y vio que los leones en los estándartes de Gryffindor encima de ellos parecían haber cobrado vida, y ahora merodeaban de un lado a otro sobre la marea roja, gruñendo y moviendo la cabeza inquietamente.

— ¿Eso es normal? — preguntó, señalando. Lily y Peter sacudieron la cabeza, sin habla, mientras los enormes leones rugían sobre ellos.

Remus sonrió, de repente. Reconoció esa magia; juguetona y un poco aterradora. — ¡Mira! — Señaló de nuevo.

En la parte inferior de las gradas de los espectadores, más cerca del suelo, un joven Gryffindor con túnica roja brillante también caminaba de un lado a otro, agitando su varita como la batuta de un director. Sin duda, era Sirius, ¿Quién más tenía ese pavoneo demasiado confiado? - pero ya no era calvo, sino que se había puesto una enorme peluca dorada, como la melena de un león. Remus pensó que incluso podía ver una cola dorada arrastrándose por debajo de su túnica.

Una vez que todos lo vieron, la multitud se rió, incluso Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero Slytherin no se rió, la parte de color verde de la multitud simplemente miró con furia la llamativa muestra de orgullo por la casa.

Claramente, James no estaba distraído por las nuevas mascotas, sino alentado por ellas, que debía de haber sido la intención de Sirius. Anotó al menos tres goles más, lo que resultó en tres rugidos ensordecedores más, mientras que los Slytherins luchaban por recuperarse de la sorpresa.

— ¡Somos Gryffindors! — Sirius estaba cantando, su voz mágicamente amplificada,

— ¡Los poderosos Gryffindor! — La multitud gritó en respuesta.

Una vez que se acostumbró a todo el ruido, Remus comenzó a disfrutar de un juego de quidditch por primera vez. James era como una mancha roja en el campo, lanzándose de un lado a otro; claro que los otros cazadores también eran muy buenos, logrando mantenerse al día con sus complicadas formaciones y pases. Marlene, bate en mano, estaba haciendo un trabajo asombroso no solo protegiendo a los cazadores y buscadores, sino también apuntando bludgers al otro equipo, Narcissa en particular.

Narcissa Black, sin embargo, estaba en su propia liga. Tenía un estilo de vuelo elegante y suave que Remus reconoció por los intentos de Sirius de enseñarle a volar formalmente. Era rápida y siempre fluía, como el agua. El buscador de Gryffindor estaba siguiendo sus movimientos, esperando que ella lo llevara a la snitch, pero siguió esquivando y haciendo giros en falso para confundirlo; dos veces enviándolo directamente al camino de una bludger. No era llamativa como James, era eficiente y despiadada.

Gryffindor tenía una ventaja de cien puntos cuando Narcissa finalmente vio la snitch; Remus se dio cuenta en el momento en que la vio. Su postura cambió; ella no apartó la mirada ni una sola vez. Se quedó flotando durante unos momentos, mirando detrás de ella para ver dónde estaba el buscador de Gryffindor. Él se estaba quedando atrás, sin saber qué estaba planeando ella.

En ese mismo momento, Maisy Jackson, una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor, anotó otro gol, elevando la puntuación de Gryffindor a 130 contra 20 de Slytherin. Los Gryffindors se volvieron locos, y Sirius agitó su varita con más entusiasmo. Los leones no solo rugieron esta vez, sino que saltaron a través de los estandartes, hacia el aire invernal, donde se convirtieron en extrañas sombras doradas que cruzaban el campo. El buscador de Gryffindor se lanzó para esquivarlos, claramente aterrorizado, aunque luego desaparecieron justo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡No, idiota! — La voz de Sirius hizo eco sobre los vítores.

Era demasiado tarde, Narcissa se había aprovechado de la distracción de su oponente y recogió la snitch. Ella voló por encima de la multitud, sosteniéndola en alto triunfalmente. La multitud de Slytherin finalmente estalló en aplausos, enviando chispas verdes y plateadas, vitoreando;

— ¡Black, Black, Black!

Por supuesto, esto fue muy confuso, ya que los Gryffindors también estaban cantando,

— ¡Black, Black, Black! — Mientras Sirius saludaba a la multitud. James descendió en picada para aterrizar a su lado y despeinar la ridícula melena de su amigo, mientras la multitud ahora cantaba: — ¡Pot-ter! ¡Pot-ter! ¡Pot-ter!

— Oh, bueno, — Peter le sonrió a Remus, — Perdimos, pero todavía estamos empatados con Ravenclaw en la tabla de la liga, ¡todavía pasamos a la final!

A Remus no podía importarle menos.

Luego, se lanzaron al campo para felicitar a su equipo: Remus y Peter golpearon a Sirius en broma,

— ¡Nunca nos lo dijiste!

— ¡Podríamos haber ayudado!

Sirius solo sonrió y arrojó su glorioso cabello dorado.

— ¡Sirius! — Una voz débil y fría se abrió paso entre la multitud. Todos se volvieron. Narcissa caminaba hacia ellos, todavía con su ondulante túnica esmeralda, una medalla de plata brillante colgando alrededor de su cuello que hizo que Remus retrocediera detrás de Peter. Sirius se puso de pie para enfrentarla. Ella le dio una sonrisa inesperada, — Quítate esa peluca obscena. — Dijo ella bruscamente.

Él obedeció, frotándose la cabeza desnuda tímidamente. Narcissa sacó su varita y con un movimiento de barrido, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, —Crescere.

Los merodeadores y la multitud de Gryffindor a su alrededor jadearon. El cabello de Sirius comenzó a crecer, como agua negra cayendo de su cabeza, hasta que volvió a su largo habitual.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius agarró su cabeza. Narcissa sonrió, mostrando hileras de dientes como perlas.

— Eso es por tu ayuda para asegurar una victoria de Slytherin. — Con eso, se dio la vuelta, sus trenzas platinadas se agitaron y se dirigió hacia su propio equipo. 

James tiró de los cabellos recién restaurados de Sirius.

— Nunca voy a entender a tu loca familia, amigo.


	33. Segundo Año: Descubrimientos

Después del histórico juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera acelerando para Remus. Parte de esto se debió al restablecimiento del equilibrio en su dormitorio. James era una vez más el héroe, la racha rebelde de Sirius había vuelto a fluir por completo, Peter ya no estaba pisando cáscaras de huevo alrededor de ninguno de ellos, y Remus no tenía paz y tranquilidad en absoluto, aunque difícilmente podía quejarse de eso.

Como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido, James y Sirius atravesaron las últimas semanas del invierno con un renovado entusiasmo por las bromas y las travesuras. Pasaron la mitad de su tiempo bajo la capa de invisibilidad, lanzando maleficios a los estudiantes desprevenidos en los pasillos, asaltando las cocinas y causando malestar general en el comedor. Al menos tres o cuatro noches a la semana se arrastraban junto con el mapa de Remus para trazar el castillo, aunque la mayoría de las veces regresaban con un montón de dulces de Honeyduke's. Peter a menudo trataba de acompañarlos, pero Remus necesitaba dormir todo lo que pudiera.

Sus lunas llenas de Enero y Febrero no fueron buenas. Ninguna fue tan mala como la luna de Diciembre que lo había dejado tan obviamente marcado, pero tampoco fueron agradables. Madame Pomfrey estuvo implacable en su búsqueda para encontrar una solución: en Enero intentó hacer desaparecer sus uñas ('solo temporalmente, entiendes, las tendrás de vuelta por la mañana') pero no impidió que sus garras crecieran una vez que las la transformación dió lugar. Remus se sintió algo aliviado por esto, ya que ella tenía planes de hacer desaparecer sus dientes a continuación.

En Febrero, intentó asegurarle los brazos y las piernas con esposas mágicas para evitar que se lastimara. Ella se disculpó mucho por estas medidas, aún más cuando regresó por la mañana y descubrió que él se había dislocado ambos hombros al liberarse de los grilletes. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse sobre eso mucho.

Por mientras, participaba en menos bromas que el año pasado. Remus decidió dedicarse a sus estudios. En secreto, Remus esperaba aprovechar la determinación de Sirius y James de no concentrarse en su trabajo escolar. Quería volver a ser el primero en Historia de la Magia y sabía que tenía una buena oportunidad, no solo eso; sus notas habían ido mejorando cada vez más en Transformación, Herbología y Astrología también, y al menos tenía la oportunidad de estar entre los tres primeros.

Encantamientos y Pociones todavía le pertenecían a Lily Evans, pero quería cerrar la brecha entre ellos tanto como fuera posible. Como tal, finalmente superó su miedo a la biblioteca y pasó casi todas las horas libres que tenía allí, completando ensayos y revisando sus tareas. Su lectura había mejorado bastante; seguía siendo lento si no usaba el hechizo, pero descubrió que su práctica constante lo ayudaba a reconocer las letras mucho más rápido que antes.

Lily también estaba a menudo en la biblioteca, y después de unos días de asentirse cortésmente entre sí a través de los escritorios, Lily recogió sus cosas y se sentó a su lado. Se llevaban muy bien juntos, ya sea leyendo en voz baja o preguntándose sobre varios puntos.

Inevitablemente, Lily fue la segunda persona después de Sirius en descubrir el secreto de Remus.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —Preguntó ella, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Cada vez que abres un libro nuevo, pones la mano sobre él y te rascas la cabeza con la varita.

— No, no lo hago. — Remus bajó su varita, culpable.

— Si lo haces. — Lily dijo con calma, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, —También murmuras algo. ¿Puede ser un hechizo?

—Um.

— Oh, vamos, dime, ¿Tiene algo que ver con los libros? ¡¿Es así como descubres todo más rápido que yo?!

Remus estaba tan complacido con este cumplido así que bajó la guardia por una vez.

— ¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

— Lo prometo.

— Es para ayudarme a leer. No soy ... no puedo ... um ... bueno, lo encuentro más difícil que los demás. Leer, de la forma habitual.

— ¡Wow! ¡¿Como funciona?! — Sus ojos se agrandaron, como siempre hacía cuando estaba emocionada por algo. Remus estaba sorprendido, ella no parecía interesada en escuchar o saber que él no podía leer normalmente.

— Así —, le mostró. Ella le copió, pero terminó decepcionada.

— No funciona.

— Es muy difícil de hacer. — Explicó: — Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo bien.

— ¿Dónde lo averiguaste? ¡Eso es muy, muy avanzado!

— Yo no... Sirius lo creo. No creo que esté escrito en ninguna parte, sonaba más como si hubiera juntado algunos hechizos diferentes. Probablemente por eso es un poco... torpe.

— ¡¿De Verdad?! — Si los ojos de Lily se agrandaban más, estaban en peligro de salirse de su cabeza. — ¡Sabía que era más inteligente de lo que deja ver en las lecciones! ¡Oh, ese idiota! ¡Muestrame de nuevo!

Además de Lily, Remus a menudo se encontraba con sus amigas, Mary y Marlene. Al principio no estaba seguro de este nuevo sistema; por lo general, trataba de evitar a las otras chicas de su año simplemente por instinto. Además, las dos M generalmente se encontraban riendo tontamente al final de la clase o adulando a alguna celebridad mágica en la sala común. Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que ambas chicas se tomaban sus estudios tan en serio como él, y que de hecho, su interés por las estrellas del pop mágicas no era muy diferente de la obsesión de Sirius y James con sus equipos de quidditch favoritos.

Fue particularmente agradable hablar con Mary: era nacida de muggles y era del sur de Londres; su acento hizo que Remus se sintiera extrañamente en casa. No era pretensiosa y tenía una amplia sonrisa junto con una risa fuerte y contagiosa. Marlene era un poco más tranquila, pero histéricamente divertida y capaz de imitar a casi cualquier persona en la escuela, incluidos los profesores. Su McGonagall fue espectacular; Remus literalmente lloró de risa.

Las tres chicas fueron excepcionalmente amables con Remus, y él sabía que esto se debía principalmente a que pensaban que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, no le importaba, porque estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas interesantes de ellas. Por un lado, Mary tenía un hechizo para cubrir las imperfecciones, que no desapareció por completo sus cicatrices, pero redujo notablemente su apariencia. Ni siquiera había pensado en buscar una solución en una revista de belleza.

Le presentaron varias otras cosas femeninas: Mary estaba enamorada de Sirius y Marlene de James. Remus pensó que ambas estaban completamente locas y se preguntó si se sentirían de la misma manera si ellas tuvieran que compartir un baño con Potter y Black.

A cambio, Remus las ayudó con Historia de la Magia, ya que aparentemente era el único estudiante en toda la escuela que realmente encontraba interesante al Profesor Binns. Marlene era excelente en Astronomía y le mostró cómo trazar sus constelaciones usando algunos ingeniosos dispositivos mnemónicos.

— Eres tan amable, Remus — dijo Mary, con su habitual tono de sinceridad una noche mientras caminaban juntos hacia la sala común, — Marlene y Lily te tenían miedo en primer año.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus casi deja caer sus libros por la sorpresa.

— ¡Mary, no seas tan grosera! — Siseó Marlene.

— Eras bastante agresivo — explicó Lily, — Y James empezó a decirle a todo el mundo que eras realmente rudo, y que estabas en una banda.

Remus resopló de risa.

Cuando entraron a la sala común, rápidamente vio a Sirius, James y Peter acurrucados en un rincón, leyendo un libro muy grande y grueso. Marlene y Mary se echaron a reír cuando los vieron y corrieron escaleras arriba. Lily compartió una mirada de complicidad con Remus antes de seguirlas.

Los merodeadores miraron hacia arriba cuando su amigo se acercó, y Peter muy visiblemente cubrió el libro que estaban leyendo con unas hojas de pergamino.

— ¿Todo bien, chicos? — Remus dijo, estirando el cuello, — ¿Qué están haciendo?

— ¡Nada! — James dijo alegremente: — ¿Dónde has estado?

— En la biblioteca, — dijo Sirius, antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, — Con su club de fans.

Remus sonrió,

— Púdrete Black, sé cuando estás celoso. — Había elegido no decirles a sus amigos que a Marlene y Mary les gustaban. Es posible que sus egos no sean capaces de soportar seguir creciendo. De todos modos, no quería cambiar el tema, — En serio, ¿qué escondes ahí?

Los tres se miraron con culpabilidad, y Remus sintió una punzada de dolor. Todos estaban tramando algo sin él; debería haberlo sabido. Supuso que era justo, se había negado a participar en cualquier broma durante tanto tiempo que ahora no querían incluirlo en absoluto.

— ¡Tu cumpleaños! — Peter estalló de repente. — Falta poco.

— Sí — Remus se rascó la cabeza y dijo, — La semana que viene.

— ¡Estamos planeando una sorpresa! — Peter dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, claramente muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Remus no se perdió la mirada de molestia de James, y supo de inmediato que Peter estaba mintiendo. Bien. Si no querían decírselo.

— Oh, claro —, tragó, forzando una sonrisa, — Bueno, será mejor que no planeen avergonzarme como el año pasado.

— ¡Oh no, nunca! — Sirius sonrió, poniéndose de pie, juntando el libro contra su pecho, el título aún oculto, —¿Somos el tipo de amigos que querría avergonzarte, Lupin?

— Sí, lo son. — Remus asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos, — Nada de cantos. Nada de grandes fiestas. Nada que vaya a…

— Meterte en problemas, lo sabemos —terminó James, poniéndose de pie también. —Oye, ¿por qué no invitamos a tus nuevas amigas, eh? Nos hace bien mezclarnos con el sexo opuesto, ¿no crees?

— Bien, — Sirius se agitó el cabello, — Es más porque quiere tener una oportunidad de estar con Evans.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — James respondió, con las mejillas ligeramente más rosadas de lo habitual.

...

— Así que si estás no en una banda, — Mary reflexionó, unos días más tarde. Estaban revisando los ensayos de Herbología del otro y Mary era la lectora más rápida, así que ya había terminado. — ¿De dónde sacaste todos los cortes y magulladuras?

— Mascota, un conejo — respondió Remus, todavía leyendo el ensayo de Marlene, —temperamento fuerte.

Lily le sonrió.

— ¿Oh si? ¿Pensé que vivías en una casa?

— Así es. — Dijo con frialdad: —Se nos permite tener mascotas. — Eso era algo cierto: habían habido peces de colores, durante un tiempo, hasta que uno de los chicos mayores volcó el tanque, enfurecido.

— Oh, ¿en un hogar para niños? — Mary miró hacia arriba, —¿Tú también eres nacido de muggles?

— No — dijo Marlene, rápidamente, — Lupin es un nombre de mago, ¿tu papá? —Ella lo miró en busca de confirmación. Él asintió con la cabeza, inquieto.

— Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

— Vi el nombre en un trofeo.

— ¿Un ... trofeo?

— Si. No recuerdo de qué, creo que fue fuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

— Correcto. — Nunca había echado un vistazo a ninguno de los trofeos a excepción de la Copa de Quidditch, a la que James se detenía para rendir homenaje al menos una vez a la semana. De repente se sintió invadido por un impulso irreprimible de correr hasta el pasillo de Ravenclaw, dejando caer el ensayo que estaba leyendo.

Lily lo miraba.

— Ve, Remus —, dijo en voz baja, tomando el pergamino de él. Las otras dos chicas también lo miraban, con un poco de lástima. Ellas asintieron. Prácticamente se levantó de un salto.

No estaba exactamente seguro de que esperar. Apenas pudo leer durante unos momentos; estaba sin aliento de correr tres tramos de escaleras. El estante era de caoba y vidrio, pulido regularmente por Filch, o los elfos domésticos, supuso. Estaba repleto de trofeos y premios por cientos de logros diferentes; Wizard Chess Champion, Triwizard Tournament Victor, Droobles Best Bubble Gum Blowing Finalista.

Y ahí estaba. Una enorme estatuilla dorada que representa a un mago levantando su varita en una postura tonta, como si estuviera jugando con una pelota de tenis. Lyall Lupin, Campeón de Duelos de Hogwarts, 1946.

Lo miró durante mucho tiempo, leyendo y releyendo. Trató de pensar con lógica. Esto solo confirmó cosas que ya sabía. Su padre había estado en Ravenclaw, McGonagall le había dicho eso en su primer año. Era bueno en los duelos, excepcionalmente bueno, aparentemente. Tanto Slughorn como el borracho Darius le habían dicho eso. Realmente, todo lo que esto hizo fue confirmar que su padre había estado en Hogwarts, que había pertenecido a Hogwarts. Probablemente había tocado ese mismo trofeo. Remus presionó sus dedos contra el vidrio como si pudiera atravesarlo y agarrarlo.


	34. Segundo Año: Trece

Sábado 10 de marzo de 1973

Los merodeadores no podrían haber estado más felices al descubrir que el cumpleaños de Remus caía un sábado ese año. Esto, en su opinión, abria el día a todo tipo de emociones que simplemente no serían posibles en un día de semana.

A medida que se acercaba el día, Remus trató de ignorar las burlas y las insinuaciones de mano dura sobre lo que les esperaba. No le importaba lo que hicieran, confiaba bastante en ellos; se podía confiar en que se burlarían de la situación, pero hasta ahora nunca lo habían convertido en el blanco de la broma. James había estado recibiendo extraños paquetes abultados encuadernados en papel marrón durante la semana pasada y la única esperanza de Remus era que no fueran regalos para él, nunca podría devolverle el favor.

Remus pensó mucho en tener trece años, específicamente en ser un mago de trece años con un pequeño problema peludo. El descubrimiento de la estantería de trofeos de Ravenclaw había causado cosas muy extrañas en el interior de Remus. Siempre había pensado que tenía una idea bastante clara de quién era: un chico en un hogar de niños, pobre, un poco pequeño, enojado, malo, lleno de cicatrices, bruto cuando se trataba de cosas de la escuela, pero lo suficientemente inteligente cuando contaba. Venir a Hogwarts había hecho que realizara algunos cambios, por supuesto - tal vez no era tan bruto, aunque todavía estaba seguro de todo lo demás.

Su padre había sido realmente inteligente. Después de todo, había estado en Ravenclaw. El sombrero seleccionador también había considerado a Remus para Ravenclaw, pero cambió de opinión. Eso no había significado mucho para él en ese momento, pero ahora se preguntaba y se cuestionaba al respecto. ¿Y si lo hubieran clasificado en Ravenclaw? ¿Sabría ahora más sobre su padre? ¿Sobre quién era?

¿Y si su padre no se hubiera suicidado? ¿Y si nunca lo hubieran mordido? - 'Y si' era un juego peligroso.

Mientras se dormía la noche antes de su cumpleaños, Remus se deslizó en un sueño que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Está acostado en una cama en una habitación pequeña de color azul pálido. Es verano y la ventana de guillotina está abierta de par en par; cortinas ondeando. La ventana es enorme, lo suficientemente grande como para que pase un hombre adulto. Remus es muy pequeño y está muy asustado.

Hay alguien en la habitación con él y lo van a lastimar. Es un monstruo, su madre prometió que no eran reales, pero ¡oh! Oh, ella es una mentirosa, una horrible mentirosa, porque si hay un monstruo, y ahora está cruzando la habitación; ¡Viene hacia él y se lo comerá!

— ¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se esconde bajo las sábanas y tiembla y solloza,

Entonces ... entonces no hay nada, nada sólido, nada real. Tiene dolor, hay tanta sangre, tantas lágrimas y mucho ruido. Solo quiere dormir. Otro hombre se cierne sobre él, alto, delgado y preocupado.

— Papi.

—¡LUMOS MAXIMA!

Remus se despertó con una sacudida, casi gritando. El dormitorio estaba lleno de una luz brillante y antinatural, que atravesaba las cortinas de su cama, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos. Solo tuvo tiempo de secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de que Sirius y James corrieran las pesadas cortinas, cantando,

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupin!

— Todavía es de noche, idiotas.— Entrecerró los ojos, se los frotó y se sentó. Intentó que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte.

— Es precisamente un minuto después de la medianoche —, dijo Sirius, — y por lo tanto oficialmente es tu decimotercer cumpleaños.

— ¿Dónde está Pete? — Remus se levantó de la cama y caminó en la habitación. Lo habían decorado al azar con serpentinas que, estaba seguro, usualmente adornaban el campo de quidditch los días de partido, y cadenas de luces de colores sobrantes de Navidad. 

— En una misión. — Dijo James, con los ojos brillando. — Vamos, levántate y vístete.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A ninguna parte —, respondió Sirius, alegremente — Pero querrás vestirte adecuadamente para cuando lleguen tus invitados.

— ¡¿Mis invitados?!

— Por supuesto, — Sirius sonrió, — Tratamos de mantenerlo solo para merodeadores, pero mucha gente quería celebrar contigo, ¿Sabes?

Remus no podía decir si Sirius estaba siendo sarcástico, así que decidió no responder, en su lugar se puso un par de jeans y una camiseta de manga larga que se veía lo suficientemente limpia. Cuando se terminó de vestir, hubo un golpe seco en la puerta

— ¡Adelante! — Gritó James, alegremente. Sirius vio la mueca de dolor de Remus y explicó:

— Está bien, pusimos un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

Remus frunció el ceño.

— Entonces ... ¿Quién esté al otro lado de esa puerta no puede escucharnos?

James se llevó la mano a la frente.

— Somos unos idiotas. — Le gruñó a Sirius, abriendo la puerta.

Peter estaba afuera, luciendo muy contento y muy rosado, rodeado de Lily, Marlene y Mary. Remus se quedó boquiabierto cuando entraron en la habitación, todos sonriendo ampliamente y claramente emocionados de haberlo sorprendido. Todos llevaban tarjetas y paquetes pequeños también.

— ¿No pensé que a las chicas se les permitiera entrar aquí?

— La encantadora Mary lo probó por nosotros la semana pasada, no parece que suceda nada malo — explicó James.

— Un día todos leerán Hogwarts: una hitoria, y finalmente podré descansar. — Sirius suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza trágicamente. 

James había comenzado a sacar paquetes de debajo de su cama, abriéndolos. Parecía que habían vuelto a allanar Honeyduke's: se desenterraron montañas de dulces; Frijoles de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, whizzbees burbujeantes, chicle Droobles Best Blowing, sorbete de limones, pasteles de caldero, sin mencionar el botín que Peter había traído de la cocina; sándwiches de jamón, mayonesa de huevo, pollo a la corona, queso y pepinillos, paquetes de las patatas fritas del sabor favorito de Remus, sal y vinagre, huevos escoceses, panecillos de salchicha, pasteles de cerdo, palitos de queso y piña, además de algunas frutas que había tomado rápidamente.

Sirius, mientras tanto, estaba colocando mantas sobre las tablas del piso y esparciendo algunos cojines de felpa de terciopelo,

— Lupin — dijo con una amplia sonrisa, — ¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta de medianoche!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Remus!— Las chicas cantaron, como una.

Todos se sentaron juntos, y Sirius colocó un disco en su reproductor (eventualmente abrió sus regalos de Andromeda), según lo solicitado, recibió dos álbumes de Bowie: Hunky Dory y The Man Who Sold the World .

— Siéntate a mi lado, Sirius —dijo Mary rápidamente, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Marlene. Sirius se encogió de hombros y consintió, pero se inclinó para entregarle un paquete a Remus.

— ¡Abre esteprimero!

Era largo y cilíndrico, muy ligero y mal envuelto.

— No tenías que darme nada. — Remus murmuró, desenroscando los extremos.

— ¿Un póster? — Lily frunció el ceño, mirando como Remus desplegaba el grueso papel brillante. Era una enorme impresión A2 de David Bowie en blanco y negro, con un traje plateado brillante y dando una patada alta ligeramente desigual.

— Conseguí que Andromeda me lo enviara en Navidad — sonrió Sirius, incapaz de contenerse, —¡Pero lo he encantado para que se mueva!

— ¡Wow! — Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, sinceramente, —¡Gracias! Es asombroso.

Todas las chicas le habían comprado paquetes de dulces y pasteles, y Lily le dio un libro sobre pociones. Él la miró con escepticismo y ella sonrió.

— No puedo seguir dándole a Severus una razón para enseñorearse de ti.

— Por favor, no menciones el nombre de Snivellus en esta ocasión tan sagrada.— James dijo con fingido horror. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su tarta de mermelada, ignorándolo visiblemente. James pareció apenas darse cuenta, simplemente se aclaró la garganta y miró a Remus, sus ojos oscuros llenos de maldad, —Mi regalo llegará más tarde ... una vez que todos estemos llenos hasta reventar.

— Oh Merlín, Potter — se rió Marlene, — ¿Qué tienes planeado?

No dijo nada.

Remus tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, había esperado que James y Sirius respetaran sus deseos y mantuvieran las celebraciones solo para los merodeadores, pero invitar a las chicas no estaba tan mal. Ahora las conocía a todas bastante bien, y de hecho disfrutaba bastante de su compañía. Mary podía hacer que Sirius corriera por su dinero cuando se trataba de la mejilla descubierta y, como Remus había predicho, las impresiones de Marlene sobre los miembros de la escuela tenían a los merodeadores en puntadas: Peter incluso tuvo que ir y cambiarse de camisa después de escupirse jugo de calabaza a él mismo.

— Empiezo a ver por qué Remus nos ha estado abandonando por ustedes. — James dijo alrededor de la una y media, secándose las lágrimas de risa de las esquinas de sus ojos.

— Sí, no están mal, para ser chicas, — Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Mary, quien se burló y le dio un empujón juguetón.

— Sí, no tiene nada que ver con que yo quiera hacer mi tarea. — Remus respondió secamente, preguntándose si podría manejar otra rana de chocolate.

— Oh, cómo han cambiado los tiempos — dijo Sirius con altivez.

— Quiero verlos reírse cuando Remus les gane a todos en nuestros exámenes. — Lily bromeó.

— ¡Pah! — James se levantó y se estiró elaboradamente como si estuviera a punto de realizar una gran hazaña. —¡Exámenes! Los merodeadores tenemos mayores preocupaciones. Mi querido Sr. Black, Sr. Pettigrew — hizo un amplio gesto hacia la ventana del dormitorio,— ¿Vamos?

— ¡Por George! — Sirius se puso de pie, abruptamente, —¡¿Es la hora?!

James cerró los ojos solemnemente y asintió.

— De hecho, lo es.

— ¡Entonces date prisa! — Peter lloró, levantándose también.

Las chicas se lanzaron miradas nerviosas entre sí y luego a Remus, quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros para mostrarles que no tenía idea. Sirius, Peter y James se acercaron a la ventana y la abrieron. Estaban inquietos por la emoción, la falta de sueño y el exceso de azúcar, y seguían riéndose como niños traviesos.

— ¡Vengan! — Peter hizo una seña a los demás, apresuradamente, — ¡Querrán ver!

James produjo una colección de objetos de color rojo brillante que parecían un cruce entre cohetes espaciales y cartuchos de dinamita. Sus brazos estaban llenos, y también los de Sirius.

— ¿Son esos ... — Marlene arrugó la nariz, — ¿No el Dr. Filibuster?

James solo dio una sonrisa maníaca.

— ¡Oh no! — Lily dijo: — ¡Se supone que no debemos hacerlo! ¡Despertarás a todo el castillo!

— Piérdete si no te gusta, Evans —, espetó Sirius, entregándole algunos cohetes a Peter, —Prometiste no estropear nada.

— Remus, — Lily se volvió hacia él, — ¡Diles, a ti te escucharán!

— No, no lo harán — respondió Remus, — ¡De todos modos, quiero ver! Nunca he visto los fuegos artificiales mágicos.

— ¡Te espera un espectáculo! — Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡¿Cuántos necesitas?! — Mary lo miró fijamente, sonando impresionada.

— Trece, obviamente.

— Todos se van a meter en tantos problemas ...

— ¡Oh, deja de ser tan buena, Lil! — Marlene pasó su brazo alrededor de la pelirroja.

— No dejaremos que ninguna de ustedes se meta en problemas. — James dijo, con sinceridad, sus lentes se le resbalaron por la nariz mientras luchaba por mantener el control de su carga. — No te preocupes.

— No estoy preocupada.— Lily se cruzó de brazos desafiante. —Solo creo que todos ustedes están siendo ...

— ¡Vaya!

* BANG *

— ¡Peter!

Todos se asomaron a la ventana para ver el cohete que Peter había lanzado cayendo al suelo en un torrente de chispas verdes y doradas.

— Lo siento ... —Peter parecía avergonzado. Sirius se rió,

— No, gran trabajo. Ahora que hemos comenzado, debemos continuar ¿eh? — comenzó a arrojar sus propios fuegos artificiales por la ventana, claros en el aire de la noche. James y Peter rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo y pronto incluso Lily se había olvidado de enfadarse mientras todos miraban con asombro la espectacular exhibición que iluminaba el cielo estrellado.

Los fuegos artificiales duraron mucho más que los muggles, algunos estallaron diez o doce veces antes de apagarse. Cambiaron los colores de rojo a verde, de púrpura a naranja, retorciéndose y girando en varias formas, y finalmente deletrearon 'FELICES TRECE AÑOS REMU'.

Sirius suspiró, irritado por eso,

— Sabía que eran demasiadas letras.

Además del deslumbrante despliegue de luces, los fuegos artificiales eran satisfactoriamente ruidosos, tanto que Remus ya podía escuchar a los otros Gryffindor en la torre abriendo sus ventanas para ver si el castillo estaba siendo atacado. Estaba seguro de haber oído a quien estaba en la habitación de arriba murmurar:

— Esos malditos merodeadores han vuelto a hacerlo.

Inevitablemente, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y la voz aguda de McGonagall se escuchó al otro lado.

— ¡Pottee! ¡Black! No crean que no sé que está detrás de esto, ¡ABRAN ESTA PUERTA!

— ¡Oh, mierda! —James hizo una mueca, — Mejor métanse debajo de las camas, señoritas...

Una vez que todos fueron completamente reprendidos, prometidos de tener dos meses de detención y cartas a todos sus padres, McGonagall (quien era un espectáculo para la vista en su camisón de tartán rojo) los dejó y Marlene, Lily y Mary regresaron a regañadientes a su propio dormitorio. Eran las dos de la mañana para entonces, y los chicos decidieron que finalmente era hora de acostarse.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Remus — gritó Peter, seguido de un bostezo sonoro.

Remus sonrió para sí mismo en la oscuridad, sus mejillas casi dolían.

— Sí — respondió Sirius, — Feliz cumpleaños, Remu


	35. Segundo Año: ¿Qué hay en un nombre?

Lunes 19 de marzo de 1973

— Tengo una buena noticia — Madam Pomfrey sonrió cálidamente, — No quería mencionarlo en caso de que no pudiéramos arreglar las cosas a tiempo, pero me verás durante el verano.

Por un momento, Remus se atrevió a esperar que eso significara que no regresaría a St. Edmund's, pero la medibruja continuó: —La señora Orwell, su Matrona en el hogar de niños, me ha permitido amablemente que me aparezca en los jardines al amanecer siguiendo a ambas lunas llenas este verano. — Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Ah bueno. Era mejor que nada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente,

—¡Excelente! — Gruñó. Sus brazos y piernas se sentían pesados como el plomo, apenas podía levantar la cabeza para beber la poción que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y Remus se había perdido sus lecciones, había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Dormir seguía siendo el único remedio que parecía funcionar realmente.

— Le dije a Dumbledore que lo haría con o sin su permiso; no podría vivir conmigo misma si llegaras aquí en Septiembre en el mismo estado en el que lo hiciste el año pasado.

— Podría quedarme en la casa de un mago este verano, eso sería aún más seguro —, intentó Remus, — Mi amigo James...

— Lo siento, querido — Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, — No es lo suficientemente seguro. Los Potter se pusieron en contacto, pero necesitamos preservar tu anonimato tanto tiempo como podamos. Sé que no es muy divertido para ti, pero es mejor que te quedes con los muggles.

Remus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Solo serían dos meses, y aún faltaban siglos para el verano. Mantente positivo, mantente positivo.

Un repentino ruido de traqueteo al final de la sala sacó a Remus de su canto meditativo. Madame Pomfrey frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar alrededor de la cortina de la cama de Remus.

— ¡Señor Pettigrew! — Ella gritó: — ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

— L-lo siento Madame Pomfrey... sólo estábamos ...

— ¡Recoja esas orinales ahora mismo y vuelva a guardarlas en el armario! Y puede borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Sr. Black, échele una mano.

— Hola, Remu — James se asomó por la cortina, — Lamento todo el ruido.

Remus sonrió, tratando de sentarse.

— Está bien.

— ¡Acuéstate! — Madame Pomfey lo reprendió: —Te has roto tres huesos, pequeño.

— ¡Me siento mucho mejor!

*CHOQUE*

— SEÑOR PETTIGREW, ¿QUÉ DIJE? — Madame Pomfrey desapareció, luciendo muy enojada.

James se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Remus.

—¿Listo para irte? — Preguntó casualmente. Remus siempre podía contar con que James no lo tratara como a un inválido.

— Si ella me deja, — Remus asintió con la cabeza hacia la cortina por donde Pomfrey había desaparecido detrás. — ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

— Los destroce. — James asintió con entusiasmo, dejando caer la snitch en el regazo de Remus. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo como para recuperar la sensación de haber aterrizado. — Hice llorar a uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw.

— Que agradable.

— ¿Cómo estuvo ... ya sabes, tu noche?

— Bien. — Remus respondió secamente, torciendo su boca. No solían hablar de lunas llenas, y Remus estaba muy contento por eso. No le gustaba la idea de que supieran demasiado. El dolor era algo personal.

— Tres huesos rotos, ¿Fue lo que dijo?

— Sí. Sin embargo, todo está arreglado ahora, es increíble, solo necesita un hechizo. Los muggles tienen que usar yesos durante semanas y semanas.

— ¡Que extraño!

— ¡REMU! — Sirius corrió la cortina, — ¡Estás VIVO! —Cayó dramáticamente a los pies de la cama, — Estaba convencido de que ella estaba tratando de tapar algo, la vieja murciélaga no nos dejaba pasar.

— No la llames así — respondió Remus, irritado, — ¡Y no me llames así!

— Pero querías un apodo — dijo Sirius, sonando ofendido mientras se ponía de pie. Peter apareció, luciendo hosco con las manos en los bolsillos.

— No, no lo quería. — Remus frunció el ceño, —¿Cuándo dije alguna vez que..

— El año pasado. — Sirius dijo rápidamente: — Hace casi exactamente un año, dijiste que no te importaría que te llamaran de ninguna manera siempre que no fuera Loony Lupin.

— Dios, tienes una memoria como la de un elefante. — Remus puso los ojos en blanco. — De todos modos, — bajó la voz, en caso de que Madame Pomfrey estuviera acechando cerca, — El objetivo de tener un apodo era que nadie supiera quién escribió el mapa. No creo que 'Remu' vaya a engañar a nadie.

— Tiene un punto. — James dijo, sabiamente: — Por más gracioso que sea.

— Muy bien, — Sirius exhaló un suspiro, — ¿Pero podemos llamarte Remu hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor?

— No.

— Aburrido. — Sirius buscó algo más que decir, evitando notoriamente mirar los vendajes de Remus. — Entonces, ¿Nos vamos de aquí o debo prepararme para un emocionante juego de snap?

— No va a ir a ninguna parte — se apresuró a entrar Madam Pomfrey, — Dejaré al señor Lupin en observación durante la noche.

— ¡No! — Remus protestó, — ¡Me siento mucho mejor! — Él siempre decía eso - no era cierto por lo general, pero sabía que iba a comenzar a sentirse mejor con el tiempo, y no importaba mucho si estaba en la enfermería o no.

— No estoy siendo deliberadamente cruel, Remus — suspiró la enfermera, — Esto es por tu salud.

— ¡Me iré directo a la cama!

— ¡Cuidaremos de él! — James dijo, con seriedad, poniéndose de pie. Remus esperó para ver si eso funcionaba, James era bueno con los adultos, especialmente con las brujas. Incluso se sabía que ablandaba a McGonagall una o dos veces (aunque eso podría haber tenido más que ver con sus habilidades de quidditch).

Madame Pomfrey no se inmutó.

— Lo siento, Sr. Potter, pero no.

— Bien. — Peter dijo, inusualmente firme. — Entonces nos quedaremos aquí.

— Sí. — Sirius y James dijeron, como uno.

— ¡Se perderán la cena! — Dijo Remus.

— Estoy segura de que podemos arreglar algo solo por esta vez. — Madam Pomfrey dijo, tratando de no sonreír. —Muy bien, chicos, pero deben guardar silencio. Y sigue con tu tarea, no permitiré que usen al Sr. Lupin aquí como una excusa para no entregar nada.

Con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron tres sillas más de la nada, junto con un largo escritorio de madera de pino, con tinteros para sus plumas. Remus abrió la boca para hablar, pero Madame Pomfrey aparentemente era psíquica —Y no, Remus, no hay tarea para ti. Solo descansa.

Remus cerró la boca y se recostó. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantenerse por delante de Sirius y James si la mujer no le dejaba estudiar?

— ¿Puedo leer mi libro? — Preguntó inocentemente.

— Siempre y cuando no fuerces la vista.

Ella se fue y los otros tres chicos sacaron obedientemente sus deberes y comenzaron a garabatear. Remus estiró el cuello para tratar de ver en qué estaban trabajando; estaba al día con el suyo, pero había estado leyendo algo adicional en Encantamientos en un intento de derrotar a Lily en sus próximos exámenes.

— Ah ah ah, — James cubrió su trabajo con su manga, — No mires, Remu, solo descansa.

— ¡Uf, llámame Loony! — Remus gimió, — ¡Cualquier cosa menos Remu!

— ¡Pero te queda bien! — Sirius dijo, por encima de su pluma, —Reeeeemuuuuuu.

— Detente o te muerdo.

— Reeeeemuuuu.

— ¡Reeeemuuu! — Peter se unió, los tres chicos riendo histéricamente, pero tratando de no ser escuchados.

— Odio mi nombre. — Remus se cubrió la cara con el libro que estaba leyendo. No era justo, James Potter era tan tranquilizadoramente normal; Peter Pettigrew era perfectamente respetable y Sirius Maldito Black era el nombre más genial de todos, se mire por donde se mire. — Podrían llamarme de cualquier forma, no sé qué podría ser peor.

— ¿Loony Remu? — James sugirió amablemente. —¿Remoony?

Sirius apenas podía respirar de la risa ahora.

—¡REMOONY! — Él resopló, colapsando sobre su escritorio, temblando de hombros.

— Moony es bastante bueno. — Peter dijo de repente, muy sobriamente.

— ¿Eh?

— Moony. Como apodo

Remus lo miró fijamente, no acostumbrado a prestar mucha atención a lo que decía Peter. Lo pensó, dando vueltas al nombre en su cabeza. Sonaba como Loony, pero no era ni de lejos tan horrible.

— No lo odio. — Dijo finalmente.

— Me encanta. — James dijo: —Moony. Te queda.

— ¿La gente ... ya sabes, no se dará cuenta? — Se preocupó, mordiéndose el labio.

— No, — Sirius agitó una mano, — Les diremos que es después de ese muggle en The Who.

— Todos son muggles en The Who. — Remus respondió: —Pero yo no toco la batería.

— Te gusta golpear cosas. — Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Gracias.

— No hay problema, Remoony.

...

Unas horas más tarde, después de que Madame Pomfrey les hubiera traído la cena a todos, James se había ido para la práctica de quidditch y Peter para una detención. Sirius había renunciado a su tarea hacía mucho tiempo y en su lugar estaba intentando perfeccionar un hechizo de brazos de tentáculo sobre sí mismo.

Remus estaba ignorando intencionadamente este comportamiento, sabía que Sirius estaba pronunciando mal el encantamiento, con el énfasis en el lugar equivocado, pero no se lo iba a decir, porque no estaba seguro exactamente de por qué Sirius quería un brazo con tentáculo tanto, y no podía ser por ninguna buena razón.

Finalmente, aburrido, Sirius se reclinó en su silla, con los pies apoyados en la cama de Remus.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo, de todos modos?

— La epopeya de Gilgamesh. — Remus suministró, pasando la página. Estaba casi al final, y su hechizo de lectura estaba menguando, si Sirius lo dejaba solo por cinco minutos más ...

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¡Es tuyo! — Dijo, sorprendido: — ¡Lo saqué de tu estante!

— Oh, ¿uno de los muggles? No he leído muchos de ellos, para ser honesto. Eran de mi tío Alphard.

— Claro.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué, Black?"

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Un hombre llamado Gilgamesh.

— Ok, tienes que aceptar que es un nombre peor que Remus Lupin.

Remus se rió entre dientes,

— Si, está bien. Si puede ser peor.

— Así que háblame de este tipo Gulash.

— Gilgamesh. Él fue un rey. Hace mucho tiempo.

— Mira, ahora estoy enganchado, así es como comienzan todas las buenas historias. — Sirius tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, mirando a Remus como si fuera un profesor que enseña la materia favorita de Sirius.

— No, solo estás posponiendo tu ensayo de Astrología.

— Pfft, copiaré el de James. — Sirius agitó una mano casual, —Dime más, oh guardián del conocimiento. Te he leído un montón de veces.

Remus suspiró, dejando el libro. No había forma de salir de eso cuando Sirius estaba de ese humor.

— Gilgamesh era un rey.

— Sí, hace mucho tiempo, ya lo estableciste.

— Mira, cállate o lárgate.

— ¡Bien bien! — Sirius levantó las manos en señal de rendición, — Continúa

— Así que era un rey, pero no uno bueno. No era completamente humano, era dos tercios de dios, por lo que era más fuerte que todos los demás, por eso su gente le tenía miedo. Él era peligroso. Entonces, su gente oró, um ... eso es cuando le pides ayuda a los dioses, y los dioses enviaron a otro hombre para ayudar a controlar Gilgamesh.

— ¿Era aún más fuerte?

— No, pero era en parte animal.

— ¿Entonces este hombre-bestia mató a Gilgamesh?

— No. Lucharon entre sí durante mucho tiempo, pero Gilgamesh seguía ganó. Sin embargo, no mató a Enkidu, él ... él reconoció que eran iguales. Y se vuelven amigos, mejores amigos. Tienen todas estas aventuras juntos, luchando contra otros monstruos y esas cosas. Es genial."

— Quiero saber más sobre el hombre bestia.

— Enkidu. Él era el amo de los animales, y era feliz viviendo en la naturaleza, pero luego de ser enviado a controlar a Gilgamesh no podía volver a la naturaleza. Así que en realidad nunca pertenece ahí.

— Pero tenía a su amigo, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero ... bueno, no quiero estropearte el final.

— Bueno, casi nunca leo cosas muggle

— ¡Te estás perdiendo de tanto! — Remus exclamó, — Bueno, entonces, está bien. Enkidu muere.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí, es un poco triste, él también era mi personaje favorito.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Para enseñarle a Gilgamesh sobre la muerte, creo. Ante Enkidu era demasiado arrogante para creer que algo pudiera hacerle daño. Pero después de perderlo, se da cuenta de que no es el dueño de todo. Nadie puede controlar la muerte.

— Es un pensamiento realmente deprimente, Moony.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Todo le había parecido bastante sencillo.


	36. Segundo Año: Amor y Matrimonio

Viernes 20 de Abril de 1973

Still don’t know what I was waiting for

And my time was running wild 

A million dead end streets - and

Every time I thought I’d got it made

It seemed the taste was not so sweet

So I turned myself to face me

But I’ve never caught a glimpse

Of how the others must see the faker

I’m much too fast to take that test.

Remus amaba a Hunky Dory más que a nada. Fue por turnos brillante y feliz, luego oscuro e introspectivo. Sintió que David Bowie debía tener una visión sobrehumana de su alma. Incluso si no siempre entendía completamente las letras, sentía que de alguna manera tenían sentido. 

Tarareó la melodía de Changes en voz baja mientras caminaba de arriba a abajo por los estantes oscuros de la biblioteca, su varita encendida para ver mejor. Realmente debería estar poniéndose al día con Pociones, pero Lily se había ofrecido a ayudarlo durante el fin de semana y él ya había estado revisando Transformación todo el día. Había tardado tanto en convertir un viejo sombrero a un conejo y al revés. 

Remus finalmente encontró el estante que estaba buscando: The British Wizards Guide to Nuptial Laws 1700-1950. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente reciente. Era enorme y tuvo que subirse a una escalera para alcanzarlo. Remus se estiró, casi se agarró a la cubierta de cuero viejo y polvoriento, estaba a punto de tirar de ella hacia él, cuando otra mano se acercó y agarró su muñeca.

Gritando, Remus tiró de su mano hacia atrás y casi se cae del taburete, encontrándose cara a cara con Narcissa Black. 

— Uf, eres tú. — Dijo ella con disgusto. Narcissa era una cabeza más alta que él, por lo que estaban casi nivelados mientras él mantuviera el equilibrio. Ella no soltó su mano, — Dame eso

— No, lo agarré primero. — Respondió, todavía tratando de alejarse. Tenía un agarre de hierro.

— Vete, niño. ¿Para qué podrías querer esto? — Ella le dio un fuerte empujón y él cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su trasero. 

Narcissa le sonrió, victoriosa, sosteniendo el pesado tomo. Él frunció el ceño

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —, dijo ella, arrojando su cabello pálido fuera de sus ojos de una manera inquietantemente similar a Sirius. Se volvió y empezó a alejarse, entre las sombrías estanterías. Remus se puso de pie.

— Espera — dijo, tratando de mantener la voz baja para que Madam Pince no lo echara de nuevo, — ¡Oye, Narcissa, espera! — Él tiró de su túnica.

Se dio la vuelta con ojos furiosos, su varita levantada. Remus instintivamente agarró su propia varita justo a tiempo. Ambos permanecieron como estatuas por unos momentos. Sabía que ella había maldecido a James y Sirius en varias ocasiones, y que toda la familia Black conocía todo tipo de magia oscura. Pero al mismo tiempo, Remus nunca antes había maldecido a una chica y de alguna forma se sentía mal. 

— Solo quería saber — dijo, con cuidado, eligiendo sus palabras, — si tenía algo que ver contigo y Sirius ... lo del compromiso.

Ella bajó su varita, lentamente, mirándolo con sospechoso interés.

— Así que te ha contado todo sobre eso, ¿verdad? — Ella arqueó una ceja, que seguía siendo tan negra como su color natural de pelo— Sí, pequeño, eso es exactamente para lo que lo necesito. ¿No crees que quiero casarme con ese pequeño traidor de sangre quejumbroso, verdad?

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que en realidad no se le había ocurrido cómo se sentía Narcissa al respecto. Había estado tan concentrado en ayudar a Sirius que no había considerado si alguien más podría estar trabajando exactamente en el mismo problema. Narcissa suspiró con impaciencia, 

— Bueno, no quiero. Y no espero que mi primo mocoso encuentre una solución pronto, así que aquí estoy.

Ya no sonaba enojada, solo amargada. Ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, Remus pudo ver que tenía ojeras oscuras. 

— Yo quiero encontrar una solución. — Dijo, levantando la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, deseando no ser más bajo que ella. — Lo intento, de todos modos.

— Ha. — Narcissa se rió sin humor, — ¡¿Un segundo año ! ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido, hm? —Dio unos golpecitos con su tacón de charol negro en las oscuras tablas del suelo. 

— Bueno ... —Remus tragó, — No mucho - nada lo suficientemente bueno todavía, bueno, a menos... A menos que ya estén casados.

— He pensado en eso. — Narcissa espetó, — Todavía no soy mayor de edad, no puedo. Me habría fugado con Lucius en el momento en que propusieron este ridículo compromiso, pero no tengo diecisiete hasta octubre.

— Bien, — asintió Remus, sorprendido de escuchar esto, —Y ... no puede esperar, debido a la ceremonia de compromiso de este verano, ¿verdad?

— Correcto. — Ella lo miraba con un poco menos de veneno, ahora, como si encontrara la conversación más divertida que irritante. 

— Sin embargo, yo estaba pensando - qué es realmente la ceremonia? —bPreguntó, sintiéndose más valiente, — ¿Qué tienen que hacer Sirius y tú?

— Oh, la típica basura de la familia Black — respondió, — Un banquete, cartas astrológicas, probablemente un retrato conmemorativo de nosotros dos. Madre todavía tiene a Bella colgando en el comedor.

La idea de un retrato que representara a Sirius de trece años con su prima de dieciséis era repulsivo para Remus. A Narcissa tampoco parecía gustarle la idea. — Todo esto es culpa suya, ¿sabes? — Ella dijo: — Actuando como si fuera un caso especial. Si simplemente hubiera seguido la tradición como el resto de nosotros, hubiera seguido la línea hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para salir ... — Se calló, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de ira. que ella limpió rápidamente,— De todos modos, no importa. Me voy a casar con Lucius y eso es todo. Gracias a Dios que él me apoyó en todo esto, cualquiera se habría ido.

A Remus no le pareció que debía hacer un comentario. ¿Qué sabía él sobre las relaciones? Ni siquiera había visto una de cerca. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Narcissa se recomponía. Una vez que lo hizo, olió y miró a Remus de nuevo, — No te maldeciré. — Ella dijo, magnánimamente: — Pero te lo advierto: ya he tenido suficiente gente entrometiéndose en mi futuro. Así que mantén la nariz fuera de ahora en adelante.

Con eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Remus con mucho en qué pensar.

...

Lunes 30 de abril de 1973

— Moony, ¿para qué son todos estos libros? — Preguntó James, mientras tropezaba con una montaña que Remus había apilado cuidadosamente cerca de la entrada del dormitorio, eran inútiles y había planeando llevarlos de regreso esa tarde. 

— Solo un poco de investigación.— Él respondió, sin levantar la vista de su libro actual, — ¿Dónde has estado?

— Planeando. — Sirius siguió a James, pasando por encima de los libros esparcidos que su amigo estaba tratando de limpiar. Remus levantó una ceja,

— ¿Planeando? ¿Mapa o travesura?

— Un poco de ambos — sonrió Sirius, arrojándose sobre la cama de Remus. Cogió un libro

— ¿Rituales de boda de magos ?" Se rió, — ¿Con quién te casas, Moony? No con Evans, James tendrá que desafiarte a un duelo

— No me gusta Evans. — James escupió, desde donde se agachó en el suelo. — Matrimonios mágicos. — Leyó, recogiendo el último libro y colocándolo encima de la pila, — En serio, Remus, ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Remus suspiró, dejó el libro y se frotó los ojos.

— Estoy tratando de ayudarte, — pateó a Sirius suavemente con el pie. — Alguien tiene que sacarte de este estúpido compromiso.

— ¡Oi! — Sirius frunció el ceño, — Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿No he tenido más detenciones que nadie este año? Debo de conseguir un vociferador a la semana. Y mis leones, no se olviden de mis leones en el partido de quidditch.

Remus lo miró atónito.

— ¿Cómo se supone que ayudará algo de eso?

— Estoy demostrando que no soy del tipo que se casa.

— No te ofendas, amigo, — intervino James, acercándose a la cama con ellos, — Pero no creo que a tu familia realmente le importe que no seas del tipo de casarte.

— Exactamente —asintió Remus, — Tú eres el heredero. Tienes que casarte con otro purasangre. Y la familia Black tiene una larga historia de matrimonios mixtos, incluso tus padres son primos.

— Er ... ¿cómo lo sabes? — Sirius parecía incómodo.

— He estado leyendo. — Remus señaló todos los libros. — Hay un montón de cosas en la biblioteca sobre tu familia. Una de las casas mágicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña, que se remonta a la Edad Media, donde la sede familiar estaba en Inverness en Escocia...

— Sé todo esto. — Sirius agitó una mano.

— Sí, pero ¿Sabías que no eres el primer Black que quería salir de un matrimonio?

— Bueno, obviamente Andromeda - a pesar de que ella se quería casar, solamente Ted, que era el tipo equivocado...

— No solo ella: Lyra Black desafió los deseos de la familia en 1901 de casarse con un miembro de la familia Crabbe, y se suponía que Delphinus Black se casaría con su sobrina en 1750, pero la dejó en el altar y se casó con Fidelia Bulstrode. Y tu tío Alphard tampoco se casó nunca, aunque no hay explicación ...

— Sí, se supone que no debemos hablar de él — respondió Sirius, nervioso, — Escuché a mi madre despotricar sobre él y estoy bastante seguro de que era un maricón.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. 

— Mi papá conocía a Alphard — dijo James. — Dijo que era un tipo muy bueno.

— Siempre fue amable conmigo — Sirius se encogió de hombros, —bMe dejó su dinero y todo, se aseguró de que nadie más pudiera tocarlo hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad. Hace que mis padres se enfurezcan, ya sabes, que no regresara todo su dinero en efectivo a la bóveda familiar, así que tengo que darle crédito por eso, incluso si era ... bueno, lo que sea

La garganta de Remus estaba muy seca, y se aclaró, queriendo seguir adelante.

— De todos modos, solo demuestra que puedes salir de este tipo de cosas. El único problema es que no puedo encontrar buenos detalles sobre cómo se escaparon todos.

— No te molestes, — dijo Sirius, con tristeza, — Incluso si lo supieras, ninguno de ellos tenía a mi madre con quien lidiar. Ya sabes cómo es ella. Probablemente nos hará tomar el voto inquebrantable.

— ¡Ella no lo haría! — James dijo, horrorizado.

— Ella haría cualquier cosa. — Sirius asintió. 

Remus se mordió el labio, pensativo. No sabía cuál era el voto inquebrantable, sonaba como magia oscura. Por lo que ya había leído sobre la Casa de Black, sabía que la sección restringida de la biblioteca probablemente tendría que ser su próxima parada. Tendría que pedir prestada la capa de James para eso e irse de noche. No importa. Se negó a ser disuadido de esto. Se lo debía a Sirius.

¿No le había dicho Remus una vez a Sirius que su propio problema era inútil, ineludible? ¿Y Sirius no había trabajado incansablemente, aprendido a realizar magia estándar EXTASIS complicada, solo para ayudarlo? Esto no era diferente. Solo tenía que trabajar más duro. Saber que Narcissa también estaba trabajando en el problema era extrañamente reconfortante. Remus sabía por sus maldiciones que debía ser una bruja muy hábil e inteligente, y no tenía ninguna duda de que normalmente se salía con la suya. 

"Me casaré con Lucius y eso es todo." Tenía que haber algo en eso. Recordó a Flitwick diciéndoles que el amor, el amor natural, cotidiano y humano, era uno de los tipos de magia más poderosa. Si bien Remus personalmente no sentía que nada sobre la pareja de Lucius y Narcissa fuera natural, exactamente, sabía que era mucho más poderoso que el honor familiar. Tenia que serlo.


	37. Segundo Año: Exámenes

Mayo de 1973

La temporada de exámenes comenzó en el peor momento posible para Remus, a mediados de Mayo, justo cuando se acercaba la luna llena. La luna en sí cayó un viernes, lo que significaba que pudo asistir a su examen de Pociones esa mañana, pero perdió todo el fin de semana durmiendo, cuando realmente hubiera preferido estudiar. Más que eso, la luna había hecho que perdiera su magia por completo.

Había pensado que estaba sucediendo menos en su segundo año, pero a medida que sus exámenes se acercaban, ya fueran los nervios o los días que se alargaban, Remus descubrió que su magia se hacía más fuerte, más salvaje y más difícil de controlar. El menor movimiento de la varita causaba los resultados más fantásticos, y algunas veces apenas había terminado de pronunciar el encantamiento antes de que la luz saliera de la punta, haciendo que sus dedos hormiguearan por la conmoción.

James había empezado a decir - ¡Tranquilo, Moony! - al menos tres o cuatro veces al día, mientras Remus intentaba practicar varios hechizos transfigurativos básicos y encantamientos que inevitablemente iban demasiado lejos. Había pensado que solo hacer encantamientos simples podría ayudarlo a ganar algo de control, pero aparentemente ese no era el caso, ya que rompió la ventana del dormitorio por tercera vez tratando de levitar su conjunto de gobstone.

\- Reparo. - Murmuró Sirius, mirando por encima de su revisión de Astronomía. La ventana se arregló de inmediato. Remus suspiró.

\- Realmente necesitas relajarte, amigo - sonrió James - De todos modos, no tenemos ningún examen práctico hasta la semana que viene.

\- ¡Pero estoy tan atrasado! - Remus refunfuñó, recogiendo sus gobstones y volviéndolos a poner en su caja.

\- Si tu estás atrasado, ¿Cómo estoy yo? - Peter gimió desde el suelo, donde tenía cinco textos extendidos frente a él, todos temas diferentes. - Sé que voy a fallar en Transformación, mi conejo no ha cambiado en todo este año, y sé que va a hacer que hagamos algo realmente difícil.

\- Al menos eres bueno en pociones. - Remus respondió. -Y Herbología, no puedo recordar qué hojas significan qué ...

\- Me ganaste en nuestra última prueba de Herbología - le recordó James, - Y nos tienes a todos por los pelos en lo que respecta a Historia de la Magia, he estado copiando tus deberes todo el año.

\- Pero tú eres mejor en Transfigur...- Remus comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe cuando Sirius lanzó su libro de astronomía en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Pueden callarse todos?!! ¡Estoy tratando de revisar! - Gritó, poniéndose de pie. - Parecen un montón de ancianas parloteando. Voy a la biblioteca. - Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió furioso de la habitación.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato. Peter, mordiéndose el labio, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. James suspiró,

\- Ignóralo, solo está de mal humor porque tiene que irse a casa pronto. No es que lo culpe. - Añadió rápidamente. - A los padres les importa eso, y todo.

\- Supongo, - Remus se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad no creía que fuera una excusa lo suficientemente buena. Tampoco era como si él, Remus, estuviera ansioso por las vacaciones de verano. Está bien, está bien, no tenía que casarse con su prima, o asistir a banquetes extraños y sofocantes, pero Sirius tampoco tenía que estar encerrado en una celda una vez al mes, ni esconderse de chicos mucho mayores y rudos cuyo mayor placer consiste en empujar tu cabeza en los inodoros.

\- ¿Entonces no se va a quedar contigo, James? - Peter preguntó, ansioso, probablemente esperando un verano sin Sirius, ya que eso significaba que tendría a James para él solo.

\- No - respondió James, sonando mucho menos alegre ante la perspectiva, - Él tiene una invitación abierta, obviamente, todos ustedes la tienen - miró a Remus, - Pero no creemos que suceda después del fiasco en Navidad. Cree que estará encerrado por completo hasta la ceremonia de compromiso.

Remus sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho. Todavía no se le había ocurrido una solución viable para eso, y entre los estudios y la luna llena ni siquiera había pensado en ello correctamente en dos semanas. A juzgar por el comportamiento de Narcissa en los pasillos, hechizando a cualquiera que la mirara de reojo, no le había ido mucho mejor.

\- Bueno, si sigue actuando como lo hace, perderá más que su cabello la próxima vez - dijo Peter, con recato, revisando sus notas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - James frunció el ceño, sentándose, -¡¿Dices que todo es culpa suya?!

\- ¡No! - Peter miró alarmado, por el tono de James, - No , solo quiero decir ... bueno, sabes que el otro día empacó todos esos carteles de la casa de Gryffindor en su baúl. Quiere ponerlos en su habitación para molestar a sus padres. Cosas como esa es exactamente lo que le mete en problemas.

\- No tiene nada de malo un poco de orgullo por la casa. - James resopló a la defensiva, aunque lanzó una mirada nerviosa al baúl de Sirius.

Remus no se involucró. Personalmente, estaba de acuerdo con Peter y Narcissa: Sirius era su propio peor enemigo, la mayor parte del tiempo. Para alguien tan inteligente y dotado de magia, carecía por completo de sutileza, o incluso de previsión. Si no tuviera que hablar en cada oportunidad, entonces tal vez no se habría encontrado comprometido a la edad de trece años. Remus sabía mejor que nadie la importancia de mantener un perfil bajo, especialmente cuando eres diferente a todos los que te rodean.

James, que se parecía más a Sirius que a Peter o Remus, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. En su mente, lo más importante era luchar siempre. Pero si todo era una batalla, inevitablemente alguien tenía que perder. Y hasta que fuera mayor de edad, ese iba a ser Sirius cada vez.

...

\- ¡Excelente, Sr. Potter! - McGonagall exclamó de manera inusual, mientras James transformaba sus conejos en un par perfecto de finas pantuflas de terciopelo rojo con un ribete de piel.

Remus respiró hondo, preparándose para su propio intento. Había pasado una semana y media desde la luna llena y finalmente había recuperado el control, aunque sus nervios todavía lo superaban a veces. Observó a Sirius agitar perezosamente su varita sobre sus propios conejos, y ellos también se transfiguraron en un hermoso par de botines de lana negra.

Las pantuflas de Peter aún tenían orejas y cola incluso después de tres intentos, y dejaron excrementos en el escritorio. Cuando Remus tomó su turno, cerró los ojos primero, sintiéndose mareado, antes de finalmente pronunciar el encantamiento.

Las pantuflas no eran tan elegantes como las de James y Sirius, pero se podían usar y al menos ya no tenían rasgos del conejo, incluso si seguían siendo de un color marrón apagado. Al menos sabía que había hecho todo lo posible en el trabajo de teoría, de hecho en todos sus trabajos de teoría. Estaba satisfecho de haber recordado todo lo que necesitaba cuando se trataba de sus mejores asignaturas, y de que no lo había hecho demasiado espantoso en Pociones, Herbología o Astronomía.

Al final del examen de Transformaciones, McGonagall devolvió a todos los conejos a su estado original y los envió de un salto a su conejera en la parte de atrás de la habitación, listos para el próximo examen. Luego comenzó a repartir hojas de pergamino que parecían horarios en blanco.

-Como ustedes sabrán - dijo ella, muy formalmente, - que en su tercer año pueden elegir un mínimo de dos materias adicionales para llegar al nivel de hechicería ordinaria. Aquí están sus hojas de solicitud. Por favor piensen con mucho cuidado, revisando los méritos de cada asignatura, luego completen el formulario y devuélvanlo a mi oficina a más tardar el último día del trimestre.

La clase comenzó a murmurar con entusiasmo y Remus miró su hoja y los temas enumerados allí, con gran temor.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, Peter inmediatamente comenzó a acosar a James para averiguar qué materias tomaría, para que pudiera seleccionar exactamente los mismos.

\- Estudios Muggles. - Sirius dijo, mientras se dirigían hacia el sol de verano, - Definitivamente voy a tomar Estudios Muggles.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. No era ninguna sorpresa: si alguna materia iba a ganar la desaprobación general de la familia Black, entonces era esa.

\- ¿Crees que Evans tomará eso? - James se rascó la barbilla. Sirius sonrió,

\- Lo dudo, amigo, ella es nacida de muggles. Aunque podrías impresionarla con tu conocimiento.

\- Sí ... sí, tal vez ...- James miró hacia abajo, pensativo.

\- ¿Vas a tomar eso, entonces, James? - Peter preguntó, ansioso, - ¿Crees que será difícil? Supongo que podríamos pedirle ayuda a Remus ... ¿lo tomarás, Moony?

\- No, - Remus negó con la cabeza, - ¿Cuál es el punto? Aunque si lo toman, entonces quizás puedan dejar de preguntarme cosas.

Secretamente deseaba que hubiera una asignatura de 'Estudios mágicos' que pudiera tomar, para no tener que sentirse tan perdido todo el tiempo. Pero, supuso, esa era la arrogancia de los magos.

\- Adivinación ... eso es como adivinar, ¿verdad? - James se sentó en la hierba y se quitó la túnica. Sirius siguió su ejemplo, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa.

\- Eso creo. Bolas de cristal y hojas de té.

\- Suena bien. Hagámoslo.

Los tres garabatearon en sus papeles. Remus no lo hizo. No le gustaba la idea de conocer el futuro; fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperaba, estaba seguro de que no podía ser bueno. Se golpeó la sien con su varita rápidamente y susurró:

\- Lectiuncula Magna - comenzando a leer sus opciones. - "Aritmancia" - murmuró, -¿Eso es como aritmética?

\- Números, de todos modos,- respondió Sirius, - Se supone que es realmente difícil.

\- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas ... no sé sobre eso - resopló James, - ¿Has visto al maestro? Tiene más cicatrices que Moony

\- Oi - Remus pateó su tobillo. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas le había sonado bastante interesante. Después de todo, él mismo era una especie de criatura mágica.

\- Creo que haré Aritmancia, si es así - dijo Sirius, todavía leyendo su periódico.

\- ¿Será realmente difícil? - Peter se preocupó.

\- Te ayudaremos, Pete, no te preocupes. - James lo tranquilizó. - De todos modos, hay mejores cosas sobre el tercer año que la tarea extra - ¡Hogsmeade!

\- Vas a Honeyduke's tres veces a la semana. - Remus respondió, reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de Runas Antiguas.

\- ¡Sí, pero iremos a Zonko!

Remus le sonrió. En realidad, estaba bastante emocionado con los viajes a Hogsmeade; nunca había estado en ninguna de las áreas mágicas protegidas que no fuera Hogwarts, y estaba harto de escuchar lo genial que era el Callejón Diagon. Suspiró y se recostó, mirando las nubes. Pensaría en sus asignaturas de tercer año más tarde, no tenía prisa. Por ahora, quería disfrutar del final de los exámenes y deleitarse con la idea de que todavía les quedaba casi un mes antes de que terminaran las clases.

\- ¡Oye, Evans! - James se sentó, de repente.

Remus suspiró interiormente. James había estado actuando cada vez más como un idiota en lo que a Lily se refería, desde el banquete de medianoche.

\- No soy un perro, Potter - su voz resonó a través de los jardines, - No me grites como a uno.

\- Hola Sirius - la voz de Mary ahora. Remus se sentó, parpadeando.

Marlene le dio un tímido saludo, que él respondió.

\- Todo bien, MacDonald - Sirius asintió, pasando casualmente su cabello detrás de una oreja. Había comenzado a hacer eso cada vez que había chicas alrededor. Remus lo odiaba.

Las tres chicas tomaban helados, lo que parecía una excelente idea considerando el clima inusualmente cálido. Lily incluso había encantado a un abanico para que la siguiera, creando una brisa fresca dondequiera que fueran las tres chicas.

\- Danos una lamida, entonces - James le guiñó un ojo, lascivamente. Marlene se puso roja como la remolacha y se disolvió en risas, pero Lily permaneció tranquila, arqueando una ceja roja.

\- Parece que necesitas refrescarte. ¡Aguamenti!

Con eso, apuntó su varita a los merodeadores y los roció a todos con agua helada. Remus saltó fuera del camino, pero ella no estaba tratando de atraparlo de todos modos. James y Sirius se llevaron lo peor, y gritaron consternados mientras su cabello y camisas se empapaban. Mary, Marlene y Lily se rieron contentas.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Sirius gruñó, apartando su cabello goteando para mirarlas, luciendo como una rata ahogada.

\- ¿Pensé que te gustaban mucho las bromas pesadas? - Lily le guiñó un ojo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el lago.

\- Es una completa pesadilla, esa. - Sirius gimió, probando un hechizo de aire caliente en su cabello.

\- Es mi futura esposa de quien estás hablando - respondió James, soñadoramente, viéndola irse. Sus gafas se habían empañado cómicamente. - Oh, deja de ser tan dramático, te secarás en media hora con este calor.

\- ¿Dónde crees que sacaron el helado? - Peter preguntó, distante.

Remus sonrió, recostándose de nuevo. No importa volver a casa, ni los compromisos o las nuevas materias. Por ahora, todo era como debía ser.


	38. Segundo Año: El largo último día (Parte uno)

Viernes 29 de junio de 1973

Remus llegaba tarde y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Como de costumbre, se había dormido más tarde que el resto de los merodeadores, y cuando se despertó, Peter era el único que quedaba, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta soltó un rápido,— ¡Buenos días Lupin! ¡Buena suerte!

Remus miró el reloj y saltó de la cama, y corrió hacia la ducha en un estado de pánico. Mientras se peinaba en el espejo, pensando con tristeza que esta podría ser la última vez, ya que Matrona seguramente lo afeitaría tan pronto como volviera a St. Edmund's mañana, repasó la lista en su cabeza.

El desayuno primero, por supuesto, no podía perderse eso. Si se movía rápido, entonces podría atrapar a James y Peter antes de que partieran en sus propias misiones. Probablemente sería su única oportunidad de verlos, porque hoy, el último día del trimestre, los merodeadores generalmente unidos estarían notablemente separados hasta la fiesta.

Después del desayuno tendría que correr escaleras arriba para empacar - Remus estaba bastante seguro de que tendrían una detención en camino esa noche, y podría no tener suficiente tiempo a la mañana siguiente antes de que tuvieran que tomar el tren. Una vez que hubiera empacado, necesitaba devolver los libros de la biblioteca. Esto lo llenó de un sentimiento de culpa, todavía no había encontrado nada para ayudar a Sirius, a pesar de semanas de investigación. Su única esperanza ahora era que los primos Black pudieran encontrar una forma de salir del compromiso después de la ceremonia de compromiso.

De camino a la biblioteca, podría dejar su formulario de solicitud de asignaturas en la oficina de McGonagall; ya lo había pospuesto demasiado tiempo. Luego, con los libros regresados y el formulario entregado, Remus pensó que debería de tener tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con Peter fuera de los invernaderos a las once en punto, donde recogería la capa de invisibilidad.

Siempre y cuando todo se hiciera a tiempo, Remus debería poder conseguir los paraguas que necesitaba del cobertizo del guardabosques en el terreno y llevarlos de contrabando a su dormitorio. Entonces sería la hora del almuerzo - Remus esperaba usar esa hora para terminar de leer su libro en paz - se lo había pedido prestado a Sirius y solo le quedaba un capítulo, así que realmente quería terminarlo antes de volver a casa. Especialmente porque sinceramente dudaba que McGonagall le permitiera leer durante su inevitable detención esa noche.

Poco después del almuerzo, entraría en vigor la primera etapa del plan de fin de período de los merodeadores. Evitaría el caos y volvería a verificar que había empacado todo, posiblemente empacando un poco lo de Sirius, ya que el otro chico todavía no lo había hecho y Remus sospechaba que lo dejaría para el último minuto. Entonces comenzarían los preparativos para la fiesta, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar lo suficientemente temprano para ayudar a James y Sirius con los encantamientos finales. Esto se haría, por supuesto, si no atrapaban a ninguno antes.

Hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta del baño, justo cuando Remus se estaba subiendo los jeans.

— Tostadas aquí para tí, Moony — llamó la voz de Sirius, — Pensé en ahorrarte algo de tiempo.

— ¡Oh, genial, gracias! — Remus respondió, poniéndose la camisa rápidamente, como si Sirius pudiera verlo a través de la madera.

— ¡Buena suerte! ¡Nos vemos esta tarde!

— ¡Si tu también!

Remus escuchó los pasos de Sirius retirarse y desaparecer escaleras abajo. Bien. Al menos eso era algo de lo que él se iba a ocupar. Salió del baño lleno de vapor y vio el plato de tostadas en su baúl. Cuatro rebanadas - Sirius no había sido tacaño - y cada una cubierta generosamente con una extensión diferente. Remus sonrió y renovó su promesa de ayudar a Sirius a empacar más tarde. 

Pasó una hora tranquila masticando la tostada y recogiendo varias pertenencias que se habían extendido a lo largo y ancho desde su cama a las estanterías de sus amigos, incluso a la sala común. Aprovechó para tocar Hunky Dory por última vez, despidiéndose con cariño del tocadiscos durante unos meses.

El póster de David Bowie que Sirius le había dado por su cumpleaños ya no se movía, por lo que Remus estaba algo contento, porque al menos eso significaba que podía llevarlo de regreso a St. Edmund sin despertar sospechas. Su baúl no parecía cerrarse tan fácilmente como lo había hecho a fines del verano pasado, cuando estaba camino a Hogwarts, y tuvo que reorganizar los artículos varias veces antes de que todo se aplastara adentro.

Remus se cepilló los dientes y fue a recoger sus libros de la biblioteca, metiéndolos en su raída mochila. Se preguntó si la Matrona le dejaría tener una mochila escolar nueva; fíjate, la última vez que le pidió una, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para enseñarle a coser. "Una habilidad para la vida", había dicho. No se molestó en decirle que el encantamiento reparador funcionaba mucho mejor, pero incluso eso ya no era de mucha utilidad.

Con su lista de asignaturas elegidos en la mano, se dirigió a la sala común, donde todos los demás Gryffindor parecían estar haciendo sus maletas de último minuto también. El espacio generalmente acogedor estaba lleno de alboroto, con gritos suplicando el regreso de los libros y juegos perdidos, estudiantes gateando debajo de las mesas y levantando sofás en busca de artículos perdidos, grupos de niñas de séptimo año llorosas abrazándose a todos despidiéndose, y búhos volando de un lado a otro...

— ¡Remus! — Mary lo detuvo al salir, — ¿Estás solo?

— Sí. — Él asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

— Oooh, ¿Qué están planeando? Marlene y yo estábamos diciendo que habías estado muy callado durante las últimas semanas...

— No me hagas preguntas y no te diré mentiras. — Respondió. —Lo siento, pero tengo que devolver mis libros.

— Lily te está buscando — dijo rápidamente.

— Oh, um… estaré en el comedor para el almuerzo. Estoy un poco ocupado hasta entonces, ¡dile que lo siento!

Con eso, se apresuró a atravesar el retrato y salir al pasillo, que estaba igualmente ocupado con estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro, diciéndose adiós. Peeves, atrapado en la emoción, obviamente había descubierto dónde Filch almacenaba el rollo de papel higiénico y estaba arrojando fajos de papel higiénico a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente.

Con los brazos sobre la cabeza, Remus corrió hacia la oficina de McGonagall justo cuando Peeves disparaba a la puerta. Remus se agachó, justo a tiempo, y Peeves se echó a reír como un maníaco cuando McGonagall, habiendo escuchado el muy fuerte 'SPLAT', abrió la puerta de su oficina. Miró a Remus, todavía en cuclillas y cubriéndole la cabeza.

— Señor Lupin.

— ¡Fue Peeves! — Se puso de pie, rápidamente, — ¡Honestamente profesora!

— Te creo. — Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa, — Los espíritus siempre están altos en el último día del trimestre. ¿Tienes algo para mí? — La vieja maestra miró el pergamino que sostenía.

— ¡Oh si! — Extendió la mano.

— Excelente, entra, Lupin.

—Er...

Pero difícilmente podrías decirle 'no' a McGonagall, o preguntarle si podía esperar hasta más tarde. Se preguntó qué diablos quería ella, seguramente Sirius y James no habían sido capturados ya. Sería bastante obvio tan pronto como se iniciara la fase uno del plan, y él no había escuchado nada...

— Siéntese, señor Lupin. ¿Té?

— Um ... sí, está bien. — Se sentó, incómodo. McGonagall agitó su varita y la pequeña tetera de tartán en su escritorio comenzó a verter su contenido en dos tazas a juego.

—Sírvete la leche —dijo la profesora, distraídamente, mientras ella escaneaba el trozo de pergamino que él le había dado. — Adivinación — dijo, —Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia.

No dijo nada. Ella miró hacia arriba, finalmente, examinándolo por encima de sus anteojos cuadrados. — Estos son los mismos temas que el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Black han elegido, si no me equivoco mucho. El señor Pettigrew también, ¿eh?

Remus solo asintió. En realidad, Peter solo estaba tomando Adivinación y Estudios Muggles; había descubierto que solo necesitabas seleccionar un mínimo de dos asignaturas nuevas y había decidido no esforzarse más de lo necesario. Remus preferiría morir antes que trabajar menos que James o Sirius.

— Estoy interesada en saber qué te impulsó a seleccionar Estudios Muggles, en particular. ¿Quizás considerando un futuro en la oficina de Relaciones Muggles?

— Er ...— balbuceó Remus. No tenía idea de qué era la oficina de Relaciones muggles, pero no parecía muy interesante.

— Pensé que tendrías suficiente conocimiento del Mundo Muggle, habiendo pasado gran parte de tu vida en él.

— Sí, pero... bueno...

— No es necesario que tome asignaturas simplemente porque sus amigos lo hacen, señor Lupin. — Dijo la profesora McGonagall, más amablemente de lo que esperaba. — Seguirás tomando las mismas clases básicas, después de todo.

Remus se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué más hacer. Realmente, todos los temas le habían interesado - bueno, quizás no Estudios Muggles, ella tenía un punto ahí - pero al final, no le gustaba mucho la idea de perderse lecciones con los otros merodeadores.

— Una de las cosas más maravillosas de la escuela, señor Lupin, — comenzó McGonagall con tacto, — son los amigos que hacemos, conexiones y relaciones que duran toda la vida. Sé que has hecho amigos muy queridos en Hogwarts.

Remus luchó contra una mueca. ¡¿Tenía que hacerlo sonar tan femenino?! Ella se aclaró la garganta, claramente divertida por su reacción, — Algunos amigos muy queridos. Pero la escuela también es el lugar para desafiarnos a nosotros mismos, para poner a prueba nuestro temple. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él asintió, sin comprender. Ella suspiró, sorbiendo su té.

— Los resultados de tus exámenes fueron excelentes este año, Remus.

Se enderezó un poco, en eso. Él mismo estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados. No había vencido a James en Transformaciones, ni a Snape y Lily en Pociones, pero en todo lo demás tenía algunas de las calificaciones más altas de su clase.

— Como tal, — continuó McGonagall, — no tengo ninguna preocupación en permitirle estudiar Aritmancia, que, debo decirle, es uno de los cursos más desafiantes que ofrecemos en Hogwarts. Pero me pregunto si los Estudios Muggles son un uso adecuado de su tiempo en el futuro. Me temo que le resultará muy aburrido. ¿Has considerado, por ejemplo, Runas Antiguas?

Remus retorció sus manos en su regazo. Esa sonaba bastante interesante. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo luchando por leer en inglés y poniéndose al día con el resto de los estudiantes, que se había negado a la idea de aprender otro idioma. McGonagall pareció entender sus preocupaciones, al menos en parte.

— No lo encontrarás tan difícil como crees, ¿sabes? Eres un erudito inmensamente talentoso y un gran trabajador. Además, sus compañeras de Gryffindor, la señorita MacDonald y la señorita McKinnon, estarán en la misma clase.

En realidad, esto no sonaba tan mal. Ahora le gustaban mucho las dos M, y sería divertido pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellas. Qué bueno sería tener una lección en la que no estuviera Sirius presumiendo, ni Peter tratando de copiar sus notas, ni James actuando como un idiota para llamar la atención de Lily.

— Okay. — Él dijo. — Voy a darle una oportunidad.

— Excelente. — McGonagall sonrió ampliamente, luciendo genuinamente complacida. Ella agitó su varita sobre su papel para enmendarlo.

— Um ... ¿Profesora? — Preguntó, de repente, un poco nervioso de nuevo.

— ¿Sí, Lupin?

— Yo… bueno, yo también estaba pensando en otro tema. ¿Quizás ... quizás en lugar de Adivinación?

La sonrisa de McGonagall se volvió irónica.

— Bueno, no puedo fingir que alguna vez he visto mucho uso en la adivinación... no a menos que la bruja o el mago en cuestión estén genuinamente dotados con la misma.

Remus asintió, asumiendo que eso significaba que no estaba dotado.

— Pensé, tal vez... quiero decir, probablemente sea una tontería... — James había dicho que era una tontería. Un tema femenino. —Um ... Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. — Dijo, todo de prisa.

McGonagall parecía realmente sorprendida.

— ¿Esto es algo que te interesa?

— Um… sí, supongo que sí. No solo porque soy... ya sabe. Pero, sí, supongo que se debe principalmente a eso.

— Bueno, es un tema muy interesante — McGonagall tomó un sorbo de té de nuevo. — Debo decir que si estás más interesado en eso que en Adivinación, entonces por supuesto.

— Genial, ok, cambielo. —Él asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado pero también bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. McGonagall agitó su varita una vez más.

— Tu padre era bastante talentoso cuando se trataba de criaturas mágicas, sabes. — Ella dijo. Remus arqueó las cejas.

— No lo sabía.

— Oh, sí — asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera pasando la hora del día. — Un experto en su campo.

— ¿Su ... campo?

— Apariciones espirituales no humanas. Boggarts y fantasmas, ya sabes, dementores también. Todo bastante oscuro, me temo. Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas se centra principalmente en lo corpóreo, es decir, en criaturas mortales , pero es posible que compartas sus talentos.

— Correcto. Gracias, profesora. — Remus se levantó rápidamente. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en su padre. Tenía mucho que hacer. — Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. — Señaló su pesada bolsa, rajada por las costuras.

— Sí, sí, absolutamente — asintió McGonagall. — Gracias, Remus. Te veré en la fiesta de esta noche.

— ¡Sí, adiós!

Cuando finalmente salió de la oficina de McGonagall, Remus miró el reloj. Eran las once menos diez. Maldición. Ahora no había tiempo para ir a la biblioteca, tenía que encontrarse con Peter en el terreno y, por lo general, tardaba al menos quince minutos en salir del castillo, siempre que ninguna de las escaleras te obligara a desviarte. Levantando su irracionalmente pesada mochila, Remus suspiró y se puso en camino.

Para cuando llegó a los invernaderos, sudando y con demasiado calor bajo la brillante luz del sol, Peter obviamente había estado esperando un rato y se retorcía las manos.

— ¡Ahí estás! — Jadeó, — Pensé que algo había sucedido.

— Lo siento — jadeó Remus, limpiándose la frente con la manga, — McGonagall quería charlar. ¿Todo va bien?

—Sí —asintió Peter, mirando alrededor—, como me dijo James. ¿Los has visto?

— Nop.

— Todo debería estar bien, entonces. Aquí. — Peter le entregó a Remus la capa de invisibilidad.

— Salud. Oi, ¿vas a volver al dormitorio?

— Sí, todavía necesito empacar...

— Genial, ¿te importaría llevar mis libros? Quería devolverlos a la biblioteca, pero McGonagall...

— Está bien — Peter tomó la bolsa. — ¡Maldita sea, Moony! — Él gimió, hundido bajo su peso.

— ¿Te veré en el almuerzo?

— Probablemente. ¡Buena suerte! — Peter se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a Remus solo de nuevo.

Remus miró alrededor para asegurarse de que la costa estaba despejada y no perdió el tiempo en acercarse al cobertizo del equipo. Había estado en él una vez antes para una detención en su primer año, era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía, y estaba lleno de varias herramientas para mantener los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts. La cerradura no respondió al encantamiento habitual de Alohomora, pero sí respondió a unos cuantos giros rápidos con una de las horquillas de Lily Evans. Le había dado el broche la noche anterior, con una mirada burlona, pero no le había preguntado para qué lo necesitaba.

Una vez dentro, Remus actuó rápidamente, encontrando el gran baúl negro de paraguas. No estaba muy seguro de por qué los magos todavía usaban paraguas. ¿Seguramente había hechizos para protegerse de la lluvia? Pero, sin embargo, no querían que nadie los convocara y arruinara su diversión. Remus cubrió el baúl con la capa de invisibilidad y lanzó un hechizo de gravedad sobre él, antes de levitar todo fuera del cobertizo.

Caminó de regreso a la escuela de manera pausada, tratando de no parecer que estaba tramando nada en absoluto, escondiendo su varita debajo de su túnica para que nadie pudiera ver que estaba guiando el baúl invisible. Le tomó una buena media hora navegar él y el baúl a través del castillo sin ser visto, y sin toparse con ningún otro estudiante. Varias veces tuvo que hacer levitar la cosa sobre su propia cabeza, lo que requirió mucho esfuerzo y concentración.

Aún así, lo hizo, llegando a su destino con una enorme sensación de logro. Dejó el baúl en el dormitorio y realizó un hechizo en la cerradura. Si alguien tratara convocarlo, es de esperar que no sería capaz de conseguir que se abra a tiempo para salvarse. Dobló cuidadosamente la capa y la dejó sobre la almohada de James.

Peter había dejado la mochila de Remus a los pies de su cama, y Remus suspiró para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que tendría que devolver los libros antes de poder ir a almorzar. Colocándolo sobre su espalda, bajó una vez más las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una vez más, fue asaltado, esta vez por Lily, quien se veía extremadamente nerviosa y extremadamente complacida de verlo.

— ¡Ahí estás! — Ella chilló, agarrándolo por los hombros, —¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

— Hola Lily, — sonrió cortésmente, — Lo siento, ¿puede esperar? Tengo que llegar a la...

— ¡Absolutamente no! — Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, — ¿Podemos subir a tu habitación? Los otros no están, ¿verdad?

— No — suspiró. Podía ir a la biblioteca más tarde, si no intentaba terminar su libro, o si su visita a Madame Pomfrey no tomaba mucho tiempo. Siguió a Lily escaleras arriba.

— ¿Quiero saber qué es eso? — Dijo, mirando el gran baúl negro.

— Es un baúl lleno de paraguas. — Dijo, de inmediato. Ella arqueó una ceja, pero no le preguntó más.

— Tengo algo para ti. — Dejó su bolso en la parte superior del baúl y lo rebuscó. Ella retiró un artículo muy extraño. Parecía una hoja de plástico transparente. Remus frunció el ceño mientras ella se lo entregaba. Le dio la vuelta.

— Erm... Lily...?

— Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo, tuve que esperar años por el acetato. Mi madre lo obtuvo de una amiga suya que es maestra. Los usan para retroproyectores en las escuelas muggle. Bueno, lo sabes, obviamente.

Remus asintió, sin comprender. Había habido un OHP en St. Edmund's, pero había necesitado que le reemplazaran la bombilla hace unos tres años y, por lo que él sabía, nadie lo había hecho todavía.

— ¿Tienes un libro? — Lily asintió con la cabeza hacia su bolso. — Saca uno, te lo mostraré.

Él obedeció, curioso por ver a dónde iba esto. Abrió el texto en una página al azar, lo colocó en el baúl y luego colocó el acetato sobre él. — Mira. — Ella dijo.

Remus miró, a punto de retirar su varita en caso de que ella quisiera que leyera algo. Ella negó con la cabeza, apartando su mano. — Solo mira. — Ella dijo.

Miró de nuevo, frotándose el cuello.

'Hay tres elementos clave para realizar un voto inquebrantable exitoso. En la primera instancia…'

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus exclamó, tomando el libro y mirándolo.

— ¡¿Funcionó?! — Lily lo miró ansiosamente, — ¿Puedes leerlo?

— Yo ... sí ... yo ... ¡Maldita sea, Evans! — Volvió a pasar la página, reemplazando el acetato. Funcionó. Era mucho menos complicado que el hechizo de Sirius.

— También debería funcionar fuera de Hogwarts. — Ella dijo, sus ojos verdes brillando, —Jugué un poco con el encantamiento, y hubo algo de poción involucrada, pero debería durar bastante tiempo.

— ¡Eres increíble! — Remus dijo, todavía leyendo. — ¡Muchas gracias!

De la nada, Lily saltó hacia Remus, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y abrazándolo. Tomado un poco por sorpresa, Remus sintió que se sonrojaba. Nunca antes lo habían abrazado con mucha frecuencia, y mucho menos por una chica. Era suave y su cabello olía bien, a manzanas.

— Quería hacerlo a tiempo para tu cumpleaños — dijo, dando un paso atrás, todavía sonriendo, —pero seguía arruinándolo. ¡Gracias a Dios que funcionó! ¡Habrías pensado que estaba loca si no lo hubiera hecho!

— Sí — se rió, nervioso, aún recuperándose del abrazo sorpresa. — Gracias Lily, esto es ... es algo tan asombroso.

— Te lo mereces, Remus — dijo ella con seriedad, —Honestamente, trabajas muy duro y sigues el ritmo de Potter y Black.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.

— Mira, te dejaré seguir. — Lily dijo, finalmente, — Siento haberte atacado así. ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta?

— Sí ... sí definitivamente. — Remus volvió a mirar el libro. —Oh, mierda, espera - Evans, ¿tienes un paraguas?

— Er… ¿eso creo? Podría haberlo empacado ya.

— Desempácalo — dijo con firmeza. — Y llévalo al banquete, ¿de acuerdo?

—…¿Okay?

Una vez que ella se fue, Remus se permitió un momento para sentarse. No podía creer que ella lo hubiera hecho. ¡No podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado! Era tan simple, tan elegante. ¡Podría leer todo el verano! Pasó a otra página.

'Es importante notar que el voto inquebrantable, una vez hecho, no puede ser reemplazado por ningún otro tipo de voto, juramento o promesa hecha a partir de entonces, independientemente de cualquier preocupación legal o moral en torno a mantener dicho voto. Por tanto, es fundamental que ...'

— ¡Oh! — Remus jadeó, de repente. Fue como si hubiera un 'clic' en su cerebro y todo hubiera caído en su lugar. —¡OH! — Se levantó de un salto.

La biblioteca tendría que posponerse un poco más.

...

Era en momentos como este, pensó Remus, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el oscuro pasillo, que realmente le vendría bien el mapa de merodeadores completo. Desafortunadamente, hasta ahora solo habían logrado mapear tres cuartas partes del castillo, y todavía estaban muy lejos de etiquetar a todos los estudiantes.

Remus había estado esperando fuera de la sala común de Slytherin durante veinte minutos, sin suerte. Los estudiantes de túnica verde que pasaron junto a él ignoraron sus súplicas de ayuda, e incluso el Barón Sangriento siguió su camino con un resoplido desdeñoso. Se estaba volviendo inútil. Perdería el almuerzo a este ritmo. Miró el reloj más cercano. Eran las doce y media. La fase uno del plan era inminente.

Cuando la pared de la sala común se abrió una vez más, su corazón se hundió aún más.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno — Snape sonrió, — Dijeron que había un Gryffindor loco suelto, pero no pensé que serías tú, Loony Lupin.

Remus suspiró.

— Vete a la mierda, Snivellus.

— No seas tan grosero, — Snape levantó su varita, — Debería lavarte la boca con jabón.

— No pensé que supieras cómo lavar algo. — Remus respondió secamente.

— Por qué tú-

— ¿Podemos dejarlo? — Remus dijo, irritado: — Es el último día de clases y hay muchas cosas que preferiría estar haciendo. ¿Puedes ... no sé, dejarme entrar o algo así?

— ¡¿Dejarte entrar?! — Los ojos negros de Snape brillaron divertidos, — ¡¿Por qué demonios te dejaría entrar?!

— Necesito hablar con ...

— Fuera del camino, Snape, idiota viscoso. — Una voz vino de la pared detrás de Severus. Barty Crouch Jr. salió, seguido por Regulus. Remus sintió un poco de alivio.

— ¡Regulus! ¿Puedes conseguir Narcissa para m ...

— ¡Mordeo! — Sin previo aviso, Crouch apuntó una maldición a Remus, quien la esquivó justo a tiempo, sacando su propia varita.

— Expelli... — comenzó, pero era demasiado tarde, Crouch lo maldijo por segunda vez, y el dolor se disparó a través del cráneo de Remus, su cabeza zumbando. Fue horrible, pero no se inmutó. Solo le dolió por un tiempo, y conocía el dolor como a un viejo amigo. Si pensaban que algo tan común como eso lo detendría, se les avecinaba otra cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres, mestizo? — Crouch preguntó, sonriendo locamente, — ¿O simplemente eres tonto y estás aquí solo?

— Él es bruto — Severus dijo, — como un burro.

— Cállate, Snape — dijo Crouch, girando su varita hacia Severus, ahora. Remus entrecerró los ojos, prestando atención. Aparentemente, Snape era malo para hacer amigos dondequiera que fuera.

— Cállense los dos, — finalmente habló Regulus, sonando aburrido. Había estado mirando el rostro de Remus todo el tiempo, — ¿Qué querías, Lupin? Será mejor que me lo digas antes de que a Barty le apetezca practicar uno de sus imperdonables contigo.

— Necesito hablar con Narcissa. — Remus dijo, con tanta claridad y calma como pudo. — Es urgente. Se trata de... ya sabes, cosas de la familia Black.

Regulus lo miró por unos momentos más, sin hablar. Se parecía tanto a Sirius, solo que sin alegría ni humor. Si Remus no lo supiera, habría dicho que Regulus era el hermano mayor.

— Snape, ve a buscar a mi prima ¿Quieres? — Dijo, bruscamente, sin siquiera mover la cabeza.

Snape lucía furioso, pero obedeció. ¿Todos hacían lo que los Black les decían que hicieran? James a menudo se burlaba de Sirius por actuar como si fuera de la realeza, pero tal vez solo estaba interpretando el papel para el que lo habían criado.

Crouch pronto se aburrió y se alejó, dejando a Regulus y Remus todavía uno frente al otro en un silencio sepulcral. Remus se alegró de ver el rostro amargado de Narcissa, cuando finalmente atravesó la pared.

— Oh Merlín, — suspiró, mirando a Remus, — ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Lo he descubierto! — Dijo rápidamente: — El… el problema. Tengo una solución.

— ¿Oh si? — Ella se cruzó de brazos, luciendo poco convencida.

— El voto inquebrantable —, se apresuró a decir, ansioso por sacarlo todo para poder ir. — No se puede romper, nunca.

Ella resopló

— Sí, eso ciertamente está implícito.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia.

— Quiero decir — dijo, más lentamente, su valentía aumentando, — que si has hecho un voto inquebrantable, entonces no puedes hacer ninguna otra promesa que vaya en contra de él. Ni siquiera te pueden obligar a hacer otras promesas. O votos. — Hizo hincapié en la última palabra de manera significativa.

La luz se encendió en los ojos de Narcissa casi de inmediato. Por un segundo, sus bonitos labios rosados formaron el mismo 'oh' que Remus había hecho solo una hora antes cuando le había llegado. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque en el mismo momento se escuchó un grito en algún lugar del pasillo que hizo que todos se volvieran. Una chica de Slytherin salió del baño de una chica al final del pasillo, llorando,

— ¡Todos simplemente ... explotaron! — Dijo ella, pareciendo a punto de desmayarse de lo perturbada que estaba. Efectivamente, podían ver a través de la puerta giratoria del inodoro detrás de ella que las olas de espuma rosa se derramaban de los lavabos y los inodoros. Fue realmente magnífico: de todos los grifos y desagües salían hermosos montones de suaves burbujas de jabón.

— Yo um ... ¡tengo que irme! — Remus sonrió, le guiñó un ojo a Narcissa y luego echó a correr.


	39. Segundo Año: El largo último día (parte dos)

El resto de la tarde fue caótica, y Remus sabía que Sirius y James, dondequiera que estuvieran, debían estar pasando el mejor momento de sus vidas. Cada baño del castillo había sido misteriosamente afectado por la inundación de espuma, y nadie parecía poder detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Grandes montones de burbujas obstruían los pasillos como nieve rosada, y a los estudiantes que no querían jugar en él no parecía importarles que los obligaran a salir al terreno para tumbarse en el césped y pasar su último día bajo el sol.

Remus, que ya había tenido que sacrificar su hora de almuerzo, todavía necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca y devolver sus libros, ayudar a Sirius a empacar (aunque, en realidad, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras subía las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor, había hecho suficiente para ayudar a Sirius por un día) y ver a Madame Pomfrey para un chequeo de fin de año. También necesitaba llegar temprano al Gran Comedor para ayudar a James y Sirius con la fase final de su plan. No era magia compleja, pero era fuerte e idealmente necesitaba tantas varitas como fuera posible.

Primero la biblioteca, pensó para sí mismo, mientras entraba en la ahora desolada sala común. Al menos ahora no había nadie que lo detuviera. Uno de los otros obviamente había estado en el dormitorio desde la última vez que Remus lo dejó, porque estaba aún más desordenado que antes y ahora faltaba la capa de invisibilidad.

James, que probablemente era el más ordenado de los cuatro, había empacado todas sus cosas la noche anterior y había hecho su cama con esmero. El espacio de Remus estaba ordenado solo porque ahora estaba completamente vacío excepto por su pijama y su libro junto a la mesita de noche. Peter aparentemente había intentado empacar en algún momento, pero lo molestaron a la mitad: su baúl estaba abierto, varias prendas colgando de él, una pila de libros de texto en su cama y su corbata roja colgando del marco. La cama de Sirius era de lejos la peor. Debió haber subido a buscar algo en algún momento, porque todos los cajones de su cómoda estaban abiertos, sus sábanas habían sido tiradas y su baúl estaba completamente vacío.

Remus agarró su mochila y se fue de inmediato; lo pensaría más tarde. Deseó tener todavía la capa de invisibilidad mientras esquivaba a Peeves una vez más. El poltergeist estaba en su elemento, zambulléndose en las pilas de espuma, y luego estallando contra estudiantes y profesores desprevenidos. Remus recordó brevemente lo que McGonagall había dicho esa mañana sobre su padre 'boggarts, poltergeists...' se preguntó qué había pensado su padre, el campeón de duelo, el padre de Ravenclaw que tenía mal genio, de Peeves.

— Buenas tardes, Señora Pince — dijo Remus, en voz baja y respetuosamente mientras entraba a la biblioteca. Estaba casi completamente vacía, y la vieja bibliotecaria de rostro demacrado estaba clasificando una enorme pila de libros recién devueltos con su varita, y los arrojaba de vuelta a sus estantes con gran deleite.

— Lupin. — Dijo, sin siquiera girar la cabeza para saludarlo.

Dejó sus libros con cuidado en el mostrador más alejado de ella.

Aunque la biblioteca ya no lo asustaba, exactamente, Remus todavía se ponía bastante nervioso con Madame Pince, quien claramente hubiera preferido que ningún estudiante pudiera tocar sus preciosos libros. — ¿Son todos? — Dijo bruscamente: — Lo sabré de no serlo.

— Definitivamente son todos. — Dijo, retrocediendo lentamente.

— El señor Pettigrew no ha devuelto las plantas venenosas de las islas británicas, y el señor Black mayor tiene tres libros de transfiguraciones atrasados. 

— Oh, está bien ... um ... les haré saber cuando los vea.

— Escribiré a sus padres si no los tengo antes de las cinco.

— Se los diré. — Repitió, casi fuera de la puerta. Suspirando de alivio, se dirigió a la enfermería a paso lento, luchando contra el impulso de lanzarse de cabeza a una pelea de bolas de nieve que los Hufflepuff estaban teniendo contra los Slytrherins con la espuma.

Parecía que el hechizo seguía siendo fuerte, incluso más burbujas emanaban de los baños por los que pasaba, y si no estaba muy equivocado, se estaban haciendo más grandes. No tenía idea de dónde estaban Sirius, James y Peter en ese momento, pero sabía que tenían que estar divertiéndose inmensamente.

— ¡Remus, querido! — Madame Pomfrey sonrió cuando entró en la enfermería. — Gracias por pasar, sé que hoy preferirías divertirte con tus amigos.

Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa,

— No me importa.

— Solo algunas cosas antes de que comience el verano, ¿vamos a mi oficina?

La siguió adentro y aceptó el plato de galletas que ella le ofreció agradecido: su estómago gruñía por haberse perdido el almuerzo.

— Ahora, — Madam Pomfrey se sentó, evocando sus notas de pacientes de la nada, — he intentado contactar a tu Matrona en St. Edmund's un par de veces… parece que no tiene claro cómo funciona el correo. Sigue intentando que hable con ella sobre algún artilugio muggle. Le dije que no tenemos un teléfono en Hogwarts, pero no creo que ella me crea...

— No — Remus ahogó una risa, —ella no le cree.

— De todos modos, entre nosotras hemos logrado acordar que estaré presente antes y después de tu confinamiento durante las dos lunas llenas. Le expliqué que tu condición se ha vuelto... más difícil durante el último año, pero que no debería haber ningún peligro para nadie más en la escuela.

— De acuerdo. — Remus asintió. Ahora que estaba acostumbrado a la idea, estaba bastante contento de que Pomfrey estuviera allí, aunque fuera brevemente, durante las vacaciones. De todos modos, haría que las lunas llenas fueran un poco menos sombrías.

— Quiero que te asegures de cuidarte mientras tanto. Consume comidas completas y ten un buen equilibrio entre el descanso y el ejercicio.

Remus no tuvo el corazón para decirle a Madam Pomfrey que tenía muy poco que decir en cuanto a cuanto se le permitía descansar y con qué frecuencia hacía ejercicio mientras vivía en St Edmunds. Nadie en Hogwarts parecía entender qué tipo de institución era.

Después de eso, revisó algunas de sus heridas de la luna anterior para asegurarse de que se estaban curando correctamente, luego realizó algunos hechizos de diagnóstico. Eran casi las cuatro en punto cuando estaba caminando de regreso a Gryffindor por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez ese día.

Filch no había tenido éxito todavía en domar la espuma, pero al menos había dejado de brotar de cada grifo y desagüe del castillo. Los otros debieron de haberse aburrido y pasaron a otra cosa. Mientras Remus subía a la torre, vio a algunos estudiantes pasar volando por las ventanas en sus escobas. Afuera era un día hermoso, los otros merodeadores probablemente también estaban aprovechando al máximo.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó al dormitorio.

— Hola Moony, — James le sonrió. Estaba solo, en el lado de la habitación de Sirius. Estaba empacando. — Buen trabajo consiguiendo los paraguas.

— Sí, bien hecho con la espuma. Filch está furioso. — Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo, — ¿Dónde está Sirius?

— Haciendo algo completamente mental en su escoba, creo. Pensé en arreglar esto por él.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

— No, no te preocupes. ¿No querías leer un libro o algo así? 

Remus se encogió de hombros. Ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado. Parecía correcto que James lo hiciera, después de todo, James era el mejor amigo de Sirius .

— Está bien, te ayudaré. — Dijo, casualmente, como si no importara mucho de cualquier manera. — Sabes que odio volar.

— Muy amable de tu parte — James sonrió fácilmente, recogiendo algo del desorden de Sirius y clasificándolo rápidamente. Remus comenzó a ordenar los registros, apilándolos en orden alfabético porque a Sirius le gustaba de esa manera. — Ponlos en mi baúl —, dijo James, señalando con la cabeza la caja de discos, — Los libros muggles también. Dije que los cuidaría por él. Ya sabes, cómo están las cosas con su mamá y su papá.

Remus asintió, llevándolos a la cama de James.

— Va a ser un verano basura, sin ustedes dos — comentó James, sonando genuinamente arrepentido.

— Sí — Remus respondió, no estando muy seguro de qué más decir.

— Sirius piensa ... él cree que no volverá en septiembre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus miró hacia arriba, de repente, alarmado. James frunció el ceño,

— Sí, él ha tenido en cuenta que con este asunto del compromiso… podrían enviarlo a Durmstrang. Mantenerlo fuera de problemas hasta que puedan casarlo. Bastante drástico, creo, pero no lo dejaría pasar.

— Sin embargo, es posible que la ceremonia de compromiso no ocurra — dijo Remus rápidamente, — tengo un presentimiento ... siento que Narcissa no dejará que eso suceda. — No quería decirle nada a James todavía, porque James se lo diría a Sirius, y Sirius podría molestarse de que Remus fuera a sus espaldas para hablar con su familia. ¿Y si ni siquiera funcionaba? No podía hacer ilusiones a nadie.

— ¿Narcissa? — James lo miró con curiosidad, — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Solo sé que ella no quiere casarse con Sirius más de lo que él quiere casarse con ella, eso es todo. — Remus negó con la cabeza. — ¿Debo empacar sus revistas muggle en tu baúl también?

...

— Qué año tan maravilloso ha sido — sonrió Dumbledore al Gran Comedor mientras los restos finales del banquete de fin de año se desvanecían de sus platos. Remus iba a extrañar la comida más que nada, y había tenido tres raciones de pudín para compensarlo. Ravenclaw había ganado la copa de la casa ese año, y el salón estaba decorado con estandartes de seda azul real y bronce. Cada vez que la mesa de Ravenclaw había vitoreado durante la comida, Remus sentía un tirón detrás de su ombligo y pensaba en su padre.

El discurso de Dumbledore continuó, — Estoy inmensamente orgulloso de todos ustedes, por supuesto. Ahora que estamos todos bien alimentados, tengo algunas palabras que me gustaría decir ...

— Listos, muchachos — susurró Sirius en voz baja, tan bajo que solo los merodeadores podían escuchar. Dumbledore continuó,

—... felicitaciones una vez más a Ravenclaw...

—¡Ahora!

— ... por ganar la copa de este año...

Se escuchó un chillido en el otro extremo del pasillo, y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver cada copa en la mesa de Ravenclaw que repentinamente brotaban com burbujas rojas y doradas. Dispararon hacia arriba en grandes géiseres, golpeando el techo y estallando en una lluvia de gotas brillantes, que cayeron como lluvia sobre los estudiantes de abajo, manchando sus túnicas con rayas carmesí de Gryffindor.

— ¡Sigan adelante! — Sirius susurró, su voz alta por la emoción, mientras los merodeadores agitaban sus varitas usando cada gramo de concentración. De inmediato, las copas en todas las otras mesas también estallaron, causando el mismo efecto haciendo que los estudiantes chillaran y comenzaran a agacharse para cubrirse; sus cabellos, pieles y ropas se tiñeron de un rojo vibrante y dorado.

Ni siquiera la mesa de Gryffindor se había escapado; James había insistido en que no quería perderse la diversión. Lily Evans había traído su paraguas y le sonrió con picardía a Remus mientras Mary y Marlene luchaban por meterse debajo con ella. En el rincón más alejado del pasillo, Remus vio a una Narcissa furiosa escondida debajo de la mesa, su largo cabello blanco con mechas rojas y doradas que chocaban terriblemente con su tez de porcelana.

Estaba mirando a su descarriado primo con tanta fuerza que Remus se preguntó cómo Sirius no caía muerto en el acto. Pero se consoló a sí mismo con la idea de que este incidente solo podía haber confirmado la idea en su mente de que debía escapar del matrimonio con Sirius a toda costa. 

— ¡Omnistratum! — Dijo Dumbledore, con calma, apuntando su varita al techo.

De inmediato, las burbujas estallaron y se evaporaron hasta convertirse en gas, como si un gran campo de fuerza hubiera aparecido de repente sobre sus cabezas. —Scourgify! — El director sonrió amablemente, ahora agitando su varita por todo el salón. Instantáneamente, la pintura roja y dorada se desvaneció de las mesas, el piso y los estudiantes. Se restauró el orden.

— Aw. — James suspiró, sonando decepcionado.

— Una excelente manera de celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor en el campo de quidditch de este año — Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, mientras los estudiantes volvían a sus asientos, mirando nerviosamente sus copas. — Y aunque doy la bienvenida y aliento a las demostraciones de orgullo por la casa, me gustaría que todos recordaran que el verdadero espíritu deportivo radica en la capacidad de ceder la victoria con gracia. Por favor únanse a mí para levantar sus copas por Ravenclaw, ganadores de la copa de la casa de Hogwarts 1973.

Remus tuvo la incómoda sensación de que aunque Dumbledore no miró en la dirección de los merodeadores, ellos eran absolutamente la audiencia destinada a esta amonestación. Se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero solo un poco. Era difícil sentir lástima cuando en realidad no había habido ningún daño y estaba tan lleno de comida excelente.

James y Sirius ya estaban planeando el final del próximo año, Peter sonriendo y asintiendo como un tonto. Lily le guiñó un ojo a Remus mientras levantaban sus copas, y él esperaba que nada cambiara jamás.


	40. Verano, 1973

Sábado 30 de junio de 1973

Querido Remus,

Solo llevo media hora en casa de mis padres y me han dicho que estoy avergonzando a mi familia cinco veces. Cinco. Tres de esas veces ni siquiera fueron de personas vivas: los retratos de nuestros antepasados han decidido probar.

Voy a empezar a poner mis colgar cosas de Gryffindor ahora, creo.

Espero que llegues a casa bien.

Sirius O. Black

...

Querido Sirius,

Tu búho llegó antes de que yo regresara, tuvimos que coger dos subterráneos y un autobús, nos llevó años.

Perdón por las cosas familiares. Ten cuidado. Ojalá todos estuviéramos en la escuela.

Remus.

...

Viernes 13 de julio de 1973

Querido Moony,

Ven a visitarnos pronto, ¡Peter y yo moriremos de aburrimiento!

No envíes búhos a Sirius, ¡su madre interceptó los míos y los devolvió con maldiciones adjuntas! Afortunadamente, papá lo vio antes de que tuviéramos problemas, ¡pero maldita sea! Podría intentar ponerme en contacto con su prima Andrómeda para ver cómo consigue mandar la correspondencia. Creo que es de la forma muggle, pero Godric sabe cómo se supone que debemos entender eso: ni siquiera he abierto mis libros de Estudios Muggles todavía.

Avísame si puedes venir a visitarnos. Recuerda que mamá dijo en cualquier momento. Podemos hablar con tu Matrona y Madame Pomfrey, ¡El Ministro de Magia, si es necesario!

James.

...

Querido James,

Sé cómo funciona la correspondencia, pero tendría que contar con algunas estampillas. Y no sé cuál es la dirección de Sirius.

Le pregunté a Pomfrey después de la última luna, ella dijo que no. Dijo que el mundo mágico es demasiado peligroso para mí. No sé si quiere decir que soy yo el que es peligroso.

Lo siento compañero.

Moony.

...

Domingo 5 de agosto de 1973

Querido Moony,

Entonces. No creerás lo que pasó. En serio. La ceremonia estaba lista para comenzar - yo estaba con mi horrible túnica verde (con puños de encaje negro - LACE , Moony. Simplemente imagínate eso. Habrías pensado que me veía como un verdadero idiota). Regulus estaba allí, mi madre, padre, la mitad de la familia.

Luego entra Narcissa, vistiendo algo que parecía pertenecer a mi abuela. Y ella no parece feliz, así que pensé: bueno, es justo, no estoy exactamente emocionado. Pero luego se pone de pie, frente a todos y dice: "Tenemos que parar de inmediato".

Entonces, todos se detienen, y mi madre parece que está a punto de comenzar a escupir maldiciones, y mi tío le pregunta a Narcissa "¿A qué crees que estás jugando?" Y Regulus me sonríe y Bellatrix también, solo que ella se ve una un poco más loca que Reg. Entonces Narcissa les susurra algo a sus padres y mi tía LITERALMENTE CAYÓ DESMAYADA. No te miento. Y todo el mundo estaba murmurando y susurrando, y mamá no podía soportarlo más y exige saber qué está pasando, así que Narcissa se pone de pie, MIRA A MI MADRE A LOS OJOS y se lo dice.

Hizo un voto inquebrantable de casarse con Lucius Malfoy tan pronto como termine sus EXTASIS.

No recuerdo si te dije lo que es un voto inquebrantable, pero básicamente ella no puede no casarse con Malfoy ahora, o de lo contrario ambos caen muertos. No sé si debería estar un poco ofendido en ese punto, para ser honesto. Quiero decir, ¿Qué dice eso de uno, que una chica prefiera morir antes que casarse contigo, incluso si es tu prima?

De todos modos, como probablemente te puedas imaginar, toda la familia Black está en guerra, nadie se habla porque algunas maldiciones terminaron arrojándose entre mi papá y mi tío. No puedo creer a Narcissa. En serio, estuvo a punto de gustarme por un segundo antes de recordar que todavía es una Black y una Slytherin, y que quiere casarse con Lucius, el baboso y malvado Malfoy, de todas las personas.

Pero parece que estoy fuera de peligro. No me quedan otras primas para casarme ahora. Todo el mundo está furioso, obviamente, pero por una vez nadie está furioso conmigo. Creo que probablemente volveré a Hogwarts en Septiembre. Escuché a mamá hablar de convertir a Reg en el heredero. De cualquier forma, no podría importarme menos heredar esta casa asquerosa o su mala fortuna. Más bien, simplemente me dejan en paz y siguen ignorándome para siempre.

Espero que tus vacaciones vayan tan bien como las mías (aunque no veo cómo pueden ser, porque, honestamente, qué resultado tan estupendo, ¿eh Moony?)

Nos vemos en unas pocas semanas,

Sirius O. Black

...

Lunes 6 de agosto de 1973

Querido Moony,

Apuesto a que Sirius ya te ha contado la noticia, pero en caso de que no lo haya hecho, ¡EL BETROTHAL ESTÁ APAGADO! Tenías razón, todo se redujo a Narcissa al final. Extraña habilidad que tienes ahí, Remu mi amigo, no te apetece darme probabilidades en la copa mundial de quidditch el próximo año, ¿verdad?

Tengo un verano realmente aburrido solo. La familia de Pete está viendo a sus parientes franceses, así que ni siquiera tengo a nadie que me ayude a practicar mis capturas. Espero que el tuyo no sea tan malo. Pensé que tal vez podrías pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que te llevara al Callejón Diagon en Agosto. ¿O tal vez podríamos encontrarnos contigo y dejarte después? Mamá sigue preguntando por ti, le encantaría volver a verte.

Póngase en contacto si puede.

Tuyo en el eterno aburrimiento,

James.

...

Lunes 13 de agosto de 1973

[Postal que representa la Torre Eiffel en primavera]

Querido Remus,

¡Bonjour y todo eso de París!

Espero que tus vacaciones sean buenas. Ojalá estuvieras aquí.

Peter.

...

Remus respondió a cada una de estas cartas con vigor, mucho más que el año anterior. Los merodeadores habían visto lo suficiente su letra para saber cuán torpe era, y no creía que les importaran algunos errores ortográficos. Le dijo a James que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía ir al Callejón Diagon (Madame Pomfrey dijo que eso tampoco era seguro, y no le diría por qué) y felicitó a Sirius por su soltería, ganada con tanto esfuerzo, pero no le dijo que él, Remus, tenía algo que ver con eso. Sería demasiado como jactarse, y no quería que Sirius sintiera que le debía algo.

El propio verano de Remus fue quizás tan aburrido como el de James y Sirius, pero lleno de más propósito que cualquier verano anterior. Madame Pomfrey fue fiel a su palabra y llegó la noche anterior y la mañana después de cada luna llena. Como tal, pasó menos tiempo cubierto con vendas y tuvo más tiempo para leer y planificar el año que tenía por delante.

Cuando sus libros llegaron por cortesía de Dumbledore junto a sus cosas de segunda mano de Hogwarts, Remus estaba emocionado de poder comenzar con su lectura. La aritmancia era muy difícil, pero el desafío fue emocionante, y Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas era absolutamente absorbente, aunque solo sea por las fantásticas ilustraciones en color.

Incluso la Matrona comentó, algo sospechosamente, que Remus había cambiado mucho después de dos años fuera de la escuela.

— Es bueno ver que no te metes en problemas. — Dijo una mañana, cuando lo encontró sentado en el fondo del jardín leyendo un pesado libro de texto usando su mágica hoja de acetato. En ese momento, Remus simplemente la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió benignamente. Ella, por supuesto, no tenía idea de que antes de que terminara el verano él habría cometido su primer delito grave.

Desde su Navidad con los Potter, Remus había estado plagado de un problema en particular, y no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor manera de superarlo. Dinero. No tenía ninguno, muggle o mago, Remus era tan pobre como podría alguien ser. Esto nunca le había importado mucho; después de todo, St. Edmund's satisfacía sus necesidades básicas y Hogwarts le daba todo lo demás.

Pero. Pero. Le hubiera gustado, como mínimo, poder devolver la generosidad que le habían mostrado sus amigos. Le habían comprado innumerables dulces y regalos; Sirius le había dado la habilidad de leer, por el amor de Dios, y Lily lo había rescatado de un verano sin libros. Desde hacia algún tiempo ya, Remus había decidido buscar la oportunidad más rápida que pudiera resultar en un pago.

Afortunadamente para Remus, esta oportunidad se presentó una calurosa tarde de Junio. Estaba leyendo, por supuesto, sentado afuera en un banco bajo la sombra de una vieja sombrilla de pub que debió haber sido donada en algún momento desde su primer año. Ahora que tenía trece años, si bien Remus no se encontraba entre los chicos mayores de St. Edmund's, ya no estaba al final de la lista y, en general, podía evitar que lo molestaran demasiado.

Una sombra cayó sobre su libro y miró hacia arriba. Craig Newman, un skinhead de dieciséis años, lo fulminó con la mirada. La banda de Craig ocupaba el primer lugar en la jerarquía de St Eddy's. Todos escuchaban reggae, llevaban botas bovver y pantalones vaqueros con tirantes. Algunos tenían tatuajes y todos tenían moretones.

— Qué pasa, Lupin? — Craig le gruñó. Remus parpadeó, cerró lentamente su libro y se preguntó si era muy bueno como arma. De todos modos, era pesado.

— Qué onda, Newman.— Asintió, tratando de no parecer pequeño y asustado. Volvió naturalmente a su antiguo acento durante el verano, arrastrando las palabras y soltando consonantes. Era lo más seguro.

— ¿Estás leyendo? — Craig miró el libro con los ojos entrecerrados luciendo desconfiado. Remus se preguntó si Craig sabía leer. Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia,

— Cosas para la escuela.

— Seh — asintió Craig. Remus no movió un músculo. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando - ¿Craig realmente solo quería tener una charla informal? — Eres inteligente, ¿no? — Dijo el chico mayor, de repente.

Remus no sabía con cuál respuesta era más probable que se ganara un golpe, así que no respondió en absoluto. No importaba, a Craig no parecía importarle. Simplemente se rascó la barbilla, luego sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de la manga de su camisa. — Sí, eres inteligente. Siempre leyendo y eso. — Encendió el cigarrillo con una cerilla de Hit Boot, luego le ofreció el paquete a Remus.

Remus extendió la mano y tomó uno. Nunca antes había fumado, pero la mayoría de los chicos de St. Edmund's sí. Craig se lo encendió y Remus inhaló. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez, y trató desesperadamente de no toser y balbucear. Eso era repugnante.

Craig lo miró con algo de diversión y continuó. — Pequeño también. Flaco, además.

— Supongo. — Remus respondió, tosiendo, viendo a Craig inhalar y luego tratando de imitarlo.

— ¿Te apetece un trabajo?

— ¿Trabajo?

Craig asintió con la cabeza, sus pequeños ojos fijos en Remus.

— Si. estarás bien. Lo haré en la ciudad. Mañana por la noche. No tiene seguridad. No tiene nada, excepto un perro. Iremos tras el dinero y el alcohol. Puedes tener una parte. Solo necesito hacerte pasar por la ventana trasera.

— Bien — asintió Remus, como si la perspectiva no lo aterrorizara por completo. Volvió a chupar el cigarrillo, esta vez por costumbre. Él pudo ver el atractivo, una vez que superabas el sabor. Consideró la sugerencia de Craig.

Por un lado, era muy peligroso. La pandilla de Newman no era conocida por su sutileza, y algunos de ellos ya estaban en libertad condicional. Por otro lado, no parecía que tuviera muchas opciones. Cuando Craig Newman quería que hicieras algo, tenías que hacerlo. Además, definitivamente podría beneficiarse. El dinero muggle era casi inútil para él, por supuesto, pero podría haber una manera...

Remus miró a Craig Newman con sus ojos de cerdito.

— Solo quiero cigarros.

Craig sonrió y asintió. Y así, Remus comenzó su corta carrera como ladrón.


	41. Tercer Año: De nuevo en casa

In the corner of the morning in the past  
I would sit and blame the master first and last  
All the roads were straight and narrow  
And the prayers were small and yellow  
And the rumour spread that I was aging fast  
Then I ran across a monster who was sleeping   
By a tree  
And I looked and frowned and the monster was me

Sábado 1 de septiembre de 1973

Después del primer trabajo, Craig y su pandilla estaban tan contentos con Remus que lo habían llevado a cuatro más, a casas y pequeños negocios en los pueblos circundantes. Incluso sin una capa de invisibilidad, Remus descubrió que tenía un don natural para llegar a lugares en los que no debería estar. Eso es lo que dijo Craig de todos modos; "Malditamente natural, este niño".

La naturaleza era algo gracioso, pensó Remus, de camino a King's Cross. Recordó que James dejaba una bolsa de monedas cada vez que asaltaban Honeyduke's. Al parecer, no estaba en la naturaleza de James robar. Pero Remus no pensó que esta fuera una evaluación particularmente justa, ya que James nunca había necesitado robar. Era el heredero de una enorme fortuna, al igual que Sirius. Y la verdad es que nunca sabías de lo que eras capaz hasta que lo pruebas. Debe ser muy fácil ser bueno cuando no hay razón para no serlo.

Aún así, Remus había resuelto nunca decirles a los otros merodeadores lo que había hecho ese verano, y pasó el resto de su viaje soñando despierto con todos los regalos de Navidad y cumpleaños que finalmente podría comprarle a sus amigos.

El baúl de Remus en Hogwarts este año estaba lleno de cajas de cigarrillos y bolsas de tabaco. Mucho para poner en marcha un pequeño negocio; si era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría deshacerse de la mayor parte antes de Navidad. Se les permitía ir a Hogsmeade este año, y la Matrona había firmado su permiso sin problemas, incluso Madame Pomfrey pensó que probablemente era lo suficientemente seguro para que él fuera.

La Matrona, al parecer, había aprendido la lección. Ella acompañó a Remus hasta King's Cross, luego lo dejó allí, con un brusco adiós. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente al igual que dos años atrás, Remus voló hacia la barrera y exhaló solo una vez que llegó sano y salvo al otro lado. Estaba de nuevo en casa.

No le tomó mucho tiempo espiar a Sirius, quien estaba encorvado contra un pilar de la estación junto a su familia. La Sra. Black estaba preocupada por Regulus, que se veía más pálido que de costumbre y estaba de pie con la espalda muy recta mientras Walburga lo peinaba y le siseaba al oído. Obviamente, estaba ignorando a su hijo mayor, cuyo cabello lucía deliberadamente desordenado y cuyas túnicas estaban ingeniosamente desordenadas y fuera de lugar. Remus pensó que era mejor no acercarse.

— Hola Moony — le dieron una palmada en la espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver a James y Peter sonriéndole. James había crecido unos centímetros y su rostro se veía un poco más delgado, pero tenía los mismos ojos castaños brillantes y la misma mata de cabello negro. Peter parecía él mismo, aunque parecía estar recuperándose de una quemadura de sol bastante dolorosa.

— Hola — Remus les sonrió, su corazón latía de emoción. Todo era como debía ser.

Sonó el silbato y subieron al tren para encontrar un compartimento vacío y esperar a Sirius. Finalmente se le permitió unirse a ellos en lo que parecía ser el último minuto, y entró al vagón murmurando sombríamente para sí mismo:

— Mantener las apariencias mi trasero.

— No hay cambios, entonces — James le guiñó un ojo a Remus. Sirius los miró a todos y su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de Sirius Black.

— ¡Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver!

— Godric, siempre tienes que ser tan dramático. — James le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, mientras todos se levantaban para saludarlo.

— No sabes cómo es ella — se quejó Sirius, tomando la mano de James en un cálido y fraternal apretón de manos. Luego vio a Remus y sonrió con picardía, "  
— ¡¿Eres tú, Moony?! — Deliberadamente estiró el cuello, levantando una mano como para protegerse los ojos y mirando hacia arriba, — ¿Puedes oírme ahí arriba?

— Jaja. — Remus respondió, moviéndose incómodo. — Tengo la misma altura que James.

— Ya no más — respondió James, acercándose a Remus para poder ver que de hecho era media pulgada más alto que el chico de cabello oscuro.

— Sí, ¿cómo terminé siendo amigo con dos frijoles, eh?  
— Sirius sonrió, golpeando a Remus en la espalda juguetonamente, — Suerte que te tengo, ¿eh, Petey-chico?

— ¿Hm? — Peter levantó la vista de su pastel, confundido. Peter Pettigrew no parecía más alto de lo que era cuando tenían once años, aunque era considerablemente más ancho.

Sirius parecía estar creciendo con gracia y en perfecta proporción, lo cual era típico. Era un poco más alto, pero no larguirucho como James, delgado, pero no flaco como Remus. Su mandíbula también se había ensanchado durante el verano, la sombra de la virilidad se elevaba en sus rasgos.

— Bien, — James se frotó las manos mientras todos se sentaban, — Ahora que todo eso está fuera del camino, digo que pasemos a un nuevo negocio. ¿Planes para el año?

— Tenemos que terminar el mapa — dijo Remus rápidamente. Eso había estado jugando en su mente durante algún tiempo. — No estamos lejos, y apuesto a que podemos descubrir ese encantamiento homúnculo si realmente nos esforzamos.

— Definitivamente — dijo James, — El mapa es básicamente nuestro legado, ¿verdad? Trabajaremos en eso, lo prometo.

— Y esa otra cosa — dijo Sirius de repente, muy bruscamente. James y Peter intercambiaron miradas, y Remus sintió un nudo apretarse en su estómago.

— ¿Qué 'otra' cosa? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

James lo miró a los ojos, muy serio.

— Solo algo de lo que estábamos hablando el año pasado. Nosotros um... te avisaremos si decidimos seguir adelante.

— No queremos meterte en problemas, Moony — Peter se rió, nervioso, — Cuanto menos sepas, mejor, ¿eh?

Remus se sintió ofendido por esto. ¿No se había salido con la suya participando en la mayoría de las bromas del año pasado y teniendo las menores detenciones? ¿Y no había sido el único que había intentado siquiera hablar con Narcissa sobre los problemas familiares de Sirius? Por supuesto, los demás no lo sabían; si tenían un secreto, él también podría tener uno. Miró por la ventana, irritado, ignorando el resto de la conversación.

Finalmente, Peter suspiró profundamente,

— ¿Dónde está la bruja del carro? Tengo hambre.

— Acabo de verte terminar un pastel. — James respondió, ligeramente molesto porque había estado a mitad de camino explicando su plan para hechizar a todas las escobas del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin durante su próxima práctica.

— Sí, pero me apetece algo dulce. — Peter hizo un puchero, vaciando sus bolsillos y solo con los envoltorios vacíos.

Remus vio su oportunidad y finalmente se animó un poco,

— Te tengo, Pete — buscó en su maleta y sacó un puñado de barras de chocolate, tirándolas en el asiento vacío junto a él. Los otros tres chicos miraron la pila.

— ¿Que son estos? — Sirius tomó una barra de Mars, luciendo sospechoso.

— Chocolate muggle — dijo Remus, — ¡Son buenos! Adelante, no muerden.

Peter ya había desenvuelto y mordido una 'Vía Láctea', y sonreía de manera alentadora a los demás. Remus seleccionó un paquete de Maltesers para él, sentándose satisfecho sabiendo que por una vez había traído los bocadillos en el tren.

...

Remus notó que estaban sentados más lejos de la mesa del maestro cuando tomaron sus lugares para la fiesta. El primer y segundo año ahora por debajo de ellos, los merodeadores ya no se encontraban entre los estudiantes más jóvenes, lo que les dio un sentido innecesario de orgullo y logro.

— Estás tomando Runas, ¿no es así Remus? — Preguntó Lily, dejándose caer junto a él. Se había cortado el pelo durante el verano y tenía un flequillo suave que la hacía parecerse un poco a Jane Asher.

— Sí — asintió.

— ¡Moony nos está abandonando! — Sirius gimió, cómicamente, fingiendo caer sobre el hombro de James, sollozando desconsoladamente,

— Ya, ya — James le dio una palmadita solemne a su amigo en la espalda, — Espero que estés feliz, Remus — le regañó — Está muy bien, que estés pasando a cosas más grandes y mejores, pero piensa en nosotros, las pequeñas personas que estás dejando atrás.

— No voy a dejar a nadie atrás — murmuró Remus, con las orejas enrojecidas, —Simplemente no me gustaba la adivinación.

— Ignóralos — dijo Lily, recatadamente, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a Sirius y James, que ahora se abrazaban, todavía fingiendo llorar histéricamente como si sus corazones estuvieran irreparablemente rotos. Lily hizo una mueca, viendo que no tuvo ningún efecto, y se volvió hacia Remus, — No tienen porqué estar juntos todo el tiempo. De todos modos, también estoy haciendo Runas, ¿Has hecho la lectura previa?

Remus asintió con entusiasmo.

— Sí, parece realmente interesante.

— ¡Ajá! — Sirius miró hacia arriba, astutamente — Ahora veo.

— ¿Qué? — Remus preguntó, nervioso. Sirius tenía esa mirada malvada e impredecible en sus ojos.

— No creo que tenga nada que ver con avanzar en su carrera académica — se rascó la barbilla, sabiamente, — ¡Creo que nuestro querido Remoony ha sido atraído lejos del tema favorito de todos debido al sexo opuesto!

— Cállate — Remus se sonrojó más, tratando de no mirar a Lily. Sirius siempre sabía exactamente qué decir para avergonzarlo.

— Sí, cállate, Black — suspiró Lily, — Honestamente, ni siquiera pueden ser amables el uno con el otro. Solo porque ninguna chica se acercaría a ti ni con un palo de cinco metros...

— Te haré saber que recientemente me comprometí para casarme — respondió Sirius, con un movimiento de su cabello oscuro. James resoplaba de risa ahora, sus hombros temblaban.

— ¿Qué más estás tomando, Remus? — Preguntó Lily, ignorando deliberadamente a los otros merodeadores.

— Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas —, suspiró Remus. Ya había tenido suficientes bromas sobre eso de James y Sirius.

— ¡Oooh! — Marlene se dio la vuelta de repente, — ¡Mary y yo estamos tomando eso!

— ¡AJÁ! — Sirius dijo de nuevo, aún más fuerte, y James se derrumbó por completo.

Afortunadamente, la selección comenzó entonces y la sala quedó en silencio. La ceremonia era extremadamente aburrida a menos que estuvieras involucrado en ella, descubrió Remus, y luchó por contener un bostezo mientras la fila de asustadizos primer año se acortaba gradualmente y los espacios en la parte superior de la mesa de Gryffindor se llenaban de nuevos estudiantes. Su atención vagó y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Narcissa estaba sentada en el otro extremo, majestuosa como una reina y luciendo mucho más alegre que la última vez que la había visto.

Regulus, ahora de segundo año, estaba sentado al otro lado de su prima, luciendo tan aburrido como Remus se sentía. Luego estaba Snape, uno de los Slytherins de tercer año, mirando a Lily, como de costumbre. Él la miró a los ojos una o dos veces y Remus la vio sonreírle con su habitual forma amistosa, pero no pareció alegrar ni un poco el humor de Severus. Solo Lily podía seguir siendo amiga de alguien tan miserable, pensó Remus para sí mismo.

El banquete, cuando apareció, fue tan delicioso y bienvenido como siempre. Remus comió sus habituales dos raciones de todo, incluído el pudín y una vez que la comida estuvo terminada, Dumbledore dio su discurso habitual. Durante los últimos dos años, Remus se desconectaba en esa parte de la noche, estaba demasiado lleno de buena comida y demasiado somnoliento por el largo día como para prestar mucha atención. Pero algo en el tono serio de la normalmente juguetona oración del director lo hizo escuchar.

Vio que no era el único. Hubo un murmullo bajo y ominoso de la mesa de Slytherin, particularmente aquellos en los años superiores. Los Gryffindors alrededor de Remus también parecieron enderezarse un poco más.

— ¿A que se debió todo eso? — Remus preguntó, mientras salían del salón hacia sus dormitorios, las confusas advertencias de Dumbledore resonaban en sus oídos, — 'Unidad ante la oscuridad', ¿Qué es todo eso?

— Oh, claro, no lo sabes... — dijo James en voz baja. Miró a Sirius, que estaba raspando sus pies, con las manos en los bolsillos. —Te lo diré cuando estemos solos, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperaron obtener la contraseña de ese año (' Codswallop' ) y se dirigieron directamente hacia las escaleras hacia su dormitorio familiar. Todas sus camas estaban hechas, sus baúles al lado, y Remus sintió una oleada de felicidad cuando entró. Sirius comenzó a desempacar de inmediato, sacando sus amados pósters y libros muggles del baúl de James. James sólo desempacó su escoba y comenzó a pulirla con amor, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su cama.

— ¿Entonces? — Remus preguntó, impaciente, — ¿El discurso extraño?

— Oh, sí — tragó James. Volvió a mirar a Sirius, quien parecía ignorarlos. James suspiró, pasando sus manos por su cabello. — Todo es por política, en realidad.

— ¿Política? — Remus gimió por dentro. No sabía mucho sobre la política muggle, y mucho menos sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, aparte del estatuto del secreto, que habían cubierto en el primer año de Historia. Se acercaba un referéndum sobre la incorporación de Gran Bretaña a la Comunidad Europea, pero eso no era hasta dentro de unos años, si Remus había entendido correctamente los discursos del primer ministro y no podía ver cómo eso afectaba mucho a los magos.

— Bueno, sabes que hay... um... bueno, ¿magos oscuros?

— Sí... — Remus trató de parecer informado. Recordó haber leído algo brevemente sobre Grindelwald, pero no lo estudiarían hasta sus búhos.

— Ha habido un aumento en la magia oscura últimamente, eso es todo. Y mi papá me dijo... que hay algunas cosas en el ministerio. Los jefes de departamentos presionan por reformas más estrictas contra los magos nacidos de muggles y ... personas que son diferentes. Papá dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, solo los viejos prejuicios habituales. Pero supongo que Dumbledore piensa que debemos estar en guardia.

— Madre y padre convocaron una reunión. — Dijo Sirius, de repente. Ambos se volvieron para mirarlo. Parecía atormentado, avergonzado y no quiso mirarlos a los ojos. — No me dejaron entrar, obviamente, pero Reg fue. Siguen hablando de este Señor Oscuro, no sé, tal vez un político al que quieran respaldar en las próximas elecciones. Todo lo que sé es que si los Black lo están apoyando, entonces no puede ser bueno.

Incluso James no tuvo nada positivo que decir a la luz de este anuncio. Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Peter habló.

— Estamos en Hogwarts. — Dijo: — Mi madre siempre dice que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de Gran Bretaña. Y tenemos a Dumbledore. — Dijo con firmeza, resolviendo el asunto. — Vamos, Black, apuesto a que tienes otro disco muggle horrible con el que te mueres por asaltar nuestros oídos.

Todos miraron a Peter con leve sorpresa. Sirius sonrió,

— En realidad — dijo, desempolvando su tocadiscos, —lo tengo.


	42. Tercer Año: Bestias Fantásticas

Viernes 7 de septiembre de 1973

Al final de su primera semana del tercer año, Remus sintió que necesitaba otros dos meses solo para recuperarse, y ni siquiera había habido luna llena todavía. Se sintió tonto por no considerar que agregar tres asignaturas adicionales a su horario también aumentaría su carga de trabajo. Pero, por supuesto, lo hizo, y cuando llegó el viernes, se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de tarea que tenía que hacer durante el fin de semana.

\- No es justo - se quejó Peter, - Se suponía que este año sería divertido, con Hogsmeade y todo.

\- Todavía iremos a Hogsmeade, Peter - murmuró James sobre un mapa estelar de aspecto complicado.

\- Estoy con Pete - gruñó Sirius, arruinando su diario de sueños para Adivinación - Saquemos esto de encima y vayamos a usar el campo de quidditch mientras aún hay luz.

James miró hacia arriba, ansioso,

\- Sí, vamos entonces.

Los tres se pusieron de pie.

\- No, gracias - dijo Remus, distraídamente. En realidad, estaba disfrutando bastante su tarea de Transformación, un ensayo sobre transformaciones corporales. Ahora era bastante bueno en las modificaciones básicas, para tapar cicatrices, y pudo responder las preguntas en profundidad.

\- No te apetece revisar mis tareas de Estudios Muggles, ¿verdad, Moony? - Sirius preguntó, matilosamente. Remus arqueó las cejas.

\- Si tengo tiempo. James, Pete, ¿Quieren que mire el suyo?

\- ¡Gracias Remus! - Peter sonrió, atándose los cordones de los zapatos.

\- No - se negó James, - Pensé que podría pedirle a Evans un poco de ayuda más tarde.

\- Vas a perder la batalla, amigo - aconsejó Sirius. - No sé por qué estás tan colgado de ella.

James solo se encogió de hombros, sin parecer desanimado en absoluto.

Remus pasó una o dos horas satisfactorias solo, completando el resto de su trabajo de la semana. Había empezado con Pociones, pero pensó que podría soportar irse un poco más, Peter podría echarle una mano a cambio de la tarea de comprensión de los Estudios Muggles. Ahora tenían Pociones dobles los lunes, a primera hora, pero afortunadamente ya no con los Slytherin. De hecho, la única clase que compartían con Slytherin ahora era Aritmancia, y ese no era un tema práctico, por lo que había mucho menos espacio para la guerra a puertas abiertas.

La Aritmancia fue una verdadera sorpresa para Remus, había esperado quedarse atrás de Sirius y James, al menos al principio. Pero parecía que este tema se basaba en la lógica, más que en la habilidad mágica, y Remus había encontrado su primera lección sorprendentemente sencilla. La tarea, que sabía que Sirius y James aún no habían intentado, era calcular sus propios números de corazón y carácter usando el método Agrippan. En realidad, encontraba esto bastante tranquilizador, aunque sabía que nunca se lo admitiría a nadie.

Herbología avanzó pesadamente a su ritmo habitual; Remus no podía fingir estar tan interesado en ella, pero al menos no era difícil. Astronomía tampoco era su tema más fuerte, pero afortunadamente Peter estaba tan emocionado de ser el único que sabía algo que le dio a Remus la mayoría de las respuestas por nada.

Luego estaba su nueva materia favorita; Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, miércoles y jueves. Tampoco iba a contarle eso a los demás; ya se burlaban de él por gustarle tanto la Historia y por tomar Runas. Todo de buen carácter, por supuesto, se burló de ellos por hacer Adivinación, lo que por lo que parece era bastante terrible.

Había leído su ejemplar de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos dos veces durante el verano; había sido su lectura favorita antes de dormir. Las imágenes y descripciones eran tan vívidas que llenaban sus sueños con las imágenes más espectaculares. No había nada en el texto establecido - Remus se aseguró de verificar esto - sobre hombres lobo. Afortunadamente, no se los consideraba en la misma liga que las 'criaturas mágicas', y parecía que no iban a estudiar 'mitad humanos' hasta el próximo año en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- Espero que veamos a los unicornios - suspiró Marlene, apoyándose contra la pared mientras hacían cola fuera del aula para su primera lección. -Algo realmente agradable, como eso.

Mary arqueó una ceja,

\- Prefiero los dragones. ¡Algo un poco más emocionante!

\- Me alegro de que no tengamos Kettleburn. - Marlene respondió. Esto hizo que Remus prestara atención.

\- ¿No es así? ¿A quién tenemos entonces?

\- ¿No estabas prestando atención a Dumbledore en el banquete? - Marlene lo miró con desaprobación. - Kettleburn está en Rumania... o Bulgaria, algo así, haciendo un trabajo para el ministerio. No sé lo útil que sea, sin embargo, pues no está exactamente en una pieza...

\- Entonces, ¿A quién tenemos?

\- Quienquiera que sea no estuvo en el banquete - Marlene se encogió de hombros, - Pero mi horario dice 'Profesor L. Ferox'.

Mientras decía esto, la puerta del aula se abrió y los de quinto año salieron por delante de ellos, charlando animadamente. El grupo de tercer año de Gryffindor entró y Remus tomó un escritorio junto a la ventana, al lado de Marlene. Cuando el maestro salió de su oficina, tanto Mary como Marlene - y, de hecho, todas las demás chicas de la clase - se sentaron un poco más erguidas.

Era mucho más joven que Kettleburn, que era un poco canoso, incluso en su mediana edad. Remus habría adivinado que este maestro tenía poco más de treinta años. También tenía todas sus extremidades, lo que definitivamente era una ventaja. Su cabello era espeso y rubio arenoso, lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a la mitad de su espalda. No estaba vestido con túnicas como la mayoría de los profesores, sino ropa práctica y de exterior y pesadas botas de cuero marrón. Tenía un rostro ligeramente curtido, que servía para darle a sus fuertes rasgos una especie de atractivo rudo. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y brillaban mientras sonreía cálidamente a la clase.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - Gritó, con un áspero acento de Liverpool. Juntó sus grandes manos callosas, - Bienvenidos a su primer año de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Soy el profesor Ferox. Todos habéis recibido el texto de Scamander, espero.

La clase inmediatamente sacó sus copias de Animales fantásticos, junto con pergamino y plumas, luego lo miraron con atención. El profesor Ferox continuó sonriendo a todos.

\- ¡Excelente! - Continuó: - Una lectura genial, como estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes ya han descubierto. Brinda una guía completa y agradable para identificar y encontrar la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas conocidas, pero lo que no te puede dar, y lo que necesitarás para sobresalir en esta clase, es pensamiento rápido, serenidad y nervios de acero.

Algunas de las chicas rieron ante esto, y Remus sintió una oleada de emoción. Ya ves James, pensó con tristeza, que no es una materia para chicas. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de las especificaciones. Tenía suficiente valor, tal vez, tenía que tenerlo, después del verano que había tenido, pero la serenidad no era uno de sus rasgos definitorios.

\- Ahora, - Ferox juntó las manos, como si estuviera ansioso por comenzar. Se inclinó debajo de su escritorio, - Miren lo que tengo para ustedes... - Cuando se frotó las palmas de las manos, la piel áspera hizo un suave sonido de 'shh' - obviamente no pasaba mucho tiempo adentro, pensó Remus para sí mismo - El profesor Ferox era claramente un hombre de acción.

El maestro levantó una gran canasta de mimbre, colocándola suavemente sobre su escritorio. La abrió y de ahí salió una criatura grande y peluda. Era el gato más grande que Remus había visto jamás, con un espeso pelaje plateado con manchas oscuras, orejas puntiagudas y una extraña cola de cepillo como un león. Maulló, bastante malhumorado, luego saltó para sentarse encima de la canasta de modo que estuviera casi al nivel de los ojos de Ferox. Miró imperiosamente a la clase, moviendo su cola hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

El profesor Ferox acarició con un dedo largo el lomo del animal, que parecía tolerar, parpadeando lentamente.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué tipo de criatura es Aquiles?

\- Es un gato. - Mary dijo, sin rodeos, sin levantar la mano.

Ferox se rió alegremente.

\- Un error común, señorita...?

\- Macdonald. Mary Macdonald.

\- Señorita Macdonald. No, Achilles no es un gato, aunque a menudo son mestizos.

\- ¡Oh! - Un chico de Ravenclaw al fondo de la habitación levantó la mano,

\- Si señor...?

\- Stan Brooks, señor. ¿Es un kneazle, señor?

\- ¡Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw! - Ferox asintió con entusiasmo, - Aquiles es un kneazle.

Remus suspiró interiormente. Él lo sabía, debería haberlo sabido, de todos modos, recordaba haber leído sobre la cola. Mentalmente, eliminó el "pensamiento rápido" de la lista de requisitos de Ferox. Con la esperanza de mostrarle al profesor que al menos estaba ansioso por aprender, Remus comenzó a tomar notas mientras Ferox hablaba, todavía acariciando a Aquiles distraídamente.

\- Siempre se puede identificar un kneazle por su apariencia felina, alto nivel de inteligencia, pelaje moteado y por su cola emplumada. - dijo el maestro, indicando estas características con cariño, - Están clasificados como XXX por el ministerio de magia - ¿alguien puede decirme qué significa eso?

La mano de Remus se disparó, esta vez, pero también la de Marlene. Ferox la eligió y le preguntó su nombre mientras lo hacía.

\- Marlene McKinnon - le sonrió, - Señor. Las criaturas clasificadas XXX no se recomiendan para la domesticación, pero no deberían resultar difíciles de manejar para un mago calificado.

\- Excelente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. - Ferox ladeó la cabeza.

Remus echaba humo, en silencio. Lo había leído directamente del libro. Ferox continuó: - Nos centraremos en XXX criaturas durante el resto del año. Ahora, si bien es cierto que los kneazles no se recomiendan como mascotas, no es porque sean peligrosos. De hecho, cualquiera que le diga que es peligroso probablemente se haya encontrado en el lado equivocado y no se debe confiar en él. ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué?

La mano de Remus voló hacia arriba, ahora todo volvía a él. Pero Ferox eligió otro Ravenclaw, esta vez.

\- Porque pueden detectar personas sospechosas. - Davy Kirk habló, ganando otros cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

\- Absolutamente. - El profesor sonrió, - Los Kneazles son excelentes jueces sobre las personas y reaccionarán ferozmente ante cualquiera que no sea de confianza. Como tal, el ministerio requiere que los propietarios de kneazle tengan la licencia adecuada y se hayan sometido a ciertas pruebas de aptitud. Pero como puede ver, -acarició a Aquiles una vez más. El gato plateado apenas había movido un músculo, excepto para inspeccionar a la clase: - Son mascotas maravillosas, siempre y cuando se les muestre el respeto y el cuidado adecuado.

\- ¿Es suyo entonces, profesor? - Mary preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente, -Es encantador.

\- De hecho lo es - respondió Ferox, - si son cuidadosos y no lo sofocan, probablemente Aquiles los dejará acariciarlo. Hagan una fila, clase.

Hubo un murmullo general y el ruido de las sillas cuando todos se pusieron de pie y formaron una cola. Remus se aseguró de estar en la parte de atrás, para que tal vez, la lección haya acabado antes de que él llegara al frente. Aquiles seguramente lo odiaría: los hombres lobo eran la definición misma de indigno de confianza.

\- Acércate a él lentamente y no evites el contacto visual. Si intenta ir a por ti, usará sus garras, así que mantente alerta... ahí vamos, te dejará acariciarlo ahora, amable y gentilmente...

A medida que se acortaba la cola, el profesor siguió hablando, dándoles ánimos y hechos interesantes, entretejidos con sus propias anécdotas. Remus no sabía lo que había hecho Ferox antes de convertirse en profesor, pero ciertamente había tenido algunas aventuras, aparentemente había viajado por todo el mundo.

Finalmente, Remus estaba al frente de la fila. Se sintió congelado en el lugar, mirando al animal de ojos amarillos con nerviosismo.

\- Vamos, entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas? - El profesor Ferox le indicó que se acercara. Remus no se movió.

\- Remus Lupin. No soy... um... los gatos no tienden a quererme. - Murmuró.

\- Aquiles no es un gato. - Dijo el profesor, todavía sonriendo. -Vamos Lupin, adelante.

Remus suspiró profundamente y se acercó. No quería que alguien tan genial como Ferox pensara que era un cobarde. Aquiles lo vio caminar hacia adelante. Se veía muy inteligente, había algo en sus ojos, aunque tenía una nariz muy desagradable y respingona. Extendió su mano, permitiendo que el kneazle lo oliera. Sus garras no estaban afuera, pero Remus estaba dispuesto a apostar que eran muy largas y muy afiladas. Los gatos le habían arañado antes y nunca le habían gustado realmente. - Muy bien, - decía el profesor Ferox, - Ahora, un poco más cerca y dale un golpe, continúa.

Remus tragó saliva y obedeció, listo para saltar hacia atrás si era necesario. Pero a Aquiles no parecía importarle que fuera un hombre lobo. En cambio, en realidad comenzó a ronronear mientras Remus lo frotaba tentativamente detrás de la oreja, cerrando los ojos y luciendo completamente dócil. - ¡Allá estamos! - El profesor Ferox vitoreó, encantado, - Excelentes jueces de carácter, kneazles. Ahora, no nos queda mucho, así que si todos anotan la tarea...

Remus acarició a Aquiles un poco más. La criatura parecía disfrutarlo tanto que se sintió mal por detenerse.

\- Eso estuvo bien, ¿no? - Marlene charló, al salir de su primera lección: - Espero que siempre traiga cosas para que las veamos.

\- No será muy práctico cuando lleguemos a las criaturas XXXXX. - Dijo Remus.

\- Aunque quizás vuelva a traer a Aquiles - respondió Marlene, esperanzada.

-¡A quién le importa su gato! - Mary le dio un codazo, - Es jodidamente hermoso.

\- Sí - se rió Marlene, - Me pregunto si está soltero.

Remus suspiró y comenzó a quedarse atrás de las chicas. Eran una pesadilla cuando se metían en el tema de los chicos, y era mejor mantenerse fuera de su camino antes de que comenzaran a ponerse poéticas sobre James y Sirius. Comenzó a soñar despierto mientras deambulaban en dirección al gran salón para almorzar.

Había sido una mejor lección de lo que esperaba, y aunque Ferox no le había dado ningún punto de la casa, esencialmente había dicho que Remus tenía un carácter digno de confianza. Nadie había dicho algo así antes, y eso lo hizo sentirse inusualmente complacido consigo mismo, una sensación de paz que continuó durante el almuerzo, hasta la lección de pociones más tarde ese día, y todavía estaba fuerte esa noche mientras se dormía. . Soñó con leones.


	43. Tercer Año: El mercado negro de Hogwarts

Miércoles 12 de septiembre de 1973

— ¡Uf, vuelve a la cama, Lupin! — Sirius le arrojó un zapato desde su cama.

— ¡Lo siento! — Remus se encogió, culpable, mientras rápidamente cerraba las cortinas, arrojando la habitación a la oscuridad. Eran las 5 de la mañana y estaba despierto. Más despierto de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida.

Se arrastró escaleras abajo, sin querer molestar a nadie más, agarrando una caja de zapatos bajo un brazo. Con un libro nuevo para leer, Remus instaló el campamento en el sillón más cómodo de la sala común desierta. A menudo bajaba temprano, en mañanas como esta, cuando su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a dormir y tenía tanta energía que pensaba que podía correr alrededor del castillo sin sudar. Remus nunca había intentado esto en realidad; en todo caso, trató de alejar el extraño impulso, encerrarlo y concentrarse en su mente.

Aún así, luchó por concentrarse en su libro. Pensó en salir a caminar, pero en realidad no se les permitía salir de los límites hasta que comenzaba el desayuno a las seis. Uf, tenía que tratar de no pensar en el desayuno, o su estómago empezaría a gruñir. No importaba que anoche se hubiese comido tres raciones de puré de patatas con su estofado de ternera. Hasta Peter parecía impresionado.

Incluso si era la hora del desayuno, había dicho que estaría en la sala común durante una hora a partir de las seis y media en adelante. Ese era el momento ideal, había decidido - nadie esperaba que estuvieras haciendo algo nefasto tan temprano en la mañana, y los otros merodeadores normalmente no se levantaban hasta las siete y media, incluso entre semana. Sirius se quedaría en la cama más tiempo si pudiera. James a veces se levantaba para practicar con la escoba por la mañana temprano, pero normalmente no hasta pasadas las siete.

Remus miró la caja de zapatos en su regazo. Podría lanzar un hechizo de desvío rápido si James bajara antes de lo esperado, eso no sería demasiado difícil. Eso sí, con el estado en el que se encontraba su magia en ese momento era mejor que no lo hiciera mientras la caja estaba en su regazo, o corría el riesgo de desaparecer algo mucho más vital. Ya había estado en Madam Pomfrey una vez este trimestre, intentando dejarse crecer el pelo en Transfiguración. Necesitaba que Peter y James lo ayudaran a llevar sus cabellos que crecían rápidamente a la enfermería; Sirius se había estado riendo demasiado para ser de alguna utilidad.

Remus experimentó levitando su libro, pero se disparó hacia el techo, golpeándolo con fuerza antes de caer en picado hacia el suelo. Él suspiró. Al parecer, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y esperar. Deseó poder tener el tocadiscos encendido, Sirius lo había dejado en la sala común junto con sus álbumes más recientes de Andrómeda, Aladdin Sane y Led Zeppelin IV. Sirius había estado escuchando 'Black Dog' en repetición durante semanas.

Remus abrió la caja de zapatos e hizo un inventario rápido, aunque fue innecesario; esta sería su primera venta. Si alguien venía. Había hablado con algunos de los de quinto año a los que había visto fumar el año anterior, y a ellos les interesó. Parecían tener la impresión de que los 'cigarrillos muggles' eran de alguna manera más potentes, o tal vez simplemente más exóticos que los mágicos. No hizo nada para desalentar la idea y les dijo que corrieran la voz.

Sirius había obtenido una vez una lista exhaustiva de todas las reglas de la escuela de Hogwarts, sugiriendo que intentaran romper todas antes de llegar al séptimo año. Remus lo leyó y no encontró nada que mencionara el tráfico de tabaco. No si tomabas el reglamento muy literalmente, de todos modos. Además, no iba a ser algo normal, solo tenía las cosas que había traído consigo.

Había planeado pensarlo un poco más, y esperar hasta después de la luna llena, pero luego descubrió que su primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade tenía lugar el 15 y había decidido que tenía que darse prisa. 

Sirius y James ya habían planeado el viaje en su totalidad, sin consultar a Peter o Remus, quienes simplemente estaban felices de seguirlos como de costumbre. Honeyduke's, obviamente, y Zonko's para abastecerse de bombas de estiércol. Luego la casa de los gritos, porque el padre de James no creía que estuviera encantada, lo que significaba que James tampoco, y Sirius quería demostrar que ambos estaban equivocados. Además estaban muy interesados en que Remus probara algo llamado cerveza de mantequilla.

Remus tenía sus propios planes. Iba a decirles que una tía desaparecida hacía mucho tiempo había muerto y le había dejado una cantidad muy pequeña de dinero. Con suerte, esto sería una explicación suficiente para satisfacer a James, quien estaba seguro que preguntaría de dónde había adquirido Remus su nueva riqueza. Remus sabía que los delitos menores, incluso en el mundo muggle, no eran algo que James se tomara a la ligera. Sirius podría ignorarlo, teniendo poca consideración por las reglas en cualquier entorno, pero probablemente también intentaría prestarle a Remus algo de su propio dinero, lo que anulaba todo el punto.

— ¿Lupin? ¿Eres tú?

Un sexto año había bajado las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, agarrando un libro de texto NEWT.

— Sí — Remus se sentó más derecho en el sillón, despertado de su ensueño.

— Genial, um ... ¿dijiste cinco sickles por un paquete de veinte?

— Así es. — Remus abrió su caja, rápidamente, señalando al sexto año.

Hicieron el cambio y el de sexto año se escabulló por el agujero del retrato, probablemente fuera a fumar un cigarrillo por la mañana antes de ir a la biblioteca. Las pequeñas monedas de plata repiquetearon pesadamente en la mano de Remus y sonrió para sí mismo. Vendía todo por el doble del precio del mercado, pero si la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar...

Hizo dos ventas más a unos de quinto año y a una niña de séptimo que compró un paquete de tabaco suelto y le preguntó si tenía algo "más divertido" a la venta. Estaba un poco confundido por lo que ella quería decir. Y solo repitió que solo tenía pre-enrollado y suelto. Ella se encogió de hombros

— Le preguntaré a Martha Ebhurst en Hufflepuff, por lo general tiene buenas cosas.

Remus asintió, todavía sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir. De cualquier manera, parecía que no era el único estudiante de la escuela con una mente emprendedora. 

A las siete y cuarto, la caja de zapatos de Remus estaba medio vacía y sus bolsillos tintineaban. Profundamente satisfecho, guardó todo mientras la sala común se llenaba de estudiantes que comenzaban sus días.

— Cuidado Remu — James bajó corriendo las escaleras, escoba en mano, justo cuando Remus se dirigía hacia ellas, — Te levantaste temprano.

— Sí, no podía dormir. — Remus respondió evasivamente. Afortunadamente, James estaba ansioso por salir al campo de quidditch y no prestó atención a la caja de zapatos, o al extraño sonido tintineante de la túnica de Remus.

— ¿Nos vemos para el almuerzo? — Llamó, ya en el pasillo al otro lado de la habitación,

— Claro. — Remus asintió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

En el dormitorio, Peter estaba en la ducha y Sirius todavía dormía, con las mantas cubiertas por la cabeza, la única parte visible de él era su cabello negro desparramado sobre la almohada blanca. Remus se acercó silenciosamente a su cama y depositó su dinero y sus bienes, antes de juntar sus libros para el día.

James, obviamente, había corrido las cortinas antes de irse, y - pensó Remus con cierta molestia - no había recibido la misma reprimenda de Sirius que él. Había suficiente luz para que él clasificara cuidadosamente su tarea y la guardara con cuidado en su bolso. Había hecho todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer durante los próximos días, sin saber cuánto tiempo Madam Pomfrey le haría permanecer fuera de las lecciones. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado, le había pedido a James que tomara nota de la tarea para sus clases compartidas, pero también se perdería Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Runas. No podía pedirle a ninguna de las chicas que le consiguiera las notas adecuadas, no sin que le preguntaran dónde estaría.

Su estómago volvió a rugir. Se preguntó si James estaría desayunando ahora mismo. Potter a menudo comía comida sobre la marcha, siempre corriendo de un lugar u otro. La puerta del baño se abrió con un chirrido y Peter miró por la puerta, con el pelo todavía húmedo y las mejillas rosadas por la ducha. Saludó y articuló un 'buenos días, Moony'. Remus levantó una mano en respuesta.

Peter miró a Sirius, que todavía era solo un bulto en el edredón, con ansiedad, antes de caminar cuidadosamente de puntillas hacia su propia cama para buscar su corbata. Remus miró con algo de diversión mientras Peter intentaba recoger sus cosas sin hacer ni un sonido. Había una delgada línea, pensó Remus, entre mostrar respeto por los hábitos de sueño de tus compañeros de dormitorio y ser un completo y absoluto cobarde.

Fue cruel de su parte, pero Remus se sentía particularmente malvado esa mañana. Échale la culpa a la luna. Sacó su varita lentamente de su bolsillo y la agitó muy levemente, susurrando en voz baja.

En un instante, la mochila de Peter se deslizó por el borde de la cama y aterrizó con un ruido sordo que reverberó en las paredes de piedra del dormitorio y sacudió los cristales de las ventanas. Peter se quedó helado y se puso pálido con los ojos muy abiertos. Le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, que se estaba moviendo, y prácticamente huyó de la habitación, dejando atrás su corbata.

Remus soltó una carcajada, tuvo que sentarse en su propia cama, agarrándose el estómago. Cuando abrió los ojos, todavía recuperando el aliento, Sirius estaba completamente despierto, todavía acostado en la cama, apoyado en un codo, mirando a Remus como si estuviera loco.

— Hiciste eso a propósito, ¿no?

Remus se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de nuevo y volviendo a su pila de tareas. Sirius le arrojó una almohada.

— Idiota.

— ¿Qué? Pete parecía un tonto andando de puntillas a tu alrededor, no pude evitarlo.

— No muy galante de tu parte, metiéndote con los débiles, Moony — Sirius bostezó y se estiró.

— Está bien, — Remus agitó una mano desdeñosa, — Le llevaré su corbata. De todos modos, alguien tenía que levantarte, vamos, es el desayuno.

Sirius bostezó de nuevo.

— Tráeme algo.

— No.

— James lo haría — se quejó Sirius.

— James no está aquí.

— Peter lo haría.

— Como hemos establecido —dijo Remus, subiendo su mochila al hombro, — Peter es un cobarde.

Sirius gimió y se reclinó.

— Bien, me levantaré. ¿Me esperas?

— Tengo hambre. — Remus se quejó.

— ¡No tardaré mucho! Solo velo como un castigo por despertarme.

— Me arrojaste un zapato esta mañana.

— ¿Te pegué?

— No.

— Bien entonces. — Sirius se levantó de la cama, agarrando su uniforme. — Te lo merecías de todos modos, levantándote tan estúpidamente temprano.

— No podía dormir. — Remus dijo: — Creo que es la luna.

Sirius se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Miró a Remus con algo parecido a lástima, si es Sirius Black podía sentir lástima por alguien más que por sí mismo. Remus se arrepintió de haberlo dicho; no quería compasión, rara vez mencionaba la luna llena exactamente por esa razón.

— Lo siento, Lupin. — Sirius dijo: — ¿Es ... quiero decir, te preocupas por eso?

— No, no es así, — dijo Remus, apresuradamente, —Simplemente me pongo inquieto. También me da hambre, así que date prisa. — Se rió, ligeramente, para demostrar que todo estaba bien. Sirius sonrió, desapareciendo en el baño.

— Deberías estar agradecido, Moony, — llamó desde adentro, abriendo la ducha, — No muchos Gryffindor podrían acostarse cuando saben que están compartiendo una habitación con un hombre lobo inquieto.

— Estúpido. — Remus respondió.

...

Jueves 13 de septiembre de 1973

Se despertó arriba, lo cual era inusual. Había ratones en la casa, lo sabía porque a menudo los veía antes de transformarse. Quizás una vez que se transformó los persiguió, pero no creía haber atrapado a ninguno. Tres de sus dedos estaban rotos, pero al menos sus hombros no se habían dislocado, eso ya había sucedido dos veces este año.

Antes de moverse, Remus hizo una serie de controles mentales de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué le duele? ¿Cuánto duele? ¿Estaba adormecido en alguna parte? ¿Podía mover todas sus extremidades cuando él quería hacerlo? No, parecía estar bien. Algunos rasguños, ninguno demasiado profundo. Se había librado fácil. Quizás el lobo también estaba feliz de estar de regreso en Hogwarts.

Se levantó del suelo y cojeó hasta la ventana. A veces, sus rodillas se descoyuntaban un poco, pero esta mañana solo le dolían. Trató de pasar por los huecos de las tablas, pero no sirvió de nada. La casa estaba bien sellada.

— ¿Remus, querido? — La voz de Madame Pomfrey venía desde abajo.

— Ya voy — gruñó con voz ronca. Su ropa estaba abajo, así que arrancó una manta vieja de la cama con su mano buena y se envolvió en ella. Olía a moho y cosas muertas.

...

— ¿Qué les he dicho muchachos? ¡No puede recibir visitas el primer día! — El regaño de Madame Pomfrey interrumpió sus sueños. Remus parpadeó y bostezó. El hospital estaba tenuemente iluminado, las cortinas corridas. Ya debía de ser de noche. Su estómago gruñó. Se preguntó si ya había comido algo o si la enfermera lo había dejado dormir. Perdía mucho tiempo, después de una transformación, como sus huesos, nada parecía encajar bien.

— Ha pasado casi un día. — la voz de Peter ahora. — Le trajimos chocolate.

— Bueno, eso es muy amable de su parte, queridos — la voz de Madame Pomfrey se suavizó un poco. Ella no era una disciplinaria natural. — Pero el señor Lupin está durmiendo...

— Me encantaría un poco de chocolate — gritó, esperando que pudieran escucharlo. Sentía la garganta en carne viva.

La cortina se abrió para revelar a Peter, James y Sirius parados allí, luciendo triunfantes.

— ¡Hola, Moony! — James y Sirius corearon, dejándose caer al final de la cama, a ambos lados de sus tobillos.

— Aquí tienes — Peter dejó caer tres ranas de chocolate en su regazo.

— ¡Salud!

— Bueno, si estás despierto de todos modos —, suspiró Madam Pomfrey, — iré a buscarte algo de comida adecuada. Media hora, chicos, eso es todo.

— Aquí está tu tarea, gran bicho raro. — James sacó un pergamino de su bolso y se lo entregó.

— Gracias James, eres un héroe — Remus lo puso en su mesita de noche para más tarde.

— Y aquí está el resto, — Sirius le entregó un poco más. — Tuve que esperar fuera de tu clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante la mitad del almuerzo, así que será mejor que obtengas las mejores calificaciones.

— ¡¿Lo hiciste?! — Remus miró a Sirius, asombrado. Sirius asintió imperiosamente.

— Lo hice. También tengo que decir que estoy un poco celoso de ti. Parece un tema realmente interesante, desearía no estar atrapado tomando Adivinación.

— ¿Pero qué hay de mí? — James dijo, jadeando dramáticamente.

— Te veo demasiado a ti. — Sirius replicó, dándole un empujón.

— Tienes un corazón tan amable. — James suspiró, mirando a Sirius con ojos grandes, de modo que Peter comenzó a reír incontrolablemente. Sirius empujó a James de nuevo, y James saltó hacia él, tirándolo en una llave y revolviendo el cabello de Sirius.

—Oye, Moony —dijo Peter de repente—, Arbella Fenchurch me dio esto para ti —dejó un puñado de sickles—. ¿Dijo que sabías para qué era?

— Er... sí, gracias Pete. — Remus trató apresuradamente de recoger las monedas y esconderlas debajo de su almohada. — Yo... yo tenía esta tarjeta de rana de chocolate que ella realmente quería. Aglaonike de Tesalia.

— ¡Oh, yo quería esa! — Peter parecía herido. Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento compañero. El dinero habla.


	44. Tercer Año: Hogsmeade

Sábado 15 de septiembre de 1972

— Empaca tu capa, James.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

— Bien, pero dudo que la necesitemos.

— No olvides que me debes un galeón en esa apuesta que hicimos.

— No me olvido — respondió James, pacientemente — Relájate un minuto, ¿quieres?

— Nunca. — Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, — ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la mayor emoción que he tenido en meses? Ni siquiera se me permitió ir al Callejón Diagon este verano.

— Tuviste más cosas que yo — respondió James, resentido, — Al menos tuviste todo ese drama del compromiso. Mi familia es tan aburrida.

—Cállate, Potter, tu familia es increíble y lo sabes. Definitivamente tuve el peor verano.

— Yo la pasé muy bien en Francia. — Peter habló, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Moony? — Preguntó James, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común. Una pandilla de estudiantes de tercer año emocionados estaba esperando, listos para su primer viaje al pueblo. Los estudiantes mayores los vigilaban con una especie de nostalgia cariñosa.

— ¿Que hay de mí?— Preguntó Remus, alejando los flashbacks del verano, el recuerdo de meterse a través de una pequeña ventana del baño y aterrizar de rodillas en la baldosa de abajo.

— ¿Como estuvo tu verano? No nos has dicho nada.

— Nada que decir. — Dijo Remus. — Más aburrido que los dos, sin magia. Solo leí.

— Bueno, todos vendrán a la mía en Navidad. — James dijo, alegremente. Comenzaron a salir de la sala común y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal. —Igual que el año pasado, ¿no? La luna es el diez de Diciembre, así que ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

Remus se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo es? — Ni siquiera había mirado tan lejos todavía.

— Te lo dije, estábamos aburridos durante el verano — le dio un codazo Sirius, — Buscamos las próximas lunas hasta dentro de diez años.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! — Remus se debatió entre sentirse muy conmovido y algo violado. No era algo de lo que ellos debían preocuparse. Era su propio problema privado, y siempre lo había sido.

— Es como el quidditch. — James dijo - siempre que algo era importante para él lo comparaba con el quidditch — Tienes que conocer las debilidades de tu equipo para trabajar con sus puntos fuertes.

— Si tú lo dices. — Remus respondió con tristeza, no queriendo hablar mucho más de eso. Había esperado que una vez que supieran sobre su condición no habría más investigación a sus espaldas. Que todos podían seguir adelante con las cosas de la forma que él prefería, que era ignorar el problema por completo.

El problema era que nada era privado cuando se trataba de James y Sirius, toda tu vida estaba en juego. Remus todavía no estaba acostumbrado a esto - por mucho que trató de mantenerse al día, había algunas cosas que nunca querría compartir. Todo estaría muy bien si fuera James y tuviera padres abiertos que le hablaran y le escucharan a cambio. O Sirius, que era tan extrovertido y casi completamente desvergonzado.

— Mira quién es — Sirius le dio un codazo a James, señalando una figura oscura que esperaba en la entrada del arco. Lily empujó a los merodeadores y fue a su encuentro con Snape.

— ¡¿Por qué son amigos?! — James se pasó las manos por el pelo distraídamente.

— Crecieron en el mismo pueblo. — dijo Remus, mientras continuaban, mirando a la pareja de delante, hablando animadamente; una pelirroja, una negra.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — James se volvió hacia él, luciendo ofendido.

— Ella me dijo.

— ¿Te gusta entonces? — Preguntó James, claramente luchando por saber cómo reaccionar. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

— No. Solo charlamos. — dijo con firmeza. — Y si te gusta, entonces quizás quieras probarlo.

Últimamente había notado que este tipo de charlas se arrastraba en sus conversaciones. A veces tenía que comprobar que estaba hablando con los merodeadores y no con Marlene y Mary: "a él le gusta tal", "a ella le gusta tal y tal", y así sucesivamente. Para empeorar las cosas, Avni Chaudhry, un tercer año de Gryffindor, ahora salía con Matthew Studt de cuarto año de Ravenclaw, y nadie había hablado de nada más durante días; todos parecían tener una opinión al respecto. A Remus le resultaba abrumadoramente aburrido, para él (salvo unas pocas excepciones) las chicas seguían siendo incomprensibles.

— Aunque le gustas. — Dijo James. — Hicieron toda la revisión juntos el último trimestre.

— Solo porque no podían ser molestados — respondió Remus a la defensiva. Se estaban acercando a la ciudad ahora, un grupo de bonitos edificios de piedra se encontraba justo debajo de ellos. — Y no es como si estuviéramos solos, Mary y Marlene también estaban allí.

— Todos necesitamos tomar notas de Moony, — bromeó Sirius, — Los pájaros lo siguen a todas partes. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Lupin? ¿Es por esos grandes ojos marrones tuyos?

James y Peter rieron disimuladamente, pero Remus lo ignoró, caminando un poco por delante, con las manos en los bolsillos, todavía cojeando levemente por su última transformación. Esa fue una sugerencia completamente ridícula, especialmente cuando era obvio para cualquiera con ojos que Sirius era el chico más guapo del año.

Estaba más claro que nunca, ahora que todos eran más altos, pasando de la niñez a la adolescencia. James tenía una cierta dosis de arrogancia; eso venía con riqueza y habilidad en el campo de quidditch, pero Sirius siempre iba a estar en otra liga diferente. Remus no había decidido si estar celoso por eso o no, y trató de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, Remus no pudo estar más aliviado. El pueblo parecía el tipo de lugar que Remus había pensado anteriormente que solo existía en los libros para niños. Las calles adoquinadas brillaban bajo el sol amarillo de mediados de septiembre, y las hileras desordenadas de cabañas Tudor con vigas negras bien podrían haber estado hechas de pan de jengibre y azúcar hilado.

— ¿Honeyduke's? — Dijo James.

— Honeyduke's. — los demás respondieron al unísono.

Remus nunca antes había entrado en la tienda de dulces por la puerta principal, ni había estado en el piso de la tienda. Estaba lleno hasta las vigas con cajas, frascos y bolsas de todo tipo de dulces imaginables. Grandes árboles de piruletas de vivos colores, del tamaño de molinetes, losas de chocolate del tamaño de adoquines; montones y montones de relucientes ratones de azúcar.

La tienda también estaba llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts, y los merodeadores tenían que empujar y apretar para siquiera acercarse a los productos. Llenaron su canasta con suficientes dulces para que les durara hasta Navidad, al menos, antes de hacer cola para la caja, atendida por un mago de pelo blanco de aspecto muy trastornado. Remus se dio cuenta de que probablemente era el señor Honeyduke y se preguntó si el comerciante sabía que había un túnel secreto en su sótano.

Después de eso, su siguiente parada fue Zonko's, la tienda de bromas, que estaba tan ocupada como la de Honeyduke, y uno de los lugares más ruidosos en los que Remus había estado. Cada pocos segundos, algo parecía explotar, estallar o comenzar a silbar en algún lugar de la tienda, acompañado por la risa encantada o los gritos horrorizados de los estudiantes. James y Sirius eran claramente veteranos en las compras de bromas pesadas, e hicieron un barrido eficiente de las instalaciones, sopesando los beneficios y desventajas de cada artilugio como un par de banqueros en la bolsa de valores. Media hora más tarde y finalmente se estaban yendo, cargados con bolsas llenas de bombas de estiércol, varitas de truco, tinteros explosivos, dulces de hipo y barras de jabón de engendro de rana.

Remus pensó que quizás habían sido un poco miopes al hacer todas sus compras primero, porque después James y Sirius querían visitar la Choza de los Gritos, lo que significaba dejar la calle principal y enfrentar una subida cuesta arriba, con las mercancías a cuestas.

— Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar, de nuevo? — Remus resopló mientras luchaba por la colina, su rodilla y cadera todavía le molestaban.

— Casa embrujada — respondió James, tomando dos de las bolsas de compras más pesadas de Remus sin decir una palabra. — El lugar más embrujado de Gran Bretaña, dice papá.

— ¡No está embrujada! — Sirius llamó desde más adelante, —Ustedes los Potter son supersticiosos.

— Escuché que los fantasmas son realmente desagradables —dijo Peter, ansioso, luchando casi tanto como Remus con la empinada pendiente. — Peor que Peeves.

— ¿Son poltergeists, entonces? — Remus preguntó, curioso, había estado planeando leer un poco sobre apariciones espirituales cuando tuviera la oportunidad, después de enterarse de que había sido el área principal de estudio de su padre.

— Eso es lo que creo — dijo James, — Los lugareños dicen que algunas noches escuchan gritos provenientes de la casa.

— Sin embargo, solo por unos años — respondió Sirius — Los poltergeists no se mudan en un momento. Tendría que haber décadas y décadas de perturbación y acumulación de energía negativa para...

— Oh Dios mío.

Lupin se detuvo y casi dejó caer las bolsas que aún sostenía. Había mirado hacia la casa por primera vez y un escalofrío le golpeó la boca del estómago.

— ¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Quieres que me lleve tus otras bolsas? — Preguntaba James.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sin palabras, no podía apartar los ojos. Nunca antes lo había visto desde fuera; siempre venían por el túnel. Pero conocía la sombra de la madera, sabía cómo eran las ventanas con tablas.

— Maldita sea, si está embrujado, entonces creo que Moony ha sido poseído. — Dijo Sirius, sonando como si solo estuviera bromeando a medias. — Oi, Lupin. Estás siendo raro, detente.

—Esa es... — Remus luchó por encontrar las palabras. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar unas cuantas veces. — Esa es la casa. Donde me ponen.

James pareció entender de inmediato y puso una mano en el hombro de Remus de una manera fraternal.

— Ok, vamos, es hora de irse. —Él dijo.

Nadie dijo nada mientras comenzaban a caminar cuesta abajo, hacia la ciudad. Remus miró al suelo frente a él todo el tiempo, concentrándose en poner un pie delante del otro y alejarse lo más posible de la casa. La casa de los gritos. Gritos. Se sentía enfermo. James los condujo en dirección a un pub de aspecto pintoresco. En el interior había muchas mesas y sillas cómodas, no muy distinto de la sala común de Gryffindor. Encontraron asientos en un rincón tranquilo, y Remus se sentó, agradecido, con las articulaciones muy doloridas ahora. James fue al bar, y Sirius y Peter se sentaron en silencio a ambos lados de Remus.

—Entonces... en la luna llena, ¿ahí es donde vas? — Preguntó Peter. Remus asintió, jugueteando con una mancha de humedad que había en la mesa — ¿No está embrujado, entonces? — Peter continuó.

— Nop. Solo soy yo.

— Entonces, espera, los gritos son...

— Yo.

— Pero por qué...

— Cállate, Pettigrew. — Sirius gruñó, de repente. Remus lo miró, desconcertado.

James regresó con cuatro botellas de líquido ámbar y las dejó, tomando su propio asiento.

— ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! —Dijo alegremente, empujando uno hacia Remus, — Pruébalo, Moony, te encantará.

Remus se llevó el vaso a los labios. Todavía se sentía un poco mareado, y la mezcla que salía de la botella olía muy almibarado, pero descubrió que las cosas dulces generalmente ayudaban si había tenido un shock. Tomó un sorbo y se sintió instantáneamente calentado por el delicioso líquido. Le sonrió a James, esperando que no le hicieran más preguntas.

No lo hicieron. En cambio, pasaron una tarde muy agradable bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y planificando la mejor manera de utilizar su nuevo arsenal de bromas. Peter tuvo la idea inusualmente brillante de lanzar un hechizo de temporizador remoto sobre las bombas de estiércol, para que pudieran activarse en cualquier momento desde cualquier lugar del castillo.

— Excelente táctica de distracción — exclamó James, emocionado, — ¡Piensen en lo que podríamos hacer si Filch estuviera persiguiendo bombas de estiércol en el lado opuesto del edificio!

— Nos da también tiempo para trabajar un poco más en el mapa. — Agregó Remus.

— No estás viendo el panorama completo. — Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su silla. —Podríamos hacer que se disparen todos al mismo tiempo. ¡Imagina! Probablemente tengamos suficiente aquí para esconder uno en cada salón de clases, ¡Caos total! — Sirius se veía tan embelesado cuando dijo esto, que los otros tres estaban completamente embelesados, asintiendo furiosamente.

— Oh, no nos sentemos aquí, Lily, no se ve muy limpio. — Una voz desagradable y amarga los interrumpió, — Permiten todo tipo de gente, claramente.

Sirius saltó hacia adelante en su silla, mirando a Snape, quien estaba flotando junto a una mesa cercana.

— No seas tonto, Sev, está bien. — Lily negó con la cabeza y tomó un asiento.

— ¿Estás bien, Evans? — James la saludó compulsivamente, poniendo esa estúpida mirada en su rostro.

— Déjanos en paz, ¿Quieres, Potter? — Lily agitó su cabello, —Hola, Remus.

— Hola — la saludó con la mano, sonriendo. No pudo evitar disfrutar de la forma en que trataba a los merodeadores, era la única que no los adulaba.

— Eurgh, — dijo Sirius, tapándose la nariz, mirando a Snape, — ¿Qué es ese olor? Potter, ¿Pisaste algo en el camino?

James se rió,

— Huele más como si hubiera explotado una bomba de estiércol.

— Asqueroso — sonrió Sirius, —Tal vez deberíamos abrir una ventana.

Snape se había vuelto blanco de rabia. Lily puso una mano en su brazo,

— Solo ignóralos, Sev, son idiotas.

Pero Severus no dejaría que Sirius tuviera la última palabra.

— ¿Cómo está la familia, Black? — Preguntó, su voz engatusadora, insidiosa. La boca de Sirius formó una línea dura. Snape continuó, — Regulus les estaba diciendo a todos que tuviste un verano muy emocionante. Tan emocionante, de hecho, que ya no eres bienvenido, ¿eh?

— No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Snivellus. — Sirius escupió. Remus sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, Sirius se había enganchado y no habría vuelta atrás.

— ¿No es así? — Snape levantó una ceja, claramente emocionado por la reacción que había provocado. — ¿Has tenido algún mensaje de mamá este año, Black? ¿Escuchaste algo de alguno de tus parientes?

Sirius tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Remus tuvo la impresión de que se estaba dando cuenta de algo por primera vez y trataba de que Severus no lo viera. James parecía preocupado, ya no se reía.

— Ignóralo, amigo — dijo en voz baja, — Es un idiota, ignóralo.

— Tengo razón, entonces — los delgados labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa desagradable, — No me extraña que sigas a Potter como una chica enamorada, cuando tu propia familia no quiere tener nada que ver contigo. Cuando te han repudiado así, supongo que todo lo que queda es asociarte con la escoria de la sociedad... —Echó una mirada de ojos negros a Peter y Remus.

Sirius se puso de pie, golpeando su silla hacia atrás. Su varita estaba en su mano; debió haberlo alcanzado mientras Snape hablaba. Remus se puso de pie también, olvidando sus doloridos huesos mientras apretó los puños, listo para golpear a Severus directamente, si Sirius le daba la palabra.

— ¡Sirius, no lo hagas! — James fue a arrebatarle su varita, no tenían permitido realizar magia en Hogsmeade.

— Vamos, Severus, vámonos — Lily se había puesto de pie también y estaba tirando de la manga de su amigo. Ella parecía furiosa con él, lo que fue un pequeño consuelo para Remus.

— No. — Dijo Sirius, su voz inquietantemente firme y autoritaria. — Nosotros nos vamos. Vamos, muchachos, no puedo soportar este hedor por mucho más tiempo.

Hicieron lo que se les ordenó, incluso James, quien solo le lanzó una mirada anhelante a Lily al salir.

— Eso fue... realmente maduro — dijo Potter, rascándose la cabeza mientras salían del pub a la cálida luz del atardecer. Sirius resopló, regresando a Hogwarts.

— No ha terminado. — Dijo, ferozmente, los demás trotando para ponerse al día con sus pasos decididos. — Le mostraré. ¡Lo voy a destruir!

Los merodeadores estaban en guerra.


	45. Tercer Año: La noble y más antigua

Cold fire, you've got everything but cold fire  
You will be my rest and peace, child  
I moved up to take a place  
Near you

So tired, it's the sky that makes you feel tried  
It's a trick to make you see wide  
It can all but break your heart.

Sábado 15 de septiembre de 1973

*Toc Toc*

— Sirius.

Nada.

*Toc Toc Toc*

— ¿Sirius?

Silencio.

—Oh, por el amor de... Sirius Orion Black III, ¡Sé que estás ahí! — James golpeó la puerta.

— Vete a la mierda, Potter.

James se apartó de la puerta del baño y se sentó en su cama, luciendo abatido. Sirius no se había reunido con ellos para cenar y había estado encerrado en el baño durante dos horas, sin hacer ruido.

— Déjalo en paz — dijo Remus, pasando la página de su libro. Se acostó boca abajo en su propia cama, fingiendo que no estaba preocupado en absoluto. — Saldrá cuando esté listo.

Eso era algo que a menudo había oído decir a la Matrona. Al menos una vez a la semana, uno de los chicos de St. Edmund, normalmente un chico nuevo, tenía una rabieta y se encerraba en una habitación, o se metía en un espacio pequeño para que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo. La respuesta del personal fue siempre la misma; ignorarlo hasta que se dé cuenta de que a nadie le importa; hasta que se dé cuenta de que nada de lo que pueda hacer marcará la diferencia. Siempre funcionaba, Remus lo sabía de primera mano.

— No es propio de él — dijo James, obviamente ignorando la táctica draconiana de Remus. —Podría matar a Snape, ¿Sabes? Por decir esas cosas.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Sin embargo, Black ya odia a su familia. No sé por qué deja que Snivellus lo moleste al respecto.

James miró a Remus, estupefacto, como si acabara de decir algo inimaginablemente cruel.

— Siguen siendo su familia, Moony.

— Son horribles con él.

— No significa que no le importe lo que piensen. — James suspiró. — Mira, Lupin, quizás sea mejor que te vayas antes de que salga. Ve a buscar a Pete en la biblioteca o algo así.

— ¡Yo también soy amigo de Sirius! — Remus se sentó, indignado.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto que lo eres. — James agitó una mano, — Pero bueno... si ha estado llorando, creo que preferiría que nadie más lo viera.

— No me importa si está llorando. Quiero ayudar.

Esto era mentira, un poco. Remus siempre se había sentido incómodo cuando la gente lloraba, nunca sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Pero él también quería ayudar de verdad. ¿No había intentado siempre ayudar?

Más que nunca, Remus quería ser sincero acerca de haber incitado a Narcissa al voto inquebrantable, solo para ver el rostro de James. Pero se calmó. No era una competencia, e incluso si lo fuera, no era una que él ganaría.

— Está bien — dijo James, — pero tienes que ser comprensivo al respecto. No puedes empezar una pelea.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Remus estaba mortalmente ofendido. Nunca comenzaba las peleas.

— ¡Ustedes dos! Siempre están peleando, lo juro.

— Nosotros no discutimos. — Remus espetó. James solo arqueó las cejas, lo cual fue exasperante.

El chico de cabello oscuro saltó de la cama una vez más y volvió a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Sirius? — Llamó, — ¿Por favor, sal y habla con nosotros?

— Piérdete, Potter, déjame en paz.

James suspiró de nuevo. Remus, molesto con James ahora tanto como lo estaba con Sirius, se levantó también y caminó hacia la puerta. Indicándole a James que se moviera, él mismo golpeó con fuerza la madera.

— Dije que te fueras a la...

— Sirius, soy yo. — Remus dijo, su voz dura y fría, como la de la matrona. — Mira, si vas a deprimirte como una gran jessie, ¿Al menos déjanos entrar para que podamos empezar a planear nuestra venganza?

Silencio.

Remus gruñó, — Bien, malcriado. Pero estás siendo un idiota egoísta. Sabes, no eres el único cuya familia odia.

— ¡Remus! — James exclamó, escandalizado. Remus se encogió de hombros. Valió la pena intentarlo.

Hubo un ruido de arrastre dentro del baño. Remus presionó su oreja contra la puerta, luego se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando se abrió. El rostro sombrío de Sirius se asomó.

— Por fin — dijo James, aliviado — Mira, sal y ...

— Moony puede entrar. — Dijo Sirius, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que Remus entrara, luego la cerró de golpe y cerró la cerradura.

Dentro estaba oscuro.

— Lumos —murmuró Remus. La punta de su varita se iluminó, proyectando un pálido resplandor sobre la pequeña habitación blanca y el pálido rostro de Sirius. Había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban oscuros y rojos. Remus volteó la vista hacia otro lado rápidamente, mirando hacia las luces. Las bombillas estaban rotas. Él gruñó, — Tú y tu temperamento, ¿eh?— Él dijo: — Reparo.

Las luces se arreglaron y volvieron a parpadear. Remus apagó la luz de su varita.

— No lo hice a propósito — resopló Sirius, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Fue un gesto hosco e infantil, de alguna manera inapropiado para Sirius que era, incluso a los trece años, por lo general el epítome de la gracia y el equilibrio. —Todavía rompo cosas a veces, cuando estoy enojado. Mi magia se sale de control.

— Oh, claro — asintió Remus, aunque nunca había oído hablar de eso antes.

— Entonces, ¿venganza? — Preguntó Sirius, sentándose en la tapa del inodoro y mirando expectante a Remus.

— Venganza. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo, — ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

— No solo él. — Sirius frunció el ceño, — Todos ellos. Todos y cada uno de los Slytherin de la escuela.

Remus asintió con entusiasmo, eso sonaba un poco loco, pero era un comienzo. Habría tiempo para hablar con él más tarde, cuando actuara de manera menos extraña y no estuviera en peligro de hacer explotar más bombillas.

— Sí, los atraparemos a todos Black. Ahora vamos, sal y ...

— No voy a salir todavía. — Dijo Sirius, malhumorado, cruzando los brazos. Remus suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta.

— Está bien. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Porque James es probablemente la mejor persona para...

— ¿Realmente quería decir lo que dijiste? — Sirius lo interrumpió de nuevo, — ¿Crees que mi familia me odia?

— Oh Dios, no sé, ¿verdad? No soy exactamente una autoridad en familias. — Remus se frotó la nuca. — Solo estaba tratando de que abrieras la puerta, para serte honesto.

Lo había dicho como una broma, pero Sirius no sonrió. Miró a Remus a través de una cortina de cabello oscuro.

— Dijiste que tu familia te odia.

— Bueno, supongo que debieron de haberlo hecho — explicó Remus. — De lo contrario, no... bueno, no me habrían enviado a St. Edmund, ¿verdad?

— No significa que te odiaran.

— No. — Remus reflexionó: —Pero no creo que les haya gustado mucho, de todos modos.

— No estás... quiero decir, ¿no te molesta?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— A veces, obviamente. Pero, ya sabes. Nadie tiene derecho a una vida feliz. — La matrona lo había dicho muchas veces. Por primera vez, al decirlo en voz alta, Remus se preguntó si ella tenía toda la razón.

— Caray, Lupin, eres la depresión en persona, ¿lo sabías?

— Tu me dejaste entrar. — Remus pateó a Sirius levemente en la espinilla con la punta de su entrenador. — Si quieres animarte, conseguiré a Potter.

— No, — Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo débilmente. — No estás mal.

Remus se rió,

— James no quería que entrara. Dijo que solo discutíamos.

— ¡¿Él qué?! — Sirius negó con la cabeza. — Nosotros no discutimos.

— Eso es lo que dije. — Remus le aseguró.

— Mi familia… — dijo Sirius, de repente, — No creo que me odien. Creo que realmente les gustaría quererme. Pero sigo decepcionando a todos. Es gracioso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ... bueno, hoy no lo es.

Remus no sabía qué decir a eso, así que se quedó callado. Pensó en Narcissa, prometiendo enfrentarse a la muerte si no podía casarse con Lucius. Pensó en Regulus, quien a menudo miraba a su hermano mayor al otro lado del comedor, con los ojos verdes de celos. Las familias eran un negocio complicado. Tal vez debería estar agradecido con Lyall Lupin por terminar con todo de una sola vez, para que Remus nunca tuviera que saber si habría enorgullecido a su padre o no, o si, después de todo, habría sido una decepción.

...

Viernes 5 de octubre de 1973

— Lo tengo. Realmente lo tengo esta vez.

— Eso es bueno, Pete. — Remus respondió alegremente, leyendo su libro de texto de Aritmancia.

— Deberíamos teñir su túnica de rosa.

— Él simplemente los desteñiría, es demasiado simple. ¿De dónde sacaríamos siquiera su túnica? — Remus pasó la página y reanudó su lectura.

— ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, hay algo mal con esa bludger! — Sirius gritó, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Vamos, McKinnon, mueve tu culo floreciente!

— ¿Te importaría dejar su trasero fuera de esto? — Mary espetó, desde algunas filas hacia arriba.

Estaban viendo la práctica de quidditch de Gryffindor. Bueno, Sirius, Peter y Mary lo estaban viendo. Remus solo quería seguir con su lectura.

— Celosa, MacDonald? — Sirius respondió con descaro.

—Entonces, teñirle el cabello de rosa —insistió Peter, sacudiendo el brazo de Remus para llamar su atención—. Ahora he aprendido hechizos para cambiar de color, puedo hacerlo.

— Él también. — Dijo Remus, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás y buscando su lugar en la página.

— Sabes, Moony, podrías mostrar un poco más de interés. — Dijo Sirius.

— ¿En el quidditch? ¿O en acabar con tu archienemigo?

— Ambos. Cualquiera.

— Estoy aquí, ¿no? — Remus pasó otra página.

— ¿Quién es tu archienemigo? — Preguntó Mary, levantándose y bajando para sentarse junto a Sirius.

— Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte. — Sirius dijo secamente. Mary puso los ojos en blanco

— ¿Es Snape?

Los tres chicos miraron a Mary con sorpresa. Ella se echó a reír, — Vamos, muchachos, no es exactamente un secreto, todos se han metido el uno con en el otro desde el primer año. Además, Lily es una de mis mejores amigas.

— No me hables de Evans. —Sirius gimió, — Ya escucho sobre ella lo suficiente.

— Creo que es una idiota, andando con ese asqueroso. — Dijo Mary, frotándose los brazos como si el solo pensar en Severus hiciera que se le erizara la piel. — ¿Sabes que hizo llorar a Marlene el otro día? Llamó a su papá algo realmente desagradable. Tampoco tiene sentido, porque Lily dice que es mestizo, Severus... de todos modos, alguien necesita darle una lección.

— ¡Ajá! — Sirius ladró, — ¡¿Es mestizo?! Brillante.

— Sí. —Mary dijo con frialdad. —También Remus. Y yo soy nacida de muggle. ¿Y qué?

Remus finalmente levantó la vista de su libro para sonreírle a Sirius, arqueando una ceja. Sirius miró hacia abajo, luego de nuevo al quidditch.

— Nada — murmuró, — Yo no soy así.

— Bueno. — Mary dijo, remilgadamente. — Ya tengo suficiente de esa mierda con los Slytherins.

Remus estaba inclinado a estar de acuerdo con Mary, quien tenía más agallas que él, poniendo a Sirius en su lugar así. Los insultos de los Slytherin definitivamente habían aumentado este trimestre, aunque solo podría haber sido notorio para los estudiantes de sangre no pura. Remus había comenzado a preocuparse por viajar solo entre clases, aunque rara vez tenía que hacerlo. De todos modos, había tenido algunos casi accidentes y dos veces lo llamaron sangre sucia. No le dijo esto a James o Sirius, parecía un poco como quejarse. Además, en lo que respecta a los insultos, sentía que lo habían llamado peor que "sangre sucia".

Sin embargo, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien hubiese hecho llorar a Marlene. Estaba muy bien que Snape y Mulciber se metieran con Remus, o incluso el pequeño y sádico Barty Crouch, pero hacer llorar a las chicas era otra cosa. Remus sintió una oleada de protección y caballerosidad hacia su amiga. Apretó los puños y luego los abrió.

El problema era que Snape no era del tipo que atacaba con maleficios y grandes bromas. Podía hacer ambas cosas, era tan capaz como los merodeadores. Pero Snape confiaba en las palabras para lastimar a las personas, y eran mucho más difíciles de contrarrestar.

A menos que cambiaras las palabras.

— Oh.— Remus dejó su libro, de repente. Agarró el brazo de Sirius, — ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué? — Sirius le frunció el ceño. Había estado absorto en ver el entrenamiento mientras la mente de Remus vagaba. Sirius había tenido otra oportunidad de unirse al equipo de quidditch este año, pero la había rechazado. Quizás porque había cambiado de opinión. O tal vez porque no quería volver a sentirse avergonzado en las pruebas.

— ¡Cambiamos las palabras! — Remus parloteó, — Cambiamos lo que dice.

— ¿En que estas? — Sirius chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Snivellus?

— ¡Si! Hay hechizos que puedes hacer para que alguien deje de hablar, ¿verdad?

Sirius se sonrojó levemente, mirando a Remus.

—Sí... — dijo, con cautela.

— Ok, entonces, ¿Cuánto más difícil puede ser… querer, torcer sus palabras? Podríamos establecer una palabra de activación, o unas pocas, sangre sucia, o traidor de sangre, o mestizo, lamido de estiércol o ... lo que sea. Y en cambio, le hacemos decir algo realmente agradable. O algo estúpido. Como sea que nos sintamos.

— Moony, ¿Dónde escuchaste todos esos...

James anotó un gol y Peter se levantó de un salto, aplaudiendo salvajemente. Potter hizo algunos bucles en su escoba, presumiendo. Sirius le sonrió a su amigo. La rodilla de Mary estaba tocando la de Sirius, notó Remus. En realidad, estaban sentados muy cerca.

— ¿Entonces? — Remus volvió a agarrar a Sirius por el hombro, tratando de que se concentrara. — ¿Qué piensas?

— Me encanta. — Sirius dijo, simplemente. — Deberíamos hacerle decir algo realmente ridículo, como… no sé, 'tiernos conejitos' o algo así. Iremos a la biblioteca después de esto, ¿no?

— ¿Puedo ir? — Preguntó Mary. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Si quieres, supongo. Sin embargo, es un asunto serio de merodeadores.

Mary rió. Remus se preguntó si Sirius encontraba eso tan molesto como él. Cogió su libro y volvió a Aritmancia.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la sesión de entrenamiento había terminado y los merodeadores caminaban hacia el castillo, Mary y Marlene a cuestas, Sirius y Remus balbuceaban emocionados a James sobre su brillante plan (de alguna manera se había convertido en 'su' plan, en la mente de Sirius) . 

— Se supone que debes estar fuera de la cancha a las cinco en punto. — Alguien gruñó frente a ellos.

Remus miró hacia arriba para ver al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin caminando hacia ellos, escobas en mano, kits colgando sobre sus hombros.

— Nos estamos yendo a ahora, Bulstrode, maldita sea. — Dijo James, molesto.

El capitán de Slytherin con cara de pug solo frunció el ceño y lo empujó, golpeando deliberadamente a James con su hombro mientras lo hacía.

— ¡Oi! — Sirius sacó su varita. James lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué te metes, Black? — Bulstrode se burló, — Si ese sigue siendo tu nombre. — Todos los Slytherin se rieron. Incluyendo a su miembro más pequeño y nuevo, que había estado detrás de los demás.

Regulus Black.

Fueron necesarios James y Remus para alejar a Sirius, mientras los Slytherin se reían y susurraban.

— Recuerda el plan — susurró Remus. Sirius se relajó y luego asintió.

— Prométeme que los tendremos a todos. — gruñó Sirius.


	46. Tercer Año: The slug club

Lunes 8 de octubre de 1973

— Sirius, será mejor que tú busques las palabras de reemplazo, eres el más... er...

— ¿Verboso? — Dijo Sirius, bostezando. — ¿Locuaz? ¿Hablador?

— Exactamente — sonrió Remus. — Trabajaré para averiguar qué hechizo necesitaremos, y James, puedes averiguar cómo lograr lanzarlo en toda la casa... eso va a ser muy difícil, creo. Peter, será mejor que ayudes con ese.

— ¡Escucha a Moony! — James se rió, untando con mantequilla su tostada, — Dando las órdenes ahora

— Los merodeadores son una utopía socialista — volvió a bostezar Sirius, — No tenemos líderes.

— Disfrutando de los estudios muggles, ¿No? — Remus arqueó una ceja. Sirius apoyó la cabeza en la mesa del comedor, cerrando los ojos y moviendo dos dedos hacia Remus.

Un búho aterrizó en la mesa del desayuno, era el de James. El búho de Sirius había sido confiscada por sus padres tantas veces que bien podría no tener uno, Peter normalmente confiaba en las lechuzas de la escuela, y Remus nunca recibía correo de todos modos.

— ¿Qué demonios? — James abrió la carta ofrecida por el pájaro con el ceño fruncido. —¿El... club de slug?

— Oh, sí — Sirius abrió un ojo adormilado, — Yo también tengo una. Aparentemente, al viejo slug le gustan los estudiantes que tienen cierta calidad de estrella. Ahí entro yo, obviamente. Y supongo que tú también.

Ni Peter ni Remus recibieron una invitación; pero esto no fue una gran sorpresa. Peter era bastante bueno en Pociones, pero carecía de aptitudes para casi cualquier otra cosa. En cuanto a Remus, trató de pasar desapercibido en lo que respecta al profesor Slughorn.

— Entonces no iremos. — Dijo James, doblando su carta con decisión. — Todos para uno y uno para todos, los merodeadores.

— No me importa — Remus se encogió de hombros, — Ve si quieres. Apuesto a que Lily si va.

— ¿¡Tu crees!? Sí, ella es muy buena en pociones, ¿No es así? — James dijo, volviendo a poner esa expresión divertida en su rostro, — Ella es realmente buena en todo, probablemente sea la más inteligente del año.

— ¡Oi! — Remus y Sirius dijeron al unísono. James levantó una ceja,

— La chica más lista, entonces.

Sirius cerró los ojos una vez más, satisfecho, e intentó dormitar durante el resto del desayuno.

...

Jueves 11 de octubre de 1973

La fiesta se celebró esa misma semana. James, todavía incómodo por la exclusión de los dos merodeadores menores, trató de convencer a Peter y Remus de que se pusieran la capa de invisibilidad y fueran de todos modos. Sirius pensó que eso sonaba bastante gracioso, pero Remus personalmente lo pensó por debajo de él. No deseaba estar entre los pocos elegidos. Al final, Peter también se negó, aunque claramente había estado a punto de aceptar el ridículo plan.

De todos modos, los jueves eran el día favorito de Remus de la semana escolar. Específicamente, los jueves de 2 p.m. a 4 p.m, ese espacio en su horario asignado a Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Las lecciones de los miércoles siempre se basaban en la teoría, y a Remus también le gustaban; nunca había oído a nadie hablar de biología como el profesor Ferox. Pero los jueves se dedicaban a lecciones prácticas, y la clase salía al jardín o llegaba al aula para encontrar una nueva criatura esperándolos, y a Ferox brillante de entusiasmo para mostrarles.

Después de los kneazles, habían visto doxies y crup. Esta semana verían los murtlaps. Mary y Marlene chillaron a las criaturas que Ferox presentó en una conejera desde la parte de atrás del salón de clases. Remus no podía culparlas, los murtlaps eran extremadamente desagradables. Eran criaturas parecidas a las ratas, con masas de tentáculos retorciéndose que brotaban de sus espaldas como gusanos.

— No podemos hacer crup y kneazles todas las semanas — sonrió Ferox, haciendo un gesto para que todos se reunieran, —No todas las criaturas mágicas de las que aprendemos serán lindas. Pero la diversidad es la sal de la vida, ¿eh?

— Espero que no tengamos que tocarlos — susurró Marlene, estremeciéndose.

A Remus no le importaba, eran asquerosas, pero no le importaban las cosas asquerosas. Tenía un estómago bastante fuerte; El profesor Ferox ya se lo había dicho la semana pasada cuando estaban viendo nacer los huevos. Remus había estado radiante de orgullo durante todo el día.

Ferox estaba mirando a Remus ahora,

— Señor Lupin, estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que me dirá las propiedades beneficiosas de los tentáculos de los murtlap.

Remus trató de no sonreír con demasiada amplitud, o de no verse demasiado como un goloso.

— Son realmente buenos para aliviar cortes y abrasiones superficiales — dijo rápidamente, — Y si los comes, te hacen insensible a la mayoría de los maleficios.

— Excelente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. A quién le importaba el estúpido club de slug. Slughorn no era ni de lejos tan genial como Ferox; Ferox era inteligente, sin pretensiones y divertido, y había hecho cosas peligrosas. Remus nunca había pensado mucho en tener una carrera, pero durante algunas semanas había estado pensando en la idea de que, hiciera lo que hiciera cuando creciera, le gustaría ser como el profesor Ferox.

Eso sí, tendría que empezar a comer más, o entrenar con pesas o algo, porque si Ferox era algo, era ancho. Y Remus, aunque estaba a centímetros por encima de los otros merodeadores ahora en altura, permaneció eternamente flacucho.

— Es tu metabolismo. — Madame Pomfrey le dijo, cuando le preguntó una mañana después de la luna. — Podrías comer más o descansar más, pero me temo que puede ser una de esas cosas. No debería preocuparte, querido, estás tan saludable como se puede esperar.

Eso no sonó tan tranquilizador, pero lo aceptó. Su padre también había sido delgado, estaba seguro. Al menos no era regordete, como Peter, que todavía parecía un niño pequeño en comparación con el resto de ellos.

Este hecho se hizo mucho más claro más tarde esa noche, cuando Sirius y James estaban completamente vestidos con sus túnicas formales, luciendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo como jóvenes señores de una mansión, y Peter se sentó mirándolos con envidia desde su cama, ya en pijama.

— ¿Crees que habrá un baile? — Sirius preguntó, ansiosamente, arreglando su corbata.

— No. — respondió James, tratando desesperadamente de peinarse, — Nos hubieran dicho que lleváramos pareja o algo así.

Sirius se desplomó en la cama;

— Odio cosas como esta. Moony, ve por mí, apuesto a que el viejo Sluggy ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

— Hay una gran chance de que sí — resopló Remus detrás de su copia de Asalto verbal; Defensas rebuscadas de la lengua. —Slughorn ni siquiera puede recordar mi nombre la mitad del tiempo. Y se sentirá un poco decepcionado cuando esté esperando a un Black sangre pura y tenga al niño mestizo al que sigue llamando Linchpin.

— Ugh. Es un viejo fanfarrón. Es como una verdadera babosa.— Sirius sonrió para sí mismo y le dio un codazo a Remus, — Je, una verdadera babosa, Moony.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, levantando la vista de su libro.

— ¿Estás listo, entonces? — James suspiró, arrojando su peine, aparentemente aceptando que su intento fue inútil.

— Supongo. — Sirius gruñó, levantándose laboriosamente.

—Voy a bajar con ustedes —dijo Remus— también podría ir a la biblioteca. ¿Quieres venir, Pete?

Peter lo miró como si estuviera loco y negó con la cabeza.

James, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron a la sala común, donde, para el regocijo de James, Lily los estaba esperando con un vestido turquesa muy bonito. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para James, cuando los tres merodeadores se acercaron, quedó claro que no era a él a quien estaba esperando.

— ¡Remus! — Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Te ves bien, Evans — dijo James, esperanzado. Sirius suspiró con fuerza.

— Quería hablar con Remus — dijo Lily, ignorando a James. —¿Caminarás conmigo a la fiesta?

— No voy — Remus se encogió de hombros, — No estoy invitado.

— Oh... — Lily se sonrojó un poco, luciendo avergonzada, —Lo siento, asumí que...

— ¿De que querias hablar? — Remus preguntó con impaciencia. Su libro era pesado y la luna llena era el viernes, lo que lo agitaba más de lo habitual.

Lily miró a James y Sirius, claramente sin querer decir nada frente a ellos. Remus suspiró, —Voy a la biblioteca. Si quieres caminar de esa manera conmigo, entonces está bien. — Sacaría a Lily de su camino, pero Remus decidió que no le importaba. Empujó a través del agujero del retrato y la oyó correr tras él, sus zapatos de fiesta negros de charol haciendo clic en las losas.

— ¿De qué es el libro? — Lily jadeó, luchando por alcanzar el paso de las largas piernas de Remus.

— Nada. — Dijo, cubriendo deliberadamente el título con el brazo: — Solo un poco de investigación.

— No es algo desagradable, ¿verdad? — Lily preguntó, con desaprobación — ¿No es otra cosa horrible que hacerle a Severus?

— Sabía que eso es de lo que querías hablar — Remus puso los ojos en blanco, todavía caminando.

— Bueno, tienes que admitir que Sirius lo inició esa vez en Hogsmeade, quiero decir que llamó a Sev...

— No me importa, Lily. — Remus espetó, doblando una esquina cerrada, — No tenía que ser tan desagradable, Sirius y James solo se estaban riendo, y Snape tuvo que ir y hacerlo personal.

— ¡Oh! — Lily golpeó con el pie, — ¡Están todos tan mal como el otro!

— Sabes que él también odia a la gente como tú, ¿no? — Remus respondió, deteniéndose ahora que estaban fuera de la biblioteca. Se volvió hacia ella, —Sabes que los de su clase odian a los de nuestra clase.

— Nuestra clase — dijo Lily, —Honestamente, todo esto de la pureza de la sangre se está volviendo ridículo y no excusa...

—Hizo llorar a Marlene —insistió Remus— Mary nos dijo. ¿Qué crees que dice a tus espaldas?

Las mejillas de Lily estaban rosadas de nuevo.

— ¡Sev nunca diría algo así de mí! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo!

— Bien por ti, pero el resto de nosotros no somos tan afortunados. — Remus escupió. Lily lo miró fijamente, parpadeando por unos momentos, aturdida en silencio. Parecía que iba a llorar, y Remus sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era mansa y pequeña.

— ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

Remus suspiró. Bien podría saberlo.

— No solo él. Todos ellos. — Dijo, bajando la voz y agachándose un poco en caso de que los escucharan, — Y nada malo. Si deja de insultar a alguien más, entonces nada en absoluto.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. Se enderezó. — Eso es todo lo que diré. Llegarás tarde a tu fiesta, vete.

...

Más tarde esa noche, Remus pensó que casi lo había resuelto. Estaba sentado en la sala común y había tomado sus notas finales. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era la lista de palabras de reemplazo de Sirius y podrían comenzar a trabajar en la broma. Eran casi las once cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió y Lily Evans entró con cara de trueno. Había extrañas marcas plateadas en su vestido que captaban la luz mientras entraba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Evans? — Remus preguntó, tentativamente, todavía sintiendo un poco de pena por ser tan cortante con ella fuera de la biblioteca.

— Pregúntale a ellos. — Ella siseó, furiosa — Voy a darme una ducha.

No le preguntó a quién se refería, pero si lo hubiera hecho, su respuesta hubiese llegado en unos momentos, cuando Sirius y James entraron por el agujero del retrato a continuación, riendo histéricamente. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír también, su alegría era contagiosa.

— ¿Qué hicieron?

— Todo lo hizo Sirius, amigo — James le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, luego le hizo una reverencia elaborada, agitando su mano. Sirius hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

— No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, mi querido amigo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Preguntó Remus, tratando de contener su irritación cuando surgió de la nada.

— Babosas. — James dijo: —Babosas, ensangrentadas por todas partes. Comenzó con estos pequeños caramelos de gelatina en bandejas para comer.

— Hechizo de transfiguración bastante simple. — Sirius se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia, tirándose en un sillón y pasando una pierna por encima del brazo.

— Pero entonces — James se sentó junto a Remus, con ojos brillosos — Entonces empezaron a multiplicarse...

— ¿Y por eso Evans está cabreada contigo?

— Bueno… ¿Viste las partes viscosas en su vestido? Y um... en su cabello un poco también, creo. Eran babosas que se movían muy rápido, iban en todas las direcciones.

— Sin sentido del humor, esa. — Sirius bostezó. — Ella debería estar agradeciéndonos por animar un poco las cosas.

— El descaro de algunas personas — dijo Remus secamente.

— Ves, tú lo entiendes, Moony. — Sirius sonrió, — Nos dejarías bañarte, ¿no?

Remus pensó que era mejor ignorar eso y se dirigió a James en su lugar,

— Entonces, ¿Slughorn lo sabe, verdad?

— Sí, era bastante obvio. Fuimos los únicos que no gritamos.

— ¿Detención?

— Tres semanas. Fregado de caldero. Eso está bien, ayuda a fortalecer mis músculos. — James flexionó los brazos que, tenía que decirse, no se veían particularmente musculosos.

— Buenas noticias, sin embargo. — dijo Sirius, — No más fiestas para nosotros, estamos fuera del club de slug.

— ¡Y dentro de los libros de historia! — Gritó James, haciendo que los tres se disolvieran en carcajadas.


	47. Tercer Año: James Potter y el estiércol de elefante

Martes 30 de octubre de 1973

Con Halloween y el banquete tradicional de Hogwarts acercándose, Remus estaba ansioso por perfeccionar el hechizo de intercambio de palabras a tiempo para tener el máximo alcance.

— Está bien, Moony, todos sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. — Dijo James, regresando de la práctica de quidditch cubierto de barro y empapado. Las noches se estaban poniendo más oscuras y Remus casi nunca iba a ver al equipo practicar, aunque Sirius y Peter solían hacerlo. Mary siempre iba también a ver a Marlene. Los estaba siguiendo a todas partes, estos días.

— Creo que deberíamos probarlo. — Remus se mordió el labio, viendo a Sirius lanzar un hechizo de secado sobre James.

— Oh no. — Peter dijo, cruzando los brazos, — No seré tu conejillo de indias esta vez. ¡La última vez no pude deshacerme de ese mechón de cabello púrpura durante semanas!

— Me había olvidado de eso — dijo Sirius, soñadoramente, — Eso funcionó muy bien, una vez que descubrimos los problemas.

— Pruébalo en él. — Peter señaló a Sirius, — Es su turno.

— No te quejes, Pete. — gimió Sirius. Se dejó caer en su cama. — Pruébalo en mí, Moony, no soy un cobarde.

— Está bien, está bien — Remus sacó su varita. Sirius saltó.

— Espera, ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

— Bueno, cuanto antes mejor...

— ¿Qué pasa con el contra-hechizo?

— Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que lo tengo resuelto. — Remus dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Sabía con certeza que el contra-hechizo funcionaba, pero era demasiado divertido ver a Sirius retorcerse.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios. — James suspiró, quitándose su equipo de quidditch. — Hazmelo a mí, Lupin, no me importa. Solo que no quiero decir ninguna de las palabras de esa horrible lista tuya. ¿Puedes hacerlo con otra palabra?

— Si quieres — respondió Remus.

— Sí, sobre esta lista, Moony... — dijo Sirius, recogiéndola de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno... es realmente larga.

— Lo sé — Remus arqueó una ceja, — ¿Cuál es tu punto? Son todos insultos para los que no son sangre pura, ¿No?

— Sí — dijo Sirius, rascándose la barbilla, — Sí, lo son, pero, eh... bueno, no pensé que hubiera tantos. Nunca los había visto todos escritos así. Y de todos modos, ¡¿Dónde escuchaste todo esto?!

— ¿Dónde piensas? — Remus miró a Sirius a los ojos, deliberadamente. Había estado esperando algo como esto. — No seas una niña al respecto, Black, no me molesta. Bien, James, ¿Qué palabra quieres intercambiar?

— Evans. — Sirius dijo, de repente, — Estoy barto de oír eso salir de su boca.

— Está bien — sonrió Remus, —¿Entonces a qué lo cambiamos?

— ¡No me digas! James dijo: —Haremos una prueba a ciegas para saber que definitivamente funciona. Elige algo que Black no haya inventado todavía.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, garabateó algo en un trozo de pergamino, luego levantó su varita, concentrándose. Movió su varita bruscamente hacia James y pronunció el encantamiento.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando, en silencio.

— Er... — Remus dijo, — ¿Sentiste algo?

— Nop. — James se miró a sí mismo, como si esperara ver algo diferente.

— Bueno ¡Dilo, entonces! — Instó Sirius.

— Su nombre completo — agregó Remus.

James se aclaró la garganta teatralmente, cuadrando los hombros. Estiró un brazo y colocó una mano sobre su pecho como si estuviera a punto de hacer un gran anuncio.

— Estiércol de elefante voluminoso. — Proclamó.

Peter estalló en un ataque de risa tan fuerte que casi se cae de la cama. Sirius soltó una carcajada y James se puso rojo brillante.

— ¡No sabía que ibas a elegir algo así! — Él dijo: — ¡Esa es mi futura esposa!

— ¿Quién es tu futura esposa? — Sirius preguntó, rápidamente.

— Estiércol de elefante. — James respondió, luego se llevó las manos a la boca. — ¡Lupin!

— Dijiste que no te importaba — respondió Remus, como un negocio, —Ahora, intenta decir 'Evans' de nuevo, pero realmente trata de romper mi hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Estiércol de elefante. — James dijo, rápidamente. Luego, con más fuerza, — Estiércol de elefante. — Arrugó los ojos — Es-ti...ércol... de ele-fante. Estiércol de elefante — Bajó la cabeza, tristemente.

Peter apenas podía respirar por reírse ahora, y Sirius tuvo que apoyarse en el poste de la cama.

— Excelente. — Remus sonrió. Dejó su lista. — Oye, son las seis en punto. ¿Vamos a cenar?

— Sí, solo haz el contra-hechizo primero. — Dijo James.

—Oh no, — Remus negó solemnemente con la cabeza, —Lo siento Potter, pero quiero probar el hechizo a fondo, tenemos que estar seguros de que no desaparecerá demasiado rápido. Te quitaré la maldición mañana por la mañana.

— ¡¿Qué?! — James rugió.

— ¡Oh si! — Sirius jadeó, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

— Lo siento, — dijo Remus de nuevo, no lo siento en absoluto, — Supongo que deberías alegrarte de que no hayamos elegido una palabra común.

— P-pero, ¿y si me encuentro con estiércol de elefante?

— Oh, no creo que lo hagas. — Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, — Casi no hay elefantes en Escocia.

James hizo una mueca,

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Voluminoso! ¡¿Estiércol de elefante voluminoso?!

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No grites su nombre? ¡Vamos, me muero de hambre!

...

— ¡James! ¡Mira quien es!

— Cierra. La. Boca — James apretó los dientes y miró fijamente su plato. Sirius negó con la cabeza con desaprobación, la imagen de la piedad.

— Esa no es forma de saludar ... ¿Cómo se llama?

— No voy a rebajarme, ya sabes. Soy más fuerte que eso. — Dijo James, cortando con saña su bistec y pastel de riñón.

— Ella está ahí, amigo. — dijo Sirius, tratando de controlar su sonrisa, — ¿Cómo se dará cuenta de ti si no la llamas?

— Oye, Evans — dijo Remus, de repente, saludando a la pelirroja, — ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Ella se detuvo y los miró, con cautela,

— ¿Por qué?

— Eres una Gryffindor, nosotros somos Gryffindors… — dijo Sirius, levantándose para darle su asiento al lado de James, — Se supone que debemos sentarnos juntos. Además, realmente molestará a Potter.

— Bueno, en ese caso. — Lily se sentó. Sirius empujó a Remus para hacer espacio a su lado. Lily miró a James con curiosidad, que se había puesto rojo como una remolacha. — ¿Por qué te molesto, Potter?

— ¡No lo haces! — Dijo rápidamente: — Solo están siendo unos idiotas.

— ¡Lenguaje, Potter! —Sirius dijo, severamente, vertiendo salsa sobre su puré de papa y guisantes. — Esa no es forma de hablar frente a una dama.

— ¿Que esta pasando? — Lily miró a Remus con sospecha, —¿Se están burlando de mí?

— Nos estamos burlando de James. — Peter chilló, sonando como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para contener su emoción. Por una vez, él no era el blanco de la broma, y claramente era una idea vertiginosa.

— Estoy probando un hechizo en él. — Remus dijo, simplemente. Los ojos de Lily brillaron mientras analizaba la situación.

— ¿Y cuál es el hechizo?

— Mutatio Verbi.

Sus cejas se alzaron

— ¿Eso es... Oh Dios mío, Remus, qué palabra?

— Um...

— Estiércol de elefante voluminoso. — James dijo con tristeza. Peter escupió su jugo de calabaza y tiró su tenedor. Lily rió nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Potter?

— Vvv... Voluminoso. — James se esforzó por luchar contra el hechizo, — Estiércol de elefante voluminoso.

— ¡¿Voluminoso...?! ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! — Lily miró a Sirius, — Es mi nombre, ¿no?

— ¡No me mires! — Sirius sonrió, levantando las manos, — ¡Fue idea de Moony!

Lily se volvió hacia Remus, su ceño fruncido desapareció.

— ¿En serio, Remus?

— Err ... sí, pero no estaba destinado a ser ofensivo ni nada...

— ¡Eso es increíble! — Ella dijo: — ¡Magia realmente inteligente!

— ¡Espera hasta mañana! — Peter dijo, recuperándose de su histeria. Sirius lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

— Lo siento mucho, estiércol de elefante. — Dijo James, luciendo genuinamente desamparado. Esta vez, incluso Lily se rió.

...

Miércoles 31 de octubre de 1973

— Nada esta pasando.

— Bueno, no se van a poner a insultar, ¿verdad?

— Tenemos que empujarlos a hacerlo. Pete, ve y ...

— ¡Oye, soy sangre pura!

— Oh, sí, cierto. Um... Moony, ve y tropieza con uno de ellos o algo así. Hazlo con Snivellus. O mi prima, sí, ¡busca a Cissy!

— No. — Remus dijo, en voz baja. Ignorando el hecho de que en realidad no tenía ningún problema con Narcissa, no quería ser tan obvio. — Solo esperaremos. Paciencia, Black, paciencia.

— Pero podría llevar días.

— No, no es así. — Mary dijo, fríamente. — Ustedes tres deben estar ciegos si no han visto lo que sucede por aquí. — Eso los hizo callar.

Mary estaba sentada junto a Sirius por segunda vez esa semana. A Remus no le importaba, le gustaba Mary, era divertida, brusca y desafiante, pero indefectiblemente amable y llena de compasión. Ella era su amiga. Pero, bueno, ella no era una merodeadora, ¿verdad? Su presencia se sentía intrusiva, de alguna manera; no encajaba del todo con su habitual ida y vuelta. Y ella siempre se sentaba al lado de Sirius, lo que significaba que nadie podía hablar con él sin que ella escuchara y pestañeara. Por supuesto, Remus sabía que le gustaba él y todo, pero no estaba seguro de que Sirius supiera eso todavía, o tal vez así era como se suponía que debías actuar cuando alguien te gustaba.

— ¿Qué ha estado pasando entonces? — Preguntó James, muy seriamente. — ¿Te llaman cosas, MacDonald?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo su jugo de calabaza.

— Ha sido peor este año. ¿Debes saberlo, no Remus?

Remus asintió vagamente, mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera más interesado en observar a los Slytherin. Era el banquete de Halloween y todos estaban muy animados. El profesor Flitwick había encantado unos murciélagos negros relucientes para que volaran sobre sus cabezas, finas telarañas plateadas brillaban desde las vigas y el Gran Salón estaba lleno de los olores otoñales de calabaza asada, humo de leña y manzanas horneadas. 

— Entonces... — James continuó, lentamente, — ¿Todos los nacidos de muggles lo han estado recibiendo? Incluso... incluso estiércol de elefante, ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Remus! ¡Por favor, arréglame!

— Si haces mi tarea de Pociones.— Remus respondió, rápido como un dardo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Cualquier cosa! Te daré mi maldita escoba si sólo...

— Finito. — Remus apuntó con su varita a James. James lo miró fijamente, aturdido. Se aclaró la garganta,

— Lily Evans. — Dijo, muy claramente, luego sonrió.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué, Potter?! — Lily se dio la vuelta, su conversación con Marlene siendo interrumpida.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo?

— No. — Ella se volvió de nuevo.

— Gracias Moony.

— En cualquier momento.

— Espera. — Sirius dijo: — Espera un minuto. ¿El contra-hechizo es Finite Incantatum?

— Sí.

— ¡Pero ese es solo el hechizo estándar!

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Nunca dije que fuera algo difícil. Ustedes, sangre pura, no tienen ni una pizca de sentido común entre ustedes.

Mary soltó una carcajada, James se atragantó con su papa asada y Sirius le dio una palmada a Remus en la espalda.

— Lo juro, Moony. Cuando se trata de planes malvados, ninguno de nosotros tiene oportunidad contigo.

Remus se sonrojó de orgullo y lo sacudió, regresando a su cena.

— ¡Mira! — Peter gritó, de repente, señalando con un dedo regordete en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin. Un segundo año de Hufflepuff se había acercado demasiado a Mulciber, quien se puso de pie y se cernió sobre ellos.

— Sí — susurró Sirius —Adelante, gran troll...

El Hufflepuff estaba temblando tanto que derramó su bebida, tirando la mayor parte por sus propias túnicas, pero también rociando ligeramente las puntas de los enormes zapatos negros de Mulciber. El Slytherin de nariz chata agarró al Huffllepuff por la corbata, el resto de los Slytherin se volvieron para mirar, ansiosos.

— Limpia eso, cariño angelical.

Silencio de muerte. El Hufflepuff parecía confundido y soltó una risa nerviosa. Mulciber parecía más estúpido de lo habitual.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Mulciber? — Preguntó Snape, mirándolo.

— ¡Cariño angelical! — Mulciber rugió, con la cara roja. — ¡No! Quería decir, ¡Querido terrón de azúcar! ¡No! ¡Dulce angelito!

Todo el salón estalló en risas. 

— Maldita sea — dijo Sirius, en voz baja, — Mulciber realmente tiene una boca sucias ¿eh? No pensé que usaría la mitad de esos.

— Siéntate, idiota. — Snape reprendió al matón, que había soltado la corbata de Hufflepuff, y estaba soltando tonterías sin poder hacer nada.

— ¡Eso fue brillante, Sirius! — Mary lo abrazó. Remus de repente perdió el apetito. Sirius simplemente tiró su cabello galantemente;

— Solo espera — dijo, — eso fue solo el comienzo.


	48. Tercer Año: Sirius cumple catorce

Viernes 2 de noviembre de 1973

Remus miró alrededor de la puerta del dormitorio en silencio, y - encontrando la costa despejada - entró sigilosamente. Abrió con cuidado su baúl y metió el paquete dentro, cubriéndolo con un par de jeans viejos.

— Hola, Moony — una voz detrás de él le dio a Remus tal susto que dejó caer la tapa del baúl con un pesado *pum* y se dio la vuelta. James estaba saliendo del baño, su cabello oscuro mojado y sus lentes empañados.

— Hola. — Dijo, esperando no parecer que estuviera tramando nada.

— ¿Estás tramando algo? — James lo miró de reojo.

— No.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Nada!

— ¿Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Sirius?

Los hombros de Remus se hundieron, suspiró.

— Sí.

— No tienes que esconderte de mí, Moony — James rió, con facilidad, tirando la toalla sobre la cama y comenzando a vestirse. — No le diré.

Remus se encogió de hombros con torpeza. Realmente solo había querido ocultar el hecho de que había pasado las últimas dos horas en los baños de chicas del cuarto piso tratando de envolver la estúpida cosa, con Myrtle la llorona riendo en lo alto, sin dar ningún consejo útil.

También estaba tratando de evitar preguntas incómodas sobre dónde había obtenido el dinero. Su paquete de cigarrillos robados se había agotado casi por completo y le quedaba el dinero suficiente para comprar regalos de Navidad para sus amigos y, si era prudente, algo para él. No tenía el corazón puesto en nada, pero a Remus le gustó la idea de poder seguir adelante y comprar algo si le apetecía.

— Suerte que es sábado este año— le dijo a James, relajándose un poco, — ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?

— Bueno, obviamente, tendremos que cantar 'feliz cumpleaños' en el desayuno — dijo James, muy serio.

— Obviamente. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo.

— Y almuerzo y cena. Tengo práctica de quidditch por la mañana, pero le pedí a Hooch que me dejara media hora extra en el campo antes de que continúen los Ravenclaws, para que podamos volar un poco.

— Oh, bien — dijo Remus, con un poco menos de entusiasmo. No era su idea de diversión el sentarse en la gradas del campo de quidditch solo en una fría mañana de noviembre, pero era el cumpleaños de Sirius, después de todo. Quizás podría llevar un libro.

— Luego supongo que tendrá que ir a tomar el té por la tarde con Regulus y Narcissa. Entonces, tendremos que averiguar cuándo termina eso antes de que podamos organizar una fiesta adecuada. ¿Crees que a los demás les importará si usamos la sala común?

— No — Remus negó con la cabeza, con confianza. Nadie podía negarle nada a James y Sirius, especialmente una fiesta de cumpleaños muy ruidosa. Esto era cierto en cualquier momento del año, pero especialmente esta semana, cuando la popularidad de los merodeadores parecía estar en su punto máximo.

Remus apenas había podido caminar por un pasillo desde el miércoles sin escuchar una ovación, o recibir una palmada en la espalda de sus compañeros Gryffindors, Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs. Los Slytherin todavía fruncían el ceño, todavía lo miraban con dagas en los ojos si pasaba, pero no podían decir nada. Algunos lo intentaron, por supuesto. Durante los dos primeros días después de Halloween, se podían escuchar los ocasionales 'cariño angelical' o 'pelusa de miel' , y se escuchaban risas estridentes. Snape incluso había perdido los estribos por completo durante la lección de Encantamientos de los viernes y llamó a James un "pequeño muñeco encantador", lo que casi mata a Sirius de la risa y mortificó a Lily.

La mejor parte de esta broma, que Remus ni siquiera había considerado cuando la planeó, era que ninguno de los Slytherin podía quejarse con el personal sobre el hechizo, porque eso significaría explicar qué palabras habían sido reemplazadas. Entonces, fue un proceso lento e inmensamente agradable de ver mientras los estudiantes de Slytherin intentaban descubrir la contra maldición por sí mismos. 

— Lo tienen bien merecido — se rió Marlene, temprano esa mañana, — si fueran Hufflepuffs, todos habrían levantado el hechizo a estas alturas.

De la noche a la mañana, los merodeadores habían pasado de ser los payasos de la clase, muy queridos y alegremente tolerados, a héroes de la guerra de casas que se había estado gestando durante todo el año. Remus trató de no pensar en los efectos a largo plazo que esto podría tener, y se centró en cambio en el próximo decimocuarto cumpleaños de Sirius. De alguna manera, catorce sonaba incluso más maduro que trece - dónde eras definitivamente, definitivamente un adolescente a los catorce años.

Mary se sentó con ellos en la cena esa noche, una vez más. Una o dos veces, Remus había pensado en preguntarle a James cómo se sentía acerca de este nuevo arreglo, pero se retractó. Después de todo, a James no parecía importarle en absoluto y siguió como de costumbre. Y Mary no estaba haciendo nada malo sentándose en la mesa de su propia casa.

A decir verdad, Remus aún no había sido capaz de señalar por qué su presencia lo molestaba tanto, excepto que ella siempre se sentaba al lado de Sirius, lo que él pensaba que era una demostración obvia. La continua timidez de Sirius sobre todo el tema era igualmente exasperante. A Remus no le gustaba que otras personas guardaran secretos.

— ¿A qué hora estarás libre mañana, Black? — Preguntó James, mientras comían bacalao rebozado dorado crujiente y chips de corte grueso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Sirius, rociando generosamente vinagre sobre el suyo, antes de pasarle la botella a Remus. Mary, que había estado buscando el vinagre, le lanzó a Remus una mirada divertida.

— Ya sabes, ¿A qué hora crees que terminará el té de tu familia Black? ¿Para tu cumpleaños?

— Oooh, ¿es tu cumpleaños, Sirius? — Mary sonrió: — ¡Nunca lo dijiste! ¡Te habría comprado algo!

— ¿En serio? — Sirius la miró, ligeramente desconcertado. Se volvió hacia James, — No creo que el té se realice este año. No me han mandado una nota.

— ¿Oh de verdad? — James arqueó las cejas, lo que siempre le daba una expresión de búho, — ¿Estás... quiero decir, está bien?"

Sirius resopló, mirando su comida,

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Como si yo quisiera ir.

— Bueno... genial, entonces.— James sonrió, lanzando una mirada a Peter y Remus que solo ellos entenderían, — Podemos continuar con la planificación de la fiesta más desordenada que la torre de Gryffindor haya visto.

— ¡Si! — Peter añadió, por si acaso.

— ¿Estoy invitada? — Preguntó Mary, sentándose más derecha.

— Obviamente. — Remus dijo, su voz más sarcástica de lo que pretendía, — Todos están invitados.

— Mira, tal vez no deberían hacer un gran escándalo. — Sirius dijo, jugando con sus guisantes, — No tengo muchas ganas.

— Oh, ¿por qué no? — Mary arrulló, — ¡Será divertido! Lo haremos tan bueno como el cumpleaños de Remus el año pasado, ¡Incluso mejor!

Sirius no dijo nada, y James lanzó otra mirada a Peter y Remus. Comieron el resto de la comida en un silencio casi total.

...

Sábado 3 de noviembre de 1973

Remus se despertó solo la mañana del cumpleaños de Sirius, y encontró una nota clavada en la puerta del baño, escrita en una hermosa cursiva.

Nos fuimos hacia la práctica de quidditch, sabía que no querrías venir, así que te deje dormir. Hasta luego, S.

Remus se duchó y luego decidió que también podía ir a la biblioteca. Había terminado su ensayo sobre criaturas mágicas de clase XXX y quería adelantarse a las criaturas de clase XXXX. (Recientemente se había enterado de que él, el flaco Remus Lupin de trece años, estaba clasificado como XXXXX, junto con las manticoras y los dragones).

Iban a seguir a adelante con la fiesta con o sin el consentimiento de Sirius, una decisión tomada por James y respaldada por Remus. Incluso cuando tenía un caso de depresión, Sirius no podía resistir ser el centro de atención y hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible. Peter había sido puesto a cargo de la decoración y, con algo de ayuda de Mary y Marlene, había triunfado, escondiendo un baúl lleno de serpentinas y globos en el dormitorio de niñas de tercer año. James se encargó de las invitaciones, que por lo que Remus había visto involucraba gritar a varios estudiantes diciéndoles que sería mejor que estuvieran allí o de lo contrario verían. Remus era responsable de la comida, algo que era bastante simple cuando tenías acceso al mapa y la capa de invisibilidad.

Tuvo un desayuno tranquilo solo con su libro. La hora de comer era un asunto mucho más pacífico ya que los Slytherin habían sido amordazados temporalmente. Incluso aquellos que habían logrado romper el hechizo mantenían la boca cerrada, al menos por un tiempo.

El libro que Remus estaba leyendo era tan interesante que no podía dejarlo, y en cambio continuó leyendo mientras serpenteaba lentamente hacia la biblioteca, de vez en cuando extendía la mano para evitar chocar contra los muros o puertas. Entonces, fue completamente su culpa cuando chocó de frente con Regulus Black, derribando al suelo al chico más joven.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Remus dijo, dejando caer su libro y automáticamente ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Regulus lo fulminó con la mirada y entrecerró los ojos ante las cicatrices que cruzaban las muñecas de Remus. Se puso de pie sin ayuda, sacudiéndose y oliendo a Remus con su heredada dignidad Black.

— Mira hacia donde vas. — Dijo con frialdad.

— Dije que lo siento. — Remus respondió, un poco molesto. No quería empezar nada, solo quería llegar a la biblioteca sin ningún problema.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo vagando solo, de todos modos — preguntó Regulus, con sospecha, — ¿Planeando algún otro asalto hilarante a nuestra libertad de expresión?

Remus se burló,

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Dónde está ese pequeño y espeluznante Crouch? De todos modos, no puedes probar que hicimos nada.

— No — los labios de Regulus se curvaron, — pero sé que mi hermano estaba involucrado.

— ¿Oh si?

— Sí. No recibí las mismas palabras que todos los demás.

— ¿Hmm? — Remus trató de parecer indiferente por esto, pero no tenía idea de que Sirius había maldecido a su hermano de manera diferente.

— Cada vez que trato de decir el nombre de mi casa, sale...— Regulus miró furtivamente sobre sí mismo, como si temiera que lo escucharan, — ¡Vamos, Gryffindor, Vamos!

Remus se echó a reír bajo la mirada imperiosa de Regulus.

— Lo siento — dijo Remus, por tercera vez, — Es... bueno, es bastante divertido.

— Por supuesto que piensas que es gracioso. — El chico más joven resopló. Era más bajo que Remus, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para mirarlo desde arriba. —Tú... los de tu clase no pueden entender lo que mi hermano está poniendo en juego. Hice todo lo posible para ocultar lo peor a nuestros padres, pero él tiene que seguir insistiendo...

— Entonces, ¿Es por eso que no está invitado a tu estúpida fiesta del té de Nancy? — Remus preguntó, enojado por su amigo.

— Narcissa no pensó que valiera la pena, este año — la fría mirada de Regulus vaciló, y miró hacia otro lado. Remus tuvo la impresión de que a Regulus le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de ver a su hermano. — Y esta última broma suya acaba de demostrarlo. Nunca va a... volver.

Regulus se sacudió y se volvió en dirección a las mazmorras. Remus sintió una oleada de simpatía y, en contra de su mejor juicio, lo llamó.

— Reg, espera!

Regulus se volvió, horrorizado por el exceso de familiaridad de Remus. Pero Regulus era un nombre tan feo. Peor que Remus por una milla. — Mira — se apresuró, — vamos a tener una fiesta para Sirius en la sala común esta noche, puedes venir si...

— No. — Regulus dijo bruscamente, luciendo ansioso, — No me invites, ¿de acuerdo? Solo déjalo. Dile feliz cumpleaños de mi parte. — Se apresuró a alejarse.

...

Con o sin Regulus, la fiesta fue un gran éxito. Bastante literal; cada póster de león en la sala común (y habían bastantes) había sido encantado para rugir cada vez que alguien decía las palabras "cumpleaños" o "Sirius".

Toda la casa de Gryffindor se involucró, y Remus estaba bastante seguro de que algunos de los estudiantes mayores estaban pasando frascos de algo un poco más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla que todos los demás estaban bebiendo. El tocadiscos de Sirius giraba salvajemente al doble de tiempo, y muchas de las chicas se habían levantado para bailar. Mary trató de subir a Sirius para John, I'm Only Dancing, pero él negó con la cabeza con fervor y se quedó en el sofá con Remus y Peter.

— Solo conozco el vals — les confió en un susurro, — Y estaré jodido si tengo que volver a hacerlo.

James se levantó y trató de mover sus caderas lo más cerca posible de Lily, pero rápidamente tropezó con una bulto en la alfombra y casi se precipitó de cabeza a la chimenea. Sirius se rió con ganas de esto, y Remus estaba complacido de ver que al menos no estaba dejando que su familia lo afectara hoy. Decidió no contarle a Sirius sobre su encuentro con Regulus por el momento, no lo haría más feliz, así que, ¿Cuál era el punto?

— Eres Lupin, ¿no? — Una chica se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, su largo cabello negro rozando el hombro de Remus. La había visto antes; ella era de sexto año.

— Um, sí — asintió, saltando.

— Mi amigo, Fariahah, dice que estás vendiendo...

— Err, ¡ven aquí! — Saltó moviendo la cabeza salvajemente. Hasta ahora se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo sus asuntos en privado y sin que los demás merodeadores lo supieran. — ¿Qué querías? — Preguntó, una vez que estuvieron en la esquina más alejada de Sirius y Peter.

— Dos paquetes de lo que tengas. — Ella dijo.

— Un galeón.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ella exclamó: — ¡Pero Fariahah dijo que eran cinco sickles el paquete!

— Me estoy quedando sin paquetes — dijo Remus, desinteresado, — oferta y demanda.

— Ugh, bien.— Se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza: — Un galeón.

— No puedo conseguirlos ahora. Reúnete conmigo aquí mañana a las siete. A.M.

— ¡¿Un domingo?!

— Tengo muchos clientes, ¿sabes?

— Bien, bien…

— ¿Qué pasó allí, Moony? — Sirius lo miró mientras Remus regresaba al sofá. Su mirada sospechosa era idéntica a la de su hermano. — ¿No otra novia?

— Cierra la boca. — Remus lo pateó.

— ¿Quién es tu novia, Remus?— Mary se sentó, luciendo interesada. Dios, pensó Remus, ¡¿de dónde salió?!

— No tengo novia, Black solo está siendo un idiota.

— Bien — se sentó Mary, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, — Porque si la tuvieras — hizo girar su cabello en espiral alrededor de un dedo, — Conozco a alguien que estaría realmente decepcionada...

— Oh. Okay. — Él respondió, tratando de no mostrarle lo molesto que estaba.

— ¿A quién le gusta Moony? — Preguntó Sirius, empujando a Mary.

— No podría decírtelo. — Mary respondió, imitando abotonar sus labios. Remus deseaba que ella hiciera eso de verdad, para siempre.

— Muchachas.— Sirius dijo, exasperado, — Pesadillas, todas ustedes.

Mary hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada más. Sirius negó con la cabeza hacia ella, pero estaba sonriendo. Finalmente, regresó a Remus, — Entonces, ¿Qué estás vendiendo? Esa chica dijo que estabas vendiendo algo

— Nop. — Remus dijo, inocentemente. — Ella tenía a la persona equivocada.

— Lo descubriré, ya lo sabes. — Dijo Sirius, con una mirada de regocijo en sus profundos ojos azules. — No es que no esté agradecido por el excelente regalo de cumpleaños — asintió con la cabeza hacia el piso donde estaba su kit de broma práctica Deluxe de Zonko recientemente desenvuelto, proclamando con orgullo; ' Seguro que completará la colección de cualquier maestro bromista'. — Pero voy a averiguar cómo lo pagaste, eventualmente. No creo en eso de que una tía muerta te dejó dinero.

— Tu tío muerto te dejó dinero — respondió Remus.

— Sin embargo, no puedo tocarlo hasta que sea mayor de edad, ¿verdad? — Sirius dijo astutamente: — No, estás tramando algo, Lupin, te conozco, no eres Moony si no tienes un secreto.

— Entonces — enfatizó — déjame tener mi secreto — Remus volvió la cabeza, misteriosamente.


	49. Tercer Año: Conócete a ti mismo

Domingo 11 de noviembre de 1973

Remus se despertó, farfullando y temblando. La habitación estaba lúgubre y su aliento estallaba en penachos blancos sobre su cabeza. Todo dolía. Levantó las manos frente a su rostro y encontró las puntas de sus dedos azules y ensangrentadas. Tenía astillas debajo de las uñas y más sangre en otro lugar; podía olerlo, pero no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad y no tenía la energía para levantar la cabeza. Sentía los huesos como si estuvieran hechos de tiza. Estaba tan, tan cansado.

Aún así, si había tanta sangre como pensaba, probablemente no era una buena idea dormir. Debería permanecer despierto al menos hasta que Madam Pomfrey pudiera llegar, lo que no debería tardar mucho. Remus se quedó quieto y se concentró en su respiración. También había un juego de Gryffindor hoy, otra cosa que se perdería. No solo eso, sino que sus amigos estarían demasiado ocupados para visitarlo.

Volvió la cabeza y le tiró. Esperaba no estar enfermo, era tan vergonzoso estar enfermo. No tenía su varita con él, así que no podía limpiarse.

— Buenos días, Remus —Madame Pomfrey finalmente entró en la habitación.   
— Oh cielos, un poco desastroso, ¿eh?

Levantó la cabeza y vomitó rápidamente.

...

— No estoy segura de que me guste toda esta lectura que haces. — Madame Pomfrey gruñó mientras le traía un trago curativo. — Sé que tus estudios son importantes para ti, pero necesitas descansar.

— Dormí toda la mañana. — Él respondió: — Y me aburro mucho, de lo contrario. ¿Sabes cómo terminó el partido de quidditch?

— Me temo que no — sonrió la medibruja. — Estoy segura de que el señor Potter estará aquí para decírtelo tan pronto como pueda.

Eso no era muy probable, ya que si ganaron, habría una fiesta de la victoria, y Remus le había hecho prometer a James que no se lo perdería por su cuenta. Aceptó la poción que le dio Madame Pomfrey y se la tragó sin quejarse. Era amargo, pero ahora se había acostumbrado.

Tenía que leer, porque si no lo hacía, no tendría nada que hacer, excepto pensar en sus cicatrices frescas. Este mes, el lobo se había desgarrado el torso, que era mejor que sus brazos o su cara, al menos podía ocultar las marcas más fácilmente. 

Remus rara vez se desnudaba frente a nadie; incluso una vez que los merodeadores se habían enterado de su pequeño problema peludo. Nadie más que Madame Pomfrey había visto la verdadera extensión del daño (bueno, Sirius lo había hecho, una vez, a principios de segundo año, pero ninguno de ellos había reconocido ese extraño encuentro desde entonces). Aún así, Remus no era ingenuo, y sabía que un día, por muy lejos que estuviera, alguien esperaría que se quitara la camiseta, al menos. No soportaba pensar en eso. Quizás tendría que evitar a las chicas para siempre.

— ¡Señor Lupin! — Una voz alegre resonó por el piso del hospital, haciendo que Remus se sobresaltara. Era el profesor Ferox, sosteniendo dos grandes frascos de líquido transparente en sus brazos.

— Oh, hola — Remus dio un pequeño saludo.

— Esencia de Murtlap, como prometí, Poppy — el profesor dejó los frascos. No vengas, no vengas, pensó Remus frenéticamente mientras el profesor Ferox cruzaba la habitación hacia su cama. — ¿Acaso estuvo en la guerra, nuestro chico? — Preguntó amablemente.

— Um... — Remus quería encogerse y esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Odiaba la idea de que un Ferox fuerte y enérgico lo viera en su estado debilitado. —Estoy bien.

Ferox se sentó junto a la cama de Remus. Remus se resignó a su destino.

— Segunda vez aquí este año, ¿eh? — Dijo el profesor, luciendo preocupado. Remus asintió, a pesar de que era su tercera luna este trimestre. Si Ferox no notó una ausencia, entonces tal vez no conectaría los puntos. — Sabes, si necesitas más tiempo para tu tarea, solo tienes que decirlo.

— ¡Nunca he entregado nada tarde! — Protestó Remus.

—No — los ojos de Ferox brillaron, — Ciertamente no lo has hecho. — Sus mirada se movió hacia los vendajes que sobresalían de la camisa del pijama de Remus, cubriendo un nuevo corte que serpenteaba hasta su clavícula. Algo se registró en los ojos del hombre mayor, y Remus supo casi instintivamente que Ferox lo sabía.

— Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que pueda hacer cualquier otra persona. — Remus dijo, mirando a su maestro a los ojos.

— Puedo ver eso. — Ferox miró ahora la pila de libros sobre la mesita de noche. — ¿Son todos para la escuela?

— Algunos. — Remus respondió: — Algunos son para entretenerme. Me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas. Me gusta saber cosas.

— Sí, puedo decir eso por tus ensayos — Ferox estaba sonriendo de nuevo, lo que hizo que Remus se relajara un poco. — ¿Te apetece una carrera cuidando criaturas mágicas? ¿O quizás algo más parecido a tu padre?

— Er... no lo había pensado. — mintió Remus.

Ferox se rió. Golpeó el libro en la parte superior de la pila. Era de Sirius, un libro de filosofía muggle.

— Conócete a ti mismo, Remus. — Dijo Ferox.

— Platón. — Remus dijo rápidamente.

Ferox volvió a reír y se puso de pie.

— Exactamente. — Revolvió el cabello de Remus antes de girarse para irse. — Espero que te sientas mejor pronto, Lupin. Te veo el miércoles.

Todo era muy críptico, pensó Remus, dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante casi un minuto mientras Ferox abandonaba la habitación. Todavía no había empezado el Platón, solo lo había hojeado; no era el tipo de cosas que normalmente le interesaban, pero se había comprometido a probar un poco de todo.

Secretamente, quería poder mostrarle a Sirius que había leído más libros. Sirius casi no pasaba más tiempo leyendo: su única misión por cumplir era su papel de oveja negra de la familia Black lo que significaba que tenía poco tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera causar problemas. Lo lamentaría algún día, en opinión de Remus. Remus había visto a muchos chicos en St. Edmund's tratando de sobrepasar sus límites de esa manera; el problema era que algunos límites no eran vallas. A veces eran bordes; sin nada al otro lado.

...

Se curó bastante bien, a pesar de las brutales cicatrices, y Madame Pomfrey lo envió de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor esa noche, con el entendimiento de que no hiciera nada más que descansar. Caminó lentamente, como prometió. Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala común, no encontró la fiesta de la victoria que esperaba, sino una atmósfera bastante apagada. Los merodeadores no estaban a la vista.

Remus frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras para encontrar la habitación también vacía. Desconcertado, bajó las escaleras. Marlene y Mary jugaban a romper junto a la chimenea.

—Hola — se acercó.

— ¿Estás bien, Remus? ¿Donde has estado? — Preguntó Mary, sin levantar la vista de sus cartas.

— Estaba enfermo. Virus estomacal. ¿Como fue el juego?

— Perdimos — suspiró Marlene, — James estuvo jodidamente brillante como de costumbre, y debo de haber bloqueado al menos veinte bludgers, pero Ramsay atrapó la snitch en el momento equivocado.

— Ah, lo siento McKinnon. — Remus se frotó la nuca. Eso era extraño: si habían perdido y no había habido fiesta, ¿Por qué los demás no habían ido a verlo? Trató de ignorar la punzante sensación en su estómago. — ¿Has visto a James desde entonces? ¿O Sirius o cualquiera?

— Nop. — Dijeron las chicas al unísono. Marlene golpeó una tarjeta, luego hizo una mueca cuando estalló. Ella lo miró.

— ¿Quieres jugar?

— Er… nah. Todavía me siento un poco raro. Me iré a acostar. Gracias de todos modos.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, sintiendo una incómoda mezcla de ansiedad e ira. Dijo que no deberían posponer la celebración solo por él, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera verlos en absoluto. No tenían que dejarlo solo así, sin siquiera comprobar si estaba bien. Por lo que sabían, aún podía estar en la enfermería, al borde de la muerte y sin nadie más que Madame Pomfrey como compañía. ¿Estaban ya aburridos de todo el asunto? ¿Era menos emocionante ahora? ¿Era él menos emocionante?

Remus se acostó en su cama encima de las mantas. Se sentía como si solo hubiera estado sin pijama durante una hora, no quería volver a ponérselo, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera. Consideró leer, pero no tenía energía. Podía escuchar un disco, pero eso significaría levantarse. Al final, se quedó quieto, tendido en la oscuridad con las cortinas corridas.

En St. Edmund's, antes de que pudiera leer, antes de tener magia o amigos, Remus se había acostumbrado al aburrimiento. Inventaba historias en su cabeza, repasaba las letras de las canciones que había memorizado o intentaba pensar en las palabras más largas que jamás había escuchado. Ahora, mientras esperaba a que llegara el sueño, Remus reflexionó sobre lo que Ferox le había dicho antes.

Conócete a ti mismo. No recordaba el contexto en el que Platón había dicho eso: tenía que significar "saber quién eres".

Remus sabía todo sobre sus amigos. Sabía que James era un líder natural, un dios del quidditch que haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera. Remus sabía que a pesar de que todos se burlaban de James por estar enamorado de Lily, James tenía una comprensión más clara del amor que nadie, y si decía que se casaría con ella algún día, probablemente lo haría. Remus sabía que Peter estaba avergonzado de su familia, especialmente de su hermana mayor, a quien una vez también había admirado, y que encajar significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Remus sabía que los padres de Mary habían nacido en Jamaica, y que ella era la única bruja en una familia de siete, y que nunca, nunca lloraba, incluso cuando estaba furiosa. Sabía que Lily lloraba cada vez que recibía una carta de su casa, y que le escribía a su hermana todas las semanas y no había recibido una respuesta nunca. Sabía que Marlene no se llevaba muy bien con su padre, que era muggle y que a veces bebía demasiado.

Luego estaba Sirius, pero no se necesitaba nada especial para conocer a Sirius. Él pensaba que era distante y misteriosa, pero la verdad era que Black llevaba el corazón en la mano, y no tenía nada más por detrás. Lo sentía todo con tanta fuerza y su felicidad era tan caótica como su miseria. A veces tenías que dar un paso atrás, en caso de que te llevara por delante.

Entonces, ¿Quién era Remus? Huérfano, pero no del todo. Un mago, pero solo mestizo. Un monstruo, pero no todos los días. ¿Qué más había? No es necesario desarrollar demasiado las características secundarias.

*Creak*

— ¿Moony? — El susurro llenó la habitación tan fuerte como un claxon. Remus no respondió. Estaba demasiado enojado.

La puerta se abrió y entraron tres pares de pasos. Incluso con las cortinas de la cama corridas, Remus sabía que era James quien se acercaba primero. —Psst, Moony? ¿Estás durmiendo, amigo?

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

— No.

Las cortinas se corrieron. Remus se sentó para hacer espacio a James, y a Sirius, y luego a Peter quien se arrastró adentro para sentarse con él.

— Fuimos a la enfermería, pero ella nos dijo que ya te habías ido. — James explicó.

— Subí después de la cena. ¿Dónde estaban?

— Biblioteca.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Sirius preguntó: — ¿La luna llena y todo?

— Okay. — Daba la misma respuesta todos los meses.

— No fue ... quiero decir, ¿no te lastimaste demasiado? — Peter preguntó, retorciéndose las manos.

— Un poco. — Remus asintió, —No está mal. ¿Qué hacían en la biblioteca?

— ¡De eso es de lo que queríamos hablarte! — Estalló Sirius. Obviamente, se moría por decir algo, y Remus sintió que lo último de su irritación se desvanecía cuando su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo.

— Sirius. — Dijo James, con la voz que solía moderar a sus amigos. Miró a Remus, —Estuvimos investigando, sobre tí, un poco...

— ¡Un poco! —Sirius se burló, — Todo se trata de ti, Moony, quería decírtelo desde el último trimestre, pero James no...

— Solo quería asegurarme de que pudiéramos hacerlo. — James le dio un codazo a Sirius, — Deja de interrumpirme, maldita sea. Remus. La cuestión es que, desde que nos enteramos de... um... tu pequeño problema peludo, hemos querido hacer algo para ayudar

— No hay cura. — Remus respondió, rápidamente. No le gustó el sonido de esto. Se sintió horriblemente cohibido mientras todos lo miraban con la misma mirada loca en sus ojos.

— No, no, lo sabemos — James agitó una mano, — pero pensamos que debe haber algo que podamos hacer, para que dejes de lastimarte, ya sabes.

— Descubrimos que los hombres lobo normales no hacen eso — dijo Peter, ansioso por tener su propia opinión, — Así que...

— ¡¿Normales?! — Remus dijo, alarmado.

— No normales — Sirius pateó a Peter, — Otros. Otros como tú. Que no se encierran durante la luna.

— Claro...

— Así que probablemente te lo estás haciendo a ti mismo porque estás atrapado y frustrado.

— Bueno ... sí, lo sabía. — Remus acercó las rodillas a su pecho y retrocedió un poco. Deseó que no estuvieran en su cama, estaban demasiado cerca. Podía oler su sangre; podía oírlo correr por sus venas.

— Pero pensamos que si tenías compañía...

— Obviamente no compañía humana — explicó James, a toda prisa, — Todo lo que hemos leído dice que si incluso te acercas a un ser humano, entonces él está perdido.

— ¡Pero animales! — Sirius explotó, — ¡Otros animales probablemente estarían bien! — Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y Remus deseaba poder devolvérselo, pero estaba demasiado distraído para poder seguir lo que decían.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Necesito una mascota?

James se rió,

— Algo así. Pero pensamos... nosotros podríamos ser los animales.

Remus lo miró fijamente. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos por turno. Todos estaban ladrando como locos.

— Van a ser animales. — Dijo rotundamente.

— ¡Como McGonagall! — Peter chilló.

— Como… ¡Pero ella es un animago! Tienes que estudiar, entrenar y registrarte, y ni siquiera puedes empezar hasta los diecisiete...

— Moony, Moony, Moony — Sirius negó con la cabeza, exasperantemente — Somos merodeadores. No necesitamos molestarnos con todo eso.

— Incluso si quisieras violar la ley — Remus captó la atención de James sobre ese punto, para confirmar que esto era definitivamente de lo que estaban hablando, — Esto no es una broma de la escuela. Es magia seria, ¡Una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer!

— Por eso te lo contamos — dijo Sirius, — Quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, pero James nos recordó que... bueno, es muy difícil, así que cuanta más ayuda recibamos, mejor.

— Realmente creen que pueden hacerlo, ¿no? — Remus frunció el ceño.

— Si nos ayudas. — James asintió, — Somos los mejores estudiantes del año, a excepción de Evans. No veo por qué no deberíamos intentarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si sale mal? — Remus se mordió el labio, — ¿Qué pasa si todavía… después de transformarme, qué pasa si puedo decir que en realidad no son animales? ¿Y si voy por ustedes de todos modos?

— Lo probaremos. Lo probaremos una y otra vez hasta que sepamos que es seguro. — Dijo Sirius.

— Es tan arriesgado...

— ¡Lo sé! — Los ojos de Black prácticamente ardían en su cabeza ahora, y Remus sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de ser razonable. Tomó un respiro profundo.

— Déjenme pensarlo, ¿por favor? — Apeló a James. — No hagan nada todavía. Solo... denme unos días.

— Okay. — James asintió, —Es razonable.

— ¡Piénsalo, Moony! — Sirius sonrió, como si no los hubiera escuchado, — Una vez que hayamos hecho esto, no hay nada que no podamos hacer. ¡Seremos imparables!


	50. Tercer Año: Philomena Pettigrew

Viernes 21 de diciembre de 1973

Una vez que finalmente tuvo el espacio para pensar en ello, Remus se preguntó por qué había pedido más tiempo. Por supuesto que diría que sí. No pensó que alguna vez diría que no a sus amigos, incluso si eso lo ponía nervioso. Y lo ponía nervioso.

Quizás era su entusiasmo lo que le preocupaba, o su exceso de confianza. Sabía que parte de su entusiasmo tenía que ver con que el plan era increíblemente ilegal, peligroso e imprudente. Pero también lo estaban haciendo por él. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto todavía. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Se llevó a James a un lado un día, poco después de que le habían propuesto la idea, y le pidió toda la investigación que tenían hasta ahora. Se le presentó de inmediato con un enorme paquete de pergamino; hojas y hojas de notas y diagramas escritos en una letra cursiva ordenada y familiar. Decir que habían sido minuciosos era quedarse corto. Si tan solo Sirius prestara tanta atención a la escritura de sus ensayos, Remus nunca tendría la esperanza de llegar a la cima de la clase.

No habían dejado piedra sin remover. Habían trazado las lunas llenas durante la próxima década, al menos. Prácticamente habían escrito una historia completa de la licantropía europea, junto con hábitos alimenticios y patrones de migración, comportamiento de manada, señales de comunicación canina. Habían enumerado todos los ingredientes que necesitarían, su costo y disponibilidad. Cada ritual fue cuidadosamente transcrito, paso a paso y los encantamientos se deletrearon fonéticamente. Había cronogramas, ubicaciones sugeridas para ciertos aspectos del extenso proceso, todo estaba minuciosamente detallado.

— Cristo. — Remus dijo, cuando terminó de leerlo. — Han hecho todo esto...

— Fue principalmente Sirius. — James sonrió, — En realidad, básicamente todo lo hizo Sirius. Hizo la mayor parte durante las vacaciones de verano, mientras estaba aburrido. Un verdadero trabajo de amor.

El estómago de Remus dio un vuelco. No sabía qué decir, ¿Cómo podía rechazarlos después de todo eso? De repente, vender cigarrillos robados a magos menores de edad parecía muy dócil.

Se acordó que el trabajo comenzaría en serio durante las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando todos estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts. Remus había obtenido el permiso de la Matrona, McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey para pasar el descanso con los Potter y, como siempre, Peter estaba en el camino. Sirius estaba de mal humor cuando el trimestre llegó a su fin, hasta que una mañana recibió una nota muy breve durante el desayuno:

Para el maestro S. O. Black III,

No se le requerirá en la casa familiar durante estas vacaciones de invierno. Haz lo que quieras.

Firmado

Orion Black.

— ¡Si! — James vitoreó, casi derribando su papilla, — ¡Podría incluso conseguirte para el verano, a este ritmo!

— ¿Qué hay de Regulus? —Remus preguntó, tentativamente, en voz baja en caso de que Sirius quisiera fingir que no había escuchado.

— Oh, el pequeño príncipe Reg se va a casa por Navidad. — respondió Sirius, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo. — Solo me han desinvitado. Bueno. Perfecto. Excelente. No les importa; No me importa.

No se animó adecuadamente hasta que empacaron. Sirius le mostró a Remus disimuladamente los regalos que había comprado para el Sr. y la Sra. Potter: una hermosa cadena de reloj de oro y un bonito broche granate.

— ¿Crees que están bien? — Preguntó, nervioso: — Mi familia es una mierda haciendo regalos, así que nunca supe realmente...

— Black… Sirius, son… quiero decir, son perfectos. No te preocupes. — Remus sintió una sensación de hundimiento al pensar en la caja de galletas de rango medio que había comprado para sus anfitriones. No se podía evitar ahora, había hecho todo lo posible.

Remus estaba ansioso por la Navidad de este año, por lo que pudo haber sido la primera vez. Todavía era un poco tímido para pasar tiempo en la casa de otra persona, pero ahora que sabía cómo eran los Potter, se relajó con la idea. Había vendido el último de sus cigarrillos ilícitos a un precio premium y compró regalos para todos los que pudo, incluso para Lily, Mary y Marlene. Fue un verdadero placer dar regalos a la gente, se dio cuenta. Quizás incluso mejor que recibirlos.

Además, a pesar de algunas reservas, Remus estaba emocionado por comenzar el proceso de animagos. Sería una de las magias más complejas que habían realizado hasta ahora; le había preguntado a McGonagall al respecto, lo más sutilmente posible. Ella lo había elogiado por mostrarse interesado, pero dijo que estaba muy por encima del estándar de tercer año, o incluso de séptimo año. Disfrutaba con la idea de demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Había otra cosa que esperaba sacar del descanso. Algo que no les había mencionado a los demás, porque era privado. El año pasado, en la fiesta de Navidad de Potter, Remus había sido abordado por un anciano que sabía mucho sobre Lyall Lupin. En ese momento, Remus se había quedado mudo por la revelación y la conmoción, pero ahora, un año mayor y sintiéndose bastante maduro a la gran edad de trece años, Remus esperaba aprender un poco más.

...

Sábado 22 de diciembre de 1973

La luna llena había caído a principios de mes de este año, por lo que los cuatro merodeadores pudieron unirse a sus compañeros a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts el sábado habitual. En un cambio de su viaje habitual en tren, Marlene y Mary se unieron a los chicos en su vagón. Remus sospechaba que Lily estaba en algún lugar sola con Severus, probablemente escuchándolo quejarse de que a nadie le caía bien.

— ¿Recibiste tu ensayo de Ferox?— Marlene le preguntó a Remus, con una profunda arruga en su frente, — Apenas obtuve una marca de 'Aceptable', y mamá se volverá loca si no obtengo mejores resultados este año.

— Sí, lo hice bien... — respondió Remus, avergonzado por su tercer 'Sobresaliente' en la materia.

— Traeremos el club de estudio después de Navidad, ¿verdad? — Mary intervino, — Lily está dispuesta a hacerlo. No te preocupes, Marls, estarás bien.

— Suena bien. — Remus asintió.

— ¡Moony se ha unido a un club sin nosotros! — Sirius gimió, fingiendo llorar en el hombro de James.

— Ahora es un niño grande — James le dio una palmada solemne a su amigo, — Crecen tan rápido.

— Vete a la mierda. — Remus sonrió, — Tienen el club de slug para babosas como ustedes.

— Puedes estudiar con nosotros si quieres, Sirius — ronroneó Mary.

Sirius parecía alarmado: usaba la biblioteca exclusivamente como un recurso para hechizos y maleficios, no para hacer algo tan mundano como la tarea. Mary no conocía a Sirius. Realmente no.

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross, Remus sintió cierta emoción cuando vio que el Sr. y la Sra. Potter estaban allí para recogerlos a todos. Por lo general, tenía que cruzar la barrera e ir a buscar a la Matrona al café o al quiosco de periódicos. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que estaba a punto de aparecer por primera vez.

— Sostén mi brazo, querido — la Sra. Potter le sonrió amablemente, — Cierra los ojos, todo terminará en un momento.

Remus obedeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Era mucho peor que el polvo flú. Peor que volar. Casi arrastró a la Sra. Potter con él cuando aterrizaron, ya que perdió el equilibrio y cayó con fuerza sobre el pavimento fuera de la casa de los Potter.

— ¡Vaya una margarita! — La Sra. Potter se rió amablemente, levantándolo de nuevo. — Estás bien ahora. — Ella le rozó las rodillas y los hombros. — Ahora, volveré por Sirius, Monty terminará con James en dos tics.

Y con un crack, desapareció. Remus apenas tuvo tiempo de apoyarse en la puerta principal y recuperar el aliento antes de que se escuchara otro crack, y el Sr. Potter apareciera con James, quien no se veía ni la mitad de mal que Remus se sentía.

Una vez que estuvieron todos allí, la Sra. Potter los acompañó a todos a la casa, enviando sus baúles volando por las escaleras a sus respectivos dormitorios, hirviendo una tetera y rebanando un pastel de madeira casero, todo en lo que se sintió como unos segundos. Mientras Remus se sentaba en la gran mesa de madera de la cocina de los Potter comiendo pastel y bebiendo una enorme taza de té, escuchando a James y Sirius charlar diecinueve a la docena sobre el mismo tema hasta ahora, no pudo resistirse a suspirar satisfecho para sí mismo. Dos semanas enteras de esto.

Desafortunadamente, a diferencia del año anterior, este invierno aún no había nevado, solo lluvia. De hecho, a medida que caía la noche, el aguacero se hizo más y más pesado, hasta que los truenos abrieron el cielo afuera y las piedras de granizo golpearon los cristales de las ventanas. En lugar de salir, los niños se sentaron en la sala de estar bajo el árbol de Navidad jugando y brindando ocasionalmente con un pastel de té en el fuego. El mismo Remus se instaló con un libro sobre transfiguración humana, y la Sra. Potter revisó sus listas para las próximas celebraciones.

— Tenemos algunas personas más que vienen este año — explicó, mientras las tiras largas y delgadas de pergamino se cernían ante ella, una pluma azul real trabajando rápidamente en la superficie, marcando varios elementos. — Algunos amigos de los viejos tiempos y algunos conocidos más nuevos — mientras decía esto, miró furtivamente a Sirius, que no estaba prestando atención, inmerso en el juego. — ¡Solo tenga suficiente espacio para todos ustedes! — Continuó, con una sonrisa feliz que era como la de su hijo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sirius se sentó muy erguido, como si hubiera sido atrapado por un rayo. Se volvió hacia la Sra. Potter con los ojos muy abiertos. No era su madre, Remus lo sabía, pero no lo dijo, porque ¿Cómo diablos sonaría eso? 'No te preocupes, Sirius, conozco el olor de tu madre.' Demasiado malditamente espeluznante.

La Sra. Potter se levantó, dejando las listas flotando en el aire, y fue a abrir la puerta. Sopló una brisa fría y los tres chicos escucharon con atención. Era una mujer, pero su voz era más aguda y más joven que la de Walburga Black. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando, y la Sra. Potter habló en tono tranquilizador.

— ¡Chicos! — Llamó desde el pasillo. Se levantaron y fueron a su encuentro. Ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina. Detrás de ella, una mujer joven de largo cabello rubio estaba sentada a la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? — Preguntó James, estirando el cuello.

— Se hace tarde, será mejor que se vayan a la cama. Philly se quedará a pasar la noche y me temo que no nos queda espacio. Sirius, ¿Te importaría compartir con James esta noche, querido?

— Todos podemos compartir — dijo James, generosamente, —Todos los demás llegarán mañana de todos modos, bien podríamos dormir juntos.

La Sra. Potter asintió y llamó al elfo doméstico.

El dormitorio de James era absolutamente perfecto en todos los sentidos. Enormes y espaciosas, las paredes estaban cubiertas con pancartas de Gryffindor y carteles de quidditch. Cada escoba que alguna vez había tenido estaba montada en la pared, y sus estantes estaban llenos de libros de magos para niños y juguetes viejos que claramente no estaba listo para dejar ir todavía. El principal de ellos era una pequeña figura de un caballero, aparentemente se suponía que era el mismo Godric Gryffindor, que marchaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del borde de la estantería.

La cama era enorme, estaba cubierta con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, lo mismo que su dormitorio, y aunque era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, el elfo doméstico había levantado dos camas individuales que estaban al pie de ella.

— ¿Quién era esa? — Preguntó Remus, mientras todos se sentaban juntos en la gran cama en pijama.

— Philomena dijo James, — la hermana de Pete.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

— Creo que ha estado discutiendo con la familia de Pete, no les gusta que vaya a la universidad muggle, y — bajó la voz, — papá dice que tiene un novio muggle.

— ¡¿De Verdad?! — Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con asombro. Remus no dijo nada, no sabía que salir con muggles era particularmente tabú.

— Sí, y ya sabes cómo es mamá — James le dio un codazo a Sirius, — Le encanta acoger perros callejeros.

...

Nochebuena, 1973

Philomena estuvo presente en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente y permaneció durante toda la Navidad. Al principio, no dijo mucho, pero miró al vacío, con el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos. Por lo que Remus había deducido, salir con un muggle no solo era un tabú, sino una ofensa digna de repudiar a tu propio hijo. Aparte de los Potter, Remus no pudo evitar pensar que los magos no eran buenos padres, según su experiencia.

La hermana de Peter era unos siete años mayor que él, y era posible no saber que estaban relacionados en absoluto, aparte de su cabello color pajizo. Mientras que Pete era redondo y rechoncho, Philomena era delgada y de rasgos delicados. Tenía ojos color chocolate y un delicado toque de pecas color marrón pálido sobre su pequeña nariz. Llevaba el pelo del mismo estilo que muchas chicas muggles que Remus había visto; largo y recto con una franja gruesa dividida, como Marianne Faithfull.

James, que la conocía mejor, no podía hacer más por la hermosa visitante. Le ofreció té, le tendió la silla y, en general, se convirtió en su sirviente dispuesto, hasta que incluso Sirius se hartó de él.

— Maldita sea, Potter, ella es solo una chica.

— Estoy siendo amable. — James frunció el ceño. — No hay nada de malo en ser amable con la hermana de mi amigo.

No habían visto a Peter. Una vez que la señora Pettigrew se enteró de dónde se alojaba su hija, lo encerraron en la casa. Se las arreglaban enviando búhos de un lado a otro, lo que probablemente era más divertido para James y Sirius que para Peter.

— ¿Qué diría Evans? — Sirius bromeó con James, quien se puso rojo brillante.

— Ella se alegrará de que alguien la haya quitado de su cabeza por fin — sugirió Remus desde donde estaba descansando en su cama plegable.

— Puedes hablar, Black. — James empujó a su amigo, — ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Mary?

— ¿Macdonald? — Sirius preguntó, inocentemente, — No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Oh, vamos — James gimió, —Cuéntanos! ¿La has besado o qué?

Remus dejó caer su libro. ¡¿Besos?! ¡¿Desde cuándo se beaaban?! Sirius le dio una mirada tímida.

— No. Sin embargo, besé su mejilla.

— ¡Ohhh, qué escandaloso, Black! — James le arrojó una almohada. Sirius lo tiró hacia atrás y de repente estaban luchando.

Remus por lo general solo ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba que siguieran adelante. Pero ahora usó la distracción para ordenar sus pensamientos, se sentía muy infantil y tonto, sin haberse dado cuenta de que a Sirius le gustaba Mary. Que habían besos involucrados ahora, incluso si era solo un beso en la mejilla. Remus destrozó su cerebro, tratando de ponerse en la posición de Sirius. Si le gustas a una chica, tienes que besarla, ¿No es así? ¿Era horrible si no le gustabas a una chica? Si ahora a Sirius le gustaba Mary, y a James le gustaba Lily, debería él elegir una chica también? Marlene estaba bien. Un poco tímida, como él. Tal vez Marlene, entonces.

El pensamiento lo mantuvo despierto esa noche, mucho después de que James y Sirius se hubieran quedado dormidos. Ambos durmieron en la cama de James - Sirius simplemente se había subido la primera noche y James no había dicho una palabra. Remus se mantuvo despierto, en su cama de campaña designada. Trató de dejar de pensar en eso, pensar en Navidad, medias y galletas, pero todo fue en vano. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sirius besando la mejilla de Mary. ¿Y dónde lo habían hecho? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Qué se sintió?

Finalmente, inquieto y agotado, se levantó a buscar agua. Salió de la habitación, entró en el baño al otro lado del pasillo y abrió el grifo. Bebió un sorbo de agua tibia y se miró en el espejo. En la penumbra, no podía ver sus cicatrices. ¿Le gustaría alguna vez a una chica, si se veía como se veía? Nunca sería tan guapo como Sirius, o incluso como James, pero ¿Quizás era un poco mejor que Peter? ¡¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo?!

De repente, las luces se encendieron, quemando sus retinas, por lo que casi se le cae el vaso.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Philomena estaba en la puerta con un camisón largo de color melocotón. Ella parecía sorprendida, — ¿Qué estás haciendo deambulando en la oscuridad?

— Um ... tengo muy buena vista. — Murmuró, alejándose del fregadero. — No podía dormir.

— Yo tampoco — suspiró. Una vez que la sorpresa había abandonado su rostro, volvió a verse triste. Remus esperaba que ella no llorara. Era un inútil cuando alguien lloraba - Oh Dios, si tuviera novia, ¿Tendría que lidiar con el llanto? No tuvo tiempo de tragarse el pánico antes de que Philomena comenzara a hablar de nuevo: —Es horrible estar lejos de la familia en Navidad, ¿no?

—Er... crecí en un hogar de niños, en realidad

— ¿Oh enserio? — Ella pareció interesada por un momento, “  
— Eres uno de los amiguitos de Peter, ¿No? No sabía que conocía a ningún nacido de muggles. Mantuvo eso en secreto, por mamá.

— Mi papá era un mago — dijo Remus, con cierta confianza, —pero murió.

— Mestizo. — Ella murmuró. —Pero aun así... — Ella se calló, abatida. Remus se movió incómodo; sus pies descalzos comenzaban a enfriarse en las baldosas del baño, y solo vestía ropa interior y una camisa para dormir, lo cual era bastante vergonzoso. A ella no pareció importarle, — Tienes suerte — dijo, — No tener que crecer con toda esta mierda.

— ¿Te refieres a la magia? — Remus frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado a una bruja o mago, sangre pura o nacido de muggles, hablar de esta manera.

— Sí, magia — dijo ella, — ¿Qué tiene de bueno la magia, eh? ¿Qué nos hace tan especial? ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

No quería, pero pensó que era mejor no decirlo. Continuó de todos modos, susurrando ahora, — Desearía ser muggle, a veces — dijo, con un destello de locura en sus ojos, — Si pudiera hacerlo, huiría para siempre y nunca me encontrarían. Y tendría un buen trabajo normal y una buena vida normal, y me enamoraría de quien quiera. — Ante esta última afirmación, rompió a llorar.

— Podrías hacer eso de todos modos, si quisieras. — Remus dijo, rápidamente, sin saber exactamente por qué estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo. Ella lo miró con desconfianza,

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, ¿qué te detiene? — Preguntó. — Eres mayor de edad. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ve y conviértete en camarera, o huye a Estados Unidos y conviértete en una estrella de cine. Cásate con el príncipe Charles si quieres. Quiero decir... es posible que necesites usar un poco de magia para empezar, pero podrías dejarlo. Nadie dice que tienes que hacer magia.

Ella lo miró fijamente, y lo observó de arriba abajo

— Nadie me había dicho eso antes.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Otra vez?

— Remus. Remus Lupin.

— ¡Oh! — Ella se echó a reír, —¡Pobrecito, eso es casi tan malo como Philomena!


	51. Tercer Año: El hombre que lloró lobo

El día de Navidad de 1973

La extraña conversación nocturna de Remus con Philomena lo había llevado a reevaluar sus ansiedades sobre las novias. Su capacidad para consolarla no había despertado ningún sentimiento particular de caballerosidad o afecto, solo una leve sensación de alivio por haber conseguido que dejara de llorar. Definitivamente no tenía ningún deseo de acercarse tanto a ninguna otra chica.

Pensó en Narcissa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Remus había pensado en secreto que Narcissa era la chica más hermosa que conocía, antes de teñirse el cabello, de todos modos. Ella tenía una agudeza real que le atraía en cierto nivel. Pero incluso ella se volvió tonta por el amor, arriesgando su propia vida, de hecho.

El recuerdo de Philomena sollozando en camisón solo cimentó en la mente de Remus la revelación de que el amor y las relaciones no valían la pena. Ya tenía suficiente dolor en su vida. Dejó que Sirius y James lo resolvieran por sí mismos, pero por el momento, Remus se sentía muy inteligente por haber llegado a esta conclusión tan temprano en la vida. Probablemente se está ahorrando mucho estrés innecesario.

La mañana de Navidad fue tan maravillosa como lo había sido el año anterior, incluso Philomena se animó una vez que vio los regalos debajo del árbol con su nombre en ellos. Remus pudo disfrutar de la inmensa satisfacción de repartir sus propios regalos, y Sirius y los Potter estaban debidamente complacidos y le agradecieron profusamente. Él mismo recibió un juego de ajedrez de los Potter, que quizás era lo más caro que Remus había tenido. Lo habían comprado solo para él, no de segunda mano. Junto con los dulces surtidos habituales y las bromas pesadas de los merodeadores, fue un muy buen botín.

Sirius parecía un poco desconcertado durante el desayuno, mientras todos los demás devoraban su salmón ahumado y huevos revueltos.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Preguntó James, con la boca llena. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Nada de Andrómeda — dijo en voz baja, — No pensé que recibiría regalos ni nada, ahora ella tiene al bebé, pero pensé que tal vez una tarjeta... le envié una.

James tragó y palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

— El búho podría estar volando tarde, ya sabes cómo está el correo en esta época del año.

James había recibido una escoba nueva para Navidad, y tan pronto como terminó el desayuno, los tres chicos se dirigieron directamente afuera para probarla. Sirius tenía su propia escoba con él, y el Sr. Potter sugirió con una ceja arqueada que Remus tomara la vieja de James.

— ¡Sí, tómala si quieres, Moony! — James asintió con entusiasmo, — ¡Puedes quedartela!

— Gracias... — Remus la tomó, incapaz de decir que no frente a los padres de James. Dios sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con él durante el verano: intenta explicárselo a la Matrona.

James y Sirius pasaron el resto de la mañana presumiendo, y Remus se la pasó flotando; simplemente rozando el suelo con los dedos de los pies, tratando de leer su libro y lucir como si estuviera disfrutando de la escoba. Esperaba que Peter hubiera recibido sus regalos de ellos y no lo estuviera pasando tan mal con su propia familia.

Fueron llamados por el elfo doméstico de los Potter, Gully, quien estaba vestido con un paño de cocina festivo y tenía una ramita de acebo detrás de una oreja. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y la casa olía deliciosamente a rosbif con todos los adornos.

— Arriba, a lavarse y cambiarse, todos ustedes. — La Sra. Potter agitó su cuchara de madera hacia ellos, — He hecho que Gully coloque sus cosas.

Se lavaron y se vistieron rápidamente, con los estómagos gruñendo mientras los maravillosos olores de la cocina subían por las escaleras. Justo cuando empezaron a bajar, se escuchó el *crack* revelador de una aparición fuera de la puerta principal. Sirius se tensó de nuevo, y Remus, un paso detrás de él en la escalera, agarró su hombro de una manera que esperaba que fuera reconfortante.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y miró a Remus a los ojos, dándole una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento. No encajaba mucho con la sonrisa de Sirius, pero se sentía bien.

Sonó el timbre y ambos se volvieron hacia él, James corrió hacia adelante para abrir la puerta. Una pareja se paró en la entrada: un hombre joven y una mujer sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos. Él tenía una mata de cabello rubio y rizado, y era de complexión bastante robusta, ella era más alta y más delgada. Cuando salieron a la luz del pasillo, Remus contuvo el aliento, ella era la viva imagen de la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix.

— ¡No! — Sirius jadeó, avanzando, una sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

— ¡Sirius! — La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y Remus se relajó, viendo que no era Bellatrix en absoluto. Esta mujer tenía el mismo cabello salvajemente rizado que su hermana, aunque era de un tono marrón mucho más claro, tenía que ser Andrómeda.

Pasó al bebé en sus brazos al hombre que estaba a su lado, presumiblemente su esposo, Ted, y estiró los brazos para atraer a Sirius a un gran abrazo. Remus miraba con feroces celos, y sin un poco de culpa - nunca había visto a Sirius ser tan abrazado por nadie, y mucho menos por un miembro de su familia. Remus bajó lentamente las escaleras por su cuenta, mientras la señora Potter entraba al pasillo ahora, sonriendo ampliamente, luciendo muy complacida consigo misma.

— ¿Una buena sorpresa, entonces? — Preguntó, mientras Sirius estrechaba la mano de Ted y palmeaba tentativamente la cabeza del bebé.

— ¡¿Tu hiciste esto?! — Sirius miró a la madre de James con asombro.

— Effie tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos — sonrió Ted, con los ojos brillantes. — Encantado de conocerte, Sirius. Es un placer conocer a alguien de la familia de Dromeda.

— ¡Entra, entra! — La Sra. Potter condujo a la reunión al pasillo. Todos la siguieron hacia el comedor, Remus el último de todos.

...

A

ndrómeda era el polo opuesto al resto de la familia Black, o al menos a los que Remus había conocido hasta ahora. Aunque era tan sorprendentemente hermosa como el resto de ellos, con los mismos ojos penetrantes y el mismo ingenio mordaz, estaba llena de risas y alegría. Ted claramente la adoraba también, y apenas parecía importarle que ella lo dejara con la bebé la mayor parte del tiempo.

'Dora' era el bebé más extraño que Remus había visto en su vida, aunque, hay que reconocerlo, no había conocido a muchos. Era tan alegre como su madre, con una sonrisa gomosa. Sus mechones de cabello cambiaban de púrpura a verde a azul con cada momento, lo que todos los demás parecían encontrar lindo, en lugar de extraño.

Antes de sentarse a comer, se les unieron varios otros invitados: viejos amigos de la familia de los Potter, incluido, para gran entusiasmo de Remus, el viejo Darius Barebones.

— Un brindis — el Sr. Potter levantó su copa un poco borracho al final de la comida, —¡Por los amigos, viejos y nuevos!

— ¡Por los Potter! — Andrómeda levantó su propio vaso, —Protectores de los marginados y defensores de las ovejas negras en todas partes.

Todos se rieron y tintinearon vasos.

— Creo que debo ser el más marginado — dijo Sirius, felizmente, — después de todo, soy un Gryffindor.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! — El señor Potter llamó desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Solo los Gryffindors brindaron, Andromeda entrecerró los ojos hacia Sirius,

— ¿Eso crees, primito? Intenta casarte con alguien que no sea un pariente.

— Tendré que hacerlo — respondió Sirius, mientras Gully recogía los platos y la Sra. Potter iba a buscar el pudín de Navidad, — Después de la boda de Cissy no quedan mujeres Black.

—— Todavía está Dora"

— Disculpa — dijo Ted, cubriendo protectoramente los oídos de su hija, — ¿Podríamos ayudarla a pasar su primera Navidad antes de concertar un compromiso?

— Estoy bromeando — Andrómeda se inclinó para besarlos a ambos, — Dora puede casarse con quien quiera cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor, y puedo decir con absoluta certeza que no será con nadie en esta mesa.

Todos rieron de nuevo. Remus miró a Darius de manera furtiva - se veía tan feliz como el Sr. Potter, su rostro brillaba rojo por el whisky de fuego que había estado bebiendo.

Una vez que se apagó el pudín, se sirvió y se comió, se sacaron las galletas y se contaron chistes terribles, la fiesta se trasladó a la sala de estar. La Sra. Potter, Philomena y Andrómeda subieron a cambiarse y ponerse sus vestidos de fiesta, el Sr. Potter fumó su pipa y Ted acomodó a Dora para que durmiera la siesta. Los muchachos se pusieron a jugar, antes de que Darius y el Sr. Potter llevaran a todos a una ronda de charadas. Remus nunca había jugado charadas antes, y mucho menos charadas mágicas, que involucraban un montón de chispas rojas y doradas, aunque eso puede haber sido debido al gran entusiasmo que había.

Por la noche empezaron a llegar más invitados y la casa pronto se llenó de música, risas y charlas agradables. Andromeda y Sirius se designaron a sí mismos como DJs, rebuscando entre sus colecciones de discos combinadas y alternando la canción de Slade Merry Xmas Everybody y I Wish It Could be Christmas Everyday de Wizzard.

When the snowman brings the snow  
Well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile on somebody's face…

— En realidad sí se llaman magos, — Sirius seguía diciéndoles a todos, con seriedad, — Solo escúchalos...

Incluso Philomena olvidó su melancolía durante unas horas, levantándose y moviéndose al ritmo de la música junto con James, que tenía casi la misma altura que ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo bailar, pero estaba bastante contento cuando tomó su mano y le mostró cómo girar.

Muy seguro de que nadie lo echaría de menos, Remus se deslizó entre la multitud en busca de Darius. Debía de haber asistido un centenar de brujas y magos, algunos de ellos profesores de Hogwarts, a quienes Remus hizo todo lo posible por evitar. Escuchó al menos a tres personas murmurar que Dumbledore estaba allí, en alguna parte.

— Ambos son Black, ya sabes — escuchó a una bruja que le susurraba a su amiga, mientras veían a Andrómeda y Sirius reír histéricamente junto al tocadiscos, — Ella se escapó y tuvo un bebé con ese tipo de Tonks, y el niño... bueno, él era el heredero, pero he oído que Orion planea impugnarlo tan pronto como su hijo menor sea mayor de edad. Es todo un infierno, por lo que he oído.

— No puede ser peor que Orión, fui a la escuela con él. Niño desagradable y vicioso. Sirius es un rayo de sol en comparación con Orion, y no me hagas empezar con esa perra de Walburga.

— Shh — La primera bruja dijo, nerviosa: — Nunca se sabe quién está escuchando estos días, ni siquiera en los Potter.

— Bueno, ¿qué están haciendo aquí, me gustaría saber?

— Es amigo del chico Potter. Ya sabes cómo son Effie y Monty: también han acogido a la mayor de Pettigrew, ella está allí.

— Sí, me enteré de eso.

— Bueno, no es ningún secreto por qué ella está aquí, los Pettigrew y los Potter son sangre pura, después de todo, a pesar de los rumores. Eso sí, Effie podría querer actuar rápido: si Philomena ve su oportunidad de atrapar al heredero Black, entonces el pobre James no va a echar un vistazo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe lo que está pasando; todos tenemos que elegir un bando. Me temo que los Potter eligieron el suyo hace mucho tiempo.

Remus sintió que le hervía la sangre. Fue horrible escuchar a sus amigos hablar de esa manera, y los Potter, de quienes Remus estaba absolutamente seguro de que no tenían motivos ocultos cuando se trataba de su hijo o la compañía que mantenía. Dejaron que James fuera amigo de él, después de todo, sabiendo exactamente lo que era.

Apretó los puños, deseó que se le permitiera hacer magia, hacer cualquier cosa para callar a esas viejas perras. Sirius y Andrómeda ahora lloraban a todo pulmón, junto con James y Philomena:

— ¡Weeeell I wish it could be Christmas every daaaa-aaay!  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to plaa-aay  
Oooooh I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
So let the BELLS ring OUT for CHRISTmaaaas!

Remus sonrió y, en el mismo momento, finalmente vio a Darius. El anciano estaba ahora muy borracho, apoyado pesadamente en la barandilla del pasillo y hablando con una anciana a la que parecía que le gustaría mucho alejarse de él.

Remus enderezó su espalda y conscientemente alisó sus rasgos. Había tomado prestado un conjunto de elegantes túnicas de James para la ocasión, y Philomena había realizado amablemente un hechizo cosmético en sus cicatrices. Como tal, esperaba poder salirse con la suya al menos pareciendo ser el hijo de un mago famoso, en lugar de un mocoso muggle de un hogar para niños.

— Buenas noches, Sr. Barebones — dijo, fingiendo un acento aprendido durante tres años de escuchar la pronunciación de James y Sirius. Le tendió una mano al anciano, quien la estrechó, mirándolo desconcertado, — Remus Lupin, ¿Recuerda que nos conocimos el año pasado?

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡El chico Lupin!

— Así es — asintió Remus, sonriendo serenamente, manteniendo su expresión controlada. Le entregó a Darius otro whisky, ya que la bruja con la que el anciano había estado hablando se escabulló. — ¿Creo que conoció a mi padre?

— ¡Lyall Lupin! ¡El mejor duelista que he conocido! Se casó con un muggle en algún lugar de Gales, ¿no?

— Efectivamente — dijo Remus con firmeza, — Mi madre. — Respiró con cuidado mientras Darius bebía más whisky, luego se aclaró la garganta, —¿Conocía muy bien a Lyall? — Descubrió que "Lyall" era mucho más fácil de decir que "mi padre".

— Oh, bastante bien, bastante bien — Darius asintió con entusiasmo, emocionado de tener alguien con quien hablar, — Trabajé con él en el ministerio, antes de que comenzaran todos los problemas. Nunca conocí a nadie mejor con boggarts, o dementores, si vamos a eso. La oficina de enlace de Azkaban lo ha extrañado, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¿Los problemas? — Preguntó Remus, tomando otro vaso de whisky de Gully, quien pasó apresuradamente con una bandeja, y se la entregó al anciano.

— Gracias, querido muchacho. Sí, el problema. Asunto desagradable. Asqueroso.

— ¿Estás hablando de... los eventos que llevaron al suicidio de Lyall? — No podía decirlo. Darius tenía que decirlo.

— ¡Estoy hablando de los malditos hombres lobo! — Darius golpeó su vaso de whisky vacío contra un aparador cercano. — Perdóname — murmuró.

— Para nada — respondió Remus, sin pestañear. — Continúa. Conozco la historia, por supuesto. Pero me gustaría... escucharlo de alguien que lo conocía.

Darius lo examinó, con cuidado, a través de su bruma llena de whisky. Pareció desplomarse, un poco, antes de comenzar su historia.

—No podríamos saberlo, entiendes, ninguno de nosotros... bueno... Lyall fue un gran mago, un gran mago, ¿me oyes? — Él balbuceó. Remus asintió.— Pero… — el anciano miró hacia arriba, con los ojos vidriosos, —Bueno, él tenía una tendencia a obsesionarse con las cosas. ¡Y ese temperamento! Se enfurecía en el trabajo, incluso durante las audiencias del comité.

— ¿Audiencias del comité? — Remus casi rompió el personaje.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre? — Darius lo miró, sorprendido, — Malditos muggles, no aptos para criar a nuestros hijos, lo he dicho por años...— Suspiró, — Tu padre estaba en varios comités en el ministerio para la regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.

Remus se alegraba de haber tomado criaturas mágicas, de lo contrario, podría no saber nada sobre esto. Tal como estaba, pudo asentir con la cabeza, conscientemente. Darius continuó,

— Solo en su área, por supuesto, era un gigante en el campo. Pero a él le gustaba su propio estilo, y en aquellos días se le consideraba un poco extremista. Quería una revisión del Registro de hombres lobo, mejores medidas de identificación y seguimiento. Simplemente no teníamos la mano de obra para ello, y era mejor gastar los recursos en otra parte. Y Lupin... había estado trabajando con criaturas oscuras durante tantos años, pensó que veía hombres lobo por todas partes, siempre veía peligro donde claramente no lo había. Honestamente, todos pensamos que era un excéntrico, no podríamos haberlo sabido... cuando trajeron a Greyback, yo estaba allí. Lo vi, y no me importa decírtelo, ninguno de nosotros pensó que fuera una amenaza. Claramente borracho. Confundido. Un vagabundo, eso es lo que pensamos. Y cuando Lupin estalló en una de sus peroratas sobre los hombres lobo, bueno... no lo pensamos dos veces.

— Dejaron ir a Greyback. — Remus dijo, impasible. Darius parecía muy apenado por sí mismo ahora, casi lloroso. El asintió.

— Lo dejamos ir. Por supuesto que ahora, ahora lo sabemos… si tan solo hubiéramos escuchado a Lyall... se suicidó justo después de eso, ni siquiera quería escuchar la disculpa del comité. — Suspiró y miró a Remus de nuevo. —Siempre me he preguntado qué lo llevó a eso, sabes. Algunos dicen que fue la culpa, no poder detener a Greyback. No habría pensado que él era el tipo que... y abandonar a su familia así, quiero decir, ¿No podrías haber sido mucho más que un bebé?

— Cinco. — Remus dijo: — Tenía cinco años.

— Si bien. — Darius se movió, incómodo, mirando malhumorado a su vaso vacío, —Tengo mi propia pequeña teoría sobre lo que pasó... ¿Y si Greyback fue tras él, eh? Sabemos lo peligroso que es ahora. Sabemos que odia a los magos más que a cualquier otra cosa, y tu padre dijo algunas cosas muy desagradables. Entonces, lo que me pregunto es... ¿Greyback regresó a buscarlo? ¿Lo mordió? Si eso es lo que pasó, entonces... debo decir que no culpo a Lyall en absoluto. Solo la buena bestia es una bestia muerta.

— Mm. — Remus respondió, sintiéndose muy caliente y un poco mareado. — ¿Y Greyback?

— Lo último que supe es que está aliado con tú-sabes-quién. — Darius negó con la cabeza. —Y la maldita ironía de todo esto es que necesitamos a tu padre más que nunca. Aún así, — le sonrió a Remus, amablemente —No creas que murió en vano, querido muchacho. Terminamos implementando muchas de sus reformas, particularmente en lo que respecta a los híbridos. ¡No pueden escapar del registro ahora, no señor! —Dio un golpe con su viejo y arrugado puño.

— Perdóneme. — Remus se volvió, rápidamente. Había escuchado suficiente. — Escuché a la Sra. Potter llamando.

Volvió a meterse en la multitud de juerguistas, la música seguía sonando mientras Sirius y Andrómeda guiaban a todos en coro:

— So here it iiiiiiiis, Merry Christmas, Everybody's having fuuuuun! Loo-ook to the future now, It's only just begun!


	52. Tercer Año: Confianza

Sábado 5 de Enero de 1974

Láminas de lluvia golpeaban el Expreso de Hogwarts como una andanada de flechas enemigas, cubriendo las laderas generalmente verdes con un velo de niebla y llovizna, oscureciendo el cielo.

— Se siente una basura al volver a la escuela, ¿no? — Sirius dijo malhumorado, mirando por la ventana.

Remus miró a Peter, quien estaba mirando a Sirius con incredulidad. Sirius no se dio cuenta. Remus suspiró,

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad, Pete? — Preguntó cortésmente.

— Okay. — Peter respondió, aburrido, — Gracias por los dulces.

— ¿Has visto mi escoba? — Preguntó James, bajándolo del portaequipajes. Peter se levantó para mirar, animándose un poco. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su libro.

Realmente no lo estaba leyendo. No había podido concentrarse adecuadamente en un libro desde la fiesta de Navidad de los Potter. De hecho, no había podido concentrarse en nada en absoluto. Ni en volar, ni en juegos, ni en conversaciones, ni en la planificación animaga de James y Sirius. Así que fingió leer, esperando que lo dejaran hacerlo. En St Edmund's podría haberse escapado solo a la ciudad, pero esa no parecía una buena manera de mostrar gratitud a los padres de James, quienes seguramente se preocuparían.

Era como si hubiera una lista de preguntas en su cabeza para las que no tenía forma de obtener las respuestas, así que simplemente se repetían una y otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba Greyback ahora? ¿Quién era 'tu sabes quién'? ¿Lyall Lupin había odiado tanto a su hijo?

Remus ya sabía que su padre se había suicidado porque lo habían mordido. Siempre había asumido que Lyall había estado motivado por la culpa. Pero ahora… bueno, ¿Acaso Remus había estado muy mal? ¿Y si la verdadera razón hubiera sido el odio, o peor aún, la vergüenza?

Durante los últimos tres años, Remus había estado trabajando duro en la escuela, usando la varita de su padre y tomando las materias que su padre podría haber tomado. No pensaba en Lyall todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo de su mente, todavía significaba algo. Desde la fiesta de Navidad, ya no estaba tan seguro. Ferox había dicho 'conócete a ti mismo', pero Remus estaba fallando en ver la sabiduría en eso ahora. Había sido mucho más feliz sin saberlo. 

Estos oscuros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpeteo en la puerta del carruaje. Marlene asomó la cabeza,

— Hola McKinnon — sonrió James, — ¿Evans está contigo?

— Mmm no. — Chilló, jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello, — Sirius, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— ¿Yo? — Sirius se sentó, luciendo confundido, — Er ... ¿Qué pasa?

— Mary um... Mary me pidió que te dijera algo.

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Ella es... no creo que deba decirlo frente a todos.

— Eh... ok...— Sirius se levantó y la siguió al pasillo. Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas divertidas mientras esperaban. Uf, pensó Remus, ¡¿Se había equivocado sobre lo de Mary y Sirius?! ¿Eran Sirius y Marlene, ahora?

Momentos después, un Sirius con aspecto aturdido volvió a entrar al compartimento solo.

— ¿Bien? — Preguntó James.

— Mary tiene novio, aparentemente. — Dijo Sirius, confundido.

— ¿Quieres decir... te dejaron?

— No lo sé. — Se sentó, rascándose la cabeza, — ¿Estaba saliendo con ella?

— Bueno, aparentemente ella pensó que lo estaban.

— ¿Por qué las chicas no dicen lo que quieren decir? — Sirius se pasó la mano por el cabello en una buena imitación de James, quien asintió con simpatía.

— Las chicas son una pesadilla. — Él acepto.

Remus celebró, interiormente. Gracias a Dios todo eso quedó atrás.

...

Domingo 6 de Enero de 1974

Más tarde se enteró de que Mary había comenzado a salir con un chico muggle que conocía de casa.

— Crecimos en la misma cuadra — le confió, emocionada, — Su casa está justo enfrente de la mía. Me gustaba mucho Sirius, y es agradable y todo eso, pero… bueno, es un poco elegante. No creo que él siquiera sepa lo que es un piso municipal.

Remus tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso.

En cuanto a él, volvió a sentir simpatía por Mary, y ni siquiera le importó que siguiera hablando de su nuevo novio, de cómo la había llevado al salón de baile local, de las fotos y de cómo su madre lo amaba, y su padre pensaba que era un "buen chico". Marlene, sin embargo, parecía terminalmente aburrida mientras se sentaban junto al fuego haciendo sus últimos deberes de vacaciones juntos.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Mary.

— No estés celosa, Marls.

— No lo estoy. — Marlene frunció el ceño. — Creo que estás siendo horrible con Sirius.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Dejándolo así! ¡Tú... heriste sus sentimientos! — Las mejillas de Marlene se habían vuelto de un extraño tono rosado.

— No, no lo hizo — resopló Remus.

Ambas chicas lo miraron, como si él lo hubiera entendido completamente mal.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Mary miró a su amiga, — Marlene, ¿Te gusta Sirius?

— ¡No! — Marlene se puso de pie, roja brillante ahora, — ¡Oh, eres una perra, Mary! — Ella irrumpió en el dormitorio de chicas. Lily suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

— Eso no fue muy agradable. — Dijo ella con reproche.

— Su problema, no el mío. — Mary se encogió de hombros. — ¿Le gusta Sirius?

— ¿Importa?

— Yo también voy. — Remus se puso de pie, tratando de no dejar escapar un suspiro.

— ¡Oh no, no te vayas, Remus! — Mary dijo: — Dejaremos de hablar de chicos, lo prometo.

— Estoy cansado — mintió, — y ya terminé la mía. Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó a Mary susurrar, muy fuerte;

— ¡Dios mío, tal vez le guste Marls!

Remus se recordó a sí mismo que estaba tratando de agradarle de nuevo a Mary y no reaccionó. Subió las escaleras y fue a sentarse en el dormitorio solo. James, Peter y Sirius estaban en detención por una broma que habían hecho antes de Navidad. 

No estaba cansado en absoluto. Faltaban dos noches para la luna llena y estaba empezando a sentir la habitual inquietud reveladora en sus miembros, la familiar aceleración de los latidos de su corazón. Dejado solo como su propio consejero, Remus volvió a los pensamientos inquietantes que lo habían estado molestando durante semanas. Una vez más, parecían girar a través de su cerebro en un gran lío espeso, sin principio ni fin.

¿Todos los magos se sentían igual que Darius? ¿Como Lyall Lupin? ¿Eran realmente justificables las acciones de su padre? Remus no podía ignorar el hecho de que su madre también lo había abandonado, lo que tenía que significar algo. Sus amigos ciertamente no lo habían tratado de manera diferente después de descubrirlo… pero de igual forma, ¿Cómo podría alguien saber realmente lo que sus amigos pensaban de él? A los merodeadores les gustaba todo lo peligroso; quizás compartir una habitación con Remus era simplemente otro riesgo emocionante.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era hablar con alguien imparcial. James tenía mucha suerte de tener dos padres siempre dispuestos a escuchar. Sirius tenía suerte de tener a James. Remus no estaba seguro de si Peter tenía problemas o no. Probablemente los tenía. Probablemente también se los contaba a James.

También estaba McGonagall, Remus sabía que se suponía que debían acudir a ella con sus problemas. Pero era tan severa y difícil, y de todos modos le agradaba más James. Madame Pomfrey, por supuesto; ella lo había apoyado antes. Pero ella no era de las que te dejaba sentir lástima por ti mismo; solo intentaría encontrar una solución de sentido común, o le diría que no se preocupara tanto. Luego estaba Dumbledore, pero Remus no tenía idea de cómo hablar con él y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

En cuanto a las personas que conocían las complejidades del problema de Remus, también estaba el profesor Ferox; Remus estaba noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de que lo sabía, de todos modos. Consideró esto como una opción.

Remus sintió una especie de parentesco no identificable con su profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Tenía una presencia muy tranquilizadora, y Remus pensó que podría llegar a sentirse mejor si pudiera hablar con él, de alguna manera estaba seguro de que Ferox lo escucharía con simpatía. Hubo un extraño aleteo en su estómago, como de emoción, y Remus pensó que era una buena señal. Miró el reloj de la esquina. Sólo eran las cinco, los otros chicos no estarían fuera de detención hasta las seis y el toque de queda no era hasta las ocho.

Remus sacó el mapa del merodeador de debajo de su almohada. El contorno básico del castillo estaba completo ahora; solo necesitaban finalizar los terrenos, animar las escaleras y agregar los lugares secretos que solo ellos conocían. Entonces la idea del etiquetado de Sirius podría ser la siguiente, aunque todavía no estaban muy seguros de cómo hacerlo. Remus había descubierto un hechizo que localizaría a una sola persona, pero nada de la magnitud que requerían.

Aún así, lanzó su hechizo localizador ahora, y descubrió que el profesor Ferox estaba caminando desde el Gran Comedor hacia la sala de profesores. Remus se levantó, rápidamente, si era rápido, entonces podría hacer que pareciera un encuentro casual. Agarró la capa de James antes de irse, por si acaso Mary y Lily todavía estaban en la sala común.

Estaba alcanzando el pomo de la puerta cuando tuvo un repentino destello de sentido común.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ir a ver al profesor Ferox, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Quejarse de su padre muerto? ¿Llorarle sobre cómo nadie lo entendería jamás, porque era una criatura oscura asesina y encima era pobre? ¿Quejarse de que todos sus amigos se estaban volviendo locos con las chicas y él se sentía abandonado?

Remus volvió a la habitación.

¿Qué diablos pensaría Ferox de él? Que era un cobarde, eso. No podías simplemente ir a llorar con los profesores cuando algo te molestaba; no podías esperar que todos sintieran pena por ti. Nadie te debe una vida feliz, decía siempre la Matrona.

Se acostó en su cama y miró hacia el dosel. Ahora se sentía peor. No sabía lo que le había pasado, normalmente nunca era alguien que actuara por impulso, ya no, no desde su primer año. Había sentido con tanta fuerza que debería ver a su maestro. ¡Ah! Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese aleteo en su abdomen. No era emoción en absoluto, era... bueno, todavía no estaba seguro de qué era. Se sintió acalorado, sonrojado y extrañamente punzante. Era algo... animal.

Oh Dios. Remus dejó escapar un gemido. Debe ser la transformación. El lobo se estaba acercando más temprano de lo habitual, tal vez. Probablemente le gustaba el olor de Ferox, o captaba el olor de su kneazle. ¿Los lobos se comen a los gatos?

Solo la buena bestia es una bestia muerta. Eso es lo que le dijo Darius. En ese momento, Remus había sentido que era un poco injusto… después de todo, nunca lastimaría a nadie. Dumbledore no permitiría que eso sucediera. Definitivamente tampoco quería lastimar a nadie, excepto ocasionalmente a Snape, y eso era normal, ¿No?

Quizás Remus era más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Había aprendido a controlar su temperamento la mayor parte del tiempo, había aprendido a controlar su magia. Él también tenía que aprender a controlar cualquier cosa que esto fuera.

Cuando James, Sirius y Peter regresaron, Remus había tomado una decisión.

— He estado pensando — comenzó.

— No es de extrañar que necesitaras recostarte — sonrió Sirius. Remus le arrojó una almohada.

— Vete a la mierda, lo digo en serio.

— No, yo soy Siri- (*)

James le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

— Cállate, Black.

— Gracias. — Remus sonrió. —Er ... todo el asunto de los animagos.

— ¿Si? — Sirius parecía ansioso ahora, todavía frotándose la cabeza, — ¿Tuviste una idea? ¡Me encantan las ideas de Moony!

— Um... no exactamente — Remus se sintió incómodo ahora. Aún así, tenía que hacerse. Había tomado una decisión. — Yo... no quiero que lo hagan.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Peter parecía confundido.

— Él no quiere que nos convirtamos en animagos. — Dijo James, mirando a Remus con esos ojos claros y honestos. —¿Es eso no?

Remus asintió, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

— Estoy muy agradecido, lo estoy. Yo solo... no creo que ninguno de ustedes entienda realmente lo peligroso que sería. Podría lastimarlos. Podría... podría matarlos. No tengo control sobre eso.

— ¡Pero va a funcionar! — Sirius protestó, — Hice toda la investigación, James, ¿le mostraste?

— Déjalo, amigo — dijo James, — Es la decisión de Lupin.

— Gracias. — Remus le sonrió a James. Se sentía terrible por defraudarlos, pero era por su propio bien, y él tenía que ser el maduro.

Sirius lucía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero James le dio una mirada dura que se parecía tanto a la señora Potter que silenció al chico más bajo de inmediato. No dijeron mucho durante el resto de la noche y Remus tuvo que fingir que había vuelto a leer su libro.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que se apagaran las luces, Remus escuchó a Sirius acercarse a la cama de James y lanzar el hechizo silenciador por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Deseó que lo invitaran, solo una vez. Deseaba no ser siempre el que quedaba fuera, deseaba saber cómo se sentía tener un amigo tan cercano como James. Más que nunca, quería a alguien con quien hablar.

Repentinamente abrumado, Remus rápidamente lanzó su propio hechizo, para que los demás no lo oyeran llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Es un chiste en inglés, que va así;
> 
> — I'm serious  
> — No, I'm Sirius.


	53. Tercer Año: Davey Gudgeon

El invierno dio paso a la primavera y, como de costumbre, el cumpleaños de Remus fue celebrado con creativo vigor por los otros merodeadores: el canto habitual en cada comida, el pastel, los regalos. Desafortunadamente, McGonagall fue inteligente con sus payasadas este año y tenía un prefecto vigilando los dormitorios de los niños para evitar más exhibiciones de fuegos artificiales de medianoche.

Afortunadamente, el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Remus cayó en un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y se sentía muy mayor pasando la tarde en Las Tres Escobas con sus amigos. Pronto quedó claro que James y Sirius de alguna manera habían sobornado a todos sus compañeros de clase para que pasaran por el pub también, mientras un flujo constante de estudiantes se acercaba a su mesa queriendo comprarle una cerveza de mantequilla a Remus o brindar por su salud. Para cuando terminó la tarde, todos en el bar sabían el nombre de Remus, y fue aclamado estridentemente al salir. Completamente vergonzoso, por supuesto.

Con su cumpleaños fuera del camino, Remus se lanzó a la revisión en preparación para los próximos exámenes; tenía una urgencia particular de hacerlo bien en sus nuevas materias, no menos importantes que Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Al volver a concentrarse en el estudio y el trabajo escolar, Remus lentamente comenzó a dejar atrás las crueles palabras de Darius Barebones. Sí, era peligroso, y sí, una vez que todos supieran qué era Remus, muy probablemente sería rechazado. Pero hasta entonces, tenía la oportunidad de aprender, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

...

Domingo 7 de Abril de 1974

Remus nunca antes había conocido a Davey Gudgeon, hasta donde él sabía, ni a ninguno de los otros. Nunca supo cómo era el niño, ni siquiera. Pero recordaría ese nombre hasta el día de su muerte.

El Sauce Boxeador se había convertido en un juego durante el verano de 1973 por un grupo de aburridos de primer año, y aunque era aborrecido por Filch y mal visto por los jefes de las casas, nadie había dicho nada al respecto. 'Trata de ver qué tan cerca puedes acercarte al tronco antes de que las ramas te golpeen.' Remus ciertamente no tenía ganas de jugar. Odiaba ese árbol. 

Tal como estaba, Remus ni siquiera estaba allí cuando sucedió. Era el día después de la luna llena y estaba en la enfermería, como de costumbre. Peter estaba sentado en el suelo, clasificando sus tarjetas de ranas de chocolate, murmurando para sí mismo felizmente. James estaba marcando la tarea de adivinación de Sirius, y Sirius movía encubiertamente su varita hacia James detrás de su espalda, cambiando su cabello de diferentes colores para la diversión de Remus. Azul, rosa, verde, amarillo... estaba funcionando; Remus lo encontró histéricamente divertido, porque James se veía muy serio, y cuando estaba concentrado su lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes como un gato.

Era una tarde perfectamente agradable, y Remus casi podía ignorar cuánto le dolían los huesos y los dientes mientras volvían a colocarse en su lugar para otro ciclo.

Pero luego sucedió. La puerta del hospital se abrió de golpe y un estudiante entró chillando;

— ¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Ayuda!

Entrometidos como eran, Sirius y James saltaron de la cama para mirar alrededor de las cortinas verde pálido. Remus suspiró, recostándose en su almohada. Ahora estaba acostumbrado al flujo y reflujo de la enfermería; las voces elevadas como esa generalmente significaban que un hechizo salió mal. Trató de ignorarlo: le molestaba cualquier cosa que le recordara que estaba en un hospital, y no solo disfrutando de una tarde de ocio con sus amigos.

Pero James y Sirius permanecieron fuera de la vista, observando lo que fuera que se desarrollaba en la escena, y cuando se volvieron hacia la cama sus rostros estaban pálidos y serios. La conmoción se había vuelto más fuerte, Remus era vagamente consciente de que alguien lloraba.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó, más irritado de lo que pretendía.

La boca de Sirius se torció y James negó con la cabeza, en silencio, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz. Peter finalmente levantó la vista de sus cartas,

— ¿Qué?

— Un accidente... un niño. — James murmuró.

— ¡Todos afuera! — La voz de Madame Pomfrey resonó en la cámara, anormalmente fuerte y clara. La cortina alrededor de la cama de Remus se abrió y asomó la cabeza, luciendo distraída, —Remus, querido, si te sientes lo suficientemente bien, será mejor que pases el resto de la tarde en tu propia cama. Potter, ¿Irías a buscar a la profesora Sprout? Dígale que uno de sus estudiantes está herido.

James asintió y se fue de inmediato, sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos o sus deberes. Siempre puedes confiar en James.

Sirius captó la mirada de Remus y Remus asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la cama. Todavía estaba en pijama, y Sirius levantó a Peter por el codo para darle un poco de privacidad. Remus se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, metió sus libros en su bolso, tomó el trabajo de James y se unió a sus amigos al otro lado de la cortina. Podía oler la sangre.

Se habían corrido las cortinas alrededor de la cama más cercana a la puerta, y los tres chicos se apresuraron a pasar por allí, sin querer nada más que escapar de la atmósfera desagradable y alejarse lo más posible. Fueron directamente a la sala común, Remus cojeaba levemente, Sirius y Peter redujeron la velocidad para igualar su ritmo.

— ¿Qué era? — Remus susurró: — Había sangre.

— Sí...— respondió Sirius, luciendo conmocionado, —No sé qué pasó, pero... fue en su cara.

Peter parecía levemente enfermo.

Llegaron a la sala común y Remus se derrumbó en un sillón, exhausto.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sirius, ansioso, tocando con una mano el hombro de Remus. Remus asintió, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

— Bien, bien. — Se encogió de hombros hacia Sirius, avergonzado, deseando poder ser normal por una vez.

— Muy bien, muchachos — Mary entró tranquilamente en la habitación, con Marlene a cuestas, — ¿Escucharon lo que le pasó a ese chico Gudgeon?

— No — respondió Sirius, astutamente, — ¿Qué?

— Golpeado en la cara por ese árbol loco. — Ella dijo, sacudiendo su capa, — Estaban tratando de tocar el tronco.

— ¿El sauce boxeador?

— Sí, — dijo Marlene, — ¡No debería estar permitido! ¡Es tan peligroso!

— ¿Viste cómo pasó? —Preguntó Remus, tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de su voz.

— No — Mary se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Sirius, — Lo escuché de una de las niñas de segundo año.

— ¡Tendrán que deshacerse de él! — Marlene dijo, estridentemente. — Dumbledore no puede dejarlo ahí ahora. Alguien podría morir.

— Debería haberse mantenido alejado de eso. — Sirius dijo, frunciendo el ceño, — Es un juego estúpido. Todo el mundo sabe cómo es ese árbol.

— ¿Me he vuelto loca? — Mary se rió, — ¡¿Sirius Black, la voz de la razón?!

— Vete a la mierda, MacDonald — frunció el ceño Sirius.

Remus estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. Se frotó la sien y volvió a cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose en el sillón. La culpa le subió por la espalda, pinchazos fríos y calientes. ¿Le pegó en la cara? ¿Este chico Gudgeon estaría bien? Seguramente Madame Pomfrey podría arreglarlo, fuera lo que fuera. Ella podía arreglar cualquier cosa.

...

Los chismes sobre Davey Gudgeon inundaron la escuela en cuestión de horas, hasta que nadie pudo escapar. Sarah Saunders de Ravenclaw les dijo a todos que había visto llegar a sus padres y luego los vio marchar directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore, luciendo furiosos. Los amigos de Gudgeon en Hufflepuff transmitieron la historia una y otra vez a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado - parecía que Davey realmente iba a llegar al tronco esa vez, pero luego el sauce arremetió en el último minuto. - Escucharon diferentes versiones del daño: que el árbol le había partido el cráneo en dos, que había perdido los dos ojos o incluso que había muerto y la escuela lo estaba encubriendo.

Marlene, que parecía más angustiada que nadie por todo el asunto, solicitó la ayuda de Lily y Mary para redactar una petición para que se retirara el sauce de las instalaciones de la escuela. Remus lo firmó, no podía pensar en una razón suficientemente buena para no hacerlo.

Sirius se negó.

— Ese árbol tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como cualquiera. — Dijo, con firmeza, mientras Marlene lo perseguía con una pluma.

— Pero Sirius — suplicó, — es peligroso.

— ¡También las bludgers! — Él regresó, esquivándola, — ¿Vas a dejar el equipo de quidditch?

— ¡Difícilmente es lo mismo!

— Uf, solo fírmalo, Black — gimió Lily, tratando de terminar su tarea de Runas, — ¿Qué te importa?

— ¡Es el principio! — Cruzó los brazos con firmeza. Lily puso sus enormes ojos verdes en blanco.

— Idiota — Ella murmuró en voz baja: — ¿No puede ver lo molesta que está Marls?

— ¿Por qué está tan molesta? — Remus preguntó, en un susurro, cuando Marlene estaba fuera del alcance del oído. — ¿Conocía a Davey?

— No lo creo — suspiró Lily, —Creo que solo quiere un proyecto para distraerse de las cosas que pasan en su casa. Familia, ya sabes.

Remus pensó en esto. No conocía a Marlene tan bien como conocia a Lily y Mary. Mary era muy extrovertida y charlaba con cualquiera. (De hecho, en todo caso, era un poco exagerada. Remus sabía demasiado sobre sus preferencias de besuqueo para su gusto.) Marlene siempre había sido la más callada y tímida, menos segura de sí misma, incluso en las áreas en las que sobresalía. No sabía mucho sobre su familia simplemente porque nunca se le ocurrió preguntar por las familias de las personas.

No creía que la petición fuera a ir a ninguna parte. Dumbledore había dado un discurso en el que prohibía que alguien se acercara nuevamente al sauce, y eso era todo lo que se había dicho al respecto. El personal estaba claramente inquieto, y Remus solo había estado tratando de mantener la cabeza gacha.

Los otros merodeadores no le habían dicho nada al respecto y cambiaban de tema cada vez que surgía. Por lo general, Remus prefería no hablar de nada relacionado con su 'pequeño problema peludo', pero ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si en secreto lo culpaban después de todo. James nunca lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto; Peter podría llevar a hacerlo. Sirius podría decirlo y luego retractarse instantáneamente. De cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, dejando que la imaginación de Remus se volviera loca.

Una semana después del incidente, la profesora Sprout confirmó el rumor; Davey Gudgeon ahora estaba ciego y no regresaría a Hogwarts durante bastante tiempo. Remus había estado tratando de evitar a Sprout desde que sucedió - como profesor de Herbología, estaba seguro de que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el sauce en el terreno en primer lugar.

— Sus padres lo llevarán a Estados Unidos, donde se están haciendo avances en pociones curativas oculares. — La profesora regordete explicó en el desayuno. — Estoy segura de que Davy y su familia están muy agradecidos por todos sus buenos deseos.

Remus sintió una horrible sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago. Cuando Marlene, Lily, Mary y algunos otros estudiantes se levantaron para presentar su petición, que ahora tenía más de cuatrocientas firmas, Remus fue con ellos.

La profesora Sprout aceptó la petición y prometió discutir el asunto con Dumbledore. Incluso le otorgó a Marlene diez puntos de la casa por sus esfuerzos. 

— Sin embargo, no se van a deshacer de él — dijo Sirius, más tarde esa noche, cuando los merodeadores estaban solos en su habitación.

— No, lo dudo — Remus pateó un calcetín perdido debajo de su cama, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué fuiste?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Sentí que era lo correcto. Quiero decir, Marlene tiene razón, el árbol es peligroso. No debería estar en una escuela.

— Pero... — comenzó Peter.

— Lo sé. — Remus espetó. — Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

— No deberías sentirte culpable, amigo — dijo James, amablemente, — Gudgeon no debería haber estado tonteando así... no es tu culpa...

— Si es culpa de alguien — dijo Remus sombríamente, — Entonces es mía.

— Eso es estúpido. — Sirius dijo, sin rodeos, sacudiendo la cabeza, — No lo plantaste, ¿verdad? No sé si ha escapado a la atención de todos los demás, pero esta escuela no es precisamente consciente de la seguridad. Está construido alrededor de un bosque sangriento lleno de criaturas más peligrosas que un árbol loco, se supone que hay un monstruo literal durmiendo en algún lugar directamente debajo de nosotros y, sin jugar, ¡¿Pero has visto a Hagrid?!

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, Black? — Remus suspiró pesadamente, sentándose. Le dolía la cadera si se paraba demasiado tiempo. Se estaba volviendo como una anciana.

— No sé — Sirius se encogió de hombros, — ¿Esas cosas pasan? ¿No te culpes a ti mismo? ¿Dejar de deprimirte?

— ¡¿Deprimirme?! — Remus gruñó, su temperatura subiendo, — Vete a la mierda. ¡Hay un niño que no puede ver porque soy demasiado peligroso para estar en la escuela! Intenta decirle a Marlene lo que soy, apuesto a que obtendría muchas más firmas en ESA petición.

— ¡No eres peligroso!

— No sabes lo que soy. — Siseó Remus.

— Eres nuestro amigo. — James dijo, de repente. Remus lo miró fijamente. Fue algo estúpido, sensiblero y dramático decirlo. Pero esa era la mitad del problema con James: encarnaba tanto esos valores poco realistas de lealtad, justicia y honor, que te obligaba a creer en ellos también. Se sentó junto a Remus en la cama. — Eres nuestro amigo, y eso es lo más importante, ¿De acuerdo?

Se encontró con la mirada de Remus y le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. — ¿Okay? — Él dijo.

Remus continuó mirándolo, y James se acercó un poco más, de modo que sus rodillas chocaron, — ¿Ok? — Dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante ahora, su nariz a centímetros de la de Remus. Remus conocía esta táctica: James hacía lo mismo a veces para animar a Sirius. Nunca parpadeaba, fue muy desconcertante, y finalmente Remus se rió, agachándose.

— ¡Okay! ¡Okay!

James se rió también y abrazó a Remus.

— ¡Gracias a dios! ¡No podíamos perderte, Moony! — Gritó. De repente, Sirius y Peter siguieron su ejemplo, apiñándose sobre Remus, quien se encontró en el fondo del abrazo muy risueño. 

Riendo, a pesar de sí mismo, Remus trató de zafarse de ellos.

— ¡Quítate de encima, bobo!

— Ahh, nos amas de verdad — Sirius palmeó su cabeza.


	54. Tercer Año: Marlene

— Entonces, ¿Verano? — Preguntó James, mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas en su último fin de semana en Hogsmeade antes de los exámenes.

Sirius y Remus gimieron al unísono.

— Sabes que no puedo... — comenzó Remus.

— Nunca me dejarán. — Sirius terminó.

— Sin embargo, no veo por qué, — respondió James, inocentemente. — Ambos vinieron por Navidad.

— Sí, pero hay una regla acerca de que me quede en St Edmund's durante todo el verano — se encogió de hombros Remus. —Mientras estoy allí, tengo que seguir la ley muggle. No puedes visitar a nadie cuando estás bajo cuidado, a menos que sean parientes.

— Y sabes cómo es mi suerte. — Sirius suspiró pesadamente. Incluso después de Navidad, y creo que eso fue solo para mantenerme fuera del camino, para ser honesto. Reg ya me dijo que me esperaban.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con Regulus? — James miró hacia arriba, sorprendido. Sirius se movió ligeramente en su taburete, luciendo incómodo;

— Er… el otro día. No valía la pena mencionarlo, solo lo vi por un minuto.

— Estaré allí todo el verano, James — dijo Peter en voz alta.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco de forma bastante obvia, pero James sonrió y palmeó la rodilla de Peter.

— Sí, genial, amigo, al menos te tendré, ¿eh?

— Podría ser capaz de hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon — dijo Sirius, animándose un poco — Lo he estado pensado, y si llevas la capa de invisibilidad, entonces podríamos planear algo...

Los tres empezaron a charlar emocionados sobre este plan; Remus los dejó. Desde que puso fin a la iniciativa de los animagos, los merodeadores habían estado un poco a la deriva. Necesitaban algo en lo que usar su energía creativa, y generalmente tenía que ser al menos levemente ilegal.

— Moony — dijo James de repente, — ¿Dónde queda St. Edmund, exactamente?

— Epping Forest — respondió Remus, rápidamente —¿Por qué?

— Siempre podríamos ir a visitarte...

— No. — Remus dijo esto con tal contundencia que Sirius y Peter levantaron la cabeza, alarmados. Remus tragó saliva secamente, —Simplemente no lo hagan, ¿de acuerdo? Es una mala idea.

Se le revolvió el interior: la humillación que sentiría si sus amigos vieran cómo vivía; de donde vino. Sería demasiado para soportar. ¿Qué dirían cuando vieran su ropa muggle gris opaca, o las caras ásperas y los nudillos duros de los otros chicos? Los bloques de hormigón y los portakabins astillados y la maleza de césped del frente. Le compadecerían.

— Escribiré — dijo apresuradamente, con la esperanza de calmarlos, — y ustedes pueden decirme todo lo que hagan. Ojalá pueda volver a tu casa en Navidad, Potter.

— Puede que no — dijo Sirius, de repente, — La luna llena es el veintinueve de diciembre de este año.

Remus lo miró de manera extraña. Se enorgullecía de tener una excelente memoria, pero Sirius le sacaba metros cuando se trataba de los ciclos lunares.

James se rió,

— ¿Cómo es que has memorizado cada maldita luna llena hasta que tengamos cincuenta, pero no puedes superar un 'Aceptable' en Astronomía?

— Es importante recordar algunas cosas, otras no — se encogió de hombros Sirius, vaciando su jarra, — Y que ponga mal las constelaciones realmente molesta a mis padres. Así que...

...

Mediados de Mayo de 1974

Remus bostezó y cerró su libro. Había hecho mucho. Más que suficiente. Demasiado, si le preguntaras a Sirius. Pero claro, estaba muy bien si tenías la suerte de tener parientes ricos muertos. Alguien con las perspectivas de Remus no podía permitirse el lujo de holgazanear.

La biblioteca estaba abierta en un horario extendido durante el período de exámenes, pero aún así, era casi la hora de cerrar, y solo quedaban algunos estudiantes mucho mayores, parpadeando adormilados ante sus textos. Lily, Mary y Marlene se habían acostado hacía al menos una hora, o Remus pensaba que sí. Los días se habían vuelto muy repetitivos en el período previo al final del trimestre, y el tiempo ya no se sentía verdaderamente lineal, ni siquiera había estado afuera en días.

Con cansancio, se puso de pie, se frotó los ojos y llevó una pila de libros hacia los estantes del Estudio de criaturas mágicas. Había descubierto que podía mantenerse en el lado bueno de Pince si ordenaba después de haber estado el mismo, y no requería de mucho esfuerzo.

Le gustaba estar por la tarde en la biblioteca, era agradable y silenciosa. Crecer en el hogar de niños y compartir un dormitorio con los merodeadores le había dado a Remus muy pocas oportunidades de paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la última fila de pilas, vio una pequeña figura desplomada al final, profundamente dormida sobre un pequeño escritorio. Avanzando de puntillas, reconoció el abanico de cabello rubio extendido sobre las páginas de un libro abierto.

— Marlene — susurró, mientras se acercaba. — ¡Marlene! — Tocó su hombro suavemente.

Saltó violentamente, lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un latigazo a Remus, luego miró a su alrededor con ojos confusos y nublados.

— ¿Remus?

— Te quedaste dormida — explicó, manteniendo la voz baja, — La biblioteca cerrará pronto.

— ¡Oh no! — Parecía angustiada, mirando su pergamino, que estaba en blanco. Había manchado un poco de tinta en la parte superior, pero nada más. —Oh no. — dijo de nuevo, desamparada.

— Está bien. — Remus trató de animarla, — Obviamente necesitabas descansar, ¿eh? Todavía falta un tiempo para que comiencen los exámenes.

— ¡Tengo tantas revisiones que hacer! No recuerdo nada de los crup, ¿Tú si?

— Vamos, — Remus esquivó la pregunta, — Será mejor que nos vayamos o Pince nos perseguirá.

Marlene asintió aturdida y se levantó, dejándolo llevarla a través del laberinto de estanterías. Cuando se fueron, ella comenzó a murmurar para sí misma:

— Los crup tienen colas bifurcadas, desconfían de los muggles y se parecen un poco a los cocker spaniels.

— Jack Russell's. — Remus corrigió, sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿De Verdad?! ¿¿Estás seguro?? — La chica lo agarró del brazo, irracionalmente asustada por esta información.

— Er... sí — dijo Remus, tambaleándose hacia atrás, incapaz de alejarse del agarre de Marlene.

— ¡Por supuesto que estás seguro! — Ella dijo, tristemente, finalmente dejándolo ir: — Eres el mejor de la clase.

— Tú también eres muy buena...— comenzó Remus, pero se detuvo. La cara de Marlene se arrugó y estalló en lágrimas.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Voy a fallar en todo! — Ella gimió en voz alta.

Un grupo de Slytherin que pasaba se rió de ella, antes de que Remus les apuntara con su varita amenazadoramente. Marlene, todavía llorando, se arrojó sobre Remus, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro. Desconcertado, Remus trató de acariciarla, gentilmente, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía contra él. Nunca antes lo había abrazado una chica, excepto la mamá de James, y eso no era lo mismo. No le gustó. Su hombro se estaba mojando.

Marlene era completamente ajena a su incomodidad, sin embargo, — ¡Soy tan tonta! — Ella resopló, — Lo arruino todo, nunca voy a ser tan buena como Danny, o mamá, o tú, o Lily...

— Er... eres mejor que Mary en...

— ¡Pero Mary tiene novio y todo el mundo la quiere y yo no le agrado a nadie! — Ella lloró aún más fuerte.

En este punto, Remus decidió que definitivamente estaba por encima de su cabeza. Él la palmeó, torpemente una vez más, y dijo:

— Yo um... iré a buscar a Lily, ¿de acuerdo?

— No, no está bien... — Marlene se apartó, todavía sollozando. Su rostro generalmente pálido ahora estaba rojo y lleno de manchas, sus ojos grises aún brillaban. — Iré a lavarme la cara — señaló hacia los baños de la chica más cercano — ¿Me esperas?

— Um... está bien.

Ella desapareció y Remus se desplomó pesadamente contra la pared. Ahora se encontraba cargando las dos mochilas y le dolían los hombros por el peso. ¿Qué harían los demás en esta situación? James sería caballeroso, obviamente. Probablemente habría sabido exactamente qué decir para evitar que llorara. Peter nunca se metería en esa situación en primer lugar. Sirius… bueno, Remus pensó que Sirius probablemente era tan malo como él, en realidad. No era bueno con las emociones; apenas podía manejar las suyas.

Aún así, Remus sabía que lo correcto era esperar y acompañarla de regreso a la sala común, así que lo hizo. No era que Remus no sintiera simpatía por Marlene, la presión sobre todos se sentía enorme, difícilmente se podía ignorar. Era más el disgusto general de Remus por quejarse. Y, por supuesto, nunca le había gustado estar rodeado de gente que lloraba; lo ponía nervioso.

Marlene se veía mucho mejor cuando salió del baño. Un poco sonrojada, pero al menos estaba tranquila.

— Lo siento — le sonrió tímidamente, — me siento tonta.

— Está bien. — Remus se encogió de hombros. Se preguntó si podría devolverle su bolso ahora. Sus brazos realmente le dolían y su rodilla lastimada estaba jugando en contra, sin contar con su cadera. No, probablemente no. No es algo muy propio de James, hacer que una chica lleve sus propias cosas. Ella tampoco se ofreció a retirarlo. Afortunadamente, no estaban demasiado lejos de la torre de Gryffindor.

— Estoy siendo tonta — dijo mientras caminaban, — sé que lo estoy siendo, mi padrastro odia cuando me pongo nerviosa. Dice que le da jaqueca. Entonces mamá se lleva la peor parte. Danny dice que necesito endurecerme y dejar de actuar como una bebé, pero...

— ¿Quién es Danny? — Remus preguntó, un poco perdido.

— Mi hermano — parecía sorprendida, — estoy segura de que lo he mencionado. Es el golpeador de los Chudley Cannons.

— Oh, claro, sí, lo sabía. — Remus asintió, — Debe ser por eso que eres tan buena

— No soy tan buena como Danny.

— Bien. — Remus trató de encogerse de hombros bajo el peso de los libros, — Solo tienes catorce años. Apuesto a que tu hermano no era tan bueno a los catorce años. Venciste a Sirius y él es realmente bueno.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso?

— Sí — respondió Remus, casualmente. — Obviamente. Gryffindor volvió a ganar la copa este año, ¿no?

— Debido a James.

— Sí, bueno, James está loco, no quieres ser como James.

— No le dirás a Mary lo que dije, ¿verdad?

— Nop. — Ya había olvidado lo que ella había dicho sobre Mary, para ser honesto.

— Ella es mi mejor amiga — dijo Marlene con sorna, — Y no estoy celosa de ella ni nada, ella es... bueno, le gusta lucirse, ya sabes. Ella es tan divertida y habladora y todo, a veces me siento un poco... quiero decir, ya ha salido con Sirius y ahora tiene ese novio muggle, y creo que al profesor Ferox le gusta más que a mí.

— Él es un maestro. — Remus dijo: — A él le gustan todos por igual. De todos modos, eres graciosa. James siempre habla de cómo haces que todos se rían en la práctica de quidditch.

— ¡¿De Verdad?! — Ella pareció sonrojarse de nuevo ante esta noticia. — ¿Qué hay de... um... qué hay de Sirius, cree que soy graciosa?

— Sí, obviamente — asintió Remus, complacido de que ella finalmente estuviera sonriendo de nuevo, — Todos lo pensamos. Tu impresión de McGonagall es la mejor.

Esto pareció satisfacerla, y cuando llegaron a la sala común, Marlene parecía positivamente alegre. — Te ayudaré con los crup si quieres. — Remus dijo, mientras trepaban por el agujero del retrato. — Podemos hacerlo mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

— Gracias Remus. — Marlene volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos en un abrazo rápido. Tomó sus libros y subió las escaleras a su dormitorio. Remus dejó escapar otro suspiro, hundiéndose levemente de alivio. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba esto? Tal vez necesitaba empezar a ser más malo.

Detrás de él, alguien silbó fuerte como un lobo. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

— ¡Ahí viene! ¡Cuidado, señoras, el rompecorazones número uno de Gryffindor, viene! — Sirius gritó mientras Remus se acercaba para reunirse con sus amigos junto al fuego. James estaba inmerso en un libro, pero miró hacia arriba y le guiñó un ojo a Remus. — Vas a tener que contarnos tu secreto, Moony — continuó Sirius, — Parece que tienes a todas las chicas.

— Ella es solo una amiga y lo sabes. ¿Dónde está Pete?

— Ducha — respondió James, —Peeves lo atacó con una jarra de crema pastelera de ayer.

— Eurgh.

— Sí, ese es el sonido que hizo — sonrió James, volviendo a su libro.

— Gracias a Merlín, has vuelto — se dirigió Sirius a Remus, — James ha sido tan aburrido hoy.

— Estoy revisando. — James dijo con calma, pasando una página: — Tú también deberías hacerlo.

— No.

— Ya terminé de revisar por hoy — sonrió Remus, — ¿Quieres jugar una partida de snap?

— ¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te amo?

— Cállate y toma las cartas.


	55. Tercer Año: Greyback

You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it  
And the clock waits so patiently on your song  
You walk past a café, but you don't eat when you've lived too long  
Oh, no, no, no, you're a rock 'n' roll suicide.

Viernes 28 de junio de 1974

Como era de esperar, Sirius logró calificaciones obscenamente altas en todo excepto en Astronomía sin levantar ni un dedo para estudiar. En este punto, Remus no estaba seguro de si Sirius realmente tenía algún extraño don de sangre pura, o si solo era un genio no reconocido. A Remus no le importaba de ninguna manera: él mismo ocupó el primer lugar en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Runas e Historia de la magia, el segundo más alto en Aritmancia, después de Sirius.

— ¡Bien hecho, chico! — Ferox le dio una palmada en la espalda durante el desayuno, la mañana después de que salieran los resultados. — Mi mejor alumno.

— Gracias, profesor — sonrió Remus, sintiéndose mareado de placer.

— Tengo algunos libros que quizá te gustaría tomar prestados durante el verano; ven a mi oficina antes de irte, ¿eh?

— ¡Mascota del maestro! — Sirius bromeó mientras el hombre alto y jovial se alejaba, silbando una alegre melodía. Remus no respondió, estaba demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo.

— No puedo creer que sea así hasta el cuarto año. — Dijo James, limpiando sus lentes en su túnica.

— ¿Tienes que seguir recordándomelo? — Sirius gimió, dejando su cuchillo y tenedor.

— Hay mucho que hacer durante el verano — respondió James, — Se pasará volando.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer durante el verano? — Remus preguntó con sospecha.

— Planear las bromas del próximo año, obviamente — dijo Sirius, un poco demasiado rápido. — Tengo que mantenerme a la vanguardia, Remu, muchacho, tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Era el último día oficial de clases, por lo que Remus decidió ignorar el hecho de que esto era claramente una mentira. Tenía todo el verano para estar paranoico acerca de que los otros tres lo dejaran fuera; todavía no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Después del desayuno, quería ir directamente a ver al profesor Ferox, pero pensó que podría parecer demasiado ansioso; además, los otros tres seguramente querrían ir con él, y Remus no podía soportar la idea de que Ferox se encontrara con Sirius y James. Sin duda estaría encantado por su carisma nato, y se preguntaría por qué alguna vez pensó que Remus era especial en absoluto.

El cuarteto subió las escaleras y empacó, es decir, James, Remus y Peter empacaron. Sirius rebotó por la habitación tratando de distraerlos, haciendo volar libros y ropa, encendiendo y apagando su tocadiscos.

— Está pasando, te guste o no — reprendió James, con las manos en las caderas en una muy buena imitación de su madre.

— Lo harás por mí, como el año pasado. — respondió Sirius, parándose en su cama e intentando hacer abdominales colgando del marco de la cama. Las viejas vigas de madera crujieron.

Remus cerró su propio baúl. Su rincón de la habitación parecía muy vacío sin el caos habitual de libros, papeles, plumas y ropa esparcidos por él. Se acercó al tocadiscos para darle una última caricia a las portadas de sus discos favoritos. Los veranos serían tan tranquilos, sin la música de Sirius. A la Matrona solo le gustaba tener la radio encendida una vez a la semana, para la canción del coro de la Radio 3.

— Moony — dijo James, de repente, — ¿No tienes que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

— Er... sí, pero no ahora... — Remus miró hacia arriba, sorprendido.

— Bueno, quiero decir que si has terminado de empacar, también puedes ir, ¿verdad? Cuando haya hecho las cosas de Sirius, iba a sugerir que todos saliéramos a dar un paseo en nuestras escobas, y odias volar, así que...

— ¿Oh enserio? Okay entonces. — Remus asintió, sintiéndose inexplicablemente herido. No era en absoluto propio de James perseguirte para que te fueras de la habitación.

— Te veremos en la cena, ¿verdad Moony? — Preguntó Sirius, balanceándose hacia adelante y aterrizando sobre sus pies con la agilidad de un gimnasta.

— Sí, supongo... — Remus salió de la habitación, sintiendo como si lo escoltaran de una fiesta a la que no estaba invitado. Muy bien, era cierto que no le gustaba mucho volar. Pero eso generalmente no importaba, a menudo se sentaba en las gradas y leía su libro mientras los demás jugueteaban en el aire. No le habría importado hacer eso esta vez.

Él tenía que ver la señora Pomfrey, de todos modos, así que fue a la enfermería, luchando por librarse de la sensación desagradable de exilio.

...

— Estás muy callado, querido — comentó la medibruja mientras completaba sus comprobaciones de fin de año. — ¿Estás deseando que lleguen tus vacaciones?

— No, en realidad no — respondió.

— Extrañarás a tus amigos — chasqueó la lengua con simpatía. — Es una pena, lo sé. Aún así, espero que tengas muchos amigos muggle con quienes jugar.

Remus no se molestó en responder. Madame Pomfrey era muy amable y no tenía un hueso malo en el cuerpo, pero ella, como la mayoría de los adultos, podía ser increíblemente densa. En privado, esperaba que el próximo verano fuera tan lucrativo como el anterior; si Craig todavía estaba por aquí, quizás podría ganar algo de dinero. Había demostrado ser capaz, incluso podría pedir algo más que cigarrillos.

Ella le dio las mismas instrucciones que el año anterior: comer bien, hacer ejercicio y descansar.

— Te veré a principios de Julio — sonrió serenamente, y él se sintió reconfortado con la idea de que al menos no estaría completamente aislado de la comunidad mágica.

Habiendo resuelto eso, Remus consideró regresar al dormitorio. Quizás todos habían terminado de hablar de él, o lo que fuera para lo que lo necesitaban fuera del camino. Quizás ya se habían ido a volar. Él no les envidió eso; James era de la opinión de que si Sirius estaba de mal genio, o demasiado agitado, entonces una buena hora de ejercicio era lo mejor (y generalmente lo era). Además, era una de las pocas veces que Peter no se quedaba fuera. A pesar de su torpeza en tierra, Pettigrew era un volador sorprendentemente bueno. Sin duda, el resultado de la incesante instrucción de James.

Realmente era el momento perfecto para ir a ver al profesor Ferox, por supuesto, pero Remus se entretuvo. De repente se sintió bastante tímido, nunca antes había visto a un maestro solo, a menos que estuviera en problemas, por supuesto. Caminando lentamente, finalmente tuvo que tomar una decisión sobre en que dirección debía tomar en particular, y decidió que bien podía terminar con eso de una vez.

Llamó tentativamente a la puerta de la oficina de Ferox, aunque estaba entreabierta. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y se encontró medio esperando que su maestro no estuviera allí después de todo. Remus no pudo evitar recordar con algo de vergüenza cómo hacia solo unas semanas casi había venido corriendo a Ferox en un momento de pánico, solo para reconocer que era una idea terrible en el último minuto.

— ¡Adelante! — La alegre voz de Ferox resonó desde el interior de la habitación. Remus cuadró los hombros y entró. — ¡Señor Lupin! — Ferox tronó.

No estaba sentado en su escritorio; Remus no creía haber visto a Ferox sentado, excepto a la hora de comer, siempre se estaba moviendo. Justo ahora, estaba empacando un pequeño baúl, Aquiles el kneazle observaba en silencio desde el alféizar de la ventana. Incluso después de un año de lecciones con Ferox, Remus todavía estaba algo asombrado por su maestro. Su gigantesca presencia no había disminuido, su melena de rizos arenosos seguía igual de gloriosa, su rostro aún heroico con rasgos decididamente esculpidos.

— Hola, señor — sonrió Remus mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. — ¿Quería verme?

— De hecho, sí quería — sonrió ampliamente Ferox, señalando con la cabeza una pila de cinco libros en su escritorio, — Esos son para ti, si tienes espacio en tu baúl. El texto establecido para el próximo año y algunas otras cosas que pensé que podrían interesarte.

Remus se acercó al escritorio y tocó los tomos encuadernados en cuero con cuidado.

— Gracias, profesor — dijo en voz baja. Nunca antes había recibido un regalo tan enorme. Ferox asintió, sentándose finalmente, haciendo un gesto para que Remus hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? — Sacó algunas botellas del cajón inferior de su escritorio.

— Gracias, profesor — repitió Remus, aceptando la botella y sentándose.

Aquiles, en el alféizar de la ventana, se estiró, bostezó y luego se acurrucó para dormir, pacíficamente. Remus sintió que debería decir algo más. —Dumbledore normalmente me envía mis libros y esas cosas. — Él ofreció: — No tenía que hacerlo.

— Bueno, sé que estás un poco fuera de lugar durante las vacaciones, así que pensé que podrías apreciar una ventaja. — Ferox continuó sonriendo con su gran sonrisa fácil.

Remus sintió una extraña especie de calor burbujeando en su abdomen. Lo cual era extraño, porque aún no había bebido ni un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

— Muy amable de su parte. — Dijo, volviendo a mirar los libros, incómodo con demasiado contacto visual.

— No estoy siendo caritativo, Remus, te lo prometo — dijo Ferox, de manera tranquilizadora, — Sé como es, ¿Sabes? vine a Hogwarts con casi tan poco como tú. Soy nacido de muggles, criado por mi abuela. Por supuesto, ella nunca entendió nada de lo que hacía aquí. Bendita sea su corazón.

Remus parpadeó. Esta era una noticia interesante, había asumido que la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts, de hecho, la mayoría de los adultos a los que respetaba, eran todos sangre pura. Fue un inmenso alivio saber que este no era el caso.

— Nosotros, los niños rudos, tenemos que mantenernos unidos, ¿eh? — Ferox le guiñó un ojo.

— Sí — Remus continuó asintiendo, enfáticamente. —Entonces, ¿Nunca tuvo problemas para conseguir un trabajo o cosas así? ¿Después del colegio?

— Bueno, siempre habrá personas que no pueden ver más allá de tu estado de sangre, sin importar quién eres — dijo Ferox, con una sonrisa irónica en su voz, — Pero aprendes bastante rápido cómo demostrar que están equivocados. Bien; No necesito decírtelo.

— No. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo. Tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. —Entonces... ¿es usted huérfano también, profesor?

— Lo soy. Tan común como la mierda también, no creerías las críticas que recibí por este acento en ese entonces.

— Mary y Marlene creen que suena como Paul McCartney. — Dijo Remus. Ferox se echó a reír, una gran risa alegre y jadeante.

— Tendré que recordar eso la próxima vez que quiera coquetear.

Remus sintió que se sonrojaba al escuchar a Ferox hablar así.

— Solo sirve para mostrar — dijo Ferox, — nunca se sabe cómo lo van a ver los demás. Así que nunca asumas nada, ¿eh?

Remus lo miró con curiosidad, pero asintió levemente en señal de comprensión. La expresión del profesor se suavizó. —Remus — dijo Ferox, con tanta gentileza que era desconcertante, — Yo... hay algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo.

Remus hizo una mueca, pensó que sabía lo que se avecinaba. Lo había estado esperando desde antes de Navidad. — Está perfectamente bien si no quieres hablar de eso — dijo el maestro.

— ¿Se trata de... mi problema?

— En una forma de hablar — dijo Ferox, en un tono mesurado. —No sé si lo sabes, pero conocí bastante bien a tu padre, Lyall.

Remus casi se atragantó con su cerveza de mantequilla. No lo había esperado del todo. Ferox continuó: — Nuestro trabajo a menudo se superponía, ya ves, yo era joven, no había comenzado hacia mucho tiempo en el departamento de Control de criaturas mágicas. Lo conocía por su reputación, por supuesto, así que traté de aprender lo que pude, aunque nunca llegué a dominar los boggarts como él.

— Okay. — Remus no sabía qué más decir.

— ¿Sabes mucho sobre él?

— Yo... — Remus miró hacia otro lado, fuera de la ventana. No creía que pudiera hablar y mirar a Ferox al mismo tiempo. — Él era un Ravenclaw — comenzó, como si estuviera marcando elementos en una lista, — Era bueno en los duelos. Era bueno en los boggarts, los dementores y los poltergeists, y odiaba a los hombres lobo, los quería a todos muertos y él… — Remus se atragantó, queriendo levantarse y salir de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste todo eso? — Ferox pareció sorprendido. Remus lo miró, aunque ahora todo estaba bañado en lágrimas. Se sentía como si todos los pensamientos desagradables y rencorosos que había estado teniendo desde Diciembre se hubieran derramado como veneno. 

— Darius Barebones. — Dijo, frotándose los ojos con rudeza en las mangas de su túnica, obligándose a controlarse. — Lo conocí en la fiesta de Navidad de los Potter.

— Ese viejo idiota. — Ferox espetó con brusquedad. Parecía molesto, pero no con Remus. —Lo siento mucho, Lupin, esas cosas que escuchaste. No es cierto, lo sabes.

— ¿No los odiaba... a ellos?

— Bueno, — Ferox inclinó la cabeza, como si tratara de ser diplomático, — estaba preocupado por el peligro que los hombres lobo representan para la sociedad. Pero era un hombre sensato, demasiado sensato para el odio. Te pareces mucho a él.

Remus resopló amargamente ante eso.

— Es verdad. — Dijo Ferox, con firmeza. — Él fue un buen hombre. Haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera.

— Darius dijo que pensaba que Lyall fue mordido por Greyback, por eso se suicidó.

— ¿Sabes sobre Greyback, entonces?

Remus asintió. Ferox parecía realmente muy serio. — He escuchado ese rumor. Para ser honesto, no me sorprendería que Dumbledore lo comenzara para protegerte. Personalmente, nunca lo creí. Luego te conocí, por supuesto, y todo quedó claro.

— ¿Es tan obvio? — Preguntó Remus, levantando los dedos hacia la cicatriz en su rostro, que ahora tenía más de un año, pero que aún estaba rígido y rojo.

— No — Ferox negó con la cabeza, — La mayoría de los magos no reconocerían a un hombre lobo si no los...

— ¿Atacara y mordiera?

Ferox se rió, levantando el mal humor que se había apoderado de la luminosa oficina.

— El sentido del humor de tu padre también.

Remus sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Profesor?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué le pasó a Greyback?

Ferox volvió a ponerse serio al instante.

— Me temo que no lo sabemos con certeza. Todavía está vivo, en lo que respecta al ministerio, y todavía lo buscan por sus crímenes. No sé si alguna vez lo atraparán, para ser honesto, el hombre es un maníaco, según todos los informes.

— ¿Podría... encontrarme?

— Tal vez.

Remus se sorprendió por la honestidad de Ferox. No parecía tan preocupado como la mayoría de los adultos por protegerlo de las verdades más duras. — ¿Eso te asusta? — Preguntó el maestro.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Creo ... creo que tal vez siempre lo supe. Que me voy a encontrar con él de nuevo.

— No debes ir a buscarlo...

— No lo haré. — Remus sabía que era mentira, pero también sabía que no había nada que Ferox pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

— Si tienes más preguntas, quiero que te sientas cómodo preguntándome. — Ferox dijo, —Hay algunos recortes de periódicos viejos dentro de ese libro superior — asintió con la cabeza hacia la pila que le había regalado a Remus, — Pensé que deberías tenerlos. Cosas como esa no deberían ocultarse a la gente, y eres lo suficientemente mayor.

— Gracias profesor.

— ¿No te he molestado?

— No, profesor.

— Buen chico. — Ferox se puso de pie, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y apretó el hombro de Remus de una manera amistosa. — Intenta tener un buen verano, ¿eh? Nos vemos en Septiembre.

Remus asintió, sintiéndose un poco aturdido por los eventos de la última media hora. No obstante, estaba muy agradecido de que lo despidieran y lo dejaran en silencio, llevando la pesada pila de libros al piso de arriba, a la sala común.

Ahora estaba todo muy tranquilo en la torre de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado de empacar y sin duda estaban afuera disfrutando del terreno. Los pensamientos de Remus se volvieron hacia Davy Gudgeon, y los aplastó. Una crisis emocional a la vez. 

Los merodeadores también se habían ido, las cosas de Sirius ahora cuidadosamente guardadas en su cofre de serpiente. La habitación se sentía agobiante y calurosa, Remus movió su varita para abrir las ventanas, luego fue a sentarse en su cama y abrió el primer libro.

Efectivamente, apretados como hojas muertas entre la portada interior y la portada, habían tres recortes de periódicos amarillentos:

Diario El Profeta, Abril de 1964.

ATAQUES DEL HOMBRE LOBO AUMENTAN

¿Podrían ser tus hijos los próximos?

El Ministerio de Magia ha confirmado hoy que la reciente serie de asesinatos tanto en las comunidades muggle como mágica es obra de criaturas oscuras, a saber, hombres lobo. Los funcionarios del ministerio están particularmente preocupados porque en muchos casos las víctimas de los ataques han sido niños menores de diez años.

Un funcionario, respetado experto en criaturas oscuras Lyall Lupin, se ha pronunciado y criticado al ministerio por "medidas de seguridad laxas y deliberadamente negligentes". Lupin afirma que el registro actual de hombres lobo del ministerio está mal administrado y mantenido, lo que permite que ciertas facciones anti-ministeriales utilicen estas lagunas en su beneficio.

Se sospecha que el número actual de víctimas es de diecisiete, pero aumentará a medida que continúe la investigación y los perpetradores continúen aludiendo a la captura. Se espera una declaración de la oficina del Auror hoy.

Diario El Profeta, Obituarios, Enero de 1965.

Lyall Lupin, quien murió a los 36 años, será recordado como un experto de renombre mundial en apariciones espirituosas no humanas, por su extenso trabajo con boggarts y poltergeists, enlaces con los dementores y, más recientemente, sus esfuerzos para reformar el registro nacional de hombres lobo.

A Lupin le sobrevive su esposa, la muggle Hope Lupin, con quien se casó en Cardiff en 1959. La pareja tiene un hijo pequeño, Remus John Lupin, nacido en 1960. La familia ha pedido privacidad durante su tiempo de duelo.

Diario El Profeta, Febrero de 1965.

AURORES EN BUSCA DE GREYBACK

La Oficina de Aurores está apelando al público mágico por cualquier información relacionada con el paradero de Fenrir Greyback, hombre lobo y presunto asesino de niños.

Greyback se describe como de 1,90 m, muy fuerte y desagradable a la vista, con la apariencia de un vagabundo. Se advierte a los magos y brujas que no se acerquen a él y que consideren a Greyback extremadamente peligroso, incluso en forma humana. El auror Alastor Moody hizo hoy una declaración que indica que el ministerio cree que Greyback viaja con una manada de hombres lobo, lo que lo hace aún más peligroso. Se sabe que Greyback tiene preferencia por los niños pequeños, pero Moody se negó a comentar sobre las especulaciones de que los hombres lobo planean formar un ejército.

El ministerio también se negó a responder a las acusaciones de que tenían a Greyback bajo su custodia la primavera pasada y no reconoció la amenaza.

Desde la muerte de Lyall Lupin, un abierto defensor de sanciones más severas contra los hombres lobo, se han realizado numerosos esfuerzos para mejorar el reconocimiento y el registro de las criaturas oscuras.

La primera vez que los leyó, Remus ni siquiera usó su ayuda para leer. La segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, lo hizo. Y una y otra vez, como si hubiera algo más en ellos, como si pudiera succionar la verdad. No tenía más respuestas que antes, y una bola de ira ardiente y furiosa había comenzado a crecer dentro de su pecho, ardiendo más brillante mientras volvía a leer y releer.

Pasaron las horas, la habitación se oscureció y al final nunca bajó al banquete.


	56. Verano, 1974

Moony,

Espero que todo esté yendo bien este verano.

Las cosas son raras aquí: mis padres ni siquiera están tan interesados en disciplinarme, simplemente siguen asistiendo a todas estas reuniones. A veces son en la nuestra, a veces salen, creo que tal vez van a la casa de Bellatrix. O a los Malfoy. Regulus no me dice lo que sucede, creo que probablemente le han puesto un hechizo con los labios cerrados o algo así, porque normalmente no podría resistirse a esconder algo así.

Siento que algo malo va a pasar. Sé que suena estúpido, pero algo definitivamente no está bien en esta casa. A veces me alegro de que tú, James y Peter estén tan lejos.

Voy a intentar pedir quedarme con James de nuevo. Sé que es loco, pero honestamente, si de todos modos me van a ignorar, ¿Cuál es el punto? Ni siquiera me han pedido que sea acomodador en la boda de Cissy (mucho mejor, para ser honesto), así que siempre existe la posibilidad de que me hayan desheredado y simplemente se hayan olvidado de mencionarlo.

No puedo esperar hasta que tengamos diecisiete años, entonces podremos vivir juntos todo el tiempo, como en Hogwarts. Quiero vivir en Carnaby Street, como en Melody Maker. Tendrás que mostrarme los alrededores; ahora sé cómo funciona el dinero, gracias a los Estudios Muggles.

Lo mejor,

Sirius O. Black.

...

Sirius,

Todo está bien aquí, no te preocupes por mí.

Realmente no sé qué quieres decir con "algo malo". ¿Crees que volverán a intentar hacerte daño? Si lo hacen, definitivamente intenta ir a los Potter. Tal vez puedan decírselo a Dumbledore o a alguien.

Siento decepcionarte, pero nunca he estado en Carnaby Street. St Edmund's está en Essex y solo vamos a Londres una vez al año, generalmente a los museos. Probablemente te guste el Museo de Ciencias, lleno de inventos muggles.

Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Remus.

...

Querido Moony,

Para que lo sepas, Sirius vendrá a quedarse con nosotros este verano. Debería llegar esta tarde, así que envía tu correo aquí. ¿Espero que tu verano vaya bien? Parecías un poco fuera de lugar al final del trimestre.

Sé que vas a decir que no, pero mamá y papá todavía dicen que estás invitado a quedarte cuando quieras. Y siempre podríamos acudir a tí, solo para visitarte. No quiero que estés solo ahí fuera, amigo, especialmente en estos días.

James.

...

James,

¿Qué quieres decir con "estos días"? ¿Es esto de lo que hablaba Sirius con sus reuniones familiares? Ya sabes cómo son los Black, simplemente aman los secretos. Probablemente no sea nada. Probablemente estén planeando el compromiso de Regulus o algo así y quieren a Sirius fuera del camino.

De todos modos, como le dije a Sirius, no te preocupes por mí. Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey creen que aquí es donde estoy más seguro, y ellos son los que están a cargo de mí, ¿verdad? Obviamente preferiría pasar el verano en lo tuyo, pero no se puede, así que, ¿Puedes dejarlo?

Tampoco vengas aquí, solo confía en mí.

R.

...

Querido Remus,

Lo siento si te molesté, amigo, no era mi intención. Dejaré de preguntar sobre eso, si quieres.

Espero que estés teniendo un buen verano de todos modos, todos desearíamos que estuvieras aquí. Tienes razón, si Dumbledore dice que estás a salvo allí, estás a salvo allí. Papá dice que Dumbledore podría ser el único en quien podamos confiar, muy pronto.

Cuídate,

James.

...

Hola Moony,

Definitivamente, cuatro merodeadores son mejores que tres. Es genial tener a Sirius aquí y todo eso, pero es como si siempre tuviéramos que hacer lo que él quiere.

En general, tengo suerte de que mamá me deje verlos después de que Phil se fuera de casa. Recibí una postal de ella el otro día, está en Estados Unidos, ¿Puedes creer eso? Ella dijo que te saludara, así que "hola" de Phil.

Peter.

...

Moony,

¿Por qué te enojaste con James? Él cree que no pretendías verte así, pero sé cómo eres, idiota de mal humor. ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius O. Black

PD: ¿Cómo es que Philomena te dijo "hola" y no a ninguno de nosotros? Eres un maldito mujeriego.

...

Remus,

Sé que recibiste mi última carta, la lechuza regresó y las lechuzas de los Potter son incluso más confiables que las de mi familia.

¿Por qué no respondes?

Sirius O. Black

...

Remus? Haznos saber si estás bien.

James.

...

Moony?

...

Craig había sido arrestado en algún momento durante el año escolar, y Remus regresó para encontrar que el compañero de Craig, Ste, ahora estaba a cargo del elemento criminal en St Edmund's. Era mucho más feo y estúpido que Craig.

— Un poco alto para robar ahora, ¿No es así? — Ste miró a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Todavía soy flaco. — Remus respondió, conteniendo sus nervios.

— ¿Cómo te salieron todas esas cicatrices?

— Luchando.

Ste rió maliciosamente.

— Sí claro. Un oequeño imbécil como tú.

— Vete a la mierda, — Remus dio un paso más cerca, — No soy delicado — Era tan alto como el de dieciséis años, tal vez incluso unos centímetros más alto. Sí, tenía mala hierba, pero se mantenía firme, y Ste comenzaba a verse mucho menos seguro de sí mismo.

— Bien. — Dijo el chico más grande, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, lejos de Remus. — Cálmate compañero. Estás dentro.

Remus se burló de él, se volvió y se alejó, satisfecho.

No había mucho que le hubiera dado satisfacción en lo que iba del verano. Se sentía más aislado que nunca y más enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Remus casi odiaba a Ferox por haberle dado la información que tenía en el último día del trimestre, con la que no podía encontrarle sentido ni hacer nada al respecto. No había nadie a quien contárselo; tenía prohibido mencionar Hogwarts a nadie en St. Edmund's, y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar con los otros merodeadores.

Sus cartas lo enfurecieron, y él hizo una bola con cada una de ellas en su puño y luego las tiró. No se atrevía a leer, ni mirar televisión, ni siquiera tocar su tarea. Se sentía como si tuviera una energía reprimida ilimitada, como un animal acechando a lo largo de su jaula. Se construyó dentro de él, calentándose hasta que ardió con el deseo de atacar y golpear hasta la mierda a la siguiente persona que se le cruzara.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los chicos de St. Edmund parecieron darse cuenta de esto. Aunque Remus apenas le dijo una palabra a nadie, los otros niños lo evitaban como una plaga.

Entonces, buscó a Ste.

Su primer trabajo fue fácil; ni siquiera necesitaba ser pequeño para ello. Robaron un coche y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue subir con el resto. Condujeron durante la mayor parte de la noche, fumando y bebiendo de una botella de vodka que habían sacado de la licorería unas semanas antes.

Remus decidió que le gustaba fumar. Le hacía parecer más duro y mantenía las manos ocupadas; le gustaba armar cigarrillos, y le gustaba la forma en que ardían, a centímetros de sus labios. Le gustaba respirar columnas de humo y pensar en Ferox persiguiendo dragones en Rumania.

Los otros muchachos se entusiasmaron con él, después de que se acostumbraron a su tranquilidad y sus modales extraños en general. Todavía era el más joven del grupo, y empezaron a tratarlo como a un hermano pequeño, atormentándolo con cigarrillos y alcohol. Remus se emborrachó como era debido por primera vez ese verano, y todos se rieron mientras tropezaba en el parque, y se compadecieron cuando vomitó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se emborrachaban, también les gustaba pelear, lo que le sentaba bien a Remus. En la oscuridad de la zona común, se lanzaban de un lado a otro, cantando canciones de Who, o The Jam, o incluso cánticos de fútbol si se sentían particularmente tontos. A ninguno parecía importarle si Remus era demasiado joven o demasiado delgado, y ninguno lo trataba como si fuera un inválido debido a sus cicatrices. A veces solo necesitabas que te golpearan un poco, y que al final de la noche todos se tambalearan como amigos a casa.

Las calurosas semanas de verano pasaron en una confusión caótica: Remus pasaba la mayor parte de sus noches con Ste y su pandilla, y sus días durmiendo con la resaca, tratando de mantenerse fuera del camino de la Matrona. No pensó en Hogwarts. Pensó muy poco en absoluto.

— Tengo que conseguirte algunos trapos (*) adecuados, Lupin — dijo Ste arrastrando las palabras, una noche, — No puedo dejarte luciendo como un príncipe todo el verano.

Remus miró los jeans y la camiseta gris de su edición estándar de St Edmund. Había vómito en sus suelas. ¿Había hecho eso? No podía recordar

— No tengo el dinero en efectivo, ¿verdad? — Respondió, buscando el cigarrillo que se había escondido detrás de la oreja hacia solo unos minutos, o al menos pensó que lo había hecho.

— ¿Y qué? — Aggie, un chico bajo y regordete que le recordaba a Remus a Peter se encogió de hombros, — Mi compañero trabaja en un almacén en Southend, te conseguiremos el equipo adecuado.

Y realmente lo hicieron. Por una vez, Remus se parecía a todos los demás chicos de su edad, no con ropa de segunda mano, sino nueva. Vaqueros azul brillante con tubo de drenaje, una camisa abotonada (imitación de Ben Sherman, pero tan buena como la auténtica), tirantes blancos y botas bovver negras. Le afeitaron el pelo hacia abajo, incluso más corto de lo que lo hacía la Matrona.

— Pareces el negocio. — Ste lo tomó por debajo del brazo y le frotó la cabeza con los nudillos ásperos.

Cuando llegó la luna y Madame Pomfrey lo vio, frunció los labios.

— No diré nada sobre el atuendo — dijo, recatadamente, — pero no me gusta el aspecto de todos estos moretones, debes decirme si los otros chicos te están lastimando.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza y esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta con llave; ya podía sentir su sangre hirviendo cuando comenzaba el cambio.

Al día siguiente, estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Madame Pomfrey insistió en quedarse todo el día para vigilarlo, incluso organizando que le llevaran una cama a su pequeña celda. Las resacas no tenían nada que ver con las transformaciones, pensó Remus para sí mismo. Sin embargo, habría matado por un cigarro.

Aburrido y demasiado cansado para estar enojado, finalmente buscó un libro. Los tres trozos de periódico cayeron de nuevo y rápidamente cerró la tapa antes de que Madame Pomfrey pudiera ver.

Greyback.

Por eso estaba tan enojado, se dio cuenta, en el primer momento de claridad que había tenido durante todo el verano. De hecho, Greyback era prácticamente la razón detrás de todo lo que había salido mal en la vida de Remus. Donde podria estar ¿Cómo podías cazar un hombre lobo? Había muchos libros sobre eso en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero Remus siempre los había evitado antes, asustado de lo que pudieran decir.

Bueno, difícil seguro. Tendría que dejar de ser escrupuloso sobre cosas así. Tenía que dejar de esconderse de sí mismo; de de dejar que todos lo pisoteen, si alguna vez iba a... sí.

Iba a matar a Greyback. Cazarlo y luego derrotarlo, tal como su padre había querido. Lyall Lupin no habría muerto en vano. Una descarga de adrenalina atravesó a Remus mientras pensaba en ello. Era mucho mejor que la rabia.

Podrían pasar años antes de que estuviera listo, lo sabía. Y necesitaría dinero. Tan pronto como Remus estuvo en forma, se acercó a Ste una vez más.

— ¿Estás bien Lupin, viejo amigo? El chico mayor sonrió con dientes amarillos a través de una bruma de humo dulce y de olor verde. — Maldita sea, ¿qué te pasó? — Frunció el ceño ante los cortes frescos de Remus.

— Olvida eso. — Remus gruñó, sin hacer más hincapié en su antiguo acento, — El verano pasado Craig robó en muchas tiendas y pubs, y yo tenía un baúl lleno de paquetes de cigarrillos. Este año lo tengo todo. ¿No eres tan duro como Craig o algo así?

— Oi — Ste se sentó, enganchando los pulgares en sus tirantes, — Mira.

— No, míralo tú. — Remus gruñó, mostrando los dientes, — Me quedan dos semanas y necesito abastecerme. ¿Estás dentro o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: (*) togs = ropa, pero dicho informalmente; trapo.


	57. Cuarto Año: Se avecina una tormenta

Domingo 1 de Septiembre de 1974

Cuando Remus se acercó a la estación de King's Cross por cuarta vez en su temprana vida, se sintió completamente invencible. Había crecido aún más durante el verano, y su rostro también había cambiado, ya no era infantil y redondo; su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos malvados. Con sus pesadas botas negras (pulidas hasta brillar esa mañana) y su elegante ropa nueva, Remus sintió un sentido de identidad más fuerte que nunca. Ste había estado muy interesado en hacerle un tatuaje antes de que regresara a la escuela, pero Remus se había negado a eso, ya tenía suficientes marcas.

— Todos pensarán que te has unido a una pandilla — dijo la matrona, apenas ocultando su desdén cuando lo dejó fuera de la estación, — Pareces un delincuente.

— Púdrete — murmuró, — ¿Qué te importa?

Ella le dio un fuerte tirón alrededor de la oreja y él hizo una mueca. Tenía que estirar la mano para hacer eso en estos días, pero aún sabía exactamente dónde le dolía más.

— Estarás en la escuela antes de que oscurezca, ¿no? — Ella dijo, como un negocio. Asintió malhumorado. Había luna llena esa noche. — Bueno. — Ella asintió. — Nos vemos el próximo verano, entonces.

Entró solo a la estación y caminó entre la multitud con un andar masculino practicado, con las piernas separadas y las manos en puños. La gente se apartó rápidamente de su camino cuando se acercó, y un guardia de la estación lo miró con sospecha. Remus los ignoró a todos y caminó hacia adelante, de manera arrogante, directamente a través de la barrera de boletos, irrumpiendo en la Plataforma 9 ¾ sin siquiera estremecerse.

Llegaba tarde, y la plataforma ya estaba casi vacía, con solo los últimos padres llorosos de los de primer año que se quedaban para despedirse. Una mirada superficial le dijo a Remus que los otros tres merodeadores ya estaban en el tren, así que subió a bordo y se dirigió directamente a su compartimiento habitual, empujando con rudeza a los otros estudiantes, muchos de los cuales le parecían muy pequeños ahora, mientras luchaba con su baúl viejo maltratado. 

Estaban ahí; los tres sentados apretujados en el mismo lado del compartimiento, acurrucados detrás de la edición matutina de El Profeta.

— ¿Bien? — Remus dijo, mientras entraba.

James, que estaba sentado en el medio, sosteniendo el papel, lo bajó y tres pares de ojos miraron a Remus. Peter se veía pálido y nervioso, lo cual era bastante normal, y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, mirando a James en busca de una respuesta apropiada.

James sonrió, tratando de ser amigable, pero sus ojos marrones vagaron sobre Remus, desde sus botas con punta de acero hasta su cabeza rapada. Sirius era el más difícil de leer; sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero su expresión permaneció neutral. Remus se dejó caer en el asiento de enfrente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. — ¿Buen verano?

— No estuvo mal — dijo James con cautela, — Lo de siempre, ya sabes... ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

— Si bien.— Remus sacó una pequeña caja de hojalata de su bolsillo trasero y la abrió para revelar cinco cigarrillos prelaminados. Colocó uno entre sus labios y lo encendió con una cerilla mientras el tren comenzaba a alejarse de la estación.

Peter ahora miraba a Remus con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no lo reconociera. James parecía preocupado, se formó un pequeño pliegue entre sus cejas.

— Estábamos preocupados cuando no supimos de ti.

— Lo siento. Ocupado. — Remus se encogió de hombros y exhaló humo.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — Sirius preguntó, sin rodeos. James se levantó para abrir la ventana y dejar salir el humo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Solo ocupado. — Dijo Remus. Le ocultaban secretos, después de todo. No tenía que contarles todo.

— ¿Estás bien, Remus? — James preguntó finalmente. — ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Nop.

— Te ves diferente.

— ¡Tu ropa! — Peter chilló, de repente.

— He visto muggles vestidos así, — finalmente habló Sirius, — Es genial, ¿Verdad, Remus?

Remus se encogió de hombros de nuevo, sintiéndose complacido, pero esperando que pareciera aparentemente indiferente.

— Mis compañeros me las compraron, eso es todo. — Él dijo.

— Oh, bueno, si es una cosa muggle... — dijo James, inseguro. — ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Déjalo, Potter —suspiró Remus, rodando los ojos. No quería hablar más de eso. Aunque había esperado, incluso deseado, una reacción, no le gustó la forma en que todos lo miraban. Típico de sangre pura, podían hacer cabriolas con túnicas centenarias y estúpidos sombreros puntiagudos y nadie decía una palabra, pero los jeans y los doc martens aparentemente eran un paso demasiado lejos.

— ¿Qué están leyendo, entonces? — Preguntó, señalando el periódico con la cabeza, con la esperanza de distraerlos.

James miró con gravedad la sábana en su regazo.

— La guerra. — Dijo, entregándole a Remus el Profeta.

— ¡¿Guerra?! — Eso lo hizo sentarse con la espalda recta. — ¿Qué guerra? — Miró el titular, que decía "Jenkins critica las duras medidas de seguridad en el ministerio".

— ¿No lo sabías? — James parecía incrédulo, — El mundo mágico ha estado oficialmente en guerra desde 1970.

Sirius y Peter asintieron solemnemente.

— Ni siquiera estábamos en Hogwarts en 1970 — dijo Remus, a la defensiva, — entonces apenas sabía nada sobre magos. ¿Qué... quiero decir, contra quién estamos luchando?

— Ese es el problema — dijo James bruscamente, — Es demasiado difícil de saber, pero esta persona, el 'Señor Oscuro' ha estado reuniendo muchos aliados, casi todos sangre pura.

— Creo que esas son las reuniones a las que mi familia va — dijo Sirius, en voz baja, a pesar de que estaban solos. — El papá de James está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¿Es por eso que el año pasado era un "placer" encontrarse con un Slytherin? — Preguntó Remus, conectando los puntos ahora.

— Sí — dijo Sirius. — Y será peor este año, puedes apostar.

— Hubieron algunos... ataques, este verano. — James dijo, nervioso. — Sobre muggles y algunas familias de sangre mixta.

— Creen que el Señor Oscuro está usando criaturas peligrosas — dijo Peter, su voz temblando de miedo, — Vampiros y gigantes y... y...

Remus le lanzó una mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Y hombres lobo?

— Moony... — comenzó James.

— Necesito el retrete. — Remus se puso de pie, rápidamente, saliendo del compartimiento.

Irrumpió en el tren, los estudiantes más jóvenes se apartaron de su camino cuando los pasó, aterrorizados. No necesitaba el retrete, obviamente, pero no había exactamente ningún otro lugar adonde ir, así que se encerró en un cubo en el extremo más alejado del carruaje. Era mucho más elegante que los baños de los trenes muggles, con verdaderas cortinas de terciopelo rojo en las ventanas y relucientes adornos dorados. El espejo incluso tenía un marco dorado. Se miró a sí mismo durante unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos, apretando los lados del fregadero hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Había pensado que sería tan duro después de este verano, pensó que nada podría tocarlo ahora. Pero todo ya se estaba desmoronando, más rápido de lo que había esperado, y se había desmoronando con la primera mención de los hombres lobo. ¿Cómo haría lo que tenía que hacer si no podía mantener la calma? Greyback se lo comería de desayuno.

Incapaz de mirarse más a sí mismo, Remus se sentó en el asiento del inodoro y consideró golpear el dispensador de jabón. Eso probablemente no le proporcionaría la satisfacción que necesitaba, y solo terminaría cubierto de un limo rosado con aroma floral. En cambio, pateó la palangana con su bota, dejando una larga racha de goma negra en la porcelana blanca.

— Mierda. — Él murmuró. Eso se sintió bien. — MIERDA. — Gritó, pateando la palangana de nuevo.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Un golpe seco llegó a la puerta.

— Lárgate, está ocupado. — Gritó con fiereza.

— Este es un vagón de Slytherin, ¿sabes? — la voz con frialdad.

— Oh, vete a la mierda , estúpido entrometido. — Remus respondió, cerrando la puerta con el codo.

Si hubiera estado en un estado más razonable, podría haber explicado con calma que los vagones no estaban divididos en casas y, de hecho, cualquiera podía sentarse en cualquier lugar que quisiera, incluso si estaba en un inodoro cerrado.

— ¡Llamaré a un prefecto!

— Oh Dios mío, — Remus se puso de pie, sacando su varita, — ¡¿Estás buscando pelea o algo?! — Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con un Severus Snape muy sorprendido.

Severus podría haberlo asustado cuando ambos tenían once años, pero a los catorce Remus ahora se elevaba sobre Snape, y con su varita levantada y su rostro arrugado por la molestia, debió haber sido una vista aterradora.

— Tú. — Ambos sisearon. Snape sacudió su grasiento cabello negro y se burló;

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

— No es asunto tuyo. Fuera de mi camino.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto? — Snape hizo una mueca, mirándolo de arriba abajo con disgusto. — ¿Esa es ropa muggle?

— ¿Y qué si lo es? — Remus dio un paso adelante, ahora tan cerca del chico de Slytherin que prácticamente respiraba sobre él. — ¿Tienes algo que decir? No eres tan grande sin tus espeluznantes compañeros alrededor, ¿verdad, Snivellus? — Le dio un fuerte empujón, derribando a Snape al suelo.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, se puso de pie rápidamente y se sacudió la raída túnica negra. Entrecerró los ojos.

— Descubrirás todo sobre mis 'compañeros' este año, Loony Lupin, te lo prometo. — Dijo con mucha frialdad.

— Sin embargo, no estás exactamente en posición de lanzar amenazas, ¿verdad? — Remus respondió, casi conversando. — Escuché que muchos prefieren sangre pura... y Lily me ha contado todo sobre ti, Snape...

Los ojos de Snape brillaron y una mirada de puro odio cruzó su rostro. Alcanzó su varita pero, ya fuera gracias a la cercanía de la luna llena o simplemente por la pura adrenalina, Remus fue demasiado rápido para él. Agarró la muñeca de Severus y la golpeó contra la pared del carruaje, haciendo que el Slytherin gritara y dejara caer su varita. Entonces, sin pensar en nada más que en causar el mayor dolor posible, Remus giró la cabeza hacia adelante y golpeó a Serverus, derribándolo por segunda vez.

Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos negros brillaban con miedo y rabia, apretó su túnica contra su nariz, que ahora brotaba sangre. Remus, sin sentirse mejor por nada de eso, escupió en el suelo y pasó por encima de Snape.

— Ahí está tu advertencia para el resto del año — gruñó, — Manténte fuera de mi camino.

Snape no dijo nada, pero no trató de levantarse. Remus se alejó, confiado en que el otro chico no intentaría nada ahora. Retrocedió por donde había venido, tratando de alejarse del rico y embriagador olor de la sangre, y se encerró en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontró.

Allí se sentó, respirando profundamente durante unos minutos, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón e ignorar el anhelo que resonaba en algún lugar profundo de él, donde la razón humana no podía tocarlo. Finalmente, con manos temblorosas, sacó otro cigarrillo y lo fumó pensativamente, mirando por la ventana.

No estuvo solo por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Moony? — La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Sirius se asomó por la puerta. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sirius entró de todos modos y se sentó enfrente. — Está bien, ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. — Remus se cruzó de brazos y se deslizó en su asiento, mirando sus botas. Los cordones no coincidían, rojo a la izquierda, amarillo a la derecha. Había pensado que se veía realmente genial en Julio, pero ahora parecía un poco tonto.

— Algo pasa. No eres el mismo.

— Cómo sabes — Remus escupió en respuesta. — Quizás esto es lo que realmente soy.

— Lo sé — respondió Sirius, inusualmente tranquilo. Al parecer, pasar tanto tiempo con los Potter había hecho maravillas con su paciencia. — Está bien estar enojado a veces, Remus. No significa nada, excepto que eres normal.

Remus lo miró, sorprendido. Sirius sonrió, comprensivamente, luego sonrió con satisfacción, — Y por lo que vale, realmente creo que te ves tan jodidamente genial.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Algo peligroso.

Remus resopló ante la ironía.

— Gracias.

— Así que... mal verano, ¿verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Estuvo bien. Estaba… hice muchas cosas. No quiero que James se entere.

— Okay. — Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, luego ladeó la cabeza, alegremente, — ¿Puedo probar un cigarrillo?

Pronunció la palabra como si fuera nueva para él, con un leve acento francés, que resultaba extrañamente entrañable. Remus sintió una oleada de afecto por su amigo, lo que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza. Sacó un cigarrillo de su estuche y lo arrojó con las cerillas. Observó a Sirius apretar cuidadosamente sus labios alrededor del cilindro de papel blanco, encender una cerilla y poner sus manos cerca de su rostro. No tosió, lo cual era increíblemente impresionante en sí mismo, sino que solo respiró hondo antes de exhalar y puso cara de amargura.

— Te acostumbras. — Remus sonrió.

— Okay. — Sirius lo intentó de nuevo, inhalando más esta vez.

Era extrañamente hipnótico ver a Sirius fumar. El humo gris azulado hizo que el vagón se sintiera más íntimo y privado. Remus comenzó a relajarse por primera vez en meses, como si algo dentro de él se estuviera abriendo, lentamente. Miró a Sirius y pensó: ¿Por qué no?

— Descubrí algunas cosas, al final del último trimestre. — Dijo en voz baja, mirando de nuevo sus botas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó los tres recortes de periódico que Ferox le había dado el año pasado. Se los entregó a Sirius, quien alcanzó a través del humo con largos dedos blancos para recibirlos. — No quiero hablar de eso todavía. — Remus dijo, rápidamente, — Pero léelos si quieres.

— Está bien — Sirius asintió suavemente, — Gracias, Remus.


	58. Cuarto Año: Competencia

El mal comienzo de año de Remus no mejoró cuando el tren llegó a la estación. Llegaron a Hogsmeade con solo veinte minutos más o menos antes del atardecer, y Remus encontró a Madame Pomfrey esperándolo, luciendo ansiosa.

— Buena suerte, Moony — dijo Sirius en voz baja mientras se separaban en medio de la multitud de estudiantes emocionados vestidos de negro. Remus asintió con tristeza, y Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro con el suyo; una muestra de solidaridad adolescente.

Remus solo tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia atrás con nostalgia mientras los tres merodeadores se subían a uno de los carruajes sin caballos, una cabeza rubia y dos castañas, antes de que Madame Pomfrey agarrara a Remus por el codo y sin previo aviso se aparecieran en la casa de los gritos.

Había un plato azul y blanco sobre la repisa de la chimenea polvorienta con un grueso sándwich de pollo encima.

—En caso de que tengas hambre — explicó la enfermera, —todavía tienes un poco de tiempo.

Estaba hambriento, pero no se atrevía a comer. En cambio, simplemente se sentó en su cama y esperó a que lo encerraran, deseando que hubiera al menos un poco de luz en la lúgubre habitación. Remus pensó en el banquete, posiblemente su parte favorita de la primera noche, además de dormir en su gran y cómoda cama. Ninguna de las dos cosas sucedería esa noche.

Podía oler un conejo afuera, oliendo la hierba, y su estómago soltó un gruñido feroz. Volvió a mirar el sándwich y lo consideró, pero cuando el dolor le atravesó los omóplatos se dio cuenta de que había esperado demasiado; el lobo estaba en camino.

...

Lunes 2 de Septiembre de 1974

Uno podría suponer que a un hombre lobo hambriento le apetecería bastante un sándwich de pollo, pero aparentemente solo la carne cruda serviría, y Remus se despertó y descubrió que la pequeña comida permanecía intacta, mientras que sus brazos y piernas estaban hechos pedazos. Suspiró profundamente, se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Su cadera se había vuelto rara por tercera vez, y su cojera era exagerada mientras se tambaleaba por la habitación. Su hombro izquierdo se sentía dislocado, gracias a Dios que no era el derecho, porque tenía mucha tarea con la que ponerse al día.

Cerrando los ojos, Remus se reclinó contra la pared para esperar a Madame Pomfrey. Era el amanecer y los merodeadores probablemente no estarían despiertos hasta dentro de unas horas más, a menos que James decidiera que necesitaba volar antes de las lecciones. Remus sabía que era el último año de Harpreet Singh en Hogwarts, lo que significaba que el puesto de Capitán de Quidditch estaría disponible el próximo año, y James no estaba bromeando.

— Accio Sándwich — dijo Remus con voz ronca, encontrando su varita debajo de la cama. Todo el plato vino volando hacia él a tal velocidad que golpeó la pared y se hizo añicos a solo unos centímetros de su cabeza. Gimiendo, Remus sacudió los fragmentos de porcelana y comenzó a picotear con avidez el pan duro.

Madame Pomfrey llegó pronto y se puso a trabajar para arreglarlo antes de acompañarlo de regreso al castillo. Insistió en caminar, en lugar de que ella conjurara una camilla.

— No estoy tan mal — engatusó, — Usted ha hecho un gran trabajo con mi hombro... Creo que estoy bien para ir a clases.

— No me gusta el aspecto de esa cojera — respondió, — Primero la enfermería, veremos cómo estás a la hora del almuerzo.

— Pero es mi primer día... —sabía que se estaba quejando, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— Lo siento, Remus. De todos modos, mírate, estás muerto de sueño. Duerme unas horas y te sentirás mucho mejor.

Para consternación de Madame Pomfrey, James, Peter y Sirius estaban esperando fuera de las puertas del hospital a Remus, lo que significaba que el sueño tendría que posponerse un poco más.

— ¿Cómo hizo James para levantarlos tan temprano?— Remus les sonrió.

— No fue fácil, — James le devolvió la sonrisa, Sirius reprimió un bostezo detrás de él. — Tuve que recurrir a amenazas de violencia.

— Y violencia real — dijo Peter, frotándose el brazo, que se veía muy rojo.

— ¿Estás bien, Moony? — Preguntó Sirius, parpadeando mucho como para lucir más alerta.

— Bien, gracias — asintió Remus, mientras Pomfrey lo conducía a la habitación.

Los merodeadores esperaron pacientemente mientras Remus se desnudaba detrás de un biombo y se metía en su cama habitual en el otro extremo de la sala.

— ¡Cinco minutos! — Madam Pomfrey espetó, cargando un somnífero, — Necesita descansar, chicos.

— No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo de todos modos — dijo James, — Lecciones y todo. Te trajimos tu nuevo horario, Moony. — Le entregó la hoja.

Remus lo estudió cuidadosamente. Las lecciones de Ferox estaban al final de la semana, así que al menos no se las estaba perdiendo. Pero tenía a McGonagall y Runas, e Historia hoy.

— ¿Podrías... — comenzó,

— Conseguiremos tu tarea, Moony, no te preocupes — dijo Sirius, divertido. — Es bueno verte de vuelta a la normalidad.

— Sí — Remus arqueó una ceja, estirando un brazo desnudo para mostrar sus nuevas marcas de garras, — No puedo ser mucho más normal de lo que soy.

...

Se sintió mucho mejor una vez que durmió toda la mañana. La ira que lo había desgarrado durante los últimos meses todavía estaba muy presente, pero de alguna manera había cambiado, y pudo pensar en otras cosas. En Hogwarts, se sentía mejor equipado para controlar su temperamento, se sentía castigado y de alguna manera más sano. Por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo para si mismo, Remus comenzaba a sentirse más como en casa en el mundo mágico que en el muggle.

Además, se sintió sorprendentemente bien por haberle dado a Sirius los recortes de periódico. Le habían hecho un agujero en el bolsillo todo el verano y estaba contento de deshacerse de ellos; para contarle a alguien más el secreto.

Pomfrey le permitió irse a cenar y trató de entrar en el Gran Comedor sin demasiado alboroto. Este plan se echó a perder, sin embargo, ya que tres chicas muy emocionadas lo abordaron como si de rugby se tratase.

— ¡Reeee-mus! — Todas chillaron, capturándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Hola! — Jadeó, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando Marlene apretó sus costillas recién reparadas.

— ¡No te vimos en el tren! —Mary dijo.

— ¡Y no estabas en Runas! — Lily agregó.

— ¿Tuviste un buen verano? — Preguntó Marlene, con la voz un poco amortiguada bajo el brazo de Mary.

— ¡Sí, genial, gracias! — Remus se enderezó la ropa cuando finalmente lo soltaron, retrocediendo y sonriéndole. —No me sentía bien, pero ahora estoy bien. ¿Cómo fueron tus veranos?

— ¡Excelente! — Mary lo empujó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los merodeadores observaban con una mezcla de diversión y envidia. Se encogió de hombros hacia ellos, impotente, mientras lo empujaban a un asiento. —Espera a escuchar lo que hicimos Darren y yo...

— ¡No en la cena! — Lily dijo, sonando exasperada, — ¡Remus no quiere escuchar lo que hiciste con tu novio!

Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron - él ciertamente no quería escuchar - y lanzó una mirada agradecida a Lily, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todas las chicas se veían un poco diferentes. Remus era tan alto ahora que apenas notó que otras personas crecían, pero Mary, Marlene y Lily definitivamente lo habían hecho. Se parecían menos a las niñas que recordaba de primer año, y ahora le recordaban a las chicas a las que Ste y su pandilla les silbaban cuando estaban en la ciudad. Mary, en particular, había desarrollado curvas notables en algún momento, y Remus no podía ignorar el hecho de que la mitad de los chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban mirando la forma en que su camisa blanca de la escuela le cruzaba el pecho.

— Oi, señoritas — dijo Sirius desde más arriba de la mesa, — ¿Podemos tener a Moony de vuelta, por favor?

— No. — Mary respondió, sacando una lengua rosada. Se volvió hacia Remus, — ¡Realmente me gusta tu cabello! Avni dijo que te vio en el tren y que estabas vestido como un skinhead*; en realidad, no te has unido a una pandilla ahora, ¿verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Afortunadamente, la comida apareció en ese momento, proporcionando una distracción bastante decente. Desafortunadamente, las niñas no eran como los niños cuando se trataba de comer, mientras que los merodeadores simplemente se hubieran acurrucado, con la cabeza gacha hasta que hubieran terminado, Lily y Marlene recogieron su comida lentamente, charlando sobre la escuela y quién salía con quién, y sus nuevos actores favoritos.

— A Marlene le gusta un Slytherin — dijo Mary, astutamente.

— No, no es cierto. — Marlene se puso roja brillante.

— ¡Sí lo es, te vi mirándolo en Pociones!"

— ¿Tenemos Pociones con Slytherin otra vez, entonces? — Preguntó Remus, con el estómago hundido.

— Sí — dijo Lily, alegremente. — Creo que es mejor, ¿no? Slughorn siempre da muchos más detalles cuando su propia casa está en el aula.

— Oh, sí, lo olvidé — Mary arqueó una ceja, — Lily ha estado enamorada de un Slytherin durante años.

— Severus es mi amigo. — Lily respondió, fulminante. — Estás loca por los chicos.

— No puedo evitarlo si tengo más experiencia que ustedes — Mary levantó la barbilla de una manera muy digna y madura. Marlene se tapó los oídos dramáticamente,

— Si vas a empezar a hablar de Darren haciendo... eso de nuevo, ¡Entonces me voy!

— Bien, bien — rió Mary, ligeramente. — Me callaré.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ella y Marlene terminaron en un debate muy intenso sobre quién era más atractivo: David Essex o Donny Osmond. Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle a Lily:

— ¿Has visto a Sniv… Severus hoy, entonces?

— ¿Sí, por qué?

— Erm... ¿dijo algo sobre... verme en el tren?

— No, — Lily sonó sorprendida, — ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?

— ¡Nada! — Remus dijo rápidamente, — Solo lo de siempre, ya sabes. Él es un idiota.

— Mm. — Lily respondió, mirando su comida y jugando con su tenedor. Parecía extrañamente nerviosa.— Supongo que puede ser un poco idiota. — Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, a Remus, y bajó la voz aún más, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para escucharla por encima del estruendo del comedor.

— Fue solo una lección de teoría hoy, Pociones — susurró, — No tuvimos que agruparnos. Entonces... ¿Si quieres volver a trabajar juntos este año?

— Oh, ¿No quieres hacerlo con Snape?

Lily se veía muy rosada y negó con la cabeza.

— No, creo... bueno, eres mucho menos mandon, y de todos modos estudiamos mucho juntos, solo pensé.

— Sí, suena bien — se encogió de hombros Remus, volviendo a su comida. Realmente estaba hambriento. Eso también le agradaba: James y Sirius siempre formaban pareja, al igual que Marlene y Mary.

Estaba Peter, por supuesto, pero tenía muchos amigos en Slytherin y tendía a cometer errores cuando estaba ansioso, lo que molestaba a Remus, que era un perfeccionista. Lily era una chica agradable, sensata y con sentido del humor, y siempre podía explicarle las cosas para que parecieran fáciles. Además, volvería loco a James.

El incidente de Snape todavía le molestaba, un poco. Casi había esperado que McGonagall estuviera esperando para saltar tan pronto como fuera dado de alta de la enfermería. Severus casi siempre iba corriendo hacia un maestro, si podía salirse con la suya. Y Remus había estado absolutamente, 100% equivocado esta vez, él sabía eso, Snape ni siquiera había puesto una mano sobre él, Remus solo lo había humillado porque tenía ganas.

Y a Snape no le gustaba que lo humillaran. Remus no sabía mucho sobre el chico de Slytherin, solo los pequeños comentarios que Lily había le confiado, pero le hizo saber que Severus Snape podía guardar rencor como nadie más. Tendría su venganza, y si no era metiendo a Remus en problemas con los profesores, entonces sería algo mucho más desagradable.

...

— Entonces, ¿De qué estaban hablando las chicas? — Preguntó James, una vez que estuvieron todos en su dormitorio por la noche. Estaba tratando de sonar casual, pero Remus lo vio.

— Oh, nada interesante — respondió, desempacando su baúl, — Chicos, en su mayoría, y besos.

— ¡¿Besos?! — Sirius se sentó en su cama.

— Sí, lo sé — Remus arrugó su rostro para mostrar su disgusto por el tema, — Es todo lo que les interesa estos días. Mary y su novio muggle hicieron algo durante el verano.

— ¿¿Qué hicieron?? — Sirius parecía muy interesado ahora - no disgustado en absoluto, se dio cuenta Remus.

— Er... — titubeó, — Bueno, realmente no lo sé. Lily no la dejaba hablar de eso mientras comíamos.

— Ah, — James asintió con orgullo, — Es demasiado lista para todas esas tonterías, Lily.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es una tontería? — Preguntó Sirius. — No es como si te besuquearas.

— Oh, ¿y tú lo haces? — James frunció el ceño.

— Podría si quisiera, — dijo Sirius, recostándose de nuevo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, — A muchas chicas les gusto.

— Si quisieras — James sonrió, — Entonces, ¿Qué, tienes chicas haciendo fila para un besuqueo descarado y simplemente... no estás interesado?

Una mirada casi imperceptible de pánico cruzó el rostro de Sirius, solo por el más fugaz de los momentos, antes de volver a su habitual mejilla traviesa.

— Celoso, ¿Verdad, Potter?

— ¡¿Eugh, de ti?! — James bromeó de vuelta.

— Apuesto a que Lily le gusto..."ñ— dijo Sirius.

— ¡Retira eso! — James rugió, lanzándose sobre su amigo, luchando con él en una llave de cabeza.

Peter suspiró pesadamente y miró a Remus.

— Estuvieron así todo el verano. — Dijo con tristeza: — Todo es una competencia.

...

Unas horas más tarde, Remus se estaba quedando dormido cuando sus oídos se pincharon y escuchó esos pasos familiares cruzando la habitación. Poco después, la cortina de su cama se movió a un lado y Sirius susurró:

— ¿Moony? ¿Estás despierto?

— Sí…

Sirius se arrastró dentro. Remus se sentó, nervioso. Sirius solo lo había visitado una vez antes - por lo general iba a ver a James si quería hablar sobre… bueno, Remus no sabía de qué hablaban, pero asumió que del drama de la familia Black. La única vez que Sirius había buscado a Remus fue a principios de su segundo año, justo después de que los merodeadores descubrieran que era un hombre lobo. Remus pensaba en esa noche, de vez en cuando, y el recuerdo estaba escondido en una parte segura y tranquila de su mente. Recordó levantarse la camisa para que Sirius pudiera inspeccionar sus cicatrices - su cabello largo y oscuro rozando su piel.

— Muffliato — susurró Sirius, lanzando el hechizo silenciador.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Remus, frotándose los ojos mientras Sirius encendía su varita.

— Los artículos — dijo Sirius, sacando los recortes del bolsillo de su pijama. — Los he leído.

— Oh. — Remus sintió un hilo de vergüenza correr por su espalda. — Correcto.

— Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar de eso. — Sirius dijo rápidamente: — Pero yo sólo... bueno, supongo que quería que supieras que los he leído.

— Ok... gracias. — Remus asintió.

— Y... entiendo por qué estás enojado.

— ¿Mm?

— Cualquiera lo estaría — dijo Sirius, fervientemente, sus ojos enormes en la oscuridad, llamas azules gemelas, — Es... es... es una mierda lo que te ha tocado, Moony...

Remus no supo qué responder a eso. Difícilmente podía estar en desacuerdo.

— No se lo diré a James, ni a Pete — dijo Sirius, — No a menos que tú quieras.

— No, por favor no lo hagas. — Remus dijo: — No estoy... no estoy avergonzado, es solo...es privado, ¿Sabes?

Sirius asintió, frunciendo los labios.

— Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Remus, todavía sintiéndose un poco tembloroso, sonrió débilmente.

— Dios, eres tan dramático.

Sirius también se rió.

— La mamá de James dice que llevo mi corazón en la mano. — Le dio un codazo a Remus con el dedo del pie, — No todos podemos ser maestros guardianes de secretos como tú, Moony.

— ¿Pensé que no era 'yo' sin secretos?

— Sí, pero si tienen que tenerlos, prefiero saberlos

Remus resopló,

— Porque eres tan especial, Black, no?

— Porque si no lo sé, trataré de averiguarlo de todos modos. Como tú y tu pequeña empresa de venta de cigarrillos.

La boca de Remus se abrió,

— ¡Buscaste en mi baúl! ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — Sirius respondió con altivez: — Nunca me rebajaría tanto. Uno de los chicos de sexto año vino preguntando por ti. Quería saber si todavía vendes este año.

Remus gimió, dándose una palmada en la frente.

— ¿Fue Dirk Creswell? Maldito idiota.

— ¿Cuánto ganaste?

— Suficiente. Por favor, no le digas a James, ya sabes lo que piensa sobre robar...

— ¡¿Los robaste?!

— Maldita sea. — Remus gimió de nuevo ante su propia estupidez.

— No sé cómo lo haces, Moony — dijo Sirius, asombrado, — Pero me sorprendes cada día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Skinhead: banda de chicos típicos en UK conocidos por su cabello rapado e ir contra la policía.


	59. Cuarto Año: Septiembre

Remus nunca supo exactamente lo que Mary había hecho o lo que le había hecho a alguien durante las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, le había dado una cierta cantidad de estatus entre las otras chicas en su mismo curso que era difícil de ignorar.

El jueves, su primera lección del nuevo trimestre con el profesor Ferox, Remus llegó al aula y encontró un grupo de chicas susurrando cerca de su escritorio. Se abrió paso a codazos, de mal humor, reclamando su espacio de trabajo junto a Mary. Las chicas rieron y volvieron a susurrar. Mary, por supuesto, estaba en el centro del grupo, haciendo la corte y, por como se veía, pasando un tiempo completamente maravilloso. Marlene, sentada junto a ella, miraba con una mirada de envidia y respeto.

—¿Y no dolió...? — Una chica de Ravenclaw preguntó, en voz baja.

—No, está bien si te relajas — respondió Mary, con una gruñido que le recordó a Remus a James.

—¿Crees que vas a... ya sabes... con Darren ...? — Preguntó otra chica, su voz prácticamente temblando de emoción.

—Bueno, yo... — comenzó Mary, pero en ese momento el profesor Ferox salió de su oficina, anunciando su presencia con un saludo alegre.

— ¡Bienvenidos, clase! ¡Asientos, por favor!

Todas las chicas se apresuraron a ponerse en su lugar, algunas luciendo muy rojas y otras incapaces de dejar de reír. Remus frunció el ceño, tratando de ignorarlas, y se sentó mirando al frente, con la espalda recta. Ferox le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y asintió con la cabeza, y Remus asintió en respuesta, sonriendo incontrolablemente.

Ferox claramente había tenido un verano fantástico: su cabello rubio era un tono más brillante, sin duda decolorado por el sol. Era más largo y ahora lo llevaba recogido en una cola larga y anudada. Su rostro estaba aún más curtido por la intemperie, y su nariz estaba más bien roja y algo pelada por las quemaduras solares. Se había subido las mangas, como de costumbre, revelando los brazos bronceados por el sol y alguna que otra marca de quemadura.

— ¿Buen verano? — Preguntó a la clase, quienes asintieron y murmuraron afirmativamente. Él sonrió y juntó las manos, —¡Excelente! Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen descanso y estén listos para comenzar a trabajar en criaturas clasificadas como XXXX este trimestre. Primero, hagamos un resumen rápido del trabajo del último trimestre, luego veremos quién hizo su lectura de verano...

El mismo Remus acababa de terminar la lectura esa mañana, y ni siquiera había comenzado con los textos adicionales que Ferox le había prestado. Lamentó profundamente haber perdido todo el verano siendo imprudente ahora, ya había tenido que suplicarle a la profesora McGonagall que le permitiera tener una semana más en sus notas de Transformaciones. Sospechaba que ella solo había cedido después de una conversación con Madame Pomfrey, lo que lo hizo sentir aún más culpable, ya que sabía que era capaz de vencer a la mayoría de la clase incluso después de sus peores transformaciones.

— Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo — le dijo Sirius, mientras los prefectos los echaban de la sala común la noche anterior diciéndoles que se fueran a la cama. — Es el comienzo del año, si lo vas a estropear, entonces es mejor si lo haces ahora.

Remus se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¡Fácil para ti decir! ¡Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar para mejorar nuestras calificaciones! ¡Además, son los Owls el próximo año! ¡No puedo bajar mis estándares ahora!

— Argh, por favor no menciones a los Owls — dijo James, interponiéndose entre ellos rápidamente en un intento menos que sutil de evitar una discusión, — McGonagall y Flitwick ya me han asustado bastante. ¡¿Y por qué decidimos hacer Adivinación?!

— Me gusta bastante la Adivinación — dijo Peter, pensativo, tirando su pila de libros, — Profecías y eso. Es emocionante.

— No tiene sentido. — Sirius le dio al merodeador más pequeño una mirada fulminante. — Solo te gusta porque eres bueno en Astronomía.

— No es solo eso — dijo James, astutamente, cambiándose a su pijama, — ¿Notaste que Pete tiene una nueva compañera este año?

— ¡Ohhh sí! — Sirius sonrió, —¡La divina Desdemona Lewis, de Ravenclaw!

Remus miró a Peter sorprendido y lo vio cambiar de un impactante tono escarlata desde el cuello del pijama azul hasta las raíces de su cabello amarillo.

— Cállate. — Murmuró, subiéndose a la cama: — Ella es solo una amiga.

— James — dijo Sirius, con una voz muy solemne, — ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer si Petey-boy recibe un beso adecuado antes que cualquiera de nosotros?

— Bueno, tu reputación estaría hecha pedazos, para empezar. — James respondió, de la misma manera seria.

— ¿Qué tengo, sino mi reputación? — Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, metiéndose él mismo en la cama.

Remus resopló con desaprobación y tiró con fuerza de las cortinas de la cama, regresando a su libro y esperando que todos entendieran el mensaje. Si lo hacían, no importaba.

— Por supuesto, si a mí me dieran un beso antes que a tí, entonces no sería una sorpresa — James dijo: — Yo estoy en el equipo de quidditch.

— No tienes mi magnetismo animal. — Sirius respondió.

Hubo un fuerte *fump* y un '¡oi!', y Remus asumió que la almohada de James había cruzado la habitación y había hecho contacto con la cabeza de Sirius.

— Apuesto a que... — comenzó James.

— Oh no... — Peter gimió — Por favor no...

— ...Te apuesto DIEZ GALLEONS a que puedo conseguir que una chica me besuquee en un mes.

— ¡¿Diez?! — Peter jadeó.

— ¡Hecho! — Sirius respondió. —Solo espera, Potter.

Remus, que había perdido toda habilidad para concentrarse en su libro, resopló en voz alta de nuevo y decidió dormir. Patético. Ya no eran solo las chicas, ahora incluso los merodeadores estaban obsesionados con besuquearse. Probablemente sería Sirius quien gane la apuesta, aunque James tenía un buen punto sobre el equipo de quidditch.

Sintió pena por Peter, que se había quedado muy callado. Remus trató de no pensar en el hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos había hecho ningún comentario sobre su probabilidad de besarse. Debe tener un rango incluso más bajo de lo que pensaba.

Remus estuvo preocupado por esto toda la semana, hasta su lección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde ahora se encontraba soñando despierto.

Cuando la conferencia de Ferox llegó a su fin, Remus se dio cuenta de que no había tomado ninguna nota. Miró hacia abajo, preso del pánico, y vio un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. ¿Quién había puesto eso ahí? Miró a su alrededor, furtivamente, luego la abrió.

Por favor, dile a Sirius que creo que es hermoso. Effie Scunthorpe x

El calor subió por su cuello cuando Remus hizo una bola con la nota y la metió en su bolsillo. Eso lo terminó. Todos habían perdido la cabeza.

...

Además de lidiar con las hormonas furiosas que ahora parecían infectar a cada uno de los círculos sociales de Remus, hubo otro cambio notable en la atmósfera en Hogwarts. Incluso si James no le hubiera explicado que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, Remus pensó que lo habría resuelto por sí mismo este año.

Los Slytherin, que siempre se habían considerado un corte por encima de las otras casas y, por lo tanto, habían mantenido una cierta distancia, se habían retirado aún más en sí mismos ahora. Se reunían en grupos en las aulas, se mantuvieron en su sala común y se movían por los pasillos en grupos siniestros. Los estudiantes nacidos de muggles también viajaban en manadas, se había dado cuenta Remus, y los profesores parecían estar dando a conocer su presencia más de lo que lo habían hecho en años anteriores.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que se produjeran ciertos incidentes. Cualquiera que no fuera un sangre pura rápidamente se convirtió en un experto en hechizos defensivos, e incluso los merodeadores habían intercambiado bromas por protección.

— ¿Dónde están los malditos prefectos cuando los necesitas? — James se quejó, después de haber disparado algunos encantamientos engorgio bien colocados a un grupo de Slytherins de sexto año que estaban atormentando a un Hufflepuff de primer año. Los adolescentes de túnica verde estaban huyendo, ahora, agarrándose a sus diversas extremidades que se hinchaban rápidamente.

— Creo que incluso los prefectos están asustados — respondió Sirius, apoyado contra la pared, luciendo aburrido mientras James ayudaba al Hufflepuff a ponerse de pie. — Cobardes.

— Todo lo que pueden hacer es repartir detenciones y tomar puntos — añadió Remus, — Y no creo que los Slytherin se preocupen por eso ya. Escuché a Mulciber la semana pasada decir que todos deberían soportar 'castigos menores por la promesa de una recompensa mayor'.

— ¿Mulciber dijo eso? — Sirius arqueó una ceja, — Maldita sea, es más elocuente de lo que creía.

— Sí, o está repitiendo como un loro algo que alguien más le ha dicho — respondió James, viendo al Hufflepuff alejarse corriendo hacia las cocinas.

— ¿Cuál crees que es la recompensa? — Preguntó Pete, raspando el dedo del pie en las losas.

— ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Vida eterna? — Sirius suspiró, rodando lejos de la pared y pavoneándose por el pasillo.— Solo Godric lo sabe. Sin embargo, no lo conseguirán.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque, Pete chico, vamos a ganar.

...

A fines de Septiembre, Snape aún no había hecho su movimiento. Esto puso a Remus un poco nervioso, y se preguntó si esa era la intención. Las únicas lecciones que compartían ese año eran Pociones y Aritmancia. Afortunadamente, la Aritmancia era una clase relativamente tranquila, que consistía principalmente en tomar notas y resolver ecuaciones. Las pociones, al ser más prácticas, le daban a Snape (y a los Slytherin en general) un margen para una interferencia mucho mayor.

Como habían acordado el primer día de clases, Lily y Remus se hicieron compañeros, compartieron un caldero y dividieron notas e instrucciones. Esto claramente enfureció a Snape, quien apenas apartó los ojos de ellos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Remus tuvo que admitir que esto parecía tener menos que ver con él y más con la propia Lily.

— ¿Se han peleado ustedes dos o algo así? — Preguntó Remus, una tarde cuando Severus se abrió paso para dejar las mazmorras. Lily suspiró, cansada.

— No, no exactamente. — Ella dijo. — Se molestó porque tuve a Mary y Marlene de visita durante el verano, eso es todo. Cree que no son del "tipo" correcto. Tengo que seguir recordándole que yo también soy nacida de muggles.

— ¿Por qué lo aguantas?

— Realmente no lo hago — respondió ella, sonando triste, —— Siempre lo intento cuando dice esas tonterías de sangre pura, y a veces creo que me escucha. Pero... bueno, no es fácil para él, ¿Sabes?

James no estaba facilitando las cosas; cualquiera podía ver eso. Él y Sirius habían instalado convenientemente su propio caldero al lado del de Remus y Lily, y desde que habían hecho su apuesta, la persecución de Lily por parte de James había aumentado un poco.

Ahora, James Potter era una verdadera estrella en el campo de quidditch, eso no se podía negar. Era elegante y gracioso; pensaba tácticamente y se movía con simple sutileza.

Cuando se trataba de Lily, él no era ninguna de estas cosas.

— ¡Danos un beso, Evans! — Lo intentó durante su primera lección.

Lily estaba tan horrorizada que agitó su varita ferozmente por el aire, volcando el contenido del caldero de Potter. Él y Sirius estuvieron teñidos de azul brillante durante toda una semana. 

La semana siguiente, sin desanimarse, James volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez había consultado a su padre, quien le había sugerido que intentara felicitar al objeto de sus afectos.

— Me gusta mucho tu cabello — dijo con seguridad en cuanto ella se acercó al banco de trabajo.

— Mm. — Ella respondió, sin levantar la vista.

— Sí, es tan... um... colorado.

Remus vio la mandíbula de Lily apretarse. Ella odiaba ser llamado colorada - Ella le había dicho una vez que había sido el centro de las burlas debido a su pelo en la escuela primaria. Remus dio un paso atrás, viendo a Lily alcanzar su varita mientras se volvía hacia James con una sonrisa falsa.

— Te gusta mucho, ¿No? — Ella preguntó. Sirius, que había estado observando a Remus, también dio un paso atrás. El pobre James estaba demasiado emocionado por finalmente llamar su atención y asintió vigorosamente.

— Oh, sí, creo que es...

— ¡Rufusio! — Lily susurró, apuntándolo con su varita.

Sirius soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la mitad de la clase se volvió para mirar, y Remus tuvo que taparse la boca para ocultar su propia risa. La confusión de James lo hizo aún más divertido, hasta que Marlene le entregó su espejo compacto para que pudiera ver su nuevo cabello rojo brillante.

Tardó cuarenta y ocho horas en desaparecer, pero no sirvió de nada. Incluso después de dos días completos de ser llamado 'pastel de calabaza' y 'cabeza zanahoria' (entre algunos apodos un poco más groseros) donde quiera que fuera, James permaneció completamente imperturbable en su adoración.

— Solo hay que tener paciencia — dijo soñadoramente, pasando una mano por sus desordenados mechones castaños, — Nada que valga la pena tener no vale la pena esperar.

— Es algo impresionante. — Sirius susurró en voz alta a los demás: —No sé si quiero ganar la apuesta, porque lo está poniendo demasiado fácil.

— Sí — resopló James. — Por eso.

— Oh, chúpalo, perilla de cobre.


	60. Cuarto Año: Octubre

Cuando los besos de Lily no llegaron, James exigió que extendieran la apuesta para que durara todo el año. Sirius, a su vez, dijo que en ese caso debería valer el doble de los galeones, lo que puso blanco a Peter. Remus una vez más dio a conocer su desaprobación por todo el asunto y exigió que lo descartaran.

Tenía cosas mucho mejores en las que dedicar su tiempo, y no gastaría más dinero del necesario. Los demás tendrían que estar contentos con una rana de chocolate cada uno para Navidad, porque simplemente no podía gastar el dinero. Remus sabía que necesitaría hasta el último knut para el momento en el que cumpliera diecisiete, y entonces pudiera comenzar su misión de encontrar a Greyback.

Su investigación hasta ahora había sido infructuosa. Había reunido tantas ediciones antiguas del El Profeta como le fue posible, de la biblioteca y de la sala común. Algunas de las ediciones más recientes tenían artículos que mencionaban manadas de hombres lobo, pero apenas había detalles y no se mencionaban nombres. Al final, Remus se vio obligado a concluir que nadie sabía realmente nada sólido. Se imaginó que los hombres lobo eran difíciles de encontrar, especialmente si eran magos comunes la mayor parte del tiempo.

Preguntarle a Ferox parecía el siguiente paso de acción más sensato. El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había sugerido que sabía más de lo que inicialmente le había revelado a Remus el último trimestre, solo que Remus no había tenido el ánimo para preguntar, todavía recuperándose de la noticia de que Ferox había trabajado para Lyall. Sin embargo, necesitaba hacer acopio de valor antes de volver, y planificar sus preguntas con suficiente cuidado para que Ferox no sospechara nada.

Octubre comenzó y terminó con luna llena ese año, lo que parecía muy injusto, especialmente porque significaba que Remus se perdería el banquete de Halloween. Aun así, el clima era inusualmente cálido y los merodeadores pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre disfrutando de los terrenos bajo un hermoso cielo azul, rodeados de los rojos y naranjas dorados del otoño más hermoso que Remus pudiese recordar.

Los fines de semana se sentaba en los puestos de quidditch con varios libros, pergamino y una pluma, y completaba su tarea y lectura avanzada, ocasionalmente levantaba la vista para ver uno de los ejercicios de James, o animaba al pobre Peter, que a menudo se quedaba atascado en el puesto de portero. A veces, Marlene practicaba con ellos, lo que hacía que las tardes fueran aún más agradables, ya que Lily y Mary inevitablemente pasaban por allí.

Sirius no podía quedarse quieto durante estas sesiones. Alternó entre tratar de concentrarse en su tarea, saltar en su escoba para una carrera con James, y escribir complejas jugadas tácticas que pensó que el equipo de Gryffindor debería usar en su primer juego, programado para Noviembre.

— Tenemos que vencer a Slytherin este año. — Siguió murmurando. — Les vamos a demostrar.

Slytherin había ganado la copa de quidditch el año anterior, y era un punto muy doloroso para los Gryffindors, particularmente Sirius, ya que tanto Narcissa como Regulus habían estado en el equipo ganador. Este año era solo Regulus, quien había reemplazado a su prima mayor como buscador. Remus solo sabía esto por James; Sirius no había mencionado nada.

— Necesitas apoyarte más en tu escoba, cuando haces un swing — le decía Sirius a Marlene, quien acababa de sentarse a descansar. Tenía la cara roja, el pelo rubio pegado a las sienes húmedas y no estaba de humor para el comentario de Sirius.

— Golpeo las bludgers nueve de cada diez veces. — Ella respondió jadeando: — Diez veces, en mis mejores juegos. Incluso Mulciber no puede manejar eso.

— No intentes ser mejor que la competencia — le advirtió Sirius, piadosamente, — Solo tienes que vencerte a ti misma.

— Mira, Black, si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, estamos probando para golpeadores el martes.

— No. — Agitó una mano, mirando hacia otro lado. — Me venciste, justo y recto.

— Hace dos años.

Él no respondió, y Marlene se limitó a encogerse de hombros, luego se puso de pie tambaleándose y regresó al campo, donde James la estaba llamando.

Remus había estado leyendo su libro durante este intercambio y no había querido interferir. Lanzó una mirada a Sirius, quien estaba inclinado hacia adelante en la barrera, con la barbilla apoyada en sus brazos mientras miraba la práctica. Peter hizo una salvada decente, y los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron. Remus se mordió el labio y pensó mucho antes de decir en voz baja:

— Hay dos golpeadores en un equipo de quidditch, sabes.

— Maldita sea, Moony — respondió Sirius sarcásticamente, sin apartar la vista del campo, — Cuatro años y finalmente has aprendido algo sobre el juego.

Remus ignoró eso, solo gruñendo en voz baja.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu su problema?

— Dime.

— Eres orgulloso.

Sirius se rió.

— ¿Y tú no?

— Tal vez. Pero yo sería un golpeador de mierda, ¿No?

Sirius se quedó callado de nuevo. Remus suspiró, pesadamente, cerrando su libro, metiéndolo en su bolso — Mira, te vas a odiar a ti mismo más tarde si no tienes otra oportunidad. ¿Vas a sentarte aquí animando a James durante tres años más? — Se puso de pie, — Me estoy congelando, me voy a la biblioteca. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

— Sí, nos vemos Moony.

Ese martes, Remus fue a ver las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor y no dijo nada cuando vio llegar a Sirius, escoba en mano. Ni siquiera sonrió con aire de suficiencia, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Dos horas después, Gryffindor tenía su nuevo golpeador, y Remus se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía que compartir su dormitorio con dos James.

Excepto por una diferencia muy importante, aunque Sirius indudablemente estaba lleno de pasión por el deporte, parecía carecer de la disciplina de James. Particularmente por las mañanas.

— ¡Despierta, despierta! — Gritó James, alegremente, mientras salía del baño, con el pelo brillante y húmedo, la única vez que se le caía sobre la cabeza. Se puso las gafas y movió su varita hacia la cama de Sirius, descorriendo las cortinas.

Había pasado una semana después de las pruebas y esta escena se estaba volviendo algo común. Remus ya estaba despierto, casi vestido para el desayuno, planeando leer una hora antes de que comenzaran las lecciones. Se estaba atando los cordones de los zapatos mientras veía a James y Sirius comenzar su nueva rutina matutina.

Sirius, que era poco más que un bulto deforme debajo del edredón, gimió como un troll descontento.

— Vete a la mierda, Potter — siseó, enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

— Querías estar en el equipo, Sirius, mi viejo amigo. Vamos, arriba... ¡Leviocorpus!

Con eso, el cuerpo de Sirius voló en el aire, aparentemente tirado por una fuerza invisible, dejándolo colgando boca abajo en el aire mientras James se reía histéricamente.

— ¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado! Intento hacer eso desde la última Navidad.

— ¡Déjame, idiota!

— ¡Se amable!

— ¡Déjame caer!

— Finito.

Sirius aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo y se levantó de un salto de inmediato, frotándose el brazo en el que había aterrizado.

— Demonios — Le sonrió a James, — ¡Eso fue increíble! Ahora déjame que te lo haga.

— ¡Okay!

...

La levitación corporal no se convirtió en un elemento habitual del dormitorio de chicos de cuarto año, pero intentar sacar a Sirius de la cama si lo fue.

— ¡Solo un día libre a la semana, Potter, te lo ruego! — Gimió en la mesa del desayuno, un domingo por la mañana temprano. Apenas abrió los ojos, su cabeza colgando apoyada en su codo.

— Tú eres el que quiere destruir a Slytherin. — James respondió alegremente, untando con mantequilla unas tostadas y deslizándolas hacia su amigo. Sirius miró la ofrenda con desdén y apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. James suspiró, — No solo tú, tampoco. Toda la escuela quiere verlos destrozados. Piensa en ello como si estuvieras haciendo tu parte en pro de esta guerra.

— Pensé que estaba haciendo su parte al hechizarlos en los pasillos.— Dijo Remus, sirviéndose una rebanada de tostada de Sirius.

— Exactamente. — Sirius gruñó, los ojos aún cerrados. — Y eso se puede hacer a una hora razonable.

— Este es el único momento en el que podemos tener las prácticas — dijo James, comenzando a sonar un poco molesto ahora, —No tiene sentido ir después del anochecer, el campo se llena por la noche y las lecciones comienzan a las nueve.

— Incluso si comenzaran a las doce, tendrías problemas para levantar a Sirius. — Peter dijo, con la boca llena de papilla.

— Deberíamos tener giratiempos. — Sirius bostezó, sin un rastro de humor, — Los estudiantes que necesitan su sueño reparador deben recibirlos.

— ¿Qué es un giratiempos? — Preguntó Remus, tomando la segunda tostada de Sirius.

— Hace retroceder el tiempo, obviamente — dijo Sirius, mordazmente.

— Son ilegales. — James dijo rápidamente: — Sin permiso del ministerio. Y realmente, realmente peligrosos.

— Yo soy peligroso si no duermo lo suficiente. — refunfuñó Sirius.

— La Matrona solía hacer que todos nos levantáramos a las seis los fines de semana — dijo Remus, pensativo, tragando lo último de su tostada. — Ella pensaba que era saludable, o algo así. Sin embargo, uno de los niños mayores entró en su habitación una vez y jugueteó con su despertador, y nos salimos con dos horas adicionales en la cama todos los días durante una semana antes de que se diera cuenta.

— Los muggles son ingeniosos. — James se rió entre dientes. — Pero mantente alejado de mi reloj despertador.

— Mmm. — Remus murmuró, sumido en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir que se avecinaba el comienzo de una idea.

— Oh no, lo hemos perdido. — dijo Sirius, mirando a Remus. —Probablemente soñando despierto con nogtails y escarbatos otra vez; juro que el Cuidado de criaturas mágicas es el único tema que le importa.

— Deja a Moony en paz y come tu desayuno. — James lo reprendió. — Te quiero en el campo en cinco minutos.

— Bien... — Sirius suspiró profundamente, y miró su plato, — ¡Oi! ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?

— Tengo que irme — dijo Remus, levantándose de repente, —Biblioteca. Nos vemos en Pociones.

Las mañanas tempranas eran los momentos favoritos de Remus en la biblioteca, todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado, y por lo general tenía el lugar para él solo. Muy pocos estudiantes estaban de humor para estudiar primero, pero Remus había descubierto que durante ciertas fases de la luna apenas dormía cinco horas por noche de todos modos, por lo que era un visitante habitual.

La idea tardó un tiempo en formarse correctamente, pero quería que fuera clara y completa antes de presentarla a los demás merodeadores. Entonces, al menos, sería totalmente su broma. Remus sintió la necesidad de dejar su huella en algo este año. Todos los demás parecían estar enfocados en otras cosas: la guerra, o el quidditch, o 'la gran carrera del besuqueo', como Sirius lo había llamado tan elocuentemente. Ni siquiera habían intentado colarse en Honeyduke's ni una vez. Remus sintió muy fuertemente que los merodeadores necesitaban una broma, y una grande.

Perdió media hora investigando hechizos de tiempo complejos y complicados; encantamientos para detener el tiempo, acelerarlo, ralentizarlo o incluso doblarlo. (No estaba realmente seguro de cómo funcionaba el tiempo de flexión, pero no parecía agradable, ni estaba dentro de su alcance). Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que lo estaba pensando demasiado, como de costumbre. Este no era un problema mágico, era mecánico.

Para cuando el día escolar estaba a punto de comenzar, Remus había localizado el pasaje que necesitaba en Hogwarts: Una Historia, y estaba satisfecho de tener un plan para el fin de semana. Se fue a Pociones de muy buen humor, uno que rápidamente se hizo añicos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo.

La sensación de ser observado le había estado pinchando la nuca mientras estaba en la biblioteca, pero como en general era un lugar tranquilo y solitario de todos modos, lo atribuyó a una imaginación hiperactiva. Y siempre existía la posibilidad de que Madame Pince estuviera al acecho detrás de él, vigilando sus preciosos libros. A las 8:45 am, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que se apresuraban a sus lecciones, charlando y riendo tontamente, desayunando apresuradamente sobre la marcha o escribiendo tareas de última hora. Aunque este año la política de Remus había sido nunca viajar solo, estaba satisfecho de estar lo suficientemente ocupado y habían muchos Gryffindors alrededor para estar seguro.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a descender el primer tramo de escaleras que conducían a la mazmorra, la sensación de hormigueo volvió una vez más. Como regla, Remus trató de ignorar instintos como ese: pertenecían al lobo y le molestaba la intrusión. Pero no pudo sacarselo, y tomó su varita, agarrándola con fuerza.

Finalmente, a solo un pasillo del salón de Pociones, dio un giro equivocado deliberadamente y se lanzó detrás de un tapiz. Él esperó. Efectivamente, solo unos segundos después, Severus Snape miró a la vuelta de la esquina, luciendo confundido. La irritación hirvió en la garganta de Remus, y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello razonablemente, apuntó con su varita al Slytherin y cantó:

— ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Snape se puso rígido, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que habría sido cómica, si Remus no estuviera tan enojado. El chico de cabello negro cayó al suelo, brazos y piernas rectos como una tabla, completamente paralizado. Sus brillantes ojos negros miraron a su alrededor, frenéticamente, mientras Remus salía de su escondite. Le dio una patada, no muy fuerte, y solo en la espinilla, y sonrió a Severus.

— Deja de seguirme, asqueroso. — Él dijo. — ¿No te lo advertí?

Snape lo miró con impotencia, y Remus se rió antes de dirigirse a Pociones con un salto en su paso.


	61. Cuarto Año: Noviembre (Parte uno)

— No se olviden, necesito ese ensayo de tres páginas sobre las similitudes y diferencias entre Thunderbirds y Phoenixes el viernes a más tardar. — Gritó el profesor Ferox. — No hay excusas.

Mary y Marlene gimieron mientras guardaban sus cosas.

— Me olvidé por completo de eso — susurró Marlene, — Y tengo práctica casi todas las noches esta semana, tenemos el partido contra Ravenclaw el domingo.

— Te prestaré mis notas. — Remus respondió, secando cuidadosamente su papel. — Es bastante fácil.

— El cumpleaños de Sirius del domingo también, ¿no? — Mary preguntó, pensativa.

— Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Bueno, nosotros como que estuvimos saliendo el año pasado — Mary dijo, altivamente, burlándose de Remus. — Y ustedes siempre hacen tanto alboroto por los cumpleaños que es bastante difícil de olvidar. Dios, espero que Gryffindor gane, o estará de mal humor.

— Si. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo. No había pensado en eso. Había planeado revelar su gran plan de broma en el cumpleaños de Sirius, en lugar de un regalo adecuado. Ahora se preguntaba si debería comprar algo también, aunque no iban a ir a Hogsmeade hasta dentro de unas semanas más. Siempre podía darle a Sirius un paquete de cigarrillos, pero eso parecía un poco barato, especialmente porque Sirius sabía que eran robados.

Andrómeda ya había enviado algunos regalos por adelantado, cortesía de los Potter, y James los tenía escondidos debajo de su cama. Más discos, por supuesto. Remus esperaba sinceramente que uno de ellos fuera el nuevo LP de Bowie, Diamond Dogs. 

— Me voy a la lechucería, necesito enviarle algo a Darren — dijo Mary, mientras salían del aula. — ¿Vienes, Marls?

Marlene se veía un poco molesta, así que Remus dijo rápidamente:

— Voy a la biblioteca, si todavía quieres esas notas...?

— ¡Sí, gracias Remus!

Se despidieron de Mary y empezaron a caminar juntos en la dirección opuesta. A Remus le gustaba mucho Marlene, era alta para ser una niña y no tenía que agachar el cuello para hablar con ella todo el tiempo. Más allá de su arrebato emocional al final de su tercer año, ella era una persona sensata, lo que Remus encontraba muy calmante en comparación con Mary, que siempre era muy divertida, pero a veces muy estresante.

— Gracias — le sonrió Marlene, — amo a la chica, pero hay pocas veces en las que deseo pasar de ver sus cartas sucias a Darren.

—¿Cartas sucias? — Remus se quedó boquiabierto. Marlene se rió.

— Sí, es bastante horrible. Oye, Remus, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué?

— Um... ¿Le gusto a Sirius?

Remus luchó contra su reacción inicial, que fue de desesperación. Se sentía como si aún no hubiera pasado una semana del año nuevo sin tener que escuchar los problemas románticos de alguien. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que él era la mejor persona para hablar? ¿Cuándo había dado la impresión de estar siquiera remotamente interesado?

— No sé. — Dijo, esperando no sonar demasiado molesto. —Tendrías que preguntarle a él.

— No creo que me de una respuesta directa — se rió Marlene. — Lo siento, es solo que ha estado actuando muy raro conmigo durante la práctica de quidditch.

— ¿Raro?

— Sí, solo comentarios y esas cosas. Es un poco molesto, de verdad, no me gusta tanto como antes, ya sabes, es un buscador de atención, siempre fue mucho más el tipo de Mary.

— ¿Qué comentarios?

— Cosas sobre si puedo darle un beso para que le dé suerte, o algo... Tal vez sea su idea de coquetear, o tal vez sea una broma; nunca se sabe con James y Sirius, ¿verdad?

De repente, Remus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y estaba medio enojado, medio avergonzado por Sirius.

— ¿Qué? — Marlene dijo, deteniéndose justo afuera de la biblioteca, — ¿Por qué es esa cara?

— Uf, Marlene, mira, lo siento mucho por esto, pero… — y le explicó todo sobre la apuesta.

Ok, sí, era muy probable que se lo dijera a Mary, y Mary era muy probable que se lo dijera a todos los demás en su año, pero eso les serviría bien a los chicos, en opinión de Remus. Se complacía en arruinar las posibilidades de Sirius de ganar la estúpida apuesta. Afortunadamente, Marlene era una chica muy sensata, y al final de la explicación de Remus se estaba riendo.

— ¡Tiene mucho sentido! — Ella dijo, jadeando, — James seguía tratando de que Sirius no me hablara y todo. ¡Esos chicos! Son completamente ridículos

— Sí. — Remus sonrió, aliviado de que alguien más compartiera esta opinión.

— Oh genial, ahora puedo divertirme un poco con eso — sonrió Marlene, mientras entraban a la biblioteca, bajando la voz. Luego agregó, con un poco de nostalgia: — Es una pena que James no lo haya intentando. Podría tener una oportunidad.

Remus arqueó las cejas.

— Bueno, él solo tiene ojos para Lily, así que...

Marlene suspiró,

— Esa es una batalla perdida. Aún así, no importa.

Se sentaron en su escritorio favorito, que estaba cerca de la ventana más grande y proporcionaba una agradable luz natural. Remus sacó sus notas y le mostró a Marlene cómo había enumerado todas las cualidades de los pájaros del trueno, luego los del fénix, y luego cómo había comenzado a comparar los dos. Agradecida por su ayuda, Marlene ofreció sus notas de Astronomía, y las dos pasaron una agradable hora escribiendo. Finalmente llegó la hora de cenar.

— Remus — dijo Marlene, en voz baja, cuando terminaron, — ¿Están todos los merodeadores en esta apuesta, o solo James y Sirius?

— Er... creo que Peter también está en eso. Aunque ahora podría estar un poco arrepentido.

— ¿Entonces tú no estás en eso?

— ¡No! — Respondió, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

— Es una pena — respondió, sus ojos brillando, — Porque apuesto a que podrías ganar.

Resopló,

— Como si fuera posible.

— ¡Le gustas a las chicas! Eres realmente agradable, amable e inteligente.

— Cállate.

— Yo te besaría.

— Oh, Dios mío, Marlene... — Remus comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, sus oídos se sentían muy calientes, — ¡Eres mi amiga!

— Sí, pero solo para ganar la apuesta. — Ella sonrió, igualando su ritmo. Se olvidó de lo atlética que era, y todavía tenía una cadera poco fiable. — ¿No hay nadie que te guste?"ñ

— No. Vamos, tengo hambre.

No era mentira, pensó Remus para sí mismo. Sin embargo, se sentía como una.

...

—

¡VAMOS GRYFFINDOR VAMOS VAMOS! — Remus cantó junto con todos los demás. Tener a Peter agitando salvajemente su bufanda sobre su cabeza como un lunático con un lazo tejido ayudó a mitigar cualquier vergüenza que Remus podría haber sentido por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, estaba nervioso; más nervioso de lo que había estado por el primer juego de James y Marlene; porque Sirius, aunque por supuesto era muy bueno para volar, no siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones bajo presión. Y el quidditch era un deporte peligroso, si eras imprudente.

La mitad de la multitud estaba vestida de azul, la otra mitad de escarlata. Estalló una cacofonía ensordecedora de abucheos y vítores cuando los dos equipos entraron al campo. James era visible como siempre con su desordenado cabello, y desde la distancia los dos golpeadores de Gryffindor eran de la misma altura, distinguibles solo por sus coletas de diferentes colores asomando debajo de sus cascos; uno rubio, otro negro.

Remus sintió su corazón en su boca cuando los jugadores montaron sus escobas, se agacharon un poco y luego se lanzaron al aire con el sonido del silbato. Era difícil saber a quién seguir, mientras James subía y bajaba por el campo como un relámpago en busca de la quaffle, Marlene y Sirius se separaban, cubriendo diferentes extremos del campo, bates en alto.

Las dos golpeadores tenían estilos muy diferentes: Marlene se concentraba y tendía a seguir a los jugadores en lugar de a las bludgers para proteger mejor a sus compañeros de equipo. Sirius favoreció con un tacto diferente: ir directamente detrás de las pelotas ofensivas sin importar dónde estuvieran y alejarlas del juego lo más posible.

— Este es el primer juego de Black y obviamente se está lanzando a él — la voz del comentarista resonó entre la multitud, — Sin duda recibió mucho entrenamiento de Potter, ¡Quien acaba de marcar el primer gol! ¡Ese es Gryffindor a la cabeza con diez puntos!

Remus estaba demasiado ansioso para animar a todos los demás, mareándose tratando de seguir a sus tres amigos en el aire.

— Como estaba diciendo, — continuó el comentarista, un Hufflepuff de séptimo año, —Mucho talento en el lado de Gryffindor este año - Potter, por supuesto, y McKinnon, que es uno de las mejores golpeadoras que los rojos han tenido en años, y ahora Sirius Black, la oveja negra de una auténtica dinastía de quidditch: recordarán a su prima, Narcissa Black de Slytherin, una de las mejores buscadoras que Hogwarts haya visto, y por supuesto a su hermano menor, Regulus, que ha tomado el lugar de Narcissa después de una temporada como cazador. Se rumorea que hay mala sangre en el clan Black, así que puedes apostar que el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin el próximo trimestre será...

— ¡Por favor, concéntrese en el juego en curso, señorita Darcy! — McGonagall espetó por el megáfono.

— ¡Lo siento, profesora! Así que ese es Dunelm de Ravenclaw en posesión de la quaffle, ella dispara, ella... oooh, y es una mala tirada...

El juego continuó, y Remus esperaba que Sirius no hubiera estado escuchando los comentarios; sacar a colación a la familia Black era una forma segura de romper su concentración. Pero no, todo parecía estar bien, estaba golpeando las bludgers con un poco más de vigor, pero eso fácilmente podría haber sido por la adrenalina.

Al final del juego, se hizo evidente que las preocupaciones de Remus eran en vano. Puede que Sirius no actúe como si se tomara el quidditch en serio fuera de la cancha, pero claramente tener una audiencia animada hizo maravillas con su concentración.

Una vez que el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la snitch, terminando el partido en 300 a 110 a favor de Gryffindor, los dos golpeadores volaron al suelo. Remus vio a Sirius lanzar un valiente brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marlene e inclinarse, solo para ser esquivado hábilmente cuando ella le ofreció su mejilla para que la besara.

...

Esa noche, la sala común estaba llena de música roja, dorada y rock. Toda la casa salió a celebrar tanto la victoria de Gryffindor como el cumpleaños de Sirius. Remus, por lo que valía, vendió más cigarrillos de los que había hecho en todo el año hasta ahora; había venido preparado, asumiendo correctamente que los estudiantes mayores estarían bebiendo, lo que los hacía más inclinados a pagar por una dosis de nicotina. Él mismo se mantuvo alejado de cualquier bebida de aspecto sospechoso, recordando su resaca infernal del verano.

Sirius y James estaban en su elemento, por supuesto, riendo a carcajadas y absorbiendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de clase. Peter estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para disfrutar del centro de atención, pero no tan cerca como para estorbar.

Remus estaba feliz de mirar a la distancia, charlando con Lily y Mary y disfrutando de los bocadillos traídos de las cocinas. Sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de divulgar su plan hasta mucho más tarde, pero por ahora, estaba bien. Era mejor que todos pasen un buen rato, todavía había mucho tiempo.

En algún momento, Sirius finalmente abrió sus regalos: un kit de reparación de escobas de James, mucho chocolate de Peter y de Andromeda no menos de tres álbumes nuevos; Dark Side of the Moon, Country Life (que tenía una portada increíblemente grosera que todos los chicos sonreían y hacía que Remus quisiera morir de vergüenza) y Diamond Dogs.

— ¡Oh! — Remus dijo, incapaz de contener su emoción mientras sostenía el tan esperado disco en sus manos, acariciando la extraña y espantosa obra de arte. — ¿Ponemos este primero? ¿Por favor?

Sirius sonrió;

— ¡Lo que sea para ti, Moony! — Y colocó el disco en su lugar en el tocadiscos.

Owww ooooooohhhhh…

El tocadiscos aulló, enviando un escalofrío de conmoción por la columna de Remus, el grito de un lobo. Miró alarmado a James y Sirius. Se veían tan sorprendidos como él, aunque Sirius sonrió cuando la voz de David Bowie llenó la habitación, como si pronunciara un encantamiento:

And in the death...

As the last few corpses lay rotting on the slimy thoroughfare,

The shutters lifted in inches in Temperance Building,

High on Poacher's Hill,

And red, mutant eyes gaze down on Hunger City...

Toda la sala común estaba incómodamente silenciosa mientras se recitaba este poema lúgubre y feo, sin estar muy seguros de dónde mirar mientras los perros aullaban y gemían de fondo. Hizo que Remus se sintiera oscuro y sucio, pero pensó que le gustaba; como si Bowie le estuviera hablando directamente. Especialmente cuando se gritaron las últimas líneas:

This ain't Rock'n'Roll!

This is genocide!

...

— ¡¿Un mes entero?!   
—Sirius susurró en voz alta.

— Treinta días, sí.   
— James respondió, en el mismo susurro escénico: — Si lo hacemos durante el verano...

— Olvidaron el hechizo silenciador, idiotas. — Remus gritó.

— Estúpido. — se escuchaban muchos susurros.

Era más de la medianoche del día del cumpleaños de Sirius, y los prefectos habían disuelto la fiesta hacía mucho tiempo. Los merodeadores habían subido las escaleras hasta la cama somnolientos y nerviosos, pero aparentemente James y Sirius habían tenido un segundo aire y ahora estaban en una conferencia privada en la cama de James. Remus tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaban hablando, pero había decidido dejarlos en paz por ahora. Ver qué tan lejos lo llevaban. Aún así, sabía que se darían cuenta de que finalmente habían olvidado el hechizo, y decidió que la honestidad era la mejor política.

Remus y Sirius asomaron la cabeza por detrás de sus respectivas cortinas al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento, Moony. — Sirius sonrió, — ¿Te despertamos?

— No, — Remus se encogió de hombros, — Yo estaba... en realidad, estaba pensando en esta broma...

— ¡¿Broma?! — La cabeza de James se unió a la de Sirius en el espacio entre las cortinas, —¡¿Quién dijo broma?!

Remus sonrió tímidamente. Había pensado que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana para decírselo, pero James abrió magnánimamente las cortinas de la cama más, —Por favor, señor Moony — dijo, — Entre en nuestra oficina...

Ansioso, Remus salió de su maraña de sábanas y caminó descalzo por el frío suelo del dormitorio hasta la cama de James. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando una invitación durante cuatro años.

— ¿Bien? — Preguntó James, seriamente, apuntando con la luz de su varita a Remus como un micrófono. — ¡Dinos!

— Solo un segundo — Remus puso los ojos en blanco, sacando su propia varita, — ¡Muffliato!

— Es demasiado inteligente para nosotros. — Sirius dijo secamente.

— En efecto. — James estuvo de acuerdo.

Remus los ignoró; estaban nerviosos y tontos por la falta de sueño, tenía que al menos darles la esencia de su plan antes de que finalmente se estrellaran. 

— ¿Recuerdas cómo les estaba contando sobre el despertador de la Matrona? — Les preguntó, rápidamente. Los chicos asintieron obedientemente como perros entrenados. — ¿Y cómo solíamos jugar con eso para no tener que levantarnos más temprano? — Más asentimiento, — Bueno, estaba pensando en cómo podría aplicarse a Hogwarts. Investigué un poco y, ¿Sabían que todos los relojes de esta escuela están controlados por un reloj maestro? El grande fuera del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Oh MOONY! —Gritó Sirius, arrojándose de repente hacia Remus, rodeándolo con los brazos con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron hacia atrás en la cama. Sorprendido, Remus trató de apartarlo, pero Sirius se mantuvo firme, fingiendo sollozar sobre su hombro de alegría. — ¡Has LEÍDO Hogwarts: Una Historia! ¡Uno de ustedes finalmente lo ha leído! ¡Ahora eres mi merodeador favorito!

— ¡Quítate, tarado! — Remus gruñó, finalmente obligándolo a alejarse y arrastrarse más lejos en la cama, James riéndose de ambos.

— Nadie diría que eres el mayor, Black — sonrió James. — Moony, por favor continúa. ¿El gran reloj...?

— Cierto, sí — Remus enderezó su camisa, sintiéndose muy caliente y sonrojado por el asalto, — Err... entonces... um... tuve esta idea... yo... —No era bueno, había perdido por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos, ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo irritante que era Sirius.

— El gran reloj controla a todos los demás — agregó Sirius, rápidamente, notablemente lúcido ahora, — Es un hechizo que asegura que todos los relojes del castillo estén perfectamente sincronizados. Incluso los que traemos de casa se reajustan, incluso los relojes muggles. Es un a muestra de la malditamente buena magia.

— Sí — asintió Remus, volviendo al flujo, — Sí, exactamente. Entonces estuve pensando; si ese reloj sale mal o se mueve cinco minutos, entonces también lo harán todos los demás. Y afectaría los horarios de las lecciones, las comidas y... bueno, prácticamente todo el funcionamiento del castillo. Y si empezáramos muy lentamente, digamos, avanzando cinco minutos por noche, nadie se daría cuenta durante años, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo podría alguien darse cuenta, si todos los relojes son iguales?

Terminó, sentándose y mirando a James, porque todavía estaba molesto con Sirius por ponerlo nervioso y casi estropearlo. El cerebro de James estaba trabajando a gran velocidad. Remus lo sabía porque se había puesto las gafas en la nariz. Finalmente, miró a Sirius y sonrió.

— ¡Nuestro Moony lo ha vuelto a hacer!


	62. Cuarto Año: Noviembre (Parte dos)

Lunes 4 de Noviembre de 1974

— No sé. — Peter dijo, retorciéndose las manos de nuevo. — La profesora McGonagall dice que no deberíamos perder el tiempo".

— No lo haremos, — gruñó Sirius, habiendo explicado ya el plan dos veces. — ¡Esto es una broma muggle, Peter, hazlo pasar por tu grueso cráneo!

— No. — Remus frunció el ceño, sintiendo lástima por Peter, quien de todos modos había estado enfurruñado todo el día porque lo habían dejado fuera de su planificación nocturna. — No estamos jugando con el tiempo, Pete, — explicó Remus amablemente, — Solo estamos jugando con los relojes.

Peter miró a Remus, luego a James para confirmarlo.

— Okay. — Dijo, lentamente. —Creo que lo entiendo.

Habían acordado hacerlo lo antes posible y lucharon por terminar sus lecciones ese día con la creciente anticipación por su tortuoso plan. Remus tuvo que hacer callar a James y Sirius más de una vez cuando su emoción se apoderaba de ellos, apenas podían swr sutiles en el mejor de los casos.

— No funcionará si alguien más lo sabe. — Remus siseó durante el almuerzo cuando Mary preguntó de qué estaban susurrando. — ¡Así que cállate! Yo sé que pueden guardar un secreto si realmente lo intentan.

Apenas podían esperar a que cayera la noche y el castillo se quedara quieto y silencioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado fuera de los límites juntos después del anochecer, y aunque era una tarea muy simple, todos querían ir.

Hubo un problema. Era mucho más difícil meterlos a los cuatro bajo el manto de lo que había sido hace tres años.

— Peter, quédate aquí. — Dijo Sirius, después de su tercer intento.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Peter protestó: — ¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que se queda fuera?!

— No te vamos a dejar fuera, idiota, esto es puramente un problema de logística. — Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡James!

— Me quedaré — ofreció Remus. — Soy el más alto, es mi culpa.

— Pero fue tu idea — se quejó Sirius, — ¡No te lo puedes perder!

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Habrá muchas veces. Vamos a hacer esto más de una vez.

— Incluso con tres es demasiado. — Dijo James. — Black, Pettigrew, se quedan.

— ¡¿Por qué yo?! — Sirius y Peter lloraron al mismo tiempo.

— Porque — James dijo, con los labios curvados: — Es idea de Moony y es mi capa.

Se necesitaron pasar por unas más de peleas, levantamientos de egos y muchas promesas de que todas las noches se turnarían, para ser justos, antes de que los dos merodeadores rechazados accedieran. Poco después, Remus y James se arrastraban por la sala común de Gryffindor debajo de la capa, pasando de puntillas junto a algunos durmientes de séptimo año que yacían inconscientes en sus libros de texto NEWT.

— Con suerte, dejarán de pelear si les damos una hora a solas. — James susurró, mientras dejaban el agujero del retrato y entraban al oscuro pasillo vacío.

— ¿Por qué Sirius está siendo tan idiota con Peter, de todos modos? — Remus preguntó con su propia voz lo más bajo posible. No querían molestar a Peeves, o peor aún, a la señora Norris.

— Todas las chicas saben sobre la Gran Carrera de Besos. — respondió James, moviéndose lentamente para que Remus pudiera seguir el ritmo, — Sirius cree que Pete les dijo.

— ¿Por qué pensaría él eso?

— Conoces a Black — dijo James con una sonrisa en su voz, — Le encanta sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Por lo general, las incorrectos.

— ¿No crees que fue Peter, entonces? — Remus preguntó, inocentemente.

— Moony — James resopló, — Sé que fuiste tú.

— Ah.

— No me molesta — se rió James en voz baja, — en todo caso, ha mejorado mis posibilidades de ganar la apuesta.

— Marlene se ofreció a besarme — dijo Remus, de repente, — pero le dije que no estaba en la apuesta.

No estaba seguro de por qué había decidido decírselo a James, o por qué había elegido un momento tan inoportuno para hacerlo. Supuso que solo quería que alguien lo supiera. Tal vez fue algo de jactancia, ellos habían sido los que no lo habían incluido en la carrera en primer lugar.

— Ja — dijo James, — No le digas a Sirius, él nunca lo superará.

— Ella te besaría. — Remus agregó, caritativamente, — Ella me dijo que lo haría.

— Por desgracia, no será así — respondió James, casualmente. Remus estuvo pensativo por un momento, hasta que llegaron al reloj, al pie de la gran escalera.

Era muy grande y muy hermoso, con un vasto marco de caoba tallado con varias criaturas mágicas y plantas, la cara y las manos fundidas en oro reluciente.

Remus sacó su varita y se concentró cuidadosamente en desatar los amuletos protectores colocados allí por un gran mago hacia mucho tiempo. Llevó mucho tiempo; eran complejas e intrincadas, trenzadas en finito como encaje. Pero lenta y seguramente, uno por uno, sintió que la magia se desataba con un suave estallido en algún lugar de su abdomen. Le sonrió a James.

— Aquí vamos.

James agitó su propia varita hacia el reloj y la manecilla más larga rodó hacia atrás cinco minutos. Miró su propio reloj y ambos vieron que se sincronizaba. James se rió entre dientes.

— Mira Moony, sabía que tenías que ser tú. Vamos, será mejor que regresemos.

Volvieron a subir las escaleras, más rápido ahora, mareados por el triunfo. En la parte superior, Remus tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar por un momento. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de James para estabilizarse y el otro chico esperó pacientemente.

— ¿Oye, James?

— ¿Si?

— ¿De verdad vas a perder la apuesta con Sirius por el bien de Lily?

La espalda de James se tensó un poco, pero no parecía molesto.

— Puede que no pierda.

— Pero Lily nunca va a...

— Soy yo quien toma Adivinación, Lupin, no tú.

— Sí, pero ella te odia.

— Ella no me odia. — James se rió. — Lily Evans no tiene un hueso de odio en su cuerpo.

Remus no dijo nada a esto, sabiendo que era bastante cierto. James continuó: — Aún no es el momento, eso es todo. Pero no me importa.

— Oh. — Dijo Remus. Se le ocurrió por primera vez que a James no le gustaba simplemente Lily. Era algo completamente diferente. Remus quería hacer más preguntas, pero no sabía cómo, no era Sirius, no podía ser tan descarado.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Sirius estaba paseando por el piso y las cortinas estaban echadas alrededor de la cama de Peter. Se podría suponer que no habían utilizado el tiempo para resolver sus diferencias.

— ¿Bien? — Sirius ladró, ansioso, mientras James y Remus apagaban el reloj.

— Hecho. — James dijo, simplemente, bostezando y dirigiéndose a su propia cama. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Sirius cuando pasó junto a él — Disfruta de tu descanso de cinco minutos.

...

Y así continuó la broma. Todas las noches de esa semana, dos merodeadores bajaban las escaleras debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y realizaban el hechizo para mover el minutero cinco grados hacia atrás, de modo que para el sábado por la mañana, todos los relojes de Hogwarts llegaban veinticinco minutos tarde. Hasta ahora, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, y James y Sirius estaban inquietos.

— La cosa es, — Sirius bostezó durante el desayuno, con los ojos somnolientos en su arrugado equipo de quidditch. — En realidad, no estamos durmiendo media hora extra, ¿verdad? No nos vamos a acostar más temprano.

— No, bueno, esa no era realmente la intención... — dijo Remus, tratando de preparar un sándwich tostado de mermelada y mermelada de fresa.

— Aún así, creo que deberíamos sacar algo de eso.

— ¿La satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho? — Remus respondió, secamente, antes de morder su creación. La gelatina de fruta dulce rezumaba de entre las cortezas y le cubría los dedos. Sirius hizo una mueca, tenía aversión a las cosas pegajosas.

Sin embargo, la brillantez de su propio genio aparentemente no fue suficiente para Sirius. A la mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó mucho antes de que sonara la alarma, y cuando miró el reloj de su mesita de noche vio que aparentemente todavía eran las 7 am. Se acercó y sacudió a Sirius.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche? — Remus preguntó, una vez que Sirius finalmente se despertó, — Tú y James estuvieron el reloj, ¿no?

— Me apetecía acostarme un rato más, eso es todo...

— ¿Por cuánto lo moviste?

— No sé, ¿hora o dos?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿¿Qué?? — Sirius pareció genuinamente sorprendido. —¿No es ese el objetivo de la broma?

— Bueno... — Remus suspiró. ¿Qué sentido tenía? De todos modos, no podría continuar para siempre. — Eso sigue siendo demasiado. Voy a ir a ver si puedo adelantarlo un poco esta noche.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

Algunas personas comentaron lo extraño que era despertarse a plena luz del día en invierno a las siete de la mañana, pero como era domingo de todos modos, Remus pensó que se habían salido con la suya. Esa noche, Remus y Peter bajaron las escaleras como de costumbre, y Remus trató de corregir la imprudencia de Sirius.

— ¿Puedes hacer que nos levantemos más temprano el próximo sábado? — Peter preguntó, inseguro, Remus todavía no estaba seguro de que Peter entendiera completamente lo que estaban haciendo.

— No veo por qué no — Remus se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué quieres levantarte temprano?

— Es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade y me iba a encontrar... um... no, nada.

— ¿¿Con quién??

— ¡Por favor, no se lo digas a James o Sirius!

— ¿Quién, Pete?

— Desdemona Lewis.

— Oh... No, no se lo diré a nadie.

Remus se fue a la cama con el corazón apesadumbrado esa noche. Sentía que había perdido a todos sus amigos ahora; la única que no quería hablar constantemente sobre sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto era Lily. Y se sentía un poco culpable con Lily, ya que inadvertidamente arruinó su proyecto de Pociones.

Para ser justos, todos los de la clase se habían arruinado;

— Oh cielos, — el profesor Slughorn se había rascado la cabeza, completamente confundido por las inútiles pociones que todos habían producido. — ¿Todos los dejaron reposar durante el tiempo correcto? Deben ser exactamente veinticuatro horas...

Todos lo habían hecho, por supuesto. O pensaban que lo habían hecho. Realmente fue culpa de Sirius, se dijo Remus.

Sirius, por supuesto, encontró todo la escena inmensamente divertida, y solo lo inspiró a tomar riesgos aún mayores. El problema era que Remus no podía atraparlo. Cada vez que le tocaba a Sirius bajar y cambiar los relojes, se aseguraba de ir con Peter o con James. Y cada vez que Remus se ofrecía como voluntario para ir, Sirius daba un paso atrás.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo. — Remus le dijo, cuando se despertaron una 'mañana' con el sol ya en su punto más alto en el cielo.

— Y sé lo que estás haciendo — respondió Sirius con una sonrisa, — Pequeño angelito.

Era cierto, Remus bajaba cada dos noches y trataba de arreglar cualquier caos que Sirius había causado, de modo que para la tercera semana de noviembre los relojes se movían salvajemente de una manera u otra, a veces alterados hasta en cuatro horas. El principal problema era que Sirius no le decía cuánto estaba cambiando el tiempo, por lo que Remus tenía que adivinar sus correcciones.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! — Mary dijo, una mañana en el desayuno, después de quizás sólo cuatro horas de sueño. Remus se sentía mal, pero había sido la única forma de recuperar terreno en el ridículo tira y afloja de Sirius.

El desayuno se había convertido en un evento muy extraño: parecía que los elfos domésticos en la cocina estaban más confundidos que nadie acerca de la hora del día y estaban en desacuerdo sobre qué comida deberían servir. Como tal, se servían huevos revueltos junto con puré de papa y salsa; piernas de cordero acompañadas de copos de maíz, y una o dos veces todos habían llegado a cenar y no había aparecido nada. A Sirius y James les encantaba cada minuto de esto, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó James con indiferencia. Sirius no estaba hablando esa mañana, solo bostezaba y ocasionalmente fruncía el ceño a Remus.

— ¿No hay nadie más durmiendo realmente mal? — Mary preguntó, desesperada. Estaba empezando a verse bastante agotada: su cabello oscuro se le salía de las trenzas en gruesos sacacorchos y sus ojos estaban ligeramente inyectados en sangre. — ¿Y qué pasa con el clima?

— Sí, ayer estaba muy oscuro — bostezó Marlene, — pero hoy empezó a amanecer a las seis o algo así.

— Hogwarts es un lugar muy misterioso y mágico. — Dijo James. — ¿Quiénes somos para cuestionar su funcionamiento interno?

Mientras tanto, Remus estaba muy preocupado por la próxima luna llena. De todos modos, pensó que llegaría pronto, no podía estar seguro. Si Sirius no bajaba la velocidad, podría perder la pista por completo y tendría que encerrarse en la casa de los gritos durante una semana. No sabía cómo explicarle eso a Madame Pomfrey, pero si no hacía algo, corría el riesgo de transformarse en algún lugar del castillo.

...

Miércoles 27 de noviembre de 1974

Para la cuarta semana, Remus no pensó que ninguno de los merodeadores supiera cuál diablos se suponía que era la hora, ni siquiera en el sentido más vago. Había dejado de intentar corregir a Sirius, y en su lugar pensó que era mejor dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran. Las cosas finalmente llegaron a un punto crítico cuando, mientras bostezaban durante una lección de Transfiguración, Peter de repente miró por la ventana con un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pettigrew? — McGonagall espetó, había estado mucho más irritable de lo habitual. De hecho, todos lo habían hecho, y Remus decidió no estropear nunca más el patrón de sueño de nadie.

— N-nada, profesora. — Peter miró hacia abajo, apresuradamente.

Pero fue demasiado tarde; toda la clase, incluida McGonagall, ahora también miraba por la ventana y veía salir el sol a las once de la mañana.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! — Dijo McGonagall. — Clase, los quiero a todos en el Gran Comedor a la vez. Voy a ver al director.

Menos de una hora después, Remus se sentía extremadamente nervioso rodeado por el resto de la escuela mientras esperaban que Dumbledore se dirigiera a ellos. No había visto mucho al director ese año; el anciano estaba a menudo ausente en las comidas ahora, y McGonagall había dicho que simplemente estaba en un negocio para el ministerio. Aún así, él estaba aquí ahora, y Remus no pudo detener la sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago cuando el mago de cabello blanco se acercó al atril.

— ¿Qué crees que está pasando? — Lily le preguntó a Remus. Mary dormitaba en su hombro.

— Ni idea — respondió, esperando que sonara convincente.

— Parece, — comenzó Dumbledore. Hablaba muy suavemente para un maestro, Remus siempre había pensado, pero de alguna manera todos se quedaron callados. — Que tenemos algunos bromistas entre nosotros.

De inmediato, todos en la habitación se volvieron para mirar a Remus, Sirius, James y Peter. Remus siguió mirando al frente, ignorándolos; Peter comenzó a sacudir su rodilla con ansiedad, mirando a James, quien le devolvió la sonrisa a su audiencia de una manera afable. Remus no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo Sirius, pero seguro que era algo ridículo y muy irrespetuoso. Aún así, Dumbledore no hizo acusaciones, solo sonrió amablemente y continuó, —Tengan la seguridad de que los relojes ahora están siendo corregidos y se están tomando medidas para asegurar que esto no vuelva a suceder. Mientras tanto, creo que a todos nos vendría bien un poco de descanso. Voy a cancelar el resto de las clases de hoy, para reanudarlas a nuestra hora habitual y correcta mañana por la mañana.

Hubo un murmullo colectivo de agradecimiento por esta noticia.

— ¡Si! — Sirius siseó, —¡Resultados!

— Ahora, — Dumbledore levantó los brazos, — ¡Váyanse, usen este tiempo sabiamente!

Todos en el pasillo se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar fatigosamente hacia las puertas. Los merodeadores estaban a punto de seguir su ejemplo, cuando McGonagall apareció detrás de ellos, colocando una mano sobre los hombros de Sirius y James.

— Espern. — Ella dijo. — No ustedes cuatro.

Remus tragó saliva, mientras el resto de la escuela desocupaba la habitación, hasta que solo quedaron ellos cuatro, Dumbledore y McGonagall.

— Entonces, — Dumbledore sonrió, amablemente, — ¿A cuál de ustedes se le ocurrió la idea, eh? ¿O fue un esfuerzo colectivo?

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron el uno al otro, luego se miraron el regazo. Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, — Admirable. — Dijo con aprobación: — Entonces tendremos que tratarlos a todos por igual, ¿eh? Creo que diez puntos cada uno de Gryffindor, ¿Está de acuerdo, profesora McGonagall?

— ¡Por lo menos! —— Ella asintió con la cabeza, — ¡Y detenciones!

— Dejaré eso en sus hábiles manos, entonces. Solo una cosa, muchachos.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se preparaban para la reprimenda.

— Claramente todos ustedes son magos muy dotados, — continuó Dumbledore sonriendo. Peter soltó un chillido extraño. — Eso está claro. Era un hechizo simple, sí, pero muy efectivo. Ese tipo de pensamiento los llevará lejos. ¿Pero quizás un poco más de previsión y planificación la próxima vez? Puede que no los descubran tan rápido.

— ¡Tres semanas no está mal! — Sirius espetó. James lo pateó, pero Dumbledore se rió. McGonagall se puso roja de ira,

— ¡Entonces serán tres semanas de detención, Black!

Sirius rápidamente inclinó la cabeza, y James murmuró en voz baja:

— Idiota.


	63. Cuarto Año: Diciembre

I'm torn between the light and dark

Where others see their targets, divine symmetry

Should I kiss the viper's fang?

Or herald loud the death of man

I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts

And I ain't got the power anymore

Miércoles 4 de Diciembre de 1974

A todos les dieron tres semanas de detención con McGonagall, lo que significaba escribir líneas y tener tarea adicional, y se les prohibió la entrada a Hogsmeade hasta el año nuevo, para horror de Peter. La pobre señorita Lewis tendría que esperar.

Esto también significaba que Remus no podría comprar ningún regalo de Navidad para sus amigos, pero estaba agradecido por esa excusa. Hasta ahora había sumado una pequeña fortuna (a sus ojos, al menos) de diez galeones y doce sickles. No estaba ni cerca de la herencia de James, por supuesto, ni siquiera del legado de Sirius de su tío, pero era más de lo que Remus había tenido, incluso en dinero muggle.

Ya había comenzado a hacer planes para el momento en que cumpliera los diecisiete. Aprender a aparecer era clave, tenía que asegurarse de hacerlo bien. Luego, compraría suficientes suministros y comenzaría su búsqueda. Y pensó que sabía por dónde empezar.

Este trimestre, desde que había regresado a Hogwarts, Remus había estado leyendo el Diario El Profeta de cabo a rabo. Tomaba prestada la copia de James y copiaba notas en privado, generalmente en la biblioteca, donde los otros merodeadores no lo molestarían. Estaba buscando cualquier cosa; ataques, avistamientos, rumores. Cualquier cosa relacionada con hombres lobo o 'criaturas oscuras no identificadas'. Había algo allí; James sostenía que esto se debía a que el ministerio no quería asustar a nadie.

Pero aún así eran pistas. A veces había historias de Aurores que encontraban "reuniones ilegales" o juntadas, siempre en lugares distantes y remotos; las Hébridas exteriores o Brecon Beacons. Y siempre eran la noche antes de la luna llena. Esta era una evidencia sólida, en lo que a Remus se refería: Greyback estaba reuniendo seguidores, y a nadie más parecía importarle; incluso los Aurores estaban siendo casuales al respecto. Como lo habían sido con Lyall.

A principios de Diciembre, Remus estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para consultar a Ferox.

El plan de estudios de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas de este año había demostrado ser tan fascinante como el año anterior, y la dedicación de Ferox a la enseñanza no había disminuido. Incluso había insinuado la posibilidad de traer un demiguise real como regalo de Navidad, aunque Remus no tenía idea de dónde iba a conseguir uno.

El profesor los había llevado a todos al lago para una lección, donde Ferox había mantenido una conversación larga y aguda con una de las personas del lago que vivía allí. Nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero de todos modos había sido interesante y Remus había hecho algunos diagramas muy útiles.

Con estos diagramas y el ensayo que los acompaña, Remus se acercó a la oficina de Ferox una lúgubre tarde de Diciembre. Dado que tanto Sirius como James estaban ahora en el equipo de quidditch, era mucho más fácil para Remus escabullirse y llevar a cabo sus propios asuntos personales, últimamente ya sea cazando hombres lobo o como el principal proveedor de tabaco de Hogwart. Lily le había preguntado si quería ir a la biblioteca con ella; pensó que debía sentirse un poco sola este trimestre, ya que a menudo le preguntaba si quería ir aquí o allá con ella. No se había dado cuenta de que ella pasaba menos tiempo con Mary y Marlene, pero ¿Quién iba a saber con las chicas?

De todos modos, habiéndose liberado de todas las demás responsabilidades, Remus llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Ferox.

— Adelante — gritó la familiar voz cantarina de liverpudliano. Remus sonrió y entró.

— Hola, profesor — dijo, agarrando sus papeles.

— ¡Lupin! Siéntate, siéntate — le sonrió Ferox desde detrás de su escritorio. Parecía estar reparando una gran jaula dorada; su escritorio cubierto con herramientas, cables y otras cosas que no parecían pertenecer a la oficina de un maestro.

— Tengo mi ensayo de tritones aquí — lo dejó en el único espacio libre en la superficie.

— ¡Vaya, Remus, si que eres ansioso! — El profesor Ferox sonrió, guardando sus herramientas en una bolsa de cuero. — Eso no se debía entregar hasta el último día del trimestre.

Remus se encogió de hombros, secretamente emocionado.

—Lo tenía terminado, así que pensé que mejor podría entregarlo ahora.

— Muy bien. ¿Te apetece un té?

— Sí, por favor.

Ferox empujó la gran jaula a un lado y agitó su varita, casualmente. La varita de Ferox era más corta que la de Remus, y más gruesa, hecha de algún tipo de madera nudosa, como si estuviera partida directamente de la rama de un árbol. Una tetera apareció de la nada, seguida de cerca por dos tazas y platos que cayeron ruidosamente sobre la mesa. Eran bastante viejos y estaban quebrados en algunas partes.

— Ups — Ferox sonrió, tímidamente, — Nunca fui muy delicado con los encantos. Este es el viejo juego de mi abuela, como puedes ver.

Remus sonrió cortésmente y usó su propia varita para servir el té. Encontró la levitación muy fácil, y Ferox parecía impresionado. —Abue solía beberlo del platillo y todo — murmuró con nostalgia, llevándose la taza a los labios, "  
— Pensaba que era elegante, dios mío.

Remus nunca sabía qué decir cuando la gente empezaba a hablar de sus familiares. Le había tomado cuatro años aprender que las personas que tenían familias no querían realmente escuchar las experiencias de las personas sin ellas. Las hacia sentir incómodas. Ferox pareció notar la educada reticencia de Remus y cambió de tacto, — En este punto, mi abuela me ofrecería una galleta y un cigarrillo, pero me temo que me he quedado sin ambos.

Remus levantó una ceja y buscó dentro de su bolsillo.

— Aquí, señor — dijo, ofreciendo una caja de marlboro.

— Ah, entonces los rumores son ciertos, ¿eh? Nuestro contrabandista residente.

Remus se encogió de hombros de nuevo, tratando de enmascarar cuidadosamente su emoción cuando Ferox realmente aceptó un cigarrillo y lo encendió pulcramente con la punta de su varita.

— ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! — Preguntó, probándolo con su propia varita, sin éxito. Ferox se rió entre dientes.

— Ven aquí — Remus se inclinó sobre el escritorio para permitir que Ferox encendiera su cigarrillo. — Será mejor que no te enseñe — le guiñó el ojo el profesor — Es un hábito terrible.

Remus sonrió a través de la nube de humo, dando una larga calada.

— Entonces — dijo Ferox, reclinándose en su silla, —¿Supongo que esto es más que una visita social, joven Lupin?

— Erm... sí, algo así — asintió Remus, aclarándose la garganta, — Solo tenía algunas preguntas más sobre... bueno, no sabía a quién preguntar, y dijo el año pasado que siempre podía venir a verlo.

— Por supuesto. ¿Se trata de tu padre?

— Oh no — Remus negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, — No él.

Puede que haya sonado un poco más enérgico de lo que pretendía, pero estaba harto de Lyall Lupin y del horrible, vacío y culpable sentimiento que tenía cuando pensaba en el hombre. No quería saber más sobre el pasado, se trataba del futuro.

Remus dio otra bocanada, dejando que calmara sus nervios. — Se trata de Greyback.

— Remus...

— Merezco saberlo. — Dijo, sombrío, perdiendo su sonrisa. — Es mi vida.

Ferox lo miró durante mucho tiempo, antes de suspirar.

— Igual que tu papá. Ok, ¿Qué quieres saber? No es que pueda decirte mucho, claro. Hasta donde todos saben, sigue siendo un fugitivo buscado.

— Los artículos que me dio, uno de ellos decía que el ministerio pensaba que estaba tratando de formar un ejército, por eso le gustan… los niños.

— Eso es solo un rumor. — Ferox dijo, frunciendo el ceño, — No hay evidencia.

— Yo soy la evidencia. — Remus dijo, inconscientemente presionando una mano sobre su costado, donde la peor cicatriz de todas estaba escondida debajo de su uniforme.

— Todavía no significa... bueno, si él hubiera estado tratando de hacer eso en los sesenta, entonces pensarías que ya lo sabríamos, ¿eh?

Esa era una línea falsa de razonamiento, en opinión de Remus, agitó una mano.

— Ha habido ataques, si lees los periódicos correctamente. El Señor Oscuro, es la persona perfecta para animar a Greyback, por lo que he escuchado. Es necesario hacer algo para evitar que las personas se unan a ellos. Para evitar que... personas como yo se unan a él.

— No sé lo que sabes sobre el llamado 'Señor Oscuro', — respondió Ferox, rígido, — Pero solo está interesado en la pureza de la sangre. Consideraría a alguien como Greyback un híbrido. Debajo de él.

Remus pensó en Snape y los otros Slytherin, e inmediatamente descartó esta teoría también.

— Puede que no lo respete, pero siempre y cuando Greyback haga el trabajo y si consigua suficientes seguidores.

— Estás sobreestimando su poder, el de ambos. El Señor Oscuro es solo un advenedizo político, que se alimenta de cierta opresión percibida; nadie lo toma en serio. Nadie que importe. Y Greyback... bueno, es prácticamente un abandonado, un loco delirante. Ninguno de los dos tiene nada sustancial que ofrecer a sus seguidores.

Remus resopló;

— Sí, bueno, el ministerio no tiene mucho que ofrecerme, excepto un collar y una celda con barrotes.

— Remus, eso no es cierto — Ferox sonaba angustiado. A Remus no le importaba.

— ¡Sí lo es! Tengo casi quince años, no soy un niño. Mis perspectivas laborales son solo un poco menos mierda como muggle que como mago. No puedo evitar notar que soy el único en Hogwarts, no puedo evitar notar que se supone que no debo decirle a nadie... oh, espera, hasta que tenga diecisiete, entonces tengo que decírselo a todos, ¿Verdad? Entonces todos los demás saben que deben evitarme en caso de que tenga un poco de hambre. Es posible que Greyback no tenga mucho que ofrecernos a los mestizos, pero cuando no tienes mucho más a tu favor...

— Remus, tienes...

— ¡No! ¡¡He leído las leyes, los estatutos y el puto registro!!

Apagó el cigarrillo en los restos de la taza de té, furioso. Faltaban semanas para la luna llena, pero su temperatura estaba aumentando, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba a Ferox, desafiándolo a responder. El propio Ferox parecía bastante conmocionado, mudo. Esto en sí mismo enfrió el temperamento de Remus - había querido tener una discusión racional, había querido aprender cosas; no gritarle a su maestro favorito. Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió con la caja de cerillas que llevaba, luego empujó la caja sobre el escritorio hacia Ferox.

— Es suyo. — Dijo en voz baja, inhalando: — Lo siento. No quise gritar.

— Está bien gritar, Remus — sonrió Ferox, débilmente, —Especialmente cuando alguien no está escuchando y necesitas ser escuchado.

Remus lo miró con curiosidad. Ferox se relajó un poco, — Creo que ves la ira como una debilidad, pero no lo es. Es bueno estar enojado, y tienes una maldita buena razón para estarlo. Tienes razón. Tenemos toda necesidad de preocuparnos por Voldemort, y Greyback, y el resto de la multitud de sangre pura. Si el ministerio está preparado para tratar a los magos buenos, inteligentes y reflexivos de la forma en que te tratan a ti, entonces las personas como el Señor Oscuro siempre tendrán seguidores.

Remus lo miró atónito.

— Pero. — Ferox dijo: — Siempre habrá gente trabajando en su contra también. Y mientras estemos enojados, ellos no ganarán.

— No ganarán. — Repitió Remus. Por lo general, se sentía avergonzado después de un arrebato como ese, pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo, incluso aliviado.

— Y no pienses ni por un minuto que tienes prospectos de mierda. — Ferox arqueó una ceja, — Si crees que Dumbledore movió cielo y tierra para darte una educación solo para verte terminar no mejor que un squib, entonces no conoces a Dumbledore, muchacho.

...

Viernes 20 de Diciembre de 1974

A medida que avanzaba Diciembre y las noches se alargaban, el castillo se vio envuelto en luces de colores y un pesado manto de nieve. Todo el mundo parecía estar más animado que de costumbre y más emocionado que nunca de celebrar la Navidad. Los búhos recorrían los pasillos a la velocidad del rayo, entregando paquetes y tarjetas envueltas en brillantes colores; la profesora de Herbología había encantado el acebo y la hiedra para que se tejieran alrededor de cada candelabro y barandilla; Se podía ver al profesor Flitwick casi todas las noches enseñando a los retratos a cantar villancicos, y Sirius Black terminó el período vestido de pies a cabeza con oropel.

En realidad, esto no había sido idea de Sirius; James lo había iniciado, usando un hechizo pegadizo eterno para colocar las decoraciones en los cuellos y puños de la túnica de Sirius mientras dormía. Si había pensado que esto podría avergonzar a Sirius, estaba muy equivocado: Black adoraba su nueva apariencia y la usaba con orgullo. De hecho, para el último día del trimestre, al menos otros quince chicos lo habían copiado, así como un grupo de chicas que últimamente habían empezado a seguir a Sirius.

Parecía que todas las chicas de la escuela se habían enterado de la Gran Carrera del Beso y el efecto no fue el que Remus esperaba. Si bien Marlene había actuado con sensatez al rechazar los avances de Black, había muchas chicas en su año, e incluso en el año anterior, que esperaban ayudar a Sirius a ganar la apuesta. Al principio pensó que esto era muy divertido, pero después de casi un mes de ser seguido por una manada de adolescentes riendo tontamente, recibiendo notas de amor fuertemente perfumadas y siendo interrumpido en casi todo momento, había reclutado a Mary como guardaespaldas.

Mary era perfecta para esto: discutidora, lista para decir lo que pensaba y no estaba interesada en Sirius en absoluto.

— Eres un cobarde — suspiró, en la última noche del trimestre, mientras todos se sentaban juntos alrededor de la chimenea. James estaba jugando con una snitch dorada que había robado del cobertizo de juegos, tratando de impresionar a Lily, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba terminando frenéticamente sus tarjetas de Navidad.

Peter no estaba por ningún lado, Marlene estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Remus, y Sirius acababa de llamar a Mary para que se sentara más cerca de él, mirando con cautela a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban desde la esquina.

— No soy un cobarde — respondió secamente, aflojándose la corbata — Me gusta mi privacidad.

— Siempre puedes besarte con una de ellas — respondió Mary, estirándose en el sofá y colocando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Sirius. Él la dejó. — ¿No era ese el objetivo de la apuesta?

— Bueno, sí — respondió Sirius, en un tono mesurado, — Pero se suponía que ellas no debían saberlo, se suponía que yo las conquistaría con mi encanto y mi apariencia pícara

— No tienes miedo, ¿verdad? — Mary ronroneó.

— Sería estúpido de mi parte no tenerles miedo. — Sirius se rió, — Están locas.

— Mary, ¿Cuál es el apellido de Darren? — Preguntó Lily, levantando la vista de su pila de cartas.

— Harvey. — Mary dijo: — Dios, no le enviarás una tarjeta, ¿verdad? ¡Solo lo has conocido una vez!

— Es bueno recibir tarjetas en Navidad. — Lily sonrió, volviendo a su escritura.

— Está bien, pero no lo envíes por búho, es un muggle.

— ¿Cómo le has estado escribiendo todo el año? — Preguntó Remus, genuinamente interesado.

“Le envío las cartas a mamá y ella las pone en su buzón. Solo vive al otro lado del pasillo. Y hay una cabina telefónica a las afueras de Hogsmeade, así que hemos charlado una o dos veces.

— ¡No sabía que había una cabina telefónica!

— Sí, es un poco antigua, uno de los Ravenclaw me dijo que era un traslador una vez durante la guerra, pero aún funciona. — Ella se estiró de nuevo, — No puedo esperar a verlo — suspiró. Sirius apartó sus piernas, fingiendo inclinarse y mirar el juego de ajedrez.

— ¿Dónde estarás para Navidad, Remus? — Preguntó Lily, lamiendo su último sobre. — ¿No te quedarás aquí, espero?

— Lupin y Black estarán en mi casa de nuevo — dijo James, ansiosamente. Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— Oh por supuesto.

Remus estaba ansioso por ver a los Potter este año. Solo se quedaría una semana, ya que la luna llena caía el día veintinueve, pero estaba bien para él, simplemente no podía esperar por los regalos y las decoraciones, y la comida de la Sra. Potter.

— Estoy hambriento. — Sirius bostezó, perezosamente, — ¿Dónde está Pete? ¿Podemos enviarlo a las cocinas por nosotros?

— No tengo idea de dónde está en realidad. — James dijo: — No lo he visto desde la cena.

— ¿Está empacando? — Sugirió Lily.

— Iré y comprobaré — Remus se puso de pie, estirándose. — Yo también tengo hambre, creo que hay unos pasteles de caldero en mi baúl...

— No digas más... — Sirius se levantó también, siguiéndolo. Remus suspiró. Sirius se pasaba la mitad de su tiempo rogando por dulces del resto de ellos. No es que no fuera generoso con los suyos, solo que rara vez parecía tener alguno.

Peter no estaba en el dormitorio, pero sí los pasteles de caldero.

— Me pregunto qué le ha pasadom — Remus se frotó la nuca.

— Mira el mapa — dijo Sirius, esparciendo migas por todas partes, la boca llena de pastel. Remus arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, y recuperó el mapa de su mesita de noche.

Lanzó el hechizo de localización y el mapa rápidamente resaltó una pequeña bandera con el nombre 'Peter Pettigrew'. Parecía como si estuviera en un armario de escobas cerca del aula de Encantamientos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? — Murmuró Sirius, metiéndose otro pastel en la boca. Remus gruñó esta vez, doblando el mapa.

— No sé. ¿No crees que los Slytherin lo atraparon?

— ¿Tal vez? — Sirius tragó saliva. —Si le ponen un hechizo vinculante, podría estar atrapado allí toda la noche. Vamos a buscarlo, entonces.

— ¿Traigo a James?

— Err... — Sirius miró hacia la puerta, y Remus supo de inmediato que temía tener que pasar el guante de chicas esperando allí. — No, tomemos la capa y bajemos sigilosamente, no tomará mucho tiempo, y de todos modos solo dos de nosotros encajamos.

Remus se encogió de hombros a modo de consentimiento. Si no les tomaba mucho tiempo rescatar a Peter, tal vez podrían ir a las cocinas después. Sirius había terminado sus pasteles de caldero. Se acurrucaron juntos bajo la capa y se apresuraron en silencio escaleras abajo, pasando junto a James y las chicas, por el agujero del retrato.

— Típico del maldito Peter — resopló Sirius, en voz baja, — Cuatro años como merodeador y todavía es una mierda en hechizos defensivos.

— Tal vez lo atacaron por la espalda — sugirió Remus, — O tal vez había muchos de ellos.

No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba contradecir a Sirius. James lo llamaba peleas, pero Sirius nunca había dado ninguna señal de que le molestara. Continuaron, a través de los oscuros pasillos de piedra, hacia el corredor de Encantamientos.

— Aquí, ¿es ese? — Sirius susurró, mientras llegaban a una puerta.

— Sí — respondió Remus, — Está ahí. — Podía olerlo.

— Ok, ¿varita lista?... ¡Uno, dos, TRES!

Sirius abrió la puerta rápidamente, para sorpresa de Peter, quien no estaba en peligro, y de Desdemona Lewis, quien gritó:

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Miró a su alrededor, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, el cabello revuelto y los labios muy rosados y húmedos. Pete también miró a su alrededor, un poco más suspicaz, pero igual de arrugado.

— Probablemente solo Peeves.

Sirius comenzó a temblar de risa, y Remus rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando de alejarlo del armario. Pobre Peter.

— Voy a volver a mi sala común, me meteré en muchos problemas si vuelven a pillarme fuera de los límites —decía Desdemona mientras se alisaba la blusa. Besó delicadamente a Peter en la nariz. —¿Te veo mañana, Petey? ¿En el tren?

— Sí... está bien... — respondió Peter, muy distraído, todavía mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su asaltante invisible. Remus agradeció a cualquier dios que hubiera por su fuerza superior, mientras Sirius luchaba locamente por liberarse y causar aún más lío.

Remus no lo dejó ir hasta que Desdemona desapareció por la esquina. De todos modos, Peter ya conocía la situación.

— ¡Muy bien, muéstrense! — Sacó su varita justo cuando Remus soltó a Sirius y ambos salieron de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

— ¡LO SABÍA! — Peter gritó.

— ¡TÚ ESCURRIDIZO! — Gritó Sirius, riendo tan fuerte que se estaba sosteniendo el estómago, — ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando?!

— Una semana — respondió Peter, poniéndose rojo — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— ¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ¡Merlín, Pettigrew! ¡¿Qué crees que haces mintiéndonos durante toda una semana?!

— ¡Me habrías tomado el pelo!

— Nos burlamos de ti de todos modos.

— ¿Podemos ir a las cocinas ahora? — Remus suspiró.

— ¡Espera a que James se entere de esto! — Sirius dijo, sonando asombrado, — No puedo creerlo. Realmente no puedo. Peter Pettigrew: Un mujeriego.

— Callate. — Peter se enfurruñó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. — Voy a la sala común, no tengo hambre.

— Bueno, por la forma en que te comiste la cara de Lewis...

— ¡Cállate! — Peter desapareció por el siguiente pasillo.

Sirius se rió todo el camino hasta las cocinas, y todavía estaba un poco histérico en el camino de regreso, incluso cargado de golosinas y dulces de los elfos domésticos.

— Al menos esto significa que la estúpida carrera de besuqueo ha terminado. — Remus dijo, amablemente, mientras se acercaban al retrato de la dama gorda. Sirius se detuvo en seco, causando que Remus chocara con él, casi tirando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¡Uf, no pensé en eso!

— Bueno, no tienes que pensar en eso ahora — espetó Remus, frotándose el codo donde lo había golpeado — Pete ganó.

— Tienes razón, Moony. ¡Ugggh! Eso significa que si no me beso a finales de este año, ¡Voy a ser un perdedor mucho más grande que Pettigrew!

Remus suspiró pesadamente.


	64. Cuarto Año: Navidad

Lunes 23 de Diciembre de 1974

Aunque Hogwarts se veía tan pintoresca como una tarjeta de Navidad bajo el manto de nieve en las tierras del norte, los merodeadores bajaron del tren en Londres bajo la llovizna gris del sur. El clima continuó de la misma manera durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones de Navidad, lo que significa que el trineo estaba descartado este año, para decepción de Remus.

Eso también quería decir que los primeros días antes de Navidad fueron bastante aburridos, y lo compensaron haciendo viajes regulares al pueblo, debajo del enorme paraguas negro del señor Potter, y pasando largas tardes en el cine muggle allí.

Remus los había convencido para que fueran; no había ido a ver una película desde que comenzó en Hogwarts, y la pandilla de Ste había estado hablando sobre Death Wish todo el verano, así que se moría por verla. Era tan emocionante como esperaba; llena de venganza y sangre. Charles Bronson le recordaba un poco al profesor Ferox. James y Sirius estaban más interesados en averiguar cómo funcionaba el proyector, lo que le quedaba bien a Remus, porque significaba que estaban de acuerdo en ir con él dos veces.

Sin embargo, el aburrimiento pronto se apoderó de ellos, y en la tercera visita a la casa de las películas, una distracción se presentó en forma de un grupo de chicas haciendo cola en la taquilla. De inmediato, James y Sirius dejaron de discutir los entresijos de la percepción visual versus la velocidad de fotogramas, y comenzaron a actuar de manera muy extraña. James hizo más esfuerzo que nunca para peinar su cabello, mientras Sirius comenzaba a apoyarse casualmente contra la pared como si fuera James Dean.

Las chicas obviamente lo notaron, y siguieron mirando hacia atrás y luego riendo entre ellas. Deben estar heladas, usando minifalda en Diciembre, pensó Remus para sí mismo. Finalmente, las chicas terminaron de comprar sus boletos y pasaron a la segunda pantalla.

— Moony, — dijo Sirius, sin apartar la vista del grupo de largas piernas que acababa de pasar, — ¿Qué tal si vemos algo diferente hoy?

— Sí — asintió James, sin inmutarse.

Remus miró el cartel encima de la puerta. 'El gran Gatsby'. Arrugó la cara.

— Uf, es un romance, de todos modos... ¿Por qué quieres ver eso? — Protestó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaban a mitad de camino.

Remus se sentó en la primera fila y se resignó a su destino. Puede que no sea tan malo, le gustaba Robert Redford en Butch Cassidy y en el Sundance Kid, no era tan genial como Charles Bronson, pero podría dispararle a alguien, como mínimo.

Media hora después y, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, Remus estaba completamente inmerso en la película, a pesar de todos sus tonos pastel y disfraces tontos. Hasta ahora no había habido tiroteos, pero esperaba lo mejor y, mientras tanto, alentaba a Daisy para que entrara en sentido y dejara a su horrible marido.

En algún momento, Remus miró a su izquierda, para ver si Sirius y James también estaban disfrutando de la película, y descubrió que lo habían abandonado. Girando en su asiento, miró hacia la oscuridad detrás de él, y pudo distinguir las formas oscuras de sus dos amigos sentados en la última fila, ambos involucrados en una especie de horrenda pelea de adolescentes con dos de las chicas de más temprano.

Mortificado, Remus se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se agachó en el asiento de terciopelo rojo. Ahora no podía concentrarse en la película, y de todos modos tenía razón; era un romance estúpido, aburrido y femenino, y Robert Redford claramente no iba a dispararle a nadie pronto. En una fracción de segundo tomó su decisión y rápidamente abandonó el teatro.

Era demasiado tarde para conseguir un boleto para Death Wish, y el acomodador detrás del puesto de boletos le estaba mirando con mucho detenidamente, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia afuera, sintiéndose amargado y mezquino. La ciudad en la que vivían los padres de James era mucho más elegante que en la que había crecido Remus; todas eran bonitas casas de ladrillos rojos y robles. Había una gran viña verde en el centro, y Remus podía imaginarse que jugaban al cricket en verano. Sin embargo, ahora estaba lloviendo y James tenía el paraguas, por lo que Remus no tuvo más remedio que esconderse bajo la parada de autobús más cercana.

Había una pequeña tienda, justo enfrente de la parada de autobús, y la observó durante un rato, comprobando los puntos de entrada más sencillos. No es que fuera a irrumpir. Definitivamente podía; parecía muy fácil, pero ¿y si el señor y la señora Potter se enteraban? Nunca más lo volverían a tener para Navidad. Pensó en volver a la casa, pero no quería explicar por qué había dejado a Sirius y James en el cine de esa manera. Le dio un retorcijón. Pateó el costado de la parada con sus pesadas botas. Una anciana, que pasaba junto a su perrito escocés, lo regañó en voz alta, y él maldijo a cambio, levantando el dedo del medio.

Incluso James lo había defraudado ahora. ¡James! Cuya pura y honesta adoración por Lily Evans había sido lo único que convenció a Remus de que el besuqueo podría no ser tan desagradable después de todo. Había esperado algo como esto de Sirius, quien nunca había tenido ningún tipo de control sobre sus impulsos de todos modos, ¡¿pero James?!

— ¡Oye, Moony! — Como por arte de magia, James y Sirius aparecieron al otro lado de la carretera, debajo del gran paraguas negro. Trató de ignorarlos, pero era un poco estúpido, ya que eran las únicas tres personas en la calle.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Sirius sonrió, mientras cruzaban para unirse a él debajo de la parada del autobús.

— Solo me estoy sentando aquí. — Remus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— ¡Podría preguntarles lo mismo!

— Solo salimos por un minuto...

— Uf, no quiero oír hablar de eso. — Remus se tapó los oídos. Miró a James, — ¿Qué pasa con Lily? ¿Qué pasa con 'todavía no es el momento, pero no me importa'? — Remus repitió las palabras que James había dicho en Noviembre.

James pareció afligido por un momento, pero Sirius se rió de buena gana y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Remus.

— Oh, vamos. A Evans no le va a importar si Potter se besuqueó con una chica muggle cuando tenía catorce años. Cálmate, Moony.

Eso fue todo. Si había algo más probable que hiciera que Remus se enfureciera, era que le dijeran que "se calmara".

— ¡No! — Él gruñó, — ¡Me hiciste ver esa película de chicas estúpidas solo para poder tocar a un par de pájaros muggles en la última fila!

Sirius tiró su cabello oscuro y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Merlín, Lupin, podemos ir a ver a tu amado Charles Bronson mañana, si realmente quieres. Quiero decir, discúlpanos si queremos actuar como adolescentes normales durante cinco minutos.

Algo sobre este insulto golpeó a Remus con tanta fuerza, que si hubiera tenido su varita hubiera maldecido a Sirius en ese mismo momento. Tal como estaban las cosas, solo tenía sus puños; afortunadamente, era bastante bueno con ellos, y golpear a menudo era mucho más satisfactorio que maldecir. Para cuando James los separó y se interpuso entre ellos, la nariz de Sirius estaba extremadamente ensangrentada y Remus pudo sentir el comienzo de un ojo morado formándose.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? — James resopló, arrastrándolos a ambos bajo la lluvia de regreso a la casa de sus padres.

— ¡Es un estúpido! — Remus escupió, tratando de mantener la llovizna fuera de su ojo dolorido.

— ¡Es un idiota! — Sirius regresó, congestionado, sosteniendo su jersey mojado contra su nariz.

— Ambos son unos imbéciles. — dijo James, con firmeza, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal.

...

La Sra. Potter los arregló a ambos muy rápidamente - ella era tan rápida en los hechizos de curación como Madame Pomfrey - luego les dio una buena reprimenda, con el Sr. Potter parado detrás de ella, tratando de no sonreír y diciendo "los chicos serán chicos, Effie querida … ”

Luego, Remus subió directamente a la habitación de invitados y se sentó en la cama por el resto del día haciendo su tarea de vacaciones. Sabía que era una tontería e infantil estar de mal humor, pero si tenía que volver a ver a Sirius no estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a golpear. Pensó en Ferox diciéndole 'Es bueno estar enojado', pero de alguna manera no pensó que eso era lo que quería decir el profesor.

¿Estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de que todos sus amigos se hubieran besuqueado con una chica ahora, y él no? Quizás eso era todo. Remus realmente no podía ignorar el hecho de que él era el único de sus amigos que no estaba completamente impulsado por sus hormonas, como un adolescente normal, como Sirius había dicho tan amablemente. Ay; había estaba ese dolor de nuevo. Remus levantó las rodillas debajo de la barbilla, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. Si tuviera un galeón por todos los sentidos en los que no era normal.

Bajó a cenar, pero no habló con James o Sirius, limitándose solo a intercambios corteses con el Sr. y la Sra. Potter. Después de que se retiraron de la mesa, volvió directamente al piso de arriba y se acurrucó debajo del edredón con un libro hasta que se quedó dormido.

Soñó que estaba de regreso en el cine, tratando de ver una extraña combinación de El gran Gatsby y Death Wish, en la que el profesor Ferox era en realidad Charles Bronson, con bigote negro y todo, apuntando con su pistola a los relucientes socialitas de West Egg. Algo seguía empujando el codo de Remus, distrayéndolo de la película. Se volvió y vio que eran Peter y Desdemona, retorciéndose en el asiento junto a él, con los labios cerrados.

Molesto, Remus se levantó y se sentó en la fila de atrás, volviendo a la película. Pronto, algo más lo molestó: eran Mary y Darren. Remus, por supuesto, nunca había conocido a Darren, y el chico del sueño se parecía a Muciber, por alguna razón. Ellos también se besaban. Disgustado, Remus trató de levantarse una vez más, pero tropezó con Lily y James, que rodaban por el pasillo.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! — Él gritó. Lily lo miró y se rió, también Mary, junto con Peter y James.

Sirius apareció en la parte trasera del teatro, su cuerpo recortado por el proyector zumbante.

— No les hagas caso — se rió junto con los demás, — No son como nosotros.

Remus se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Ferox dispararle a Robert Redford, luego se despertó sobresaltado.

Tenía calor y sudaba bajo el pesado edredón y tuvo que luchar para liberarse. Sintiéndose muy tonto por haber tenido una pesadilla a su edad, salió de la gran cama con dosel y se dirigió al baño más cercano. El reloj del rellano marcaba la medianoche, por lo que no encendió ninguna luz, aunque pudo ver un tenue brillo amarillento que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de James.

Remus usó el baño, luego se lavó las manos y la cara, tomando unos sorbos del grifo frío antes de secarse con las mangas del pijama. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, regresó a su habitación, justo cuando la puerta de James se abría.

— ¡Maldita sea, eres tú, Moony! — James susurró, sonando aliviado, — ¿Qué estás haciendo arrastrándote en la oscuridad?

Remus se encogió de hombros y le susurró:

— Puedo ver en la oscuridad. No quería despertar a nadie.

James asintió y abrió la puerta un poco más.

— Pensé que podrías ser Gully, espiándonos para mamá o algo así. Entra, ¿eh? Volvamos a ser amigos.

Remus no tuvo que convencerse mucho para estar de acuerdo. Pelear consumía demasiada energía, especialmente cuando vivían juntos. Todavía no quería hablar con Sirius, pero entró por el bien de James.

Sirius estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de James y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Remus. James suspiró,

— Vamos, todos somos amigos, ¿verdad? Es Navidad.

Sirius asintió solemnemente. Remus asintió en respuesta. Se unió a ellos en la cama, donde se sorprendió al ver que estaban leyendo algunos libros de hechizos.

— ¿Deberes? — Preguntó.

— Broma. — James respondió. —Sin embargo, todavía no he resuelto los problemas.

— Oh, está bien. — Remus asintió. Y luego, porque no quería que fuera más incómodo, preguntó; — ¿Cómo está tu nariz, Black?

— Bien — Sirius le sonrió, relajándose en el humor de inmediato, — Estás perdiendo tu toque.

Remus sonrió,

— ¿Oh si? Pregúntale a Snape. Le di un cabezazo en el tren en Septiembre.

— ¡No lo hiciste!

— Sip.

— Maldita sea — se rió James, ¿Y no se lo ha cobrado desde entonces?

— Aún no. — Remus dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado nervioso por eso, — Sin embargo, probablemente esté planeando algo. ¿Cuál es la broma?

— Nosotros um... te lo diremos cuando sepamos cómo hacerlo. Puede que no salga bien. — James dijo, rápidamente, cerrando el libro más cercano a él. Remus enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada; esto solo confirmó una sospecha que había tenido durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, no quería meterse en nada de eso ahora, esperaría y vería si salía algo.

— Lo siento, por mencionar a Lily. — Le dijo a James: — No quise decir eso, Sirius tiene razón, a ella no le importará, si alguna vez es lo suficientemente estúpida como para salir contigo, claro.

James lo empujó juguetonamente.

— Vete a la mierda.

— Al menos esa estúpida competencia ha terminado, ¿no? — Remus preguntó, esperanzado, mirando a Sirius.

— Sí, supongo —Sirius se encogió de hombros—, le pagamos a Pete su recompensa, de todos modos. Sin embargo, qué decepción, me refiero a besos. No sé de qué se trata tanto alboroto.

Remus no dijo nada, aunque estaba secretamente complacido. Así que no se estaba perdiendo nada después de todo.

— Estuvo bien — dijo James, diplomáticamente. — Probablemente requiere práctica. Debe de mejorar.

— Tiene que mejorar. — Dijo Sirius, muy en serio.

James y Remus se echaron a reír.

...

El día de Navidad de 1974

La mañana de Navidad fue tan oscura y sombría como la semana anterior, y Remus fue despertado por el ruido de la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana de su habitación. Aún así, la casa de los Potter estaba tan festiva como siempre, y los cinco se sentaron a desayunar con sonrisas en sus rostros.

El desayuno fue seguido rápidamente por regalos: la habitual feria de dulces, chocolate, plumas nuevas de los Potter, libros y calcetines. Remus estaba muy sorprendido de recibir una bufanda tejida a mano de Lily, en rojo como Gryffindor y con borlas doradas. Se sintió un poco mal, no había comprado nada para ninguno de los merodeadores este año, y mucho menos para las chicas. Ella nunca le había dado un regalo antes, excepto la ayuda para la lectura, que, tenía que admitir, había sido un regalo bastante bueno. Decidió conseguir algo para ella la próxima vez que fueran a Hogsmeade.

Ahora que estaban terminando de ver los regalos, la Sra. Potter desapareció el papel de envolver arrugado con un movimiento de su varita, cuando una canción fuerte y triste sonó en el pasillo. Era una melodía inquietante y aguda, completamente antinatural y completamente hermosa. Todos se volvieron a la vez, el Sr. y la Sra. Potter retiraron sus varitas en una postura de duelo, y un extraño y etéreo pájaro plateado entró volando en la habitación, dando vueltas en sus cabezas. Remus lo reconoció de inmediato como un fénix, o algo así como el fantasma de uno.

— Dumbledore — dijo el Sr. Potter, en voz baja, mientras el fénix plateado se posaba magistralmente sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Para sorpresa de Remus, el pájaro abrió el pico y habló con la voz de su director.

— Ha habido un ataque. Estaré con ustedes en breve, no permitan que nadie más entre.

Y con eso, el fénix se desvaneció en el aire. Todos estuvieron en silencio por un rato, antes de que la Sra. Potter hablara, colocando una mano en el hombro de James, como si solo necesitara tocar a su hijo.

— ¡Oh Monty, un ataque!

— No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, — dijo el Sr. Potter con calma, — Albus estará aquí pronto. Chicos, terminen de limpiar aquí, ¿eh? Estaré en mi estudio.

Ordenaron en silencio, todos esperando ver qué pasaba a continuación. Un ataque, ¿Qué podría significar eso? La mente de Remus fue directamente a Greyback, pero no era luna llena, por lo que era poco probable que fueran hombres lobo. ¿Podría ser Voldemort? ¿O había otros magos oscuros por ahí? Con culpa, miró a Sirius, que estaba mirando por la ventana a la lluvia, pálido y conmocionado. En su familia habían magos oscuros. ¿Sabía algo al respecto? Seguramente no, Remus rápidamente descartó la idea, sintiéndose aún peor; Sirius no había estado en casa desde el verano y era de conocimiento común que su familia lo odiaba.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una década, pero solo fueron veinte minutos, hubo una *crack* de aparición afuera, y el Sr. Potter fue hacia la puerta principal. La Sra. Potter se unió a él, y James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron atrás en el pasillo, mirando.

La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore se quedó allí con aspecto muy serio, completamente seco a pesar de la lluvia que caía en las sábanas.

— Fleamont, Euphemia — asintió cortésmente.

El señor Potter levantó su varita,

— ¿Qué fue lo último de lo que hablamos?

— Su hijo ha batido su récord de número de detenciones este período. — Dumbledore sonrió, mirando a James, quien se puso rojo. Esto aparentemente fue suficiente para el Sr. Potter, quien dio un paso atrás para permitir la entrada de Dumbledore.

— Entra, Dumbledore, ¿Quieres un poco de té? — Preguntó la Sra. Potter, tomando su capa de viaje y llevándolo a la sala de estar.

— Arriba, muchachos — Dijo el Sr. Potter con severidad. James parecía a punto de discutir, pero Dumbledore intervino por él.

— Si no te importa, Fleamont, creo que es mejor que los chicos escuchen esto. De todos modos, mañana estará en todos los periódicos.

El Sr. Potter miró a su esposa, luego asintió. El pequeño grupo se sentó en la gran sala de estar, esperando que Gully entrara con el té. Fue una escena muy extraña; Las tarjetas de Navidad aún brillaban en las paredes, el oropel brillando a lo largo de los rieles de los cuadros, los regalos abiertos amontonados debajo del árbol, y Dumbledore, todavía luciendo inusualmente serio con su túnica de terciopelo azul medianoche. Sirius, James y Remus se sentaron aplastados en un sofá, mientras el Sr. Potter permanecía de pie, paseando por la habitación.

— ¿Un ataque, entonces? — Dijo finalmente, impaciente.

— Me temo que sí. La familia Fraser, en Newcastle.

— ¿Fraser? Nunca he escuchado de ellos.

— No. Tanto el señor como la señora Fraser nacieron de muggles. Tenían dos hijos que aún no tenían la edad suficiente para Hogwarts, pero hasta donde sabemos, muestran signos de habilidad mágica.

Remus hizo una mueca ante el tiempo pasado. El Sr. Potter también lo había notado claramente, pues de repente se veía muy pálido y cansado.

— ¿Los cuatro?

— Sí.

La Sra. Potter parecía estar a punto de llorar.

— ¡Niños! — Ella jadeó. — ¡Niños!

— ¿Y se sabe con certeza? — El Sr. Potter continuó, ansioso, —¿Sabemos que fue... él?

— Voldemort, sí. Dejó una marca.

— ¿Una marca?

— Mañana saldrá en los periódicos, me imagino. El diario El Profeta estuvo allí antes de que me alertaran.

— ¿Pero, qué significa? ¿Quiénes eran los Fraser?

— El Sr. Fraser trabajaba para St Mungo's — explicó Dumbledore, — Recientemente presentó una petición al ministerio sugiriendo que los curanderos reciban capacitación en técnicas de curación muggle, primeros auxilios, creo que los llamó. Esto no le cayó muy bien a ciertas facciones, estoy seguro de que te lo puedes imaginar.

— Creo que recuerdo a Darius diciendo algo — asintió el Sr. Potter, apoyando una mano en la repisa de la chimenea pensativamente, — ¡Pero matar!

— No ha sido la primera vez — dijo Dumbledore, sombrío, — Pero es la primera vez que se dan a conocer. Esta marca que quedó atrás, se ha visto en otros lugares. Algunas de las antiguas familias lo han adoptado; una especie de señal secreta de su lealtad a Voldemort. Solo que ya no es tan secreta.

— ¿Qué familias? — Sirius dijo, de repente, mirando a Dumbledore. Estaba tenso por todas partes, Remus podía sentirlo. Dumbledore lo miró amablemente.

— Hasta ahora no hay nada que vincule a los Black con este ataque.

— Hasta ahora. — Repitió Sirius. — Pero sabes que ellos... son...

— No ayuda a nadie a sacar conclusiones precipitadas — Dumbledore levantó una mano, — La situación es grave, sí, pero no debemos perder la cabeza, ni permitir que la emoción nuble nuestro juicio. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles y todos necesitaremos estar atentos.

Le dijo esto directamente a Sirius, y parecía estar hablando con James y Remus también. Remus sintió una incómoda torcedura en su abdomen - no entendía todo, pero sabía que una gran responsabilidad se había asentado sobre sus hombros. Uno que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

— No estoy tratando de asustar a nadie, — continuó Dumbledore, como si hubiera leído la mente de Remus, — pero tampoco deseo devaluar la seriedad de los eventos de hoy. Estoy trabajando rápidamente para reunir apoyo, una línea de defensa contra Voldemort. Ya he hablado con varios asociados de confianza dentro del ministerio. Fleamont, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

— Por supuesto. — El Sr. Potter dijo de inmediato: — ¿Has hablado con los Weasley? ¿Los Prewetts? ¿Los Bones? 

Dumbledore asintió, sonriendo.

— Todos en mi lista, por supuesto.

— ¡Podemos ayudar! — James habló. La Sra. Potter contuvo el aliento, sus ojos aún muy rosados.

— ¡Si! — Dijo Sirius, ansioso por mostrarse igual a James. — Puede confiar en nosotros, señor.

Remus no dijo nada, pero asintió, esperando que Dumbledore supiera que él también había elegido su lado.

— Espero que no lleguemos a eso. — Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, sus ojos azules nomeolvides brillaban de emoción por sus pupilas. — Pero gracias, muchachos.

— ¡No! — La Sra. Potter dijo: —Son niños, Dumbledore

— ¡Seré mayor de edad en dos años! — Dijo Sirius, enderezándose, afirmando su posición como el merodeador mayor. — ¡Y somos los mejores del año en hechizos defensivos!

— Y maldiciones — intervino James, luego se calló rápidamente, al ver la mirada que le lanzó su madre.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, suavemente.

— En efecto. — Dijo: — Sin embargo, tu madre tiene razón. Todo lo que les pido es que estén en guardia y que se cuiden unos a otros. Ahora, debo irme, tengo otras llamadas que hacer. Fleamont —Dumbledore se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del Sr. Potter—, estaré en contacto. Euphemia — se volvió hacia la Sra. Potter en tono de disculpa, — Feliz Navidad. Me temo que no asistiré a tu fiesta esta noche.

— También podemos cancelarlo — la Sra. Potter se frotó los brazos, como si la habitación se hubiera enfriado, — Parece una falta de respeto.

— Disfruten sus vacaciones, muchachos. Remus, Madame Pomfrey se reunirá contigo en la parada flú de Las Tres Escobas el domingo por la mañana.

Remus asintió, obedientemente, y con eso, Dumbledore desapareció con un fuerte *crack*.


	65. Cuarto Año: Enero

Miércoles 8 de Enero de 1975

Dumbledore tenía toda la razón: el asesinato de la familia Fraser fue noticia de primera plana después del boxing day * seguido de una serie de artículos y notas sobre la guerra creciente, que dominó el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Era la primera vez que Remus, o cualquiera de ellos, veía la marca oscura, y entonces no tenían idea de que era un símbolo que temerían por el resto de sus vidas. Una gran calavera negra con la boca abierta y una serpiente alargada retorciéndose. Era claramente al estilo de Slytherin, y tan pronto como regresaron a Hogwarts, Sirius eliminó las decoraciones de serpientes restantes de su baúl.

— Cuidado, amigo — dijo James, mientras el humo del hechizo de Sirius llenaba la habitación, —Podrías estar arruinando una reliquia familiar allí.

— Me importa una mierda. — Sirius respondió, disparando su varita a la madera ennegrecida una vez más, por si acaso, — Es mío, y no quiero que nada mío tenga esa marca enfermiza.

Era inútil intentar razonar con él. Desde la visita de Dumbledore a los Potter, el odio de Sirius por cualquier cosa remotamente Slytherin se había multiplicado por diez. Había estado usando hechizos para defender a los estudiantes más jóvenes de los Slytherins durante todo el año, pero ahora parecía estar buscando activamente problemas.

— La guerra no está sucediendo aquí. — Remus intentó decirle una vez, después de su tercera detención después de unos días, — Dumbledore nos dijo que estuviéramos atentos, que no empezáramos peleas.

— La guerra está en todas partes. — Sirius respondió y James asintió con la cabeza. — De todos modos, no eres quien para decir, ¿Qué hay de ti y Snape?

— Eso — respondió Remus, piadosamente, — era personal.

Eso era cierto; no odiaba a Snape porque fuera un mago oscuro, o un Slytherin, o algo por el estilo. A Remus no le agradaba Snape porque metía su nariz entrometida en todos lados, eso, además de que a nadie realmente le gustaba Snape, excepto Lily.

En realidad, pensó Remus para sí mismo, mientras miraba a través de la sala común a Lily, sentada junto a Marlene trabajando en algún tipo de hechizo de transfiguración en un par de zapatos, incluso Lily no había estado mucho con Severus estos días. Quizás se habían peleado. La pelirroja miró hacia arriba y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo alegremente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. James, sentado a su lado, saludó, Lily puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al hechizo en el que estaba trabajando.

— ¿No sabe ella cuánto he madurado? — James suspiró, pesadamente, hojeando las páginas de su libro de texto con brusquedad.

— No sé si besar a una muggle en la parte trasera de un cine realmente cuenta como madurar. — Remus respondió, rescatando el maltratado libro y alisando las esquinas que James había doblado.

— No quise decir eso — sonrió James, — Solo digo que... en general. No lo entiendo, me llevo bien con Marlene

— Estás en el equipo de quidditch con Marlene — dijo Peter, — tienes cosas en común con ella.

Peter se había vuelto muy sabio desde que había conseguido novia.

— Entonces, qué — dijo James, lentamente, — ¿Crees que debería intentar que Lily se una al equipo de quidditch?

Peter gruñó, lastimosamente.

— ¿Por qué no averiguas algo que ambos tengan en común? Como que a mí y a Desdemona, que nos gusta el ajedrez, los sándwiches de queso y ...

— No tenemos nada en común — respondió James, soñadoramente, — Por eso me gusta.

— Nunca va a pasar, entonces. — Peter resopló, con aire de firmeza. James parecía abatido.

— No lo escuches — dijo Remus, compadeciéndose, — La gente no solo sale con la gente porque son iguales, eso sería aburrido. Los opuestos se atraen y todo eso.

— ¡Sí, tienes razón, Moony! — James se animó. — Tal vez debería averiguar qué tipo de cosas le gustan, de todos modos...

— Er... sí, podría ser un comienzo. — Remus negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su ensayo de Encantamientos. Ahora había hecho las paces con la obsesión por las chicas; era más fácil asentir y fingir ser comprensivo.

Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de la atención de James y Sirius se centró en el entrenamiento para el próximo partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, que estaba programado para principios de Febrero. Con la guerra amenazando a todos, la competencia entre las dos casas había adquirido un significado nuevo e importante, y Sirius y James trataron sus posiciones en el equipo como ocupaciones de tiempo completo.

Como consecuencia, Remus los vio muy poco al comienzo del trimestre de primavera; pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, y cuando los otros dos no estaban en el campo practicando (con Peter mirando, por supuesto), estaban en detención por una cosa u otra. Apenas había tiempo para trabajar en el mapa, o incluso planear una nueva broma; los merodeadores se cruzaban como barcos en la noche.

La situación se volvió tan extrema que cuando el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade llegó a mediados de Enero, Remus se encontró sin nadie con quien ir. Casi consideró no ir en absoluto, hasta que Lily lo mencionó después de Pociones una tarde, sugiriendo que fuera con ella y supuso que con Mary y Marlene también. Sonaba como una forma bastante agradable de pasar el sábado, y recordó que todavía le debía un regalo a Lily por Navidad.

Como acordaron, Remus se encontró con Lily en la sala común el sábado por la mañana, y comenzaron a bajar hacia la entrada principal de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué pasó con las M? — Preguntó Remus, sorprendido cuando descubrió que estaban solos. Lily se sonrojó, pero eso podría haber sido por el aire frío

— Pensé que podríamos ser solo nosotros dos, esta vez.

— Lo suficientemente justo. — Él sonrió. Le gustaba mucho la compañía de Lily, casi tanto como la de los merodeadores.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué están todos en detención? — Preguntó, mientras caminaban penosamente por la nieve hasta el pueblo.

— Varias cosas, — Remus agitó su mano, — Peter fue atrapado fuera de los límites después del anochecer, James tuvo la culpa de cambiar las palabras en los trofeos de Slytherin... y creo que Sirius maldijo un segundo año.

— Típico — dijo Lily.

— Sí — sonrió Remus, mientras caminaban lentamente por la nieve, siguiendo el rastro de estudiantes con túnicas oscuras delante de ellos. — Lo del trofeo fue brillante, tienes que admitirlo. ¡El hechizo duró siete días!

— Sin embargo, no fue algo muy agradable. — Lily frunció el ceño. Remus suspiró. ¡¿Por qué las chicas siempre querían ser amables?!

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, se detuvieron en las librerías, porque ambos necesitaban nuevas plumas. Remus compró una para Sirius y otra para Peter también, porque le habían preguntado, diciéndole a Lily que Peter presionaba demasiado su pergamino y rompía dos plumas por semana, dejando manchas en todas partes, y que Sirius solo usaba la marca más cara, porque era era un vanidoso cuando se trataba de su forma de escribir.

Después de eso, fueron a la oficina de correos, donde Remus envió a los Potter un paquete en nombre de James: era el cumpleaños de la Sra. Potter, le explicó a Lily; y James odiaba perder cualquier ocasión para dar un regalo. Para entonces, estaban helados, y decidieron que una cerveza de mantequilla tenía que ser el próximo puerto de escala y optaron por las Tres Escobas.

Encontraron una pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea y se sentaron amigablemente, charlando sobre sus lecciones y sus navidades. Lily había tenido una gran pelea con su hermana, de la que habló extensamente. Remus le contó que había ido a ver Death Wish , pero no mencionó la visita de Dumbledore.

— ¿Vas a los Potter todos los años, entonces? — Preguntó Lily.

— Sí —asintió Remus con fervor— Son increíbles. Sirius y yo siempre vamos. Y Pete solo está en la calle de James, así que eso es genial.

— ¿Ustedes cuatro siempre están juntos? — Lily dijo divertida. Lo que enojó a Remus de la manera incorrecta.

— Ellos son mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos.

— Lo sé — respondió ella, sonando un poco sarcástica, — pero has estado hablando de ellos toda la tarde.

— No, no lo hecho. — Remus gruñó, a la defensiva, mirando su cerveza de mantequilla, avergonzado. — ... ¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

— Bueno, quería conocerte a tí un poco mejor, no a tus amigos.— Lily tenía ahora dos manchas rojas en las mejillas, como una muñeca holandesa. Remus no podía entender por qué estaba tan molesta.

— Tu sabes de mí, sin embargo. ¡Me conoces desde hace cuatro años!

Lily lo miró fijamente, incrédula. Entonces su expresión cambió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se rió sin humor.

— Oh, Remus. — Ella suspiró.

— ¿Qué?

Ella sacudió su cabeza,

— Soy una idiota. Realmente no tienes idea de por qué quería pasar el fin de semana contigo, ¿verdad?

El se encogió de hombros. Ella sonrió, dándole esa mirada de lástima en la que las chicas eran tan buenas. — No importa — dijo, — No te preocupes por eso.

Después de eso, el tono de la tarde pareció cambiar. Lily pareció relajarse en su yo habitual y comenzó a bromear con él. Incluso se quejó un poco de Snape, quien recientemente le había dicho algo extremadamente grosero a Mary. Remus nunca llegó al fondo de por qué ella había estado tan malhumorada en primer lugar, pero decidió que podría haber sido solo por mencionar a sus amigos, él siempre había tenido claro que los encontraba molestos. Ella solo acepto que le pagara una cerveza de mantequilla como un regalo, y le aseguró que no tenía por qué sentir que le debía nada.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando Remus, James, Sirius y Peter estaban desayunando, que todo quedó claro. James y Sirius estaban en sus túnicas de quidditch listos para la práctica, discutiendo furtivamente las tácticas, mientras Peter escuchaba con profundo interés, asintiendo y murmurando, "Sí, exactamente", de vez en cuando. Remus estaba revisando su lista de libros, tenía varios para devolver y algunos más dónde aún necesitaba hacer referencias cruzadas antes de poder completar su ensayo de Transformaciones.

Marlene se sentó junto a ellos, con su propia túnica roja, y tomó el té.

—Entonces, — se dirigió a Remus, — ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

— ¿Hm? preguntó, levantando la vista de su pergamino, — ¿Ayer?

— ¡Tú y Lily, en Hogsmeade! — Ella le estaba dando una sonrisa muy cómplice. — Ella no nos dice lo que pasó, así que debió de ser bueno.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

— Sí, — Sirius levantó la vista, curiosamente, — ¿Qué están hablando, McKinnon?

— ¿No te lo dijo? — Añadió azúcar a su té, inocentemente, —Remus y Lily tuvieron una cita ayer.

— ¡¿Qué?! — James, Sirius y Remus exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Sirius se echó a reír.

— ¿ Moony en una cita?

— ¿Con Evans? — James pareció horrorizado.

— ¡Maldición! — Dijo Peter.

— ¡No fue una cita! — Remus dijo, golpeando su pluma. Mientras decía las palabras, sintió una horrible sensación de hundimiento: ¿Había sido una cita? ¡¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a saber si la gente te tendía una emboscada así ?! Miró a James, desesperado, — ¡No me gusta Lily, es solo una amiga!

— Sí... lo sé, amigo. — Dijo James, aunque Remus no creía que pareciera muy seguro. — Está bien. Te ... nos vemos después de la práctica.

Con eso, James se levantó y dejó la mesa. Sirius lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego miró a Remus, luego de nuevo a James, antes de encogerse de hombros impotente y levantarse para seguir a su amigo fuera del pasillo. Peter lo siguió poco después, y Remus apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, gimiendo.

— Wow, lo siento, Remus — dijo Marlene, muy tranquilamente, —no tenía idea. Um... ¿James realmente la quiere, entonces?

Remus gimió de nuevo, antes de levantarse y agarrar sus libros.

— Me voy a la biblioteca. — Dijo, sin mirarla.

...

Sin embargo, no fue a la biblioteca, en caso de que Marlene fuera a buscarlo allí o, peor aún, les dijera a Lily y Mary dónde estaba. Por primera vez desde su segundo año, Remus se escondió.

El problema con esto, por supuesto, era cuánto había crecido desde su segundo año. Muchos de sus habituales huecos eran simplemente demasiado pequeños ahora. Al final, se acomodó detrás de la estatua de la bruja com joroba, justo dentro del pasillo hacia Honeyduke's. Estaba oscuro, pero encendió su varita para iluminar, el leve olor a chocolate era muy reconfortante.

Trató de leer, pero su cerebro no le dejaba concentrarse, parecía querer seguir jugando su visita a Hogsmeade una y otra vez. ¿Lily había dicho algo que se había perdido? Quizás hubiera sido en su lenguaje corporal; ¿Había dejado caer pistas? ¿James los habría entendido? ¿Sirius lo habría hecho? Era muy injusto, pensó Remus para sí mismo, lastimosamente. Lily era una muy buena amiga, ¿Por qué querría mezclarlo todo con sentimientos, tomarse de la mano y besos?

Realmente esperaba no tener que hablar con ella sobre eso, ahora. Tal vez ella estaba tan avergonzada como él. Lo peor de todo, ¿Y si James no volvía a hablar con él? No sabía cómo explicar que no veía a Lily de esa manera, no cuando todos los demás Gryffindor de su año parecían empeñados en emparejarse.

Tal vez debería haber besado a Marlene cuando ella se ofreció, en Noviembre. Se preguntó si todos lo dejarían en paz una vez que terminara de hacerlo de una vez. Tienes que empezar a besarte con las chicas alguna   
día, se dijo. Todo el mundo lo hace, es normal. Pero no Lily, no podía hacerle eso a James. De hecho, decidió Remus, esa era probablemente la razón por la que no estaba interesado en ella, porque por lo demás era extremadamente bonita, divertida, amable, inteligente y mejor que él en Encantamientos. Lily era simplemente el tipo de chica que lo haría de fantasía, Remus sabía a ciencia cierta, que era sólo su amistad con James lo que lo impedía, era mucho más importante.

Sintiéndose muy iluminado y abnegado, Remus salió de su escondite. Se puso en marcha por la escalera más cercana, planeando ir al campo de quidditch y atrapar los últimos minutos de práctica. Después de eso, haría algo bueno por James: se ofrecería a leer su ensayo de Historia o algo así. Sí, entonces todo volvería a estar bien en el mundo.

Pero, como le habían dicho a Remus una vez; los planes mejor trazados a menudo salen mal. Se estaba acercando al final de la gran escalera, saltando tres escalones a la vez solo porque podía, y sin mirar realmente hacia dónde se dirigía, chocó de cabeza contra otro estudiante que subía.

— Cuidado, sangre sucia. — Severus Snape gruñó, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Remus. Remus gruñó,

— Púdrete Snivellus, soy tan mestizo como tú.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, te lo aseguro. — Snape respondió con altivez, sacudiéndose la túnica.

— Supongo que cuando se trata de estándares de higiene...

— Cuidado, Loony Lupin — Snape entrecerró sus ojos pequeños, — No digas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

— Oh, lárgate — respondió Remus, con impaciencia, dando un paso adelante, —No tengo tiempo para esto, maldíceme ahora o sal de mi camino.

Snape se hizo a un lado de inmediato, haciendo un gesto con la mano para mostrarle a Remus que era libre de irse. Era inquietante, pero Remus no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, y continuó su camino.


	66. Cuarto Año: Febrero (Parte uno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a cualquier persona que esté leyendo esto, me tomo mi tiempo en traducir, editar y redactar los capítulos lo más rápido posible, sé que tengo errores, pueden ponerlos en los comentarios si quieren!

James Potter era una persona mucho más compleja de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Exteriormente, era feliz, seguro de sí mismo, usualmente amable (aunque un poco arrogante) y generalmente popular entre todos. Recibía muchas detenciones, sí, pero en general obtenía buenas notas, y la mayoría de los profesores todavía lo querían bastante. Había hecho que estar en el equipo de quidditch fuera lo máximo, alborotando su cabello deliberadamente para que pareciera que acababa de terminar de volar, vistiendo su túnica roja en cada oportunidad. Pero nadie podía decir que no se había ganado el derecho, solo había que verlo jugar para saber que su cabezota no estaba fuera de lugar.

Sobre todo, James Potter era amado. Sus padres lo mimaron y le inculcaron la idea de que no había nada que no pudiera hacer; que nunca se le cerraría ninguna puerta. Sirius, Peter y Remus lo admiraban, nombrándolo líder en casi todas las misiones, y en general, era admirado en toda la escuela por todos los que importaban y envidiado por todos los demás.

Excepto Lily Evans, por supuesto. Ella era el hilo que parecía desenredar todo lo demás en la vida de James. Habiendo crecido rodeado de amor, dado libremente y aceptado descuidadamente, James encontraba muy preocupante que a alguien a quien le gustaba no le agradara. Era la razón por la que actuaba como un idiota cuando Lily estaba presente, y la razón por la que dejó de hablar con Remus durante una semana a principios de la primavera de 1975.

No estaba siendo desagradable, o lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente, Remus conocía a James lo suficientemente bien como para entender eso. Era solo que sus sentimientos habían sido heridos y, como alguien que rara vez había experimentado tener sus sentimientos heridos, no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. Al menos Sirius explotaba si lo hacías enojar, entonces era más rápido hacer las paces. Peter se enfurruñaría, y Remus probablemente intentaría lanzar un puñetazo. Pero James simplemente se quedó callado .

—No está enojado contigo — explicó Sirius, cuando James se fue a la cama una noche tan pronto como Remus llegó a la sala común. — Simplemente siente lástima de sí mismo.

— Él sí me cree, ¿no es así? — Remus preguntó, ansioso, —¡Realmente no sabía que era una cita, no me gusta Lily de esa manera!

— Bueno... no creo que él piense que estás mintiendo, exactamente, pero... eres bastante cercano a Evans, ¿no? Siempre andan juntos. 

— Ella es mi amiga.— Remus dijo, exasperado — Yo también estoy con Marlene y Mary, ¡Nadie cree que salgo con ellas!

— En realidad, — Sirius sonrió, — Hubo un rumor el último trimestre...

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios!

Fue imposible.

En cuanto a Lily, estaba siendo verdaderamente madura en todo el asunto. Remus asumió que Marlene la había puesto al corriente de la situación, pero ella no presionó, y pudieron continuar como compañeros de Pociones como de costumbre. James y Sirius, sin embargo, habían movido su estación de trabajo al fondo de la habitación.

Para la hora de la cena del viernes, Remus se sentía realmente miserable. A diferencia de James, él no había crecido rodeado de amor, y descubrió que su amistad con los merodeadores se había vuelto tan importante que sufrió profundamente la pérdida de ella. Todavía se sentaba con ellos para las comidas, pero había un silencio incómodo en lugar de sus habituales bromas estridentes. Sirius seguía tratando de cambiar la conversación hacia el próximo partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero eso solo pareció oscurecer el estado de ánimo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Lily, Mary y Marlene se habían sentado cerca de Remus; sentían lástima por él y, siendo niñas, intentaban animarlo haciendo exactamente lo incorrecto.

— Estoy deseando que llegue el partido — sonrió Mary alegremente — Todos los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws con los que he hablado están apoyando a Gryffindor también.

Lily suspiró pesadamente,

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan blanco y negro? Nadie es bueno ni malo, ni siquiera los Slytherins.

— No puedes culparnos, Lily — respondió Marlene, — Incluso si no son todos, la mayoría de los Slytherin han sido completamente asquerosos este año.

— Hablando del diablo... — Mary bajó la voz, de repente, lanzando una mirada de disgusto por encima del hombro de Lily.

Lily y Remus se dieron la vuelta para ver a Severus Snape parado allí, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro que era todo menos alegre.

— Hola, Lily — dijo en voz baja.

— Hola Sev — respondió Lily, con una especie de cortesía forzada, — ¿Qué pasa?

— Solo pensé en verificar si querías ayuda adicional con la tarea de Pociones. Es muy compleja. 

— Lo sé. — Ella respondió, irritada: — Pero estoy segura de que me las arreglaré...

*Explosión*

Todos en la mesa saltaron y se dieron la vuelta para mirar al final del pasillo, donde Mulciber acababa de soltar un petardo en el otro extremo de la mesa de Slytherin. Se reía de buena gana mientras toda la escuela miraba aterrorizada.

— ¡Cinco puntos de Slytherin! — McGonagall gritó, marchando por el pasillo entre las mesas, — Y limpiarás ese desastre de una vez...

La cena volvió a la normalidad. Snape todavía estaba allí. Lily lo miró,

— Como dije, Remus y yo nos las arreglaremos. — Ella dijo: — No soy estúpida, sabes, Severus.

— Nunca dije que eras... — Snape parecía realmente molesto por esto, — Yo solo... oh, no importa. — Con eso, lanzó una mirada desagradable a Remus, luego se alejó, de regreso a su propia mesa.

— Bicho raro. — Mary murmuró.

— Déjalo en paz. — Lily espetó. Se veía tan feroz que Mary ni siquiera tuvo una respuesta.

— Er... ¿alguno de ustedes ha tenido suerte con ese ensayo hinkypunk? — Marlene preguntó rápidamente, tratando de mantener la paz. — El mío es una mierda.

— Te prestaré mis notas, si quieres — ofreció Remus, tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza. — Una vez que Sirius las devuelva...

Sirius miró hacia arriba, escuchando su nombre pronunciado.

— Oh, sí, lo siento Moony, espera, están en mi bolso... — Comenzó a buscar en el depósito de chatarra que era su mochila, sacando bolas de pergamino, bombas de estiércol, dulces y plumas rotas.

— ¿Cómo encuentras algo ahí? — Remus suspiró, bebiendo un poco más de jugo de calabaza, — Eres la persona más desordenada que he conocido.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo, retirando las notas y entregándoselas a Marlene.

— Oooh, Remus — dijo Mary, — ¿Te dije que tengo otra carta de Darren esta semana?

Remus gimió,

— Sí. — Se quejó: — Y era tan aburrida como las últimas quinientas cartas que me has hecho leer.

Sirius resopló. Marlene dejó caer su tenedor. Mary parecía horrorizada y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Remus frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Por supuesto, era cierto, pero era horriblemente desconsiderado y mezquino.

— Lo siento — dijo, mirando hacia abajo. Se sintió extraño. Tal vez lo de James le estaba afectando incluso más de lo que pensaba.

— No, yo lo siento. — Mary dijo, poniéndose de pie, con el labio inferior temblando, — ¡Entonces no te aburriré más! — Se volvió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, su plato de comida a medio comer.

—¡Mary! — Marlene se levantó y corrió a seguirla. Lily miró a Remus.

— ¿Querías decir eso?

— Sí. — Dijo con prontitud: — En realidad, encuentro todas estas cosas de novio-novia aburridas, desearía que me dejaran en paz. — Una vez que dejó de hablar, parpadeó, sorprendido de sí mismo. ¡¿Por qué estaba diciendo estas cosas?!

— ¡Remus! — Lily dijo, luciendo sorprendida - aunque hecha de un material más duro que Mary, no se fue, — No hay nada de malo en que Mary quiera hablar sobre su novio o... um... o adolescentes enamorados, es normal, ¿no?

— No me importa si es normal. — Se encogió de hombros, — Creo que todos están actuando como idiotas. Incluso tú, ¿Por qué demonios querrías salir conmigo, cuando el chico más popular de la escuela está locamente enamorado de ti? Él también es diez veces más amable que yo, solo eres demasiado arrogante para verlo.

— ¡Remus! — Lily dijo de nuevo, poniéndose roja.

— ¡Bueno, es verdad! — Dijo, impotente.

— Moony — dijo Sirius, finalmente, — ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, aunque todavía tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Crees que a Mary le importará si me termino sus patatas?

— En serio, Remus — dijo James, inesperadamente, — Esto no es propio de ti.

— Sólo estoy siendo honesto.

— Sí, brutalmente hones... ¡Oh Merlín! — Sirius se golpeó la frente, — Evans, ¿Snape puso algo en su bebida? ¿Cuándo se dispararon los fuegos artificiales, tal vez?

— Él nunca haría algo así, ¡Es ilegal!

— Pffft — Remus resopló, con la boca llena de puré de papa, — ¡Como si Snivellus no fuera capaz! Ha estado tratando de vengarse de mí desde que lo golpeé en el tren.

— ¡¿Tu qué?! — Lily lo miró fijamente.

— Sí — tragó Remus, — Bien en la cabeza, fue genial. — Sabía que definitivamente había algo mal ahora, pero parecía que no podía evitarlo. La verdad simplemente salia de él.

— Bien, — Sirius se puso de pie, — Deja de hablar, Moony, antes de que digas algo de lo que realmente te arrepientas.

Esas palabras desalojaron un recuerdo en la mente de Remus,

— Sabes — sonrió, — Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Snape en las escaleras el otro día...

— ¡SEVERUS! — Lily gritó, en lo alto de su voz. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, con Sirius, James, Remus y Peter a cuestas. — ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Remus?! —Preguntó ella, golpeando con furia el pie en el suelo de piedra.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Severus sonrió con crueldad.

— ¡Dime cómo arreglarlo ahora mismo!

— No hay nada malo con él — respondió Severus con calma, — ¿Lo hay, Remus?

— Nada realmente — Remus se encogió de hombros, — Sigo diciendo cosas que no debería, sin embargo, como...

— CÁLLATE. — Sirius lo pateó con fuerza en la espinilla, distrayendo a Remus de derramar sus secretos sobre Snape. Sirius ahora se volvió hacia el chico de Slytherin, — ¡Bastardo, es veritaserum, ¡¿No?! ¡Poción de la verdad! 

— Hay una forma de averiguarlo — la sonrisa de Severus se amplió, — ¿Cuál es tu secreto más profundo y oscuro, Lupin?

Oh dios, ¿Por dónde empezar? Remus pensó para sí mismo. Sabía que no debería decir nada. No tenía decir nada. Estaría en un peligro tan terrible si alguien se enterara... pero quería, quería muchísimo - tenía tantos secretos, y todos estaban nadando hacia la superficie de su mente, como aros salvavidas.

Soy un hombre lobo. Estoy planeando cazar y asesinar a Fenrir Greyback. Pasé todo el verano robando, bebiendo y peleando. No puedo leer correctamente sin ayuda. En secreto, tengo un comercio ilegal de cigarrillos muggles. No me gustan las chicas en absoluto, ninguna de ellas. Creo que nunca lo haré. Abrió la boca;

— Bueno, soy un...

— ¡SILENCIO! — Sirius gritó, de repente, apuntando con su varita a Remus, mientras James lo derribaba al suelo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Todos en la mesa de Slytherin se echaron a reír mientras James y Remus luchaban juntos en el suelo, Lily los miraba, completamente desconcertada. La boca de Remus siguió moviéndose, desesperada por divulgar cada uno de sus secretos, hasta que estuvo completamente libre de ellos, pero ni un solo sonido escapó de sus labios. Sirius era excelente en encantamientos silenciadores.

Juntos, Peter, Sirius y James levantaron a Remus y lo arrastraron físicamente desde el comedor, en medio de una ráfaga de risas y burlas de los Slytherin. Solo una vez que estuvieron todos arriba y encerrados en su dormitorio, Sirius levantó el hechizo, permitiendo que Remus hablara. Para entonces, afortunadamente, la urgencia de contarles a todos había pasado.

— Lo siento, Remus — dijo Sirius, — Pero tenía que hacerlo, ibas a...

— Lo sé. — Remus bajó la cabeza, sentándose en su cama, — ¡Maldito Snape! ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en desaparecer? 

— Depende de cuánto hayas tomado, creo. — James dijo, hojeando su libro de pociones, — Godric, ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡Eso es algo de nivel NEWT, suero de la verdad! 

— Es el mejor del año en Pociones — agregó Remus, de mala gana, — Lily dijo que ya está haciendo ensayos de séptimo año, solo por diversión.

— Que viejo idiota aburrido. — Sirius resopló, uniéndose a James en la búsqueda del libro, — Trata de no decir nada, Moony, ¿de acuerdo?

— No puedo evitarlo. — Remus dijo, sin querer.

— Ok, cierto, aquí dice que debería estar despejado dentro de las veinticuatro horas, así que... recién en la cena, a más tardar.

— ¿Qué hay de las lecciones?

— Diremos que estás enfermo. ¡No puedes arriesgarte, Moony! Podría matar a Snape, ese asqueroso, sucio, deshonesto... 

— No me voy a perder ninguna lección por su culpa. — Remus se cruzó de brazos, — Debe haber un antídoto.

— ¿Podríamos ir y preguntarle a Slughorn? —James dijo finalmente.

— Sí, buena idea, creo que todavía está en el Gran Comedor — asintió Sirius. Se volvió hacia Remus y habló muy clara y lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, — Remus. Permanecer. Aquí.

— Vete a la mierda — Remus se giró, haciendo pucheros como un niño.

— Me quedaré con él — Dijo James. — Vayan ustedes dos.

Sirius no necesitaba más que eso, y estaba bajando las escaleras dando brincos, cuando habló de nuevo.

— ¡Aguanta Moony! Si veo un Slytherin en mi camino hacia abajo, entonces... 

Pero no pudieron oír el resto; Sirius se había ido y Peter con él. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Remus no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Finalmente, James lo hizo.

— Lo siento, he sido un poco idiota últimamente.

Remus se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza con fiereza.

— ¡No lo has sido! Ojalá pudiera probarte que yo... ¡Espera! ¡Pregúntame!

— ¿Eh?

— Pregúntame ahora, mientras estoy bajo un suero de la verdad; pregúntame cómo me siento por Lily. Sabrás la verdad.

— Remus, no quiero — James frunció el ceño. No encajaba con su idea de buen espíritu deportivo.

— Vamos — alentó Remus, — Realmente no me importa, es entre tú y yo, ¿verdad? — Se levantó y agarró a James por los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos con confianza, — Pregúntame.

— Er... ok entonces. Remus, ¿Te gusta Lily Evans?

— No. Absolutamente no. — Remus ni siquiera parpadeó.

— Ok, bien... ¿Qué hay de Marlene?

— Nop. Nunca lo hice, nunca lo haré. Son mis amigas, como tú. 

James lo miró con mucha atención, luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa genuina. Le dio una palmada a Remus en la espalda.

— Gracias, Moony, eres un verdadero amigo.

Remus se rió;

— Cuando quieras.

...

Afortunadamente para Remus, Slughorn pudo proporcionar un antídoto casi de inmediato, aunque el código de honor de los merodeadores les impidió decirle quién había alterado la bebida de Remus en primer lugar.

— Es mejor de esta manera — les aseguró Remus, — Le pondrá realmente nervioso si no se mete en problemas de inmediato; se preguntará cómo vamos a vengarnos.

— ¿Cómo nos vamos a vengar? — Sirius preguntó, ansioso, durante el desayuno la mañana del juego Slytherin vs Gryffindor, — ¡Casi te delata, Moony, tenemos que darle una lección!

— Déjame pensar en ello. — Remus respondió. — Primero, solo destroza a Slytherin en quidditch por mí.

— Tranquilo — le guiñó un ojo Sirius. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. Era difícil no sonreírle a Sirius cuando estaba de tan buen humor, resplandeciente con su túnica de quidditch escarlata y dorada, el cabello recogido de la cara, los ojos afilados y llenos de determinación. Era la mejor versión de Sirius, y el corazón de Remus latía con orgullo y adrenalina.

La tensión era palpable en las gradas de quidditch incluso antes de que los jugadores aparecieran en el campo. Dos cuartos del estadio estaban cubiertos de rojo, abucheando e insultando a la sección verde. El quidditch se había convertido en una forma para que los estudiantes de Hogwarts mostraran verdaderamente sus emociones sobre la guerra, y era extremadamente feo.

— Las tensiones son altas en la semifinal de este año — dijo la comentarista, Tracey Darcy, a través de su megáfono mágico, — Este partido, por supuesto, determinará qué equipo pasará a la final contra Ravenclaw, y por la apariencia de los jugadores, estará bastante jugado... En Gryffindor tenemos a Potter, por supuesto, una leyenda por derecho propio con más de doscientos goles hasta ahora... Marlene McKinnon allí, una formidable golpeadora- y así debería ser, su hermano Danny McKinnon, por supuesto, juega profesionalmente para los Chudley Cannons... y está Sirius Black, el segundo golpeador de Gryffindor, en su segundo juego del año... Black ya ha demostrado ser tan competente como McKinnon, y estoy seguro de que todas las damas estarán de acuerdo que no se ve tan mal en su uniforme...

— Ejem. — La tos de desaprobación de McGonagall se escuchó por el megáfono. Remus notó que casi todas las chicas de la multitud estaban riendo o gritando el nombre de Sirius.

— Lo siento, profesora... — continuó Tracey, — ... y aquí viene Slytherin — (abucheos ensordecedores de la multitud) — Ellos tienen su propio Black en el equipo, por supuesto, el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus, buscador... y Mulciber, quien asumió como golpeador este trimestre... 

Los abucheos se hicieron tan fuertes ahora que Remus apenas podía escuchar a Darcy por encima del ruido. Peter no estaba ayudando y siguió saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. Remus se quedó sentado todo el tiempo que pudo, su cadera le estaba causando problemas nuevamente, y no quería agravarlos. 'Limpy Lupin'* era peor que 'Loony Lupin', de alguna manera.

Finalmente comenzó el juego y ambos equipos dispararon hacia al aire con una fuerza increíble. Si la multitud era mala, los jugadores eran aún peores: con el peso de sus casas sobre sus hombros se sentía como una cuestión de vida o muerte. Remus nunca había visto a James jugar tan duramente; subiendo y bajando por el campo como una bala roja, atrapando y lanzando la quaffle más rápido de lo que el portero de Slytherin podía seguir.

Sirius y Marlene eran igualmente temibles, ambos trabajaban mucho más en equipo que la última vez, comunicándose claramente y vigilando las espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo. Y realmente lo necesitaban, Slytherin estaba jugando sucio. Sirius tuvo que defender dos veces de una bludger que 'accidentalmente' había volado directamente en el camino de James, mientras que Marlene se convirtió en la sombra del buscador de Gryffindor, protegiéndolo de algunos casi accidentes muy desagradables.

Remus estaba tan ocupado observando a sus tres amigos, haciendo una mueca cuando se acercaban al peligro; vitoreando sus victorias, que había olvidado por completo el objetivo del juego. Al parecer, también lo habían hecho todos los demás, excepto Regulus Black, que voló por encima del campo, y luego alrededor de las afueras, mostrando la infame astucia de Slytherin mientras buscaba la snitch.

Nadie estaba mirando mientras Regulus Black, el miembro más pequeño del equipo de Slytherin, veía la pequeña bola dorada y comenzaba a volar hacia ella desde su increíble altura. Nadie estaba mirando a Regulus Black, porque todos estaban viendo a Sirius golpear con su bate una bludger que fácilmente lo hubiera derribado de su escoba. Le devolvió el golpe con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia la cara de Mulciber. Mulciber, aunque era estúpido, no era lento y bajó en picado inmediatamente, esquivando el camino, justo cuando Regulus pasaba detrás de él.

Ahora Remus lo vio - ahora todos lo vieron, y un terrible chillido se escuchó cuando la bludger golpeó la cabeza de Regulus y lo tiró de su escoba.

Vieron con tal horror que todos los prejuicios de la casa fueron olvidados, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Regulus Black caía al suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limpy: que camina con una pierna lastimada.


	67. Cuarto Año: Febrero (Parte dos)

Remus casi se pierde lo que sucedió, porque todos en la multitud se pusieron de pie de inmediato, empujándose para ver cómo se desarrollaba el desastre; afortunadamente, cuando Remus se puso de pie era bastante más alto que los que lo rodeaban.

Sirius lo intentó, nadie podía negarlo. En el momento en que vio que la bludger golpeaba a Regulus, se inclinó sobre su escoba y se lanzó hacia adelante como si el diablo estuviera pisándole los talones, más rápido de lo que Remus había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a James, volar. De hecho, Sirius ganó tal velocidad, y en un ángulo vertical tan aterrador, que Remus estaba seguro de que él también iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, y su estómago dio un vuelco de terror. Sirius llegó demasiado tarde, pero Madame Hooch no.

Ella se paró en la hierba, con la varita levantada, y logró frenar el descenso de Regulus, de modo que su cuerpo parecía estar cayendo a través del agua, no del aire. Para cuando Sirius cayó al suelo, dejando caer su escoba y lanzándose hacia su hermano, Regulus estaba acostado tan pacíficamente que podría haber estado durmiendo.

Sirius estaba de rodillas, el resto del equipo aterrizaba a su alrededor, McGonagall estaba gritando algo por el megáfono y una multitud rápidamente rodeó a los dos hermanos Black, para que nadie pudiera ver nada. Remus empezó a bajar cojeando los escalones de madera tan rápido como le permitía su cadera torcida. Peter corrió detrás de él.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Jadeó.

— Sirius. — Fue todo lo que Remus pudo pensar en decir.

Pero una vez que llegaron al nivel del suelo no pudieron entrar al campo; los jefes de las casas estaban guiando a los estudiantes de regreso al castillo y no los dejaban pasar.

— Habrán llevado a Regulus a la enfermería — dijo Peter — ¿Quizás Sirius este en los vestuarios?

— No, — Remus negó con la cabeza, — No, él querría ir con Reg... probablemente piensa que es todo su culpa.

— Bueno — Peter lo miró, — Él golpeó la bludger, ¿no?

Remus apretó los puños y luchó contra el impulso de golpear a Peter.

— Me voy a la enfermería, entonces. — Se volvió y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia el castillo, tratando de adelantarse a todos los demás.

— ¿Qué hay de James? — Peter tuvo que trotar para mantenerse al día.

— Él también estará allí. — Remus respondió.

Y por supuesto que lo estaba. Cuando Peter y Remus llegaron fuera de la enfermería, después de abrirse paso entre la multitud de estudiantes chismosos, encontraron a James sentado en el suelo afuera, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando al vacío. Todavía estaba en su túnica de quidditch, sus mejillas todavía estaban enrojecidas por volar y su cabello era un desastre.

— ¡¿Está bien?! — Remus preguntó, de inmediato, sin estar seguro de a quién se refería.

— Sí, eso creo — James los miró aturdido y sorprendido — Sin embargo, noqueado. Pomfrey no me deja entrar.

— ¿Sirius?

— Sí, él está ahí. Pensé que sería mejor esperar... Slughorn está contactando a sus padres, así que. — El se encogió de hombros. — Pensé que sería mejor estar aquí.

— Estaremos todos aquí. — Remus dijo, firmemente, sentándose junto a James con cierta dificultad. Su cadera estaba realmente adolorida, ahora; el dolor se extendió desde la pelvis hasta el tobillo. Peter finalmente se puso en cuclillas también y esperaron.

— ¿Viste lo que pasó? — Preguntó James, finalmente. — Estaba en el otro extremo del campo, no pude...

— Una bludger — dijo Remus, — Mulciber le pegó una a Sirius, tenía que ser una falta. Sirius le devolvió el golpe, pero Mulciber se apartó y Regulus estaba justo detrás de él. Sirius no pudo haberlo visto; fue un accidente. Fue... fue horrible.

— Mierda. — Dijo James.

Estuvieron callados un poco más. Empezaba a oscurecer y las velas de los candelabros a lo largo de la pared de enfrente empezaron a encenderse. Remus se preguntó qué estarían pensando James y Peter. ¿Estaban más preocupados por Sirius que por Regulus, como él? Se sentía un poco culpable, pero Madame Pomfrey lo había estado recomponiendo desde que tenía once años, y no creía que una bludger en la cabeza estuviera más allá de sus habilidades. Lo que más le preocupaba era el estado en el que estaría Sirius. Había lanzado hechizos a Regulus un centenar de veces, pero nunca, nunca, había lastimado a su hermano pequeño intencionalmente. Esto tampoco había sido intencional, pero Remus sabía en su interior que Sirius no lo vería de esa manera.

Fueron perturbados de sus pensamientos por los rápidos pasos de unos tacones altos en las losas, y la voz preocupada de la profesora McGonagall viniendo de la esquina.

— Por favor, Walburga, no podría estar en mejores manos con Madame Pomfrey, es mejor que no se mueva...

— Creo que yo tomaré las decisiones aquí, Minerva. — Una voz fría y profunda respondió.

James y Peter se levantaron de un salto, nerviosos, y James se inclinó para ayudar a Remus a ponerse de pie. Ninguno de ellos había visto a la madre de Sirius desde aquella terrible Navidad de hace dos años, y su terror hacia ella aún estaba fresco. McGonagall y la Sra. Black dieron la vuelta a la esquina; Walburga con su gruesa capa de viaje negra y botas afiladas de tacón alto. Tenía la misma mirada de cruel superioridad que Remus recordaba, pero su frente también estaba arrugada y su cabello no estaba tan prolijo como de costumbre.

La acompañaba un mago pequeño y anciano con una larga barba rala, que llevaba un pesado estuche de piel de dragón. Walburga miró a los tres chicos que esperaban fuera de la enfermería y Remus contuvo la respiración, pero ella no pareció pensar que valieran la pena y pasó, empujando las puertas de madera para abrirlas con ambas manos y entrando.

Remus, James y Peter se asomaron desde el pasillo para ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena. McGonagall y el mago barbudo se apresuraron detrás de la Sra. Black.

Regulus estaba acostado en una cama, y por lo que podían decir todavía estaba inconsciente, o tal vez solo dormía. Con los ojos cerrados, y a lo lejos, se parecía notablemente a Sirius, lo que hizo que el estómago de Remus volviera a dar un vuelco. Pero Sirius estaba sentado a su lado, completamente despierto con su túnica roja de Gryffindor, un pie apoyado en un taburete. Estaba muy pálido y mucho más pequeño de lo habitual; sus ojos estaban rojos. Pareció encogerse aún más cuando su madre se acercó, lanzándose hacia sus hijos como un terrible murciélago vampiro.

Madame Pomfrey intervino, en ese momento.

— Está bastante bien, sólo un golpe fuerte — dijo para tranquilizarla — Le he dado una poción curativa y he reparado las fracturas.

— ¿Fracturas? — Dijo Walburga, bruscamente. Ella se paró al final de la cama de Regulus, mirándolo. Ella no trató de alcanzarlo, ni a Sirius, sino que se quedó quieta como una estatua.

— Muy menor, y ahora completamente curado. — Madame Pomfrey dijo: — Estará levantado mañana por la mañana. Ahora, Sirius tiene...

— Este es el médico de la familia — interrumpió Walburga, extendiendo una mano para presentar al anciano arrugado a su lado. — Él se hará cargo del cuidado de mi hijo. Lo llevaré a casa tan pronto como lo hayan examinado a fondo.

— Ya le dije que todo lo que se puede hacer, se ha hecho. — Madame Pomfrey dijo, sonando bastante enojada ahora.

Walburga la miró imperiosamente.

— Dentro de su competencia, estoy segura. Pero él es mi hijo y lo cuidaré como mejor me parezca.

Madame Pomfrey se sonrojó y pareció quedarse sin habla, por lo que McGonagall tuvo que inclinarse y susurrarle algo al oído para apaciguarla. El viejo mago barbudo colocó su maletín en la mesita de noche y lo abrió, antes de inclinarse silenciosamente sobre Regulus.

Mientras tanto, Walburga había centrado su atención en su hijo mayor. No se movió de los pies de la cama, pero su mirada dura fue suficiente para mantener a Sirius en su lugar.

— Tú. — Ella dijo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sirius dijo algo, pero salió apenas por encima de un susurro. Walburga frunció el ceño,

— ¿Qué? — Ella ladró: — ¡Habla, muchacho!

— Él es mi hermano. — Dijo Sirius, ahora más fuerte, aunque su voz era ronca y ligeramente quebrada. La señora Black gruñó.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, has estado llorando?! Trata de mostrar al menos un mínimo de decoro. Toujours Pur, Sirius!* Trata de recordar tu deber.

Sirius no respondió, pero inclinó la cabeza, su cabello cayendo frente a su cara. Remus esperaba por su bien que no hubiera vuelto a llorar. Walburga continuó, — Puedes irte, Sirius. Tu padre y yo te veremos en Junio.

Con eso, se volvió hacia Regulus y no volvió a reconocer a Sirius. James empezó a avanzar, incapaz de mirar más, pero Remus se contuvo con Peter. De alguna manera no se sentía como en su lugar; no tenía el derecho. Y aunque Remus deseaba más que nada saber qué hacer, James siempre era mucho mejor con Sirius.

McGonagall aparentemente vio a James y actuó rápidamente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y guiándolo suavemente desde su silla hacia la puerta. Cojeaba, un poco. Madame Pomfrey se unió a ellos a mitad de camino y le dio a Sirius una poción también.

— Directo a la cama y bebe cada gota, ¿Me oyes? No deberías tener demasiado dolor, pero esta noche estarás incómodo.

Sirius asintió, cansado, sin hablar. James le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo apretó, luego asintió con la cabeza hacia McGonagall. Parecía que tenía muchas ganas de decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua y solo miró a Regulus y a la Sra. Black. Ella estaría pendiente de la situación, Remus estaba seguro. Le haría saber a Sirius si pasaba algo.

Los cuatro merodeadores caminaron juntos la mayor parte del camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor en un silencio mortal hasta que llegaron a una escalera doble, y Peter dijo de repente:

— Nos hemos perdido la cena.

James y Remus lo fulminaron con la mirada, Peter se veía muy herido. — Lo que quise decir — chilló, enojado, — es que iré a las cocinas ahora y les pediré que envíen algo. ¡¿Si les parece bien a ustedes dos?! 

— Buena idea, Pete. — James dijo, disculpándose.

Remus simplemente agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Peter dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras, mientras que los otros tres siguieron subiendo. Fue un progreso lento considerando que dos de ellos habían cojeado pronunciado.

— No me imagino como nos debemos de ver. — Sirius murmuró sin humor, mientras se detenían en uno de los descansos para tomar un respiro.

— ¿Qué te pasó, de todos modos? — Remus finalmente preguntó, frotándose la cadera dolorida.

— Me rompí el tobillo — dijo Sirius — aterrice con demasiada fuerza.

James hizo una mueca. Sirius se encogió de hombros, — No puedo sentirlo, solo tengo un pequeño temblor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación, Sirius se encerró dentro del baño para ducharse y cambiarse. Peter reapareció poco después, cargado de bocadillos, fruta, chocolate, pasteles y todo lo que podía llevar.

— Hay un montón de chicas ahí abajo que quieren ver a Sirius — resopló, tirando todo en su cama, — Hay una pandilla de estudiantes de segundo año que le quieren dar tarjetas para su pronta recuperación, les dijo que se fueran.

— Gracias Pete — dijo James, — eres un buen amigo.

Peter sonrió, finalmente. Señaló con la cabeza la puerta del baño cerrada.

— ¿Está bien?

— Lo estará. — James suspiró, quitándose la túnica de quidditch, dejándolas amontonadas en el suelo. Con solo su camisa y ropa interior, tomó un sándwich de pollo de la cama de Peter y lo mordió con avidez. Remus y Peter tomaron esto como un permiso y siguieron su ejemplo.

Sirius estuvo en el baño durante mucho tiempo, y pensaron que era mejor dejarlo así. James se puso su ropa habitual y comenzó a ordenar la eternamente desordenada cama de Sirius. Remus ayudó, recogiendo los libros esparcidos y los ensayos a medio terminar. Los terminaría, decidió Remus, haría todos los deberes de Sirius durante toda la semana, si eso ayudaba.

— Odio a su familia. — James dijo, de repente, mientras sacudía una de las almohadas de Sirius.

— Su madre es incluso peor que la mía — resopló Peter. Remus comenzó a revisar las notas de Sirius, alisando los pergaminos y tratando de dar sentido sobre de qué era y de cuándo.

La puerta del baño hizo clic y Sirius salió en pijama, con el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás.

— ¿Tienes hambre, amigo? — Peter preguntó, nervioso, ofreciendo un plato de sándwiches. Sirius negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su cama.

— Solo me voy a dormir. — Murmuró, corriendo las cortinas.

— ¡Sirius! — Remus estalló, antes de que desapareciera por completo de su vista. Sirius se detuvo, mirándolo a través del hueco del colgante. Remus se mordió el labio, — No fue tu culpa. — Él dijo. — Yo estaba viendo; fue un accidente. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el juego, eso es todo.

Sirius lo miró, su rostro suave después de la ducha, sus ojos cansados y oscuros. Sonrió gentilmente y se encogió de hombros.

— Aún así lo hice. — Luego corrió las cortinas hasta cerrarlas.

...

El juego de quidditch fue declarado incompleto, y ambos equipos acordaron volver a enfrentarse una vez que los Slytherin encontraran otro buscador. A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, el capitán de Slytherin recibió un vociferador de Walburga Black, acusándolo de poner a su hijo en peligro. Regulus no estaba presente y abundaban los rumores, pero McGonagall le había dicho en privado a Sirius que todo estaba bien - la Sra. Black simplemente deseaba tener a Regulus en casa por una semana más como medida de precaución.

Sirius continuó con su día, pero la luz en él se había atenuado. No hechizaba a nadie, no hacía bromas ni hablaba fuera de turno en sus lecciones. Simplemente se abrió paso, como si estuviera sonámbulo. Remus estaba empezando a preguntarse si todavía era el impacto del accidente o la ansiedad de tener que enfrentar a su madre dentro de Hogwarts.

Esa noche era luna llena, así que Remus podría ser de poca ayuda para Sirius. En realidad, estaba un poco contento de tener la excusa para alejarse del dormitorio, que se había convertido en un lugar triste y tranquilo mientras Sirius estaba de mal humor. Remus no era el único, Peter seguía escabulléndose para visitar a Desdemona.

Quizás fue todo el silencio, todas las cosas no dichas y la tensión no resuelta, pero la luna de Febrero fue mala. Remus se despertó con la garganta quemada por los aullidos, astillas bajo las uñas y magulladuras por todas partes.

Últimamente se había dado cuenta de que cuanto mayor se hacía, más podía recordar después de las transformaciones. Todavía no estaba muy claro, era como recordar un sueño; imágenes y sentimientos nadando dentro y fuera de la vista, pero esta vez Remus pensó que tal vez el lobo había querido algo, tal vez había querido salir más de lo habitual.

Yacía en la cama del hospital tratando de recordar, febril y con dolor de cabeza, demasiado incómodo para dormir, las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de sus tobillos como esposas.

— Buenos días, Moony — le dijo una voz suave y triste. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos y parpadear un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que era Sirius.

— B-buenas — dijo arrastrando las palabras, aturdido por el analgésico que le habían proporcionado. Siempre hacía que su acento se deslizara, lo que odiaba. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sirius se sentó al final de la cama y estiró el pie.

— Revisión de mi tobillo. Está bien ahora.

— Oh que bueno — Remus asintió con la cabeza, tratando de incorporarse a una posición sentada, y fracasandp estrepitosamente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Preguntó Sirius, gesticulando ampliamente hacia el cuerpo de Remus.

— Bien — respondió Remus, — Normal. ¿James también está aquí?

— No — Sirius miró sus zapatos — Estoy dándole un descanso de mí.

— No creo que le importe...

— A mí si, sin embargo.

Remus asintió. A él tampoco le gustaba que le molestaran.

— ¿Moony?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no era mi culpa?

— No fue tu culpa. — Remus dijo con firmeza. Con demasiada firmeza, sintió los músculos de su garganta tensarse y contraerse y comenzó a toser. Sirius saltó de la cama y tomó el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche, entregándoselo a Remus. Remus se lo tragó, avergonzado, derramándose un poco por su frente.

— No lo golpeé a propósito, tienes razón — dijo Sirius, mirando por la ventana por encima de la cabeza de Remus, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente como si estuviera buscando algo ahí fuera. — Pero... cuando lo vi caer así, pensé... pensé: no lo dejes morir.

— Bueno, por supuesto — Remus frunció el ceño. Deseó que Sirius lo mirara a los ojos. — Es tu hermano, por supuesto que no querías que él...

— No estaba pensando en él, de igual forma. — Sirius dijo: — Estaba pensando en mí. Estaba pensando... si él muere, entonces yo seré el único que queda, y mis padres me harán... no tendría salida. Yo necesito Regulus esté con vida. Necesito que sea el hijo perfecto, así no importa que yo sea el hijo malo. Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Soy un cobarde.

Remus no sabía qué decir, pero tenía que decir algo.

— De todos modos, lo lamentarías si muriera. No es solo por eso.

— Sí, pero mi primer pensamiento...

— La gente no piensa correctamente cuando está asustada. Créame. — Remus dijo, esperando sonar autoritario. — Te vi, arriesgaste tu vida para intentar salvarlo, eso no es de cobarde. Te rompiste el estúpido tobillo como el idiota de Gryffindor que eres.

Sirius exhaló, una pequeña risa tensa. Volvió a mirar a sus pies, luego a Remus. Remus le sonrió, alentador, a pesar de que le dolía la mandíbula.

— ¿Reg va a estar bien?

— Sí bien. Me envió una lechuza esta mañana, suena como si me esperaran de pies y manos. Mi madre también intentó que me echaran del equipo, pero él la detuvo.

— Ahí tienes, entonces. — Remus sonrió — Sigues siendo el hijo malo.

Sirius se rió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Toujours Pur: Siempre puro


	68. Cuarto Año: Marzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esuchar: Starman y Cum on Feel the Noize.

Didn’t know what time it was

the lights were low-oh-oh

I leaned back on my radio-oh-oh

Some cat was laying down some rock n roll, lotta soul he said

Then the loud sound did seem to fade (ah ade),

Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase (ah aze);

That weren’t no DJ, that was hazy cosmic jive...

Sábado 8 de Marzo de 1975

Considerando los eventos del trimestre de primavera, Remus no esperaba mucha celebración parasu decimoquinto cumpleaños. Por supuesto, los merodeadores estaban tan complacidos como siempre de demostrar que estaba equivocado.

Como de costumbre, todo fue planeado con extrema discreción, y Remus no se dio cuenta hasta el último momento. Era el sábado antes de su cumpleaños, y había estado descansando en su cama leyendo, con uno de los discos de Sirius sonando con un volumen bajo de fondo. A menudo tomaba prestado el tocadiscos y acampaba en su cama estos días; a Sirius nunca parecía importarle.

Eran sólo alrededor de las nueve en punto, pero estaba solo y estaba considerando la posibilidad de irse a dormir temprano. Justo cuando se había decidido a ponerse el pijama, Sirius irrumpió en la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro que solo podía significar una cosa: iba a ser una noche larga.

— ¡¿Listo?! — Dijo, saltando por el suelo, trayendo consigo el olor a humo de leña de la chimenea de la sala común.

—¿Para qué? — Remus preguntó con calma, marcando su página y dejando su libro a un lado.

— Para tu sorpresa de cumpleaños, obviamente — suspiró Sirius, como si Remus estuviera siendo muy lento. — Vamos, levántate, ponte los zapatos por favor, usa esas botas locas muggles que tienes, con los locos cordones.

— Er... ¿A dónde vamos?

— Afuera. — Sirius comenzó a buscar en su baúl. Sacó un par de jeans muggle y una camiseta negra lisa.

— Oh, ¿te refieres afuera, afuera? — Remus arqueó una ceja, mientras Sirius comenzaba a desvestirse.

— Sí, toma tu capa.

Sirius se veía bien con ropa muggle, pensó Remus para sí mismo. En realidad, la mayoría de la gente se veía mejor con una camiseta y jeans que con un uniforme escolar o una túnica del siglo XVII, pero Sirius veía bien en todo. Remus no hizo más preguntas mientras se abrochaba las botas. Estaba claro que Sirius estaba disfrutando de la sorpresa y no veía ninguna razón para estropearla.

Lo llevaron escaleras abajo, sintiéndose muy raro con jeans y una capa de viaje, pero aún sin quejarse - Sirius probablemente pensó que lucían a la altura de la moda muggle. En la sala común se encontraron con James y Peter, también sonriendo con picardía.

— Saben que mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos días. — Dijo Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

— Los eventos de esta noche son sensibles al tiempo. — Sirius respondió, enérgicamente. Estaba tratando de mantener un aire distante de misterio, pero claramente estaba ansioso por contarle todo a Remus.

— Y no te preocupes — dijo James, con los ojos brillando mientras apartaba la puerta del retrato para salir de la sala común; — No nos olvidaremos de cantarte el lunes en el desayuno.

— Y el almuerzo — añadió Peter,

— Y la cena. — Sirius terminó, ahora estaban bajando las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Debajo de ustedes, muchachos. — Dijo James, arrojando la pesada capa de invisibilidad sobre los cuatro. Mientras todos estuvieran muy juntos, y Remus encorvado, ellos podían apenas caber. Sin embargo, no resistiría otro brote de crecimiento de ninguno de ellos.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que arrastrarse demasiado, como Remus había esperado, se dirigieron hacia la estatua de la bruja jorobada y se deslizaron detrás de ella, hacia el túnel que conducía a Honeyduke's.

— ¡Entonces, quince! — Sirius dijo alegremente mientras caminaban, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Remus en lo que debió haber considerado una forma muy masculina. — ¿Emocionado?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Nunca pensé en eso. Dime tú, eres el mayor.

— Bueno, obviamente soy mucho más sabio y más maduro que el resto de ustedes...

James resopló, avanzando con su varita encendida. Sirius lo ignoró. —Pero prefiero tener diecisiete años. Entonces podríamos aparecernos, al menos.

— Oh, no empieces — resopló Peter, siendo el último en la fila— En realidad quería intentar y aprender a aparecer, Remus, solo para tu cumpleaños, para que pudiéramos entrar a Hogsmeade más fácilmente.

— No puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts. —dijo Remus

— Diez puntos para Moony. — Sirius sonrió — Sin embargo, podríamos habernos aparecido fuera del sótano. Ahórrarnos tener que intentar superar al viejo Honeyduke.

— Sin embargo, la aparición es muy difícil, ¿no? — Preguntó Remus. En secreto, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo en absoluto, incluso haciéndolo junto a la Sra. Potter una vez había sido agotador y lo hacía sentir mal.

— Sí, pero nosotros podríamos hacerlo. — Sirius respondió, con confianza.

— Sin embargo, está un poco por encima de lo que tenemos que hacer este trimestre.— dijo Peter.

Sirius le dio al chico más pequeño una mirada muy molesta, y Peter abrió la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo muy mal.

— ¿Te refieres a que se acercan los exámenes? — Remus preguntó, inocentemente, para salvar a Peter. Estaba asombrado de que Pettigrew se las hubiera arreglado para permanecer callado tanto tiempo, aunque no era como si James y Sirius fueran ni la mitad de discretos de lo que pensaban.

— Sí, exacto. — Peter sonó aliviado, — Exámenes. Definitivamente voy a reprobar Historia de la Magia este año. Seguro. Nunca conseguiré un Owl en él.

Hablaron un poco más sobre los OWLs del próximo año, lamentando su propia falta de preparación en este o aquel tema, aunque Remus en realidad los estaba esperando, especialmente los exámenes prácticos. Finalmente llegaron al sótano del Honeyduke. Y ahí fue donde el plan se vino abajo.

— Viejo — James dijo, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. — Por lo general, todavía está haciendo sus cuentas o lo que sea. Debe haber ido a la cama temprano.

— O podría estar fuera — sugirió Remus. — Es sábado por la noche.

— ¿¿Qué vamos a hacer?? — Peter preguntó: — ¿Alohomora? Oh, pero no podemos hacer magia... 

— Déjame ver — Remus dio un paso adelante, jugueteando en su bolsillo trasero en busca de la horquilla que tenía desde el verano. — Fácil — dijo, inspeccionando la cerradura. Se inclinó sobre él e insertó el alfiler, moviéndolo lentamente hacia arriba y escuchando con atención. El clic satisfactorio le dijo que había funcionado, y dio un paso atrás, abriendo la puerta con una elegancia. — ¡Ta-da!

— ¡Tú, que belleza! — James aplaudió — ¡Vamos, vamos!

Una vez dentro de la tienda, fue aún más fácil, ya que la cerradura funcionaba desde adentro. Entonces, de repente, estaban afuera en la calle principal de Hogsmeade en el aire frío de la noche. Era deliciosamente emocionante estar en un lugar donde no deberían, a Remus ni siquiera le importaba si se salían con la suya o no. Siguió a Sirius y James por la calle adoquinada, más allá de las Tres Escobas, las tiendas cerradas y la oficina de correos.

Los dos excitados muchachos se detuvieron abruptamente frente a otro pub; uno en el que Remus no había estado antes. El letrero que colgaba sobre la entrada decía The Hogs Head, con una imagen apropiadamente sangrienta debajo. Había una pizarra en forma de A en la acera que decía: ¡Música en vivo esta noche! ¡Micrófono abierto, actos de tributo muggle!

— ¡¡Oh Dios mío!! — Remus exclamó - esto era absolutamente lo último que esperaba. Ahora sabía por qué Sirius estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que le debían de doler las mejillas.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro, ansioso.

— Sirius nos prometió que te encantaría — dijo James, sonando menos seguro. Remus solo miró la pizarra, luego a Sirius.

— Me encanta. — El Confirmó.

En el interior, no estaba ni muy ruidoso ni demasiado silencioso, y parecía que el primer acto se estaba preparando. No era tan agradable como las Tres Escobas; había una estaca en el suelo en lugar de una alfombra, y olía levemente a corral, pero Remus podía ver que definitivamente no iban a toparse con nadie que conocieran, o nadie que fuera a la escuela.

— Yo buscaré en la primera ronda — dijo Sirius, alegremente, la picardía todavía brillaba en sus ojos.

— Sirius... — James dijo, severamente — Cervezas de mantequilla, ¿sí?

— Mmm...

— Entonces — dijo Remus, mientras se sentaban alrededor de una mesa pequeña y destartalada que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la banda, pero también en un rincón sombrío por si acaso, — ¿Actos de tributo muggle? ¿Es eso algo normal que los magos escuchen?

— No — James negó con la cabeza, luciendo igual de desconcertado. — Últimamente ha habido una pequeña tendencia. Desafiar al señor oscuro y a toda su mierda sangre pura, ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Van a interpretar a David Bowie? — Preguntó Peter. El pobre Peter tenía la impresión de que la música muggle comenzaba y terminaba con David Bowie, gracias a Sirius y Remus.

La banda se anunció a sí misma como Banshee Blues justo cuando Sirius regresaba con una bandeja de bebidas. Aproximadamente quince.

— ¡Sirius! — James arqueó las cejas,

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius le guiñó un ojo — ¡Te traje tu cerveza de mantequilla!

— Me refería solo a cerveza de mantequilla, para todos nosotros. ¿Cómo te sirvieron? ¿Eso es whisky de fuego?

— E hidromiel. — Sirius asintió. — No bebas nada si no lo quieres. Aquí — tomó un vaso con aproximadamente dos pulgadas de líquido de color marrón dorado en él, levantándolo — Por nuestro amado Moony, inventor del mapa de los merodeadores, arquitecto de nuestras mayores bromas, finalizador de nuestra tarea atrasada... 

— Por Moony — los otros dos sonrieron. Remus miró a la banda, demasiado avergonzado para responder.

Nunca antes había visto música en vivo interpretada, y mucho menos música en vivo interpretada por magos. Su ropa era predeciblemente extraña, una mezcla de túnicas tradicionales y una variedad de prendas muggles, el cantante principal usaba un stetson blanco, por alguna razón, combinado con una boa de plumas rosa. Los instrumentos parecían bastante muggle, pero no tenían amplificadores, aparentemente la magia se encargaba del volumen.

Tocaron algunas canciones de los Beatles, luego algunas de los Rolling Stones, y Remus pensó que eran bastante buenos. Incluso James estaba dando golpecitos con el pie al final, aunque eso podría deberse a que Sirius le había metido a escondidas porciones de whisky de fuego en su cerveza de mantequilla. El whisky de fuego era bastante asqueroso, pensó Remus, pero no peor que el vodka barato que había estado bebiendo el verano pasado. Orgullosamente se tragó su primer vaso de una, sin hacer una mueca, y Sirius lo miró con asombro.

Peter se apegó al hidromiel y seguía preguntando: — ¿Ya estoy borracho? ¿Estoy borracho? —después de cada sorbo. Después de dos jarras, probablemente lo estaba.

— Tal vez deberíamos limitarnos a la cerveza de mantequilla ahora...— dijo Remus, mirando a Peter con preocupación. Se balanceaba levemente en su taburete, con las mejillas rosadas y sonriendo. Banshee Blues estaba guardando sus instrumentos, y una mujer joven de rostro pálido con un flequillo goteante se acercó al soporte del micrófono.

— ¿Eres tú, Lupin? — Un joven mago se acercó a ellos desde la barra. Remus lo reconoció vagamente, pero no estaba seguro de dónde.

— Er... hola. — Dijo, nervioso.

— ¡Arnold Doyle! Estuve en Hogwarts el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Era alto y larguirucho, pero también la mitad de los chicos de la escuela. ¡Tus cigarros me ayudaron a superar mis EXTASIS!

— ¡Oh! Bien, sí, hola Arnold, lo siento. — Todavía no estaba seguro de recordarlo, pero el whisky lo había hecho sentirse amigable y cálido con todos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Mi novia está tocando — asintió con la cabeza hacia el escenario, donde la chica de aspecto goteante estaba afinando su guitarra acústica. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Pensé que todavía estabas en la escuela?

— Mi cumpleaños — sonrió Remus, — Nos escapamos.

Arnold se rió.

— Te tengo. Bueno, no te delataré. ¿Puedo invitarte a un trago? ¿Dar las gracias por los cigarros?

— Eres nuestro tipo de hombre, Arnold — dijo Sirius, más fuerte de lo necesario en un pub tan pequeño, pero había estado igualando a Remus bebida por bebida.

Arnold se rió y volvió a la barra. Su novia empezó a tocar, una canción de Bob Dylan, parecía, pero Remus no estaba tan familiarizado con el folk. Todavía no recordaba haber vendido nada a Arnold, pero Arnold claramente sentía que tenía una deuda, porque le compró a Remus una botella entera de whisky de fuego y la dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Has llegado a la mayoría de edad, ¿verdad?

— En realidad... — Peter comenzó, luego se detuvo cuando Sirius lo pateó con fuerza debajo de la mesa.

— Sí — respondió Remus suavemente — ¡Salud!

Después de eso, las cosas se tambalearon un poco, pero definitivamente decidió que fumar era una buena idea, y Sirius, dispuesto a no quedarse atrás, estuvo de acuerdo.

— Esas cosas apestan, Moony. — James se quejó, haciendo una mueca. — ¿Y qué quiere decir con que tus cigarros le ayudaron a superar sus EXTASIS?

— Debe haberme confundido con alguien — se encogió de hombros Remus. Sirius se echó a reír histéricamente.

La siguiente banda, en opinión de Remus, era la mejor: se llamaban Dragonhide y tocaban mucho Slade, Status Quo y Black Sabbath. Eso hizo que Remus quisiera levantarse y bailar, pero él no estaba tan borracho como Sirius o Peter, y no había perdido completamente sus inhibiciones. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cantar hacia el final, como casi todos en el pub, en este punto. De alguna manera, parecía una buena idea pararse en su silla, agitando su copa sobre su cabeza mientras todo el pub rugía;

— So cum on feel the noize!

Girls grab ya boys!

We get wild, wild, wild!

We get wild, wild, wild!

Sirius, por supuesto, pensó que esto era muy divertido, y después de dos intentos de trepar a su propio taburete (rápidamente atrapado por James, quien dominaba mejor sus facultades), terminó con sus brazos alrededor de Peter y James, balanceándose de un lado a otro, cantando a todo pulmón;

— So you think we have a lazy time, well you should know better...

And I don't know whyyyyy

I just don't know whyyyyy

And you say I got a dirty mind, well I'm a mean go getter!

And I don't know whyyyy

And I don't know whyyyyyyy

Anymore! Oh no--ooooh!

De hecho, los merodeadores estaban tan cautivados por este gancho que todavía lo cantaban tan fuerte como podían mientras volvían a trompicones a través de Hogsmeade hacia la calle principal, tomados del brazo, tropezando y riendo mientras avanzaban. En el aire frío, Remus se sintió un poco más agudo y un poco culpable al darse cuenta del estado en el que estaban Sirius y Peter.

Para cuando llegaron a Honeyduke's, debió ser más de medianoche. Se colaron dentro lo más silenciosamente posible y se dirigieron al sótano, James y Remus intentaban desesperadamente alejar a Sirius y Peter de todos los dulces en exhibición. La caminata de regreso a través del túnel a Hogwarts fue bastante espantosa. Peter apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y se tambaleó contra James, quejándose de que le dolía la cabeza. Sirius rebotaba de pared a pared, aparentemente solo sostenido por su propio impulso, de vez en cuando estallaba en trozos de canción.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, James y Remus estaban muy sobrios, Peter apenas estaba consciente y Sirius se veía preocupantemente verde.

— Merlín, ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlos de vuelta a la cama sin despertar a todo el castillo? — James resopló, todavía sosteniendo a Peter. Sirius se inclinó rápidamente y vomitó.

— Cristo — Remus lo agarró por los hombros, ya que estaba en peligro de caer hacia el charco de vómitos. Tiró del cabello de Sirius hacia atrás, rápidamente, y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. — Errr… — miró a James, — ¿Por qué no te llevas a Peter con la capa? Será más fácil. Esperaré un poco con él — señaló con la cabeza a Sirius — ¿Entonces convoco a la capa en media hora o así? De todos modos, es más fácil ir de a dos.

— Buen plan. — James dijo, agradecido. — ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que lo mire?

Sirius se sentó en el suelo, de repente, con la cabeza entre las manos y gimiendo.

— No, he cuidado de borrachos antes — sonrió Remus. — Vete. Gracias por el cumpleaños, James, fue increíblemente brillante.

James le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad con Peter todavía aferrado a su cuerpo. Remus suspiró y se sentó junto a Sirius. Apuntó con su varita al desorden de enfrente.

— Scourgify — Y quedó todo limpio.

Sirius gimió de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus. Remus se rió entre dientes, suavemente, — ¿Está bien, amigo?

— Urgh.

— Sí, suenas bien. Oye, no me vomites, ¿de acuerdo?

— Mmmph.

— ¿Sediento?

— Seh.

Remus bebió lo último de su botella de whisky de fuego, luego tocó con su varita la abertura.

— ¡Aguamenti! — y se llenó de agua fría cristalina. Se lo entregó a Sirius, — No lo bebas demasiado rápido, o vas a vomitar.

— Mmm. — Sirius lo bebió un poco, con los ojos aún cerrados. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido y húmedo, pero todavía se veía diez veces mejor de lo que probablemente se veía Remus. — Eres tan bueno en esas cosas, Moony. — Arrastró las palabras, apoyándose pesadamente en el hombro de Remus.

— Sí — gruñó Remus, — Abriendo cerraduras y sosteniendo mi bebida.

— Y la magia. — Sirius murmuró adormilado.

— Bueno, somos magos, idiota.

— Soy bueno en la magia — suspiró Sirius, — Pero tú... eres como... eres magia, ¿sabes?

— Estás borracho y hablando tonterías. — Remus se rió. — Oi, no te duermas, tengo que llevarte de vuelta.

— Cállate. — Sirius respondió, cabeceando.

Remus suspiró y se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta si se quedaban ahí.


	69. Cuarto Año: Abril

Capítulo sesenta y nueve: Cuarto Año: "Abril"  
Sábado 26 de Abril de 1975

— ¡Remus Lupin, deja ese libro de una vez! — La voz aguda y cansada de Madame Pomfrey resonó por el piso de la enfermería. Remus dejó caer el pesado libro de texto y miró hacia arriba, sorprendido.

— ¿Puedes ver a través de las cortinas? — Él volvió a llamar. Había pensado que estaba prácticamente solo.

— No — respondió ella — solo te conozco demasiado bien. — Apareció, rodeando las cortinas del hospital verde pálido. Había más luz, más allá de ellos, Pomfrey había lanzado un hechizo que creaba una cápsula de oscuridad alrededor de la cama de Remus. Para que pudiera dormir un poco, dijo.

Cogió el libro, ahora, dándole una mirada severa. — Tenía la esperanza de que descansaras los ojos, no los forzaras.

— Puedo ver en la oscuridad — se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, no importaba cuánto castigo recibiera su cuerpo, sus ojos seguían siendo perfectos, mejor que perfectos, incluso.

— Sin excusas. — Madame Pomfrey gruñó. — Ya que estás despierto, ¿Supongo que estás listo para recibir visitas?

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! — Se sentó, ansioso, enderezando su camisón.

— Vamos, entonces — les gritó a James, Sirius y Peter, quienes aparecieron en fila india detrás de la cortina. — ¡No mucho ruido y no libros!

— ¿Por qué no puedes tener libros? — preguntó James sentándose en el final de la cama.

— Porque es Moony — dijo Sirius, arrojándose con fuerza sobre la pequeña cama individual, justo sobre las piernas de Remus. — No entiende la moderación.

— Solo quiero revisar — suspiró Remus, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, — Quiero decir, estoy en la escuela, es lo que se supone que debo hacer. — Aceptó una rana de chocolate de Peter, que los estaba entregando.

— Sin embargo, no quieres estresarte — dijo Sirius, con la boca llena de chocolate — Estás millas por delante del resto de la clase, y los exámenes no son hasta dentro de años.

— Faltan dos semanas — dijo James, mordisqueando su propio trozo de chocolate, sorprendentemente de manera delicada. — Te vendría bien estar un poco mejor preparado, Black.

— Oh, lo siento — Sirius puso los ojos azules de manera espectacular, rodando sobre su espalda. Remus hizo una mueca. — Olvidé que también te habías unido al club de estudio.

— ¡Una tarde en la biblioteca no me convierte en un sabelotodo! — James frunció el ceño, claramente profundamente ofendido.

— No le escuches, James — sonrió Remus — Estoy orgulloso de ti. Gracias por las ranas, Pete.

— Oh, no son mías — dijo Peter, acomodándose en el sillón junto a la cama, — Dezzie dice que espera que te mejores pronto.

Remus, Peter y James volvieron la cabeza a la vez.

— Dezzie — Sirius dijo, sentándose. — ¿Te refieres a Desdemona?

— Er... ¿sí? — Peter dejó de masticar chocolate y empezó a verse nervioso. — Me preguntó por qué no podía verla hoy, así que le dije que estaba viendo con Moony. ¡¿Qué?! — Miró de James a Sirius — No dije nada sobre por qué estaba enfermo, solo dije...

— ¡Idiota! — Sirius saltó de la cama.

— ¡Sirius! — Remus siseó, si eran demasiado ruidosos, Madame Pomfrey los echaría — Está bien. De verdad.

— ¡No está bien! — Sirius se enfureció, estaba de pie junto a Peter ahora, — ¡No puedes ir a decirle a todo el mundo que Remus está en la enfermería! ¡No todo el mundo es tan lento como tú! ¡¿No significa nada para ti la palabra 'secreto'?! 

— Sabes que sí — dijo Peter, sacando la barbilla, su labio inferior temblando — He guardado todo tipo de...— miró furtivamente a Remus, luego cambió de tacto — De todos modos, Dezzie no es todo el mundo, ella es mi novia.

— ¡¿Y qué?! —Sirius se enfureció, — ¡¿Vas a decirle a cada tarta que te permita meter tu lengua viscosa por su garganta?!

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas furiosas. Aspiró con fuerza y se frotó la nariz, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Solo porque tengo novia! Solo porque... ¡Porque a algunos de nosotros realmente nos gusta pasar tiempo con chicas! 

El rostro de Sirius pareció transformarse en un nuevo y terrible tipo de rabia que Remus nunca había visto antes. Su corazón latía a una milla por minuto, Remus podía escucharlo claro como una campana.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Pettigrew?

— Que prefiero estar con Dezzie que con ustedes, ahora mismo. Lo siento, Remus. — Peter dijo, muy rápidamente, antes de marcharse, saliendo furioso de la sala con un paso renovado y seguro.

Hubo un silencio acerado, y Remus se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a mirar a Sirius; cualquier emoción en la que estaba trabajando parecía algo que debería ser privado. En cambio, miró a James, todavía de pie a los pies de la cama. mordiéndose el labio. Miró a Remus a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Par de cabrones de mal humor, eh? — Rompió la tensión — De todos modos, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿La luna estuvo bien?

— Sí, sin cicatrices — asintió Remus, lentamente, consciente de que el corazón de Sirius aún latía con fuerza en su hombro. — Nada roto tampoco. Tal vez finalmente me esté volviendo bueno siendo un hombre lobo.

— ¿Qué quiso decir él? — Sirius dijo, de repente, volviéndose para mirar a James.

— No lo sé, amigo — Potter se encogió de hombros — No lo escuches, dio tanto como recibió; estás molesto porque finalmente se defendió a sí mismo.

— Quería decir algo. — Murmuró Sirius.

— ¡Cómo va el quidditch? — Remus preguntó, rápidamente — ¿Listo para la final?

La frente de James se suavizó instantáneamente y se enderezó, ansioso por contarle a Remus todos sus grandes planes para el próximo juego de Ravenclaw. La revancha entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había tenido lugar a finales de marzo y, para sorpresa de todos, Regulus Black había retomado su papel de buscador. James le había dicho en voz baja a Remus después que Regulus había amenazado a la mitad de los Slytherin con dolorosos hechizos de desfiguración si llegaba a Walburga la noticia de que había vuelto al equipo.

Gryffindor había ganado por solo cinco puntos, lo cual fue una suerte, porque Remus no podía imaginar a Sirius de peor humor de lo que ya estaba. Las cosas no habían ido bien.

Por su parte, Remus había estado tratando de ser más amable con Sirius desde Febrero. Aunque Remus siempre había sabido que los Black estaban lejos de ser una unidad familiar ideal y cariñosa, siempre había asumido que no podía ser tan malo. Después de todo, según su experiencia, los adultos estaban allí para mantener el orden, instruir y castigar. James lo había pasado muy bien, en lo que a Remus se refería, así que tenía sentido que simpatizara con Sirius.

Tal vez era madurez, o tal vez había visto al brillante y vivaz Sirius humillado por su propia madre, pero Remus finalmente estaba comenzando a comprender que lo que fuera que sucediera en la noble y antigua casa de Black no era normal. De hecho, era totalmente inaceptable. El hecho de que Sirius hubiera sobrevivido bajo tal opresión durante tanto tiempo sin convertirse en Snape o simplemente agrietarse bajo su peso era notable. Remus sabía lo difícil que era ir en contra de las expectativas de otras personas, en contra de tu propia naturaleza, a veces.

Sin embargo, estaba empezando a mostrarse. Tal vez desde el cumpleaños de Remus, después de que Sirius se emborrachara tan horriblemente y se escondieran juntos en ese túnel frío. Aun que eso podría haber sido cuando Remus lo notó por primera vez, bien podría haber comenzado después de la caída de Regulus. Pero había habido un cambio definitivo. Sirius estaba cansado, agotado, como Remus se sentía después de la luna. Parte de la pelea lo había marcado; eso estaba claro. Todavía se enojaba, pero llegaba en breves ráfagas, y rápidamente se hundía en un estado de ánimo oscuro y tranquilo.

Las conversaciones nocturnas con James también se habían reanudado. Remus no fue invitado. No esperaba que lo hicieras exactamente, pero había pensado que se acercarían un poco más ese año, y que tal vez Sirius optaría por confiar en ambos . Pero lo único que Sirius parecía querer de Remus en estos días eran cigarrillos - si Remus tuviera el corazón para cobrarle, podría haber hecho una fortuna; Sirius rara vez estaba sin un cigarrillo detrás de la oreja o entre los labios.

— Cambios de humor en la adolescencia. — Lily había dicho, con decisión, cuando Marlene mencionó que Sirius parecía estar de mal humor — Honestamente — suspiró la pelirroja, agitando su cabello, — Él actúa como si todo lo que le pasa fuera un gran drama, pero no es diferente al resto de nosotros. Solo son las hormonas.

— Bueno — Mary frunció el ceño, — Su familia es un poco una pesadilla… magos oscuros y eso. No puede ser fácil, con todo lo que pasa en los periódicos.

— Sirius no es un mago oscuro. — Remus dijo, de inmediato.

— Yo sé eso. — Mary espetó: — Solo quise decir que podría sentirse un poco desgarrado, eso es todo. — Ella había estado gritando mucho a Remus, desde la 'broma' de Snape con Veritaserum. A pesar de que Remus se había disculpado profusamente, y muchas veces, no podía negar que las cosas que había dicho habían sido la verdad.

— Lo siento — dijo de nuevo, agachando la cabeza. — Tienes razón. No lo tiene fácil.

— Tú de todas las personas no deberías sentir lástima por él, Remus. — Lily resopló, golpeando una pila completamente nueva de libros de revisión.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

— Él ha tenido muchas ventajas sobre ti y todavía no puede ser una persona amable — dijo, dividiendo los libros entre los cuatro. — Es ridículamente rico, sangre pura, magia vieja, educado en privado, tiene a sus dos padres - uf, él y Potter son tan...

— James y Sirius no son tan parecidos. — Fue la única respuesta que tuvo Remus.

Parecía que todos estaban de mal humor.

En la enfermería, James finalmente se había quedado sin cosas que decir sobre el partido de Ravenclaw, que estaba programado para principios de Mayo, justo antes de que comenzaran los exámenes. Parecía haber notado que Remus se había desconectado y se había quedado en silencio. Sirius también estaba aburrido y había comenzado a tratar de transfigurar varios artículos alrededor de la cama: una lámpara, un orinal sin usar, el jarrón vacío en la mesita de noche.

— Lo siento — dijo Remus, — Es un poco aburrido para ustedes dos aquí. No tienen que quedarse.

— Tonterías — James agitó una mano, descuidadamente, — No hay nada más que hacer por aquí - Ravenclaw ha reservado el campo para el resto del día. Y Sirius no vendrá a la biblioteca conmigo, así que... 

Potter había comenzado a poner un esfuerzo extra en sus estudios ese año por primera vez, para gran decepción de Sirius. Al principio, Remus había pensado que era otra táctica para acercarse a Lily, pero James nunca pidió estar involucrado en su grupo de estudio y de hecho parecía preferir trabajar solo. Les dijo que sus padres habían amenazado con quitarle la escoba durante el verano si sus resultados no eran mejores que el año pasado, pero Sirius le había susurrado a Remus que en realidad, McGonagall le había advertido que si no se quitaba los calcetines, no tendría la oportunidad de ser capitán de quidditch.

— Puedes interrogarme, si quieres. — Remus dijo, animándose un poco. — Pregúntame cosas sobre pociones, luego haré el tema que quieras.

— Historia — suspiró James — Soy una mierda en Historia...

— Uf, bueno, si van a hacer eso, me iré. — Dijo Sirius, levantándose. — Soy una mierda en todo eso.

— No, no lo eres, no seas estúpido.

— No, me voy — Sirius negó con la cabeza, distraído. — Tal vez me iré a buscar algunas chicas con las que pasar el rato, ya que eso es muy importante para todos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te molestan las cosas que dice Peter? — Remus frunció el ceño. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sirius ya se estaba yendo.

Remus miró a James. James se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Lo siento, Moony, solo ignóralo. No eres tú... o Peter, ahora, es... él recibió una lechuza de casa esta mañana.

— Oh, cierto...— Remus miró hacia abajo. Debería haberse dado cuenta.

—Sí, le han dicho que tiene que irse a casa durante todo el verano de este año, aprender su deber familiar de una vez por todas, o algunas tonterías. Dice que se va a aburrir mucho, pero... no sé, creo que está asustado, sinceramente. Todo el mundo dice que están muy involucrado con tú sabes quién.

— Él estará bien, sin embargo, ¿no? — Remus jugueteó con la esquina de su sábana con ansiedad — No pueden obligarlo a casarse con nadie otra vez, y él no es mayor de edad, así que no puede unirse, o lo que sea.

James se encogió de hombros. También parecía muy cansado.

— No lo sé, amigo — dijo en voz baja. — No sé lo que quieren. De todos modos, no me iré a ningún lado. Empecemos con Pociones, ¿de acuerdo?


	70. Cuarto Año: Despedidas

Jueves 29 de Mayo de 1975

El período de exámenes pareció pasar volando ese año. Remus realmente se sintió como si hubiera entrado en el ritmo de las cosas por primera vez y, aunque no le gustaba dormirse en los laureles, estaba relativamente seguro de que había logrado notas decentes en general. Incluso Pociones había sido menos estresante de lo habitual, gracias a la cuidadosa guía y al paciente entrenamiento de Lily durante todo el año.

De hecho, para la tercera semana de Mayo, Remus se encontró en un cabo suelto. Había completado todas sus pruebas, pero ninguno de sus amigos habían terminado: entre Estudios Muggles y Adivinación, los merodeadores y las chicas todavía estaban enclaustrados estudiando o en la sala de exámenes. Pero estaba lejos de estar solo. Remus pasaba su tiempo libre dando tranquilos paseos por los jardines, leyendo lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera, y dando los toques finales a su mayor logro; el mapa del merodeador.

Habían sido casi cuatro años completos en la fabricación, pero el mapa rudimentario original de Hogwarts de Remus se había expandido y desarrollado hasta presentar una vista completa de todo el castillo - entradas secretas, túneles y cámaras ocultas incluidas. Con la ayuda de los merodeadores, ahora se movía y cambiaba en el tiempo con el ritmo del edificio en sí, localizaba e identificaba a todos los seres presentes en el castillo, y funcionaba a la perfección. Remus nunca había estado más orgulloso de nada en su vida; de hecho, nunca había creado nada de lo que valiera la pena estar orgulloso.

Todavía necesitaba algún tipo de hechizo de bloqueo; en este momento, podía hacer que la tinta desapareciera y reapareciera con un rápido hechizo de desilusión, pero esto no era suficiente, no si era para salir de su dormitorio. Eso sería algo para investigar durante el verano; ya había hablado con Madame Pince sobre la posibilidad de pedir prestados algunos libros, en el entendimiento de que le reembolsaría por completo cualquier daño, en caso de que ocurriera.

Remus esperaba el verano tal vez incluso menos de lo habitual. Ahora que era plenamente consciente del clima político en el mundo mágico, encontraba muy desconcertante la idea de salir de él durante dos meses. Quién sabía lo que podría suceder mientras tanto, sin contar el peligro en el que se encontrarían sus amigos. Desde el primer verano desde 1972, los merodeadores estarían completamente separados. A Sirius se le había prohibido ver a los Potter, Remus estaría en St. Edmund's como de costumbre "por su propia seguridad" y los Pettigrew iban a Estados Unidos para visitar a Philomena; Peter sospechaba que intentarían llevarla a casa.

La situación de Sirius era la más preocupante. James lo había intentado todo; incluso escribiendo a Dumbledore, pero nadie estaba dispuesto o era capaz de anular los deseos de la familia Black. Incluso Sirius se había resignado un poco a su destino.

— Tendré a Reg — suspiró pesadamente — Tal vez si no está rodeado de Slytherins todo el tiempo, escuchará un poco y entrará en razón, ya es lo suficientemente mayor.

Remus había prometido escribir; todos los días si Sirius quería que lo hiciera. Incluso Mary se había ofrecido a intentar visitarlo, ya que también vivía en Londres. Por supuesto, ella era hija de muggles y estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

James en realidad tenía un plan de escape listo para llevar a cabo en el momento en que Sirius diera la orden: involucraba una compleja cadena de comunicación, su escoba y romper al menos diez leyes mágicas, pero todos estaban listos para hacerlo. Incluso Peter, que había perdonado a Sirius su arrebato en Abril y había sido perdonado a su vez.

Remus había pensado en cómo pasar su propio verano y ya había decidido que no repetiría los eventos del año pasado. No es que fuera a rechazar la oportunidad de 'ganar' un poco de dinero en efectivo si se le presentaba la oportunidad (sus planes para cazar a Greyback no se habían alterado y aún necesitarían financiamiento), pero también necesitaba mantenerse concentrado. Pasar toda la noche bebiendo y peleando no fue productivo, ni resolvió ninguno de sus problemas. También sabía que necesitaba mantener un perfil bajo durante el mayor tiempo posible, y que lo arrestaran por un delito menor no era una movida inteligente.

Después de haber pasado bastante tiempo en el interior últimamente completando el mapa, y siendo que el clima no era ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío para Mayo, Remus decidió aventurarse a leer. Finalmente había leído todos los libros muggle que Sirius había traído con él a Hogwarts en su primer año, y ahora los estaba tomando prestados de Lily. Ella era una gran fan de Jane Austen, lo cual era una pena, ya que Remus no lo era, pero él se había conformado con Emma de todos modos.

Se sentó bajo la sombra moteada de un gran árbol, junto al lago, de espaldas al sauce. Como había temido, Remus pronto se aburrió del espantoso parloteo de la señorita Woodhouse; resultó que el estúpido libro trataba sobre el emparejamiento y ya había tenido mucho de eso este año, muchas gracias. Dejó el libro y se apoyó contra el baúl, mirando las hojas de un verde brillante, sus párpados cerrándose lentamente con un suspiro.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. (Aunque, pensó Remus para sí mismo mucho más tarde, todos los sueños eran bastante extraños, ¿no es así?) No podía recordar exactamente qué estaba pasando en el sueño, o dónde estaba o quién estaba con él. Pero quizás había otra persona, otro cuerpo, al menos, muy cercano al suyo. Era una sensación intensamente física, similar a sus recuerdos de ser el lobo, pero sin duda más placentera. La forma en que este otro cuerpo encajaba contra el suyo era profundamente reconfortante, cálido y satisfactorio de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

Remus no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando se despertó había murmullos a su alrededor. Obviamente, uno de los exámenes había terminado y los estudiantes estaban saliendo al terreno, exaltados por la libertad que habían ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Remus parpadeó contra la brillante luz del sol del verano y se enderezó, un poco avergonzado de haberse quedado dormido, sin mencionar la reacción física que había provocado el extraño sueño. Rápidamente reorganizó su túnica, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Su espalda estaba rígida y adolorida ahora, por apoyarse contra el tronco. Tenía la boca seca y el pie izquierdo entumecido. Se estiró y lo sacudió, haciendo una mueca cuando los alfileres y las agujas se dispararon por su pierna.

— ¡Que tal, Remus! — Un acento áspero de liverpudliano vino de detrás de él, — No estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! — Dijo de inmediato, cuando Ferox apareció a la vista.

Remus agarró a Emma y trató de fingir que solo lo había dejado por un momento. Ferox le sonrió con complicidad, pero no se burló. Dejó un cubo pesado de algo viscoso que olía mal.

— Vine a despedirme del calamar. — Señaló con la cabeza el lago, que estaba tan quieto como un estanque.

— ¿Se va durante el verano, profesor? — Preguntó Remus, ligeramente interesado mientras se frotaba la pierna para que la sangre fluyera de nuevo.

— Mm. — Ferox asintió con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el lago. —El verano y... tal vez más. Me temo que no te veré en Septiembre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus parpadeó, sorprendido, — Pero... ¿Quién nos enseñará Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?

— El profesor Kettleburn volverá. Yo solo lo reemplazaba.

— Oh. — Remus había sabido eso todo el tiempo, pero aún así fue un shock. Se sintió terriblemente triste, nunca antes había tenido que despedirse de alguien que sabía que extrañaría. Tenía un fuerte impulso de decirle esto a Ferox; decirle cuánto deseaba que se quedase, pero las palabras no salían. — Es una lástima. — Fue todo lo que pudo reunir.

Se puso de pie, tembloroso, con las piernas todavía doloridas. Ferox metió una mano en el cubo de viscosas cosas plateadas y sacó algo largo y retorcido. Lo arrojó al lago y dos tentáculos rompieron la superficie del agua para atraparlo. Ferox sonrió.

— No voy a mentirte, extrañaré este lugar. — Dijo, alcanzando otro. Lo aplastó. Miró a Remus, — Y mi mejor clase, por supuesto.

— ¡Es... es mi materia favorita! — Remus dijo, todo en un apuro.

— ¡Debería darme cuenta! — Ferox sonrió, arrojando otra cosa resbaladiza. Chapoteo. — No se supone que te diga los resultados hasta Agosto, pero... bueno, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lupin. Máximas notas, las mejores del año. Mejor que muchos de mis estudiantes de OWL.

— Eres un buen maestro — dijo Remus con tristeza.

— También Kettleburn. — Ferox lo tranquilizó, todavía alimentando al calamar. Aplastando. Chapoteando.

— ¿A dónde irá? ¿Volverá al ministerio?

— Ah... no. — La expresión de Ferox cambió. No frunció el ceño, exactamente, pero sus rasgos se oscurecieron, la sonrisa se desvaneció. — Tengo algunos asuntos para Dumbledore. No estoy seguro de que el ministerio... de todos modos, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. — Sacudió la cabeza, luego sonrió de nuevo y miró a Remus. — Estaré en el extranjero por un tiempo.

Aplastar. Chapoteo.

Remus se preguntó si volvería a ver al profesor Ferox. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cuán grande era realmente la comunidad mágica, pero no creía que pudiera ser muy grande, no si solo hubiera una escuela en Gran Bretaña. ¿Estaría bien escribir a Ferox? ¿O era inapropiado? No le escribiría a alguien como McGonagall, por ejemplo, o al profesor Slughorn.

— Le pediré actualizaciones a Kettleburn, ya sabes. — Ferox dijo, leyendo su mente: —Así que no creas que puedes empezar a holgazanear. Nosotros los pobres sin salida tenemos que mostrarle al resto de los novatos elegantes cómo se hace, ¿eh? Ahora más que nunca.

— No aflojaré — dijo Remus, ferozmente — lo prometo.

Ferox se rió y le dio un codazo a Remus.

— Buen chico. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

...

Viernes 27 de Junio de 1975

Era el último viernes del trimestre, todos los exámenes y lecciones estaban terminados otro año más, y Remus había hecho una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Este año, él y James habían conspirado juntos para asegurarse de que todo lo de Sirius se hiciera a tiempo; James se estaba acostumbrando gradualmente a la idea de dejar que Remus ayudara cuando se trataba del bienestar de Sirius. Planearon que el sábado por la mañana, James y Peter lo llevarían a volar unas horas, mientras Remus lo arreglaría todo. Le había prometido que no le importaba; cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar.

Estaban todos sentados en la cena, nada especial, solo pastel de pescado, el banquete no sería hasta la noche del domingo, cuando las lechuzas empezaron a volar para el último puesto.

— Ugh. — Sirius gimió cuando una gran lechuza marrón aterrizó frente a él. Uno de los búhos de la familia Black.

— Yo lo haré. — James saltó rápidamente, tirando del pequeño pergamino envuelto alrededor de la escamosa pata del pájaro. Se volvió a poner las gafas redondas en la nariz y sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el papel. Luego se encogió de hombros, lo arrugó y se lo echó por encima del hombro. — Solo quieren que recuerdes que tienes que encontrarte con ellos en King's Cross, ellos esperan que tú y Regulus estén juntos.

— Están preocupados que haga otro acto de desaparición — Sirius sonrió.

— Er... ¿Lo harás?— Peter preguntó, nervioso.

— No vale la pena. — Sirius suspiró — Apuesto a que llegarán temprano solo para fastidiarme. Tendré que pensar en otra forma de hacerlos enojar.

— O simplemente podrías intentar mantener la cabeza gacha y pasar el verano. — Remus sugirió, a la ligera, terminando su helado.

Sirius solo le arqueó una ceja. Remus sacó la lengua. Ambos sabían que eso era prácticamente imposible, incluso si Sirius hacía todo lo posible.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sentir lástima por Sirius: Mary, que también había recibido una carta, soltó un grito y luego se echó a llorar. La lechuza frente a ella dio un salto hacia atrás, alarmada, luego dio un "ululato" ofendido y se alejó aleteando hacia la lechucería.

— ¡Mary! — Lily y Marlene dijeron a la vez: — ¿Qué pasa?

Mary negó con la cabeza, aparentemente sin habla, luego se tapó la boca y huyó del comedor. Lily y Marlene se miraron, luego se levantaron de un salto para seguirla.

— ¿Qué crees que le pasa a ella? — Preguntó Peter.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Cosas de chicas.

No se enteraron hasta más tarde esa noche. Mary no estaba en la sala común, pero Lily bajó en busca de un cárdigan perdido que había dejado en alguna parte.

—Darren la dejó —le dijo gravemente a Remus— está destrozada, pobrecita.

— ¿Justo antes de las vacaciones? — Remus dijo, sorprendido, — ¡Es un poco duro!

—Sí —respondió Lily con tristeza— dijo que él no se molestaría en esperarla mientras ella está en la escuela todo el año, quiere una novia más cerca de casa. Creo que ella estará mejor así, él suena horrible.

— Apuesto a que Marlene está feliz, sin embargo — sonrió Remus, — No tendrá que escuchar más sobre eso.

— No apuestes — el rostro de Lily era sombrío —Ella no ha dejado de decir lo mucho que lo amaba todavía...

— Pobre cosa.— Remus buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su última pluma de azúcar — Dale esto, dile que espero que se sienta mejor, ¿eh?

— Ahh, eres tan dulce, Remus — Lily lo besó en la mejilla, luego se dirigió arriba de nuevo.

— Ella no estaba tan molesta cuando rompió conmigo — murmuró Sirius indignado, moviendo una pieza de ajedrez.

—Bueno — Remus se encogió de hombros, volviendo al juego — Ella te dejó, no es así. Supongo que eres a quien dejan.

— Yo no estaba tan molesto.

— No pensé que Mary y tú fueran tan serios — bostezó James, jugando a romper la alfombra con Peter. — Sólo tenías trece.

— Catorce. — Sirius corrigió.— Pero entiendo tu punto. Realmente no fuimos tan lejos ¿verdad? 

— No eras muy maduro al respecto — murmuró Peter, hojeando sus cartas.

— No, bueno, al menos nadie nos sorprendió besuqueándonos en los armarios de las escobas, tienes razón — espetó Sirius.

— Los celos no te sientan bien, Black — respondió Peter secamente.

— Oi, todos ustedes me prometieron que la cosa de besuquearse había terminado. — Remus dijo, intencionadamente, dándoles a todos una mirada oscura.

— No lo descartes hasta que lo hayas probado, Moony — sonrió Peter.


	71. Cuarto Año: Junio

Sábado 28 de Junio de 1975

— ¡Hola, Remus! — Lily lo sorprendió cuando salía de la enfermería. Acababa de tener su última revisión con Madame Pomfrey antes de que terminara la escuela.

— Hola. — Dijo, nervioso: — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Dejándoles esto al profesor Slughorn — levantó un frasco grande de algo que parecía un engendro de rana púrpura, —Hemos estado haciendo pociones curativas en Slug Club este trimestre. Espera aquí, volveré contigo.

Ella desapareció dentro de la enfermería y él esperó, tratando de no parecer demasiado sospechoso. Odiaba que lo vieran cerca del hospital. Lily finalmente salió con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

— Oh, nada, yo um... un maleficio que salió mal.

— Oh Dios, ¿Qué pasó?

— Er... prefiero no decirlo. — Él arqueó una ceja sugestivamente, esperando que ella captara la imagen. Afortunadamente, su mente se fue a otra parte.

— ¿Fue Potter de nuevo? ¡Uf, maldijo a Sev la semana pasada con algo que hizo que su cuello se hinchara como un salvavidas! 

— Eh, sí, James es bueno con los hechizos de congestión — sonrió Remus.

— Bueno, no hubiera pensado que maldeciría a las personas que supuestamente son sus amigos —respondió Lily con recato.

— ¡No fue él! — Remus respondió, molesto. No quería hablar mal de James delante de Lily, después de la confusión de enero.

— Black, entonces. — Lily se encogió de hombros. — Es igual de malo. No tengo idea de por qué todo el mundo lo quiere.

— Mm.

— Entonces... ¿Grandes planes para el verano? — Lily cambió de tacto, tal vez dándose cuenta de que Remus no disfrutaba particularmente de sus diatribas sobre los otros merodeadores.

— No, — Remus negó con la cabeza, — Cosas habituales, probablemente deberes. ¿Tú?

— Voy a visitar a Marlene en Julio, estamos tratando de que Mary venga.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

Mary había estado ausente de todas las comidas desde la gran ruptura, y apenas había salido del dormitorio de chicas por lo que Remus podía decir.

— Mejor —asintió Lily con tristeza— De todos modos, puede pasar unas horas sin llorar. Sin embargo, sigue reproduciendo álbumes deprimentes de Dusty Springfield.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y se encontraron con Peter, y con Desdemona Lewis, por supuesto. Estaban en un fuerte abrazo, entrelazados entre sí, murmurando entre besos;

— ¡Te extrañaré! — Ella suspiró.

— ¡Te extrañaré más! — Dijo Peter.

— ¿Escribirás?

— ¡Todos los días!

Remus hizo fuertes arcadas, que hicieron reír a Lily, pero se ganó el ceño furioso de Peter. Rápidamente treparon por el retrato y dejaron a los tortolitos por detrás.

La torre de Gryffindor estaba en completa anarquía cuando la alcanzaron, como era habitual en el último día de clases. Los estudiantes se arrastraban debajo de las mesas en busca de cosas perdidas, corrían recogiendo tarjetas y piezas del juego, gritando '¡Accio sudadera!' o '¡Accio Reloj de pulsera!' sonaba mientras todos se apresuraban a empacar en el último minuto. Remus no pudo evitar preguntarse si todas las salas comunes estaban pasando por el mismo caos, seguramente los organizados de Ravenclaw estaban en un estado mucho mejor.

Sirius y James no estaban haciendo mucho para ayudar en el proceso - estaban levitando encubiertamente varios artículos detrás de uno de los grandes sillones, riéndose felizmente el uno al otro. Remus sonrió, pensando de nuevo en lo mucho que extrañaría todo.

— ¡Ustedes dos! — Lily los regañó, acercándose, sosteniendo su propia varita.

Sirius se rió y se agachó detrás de James,

— ¡Vamos, Evans, solo un poco de alegría del último día!

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar a la gente en paz, Black?!

— ¿Por qué no puedes tú dejarnos en paz? — Replicó, disparando chispas verdes al techo desde la espalda de James, — ¡Todavía no eres prefecta, sabes!

— ¡Oooh, solo espera hasta que lo sea! — Dijo, tratando de lanzar una maldición a Sirius. En cambio, golpeó a James, e inmediatamente brotaron nabos de sus orejas, la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro era tan cómica que Remus se echó a reír.

— Bueno, eso no fue muy lindo — se rió Sirius, transfigurando una lámpara cercana en una bandada de pájaros que revoloteaban chillando por la habitación, aumentando el caos.

El siguiente movimiento de Lily fue dispararle un gafe de patas de gelatina a James, haciéndolo caer al suelo en un instante, todavía agarrándose las orejas de nabo. Con él fuera del camino y Sirius expuesto, Lily lo inhabilitó con un hechizo vinculante, luego se volvió hacia Remus.

— Ayúdame a resolver todo esto, ¿Quieres?

— Aww... está bien, bien — suspiró Remus, todavía secándose las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos. Juntos lograron restaurar el orden en la sala común, transfigurar la lámpara, reparar las marcas de chamusquina en el techo y calmar a una de primer año que estaba llorando porque había perdido a su gato. Lily dejó a Remus para que se ocupara de James y Sirius, que ahora estaban en un estado real.

— ¿No es maravillosa? — James sonrió atónito, mientras Remus trataba de ayudarlo a sentarse en una silla cercana, con las piernas aún inestables, dobladas debajo de él.

— Sí, un verdadero encanto — refunfuñó Sirius, luchando por liberarse de su atadura corporal.

— Ustedes dos tienen suerte de que ella solo use su poder para el bien — los reprendió Remus, — No serían rival para ella si decidiera comenzar a romper las reglas de verdad. Finito. — Apuntó con su varita a Sirius, quien finalmente fue liberado. Se frotó los brazos con fiereza.

— ¡No puedo creer que la hayas ayudado, Moony!

— Por supuesto que sí — Remus se encogió de hombros — Estoy aterrorizado de ella.

...

Domingo 29 de Junio de 1975

— ¡Oi, ustedes dos! ¡Perderemos el tren! — Remus bufó, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez esa mañana.

Sus baúles ya habían sido transportados a la estación de Hogsmeade por algún mecanismo mágico, y McGonagall había dado la advertencia de que les quedaban diez minutos, pero James y Sirius habían desaparecido nuevamente.

Los encontró sentados en la cama de James, que estaba despojada de las sábanas, con las cabezas inclinadas sobre algo pequeño que Sirius sostenía cuidadosamente en sus manos. La habitación se sentía horriblemente hueca y vacía sin todas las cosas de los merodeadores en ella. Los dos chicos de cabello negro se volvieron hacia él cuando entró, y Remus sintió que se había entrometido en algo muy privado. Se quedó atrás un momento, torpemente.

— Lo siento, Moony — sonrió James, saliendo de la cama —Estamos listos, ¿eh Black?

— Sí, claro — Sirius se levantó también. Tenía una expresión aturdida y distraída que hizo que a Remus le doliera por dentro. — Mira lo que James me dio — dijo Sirius, mientras cruzaba la habitación. Le tendió algo redondo y plateado. Remus lo tomó. Estaba caliente por las manos de Sirius. Era un espejo compacto, bellamente grabado con un diseño de estilo de filigrana ornamentado.

— Er... — Remus le dio la vuelta, abriéndolo de golpe — ¿Muy um... bonito?

James se rió.

— Es mágico, perteneció a mi abuelo. Mira. — Abrió el suyo, idéntico, y lo miró. Remus miró el espejo de Sirius y se sorprendió al ver el rostro con gafas de James sonriéndole. —Para que podamos mantenernos en contacto durante el verano.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Remus exclamó: — ¡Eso es increíble!

— Lo sé — asintió James, cerrando su compacto y deslizándolo en su bolsillo trasero. — Ojalá pudiera tener para todos nosotros, pero son antiguas reliquias familiares y solo hay dos...

— Oh, por supuesto — Remus le devolvió el estuche correspondiente a Sirius. Hubo un incómodo silencio de unos segundos, antes de que Remus se aclarara la garganta — Vamos, McGonagall nos va a hechizar hasta la semana que viene si perdemos los carruajes.

Llegaron a tiempo para los carruajes y el tren, luego se apilaron en su compartimiento habitual.

Remus estaba sumamente desconcertado al descubrir que este año su pequeño espacio para carruajes estaba lleno de gente. No solo los cuatro merodeadores, sino también, por supuesto, Desdemona fue invitada a unirse a ellos; Remus todavía no la había escuchado decir más de dos palabras, posiblemente porque sus labios estaban ocupados con tanta frecuencia.

Mary se unió a ellos también, a petición de Sirius. Él le había estado prestando mucha atención durante los últimos días, y era obvio que ella lo estaba disfrutando, ya que recientemente había recibido un fuerte golpe en su autoestima. Con Mary como siempre estaba Marlene, y finalmente Lily, quien se habría visto obligada a sentarse sola, de lo contrario.

Como tal, fue un viaje increíblemente ruidoso de regreso a Londres. Entre Sirius tratando de impresionar a Mary cantando todas las canciones de los Beatles que conocía, James cambiando entre tratar de atraer la atención de Lily y hablar sobre tácticas de quidditch con Marlene, y las torpezas febriles de Peter y Desdemona, Remus simplemente se recostó contra la ventana y disfrutó estar entre amigos por lo que podría ser la última vez en mucho tiempo.

Trató de no pensar en la guerra o en quién podría desaparecer durante el verano. Trató de no pensar en Sirius, solo y abusado en una fría mansión de Londres. Trató de no pensar en Ferox, haciendo misiones peligrosas para Dumbledore. Solo miraba a sus amigos, sus rostros brillantes y animados, llenos de entusiasmo y emoción.

Se frotó la nuca, adormilado. Su corte de cabeza rapada había crecido y ahora tenía un montón de rizos castaños de ratón. Puede que no vuelva a cortarlo. No dejaría que Matrona lo hiciera, decidió; era mejor largo. Más suave. Ya no quería verse duro y malvado, no sentía que lo necesitara. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Remus se quedó dormido.

...

Cuarto año, epílogo: unas horas después...

Remus arrastró su baúl del autobús y bajó solo por el largo camino hacia St Edmund. Era el primer año que la Matrona no lo había ido a buscar a King's Cross; le había enviado el pasaje del autobús con anticipación y le había dicho que ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacer el viaje solo. Quizás esperaba que él no regresara en absoluto. Pero, ¿A dónde más iría?

Entró al frío edificio gris con una sensación de resignación, se registró en la recepción y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Era un día brillante y cálido, y podía escuchar a la mayoría de los otros chicos gritando afuera. Estaba acalorado y pegajoso, y esperaba darse una ducha y pasar unas horas tranquilas a solas en las que pudiera deshacer las maletas y tal vez empezar con su lectura de verano. Pero cuando entró en el dormitorio, descubrió que no estaba completamente solo.

Había un chico sentado en la cama contigua a la suya. Debía de haber sido nuevo; Remus no lo reconoció del año pasado. Parecía tener unos quince o dieciséis años y vestía una camiseta azul claro con ribetes naranjas y vaqueros largos acampanados. Sus calcetines no hacían juego. Su cabello era rubio y rizado, su rostro alegre y de nariz chata. Tenía un aire informal y amistoso.

— Oh hola. — Remus dijo en voz baja, arrastrando su baúl hasta su cama.

— ¿Todo bien? — El otro chico lo saludó. Tenía un diente frontal astillado y una sonrisa torcida que hizo que Remus quisiera sonreírle. Su cabello era largo y le caía sobre los ojos. — Eres el chico que va a la escuela elegante todo el año, ¿Verdad? Soy Grant.

Remus asintió cortésmente.

— Remus. Encantado de conocerte.

— Vaya — Grant esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia — ¡Dijeron que eras elegante! ¿Quiere que le haga una reverencia, mi señor?

Remus le devolvió una suave sonrisa, incapaz de evitarlo. El otro chico no estaba siendo grosero ni desagradable. Olvidó cuánto había cambiado su acento, después de cuatro años en Hogwarts.

— Gran lector, ¿verdad? — Grant señaló con la cabeza los libros que Remus estaba desempacando.

— Recibo mucha tarea. — Dijo Remus. Luego decidió relajarse un poco — Y sí, me gusta leer.

— Genial — Grant respondió. Se recostó en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su largo cuerpo estirado, la camisa levantándose para exponer un pedazo de piel justo por encima de las caderas. Remus lo miró de reojo mientras desempacaba, tratando de no lucir como si lo estuviera mirando demasiado —Entonces, — Grant siguió hablando — ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?


	72. Verano, 1975

Cartas seleccionadas entre los merodeadores:

Querido Moony,

Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo salirme con la mía escribiendo cartas al menos por ahora. Imagino que las están leyendo, pero ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, ME ESCUCHAS REGULUS??

Horrible hasta ahora. Parece que mamá trató de quitar mis cosas de Gryffindor mientras estaba fuera, pero las coloqué con hechizos permanentes. Voy a ver si hay algo más que pueda hacer para enojarla.

Hay una gran reunión familiar la semana que viene, cena elegante, túnica de gala, mejor comportamiento, etc. James piensa que debería mantener la cabeza gacha y tomar nota de quién asiste y qué se dice en caso de que sea útil más adelante. No lo sé. En su lugar, quiero detonar algunas bombas de estiércol. ¿Qué harías tú?

Sirius

...

Sirius

¿Sigues con Reg, entonces? Ten cuidado con él, no tienes a nadie más de tu lado.

Por favor ten cuidado. No sé qué haría, nunca he ido a una cena elegante. Probablemente haga algo que me deje viendo como un idiota. No hagas nada estúpido, ¿De acuerdo? James suele tener razón.

Remus.

...

Querido Remus,

No puedo creer que tenga que pasar todo el verano sin ninguno de ustedes. A veces realmente odio ser hijo único. Apuesto a que nunca te sientes solo en St Edmund's.

Sirius parece estar bien, se registra con bastante frecuencia, creo que está aburrido. Si el aburrimiento es lo peor, entonces eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Sigo tratando de convencerlo de que no arme un escándalo, no sabemos en qué tipo de cosas están involucrados los Black. Podría ser nada en absoluto.

Espero que tu verano haya comenzado bien. ¿Has mirado la tarea? Ese ensayo de Encantamientos parece un dolor de cabeza.

James.

...

James,

Estaría bien si pudiera controlarse, pero lo dudo. Sigue hablando con él, recuérdale que tiene que volver a Hogwarts en una pieza.

El verano está bien. Tienes razón, nunca me siento solo. No me importaría tener un poco de privacidad la mayor parte del tiempo, pero este verano ha sido bueno. No te preocupes por mi.

Ese ensayo de Encantamientos es pan comido y lo sabes. No te gusta el trabajo duro, Potter.

Remus.

...

Moony,

¡Saludos desde San Francisco! Pensé que haría calor aquí, pero hace mucho frío y llueve la mayor parte del tiempo. Merlín sabe por qué Philomena querría vivir aquí, no es diferente al querido viejo Blighty.

Pete.

...

Querido Moony,

Hice un alboroto esta semana, fue brillante. Encontré un montón de viejos pósters muggles al costado de la calle: fotos de chicas, ya sabes de qué tipo. Ni siquiera se mueven, es muy gracioso. De todos modos, los pegué en las paredes con mi encanto pegajoso patentado, y mamá ESTÁ FURIOSA.

Creo que probablemente solo esté molesta porque son chicas muggle, le importa un bledo que se tengan las tetas al aire. De todos modos, ahora no puedo salir sin supervisión. Sin embargo, valió la pena.

Sirius

...

Sirius,

Eres un idiota y lo sabes. ¿¿¿Pósters??? ¿No te sientes raro con todas esas personas mirándote?

Remus.

...

Querido Remus,

Realmente estoy preocupado por Sirius. No sé si te contó sobre el truco que hizo con los pósters, pero es un maldito idiota por hacerlo. No le creas si dice que está bien, definitivamente había estado llorando cuando hablé con él por última vez con el espejo (no le digas que te lo dije, obviamente).

Espera en caso de que necesitemos activar la misión de rescate.

James.

...

James,

Listo cuando tu lo estés.

Remus.

...

Moony,

No escuches a Potter, es una anciana. Todo está bien, nada que no pueda afrontar. Espero que estés teniendo un buen verano. No puedo esperar a Septiembre.

Sirius.

...

Viernes 22 de Agosto de 1975

Remus se tambaleó débilmente hacia el dormitorio. Había sido uno malo. Madame Pomfrey pensó que debía ser por el cambio de escenario. Ahora tenía una cicatriz larga y gruesa en el pecho; habían pasado años desde que tenía una cicatriz.

Grant se sentó de repente, luciendo herido.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Él preguntó: — Pensé que te habían arrestado o que te habían llamado.

— Estuve enfermo — respondió Remus.

— ¿Enfermo de qué?

Remus suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama. Había sido una noche difícil y solo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos. Hoy no tenía ganas de excusas.

— Bueno, fue luna llena anoche, ¿sabes? — Dijo con calma: — Cuando tenía cinco años me mordió un hombre lobo y ahora soy uno. Me transformo todos los meses y la Matrona me encierra para no lastimar a nadie más.

— Oh, ja, ja — Grant respondió, subiéndose a la cama de Remus, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos eran tan delgados que encajaban fácilmente en la estrecha litera. — Muy divertido e ingenioso. Bien, no me lo digas.

Se inclinó y besó a Remus.

Remus abrió los ojos, congelándose por un momento. — Está bien — le aseguró Grant, acariciando su mejilla — Están todos afuera, lo comprobé.

Remus le devolvió el beso.

Había sido un verano extraño, pero uno de los más agradables que Remus había tenido. No se había sentido solo, por una vez; No había contado los días hasta el primero de Septiembre.

Al principio, él y Grant se habían unido por David Bowie, T-Rex y Neil Young, incluso Deep Purple, por quien Grant estaba loco y Remus pensó que a Sirius probablemente le gustaría. Ambos odiaban el fútbol, y a los otros chicos, así que se paseaban juntos por la ciudad o se sentaban detrás de las grandes casas móviles vacías fumando paquetes de cigarrillos robados.

Habían estado sentados allí sobre la grava caliente un día a mediados de Julio, sacudiendo piedras y debatiendo los puntos más finos de Electric Warrior, cuando de repente la mano de Grant estaba en la rodilla de Remus, luego en su cintura, acercándolo más.

— ¿Qué estás... !?

— Está bien — susurró Grant, la desesperación se apoderó de su voz, presionando su frente contra la mejilla caliente de Remus — Nadie lo va a descubrir. — Sabía a cigarrillos y quemaduras solares.

Después de eso, cada vez que estaban solos, se besaban.

Fue una especie de sorpresa, pero no del todo. Remus rápidamente se dio cuenta de que siempre lo había querido, esto o algo parecido. Como una niebla que se levantaba. Considerándolo todo, estaba agradecido con Grant por haber tomado la iniciativa.

No era lo que se podría llamar romántico o cariñoso. Más como una cosa necesaria. Algo que Remus sabía que tenía que empujar tan lejos como fuera posible, para poder identificar todos los bordes duros y los límites definidos. Estaba trazando sus propios deseos y usando a Grant como brújula.

Su nombre completo era Grant Chapman. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y había estado en St. Edmund's desde Mayo, aunque de ninguna manera era su primer hogar. Los dos padres de Grant estaban vivos, e incluso tenía una familia extensa: abuelos, tías, tíos y primos adultos. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía querer retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

— Demasiado caótico — sonreía Grant con descaro. — Todos se cansan de mí al final.

Como a la mayoría de los chicos de St Edmund's, le iba mal en la escuela y había tenido problemas con la policía un par de veces por delitos menores, aunque nunca había sido arrestado oficialmente. No era violento, pero tenía la lengua suelta y la tendencia a responder. Pero no había ni un hueso amenazante en su cuerpo, era tan claramente bueno en todas partes.

Tenía una sonrisa espectacular; arrugaba todo su rostro y te agradaba de inmediato. Uno de sus caninos estaba un poco torcido y era nada menos que entrañable. Remus no podía ver por qué nadie lo quería cerca. A veces era un poco tonto; un poco inmaduro, pero eso estaba bien - Remus sabía que podía ser demasiado serio la mayor parte del tiempo. Algo en la naturaleza alegre y despreocupada de Grant hizo que Remus se sintiera más confiado, cómodo. Y a Grant le agradaba mucho Remus. Realmente le agradaba.

— Eres el tipo más divertido que he conocido. — Grant se rió, cuando Remus ni siquiera había dicho algo tan divertido. — Eso sí, nunca antes me había escapado con alguien de una escuela privada.

— No soy diferente a ti — respondió Remus — Un tonto en un hogar para niños.

— Vete a la mierda — Grant lo empujó, juguetonamente — Vas a lugares, cualquiera puede ver eso.

Remus no respondió a eso, pero lo hizo sonreír. Grant a menudo lo hacía sonreír.

Además de todas estas cosas, Grant besaba muy, muy bien. Al menos, Remus lo asumió, considerando que Grant era la única persona a la que había besado. La primera vez, había sentido una emoción salvaje mientras pensaba para sí mismo; ¡Así que ESTO es de lo que se trata todo el alboroto!

Podía besar a Grant todo el día, sin tomar aire. A veces se encontraba frunciendo compulsivamente los labios por la noche, acalorado por los dolores de abstinencia. Remus había esperado que besar fuera atemorizante e incómodo, pero, como con tantas cosas, Grant simplemente lo tranquilizó. Lo hizo divertido, desde el principio; sin problemas, sin preguntas.

— Si solo estás aquí durante el verano, entonces también podríamos disfrutarlo, ¿eh? — Él decía, alegremente — No te preocupes, no estoy exactamente a punto de proponerte matrimonio, por dulce que seas.

— ¡Dulce! — Remus se burló.

— Dulce — le guiñó un ojo Grant, — y demasiado bueno para mí.

Remus odiaba ese tipo de conversación y lo calló con otro beso.

Tuvieron que esconderse la mayor parte del tiempo, por supuesto. De los otros chicos y del personal. Remus no podía imaginar lo que sucedería si los descubrieran, definitivamente serían separados, incluso si no los hubieran hecho papilla. ¿Se lo diría la Matrona a Dumbledore? ¿Podrían expulsarte, por ser... bueno, por besar a otros chicos? Afortunadamente, Grant tenía algo de experiencia en operaciones encubiertas y ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de ser molestados.

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho este tipo de cosas? — Remus se armó de valor para preguntar, un día. Estaban detrás de unos cobertizos para bicicletas en desuso en la escuela secundaria local.

— Pocas veces — Grant se encogió de hombros — No lo suficiente. ¿Tú?

— ¡Nunca! — Remus respondió, sorprendido. — Yo ni siquiera...

— Oh, Dios te bendiga — Grant se rió levemente, tirando de uno de los rizos de Remus — No lo sabías.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sus oídos se calentaron. Grant gruñó: — ¿Nunca mirabas a otro tipo demasiado tiempo? ¿Nunca has tenido ese sentimiento acerca de una estrella de cine o un maestro? 

— ...¡Oh Dios mío! - Remus jadeó, las imágenes de Ferox cayendo sobre él. Grant volvió a reír.

— Y pensé que estabas metido en eso, tú con tus compañeros de la escuela.

Remus negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, preguntándose si había algo más que no supiera sobre sí mismo.

Cuando Septiembre se acercó, Remus se encontró tratando de ignorarlo. Se sentía culpable por no haber pasado el verano preocupándose por la guerra, por estar distraído con sus propios impulsos egoístas, especialmente en un momento como este. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que tal vez nunca más tendría esta oportunidad. 

Los otros merodeadores enviaban cartas, como hacían todos los veranos; Remus respondió diligentemente, sin querer que se preocuparan. No dijo nada sobre Grant. No sabía qué decir, seguro de que si ponía la pluma sobre el papel todo se derramaría y los otros chicos nunca volverían a hablarle. O peor; tratarían de entenderlo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue en parte eso. Por otro lado, a Remus simplemente le gustaba la idea de guardárselo para él. Los merodeadores no tenían que saberlo todo sobre él, y se le permitía tener otros amigos, ¿no?  
Cartas seleccionadas entre los merodeadores:

Querido Moony,

Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo salirme con la mía escribiendo cartas al menos por ahora. Imagino que las están leyendo, pero ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, ME ESCUCHAS REGULUS??

Horrible hasta ahora. Parece que mamá trató de quitar mis cosas de Gryffindor mientras estaba fuera, pero las coloqué con hechizos permanentes. Voy a ver si hay algo más que pueda hacer para enojarla.

Hay una gran reunión familiar la semana que viene, cena elegante, túnica de gala, mejor comportamiento, etc. James piensa que debería mantener la cabeza gacha y tomar nota de quién asiste y qué se dice en caso de que sea útil más adelante. No lo sé. En su lugar, quiero detonar algunas bombas de estiércol. ¿Qué harías tú?

Sirius

...

Sirius

¿Sigues con Reg, entonces? Ten cuidado con él, no tienes a nadie más de tu lado.

Por favor ten cuidado. No sé qué haría, nunca he ido a una cena elegante. Probablemente haga algo que me deje viendo como un idiota. No hagas nada estúpido, ¿De acuerdo? James suele tener razón.

Remus.

...

Querido Remus,

No puedo creer que tenga que pasar todo el verano sin ninguno de ustedes. A veces realmente odio ser hijo único. Apuesto a que nunca te sientes solo en St Edmund's.

Sirius parece estar bien, se registra con bastante frecuencia, creo que está aburrido. Si el aburrimiento es lo peor, entonces eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Sigo tratando de convencerlo de que no arme un escándalo, no sabemos en qué tipo de cosas están involucrados los Black. Podría ser nada en absoluto.

Espero que tu verano haya comenzado bien. ¿Has mirado la tarea? Ese ensayo de Encantamientos parece un dolor de cabeza.

James.

...

James,

Estaría bien si pudiera controlarse, pero lo dudo. Sigue hablando con él, recuérdale que tiene que volver a Hogwarts en una pieza.

El verano está bien. Tienes razón, nunca me siento solo. No me importaría tener un poco de privacidad la mayor parte del tiempo, pero este verano ha sido bueno. No te preocupes por mi.

Ese ensayo de Encantamientos es pan comido y lo sabes. No te gusta el trabajo duro, Potter.

Remus.

...

Moony,

¡Saludos desde San Francisco! Pensé que haría calor aquí, pero hace mucho frío y llueve la mayor parte del tiempo. Merlín sabe por qué Philomena querría vivir aquí, no es diferente al querido viejo Blighty.

Pete.

...

Querido Moony,

Hice un alboroto esta semana, fue brillante. Encontré un montón de viejos pósters muggles al costado de la calle: fotos de chicas, ya sabes de qué tipo. Ni siquiera se mueven, es muy gracioso. De todos modos, los pegué en las paredes con mi encanto pegajoso patentado, y mamá ESTÁ FURIOSA.

Creo que probablemente solo esté molesta porque son chicas muggle, le importa un bledo que se tengan las tetas al aire. De todos modos, ahora no puedo salir sin supervisión. Sin embargo, valió la pena.

Sirius

...

Sirius,

Eres un idiota y lo sabes. Pósters ??? ¿No te sientes raro con todos ellos mirándote?

Remus.

...

Querido Remus,

Realmente estoy preocupado por Sirius. No sé si te contó sobre el truco que hizo con los pósters, pero es un maldito idiota por hacerlo. No le creas si dice que está bien, definitivamente había estado llorando cuando hablé con él por última vez con el espejo (no le digas que te lo dije, obviamente).

Espera en caso de que necesitemos activar la misión de rescate.

James.

...

James,

Listo cuando tu lo estés.

Remus.

...

Moony,

No escuches a Potter, es una anciana. Todo está bien, nada que no pueda afrontar. Espero que estés teniendo un buen verano. No puedo esperar a Septiembre.

Sirius.

...

Viernes 22 de Agosto de 1975

Remus se tambaleó débilmente hacia el dormitorio. Había sido uno malo. Madame Pomfrey pensó que debía ser por el cambio de escenario. Ahora tenía una cicatriz larga y gruesa en el pecho; habían pasado años desde que tenía una cicatriz.

Grant se sentó de repente, luciendo herido.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Él preguntó: — Pensé que te habían arrestado o que te habían llamado.

— Estuve enfermo — respondió Remus.

— ¿Enfermo de qué?

Remus suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama. Había sido una noche difícil y solo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos. Hoy no tenía ganas de excusas.

— Bueno, fue luna llena anoche, ¿sabes? — Dijo con calma: — Cuando tenía cinco años me mordió un hombre lobo y ahora soy uno. Me transformo todos los meses y la Matrona me encierra para no lastimar a nadie más.

— Oh, ja, ja — Grant respondió, subiéndose a la cama de Remus, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos eran tan delgados que encajaban fácilmente en la estrecha litera. — Muy divertido e ingenioso. Bien, no me lo digas.

Se inclinó y besó a Remus.

Remus abrió los ojos, congelándose por un momento. — Está bien — le aseguró Grant, acariciando su mejilla — Están todos afuera, lo comprobé.

Remus le devolvió el beso.

Había sido un verano extraño, pero uno de los más agradables que Remus había tenido. No se había sentido solo, por una vez; No había contado los días hasta el primero de Septiembre.

Al principio, él y Grant se habían unido por David Bowie, T-Rex y Neil Young, incluso Deep Purple, por quien Grant estaba loco y Remus pensó que a Sirius probablemente le gustaría. Ambos odiaban el fútbol, y a los otros chicos, así que se paseaban juntos por la ciudad o se sentaban detrás de las grandes casas móviles vacías fumando paquetes de cigarrillos robados.

Habían estado sentados allí sobre la grava caliente un día a mediados de Julio, sacudiendo piedras y debatiendo los puntos más finos de Electric Warrior, cuando de repente la mano de Grant estaba en la rodilla de Remus, luego en su cintura, acercándolo más.

— ¿Qué estás... !?

— Está bien — susurró Grant, la desesperación se apoderó de su voz, presionando su frente contra la mejilla caliente de Remus — Nadie lo va a descubrir. — Sabía a cigarrillos y quemaduras solares.

Después de eso, cada vez que estaban solos, se besaban.

Fue una especie de sorpresa, pero no del todo. Remus rápidamente se dio cuenta de que siempre lo había querido, esto o algo parecido. Como una niebla que se levantaba. Considerándolo todo, estaba agradecido con Grant por haber tomado la iniciativa.

No era lo que se podría llamar romántico o cariñoso. Más como una cosa necesaria. Algo que Remus sabía que tenía que empujar tan lejos como fuera posible, para poder identificar todos los bordes duros y los límites definidos. Estaba trazando sus propios deseos y usando a Grant como brújula.

Su nombre completo era Grant Chapman. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y había estado en St. Edmund's desde Mayo, aunque de ninguna manera era su primer hogar. Los dos padres de Grant estaban vivos, e incluso tenía una familia extensa: abuelos, tías, tíos y primos adultos. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía querer retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

— Demasiado caótico — sonreía Grant con descaro. — Todos se cansan de mí al final.

Como a la mayoría de los chicos de St Edmund's, le iba mal en la escuela y había tenido problemas con la policía un par de veces por delitos menores, aunque nunca había sido arrestado oficialmente. No era violento, pero tenía la lengua suelta y la tendencia a responder. Pero no había ni un hueso amenazante en su cuerpo, era tan claramente bueno en todas partes.

Tenía una sonrisa espectacular; arrugaba todo su rostro y te agradaba de inmediato. Uno de sus caninos estaba un poco torcido y era nada menos que entrañable. Remus no podía ver por qué nadie lo quería cerca. A veces era un poco tonto; un poco inmaduro, pero eso estaba bien - Remus sabía que podía ser demasiado serio la mayor parte del tiempo. Algo en la naturaleza alegre y despreocupada de Grant hizo que Remus se sintiera más confiado, cómodo. Y a Grant le agradaba mucho Remus. Realmente le agradaba.

— Eres el tipo más divertido que he conocido. — Grant se rió, cuando Remus ni siquiera había dicho algo tan divertido. — Eso sí, nunca antes me había escapado con alguien de una escuela privada.

— No soy diferente a ti — respondió Remus — Un tonto en un hogar para niños.

— Vete a la mierda — Grant lo empujó, juguetonamente — Vas a lugares, cualquiera puede ver eso.

Remus no respondió a eso, pero lo hizo sonreír. Grant a menudo lo hacía sonreír.

Además de todas estas cosas, Grant besaba muy, muy bien. Al menos, Remus lo asumió, considerando que Grant era la única persona a la que había besado. La primera vez, había sentido una emoción salvaje mientras pensaba para sí mismo; ¡Así que ESTO es de lo que se trata todo el alboroto!

Podía besar a Grant todo el día, sin tomar aire. A veces se encontraba frunciendo compulsivamente los labios por la noche, acalorado por los dolores de abstinencia. Remus había esperado que besar fuera atemorizante e incómodo, pero, como con tantas cosas, Grant simplemente lo tranquilizó. Lo hizo divertido, desde el principio; sin problemas, sin preguntas.

— Si solo estás aquí durante el verano, entonces también podríamos disfrutarlo, ¿eh? — Él decía, alegremente — No te preocupes, no estoy exactamente a punto de proponerte matrimonio, por dulce que seas.

— ¡Dulce! — Remus se burló.

— Dulce — le guiñó un ojo Grant, — y demasiado bueno para mí.

Remus odiaba ese tipo de conversación y lo calló con otro beso.

Tuvieron que esconderse la mayor parte del tiempo, por supuesto. De los otros chicos y del personal. Remus no podía imaginar lo que sucedería si los descubrieran, definitivamente serían separados, incluso si no los hubieran hecho papilla. ¿Se lo diría la Matrona a Dumbledore? ¿Podrían expulsarte, por ser... bueno, por besar a otros chicos? Afortunadamente, Grant tenía algo de experiencia en operaciones encubiertas y ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de ser molestados.

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho este tipo de cosas? — Remus se armó de valor para preguntar, un día. Estaban detrás de unos cobertizos para bicicletas en desuso en la escuela secundaria local.

— Pocas veces — Grant se encogió de hombros — No lo suficiente. ¿Tú?

— ¡Nunca! — Remus respondió, sorprendido. — Yo ni siquiera...

— Oh, Dios te bendiga — Grant se rió levemente, tirando de uno de los rizos de Remus — No lo sabías.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sus oídos se calentaron. Grant gruñó: — ¿Nunca mirabas a otro tipo demasiado tiempo? ¿Nunca has tenido ese sentimiento acerca de una estrella de cine o un maestro? 

— ...¡Oh Dios mío! - Remus jadeó, las imágenes de Ferox cayendo sobre él. Grant volvió a reír.

— Y pensé que estabas metido en eso, tú con tus compañeros de la escuela.

Remus negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, preguntándose si había algo más que no supiera sobre sí mismo.

Cuando Septiembre se acercó, Remus se encontró tratando de ignorarlo. Se sentía culpable por no haber pasado el verano preocupándose por la guerra, por estar distraído con sus propios impulsos egoístas, especialmente en un momento como este. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que tal vez nunca más tendría esta oportunidad. 

Los otros merodeadores enviaban cartas, como hacían todos los veranos; Remus respondió diligentemente, sin querer que se preocuparan. No dijo nada sobre Grant. No sabía qué decir, seguro de que si ponía la pluma sobre el papel todo se derramaría y los otros chicos nunca volverían a hablarle. O peor; tratarían de entenderlo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue en parte eso. Por otro lado, a Remus simplemente le gustaba la idea de guardárselo para él. Los merodeadores no tenían que saberlo todo sobre él, y se le permitía tener otros amigos, ¿no?


	73. Quinto Año: Plata

Lunes, 1 de Septiembre de 1975

Hey, hey mama said the way you move -

Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove.

Ah ah child way ya shake that thing -

Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting.

Hey, hey baby when you walk that way -

Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away…

Remus se movió incómodo mientras esperaba un momento de silencio para correr hacia la barrera de boletos. Se alegraba de que la Matrona no hubiera venido con él este año. Alegre de haber tenido tiempo a solas para prepararse. Grant había querido ir, pero la Matrona dijo que no y que de todos modos no le daría el pasaje.

Habían logrado una rápida despedida encerrados dentro de un baño en St. Edmund's, uno de sus muchos escondites. Ninguno de los dos había dicho ninguna de las cosas que querían decir, en realidad; apenas habían hablado, pero cuando quedaban minutos, Remus prometió que intentaría escribir.

— Soy una mierda escribiendo — se quejó Grant — ¿No puedes darme el número de teléfono?

— Er… es una escuela realmente pasada de moda. No usamos mucho el teléfono. — Remus gritó. Pensó que podría haber una cabina telefónica en Hogsmeade, o tal vez la siguiente aldea, que no era mágica. Podría intentarlo.

Ahora, cuando apuntó a la barrera gris del boleto y comenzó a avanzar, tuvo la sensación habitual de dejar el mundo muggle, y a todos en él, atrás por otro año. Grant no existía en este lado de la plataforma. Grant nunca había sucedido, y Remus era el mismo Remus de siempre.

Nada ha cambiado, se dijo. Nada es diferente. La matrona no había insistido en que se cortara el pelo esta vez, por lo que no estaba empezando el trimestre con aspecto de niño pobre. Era más alto, otra vez, y se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de crecer, pero aparte de estas cosas tontas y superficiales, todo era como había sido. Como debería ser.

Nadie se daría cuenta, porque no había nada que notar, se dijo Remus con firmeza. Nada en absoluto. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, distraídamente, luego recordando que los dedos de Grant habían estado allí solo unas horas antes, se secó los labios con timidez. Mierda.

— ¡¿Estás bien, idiota?! — James le dio una palmada en la espalda de la nada.

— ¡James, de verdad! — La Sra. Potter reprendió a su hijo, de pie junto a él. Ella sonrió a Remus, —¡Solo mírate! ¡Has crecido algunas pulgadas! — Ella lo abrazó, — ¡Todavía estás demasiado flaco para mi gusto! — Ella comenzó a alisarle la ropa, acribillándolo con preguntas: ¿Tenía algo de comer para el viaje? ¿Había venido solo? ¿Quería ayuda para subir sus cosas a bordo?

Al final de este asalto maternal, Remus sonreía de oreja a oreja, relajado al saber que todo estaba, de hecho, bien. Nada era diferente en absoluto. Abordó alegremente el tren con James y Peter, charlando sobre sus veranos y su emoción por el año que se avecinaba. James tenía un alfiler de plata en el pecho, adornado con una gran 'C' (Remus pudo olerlo en el segundo que James se acercó, un irritante escozor en sus fosas nasales) había cumplido su mayor deseo y ahora era capitán de quidditch.

Se sentaron en su compartimiento habitual y Remus sacó su libro de su bolso, acomodándose con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Entonces Sirius entró, y el estómago de Remus cayó por el suelo.

Era casi el mismo de siempre: en cuanto a la altura, casi había alcanzado a James ahora, y tenía el pecho más ancho. Su mandíbula se había cuadrado y tal vez su nariz se había alargado, pero tenía el mismo cabello negro brillante, los mismos ojos deslumbrantes y pómulos altos.

Seguía siendo Sirius, pero de alguna manera era… otro. Como si Remus lo estuviera viendo con nuevos ojos. El calor del deseo estalló en su pecho de la nada, instalándose en sus mejillas como un intenso rubor. Apartó la mirada, rápidamente, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

— Caballeros — Sirius asintió amablemente, entrando en el carruaje como un príncipe.

— ¿Todo bien? — Los otros dos sonrieron y Remus murmuró.

Sirius se sentó directamente frente a Remus, con el cabello y el uniforme deliberadamente desordenados, sin duda para beneficio de Walburga Black, y estiró las piernas, como si no esperara que fueran tan largas como eran. Su tobillo chocó contra el de Remus, y Remus se levantó de repente, sentándose muy erguido y metiendo sus propias piernas desgarbadas pulcramente debajo de su asiento. Sirius le dio una mirada divertida, luego una sonrisa que provocó un fuerte tirón detrás del naval de Remus.

Oh Dios, pensó, ¡No no no!

— Casi esperaba que no estuvieras aquí — dijo James, aliviado.

— No podrían permitir que el heredero Black no se presentara en su primer día de clases — Sirius puso los ojos azul oscuro en blanco, levantando una ceja ingeniosa — No podrían permitir que todo el mundo mágico supiera que hay conflictos en mi noble familia.

— ¿Cómo estás? — James preguntó con seriedad: —¿Ellos... cómo estás?

— Bien — Sirius asintió, un poco rígido, — No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Podemos fingir que es un primer día normal? 

— Sí, está bien, amigo — asintió James, poco convencido. — Pete nos estaba hablando de California.

— No logramos encontrar a Phil — dijo Peter. — Sus compañeros de casa dijeron que ella se había mudado, dondequiera que miráramos. Mamá estaba... bueno, estaba realmente decepcionada, fue una mierda.

Remus sintió una punzada de culpa. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero una vez le había dicho a Philomena que podía huir si quería: "nadie dice que tienes que usar magia". Después de su propio verano, felizmente simple y sin magia, Remus estaba empezando a envidiar a la hermana de Peter.

El tren había salido de la estación y los edificios grises de Londres pasaban a toda velocidad, para dar pronto paso a los exuberantes campos de codicia de los condados del campo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Moony? — Preguntó James, de repente, y Remus se dio cuenta de que Peter había dejado de hablar hace algún tiempo.

— Sí, estuvo bien — Remus había practicado esto en su cabeza de camino a King's Cross. Pero no había contado con que Sirius se viera tan… era difícil mantenerse concentrado. — Lo usual. Nada emocionante. Um. Fútbol, deberes. Er... sí, estuvo bien. No fue bueno. Pero… bueno, bien, no estuvo mal. Bien.

Afortunadamente, la puerta de su carruaje se abrió, deteniendo su parloteo. Lily Evans estaba de pie en la puerta, radiante de alegría, su cabello era un halo de fuego.

— ¡Evans! — James tronó, ansioso — ¡Me encontraste!

— Como si fuera difícil, Potter — Lily puso los ojos en blanco, —Ustedes siempre están en el mismo vagón. De todos modos, ¡No estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí por tí! —Señaló a Remus, todavía sonriendo.

— ¡¿Por mí?! — Remus frunció el ceño, confundido por un momento, luego se dio cuenta. Suspiró pesadamente, deseando hundirse en su silla y desaparecer. Los otros tres merodeadores y Lily lo miraban con distintas expresiones, todos expectantes.

— Lo tienes, ¿no? — Lily dijo con impaciencia: — Vamos, tenemos que ir a una reunión en...

— ¡Merlín! — Sirius exclamó de repente, golpeándose la frente cómicamente. — ¡¿Cómo lo olvidamos?! Moony, eres un... 

— ¡Un prefecto! — Gritó James. Remus bajó la cabeza.

— Si…

— ¡¿Y no nos lo dijiste de inmediato para que pudiéramos molestarte todo el tiempo?! — El rostro de Sirius se había iluminado, apareciendo algo del viejo hacedor de travesuras de once años.

— Estás celoso — dijo Lily, con altivez, — Vamos Remus, ¿Dónde está tu placa?

— ¡La insignia! — Sirius se echó a reír, — ¡Me olvidé de la placa! ¡Oh, por favor, Moony, enséñanos la insignia! 

Los hombros de Peter y James también temblaban, y Remus negó con la cabeza, tratando de parecer desaprobador.

— Está en mi baúl.

— ¡Bueno, póntelo! — Lily dijo: — Vamos, tenemos nuestro propio vagón y todo.

— Hey Evans, soy el capitán de quidditch, sabes.

— Sí, me dijo Marlene. — Lily dijo, sin más que mirar en la dirección de James, — ¡Ven, Remus!

— Ugh, está bien. Pero la insignia está justo en la parte inferior del baúl, la usaré mañana. — Remus dijo, levantándose.

—Oh, no, podemos buscarlo, si quieres...?

— No, no puedo ser molestado. — Remus se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

— Oh, vamos — lo engatusó Sirius, levantándose y alcanzando el baúl de Remus, —Queremos verte con tu bonita y brillante insignia...

— ¡No! — Remus espetó, mirando a Sirius - gracias a Dios todavía era fácil enojarse con él - levantó las cejas, para que Lily no pudiera ver, y dijo muy claramente: — El plateado no es mi color.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de inmediato al darse cuenta. Remus enarcó las cejas y siguió a Lily. Miró hacia atrás a través de la puerta de vidrio justo a tiempo para ver a James quitando rápidamente su propio pin.

...

Ser prefecto era tan malo como Remus esperaba. La carta había sido una sorpresa tanto para él como para todos los demás: el pin se cayó de su lista habitual de lectura de Hogwarts y se le cayó en el regazo una mañana de verano. Siseó de dolor cuando la plata le quemó los dedos y la dejó caer al suelo. Grant la recogió.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

— Soy un prefecto. — Dijo Remus, sin creerlo él mismo.

— ¡¿Un… un qué ?! Jesús, a veces creo que te he inventado. 

— No sabes ni la mitad — había gemido Remus, — Mis amigos nunca me dejarán vivir com esto...

— Ja! Genial — Grant sacó su lengua rosada.

Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza y decidió escribir una carta a Dumbledore sobre esto, exigiendo que le diera el trabajo a otra persona. James estaría bien. Incluso Peter sería mejor que Remus. Dumbledore no había respondido. Probó con McGonagall, quien respondió, simplemente diciendo que la decisión era definitiva. Remus decidió volver a intentarlo una vez que comenzara el trimestre. 

En el tren, Lily y Remus tuvieron que asistir a una reunión extremadamente tediosa con todos los demás prefectos, encabezada por los interminablemente aburridos Head boy y girl. Después de eso, se esperaba que 'patrullaran' los pasillos, impidiendo que cualquiera se divirtiera. Desafortunadamente, Lily se tomó este deber muy en serio y Remus tuvo la sensación de que iba a ser un año muy largo. Aún así, era mucho mejor que sentarse en un espacio reducido con Sirius; tendría que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse alejado por un tiempo, hasta que resolviera esta última revelación.

El banquete estuvo bien. Se sentía menos alegre que en años anteriores, Remus no sabía si eso era su propia confusión o la palidez de la guerra. Había menos estudiantes de lo habitual; sólo un puñado de primer año. Nadie lo había mencionando.

Después de la cena, Lily hizo que Remus patrullara nuevamente, y en realidad no le importó. Esperaba que si podía mantenerse alejado el tiempo suficiente, los demás ya estarían en la cama; entonces no tendría que verlos hasta las lecciones de la mañana siguiente, si James y Sirius se iban temprano para la práctica de quidditch.

— Todavía no estás usando tu pin — dijo Lily, mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo del cuarto piso.

— Sí, lo siento — bostezó Remus — Lo encontraré mañana, lo prometo.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo el verano?

— ¡Sí, genial! — Remus sonrió más ampliamente de lo que pretendía. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, luciendo genuinamente complacida.

— ¡Oh, eso es encantador! ¿Qué hiciste?

— Um… oh nada. Un montón de tarea.

— Bicho raro. — Lily le dio un codazo, riendo, — Incluso a mí no me gusta tanto la tarea.

...

Tenía razón, cuando regresó a la sala común, todos se habían acostado y la habitación de los merodeadores estaba oscura y silenciosa. Entró silenciosamente al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se puso el pijama, luego se arrastró hasta la cama y corrió las cortinas. Se sintió como si por fin pudiera relajarse correctamente, cuando escuchó a Sirius levantarse de la cama. Ahora conocía a cada uno de sus compañeros de habitación por sus pasos. Antes le gustaba saberlo, ahora se sentía como una especie de tortura peculiar, mientras Sirius se acercaba y siseaba;

— ¿Moony? Psst... Oi, ¡Ni siquiera tú te duermes tan fácilmente!

Remus gimió, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y abrió las cortinas.

— ¿¿Qué??

— Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué nos estás evitando? ¿Es por lo de ser prefecto? Sabes que solo estamos bromeando, ¡Relájate! Aquí, tengo algo para ti. — Abrió su mano. En la oscuridad, Remus se inclinó y vio su pin de prefecto rojo y plateado. Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Esto es una broma?

— ¡No, tómalo! Confía en mí, Remus. — Sirius captó su mirada y la mente de Remus se quedó completamente en blanco. Aceptó el pin, esperó y no sintió... nada. Parpadeó y miró hacia abajo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo transformé. — sonrió Sirius, luciendo emocionado. Sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.— Ahora es de hojalata. Hice lo mismo con el de James. Creo que puedo hacer que Mary pellizque a Evans también, y lo haré. Pasarás mucho tiempo con ella, así que también podría... 

— Gracias…

— No seas tonto — Sirius negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, ojos suaves. — Cualquier cosa por nuestro Moony. Buenas noches. — Se volvió y se arrastró de regreso a su propia cama.

Remus se dejó caer sobre sus almohadas, exhalando pesadamente, todavía agarrando el pin con tanta fuerza que le marcó la palma. Se echó las mantas sobre la cabeza y deseó que su corazón dejara de latir con fuerza. Oh Dios, pensó apesadumbrado, me gusta Sirius Black.


	74. Quinto Año: Dolor

Remus se quedó dormido a la mañana siguiente y se habría perdido el desayuno si Peter no hubiera gritado su nombre unas cien veces antes de irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Remus rodó sobre su espalda y miró un rayo de luz que entraba por sus cortinas. Había dormido mal, y se había resignado a dormir mal todas las noches hasta que consiguiera sacar esa ridícula cosa de Sirius de su sistema.

Lo primero que debía hacer era dejar de pensar en eso , se dijo con severidad, saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose directamente a la ducha. Tan fría como pudiera soportarla. James y Sirius debieron de haberse ido temprano para el quidditch. Un recuerdo de Sirius con su túnica escarlata afloró; cabello recogido, rostro reluciente, ese brillo enérgico y competitivo en sus ojos. Remus gimió y giró la perilla de la ducha completamente hacia abajo de tibia a helada.

Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa: hechizos, Aritmancia o Historia... sí, descubrió que enumerar los nombres de los generales involucrados en cada lado de la revuelta del Gran Goblin de 1642 parecía calmarlo un poco. Le daba algo en lo que concentrarse de todos modos. No puedes tener pensamientos lujuriosos con nombres como 'Krebshunk' y 'Frip the Disembowler' corriendo por tu cabeza.

Se vistió y se dirigió a desayunar. Su primera lección era Transfiguración, y nunca podías llegar tarde a McGonagall. En el Gran Comedor, Peter estaba sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Desdemona, y claramente se estaban volviendo a reencontrar después de un largo verano separados. Remus suspiró un poco, interiormente, recordando cómo se sentía eso. Era incluso peor ver a otras parejas besuquearse cuando sabías lo que te estabas perdiendo.

Sirius y James estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, ambos vestidos con su uniforme escolar, pero decididamente agotados por la práctica. Sus lenguajes corporales estaban muy fuera de lugar; Sirius estaba alejado de James, con la nariz en el aire, James se veía furtivo y molesto - si Remus no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que estaban en medio de una pelea.

Mientras se sentaba frente a sus dos amigos, descubrió que su primera impresión había sido correcta. Estaban sentados en un silencio sepulcral, y estaba claro que Sirius estaba siendo muy terco por algo.

— Buenas — Remus dijo, tentativamente, alcanzando una tostada y mermelada.

— Buenos días, su prefectura — respondió Sirius, con una media sonrisa. Estaba vertiendo cucharada tras cucharada de azúcar morena en su papilla.

— Hola, Moony — dijo James, mirándolo brevemente antes de volverse hacia Sirius. Parecía agotado, estresado. No le sentaba bien. — Sirius — Dijo, muy en serio.

Sirius lo ignoró.

— Sirius . — Repitió James, más fuerte.

— Ahora no, Potter. Estoy ocupado.

— Estás jugando con tu desayuno. — James arrugó la nariz, — Y por favor no comas eso, me duelen los dientes de solo mirarlo.

Remus pensó que se veía bien, en realidad. Le gustaban las cosas muy dulces, especialmente cuando estaba de mal humor. Se guardó esta opinión para sí mismo. Mejor no involucrarse, en lo que respecta a James y Sirius.

Sirius terminó de verter su última cucharadita de azúcar, la removió vigorosamente, hasta que la mezcla tomó la textura y el color de la arena. Cogió una cucharada colmada, luego, haciendo contacto visual con James todo el tiempo, se la metió en la boca y masticó. Remus podía escuchar los granos de azúcar crujiendo entre sus dientes. James negó con la cabeza

— No tienes que ser así, yo no soy Regulus. — Dijo, de mal humor.

Sirius le frunció el ceño y luego se puso de pie.

— Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. — Dijo, con la boca todavía llena de papilla demasiado dulce. — Nos vemos en Transformaciones.

James suspiró, pesadamente, viendo a Sirius irse. Remus exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero se sintió inmediatamente culpable por ello. Obviamente, algo andaba mal con su amigo, y debería estar tan preocupado como James.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó, esperando sonar tranquilo y cariñoso.

— ¿Lo ves cojeando? — Dijo James, todavía mirando a Sirius salir del pasillo. Remus miró. Tenía el mismo caminar arrogante de siempre, su cabello ondeando y sus hombros hacia atrás - pero... sí, Remus pensó que James tenía razón. Parecía un poco inestable en sus pies.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la práctica? — Remus frunció el ceño.

— No. — James negó con la cabeza — Ha estado así desde ayer.

Remus pensó, escaneando sus recuerdos - Sirius había estado sentado la mayor parte del tiempo que Remus lo había visto, e incluso entonces, Remus no había estado exactamente mirando con gran detalle. De hecho, había estado intentando hacer todo lo contrario. Su culpa adquirió una nueva dimensión.

— ¿Crees que su madre hizo algo? — Preguntó, con el estómago revuelto.

— Sé que ha hecho algo. — James respondió con fiereza. Ahora estaba mirando la mesa de Slytherin. — Trató de esconderlo en los vestuarios, pero lo pillé en las duchas y... Merlín, Moony, si vieras...

— ¿Qué?

James negó con la cabeza, como si deseara poder borrar la imagen.

— Ella lo ha masacrado.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Remus que fue diez veces más efectivo que una ducha fría. De repente, tenía once años de nuevo y estaba de vuelta en el vestuario de quidditch después de que él y Sirius habían estrellado sus escobas. Sirius, de once años, le susurró "Tengo cicatrices..." y se levantó la pernera del pantalón para mostrar las largas y rectas marcas plateadas. En ese momento, Remus solo había pensado en lo diferentes que eran de sus propias cicatrices, lo limpias y uniformes, como si hubieran sido hechas con una cuchilla de afeitar. Más tarde, Sirius describió las cicatrices como una técnica disciplinaria, pero nunca más lo volvieron a discutir.

— ¿Está bien? — Remus preguntó, tembloroso, ya no quería su tostada.

— Él dice que lo está. — James respondió: — Pero no lo hará... no hablará de eso, ni dirá nada. Uf, no debería haber mencionado a Regulus así. Es tan malditamente terco. 

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Remus se preocupó — No puede volver allí, no está bien. ¿Puede tu familia hacer algo? 

— Lo intentaron, el verano pasado — dijo James, con tristeza, — pero nada efectivo. Si puedo conseguir que vaya con alguien; Dumbledore, o incluso Madame Pomfrey, si pudieran ver lo que hace esa vieja perra... tal vez podamos sacarlo.

— Aunque no lo hará. — Remus suspiró. Sirius nunca mostraría una debilidad como esa.

— ¿Puedes intentarlo, Moony? — James preguntó, desesperado: — No me habla, pero a veces tú puedes... persuadirlo.

— ¡¿Yo?!

— Sí, ya sabes, creo que te escucha, a veces. Siempre quiere impresionarte.

Oh, ¿Por qué James tenía que decir algo así?

Fueron a Transfiguración y encontraron a Sirius ya allí, ignorándolos cuidadosamente. Fue la misma historia por el resto del día, incluso a la hora del almuerzo, Sirius entabló una conversación con Mary y Marlene antes de que James o Remus pudieran hablar. Los mantuvo entretenidos con tontas impresiones de Peter y Desdemona, de modo que estaban histéricas de la risa. James se sentó junto a él, con el rostro sombrío, su expresión no parpadeó ni una vez.

No pudieron atrapar a Sirius solo hasta mucho después de la cena. Peter estaba una vez más visiblemente ausente, y Remus descubrió que él y Lily estaban fuera de la rotación para patrullar esa noche.

Atraparon a Sirius saliendo del baño, y James se paró frente a la puerta, para que no pudiera escapar a la sala común. Remus decidió optar por el enfoque directo.

— Escuché que tuviste un verano de mierda. — Dijo, mirando a Sirius a los ojos. Era más fácil si estaba preparado para ello. Sirius resopló;

— ¿Qué ha estado diciendo James?

— Que estás herido, pero que eres demasiado imbécil para admitirlo.

— No estoy herido. — Sirius gruñó, disgustado. — Se está curando.

— ¡Esta mañana estabas sangrando! — James dijo, enfadado, claramente desconcertado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus dijo, alarmado — Dios, Sirius, tienes que ir a Madam Pomfrey!

— ¡¿Y que toda la escuela sepa cómo le gusta divertirse mi madre?! No, gracias.

— Sí, porque Madame Pomfrey le cuenta a toda la escuela todo... — dijo Remus, levantando una ceja sarcástica. — Déjame ver.

—¡No! ¡Godric, eres peor que Potter! 

—Vamos, te he mostrado las mías. — Remus captó su mirada de nuevo y la sostuvo.

Vio a Sirius calculando, sopesando los beneficios y luego cediendo lentamente.

— No quiero que James vea. — Dijo, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado.

Remus se volvió y miró a James, cuyos hombros se hundieron un poco por la decepción. Aún así, estoico como siempre, asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Remus se sentía muy vulnerable, ahora, al estar solo con Sirius. Dejó a un lado todos los pensamientos egoístas y trató de concentrarse en ayudar a su mejor amigo.

— Vamos — asintió a Sirius — Veamos, de una víctima a otra. — Lo había querido decir como una broma oscura, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había sido incorrecto decirlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo y resolvió callarse a menos que tuviera algo útil que decir.

Sirius se sentó en la cama más cercana, que resultó ser la de Remus, y se subió la pernera del pantalón. Remus tuvo que contener un jadeo de horror. James había usado exactamente la palabra correcta: masacrado. Estas marcas no estaban limpias y ordenadas, como habían sido las cicatrices anteriores. Eran viciosas, cruzadas, variando en profundidad y severidad. Toda la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas parecía como si alguien las hubiera cortado con el bisturí de un cirujano.

— ¿Lazo? — Preguntó Remus, tratando de mantener su rostro en blanco. Sirius se estremeció levemente ante la palabra, pero asintió. — Perra. — Dijo Remus. Sirius se rió.

— Sigue hasta arriba. — Él dijo.

— Mierda. — Remus respiró. Retrocedió, luego fue a su mesita de noche para hurgar —Tengo algo que evitará que te duela.

— No me...

— No mientas — ordenó Remus, sacando su frasco de esencia de murtlap, — conozco el dolor.

Sirius aceptó eso. Remus regresó y le entregó el frasco. Sirius lo miró, luego a Remus, expectante.

— Tú lo frotas. — Dijo Remus, agitó el frasco, impaciente —Vamos, no lo estoy haciendo por ti, no soy tu elfo doméstico.

Pensó que lo había estado haciendo bastante bien, pero todo se derrumbaría si tenía que tocar a Sirius, incluso en un lugar tan inocente como sus pantorrillas. Sirius sonrió y tomó la esencia de murtlap. Sacó una porción generosa con sus dedos largos y se untó un poco en la pierna. Remus vio por la expresión de su rostro que había funcionado de inmediato; sus rasgos se relajaron, algo de la agudeza abandonó sus ojos. Debía de haber estado realmente adolorido.

— ¡Maldita sea, eres increíble, Moony! — Dijo Sirius, animándose mientras continuaba aplicando la esencia. Remus se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

— Es simplemente mágico, no como si lo hubiera descubierto.

— Sí, pero aún así... — Sirius se puso de pie ahora, y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones para poder cubrir el resto de los cortes. Remus prácticamente saltó hacia atrás y corrió hacia la puerta, balbuceando.

— Yo um... te daré un poco de privacidad... tengo que irme de todos modos... tarea... — su voz era mucho más alta de lo que quería que fuera.

Prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo y chocó directamente con James.

— ¡¿Está bien?!

— Sí, sí... le di algo para eso. Sólo dale un minuto, creo que bajará.

— Brillante, gracias Remus.

— No le hablé de ir con un maestro ni con nadie...

— Sí, pero ahora nos está hablando — sonrió James. — En serio, gracias, Moony, ¡Eres una leyenda! Te lo devolveremos... se supone que no debo decir nada todavía, pero... bueno, ¡Te prometo que lo haremos!

Con eso, James le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego corrió escaleras arriba para ver a Sirius. Remus se hundió en un sillón cercano y decidió reevaluar algunas cosas. Tenía que escapar, en caso de que volvieran a bajar. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde pasó el resto de la velada estudiando minuciosamente las rebeliones de los goblins. Después de todo, eran los Owls este año y no podía permitir que su libido* arruinara todo por lo que había estado trabajando.

Era casi el toque de queda cuando se sintió listo para irse. Le picaban los ojos y le dolía la espalda, y estaba de mal humor, pero al menos ya no pensaba en Sirius. Bueno. No realmente.

Dejó la biblioteca y caminó rápidamente por los pasillos oscuros de la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba al menos a mitad de camino cuando escuchó una especie de ruido extraño, como un gemido, al final del pasillo de Encantamientos. Suspirando para sí mismo, fue a investigar. Lily dejaría sus tripas como ligas si no lo hiciera. Era tal y como sospechaba. Dos Slytherin habían acorralado a un Ravenclaw de primer año y lo estaban atormentando. Lo tenían en una maldición vinculante - Remus había estado en esa posición muchas veces.

— Expelliarmus — gritó, y las dos varitas de Slytherin volaron a sus manos. Se volvieron, uno de cabello oscuro, otro rubio. Barty Crouch y Regulus Black. — Oh, ustedes dos... — Remus bostezó, apoyándose casualmente contra la pared.

El Ravenclaw se escabulló, chillando un rápido "¡Gracias!" a Remus mientras se iba.

— ¡Loony Lupin! — Barty sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa horrible, como si nunca hubiera conocido la alegría o la felicidad.

— Cuida tu lengua, Crouch — siseó Remus, luego le lanzó una maldición.

De inmediato, la lengua de Barty comenzó a hincharse, volviéndose violeta al hacerlo. Se aferró a ella, desesperadamente, pero era uno de los encantos de congestión de James, y no podía detenerlo. — Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería — sonrió amablemente Remus. — Enviaré sus varitas a su Jefe de Casa, le haré saber que estabas fuera de los límites...

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — Regulus enfureció, marchando hacia Remus. Era mucho más bajo, casi de la misma altura que Sirius, pero eso no le impidió llegar al de quinto año. El verano claramente también había tratado mal a Regulus: estaba más pálido que nunca, sus ojos oscuros y hundidos. — ¡Sucia escoria mestiza! Puede que seas un prefecto, pero sigues siendo un cobarde, un sucio... 

— ¡¿Cobarde, eso soy?! — Remus vio rojo y dejó caer ambas varitas, y en su lugar usó sus manos para empujar a Regulus contra la pared y agarrarlo por el cuello.

La cabeza del chico más joven golpeó la pared de ladrillos y parpadeó, mostrando un terror genuino en su rostro. A Remus no le importaba; de hecho, era perfecto. —Puede que sea un mestizo —siseó Remus, amenazadoramente—, ¡Pero al menos no me quedo al margen y veo cómo mi familia se hace pedazos!

Los ojos de Regulus se agrandaron y una mirada terrible y angustiada se apoderó de él.

— Le dije que dejara de presionarla, ¡Pero no me escuchó! — susurró — No pude detenerla...

Disgustado, Remus lo soltó. Barty todavía se estaba ahogando, al final del pasillo.

— Eres un cobarde, Regulus Black. — Remus dijo, en voz muy baja — No lo olvides nunca.

Escupió a los pies de Regulus y se alejó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libido: deseo de placer


	75. Quinto Año: La sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexualidad - Remus está trabajando con muchas cosas en este capítulo, en su mayoría cosas relativamente inocentes relacionadas con la pubertad, pero algunas partes son un poco más detalladas con respecto a su sexualidad, y algunas personas podrían encontrarlas incómodas. Para ayudar a evitar esto, he resaltado dos oraciones en negrita: "Sirius era suficiente con lo que lidiar para él". y ''Habían sido tres semanas muy difíciles''. Si te sientes incomodo, debes dejar de leer en la primer oración, y puedes seguir leyendo a partir de la segunda.

So inviting - so enticing to play the part

I could play the wild mutation

as a rock 'n' roll star

I could do with the money (y'know that I could...)

I'm so wiped out with things as they are (y'know that I should...)

I'd send my photograph to my honey

\- and I'd come on like a regular superstar.

Sábado 20 de Septiembre de 1975

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, Remus logró caer en una rutina algo más cómoda mientras aprendía a navegar por sus nuevos sentimientos. Hubo alguna vez, donde simplemente podría haber tratado de evitar a Sirius; retirarse y esconderse en la biblioteca, o en alguno de sus rincones. Pero había aprendido que esto nunca funcionaba al final, especialmente cuando compartías una habitación. Y en cualquier caso, ahora era demasiado grande para la mayoría de sus viejos huecos.

Así que simplemente trató de arreglárselas y, al intentarlo, descubrió que podía. No es que fuera fácil, exactamente, pero tenía mucho más de qué preocuparse. Además de los deberes de prefecto, que ya tenían a Remus de arriba y abajo por el castillo para tareas de patrulla y reuniones, era un año importante para sus estudios.

Con la llegada de los OWL, los profesores los estaban cargando con más trabajo que nunca, y había habido un cambio notable en el programa de estudios. En Transfiguración estaban aprendiendo a ocultarse; en Encantamientos practicaron el desarme; Pociones se centró principalmente en identificar y contrarrestar venenos; y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras parecía ser nada más que ejercicio tras ejercicio de hechizos de ataque y defensa. Se estaban entrenando para la guerra y todos lo sabían.

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas fue un asunto sombrío. El profesor Kettleburn era un anciano gruñón y ladrador al que le faltaba la mitad de los miembros y tenía un parche en el ojo. No traía nada para que vieran, ni les contaba historias de sus encuentros con bestias fantásticas; prefería contar cómo había conseguido todas sus diversas heridas, y siempre eran historias horribles.

Remus trató de darle vueltas a esto de una manera positiva, al menos sin Ferox había una distracción menos. No había forma de que se enamorara del viejo y crujiente Kettleburn. Sirius era suficiente con lo que lidiar para él.

Aunque se las arregló para simplemente sonreír a través de sus sentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo, estos parecían aflorar en los momentos más inoportunos. Podía estar leyendo un libro y ahí estaban. O completamente solo en la biblioteca, y un recuerdo aparecía, agitando sus entrañas. A menudo lo dejaban agitado, demasiado acalorado y confundido. Si así era como James, Mary, Marlene, Peter y todos los involucrados en el estúpido negocio de los besuqueos se habían estado sintiendo durante los últimos dos años, entonces Remus simplemente no sabía cómo alguno de ellos había logrado hacer algo. Parecía que su mente y su cuerpo estaban constantemente en guerra.

No era estúpido; sabía que era algo así como una reacción tardía en lo que respecta a ese tipo de cosas. El verano después de que él cumpliera trece años, la Matrona lo llamó a su oficina y le preguntó en los términos más vagos posibles cuánto sabía sobre las "relaciones maritales". No estaba muy seguro de cuánto debería saber y no quería parecer estúpido, así que dijo que lo sabía "todo". Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que le preguntara a un miembro del personal masculino si tenía alguna pregunta. Por supuesto, nunca lo había hecho. También una vez tuvieron una charla con el vicario local sobre la santidad del matrimonio y la naturaleza pecaminosa de 'actuar en base a impulsos básicos', pero Remus había estado tan mortificado que había bloqueado la mayor parte de eso.

'Impulsos básicos'. No era algo de lo que se suponía que debías hablar en serio, al menos no con otros chicos, él sabía eso. Las bromas estaban bien; al menos estaban en territorio seguro si se burlaban el uno del otro. Pero ciertamente no podrías hacer preguntas.

Los otros merodeadores iban delante de él; algunas noches cerca de la luna llena había captado el aroma de su lujuria, había escuchado sus silenciosos momentos dolorosos de frustración y vergüenza mientras buscaban a tientas debajo de las sábanas en la oscuridad. Simplemente le avergonzaba. Por supuesto, Remus lo había hecho, por supuesto que había... pero eso sólo se sentía como mantenimiento, sin más significado de loque le atribuía a cepillarse los dientes.

Sin embargo, desde el verano pasado, las cosas en ese departamento habían cambiado. Se volvieron más urgentes. Como si haber besado a Grant lo hubiera activado de alguna manera; desató una gran avalancha de... sentimientos . Remus rara vez pensaba en otra cosa, estaba constantemente nervioso. Por una vez, estaba agradecido por las onduladas túnicas negras que debían usar en Hogwarts, pero incluso entonces a menudo se encontraba teniendo que permanecer sentado más tiempo que todos los demás a veces, tratando de tener pensamientos neutrales. Una vez tuvo que cubrirse el regazo con un libro particularmente pesado, simplemente porque McGonagall dijo 'trabajo de varita' demasiadas veces.

Se sintió cambiado por dentro; estaba presente en todo momento, ya fuera solo o en compañía. Y Sirius. ¿ Por qué tenía que ser Sirius?

Ok, sabía por qué. Era la forma en que su delgada camisa blanca de la escuela le colgaba de la espalda, la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus ojos de modo que tenía que empujarlo hacia atrás, a pesar de que nunca jamás se lo metía detrás de la oreja. Sus manos. Sus jodidos ojos...

Habían sido tres semanas muy difíciles.

Remus estaba agradecido de que esta primera luna llena del trimestre hubiera caído en un fin de semana. Significaba que podía dormir y descansar tranquilamente esperando el anochecer, en lugar de sentarse durante horas en lecciones, con los huesos doloridos en los duros asientos de madera. El sábado también fue el día de práctica de quidditch (de hecho, desde que James se había convertido en capitán, la práctica de quidditch era casi todos los días), dejando a Remus completa y felizmente tranquilo.

Había dormido la mayor parte de la mañana, luego bajó las escaleras para almorzar, antes de regresar a la tranquilidad de su dormitorio vacío. Leyó su libro por un tiempo, pero sintiéndose con dolor de cabeza e inquieto pronto se rindió. Deseaba que la luna se diera prisa y viniera, para poder acabar de una vez. Esperarla era la peor parte. Cerró los ojos, se estiró, luego decidió que estaba harto de acostarse. Se bajó de la cama y fue a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana con un paquete de cigarrillos. El último que tenía del verano, que Grant le había dado como regalo de despedida.

Grant. Si Grant estuviera ahí, en Hogwarts, ¿Remus sentiría lo mismo por Sirius? Probablemente, suspiró para sí mismo. Y Grant era tan astuto en ese tipo de cosas que lo resolvería de inmediato. Quizás tuviera algún consejo. Si tan solo pudiera llamarlo, o incluso escribir una carta, pero solo se le permitía enviarle búhos a la Matrona, ¡¿y si ella la leía?! Remus deseaba tener los espejos compactos que tenían James y Sirius. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos se los explicaría a Grant.

Terminó su primer cigarrillo y comenzó con otro. Era reconfortante. La marihuana era mejor; había fumado un poco después de su última luna llena, pero no había visto a nadie en Hogwarts fumándolo. De todos modos, se había agotado el set de fumar, ya que ya no abastecía. Las distracciones del verano pasado le habían costado en más de un sentido.

Se acercaba la noche y el estómago de Remus comenzó a rugir. Trataba de comer ligero en lunas llenas, anticipándose al dolor que a veces lo enfermaba. Los días posteriores, estaría hambriento y podría manejar fácilmente tres o cuatro platos por comida. Estaba a punto de levantarse y bajar cuando se abrió la puerta.

Peter, James y Sirius entraron con miradas curiosas en sus rostros. James se veía muy serio y bastante cauteloso, como si tuviera que dar una noticia y no estuviera seguro de cómo se lo tomaría Remus. Sin embargo, Remus sabía que no podía ser una mala noticia, porque Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando cada uno de sus perfectos dientes blancos como perlas. Peter se retorcía las manos, como de costumbre, pero él también tenía una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, la mirada que tenía cuando estaban en medio de una broma particularmente tortuosa.

— Oh Dios — dijo Remus, antes de que James pudiera hablar — ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué no están en quidditch?

— ¡Hoy no hay quidditch! — Dijo Sirius, todavía sonriendo como un loco. La energía que emanaba de él era eléctrica, ardiente; claramente, estaba extremadamente emocionado por algo.

— ¿Dónde han estado entonces? — Preguntó Remus, eligiendo mirar a James, en cambio, para mantener su tono de voz.

— ¡Hemos estado practicando algo más! — Peter estalló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Remus se reclinó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró a James de nuevo, levantando una ceja interrogante. James tragó, la manzana de Adán se balanceó, luego se aclaró la garganta.

— Moony — dijo — Tal vez recuerdes que tuvimos una idea, en tercer año...

— Tienen ideas todo el tiempo, Potter, sé específico — dijo Remus, irritado, encendiendo su tercer cigarrillo. Le dolían los hombros y el cuello. No estaba de humor para juegos en luna llena, ya deberían saberlo.

— El... para ayudarte con el... sé que dijiste que no deberíamos, um... — James se pasó la mano por el cabello — Pero ya habíamos llegado tan lejos con eso, y... um... mira, lo siento, lo sentimos... pero... 

— ¡Escúpelo! — Remus suspiró, exhalando humo. James pareció aterrorizado. Miró a Sirius, luego miró a sus pies y murmuró:

— Nos hemos convertido en animagos...

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! — Sirius dijo, dando un paso adelante — ¡Mira, Remus!

Y con eso, Sirius se transformó rápidamente en un perro negro muy grande, y Remus se cayó del alféizar de la ventana en estado de shock. 


	76. Quinto Año: Moony & Co

El perro - Sirius el perro - ladró dos veces y movió la cola juguetonamente mientras Remus se levantaba del suelo. Miró a James y Peter, que sonreían tímidamente. Miró al perro de nuevo, que se transformó de nuevo en Sirius, parado frente a él con la misma sonrisa loca.

— Lo hiciste.— Remus dijo, sin tono — No puedo creer que lo hicieras. — Se sentó de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco inestable.

— ¿Estás enojado con nosotros? — Preguntó James, sus ojos enormes y serios.

— ¿Pueden hacerlo todos?

Peter y James se miraron y luego asintieron. Remus respiró, su pecho apretado. — Háganlo entonces — susurró — Muéstrenme.

De inmediato, James y Peter se transformaron en un enorme y majestuoso ciervo y en una gorda rata marrón. Las astas de James rasparon el techo bajo de la habitación, por lo que tuvo que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza. Sirius se rió.

— No podemoss elegir en qué nos convertimos — explicó. — De lo contrario, Peter probablemente habría elegido otra cosa...

— ¡Oi! — Peter dijo, transformándose de nuevo: — Las ratas son criaturas muy inteligentes, lo busqué.

— Es una pena que tú no lo seas. — Sirius respondió.

— No todo el mundo quiere ser un gran chucho baboso — James se transformó también y le dio un puñetazo a Sirius en el hombro.

— Está bien, Bambi, cálmate — Sirius sonrió, alborotando el cabello de Peter — Solo nos estamos riendo, ¿No es así, amigo?

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa. Se veía bastante feliz. Todos se veían así. Remus todavía estaba sin palabras. Los miraba a todos como si fueran extraños. ¿Realmente habían hecho esto, una de las magias más difíciles, que requería de habilidad, concentración y, sobre todo, paciencia, solo por él?

— ¿Remus? — Preguntó James, viéndose serio de nuevo — Estás enojado, ¿no?

— Yo... — Remus frunció el ceño, luego negó con la cabeza — No, no, no estoy enojado... Yo solo... —Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos — Sabía que lo harían de todos modos, los conozco. Lo intentarían, al menos. Nunca me escuchan.

— Lo sentimos. — James dijo, desamparado. Incluso Sirius había dejado de brincar.

— ¡No, no lo sientas! — Remus dijo, rápidamente, abriendo los ojos, — Lo que han hecho es asombroso... ustedes son increíbles. Yo solo... no sé qué decir.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder agradecerles adecuadamente, por sentir todo con tanta fuerza, por no poder expresarlo con palabras. ¿Cuál era el punto de toda esa lectura si no le daba las palabras cuando las necesitabas?

Volvió a levantar la vista para encontrar a Sirius mirándolo - su sonrisa era más tranquila ahora, y la luz del entendimiento brillaba en sus ojos. El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco.

— Gracias. — Dijo, en voz baja, solo a Sirius.

— ¡Cualquier cosa por nuestro Moony! — Sirius sonrió de nuevo, y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, y el dormitorio era solo su dormitorio, y estas personas increíbles eran solo sus amigos. — Vamos — dijo Sirius alegremente, dirigiéndose a todos ellos — Bajemos a cenar. ¡Tenemos una larga noche por delante! 

— ¡¿Esta noche?! — Remus dijo, sorprendido — ¿Quieren probarlo esta noche?

Por supuesto , pensó, es por eso que eligieron el último momento para revelarse.

— No hay momento como el presente — sonrió James.

— ¿No debes de querer pasar otra noche solo en esa horrible casa cuando no tienes que hacerlo, sabes Remus? — Peter dijo con seriedad.

Remus pensó en esto mientras seguía a los demás por las muchas escaleras y pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor. No le gustaba estar solo, justo antes de la luna o inmediatamente después. Supuso que al lobo tampoco le gustaba estar solo, a juzgar por el dolor que le causaba. Pero siempre lo había hecho solo. Nunca antes había sido una pregunta.

No habló en absoluto durante la cena, mordisqueando su plato con indiferencia. Sirius le dio un codazo de vez en cuando, y Remus le lanzó una sonrisa, pero luego volvía a jugar con sus patatas asadas.

— Remus, no estás comiendo — dijo Marlene, preocupada — Eso es no es propio de tí.

— Mm — respondió, bajando el tenedor — No me siento bien. Creo que iré a la enfermería.

— Oh no, ¿otra vez? — Marlene inclinó la cabeza con simpatía — Pobrecito.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se levantó para irse. Los merodeadores también se levantaron y lo siguieron.

— ¿Cómo van a hacerlo? — Preguntó, mientras caminaba, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de ellos.

— Pete es pequeño, puede hacernos entrar — dijo James, con entusiasmo — Entonces usaremos la capa, es muy fácil encajar ahora que podemos cambiar.

— Está bien — asintió Remus, resolviéndolo — Está bien, si pueden colarse detrás de Pomfrey... ella pone un hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta, de lo contrario.

— Genial — asintió Peter con entusiasmo — ¡Lo haremos, Remus, lo haremos!

Fuera de la enfermería, se volvió y los miró a todos. Ayudaba a ser alto, en momentos como este.

— Saben que podría matarlos a todos.

Lo miraron sin vacilar. Sirius enderezó su espalda,

— No lo harás.

Remus suspiró.

— Okay. Nos vemos en una hora más o menos. — Y con eso entró en la enfermería, sin mirar atrás. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, en parte por la emoción, en parte por el terror.

Era peligroso; era tan, tan peligroso que le dolía la cabeza. Pero les había dicho 'no' una vez antes, y este había sido el resultado. Solo podía esperar que fueran lo suficientemente rápidos e inteligentes como para escapar, si las cosas salían mal. Y si no podían escapar... esperaba que al menos uno de ellos fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo necesario para asegurarse de que los tres sobrevivieran, incluso si eso significaba que él no lo haría.

...

— ¿Estarás bien, querido? — Madame Pomfrey preguntó, mirándolo con ojos preocupados. — Sé que la primera noche es mala...

— Está bien, de verdad. — Remus dijo, sentándose en su catre, como siempre. — No se preocupe por mí, la veré por la mañana.

— Al amanecer — prometió la medibruja. Ella le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Remus respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Están ahí? — Respiró en la habitación vacía.

James apareció de repente, quitando la capa. Sirius y Peter lo siguieron rápidamente, transformándose de sus formas animagas a humanos.

— No creo que nunca me acostumbre a eso — Remus parpadeó. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y trató de sonreír, haciendo un gesto hacia la lúgubre habitación — Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Gritos...

— Moony — dijo James, luciendo profundamente preocupado mientras observaba los alrededores — Es horrible.

— Está bien. Es mejor que una jaula.

— Esto es una jaula — dijo Sirius, sonando feroz.

— ¿Cuándo sucederá? — Peter preguntó, de repente, de pie detrás de los otros dos.

Remus rodó sus hombros con cuidado para ver cómo avanzaba el dolor.

— En no mucho — dijo rotundamente — quince minutos, tal vez.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Cuando Remus pudo sentir que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, y ese revelador hormigueo en sus músculos, de repente entró en pánico, — Nadie lo ha visto nunca antes. — Dijo, mirándolos a todos con impotencia: — No creo... es muy, muy feo.

— Está bien, Remus — dijo James con dulzura — Sabemos qué esperar 

— Yo podría gritar... Yo voy a gritar.

— Está bien. — Sirius prometió.

— ¿Tienes sus varitas?

— Sí — todos las retiraron para mostrárselas.

— Bien — asintió, mirando las tablas del suelo. Le dolía la espalda, podía sentir cada vértebra presionando contra la piel. — Si ataco... si no pueden controlarme... van a tener que... — titubeó. Estaba empezando. —Cambien — gritó, acurrucándose en la cama, de cara a la pared — ¡Rápido!

Sus terminaciones nerviosas se incendiaron y comenzó la transformación. Duele, su mente balbuceaba, como un niño lloriqueando, duele duele duele... empezó a perder la cabeza en la agonía, consciente de que alguien estaba gritando, hasta que ya no era Remus, y los gritos eran largos y oscuros aullidos de angustia.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo nuevo, fuerte y poderoso... olfateó. Conocía este lugar, su prisión. Quería ser libre, quería salir y correr y cazar y matar... tenía tanta hambre, estaba tan inquieto. Estaba a punto de aullar de nuevo, correr hacia las ventanas o arañar la puerta. Olió el aire. No estaba solo.

El lobo volvió sus ojos hacia los tres animales encerrados con él. Gruñó, saltó de la cama. Chasqueó las mandíbulas y se mantuvo erguido, levantando la cola para mostrar dominio. El negro gruñó, olfateando al lobo. Dio un paso adelante y el lobo gruñó, aún inseguro. El negro se tendió a los pies del lobo. Se dio la vuelta y mostró su vientre. Amigo. El lobo, sabiendo que ahora ese era el líder, dejó de gruñir. Reconoció el olor de ellos; Sabía que no tenían intención de hacer daño.

Esta era su manada, y ya no estaba solo.

...

Remus se despertó asfixiado y farfullando cuando regresó a su cuerpo. Estaba oscuro y polvoriento, como siempre, y sus huesos todavía estaban doloridos y cansados, y su cabeza todavía palpitaba. Pero no había sangre; al menos no podía olerla, no podía saborearla, y el dolor pasaba rápidamente, como agua por un desagüe.

— ¿Moony? — La voz de Sirius interrumpió, familiar y reconfortante. — Aquí.

Remus se sintió caliente de vergüenza cuando Sirius le entregó una manta para cubrirse.

— Gracias — gruñó, envolviéndose. Entrecerró los ojos cuando su visión se despejó, las formas de sus tres amigos nadaron lentamente a la vista — ¿Todos están bien?

— Bien — Sirius sonrió — ¡Mejor que bien! ¡Si funcionó, Moony!

— Aquí, vamos — James se agachó y ayudó a Remus a ponerse de pie, luego lo apoyó en la pequeña cama. Remus todavía se sentía débil, como siempre, pero eso era todo. Sin cortes, sin rasguños, no se había lastimado en absoluto.

Se apretó más el cuerpo con la manta y miró a sus tres mejores amigos, las personas que más quería en el mundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró hacia abajo, rápidamente, avergonzado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sirius, sonando preocupado — ¿Todavía duele?

— No — Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo — Solo estoy siendo tonto. — Se secó los ojos y volvió a mirarlos. James lucía tan majestuoso y orgulloso como siempre, sus lentes ligeramente torcidos, ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, pero sonriendo de todos modos. Peter estaba sonrojado, sonrojado por la emoción, y Sirius estaba absolutamente perfecto, brillando como si le acabaran de entregar la copa de quidditch. Remus se sintió muy frágil y patético, todo flaco y desnudo en la cama junto a estos héroes. — ¿Fue malo? — Preguntó, nervioso — ¿La transformación?

— Fue bastante horrible. — James dijo, honestamente. Los demás asintieron.

— Eres tan valiente, Remus. — Peter estalló.

— Pero después — dijo Sirius, ansioso por recordar — Después fue increíble, no estabas seguro al principio, pero luego yo...

— Me sometiste. — Remus dijo: — Lo recuerdo.

— ¿Pensé que no podías recordar nada de lo que pasaba? — Preguntó James, ladeando la cabeza.

— No puedo, por lo general — Remus frunció el ceño, — Pero anoche fue diferente... lo recuerdo todo. Yo no era yo, exactamente, pero yo tampoco era yo. ¿Tiene sentido?

— No — se rió Sirius. Remus también se rió. 

—Será mejor que se metan bajo la capa. Madame Pomfrey está en camino. ¿Podría, eh... alguien pasarme mi ropa?

Sirius fue el último en esconderse debajo de la capa, estaba vivo de alegría y siguió transformándose de un lado a otro, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Cuando absolutamente tenían que irse, apretó el hombro de Remus suavemente, una última vez.

— ¿No te lo dije, Moony? ¡¿No te lo dije?! — Susurró febrilmente.

— Lo hiciste — Remus sonrió, débilmente. Bajó la voz, para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, y miró a Sirius con atención — ¿Fue aterrador? ¿Yo era aterrador? — No tenía idea de cómo se veía en forma de lobo.

La expresión de Sirius no parpadeó.

— No. — Dijo con firmeza. — Eras hermoso.


	77. Quinto Año: Hermoso

— ¡Asombroso! — Ella repetía: — Completamente increíble...

Remus la engañó con una loca teoría de que estaba "madurando", y que eso debía de explicarlo. No parecía convencida, pero la dulce enfermera estaba tan contenta de encontrarlo ileso que no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Lo mantuvo en la enfermería para dormir hasta el domingo, pero al mediodía se sintió tan alerta y enérgico como cuando la luna estaba menguando.

— No tengo ninguna razón para tenerte aquí — sonrió Madame Pomfrey, todavía sin creerlo. — No creo en abarrotar mi sala de pacientes sanos.

Remus prácticamente saltó de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. No le sorprendió encontrar a los merodeadores todavía en la cama, aunque James y Peter daban señales de vida.

— ¿Estás bien, Moony? — James sonrió adormilado, apartando las cortinas de su cama al oír el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio.

— Estoy bien — susurró Remus, no queriendo despertar a Sirius. Él odiaba que le interrumpieran su sueño en el mejor de los casos, y hoy Remus realmente sentía que Sirius se merecía dormir un poco. Además, el 'eras hermoso' había estado sonando en los oídos de Remus todo el día, y aún no estaba seguro de cómo le haría para poder hablar con Sirius de nuevo.

— ¿Pomfrey dijo algo?

— No, ella no termina de entender que hizo diferente. Nos salimos con la nuestra.

— ¡Excelente! — James bostezó — Tendremos que conseguir algunas pastillas de 'pimienta' o algo para la próxima vez, es lunes.

— No tienen que hacerlo todos los meses...

— Cállate, Moony —gritó Peter, aturdido— haremos lo que queramos.

Remus sonrió para sí mismo, recogió sus libros y bajó sigilosamente a la sala común para no molestarlos más.

— ¡Remus! — Marlene gritó: — Gracias a Dios, estoy tan atascada en esta estúpida pregunta de Historia...

— ¿Cuál elegiste? — Remus se sentó en un escritorio con las chicas. — ¿Rebelión goblin?

— Levantamiento de trolls. — Marlene suspiró con tristeza. — Pensé que sería más fácil.

— Mmm — respondió Remus, revisando sus notas para ver qué tenía sobre el levantamiento de los trolls. Él mismo encontraba a los trolls bastante aburridos, pero obedientemente había anotado todo lo que había dicho el profesor Binns. A pesar de que Sirius había estado pasándole notas durante toda la lección.

Hermoso. Hermoso. ¿Qué significaba eso? Era algo bueno, obviamente. Una palabra que solo podía ser positiva. Pero Sirius la había dicho. Peor aún, la había dicho sobre la forma lobo de Remus. Entonces así, podría significar muchas cosas: Remus había creado una lista corta en su cabeza.

Por ejemplo, "eras hermoso" podría significar:

1\. Eras hermoso la noche anterior, como un lobo, pero no eres hermoso esta mañana como un ser humano.

2\. Estabas hermosa anoche porque yo era un perro, y los perros están en una buena posición para juzgar la belleza canina.

3\. Te dije que eras hermoso, aunque no es cierto, porque no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

4\. Creo que eres hermoso todo el tiempo y me gustaría mucho besarte.

Remus estaba dispuesto a admitir que la opción 4 era la menos probable. Finalmente encontró las notas y se las pasó a Marlene.

— Miralas y avísame si te quedas atascada. Algunas son un poco confusas, pero tengo algunos buenos trucos para recordar las fechas clave.

— ¡Eres un salvavidas, Remus! — Marlene dijo efusivamente, luciendo aliviada.

— Al menos has terminado tu ensayo de Transfiguraciones — Mary frunció el ceño, luciendo tan agotada como Marlene. — Estoy tan atrasado que voy a estar despierta toda la noche.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó Remus, buscando su propia tarea de Transformaciones, que solo necesitaba una rápida revisión antes de que estuviera lista para entregar.

— Oh, no gracias... — Mary se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo — Umm... Sirius prometió ayudar, en realidad. Ya sabes, porque es realmente bueno en Transformaciones.

Marlene se rió.

— Y le pidió que fuera a Hogsmeade con él...

— Oh, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Remus, sintiendo su boca repentinamente muy seca.

— Sí — sonrió Mary, luciendo muy complacida consigo misma. Remus no podía culparla. Suertuda. — Sé que lo dejé antes — dijo Mary, en voz baja — pero entonces éramos solo niños. Es por lo tanto ahora más maduro.

Lily soltó un bufido sarcástico, pero no levantó la vista de su propio trabajo. Remus solo sonrió y asintió, mirando su libro de texto de Encantamientos. Ahora no estaba de humor para la tarea. Marlene y Mary continuaron riendo y susurrando sobre Sirius.

Remus se dijo así mismo con enojo que no era justo que se sintiera de ese modo, no era justo para Mary y no era justo para Sirius. De hecho, era increíblemente egoísta. Sirius no lo había despreciado, ni se había propuesto a lastimarlo deliberadamente. Todo lo contrario, Sirius había hecho todo lo posible para que Remus se sintiera seguro y cómodo en su propia piel. Era horriblemente ingrato por parte de Remus enojarse por una cosa tan estúpida como esta.

Realmente, no era de su incumbencia con quien Sirius fuera a Hogsmeade. El propio Remus nunca había tenido ningún interés en Mary Macdonald, por lo que la sensación de malestar en su estómago estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Y a sus amigos se les permitía tener novias, si querían. Era normal. Sirius se merecía un poco de normalidad, después del verano que había tenido.

Pensó en ello toda la noche y hasta el día siguiente. Acerca de Mary, Sirius y 'eras hermoso'... ¿Sirius le diría a Mary que ella era hermosa? Ella era hermosa, sería una declaración justa - no sólo eran sus curvas suaves y ojos color chocolate, sino además las salpicaduras de pecas en su nariz, su piel marrón suave- que nunca había sido poroso, como el de cualquier otro adolescente en su año, y que brillaba como el caoba. Su risa, su humor, su ingenio rápido. Ella era una buena pareja para Sirius.

La cuestión era, decidió Remus, que si un chico le decía a una chica que era hermosa, realmente no podía haber dudas sobre cuáles eran sus intenciones. Los chicos diciéndole a otros chicos que eran hermosos era algo un poco más fuera de foco, especialmente cuando ninguna de las partes tenía toda la información.

Después de todo, Remus se repitió a sí mismo, Sirius no tenía idea de lo que él había estado haciendo durante todo el verano. Por lo que Sirius sabía, por lo que cualquiera en Hogwarts sabía, Remus estaba tan interesado en las chicas como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Por lo tanto, podría leerse fácilmente como un cumplido completamente platónico e inocuo. Por otro lado, una pequeña y aduladora voz susurraba que Sirius siempre había conocido a Remus mejor que él mismo. Siempre había sido capaz de descifrarlo: el problema de la lectura, la licantropía, ¿Por qué no esto también? ¿Era tan terrible tener esperanza?

...

Sábado 4 de Octubre de 1975

Después de una semana de noches inquietas, Remus estaba desesperado por tener a alguien con quien hablar. Y esta vez realmente no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar. Todos conocían matices ligeramente diferentes de Remus, basados en los secretos que conocían. Los merodeadores sabían que era un hombre lobo, pero solo Sirius sabía de sus problemas con la lectura. Lily sabía de la lectura, pero no del problema del hombre lobo. Mary y Marlene eran las que menos sabían de todo eso, y a él le gustaba que fuera así.

Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que conocía su nuevo secreto, y era casi imposible ponerse en contacto con esa persona. Sin embargo, Remus era más que un hombre lobo con problemas de lectura y un enamoramiento gigantesco por su mejor amigo. Sobre todas las cosas, era un merodeador; y nada era imposible para un merodeador.

El año pasado, Mary le había dicho que había una vieja cabina telefónica muggle en las afueras de Hogsmeade que todavía estaba en servicio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar sin que nadie le preguntara adónde iba, y asegurarse de que Grant estuviera esperando al otro lado, en Essex.

La primera parte fue fácil: Sirius y Peter estarían ocupados el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade con sus respectivas citas. James, a pesar de que ya había invitado a salir a Lily varias veces este trimestre, estaría perdido, pero era mucho menos entrometido que Sirius. Remus pensó que podría alejarse de él sin mucho esfuerzo.

Llevar un mensaje a St. Edmund era mucho más difícil, y al final Remus se conformó con mandarle una lechuza a la Matrona. Le escribió una nota rápida en la que le explicaba que no volvería por Navidad; esto era completamente redundante, ya que hasta ahora no había pasado una Navidad en St. Edmund desde que tenía once años, pero servía para sus propósitos. Adjuntó un segundo sobre, dirigido a Grant Chapman, con una nota aún más breve en el interior:

Sábado 4 de Octubre. Cabina telefónica en la estación más próxima. 12 pm. 

Después de eso, Remus solo tenía que esperar lo mejor.

Llegó el fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y Remus había olvidado un poco que, como prefecto, tenía ciertos deberes que realizar, lo que lo retrasó mucho. Él y Lily tuvieron que marcar todos los nombres de los estudiantes de tercer año de su lista de estudiantes que tenían los permisos correctos y luego llevarlos a todos al pueblo.

Afortunadamente, James pronto se aburrió de seguir a Remus, llevando a una larga fila de excitados chicos de trece años, y desapareció para ver los últimos suministros de quidditch. Al final, Remus no llegó a Hogsmeade hasta las doce y media, así que cuando Lily finalmente estuvo satisfecha de que habían pastoreado cada tercer año, tuvo que correr tan rápido como pudo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, rezando para que nadie lo notara.

Hogsmeade era el único pueblo en millas y millas a la redonda, y solo había un camino que conducía dentro y fuera de él. Remus sospechaba que rara vez se usaba este camino, ya que los magos tenían muchos otros medios de transporte. La alta cabina roja del teléfono se veía muy extraña; sola, rodeada de exuberantes y verdes laderas escocesas. Remus agradeció a su estrella de la suerte que estuviera desocupado; le había preocupado que llegara y encontrara a algún estudiante nacido de muggles ya allí, atado a la línea. Pero no, estaba bastante solo. Abrió la puerta y entró, marcando el número lo más rápido posible.

Solo sonó dos veces, antes de que una voz entrecortada respondiera al otro lado.

—Hjhfrd... — parecía decir.

— Hola... hola, ¿puedes oírme? — Remus dijo, en voz alta en el receptor.

— Que hay, Remus — respondió la voz de Grant, ligeramente metálica, pero mucho más clara y tan descarada y alegre como siempre. Remus se sintió cómodo por primera vez en semanas. — Mm, he estado esperando una hora en esta maldita cabina.

— Lo siento — dijo Remus — Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba escapar. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje, entonces?

— Lo hice. Muy halagador, debo decir. Me extrañas, ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto. — Remus dijo, rápidamente - y se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Sirius había sido una distracción de proporciones épicas, pero tenía que admitir que se había sentido un poco solo sin Grant cerca. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Igual que siempre. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

— Bien, bien…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Um... quería preguntarte algo.

— Ve a por ello.

— Bueno... ya sabes ese día cuando estábamos... um, a principios de verano, cuando estábamos sentados afuera, y tú... tú...

— ¿Te besé en la boca?

Remus sintió que se sonrojaba mucho contra el frío receptor de plástico.

— Si. Er... bueno, quería preguntar. Um. ¿Cómo lo... sabías?

— Oh Dios — Grant suspiró profundamente — ¿Quién es?

— ¿Qué es lo que quie...

— Te gusta alguien, ¿Cierto? ¿Algún chico elegante de la escuela? Y quieres que te diga qué señales debes buscar para ver si él también gusta de tí.

Remus parpadeó. Eso era exactamente lo que quería. —Bueno —dijo Grant— lamento defraudarte, viejo pato, pero no tengo nada para ti. Nueve de cada diez veces no les agrada, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Ocho de cada diez veces te darán una paliza si lo intentas. Espero que no esté en el equipo de rugby, o lo que sea que hagan.

— No. Yo no creo que lo haría... no lo haría... es mi amigo. — Remus terminó, sin convicción.

— ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo para hacerte pensar que es uno de los nuestros?

Uno de los nuestros.

— Erm... no exactamente.

— ¿Tienes novia? ¿O es una escuela solo para niños? Siempre quise ir a uno de esas 

— Hay chicas — suspiró Remus. — Y sí, él es... bueno, en realidad ha salido con una chica hoy.

— Ah, bueno, no parece que tengas suerte, amigo. Quiero decir, él podría ir en ambos sentidos, pero para ser honesto, no sé qué tan probable es eso.

— Sí — suspiró Remus. Me llamó hermoso, quería decir. ¿Seguramente no podría ser tan cruel como para decir algo así y no decirlo en serio?

A través del silencio que siguió, Grant se rió suavemente al otro lado del teléfono.

— Oh Remus, amor. Él es realmente increíble, no?

— No sé qué hacer. — Remus respondió, cerrando los ojos y recostándose desesperadamente contra la cabina.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer. No durará para siempre, no te preocupes. Seguirás adelante, solo cuídate.

— Gracias.

— En cualquier momento. Regresas el próximo verano, ¿no?

— Sí.

— ¿Navidad?

— Probablemente no.

— Una pena. Es una mierda estar solo. Tuve que jugar al fútbol ayer.

— Pensé que odiabas el fútbol.

— No, sólo te dije eso así te agradaría.

Remus se rió.

Aunque la llamada telefónica no le había dado a Remus nada que no supiera, se sintió mucho mejor después. Se dirigió de regreso a Hogsmeade con un salto en su paso, esperando hacer una visita a Honeyduke's antes de encontrarse con sus amigos en las Tres Escobas. Grant tenía toda la razón, por supuesto que Sirius estaba prohibido. Eventualmente, los sentimientos de Remus hacia él se enfriarían.

Esta nueva perspectiva positiva no duró mucho. Remus apenas había puesto un pie en Hogsmeade, cuando apareció Severus Snape, escabulléndose de un callejón entre dos cabañas.

— Lupin. — Dijo con frialdad. Se veía preocupantemente calmado y sereno, sus ojos negros y brillantes fijos en Remus.

A los quince, Snape se veía aún más incómodo que a los once. La adolescencia lo había devastado; sus extremidades se habían vuelto desgarbadas, su nariz aún más enganchada, y tenía un caso terrible de acné, lo que le recordó a Remus la broma de los polvos picantes del primer año.

— ¿Estás bien, Snivellus? — Remus bufó, pasando junto a él, — Buscando comida en los contenedores de otras personas, ¿verdad?

Severus caminó a su lado, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, dejando Hogsmeade?

— No es de tu incumbencia, idiota.

— Estuviste fuera por casi una hora.

— ¡¿Me seguiste?!

Estás tramando algo.

— Piérdete o te castigo.

— Es una completa broma que te hayan nombrado prefecto. — Severus dijo, de la nada. Snape no había sido nombrado prefecto de Slytherin. — Aunque supongo que eres el mejor de ciertos males.

— Mira, no vas a hacerme enojar. — Remus dijo, con los dientes apretados. Caminaría más rápido si pudiera, pero su cadera rota estaba jugando de nuevo. — Te diría que regreses con tus amigos, pero sé que no tienes ninguno.

— Sé de ti — siseó Snape — Mocoso de un hogar para niños.

— Este mocoso del hogar de niños te golpeó en Aritmancia el año pasado. E Historia.

— Descubriré que estás haciendo.

— Bueno, buena suerte. — Remus sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo al ocultar sus huellas, incluso si Severus descubría que había hecho una llamada telefónica, ¿Qué importaba? — Realmente no sé qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso, Snivellus. ¿No hay suficientes primeros años para maldecir o algo así?

— Hay algo que no está bien en ti. — Snape dijo, retrocediendo ahora cuando una pandilla de sexto año se acercó — Lily no me cree, pero lo resolveré. Así que cuida tu espalda, Loony Lupin.

Remus lo maldijo y marchó hacia Honeyduke's, esperando que pareciera que no le importaba tanto como lo hacía.


	78. Quinto Año: Wishin' and Hopin'

— Él quiere una fiesta, obviamente. — Dijo James, mientras caminaban entre lecciones una tarde.

— ¿En nuestro dormitorio? — Preguntó Remus, luchando con su ridículamente pesada mochila.

— Sala común, creo. Quiere que todos se involucren.

— Por supuesto — Remus sonrió con cariño. Volvió a mover su bolso.

— ¿Quieres que levite eso por ti? Levité a Pete todo el camino hasta Adivinación, ayer.

— ¿Es así como consiguió ese moretón? — Remus arqueó una ceja.

— No es mi culpa que Sirius cerrara la trampilla demasiado pronto. De todos modos, esto de la fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que él quiere que sea como la tuya el año pasado.

— Oh no — Remus negó con la cabeza — No lo llevaré de regreso desde Hogsmeade en ese estado otra vez.

— No, todavía quiere hacerlo en la sala común. Solo... quiero decir que quiere alcohol. Son sus dieciséis...

— Bueno, tampoco voy a sujetarle el pelo hacia atrás cuando empiece a vomitar. — Remus dijo con firmeza.

James alborotó su cabello mientras un grupo de chicas pasaba, todas mirándolo. A veces, Remus se alegraba de no tener interés en el sexo opuesto, porque de lo contrario caminar con el capitán de quidditch podría llegar a ser algo insoportable. No es de extrañar que a Peter le gustara tanto alardear de Desdemona.

La saga de Sirius y Mary se encontraba actualmente en niveles tolerables. No había sucedido nada durante la visita a Hogsmeade, por lo que Remus sabía, ya qur Mary seguramente se lo habría dicho si hubiera hecho algo. Aparentemente, ella quería 'probar' si él podía ser un caballero antes de que ella aceptara ser su novia.

— ¡Un caballero! — Sirius se burló, cuando los merodeadores estaban solos — ¡Hablo cinco idiomas! ¡Tengo un lema familiar! ¡Puedo bailar el maldito vals! ¡Tengo doce juegos de túnicas! ¿Qué más quiere ella?

— Ahora conoces mi dolor. — James suspiró en respuesta.

— Ella quiere que la respetes — trató de explicar Peter.

— ¡La respeto! — Sirius dijo piadosamente: — Tiene las mejores tetas del año. Eso es muy respetable.

Remus enterró la cabeza entre las manos para ocultar el hecho de que estaba sonriendo, porque seguramente Sirius nunca tendría una novia con esa actitud.

— Entonces — dijo James, ahora que las chicas habían pasado y estaban casi en el Gran Comedor, — ¿Es una buena idea? ¿Gran fiesta, mucho ruido, mucho alcohol, muchas chicas?

— ¡Oh, sí, suena genial! — Remus respondió, a medias.

— Aww, sé que eres tímido, Moony, pero lo juro, le gustas a muchas chicas. Solo necesitas saber cómo hablar con ellas.

Remus pensó que era un poco arrogante, viniendo de James '¡Oye, Evans!' Potter, pero no dijo nada. — De todos modos — continuó James, sonriendo mientras entraban al pasillo. — Puedes ser el JD, conoces toda la música.

— El DJ — corrigió Remus.

— Lo que sea. ¿Estás bien, Wormtail? — James le dio un codazo a Peter, que estaba sentado con su novia en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ella frunció el ceño a James.

— ¿Por qué has empezado a llamarlo así? ¡Es un apodo terrible! 

— No — sonrió Remus — le queda completamente.

Peter movió dos dedos hacia ambos y regresó a su almuerzo. Todos habían estado jugando con los apodos, en parte porque querían terminar el mapa para Navidad y necesitaban sus alias, en parte porque a James y Sirius simplemente les gustaba la idea de tener nombres en clave. Habían hecho un juego de nunca llamarse el uno al otro por el mismo nombre dos veces, pero después de probar 'roedor', 'bigotes', 'scabbers' y 'come-queso', 'Wormtail' terminó pegándose a Peter.

Remus amaba cada minuto, ahora sabían cómo se sentía. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, se había encariñado bastante con 'Moony'.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius y Mary ya estaban allí, charlando animadamente.

— Fido — asintió James, mientras se sentaba.

— Rudolph. — Sirius respondió, con un asentimiento idéntico.

— ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos? — Mary preguntó: — ¿No tenías hora libre?

— Biblioteca. — Remus dijo, alcanzando el cucharón de sopa, parándose para levantar la tapa de la humeante sopera entre ellos. Tomate: su favorito. — Ustedes dos están actuando como si no tuviéramos Owls esperándonos.

— Haré mi revisión en Navidad — Mary se encogió de hombros, — No estoy tan preocupada. Estoy más nervioso por las entrevistas de carrera.

— ¿Entrevistas de carrera? — Remus se sentó, alarmado.

— Lily me estaba diciendo — explicó Mary — que después de los Owls tenemos que ir y tener una reunión con McGonagall sobre qué hacer después de que termine la escuela. No tengo idea de lo que diré, si esta guerra continúa, ni siquiera podré conseguir un trabajo como nacida de muggles.

— Lo harás — dijo James con fiereza — Vamos a ganar 

— Bueno, aun así — Mary se encogió de hombros — no sé qué quiero hacer cuando terminemos. El único trabajo de mago del que sé algo es enseñar, y definitivamente no quiero hacer eso.

Una lechuza apareció en algún lugar por encima de ellos, aterrizando junto al plato de Sirius. Puso los ojos en blanco: era un búho de la familia Black.

— Al menos no es un vociferador. — James dijo, alegremente, untando con mantequilla su panecillo. Sirius abrió el sobre blanco y Remus vio sus ojos azules parpadear a través del texto. Se puso de pie, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Mary, Remus y James también se volvieron a mirar. Regulus estaba mirando a su hermano. Sirius hizo contacto visual con él, levantó la carta y su varita, y dijo:

— Incendio. 

Mary gritó cuando el trozo de pergamino estalló en llamas entre los dedos de Sirius. Sirius volvió a sentarse, satisfecho.

— ¿Malas noticias, entonces? — Preguntó James, volviendo a su almuerzo.

— Una citación para pasar mi cumpleaños con mi querido hermano.

— Bien. ¿Eso es tan malo? — Preguntó James.

— Sí. — Remus dijo con severidad. No había olvidado los feroces cortes en la parte posterior de las piernas de Sirius.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Una voz detrás de ellos habló. Regulus en realidad había dejado la mesa de Slytherin para enfrentarse a su hermano. Sirius lo ignoró, en cambio continuó comiendo su comida. — Sirius. — Regulus dijo, más fuerte esta vez, — ¿Por qué quemaste esa carta?

— Vamos, Mary — dijo Sirius, levantándose de nuevo, evitando con cuidado el contacto visual — Vamos, tenemos Encantamientos después, ¿no?

— No era de mamá — dijo Regulus, sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes y sus mejillas se volvieron anormalmente rosadas — Lo escribí yo mismo, quería verte.

Pero Sirius no quería nada de eso, y ya se había alejado de la mesa, Mary en su brazo.

— ¿Puedo hablar con él, si quieres? — James se volvió hacia Regulus.

El hermano Black menor parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró a James. Remus podía ver sus largas pestañas brillando con lágrimas de ira.

— Vete a la mierda, Potter, nadie te preguntó. Si está contento con su novia sangre sucia, entonces está bien. ¡No me importa! — Y con eso, Regulus dio su propio volante, regresando con sus amigos al otro lado del pasillo.

James suspiró, pesadamente, jugando con su sopa.

— Tienen un estilo realmente dramático los Black.

...

Jueves 30 de Octubre de 1975

El cumpleaños de Sirius caía desafortunadamente un lunes ese año, por lo que decidieron celebrar la fiesta el sábado anterior. Esto no fue mucho después de la segunda luna llena   
que los merodeadores pasaban juntos en la Casa de los Gritos, que había sido tan exitosa como la última, si no más, porque todos estaban mucho más preparados.

Remus había logrado conseguir dos botellas de whisky de fuego de un séptimo año que una vez le había comprado cigarrillos. James pagó, por supuesto. El resto de los Gryffindors estaban bastante acostumbrados a las fiestas de merodeadores ahora, y aquellos que no estaban interesados estaban armados con encantamientos silenciadores para sus dormitorios. Lily no pensó que esto fuera razonable.

— ¡De verdad, Remus, no podemos interrumpir a toda la casa solo porque es el cumpleaños de Sirius!

— ¿Por qué no? — Remus bostezó. Era tarde y estaban patrullando de nuevo el cuarto piso. — Lo hicimos el año pasado. Y el año anterior a ese.

— El año pasado coincidió con una victoria de quidditch. — Lily dijo: — Esa fue una celebración de la casa.

— Bueno, esto también.

— No, esta es una celebración de Sirius.

— Sí. Todo el mundo ama a Sirius.

— Hmph.

Era cierto, Lily era potencialmente la única Gryffindor que al menos no encontraba graciosos a James y Sirius. A todos los demás les encantaba la idea de una fiesta. — Deberías ponerle fin — ella dijo.

— ¡¿Por qué yo?!

— Porque eres un prefecto, Remus. ¿Por qué crees que te dieron esa placa?

— Créame, no tengo ni idea. — Bostezó de nuevo. Le picaban los ojos por el cansancio, — ¿Ya hemos hecho lo suficiente? — Se quejó — No he visto a ningún estudiante en mucho tiempo.

— Oh, supongo que tienes razón — dijo Lily, captando su bostezo. — Solo comprobaré el baño de chicas que está aquí, luego regresamos.

— Mm. — Remus se apoyó contra la pared y esperó mientras Lily entraba a investigar. Ella era muy minuciosa. A ella claramente le encantaba ser prefecta tanto como a James le encantaba ser capitán de quidditch.

Remus definitivamente no estaba disfrutando de la responsabilidad. Como si no tuviera suficiente que hacer, con los Owls en el horizonte, sin mencionar las lunas llenas, una guerra y estar en guardia para parar varios ataques de Slytherin. Que hablando de...

— ¿Vagando fuera de los baños de chicas? — Una voz se deslizó detrás de él. Remus se giró para ver a Snape doblar la esquina. — ¿Esperando que Myrtle llorona salga contigo si lo pides amablemente?

Remus gimió y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Oh, lárgate, ¿Quieres? Realmente te daré detención esta vez; estás fuera de los límites.

— Solo inténtalo. — Severus entrecerró los ojos.

— Vuelve a tu dormitorio.

— Oblígame.

Remus había estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su temperamento bajo control este año - y lo había estado haciendo bastante bien, aparte de ese pequeño altercado con Regulus. Pero Snape parecía muy interesado en hacer una excepción. Desde su encuentro en Hogsmeade, Remus había notado que el estudiante de Slytherin lo miraba; apareciendo desde detrás de las esquinas o siguiéndolo a las aulas. Esta era la última de una serie de emboscadas recientes, y los nervios de Remus se estaban agotando.

Afortunadamente para Severus, en ese mismo momento Lily completó su inspección y salió de los baños.

— ¡Sev! — Dijo, sonando medio sorprendida, medio preocupada. Sus ojos brillaron entre Snape y Remus — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Solo le estaba diciendo a Snivellus que está a punto de ser castigado por estar fuera de los límites... — dijo Remus con aire de suficiencia. Sabía que Lily era una de las únicas personas que le importaban a Snape, y que lo último que quería era quedar mal frente a ella.

— ¡No le llames así! — Ella frunció. — Realmente deberías estar en tu propia sala común a esta hora de la noche — le dijo Lily a Severus con reproche.

— Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien — dijo Severus, suavemente — No es seguro deambular por el castillo con delincuentes.

— Cuida tu boca, Snape — Remus sacó su varita.

— ¿Cuidarme de qué, amante muggle?

— Eres una babosa, asqueroso...

— ¡Basta, tanto tú como tú! — Lily gritó, sacando su propia varita —¡O los convertiré a los dos en ratones y pueden arriesgarse a estar con la Sra. Norris!

Ambos la miraron, estupefactos. — Muy bien — dijo, incorporándose a su altura máxima. — Ahora, Severus, vuelve a las mazmorras. Remus, cállate y ven conmigo.

Con eso, se marchó furiosa, las trenzas rebotando detrás de ella como dos látigos de cobre.

Remus tuvo que caminar muy rápido para alcanzarla y estaba jadeando cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la segunda escalera.

— Yo no lo empecé, ya sabes — le dijo — El viejo Snivellus me ha estado siguiendo todo el año, el maldito despreciable.

— ¡No quiero escucharlo! — Ella espetó: — Ya ni siquiera me importa quién lo empezó, tú o él, creo que todos son unos horribles matones.

— ¡Lily!

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Remus, te maldeciré!

Chicas. Remus pensó, de mal humor, mientras la dejaba seguir adelante, frotándose la pobre cadera. Locas. Hasta la última de ellas.

...

Sábado 1 de Noviembre de 1975

Well you can bump and grind

If it’s good for your mind

You can twist and shout

Let it all hang out

But you won’t fool the children of the revolution...

Los Slytherin podrían tener carreras de alto perfil por delante. Los Ravenclaw probablemente podrían mantener la cabeza más fría en una emergencia. Y si querías algo bien hecho, entonces podías contar con un Hufflepuff. Pero la Torre de Gryffindor siempre organizaba las mejores fiestas.

Se había corrido la voz, y un flujo constante de estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw entraba a hurtadillas por el agujero del retrato, que se suponía que estaba a cargo de Peter, que se había emborrachado muy rápido y aparentemente era extremadamente hospitalario después de unos whiskies de fuego. A las diez en punto, la sala común estaba abarrotada, bañada en un rojo y dorado deslumbrante, llena de charla, risas y música.

Remus había comenzado a cargo del tocadiscos y había implementado un sistema, basado en la forma en que funcionaba una máquina de discos muggle usando una simple combinación de hechizo de levitación / locomotor. Sin embargo, las cosas se salieron rápidamente de control y al final abandonó su puesto para pasar un buen rato. Sirius, que ya estaba tomando su tercer o cuarto whisky, estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida; siendo el centro de atención y estando rodeado de chicas.

Las chicas de Gryffindor habían estado leyendo una copia de Marie Claire toda la tarde, y Remus notó que todas estaban vestidas de manera muy diferente para la fiesta de este año: sus faldas se habían vuelto más cortas, los colores menos conservadores y el maquillaje era otra cosa.

Mary había realizado un hechizo en sus pestañas lo que las hizo largas y gruesas, como alas de murciélago. Se veía absolutamente deslumbrante con una minifalda azul real y una blusa blanca con mangas acampanadas largas, con un corte bajo para acentuar lo que Sirius llamaba 'las mejores tetas del año'. Marlene también estaba muy llamativa, su cabello rubio peinado por una vez, en lugar de su habitual cola de caballo práctica, con volantes blancos y un top con estampado de cachemira flotante. E incluso después del arrebato de Lily la otra noche, ella estaba ahí sonriendo y charlando con todos los demás, vistiendo un vestido de crochet verde esmeralda.

— Creo que esta noche podría ser la noche, ya sabes — dijo James arrastrando las palabras, colapsando en el asiento junto a Remus como un saco de patatas.

— ¿Oh si? — Remus reflexionó conversacionalmente, — ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Prancer? (Se estaban quedando sin renos de Santa Claus; iban a tener que conformarse con uno eventualmente).

— ¡Mírala! — James dijo efusivamente — Ella obviamente está tratando de llamar mi atención.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Mírala!

— Oh, sí — Remus palmeó la rodilla de su amigo con indulgencia — Sí, definitivamente lo veo. Ella está loca por ti, amigo. 

— Sólo necesito averiguar cómo impresionarla... — James bebió los restos de su whisky. Remus no sabía cuántos llevaba, pero no era su trabajo cuidar a nadie.

— Podrías intentar hablar con ella sobre encantamientos — sugirió Remus — estabas luchando con ese encantamiento de desapareción la semana pasada, y ella lo hizo en el primer intento.

James lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— No, se me ocurrirá algo. Algo que realmente la sorprenda.

Se levantó y se alejó antes de que Remus pudiera intentar decirle que Lily Evans probablemente no quería ser 'cautivada'. Y de todos modos, en ese momento estaba distraído por Sirius, que había comenzado a bailar con Mary hasta los últimos compases de la canción de T.Rex a todo volumen. Sirius solía bromear diciendo que el único tipo de baile que conocía era el de salón, pero aquí había evidencia de que eso había sido una mentira. Remus apartó la mirada rápidamente, sonrojándose.

— ¿Bebes, Remus? — Marlene ahora aterrizó a su lado, tomando el lugar de James. Ella agarró una botella de algo verdoso.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— Witches Brew — sonrió, vertiéndola en su taza. Bebió un sorbo del líquido verde fluorescente: era muy dulce, con un ligero sabor a manzana. Definitivamente alcohólico.

— Eso me va a poner muy enfermo — sonrió.

— Uf, míralo — suspiró Marlene, mirando a Sirius bailar —¡¿Podrían esos jeans ser más ajustados?

Remus murmuró algo en su taza, tomando otro trago. — Definitivamente va a salir con él de nuevo — dijo Marlene — Mary siempre obtiene lo que Mary quiere.

— ¿Pensé que te gustaba James?

— Mm, bueno, los dos son bastante hermosos, para ser honesta. Me balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Pero Potter está tan enamorado de Lily que no parece que valga la pena. Además, estoy en el equipo de quidditch, ¿no? Nunca oiría el final si fuera tras el capitán.

— Hay otros chicos — dijo Remus.

— No como Sirius. — Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, atónita.

Terminó su bebida de una vez y le permitió que le sirviera un poco más. Le estaba empezando a gustar, fuera lo que fuera, a Remus siempre le habían gustado las cosas dulces. La canción de T.Rex finalmente terminó, y el siguiente álbum salió de su funda y revoloteó en el tocadiscos.

Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'

Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms...

That won't get you into his arms…

— Oh, Dios — gimió Remus, — ¡¿Quién puso a Dusty Springfield en la pila?!

— ¡Amo esta! — Marlene se sentó, sonriendo.

Efectivamente, el alegre disco pop tuvo un efecto asombroso en todas las demás chicas de la fiesta, ya que todas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía, cantando en voz alta. Remus consideró tomarse ese momento para subir las escaleras por un cigarro descarado, pero Marlene lo puso de pie.

— Vamos, cariño, vamos a bailar — le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. — Fingiré que eres un extraño alto y guapo, y puedes fingir que soy Raquel Welch o algo así.

Show him that you care just for him

Do the things he likes to do

Wear your hair just for him, 'cause

You won't get him

Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin'...

Remus era inestable en sus pies en el mejor de los casos, pero después de mezclar bebidas toda la noche, y con Marlene colgando de él, riendo y balanceándolo, eso era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse de pie y con vida.

— ¡Sí, Moony! — Sirius se apiñó, mientras él y Mary se acercaban a ellos — ¡Nunca supe que sabías bailar!

— Oh, sí, soy el próximo Fred Astaire — Remus levantó una ceja irónica, sosteniendo la mano de Marlene sobre su cabeza mientras ella giraba, luego luchó por recuperar el equilibrio.

— Son una pareja tan dulce — dijo Mary, inclinándose hacia Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza, resoplando de risa. 

So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is

All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him…

— ¡Oye, Evans! — James había resurgido, aparentemente listo para ejecutar su plan. Toda la habitación se volvió para mirarlo, de pie sobre una de las mesas de estudio con su escoba en alto.

— Oh no... — Remus respiró.

— ¡Oh si! — Sirius vitoreó.

— ¡POTTER! — Lily Evans gritó: — ¡Bájate de allí, te harás daño!

— ¡Mira esto! — James lloró, alegremente, emocionado por la atención. Saltó sobre su escoba y se elevó a un ritmo asombroso.

— Nunca se ha caído antes — dijo Marlene, insegura, mientras James comenzaba el primero de una serie de bucles e inmersiones, cada uno más inestable que el anterior.

— ¿Alguna vez ha estado borracho antes? — Mary respondió.

— ¡Él está bien! — Sirius se rió. Todos vieron como James volaba alrededor y por debajo de las vigas, cada vez más rápido, hasta que a Remus le dolía el cuello y estaba en peligro de sufrir un tirón.

Evidentemente, Lily también había tenido suficiente.

— ¡Petrificus Totalus! — Ordenó, apuntando con su varita a James. Se detuvo de inmediato, congelándose en el aire, pero Lily era increíblemente hábil y cambió sin problemas a un hechizo de levitación, bajándolo lentamente al suelo. Ella lo dejó en la alfombra y se paró sobre él, con las manos en las caderas.

Él parpadeó hacia ella, incapaz de hablar, pero lleno de pura adoración.

— Idiota. — Ella dijo. — ¡Diez puntos de Gryffindor y una semana de detención! — Y con eso, lo dejó en la alfombra y regresó con sus amigos.

Remus despetrificó a James y lo ayudó a levantarse, entregándole otro whisky. La música se había vuelto más lenta ahora, sonaba como Fairport Convention.

— Mala suerte, amigo — dijo, tratando de sonar comprensivo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — James le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco aturdido pero no peor por el desgaste — ¿No viste cómo me miró?

— Er... sí...

— Enamorado. — Murmuró, tambaleándose ligeramente hacia atrás, hasta que Remus lo guió a un sillón. — Totalmente enamorado.

— Bebe tu bebida, James.

— Salud Moony, eres el mejor.

— Mmm — respondió Remus, viendo a Mary rodear el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho mientras bailaban lentamente. — Soy el mejor.


	79. Quinto Año: Luna celosa

Jueves 18 de Diciembre de 1975

— Me gustaría ese ensayo para Enero... sí, señor Pettigrew, además del que trata sobre las trampas de la maldición Gemino. — McGonagall le dio una leve sonrisa que fue todo menos comprensiva.

Peter se veía bastante terrible, pero toda la clase se sentía igual. Su carga de trabajo se había vuelto tan enorme en el período previo a la Navidad que Sirius había tenido que realizar un hechizo de encogimiento en sus libros, notas y papeles solo para caberlos bajo su cama. Remus sintió que esto era solo una solución a corto plazo - si Sirius realmente sacaba todo y lo organizaba por una vez, no tendría problemas para colocarlo todo ordenadamente en los estantes asignados. Remus, que nunca había tenido suficientes cosas para hacer un lío con ellas, odiaba el desorden. Algunas noches pensaba que el estado de la cama de Sirius lo distraía más que el chico durmiendo en ella.

Marlene había estado particularmente angustiada cuando salieron del salón de clases para Pociones.

— No puedo resolver la parte de la duplicación, ¡Es tan confuso!

— Hay una manera fácil de pronunciar bien — dijo Remus, luchando con su pesado bolso de nuevo. Sus hombros estaban muy adoloridos esta semana mientras se acercaba la luna. — Puedo mostrarte antes de que nos vayamos para Navidad si quieres.

— ¡Oh, sí, por favor! — Marlene asintió con gratitud — Haces que todo sea fácil de entender. ¿Esta noche?

— No, no puedo esta noche — dijo suavemente — ¿El viernes?

— Oh, está bien… aunque tendré que hacer todo mi equipaje esta noche. Todavía tengo regalos que envolver para mamá y Danny.

Este año, Remus había envuelto cuidadosamente cada uno de sus regalos de Navidad en el momento en que los compró, demasiado emocionado para esperar. Ahora estaba ansioso por pasar dos semanas ininterrumpidas en los Potter con Peter y James.

Sirius había sido convocado a casa en un vociferador al principio del trimestre. Remus estaba en conflicto con esto; por supuesto, estaba profundamente preocupado por su amigo, quien seguramente lo pasaría fatal. Pero por otro lado, dos semanas sin Sirius tomando todo el aire de la habitación sería un alivio bienvenido para Remus, cuya fuerza de voluntad estaba comenzando a fallar.

Por ejemplo, justo ahora, mientras estaba afuera de la entrada de la mazmorra charlando con Marlene, estaba tomando cada gramo de su energía no mirar directamente por encima de su hombro, donde Mary y Sirius estaban encerrados en un abrazo muy apasionado, que estaba al borde de obsceno.

Habían estado así desde el cumpleaños de Sirius; cada momento en la compañía del otro parecía ser una lucha de lenguas, para gran disgusto de James.

— Evans, ¿No puedes detenerlos? — Preguntó, apoyado contra la pared, apagado. — Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

— No hay nada en las reglas sobre las demostraciones de afecto, Potter — dijo Lily, haciendo una mueca — ¿No crees que lo he comprobado?

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, Slughorn abrió la puerta de su salón de clases y Remus se apresuró a entrar. Él y Lily compartían un escritorio al frente de la habitación, así que al menos no tenía que ver a Sirius y Mary mirándose durante toda la lección. La única gracia salvadora era que al menos Sirius no hablaba de ella cuando ella no estaba allí, como lo hacía Peter con Desdemona o James con Lily. Remus había comenzado a esperar las últimas noches en su dormitorio, cuando podía fingir que nada había cambiado.

Pociones era aburrido, como siempre. Remus tenía planes de dejar el tema tan pronto como pudiera después de que terminaran con los Owls - pasaría con suerte, en todo caso, y solo gracias a Lily.

Slughorn les dio otra tarea para Enero.

— A este paso estaré escribiendo ensayos durante la cena de Navidad — suspiró Lily mientras guardaban sus cosas. — No puedo esperar a que terminen los búhos, ¿tú?

— Supongo que tendremos que empezar a trabajar en los EXTASIS una vez que estén terminados — respondió Remus con pesimismo. — Y Dirk Cresswell me dijo que no obtendremos nuestros resultados de OWL hasta el final del verano.

— ¡¿Qué?! Oh no, eso va a arruinar mis vacaciones. Papá quiere llevarnos a todos a Cornualles en la caravana y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Remus asintió con gravedad. Aunque todavía no era Navidad, él también había estado esperando las vacaciones de verano. Dos meses largos, cálidos y sencillos con Grant sonaban como una absoluta felicidad. Le había escrito a Grant una tarjeta de Navidad, pero no había decidido si enviarla o no. No había nada interesante en el interior, solo un saludo festivo estándar, pero se mostró tímido al respecto. Grant podría pensar que es una tontería. Remus lo había estado llevando en su mochila durante una semana.

— Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? — Preguntó Lily, mientras salían del salón de clases de camino a almorzar.

— ¿Hmm? Nada.

— Escuché que le dijiste a Marlene que estabas ocupada, y no estamos en la rotación para patrullar esta noche...

— Oh, eh… es otra cosa. Detención.

— Remus, nunca te detienen — se rió Lily — Vamos, ¿Qué es? ¿Una broma? ¿Un amor secreto?

Remus le dio una sonrisa misteriosa, que esperaba fuera parecida a la de Sirius y James.

— No me hagas preguntas y no te diré mentiras.

— Solo trata de no infringir ninguna ley — le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un codazo gentilmente.

Remus gruñó, como si nunca consideraría tal cosa. Realmente, eran James, Sirius y Peter quienes violaban la ley. Él era solo un inocente hombre lobo espectador.

— Evans, Moony. — James se unió a ellos cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor. — ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes para almorzar, ya que son las únicas dos personas en mi vida que actualmente no se besan?

— Oi, ¿Qué soy yo, niebla escocesa? — Marlene le dio un codazo mientras se sentaban.

— Mis disculpas, McKinnon — James se inclinó amablemente, — te agradezco por mantener tu decoro. A diferencia de algunos que podría mencionar. — Hizo una bola con la servilleta y se la tiró a la cabeza de Sirius. — ¡Pájaros del amor! ¡Consigan una maldita habitación, estamos tratando de comer! 

No tuvo ningún efecto.

— Es bastante valiente por su parte, besuquearse con él por todo el castillo así. — Marlene reflexionó: — O valiente por la parte de él, no estoy segura. De cualquier manera, un sangre pura y un nacido de muggles, haciendo alarde de su relación...

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso? — Lily dijo, erizándose como un gato enojado — Mary es tan buena como Sirius Black. El estado de sangre no tiene nada que ver con eso.

— Bueno, obviamente lo sé. Marlene dijo, a la defensiva:   
— Pero... bueno, velo tu misma. — Ella miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Varios Slytherins, Regulus entre ellos, estaban observando la excesiva demostración de afecto que tenía lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Como nacida de muggles, Mary había sido un objetivo durante la mayor parte de su trayectoria escolar, pero estaba claro que la desaprobación había aumentado desde que comenzó a salir con el heredero de una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas de Gran Bretaña.

Era profundamente desconcertante, la forma en que todos miraban así; ojos entrecerrados y puños cerrados. Todos excepto Snape, que estaba mirando a Remus.

— Maldita sea — Murmuró James. — Un montón de raros.

— Estoy preocupado por ella. — Marlene se mordió el labio. — Si la acorralan en los pasillos y Sirius no está allí...

— La cuidaremos. — James dijo, galantemente. Miró a Remus y Lily — ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto — Remus asintió de inmediato.

— Er... sí — dijo Lily, más lentamente. Tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, cuando James la miró a los ojos. Como si hubiera visto algo que la sorprendió. — Obviamente. A todos nos importa Mary, no dejaremos que le pase nada.

...

— Él llegará tarde. — Remus gruñó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y caminando. — Está besándose con MacDonald, no vendrá 

— Él estará aquí, Moony, dale un minuto.

— ¡No tengo un minuto! — Remus espetó. Tenía los nervios en carne viva, no tenía la paciencia para ser cortés. — Necesito ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey ahora.

— Ok, bueno, vete, te seguiremos — dijo James — Si Black no aparece, entonces Pete y yo iremos solos. Seguirá funcionando, soy lo suficientemente grande para controlarte.

A Remus no le gustó la idea de eso, pero estaba de muy mal humor. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió, casi golpeándolo en la cara.

— ¡Vaya, lo siento, llego tarde! — Dijo Sirius. Su cabello estaba fuera de lugar y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Remus lo miró con disgusto.

— Tengo que irme. — Dijo, con los dientes apretados.

— Sí, lo sé, lo siento mucho, Moony. — Sirius probó una sonrisa encantadora. — Solo estaba con Mary y ...

— ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! — Remus se fue de inmediato, marchando resueltamente por las escaleras. En cualquier momento del mes, en cualquier momento, excepto la luna llena, y Remus podía mantener todos los platos girando; su deseo por Sirius, sus celos por Mary, su soledad por alguien con quien hablar. Justo ahora todo era demasiado.

Apenas habló con Madam Pomfrey durante todo el camino hasta la casa, y una vez que estuvieron a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que podía oler a sus amigos, los tres, siguiéndolos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Esforzándose por deshacerse de su temperamento y parecer tranquilo, volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos en la Navidad con los Potter; el aroma de clavo y naranja, las grosellas espesas y jugosas en el pastel de frutas de la Sra. Potter, glaseado real blanco aterciopelado, el calor de la chimenea. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando Madame Pomfrey lo encerró.

— Lo siento mucho, Moony — dijo una voz, momentos antes de que Sirius, James y Peter aparecieran como si salieran de la nada. Sirius dio un paso adelante con sentimiento de culpabilidad — No lo volveré a hacer.

— Está bien — Remus se encogió de hombros, escuchando el clic en sus articulaciones mientras lo hacía. — Lo hiciste a tiempo. Todo está bien.

— Te diré qué — Sirius les sonrió a todos — besarse es realmente delicioso, una vez que lo dominas.

James y Peter se rieron. Remus sonrió tan cortésmente como pudo. Deseaba desesperadamente poder decirles toda la verdad: que no era el mojigato e inexperto chico que pensaban que era; que en realidad sabía exactamente lo divertido que era ser besado durante horas, la intimidad imposible de tener a alguien a quien aferrarse. Más que eso, sabía cómo se sentía cuando se había ido.

— ¿Dónde cree que estás ahora? — James le preguntó a Sirius

—Detención, obviamente. Tengo que mantener mi personalidad de chico malo.

— Por supuesto que sí, Snuffles.

— Oh, vete, Buckeroo.

Remus cerró los ojos mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y rodó hacia atrás en la cama,

—Mejor cambien — les dijo a sus amigos — Nos vemos en un rato.

...

Viernes 19 de Diciembre de 1975

— Maldita sea, Moony, realmente no soy fan de eso. — Sirius decía suavemente, guiando a Remus de regreso a su cama.

— Mm, tampoco es mi parte favorita. — Remus respondió, haciendo una mueca contra la luz de la mañana. — Lo siento, debe ser una mierda verlo.

Se había vuelto a dislocar un hombro. ¿Qué pasaría cuando terminara la escuela y Madame Pomfrey no pudiera arreglarlo más? ¿Tendría que ir a un hospital? ¿Había hospitales mágicos?

— Aunque estuvo bien — decía James, en algún otro lugar de la habitación — Estás confiando cada vez más en nosotros.

— Sí — coincidió Sirius — creo que en el año nuevo podemos intentar dejar este lugar...

— ¿Qué?

—Empezar a explorar, hay acres y acres de bosque por explorar, Moony. Te lo mereces.

—Hmm. — Remus no podía pensar con claridad, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado dolorido.

— Hasta luego — susurró James, justo cuando Remus se quedaba dormido.

Cuando despertó, ya estaba en una cama de hospital, su brazo estaba reparado y se sentía en forma como un violín. Es más, era el último día de clases y mañana abordaría el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a Londres y luego a los Potter. Sonrió para sí mismo. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo se había despertado de la luna llena sin una nueva cicatriz? ¿Cuándo había tenido una Navidad que esperar con una familia amorosa? Incluso podría llegar a probar la vieja escoba de James, si alguien lo sobornara con un poco de chocolate.

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Lupin — llamó Madam Pomfrey. Debía de tener algún tipo de sexto sentido; ella siempre sabía cuando estaba despierto.

— Buenas tardes — respondió con un leve graznido. Él y Sirius habían estado aullando juntos, recordó. Había sido algo encantador, como cantar.

— ¡Otra muy buena noche! — La medibruja se acercó a su cama, — Te traeré algo del almuerzo, pero luego eres libre de irte. Feliz Navidad, querido.

— Feliz Navidad — le sonrió. Dejaría su regalo en la cama, era demasiado tímido para entregárselo en persona.


	80. Quinto Año: Fue la noche antes de Navidad

Sábado 20 de Diciembre de 1975

— Literalmente los maldeciré a ambos con un hechizo de bloqueo de labios si planean hacer eso hasta Londres. — Dijo Lily, levantando su varita hacia Sirius y Mary. Su cara inexpresiva era muy difícil de leer y la pareja se desenredó rápidamente. Mary le sacó la lengua con descaro.

— ¡Tú también, Wormy! — James levantó su propia varita, sonriéndole a Lily como un lunático.

Peter y Desdemona también se separaron, sonriendo tímidamente.

El carruaje estaba extremadamente apretado. Remus estaba aplastado contra la ventana junto a James, con Sirius y Mary junto a la puerta. En la fila de asientos opuesta, Lily y Marlene estaban apretadas junto a Peter y Desdemona.

— Solo nos estamos despidiendo — sonrió Mary, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

— Son solo dos semanas y pueden escribirse. — Lily respondió, inteligentemente.

— Eh... en realidad, mejor si ninguno de ustedes me escribe. — Dijo Sirius. — No es probable que reciba las cartas de todos modos, y a menos que quieran que mi querida madre las lea...

— ¿Tienes el espejo, sin embargo? — James dijo, en serio: — ¿Todavía puedes ponerte en contacto con nosotros si lo necesitas?

— Sí, por supuesto. — Sirius le sonrió, tranquilizador, palmeando el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Remus miró por la ventana, presionando su frente contra el vidrio frío. El tren avanzó lentamente hacia Londres. Pasaron junto a la cabina telefónica que había usado para llamar a Grant y sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber vuelto a llamar desde entonces. Había estado tan ocupado con todo lo demás al final que ni siquiera había enviado la tarjeta de Navidad. Se suponía que Grant estaría estudiando en la secundaria moderna local, pero a los dieciséis años podía irse cuando quisiera. Remus trató de convencerlo durante el verano de que terminara su CSE, o que incluso tal vez tomara un GCE si podía, pero Grant se había reído de él, como si la educación fuera una de las excentricidades peculiares de Remus.

La matrona solía conseguir los aprendizajes de los chicos de St. Edmund a aquellos que mostraban aptitudes para el trabajo manual, pero Remus no recordaba que Grant mencionara alguna vez las cosas en las que era bueno, solo las cosas con las que luchaba, como Matemáticas y Literatura. Y Remus no podría decirle a Grant ninguno de sus mejores materias, ¿verdad? Los chicos que no conseguían el aprendizaje tenían que encontrar su propio camino una vez que cumplieran los dieciocho. Remus no estaba seguro...

— ¡Oye, Moony, despierta, despierta! — Sirius ladró, sacando a Remus de su ensueño, — La señora del carrito está aquí, no quiero perderte tu almuerzo, ¿verdad?

— Oh, gracias — Remus se volvió hacia el ruidoso y cálido vagón, donde James estaba comprando al menos doce empanadas además de todos los dulces que podía llegar a manejar.

— ¡Nunca nos acabaremos todo esto! — Lily lo regañó, sonriendo levemente.

— Claramente nunca has visto comer a Moony — le guiñó un ojo James.

— ¡Oooh, desearía tener tu metabolismo, Remus! — Dijo Desdemona. — Mi madre siempre me dice que debería empezar a hacer dieta.

— No hay nada de malo en tener curvas — dijo Mary, dando un gran mordisco a su propia empanada. — ¡Les da algo a lo que agarrarse!

Todas las chicas rieron, incluso Lily, que se sonrojó mucho. Remus deseaba que el viaje terminara pronto.

Por supuesto, en el momento en el que el tren se detuvo en King's Cross, sintió un horrible giro en sus entrañas cuando Sirius se quedó en silencio, su rostro pálido y contraído. Las chicas y Peter se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas, ansiosos por encontrarse con sus familias en la plataforma. Remus y James iban deliberadamente lento, esperando hasta que Mary finalmente dejara el vagón, y luego ayudaron a Sirius con sus propias maletas.

— Regístrate todas las noches, ¿Sí? — James agarró el hombro de su mejor amigo — Si no tengo noticias tuyas, enviaré ayuda.

Sirius sonrió agradecido.

— Estaré bien. Nada que no haya hecho antes.

— ¡Por favor ten cuidado! — Remus estalló — Mantén la cabeza baja, no seas tan... tan... tú!

Sirius se rió.

— Buen consejo, Moony.

Remus bajó la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente. Quería abrazarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Regulus estaba de pie en la puerta abierta, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Listo?

Sirius asintió y no se dio la vuelta. James y Remus vieron a los hermanos irse. Ahora tenían casi la misma altura. Regulus tenía una complexión más delgada, tal vez, pero por detrás parecían ser gemelos.

— Él estará bien. — Dijo James, y Remus instintivamente supo que se estaba tranquilizando a sí mismo, más que cualquier otra cosa. Después de un momento, James volvió a la normalidad. Agarró el asa de su maleta (y la de Remus también, sin decir una palabra) y exhaló — Vamos, Moony, ¡A festejar Navidad!

...

Miércoles 24 de Diciembre de 1975

Tampoco nevó durante la Navidad de 1975, afortunadamente tampoco llovió, lo que significaba (para James, de todos modos) que las condiciones eran perfectas para mucha práctica de quidditch. Remus cedió e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Les quitaba a Sirius de la mente. Remus nunca iba a ser un gran atleta al volar, pero después de los primeros tres días en el aire, al menos ya no le aterrorizaba caer. Incluso logró que una quaffle pase más allá de Peter una vez.

Entre ejercicios, los chicos disfrutaron de todos los adornos festivos que Remus había llegado a esperar de una típica Navidad Potter; oropel, luces, papel de envolver, estar hasta altas horas de la noche comiendo pasteles de té con mantequilla, cenas abundantes y mañanas luminosas. El señor y la señora Potter estaban tan encantadores como siempre, aunque era evidente que su continua participación en el movimiento de resistencia de Dumbledore estaba pasando factura.

El Sr. Potter no se unió a ellos afuera tanto pues se encerró en su estudio. Cuando salía, se movía rígidamente, con la espalda doblada; ya no era el vivaz hacedor de travesuras que había sido hace sólo tres cortos años. La Sra. Potter, que seguía siendo todo lo que una madre debería ser, tenía más cabello plateado de lo que Remus recordaba, y ojeras bajo los ojos. Ella todavía tenía una sonrisa para sus chicos, casa vez que llegaban del frío.

— James, ve a buscar a tu padre, es hora de cenar, ¿Has hablado con Sirius hoy? Envíale nuestro amor, quieres querido? Remus! Te ves congelado, ve y párate junto al fuego un poco y calientate... He puesto una chuleta extra para ti, así que asegúrate de comértela. No sé cómo ustedes, muchachos, siguen creciendo de la forma en que lo hacen... Hola, Peter, ¿Te quedas a tomar el té? Asegúrate de que tu madre sepa... 

Hablaban con Sirius tanto como les era posible. Todas las noches, Remus y James se arrodillaban en la cama de James con el espejo abierto entre ellos y esperaban a que apareciera su amigo. Siempre era un inmenso alivio cuando lo hacía, con sus malvados ojos azules y una sonrisa descarada, prometiéndoles que estaba bien.

— Reg está siendo un completo idiota, como siempre, y mi madre es un eterno placer, pero nada fuera de lo común.

El problema era, pensó Remus, frunciendo los labios, que ni él ni James entendían realmente lo que significaba "común" en la casa Black. Entonces, no había forma de saber cuánto peligro corría Sirius.

— No puedo decir mucho — susurraba Sirius, después de sus breves actualizaciones — Cualquiera podría estar escuchando. Los malditos retratos son espías aquí. — Parecía cansado.

— Desearía que pudiéramos ir a buscarlo. — James diría, desesperado.

— Yo también. — Remus asintió con la cabeza. Todas las noches eran lo mismo.

La última noche que escucharon de Sirius fue la noche antes de la víspera de Navidad (¿Era la víspera de la víspera de Navidad? Remus se encontró pensando infantilmente. Algo que Grant podría llegar a decir, para hacer reír a Remus). La ironía de todo fue que, la noche del 23 de Diciembre de 1975, Sirius estaba de muy buen humor. De hecho, Remus podría ir tan lejos como para decir que sonaba positivo. Optimista.

— Están bien hoy, de hecho — sonrió a través del espejo compacto. — En realidad, están algo... agradables. Amistosos. Papá me sonrió. No sé si papá me ha sonreído alguna vez. Siguen hablando de dejar atrás nuestros problemas como familia...

— Eso es bueno — James le devolvió la sonrisa, alentando — Tal vez la guerra les haya hecho entrar en razón 

— Cena tradicional de Nochebuena mañana por la noche — dijo Sirius — Todos los Black en un solo lugar: pura alegría. Debería de poder escaparme para nuestro horario habitual, pero no te rías de mi estúpida túnica, ¿De acuerdo?

James y Remus sonrieron y prometieron no reír. Se fueron a la cama esa noche sintiéndose tranquilos; esperando sus propios planes de Nochebuena.

Estos planes, por supuesto, implicaban más práctica de quidditch, pero afortunadamente solo una hora. Luego, la Sra. Potter los llamó y les pidió que trajeran la linda porcelana del ático, junto con el gran mantel de Navidad.

— Con todo lo que está pasando, estoy tan atrasada este año… — murmuró, revolviendo un tazón de carne picada lista para pasteles. Remus notó que sus uñas estaban mordidas hasta la punta.

— ¿Tenemos mucha gente viniendo este año, mamá? — Preguntó James, mientras descargaba con cuidado la caja de platos y tazones de porcelana, y se los entregaba a Remus para que los enjuagara rápidamente bajo el grifo.

— Mm... bueno, Darius, por supuesto, siempre se presentará para una cena caliente si hay alguna en oferta.

Remus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. La Sra. Potter continuó, — Invité a los Bones y Tonks… pero todos parecen querer quedarse en sus casas este año. Los Pettigrew habrán terminado, me imagino. Quizás algunas personas del ministerio, los amigos de tu padre...

— ¿Dumbledore?

— No, querido, estará ocupado.

Remus se alegró de esto. Dumbledore había estado muy serio estos días, y su nombre siempre parecía ser pronunciado con una sensación de pavor. Él traía malas noticias. Los Potter eran personas tan agradables, ¿Por qué no podían invitar a maestros agradables, como el profesor Flitwick o incluso el profesor Ferox? Aunque, reflexionó Remus, mientras limpiaba un gran plato de servir, probablemente ahora era simplemente el viejo Sr. Ferox. O Leo, ya que ese era su nombre de pila, según Mary. Leo Ferox. Sirius Black. Quizás a Remus le encantaban los nombres geniales.

Después de la cena, James y Remus se reunieron en la cama de James una vez más a su hora habitual para su cita con Sirius. Pero cuando James abrió el espejo, no apareció nada, solo sus propios reflejos.

— Tenía esa cena — dijo Remus, aunque no se sentía bien. — Podría llegar tarde.

Así fue que esperaron. Después de media hora, la mayor parte de la cual la pasaron en un ansioso silencio, James trató de hablar en voz baja en el espejo.

— ¿Sirius? — Llamó: — ¿Estás ahí?

Nada.

— No me gusta. — Dijo James. Remus no supo qué decir. — Vamos — James se levantó — Le diré a papá.

El Sr. Potter frunció el ceño cuando escuchó, pero no fue de mucha ayuda.

— No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, James. Ayer dijiste que todo estaba bien.

— Si pero…

— He estado en banquetes familiares Black antes — dijo el Sr. Potter, pensativo — Llegan tarde, especialmente si Orion está presidiendo. Al hombre le gusta escucharse a sí mismo hablar. No es muy diferente a Sirius.

— Esperaremos un poco más — dijo la Sra. Potter, alisando el cabello de su hijo con amor — Vamos a tomar un poco de té, ¿eh? Ven y siéntense junto al fuego.

Lo hicieron. Gully, el elfo doméstico, entró con una bandeja del té, cargada con una olla humeante y un plato de galletas también, pero ni James ni Remus estaban de humor para comer. La hora se hacía cada vez más tarde: los Potter tenían un reloj de pie en el pasillo y Remus podía escucharlo marcando sin piedad. El espejo compacto estaba abierto en el regazo de James, reflejando solo el parpadeante naranja de la chimenea.

Incluso los padres de James parecían nerviosos ahora. El Sr. Potter se levantó un par de veces y se paseó. La Sra. Potter seguía moviéndose por la habitación; enderezando los adornos de la repisa de la chimenea o reorganizando los regalos empaquetados con colores brillantes debajo del árbol.

A las once en punto, un búho llegó chillando desde la noche negra hacia la ventana de la sala, y fue solo el pensamiento rápido de la Sra. Potter y el veloz trabajo de la varita lo que le impidió romper el vidrio. Era un enorme y majestuoso búho real, el mismo tipo que usaban los Black. Gimió, agitado y claramente exhausto por su viaje. James le arrancó la nota de la pierna y la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó escapar un extraño ruido estrangulado. Remus se levantó de un salto para leer por encima del hombro.

Está en problemas. Por favor ayuda. RAB

— Effie, envía a buscar a Dumbledore ahora mismo. — Dijo el Sr. Potter, uniéndose a Remus al lado de James.

Remus comenzó a temblar. Nunca había conocido un terror como ese. Quería gritar, patear, golpear algo. James era el mismo, podía decirse, pero se había puesto blanco como una hoja, leyendo la nota una y otra vez.

— Tenemos que ir — dijo James, con la voz rota — Tenemos que ir a buscarlo ahora.

— Lo haremos — dijo el Sr. Potter — Solo mantén la calma.

Remus se rió. Fue enormemente inapropiado, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Mantén la calma.

No hubo tiempo para nada más. La chimenea crepitó ruidosamente y luego se encendió con un verde esmeralda brillante. El Sr. Potter rodeó a ambos chicos con sus brazos y los apartó bruscamente. Un caos de ruidos y gritos resonaba por el conducto de la chimenea de otra chimenea, en otra casa. El cuerpo de Sirius Black salió de las llamas y cayó sobre la alfombra a sus pies.


	81. Quinto Año: Imperdonable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuso doméstico

Remus, James y el Sr. Potter corrieron hacia adelante a la vez. Remus cayó de rodillas, alcanzando a Sirius primero. Estaba acostado boca abajo, el cabello negro caía como sangre sobre la alfombra roja. Remus ni siquiera pensó, simplemente le dio la vuelta. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero estaba vivo. Sí, Remus podía escuchar el corazón de Sirius, latiendo fuerte detrás de sus costillas. Podía oler el hedor del miedo, mezclado con adrenalina.

— ¡¿Sirius?! — James también estaba allí, presionando su cabeza contra el pecho de Sirius para escuchar.

— Está vivo. — Remus dijo, su voz sonando extraña. Todavía agarraba los hombros de Sirius, por donde lo había girado, no podía soltarlo, sus manos apretando la fina túnica de terciopelo.

— ¡Effie! — El Sr. Potter estaba gritando — ¡Rápido! — Se inclinó sobre Sirius — Apártense, chicos, denle un poco de aire...

— Mmm. — Sirius se movió, levemente, sus pestañas revolotearon, pero nada más.

— ¿Que está mal con él? — Remus preguntó a la habitación, desesperado. El señor Potter lo estaba guiando fuera de ahí, tenía que dejarlo ir. Se arrastró hacia atrás, como un cangrejo, cuando la Sra. Potter entró corriendo. Sabía que sus piernas no se sostendrían, no todavía.

Euphemia Potter estuvo en la alfombra en segundos, colocando la cabeza de Sirius en su regazo. Él debió haber hecho otro ruido, porque ella comenzó a susurrarle cosas dulces y pequeñas;

— Shhh ahora, amor, estoy aquí, estás a salvo, shhh...

Remus sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, levantó las piernas por debajo de la barbilla y las rodeó con los brazos. ¿Que estaba pasando? Miró a James, sentado frente a él en el suelo de la sala, igual de sorprendido, igual de asustado. Hubo un *crack* distante afuera, y el Sr. Potter salió de la habitación, regresando momentos después con Dumbledore. Parecía traer el frío con él; Remus sintió el escalofrío asentarse en sus huesos a pesar del fuego que seguía ardiendo.

— Moody está afuera — le dijo el anciano al padre de James — Hechizos protectores, todo en su arsenal. Nadie más vendrá aquí esta noche.

Bien. Pensó Remus. Bien. Enciérranos a todos aquí, no dejes que nadie se acerque a él nunca más.

— ¿Cómo está él, Effie? — Dumbledore se paró junto a la Sra. Potter, que todavía acunaba a Sirius. Estaba realizando algún tipo de magia, sus ojos cerrados, la varita recorriendo el cuerpo del chico inconsciente, sus labios se movían rápidamente sin hacer ningún sonido. Finalmente miró hacia arriba, más conmocionada de lo que Remus la había visto nunca, con una furia ardiente en sus ojos.

— Él vivirá. — Ella dijo. — Necesita descansar.

— ¿Acaso era…? — El señor Potter parecía nervioso. La Sra. Potter volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió.

— Cruciatus.

James se cubrió la cara con las manos. Remus simplemente se sentía vacío, como si todo lo que alguna vez había tenido algún sentido para él hubiera sido exprimido. La maldición de la tortura.

— Niños. — El Sr. Potter dijo de repente, bruscamente, mirando a James, luego a Remus — Sé que quiereb quedarse, pero necesitamos que se vayan a la cama, ahora mismo. No hay nada que puedan hacer por Sirius en este momento.

— ¡Pero papá! — James se sobresaltó y se puso de pie temblorosamente. También había lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡James! — Dijo la Sra. Potter, desde el suelo. — No. Cama.

Ella no gritó, pero todos los hombres de la habitación parecieron encogerse un poco. No se podía plantear el desobedecerla.

Remus no estaba seguro de cómo se levantó, si Dumbledore lo ayudó o si lo hizo él mismo. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo salió de la habitación en la que estaba Sirius. Parecía que horas después estaba parado en el rellano del primer piso, con James. Gully estaba encendiendo velas por toda la casa, moviéndose en silencio. Los retratos a lo largo de las escaleras estaban durmiendo. James mantuvo abierta la puerta de su dormitorio y Remus entró sin decir una palabra.

Se acostaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sobre las mantas todavía con la ropa. Habían estado sentados en la misma cama sólo dos o tres horas antes, esperando que Sirius les dijera que estaba bien. En la oscuridad, James y Remus se recobraron, dándose el tiempo que necesitaban.

James rompió el silencio, por supuesto.

— Él está aquí ahora. — Dijo sin tono. — Él está aquí ahora, y mamá nunca lo dejará regresar, lo sé.

Remus asintió, porque no había palabras. No sabía si James lo había visto; ambos estaban mirando hacia arriba. Su mente estaba corriendo, y dijo lo primero que se sintió como un pensamiento coherente 

— ¿Es eso lo que pasa? ¿Con esa maldición?

— No lo sé. Nunca lo he visto.

— No, por supuesto.

— Mamá solía ser curandera. Si alguien puede ayudarlo...

— Y Dumbledore está aquí.

— Sí, exacto.

— Si él está... — la voz de Remus se quebró y dejó de hablar.

— Lo sé, amigo. — James susurró.

No volvieron a hablar hasta la mañana.

...

El día de Navidad de 1975

Remus no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan irreflexivo, tan egoísta. No tienes ningún derecho sobre él, se dijo a sí mismo enojado mientras se sentaba, saliendo de la enorme y cómoda cama con dosel de James, no tienes derecho a llamarte su amigo en absoluto, si ni siquiera puedes permanecer despierto cuando él... ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba Sirius.

Dejó a James todavía durmiendo y fue al baño. Era de mañana; las cortinas habían sido corridas, presumiblemente por Gully, y la luz del día de invierno inundaba el hueco de la escalera. La casa estaba muy tranquila, nadie más estaba despierto todavía. No se percibía el olor habitual de la cocción del desayuno o del té en la placa. Después de ir al baño y darse un lavado rápido, Remus se quedó incómodo en el pasillo.

No quería volver a la habitación de James; eso parecía un poco extraño, especialmente cuando tenía sus propias cosas en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Sirius estaba en la habitación al final del pasillo, Remus podía olerlo. La Sra. Potter también estaba allí. No sabía dónde estaba el Sr. Potter.

— Maestro Lupin — una voz chillona lo sobresaltó desde las escaleras. Era Gully, sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de inocente preocupación — ¿Quiere desayunar, Maestro Lupin?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No, gracias.

— Esto es algo terrible. Algo terrible y malo. — La pequeña criatura marchita sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, las orejas se mecieron como un cachorro lamentable.

— Sí. Terrible. — Remus se sentó en las escaleras, contento de tener alguien con quien hablar.

— Le digo a mi ama y a mi amo que debemos tener cuidado; tenemos que proteger a los nuestros. Gully piensa que deberíamos escondernos, Gully sabe que muchas familias se esconden ahora. — La frente de Gully se arrugó, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo exactamente correcto — Pero mi ama me dice, 'Gully, nosotros somos responsables. Somos una familia buena, afortunada y tenemos muchas cosas buenas'. La señora me dice que tenemos que cuidar de todos los que podamos. Ella dice que si no lo hacemos, no tenemos nada que valga la pena proteger en absoluto.

— No hice un buen trabajo protegiendo a Sirius. — Remus rascó la alfombra con enojo con la punta del pie.

— No — Gully volvió a negar con su gran cabeza redonda — Siempre, en la guerra, hay gente que sale herida.

Remus se mordió el labio. Detrás de ellos, se abrió una puerta.

— ¿Gully? — La débil voz de la Sra. Potter llegó — ¿Quieres venir a sentarte con Sirius mientras yo... Oh, hola, Remus, querido.

Había estado despierta toda la noche, eso estaba claro, pero todavía tenía una sonrisa para él.

— ¿Está bien? — Remus se puso de pie.

— No hay daño duradero — gruñó, su sonrisa menguando levemente — No en el exterior, de todos modos. Todavía está durmiendo, solo una pequeña dosis de poción. ¿Te gustaría sentarse con él? Necesito tumbarme un poco antes de que Monty llegue a casa.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto — Remus comenzó a avanzar, ansioso por ayudar de cualquier forma que pudiera. Cruzó rápidamente el rellano y entró en la habitación.

— Envía a Gully a que me despierte tan pronto como abra los ojos — dijo Euphemia, palmeando suavemente su hombro — Dumbledore querrá hablar con él. Quería hacerlo anoche, pero no lo dejé. Pobre cordero.

— ¿Estaba consciente, entonces? ¿Anoche?

— Sí. Durante un rato —suspiró Euphemia, profundamente, vacía por el cansancio— pero no estaba en condiciones de ser interrogado.

Remus asintió tontamente.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La habitación estaba oscura, pero eso estaba bien. Remus podía ver en la oscuridad; a menudo le gustaba.

La figura que yacía en la cama no podía ser su amigo, Sirius Black. Porque Sirius Black nunca dormía así; mirando hacia arriba, con las manos a los costados, las sábanas cuidadosamente colocadas sobre su pecho. Sirius dormía como un perro; todas las sábanas desparramadas y los miembros sueltos, boca abajo, con los brazos abiertos.

Remus se acercó con cautela. ¿Era así, se preguntó, la mañana después de la luna llena? ¿Era así como se sentía al ver a tu amigo destrozado? Era insoportable. Se sentó en el asiento junto a la cama, un sillón morado mullido con un libro abierto en un brazo. Imperdonables: cuidar a las víctimas de maldiciones y maleficios. Remus cerró el libro, preguntándose si la Sra. Potter había necesitado consultarlo muchas veces antes. Había un pañuelo debajo, húmedo de lágrimas; Remus podía oler la sal. Debía de haber sido difícil para ella, como sanadora y como madre. ¿Había mirado a este chico de cabello negro y había visto a James? ¿Se había preguntado qué clase de padre haría tal cosa?

Se sentó en silencio, escuchando la respiración de Sirius. Estúpidamente, pensó en Grant, quien no podía ser de ninguna ayuda, excepto que probablemente habría abrazado a Remus, y Remus sentía que un abrazo era lo único que quería en el mundo, en ese momento. Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron colina arriba desde el pueblo. Era el día de Navidad.

...

James entró y se unió a él, después de una hora más o menos. Trajo té y Remus lo aceptó agradecido. James levantó las cejas oscuras a Remus, en forma de cuestionario, y Remus negó con la cabeza, no. James se sentó en el brazo de la silla y no hablaron.

Pasó otra hora antes de que Sirius se moviera. Un movimiento silencioso, luego un parpadeo en sus rasgos, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, pesados por el sueño. Le tomó un momento concentrarse, la habitación todavía estaba muy lúgubre. Cuando finalmente captó las formas de James y Remus, frunció el ceño y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— Maldita sea — dijo con voz ronca — ¿Quién murió?

James se rió 

— Idiota

— Imbécil — Sirius respondió.

— Estúpido.

— Oi — Sirius se incorporó sobre sus codos — Sé amable, soy un inválido, ¿Sabes?

— Te diré qué — sonrió James — Realmente sabes cómo hacer una entrada.

— Está en mi sangre noble. — Sirius sonrió, luego vaciló, sus ojos repentinamente afligidos. Todos se quedaron callados de nuevo. — Lo siento — murmuró, mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Té?

— Por favor.

— ¡Gully! — James llamó al elfo doméstico, que estaba encantado de servir.

— Entonces — preguntó Sirius, el color volviendo lentamente a sus mejillas — ¿Ustedes dos han estado vigilando junto a la cama por mí?

— En realidad, es mamá quien estuvo despierta toda la noche.

— Oh, sí... — El rostro de Sirius se volvió distante, cerrado. — Le agradeceré, obviamente. Disculpa por aparecer así...

— No seas estúpido — James negó con la cabeza — Ella haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ella te ama.

Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas y miró hacia otro lado. Afortunadamente, Gully reapareció en ese momento con una bandeja de té cargada de tazas, platillos, tostadas, muffins, salchichas, huevos (revueltos, fritos y hervidos), salmón ahumado, arenques ahumados y hasta cereales.

Ninguno de ellos comió mucho. Remus estaba hambriento, muerto de hambre, en realidad, pero todo sabía a plástico, así que al final se bebió taza tras taza de té hirviendo, sin leche, sin azúcar. Todavía no estaba enojado; la ira era su respuesta habitual a la sensación de impotencia, tristeza o dolor, pero sentía que podría llegar más tarde. Justo ahora, solo quería ser lo que Sirius necesitaba.

— Oh — dijo, de repente — Se suponía que tenía que buscar a tu mamá, James, tan pronto como Sirius se despertara.

— Déjala dormir — dijo Sirius, descansando sobre sus almohadas.

— No, ella quería que lo hiciera, para poder buscar a Dumbledore.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó James, perplejo. — Todo está bien, ahora.

— Quería hacer algunas preguntas...

— ¡No! — Dijo Sirius.

James y Remus se volvieron para mirar a Sirius, quien había vuelto a palidecer, sus ojos grandes y asustados. — Por favor — dijo — todavía no, solo… déjenme tener Navidad, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero hablar de ello.

— Ok amigo, está bien... — dijo James, suavemente, inclinándose para palmear el hombro de Sirius. — No la despertaremos. Puedes fingir estar dormido, si quieres. Todo lo que quieras.

— Gracias. — Sirius se relajó de nuevo. — Lo siento.

— Pff. — James voló su cabello hacia arriba de su frente. — Es Navidad, ¿No?


	82. Quinto Año: Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuso doméstico

Nadie estaba enojado por haber tratado de proteger a Sirius. La Sra. Potter se levantó de su propia cama cuando el Sr. Potter regresó de dondequiera que había estado, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Dumbledore seguramente llegaría por su propia voluntad, eventualmente, y cualquier cosa que quisiera preguntarle a Sirius podía esperar hasta entonces.

Rescataron el resto de la mañana lo mejor que pudieron. El Sr. Potter se ofreció alegremente a aparecer todos los regalos en la habitación de Sirius, pero Sirius no lo quiso.

— ¡Mis piernas funcionan bien! — Insistió: — ¡Quiero bajar y ver el árbol!

Entonces, todos se levantaron y se vistieron o se cambiaron, luego volvieron a reunirse media hora más tarde en la sala de estar. Remus no pudo evitar mirar el parche de alfombra donde había visto caer el cuerpo de Sirius menos de doce horas antes. El dolor fue agudo y alarmante. Tenía que mirar al actual Sirius consciente; envuelto en mantas con otra taza de té en el sofá frente a él, solo para sentirse normal de nuevo.

El desenvolver los regalos todavía se sentía tan alegre y natural como siempre. Libre para todos, sin orden, simplemente rasgaron el papel de envolver hasta quedar rodeados por él, tiras de escombros de colores brillantes. No importaba lo que alguien obtuviera, solo el recuerdo de haber recibido algo lindo esa horrible mañana. Los Potter, por supuesto, tenían mucho listo para Sirius y Remus, y le prometieron a Sirius aún más por venir.

— Te conseguiremos algunas fotos bonitas para alegrar tu habitación — dijo la Sra. Potter — ¿Qué equipo de quidditch apoyas, cariño? ¿O quizás una de esas estrellas de rock que les gustan a los niños?

Sirius la miró como si acabara de recibir el regalo más maravilloso de su vida. Quizás lo había hecho.

— La mayoría de mis cosas están en Hogwarts — dijo. — Solo hay ropa en casa... — Parecía un poco avergonzado, y Remus sabía que también estaba pensando en los carteles groseros que había pegado permanentemente en las paredes de su habitación. Podías estar seguro de que no estaría haciendo eso en su nueva habitación en los Potter.

— Bueno, puedes tomar prestadas algunas de las cosas de James por un tiempo. Quizás vayamos de compras en el nuevo año.

Se sentaron para tener un tranquilo almuerzo de Navidad. Evidentemente, alguien había desinvitado a los invitados que se habían planeado, lo cual para Remus fue una bendición. Ya estaba muy delgado por demasiada preocupación y no había dormido lo suficiente; no necesitaba a Darius Barebones en la mezcla. Pensó en los Pettigrew y se preguntó si Peter estaba preocupado o si se sentía excluido.

Gully estaba a punto de encender el pudín de Navidad cuando el *crack* de la aparición sonó fuera de la puerta principal. Dumbledore. Sirius dio un salto y pareció como si quisiera levantarse de la mesa, pero se quedó quieto. El señor Potter les sonrió a todos para tranquilizarlos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Todos escucharon atentamente.

— ¡Albus! Feliz Navidad.

— Fleamont. ¿Supongo que Sirius ha descansado? 

— Sí, estábamos a punto de tener...

— Le pedí que me contactara tan pronto como se despertara.

— Entra, Dumbledore. Únase a nosotros para un poco de pudín.

Dumbledore entró en la habitación. Llevaba una túnica sombría de un marrón marrón oscuro, como sangre seca. Parecía como si su noche hubiera sido tan larga como la de ellos. Lo siguió un hombre fornido que se parecía a un bulldog bastante canoso. Tenía una masa de cabello grisáceo rojizo y unos ojos oscuros y malvados que se movían furtivamente por la habitación, como si buscaran problemas.

— Albus, Alastor — la Sra. Potter se levantó, agitando su varita. En la mesa del comedor aparecieron dos sillas más, así como pequeños platos, tenedores, servilletas y copas. — ¿No se unirían a nosotros para el pudín?

— Ahora no, Effie — gruñó el hombre fornido, Alastor — De servicio.

Ella le dio una mirada, no muy diferente a la mirada que le había dado a James anoche. Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó, rápidamente. Remus sonrió. Tenía que averiguar exactamente cómo lo hacía. Las madres tenían su propia magia, al parecer. Dumbledore tomó su lugar con más decoro. Su expresión, como siempre, estaba inmóvil como un estanque e imposible de leer. Estaba mirando a Sirius.

Ahí estaba, Remus sintió que se acomodaba a su alrededor como un viejo amigo. Rabia. El deseo de lanzarse sobre la mesa y sacudir a Dumbledore hasta dejarlo sin sentido era tan fuerte y tan tangible, que se encontró agarrado al asiento de su silla.

El extraño, Alastor, se volvió para mirarlo. Remus se sintió escaneado por esos ojos oscuros y perspicaces. Oh. Él sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo. Remus no estaba segura de cómo él sabía que Alastor sabía, pero lo hacía. No haba duda. Remus levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Alastor sonrió, levemente, como si esto hubiera confirmado algo que había esperado, luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

— Sirius — dijo su director, en voz baja — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. — Sirius asintió, mirando el gran pudín oscuro en el centro de la mesa. Gully chasqueó los dedos y se encendió, la llama azul brillando como un extraño vapor mágico.

— Me gustaría discutir contigo los eventos de anoche — presionó Dumbledore — Sé que no es agradable, y tal vez quieras olvidarll, pero cualquier cosa que me digas puede ser útil, ¿Entiendes?

— Si. Bien. — Sirius asintió, la expresión no cambió.

La llama se apagó y Gully volvió a chasquear los dedos. El pudín se dividió cuidadosamente en ocho porciones. Era rico, húmedo y empalagoso, la fruta y el brandy se les pegaba a la garganta. Comieron en silencio por un momento, antes de que el Sr. Potter sintiera que tenía que hablar.

— ¿No has visto a tu familia hoy, Moody?

Alastor negó con la cabeza.

— El trabajo es lo primero. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me necesites.

— Estamos muy agradecidos. — Dijo la Sra. Potter, la amabilidad regresando a su tono.

— Alastor es un Auror — explicó el Sr. Potter a los chicos. Remus vio la luz del reconocimiento en los ojos de James y Sirius, e hizo una nota mental para preguntar más tarde. Si tenía que adivinar, asumia que se refería a algún tipo de guardaespaldas mago. Pensó en Charles Bronson en Death Wish e imaginó a Alastor Moody con una pistola.

Una vez que se comió el pudín, todos regresaron a la sala de estar. Sirius se sentó en el sofá, con James y Remus a cada lado. Se habían sentado en la misma formación la Navidad pasada, cuando Dumbledore había llegado para anunciar la muerte de los Fraser. Remus no había pensado en los Fraser desde entonces, no realmente, solo como parte del cada vez más oscuro telón de fondo de una guerra de la que preferiría no preocuparse. Tenía muchas cosas más para distraerse.

Una de estas distracciones estaba sentada a su lado, ahora mismo. Sus rodillas chocaban juntas de vez en cuando; Sirius no se quedaba quieto. Remus trató de no retroceder, en caso de que fuera mal interpretado.

— Espero que esto no tarde mucho. — Dumbledore sonrió, agradablemente, como si esto no fuera más que una charla amistosa. — Sirius, solo necesitamos saber cualquier cosa que puedas recordar sobre los eventos que te llevaron a llegar aquí a las once y cuarto de anoche.

— ¿Era ese el momento? — Sirius parpadeó — Pensé que era más tarde.

Dumbledore cruzó las manos en su regazo y sonrió.

— En tu propio tiempo, por favor.

— Er... — Sirius se aclaró la garganta y miró a James, quien le sonrió de una manera fraternal. Sirius miró a Dumbledore de nuevo — Pensé que estaría bien. Realmente nunca me llevé tan bien con mi familia .. ya que estoy en Gryffindor, usted sabe. Pero estaban… pensé que estaría bien. Todos los años tenemos una cena familiar en Nochebuena, toda la familia.

— ¿Quién estuvo ahí? — Preguntó Moody. Estaba tomando notas, una pluma flotaba a la altura del pecho, garabateando rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino flotante.

— Todos los Black — Sirius lo miró — Y los Lestrange. Los Malfoy, Narcissa y su marido, de todos modos. Andrómeda no, obviamente. Los… los Goyle llegaron más tarde. Y los Nott. Los Crabbes. Barty Crouch estaba de visita, es amigo de mi hermano.

— ¡¿Crouch?! — Moody parecía sorprendido. Dumbledore volvió a sonreír, inclinando la cabeza.

— Ese sería Bartimus Junior, por supuesto.

— Sí — asintió Sirius. — Pequeño idiota.

— Casi toda la banda, ¿eh Albus? — Murmuró Moody.

— Casi. Por favor, Sirius, continúa.

— Así que… sí, todo fue realmente normal. Normal para nosotros. Cena, baile. Cosas snob. Ellos… — Hizo una pausa, luciendo avergonzado — Brindaron por Voldemort. Sin embargo, no me uní, profesor, ¡Lo juro! Fue una especie de broma, ni siquiera sé qué tan serios eran sobre eso. Papá estaba un poco borracho.

La expresión de Dumbledore no cambió. Sirius estaba mirando sus pies ahora, y siguió hablando, cada vez más rápido.

— Se suponía que tenía que hablar con James a las ocho, así que traté de escabullirme. Pero mi prima, Bellatrix, me atrapó y me arrinconó en la biblioteca. Ella dijo que como yo era casi mayor de edad, era hora de que comenzara a tomar mi papel de heredero más en serio, dejar a mis amigos atrás y crecer. Le dije que… bueno, no fui muy amable. Llamó a mis padres, Reg también entró. Y Crouch.

> No estaba preocupado, porque... bueno, todos saben que Bella está un poco loca, así que pensé que simplemente le dirían que se mantuviera al margen. Pero no lo hicieron; se pusieron del lado de ella. Papá dijo... dijo que quería que yo lo enorgulleciera por una vez. Le dije que lo estaba intentando, pero. Pero... 

Sirius hizo una pausa para respirar. El silencio fue una agonía. Él continuó.

— De todas formas. Querían que jurara lealtad a Voldemort. Pensé que estaban bromeando. Estaban diciendo todas estas cosas locas, sobre los nacidos de muggles y los traidores de sangre, y ... luego Bellatrix me mostró su brazo, tiene este tatuaje — miró hacia arriba, como si se diera cuenta de que esta información era útil — Es la marca oscura, señor, el cráneo y la serpiente. Dijo que había elegido un bando y que era hora de que yo escogiera el mío. Dije que no. Lo dije tantas veces. — Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

— ¿Y te lastimaron, por eso? — Dumbledore preguntó: — ¿Intentaron persuadirte?

— Sí.

— ¿Bellatrix hizo eso?

— No.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu padre?

La respiración de Sirius era muy superficial, pero siguió adelante. El asintió.

— Se turnaron.

La Sra. Potter se puso de pie, de repente, y salió de la habitación. Remus no la culpó. Su impulso de golpear algo estaba alcanzando niveles críticos.

— ¿Pero lograste escapar? — Dumbledore empujó, suavemente.

Sirius asintió de nuevo.

— Después de un tiempo, debí dejar de decir que no, porque… bueno, me dolía demasiado, no podía decir nada. Debían de necesitar que yo aceptara, porque me dejaron allí, me encerraron en la biblioteca. Pero hay una chimenea y polvo flú ahí. No sé, tal vez querían que me fuera. — Ahora sonaba muy cansado. Pero la historia había sido contada y hubo un aire general de alivio.

— Gracias, Sirius. — Dijo Dumbledore, muy suavemente. — Esto ha sido de gran ayuda. No interrumpiré más tu Navidad. — Se puso de pie, suavemente, y miró al Sr. Potter — Supongo que su oferta de albergar a Sirius hasta que sea mayor de edad sigue en pie.

— Igual a cuando tenía doce años. — Dijo el Sr. Potter, enderezando su espalda. Era una cabeza más bajo que Dumbledore, pero en ese momento, Fleamont Potter era el hombre más alto de la habitación.

— Excelente. — Dumbledore asintió. — Los veré en Enero chicos, entonces.

— ¡Espere! — Sirius se levantó de un salto — Profesor, ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

— ¿Crees que Regulus está en peligro?

— Er… no creo que le hagan daño. Es bueno haciendo lo que le dicen, solo quiere complacer a nuestros padres. Pero lo harán unirse a Voldemort, lo marcarán, tendrá dieciséis el año que viene y ...

— ¿Regulus quiere irse?

— Yo... no. No como lo hice yo.

— Entonces no podemos forzarlo. No corre ningún peligro inmediato. Lo siento, Sirius.

Sirius bajó la cabeza y volvió a sentarse. Dumbledore se fue, en silencio, estrechando la mano del Sr. Potter. Moody también se fue, regresando a su puesto fuera de la puerta principal de Potter. Remus lo miró a través de la ventana. Qué hombre tan extraño.

— Señor Potter —dijo Sirius, con una cortesía antinatural— ¿Podría pedirme prestado un pergamino? Me gustaría escribirle a Andrómeda.

— Por supuesto, muchacho. — El Sr. Potter asintió. Condujo a Sirius y James a su estudio.

Remus se quedó quieto, sintiendo que en realidad no lo necesitaban en ese momento. Los Potter estaban allí para apoyar a Sirius; podían hacer lo que fuera necesario. Él, Remus, solo era realmente útil cuando Sirius necesitaba algo de sentido común (verbalmente, por supuesto), o cuando una broma necesitaba ser resuelta. Y habría mucho tiempo para esas cosas, una vez que esta tormenta en particular hubiera pasado.

Una vez más, Remus deseó poder hablar con Grant. Definitivamente había una cabina telefónica en la ciudad; si quisiera, Remus podría llamar a St. Edmund's, y Matrona probablemente le entregaría el teléfono; ella no era un carcelero. Pero Moody sí lo era. Y a Remus no le gustaba mucho la idea de explicar por qué le apetecía un viaje al pueblo el día de Navidad.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar qué diría Grant. ¡Maldita sea! Probablemente.

... 

Se acostaron temprano esa noche. No había nada más que hacer, James ni siquiera sugirió practicar vuelo. Jugaron algunas partidas de ajedrez a medias, pero todo el mundo bostezó tanto que al final era ridículo intentar permanecer despiertos. Se amontonaron en la cama de James, incluso Remus. Trató de maniobrar para que James terminara en el medio, pero Sirius se arrastró sobre ellos y se dejó caer entre sus dos amigos.

— Acércate, Moony —sonrió con un codo afilado en las costillas.

Remus se mantuvo lo más cerca posible del borde. Tocar a Sirius debajo de las sábanas, incluso con el dedo del pie, era absolutamente impensable. Esto es extraño, pensó. Los amigos no comparten la cama. Incluso los mejores amigos. Esto es tan raro...

Trató de dormir. James comenzó a roncar y la respiración de Sirius se estabilizó. Remus se relajó. Definitivamente podía imaginar lo que Grant diría a esto. ''Yo sabía que los muchachos del internado de la escuela era todos maricones!'' Remus no pudo evitar reír levemente, en voz baja. Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, los ojos abiertos, completamente despierto.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo, Moony?

— ¡Nada! — Remus susurró en respuesta, avergonzado. — Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la cama.

— Sí, los ronquidos de James son bastante malos.

Y es extraño, ¿verdad? Remus quería decir, ¿No crees que somos raros?

— Mm. — Fue todo lo que dijo.

— No puedo dormir. — Sirius suspiró.

— ¿Podría traer a la mamá de James? Ella podría tener más pociones.

— No quiero más poción. — Sirius sonaba cansado y malhumorado, como un niño. Remus se alegró. Eso lo hacía más fácil de tratar.

— Bien. Entonces cierra los ojos. — Él instruyó.

— Sigo pensando en eso.

— Oh. Lo siento.

— No, no así, solo quiero decir... es extraño, pero mientras lo hacían, antes de que dejara de pensar, estaba pensando en tí.

— ¡¿En mi?!

— Sí. Estaba pensando; al menos ahora sé cómo se siente Moony. Cuando estábamos investigando todas esas cosas para ayudarte en la luna llena, había una descripción en uno de los registros, escrita por una bruja que tenía licantropía. Dijo que el dolor de la transformación era similar a la maldición cruciatus.

— Oh. Nunca escuché eso. No creo que pueda ser, creo que el cruciatus debe ser mucho peor.

— Tal vez. — Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. — Pero ayudó, un poco. Pensé: si Moony puede hacerlo, yo también puedo.

Remus no tuvo una respuesta adecuada.

— Vete a dormir, Sirius.

— Está bien. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Esperó a que Sirius se durmiera - correctamente, esta vez - y luego se levantó con cuidado y volvió a su propia cama.


	83. Quinto Año: Enero

Throw me a line, I'm sinking fast

Clutching at straws - can't make it

Havana sound we're trying,

hard edge, the hipster jiving

Last picture shows down the drive-in

You're so sheer - you're so chic;

Teenage rebel of the week

Domingo 4 de Enero de 1976

El resto de las vacaciones de Navidad transcurrió de forma inestable, en blanco y negro. Los Potter organizaron una pequeña reunión para la víspera de Año Nuevo, pero asistieron muy pocas personas. Muchos de su círculo cercano ahora estaban trabajando para Dumbledore, explicó la señora Potter, y estaban ocupados con el esfuerzo que llevaba la guerra. Sea lo que sea eso. Sus amigos periféricos les habían dado la espalda a los Potter ("somos traidores de sangre", declaró James con orgullo) o simplemente estaban demasiado asustados para asociarse con ellos.

Moody no se enteró de que la Sra. Potter llevó a Sirius al Callejón Diagon, pero él necesitaba zapatos para comenzar el nuevo trimestre, así que todos bajaron al pueblo una tarde. Allí, Sirius se había enamorado locamente de un par de nuevos Doc Martens negros, con cordones de color amarillo brillante. Remus estaba bastante celoso; su propio par habían sido imitaciones del mercado y se había arruinado hacía mucho tiempo.

En su camino de regreso de la ciudad, se habían cruzado con un par de punks, algo muy extraño en ese pequeño pueblo rural, pero Remus supuso que había adolescentes en todas partes. Uno de ellos tenía una hilera de pesados aros de plata en el cartílago de una oreja. El otro tenía el pelo verde.

La Sra. Potter les había prohibido que se tiñieran el cabello, pero la noche antes de que comenzaran las clases, Remus había cedido después de horas de súplicas de parte de Sirius, y lo ayudó a perforar uno de sus lóbulos con su alfiler de prefecto y una papa. Había sangrado mucho, pero Sirius estaba emocionado.

Así se presentó ante Remus la mañana en que partían hacia Londres: se había despeinado el cabello para darle volumen, se lo había volteado sobre un hombro para lucir su nuevo pendiente de oro, estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas como un guitarrista, las manos en los bolsillos, y con grandes botas negras bovver.

— Perspicacia muggle — le sonrió a Remus, poniendo un cigarrillo entre sus dientes — ¿Cómo me veo?

— Como un idiota. — Dijo James.

— Como una estrella de rock. — Remus dijo, gimiendo por dentro. Estaba condenado.

Había pensado (esperaba, en realidad) que el trauma de Sirius pudiera haber enfriado el considerable ardor de Remus hacia su mejor amigo. Que podría haber provocado que se diera cuenta de que - la amistad era todo lo que sería todo lo que podría tener de él - que debería enfocar sus energías en ser solo ser un maldito buen amigo. Pero no. Sirius era un semidiós, y Remus no podía hacer nada más que adorarlo. Estúpido, idiota enamorado, se dijo a sí mismo.

De todos modos, Remus estaba contento de regresar a Hogwarts, donde las líneas estaban muy claramente trazadas y había exámenes en los que concentrarse.

Sirius se volvió hacia King's Cross. Los muggles no le miraron ni la mitad, pero los magos, o, más exactamente, las brujas, se quedaron mirándolo. Mary se acercó a él en la plataforma con un par de botas de gamuza turquesa con un tacón que la elevó a su altura.

— ¡Hola precioso! — Ella gorjeó, luego lo abrazó ferozmente, y Remus captó la expresión de su rostro por encima del hombro. Parecía complacido.

Debe ser agradable, después de un momento difícil, tener a alguien en tus brazos así. Especialmente alguien tan emocionalmente abierta como Mary. Remus permitió que su propio dolor aumentara, y que luego disminuyera, lentamente, concentrándose en sonreír y escuchar a Marlene contarle todo sobre su Navidad.

Una vez a bordo, se metieron en su vagón habitual, y Remus estaría eternamente agradecido con Lily, quien le sugirió que se uniera a ella para patrullar los pasillos del tren unas cuantas veces.

— Parecía que te necesitaba un poco de aire — le sonrió.

— Sí, gracias. Muy caluroso allí.

— ¿Cansado de la Navidad con los merodeadores, entonces?

— Puedes decir eso de nuevo.

— Pobre Remus. — Ella enlazó su brazo con el de él, apoyándose ligeramente contra él. Se sintió agradable, como un pequeño abrazo. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño y suave. Quizás esa era la atracción de las chicas.

— Escuché sobre Sirius — dijo, muy tranquilamente. — ¿Está bien?

— Sí — asintió Remus — Eso creo. ¿Como supiste?

— Er… Sev me lo dijo, en realidad. No le creí, pero basándome en la nueva apariencia de Sirius...

— Mierda. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Todos lo saben?

— Solo que lo han echado. Y desheredado. Nadie sabe por qué. — Ella lo estaba mirando y él se dio cuenta de que quería que le dijera por qué.

— Es complicado. — Dijo: — No creo que quiera que todos sepan.

— Eres un buen amigo. — Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo.

Sí, pensó con amargura. Soy un gran amigo. Todo en lo que pienso es en Sirius. La seguridad de Sirius. La felicidad de Sirius. Las manos de Sirius, el cuello de Sirius, la boca de Sirius, Sirius tirándome sobre la cama y ... Detente. No. No es el momento. Joder.

— ¡Oi! — Lily estaba gritando, de repente, señalando hacia el largo pasillo del tren en movimiento — Si ese eres tú, Crouch, tendré tus tripas por ligas...

Barty Crouch. El estómago de Remus se revolvió. Había estado allí, en Nochebuena. El pequeño asqueroso. El rubio de catorce años estaba atormentando a algunas niñas de primer año, levitando sus mochilas sobre sus cabezas. Lily, siempre intrépida, se acercó, amenazando con detención, pérdida de puntos, incluso algunos maleficios. Él se burló de ella, pero dejó caer las cosas.

— Barty, ¿Qué estás... oh? — La puerta del compartimento más cercano se abrió y apareció Regulus Black. Sus ojos se entrecerraron a Lily — ¿Qué quieres, Evans?

— No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero — dijo ella. Levantó una ceja a Crouch —No te metas en problemas, o estaré hablando con Slughorn. Ya estás cerca del límite y lo sabes. Vamos, Remus — ella miró a Lupin, quien todavía estaba un poco atrás, esperando evitar cumplir con su deber.

La cabeza de Regulus se echó hacia atrás, miró a Remus y toda la arrogancia se desvaneció. Parecía mucho más joven.

—— Lupin. — Dijo con rigidez.

Remus solo asintió. Regulus abrió la boca una o dos veces. Obviamente, quería preguntar. Remus quería golpearlo. Pero no frente a Lily. Recordó la desesperada preocupación de Sirius por su hermano y lo vio reflejado en los ojos de Regulus.

— Él está bien. — Remus espetó.

Regulus parpadeó, luego asintió con la cabeza, después volvió a entrar en su coche y cerró la puerta. Barty se rascó la cabeza en estado de shock, luciendo muy confundido.

...

Jueves 15 de Enero de 1976

A medida que el segundo trimestre se acercaba en pleno apogeo, Remus se dio cuenta de que no tenía que preocuparse tanto. Ni siquiera tenía que tratar de evitar a Sirius. Los OWL estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, programados para comienzos de Mayo, y si los estudiantes de quinto año pensaban que su carga de trabajo había sido pesada durante el primer trimestre, se encontraban con una sorpresa muy dura.

Remus combatió este estrés adicional pasando todas las horas libres que tenía en la biblioteca o en la sala común perfeccionando hechizos prácticos. A la tercera semana, descubrió que de alguna manera se había convertido en el líder no elegido de una especie de club de tareas y repaso: un grupo de estudiantes de quinto año, e incluso algunos estudiantes más jóvenes, habían comenzado a acudir a él en busca de sugerencias o consejos sobre su propio trabajo.

— ¡Lupin! ¿Qué es esa cosa rápida que haces con los hechizos de locomotora? Sigo haciéndolo mal...

— Remus, Remus, ¿es 'Apar-E-cium' o 'A-PAR-ecium' ?

— Oye, Lupin, ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo hiciste esa línea de tiempo, de nuevo? Siempre me olvido…

Remus fingió que encontraba todo el asunto como una enorme imposición, pero estaba secretamente emocionado. Era bueno en algo. Los merodeadores, cuando los vio, pensaron que era muy gracioso y empezaron a llamarlo "profesor".

Un estudiante en particular había comenzado a unirse a él para las sesiones de estudio regulares: un Gryffindor de cuarto año llamado Christopher Barley. Era callado y estudioso, con ojos oscuros serios y dedos largos y delgados. Era tímido, pero cuando Remus lo saludó él le dio una sonrisa increíble, iluminándose desde adentro.

Remus se dio cuenta después de la tercera o cuarta vez que se topó con Christopher en algún lugar del castillo "por casualidad", que el chico más joven estaba enamorado de él. Estoy mejorando en esto, pensó, sintiéndose culpable. El sentimiento, lamentablemente, no era en absoluto mutuo. Remus se sintió halagado, por supuesto, era difícil no estarlo, pero no podía evocar ningún sentimiento más allá de la simpatía por Christopher. Ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para decir nada, lo cual estaba bien.

Además de esto, Remus tenía sus deberes de prefecto, que parecían multiplicarse cada semana. Después de que un prefecto de Hufflepuff (y nacido de muggles) fuera hechizado antes de Navidad mientras estaba en una patrulla nocturna, y no lo encontraran hasta la mañana, los jefes de cada casa exigieron que los prefectos patrullaran en parejas en todo momento.

Estas patrullas se habían convertido en una farsa nocturna para Remus, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de alejar a Lily de donde los otros tres merodeadores estaban fuera de la cama, trabajando en algún plan nefasto u otro. Eso funcionó... la mayor parte del tiempo.

El problema era que desde Navidad, James y Sirius se habían vuelto más atrevidos que nunca. Armados con el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, navegaron por el castillo como un par de piratas, saqueando y arrasando. Varias veces, Remus volvería de patrullar y no los encontraba en sus camas - sólo para que los dos chicos volvieran una hora más tarde, riéndose y bramando, diciéndole que casi habían sido capturados esta vez, casi.

El quidditch también los mantenía ocupados y separados de Remus. El partido con Slytherin había sido el primer juego del año y resultó en un empate, lo que significaba que ambas casas ahora competían sin piedad por la copa. Con James ahora al timón, el equipo de Gryffindor practicaba con el doble de frecuencia cada semana, y Potter sacaba a Sirius todas las mañanas al amanecer para trotar.

De hecho, entre el deseo de estudiar de Remus, su grupo de discípulos y sus deberes de prefecto, su escaso tiempo libre casi nunca parecía coincidir con el de sus amigos. Apenas los veía a la hora de comer o antes de acostarse, a excepción de Peter, cuya única actividad extracurricular era su novia.

Así que fue una sorpresa una noche a mediados de Enero cuando Remus se topó con Sirius. Era una patrulla de rutina, la última de la semana de Remus y Lily. La luna llena debía llegar en dos días, y Remus había manipulado astutamente la rotación de los prefectos para evitar esas noches. Se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de la rotación de su casa, de hecho, y el resto de los prefectos de Gryffindor obviamente se sintieron aliviados. Todos eran buenos en su trabajo, por supuesto, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la equidad, combinado con el coraje de hacer lo correcto, pero pocos Gryffindors podrían molestarse con la administración. Remus aprovechó esta oportunidad, y hasta ahora le había servido bien.

— Vamos — dijo Lily, mientras bajaban el tramo de escaleras de la torre de Astronomía - generalmente un punto de acceso para la actividad después del toque de queda, esta noche estaba desierto — Los ingredientes principales en una bebida relajante, enumeralos.

— Err... — Remus bufó, cuando su cadera hizo clic en el último escalón. Estaba contento de tener mucha energía poco antes de la luna — Moscas crisopas, rocío de un campo de tréboles, agua de mar y ... um...

— ¡Oh, vamos, Remus! — Lily suspiró, exasperada — ¡Esto es cosa de cuarto año!

— Lo sé, pero nunca puedo... espera, ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sh!

Estaba seguro de haber oído un suspiro o un grito ahogado, y ahora, en el perfecto silencio, era consciente de que podía oír dos latidos más cerca, palpitando con fuerza. Y el aroma de algo más, algo emocionante y embriagador. Arrancó el tapiz más cercano, levantando su varita.

— ¡Lumos!

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Mary! — Lily jadeó.

— ¡Moony! — Dijo Sirius.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! — Dijo Lily, adoptando inmediatamente su voz autoritaria, que Remus pensó que era inquietantemente parecida a la de McGonagall.

— ¿No puedes adivinar, Evans? — Sirius le guiñó un ojo. Sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de Mary, su cabello había caído hacia adelante desordenadamente y su boca estaba más roja de lo habitual. La blusa de Mary estaba desabotonada casi hasta el ombligo, y se apresuraba a intentar cubrirse.

— Deberíamos castigarlos a ambos — Lily arqueó una ceja a su amiga.

— Oh, sé amable, Lily — la engatusó Mary con una suave sonrisa en los labios — Todo el mundo lo hace, solo un poco de diversión.

— Bueno... ya que esta es la primera vez — Lily cedió — Vamos, ahora nos dirigimos de regreso a la Torre.

—¿Cinco minutos más? — Preguntó Sirius, descaradamente, para horror de Lily. Mary se rió y lo abofeteó en broma.

— ¡Chico malo! — Ella se rió, abrochándose la camisa. — Vamos, no es como si nada más fuese a pasar esta noche.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, las chicas riendo y susurrando juntas, ocasionalmente lanzando miradas furtivas hacia Sirius, antes de estallar en risas de nuevo. Sirius jugó con esto, caminando con una arrogancia exagerada, metiendo su largo cabello detrás de una oreja y guiñándoles un ojo cuando miraban. Trató de captar la atención de Remus un par de veces, como para dejarle entrar en la broma, pero Remus siguió mirando hacia adelante y no dijo nada.

— ¿Estás bien, Moony? — Preguntó Sirius, cuando ambos estaban en sus camas y aún no habían hablado. Ahora sonaba un poco preocupado. Bien, pensó Remus.

— Sí. — Remus respondió, rodando y cerrando los ojos.


	84. Quinto Año: Sentimientos heridos

Lunes 18 de Enero de 1976

Remus Lupin no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en el Bosque Prohibido en ningún otro momento del mes. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas le había brindado un respeto saludable por las bestias que vivían allí, y estaba inclinado a darles un amplio margen para ellos.

El lobo claramente sentía lo contrario. James y Sirius, o mejor dicho, Prongs y Padfoot, como se los conocía ahora, tuvieron muy pocos problemas para sacar al hombre lobo de la cabaña y llevarlo a la oscuridad aterciopelada verde del bosque. Los recuerdos de Remus de las lunas llenas eran mucho mejores de lo que habían sido nunca, pero aún no eran del todo humanos y, por lo tanto, menos completos. Recordó aromas, formas, ruidos e incluso sabores, a veces.

— No podemos evitar que persigas conejos si quieres perseguir conejos — James se encogió de hombros, cuando Remus se despertó esa mañana angustiado por la sangre en su lengua. — Parecías muy feliz por eso en ese momento.

— Fue muy divertido — intervino Sirius, lamiendo sus propios labios.

— ¡Me estabas animando! — Remus acusó, poniéndose los pantalones debajo de la manta. — ¡Deberías saberlo mejor, tienes autocontrol!

— Sí — Sirius se encogió de hombros, — Pero cuando soy un perro, soy un perro. Es lo que hacemos.

Eso era Sirius en todo momento. Diviértete y no te hagas responsable.

— No te preocupes, Moony — bostezó James — nunca dejaríamos que lastimes a una persona. Y si te divertiste, lo prometo.

No necesitaba que James le dijera eso. Por mucho que el humano Remus prefiriera mantenerse distante y separarse de esos instintos más bajos que representaba el lobo, no podía esperar a la próxima luna.

— Será mejor que se vayan — respondió con un bostezo — fíjense si pueden dormir un poco antes del desayuno.

— Sí, está bien — James asintió adormilado — Nos vemos, Moony.

— Adiós Prongs.

'Prongs' había sido un golpe de genialidad una tarde, cuando Peter había olvidado la palabra para 'astas'. Todos se habían reído tanto que el nombre se había quedado. Remus no estaba seguro de dónde había venido 'Padfoot'. Probablemente una broma privada entre James y Sirius. De todos modos, tenía sentido, y se habían adaptado cómodamente a sus nuevos nombres, sellándolos en el mapa del merodeador.

Madame Pomfrey le dio un vistazo cuando llegó, luego lo envió a su habitación.

— Ya ni siquiera necesito la camilla — se maravilló — Y tienes un buen color en tus mejillas. Descansa esta mañana, pero si te sientes con ganas, también puedes asistir a las lecciones de la tarde.

Se sentía terrible por mentirle sobre el motivo de su milagrosa recuperación, pero no podía evitarlo.

Remus logró dormir el resto de la mañana y se despertó un poco temprano para el almuerzo. Bajó a la sala común para sentarse junto a una ventana abierta y fumar mientras repasaba sus notas de Historia de la tarde. Considerando todas las cosas, pensó para sí mismo, aparte del problema de Sirius, la vida iba bastante bien.

Sirius se había disculpado por el incidente de la Torre de Astronomía; Remus sospechaba que esto era el resultado de una conferencia con James.

— Lo siento, Moony, debería haber consultado contigo, o haber usado el mapa o algo así, sé que odias todas esas cosas de chicas, y sé que has hecho mucho para mantenernos fuera de problemas este año...

Remus había hecho un gran espectáculo al reflexionar sobre esta disculpa y luego perdonar a su amigo, porque cualquier otra cosa habría sido muy sospechosa. Se sintió mortificado cuando incluso Mary vino a ofrecer sus propias disculpas y farfulló que no le había importado lo más mínimo.

Mary le agradaba. No quería sentirse así con ella; nada de eso era culpa suya, exactamente. Y, como James solía decir, Sirius se merecía un poco de diversión, considerando el año que estaba teniendo.

— ¡Hola, Remus! — Una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos. se dio cuenta de que aún no había echado un vistazo a sus notas, y su cigarrillo se había quemado hasta el final, sin fumar.

— Hola, Christopher — asintió Remus, frunciendo el ceño mientras se quitaba las cenizas de la manga. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — el chico más joven sonrió y saltó para unirse a él en el asiento de la ventana. Era más pequeño que Remus, pero también lo eran todos. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Historia. — Remus dijo, entre dientes mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

— ¡Genial! — Christopher sonrió. Remus arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. — No te molestaré, entonces. — Christopher dijo, esperanzado. — Si estás ocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Remus, sin querer herir sus sentimientos. Había suficientes sentimientos heridos en el mundo y se negó a ser responsable de los de nadie más que de los suyos.

— Um, bueno, nada en realidad. Es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, este fin de semana.

— Sí, lo sé — Remus se movió incómodo en el asiento. ¡¿Seguro que Christopher no sería tan torpe como para invitarlo a salir?! Tenía que cortarlo de raíz de una vez, — Yo er... voy con mis amigos, ya sabes.

— Correcto. Er... James Potter y Sirius Black y ese otro...

— Mm.

Podía decir que Christopher, como la mayoría de los Gryffindor más jóvenes, se tambaleaba entre el asombro y el miedo en lo que respecta a los merodeadores. Simplemente eran tan atrevidos y tan exitosos que resultaba intimidante.

— Bueno, estaba pensando, eso es todo. — Christopher se aclaró la garganta — Sabes cómo estábamos hablando de ese nuevo libro de Aritmancia, pensé que podríamos ver si algún lugar lo tiene aún.

— Lo siento, Christopher — dijo Remus, lo más gentilmente posible — realmente estoy ocupado... eh... ¿Tal vez en otro momento?

— Okay. Sí, por supuesto…

Christopher parecía abatido. Remus se sintió mal, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? y realmente tenía planes, no con los merodeadores, en realidad; tenía otra llamada telefónica planeada con Grant. Después del incidente con Sirius y Mary, Remus había escrito apresuradamente una solicitud para hablar con Grant y se la envió a la Matrona a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Ahora se arrepintía apenas luego de haberse calmado un poco, pero aún estaba deseando hablar con Grant si podía.

— ¡Hola Moony! — Sirius cruzó la sala común saltando por el agujero del retrato por el que acababa de entrar. Se apoyó contra la pared junto a Remus y Christopher, sonriendo con esa sonrisa de Sirius Black.

— Hola Padfoot — Remus le devolvió la sonrisa - esperaba no mirar a Sirius de la forma en que Christopher lo miraba a él. Eso sería vergonzoso.

— Entonces, haz una apuesta para mí y Prongs — comenzó Sirius, ignorando por completo a Christopher, quien se levantó y murmuró un adiós antes de salir apresuradamente. Sirius no perdió tiempo en arrojarse al espacio vacío en el asiento de la ventana — ¿Cuántos escarbatos necesitaríamos para encontrar la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw?

— ¿Qué diablos es una diadema? — Remus sonrió.

— Como una corona. — Sirius agarró el cigarrillo recién encendido de Remus y se lo llevó a los labios. Remus tuvo que luchar para no gemir ante la vista. Simplemente sacó un tercer cigarrillo.

— ¿Por qué — dijo, inhalando profundamente, — James y tú querrían una corona?

— No sé — Sirius se encogió de hombros — Encontrar un tesoro parece una persecución del tipo de los merodeador. Oye, ¿Qué quería ese chico?

— Christopher.

— Ah, ¿Está en tu club de fans?

— Grupo de estudio.

— Pff. ¿Qué queria él?

— Me estaba invitando a salir — respondió Remus secamente, mirando por la ventana. Aparentemente no lo suficientemente secamente, cuando miró a Sirius, su boca estaba abierta. Oh Dios, los labios de Sirius. — Bromeo, Canuto — dijo Remus, con una sonrisa. Había perfeccionado las sonrisas sarcásticas.

Sirius resopló.

— Buena esa, Moony. Pensé que hablabas en serio allí.

Remus consideró decir 'no, tu eres Sirius', pero esa broma se había estado agotando desde el primer año, y solo le haría ganar un puñetazo en el brazo. Se conformó con un encogimiento de hombros y otro tirón de cigarrillo.

— Pero si te apetece salir con alguien — dijo Sirius, astutamente — ¿A quién prefieres? ¿Lily o Marlene?

— Cállate. — Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes razón —continuó Sirius en tono de conversación— Lily está tomada - quiero decir, ella no sabe que ha sido tomada, por supuesto... ¡Así que Marlene será! ¿Hogsmeade el sábado?

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir en nombre de Marlene?

— Tal vez.

— No.

— Puedo hacer que ella misma te invite a salir, si quieres, pensé que me dirías que sí a mí.

Yo te diría que sí a tí. Remus pensó, patéticamente.

— Marlene no está interesada en mí. — Él dijo. Esto, había decidido, era mejor que decir 'No estoy interesado en ella', porque, por supuesto, eso solo invitaría a la pregunta '¿Por qué no?'

— Por supuesto que lo está, ustedes son amigos, ¿No es así? De todas formas, tienes que venir, lo estamos haciendo para apoyar a James.

— Ahora James está involucrado. — Remus apagó su cigarrillo y se puso de pie, metiendo sus notas de Historia en su bolso. obviamente no los iba a leer ya. — ¿Almuerzo? — Él dijo.

— Sí. — Sirius asintió, tiró su propio cigarrillo por la ventana y se puso de pie. Se dirigieron al agujero del retrato. — Sí, James está involucrado — continuó Sirius, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. — Todos necesitamos estar allí, e idealmente juntos, para que pueda invitar a Evans a salir.

— James invita a Lily a salir una vez a la semana.

— Eso es cierto — asintió Sirius, — pero esta vez va a entrar con un plan de juego.

— ¿Oh?

— Tiene una canción y todo.

— ¡¿James escribe canciones?! — La máscara de Remus cayó por un momento con genuina sorpresa.

— Bueno — Sirius se humedeció los labios — Puede que le haya echado una mano... de cualquier forma, todos necesitamos tener citas, para plantar la idea en su mente. Como esas cosas de la psicología muggle.

— Por mucho que me encantaría ver a James hacer un idiota de sí mismo en nombre del amor verdadero — se rió Remus — Estoy ocupado el sábado.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Mira, Moony — suspiró Sirius, — Por eso las chicas no pueden tener suficiente de ti, eres tan misterioso.

Remus no estaba seguro de si Sirius estaba haciendo una broma cruel, así que la dejó ahí. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. — ¿Oye, Moony? — Sirius comenzó de nuevo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gusta Mary?

— ¡¿Qué?!

Se habían detenido justo afuera del comedor, y Remus se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Sirius en estado de shock. Sirius parecía avergonzado, jugueteó con su pendiente

— Bueno, has estado un poco… fuera de si desde que empezamos a salir. Y apenas te he visto desde el, eh... el fiasco del tapiz.

Remus resopló.

— No. No me gusta Mary.

— Está bien — Sirius le sonrió. — ¿Entonces serás la cita de Marlene?

— Todavía ocupado, lo siento.

...

Sábado 31 de Enero de 1976

Recordando que la última vez que había intentado tener una llamada telefónica privada lo habían seguido, Remus pidió prestada la capa de James para su viaje a Hogsmeade. El bueno de James, siempre puedes confiar en que no hará muchas preguntas. Especialmente cuando estaba distraído con sus nervios por invitar a salir a Lily.

— Sí, claro Moony, claro… — murmuró, mirándose en el espejo, — Está debajo de la cama. Oye, ¿Dirías que mi cabello necesita recortarse? ¿Parece un poco desordenado?

— Se ve desordenado — dijo Remus, desde debajo de la cama — Pero un corte no ayudará. No te preocupes, las chicas piensan que es encantador.

— ¿Si? Si, tienes razón…

— La has invitado a salir antes — dijo Remus, emergiendo con la capa y sacudiendo el polvo de su túnica — ¿Cómo puedes estar nervioso?

— Porque estoy jodidamente loco por ella. — James respondió, sin perder el ritmo. — Sabes... cuando simplemente no puedes sacarla de tu mente, y en tu cabeza es genial, y todo va de la manera que quieres, pero luego está ahí, frente a ti, y ... bueno, todo se va a la mierda, porque ella es mucho más espectacular en la vida real, ¿Entiendes? 

— Sí — Murmuró Remus, tocando la tela de la capa de invisibilidad mientras Sirius salía del baño.

En el pueblo, Remus le deseó buena suerte a James antes de desaparecer en el baño de los caballeros en las Tres Escobas, se arrojó la capa y luego caminó directamente hacia afuera. Esta vez pudo llegar a la vieja cabina de teléfono muggle en el momento exacto y emocionado marcó el número.

— Oi oi, feliz año nuevo y todo eso — la voz de Grant resonó por el cable. Remus sonrió.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! Tenía una tarjeta para ti, pero nunca te la envié. Lo siento.

— Siempre que recuerdes mi cumpleaños.

— ¡Oh! Er, ok, ¿Cuándo es?

Grant ladró de risa.

— Estoy bromeando contigo, idiota. Tampoco te envié ninguna tarjeta.

— ¡Oh!

— Todavía te tomas todo demasiado en serio, entonces.

— Sí — se rió Remus — supongo. ¿Cómo estás?

— Para la mierda. — Grant respondió, su voz sonó levemente alta mientras inhalaba - Remus supuso que estaba fumando. — Malditamente terrible, en realidad. Pero no te preocupes. Mi problema.

— No, dime, continúa. Podría ser capaz de ayudar.

— Solo matrona. No te preocupes. Oye, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu elegante amante? ¿Ya lo superaste?

— No. — Remus suspiró — Estoy peor, en todo caso.

— Sí, pensé que pasaría.

— ¡Dijiste que no duraría!

— Mentí para hacerte sentir mejor.

Remus no pudo evitar reír. Gracias a Dios por Grant.

— Siento que me estoy volviendo loco. — Dijo, susurrando en el teléfono los secretos que no había podido decir en voz alta. — Siento que voy a hacer algo loco. Él es tan…

— Ten cuidado. — Grant advirtió: — Recuerda lo que dije.

— Sí — suspiró Remus de nuevo. — Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad?

— Mierda. Se suponía que debía ir a casa de mi abuela, pero el abuelo lo canceló en el último minuto. No quería que su nieto afeminado se mostrara delante de los vecinos. La próxima vez que lo vea, usaré un vestido.

— Lo siento, Grant. — Remus dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose aún peor por no haber enviado la tarjeta.

— Aww calla — respondió Grant, y Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo — Como dije, no es tu problema. Aunque, puede que no esté aquí mucho más tiempo. Estoy er... probablemente voy a seguir adelante. No he ido exactamente a la escuela...

— ¡¿Dónde vas a ir?!

— No sé. Creo que he terminado ya con los hogares. Podría ir a Londres, tengo algunos amigos allí.

— ¿Cómo te encontraré?

— Bendito seas — Grant dijo: — Olvidé lo dulce que eras. ¿Podrías darme tu dirección y haré todo lo posible por escribir?

— Yo... no puedo. — Remus sintió un desgarro horrible en el interior. — Lo siento mucho, desearía poder, de verdad... mi escuela no es realmente una escuela normal, y ... bueno, no es realmente posible.

— Bien. Entonces eso es todo. — Grant respondió.

...

Remus regresó al pueblo con el corazón apesadumbrado. Toda esa obsesión por Sirius había quedado en nada, y ahora estaba en riesgo de perder a alguien tan importante. Alguien a quien realmente le gustaba también. Aparentemente Remus solo estaba interesado en personas que no podía tener. Buscaría hechizos de localización lo antes posible, decidió. No iba a perder de vista a Grant de esa manera.

Al entrar en las Tres Escobas, se animó levemente al ver a Snape sentado en un rincón, solo, mirando por la habitación. Remus volvió directamente al baño de caballeros, se quitó la capa y luego salió, asegurándose de llamar la atención de Severus. El chico de Slytherin casi se cae del taburete de la barra por la sorpresa. Remus sonrió mientras se acercaba para unirse a sus amigos.

Todos estaban allí: Peter y Desdemona, Sirius y Mary, Marlene, James y Lily. Lily se veía muy rosada en el rostro, pero muy engreída, y James estaba mirando el fondo de su vaso vacío. Estaba empapado y olía enfermizamente dulce. Evidentemente, la serenata no había ido bien.

— ¡Moony! — Sirius retumbó, tentadoramente —¡Te perdiste toda la diversión!

— Sí, lo siento — Remus sonrió cortésmente a todos, sacando su propia silla. Sirius le indicó a la linda camarera que le trajera otra cerveza de mantequilla. — Er... — Remus miró a James, luego a Lily. — ¿Cómo están... todos?

Peter soltó una risita extraña y aguda, luego se tapó la boca con la mano. Sirius arqueó una ceja.

— Oh, muy bien, Moony, muy bien... Solo estaba diciendo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que los merodeadores hicieron una broma adecuada.

— Pusiste bombas fétidas debajo de la alfombra en la sala común de Slytherin la semana pasada. — Dijo Lily.

— Y ayer volteaste las lentes de todos los telescopios de la Torre de Astronomía. — Dijo Marlene.

— Y dijiste que mañana estabas planeando... — Mary comenzó, pero Sirius puso los ojos en blanco,

— Sí, sí, pero esas cosas son un juego de niños. — Dijo, decididamente. — Además, solo estábamos James y yo jugando. Una broma de merodeador adecuada nos necesita a los cuatro.

— Remus no quiere unirse a tus tontas bromas — dijo Lily.

— Sí quiero. — Remus respondió, en parte porque estaba de mal humor y se sentía con ganas de dar la contra, en parte por solidaridad con el pobre James, que todavía tenía cerveza de mantequilla goteando por la punta de la nariz.


	85. Quinto Año: Bombas de estiércol y armarios de escobas

She's like a live bombshell,

Like a flash out of hell!

And when she's shaking her - ooh!

Everyone fell

at her feet

And that's neat

and she took me complete-ly

By surprise with her ultrasonic eyes

That were flashing like hysterical danger signs!

That said 'beware where you tread',

Or you'll go out of your head!

Look out!

She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trailblazer

Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trailblazer

Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah

Look out!

Lunes 23 de Febrero de 1976

Para empezar, era una broma bastante simple: unas buenas bombas de estiércol a la antigua. Pero el buen humor de Sirius ante la perspectiva de que los cuatro merodeadores volvieran a trabajar juntos significaba que la idea seguía creciendo y expandiéndose, hasta que de alguna manera involucró cuatrocientas bombas de estiércol, un hechizo de demora en el tiempo, y los cuatro levantándose de la cama después del toque de queda.

Lo habían pospuesto lo suficiente. Incluso si Remus accedía a renunciar a su tarea por una noche, tenían que reunir los materiales (no preguntó de dónde sacaron cuatrocientas bombas de estiércol. Era mejor no saberlo), y luego lidiar con la práctica de quidditch y las rondas de patrulla de prefectos. Luego estaba la luna llena. En total, la primera noche que todos estuvieron disponibles terminó siendo a fines de Febrero.

— ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! — James sonrió mientras desaparecía bajo la capa.

La habilidad de Peter para convertirse en rata fue increíblemente útil, especialmente cuando podía encogerse y descansar sobre el hombro de James bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de lo altos que eran ahora, tres todavía eran demasiados para caber correctamente. 

— Ustedes dos usen la capa — suspiró Remus, quitándose después de intentar agacharse lo suficiente para no mostrar sus tobillos — Solo mostraré mi pin de prefecto si alguien me pregunta qué estoy haciendo.

— Sin embargo, le quita toda la diversión. — Sirius se quejó, ligeramente amortiguado bajo la tela.

— Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de divertirte — dijo Remus. — Vamos entonces.

Salieron del dormitorio y bajaron las escaleras para salir de la Torre de Gryffindor. Remus tuvo que caminar despacio para que los demás pudieran seguir su ritmo, pero estaba ansioso por terminar todo de una vez. Era una buena idea y todo, pero les tomaría la mayor parte de la noche si querían que todas sus bases estuvieran cubiertas, y él tenía un comienzo del día temprano los martes.

— ¡Hola, Remus!

Tan pronto como doblaron en una esquina, se encontraron con Christopher. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Dondequiera que mirara, si Snape no lo estaba viendo, entonces Christopher lo estaba. Remus se armó de valor y sonrió ampliamente, profundamente consciente de que los tres merodeadores estaban detrás de él, invisibles.

— Hola Christopher, ¿Cómo te va?

— ¡Nada mal! — El niño respondió encantado: — Estaba yendo a la sala común, ¿Te apetece jugar al ajedrez?

— Er... lo siento, estoy de patrulla. — Remus tocó su placa de metal.

— Correcto. ¿Dónde está Lily, entonces?

— En el baño. — Dijo, rápidamente. — Solo la estoy esperando.

— ¡Esperaré contigo! — Christopher sonrió. Remus luchó contra el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente con incredulidad.

— Oh no — se rió, tratando de mantener su tono amigable — No, vete a la sala común... es casi el toque de queda, ¡No quiero tener que castigarte!

— Oh, bien entonces. — Christopher asintió. Remus casi nunca lo decepcionaba — ¿Te veré luego quizás? Olvidé decirte que estoy muy emocionado con tu fiesta.

— ¡¿Mi qué?!

Hubo un leve gemido de molestia justo detrás de Remus. Afortunadamente, Christopher no pareció escucharlo.

— ¡Tu fiesta de cumpleaños! No puedo esperar, no pude ir a la fiesta de Sirius Black en Noviembre, tenía un ensayo de Pociones pendiente, ¡Pero este año me aseguraré de sacar todo del camino primero! 

— Asombroso — respondió Remus, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. ¡Solo vete, por el amor de Dios! — Entonces te veo allí.

Christopher rebotó yéndose, bastante feliz. Remus sonrió y se volvió hacia los chicos invisibles por encima del hombro.

— Mi fiesta, ¿eh?

— ¡Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa! — James susurró.

— ¿Quién es ese pequeño idiota, de todos modos? — Preguntó Sirius.

— Déjalo en paz — gruñó Remus, — Es simplemente amable.

— Un profesor tan benévolo. — James rió. — Pronto él te traerá manzanas 

— Bueno, entonces uno de ustedes debería decirle que prefiero el chocolate — respondió Remus, alegremente, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

Distribuyeron las bombas de estiércol lo más rápido que pudieron, y Remus realizó el encantamiento de retardo de tiempo, algo con lo que había estado jugando durante un tiempo. La clave era asegurarse de que las bombas de estiércol se esparcieran por igual por todo el castillo, para causar el caos máximo.

— He espaciado los tiempos de espera a intervalos de una hora — explicó Remus en voz baja — creo que a Filch le debería tomar alrededor de una hora limpiar el primer lote, así que tan pronto como haya terminado, el segundo lote se prenderá... luego el tercero.

— Nunca más nos burlaremos de ti, Moony — prometió Sirius. — Maldita leyenda.

— Sí, siempre y cuando nadie sepa que fui yo. — Él se rió — Tengo que pensar en mi reputación.

— Oh, sí, no podemos permitir que el pequeño Christopher descubra que su héroe es un chico malo, ¿verdad?

Remus le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado.

— Date prisa — dijo Peter, ahora humano, retorciéndose las manos — Prometí que intentaría darle las buenas noches a Dezzie antes del toque de queda... ¿Podemos hacer el piso de Ravenclaw ahora?

— Ah, el amor de los jóvenes — James se rió entre dientes — Dándole a tu novia un beso de buenas noches mientras tus amigos tapan sus puntos de salida...

— Ella piensa que es gracioso — Peter se encogió de hombros, ligeramente rosado.

— Oi, Pete, ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Desdemona, de todos modos? — Sirius preguntó bruscamente.

Peter parpadeó salvajemente un par de veces. No estaba acostumbrado a que Sirius se dirigiera así, quien últimamente le había estado haciendo todo tipo de preguntas desde que comenzó su relación con Mary. Remus tuvo la idea de que Sirius lo veía todo como una extensión de la competencia de besuqueo.

— Err... ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Sabes — continuó Sirius, haciendo malabares con algunas bombas de estiércol sin cuidado — sobre la ropa o debajo de la ropa, por encima de la cintura o por debajo de la...

— ¡Nada como eso! — Peter estaba rojo brillante ahora. — Y... de todos modos, no es asunto tuyo.

— Oh, vamos, te diré lo lejos que he llegado con MacDonald.

— No quiero saber...

— Ella me dejó sentir su...

— ¡Ok, terminado! — Remus dijo, en voz alta. — ¡Próxima parada, Ravenclaw!

Les tomó casi una hora más y ya había pasado el toque de queda cuando terminaron todo.

— En retrospectiva — bostezó James — Deberíamos haber comenzado a colocarlos más lejos de la sala común y haber trabajado en nuestro camino de regreso.

Remus asintió adormilado.

— ¡Aunque lo hicimos! — Sirius vitoreó. — ¡Los merodeadores han vuelto!

— Nunca nos fuimos a ningún lado — murmuró Peter. Todavía estaba molesto por haber sido puesto en un aprieto antes.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Remus captó el olor de la Sra. Norris. Hizo callar a los demás y Peter se transformó rápidamente en una rata, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. James estaba levantando la capa para cubrirlos a todos, cuando apareció el gato, maullando con desdén hacia ellos. Sirius, todavía lleno de energía, le guiñó un ojo a James,

— ¡Mira esto! — y se convertió en perro. Ladró tres veces y la señora Norris dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Sirius se volvió, riendo histéricamente.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — La voz de Filch hizo eco en la misma esquina.

— ¡Lo has hecho ahora! — Remus gimió — ¡Idiota!

— ¡Corran! — Dijo James, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la sala común, Peter chillando detrás de él. Remus trató de mantener el ritmo, pero su cadera no se lo permitió y pronto se quedó sin aliento. Sirius se quedó atrás con él, para su disgusto.

— ¡Vamos! — Jadeó, agitando una mano hacia Sirius — Puede que no me meta en problemas, pero tú lo harás, no te detengas...

— Tonterías, Moony — dijo Sirius, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Su rostro se iluminó — ¡Aquí! — Sirius agarró a Remus por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia un armario de escobas cercano, cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

— Perfecto. — Remus siseó, molesto, apartando su mano — Ahora, si nos atrapan, sabrán que estábamos tramando algo.

— Oh, relájate, ¿quieres? — Sirius replicó — Lo peor que tendremos es detención. Solías recibir muchas detenciones, solías ser divertido.

— Bueno, lo siento si mi idea de diversión no implica pasar toda la noche atrapado en un armario contigo! — Remus susurró en respuesta, acaloradamente. Estaba oscuro y sabía que Sirius no podía verlo tan bien como Remus podía ver a Sirius.

— ¡Lumos! — Sirius susurró, encendiendo la punta de su varita y hurgando en su bolsillo. No había mucho espacio, y siguió empujándose contra la cadera de Remus.

— ¿¡Qué estas haciendo ahora!? — Remus espetó, tratando de alejarse tanto como fuera posible. ¿Por qué no pudo haber terminado atrapado con James? ¿O Peter? Peter habría sido perfecto.

— Calma tus tetas — gruñó Sirius — Tengo el mapa... espera... ¡ajá! — Sacó el pergamino en blanco de su bolsillo trasero y lo golpeó con su varita — Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...

Nada.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, — Ejem. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas... Moony, está roto. 

— O eso es solo un trozo de pergamino viejo y alguien más tiene el mapa. — Sugirió Remus.

— ¡Potter! Lo mataré, maldita sea.

— No, está bien. — Remus dijo, pensando rápidamente — Si James lo tiene, entonces puede encontrarnos. O al menos él sabe dónde estamos.

— Oh, sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Crees que deberíamos esperar, entonces?

— Bueno, ya que nos has puesto en una esquina, no creo que tengamos otra opción.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente. Remus sintió su aliento contra su clavícula. Intentó apartarse de nuevo, sintiendo un alarmante ajuste en sus pantalones.

— Godric — resopló Sirius — ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus reaccionó sorprendido.

— Has estado arrastrando los talones con esta broma durante años, evitándonos a mí y a James desde Navidad...

— ¡He estado revisando y has tenido quidditch! Ya no tenemos doce años, no podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos.

— Parece que pasas mucho tiempo con Evans.

— Somos prefectos juntos, ella me ayuda con Pociones.

— ¿Y el estado de ánimo?

— ¿Qué estado de ánimo?

— ¡El tuyo! Has estado de mal humor todo el año.

Remus estaba bastante molesto   
de que le dijeran que ha estado de "mal humor" por la reina del drama residente de Gryffindor, pero se mordió la lengua. No era bueno meterse en una pelea, no cuando estabas tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaban juntas.

— No es nada. Estrés por los exámenes.

— No te creo. — Sirius dijo, desafiante. Su varita se había apagado, pero estaba mirando directamente a Remus. Tal vez pudiera ver en la oscuridad. Los perros podrían, ¿no? Sus ojos ardían como filamentos. — Algo está mal, Moony, dime.

— Nada está mal. Déjalo en paz, ¿quieres?

— Okay. — Sirius respondió, su voz más suave ahora, menos agresiva. — Está bien, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras. Solías contarme tus secretos.

— Mira, este no es el momento. — Remus susurró, cerrando los ojos y volviendo la cabeza. — Estamos a punto de ser atrapados fuera de la cama y probablemente nos castiguen durante un mes. Tenemos que estar callados.

Sintió que Sirius asentía y no dijeron nada más.

Podría pensar en una excusa, pensó Remus, para el estado de ánimo. Si el estrés por los exámenes no funcionaba, tal vez entonces mencione la guerra. Los merodeadores realmente no lo habían discutido en detalle, y estaba en la mente de Remus, así que esperaba que fuera más creíble. Pero no quería recordárselo a Sirius, después de todo lo que ya había pasado. Él había considerado mencionar su problema Snape - pero le afectaba igualmente debido a la reacción de Sirius a eso. Últimamente se había metido en suficientes problemas y Remus no quería que nadie fuera tras Severus por su cuenta. Se ocuparía de eso él mismo.

Algunas noches, cuando no podía dormir, Remus incluso había reflexionado sobre la posibilidad de afirmar que estaba enamorado de Mary. Estaba seguro de que Sirius sería comprensivo y parecía una salida fácil. O bien podría fingir que Grant era una niña y contárselo todo. Había decidido no hacerlo, y se sintió culpable por siquiera haber tenido la idea. Era deshonesto en el mejor de los casos e irrespetuoso en el peor, incluso si Grant nunca se enteraba.

No había nada que hacer salvo esperar a que pasara.

Dios, hacía calor, estando aplastado en un armario como ese. Remus hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener su espalda presionada contra la pared. Apenas había espacio; si Sirius se adelantara una pulgada, se tocarían, y si, por horror de los horrores, entraran en contacto en cualquier lugar debajo de la cintura, Sirius descubriría que Remus estaba rígido como una vara.

Era una tortura.

— ¿Moony? — Sirius susurró, tan silenciosamente que Remus pensó que podría haberlo imaginado. Pero él estaba mirándolo con una expresión extraña en su rostro — ¿Estás...?

De repente, afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió, para revelar a James sonriéndoles, Wormtail en su hombro.

— ¿Divirtiéndose, muchachos?

Remus podría haberlo besado. 

— Nuestro héroe — sonrió débilmente.


	86. Quinto Año: Dulces dieciséis

Martes 9 de Marzo de 1976

Fue un milagro de proporciones épicas que ninguno de ellos fuera atrapado, y aún más milagroso fue que su broma se desarrollara sin problemas al día siguiente, lo que resultó en una mañana libre de lecciones mientras Filch lidiaba con el terrible hedor. El resto de las clases se llevaron a cabo al aire libre en los terrenos bajo el sol de principios de primavera, lo que, en lo que respecta a los merodeadores, fue una victoria.

Además, Sirius apenas pudo contener su alegría cuando todos regresaron a sus salas comunes esa noche para encontrar un aviso pegado al tablero de corcho recordando a los estudiantes que los perros no estaban en la lista aprobada de mascotas en Hogwarts. Esto causó una gran confusión entre el resto de la población estudiantil, por supuesto.

— ¡Nunca he visto un perro! ¿Quién tiene un perro?

— ¡Si uno de los Slytherin tiene un perro, entonces quiero traer a mi conejo de casa!

— Creo que he visto uno en los jardines, en realidad, ¿Tal vez sea uno callejero?

No hace falta decir que Sirius y James estaban en su elemento.

— ¡Lo olfatearé! — Sirius anunció.

— ¡Apuesto a que está justo debajo de nuestras narices! — James rió.

— ¡Podría estar más cerca de lo que pensamos!

Remus también se rió, tratando de disimular su malestar. Sirius hasta ahora no había dicho nada sobre la media hora en el armario de escobas. Remus solo podía asumir que:

a) Sirius no había encontrado nada fuera de lo común, y de hecho Remus una vez más estaba pensando demasiado (probablemente), o;

b) Sirius ahora sabía todo sobre Remus, sus deseos más oscuros y sus secretos más profundos, y prefería no abordarlo porque todo era demasiado vergonzoso (menos probable, pero más aterrador).

En cualquier caso, Remus se dedicó a sus tareas escolares, a sus deberes de prefecto y, en general, a ser un estudiante modelo. Esto al menos le aseguró a él estar fuera del camino de Sirius, Sirius evidentemente había decidido hacer todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto, nunca había sido exactamente el mejor en seguir las reglas. Pero incluso James admitió que este año Sirius parecía estar intentando algún tipo de récord. Estaba en detención casi todas las noches, rara vez completaba su tarea (a pesar de que podía hacerlo con un brazo atado a la espalda, si quería) y dividía el resto de su tiempo entre hacer travesuras y ver hasta dónde podía llegar su lengua por la garganta de Mary MacDonald. No es que a Mary pareciera importarle mucho.

Eso estaba bien. Así era como debería ser.

Sin embargo, no era fácil. Más allá de que era un gran alivio estar lejos de la única persona con la que no podía ser sensato, Remus también encontraba muy angustiante estar lejos de la única persona con la que no podía ser sensato. Marlene y Lily eran encantadoras, amables, divertidas, inteligentes y generosas. Pero eran un pobre sustituto de los merodeadores.

Incluso intentó pasar un poco más de tiempo hablando con Christopher, haciéndole preguntas sobre su hogar o la música que le gustaba. Fue peor de lo que esperaba. Christopher era un mago sangre pura, que no sabía nada de música muggle, y no parecía estar tan interesado en escucharla. Además de eso, se había dado cuenta de su error al estropear la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Remus y no dejaba de disculparse, lo cual era increíblemente molesto.

Remus ya le había prometido a James que actuaría sorprendido cuando la fiesta se revelara en su honor. Había tratado de convencerlos a todos de que no lo hicieran, por supuesto, pero había estado pidiendo moderación desde el primer año y sabía que probablemente no lo conseguiría.

— ¡No hagas un escándalo por mi parte! — Dijo, en la cena de la mañana anterior — Lily se volverá loca...

— Incorrecto — dijo James con aire de suficiencia — ¡Lily envió la mitad de las invitaciones!

— ¿Invitaciones?

— Sí, hemos tenido muchos interesados. De hecho, hemos considerado ponerle un precio a la entrada. — Sirius explicó, sus ojos brillando a través de la mesa.

Remus miró su comida, rápidamente. Había decidido no volver a hacer contacto visual con Sirius nunca más. No sería fácil, pero era la única forma; de esto estaba convencido.

— Tu pequeña pandilla de la biblioteca quería venir — continuó James — Y no todos son Gryffindors, así que tuvimos que abrirla a otras casas... luego está este grupo extraño de séptimo año que dijo que eres una 'leyenda total '- No tengo idea de qué se trata, ¿Tienes una doble vida secreta o algo así, Moony?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía algunos estudiantes pidiendo cigarrillos, aunque ya no los vendía. Sin embargo, por lo general no le importaba prestar maricones, siempre y cuando finalmente se los reembolsaran.

— Bueno, de todos modos — James se subió las gafas por la nariz — Simplemente tienes demasiados fans, Moony, y no podemos defraudarlos a todos en poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

— Bien. Sin embargo, nada de beber. — Remus suspiró. — Es una noche de escuela.

...

Miércoles 10 de Marzo de 1976

Llovió, la mañana del cumpleaños de Remus, pero no podía importarle menos. Se despertó con una pila de regalos de los Potter: todo tipo de cosas hermosas como dulces y un pastel de cumpleaños horneado en casa, además de una agenda encuadernada en cuero fino y una pluma a juego. Había tarjetas de todo el mundo, incluida una del profesor Ferox, que hizo que Remus se sonrojara de arriba abajo.

En el desayuno, los merodeadores dirigieron a casi toda la escuela en una interpretación de 'feliz cumpleaños' que terminó con cinco coros antes de que Remus intentara gatear debajo de la mesa para escapar. Los Slytherin fruncieron el ceño, con cara de piedra, y en un ataque de alegría de vivir de cumpleaños, Remus le sacó la lengua a Snape.

Los merodeadores luego apilaron su plato con una rebanada de pan tostado por cada aderezo disponible y entregaron sus propios regalos. Sirius y James estaban en sus túnicas de quidditch listos para una práctica matutina antes de las lecciones.

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo, Potter? — Marlene gimió, mirando hacia el techo encantado que era gris y lloviznaba. 

— Sí, si queremos ese trofeo — James afirmó, sirviéndole otra taza de café. — Y de nuevo, después de la última campana, antes del... ya sabes qué. — Le guiñó un ojo a Marlene de manera tan elaborada que Remus casi se echa a reír.

— Sutil, Potter. — Marlene enarcó una ceja.

— Bien, tengo que llegar a la biblioteca — dijo Mary alegremente, levantándose del regazo de Sirius — Tengo que devolver ese libro de Adivinación antes de que Pince llame para que me cuelguen, tiren y descuarticen.

— ¿Nos vemos después del segundo entrenamiento de quidditch? — Preguntó Sirius, todavía sosteniendo a Mary por las caderas.

— No — negó con la cabeza, los rizos rebotando — Estoy realmente atrasada en Historia, pensé en pasar por una de las clases de Remus.

— Sesiones de estudio. — Remus corrigió, rápidamente, con cuidado de no mirar a la pareja por mucho tiempo.

— Lo que usted diga, profesor Lupin — le sonrió con descaro.

— Oi — Sirius tiró de ella para reclamar su atención — ¿Pensé que te ibas a sentar en las gradas de quidditch y hacer tu tarea?

— Bueno, dije que podría — Mary se liberó — Pero está helado hoy, y Remus es muy bueno para explicar...

— Bien — Sirius dijo, enojado, sacudiendo su cabello y cruzando los brazos. — Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

— Oye, no empiece conmigo, Sr. Black. — Mary frunció el ceño — Perderás, te lo prometo.

Sirius no miró hacia arriba. Mary puso una mano en su cadera, —¿Entonces un beso de despedida?

Sirius no se movió. El rostro de Mary se ensombreció. — Bien — Ella espetó, con un pequeño golpe de su pie. — Te veré cuando se me de la gana — Y se marchó.

Todos los demás en la mesa miraron a su alrededor con torpeza, y ahora Remus no era el único que evitaba la mirada de Sirius. Afortunadamente, Sirius estaba, por una vez, en sintonía con los sentimientos de los demás y se puso de pie.

— Nos vemos en el campo. — Le murmuró a James mientras salía de la habitación, con las túnicas rojas moviéndose detrás de él.

— Bien. — Marlene dijo: — No puedo esperar a escuchar sobre eso durante las próximas dos semanas. Espero que se recuperen pronto.

Todos en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo.

...

— La cosa es —le dijo Mary a Remus más tarde esa noche, mientras se pintaba las uñas de un rojo oscuro y malvado— Sirius y yo tenemos personalidades tan fuertes, ¿sabes? En Witch Weekly, dicen que eso significa que nuestra relación es muy apasionada.

— Mm. — Respondió Remus, tratando de desconectarse mientras empezaba a trazar líneas para su carta de Astronomía.

— Y, obviamente, la pasión es realmente buena, en una relación — continuó, soplándose las uñas. — Quiero decir... es realmente buena, ese lado de las cosas. — Sonrió para sí misma, de esa manera horrible, engreída, satisfecha y feliz que siempre hacía cuando hablaba de Sirius. — Pero él necesita aprender que yo tengo mi propia vida, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ¡Son los setenta! 

— Sí, genial. — Remus asintió, sin mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Remus? — Christopher apareció a su lado — ¿Estás haciendo un mapa de estrellas? ¿Puedo ver?

— Realmente no soy tan bueno en Astronomía, Chris — respondió Remus, tratando de concentrarse en sus líneas — Es mejor que leas el libro de texto.

— ¡Oh no, apuesto a que eres genial!

— Realmente no soy-

— ¿Remus? — Mary dijo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, moviendo su regla y untando la más pequeña mancha de esmalte de uñas rojo en su pergamino — ¿Me estás escuchando? Pregunté si sabías por qué Sirius...

— ¡Lupin, Lupin! — Un tercer año salió corriendo del agujero del retrato — Perdí tus notas sobre unicornios, lo siento mucho, pero...

— Hola Lupin, ¿Puedo quemar un cigarro? — Apareció un sexto año.

Remus arrugó la cara. Un dolor sordo había comenzado detrás de sus ojos.

— ¡¿Pueden todos, por favor, estar callados ?! — Dijo, mucho más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Miró hacia arriba y vio a todos mirándolo, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. — Eh... me duele la cabeza, voy a acostarme. — Él se levantó.

— ¡Oooh! — Mary dijo, poniéndose de pie también: — ¡No puedes! Lo siento, Remus, pero los chicos están ahí arriba planeando... eh... quiero decir haciendo... eh... quiero decir... —Se mordió el labio— Se suponía que debía mantenerte aquí abajo...

Remus respiró hondo.

— Okay. Entonces iré a la enfermería.

Rechazó todas las ofertas para escoltarlo, apresurándose lo más rápido posible, el cráneo palpitando enfermizamente a cada paso. No era bueno, tendría que empezar a ser descortés con la gente, por el bien de su propia cordura, al menos. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en el mejor amigo de todos, de cualquier forma? ¿No era el mismo mocoso escuálido y mezquino que siempre había sido?

El fresco silencio de la enfermería era tan reconfortante que Remus podría haberse echado a llorar. Por mucho que se sintiera como en casa en el cálido resplandor rojo de la sala común de Gryffindor, era en los grises suaves y tranquilos de la enfermería donde Remus recordó por primera vez sentirse verdaderamente en paz en Hogwarts. Se quedó allí disfrutando por un momento, con los ojos cerrados. Si pudiera quedarse ahí toda la noche...

— Hola, Remus querido — sonrió Madam Pomfrey, saliendo de su oficina — ¿Todo bien?

— Yo er...

Oh no. Realmente iba a llorar. Tragó con impotencia y se llevó el puño a la frente.

— ¿Remus? — La enfermera se acercó un poco más rápido, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Ella todavía era un poco más alta que él, pero estaban cara a cara, más o menos.

— Lo siento — jadeó, su voz tensa y extraña mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas — tengo ... tengo un dolor de cabeza.

— Siéntate — dijo Madame Pomfrey suavemente, señalando el sillón más cercano, junto a una cama desocupada. — Tengo una cosa para eso.

Ella llamó a un pequeño frasco de peltre de su oficina. Voló a su palma y ella lo descorchó y se lo dio. — Toma dos buenos tragos de eso, no te preocupes, es agradable y dulce. — Sus ojos brillaron un poco.

Remus bebió la poción y sintió que toda la tensión y el dolor abandonaban su cuello y cabeza a la vez, como si el agua fluyera de nuevo.

— Gracias — agachó la cabeza, su voz todavía era espesa. — Lo siento. Una reacción exagerada.

— Querido Remus — dijo Madame Pomfrey — Te conozco desde hace cinco años, y ni una sola vez has reaccionado exageradamente. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

— Sí, mejor ahora, gracias.

— ¿Quiero decir en general? — Ella presionó: — Escuché que has estado quemando la vela en ambos extremos, haciendo largas horas en la biblioteca, y tienes tus deberes de prefecto, y tu... bueno, tu salud.

— Estoy bien — Remus se frotó los ojos con fiereza. — Honestamente. Solo... quizás solo cansado. Me iré a la cama ahora.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Remus — dijo la medibruja, mientras se levantaba para irse.

— Gracias — Él asintió cortésmente. Pero luego hizo algo muy extraño. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Muy apretado y no por mucho tiempo. Fue encantador.

— Cuídate. — Dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

Regresó lentamente y deseó tener una capa de invisibilidad para ello. Podía hacerlo sin que Severus lo siguiera, o sin tener que romper una pelea de maleficios entre dos de primer año muy ineptos. Cuando finalmente llegó al hueco del retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor, realmente le apetecía una noche de sueño temprano. Pero, por supuesto, los merodeadores tenían otros planes.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REMUS! — Toda la sala común explotó tan pronto como apareció.

Habían hecho un trabajo increíble. Había serpentinas colgando de cada viga, retrato y riel para cuadros, y confeti generosamente esparcido sobre todo lo demás. Los estudiantes y amigos de Remus de todas las casas y grupos de año le devolvieron la sonrisa, una bandada de hadas reales revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas. Las mesas estaban repletas de bocadillos, tartas, empanadas y pasteles, así como un tazón enorme de ponche de aspecto muy sospechoso.

Sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo al entrar en la habitación.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Dijo, esperando estar haciendo una buena cara de 'sorprendido' — ¡Están locos!

Se rieron y lo llevaron con entusiasmo a la habitación, donde se encontró rodeado de vítores, palmaditas en la espalda y deseos de cumpleaños. El tocadiscos comenzó a sonar y la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis de Remus comenzó en serio.

— Creo que esto es más grande que la fiesta de Sirius — dijo James, entregándole a Remus una taza del ponche de aspecto violáceo — No le digas que dije eso.

— No sé por qué toda esta gente está aquí... — respondió Remus, mirando a su alrededor asombrado. Todos de cada una de sus clases; su grupo de estudio, algunas personas con las que solo había hablado unas pocas veces antes.

— Porque eres Moony, obviamente. El rostro aceptable de los merodeadores. — James le dio un codazo. — Vaya, mira a Evans...

Lily se veía preciosa, con una minifalda de color granate oscuro y sandalias de cuña alta. Estaba bailando con Marlene y Mary en un pequeño grupo de tres, riendo y levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza.

— Por favor, dime que alguien ha confiscado tu escoba esta noche. — Remus le dijo a James, quien se rió afablemente.

— No te preocupes, no estoy planeando estar borracho de nuevo en el corto plazo. Voy a intentar jugar duro de conseguir esta noche.

— Ella lo agradecerá. — Remus respondió.

Escaneó la habitación en busca de Sirius, que parecía haber desaparecido. Allí estaba Peter, acurrucado en un sillón con Desdemona. Por allá estaba Christopher, teniendo una conversación muy seria con una chica de tercer año de Ravenclaw, ocasionalmente levantando la vista para sonreírle a Remus. El resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba acurrucado alrededor de la chimenea, desafiándose entre sí a tomar shots cada vez más fuertes. Nada de Sirius.

James debió haberlo visto mirar.

— Está deprimido en alguna parte, por Mary. — Explicó: — Le dije que si no se animaba de una puta vez, entonces que no viniera aquí a molestar a todos los demás. Le he llevado algunos tragos, pero no está funcionando.

— Correcto. ¿Todavía no se han reconciliado, entonces? — Remus miró a Mary, aún bailando, que había llamado la atención de casi todos los chicos de la habitación.

— No lo parece. Pensé que tal vez el amor duro ayudaría, pero no soy tan bueno como tú. Así que está de mal humor. Pero no le hagas caso, Moony, ¡Disfruta de tu fiesta!

Lo intentó. El pastel que la Sra. Potter había enviado era glorioso: chocolate rico y pesado con glaseado blanco y cientos y miles de varios colores. Las velas estaban encantadas para arder toda la noche sin gotear cera, y solo se apagaron por unos momentos después de que Remus las sopló. Él no bailaba, aunque Marlene y Lily trataron de arrastrarlo hasta la pista un par de veces, pero si se balanceó, dando las gracias a la gente por venir, y teniendo charlas bastantes agradables con los de séptimo año sobre los EXTASIs que debería tomar.

— Deberías ser profesor. — Uno de ellos dijo, lo que Remus pensó que era muy amable, pero completamente loco.

Debía de estar cerca de la medianoche cuando se palpó el bolsillo trasero en busca de su paquete de cigarrillos y descubrió que faltaban. Suspirando, consideró dejarlo, pero ya había bebido suficiente, y realmente quería fumar más que nada. Todavía había una caja en el fondo de su baúl, si Sirius no la hubiera pellizcado. Decidió ir a buscar.

A mitad de las escaleras, se topó con James de nuevo.

— Lo siento, Moony — dijo el chico de cabello negro, luciendo un poco borracho y un poco molesto. — Él está bajando, ahora.

Remus miró por encima del hombro de James para ver a un Sirius de rostro hosco siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

— No te vas a la cama, ¿verdad? — Preguntó James.

— No — Remus negó con la cabeza, casi se queda mudo — Cigarrillos.

— Sucio hábito. — James dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Miró por encima del hombro — Vamos, Black.

— Solo un segundo — dijo Sirius, mirando a Remus — Solo quiero decirle feliz cumpleaños a Moony.

— Bien, pero date prisa. — James dijo, arrastrando las palabras — Remus, dile que se trague su estúpido y sangriento orgullo y que baje allí y besuquee a Mary, ¿eh?

— Ok, Prongs.

James empujó la puerta para abrirla, y durante unos segundos la luz y el ruido invadieron la escalera, antes de volverse a silenciar mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Sirius y Remus estaban solos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Moony. — Dijo Sirius, bajando unos escalones para estar al nivel de Remus.

— Salud — sonrió Remus, tan casualmente como pudo. — ¿Eh... estás bien?

— Sí, bien. — Dijo Sirius, aunque claramente era una mentira. Estaba jugando con una copa vacía. — Lo siento si arruiné tu fiesta.

— No lo hiciste. Ha sido genial.

— Que bueno.

Silencio. Sirius miró hacia abajo, luego a Remus de nuevo. — James reconoce que tengo que ser yo quien haga las paces con Mary.

— Probablemente sea una buena idea.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Bueno sí? — Remus estaba confundido. — Tú… um. Te gusta Mary, creo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, mirando a Remus de nuevo, sus ojos azul oscuro, salpicado de plata afilada y helada. Sus labios estaban brillantes y rojos por la bebida, y tenía esa mirada un poco petulante que tenía cuando no estaba sonriendo. Remus casi quería apartar la mirada, era tan hermoso. No podía estar bien, eso de estar mirándose el uno al otro así. Posiblemente no podría terminar bien.

— Me gusta Mary. — Dijo Sirius, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Remus podía sentir su aliento en su piel.

— ve y besala entonces , tu tonto idiota. — Remus dijo, apresuradamente, tratando de retroceder pero chocando contra la pared detrás de él. Realmente era una escalera tan estúpidamente estrecha, como el armario de las escobas de nuevo.

— Lo haré — dijo Sirius, mordiéndose un poco el labio. Oh Dios, pensó Remus. — Lo haré, en un minuto.

Remus tragó.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien, Remus?

— No, sabes que no lo he hecho. — La mentira llegó fácilmente ahora.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo de nuevo, con esa mirada directa y conocedora.

—Realmente no da tanto miedo como crees. — Dijo Sirius.

Remus no pudo soportarlo.

Puede que nunca sepa lo que le sucedió en ese momento. Todo era demasiado y agarró la nuca del otro chico y tiró de él hacia adelante, presionando sus labios con fuerza contra los de Sirius. Fue aterrador y asombroso. Más aún cuando Sirius comenzó a devolverle el beso, abriendo los labios y permitiendo que Remus deslizara su lengua dentro. Todo fue a la vez sorprendente, increíble y familiar. No podía pensar, como si todos los transmisores de su cerebro hubieran tenido un cortocircuito a la vez, burbujeando y estallando; enviando chispas. Sí, era el único pensamiento coherente que tenía; si si si si .

Volvieron a sus sentidos simultáneamente, ambos alejándose. Remus retiró su mano, Sirius lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Remus miró hacia otro lado primero.

— Será mejor que… — Sirius se dirigió hacia la sala común. 

— Sí, solo estaba... — Remus retrocedió y subió las escaleras.

Sirius desapareció hacia la fiesta y Remus exhaló profundamente, sintiendo que podría hundirse en el suelo. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se secó la boca. Se frotó los ojos y luchó contra el impulso de golpear la pared. ¡¿A qué había estado jugando?! Sirius pensaría que estaba completamente loco, o algo peor. Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Quizás estaba loco.

Tenía que pedir perdón. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, antes de que Sirius se lo dijera a James, antes de que todos lo supieran.

Remus se enderezó la camisa y bajó las escaleras, esperando alcanzar a Sirius para disculparse, para explicarse de alguna manera. Volvió a entrar en la sala común, todavía vibrante de luz y música, y vio algo que lo hizo detenerse. Se echó hacia atrás, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Sirius estaba besando a Mary.

La hizo empujar contra la repisa de la chimenea de mármol, y parecía como si se estuviera empujando contra él con la misma ferocidad, sus cuerpos apretados juntos, las cabezas balanceándose. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus delgados dedos oscuros se enroscaban en su cabello. Todos vitorearon y ulularon alegremente.

Remus giró sobre sus talones y marchó directamente hacia la torre. Ignoró a James y Peter, que estaban planeando ir a las cocinas a por más suministros. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, en silencio, y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Corrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama y se acostó, sintiéndose extraño.

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos y pensó en los dos juntos. Pensó en los ojos de Sirius y la curva de las caderas de Mary hasta que cayó en un sueño intermitente.


	87. Quinto Año: La mañana siguiente

Jueves 11 de Marzo de 1976

[- Hola, Grant.

\- Qué onda, Remus.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo estás tú, idiota? eres el que tiene una conversación imaginaria conmigo.

\- Sí, lo siento por eso.

\- Bueno, no estoy ocupado. Ni siquiera soy real.

\- Sí eres real, solo que no puedo hablar contigo en la vida real. Ni siquiera sé dónde estás.

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Besé a Sirius.

\- Maldita sea.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿No te dije que no lo hicieras?

\- Si, pero. Me devolvió el beso. Por un minuto, al menos.

\- ¿Seguro que no te lo estás imaginando?

\- Si...]

Remus se rindió en ese momento. Había estado despierto en la cama desde al menos las cinco de la mañana, alternativamente estando preso del pánico y lleno de alegría. Tenía que estar loco. Mental. Chiflado. Lunático. Perdido. Había pensado que hablar con otra persona podría ayudar, pero ¿Con quién podrías hablar tan temprano en la mañana? Especialmente cuando se trataba de un secreto que podría hacer que te expulsaran, por lo que Remus sabía.

Incapaz de encontrar una solución hablando con una persona imaginaria (o al menos una versión imaginaria de una persona real), regresó a su diversión anterior, algo menos constructiva, tratando de revivir los tres minutos en la escalera con Sirius anoche sin revivir la parte donde ambos huían el uno del otro.

¿Se arrepentía? Era demasiado pronto para saberlo. Por un lado, Remus bien podría haber arruinado la mejor amistad que había tenido, o que jamás habría tenido. Por otro lado, había sido un beso jodidamente bueno.

En la limitada experiencia de Remus, pensó que probablemente tenía sentido que solo porque realmente te gustara alguien, no significaba que cuando finalmente lo besaras sería tan bueno como lo habías imaginado. Y Remus sabía que a veces tenía una imaginación muy vívida, pero Sirius era Sirius. Había sido todo menos decepcionante. De hecho, había sido perfecto.

Siempre y cuando fingieras que la última parte no había sucedido.

Ahogando un gemido, se regañó a sí mismo y trató de pensar racionalmente. Abórdalo como un ensayo, pensó. Expone todos los hechos y luego presenta tu argumento .

Entonces, los hechos:

a. Remus Lupin había besado a Sirius Black en los labios.

b. Sirius Black no había lanzado un puñetazo de inmediato.

c. Sirius Black había devuelto el beso a Remus Lupin (a pesar de lo que el imaginario Grant digiera)

d. Sirius Black también había besado a Mary MacDonald, inmediatamente después, y con considerable vigor.

e. Sirius Black no se había ido a acostar. En absoluto.

Mierda. Malditos sean todos.*

Remus se levantó de la cama, no era bueno estar ahí tumbado dando vueltas y vueltas. Tenía que salir de la torre. La cama de Sirius estaba vacía a su izquierda. Si no estaba allí, lo más probable es que estuviera en la sala común. Para estar seguro, Remus tomó la capa de James.

Era bueno para estar callado y moverse sin hacer ruido, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sirius estaba muerto para el mundo: yacía en el sofá, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la línea perfecta de su mandíbula expuesta. Mary estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, una colcha de retazos arrojada sobre ellos dos. Remus pasó apresuradamente, queriendo alejarse lo más posible.

El baño del prefecto era probablemente una de las partes más extrañas del castillo. Remus había pensado que los estudiantes mayores se estaban burlando de él cuando le dieron la contraseña en el tren en Septiembre. Fue una vez, y solo una vez, en el primer trimestre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería quitarse toda la ropa en una habitación tan grande y abierta. ¿Y si entraba alguien?

Sin embargo, esa mañana en particular era el único lugar en el que estaba seguro de que no lo encontrarían, incluso si los merodeadores decidieran usar el mapa; no podían venir a buscarlo sin la contraseña.

Llegó al cuarto piso y susurró "absolutamente limpio" en la entrada antes de entrar. No había nadie allí; era demasiado temprano. A menudo se había preguntado si existía algún tipo de mecanismo para evitar que alguien más entrara mientras uno estaba en el baño; hasta ahora no había visto evidencia de esto y decidió ir a lo seguro.

Remus se quitó los bóxers y la camisa, abrió el agua y echó muchas burbujas en la bañera del tamaño de una piscina olímpica antes de deslizarse, todavía en ropa interior. El baño era una de las habitaciones más hermosas del castillo, reconoció Remus. Todo era mármol blanco limpio y grifos dorados relucientes. Las vidrieras mostraban una serie de hermosas y relucientes criaturas marinas. Un encantador olor a mandarina se elevaba de las grandes nubes blancas de espuma, y Remus finalmente comenzó a relajarse.

Nunca había aprendido a nadar; a los chicos de St. Edmund se les ofrecían lecciones gratis en las piscinas locales, pero la Matrona no lo dejaba ir. No le había importado, no quería que los otros chicos vieran sus cicatrices. Pero ahora que era mayor, pensó que le gustaría aprender. Sirius había hablado una vez de unas vacaciones familiares en el sur de Francia, donde el mar era lo suficientemente cálido para nadar. Remus no podía imaginar eso. El único mar que había visto en su vida estaba en Southend, y una vez en Margate. Hacía mucho frío, y era de un sucio color gris verdoso. No el azul cristalino que Sirius había descrito.

Aún así, Remus podía flotar. Se acostó de espaldas y miró hacia el techo de la cámara.

[- ¿Divirtiéndote?

\- No, realmente.

\- Entonces, si él te devolvió el beso y luego salió corriendo y besó a Mary, ¿Dónde deja eso las cosas?

\- No lo sé, ¿recuerdas? ¡Eso es lo que se supone que debes ayudarme a descubrir!

\- Está bien, está bien, calma tus tetas.

\- Nunca dices eso. Sirius dice eso.

\- Mira, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Te lo dije, ni siquiera soy real.

\- Tal vez soy un terrible besador.

\- Tal vez.

\- El verdadero Grant es mucho mejor que tú, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, bueno, ¿De quién es la culpa? Eres tú el que habla consigo mismo, loco. Encuentra a alguien real con quien hablar.]

Remus suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Podría ser un mal besador y no saberlo? Probablemente. No tenía suficiente experiencia para saberlo. No se había sentido mal, había sentido que encajaban.

Me devolvió el beso.

Remus sabía, en el fondo, que no tenía nada que ver con cómo lo había hecho. Era el simple hecho de que lo hubiera hecho.

Lo sabía, pero aún no estaba listo para abordarlo. Ni siquiera con una persona imaginaria. Si era completamente sincero, Remus sabía que Sirius tenía todo el derecho a huir, a estar sorprendido, confundido o incluso asustado. Y había una especie de lógica loca de Sirius Black detrás de eso de besuquearse con la primera (y verdadera) chica que pudo encontrar, justo después de algo así.

Una vez más, Remus se enfrentó a la imagen de Sirius presionando a Mary contra la repisa de la chimenea, esas manos en su cintura que habían estado en su cintura, momentos antes... y pateó, involuntariamente, olvidándose de mantenerse a flote.

Soltando chisporroteos y asfixiándose mientras se hundía, Remus se arrastró de regreso a la superficie y salió tosiendo, con espuma de color naranja por todas partes.

— Remus, ¿Eres tú? — La voz de una chica resonó por el suelo del baño.

Luchó por quitarse el pelo de la cara, parpadeó y sólo distinguió la silueta borrosa de Lily Evans con una bata rosa acolchada. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, sus pies encontraron el suelo y se atragantó.

— Hola, Lily.

— Cristo, ¿Estás bien? ¡Pensé que tendría que sumergirme y salvarte! 

— Perdí el equilibrio.

— No puedo creer que me ganaras en un baño, pensé que sería la primera en levantarme. Tengo un dolor de cabeza asqueroso. — Lily se frotó la frente con expresión de dolor.

— Sí, ese golpe fue bastante fuerte — respondió Remus, aunque se sentía bien. — Estaba saliendo... eh... ¿Te importaría darte la vuelta?

—¡Oh, ok, lo siento! — Lily sonrió, dándole la espalda.

Remus se hizo a un lado y se levantó del agua tibia con cierta desgana. Se sintió tonto y afeminado, pidiéndole que no mirara; a James o Sirius probablemente no les importaría en absoluto. Agarrando una toalla, se la envolvió a sí mismo, sobre sus hombros, en lugar de alrededor de su cintura. Eso tampoco era exactamente varonil, pero no necesitaba que Evans le preguntara sobre sus cicatrices además de todo lo demás.

— Okay. — Dijo, apresurándose a entrar en un cubículo cambiante.

Escuchó a Lily abrir los grifos de nuevo, y un dulce olor a lavanda llenó la habitación mientras se secaba y se ponía el uniforme.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde desapareciste anoche? — Lily llamó, por encima del ruido del agua corriendo — Debemos haber seguido hasta las dos por lo menos. Potter estaba tan enojado.

— Puede que me haya puesto un poco borracho — respondió Remus — Me fui a la cama a medianoche.

— De papel* — Lily bromeó. Escuchó el sonido de los grifos y un suave chapoteo cuando ella se metió en la bañera. — Aún así — continuó — Al menos Sirius y Mary se reconciliaron, ¿eh?

— Sí, fue una suerte. — Él respondió, uniformemente, saliendo de su puesto.

Lily se balanceaba en el otro extremo de la piscina, su cabello rojo recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza, rodeada por un mar de espuma púrpura. Ella le sonrió.

— Biblioteca. — Dijo, sintiéndose incómodo y mojado, completamente vestido en el cálido y húmedo baño.

— Por supuesto — se rió — ¿Dónde más? Oh, ¿Viste ese aviso en la sala común?

— No — negó con la cabeza. No había mirado a nada más que a Sirius en la sala común.

— Se han publicado las reuniones de carrera con McGonagall, a mediados de Abril.

— Oh bien — Remus sintió que sus extremidades se volvían pesadas — Gracias.

Fue un alivio estar fuera del baño caliente, y en lugar de ir a la biblioteca, Remus decidió salir un rato. A los invernaderos y de regreso, tal vez. A veces habían algunos Hufflepuff repartiendo marihuana, y aunque era un día escolar y ni siquiera había desayunado todavía, eso parecía una muy buena idea.

[- Todo esto es culpa tuya, lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Si no me hubieras besado el verano pasado, todavía sería..

\- ¿Inconsciente? ¿Indiferente?

\- Normal.

\- Eso es una maldita mentira y lo sabes. Querer tener sexo es lo único normal en ti.

\- Bastante cierto.

\- Estás contento de que te haya besado. Te encantó.

\- ...Si.

\- Solo estás molesto porque Sirius no reaccionó como tú.

\- ...Si...

\- La pregunta es: ¿Por qué demonios esperarías que Sirius actuara como tú?]

De hecho; ¿Por qué?

Este era el primer consejo útil que Grant (el imaginario) había dicho, y Remus se aferró a él. Sirius necesitaba hacer lo que fuera que Sirius necesitara hacer. Remus no tenía que decidirlo. Se felicitó por ser muy maduro en todo este asunto. Después de todo, pensó, al menos ya está hecho. Al menos sabes cómo es. ¿Podría sobrevivir para siempre, se preguntó, con un beso?

Afortunadamente, habían tres Hufflepuffs sentados en el césped detrás de los invernaderos, dos chicas y un chico. Le sonrieron de esa manera amistosa y estúpida que le decía que habían comenzado temprano, y en tomos lentos y suaves lo felicitaron por la excelente fiesta. Se sentó con ellos hasta que no pudo ignorar más sus punzadas de hambre, y se tambaleó de regreso al castillo mareado para desayunar.

— ¡Aquí está él! — Gritó James, mientras Remus ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

Peter, que tenía la cabeza entre las manos y parecía un poco verde alrededor de las branquias, gimió.

— No tan fuerte, Prongs, te lo ruego.

— Oh, come tus huevos, te sentirás mejor. — James sonrió. Remus amontonó su propio plato con dos huevos fritos, dos salchichas, un montón de frijoles horneados, tres rebanadas de pan tostado, dos pedazos de tomate frito y tres lonchas de tocino. Ahora se sentía muy tranquilo y cómodo. Podía decirse a sí mismo que había sido el baño. Pero, obviamente no lo había sido.

— No puedo decir si tienes resaca, o es simplemente ese increíble metabolismo tuyo. — Marlene hizo una mueca ante su plato.

— Un poco de los dos. — Remus se encogió de hombros, acomodándose.

— Y algo más — James movió el dedo — ¿Ya has estado en los invernaderos, Moony? ¿Es así como quieres entrar en tu decimoséptimo año?

— Sí. — Remus dijo, con la boca llena.

Sirius estaba allí, por supuesto, pero aún no había dicho nada. Apoyaba la cabeza adormilado sobre un codo, mientras tomaba una taza grande de té con leche. Remus lo miró fijamente, deseando que mirara hacia arriba, pero no lo hizo. Mary no estaba a la vista.

— McDonald's está siendo débil — explicó Marlene — haciéndose la enferma, a pesar de que todos la vieron beber una botella entera de Witches Brew ella sola.

— ¿Ella hizo eso? — Remus dijo: — Wow, impresionante, probablemente se merezca una siesta. — Lo decía sinceramente.

— Sin embargo, todos nos sentimos mal — dijo Marlene — Evans estuvo vomitando durante al menos una hora antes de acostarse.

— ¡¿Está ella bien?! — Preguntó James, escandalizado.

— Sí, la vi esta mañana en el baño de prefectos. — Remus dijo, tragando su bocado. — Ella está bien.

— En el baño, ¿eh? — James arqueó una ceja. — Tienes que dejar de ser mujeriego, Remus, danos una oportunidad al resto de nosotros.

— Oh, sí, ese soy yo — resopló Remus — El Casanova de la Torre de Gryffindor...

Solo lo había dicho para hacer reír a James, pero la cabeza de Sirius finalmente se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se posaron en Remus. Había un pequeño, casi imperceptible ceño fruncido, que lo hacía ver confundido. Miró a Remus como si fuera un encantamiento que aún no había aprendido a pronunciar. Remus lo miró, fijamente, permitiendo este escrutinio - le permitiría cualquier cosa a Sirius. Otro momento y se acabó. Sirius miró hacia otro lado, sin decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mierda. Malditos sean todos: en realidad habla sobre bolas, y demás, pero la traducción no quedaba bien. En inglés es: Bollocks. Shitting buggering bollocks.
> 
> *De papel: En Argentina significa que una persona es muy susceptible a ponerse ebria, en inglés es Lightweight


	88. Quinto Año: Punto muerto

So messed up, I want you here  
In my room, I want you here  
Now we're gonna be face-to-face  
And I'll lay right down in my favourite place

And now I want to be your dog  
Now I want to be your dog  
Now I want to be your dog  
Well, come on…

Martes 16 de Marzo de 1976

Para cuando llegó la próxima luna llena, quedó claro que Remus y Sirius habían llegado a un punto muerto*. Remus había intentado ser indirecto, llamar la atención de Sirius durante las comidas o las raras noches en las que estaban todos juntos. Trató de quedarse atrás en el dormitorio para ver si Sirius se quedaba atrás también. Pero no tuvo suerte. Los ojos de Sirius nunca se encontraron con los suyos, y siempre era el primero en salir de una habitación con Remus en ella.

Aparte de tenderle una emboscada a Sirius en algún lugar (lo que se negó a hacer), Remus se estaba quedando sin opciones. La petición de otra llamada telefónica con Grant fue respondida, con una nota en el sobre con la letra pulcra y brutalmente clara de la m  
Matrona. 'Destinatario ya no conocido en esta dirección'.

Estaba completamente solo.

Una vez, Remus pensó que estaba cerca de atrapar a Sirius. Iban a dejar Encantamientos, y James se había detenido para hablar con el profesor Flitwick, Peter se había ido al baño, por lo que Remus y Sirius se encontraron esperando solos en un corredor concurrido. Aprovechó la oportunidad y dijo en voz baja:

— Mira, lo de la otra noche...

— Sí, estábamos todos tan borrachos, ¿verdad? — Sirius se rió, fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente se volviera y mirara. — De la cabeza. ¡Apenas puedo recordar la mitad! 

— Er... sí, claro. — Remus se retiró.

Era una completa mentira, ambos lo sabían. Pero fue uno de esos casos horribles en los que se suponía que ninguno de los dos debía reconocer la mentira; solo seguir pisando sobre ella. No podías empujar a Sirius más lejos de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ir. Y claramente no estaba dispuesto a ir… allí.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba Mary. Si Sirius quisiera a Remis de la misma manera que Remus quería Sirius, entonces seguramente habría terminado con lo de Mary. Pero no, Remus iba a tener que aceptar el hecho de que no había tal cosa como 'lo de Mary'; era la relación de su mejor amigo, y no iría a ningún lado a corto plazo. Ella estaba en cualquier parte donde él estaba, y la mayoría de las veces en su regazo.

Durante este tiempo, Remus coqueteó brevemente con la idea de la leglimancia. Ser capaz de leer la mente de Sirius era muy atractivo. Pronto se rindió, encontrándolo mucho más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera intentado. Además, con su programa de revisión ahora en pleno apogeo, tenía muy poco espacio en su cabeza para nuevos hechizos.

Ahora, en la noche de luna llena, Remus se sentó solo en la Casa de los Gritos, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos y sin saber si serían dos o tres. En realidad, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico, pero eso no era culpa de Sirius. En un intento de escapismo, Remus había estado pasando más y más tiempo en los invernaderos, espaciando y llenándose de un adormecido humo verde. No era ideal. Mejor que beber, supuso. Mejor que recibir detenciones por travesuras estúpidas.

Había fumado ese día en particular para calmar sus nervios alrededor de la luna y para ver si tenía algún efecto sobre los dolores de transformación. Aunque Dios sólo sabía cómo sería un hombre lobo drogado.

Un dolor agudo le quemó los omóplatos y jadeó de sorpresa. Bueno, así fue como terminaba el experimento.

— Buenas noches, Moony — se abrió la puerta y James asomó la cabeza.

— Está empezando — Remus apretó la mandíbula — Date prisa, entra.

James se transformó rápidamente y fue seguido a la habitación por una gorda rata marrón y un gran perro negro. Remus cerró los ojos, aliviado.

La noche de luna llena no fue diferente a cualquier otra que habían tenido hasta ahora. Como animales, eran menos conscientes, o quizás simplemente se preocupaban menos por sus problemas más... humanos. El lobo sólo quería correr y cazar, revolcarse en la maleza y perseguir al perro negro y pelear con el otro que era grande.

A la mañana siguiente, se sintió renovado y vigorizado, o al menos lo habría hecho si no fuera por la agonía aplastante de volver a su forma humana. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Los merodeadores salieron sigilosamente, solo veinte minutos antes de que Madame Pomfrey apareciera para llevar a Remus de regreso a la escuela. En la enfermería, ella le dio su habitual poción de sueño profundo y él no abrió los ojos hasta mucho después del mediodía. Esto siempre iba a ser un problema, se había dado cuenta últimamente. No importa cuánto mejoraran sus transformaciones mensuales, todavía seguía perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Ya lo había comprobado y descubrió que la luna llena de Mayo no coincidía con ningún examen. Esto le pareció muy extraño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debió haber sido organizado de esta manera, por Dumbledore o McGonagall. Lo encontró un poco embarazoso. ¿No sabían que había asistido a clases antes con la sangre hirviendo y los músculos doloridos? ¿Que había terminado sus ensayos después de estar despierto durante dos días, con la cabeza palpitante y tan cansado que solo le quedaba adrenalina como combustible? Y todavía había vencido a la mitad de la clase. Podía hacerlo. Solo tenían que dejarlo. ¿Cómo conseguiría un trabajo después de la escuela si no se le veía manteniendo el ritmo?

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos alrededor de las cuatro en punto, estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Sirius allí. Solo.

— Buenos días — sonrió, suavemente, un rastro de ansiedad todavía se aferraba a sus rasgos. Eso podría no ser por Remus - Sirius a menudo estaba ansioso, esos días. Si Snape era la sombra malévola de Remus, Regulus era la de Sirius. Parecía que incluso si dejabas a la familia Black en todo menos en el nombre, nunca estabas realmente libre del sentido de obligación. O la culpa. Ese podría ser el caso de todas las familias, reflexionó Remus. El no podría saberlo.

— Buenos días — asintió en respuesta, levantándose. — Buena noche, ¿no?

— Sí, genial — asintió Sirius, ansioso por un territorio familiar. — No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado esa cascada, Prongs cree que hay una cueva detrás. Le dije que si lo había, probablemente un troll viviera allí. Les gustan las cuevas, ¿no?

— Les gustan, sí.

No era incómodo, exactamente. Charlaban así todo el tiempo. Pero por lo general no tenían problemas para mantener una conversación. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Sirius estaba mirando al techo, cuando de repente dijo:

— Estamos bien, ¿No es así, Moony? — Su voz era pequeña.

— Por supuesto — Remus dijo, apresuradamente.

— Porque tú... Tú, James, Pete. Son mis mejores amigos.

— Sí. Eres mi mejor amigo. Todos ustedes lo son.

— Bien. — Sirius pareció aliviado y Remus se alegró de haber dicho lo correcto. Pero su rostro pareció volverse preocupado de nuevo. — Está... está Mary, ahora también.

— Mary. — Repitió Remus.

— Sí, dije que iría a verla. Pete llegará dentro de un rato.

— No, esta bien. Una vez que Madame Pomfrey regrese, probablemente me dejará salir. Te... veré esta noche?

— Sí, por supuesto — Sirius sonrió, luciendo más cómodo que en semanas. Ahora nos entendemos . — Nos vemos en la cena, amigo. — Dijo esta última palabra con un tono demasiado jocoso que no era propio de él. Remus se sorprendió de que no lo golpeara en el brazo ni le hiciera un nudo en el pelo.

...

Miércoles 14 de Abril de 1976

El mes siguiente transcurrió entre una nube de plumas, libros y pergaminos. Remus no podía estar seguro de si él y Sirius todavía estaban en un punto muerto, porque simplemente no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Cuando se veían, en las lecciones, en los pasillos o dándose las buenas noches antes de acostarse, todo parecía perfectamente bien.

El grupo de estudio de Remus había duplicado su tamaño, hasta que tuvo que dividirlos por diferentes temas para cada día de la semana. La mayoría de las sesiones consistía en revisar artículos escritos de años anteriores, compartir sus respuestas y señalar extractos clave de sus diversos libros de texto. Remus sintió que estaba aprendiendo tanto como enseñaba, y realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

— ¿Por qué no estás en Ravenclaw? — Preguntó Christopher, un día, mientras ayudaba a Remus a ordenar el aula en desuso donde habían estado practicando la levitación. Había sido un desastre.

— Mi papá lo fue, en realidad — Remus sonrió suavemente. Eso no dolió tanto como antes. Había otras cosas, más importantes. — Y el sombrero lo mencionó en mi selección, pero... no fue así.

— Parece que hubieras estado mejor allí. — Dijo Christopher, reparando un tintero roto y limpiando el charco negro debajo.

— Tal vez — Remus se encogió de hombros — Si me hubieras conocido, entonces no pensarías lo mismo.

Terminaron el trabajo y Remus miró el reloj. — Mierda, tengo que irme... lo siento, Chris, ¿Estarás bien para volver a la Torre?

— Privilegio de sangre pura — dijo Christopher, haciendo una mueca — No me molestan. ¿A dónde vas?

— Er... es privado. Lo siento. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

Tuvo que correr, al final, para llegar a tiempo a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey lo regañó a la ligera.

— ¡No hay ejercicio físico en lunas llenas! — Ella dijo, abrochándose la capa: — Te vas a poner nervioso, y hemos tenido un año tan bueno.

— Estaré bien — agitó una mano, con demasiada naturalidad. Tal vez debería hacer que Prongs lo rascara un poco, para que ella no sospechara. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera Prongs lo haría.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia los terrenos, un viaje tan familiar que ahora podían hacerlo mientras dormían. — Ahora podría hacer esto por mi cuenta — dijo en tono de conversación — sé cómo funciona todo lo suficientemente bien. Entonces, solo necesitarías traerme por las mañanas.

— Lo siento, querido — negó con la cabeza — Órdenes de Dumbledore. Debo asegurarme de que esté a salvo fuera del terreno a tiempo.

— Oh. Por supuesto. — Trató de no parecer ingrato. Por supuesto, eso era una preocupación, que pudiera olvidarlo o llegar tarde. ¿Y qué? Sería mucho peor que esto, pensó, una vez que cumpliera los diecisiete y tuviera que registrarse en el ministerio.

Dentro de la cabaña, Madame Pomfrey gritó:

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Remus sacó su varita.

— Oh, nada — se agarró el pecho — yo... vi una rata. Cosas horribles. Lo siento, querido, desearía que pudiéramos encontrar un lugar mejor para ti... 

— Oh, está bien... nos vemos en la mañana.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se dio la vuelta, — ¿Pete? ¿Eras tú?

— ... Lo siento, Moony — la voz de Peter llegó desde arriba. — Se suponía que debía estar haciendo guardia...

Bajó las escaleras, seguido por Sirius y James, que estaban bostezando y parecían recién despertados.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?! — Remus preguntó, sorprendido — ¡¿Qué hay del partido?!

— Hemos estado durmiendo desde la campana final — explicó James — Entonces tendremos otra hora o dos de siesta por la mañana... y la hora del almuerzo, si podemos hacerlo.

— Estás loco. — Remus negó con la cabeza — Los dos — Miró a Sirius, para comprobar si todavía estaban jugando al juego del contacto visual.

— Cualquier cosa por nuestro Moony. — Dijo Sirius, sosteniendo su mirada por unos buenos segundos antes de dejarla caer, mirando hacia otro lado y frotando su brazo. Esto satisfizo a Remus, aunque sabía que debería sentirse culpable. No sabía por qué se complacía tanto en ver a Sirius retorcerse.

— Llegamos temprano — dijo Peter, sentándose en el pequeño catre de Remus — ¿No es así, Remus?

— Sí, eso creo — se estiró un poco, para sentir sus diversos dolores y punzadas — Sí, estoy muy lejos.

— Oh, bien, ¿Puedo volver a dormirme? — Sirius bostezó. Él y James se habían acomodado en el suelo, y Sirius descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de James. Vete a la mierda, James, pensó Remus, antes de detenerse. Se apoyó contra la pared, tímidamente.

— Oye, ¿Cuándo es tu cita con McGonagall? — Preguntó James, encogiéndose de hombros para sacudir a Sirius.

— Err… Creo que seré el primero que hará el próximo viernes. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué vas a decir?

— ¿Decir?

— Sobre las carreras, idiota.

— Oh, claro — Sirius reprimió otro bostezo, sus ojos llorosos por el cansancio. — Ugh, no sé. No me apetece mucho la idea de un trabajo. Mi padre quería que me metiera en política, así que supongo que... eso no.

— Mi mamá dice que es un mal momento para unirse al ministerio — dijo Peter, pensativo. — Pero Dezzie cree que es el mejor momento: cuando termine la guerra, estaremos en la planta baja para reconstruir.

— Bueno, esa es una forma de verlo. — Sirius arqueó una ceja. Le dio un codazo a James: — Continúa, cuéntanos cuáles son tus planes.

— ¿Hm? — James lo miró inocentemente.

— Oh, vamos a Potter, no me digas que no lo tienes todo dispuesto delante de ti. ¿Puddlemere? ¿Holyhead? ¿The Cannons? ¿Quién ha mostrado más interés hasta ahora? 

— En realidad — James levantó la cabeza de una manera muy digna — Si deseas saberlo, todos han preguntado, según McGonagall. Pero los voy a rechazar, por ahora, de todos modos.

— ¿Oh si? ¿Vas a tener un año sabático y vivir de tus elegantes millones? 

— No, idiota. Voy a pelear.

Hubo una extraña pausa. Sirius parecía profundamente preocupado. Remus lo rompió.

— ¿Tú qué, amigo?

— Bueno — James parecía extrañamente nervioso por esto — La guerra no terminará a menos que la gente la pelee. Mamá y papá están trabajando muy duro y ... bueno, no podría ser ningún tipo de hijo, si no ayudara, ¿verdad? Dumbledore necesita tanta gente como pueda. Además — se rió, temblorosamente — si Wormy quiere un trabajo en el ministerio, será mejor que nos aseguremos de que el ministerio siga en pie, ¿verdad?

— Entonces... cuando hables con McGonagall, dirás...

— ¿Que el quidditch puede esperar? ¿Que quiero hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que el mundo mágico sea seguro para todos, no solo para los sangre pura? Sí, prácticamente. — James terminó, simplemente, mirándose las manos.

Silencio de nuevo. Finalmente, Sirius murmuró,

— Entonces eso es lo que diré también 

— Amigo, no tienes que...

— ¿Qué más voy a hacer? ¿Retirarme con la herencia de mi tío y dejar que tú te diviertas? No te hagas.

— ¡Yo también! — Peter dijo de repente, ansioso por ser incluído — ¡Puedo ayudar!

— Por supuesto que puedes — dijo James — eres un merodeador, esa es básicamente la mejor calificación que puedes tener.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Moony? — Peter parloteó, emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.

— Voy a… mmph — Demasiado tarde, aquí viene, — Mierda, ¡Cambien! ¡Rápido!

Todos saltaron listos para tomar sus formas animales.

Lo último que Remus vio claramente fue a sus tres amigos, parados juntos, pensando en su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Punto muerto: también conocido en español como Ahogado, es una posición de juego en el ajedrez.


	89. Quinto Año: La semana anterior

Viernes 23 de Abril de 1976

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Lupin — la profesora McGonagall sonrió mientras entraba a su oficina.

— Buenas tardes, profesora. — Él respondió cortésmente, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Todo listo para sus exámenes?

— Er... eso creo.

— Tengo toda la fe en ti — sonrió. La sonrisa de McGonagall se daba solo cuando sentía que la situación la merecía. Por esta razón, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

La bruja de mediana edad miró un montón de pergaminos alisados ante ella. Notas de sus otros profesores, tal vez. Se aclaró la garganta, miró hacia arriba y volvió a sonreír — Has recibido resultados consistentemente fuertes durante tu tiempo en Hogwarts.

— No todo el tiempo — murmuró, pensando en esos meses desperdiciados en el primer año.

— Eres es un prefecto — continuó McGonagall — un joven considerado generalmente bien educado. Pareces sobresalir en tus trabajos de Encantamientos e Historia, y he oído que incluso has reunido a algunos de tus propios alumnos.

— Simplemente no me importa ayudar — explicó, avergonzado. — Si la gente se atasca.

— Una cualidad admirable, señor Lupin.

— Er... gracias.

— Entonces — dijo ella, enérgicamente — Con todas estas cosas buenas en mente, ¿Ha pensado en una carrera a seguir una vez que haya completado su educación?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Más nervioso de lo que esperaba. Se frotó las palmas de las manos húmedas en las perneras del pantalón e intentó hacer contacto visual.

— Tendré que registrarme. Con el ministerio.

La vio fruncir los labios, pero no interrumpió.

— Y... quiero decir, no sé mucho sobre eso, no tanto como debería, tal vez, pero... la guerra...

— ¿Qué pasa con la guerra, Lupin? — Ella chasqueó.

— Bueno... la gente, los magos, no quieren que alguien como yo, con mis problemas, tenga trabajo, así que pensé...

— No podemos someter a los demás a las bajas expectativas que tenemos nosotros, Lupin. Has hecho grandes cosas en Hogwarts y no tengo ninguna duda de que eres capaz de hacer cosas aún más grandes.

— Tal vez — se encogió de hombros — pero no tendré la oportunidad a menos que... a menos que me involucre, supongo.

— Involucrarse. — Cualquier rastro de bondad o aliento había abandonado su rostro.

— Sí.

— Señor Lupin. — La frente de McGonagall se arrugó. Parecía cansada, como si hubiera estado trabajando en un problema difícil todo el día — Sabe que ya he hablado con el Sr. Black sobre sus propios planes.

— Sí. — Remus no estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver eso con todo.

— Y estoy segura de que puede imaginarse exactamente cuáles son los planes del Sr. Black.

— Er... podría adivinar...

No necesitaba adivinar. Todos lo habían hablado anoche, los cuatro en la cama de James.

James siempre había sido el jefe del grupo, el líder. Su bondad innata, su confianza y su comportamiento relajado lo habían asegurado desde su primer encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero ahora, para Remus, al menos, parecía haber adquirido una nueva dimensión de sabio heroísmo en su decisión de unirse a Dumbledore y enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Si James lo iba a hacer, entonces todos estaban bastante seguros de que era lo correcto. Sirius había hablado extensamente, y con algo de emoción, sobre su propio deseo de vencerlos a "ellos". Remus tenía la impresión de que Sirius no veía la guerra como política, sino como algo extremadamente personal. Voldemort bien podría haber sido su madre o su padre. Peter siempre estaba emocionado de comenzar una nueva aventura, y Remus tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado: Wormtail era generalmente el primero en señalar los riesgos de tal plan. Pero James hizo que todo pareciera tan fácil; tan sencillo.

En cuanto a Remus, nunca hubo ninguna duda. No tenía otras opciones, por lo que podía ver, y era el que menos podía perder entre todos. Los tres chicos con los que compartía habitación habían sido su principal preocupación durante los últimos cinco años y no veía ninguna razón para que esto cambiara cuando dejara la escuela. Y no podía negar, incluso a sí mismo, que permanecer cerca de Dumbledore parecía la ruta más probable hacia Greyback.

No le dijo nada de esto a McGonagall, por supuesto.

La profesora se quitó las gafas, se frotó los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ella suspiró, y el sonido golpeó a Remus de una manera dolorosa, en la boca del estómago; la había decepcionado.

— Señor Lupin, tengo entrevistas con el señor Potter y el señor Pettigrew esta tarde. ¿Debo asumir que escucharé las mismas cosas de ellos? ¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene ambiciones profesionales más allá de esta terrible guerra?

Remus se encogió de hombros y se miró los pies. Ella no cambiaría de opinión.

— Habrá tiempo para eso. — Murmuró: — Después.

Ella bajó las manos, se colocó las gafas y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, ligeramente hinchados. Ella no le estaba dando su famosa 'mirada', tratando de ponerlo nervioso para que diera la respuesta correcta. La expresión que tenía era algo completamente diferente, una que no le sentaba en absoluto. No le gustó.

— No me convertí en profesorq para esto. — Dijo, muy tranquilamente, su voz tensa.

No sabía qué responder a eso. Sintió pena, pero no quería decirlo, en caso de que ella se abalanzara sobre esto como una vía para disuadirlo.

— Creo que Peter quiere hacer algo en el ministerio — ofreció — después.

— Bueno, eso es un comienzo, al menos — McGonagall sonrió con fuerza y reorganizó sus papeles. — Ahora, señor Lupin, hablemos de los EXTASIS, ¿De acuerdo?

...

Jueves 14 de Mayo de 1976

Temblando, Remus se acercó a lo más alto de las gradas de quidditch. Encontró a sus amigos, Lily, Mary, Peter y Desdemona, esperando emocionados mientras la multitud comenzaba a vitorear. Se sentó junto a Desdémona, que vestía el pañuelo rojo y dorado de Peter.

— Hola Dezzie — Remus sonrió y saludó con la mano. — Er... ¿Tienes frío?

— Estoy tratando de mezclarme — se rió — Petey pensó que no dejarían que un Ravenclaw se sentara aquí.

— Oh…

— ¿Deberías estar aquí, Moony? — Peter preguntó, mirando a los jugadores caminar hacia la cancha con un par de binoculares — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Oh no, ¿Has estado enfermo otra vez, Remus? — Desdemona cloqueó con simpatía.

— Oh, er, Remus solo estaba, er... — Peter tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de su error.

— Afuera, en los invernaderos. — Remus dijo, suavemente. — Estoy completamente drogado.

Estaba sobrio como una piedra, pero Desdemona era una chica inocente.

— Er... ok... — Ella sonrió cortésmente, pero se alejó un poco de él.

Se había escapado mientras Madame Pomfrey estaba en su oficina. Se sentía mal por ello y se disculparía más tarde, pero tenía que ver jugar a sus amigos. Ellos harían lo mismo por él. Hoy era Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y la multitud que rebuznaba enfrente estaba vestida con un glorioso amarillo sol. Había llovido en la noche (Remus lo sabía porque se había despertado con el pelo y los pies mojados) y el cielo era de un azul claro primaveral. Sabiendo que James vería esto como un muy buen augurio, Remus sonrió para sí mismo y vitoreó junto con sus amigos.

Fue un buen juego, excelente, para Sirius, que estaba en una forma particularmente buena. Nunca falló una bludger, y en un momento hizo un golpe impresionante justo a tiempo para salvar al tercer cazador de Gryffindor, inclinándose tanto que Remus estaba seguro de que se caería al suelo.

— No va a haber otra fiesta si ganamos, ¿verdad? — Lily dijo entre los vítores cuando James anotó su quinto gol: — No creo que podamos hacer frente a otro tan cerca de los exámenes.

— No si James tiene algo que ver con eso — dijo Remus — No querrá desperdiciar las horas que ha estado dedicando a la biblioteca.

— ¡¿Biblioteca?!

— Sí, ha estado allí todos los días, casi — completó Peter — Revisando su maldito trasero. Está incluso más idiota que Moony en estos días.

— No te creo. — Lily arqueó una ceja.

— Créelo. — Remus se rió — Incluso ha hecho cumplir las reglas de los dormitorios para poder dormir lo suficiente entre exámenes. Tenemos que estar completamente en silencio después de las ocho.

Se elevó otra ovación: el sexto gol de James, el duodécimo en general para Gryffindor.

— ¡Ajá! — Peter rugió: — ¡Ahora nunca se pondrán al día!

Gryffindor ganó, por supuesto; Remus no estaba seguro de si James había perdido un juego. Tan pronto como sonó el silbato final, todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor salieron al campo para felicitar a su equipo. Mary estaba a la cabeza de estos, habiendo corrido unos minutos antes que los demás. Remus, como siempre, estaba atrás.

Normalmente no le importaba, pero con la luna tan cerca detrás de él, todavía estaba bastante dolorido y su cojera era más pronunciada de lo habitual. Probablemente sería mejor si esperaba a que todos los demás bajaran, pensó, menos gente para notar su lucha para caminar. Madame Pomfrey había sugerido una o dos veces un bastón, para cuando su cadera estaba muy mal, pero él no quiso oír hablar de eso.

Remus había bajado casi todo el camino por los desvencijados escalones de madera y podía ver a James y Sirius en el centro de una turba con túnicas rojas en el campo de quidditch. James miró hacia arriba y lo saludó con la mano, y Sirius se dio cuenta, saludando también. Remus sonrió ampliamente, esperando que pudieran verlo, y levantó el pulgar a modo de felicitación.

Al hacerlo, algo muy afilado y caliente le picó el tobillo, justo cuando lo había levantado para bajar otro escalón. Con un grito de sorpresa y dolor, Remus cayó hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo y traqueteando por el resto de las escaleras, aterrizando en un montón en el fondo. Ouch, pensó.

— Mierda. — Dijo, empujando hacia arriba con las doloridas manos astilladas y tratando de ponerse de rodillas, al menos. El problema de ser tan larguirucho, pensó, era que había más de ti para ser golpeado.

Aturdido y confundido, estaba agradecido de que la mayoría de la multitud le diera la espalda; debió haber caído al menos ocho escalones. Entonces lo escuchó: la risa ahogada. Se volvió, el dolor subiendo por su costado izquierdo mientras lo hacía, y vio tres caras escondidas debajo del andamio de madera. Eran Mulciber, Barty Crouch y Snape.

— ¡Oopsie dupsie! —Crouch se rió entre dientes, mostrando hileras de afilados dientes blancos, un poco demasiado pequeños para su boca. — ¡Pobre Lupin! — Estaba jugando con algo pequeño y metálico.

— Imbéciles — Remus murmuró, enderezándose, levantando su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Buscó a tientas en el bolsillo del pantalón su varita, rezando para que no se hubiera roto. No, estaba bien. La sacó y señaló entre los huecos de los escalones. Todavía le dolía el tobillo, un dolor punzante y ardiente. — ¿Qué hiciste?

— No nos culpes por tu torpeza, Loony Lupin. — Snape dijo con frialdad, dando un paso atrás hacia las sombras. — Y quítame esa varita de la cara, antes de que te denuncie por hechizar a estudiantes desarmados.

— ¡Desarmados mi trasero! — Remus gruñó, todavía apuntando su varita — ¡Expelliamus!

Pero nada pasó. Realmente estaban desarmados.

— ¿Qué les dije, señores? — Snape se burló de sus compinches — Loony Lupin está peligrosamente loco. Con énfasis en lo de peligroso...

Crouch estaba fuera de sí ahora, riendo como un loco mientras lanzaba la pequeña ficha de metal entre sus manos, como un extraño acto de malabarismo. ¿Era una sickle? No, Remus podía olerlo ahora, incluso cuando se alejaban. Debía de ser un pin de prefecto. Uno de plata.

— ¡Oi! — Gritó, de repente, pero ellos solo se rieron y siguieron caminando.

Para cuando James y Sirius, que habían visto a Remus tropezar, pero no mucho más, lo alcanzaron, los tres Slytherin se habían ido.

— Maldita sea, ¿estás bien Moony? — Preguntó James, ayudándolo a enderezarse, ofreciéndole un brazo.

— Bien, sí… debí de haber tropezado. Estúpidas piernas largas, ¿eh? — Remus trató de sonreír. Sirius estaba allí, y se negó a mencionar ningún tipo de ataque de Slytherin con Sirius alrededor. Estaba demasiado inestable; demasiado imprudente en estos días. La picazón caliente y furiosa en su tobillo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Esperaba que la esencia de murtlap también ayudara a eso. Maldito Snape. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ninguno de los tres que lo habían atacado eran prefectos, así que, ¿De dónde sacaron la placa? Y más específicamente, ¿Por qué la maldita insignia?

Las chicas habían llegado a la escena ahora, y estaban haciendo un escándalo, diciéndole a Remus que se sentara y respirara profundamente, preguntando si esto o aquello dolía. No era bueno decir que nada dolía, después de que se había caído de cabeza por un tramo de escaleras, y no era bueno decir que todo dolía, pero que lo había pasado mucho peor. Todo el tiempo su mente seguía volviendo al pinchazo en su tobillo, y la palabra que Severus había usado; peligroso. ¿Qué sabía él? ¿O qué creía que sabía?

— Remus, de verdad estás terriblemente pálido — decía Lily.

Marlene le puso una mano en la frente y él la apartó irritado.

— Estoy bien. — Él dijo.

— Está bien, denle un poco de aire, ¡Por el amor de Merlín! — Sirius, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada en absoluto, estalló de repente, empujándolos a todos fuera del camino.

Remus miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos a través de algunos mechones de cabello suelto, para ver a Sirius con su rostro decidido. Puso sus manos en sus caderas, en una muy buena imitación de James delegando trabajos para una broma — Ustedes van a los vestuarios, o al gran salón o donde se supone que deben estar. Moony, vamos, volvamos al castillo, pasaremos por la enfermería. Prongs, recuperarás mi escoba.

Remus casi abrió la boca para protestar, no podía ir a la enfermería, de la cual solo había escapado unas horas antes. Madame Pomfrey nunca lo dejaría irse una vez que viera el lío en el que se había metido en contra de sus órdenes. Pero Sirius le estaba ofreciendo una salida, así que la tomó.

Aceptó la oferta del brazo de Sirius y se levantó rígidamente. Ouch, pensó de nuevo. Se había lastimado gravemente una rodilla y su cadera estaba peor que nunca. Se tambaleó un poco, pero Sirius le permitió inclinarse hacia él. Todavía estaba en su túnica de quidditch carmesí, adornada con oro, aunque se había quitado el casco, su   
pelo se soltaba de la cola de caballo. Olía levemente a sudor, aire fresco y hierba.

— ¡Yo también iré! — Mary gorjeó, levantándose. Se estaba tomando muy en serio su posición como reina consorte de Gryffindor.

— No, está bien — dijo Sirius, firme pero amablemente — No necesitamos un gran alboroto, ¿Verdad, Moony? Vamos.

Le dio a Mary un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de llevar a Remus por los últimos escalones y salir del campo de quidditch de regreso al castillo.

Remus se apartó, tan pronto como pensó que podía caminar sin ayuda, y Sirius lo dejó, pero mantuvo un ritmo constante, por lo que les tomaría mucho tiempo regresar.

— No tenemos que ir a ver a Pomfrey si crees que estás bien. — Dijo rápidamente: — Pensé que te gustaría alejarte de ese lote.

— Si... gracias — asintió Remus, cauteloso.

— Sé que odias que la gente se preocupe por ti.

— Sí.

— ¿Moony? ¿Cómo caíste realmente? Nunca te caes, incluso después de la luna.

— Oh, no sé. No estaba mirando hacia donde iba.

Sirius pareció aceptar esto por ahora, y siguieron caminando. Debió haberles tardado casi media hora en llegar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. A veces Remus deseaba ser un Hufflepuff aunque solo fuera por motivos de accesibilidad. Finalmente allí, Remus se derrumbó en su cama, dolorido y completamente exhausto. Odiaba estar así frente a Sirius. No quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

— Solo voy a darme una ducha, ¿Está bien? — Sirius dijo en voz baja. Remus asintió y cerró los ojos.

Una vez que la puerta del baño se cerró con un clic, buscó a tientas en su mesita de noche la esencia de murtlap. Necesitaría más, después de la próxima luna, aunque este frasco había durado más que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido, gracias a los merodeadores. Levantó la pernera del pantalón y encontró el pinchazo. Bastardos. Tenía un color rojo furioso y estaba ligeramente elevado, como la picadura de un mosquito. La piel alrededor del pinchazo se estaba volviendo violeta como un moretón. La esencia de murtlap no ayudó en absoluto. Definitivamente plata, entonces.

Remus se acostó e intentó ignorar el dolor, permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran y el sueño se hiciera cargo. Todavía estaba acostado en este estado adormecido y ligeramente febril cuando Sirius salió del baño, una bocanada de vapor bochornoso y una leve loción para después del afeitado.

— ¿Duermes? — Susurró, tan suavemente.

— Casi — murmuró Remus, abriendo un poco los ojos.

Sirius corrió las cortinas cerrándolas, atenuando la luz de la habitación. Se paró junto a la cama de Remus. Cogió el frasco de esencia de murtlap.

— ¿Para qué es esto? ¿Cortes?

— No…

— Moony, por favor dime qué pasó. Obviamente no fue un accidente. — Sirius frunció el ceño — ¿No confías en mí?

— Por supuesto, confío en ti — Remus frunció el ceño — Yo solo… mira, no necesito que salgas en busca de venganza, ¿De acuerdo? Es estúpido y se acabará pronto.

— ¿Quién?

— Tres Slytherin. Me hicieron tropezar, tiraron de mi pie por las escaleras, eso es todo. Imbéciles cobardes. — Mejor no mencionar la plata.

— ¿Qué Slytherins? — La voz de Sirius era dura.

— No Regulus. — Remus respondió, apresuradamente — Snape, obviamente. Mulciber y Crouch. Sirius... — dijo, tan severamente como pudo — Estoy bien, ¿De acuerdo? Por favor, no lo empeores.

— No lo haré. — Dijo Sirius, aunque sonaba inseguro. Se quedaron callados un rato. Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos, sus párpados pesados. — ¿Te dejo dormir? — Preguntó Sirius, su voz suave de nuevo.

— Sí, gracias — murmuró Remus, relajándose de nuevo.

— Yo también estoy hecho polvo — dijo Sirius, a la ligera, con una media risa — Después de ese partido. Estoy algo celoso de ti por tener una excusa. Casi desearía poder acostarme aquí contigo y no volver a levantarme hasta mañana.

Remus volvió a abrir los ojos para comprobar el rostro de Sirius, pero estaba mirando hacia otro lado. — Sin embargo, será mejor que baje para el banquete. No me puedo perder el discurso de victoria de James.

— No te acerques a los Slytherin — dijo Remus —¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo. — Sirius asintió.

Dejó la habitación poco después de eso, y Remus se durmió sintiéndose satisfecho de que no importaba cuánto odiara Sirius a Slytherin, nunca haría algo tan imprudente como para que Remus no pudiera perdonarlo.


	90. Quinto Año: OWLs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo hace referencia a la escena del flashback en 'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix', Capítulo 28: El peor recuerdo de Snape.

When I see you walking down the street

I step on your hands and I mangle your feet.

You’re not the kinda person that I even wanna meet

Oh baby, you’re so vicious!

Jueves 3 de Junio de 1976

Los Owls eran tan terroríficos y satisfactorios como Remus había anticipado. Trató de fingir que no eran más que los exámenes habituales de fin de año, pero esto era casi imposible cuando todos los demás parecían haber perdido la cabeza por ello. James se convirtió en un verdadero recluso, escondido en la biblioteca o detrás de las cortinas de su cama memorizando obsesivamente hechos y fechas que había pasado el resto del año ignorando. Peter ocasionalmente se ponía muy pálido y miraba, temblando, al vacío. Marlene había empezado a tenderle una emboscada a Remus en varios intervalos a lo largo del día, exigiendo que la interrogara sobre esto o aquello.

Solo Sirius parecía tranquilo al respecto, lo cual era típico. Cuando incluso James lo dejó fuera, se entretuvo distrayendo a Mary. Lo cual tenía el beneficio adicional de distraer a Remus, lo cual era horrible, pero soportable.

— ¡Vayan a buscar un armario de escobas como todos los demás! — Gritó Marlene, al borde de la histeria, lanzando una zapatilla a la pareja. Estaban enrollados juntos en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

— Sin embargo, no hay ningún lugar adonde ir — suspiró Mary a Remus, en la biblioteca el día antes de que comenzaran los búhos. — Sirius no me deja entrar a tu dormitorio, y los chicos no pueden entrar al nuestro... y no me atrevo a quedar atrapada en un armario en alguna parte, no con este castillo lleno de aspirantes a mortífagos.

— ¿Qué? — Remus finalmente prestó atención — ¿Alguien ha tratado de lastimarte, Mary?

— Oh, todo el tiempo — se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa cansada — ya estoy acostumbrada. Al menos ser la única niña negra en mi escuela primaria me preparó para algo.

— Eso es horrible, Mary, lo siento. — Remus apretó su mano, sintiéndose realmente terrible. Mary era una chica muy dura, lo sabía, podía salirse con la suya diciendo casi cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Puede que te insulte un poco, pero te perdonará rápidamente después y nunca te lo reprochará. De cualquier forma; esto era algo completamente diferente, y obviamente estaba teniendo un efecto en ella.

— Eres tan dulce, Remus — sonrió amablemente, apretando su mano también. — Pero no te preocupes por mí. Tengo a Sirius.

— Mm. — Remus soltó su mano, regresando a su trabajo antes de preguntar casualmente — ¿Qué dice al respecto?

— Oh, ya sabes, que me defenderá hasta la muerte, que nada de lo que hagan se interpondrá entre nosotros... para ser honesta, creo que tiene un poco de complejo de caballero blanco.

— Bueno. — Remus cerró su libro y la miró — No eres una damisela en apuros.

El rostro de Mary se abrió en una hermosa sonrisa. Ella realmente era muy hermosa.

— Gracias, Remus, sabía que podía contar contigo para apoyar el argumento de la liberación de las mujeres. Bien, ¿Podemos repasar el artículo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de nuevo? El profesor Droskie insinuó que habría algo sobre los hombres lobo o los vampiros... 

Remus nunca sabría si fue el aumento de los ataques contra los nacidos de muggles, y por lo tanto Mary, lo que causó el incidente que tuvo lugar después del examen escrito de DCAO. Se enorgulleció, una o dos veces, de que podría haber tenido algo que ver con la tenaz persecución de Remus por parte de Severus, a pesar de que Sirius había prometido no tomar represalias. Más tarde le gustaba pensar que James y Sirius habían actuado movidos por una especie de justa indignación; que esta era una oportunidad para demostrar que habían elegido un bando.

En realidad, probablemente fue una mezcla de razones; ninguna de ellas noble - la presión elevada de los Owls, combinada con el alivio de haber terminado un examen. Crecientes tensiones que habían estado hirviendo todo el año, de hecho, durante varios años, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, Severus Snape simplemente siendo un capullo molesto... James queriendo impresionar a Lily, la despiadada agresión de Sirius hacia cualquiera que insinuara lealtad al "otro lado".

En resumen, nadie estaba del siendo el mismo ese día y hacía calor; estos dos factores por sí solos podrían haber sido suficientes para llevar una situación al punto de ebullición. El hecho de que Sirius estuviera interpretando al aristócrata aburrido, y que James estuviera ansioso por complacerlo no era nada nuevo, y podría explicarse más tarde como un comportamiento desagradable de los adolescentes. Además, aquellos que conocían a Sirius, y lo que había sufrido, estaban inclinados a complacerlo; Permitirle darse aires, y James era particularmente indulgente.

El nivel de crueldad era ciertamente nuevo y no podía explicarse tan fácilmente.

Desafortunadamente, a medida que pasaban los años, Remus veía más y más esta crueldad, no siempre de sus amigos, pero ciertamente de personas que pensaba que eran "buenas". A Remus siempre le parecería que este era el día en que la guerra realmente comenzaba, en lo que respectaba a los merodeadores.

Remus no se consideraba inocente, por supuesto. Él podría haber intervenido. Dejó su libro de Transformaciones cuando Lily se involucró, pero había asumido que ella cerraría todo, regañaría a James y seguiría adelante. Ciertamente no había esperado que Snape dijera lo que había dicho, o que James hiciera lo que hizo a continuación.

Parte de él también lo había disfrutado. A una parte de él le gustaba ver a Snape humillado y atormentado, sin Mulciber alrededor para respaldarlo. Fue horrible ver a Lily tan insultada, por supuesto, y cuando James realmente comenzó a hacerlo, Remus tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar y reír junto con los demás. Debería haberlo detenido. Debería haberse enfrentado a sus amigos, tomar el control y ser el mejor hombre. Simplemente no tenía ganas.

Si su intervención habría mejorado o empeorado la situación, o los eventos que siguieron, Remus nunca lo sabría. Pero deseaba haberlo intentado.

...

— Has desperdiciado cualquier posibilidad de estar con ella ahora, amigo. — Sirius se rió, mientras Lily salía furiosa del comedor más tarde ese día, al ver a James en la mesa.

— Bien. — Dijo James, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Sabes qué? He perdido mucho maldito tiempo suspirando por ella, y si así es como se siente...

— ¿No es así como siempre se sintió? — Preguntó Peter, sirviendo su salsa con tristeza. Otra víctima del altercado con Snape: Peter y Desdemona aparentemente habían tenido una disputa ardiente al respecto. Ella pensó que era intimidación; no podía ver qué había hecho mal Snape.

— Cállate, Pettigrew — Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Se dirigió a James: — Olvídate de ella, Prongs, ella siempre ha estado bien sola.

—Oye —Mary le dio una palmada en el muslo— Lily es mi amiga, si no te importa. Aunque, James, creo que será mejor que la dejes en paz un rato. Ella está realmente molesta.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Remus, sintiéndose culpable. Debería haberlo detenido.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Mary respondió, cortando cuidadosamente sus patatas asadas: — No me preguntes por qué, pero Snivellus ha sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. He intentado decirle lo enorme imbécil que es él, pero en realidad no le llega. Ella siente lástima por él, creo. Está locamente enamorado de ella, por supuesto.

— Eurgh, a ella no le gusta él, ¿verdad? — James parecía escandalizado.

— No — Mary se encogió de hombros — pero son amigos de todos modos. O al menos lo eran. Ella no le está hablando a él ahora.

Remus hizo una nota mental para comprobar si Lily estaba bien, en caso de que ella siguiera todavía hablando con él. Su último estallido definitivamente se había sentido como un ataque a todos los merodeadores, no solo a James.

...

Viernes 12 de Junio de 1976

El examen escrito de Transformaciones fue la semana siguiente, y Remus estaba demasiado preparado, en todo sentido. Tenía un deseo ardiente de vencer a James, si no podía vencer a Sirius en eso. Pensó que probablemente podría superarlos en la teoría si no podía en la práctica. El exámen duró tres horas y exigió una gran concentración.

Remus solo miró hacia arriba dos veces, ambas para ver cómo estaba Sirius. La primera vez, estaba trabajando en su ensayo, moviendo la pluma suavemente, como si patinara sobre el pergamino, en lugar de garabatear como James o Peter. La segunda vez, estaba recostado en su silla, tratando de llamar la atención de James. Remus suspiró. Era mucho más difícil concentrarse tan cerca de la luna. Se sentía más animal de lo habitual.

Realmente estaba esperando la luna próxima, por mucho que supiera que era una tontería. Sería el último del año escolar, y los cuatro lo habían estado planeando en silencio durante la última semana. Los exámenes estarían terminados y serían prácticamente invencibles, con lo que parecía el mundo entero a sus pies. James juró que había vislumbrado un unicornio la última vez, y habían estado leyendo sobre cómo localizarlos. Remus no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer el lobo, enfrentado a un unicornio, pero no había evidencia de que atacaría. Los centauros eran algo completamente diferente: los centauros aterrorizaban al lobo.

Cuando terminó el exámen, se les pidió a los estudiantes que se apoyaran contra las paredes del Gran Comedor mientras McGonagall reunía mágicamente todos los papeles alfabéticamente (en el uso más elegante de accio que Remus había visto) y reinstalaba las mesas de la casa listas para la cena. Al otro lado del pasillo, Snape miraba a James con furia.

— No sé qué más quiere — dijo James — Tenemos detención, ¿no?

— ¿Te vio un profesor? — Preguntó Mary, mientras se dirigían a sus asientos habituales para cenar.

— Nah, la maldita Evans. — Sirius gimió.

— Mi querida amiga Lily. — Mary dijo, con firmeza.

— Lo que sea. — Sirius gruñó. — Será mejor que no lo alargue hasta mañana por la noche.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Mary, sonriendo mientras la cena aparecía en los platos vacíos ante ellos. Spaghetti a la boloñesa. — ¿Me llevarás a algún lugar agradable, por una vez?

— Creo que el retrete de chicas del sexto piso es agradable. — Sirius respondió sarcásticamente. — De todos modos, no. Tengo algo más. Negocio de merodeadores.

— Oh, sí, por supuesto — suspiró Mary, como si estuviera siendo terriblemente maltratada — Olvidé que tengo que compartir a mi novio con sus novios.

James y Peter rieron disimuladamente, pero Sirius se erizó como un gato.

— Joder — escupió, mirándola como puñales desde el otro lado de la mesa — ¿Por qué tienes que decir una mierda así? Vaca rencorosa.

— Snob sangre pura. — Ella regresó, dulcemente, girando espaguetis en su tenedor.

— Por favor — dijo Remus, luchando contra un dolor de cabeza — Peter y Desdemona están discutiendo esta semana. Les tocará su turno la semana que viene.

Eso hizo reír a todos y ayudó a calmar la atmósfera. Remus estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Realmente estaba entendiendo todo el asunto de las relaciones, sin tener que estar en una.

Cuando terminó la cena, todo estaba bien de nuevo, y cuando James se levantó para ir a la detención, Sirius le dijo que lo alcanzaría más tarde.

— Quiero asegurarme de que Mary regrese a la torre bien — explicó.

— No tienes que hacerlo — dijo — No voy a ir sola, Remus también vendrá, ¿No es así Remus?

— Sí — asintió, subiendo su mochila al hombro — finalmente voy a leer algo con un argumento, ahora los exámenes han terminado.

— Llevas una vida tan emocionante, Moony — sonrió Sirius. Agarró la mano de Mary — Aún así, prefiero ir contigo. Así no me preocupo.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota un minuto y luego tan dulce al siguiente? — Mary suspiró y lo besó.

Remus miró hacia otro lado, cortésmente. Esa era en gran medida la cuestión, con Sirius, pensó. Eso era exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo con él.

— Está bien, pero no tardes mucho — dijo James — La detención es con Filch. Evans es una sádica, lo juro.

— No tomará más de quince minutos. — Le aseguró Sirius, y se pusieron en marcha, los tres, Remus caminando un poco atrás en todo el camino.

— Oh por el amor de Dios. — Mary dijo en voz alta, cuando llegaron al agujero del retrato, y Remus miró a su alrededor para ver qué era el atraco. ¡Ah! Por supuesto. Snape de nuevo. Reflexivamente, Remus tomó su varita. — Mira, ella no está interesada en hablar contigo, ¡Así que vete! — Espetó Mary, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Sirius.

— Black — dijo Severus — Dile a tu perra muggle que se calle.

— ¡¿Como me llamaste?! — Mary chilló, mientras Sirius sacaba su propia varita y la levantaba.

Este es el momento, pensó Remus para sí mismo, este es el momento de ser un prefecto. Este es el momento de ser valiente. Sirius acababa de abrir la boca cuando Remus dio un paso adelante, de pie entre los dos chicos de cabello oscuro.

— ¡Detente ahora mismo! — Dijo, con su voz más peligrosa — Snape, vuelve a tu propia sala común, o te castigo. Black, solo... cálmate, ¿De acuerdo?

Sirius tenía la cara roja y no bajó la varita. Snape arqueó una ceja,

— Escúchalo, Black, incluso Loony Lupin sabe que no podrías vencerme en un duelo.

— Eso no es lo que dije — siseó Remus — Cállate y piérdete.

— ¿Debería conseguir a alguien? — Preguntó Mary, mirando nerviosamente el rostro de Sirius.

— No, está bien... solo entra. — Remus dijo, mirándola gatear por el agujero del retrato. Se volvió hacia Sirius — Vamos, tienes detención ahora, vamos...

— No te ves bien, Loony Lupin. — Severus dijo, de repente. Remus se volvió, confundido. ¡¿Qué demonios quería ahora?! — Se acerca a tu época del mes, ¿verdad?

La implicación fue clara. Remus se quedó sin habla, sorprendido. Se quedó boquiabierto, encontrando su voz.

— ¡Tú... no sabes de lo que estás hablando!

Snape sonrió, obviamente emocionado de haber provocado tal reacción. Miró a Sirius, ahora.

— Ustedes saben, por supuesto. ¿Tú y Potter y ese pequeño roedor, Pettigrew? ¿Saben lo que es? Siempre me pregunté por qué tres purasangre querrían perder el tiempo con escoria inmunda como él, pero ahora lo veo, es tu pequeño proyecto favorito, ¿No es así, Black?

— ¡Confringo!

— ¡Expelliarmus!

Remus y Sirius gritaron sus encantamientos al mismo tiempo, pero Remus fue más rápido y tenía la varita de Sirius en su mano antes de que pudiera causar más daño. Se volvió hacia Snape ahora.

— No sé lo que crees que sabes — dijo, muy bajo, de pie sobre el chico de Slytherin, apuntando dos varitas directamente a su rostro — Pero sea lo que sea, estás equivocado. Ahora regresa a las mazmorras antes de que llame a McGonagall.

Snape, que había palidecido un poco, asintió minúsculo antes de rodear a los dos Gryffindors y escabullirse por el pasillo. Remus no le quitó las varitas hasta que definitivamente se fue, y no le dio la espalda a Sirius hasta el último momento. Sirius lo arrebató y lo miró.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— ¡Sirius! ¡¿Quieres otra detención?! 

— ¡¿No escuchaste las cosas que dijo sobre Mary?! ¡¿Las cosas que dijo sobre ti?! 

— Por supuesto lo hice. — Remus se cruzó de brazos con frialdad. — Y es un completo idiota. Un completo idiota a quien humillaste ayer y a quien me prometiste que no perseguirías.

— Si pero...

— Lo prometiste, Sirius. — Remus lo miró fijamente. Vio la mirada en los ojos de Sirius, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaban completamente solos y muy cerca. Dio un paso atrás, inteligentemente.

— Sé lo que dije — respondió, su voz todavía llena de rabia — ¡Pero no permitiré que esparza rumores sobre ti! Se merece probar su propia maldita medicina.

— Sirius — gimió Remus — Por favor, solo… solo ve a tu detención y cálmate, ¿De acuerdo? Te veré más tarde.

Años más tarde, Remus recordaría esa conversación con el beneficio de la retrospectiva y se regañaría a sí mismo por dejar las cosas así. Pero aún no eran los hombres en los que se convertirían, y por mucho que a Remus le gustara pensar que era maduro e intuitivo, estaba a punto de descubrir que todavía no sabía nada sobre Sirius.

Además, no tenía paciencia. Se acercaba la luna.


	91. Quinto Año: La semana después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo no tan lindo y alegre. Si no te sientes bien, eres libre de no leerlo.

Anyone who ever had a heart

Wouldn’t turn around and break it

And anyone who ever played a part

Wouldn’t turn around and hate it.

Domingo 13 de Junio de 1976

Todo duele, fue el primer pensamiento de Remus al despertar. El siguiente pensamiento fue - ¿Dónde están ellos? Nadie había venido. Hacía calor, demasiado calor para  
Junio, y su corazón no paraba de latir con los restos de la frustración del lobo. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó hasta la cama, chorreando sangre.

Se suponía que sería sido su último hurra, pensó miserablemente. Se suponía que debían perseguir unicornios. ¿Qué ha pasado?

De inmediato comenzó a preocuparse: algo terrible debe haber ocurrido, algo realmente terrible, para que ninguno de los merodeadores viniera en absoluto. Cualquiera de ellos por su cuenta podría haber podido venir a sentarse con él, al menos, simplemente para hacerle compañía. Incluso Wormtail.

— Buenos días, querido — Madam Pomfrey entró rápidamente en la habitación. Estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, podía olerlo en ella. Algo había sucedido. Solo que no podía preguntar qué, ¿verdad? — Oh, pobrecito, ha sido una noche dura con todo alrededor, ¿eh? — Ella comenzó a curar sus heridas más apremiantes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'todo alrededor'? — Preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

— Oh... nada, cariño, nada de qué preocuparse en absoluto.

En la enfermería, habría intentado mantenerse despierto, pero Madame Pomfrey se paró sobre él para asegurarse de que terminara su somnífero, y estaba inconsciente como una luz.

— ¿Remus?... psst... ¿Estás despierto? 

Remus abrió los ojos, adormilado e irritado, para ver la imagen borrosa de James flotando a la vista. Solo la cabeza de James.

— ¿Prongs? — Él croó.

— Shh — murmuró James, apenas moviendo sus labios — Pomfrey no deja que nadie te vea, tuvo que colarme debajo de la capa. ¿Estás bien?

— En realidad no — ya podía sentir las nuevas cicatrices, sin moverse. — ¿Qué pasó? No vinieron.

Su amigo tenía una expresión desconocida. Desconocida para las facciones de James, de todos modos. ¿Era vergüenza?

— Lo siento mucho, Moony.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué pasó? — Remus preguntó de nuevo, su voz se endureció. — No puedo recordar nada.

— Fue .. Godric, no sé cómo decírtelo.

— Inténtalo.

¿Dónde estaba Sirius? ¡¿Por qué no estaba ahí?! Remus quería gritar.

— Mira, por favor no te enfades demasiado con él, ¿De acuerdo? Es un idiota, un maldito idiota estúpido, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta, no creo que quisiera decir...

¡Ah! Remus se dio cuenta demasiado rápido.

— James. ¿Qué hizo Sirius?

James nunca había sido deshonesto desde que Remus lo conocía. Y sin embargo, a medida que la historia se derramaba de él, todavía estaba templada con pequeñas mentiras piadosas, si estaban destinadas a proteger a Remus o Sirius, no estaba claro. Sirius no había estado pensando; había sido imprudente; no había querido hacer ningún daño.

Pero había causado mucho daño, quisiera o no, y podría haber sido responsable de mucho más.

— Él... le dijo a Snape. — Dijo Remus, tratando de controlar la situación, sintiendo una horrible, enferma y punzante sensación que comenzaba en su estómago y se arrastraba hacia arriba.

— No .. no exactamente — James parpadeó, humedeciendo sus labios — Le dijo cómo funcionaba el sauce, y Snape... ya sabes cómo es Snape.

— Sé cómo es Sirius.

James asintió, como si aceptara que eso era lo suficientemente justo.

— Nadie resultó herido. Sirius lo embotelló en el último minuto y me dijo, me las arreglé para evitar que Sniv, Snape, se acercara demasiado, pero...

— Él me vió. — Remus pensó que podría estar enfermo. Hubo un terrible rugido dentro de sus oídos, como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo oscuro, un cañón desesperado. Cerró los ojos. — ¿Puedes irte, por favor, James?

— Y hubiéramos venido, Pete y yo, lo hubiéramos hecho, pero Snape fue con Dumbledore, y estabas tan enojado...

— ¡James! Quiero que te vayas. — Siseó, cerrando los ojos.

— Pero Moony...

— Por favor.

— ...De acuerdo amigo. Okay. Pero volveré.

Remus no dijo nada, ni siquiera volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que escuchó el susurro de la cortina y supo que estaba solo. Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey asomó la cabeza por la esquina.

— Hola, querido — dijo en voz baja — tengo otra poción para dormir aquí... ahora sé que no la quieres, pero...

— Dámelo aquí — extendió un brazo dolorido a la vez. Cualquier cosa para que todo desapareciera. Cualquier cosa que significara que no tendría que pensar más.

Debería haber visto venir algo como esto incluso si James no lo hubiera hecho. Sirius había estado en caída libre desde Navidad, solo era cuestión de ver a quién aplastaría cuando finalmente aterrizara.

...

Lunes 14 de Junio de 1976

Remus Lupin nunca, jamás perdonaría a Sirius Black.

Fue una decisión que tomó casi en el mismo instante en que se despertó por segunda vez después de esa terrible luna. El peso de todo aquello se derrumbó sobre él y sintió una rabia tan pura que ardió como una fiebre. Así es como se siente la traición.

No había estado tan enojado en mucho tiempo. Al final de su cuarto año, Remus silenciosamente había tomado una decisión para bajar sus defensas, suavizarse y relajarse, al menos alrededor de sus amigos. Mantener a todos a distancia, mantener a todos un poco temerosos de ti, había resultado demasiado agotador para mantener el ritmo durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora. Ahora, Remus lo encontró realmente muy fácil. Apenas habló con Madame Pomfrey, excepto para exigir que se le permitiera pasar unas cuantas noches más en la enfermería.

— De verdad, Remus, el descanso es importante, pero quedarse en cama todo el día no es saludable. Necesitas ejercicio.

— No me siento bien. — Repetía, desde debajo de las mantas. Era infantil, pero ella lo dejó ser infantil. Ella sabía lo que había sucedido. Ella sentía pena por él. La enfermera hizo una reverencia y lo inscribió para otra noche.

Dumbledore fue el peor. El portador de malas noticias, como siempre, había llegado la noche después de que sucediera, para ofrecer su propia perspectiva inútil sobre la situación. Remus se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados, inquebrantable e inmóvil.

— El Sr. Snape se ha calmado considerablemente, estarás contento de escuchar. — Dumbledore dijo: — Ciertamente tuvo un susto, pero lo han persuadido de actuar en el mejor interés de su escuela y sus compañeros.

Remus resopló ante esto. Dumbledore no reaccionó.

— Entonces, no hay daño. Su amigo, el Sr. Black...

— No es mi amigo. — Remus dijo, sin mirar a Dumbledore. Miró hacia adelante.

— Remus...

— ¿Está expulsado?

— No. — Dumbledore dijo, en voz baja — Lo que hizo Sirius fue increíblemente tonto, increíblemente peligroso. Pero fue un error. No tengo ninguna duda de que está verdaderamente arrepentido. Ha aprendido una valiosa lección aquí.

— Oh, brillante. — Remus resopló de nuevo, apretando sus brazos como si fueran lo único que lo mantuviera unido — Siempre y cuando el heredero Black haya aprendido una buena lección moral. Siempre que haya beneficiado su desarrollo personal.

— Remus...

— Mientras todos podamos mirar hacia atrás y pensar, ¡Qué excelente parábola! ¡Gracias a Dios que ahora todos sabemos exactamente lo que sucede cuando envías a tu enemigo tras un maldito monstruo mortal! 

— ¡Remus!

Se detuvo, su rostro estaba caliente, y finalmente miró a Dumbledore. Fríos ojos azules nomeolvides le devolvieron la mirada. Remus recordó su primer encuentro. Él también había sido grosero entonces y estaba enojado. — Tienes todo el derecho a sentir lo que estás sintiendo. — Dijo Dumbledore, calmado como siempre. — Y ten la seguridad de que Sirius será castigado.

Remus quería murmurar algo sarcástico sobre la efectividad de las detenciones cuando se trataba de Sirius Black. No lo hizo. Dumbledore continuó. — Te advertiré ahora, como lo hice una vez antes, cuando una broma infantil se salió de control. La pasión es una cualidad importante, pero todos debemos aprender a ejercer el control.

— Un poco tarde para eso.

— Alguien cercano a ti te ha decepcionado horriblemente, y lo siento mucho. Pero no puedes dejar que este incidente...

— Las personas cercanas a mí me han estado decepcionando desde que tenía cinco años. — Remus dijo, amargamente — Estoy acostumbrado. De todos modos — se encorvó en su cama, deseando que Dumbledore se fuera y lo dejara en paz— no éramos tan cercanos.

— Eso es una lástima. — Respondió Dumbledore. Él se paró. — Porque todos nos necesitaremos unos a otros más que nunca, lo suficientemente pronto. Perdona y olvida, Remus.

Remus no se despidió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y trató de dormir.

...

Madame Pomfrey no le dejaba quedarse tres noches seguidas. En su lugar, fue directamente a la profesora McGonagall. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y luego irrumpió directamente.

— ¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?

— Envíame de vuelta.

— ¿Disculpa? — Su jefa de casa se levantó de donde ella había estado sentada detrás de su escritorio.

— Envíame de vuelta. — Repitió, con los puños cerrados — A St. Edmund. Los exámenes terminaron, no necesito estar aquí. 

— Remus, el trimestre no ha terminado. A menos que no se encuentre bien, no puedo enviarlo a ninguna parte.

— Entonces, ¿Soy un prisionero?

— Por supuesto que no, chico tonto. Siéntate.

Pensó en negarse, o incluso en salir corriendo de nuevo. Pero ella era tan severa, y algo inculcadó a una edad temprana lo obligó a obedecer las voces elevadas de las mujeres mayores. Ella también se sentó, el color de su rostro disminuyó. Ella agitó su varita y apareció una tetera, junto con dos tazas y platillos — ¿Té, Sr. Lupin?

— No, gracias.

— Bien, ahora — dijo ella, sirviéndole una taza de todos modos — encuentro que la mayoría de las conversaciones desagradables se pueden hacer más fáciles con los refrigerios adecuados. Sírvase una galleta. — Señaló con la cabeza un plato que no había estado allí un momento antes.

— Estoy bien. Solo quiero irme. — Dijo, su voz tan tranquila como pudo mantenerla.

— Sí, eso ha quedado claro. — Ella tomó un sorbo de té — Pero no voy a enviarte de regreso a St. Edmund's.

— Entonces, dígale a Madame Pomfrey que me deje dormir en la enfermería.

— No haré tal cosa. Tienes una cama perfecta en la Torre de Gryffindor.

— No puedo ir allí.

— Nosotros, los Gryffindors no huímos de nuestros problemas, Sr. Lupin.

— Sí, pero los Slytherins si huyen de los hombres lobo. — Él escupió. La miró, viéndola con una mirada que pensó que casi había perfeccionado, ahora — Me habrían arrestado. Enviado a Azkaban, o, o ... ¡O abandonado! Ni siquiera sabría que he hecho algo, ¡Y todo es culpa suya! 

Oh no, tenía que detenerse ahí. Corría un grave peligro de romper a llorar, y eso no podía suceder. Remus no iba a llorar bajo ninguna circunstancia por esto.

McGonagall fue amable y esperó a que se recuperara. Respiró brevemente, dejando que sus rizos cayeran frente a su rostro antes de que finalmente pudiera mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. — No puedo dormir en una habitación con la persona que hizo eso.

— Eso es perfectamente razonable. — Ella dijo, gentilmente.

Parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

— No soy completamente desalmada, Sr. Lupin — sonrió, — Créame, sé cómo debe sentirse, al menos puedo imaginarlo. Y puedo decirle, yo misma he tenido serias palabras con el Sr. Black: él está fuera del equipo de quidditch, detención por el resto del año, cien puntos perdidos... Pero no podemos hacer ningún cambio drástico en sus arreglos para dormir, no si queremos que nadie haga preguntas.

Algo le hizo clic. Durante los últimos días, Remus había colocado su dolor en el centro del universo. Había olvidado que nadie más en la escuela sabía nada.

— Oh. — Fue todo lo que pudo reunir.

— Lo siento, Remus — dijo McGonagall. — Es una crueldad horrenda. Pero hay que soportarlo.

— Eso me recuerda. — Buscó en su bolsillo la placa de prefecto. Había roto el hechizo de transfiguración y lo había envuelto en papel de seda, pero todavía se sentía caliente en su mano. Lo puso sobre el escritorio. — Tómelo devuelta. Deselo a... no sé, deselo a James. Ya no puedo hacerlo 

— Remus — McGonagall sonaba triste ahora, suplicando — No dejes que esto te detenga. Habla con tus amigos.

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Puedo irme?

...

Fue a la biblioteca. ¿A dónde más? Sería bastante sencillo para los merodeadores encontrarlo si quisieran, tenían el mapa además. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse, excepto quizás la Casa de los Gritos, y Remus estaría condenado si alguna vez pasaba más tiempo allí de lo absolutamente necesario.

Afortunadamente, todos los demás parecían estar afuera disfrutando del sol de principios del verano, dejando la biblioteca prácticamente vacía. Él leyó, o intentó hacerlo, de todos modos. No era fácil concentrarse cuando su propio cerebro seguía interrumpiendo.

[-Nunca debiste de besuquearte con él.

-Mira, lárgate, no estoy de humor.

-¡Oh, encantador! Tú eres el que sigue intentando charlar.

-Quiero hablar con Grant, no contigo. Eres un sustituto de mierda.

-Bueno, tienes que preguntarte qué dice eso sobre ti, no crees? Encuentra a alguien real con quien charlar, si estás tan interesado.

-... ¿Qué tiene que ver con el beso?

-Ooooh, es un 'beso' ahora, ¿verdad? besuquearse es lo suficientemente bueno para Grant, pero para el gran y glorioso Sirius Black es 'besar' ¡lah-dee-dah!

-Se útil o déjame en paz.

-Te dije, o el verdadero Grant te lo dijo, que no lo beses. Pensaste que te libraste fácil cuando él decidió ignorarlo, pero ahora lo estás pagando.

-Estás diciendo que yo hice esto.

-Es lo que parece.

-Eso no es muy amable.

-¿Se suponía que debía serlo?

-Extraño a Grant.

-Mala suerte.]

Finalmente, empezó a oscurecer. Se perdió la cena; de todos modos, no creía que pudiera decidirse a comer frente a los merodeadores. Solo esperó. Solo faltaban dos semanas para que terminara el período. Podía evitarlos todo ese tiempo; lo había hecho antes. Quédate en la biblioteca, levántate temprano, vete a la cama tarde. Pan comido.

Fue expulsado de la biblioteca a las nueve en punto y, a estas alturas, hambriento, tomó un desvío hacia las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos estaban encantados de servir, preparando un plato de sándwiches, patatas fritas y dulces, suficiente para alimentar a todo un aula. Remus se devoró todo y podría haber pedido un segundo plato. Pero era hora de morder la bala.

Caminó despacio, como si eso pudiera ayudar, y Lily lo abordó durante la patrulla de prefecto.

— Hola — sonrió — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí, mucho. — El asintió. — ¿Cómo estás?

Ella miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con su cabello.

— Oh, ya sabes. Bien. Sev ha dejado de acechar fuera de la sala común ahora, al menos.

— Perdón por todo eso...

— No fue tu culpa — agitó una mano — Realmente pensé que... oh, es estúpido, pero pensé que tal vez algún día, él cambiaría de opinión acerca de todas esas tonterías de sangre pura, y cuando lo hiciera, yo todavía estaría allí. Como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer era seguir siendo su amiga, y todo saldría bien. Estúpido. — Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— No es tan estúpido. — Él respondió, porque parecía algo agradable de decir.

— Sí, bueno. Podría haberme ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza — se encogió de hombros, estoicamente. — ¿Qué estás haciendo deambulando, de todos modos? ¡Vete a la cama, no te has sentido bien!

Él le sonrió, no había sonreído durante años. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir adelante, cuando algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Se inclinó y rodeó a Lily con sus brazos, apretándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, lo que solo hizo que él se agarrara con más fuerza, hasta que él la levantó y ella chilló, riendo.

— ¡Dios, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, Lupin!

— Lo siento. — Él se sonrojó y la dejó en el suelo.

— No, fue agradable — le sonrió, palmeando su hombro — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

No se sintió bien al entrar en la sala común. Afortunadamente, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Algunos estudiantes todavía tenían exámenes, otros volvían después de un largo día bajo el sol. Los merodeadores no estaban allí, pero habían estado recientemente.

Remus sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Había encajado en su lugar en la biblioteca, mientras reflexionaba sobre el primer enfrentamiento como una obra de teatro que tenía que ensayar.

Subió las escaleras. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero desde su cumpleaños, se había demorado, solo un segundo, en ese escalón de la escalera, cada vez que se acostaba o bajaba a desayunar. Este castillo guardaba recuerdos: el mapa del merodeador le había enseñado mucho. Y ese paso había guardado el recuerdo más dulce de Remus. Pasó por encima de ella ahora, resuelto.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla con algo de fuerza, sobresaltando a los tres chicos que estaban adentro. Estaban sentados en sus camas. Peter estaba en pijama, luciendo abatido; Remus solo podía asumir que eso significaba que no había ningún cambio con Desdemona. James estaba medio desnudo, traqueteando en su mesilla de noche en busca de algo. Sirius estaba reclinado, claramente a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico. Cuando Remus entró, se sentó derecho.

Remus caminó directamente a su propia cama y recogió su pijama. No habló, sino que fue directo al baño, que cerró con llave y luego lanzó un hechizo de silencio. No quería escucharlos. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría.

Se lavó. Se cepilló sus dientes. Se puso sus cosas de noche. Remus era más que consciente de que perdía algo de su autoridad cuando se vestía con un pantalón holgado de pijama azul y blanco y una camisa gris, pero tenía bastantes cicatrices nuevas y no quería andar mostrando de más. Tomó un respiro profundo. Salió, cruzando rápidamente hacia su cama.

— Moony, yo... — comenzó Sirius.

Remus lo ignoró y se volvió hacia James.

— Gracias por detener a Severus, James. — Dijo sin emoción. — Nos salvaste la vida a ambos.

— Er... — comenzó James, pero Remus se había subido a la cama y había cerrado las cortinas con un movimiento rápido.

Bueno. Pensó para sí mismo. Entonces eso es todo.


	92. Quinto Año: Cierre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus tiene algunos pensamientos bastantes violentos en este capítulo.

Martes 30 de Junio de 1976

— Lo siento — dijo Sirius Black, con ojos grandes y ansiosos, de pie detrás de Remus mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

— Lo siento — murmuró Sirius Black, sobre la mesa del desayuno, antes de que Mary llegara.

— ¡Lo siento! — Rogó Sirius Black, mientras Remus se alejaba de nuevo.

— Lo siento... — susurró Sirius Black, mientras Remus cerraba las cortinas de su cama todas las noches.

¿Y? Mejor déjalo sufrir, dijo la parte más cruel de Remus, la parte que más había sido herida. Volvió la cabeza, se alejó, cerró puertas y apretó los ojos. 'Lo siento' no es lo suficientemente bueno, dijo, con cada acción. No sé que puede ser suficiente, en realidad.

James y Peter miraron, con cautela, por el rabillo del ojo. Sabían que no debían involucrarse, aunque James indudablemente se llevó la peor parte de la angustia de Sirius; las reuniones nocturnas habían regresado con fuerza.

Las chicas notaron que algo andaba mal, pero no estaban seguras de qué: Lily pensó que estaba nervioso por volver a St. Edmund's, Marlene pensó que estaba preocupado por los resultados de los OWLs. Remus estuvo de acuerdo con ambas ideas con gratitud. Después de todo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para actuar con la mayor normalidad posible. Se unía a los merodeadores para comer, se sentaba en su lugar habitual, leía sus libros, jugaba al ajedrez con Peter, gobstones con James. Por las noches, subía las escaleras para irse a la cama.

Pero no le hablaba a Sirius. Durante las dos semanas restantes de Junio, Remus no dijo ni una palabra en su dirección. Ni siquiera lo miró, si podía evitarlo.

Tenía la sensación, después de la primera semana, de que quizás James no aprobaba completamente esto. Potter estaba furioso en nombre de Remus, por supuesto, al menos en los hechos del asunto, pero James podía ser muy ciego cuando se trataba de los defectos menos excusables de Sirius. James lo habría perdonado después de la primera disculpa.

Quizás Remus era un hombre más débil. Pero ya no sería débil. Necesitaba volver a ser quien realmente era. Todos podemos aprender nuestra lección. Remus había intentado ser suave y abierto, como todos sus amigos ricos y bien educados, ¿A dónde lo había llevado? Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y casi se mataba. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, actuando como un lunático por Sirius de esa manera. Lunático... Luna. Sirius lo encontraría divertido.

Así que también empezó a evitar a James y Peter.

Dejó de ir a clases, eso fue lo primero. No había muchas a las que ir, por supuesto, con los últimos exámenes teniendo lugar y toda la escuela en modo de vacaciones de verano. Aún así, tenía las clases introductorias de NEWT escritas a lápiz en su horario en casi todas las materias excepto Pociones - no podía esperar para deshacerse de Pociones.

Los invernaderos eran un buen lugar para esconderse. Remus descubrió a finales de año que había gastado casi todo su dinero cuidadosamente ahorrado en cigarrillos y marihuana. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien. Se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaría dinero para encontrar y destruir a Greyback, solo el aroma correcto y una luna llena. No es que pensara mucho en Greyback. Trató de no pensar en nada durante demasiado tiempo; la ira dio paso a un entumecimiento con el que parecía más fácil vivir.

Cuando no podía estar afuera, iba a la biblioteca y fingía leer. Los estudiantes de su grupo de estudio pasaban por allí de vez en cuando, pero él siempre encontraba una razón para irse lo antes posible.

— ¡Hola, Remus! — Christopher apareció de entre las pilas una tarde — ¡Me alegro de haberte atrapado! ¿Puedes recomendarme una lectura de verano? ¡Haré mis Owls el próximo año! 

— ¿Qué? — Remus frunció el ceño, aturdido. Solo había estado cabeceando y estaba molesto por haber sido despertado. Últimamente dormía mucho, pero nunca parecía sentirse renovado. — Oh, Dios, no lo sé. Te envían una lista de libros.

— ¡Sí, pero pensé que podrías tener algunos buenos consejos! — Christopher continuó, implacablemente alegre. —— Especialmente en Historia, ¿Sobre qué hiciste tu ensayo final?

— Um... La rebelión de los duendes. — se movió, tratando de sentarse sobre sus codos.

— ¡Cool! Oye, ¿Tal vez podría escribirte durante el verano? Podemos intercambiar notas y ... 

— Mira, Christopher, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Podrías irte a la mierda?

Se sentiría culpable por ello más tarde, pero al menos la molestia desapareció.

Los merodeadores nunca intentaron encontrarlo, por lo que él sabía; había tomado el mapa en la primera oportunidad que tuvo y lo mantuvo en su bolsillo en todo momento. Esto tenía el beneficio adicional de ayudarlo a mantenerse alejado de Snape. Lo único que Remus quería evitar más que su rabia hacia Sirius era su terror absoluto ante la idea de encontrarse con Severus.

Snape había odiado a Remus antes de todo esto, era demasiado cercano con Lily, era amigo de James, había sido responsable de inventar al menos la mitad de las bromas sobre Slytherin. Desde el incidente, esta obsesión parecía haberse profundizado. Seguía susurrando a la hora de la comida, mirando a Remus todo el tiempo, con una nueva clase de odio que Remus podía ver que corría y corría. Si Sirius había aprendido una lección de esa horrible noche, entonces Remus estaba seguro de que Snape no.

Sirius estaba demasiado interesado. Se disculpó una y otra vez; nunca trató de explicarse, lo cual era bueno, porque si lo hubiera hecho; si hubiera dado una excusa, Remus no creía que pudiera controlarse. Ya se necesitaba cada gramo de valor para no saltar sobre la mesa, o el dormitorio, o la sala común y temblar y golpear y gritar a Sirius - bastardo, bastardo, bastardo.

A las disculpas le podía hacer frente. Ruido de fondo. No mordía el anzuelo. No es que no tuviera cosas que decir; no es que no repitiera el mismo monólogo una y otra vez, editando y perfeccionando cada palabra hasta que no era más que una gran corriente de derrota miserable, dando vueltas en su cabeza, alimentando su estado de ánimo.

Lo siento no es lo suficientemente bueno. Tu sentimiento de culpa no es lo suficientemente bueno. Necesito que tú también lo sientas. Yo confiaba en tí. Te confié hasta el último secreto, te ofrecí cada parte de mí. ¿Qué más tengo ahora? Podría matarte. Podría machacarte los dientes para que te ahogues con ellos, podría envolver mis manos alrededor de tu garganta y apretar, podría hacerte pedazos, podría, podría, podría besarte, maldito bastardo. 

En sus sueños, Remus decía estas cosas y más. Y siempre, en sus sueños, Sirius le devolvía la mirada con tranquila contrición, mientras se quitaba la ropa y tiraba de Remus hacia él. Parecía que la traición no era suficiente para matar el deseo, aunque facilitaba ocultarlo. Para cuando terminó ese miserable trimestre de verano, la única persona que Remus despreciaba más que Sirius era él mismo, por seguir amándolo de todos modos.

...

— Hola — dijo Lily, suavemente, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del carruaje. — Me preguntaba a dónde habías ido.

Remus gruñó, un pequeño ruido que no era ni amistoso ni grosero. Lily entró. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, solo?

Remus se encogió de hombros, chupando su cigarrillo como si lo mantuviera con vida. Se encorvó en su asiento mientras ella ocupaba el lugar opuesto.

— Hay demasiada gente allí. — Dijo, a modo de explicación.

— Sé cómo te sientes. — Ella respondió. — ... McGonagall me dijo que has dejado de ser prefecto.

— Sí. — Terminó su cigarrillo. Encendió otro.

— Que pena. Eras bueno en eso.

— Mentirosa — sonrió. Su rostro también se iluminó

— Sí, está bien, eras una basura. Pero te echaré de menos en mis rondas.

Dejó que esto flotara en el aire por un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño nuevamente. — ¿Remus? Lo que sea que esté pasando contigo y los otros chicos, espero que mejore. Pareces sentirte muy miserable.

— Estoy bien.

— Black está fuera del equipo de quidditch.

— ¿Lo está? 

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Déjalo, Evans, vete.

— Sabes, puedes hablar conmigo, sé cómo se siente ser decepcionado por un amigo...

— ¿Cómo está Snivellus? — Remus gruñó. Deseó poder decirle que no era culpa de ella, que no podía evitar actuar como un idiota, que si no actuaba de esta manera, entonces no estaba realmente seguro de cómo actuar.

— Él está... bueno, todavía no me hablo con él, como ya sabes. Sin embargo, sigue intentándolo. Él... um... tenía algunas historias bastante locas, en realidad... sobre ti... 

Remus la miró, finalmente. Parecía nerviosa, con las manos retorcidas en su regazo. En realidad, parecía un poco asustada de él. — ¡No las creo! — Dijo ella, de repente.

— ¿No lo haces? — Arqueó una ceja. Debería haber sabido que esto iba a suceder.

— Es decir, sólo porque eres... bueno, si tienes un montón de cicatrices... lo siento... y te enfermas mucho, pero eso no quiere decir... Realmente no había pensado en ello, tal vez es solo una extraña coincidencia, Sev siempre ha sido un poco paranoico... y... 

Podría haberla visto retorcerse así durante años, enredándose en disculpas y preguntas no formuladas. Pero para qué molestarse. Él también podía ser imprudente.

— Lily — Dijo, suavemente, apagando su último cigarrillo. — No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

Ella dejó de parlotear y lo miró fijamente. Vio sus grandes ojos verdes abrirse aún más, la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro era tan cómica que podía llorar. Su respiración se entrecortó, luego asintió con la cabeza, decidida y bastante seria.

— No lo haré. — Ella dijo. — Lo prometo.


	93. Verano 1976: Londres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (parte uno)

Just a perfect day

Problems all left alone

Weekenders, on our own;

It’s such fun.

Just a perfect day

You made me forget myself

I thought I was someone else

Someone good.

Miércoles 11 de Agosto de 1976

St. Edmund's fue menos soportable de lo habitual ese verano. Remus estaba enojado casi todo el tiempo. Hacía demasiado calor y extrañaba Hogwarts y a sus amigos, sobre todo extrañaba a Sirius, incluso si todavía odiaba. Era un desastre enorme. Echaba de menos a Grant también; Grant, que podría haberlo hecho todo un poco más manejable, o al menos podría ofrecerle a Remus algo de escapismo.

Pero, como le había dicho una conversación insatisfactoria con otro chico de St. Eddy llamado Mike, Grant se había ido de St. Edmund poco después de Navidad. Al parecer, vivía en un piso en Mile End, aunque Remus no tenía mucha más información que esa... aun que había dicho que Remus podía ir en cualquier momento.

Al menos no me voy a perder las licencias ni me voy a enojar más de lo común esta vez, pensó, mientras planeaba su escape. A medida que avanzaban sus rebeliones de verano, esta era quizás la más saludable.

Esperó hasta que pasó la segunda luna llena del verano, el diez de Agosto. El día once, esperó a que Madame Pomfrey viniera y le diera el visto bueno, y luego se fue. Estaba dolorido y extremadamente cansado, pero en ese momento sintió que no tenía otra opción. Hizo una pequeña maleta, sin llevar libros ni tarea ni su varita ni nada en absoluto que le recordara a Hogwarts. Sería un muggle durante unos días; ¿Por qué no?

Todo lo que Remus tenía que hacer era salir al jardín y gatear a través de la cerca en la parte de atrás, tal como lo había estado haciendo durante años para llegar a la ciudad. Desde allí, simplemente podía caminar hasta el metro más cercano.

La estación de metro Theydon Bois estaba a unas cinco millas de distancia, pero llegó fácilmente en menos de dos horas, incluso con su cadera rota. No podía pagar un boleto, pero no fue difícil traspasar las barreras detrás de un grupo de hombres con trajes de negocios de camino al trabajo.

Consiguió un asiento en el tren y fingió estar dormido para que el inspector de billetes no lo molestara, escuchando el estruendo retumbante del tren mientras el vagón zumbaba a lo largo de las vías, como una gran lombriz de tierra abriéndose camino hacia el centro de Londres.

La emoción palpitó en el pecho de Remus cuando llegó a Mile End, donde se apresuró a salir del vagón hacia la estación de baldosas verdes y blancas con poca luz.

Mile End había sido alcanzado por una bomba alemana durante la guerra y aún no se había recuperado del impacto. Era un desastre, todo sucio y con una extensa calle principal, llena de escombros y periódicos, niños jugando en la calle, ruido por todas partes. El sombrío anonimato le sentaba bien a Remus. ¿Quién vendría a buscarlo aquí? ¿Quién lo encontraría?

Vagó un poco, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. La información que le habían dado era solo el nombre del edificio, no la dirección. Pero después de preguntar en un quiosco y de seguir literalmente su nariz, lo encontró.

Resultó que Grant en realidad no tenía un piso, no en el sentido de que fuera el propietario, o incluso que lo alquilara. Por lo que Remus podía decir, era un departamento, compartido con varios otros hombres y mujeres jóvenes. Grant tampoco esperaba que Remus realmente fuera.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó, cuando una de las chicas finalmente lo llevó a la puerta — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Remus se sintió muy tonto. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de bienvenida le hubiera gustado, pero no era esa.

— Dijiste que podía visitarte...

— Sí, lo siento — Grant lo agarró del hombro y tiró de él hacia adentro — Lo siento, solo estoy un poco ungover, dame un minuto.

Condujo a Remus a lo que parecía ser una cocina. Olía vagamente a curry y a humedad. Había burbujas en el papel pintado y agujeros en el suelo de linóleo amarillo. Grant encendió un hervidor eléctrico. —Una de las chicas nos presta un generador —explicó—. Es mecánica o algo así. ¿Té?

Remus asintió. El té solía ayudar.

Grant se veía diferente. Apenas un año mayor que la última vez que Remus lo había visto, tenía el rostro más delgado. Había perdido algo del brillo en sus ojos y su cabello rubio era aún más largo; todavía rizado, pero necesita urgentemente un lavado. También parecía haberse roto un diente en algún momento, y un hematoma del color de la miel vieja estropeaba su mejilla izquierda. Aun así, todavía tenía la misma sonrisa amistosa. Le entregó a Remus una taza humeante y le sonrió.

— Te ves... bueno, como una mierda — dijo, bebiendo de su propia taza. — ¿Has estado durmiendo mal?

— Oh, no — Remus negó con la cabeza — Acabo de salir del metro, vengo de St Edmund's.

— Oh, sí, ¿cómo está la Matrona? Te echó, ¿verdad? Me echó a mí, la vieja ramera.

— Nada de eso — dijo Remus — Yo sólo... pensé en visitar. Ver cómo estabas.

— ¿Mike te dijo dónde estaba?

— Sí... entonces, ¿Quién es Mike? — Remus le sonrió tímidamente desde detrás de su taza de té.

— Oh, ya sabes — sonrió Grant — Solo una compañía, para mí. No podía suspirar por ti todo el año, ¿Verdad, chico elegante?

— Es realmente musculoso.

— ¿Lo es? — Grant pareció levemente divertido — Nunca me di cuenta. Realmente no hablamos mucho.

Remus resopló ante esto, y se sintió bien. Grant lo hacía sentir tan normal; nunca podría bromear cómodamente sobre ese tipo de cosas con los merodeadores, incluso cuando todos estaban hablando y demás.

El departamento estaba más limpio de lo que parecía al principio, pero aún estaba en muy mal estado. Había seis de ellos viviendo allí, entre dos dormitorios y una sala de estar, que era visible a través de una puerta con cuentas al otro lado del pasillo. Aparentemente, uno de los chicos incluso dormía en el baño porque, de todos modos, ninguna de las tuberías estaba conectada; el único grifo que funcionaba era el de la cocina.

— Hay un retrete en el patio — explicó Grant — A veces podemos entrar para usar las duchas en el club de box de al lado.

— Oi oi — otro joven se había despertado de su lugar en el sofá — Haznos una taza, Grant querido. ¿Quién es éste? — Estaba sin camisa, era de piel oscura y hermoso. Tenía la misma mirada distante que Grant tenía ahora.

— Un amigo mío del hogar de los niños — dijo Grant — Remus Lupin.

— Ese no puede ser tu nombre. — El extraño lo miró boquiabierto.

— Ciertamente lo es — respondió Grant en nombre de Remus — Va a una escuela elegante y todo, no? Remus, este es Adz.

— Caray — Adz miró a Remus, luego de nuevo a Grant — ¿Es uno de los nuestros?

Grant le entregó a Adz una tercera taza de té y examinó a Remus, mirándolo de arriba abajo con apreciación. Él asintió con la cabeza, muy levemente. Remus no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero tenía una idea. Reprimió un bostezo. Grant cacareaba con simpatía.

— Pareces muerto de pie. — Él dijo. — Tuviste una de tus noches, ¿verdad? Ve y acuéstate si quieres, los echaré a todos del dormitorio, nadie te molestará.

Remus asintió agradecido y fue conducido a una habitación oscura y lúgubre.

— Oi, idiotas holgazanes, se levantan. Mi amigo aquí necesita una siesta.

Remus murmuró una disculpa avergonzada a los cuatro jóvenes que se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación. Las camas parecían ser utilizadas de forma rotatoria y nadie parecía molesto por esta intrusión. Uno de los chicos incluso le guiñó un ojo a Remus.

Tres tristes colchones individuales yacían en el suelo, cubiertos de mantas y almohadas viejas. Olía vagamente a moho y fuertemente a cuerpos sin lavar. Se había utilizado cartón para tapar las ventanas rotas. Remus se alegró de que fuera verano; podría haber estado helando, de lo contrario. A pesar de todo, durmió tranquilamente, sintiendo que finalmente había tomado algo de control sobre su situación.

Grant lo despertó unas horas más tarde. Se veía un poco mejor, como si hubiera tenido una buena comida, al menos. El estómago de Remus rugió.

— Despierta, despierta — gorjeó Grant, sosteniendo otra taza de té. Remus se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Algo del dolor que le quedaba de la luna llena todavía estaba allí, pero se sentía mejor. Debía de ser mediodía, a juzgar por los brillantes rayos de luz que entraban por los huecos del cartón.

— Gracias — dijo con voz ronca, sorbiendo el té, moviéndose para que Grant pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Se sentaron en un agradable silencio durante un rato, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas extendidas frente a ellos. 

— Entonces —dijo Grant finalmente, una vez que juzgó que Remus estaba lo suficientemente despierto y la mitad del té estaba bebido. — ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás aquí?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Solo de visita. Estoy harto de ese lugar.

— Sí, bueno, conozco ese sentimiento. — Grant suspiró — ¿No debes de volver a la escuela en unas semanas?

— Sí. Tal vez. — Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No había ningún otro lugar adonde ir.

— Harto de ese lugar también, ¿eh? — Grant le dio un codazo, bromeando suavemente. — Continúa, cuéntanos qué pasó. ¿Te rompieron el corazón?

Remus lo miró, sorprendido. Grant se rió entre dientes — Sí, eso pensaba. ¿Quién es entonces?

— No es… — Remus tartamudeó — No es eso, es complicado. Mi amigo simplemente... me decepcionó.

— Sí, siempre lo hacen — asintió Grant sabiamente. — Apuesto a que son los peores por eso, colegiales de escuela pública, ¿eh? Especialmente con nosotros los campesinos.

— ¡No fue así en absoluto!

— Sí, sí. — Hizo un gesto con la mano desdeñosa — Dite a ti mismo que eres diferente si quieres. Mantente alejado de los toffs, si quiere mi consejo, solo somos un poco de diversión para ellos. Quédate con los de tu propia especie.

— No se trata de clases. — Remus dijo, enojado. Grant lo miró con simpatía, como si fuera mucho mayor y más sabio.

— Echa un vistazo Remus — dijo, señalando la habitación húmeda en la que estaban — Somos británicos. Siempre se trata sobre las clases.

Remus miró su taza de té grisácea descascarada. Grant probablemente tenía razón. ¿De qué más se trataba esta estúpida guerra si no? Sintió que debería decir algo más, algo ingenioso o inteligente. Se quedó mirando el té y se sintió triste. Podría perderse si hablaba. Grant dejó su taza en el suelo de madera y tocó la mano de Remus.

— Vas a estar bien. Deja de doler después de un tiempo.

— Yo…

No, no era bueno, Remus lo había perdido. Inhaló unas cuantas veces, esforzándose más que nunca por no llorar, pero las lágrimas vinieron y estaba demasiado cansado. Grant lo rodeó con un brazo y Remus se apoyó en su hombro, sollozando suavemente, hipando de vez en cuando, como un niño pequeño. Grant le besó la cabeza, suavemente, y le susurró en el pelo: — No es ninguna vergüenza — lo que solo lo hizo llorar más fuerte.

Quizás fue algo bueno. Una vez que finalmente se calmó, sintió que había tenido un buen sueño. Se secó la nariz con la manga y se enderezó, buscando algo más de qué hablar.

— ¿Son todos aquí... um... ya sabes...? — Preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Queer? Sí, la mayoría de nosotros. Ningún otro lugar adonde ir. Los polis no nos molestan si los dejamos en paz.

— ¿Policía? ¡Pero no es un crimen! 

— Lo es s para alguien de tu edad. — Grant enarcó una ceja. — La edad de consentimiento es veintiuno para nosotros los desviados.

— Oh, claro, sí. Pero yo no... quiero decir que no iba a...

Grant se rió y alborotó el cabello de Remus.

— ¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche? Muchos de nosotros nos vamos a un pub del Soho. Es lo suficientemente seguro.

— ¿Puedo quedarme, entonces? ¿Sólo un rato?

— No veo por qué no. Ven, vamos a darte de comer. — Se puso de pie, luciendo más flaco que nunca con sus delgados jeans de desagüe. Le ofreció una mano a Remus y lo levantó también.

El almuerzo consistió en tostadas de frijoles horneados; el pan estaba un poco mohoso, pero rasparon los trozos más verdes. Después, se sentaron en la sala de estar con algunos de los compañeros de casa de Grant y fumaron marihuana con Bob Dylan tocando de fondo. Todo se sentía claramente muggle, y Remus se alegró de eso. Era tan simple: nadie lo conocía excepto Grant, que apenas lo conocía bien. Podría ser muy fácil desaparecer si quisieras, pensó Remus para sí mismo.

Después de darle algunas caladas profundas a el porro, Remus se encontró tendido en la alfombra beige ligeramente húmeda, mirando hacia el techo manchado de tabaco. Grant colocó suavemente un cojín debajo de su cabeza. Estaba siendo tan amable, como un hermano mayor, a pesar de que tenían prácticamente la misma edad y de que solo un año antes habían estado uno encima del otro. Remus estaba siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, había venido preparado para más de lo mismo, pero estaba eternamente agradecido de que Grant ni siquiera insinuara en esa dirección.

— El maldito perro sigue ladrando — dijo alguien en el fondo, sacando a Remus lentamente de su estado de ensueño.

— ¿Qué es, un callejero? — Alguien más preguntó.

— No sé. Pero es malditamente enorme. Una horrible cosa negra.

— ¿Dijiste que hay un perro negro afuera? — Remus se sentó, lentamente, con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Seguramente no podría ser.

— Sí — respondió Adz, de pie junto a la ventana.

Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Efectivamente, allí estaba. Dio un paso atrás rápidamente detrás de la cortina, para que Sirius no lo viera. ¿Qué tan lejos podían ver los perros?

— Yo um... necesito el baño, sólo un minuto. — Remus murmuró, saliendo del piso rápidamente. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y tomar la puerta del patio, donde se detuvo en el umbral, mirando al enorme perro negro que seguía ladrando en la ventana.

— Hola, Sirius. — Dijo en voz baja. El perro se volvió y se quedó callado de inmediato. — ¿James está contigo?

— Hola, Moony — James salió de detrás de algunos contenedores — Un lugar encantador el que tienes aquí.

— Mira, no estoy de humor. — Remus se cruzó de brazos. Se sintió un poco mareado por la droga. — ¿Qué quieres?

Sirius no se había transformado de nuevo, sino que estaba allí sentado, mirándolo. Mejor. Eso hacía más fácil para Remus el ignorarlo. En cambio, se dirigió a James.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'qué queremos'? — James levantó una ceja — ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! Tu Matrona llamó a la policía muggle y dijo que te habías escapado, de alguna manera Dumbledore se enteró y se puso en contacto con mis padres. Creo que pensaron que vendrías a nuestra casa. Sirius estaba seguro que habías ido a Londres, siguió tu olor prácticamente desde el hogar de niños.

— ¿Estuvieron en St Edmund?

— Sí.

Remus se encogió ante eso, avergonzado. Nunca había querido que sus amigos supieran cómo era el lugar donde vivía. Suspiró y extendió los brazos, como si se presentara para una inspección.

— Bueno, me has encontrado. — Él dijo. — Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien. Ahora vete. Y dile a tu perro que deje de ladrar. — No pudo evitar deslizar una desagradable púa hacia Sirius. Su deseo de hacerle daño no había desaparecido, aparentemente. Padfoot gimió levemente y agachó la cabeza. James lo ignoró, enfocándose en Remus.

— Tu no estás perfectamente bien. No siquiera te importa el hecho de que pareces estar tirado en un departamento muggle, o el hecho de que la policía muggle te está buscando. Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta, ahora mismo. Dumbledore solo puede detener al ministerio diciéndoles que has ido a caminar durante veinticuatro horas, nos dijo. Entonces sino te buscarán también los Aurores.

— ¿¿Qué? ¿¿Por qué?? — De repente Remus se dio cuenta de exactamente por qué. No era solo un adolescente fugitivo, como Grant y sus amigos. Era una criatura peligrosa suelta. De repente se sintió muy, muy cansado. — Joder. — Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo.

— Ven a casa con nosotros, Remus. — James extendió una mano — Papá dijo que puedes quedarte el resto del verano.

— No le he perdonado. — Remus dijo, ferozmente, mirando a James porque no podía mirar a Sirius. James parecía tan cansado como Remus se sentía.

— Lo sé, amigo. Está bien, él lo entiende.

Eso lo enojó aún más, no quería que Sirius 'lo entendiera'. Quería... bueno, no sabía lo que quería, ¿Que rogara de rodillas? Padfoot estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso.

Él suspiró.

— Mira, tengo un amigo aquí, déjame ir y decirle que me voy.

Arriba, llamó a Grant desde el pasillo. No le gustaba darle un gran adiós delante de todos.

— ¿Estás bien, Remus, amigo? — Grant dijo desde lo alto de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo a James y al perro, Sirius, esperando en el pasillo.

— Sí bien. Mira, me voy a ir... me tengo que ir.

— ¿Es un amigo? — Grant miró a James con recelo. — ¿Vas a estar a salvo?

— Sí, es un amigo de la escuela. Está bien. ¿Puedo llamarte, tal vez? — No tenía idea de cómo se pondría en contacto con ese departamento muggle desde el mundo mágico.

— Puedes volver en cualquier momento.

— Gracias. En serio, Grant, gracias por todo. Eres... eres increíble.

— No me hagas sonrojar — Grant envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo delgado, mirando hacia sus pies. — No es nada no harías por mí.

— Correcto. — Remus asintió. Grant miró hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

— ¿Ese perro le pertenece o algo así? Debería tener un bozal.

— Sí, probablemente — asintió Remus, esperando que Sirius pudiera escucharlo.

— No es peligroso, ¿verdad? Malditos perros, los odio.

— Es bastante dócil, no te preocupes. Estaré en contacto, ¿De acuerdo? — Remus se mordió el labio, mirando hacia atrás a través de la puerta abierta hacia el atestado departamento — ¿Estarás bien... aquí?

Grant se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Siempre aterrizo de pie.

Remus dio un paso adelante, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Grant para empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás hacia la sombra de la escalera, para que no pudieran ser vistos por James y Sirius, o a través de la puerta. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Grant le devolvió el abrazo, de una manera tan hermosa. Se apartaron y compartieron un beso breve y amistoso, antes de sonreír tímidamente y separarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? — Grant alborotó el cabello de Remus — No te alejes mucho tiempo.

— Nos vemos. — Remus asintió.


	94. Verano 1976: Los Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (parte dos)

Cogieron el autobús noctámbulo de regreso a los Potter. Fue la primera experiencia de Remus con ese extraño transporte de magos, pero estaba tan confundido por la falta de sueño y los restos de la hierba que se encontró dormido en el cómodo sillón púrpura. Sirius seguía siendo un perro durante todo el tiempo, pero Remus se negó a darle puntos extra por eso.

James lo sacudió para despertarlo una vez que llegaron, ya era tarde. Remus se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y miró a James con nerviosismo.

— ¿Estará Dumbledore allí?

— Creo que se ha ido — dijo James, para tranquilizarlo — Er... Moody podría haber pasado, aunque...

— ¿Por mi?

— Er... está viendo a papá... mira, no quería decir nada en el autobús, pero ha sido un verano malo, ya sabes, por parte de la guerra. Estamos perdiendo.

— ¡¿Perdiendo?!

— Sí... hablaremos de ello dentro... padfoot. — James chasqueó los dedos hacia el perro negro. Al instante, Sirius se transformó de nuevo en sí mismo. Remus apartó la mirada de inmediato. Todavía seguía siendo hermoso. Bastardo, bastardo.

Dentro, la Sra. Potter vino corriendo.

— ¡Remus! — Ella levantó sus brazos para tirar de él en un abrazo.

— ¡Eufemia! — Una voz ladró desde la sala de estar.

— Oh... por el amor de Dios. — Murmuró la Sra. Potter. Dio un paso atrás y miró a Remus a los ojos — ¿Qué te regalamos Monty y yo para la Navidad de 1973?

— Un juego de ajedrez —dijo Remus rápidamente, mirando la puerta por la que había llegado la voz de Moody.

— ¡Es él! — Gritó Effie, extendiendo los brazos una vez más y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza como le permitía la diferencia de altura. — ¡Estábamos todos tan preocupados por ti, querido!

— Estoy bien. — Remus dijo, avergonzado.

— Pensamos que habías sido… oh, bueno, no soporto pensar en eso. La gente está desapareciendo... marcas oscuras... yo realmente no... — se veía muy pálida y descolorida, como si hubiera tenido muchas malas noticias últimamente. Remus se sintió terrible por aumentar sus problemas. — No importa — dijo ella, enérgicamente, sonriendo de nuevo — ¿Algo para comer? ¿O te gustaría lavarte primero? Albus envió tus cosas, están en tu habitación habitual.

— ¡¿Mis... mis cosas?!

— Desde el Hogar, querido. Dumbledore los envió a primera hora esta mañana... 

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. ¿Era esto realmente necesario? Moody apareció de la sala de estar. Miró a Remus de arriba abajo con un ojo; el otro, parecía haberse lesionado recientemente; estaba cubierto por un parche de cuero grueso. El efecto lo hizo lucir aún más canoso y aterrador que nunca.

— Lupin. — Él asintió con la cabeza — Una palabra.

— No, Alastor — la Sra. Potter pareció haber sorprendido a todos, cuando se volvió y se colocó entre Remus y Moody — Él acaba de llegar, y mírenlo - claramente está exhausto. Esto puede esperar hasta mañana.

— Effie, esto es una cuestión del ministerio...

— Oh, me importa un bledo — dijo ella, y lo calló con un movimiento de su dedo — Solo tiene dieciséis años, no es mayor de edad y está a mi cuidado. Remus — se dio la vuelta, su voz amable de nuevo— simplemente ve a arriba, ¿eh? Haré que Gully envíe algo de comida, pero no bajes hasta que estés listo.

Remus parpadeó asombrado. ¿Podría ser que un adulto realmente quisiera dejarlo en paz? Este tenía que ser el primero. Tenía un nuevo respeto por Euphemia Potter.

— Gracias — murmuró, evitando la mirada feroz de Moody y pasando junto a ellos, ignorando a James y Sirius, dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras, subiéndolas tan rápido como su torpe cadera se lo permitía.

Todas sus cosas habían sido ordenadas cuidadosamente en cajones y armarios de su dormitorio; como si viviera allí. Se preguntó cómo sería tener un lugar como este al que llamar hogar: un lugar con un dormitorio privado, un elfo doméstico y una madre. Sacó su varita de su baúl y la sostuvo por un rato, solo para sentirla.

Que día. Remus se sintió terrible por dejar a Grant, después de haber sido tan hospitalario con lo poco que había tenido. Había tres dormitorios vacíos en la casa de los Potter. Grant compartiría un colchón en el suelo esta noche.

Se sentó en la cama y deseó que no fuera tan cómodo. Podía volver a dormir fácilmente, pero también tenía hambre y no quería perderse lo que ofrecía Gully. Como por arte de magia, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

— Adelante.

James asomó la cabeza,

— Hola ... me ofrecí a traer la bandeja, ¿Espero que no te importe?

Remus hizo un gesto de que no le importaba. James se veía incómodo — ¿Puedo entrar?

— Okay.

— ¿Puede... puede padfoot?

— No.

— Okay.

James desapareció y Remus lo escuchó susurrar: 'Dale un poco de tiempo, ¿eh?' antes de reaparecer y entrar en la habitación con una bandeja llena de lo que parecían sándwiches de jamón.

— Mamá sugirió sopa — explicó, sentándose en la cama — pero dije que querrías algo con mucha carne.

— Gracias — asintió Remus, agarrando uno de los panecillos y metiéndoselo en la boca. Al menos así no tenía que hablar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó James, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Remus asintió, con la boca llena, para indicar que se sentía perfectamente bien. James asintió en respuesta. Así será ahora, pensó Remus con tristeza, sin Sirius para traducir entre nosotros.

James y Remus eran muy buenos amigos, mejores amigos. Habían estado solos juntos antes; Tenían conversaciones privadas y confidencias compartidas. Pero de alguna manera no era lo mismo. Sirius siempre había sido el denominador común, que los entendía a los dos, uniendo la brecha, de alguna manera.

— Mira — dijo James — Dime que te deje en paz si quieres, y te dejaré descansar, pero... necesito decirte algo, es importante.

— ¿Se trata de Moody? — Preguntó Remus, tragando.

— Sí. — James dijo: — Sí... querrá decírtelo, pero papá y yo pensamos que primero debería provenir de un amigo.

— Él está aquí por asuntos del ministerio, parece — dijo Remus, con cuidado, queriendo entender todo para que James no tuviera que explicarlo — Es un auror, así que... ¿Ha habido un ataque?

— Sí — parecía que James estaba luchando por mantener el contacto visual, pero fue valiente e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. — En realidad ha habido algunos, este verano. Y algunas personas desaparecidas, personas de nuestro lado. Entonces... hubo otro ataque, anoche, Remus. — Puso énfasis en esto. Anoche. Noche de luna llena.

— Un hombre lobo. — Remus respiró.

James asintió, su boca era una línea recta y sombría. Remus dejó el sándwich. Su estómago gruñó en protesta, pero ese era solo el lobo, queriendo más de lo que merecía, como siempre. Tendría que morir de hambre.

— Estuve en St Edmund's — dijo Remus, desesperado — Todo el tiempo, encerrado, Madame Pomfrey me vio, no pude haber salido, mira... — Se levantó la camisa apresuradamente, para mostrarle a James los largos y crudos cortes que tenía en las costillas.

James hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado. Remus recordó que James rara vez había visto sus cicatrices. Era Sirius, que siempre había estado tan fascinado. 

— Lo sé — dijo James, una vez que Remus se había reemplazado la camisa — Y mamá y papá también lo saben - Dumbledore le explicó todo, le dijo a Moody que no había manera de que tuvieras nada que ver con eso. Pero él querrá hablar contigo de todos modos.

— ¿El ataque... alguien resultó herido?

— Sí. Algunas muertes. Algunos muggles y una familia de magos.

— Mierda.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Honestamente, no tengo una respuesta para ti, Prongs.

— Correcto. Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu verano? — Preguntó Remus, desesperado por postergar más malas noticias. — ¿Bueno?

— Sí, no estuvo mal. Bueno, la guerra ha sido... pero ya sabes, muchos vuelos. Mary también estuvo aquí un rato para ver a Sirius... — James se detuvo en seco — Lo siento 

— ¿Cómo está Mary?

— Ah bien. Tú conoces a Mary. Él... él la envió a casa esta mañana, después de que supimos que estabas desaparecido. Fue su idea ir a buscarte, hizo casi todo, incluso le gritó a Dumbledore, no podía creerlo.

— Okay. — Remus dijo con frialdad. James frunció el ceño.

— Moony, él realmente lo siente.

— Eso veo.

— Estaba hecho un desastre, cuando escuchó que estabas desaparecido, y sobre los ataques, pensó todo tipo de locuras, que habías sido secuestrado, atacado o algo así. ¿No puedes... no puedes al menos hablar con él? Se siente miserable.

— No me importa cómo se sienta. — Remus mintió. — No quiero hablar con él.

— Es un idiota — dijo James — soy el primero en admitirlo. No piensa, sólo hace lo que se le viene a la cabeza. Pero... bueno, tienes que recordar, su familia, la forma en que lo trataron, las cosas que pasaron en Navidad... 

— Sé lo que pasó en Navidad. — Remus espetó. — Yo también estaba allí, James.

— Sí, lo sé, pero...

— Y sentí pena por él entonces, de verdad. Sentí pena por él cuando éramos niños, y cada vez que lo lastimaban, y cuando lo echaban; He pasado mucho tiempo sintiendo tan mal por él. Pero esto... esto. — Él se detuvo. Las lágrimas lo arruinarían todo. Sin lágrimas.

James estaba muy callado.

— Te dejaré descansar. — Dijo, finalmente, levantándose para irse.

...

Jueves 12 de Agosto de 1976

Remus no salió de la habitación por el resto de la tarde, excepto una vez para usar el baño. No era mejor que estar en St. Edmund, pensó con autocompasión. Mejor comida, obviamente, magia y tranquilidad, pero… bueno, todavía se pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de evitar a todos, ¿No?

Moody todavía estaba en la casa, podía olerlo. Moody tenía un olor extraño, una combinación de magia muy fuerte y poderosa, pesada y metálica como el hierro, además de algo más: brasas de carbón o madera carbonizada. No se iría hasta que hablara con Remus, así que Remus se quedó quieto.

El olor de Sirius era demasiado familiar, más fuerte en la casa, que ahora llamaba hogar, impregnando cada habitación. No había estado deprimido y solo durante todo el verano, sin importar lo que dijera James, Sirius tenía a los Potter, Mary y su mejor amigo, todos diciéndole lo maravilloso y bueno que él era. Pobre niño rico. Probablemente no había extrañado a Remus en absoluto.

Excepto... James había dicho...

No. Remus endureció su determinación. Sirius tenía que pagar, incluso si solo fuera con el silencio de Remus.

Al día siguiente, bajó a desayunar, más por cortesía con sus anfitriones que por otra cosa. Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír a la madre de James y agradecerle mientras ella le servía un plato de avena, pero frunció el ceño cuando Sirius empujó el tarro de miel hacia él. Lo ignoró y, por primera vez en su vida, se comió su avena sin azúcar. Sabía a mierda.

— Iremos al Callejón Diagon hoy, creo — dijo la Sra. Potter, mientras la tetera hervía. — Sus cartas llegaron esta mañana. Remus… lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí, querido. Recogeré tus cosas.

— Consigo mis libros de segunda mano — dijo Remus, sonrojándose — del suministro en Hogwarts. No tengo dinero.

— Oh. Bueno, no me importa, ya estoy ordenando lo de James y Sirius.

— ¡Le devolveré el dinero! — Sirius intervino ansiosamente — Tan pronto como tenga diecisiete, lo prometo.

— Lo sé, querido — la Sra. Potter palmeó cariñosamente el brazo de Sirius.

— No puedo devolverle el dinero. — Remus dijo, hablando con la Sra. Potter, pero mirando a Sirius, apretando los dientes. — Incluso cuando tenga diecisiete. No tengo herencia.

Sirius bajó los ojos, cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué no puede venir Remus, mamá? — James saltó rápidamente. — Nunca ha ido antes.

— Me temo que no es muy seguro, amor — suspiró la Sra. Potter — Dumbledore y Moody están de acuerdo... después del ataque.

Remus dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Vio su vida desmoronarse ante sus ojos, siempre sería así. Lugares a los que no podía ir, cosas que no podía pagar, amigos con los que no podía hablar. Cuando termine la guerra, seguirás siendo un hombre lobo gay con problemas de ira. Esa voz desagradable regresó. 

— Espera — dijo James, de repente — ¡¿Llegaron nuestras cartas?!

Remus miró hacia arriba, confundido. La Sra. Potter sonreía con picardía, sus ojos brillaban.

— Dios mío — dijo, sacando tres sobres gruesos de su delantal — si te tomó tanto tiempo recordarlo, entonces estoy muy preocupada por los resultados de tus Owls... — Le entregó a cada uno de los chicos sus cartas, y ellos las abrieron.

Remus miró fijamente la lista de cartas en el pergamino. Extrañamente, lo que más lo sorprendió fue su 'Aceptable' en Pociones. Definitivamente era obra de Lily Evans. Historia de la Magia; Extraordinario. Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas; Extraordinario. Encantamientos; Extraordinario… y el resto; Supera las expectativas. Una oleada de excitación comenzó en su estómago. Estos eran muy buenos resultados.

— ¡Sí, Moony, que belleza! — James vitoreó, leyendo por encima del hombro.

— ¿C-cómo te fue? — Remus preguntó, tímidamente. James le entregó su papel - había obtenido casi por completo 'Supera las expectativas' y dos Extraordinarios - uno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el otro en Transfiguración.

— ¡Ve y muéstrale a tu padre! — Dijo la Sra. Potter, después de besar alegremente a su hijo. El señor Potter aún no había salido de su estudio, por lo que Remus podía decir. James también le llevó un plato de tostadas.

Sirius estaba mirando a Remus al otro lado de la mesa, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Lo hiciste bien, entonces? — Preguntó, tentativamente. Remus asintió secamente.

— Estoy bastante feliz, sí. — Quería desesperadamente saber cómo le había ido a Sirius, sobre todo para saber si lo había hecho mejor en Historia de la Magia. Afortunadamente, no necesitó preguntar. Sirius deslizó su pergamino sobre la mesa. Remus estiró el cuello para mirarlo.

Habían logrado exactamente el mismo número de OWL, en diferentes temas. Las calificaciones 'Extraordinarias' de Sirius habían llegado en Transfiguración, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, increíblemente, Estudios Muggles. Remus trató de no sonreír ante esto. En cambio, miró a Sirius con frialdad y dijo:

— Te gané en la Historia.

...

La Sra. Potter y los chicos se fueron poco después del desayuno, y Remus se quedó solo. Salió al jardín y se sentó en el borde del muro bajo del patio, contemplando los acres de tierra verde abierta. Sacó sus cigarrillos. Solo quedaban tres. Tal vez podría ir a la ciudad más tarde y comprar algo; tenía un poco de cambio en el bolsillo trasero. Estaba demasiado alto para robar estos días.

— Lupin.

Remus esperaba que sus hombros no se hubieran endurecido demasiado visiblemente ante el sonido de esa voz ronca. Se volvió, lentamente.

— ¿Está bien, Moody? — Se alegró de tener el cigarrillo. Algo para esconderse detrás.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ti?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Moody se sentó en la pared a su lado. — Hermoso día.

— Sí, increíble...

— ¿Sin duda el chico Potter ha derramado las noticias sobre el ataque del hombre lobo?

Remus asintió, apreciando la franqueza de Alastor. Terminemos con esto.

— Sí. — Exhaló, lentamente, formando un anillo de humo. — ¿Qué querías preguntarme? Sabes que estaba encerrado.

— He hablado con Albus y Poppy, ambos confirmaron tu paradero.

— Sep — Remus dijo, sarcásticamente. Moody le dio una mirada severa con su ojo todavía funcional.

— Sin embargo, tenemos sospechosos. Uno en particular, alguien de quien quizás hayas oído hablar.

Remus se quedó helado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Fingió que estaba arrojando cenizas.

— ¿Greyback? — Preguntó, su voz incolora.

— Greyback. — Moody confirmó. Remus apagó el cigarrillo y se agarró a la pared con ambas manos, como si fuera a caer.

— No sabía que él estaba… no había oído hablar de él atacando a nadie en mucho tiempo. Pensé que estaba en el extranjero, en algún lugar.

— ¿Has estado investigando, verdad? — Moody dijo, con una nota de desafío en su voz: —No puedo decir que te culpe, muchacho. Querría saber todo lo que pueda. Entonces, ¿No ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo?

— ¡No! — Remus se sorprendió. ¡¿Por qué en la tierra lo haría?!

— Si has investigado correctamente, y Dumbledore dice que eres inteligente, ¿Sabrás que Greyback tiene una inclinación particular por los niños?

— Mm. — Remus tuvo que evitar tocar la antigua cicatriz en su costado, esas marcas de dientes de hace once años.

— ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué?

— Es un monstruo. — Remus dijo con firmeza. Buscó a tientas su paquete de cigarrillos; necesitaba otro, para mantenerse estable. Lo que no daría por un porro.

— Lo es —asintió Moody— pero tiene un motivo, por loco que parezca. Tenemos razones para creer que le gusta convertir a los niños jóvenes, para que pueda presentarse cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores y fuertes para unirse a él.

— ¿Unirse a él?

— En su mente, él es tu padre. — Moody dijo, como si no fuera nada: — Él querrá que... tomes el oficio familiar, por así decirlo.

— Eso es asqueroso. — Remus se puso de pie, prácticamente gritando.

— Lo es. — Moody respondió, imperturbable. — Pero debes estar consciente. Greyback no se ha visto en Gran Bretaña desde la última persona a la que se convirtió. — Aquí, le dio a Remus una mirada muy aguda. — Pero una familia mágica fue asesinada anoche, todos excepto su hijo menor, que fue mordido, pero sobrevivió.Se había dejado una marca oscura sobre la casa.

Definitivamente estaba trabajando con Voldemort, entonces. Genial.

— ¿Es por eso que no puedo ir al Callejón Diagon?

— Es mejor si te mantienes alejado de las áreas pobladas por magos por un tiempo. Hasta que lo atrapemos.

— ¿Hogwarts?

— Hogwarts está a salvo — dijo Moody — pero no Hogsmeade. Le voy a pedir a Dumbledore que te mantenga alejado.

— Oh. Okay.

— Y no más de eso de huir.

— Eso no fue... se trataba de otra cosa. — Remus suspiró. Entonces pensó en algo. — ¿Qué le pasó al niño? El que fue mordido. — Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo chupó, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había encendido. Moody chasqueó los dedos y se encendió de inmediato.

— En San Mungo. — Dijo el auror. — Está en tratamiento. Estará bien.

— Oh, ¿lo estará? — Remus podría haberse reído. Volvió a mirar a través de los campos. Era un hermoso día. — Hasta la próxima luna, supongo.

— Las personas adecuadas llegaron a tiempo. Haremos lo que podamos. 

Las personas adecuadas. Remus se preguntó si las "personas adecuadas" habían sido responsables de que lo llevaran a St. Edmund's. — Tenemos un amigo en común. — Moody dijo, de la nada.

— ¿Hm? — Remus le frunció el ceño.

— Leo Ferox. Buen hombre.

— Oh, cierto... ¿Cómo lo conoce?

— Estábamos juntos en la escuela. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el trabajo, a veces, y por supuesto trabajando con Dumbledore. Escuché que tú y tus amigos están planeando unirse, ¿No es así?

Remus tenía la impresión de que Moody sabía la respuesta a esto, y solo quería que Remus lo confirmara él mismo.

— Sí. — El asintió. — Sé que no soy James, o ... pero no soy malo en los duelos, y si puedo ayudar, quiero.

— Si eres como tu padre, serás más que una ayuda.

Remus asintió con tristeza. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber si se parecía en algo a su padre? Qué estupidez decir eso.

— No sé sobre eso. — Dijo con amargura: — Tengo algunas limitaciones que mi padre no tenía.

— Podrías verlo de esa manera — Moody ladeó la cabeza. — O podrías verlo de otra manera. ¿Cuántos hombres lobo crees que tenemos de nuestro lado?

Remus frunció el ceño, como si Moody le hubiera insultado. ¿Es por eso que Dumbledore lo mantuvo tan cerca? ¿Es por eso que no alertó al ministerio tan pronto como se reportó la desaparición de Remus? No sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Al menos alguien pensaba que era útil.


	95. Verano 1976: Charlas de paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (parte tres)

No era fácil para Remus mantener a Sirius a distancia mientras se quedaba con los Potter. La casa era lo suficientemente grande, pero eso no importaba mucho en una casa familiar; algo que Remus recién estaba aprendiendo. La Sra. Potter le dio a Remus su espacio durante los primeros días, pero después de eso quedó claro que no tenía idea de la brecha entre los merodeadores y esperaba que los tres chicos pasaran todo el tiempo juntos como de costumbre.

Por mucho que se sintieran incómodos con este arreglo, por sus propias razones, ninguno quería decepcionar o preocupar a Euphemia. Así que se alcanzó una tregua incómoda, y Remus pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo su libro, sentado lo suficientemente cerca de James y Sirius para que no pareciera sospechoso.

Grant había dicho que no siempre dolería, y aunque no había tenido todos los hechos de la situación, Remus estaba empezando a creerle. Todavía se sentía muy enojado con Sirius, pero le dolía menos, ya que las últimas semanas del verano se desvanecieron en una inundación de sol y cielos azules. Pudo, al menos, ser cortés, y Sirius parecía agradecido. En cualquier caso, había dejado de intentar acorralar a Remus en una conversación cada cinco minutos.

Además, después de su conversación con Moody, Remus tenía otras cosas ocupando su mente. Durante años, había estado trabajando bajo la suposición de que Greyback no lo conocía, que tendría el elemento sorpresa en su esquina. Pero ahora parecía que Greyback también lo estaba buscando. No les diría esto a los merodeadores, no hasta que supiera más. No sirve de nada preocuparlos; si Moody decía que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, Remus se inclinaba a creerle por ahora. Los Potter claramente confiaban en él, y eso tendría que ser suficiente. Además de todo eso; conocía a Ferox.

Remus también había pensado en Ferox. Una vez más, su antiguo profesor parecía la opción más segura a la hora de hacer preguntas. Comprendió la necesidad de Remus de saber más, incluso si no sabía exactamente por qué. Y Remus no quería molestar al Sr. Potter, no cuando parecía tener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Enviaría una lechuza a Ferox tan pronto como regresara a la escuela, y tan pronto como el polvo se hubiera asentado sobre esta reciente revelación.

Mientras tanto, Peter venía todos los días y salían en sus escobas, o se quedaban holgazaneando en el césped, fumando, escuchando el tocadiscos de Sirius y tomando el sol. A Remus se le puso todo el cuerpo de un cálido marrón avellana, lo que lo hizo lucir más saludable que nunca, y su cabello se decoloró un tono más claro.

En el penúltimo día de las vacaciones, estaban haciendo exactamente eso: hacía demasiado calor para moverse, y los cuatro estaban acostados de espaldas cocinandose ante el sol. Remus se había posicionado un poco más lejos de los demás, solo para mostrarle a Sirius que no estaba libre de problemas. (También porque Sirius tenía la molesta costumbre de quitarse la camisa y Remus intentaba no mirarlo demasiado).

— Entonces, dímelo otra vez — Peter bostezó hacia el sol, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza — ¿Cómo era el autobús noctámbulo? Siempre quise tomarlo.

— Sueñas en grande, Petey. — Sirius arrastró las palabras.

— No fue tan bueno — respondió James — No puedo esperar hasta que todos podamos aparecer, las lecciones comienzan en Enero.

— Seguro voy a apestar. — Peter dijo con tristeza: — Dezzie ha estado leyendo los libros de teoría, no puedo entenderlo.

— Bueno, es mejor que depender de ese estúpido autobús. — James se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. — Está bien para lugares mágicos, pero el conductor se perdía en el camino a St Edmund's.

El estómago de Remus dio un vuelco. Realmente odiaba la idea de que James y Sirius hubieran estado allí. Sentía como si hubieran visto una parte privada de él que hubiera preferido mantener oculta. Como la primera vez que se había transformado frente a ellos.

— No puedo creer que me haya perdido eso también. — Peter suspiró. — ¿Habían muchos muggles? ¿Cómo era?

— Vamos Pete — dijo James — Es de la casa de Moony de la que estás hablando.

— Está bien. — Dijo Remus.

— Apuesto a que es genial vivir con muchas otras personas de tu edad — dijo James de manera alentadora. Era el mayor dolor de James; haber crecido como hijo único.

— Es... — Remus buscó la palabra correcta. — Hay mucho ruido. ¿Entraste?

— Padfoot lo hizo, se arrastró debajo de un agujero en la cerca trasera.

— Sin embargo, no entré en el edificio. — Sirius dijo, rodando sobre hacia el frente. Los músculos de su espalda se movieron suavemente bajo su piel y Remus tuvo que luchar para no morderse el labio. — Una perra empezó a tirarme piedras.

— Matrona. — Confirmó Remus.

— Debía de ser ella — Sirius asintió, obviamente complacido por la atención — Si trata a la gente de la forma en que trata a los perros, entonces no te culpo por huir.

— No se trataba realmente de ella. — Remus dijo, intencionadamente.

— Es una suerte que Prongs y Padfoot te encontraran, ¿Eh Moony? — Peter sonrió, felizmente ignorante — ¡De lo contrario, estarías perdido en el Londres muggle!

— No estaba perdido. — Remus dijo, con frialdad, dejando su libro finalmente. — Yo estaba con un amigo.

— Pero James dijo...

— Dije que estaba en un departamento, Pete, no que estaba solo. Estaba con este tipo muggle, lo siento Remus, he olvidado su nombre...

— No nos dijo su nombre. — Dijo Sirius, de la nada. Remus se sentó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sirius lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña, pero eso solo hizo que Remus se erizara.

— No. — Él respondió: — No lo hice. — Él se puso de pie. — Voy a entrar, hace demasiado calor.

James, que parecía haber comprendido que la conversación había dado un giro desagradable, también se levantó.

— Sí, tienes razón, Moony. ¿Entramos todos un rato? Y de paso tomamos algo y hacemos lo que mamá nos dijo. Volverá pronto.

La Sra. Potter se había ido por la tarde a hacer un recado y el Sr. Potter estaba en el trabajo. Gully estaba en alguna parte de la casa, por supuesto, pero nunca hacía notar su presencia a menos que lo llamaran. Los chicos estaban bastante solos.

— Me iré a casa si van a hacer las tareas del hogar — se quejó Peter, luchando por ponerse de pie — Puedo hacer las tareas del hogar en el mía.

— Anímate Wormy — James le dio una palmada en el hombro sudoroso — Hay tartas dulces en la cocina, puedes tomar la de mermelada si quieres.

Los cuatro caminaron de regreso por el césped quebradizo hacia la casa, deteniéndose en el cobertizo para que Sirius y James pudieran guardar sus escobas primero. Pete fue directamente a por su tarta, y Remus se quedó en el patio, entre todos, sintiéndose muy molesto y agitado. Se sentó en la pared baja de ladrillos de nuevo y escuchó las alegres bromas de Sirius y James desde el interior del cobertizo.

— Debería pulir el mango de nuevo antes de empacarlo...

— Maldita sea Prongs, ya lo pules dos veces al día.

— Se llama cuidar tu equipo, Black.

— Yo lo llamo frustración sexual.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Hubo una pelea, y Remus pudo escuchar las risotadas de Sirius mientras los dos chicos luchaban. — ¡Espera a que regresemos a la escuela y pueda maldecirte! — James se rió.

— ¡No te atrevas, algunos de nosotros usamos nuestros equipos!

— ¡Eres un idiota! Debería... oh mierda, cuidado... 

— ¡Ah! — Sirius gritó — ¡Idiota! Eso dolió.

Ambos se tambalearon hacia la luz del día, Sirius agarrando su mano.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó James, mirando por encima. Palideció, al ver la mano de Sirius, y retrocedió — Lo siento amigo, sabes cómo soy con la sangre...

— Eurgh, también está sangrando...

— ¡Oye, aléjate de mí!

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Esperar a que llegue tu mamá a casa?

— No hay otra opción, no sé ningún hechizo de curación...

— Ay, me duele mucho...

— Oh, por el amor de Dios — Remus se puso de pie, entrecerrando los ojos. — Déjame ver.

Sirius y James se volvieron para mirarlo. Los ojos de Sirius se posaron en James, luego de nuevo en Remus, antes de que se acercara con la mano extendida. El corte era muy profundo, la sangre corría en riachuelos por las largas muñecas blancas de Sirius.

Remus tragó saliva — Tienes que limpiar eso, se infectará... espera, tengo algunas cosas en mi baúl.

Condujo a Sirius a través de la cocina, subió al baño del primer piso y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Tenía algo de alcohol en su baúl que le sobraba de St Edmund's, donde a menudo tenía que cuidar de sus propios rasguños cuando Madame Pomfrey no estaba cerca. Se lo había llevado, junto con unas bolas de algodón y una gasa.

— Ven aca. — Dijo, sentándose en el borde de la bañera y señalando a Sirius que se sentara en el asiento del inodoro cerrado. Obedeció, todavía tendiendo la mano con cautela.

Estaba mucho más fresco en el baño, y estaba tranquilizadoramente estéril, como en la enfermería. Remus encontró eso muy relajante. Sirius estaba plácido y dócil, confiando completamente en Remus con ojos atentos, como una mascota.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó mientras Remus vertía un poco de desinfectante en el algodón.

— Alcohol — Dijo: — Limpiará la herida.

— ¿Es algo muggle?

— Estoy seguro de que funcionará igual — Remus arqueó una ceja. Tomó la muñeca de Sirius, agarrándola con más fuerza de lo que realmente necesitaba. Su piel estaba caliente por el sol. Remus podía sentir su pulso. — Va a doler. — Dijo, mientras presionaba. Sirius se estremeció, y Remus recordó el tiempo después de Navidad que habían pasado en el baño de los Potter, perforando la oreja de Sirius.

[ — ¿¿Dolerá?? — Sirius entró en pánico en el último minuto, mientras Remus estaba listo con el alfiler.

— Bueno, lo hemos adormecido un poco, pero sí, probablemente. — Remus dijo, con total naturalidad. — No seas una niña.

— ¡Sé amable conmigo, Moony!

Ambos se habían reído y Remus lo había sacudido con cariño;

— Quédate quieto, cobarde. ]

Terminó de limpiar la herida y luego la envolvió en una gasa, pegándola con cuidado.

— Probablemente palpite un poco. — Él explicó. — Debe ser apretado. Detiene el sangrado así.

— Gracias, Moony.

— En cualquier momento. — Remus fue a levantarse, colocando ambas manos sobre la fría porcelana de la bañera. Sirius de repente extendió la mano y tocó su brazo.

— Lo siento.

— Lo sé. — Remus respondió. — Ya lo has dicho.

— Lo que hice… — Sirius se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, todavía agarrando el brazo de Remus como si eso fuera lo único que lo mantuviera en su lugar.

— No. — Remus frunció el ceño, su determinación se debilitó.

— Pero deberíamos hablar...

— No podemos. — Remus dijo, simplemente. — No puedo, de todos modos. No hay palabras para lo que me hiciste.

— No. — Sirius bajó la cabeza. — Tienes razón. — Lo soltó, pero Remus no se alejó, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Sirius se pasó la mano ilesa por el cabello con frustración. — Soy un idiota. — Él dijo.

Remus no refutó esto. Sirius continuó. — Fue un año realmente bueno, ¿No es así, quinto año? Pasando las lunas juntos y las fiestas... y entonces causé todo esto.

— Bueno. — Remus cedió. — Yo también cometí algunos errores. Hice cosas... las cosas fueron diferentes, después de mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué? ¡Moony, no! — Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron. Se veía tan serio y sincero que Remus quería perdonarlo todo en un instante. — Sé que yo no... no hiciste nada malo. Eso, lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños, fue... 

Remus contuvo la respiración mientras Sirius buscaba la palabra. — ... fue realmente valiente. — Sirius terminó.

Remus parpadeó. ¡¿Valiente?! ¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso? Sirius vio su reacción y trató de ocultar sus huellas.

— Solo quiero decir que no deberías preocuparte por eso. No... eso no cambió nada, ¿De acuerdo?

— Okay. — Remus miró hacia abajo, luego, sintiéndose más valiente, miró hacia arriba de nuevo. — Nunca hablamos de eso.

— Eres mi mejor amigo, Remus.

— Sirius, por favor...

— Y sé lo que hice. No hay palabras, no, así que me callaré y ... haré acciones, en su lugar, ¿De acuerdo? Probaré que lo siento todos los días. Lo juro, nunca volveré a hacer otra cosa estúpida sin volver a pensar.

Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si claro.

Sirius también sonrió, luciendo aliviado.

— Sí, está bien, quizás es un poco ambicioso. Nunca haré nada para lastimar a ninguno de mis amigos, nunca más, ¿Qué tal?

Remus respiró profundamente. El perdón sería un gran alivio.

— Es un comienzo.


	96. Sexto Año: Septiembre

Miércoles 1 de Septiembre de 1976

— Este es el año, muchachos. Este es el año en que finalmente sucede. Seis años de espera valieron la pena.

— No puedes estar hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando — Remus arqueó una ceja hacia la parte superior de su libro.

— Oh, sí — James estaba radiante como un borracho — Lily Evans definitivamente se dará cuenta de que está loca por mí. Puedo sentirlo.

— ¿De cualquier forma, estás seguro? — Sirius sonrió —Has tenido estos sentimientos antes.

— Los he tenido — James asintió con respeto — Tienes razón, Padfoot. Pero algo es diferente esta vez. Prácticamente puedo saborearlo. El amor está realmente en el aire.

— O la lujuria — murmuró Remus, pasando la página — Probablemente solo estás captando las locas hormonas que salen de estos idiotas. — Asintió con la cabeza a Sirius y Peter, quienes miraban por la ventana del tren, buscando a sus respectivas novias.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota, Moony? — Sirius replicó: — No puedo evitar enloquecer a las mujeres con mi encanto.

— SIRIUS MALDITO BLACK, ¡PODRÍA MATARTE! — El chillido furioso de Mary podría haber roto un cristal. Sirius prácticamente saltó medio metro de su asiento.

Remus asintió satisfecho.

— Locas sí, no con tu encanto, de todos modos.

James se rió a carcajadas, casi ahogándose con los Bertie Botts de todos los sabores que había estado masticando.

Nadie estaba más feliz con la reconciliación de Remus y Sirius que James. No dijo nada directamente, pero tan pronto como reconoció que sus dos mejores amigos ya no se mantenían a distancia, sonreía de oreja a oreja, volviendo a su estado travieso habitual. Y por lo tanto, volviendo a suspirar por Lily Evans.

Lily entró en el vagón justo en este punto, detrás de Mary que había irrumpido como un torbellino. Lily le sonrió a Remus y tomó el asiento libre a su lado, él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodaron para ver el programa.

— ¡¿Qué he hecho?! — Sirius preguntó, ofendido.

— ¡¿Realmente no lo sabes, verdad?! — Mary estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas, una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Se veía espectacular cuando estaba enojada, sus aros de oro tintineaban, sus ojos con montura de kohl estaban muy abiertos y ardientes. — ¡¿Callejón diagón?! — Ella golpeó con el pie.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron.

— Idiota.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Black! — Mary se volvió y salió furiosa. Sirius se apresuró a seguirla por el pasillo, justo cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse.

— ¡Oye, Mary, espera! ¡Lo siento..!

Remus se volvió hacia Lily.

— ¿Qué hizo él?

— Olvidó su cumpleaños — sonrió Lily — Aparentemente tenían un plan para encontrarse en el Callejón Diagon y ella lo esperó dos horas...

— Oh, mierda — James se golpeó la frente — Se suponía que debía recordarle...

— Son tan malos tanto uno como el otro — resopló Lily. — Godric salve a las chicas lo suficientemente estúpidas como para casarse con cualquiera de ustedes.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Desdemona? — Peter preguntó distraídamente. Lily negó con la cabeza y los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Peter se levantó — Los veré mucho más tarde... — y salió del vagón.

— Maldita sea. — James dijo: — ¿Qué pasó con los merodeadores?

— Oi, estoy aquí — dijo Remus, volviendo a su libro.

— ¡Mi único amigo verdadero! — James sonrió — Nunca me dejarás por una chica, ¿verdad, Moony?

— No hay posibilidad — respondió Remus, pasando la página de nuevo.

— Espera — gritó Lily, agarrando el hombro de Remus — ¡¿Por eso te llaman Moony?!

Remus le dio una sonrisa de reojo y asintió muy levemente. Lily parecía asombrada.

— ¡No puedo creer que no lo entendí antes!

— Espera — James frunció el ceño — ¿Entender qué? Es solo una broma, ¿verdad, Remus? Algo estúpido que se nos ocurrió cuando éramos niños, no es la gran cosa ni nada...

— Prongs — Remus negó con la cabeza, riendo — Está bien; ella sabe.

Los ojos color avellana de James se agrandaron y los miró a ambos. Lily soltó una risita, sus ojos se burlaron y Remus de repente vio exactamente por qué volvía loco a James.

— Eres un idiota, Potter. Pero al menos puedes guardar un secreto.

— Bueno, por supuesto — James enderezó la espalda e hinchó el pecho — Todos haríamos cualquier cosa por Moony.

Remus estaba realmente muy conmovido por eso, y tuvo que levantar su libro para esconder su rostro. Esperaba que Lily supiera que James estaba siendo bastante honesto, y que no solo presumía por su aprobación. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró Marlene. Se había cortado el pelo hasta los hombros durante el verano, como Mia Farrow. Le quedaba bien. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a sus amigos, sentándose junto a James.

— Sirius y Mary están teniendo un buen partido de gritos, es una locura. — Miró a Lily, luego a James, después a Remus — ¿Qué me he perdido?

...

Mary perdonó a Sirius cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, con la promesa de que la llevaría un día a Hogsmeade para compensarlo. Remus estaba complacido, podía decir eso honestamente, de verdad, sin amargura. Sentía que Sirius había trazado una línea sobre su beso, de vuelta en el baño de los Potter, y le correspondía a él, Remus, honrar y respetar esa línea.

A Sirius le gustaba Mary. Remus tendría que superarlo, eso era todo. Y sí, está bien, a veces Remus fantaseaba con besar el hueco de la clavícula de Sirius, con trazar una línea desde la ounta de su garganta hasta su naval, ¡¿Y qué?! Ese era puramente problema de Remus. Tendría que enfocar su  
atenciones en otros lugares. Quizás Christopher se había vuelto deslumbrantemente atractivo durante el verano.

El banquete y la selección fueron tan magníficos y tranquilizadores como siempre. Los amigos charlaron sobre sus nuevos horarios (Lily estaba extremadamente decepcionada al descubrir que Remus había elegido dejar Pociones, pero él prometió seguir dándole una oportunidad para vencerlo en Encantamientos), sus veranos (evitando con tacto el cumpleaños de Mary) y la inminente presión de los NEWT. Todo felizmente normal, pensó Remus para sí mismo mientras terminaban sus budines y se levantaban, bostezando, listos para la cama.

— Estoy hecho polvo — dijo James, estirándose — esta noche temprano, ¿eh, Marlene? Practica a primera... 

— Oh no, no lo harás, Potter, vienes conmigo. — Lily dijo con severidad. Parpadeó, como si no pudiera creer su suerte. Ella frunció el ceño — Tenemos que llevar a los de primer año a la cama, ¿Ya te has olvidado de que eres prefecto?

— Oh, mierda, sí, me refiero a que idiota, quiero decir... ¡Ups!

Lily gruñó, levantándose.

— También trabajaremos en tu lenguaje. Venga. — Ella miró a los demás — 'Corazón de león' es la contraseña.

Le dieron las gracias y siguieron adelante, dejando a James atrás, confundido pero agradecido.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá más grande y cómodo de la sala común, ocupando suficiente espacio para tres personas. Mary se unió a él con una sonrisa indulgente, colocando sus pequeños pies sobre sus piernas. Peter y Marlene comenzaron una partida de ajedrez en la alfombra frente al fuego y Remus tomó su libro. Todo era como debía ser, sonrió pacíficamente.

Un capítulo después, Sirius evidentemente se aburrió.

— ¿Cuándo será nuestra primera fiesta, entonces? — Preguntó a la sala general.

— Nuestro primer partido es en Noviembre — dijo Marlene desde el suelo, con los ojos en el juego. No podías apartar la mirada ni por un momento cuando jugabas contra Peter, nadie sabía cómo lo hacía. — Puedes organizar la fiesta de la victoria si quieres, Black.

— Eso está lejos. — Mary ronroneó — ¿Halloween? Cerca de tu cumpleaños. Podemos hacerla después del banquete.

El estómago de Remus rugió ante la mención de un festín. Dejó su libro

— Me pregunto si hay tiempo para bajar a las cocinas...

— No es posible que tengas hambre — Sirius arqueó una ceja — ¡Comiste tres raciones de pudín!

— Probablemente tengas razón. — Remus suspiró y se recostó en el sillón. Se movió de lado, colgando sus largas piernas sobre el extremo, se quitó las zapatillas de tenis sucias y volvió a su libro. Era Dickens - The Pickwick Papers - era divertido, pero seco, por lo que tenías que concentrarte realmente para encontrar las partes divertidas. Desafortunadamente, un estómago lleno, un día largo y una cálida chimenea no favorecían la concentración, y Remus pronto se quedó dormido.

Debió de haber pasado solo media hora, cuando Remus se despertó con el sonido de una risa estridente.

— ¡Quédate quieto Potter!

— ¡Lo estoy intentando!

Remus parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y atontado. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Peter y Marlene rodando sobre la alfombra de la chimenea riendo, Mary parada junto a Lily cerca del agujero del retrato, donde James parecía estar realizando un complicado y vigoroso baile irlandés. Remus sonrió adormilado y se enderezó, su espalda le dolía por dormir todo doblado. Giró a la izquierda, solo para hacer estallar el cartílago de su cuello, y sorprendió a Sirius mirándolo con una sonrisa suave e inconsciente. Remus enarcó una ceja, lo que pareció romper el hechizo, y Sirius parpadeó, luego miró hacia otro lado, rápidamente.

— ¿Que pasó? — Mary preguntaba, con las manos en las caderas.

— El tonto idiota se estaba luciendo, como de costumbre. Su maleficio golpeó una armadura y salió por la culata. — Lily estaba medio riendo, medio tratando de arrinconar a James el tiempo suficiente para realizar el contra hechizo.

— ¿A quién estabas tratando de hechizar? — Sirius se puso de pie ahora, cruzando la habitación.

— Al maldito de Mulciber — dijo James, con un ceño cómico en el rostro mientras sus piernas volaban con energía debajo de él.

— Petrificus Totalus — dijo Sirius, con un bostezo. James se quedó inmóvil y cayó al suelo rígido como una tabla.

— ¡Black! — Lily suspiró.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius sonrió — ¡Solo estaba tratando de ayudar!

Remus rió, todavía estirándose. Probablemente era hora de irse a la cama. Se levantó lentamente, mientras Sirius, Mary y Lily estaban de pie junto a James, discutiendo sobre qué hechizo romper primero, el que lo hacía bailar o el que lo tenía petrificado, Sirius estaba a favor de simplemente levitarlo hasta la cama como estaba.

Justo cuando Remus se dirigía en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos, vio a Christopher. El chico de quinto año bajaba las escaleras, con una insignia de prefecto plateado brillante prendida con orgullo en su pecho. Desafortunadamente, Christopher no se había vuelto increíblemente guapo durante el verano, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Era obvio que había estado en un lugar muy caluroso y soleado durante el verano, y su pálida piel inglesa estaba chamuscada de un rojo brillante y se le estaba pelando grotescamente en la nariz.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Christopher le mirara los pies y luego se alejara sin decir una palabra. Remus sintió la punzada de la culpa. Tendría que disculparse, en algún momento.

...

Miércoles 8 de Septiembre de 1976

— Con sus OWL ahora detrás de ustedes, y sus EXTASIS a más de un año de distancia, no caigan en la trampa de creer que este será un año fácil. Su sexto año sienta las bases para sus exámenes más avanzados, y el trabajo que hagan será fundamental para determinar las oportunidades disponibles para ustedes una vez que dejen la escuela... 

Remus luchó por no bostezar. Podría haberse sentido nervioso, preocupado, impulsado a actuar, y lo había estado. La primera vez que escuchó ese discurso. Estaban a la mitad de su primera semana de sexto año y hasta ahora todos los maestros habían realizado alguna variación del mismo discurso. Esta mañana, el profesor Flitwick estaba dando la conferencia y, por lo tanto, se hizo un poco más interesante debido a su vocecita chillona.

Remus miró por la ventana. Esta noche era luna llena y estaba inquieto. Tenía una sensación horrible al respecto, así como las habituales punzadas tempranas y oleadas de adrenalina. Era la primera luna llena que pasaría con los merodeadores desde aquella terrible noche de Junio. Era la primera luna llena después del ataque del hombre lobo en Agosto, desde que se había escapado de St. Edmund's.

Los asesinatos le pesaban mucho. La familia se llamaba Munday, ambos padres habían nacido de muggles. Había aparecido en los periódicos, y Remus leyó todo lo que pudo mientras estaba en los Potter. Había buscado por todas partes la mención de Greyback, una imagen, una descripción, cualquier cosa. Si este... hombre estaba detrás de él, entonces necesitaba estar armado con información. Pero no había nada. La prensa no publicaba no mucho más de lo que Moody ya le había dicho.

La carta a Ferox estaba escrita desde hacia ya una semana. Estaba quemando un agujero en el bolsillo trasero de Remus. Había estado esperando tener la oportunidad de escabullirse a la lechucería por su cuenta.

Estimado profesor Ferox,

[Sabía que Ferox ya no era profesor, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo y no se atrevía a dirigirse a él con algo tan familiar como 'Leo'.] 

Espero que esté bien escribirle. Tenía algunas preguntas y no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera saberlo. Hablé con Alastor Moody mientras me quedaba con los Potter este verano y me dijo que usted está bien. Espero que no esté en ningún lugar demasiado peligroso.

Moody me dijo que la familia Munday fue asesinada por Greyback. Dijo que Greyback podría intentar encontrarme y hacer que me uniera a él. Espero que sepa que nunca me uniría a ese lado. Sin embargo, quiero estar preparado si viene a por mí. ¿Puede decirme algo útil? Ni siquiera sé cómo es.

Lamento molestarlo con esto, pero es la única persona a la que puedo preguntarle, porque conocía a mi papá y me conoce a mí.

Gracias,

Remus J. Lupin.

Sabía que se suponía que debías terminar las letras con "tuyo sinceramente" o "tuyo fielmente", o algo así, pero parecía tan tonto y formal. Le preocupaba que Ferox pensara que se estaba esforzando demasiado por parecer un adulto.

— ¿Moony? ¡Despierta, despierta! — Sirius sacudió su hombro.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus miró hacia arriba, parpadeando, aturdido. Sirius estaba de pie junto a él, y todos los demás estaban empacando sus cosas.

— La lección terminó, tonto. ¿A dónde te fuiste?

— Solo... estoy distraído — respondió Remus. Se puso de pie y recogió su propio surtido de plumas y pergamino colocándola en la parte trasera de su libro, levantándose.

El rostro de Sirius se suavizó. Se inclinó y dijo muy bajo.

— ¿Es por esta noche? ¿Estás nervioso?

Remus dio una especie de medio encogimiento de hombros, y una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— No más de lo habitual.

— Tenemos una hora libre ahora — dijo Sirius, alegremente - estaba disfrutando mucho su horario EXTASIS, habiendo abandonado cuatro asignaturas. — ¿Quieres visitar los invernaderos?

— No — Remus sonrió — Está bien. De hecho... tengo que ir a la lechucería. Tengo una carta que mandar.

— ¿Oh si? Iré contigo, James tiene otra reunión de prefecto perfecto. Te juro que nunca fuiste a tantas reuniones.

— No, en cierto modo dejé todo en manos de Evans, para ser honesto — sonrió Remus — Por supuesto, yo no estaba tratando de impresionarla.

Sirius se rió.

— Estás demasiado en lo correcto... al menos tu sí sabes cuáles son tus prioridades, Moony. ¿Para quién es la carta?

— Er... ¿te importa no preguntar? — Remus miró hacia abajo, mientras salían del aula, caminando con un paso un poco más largo de lo habitual para que Sirius tuviera que caminar más rápido para mantenerse al día. Era un truco barato, pero ser alto tenía que haber algunos beneficios.

— Oh, por supuesto, amigo — Sirius asintió respetuosamente, — No me hagas caso, solo estoy aburrido, sabes.

Últimamente había sido extremadamente dócil, casi ansioso de proporcionarle a Remus cualquier concesión que solicitara. Remus pensó que probablemente podría salirse con la suya besándose con Mary en la mesa de la cena de Gryffindor con la bendición de Sirius, como estaban las cosas.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la lechucería, con la luna encerando, los niveles de energía de Remus estaban por el techo, y luego subieron en fila india por la estrecha escalera de caracol final.

La lechucería era un lugar hermoso, para los estándares de cualquiera (siempre que ignoraras el olor a mierda de pájaro) con la mejor vista que cualquier otro lugar del castillo. Era un espacio luminoso y aireado con vigas altas, llena de los suaves sonidos de los búhos posados. Sirius se mantuvo obedientemente a una distancia respetable mientras Remus seleccionaba el búho de aspecto más robusto (no tenía idea de dónde estaba Ferox, o qué tan lejos estaba, y quería un pájaro que estuviera a la altura del trabajo), adjuntó su carta y la lanzó a través de la enorme ventana.

Sirius estaba asomado por la ventana del lado opuesto, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido.

— ¿Qué tan lejos crees que llegamos el año pasado? — Preguntó: — Un par de millas, al menos...

— Al menos — estuvo de acuerdo Remus, uniéndose a él en el alféizar de la ventana.

— ¿Crees que podríamos llegar a esas montañas? Apuesto a que hay cuevas. Cuando era pequeño, me gustaba bastante la idea de vivir en una cueva. Reggie y yo íbamos a huir de casa y convertirnos en habitantes de las cavernas.

— Raro — Remus negó con la cabeza. — Estaría helado.

— Sí, bueno, no piensas en esas cosas cuando tienes siete años, ¿verdad?

— Supongo. En realidad, nunca pensé en huir, para ser honesto. Muchos chicos lo hacían, pero la policía normalmente los traía de regreso. La Matrona solía decir que si uno de nosotros desaparecía, no le importaba realmente, todavía le seguían pagando al final de la semana.

— Moony, eso es...

Remus se rió y se alejó.

— Vamos, salgamos de aquí, tengo hambre.

Comenzaron un descenso un poco más lento por la escalera de caracol, pero tuvieron que detenerse a la mitad cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban. El estómago de Remus se hundió cuando vio que era Christopher. Se había recuperado un poco de la quemadura de sol, pero todavía tenía un poco de brillo en las mejillas y la nariz. Se congeló cuando vio a Sirius, con Remus detrás de él.

Los dos chicos se pegaron a la pared lo mejor que pudieron para dejarlo pasar.

— Hola, Chris — Remus sonrió cortésmente.

— Hola. — Christopher respondió, sin hacer contacto visual. ¡Ah! Definitivamente todavía estaba molesto por la forma en que Remus le había hablado al final del último trimestre. Remus había estado preocupado por eso, pero supuso que se merecía un poco de frialdad. El pin de plata brillaba en la túnica de Chris y Remus trató de no hacer una mueca. Podía sentirlo en sus dientes, una sensación de vértigo y náuseas. 

— Felicitaciones por ser prefecto — dijo, tratando de sonar amigable y alentador.

— Si gracias. — Christopher asintió. todavía no levantaba la vista, exactamente, pero miró el espacio sobre el hombro izquierdo de Remus y sonrió débilmente al pasar.

La proximidad a la plata era extremadamente desagradable, y la cabeza de Remus daba vueltas, mareándolo. Cuando Christopher los pasó a ambos, Remus se tambaleó hacia adelante y tuvo que agarrar el hombro de Sirius para mantener el equilibrio. Tuvo que concentrarse en su respiración para evitar desmayarse por completo hasta que Christopher llegó a la lechucería y apenas notó que Sirius le había pasado un fuerte brazo por la espalda para apoyarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, y el mareo había pasado, Remus pensó que debían de haber sido solo unos segundos que se habían quedado así, abrazados el uno al otro en las sombras de la escalera. Debes dejar de quedarte atrapado en espacios reducidos con él, la parte lógica del cerebro de Remus lo regañó. Se dio cuenta de que había estado agarrando el hombro de Sirius con mucha fuerza, y lo soltó rápidamente, alejándose y ajustándose la túnica.

— Lo siento — dijo —me tomó por sorpresa.

— Está bien — Sirius sonrió, girando y bajando las escaleras de nuevo, — Otra razón para odiar a los prefectos, ¿eh?


	97. Sexto Año: Octubre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lenguaje fuerte.

Sábado 9 de Octubre de 1976

— Ugh — Remus se puso de pie tambaleándose cuando la transformación se terminó y su cuerpo volvió a su forma humana.

— ¿Eso no pareció tan malo? — James dijo, acabando de transformarse.

— Depende de lo que quieras decir con malo — Remus hizo una mueca, poniéndose los pantalones rápidamente.

James miró hacia otro lado, cortésmente para preservar su modestia, y Sirius, todavía siendo un perro, se acercó con la camisa de Remus en su boca, ofreciéndola con la cabeza ladeada. — Gracias, Padfoot — sonrió Remus. Quería darle una palmadita en la cabeza al perro. Debía de recordar que se trataba de Sirius.

— Gracias a Merlín que es sábado — bostezó James, tomando asiento en el sofá roto. Se hundió tristemente debajo de él, los resortes jadearon.

— Sí, si Madame Pomfrey me deja salir de la enfermería, probablemente me iré directamente a la cama de todos modos — respondió Remus, reprimiendo su propio bostezo y recostándose en su cama.

— Tienes suerte —dijo Peter, apareciendo como de la nada, en un rincón lejano de la habitación— Se supone que llevaré a Dezzie a Hogsmeade a las once. Prongs, ¿No tienes que llevar a los de tercer año hacia abajo? 

— No — James bostezó de nuevo, ruidosamente — Ahora que Evans sabe sobre el pequeño problema peludo de Remus, en realidad me está dando un respiro. Ese chico de quinto año con quemaduras de sol lo está haciendo en mi lugar.

— Evans no sabe nada más, ¿verdad? — Sirius finalmente reapareció, uniéndose a James en el sofá.

James negó con la cabeza, recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. — Oi — Sirius le dio un codazo — Tenemos que irnos, pronto, no duermas.

— Pueden irse si quieren —murmuró Remus— descansen un poco. Gracias por venir y todo eso... 

— ¿Vienes a Hogsmeade, Moony? — Preguntó Sirius, levantando a James — ¿Tres escobas?

— No puedo — Remus negó con la cabeza — ¿No te lo dije? Me revocaron el permiso. Después de los ataques... 

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius parecía indignado — ¡No pueden castigarte por algo que otro bastardo ha hecho!

— ¡Shhh! — Remus agitó su mano, frunciendo el ceño. Madame Pomfrey podría estar bajando por el túnel y, además, le dolía la cabeza. —No es para castigarme, es por mi seguridad. Ahora piérdanse, todos ustedes.

Se fueron justo a tiempo, Madame Pomfrey entró a la casa solo unos minutos después. Ella le dio una rápida mirada y, satisfecha, acompañó a Remus de regreso al castillo. Ella le recetó unas horas de sueño en la enfermería, lo que aceptó con mucho gusto. Con todos sus amigos en Hogsmeade, no había mucho que perderse.

Se despertó aproximadamente a la hora del almuerzo, el estómago retumbaba como de costumbre. Madame Pomfrey evidentemente había anticipado esto; había un plato de embutidos y pan en su mesita de noche, junto con un cuenco de fruta y una gran copa de jugo de calabaza, que escurrió primero.

Remus estaba tan hambriento, de hecho, que no se dio cuenta de la carta apoyada en el frutero entre dos manzanas hasta que se estaba terminando su segundo sándwich. Cuando vio que estaba dirigido a él en una letra familiar que había visto de sus cientos de ensayos devueltos de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, casi tira su plato de la cama en su afán de abrirlo.

Querido Remus,

Es un placer saber de ti, no me molesta lo más mínimo.

No puedo revelar mi ubicación en este momento, pero ten la seguridad de que estoy tan seguro como me es posible. Me alegra saber que estás bien, Dumbledore me contó los resultados de tu OWL. Estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti, Remus, sé que debes de haber trabajado muy duro. Sigue así y te prometo que nada podrá detenerte.

Es perfectamente natural que desees saber más sobre Greyback. Ojalá tuviera más que contarte. Me temo que nunca he trabajado en ningún caso relacionado con hombres lobo para el ministerio, y si quieres mi opinión, nadie ha hecho ninguna investigación útil sobre la licantropía desde tu padre, y como sabes, estaba terriblemente equivocado acerca de un montón de cosas.

Sé que Greyback era un mago peligroso antes de que lo mordieran, y es uno de los hombres más crueles de los que he oído hablar, salvo el mismo Voldemort. El consejo que lo liberó en contra de los deseos de tu padre creía que era un vagabundo muggle; yo entendería que esto significa que se viste pobremente y es un hábil manipulador.

Lo siento, no puedo darte más que esto. Sin embargo, quiero enfatizar que lo más importante que sabemos sobre Greyback es que es peligroso. Si tienes la más mínima sospecha de que él sabe dónde estás, debes contactar a Dumbledore de inmediato. Solo se puede confiar en Dumbledore.

Mucha suerte con tus EXTASIS.

Ferox. 

Remus leyó esto dos veces, luego leyó el primer párrafo una vez más, solo por la emoción que le causaba. 'Estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti, Remus'. ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa! Por supuesto, no había información sólida allí. Nada que Remus no hubiera considerado ya, por supuesto que Greyback debía de parecer un vagabundo; esa era la mejor manera de evitar llamar la atención sobre ti mismo. Y Remus era la última persona que necesitaba escuchar lo peligroso que era este hombre. La carta se sintió preciosa, de todos modos. Solo los merodeadores le habían escrito antes.

— Buenas tardes querido — Madam Pomfrey salió de detrás del biombo. Tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo estaba despierto.

— Hola — le sonrió, las alentadoras palabras de Ferox todavía estaban en su mente.

— Estás de buen humor — le devolvió la sonrisa — aunque no te culpo, ¡casi una noche perfecta! Eres libre de irte tan pronto como quieras.

— Gracias — Sacó las piernas de la cama a la vez, luego miró hacia arriba, rápidamente — Er... ¿Señora Pomfrey? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Por supuesto, Remus — respondió ella, ocupándose de quitar la cama ahora que la había dejado. Lo hizo con un movimiento de su varita, era una de las magias más elegantes y perfectas que Remus había visto jamás.

— Me gustaría aprender sobre hechizos curativos. Solo cosas básicas, no soy bueno en pociones, en realidad, lo dejé.

— Mm, lamento escuchar eso — respondió ella, ordenando su cama ahora — Hacer pociones es una habilidad útil.

— Bien, pero solo quiero poder arreglarme después de la luna llena, una vez que termine la escuela, ya sabe...

Madame Pomfrey detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la cama para mirarlo. Cuando él era un niño, estaban cara a cara cuando ella se sentaba. Ahora tenía que mirar hacia arriba cuando él se alzaba sobre ella, y él pensó por primera vez en lo pequeña que era. Nunca había olvidado la mañana en que ella lo meció en sus brazos, y lo seguro que lo hizo sentir entonces. Probablemente podría recogerla ahora, si quisiera, y de alguna manera ella todavía le daba esa misma sensación de seguridad.

— Está bien, Remus — dijo, después de examinarlo — Yo enseño a una pequeña selección de estudiantes los conceptos básicos de la curación los martes por la noche. Puedes unirte, si lo deseas, pues no hay ningún requisito.

— ¡No sabía que hacía eso!

Ella sonrió con cariño, se levantó de nuevo y reanudó su trabajo.

— Es para preparar a los estudiantes que deseen comenzar su formación como sanadores una vez que abandonen Hogwarts. Solo puedo suponer que la curación no es la carrera que eligiste cuando hablaste con la profesora McGonagall el año pasado.

— Oh, sí, claro... — Se frotó la nuca, un poco avergonzado. Nunca había pensado en la curación, en gran parte porque pensaba que probablemente implicaba muchas pociones, pero también porque estaba bastante seguro de que nadie querría contratar a un hombre lobo para cuidar a las personas vulnerables.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, era un agradable día soleado de otoño y un fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Remus entró al dormitorio con bastante ruido, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. James se sentó en la cama, sorprendido.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Remus se encogió — ¡Pensé que estabas en Hogsmeade!

— Íbamos a ir — Sirius se dio la vuelta en su propia cama, bostezando — Pero nuestras camas se veían tan cómodas...

— Maldita sea, no quería dormir tanto. — James se levantó y se estiró. — También iba a ir a darle a Rosmerta un poco de dinero para el whisky de fuego de Halloween.

— No te preocupes, le pedí a Peter que lo hiciera. — Sirius respondió, acostado de espaldas, sin hacer ninguna señal de que planeara levantarse. — ¿Es la hora del almuerzo?

— Sí — sonrió Remus, complacido de tener a sus amigos por una tarde que había esperado que fuera muy aburrida y solitaria. — ¿Bajamos?

— Déjame ducharme primero — asintió James, caminando adormilado hacia el baño. — Uf, y realmente debería comenzar ese ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sobre los patronus, ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha hecho?

— En eso estoy — dijo Remus, hojeando su propia pila de tareas — Puedes echar un vistazo si quieres, pero apuesto a que lo sabes mejor que yo de todos modos.

— Apenas tuve tiempo para la lectura — gritó James desde el interior del baño. Nunca cerraba la puerta y lo trataba en todas sentido como si fuera un vestuario de quidditch — Con el juego llegando y estas patrullas de prefectos, no es que me queje de eso... aunque los patronus se ven muy bien, quería ser el primero en hacerlo eso.

Remus no respondió a esto, pero pensó que James probablemente sería el primero en lanzar un patronus. No solo porque era el mejor del año en DCAO, sino que, según los libros que Remus había leído hasta ahora, parecía que necesitabas poder evocar un pensamiento feliz en muy poco tiempo. James parecía el que tenía más probabilidades de hacer esto. Remus pensó que probablemente él también podría manejarlo, pero tal vez no tan rápido. Hizo una nota mental para pensar un poco más antes de la lección práctica.

— Así que, hemos conseguido las bebidas — estaba diciendo Sirius, en voz alta, para que James pudiera oírlos por encima del agua — La comida es fácil, y será justo después del banquete, de todos modos, así que nadie tendrá hambre, excepto Moony. 

— Púdrete — Remus dijo alegremente, acomodándose en su propia cama, todavía tratando de pensar en pensamientos felices.

— Decoración... — Sirius continuó, sonriendo — Bueno, le pedí a Avni de Hufflepuff que hiciera algo creativo con calabazas, así que veremos cómo va... entonces todo lo que necesitamos es la música. Lo harás de nuevo, ¿No es así, Moony?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Podría, pero la última vez todos pusieron lo que querían de todos modos. — No quería admitir que no estaba particularmente ansioso por la fiesta de Halloween. No es que no le encantara ponerse ebrio com whisky de fuego y ver a James hacer un tonto de sí mismo en la pista de baile. Pero no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de la última fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor y de cómo había terminado para él.

— Está bien — Sirius lo tranquilizó — Solo intenta poner el lugar más animado en las primeras pistas. Er... ¿Algo con lo que puedan bailar, esta vez?

Remus sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

— Puedes bailar al ritmo de Pink Floyd, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

— Sé que tienes estándares, pero er... ¿Mary ha preguntado si podrías poner un poco de ABBA, tal vez? — Sirius preguntó esto con una leve mueca de dolor, como si le causara dolor físico.

— Oh, Jesús — Remus se dejó caer en su cama, dramáticamente, echándose un brazo sobre su rostro — Ahórrame el sufrimiento.

Sirius se rió, lo que hizo que incluso ABBA pareciera que valía la pena.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mary! — James gritó desde el baño.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — Él gritó en respuesta.

James salió corriendo del baño, empapado y goteando sobre las tablas del piso, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

— ¡Mary! — Dijo, de nuevo — ¡Se suponía que ibas a invitarla a un día en Hogsmeade, para compensar lo de su cumpleaños!

— Oh, que hijo de puta — Sirius se golpeó la cabeza, molesto — ¡¿Cómo es que sigo olvidándome?!

— No es tu culpa, amigo — dijo James agarrando otra toalla para secar su cabello, poniéndolo más desordenado en el proceso. — Has estado ocupado.

Remus pensó que esto era extremadamente caritativo por parte de James, y en realidad era un poco mentira, siendo honesto. Sirius era el menos ocupado de los merodeadores, apenas se molestaba con la tarea, no estaba en el equipo de quidditch, no hacía nada extracurricular y estaba tomando menos materias incluso que Peter. Aparte de las detenciones y un compromiso dedicado a las bromas pesadas, Mary era la única otra preocupación real de Sirius.

— Ah, bueno, ella me perdonará. — Sirius suspiró — La sacaré la próxima vez y me volveré loco el día de San Valentín.

— Eso es meses — le recordó Remus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. James negó con la cabeza, se puso las gafas y buscó ropa en su tocador.

— Es tu funeral, amigo — dijo — vas a perder a esa chica si no tienes cuidado.

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco.


	98. Sexto Año: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> escena explícita

Martes 26 de Octubre de 1976

El embarque en el Expreso de Hogwarts en Septiembre.

Escuchar a Bowie

Escuchar a T-Rex

Navidad en los Potter

Ganar una partida de ajedrez

Comenzar un nuevo libro

Terminar un libro

La voz de Grant en el teléfono

Una broma perfectamente ejecutada

Vencer a Sirius en Historia

Vencer a Sirius en cualquier cosa

Correr por el bosque a toda máquina con Padfoot

La sonrisa de Sirius Black

Besar a Sirius...

— ¡Uf, concéntrate! — Remus murmuró enojado para sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la enfermería. Un grupo de Slytherins de primer año que pasaban por su lado saltaron ante su arrebato y luego se escabulleron, susurrando. Oh, genial, pensó Remus, apuesto a que Snape ya les contó todo sobre Loony Lupin. Hablar conmigo mismo ayudará mucho...

Iba de camino a su primera sesión de estudio con Madame Pomfrey y los estudiantes que se estaban preparando para ser sanadores, y estaba usando su tiempo libre para enumerar todos sus recuerdos más felices. Solo un recuerdo en particular seguía interrumpiendo. Si mi patronus es un perro negro, se dijo a sí mismo, tendré que dejar Hogwarts para siempre y no volver a mostrar mi rostro.

— ¡Hola, Remus! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Había llegado a la enfermería y se había encontrado a Marlene esperando afuera, sonriéndole, apretando un gran libro de texto contra su pecho.

— Hola — le devolvió la sonrisa — estoy aquí para las lecciones de sanación.

— ¡Oh wow! ¡No tenía idea de que quisieras ser sanador! — Ella sonrió.

— Er... bueno, sí, quiero decir... solo estoy un poco interesado en eso... ¿y tú?

— ¡Oh, sí, es todo lo que siempre quise ser! — Dijo con orgullo.

Remus trató de no parecer demasiado desconcertado. Eso se sentía como el tipo de cosas que debería saber sobre tus amigos, pero claro, Marlene siempre había sido un poco más reservada que Lily o Mary.

En secreto, Remus siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Marlene. Ella era callada y tímida, como él, menos abrasiva que Mary y menos mandona que Lily. Recordó una vez que, en un momento de confusión a la edad de trece años, haber decidido gustar de ella. Eso lo avergonzaba ahora, pero tenía la sensación de que si se lo decía, ella vería el humor en ello. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Marlene tenía la bondad inherente y la actitud sensata que probablemente convenía para ser un sanador.

Además de eso, durante la lección de Madame Pomfrey, Marlene fue claramente la estudiante destacada. Parecía conocer la mitad de los hechizos y la medibruja le dijo con aprobación que tenía un don natural. Marlene se sonrojó de orgullo ante esto, y Remus se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la había visto con tanta confianza. Siempre había parecido insegura de sí misma antes.

— ¡Caray, debería empezar a recibir lecciones de ti! — Dijo, cuando salieron de la enfermería más tarde esa noche.

— Oh, cállate — sonrió tímidamente — Serás mi competencia una vez que hayas tenido la oportunidad de ponerte al día.

— Lo dudo — le dio un codazo. — ¿No quieres ser una golpeadora profesional, entonces?

— ¡Ja, no hay chances! — Ella se rió — Deberías ver el estado en el que se encuentra mi hermano, y solo ha sido profesional durante unos años. Sin embargo, no me importaría ser la sanadora de los Cannons. O al equipo para el que Potter sea reclutado, entonces todavía podré verlos a todos después de que termine la escuela.

— ¡Nos veremos de todos modos! — Remus dijo: — No puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente.

— Eres una dulzura, Remus — le dio un codazo. — Oye, estoy deseando que llegue la fiesta, ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

— Er...

...

El Halloween de 1976 caería un domingo y, debido a la naturaleza de la noche, los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían el lunes libre. Esto, en la mente de Sirius, no podría haber sido más perfecto.

Las fiestas de los merodeadores se habían vuelto legendarias y había rumores por todo el castillo especulando sobre lo que exactamente los cuatro chicos podrían tener reservado. Se mencionó una gran cantidad de alcohol, posibles fuegos artificiales: Remus escuchó a un Hufflepuff que juró a ciegas que habían pasado de contrabando a una banda real, con instrumentos y todo.

— ¿Qué piensan? — James se rió — ¿Que los tengo escondidos debajo de mi cama?... eh... aunque podrían tener razón sobre los fuegos artificiales... 

— ¡James! — Remus gimió — ¡Eres prefecto!

— Exactamente por eso — sonrió, hinchando el pecho — tengo la autoridad para aprobar cualquier celebración que me plazca.

Remus había incitado tentativamente a Lily con esta declaración, no queriendo meter a James en problemas, pero tampoco queriendo verla humillada.

— Mira, Remus, después de seis años estoy aprendiendo a ir con la corriente con cualquier cosa que ustedes tramen — dijo, sin levantar la vista de sus tablas de aritmancia — Si Potter y Black quieren una fiesta, pues encontrarán una manera de hacerla... sólo voy a repasar algunos hechizos de extinción y a asegurarme de que nadie resulte herido. Además — y ella miró hacia arriba, ahora — Creo que todos necesitan un poco de ánimo. Por la guerra, ya sabes... 

Entonces eso era todo. Si Lily Evans estaba de acuerdo con una fiesta, Remus supuso que él también tendría que estarlo. Además, también era en parte para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sirius, que caía el miércoles siguiente. Y tenías que tener una crueldad sobrehumana para privar a Sirius Black de una celebración de cumpleaños.

Este era un punto doloroso para Mary, quien había sido olvidada dos veces y estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente con su novio voluble y fácil de distraer. El problema era que parecía pensar que Remus era la mejor persona para desahogarse.

— No soy idiota — suspiró, unos días después de perdonar a Sirius por su último desaire (no después de haber encantado todas las copas en la mesa del comedor de Gryffindor para arrojar repentinamente su contenido a su cara) —Yo sabía como era antes de que empezáramos a salir, y mi tía siempre me dice 'no puedes cambiar a un hombre...' 

— Mm. — Remus respondió, esperando que eso sonara cariñoso y comprensivo. Evidentemente si resultó, porque Mary siguió hablando.

— Y, ya sabes, me gusta el hecho de que él no sigue las reglas y que no le importe lo que piensen los demás. Ojalá le importara lo que pienso... 

— Estoy seguro de que si le importa. — Murmuró Remus.

— Sin embargo, no lo demuestra... y, en realidad, no es el único chico guapo en Hogwarts. — Dijo esto con una mirada irónica en su rostro, mientras un alto Ravenclaw de séptimo año pasaba junto a ellos. Roman Rotherhide. Remus había escuchado a muchas chicas susurrar sobre él. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado tan largo como el de Sirius y ojos castaños oscuros.

Mary se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió con los ojos al chico mayor mientras salía de la biblioteca. Remus cerró su libro de golpe.

— ¿Nos vamos?

...

Domingo 31 de Octubre de 1976

La tarde de la fiesta, Remus estaba acostado en su cama con las cortinas corridas, escuchando a Diamond Dogs por enésima vez, tratando de evitar todas las tonterías que sucedían abajo. Las chicas parecían haber unido fuerzas y habían convertido la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo general cómoda y ligeramente desgastada, en un cruce entre una venta ambulante y el mostrador de cosméticos Boots. Prácticamente podía oler el perfume desde su cama y le picaba la nariz.

Se estaban "preparando", le habían dicho Mary y Marlene, aunque Remus no podía ver lo que eso significaba exactamente, excepto que parecía involucrar muchos espejos, muchas risas y una cantidad impía de laca para el cabello.

James estaba probando nuevos golpeadores para el equipo de quidditch, y Remus asumió que Sirius estaba con él. Peter estaba ayudando a Dezzie a 'elegir un vestido' para la fiesta (aunque Remus sospechaba que esto era solo una historia para encubrir algo; un vistazo al mapa de los merodeadores le dijo que Peter Pettigrew y Desdemona Lewis estaban solos en el baño de prefectos).

Solo y exiliado de la sala común, Remus había considerado la biblioteca, pero Christopher estaba allí, y parecía estar sentado cerca de la entrada (un error de novato: tenías mucha mejor luz cerca de la parte de atrás por las ventanas), lo que significaba que Remus tendría que saludarlo, y Christopher respondería fríamente, encogiéndose de hombros, y claro, eventualmente Remus tendría que arreglar todo eso, pero ahora no estaba de buen humor, ¿De acuerdo?

Sintiendo mucha pena por sí mismo, se reclinó en la cama y levantó su varita, levitando perezosamente el disco de su sobre y por encima de la aguja. Había sacado el tocadiscos de su lugar habitual en el estante de Sirius y lo había dejado en el extremo de la cama, esperando que con las cortinas de la cama corridas pudiera tocarlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar la charla aguda que provenía de las escaleras.

'In the year of the scavenger, the season of the bitch

Sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch

Just another future song for lonely little kids...'

— Oh, hola. — Sirius asomó la cabeza a través de las cortinas. Remus se sentó.

— Hola — respondió incómodo, y un poco avergonzado, como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debería hacer — ¿Quieres tu tocadiscos devuelta?

— No — Sirius agitó una mano. Abrió más las cortinas y, para horror de Remus, se metió al interior y se subió a la cama. Se sentó de espaldas al lado de Remus y escuchó el disco con él.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, ambos mirando el dosel rojo sobre ellos. Remus seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que Sirius se estaba comportando perfectamente con normalidad. Él holgazaneaba en la cama de James todo el tiempo; no significaba nada.

Finalmente, para su alivio, Sirius habló.

— Rompí con Mary.

¡Ah! Así que eso se trataba. Remus arqueó las cejas.

— ¿De verdad? Lo siento, amigo. 

Sintió a Sirius encogerse de hombros a su lado.

— No, está bien. No es como si estuviese enamorado de ella o algo así.

— Hay muchos más peces en el mar.

— Sí — se rió Sirius. Ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo. La voz fina y aguda de Bowie resonó entre ellos. La primera canción terminó y comenzó el atronador oleaje de Sweet Thing — Amo esta canción — Comentó Sirius. Remus murmuró un "yo también".

‘If you want it, boys, get it here thing,

Cuz hope, boys, is a cheap thing, cheap thing’

— Lo hicimos. — Dijo Sirius, de repente. — Mary y yo.

— Lo hicieron... oh. ¿Cuándo?

— Durante el verano. Una o dos veces desde que volvimos a Hogwarts.

— Correcto. ¿Es eso... quiero decir, no es por eso que te dejó no?

— ¡No! — Sirius le frunció el ceño — Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero no creo que fuera tan terrible. Solo nos separamos, eso es todo.

— ...¿Cómo estuvo?

— ¿El rompimiento?

— ¡No!... ¿Cómo estuvo...?! 

Sirius sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Oh sí... estuvo bien. Excelente. No como imaginaba, pero... sí, bien.

— Bueno... bien, entonces.

— Ella es realmente hermosa. Mary.

— Sí, lo es.

'Then let it be; it's all I ever wanted  
It's a street with a deal, and a taste  
It's got claws, it's got me, it's got you…’

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y estábamos convencidos de que Bowie era un mago? — Dijo Sirius.

Remus sonrió con cariño al recordarlo.

— Sí, todavía creo que lo es.

— Un día, cuando todos vivamos en Londres, iremos a buscarlo y entonces podremos preguntarle.

Remus se echó a reír.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡No puedes solo conocer a alguien como Bowie!

— No veo por qué no. Podríamos ir a uno de sus conciertos o averiguar dónde vive. Ten algo de imaginación, Lupin, una vez que seamos mayores de edad podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

Rebel Rebel comenzó a continuación. Prácticamente era el tema principal de Sirius ahora.

— Cualquier cosa. — Remus sonrió. — Tú ya crees que puedes hacer cualquier cosa ahora.

— ¿Me llamas arrogante? — Sirius entrecerró los ojos y se sentó. Él le estaba sonriendo. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a negarlo? — Él respondió: — Tu ego es tan grande que tiene su propia órbita.

— ¡Qué cruel!

— Tu ego es tan grande — continuó Remus, astutamente — ¡Que cando lo hacías con Mary probablemente cerraste los ojos y te imaginaste a ti mismo!

— ¡Me hieres, Lupin! — Sirius tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella. Remus le dio un rodillazo en la espinilla, rodando para tratar de detener el ataque de Sirius, pero Sirius fue más rápido. Riendo, se subió encima de Remus, obligándolo a bajar, sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. — ¡Ajá! — Él vitoreó triunfante. — ¡Ahora discúlpate!

— No. — Remus arqueó una ceja y luchó por liberarse. Sirius estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él ahora, y se apoyó por encima de los movimientos de Remus, empujando hacia abajo.

— ¡No puedes escapar! — Sirius dijo: — ¡Te tengo, Moony!

Sus ojos se encontraron y todo fue diferente. Remus se dio cuenta de la falta de espacio entre ellos, cada forma y ángulo del cuerpo de Sirius que tocaba el suyo. Tiró hacia arriba, deliberadamente, probando, y Sirius empujó hacia abajo. 

— Sirius — susurró Remus, tentativamente, escuchando el tono de su propia voz. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

— Sh — Sirius negó con la cabeza. — Shh — dijo Sirius de nuevo, inclinándose hacia adelante ahora, soltando las muñecas de Remus — Solo esto... solo... — su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada junto a ellos, Remus podía escuchar su respiración acelerarse sobre el estribillo inicial de Rock ' n 'Roll with me.

'You always were the one that knew…'

— Está bien — susurró Remus. Entonces, haremos esto.

Si esto era lo que quería Sirius, Remus no iba a hacer más preguntas; de todos modos, no creía que le quedara suficiente sangre en el cerebro para formular un pensamiento; le dolía, se esforzaba por el deseo, y Sirius lo presionaba, golpeando las partes de Remus que más se preocupaban por la presión. Empujó su mano entre ellos, toqueteó los botones de sus jeans. Sirius se puso ligeramente tenso, pero lo permitió todo, dejando que Remus hiciera el trabajo. Dejando que Remus lo tocara.

Se sintió momentáneamente tímido con respecto a su cuerpo, qué huesudo debe parecer su cuerpo; qué torpes lucen sus manos. Pero pronto no quedó espacio para la timidez, Sirius siguió moviéndose y Remus se perdió, completamente perdido en la extraña familiaridad de otra persona, y el hermoso olor del cabello de Sirius. 

Terminó casi tan rápido como había comenzado. Todo lo que necesitó fue el ángulo recto contra la cadera de Sirius y Remus jadeó, temblando, viendo estrellas, y un segundo después Sirius dejó escapar un grito ahogado en las sábanas.

En los tranquilos momentos que siguieron, permanecieron tendidos sin aliento y tensos. Entonces Sirius se incorporó y se bajó, rodando sobre su espalda. No dijeron nada mientras se subían los pantalones y se arreglaban la ropa. Remus se negó a ser el primero en hablar.

— Me dejé llevar un poco. — Dijo Sirius, aclarándose la garganta.

Remus parpadeó.

— Bien... — Tragó, secamente.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué? No, está bien.

Sirius se veía incómodo - Remus nunca lo había visto tan fuera de lugar antes.

— Voy a bañarme. No falta mucho para la fiesta.

— Correcto. — Remus asintió de nuevo, mirando a Sirius salir con cuidado de la cama y volver a través de las cortinas. Se detuvo y se volvió rápidamente, luciendo un poco asustado.

— ¿No le dirás a nadie?

Remus resopló y negó con la cabeza.

— Como si fuera a hacerlo.

Sirius asintió y cerró la cortina detrás de él.

Remus se dejó caer en la cama, su mente aún se ponía al día. Si no estuviera tan confundido, estaría furioso.


	99. Sexto Año: Fiestas y pústulas

He's in love with rock'n'roll, woah

He's in love with gettin' stoned, woah

He's in love with Janie Jones, woah

He don't like his boring job, no

And he knows what he like to do

He knows he's gonna have fun with you

You lucky lady!

Domingo 31 de Octubre de 1976

La fiesta de Halloween de Hogwarts de 1976 fue tan terrible que la primera orden que se le ocurrió a Remus inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido fue; emborracharse lo más humanamente posible.

No es que era terrible por ninguna razón interna, por supuesto. La comida era deliciosa, como de costumbre: un glorioso cerdo asado dorado con rodajas de manzana cubierta de un flan amarillo pegajoso para el pudín. La fiesta era terrible solo para Remus. Sirius no estaba siendo grosero, ni frío, ni siquiera estaba tratando de evitar a Remus. Era exactamente su terrible dedicación a la normalidad lo que lo hacía tan horrible. Él sonrió. Él rió. Bromeó. Llamó a Remus 'Moony' sin un rastro de vergüenza. Remus no tuvo más remedio que seguir su ejemplo; después de todo, había prometido no decir nada.

Eso sí, de igual forma no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle a alguien algo así.

— Oye, James, ¿Sirius alguna vez se ha metido en la cama contigo y luego terminaron tocándote un poco?

Oh Dios, ¿Y si en verdad lo hubieran hecho? También estaba Lily, por supuesto, la persona más comprensiva que Remus conocía después de James, aunque la idea de hablar con una chica sobre ese tipo de cosas era mortificante. Mary era la persona con más experiencia sexual que conocía Remus, aunque absolutamente, al cien por cien, no podía hablar con ella sobre Sirius.

No es que ella se hubiera molestado. Cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo (Remus bebió tres tragos de whisky tan pronto como se presentó la oportunidad), Mary descendió del dormitorio de las chicas vestida para matar con un vestido rojo muy ajustado, lo que hizo que incluso Remus se quedara mirándola durante unos segundos. Roman Rotherhide de Ravenclaw fue el primero en ofrecerle una bebida, y los dos pasaron el resto de la velada completamente absortos el uno en el otro, de una forma u otra.

Remus pasó un rato junto al tocadiscos, poniendo deliberadamente los discos más abrasivos y menos bailables que pudo encontrar. We Will Fall de The Stooges, seguida rápidamente por Sister Ray, y luego un poco de Captain Beefheart por si acaso. Finalmente, fue dominado por un grupo de chicas de cuarto año, que se aliaron contra él agarrando discos de David Cassidy y Bay City Rollers. Después de eso, se dedicó a la ponchera.

Sirius se estaba divirtiendo, obviamente. Él y James eran anfitriones sociables, como siempre, haciendo de las suyas como los buenos herederos de sangre pura que eran. La sala común siguió llenándose a medida que llegaban estudiantes de todo el castillo, y se puso tan caluroso que Remus terminó tomando una botella de Witches Brew que había llenado con whisky, y sentándose solo junto a la ventana abierta, fumando.

Marlene se acercó en algún momento, para ver si estaba bien, y para preguntarle si Sirius estaba saliendo con alguien más, ahora que él y Mary habían terminado. Remus frunció el ceño ante la mirada esperanzada en sus ojos y le dijo que a él le importaba una mierda. Ella frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó solo después de eso.

Alrededor de las nueve en punto, las cosas se pusieron muy confusas. Lo último que recordó fue la perfecta interpretación de Peter y Desdemona de Paradise by the Dashboard Light (obvio que a Peter le gusta Meatloaf, entre toda la música muggle del mundo). Remus recordaba vagamente sonreír como un estúpido mientras los dos se lanzaban por la habitación, rojos y sudando pero pasándose el mejor momento de sus vidas, cantando a dúo a todo pulmón.

You gotta do what you can

And let mother nature do the rest

Ain't no doubt about it

We were doubly blessed

'Cause we were barely seventeen

And we were barely dressed...

Lo siguiente que supo Remus fue que estaba en el baño del dormitorio, inclinado sobre la taza del inodoro, ahogándose con las tripas. Debió de haber llegado un poco tarde, porque su camisa y pantalón estaban mojados y apestaban. La habitación daba vueltas y sacudidas, y terminó tumbandose sobre las suaves baldosas frías, mientras los barrotes de Rebel Rebel subían por las escaleras.

— ¡Oye, Moony! Despierta, despierta, amigo —la voz de James resonó en su cabeza palpitante unas horas más tarde.

— Gnuuughh

— Maldita sea — suspiró James — ¡Scourgify! Vamos, arriba, es el turno de Padfoot de vomitar... 

Remus parpadeó ante la luz brillante y trató de ponerse de pie. El baño era pequeño para empezar, solo había espacio para un lavabo, inodoro y bañera. En realidad, no había lugar para tres chicos larguiruchos de dieciséis años, dos de los cuales estaban tan borrachos que apenas podían ponerse de pie. Remus retrocedió hacia el fregadero mientras Sirius se arrojaba a la taza del inodoro, vomitando ruidosamente. Por suerte, llevaba el pelo recogido.

Remus parpadeó de nuevo, mirándolo atónito por un rato, antes de que James lo levantara suavemente por el codo.

— Vamos Moony, viejo amigo, hora de dormir, ¿eh?

— Mm. — Murmuró, sintiéndose infantil e indefenso. Permitió que James lo llevara fuera del baño hacia su cama. Ugh. Las sábanas todavía estaban arrugadas y el tocadiscos de Sirius todavía estaba precariamente posado a los pies. James lo movió mientras Remus trepaba bajo las sábanas, todavía en jeans y calcetines.

— Pfft, se suponía que tú eras el responsable — resopló James, jocosamente, mientras corría las cortinas de la cama. — Que descanses, Moony.

— Jaaaaames... — se quejó Sirius desde el baño. James hizo una mueca y Remus cerró los ojos.

La resaca del día siguiente fue tan horrenda que Remus pensó que probablemente nunca volvería a beber.

...

Miércoles 10 de Noviembre de 1976

La semana siguiente a la fiesta, Remus se ponía completamente nervioso cuando Sirius estaba cerca. Nunca estaban solos juntos, y era difícil saber si esto había sido diseñado por Sirius o si era solo consecuencia de estar en un internado. Ciertamente, Remus no hizo ningún esfuerzo por atraparlo solo, ¡¿Quién sabía lo que podría pasar?!

Había muchas explicaciones, de esto estaba seguro. Solo tenía que pensarlo. Quizás Sirius estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo, ambos eran adolescentes. Remus había estado disponible y no había opuesto resistencia. Quizás este era el tipo de cosas que los chicos ricos hacían en los internado. Encontrar un poco de rugosidad para frotar. Incluso podría ser que saliera un poco del lado canino de Sirius.

La peor parte era que a Remus en realidad no le importaba cuál era la razón de eso. Solo quería que volviera a suceder. Tan culpable como sabía que debería sentirse, pasaba todas las noches acostado en su cama y deseando, deseando que Sirius viniera arrastrándose. O que él, Remus, tuviera el coraje de levantarse e irse con Sirius. Pero el coraje nunca llegó, y después de una semana (que incluía el cumpleaños de Sirius, un fin de semana en Hogsmeade, una noche de fogatas y una luna llena) Remus simplemente tuvo que dejar de pensar eso.

Como de costumbre cuando se ve enfrentado a una crisis, Remus elaboró una casi confiable lista para ayudar a equilibrar sus pensamientos. Esta se titulaba: Razones para olvidar la situación de Sirius.

1\. Sirius claramente quería fingir que nunca había sucedido. Un buen amigo debería de respetar sus deseos.

2\. Remus quería ser un buen amigo porque, después de todo, perder a un amigo era potencialmente mucho peor que no volver a tocar a Sirius nunca más. ¿No es así?

3\. Sirius estaba seguro de su profunda y duradera atracción por las chicas. Todas las chicas. Cada una de ellas.

Este último punto era el más destacado. Un factor que contribuyó con la borrachera que Remus tuvo en la fiesta de Halloween, ya que Sirius había tenido serios y obstinados intentos de coquetear con todas las chicas de la habitación mayores de quince años. Intentos extremadamente exitosos. Para cuando llegó el próximo fin de semana, era de conocimiento común que Sirius ahora estaba viendo casualmente a Avni Chaudry, una Hufflepuff que había encantado a las calabazas para que brillaran en la oscuridad.

Esta era una situación familiar, a estas alturas, y Remus estaba al menos contento de que ya no era un prefecto, y no corría el riesgo de toparse con Sirius y Avni besándose en la torre de Astronomía. Sin embargo, empezó a evitar los invernaderos.

La vida avanzaba pesadamente. El grupo de estudio de Remus se volvió a agrupar lentamente, acercándose a él uno por uno en la sala común o en la biblioteca, para preguntar cortésmente si el asiento de al lado estaba ocupado y luego, una vez que confirmada su disponibilidad, se instalaban y preguntaban si le importaría simplemente comprobar algo para ellos, o dar su opinión sobre algún punto u otro. A Remus no le importaba. Era una buena distracción y, al menos, mucho más saludable que la droga. Christopher no se unió, pero Remus supuso que podría estar ocupado con sus Owls.

La tercera luna llena del año fue tan buena como las dos anteriores; James juró que había visto un unicornio, de verdad, esta vez. Y las lecciones con Madame Pomfrey se convirtieron en un deleite inesperado, hasta el punto en que Remus ahora era competente para curar pequeñas abrasiones y moretones. No más TCP para él.

Así que en realidad, se dijo a sí mismo repetidamente, él, Remus John Lupin, no tenía ninguna razón para estar infeliz. Todo era como debería ser, incluso James y Lily se llevaban bien, no se lanzaban ningún maleficio o hechizo. El vacío estaba solo dentro de él, su vida exterior estaba más plena que nunca.

A la luz de todo esto, se sorprendió bastante al recibir una carta una tarde tranquila en la biblioteca. En realidad, "recibir una carta" podría ser una exageración. Un avión de papel lo apuñaló en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras intentaba concentrarse en convertir una ecuación aritmética de Agrippan a la forma caldea. Siseó de dolor y lo agarró, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba solo, pero sabía exactamente quién tenía la culpa. Los encantamientos locomotores de James eran legendarios. Lo desdobló, lo alisó y empezó a leer.

¡Los merodeadores se reúnen! Hemos permanecido inactivos demasiado tiempo.

Esta noche. Medianoche. Tapiz del jardín. Travesuras.

No pudo evitar sonreír. No habían hecho una broma adecuada en años.

...

Jueves 11 de Noviembre de 1976

Medianoche

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy yo.

— Oh, hola Moony, entonces encontraste la capa. ¿Sirius está contigo?

— ¡Pensé que estaba contigo!

— No, tenía que patrullar.

— ¿Qué pasa con Wormtail?

— Está aquí, en mi hombro. No encajamos de otra manera.

— Ustedes dos están haciendo mucho ruido.

— ¡Padfoot!

— Prongs.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin la capa?

— Caminé, cobarde.

— Que suerte que Filch no te vio.

— Nací con suerte.

El 'tapiz del jardín' estaba en la planta baja, a solo unos metros de la entrada a las mazmorras. A partir de eso, Remus había supuesto que la broma estaría dirigida a Slytherin. No estaba equivocado. James tenía una caja de madera muy grande con él, que estaba impulsando junto con su encanto de locomoción patentado.

— Algunos de los bubotubérculos se cruzaron accidentalmente con algunos hongos bejín — susurró, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. — La profesora Sprout me pidió que los arrojara al montón de abono, pero pensé que eso sería un desperdicio...

— ¿Dónde los vamos a poner? — Sirius susurró en respuesta, emocionado.

— Bueno, no sé la contraseña de Slytherin de este año, ¿Alguno de ustedes?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, excepto Peter, quien, todavía posado en el hombro de James, soltó un chillido que sonó negativamente. James suspiró, solo ligeramente decepcionado — Entonces supongo que probablemente podríamos dejarlos esparcidos un poco... están a punto de esporar, supongo...

Una vez que llegaron a los lúgubres niveles inferiores del castillo, que parecían cuevas, Peter se transformó de nuevo en sí mismo y James dejó la caja en el suelo. Levantó la tapa para presentar su tesoro; al menos cien hongos grandes, amarillentos, que latían suavemente.

— Eugh. — Dijo Peter.

— Sí — sonrió James, sacando uno con cuidado de la caja. Era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis — No las aprietes, están llenas de pus y listas para explotar.

— Esto va a ser excelente. — Sirius sonrió, extendiendo la mano y agarrando dos.

Rápidamente y de manera eficiente comenzaron a irse lejos del extraño hongo con granos: detrás de los tapices, sobre las puertas, debajo de las alfombras y dentro de las armaduras. Los híbridos de hongo-bubotubérculos estaban palpitando desagradablemente en sus manos, y Remus pensó que James tenía razón; estaban listos para partir en cualquier momento, dejando las mazmorras cubiertas de pus amarillo maloliente.

Estaban quizá a medio terminar con la caja, cuando a Remus se le aguzaron las orejas, tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo estaban observando. Girando alrededor, vio los brillantes ojos amarillos de la Sra. Norris, mirando a la vuelta de la esquina con esa mirada engreída y rencorosa en su cara aplastada.

— Mierda — susurró — ¡Rápido, miren!

— ¡Oh, mierda! — James dijo: — Ustedes tres, tomen la capa y cúbranse, yo...

— ¿Quién está ahí? — La voz de Filch ladró.

— ¡Rápido! — James siseó y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Peter, Sirius y Remus se miraron, antes de decidirse telepáticamente a esconderse en la puerta abierta más cercana, que resultó ser el baño de chicas.

— Ese jodido gato me lo ha metido — murmuró Sirius — desde que me convertí en animago.

— ¡Imagínate conmigo! — Peter respondió con irritación, retorciéndose las manos. Remus había arrastrado la caja de hongos detrás de ellos y estaba buscando desesperadamente un lugar para esconderlo.

— ¡Empújalo delante de la puerta! — dijo Sirius.

— No creo que eso...

— ¡Locomotor!

— ¡No!

Sirius no era tan bueno en este hechizo como James. Siempre ponía un poco de fuerza detrás de eso. Remus hizo todo lo que pudo para agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza, mientras la caja de delicadas bolas de bubotubérculos se estrellaba con fuerza contra la puerta del baño, provocando hasta la última pústula con un repugnante chirrido.

Peter desapareció por completo, encogiéndose hasta el tamaño de una rata en el último momento y corriendo por el desagüe más cercano en busca de refugio. Sirius, siempre confiado en sus habilidades, simplemente se quedó parado allí luciendo estúpido mientras galones y galones de pus explotaban en su rostro, cubriendo todo el baño en el proceso.

A veces era muy fácil no idolatrar a Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pústula: son protuberancias pequeñas en la piel que están llenas de líquido o pus.


	100. Sexto Año: Límites

I can’t help from crying

Oh no, boy, you ain’t done nothing wrong

You just make me feel so good it hurts me

Cuz I’ve been without you so long

And now I got a good kinda hurt

I got a good kinda hurt

Oh boy, you make me, you really make me come alive

Viernes 12 de Noviembre de 1976

Fueron capturados, por supuesto, solo Sirius y Remus. El pensamiento rápido de Peter lo había sacado de allí, y James había corrido lo suficientemente rápido justo a tiempo. Quería decirle a McGonagall que todo había sido idea suya, pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

Su jefa de casa les dio una de las peores reprimendas que habían tenido en años, agravada por el hecho de que ella estaba vestida con su camisón de tartán, muy enojada, lo cual no era divertido en lo más mínimo, sino extremadamente aterrador. Se quedaron en su oficina, con la cabeza gacha, chorreando pus hasta que ella los envió a la cama. Veinte puntos de la casa perdidos y detención hasta Navidad. Ah, que bien.

— Ambos tienen una hora libre antes del almuerzo de mañana — dijo, recordándoles antes de irse — espero que ambos se presenten en las mazmorras para limpiar su desorden. Sin magia.

Sirius estaba furioso, y después de lavarse se fue a la cama sin decir una palabra más. Pete se sentó en el borde de su propia cama, luciendo pálido y preocupado.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — Le susurró a Remus, desesperado — Entré en pánico, a veces simplemente pierdo el control cuando tengo miedo...

— Está bien — respondió Remus, cansado — Es sólo detención.

— De todos modos — dijo James desde su cama — No encontraron ninguno de los hongos que escondimos, todavía...

James tenía toda la razón, y en un giro sublime del destino, los hongos llenos de pus explotaron temprano a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin se dirigían de las mazmorras al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Así que al menos la noche no había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Fueron ustedes dos? — Lily miró a Remus, asombrada, cuando él le dijo por qué no podía encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca antes del almuerzo — ¡No Black y Potter, Black y tú!

— No tienes que actuar tan sorprendida — frunció el ceño — soy capaz de ser tan idiota como cualquier otra persona.

— No, pero pensé que tú y Sirius estaban distanciados.

— ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

— Oh, algo que dijo Mary, supongo...

— ¿Qué dijo Mary? — Remus sintió una llamarada de calor subir por su cuello. ¿Sirius le había dicho algo a Mary? ¿Algún estúpido desliz se le escapó mientras estaban coqueteando juntos?

— No lo sé — Lily pareció un poco sorprendida —Pregúntale, realmente no puedo recordar, creo que dijo algo acerca de que ustedes dos no hablaban. De todos modos, ¿Podrías intentar no destruir más baños este año? Gryffindor ya tiene los puntos más bajos de la casa, y ni siquiera es Navidad.

Los ataques sorpresa del corredor le habían costado veinte puntos de la casa a Gryffindor, y una noche extra de detención para Remus y Sirius. James se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero el sentido de la caballerosidad y el honor de Sirius se interponía en el camino, y todavía no le dejaba confesar.

Por supuesto, fue una historia muy diferente más tarde ese día, cuando él y Remus estaban parados afuera del baño bloqueado, esperando que Filch llegara con cubos y trapeadores.

— Maldito Wormtail, todo esto es culpa suya.

— No, no es así. — Remus bostezó, apoyándose contra la pared. No había dormido lo suficiente.

— ¡El pequeño imbécil se escapó como la alimaña que es!

— Oye, sé amable — Remus frunció el ceño — Solo lo hizo porque alguien se emocionó demasiado y explotó todos esos hongos.

— Estaba pensando rápido — Sirius levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

— No estabas pensando en absoluto.

— ¡Bueno, tú no estabas haciendo nada!

— ¡Estaba tratando de ocultarlo! ¡Si hubiéramos escondido la caja y nos hubiéramos metido debajo de la capa, nadie se habría metido en problemas! 

—¡Bueno, no dijiste eso en ese momento! — Sirius espetó.

— ¡No me diste la oportunidad!

— Aún así no debió huir. — cruzó los brazos, apoyándose contra la pared opuesta.

Cansado y gruñón, Remus respondió:

— James también se escapó. No te veo enojado con él. 

Sirius lo miró furiosamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a hablar en contra de James Potter en presencia de Sirius Black? Remus puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo hasta que llegó Filch.

Argus Filch era uno de los adultos más desagradables que Remus había conocido. A Matrona le hubiera gustado. Filch, un hombre amargado, rencoroso y raro que se encontraba en el lado feo de la edad media, era un cuidador y un escurridizo, que parecía odiar a los estudiantes más de lo que cualquier otra persona que trabajara en esa escuela. Esto se mostró evidente cuando se le permitió administrar detenciones. 

Dejó caer dos grandes cubos de madera a sus pies con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y abrió la puerta. Durante la noche, el pus pareció haberse secado y dejado una gruesa costra amarillenta sobre la mayoría de las superficies que había golpeado. Remus arrugó la nariz. Filch les entregó trapeadores y cepillos para fregar.

— Volveré para verlos en dos horas. — Dijo: — Deberían de haber terminado para entonces. Sin varitas y sin chistes. — Se burló mientras los dejaba.

Remus miró a Sirius, quien obviamente todavía estaba molesto con él. Enderezó la espalda

— Comenzaré por allí — asintió con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo del baño — Ve allí. — Indicó el extremo opuesto.

— Bien. — Remus se encogió de hombros, levantó su balde y lo llenó en el fregadero. Sí, de hecho, estaba más que bien, estaba perfecto. Se mantendrían de su lado y acabarían con esta estupidez.

Sirius seguía sin hablarle y le dio la espalda, trabajando en silencio. Remus siguió su ejemplo. Dos podían jugar en ese juego. Sirius se lo estaba poniendo mucho más fácil.

Remus nunca lo admitiría, pero no le importaba limpiar, en realidad lo encontraba bastante satisfactorio. A pesar de lo repugnante que parecía el pus, se desprendió fácilmente del azulejo blanco con un poco de agua y jabón, por lo que el trabajo no era demasiado agotador físicamente, hasta que llegó el momento de limpiar las paredes. Esto fue más difícil solo por todos los estiramientos y alargamientos que lo cansaron e hicieron que le dolieran los hombros.

Además, el pus del bubotubérculo no era en realidad pus, según el libro de texto de Herbología que Remus había leído rápidamente antes de irse para limpiarlo, desde ese lado en realidad no era sucio ni tóxico. De hecho, tenía varias propiedades curativas y, si bien esta suciedad era de una cepa cruzada accidental, probablemente no podría hacer más daño que el jugo de calabaza.

El pequeño baño estaba inquietantemente silencioso, con los dos chicos trabajando en silencio y solo el sonido ocasional de ellos llenando sus baldes o limpiando el piso. A Remus tampoco le importaba la atmósfera fría, en realidad lo ayudaba a concentrarse. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos por Sirius rara vez se interponían en su capacidad para irritarse con Sirius.

Cuando terminó la primera hora, habían logrado eliminar todo rastro del desastre, y todo lo que quedaba por hacer era un enjuague final. Remus llenó su balde unas cuantas veces más y aprovechó la oportunidad para lavarse las manos y la cara, que estaban sudadas por el esfuerzo. Sirius se unió a él en el fregadero, pero no hablaron.

— Casi terminamos — intentó Remus, tentativamente.

Sirius resopló, molesto.

— No gracias a Wormt-

— ¡Para ya con lo de Wormtail, quieres? — Remus dijo, exasperado — ¡Madura!

Sirius frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. También se lavó las manos y la cara. Remus trató de no mirarlo. Se volvió hacia su propia pared y comenzó a exprimir agua clara a través de ella, limpiando lo que quedaba de la espuma de jabón.

Una sombra apareció en su hombro y se preparó para más discusiones.

— Te faltó un poco — Sirius resopló, gruñón, empujando a Remus de un codazo para apartarlo y restregándolo él mismo. Ofendido, Remus frunció el ceño.

— Pensé que cada uno se quedaría de su lado.

— Sí, yo también pensé que podía confiar en que harías un trabajo decente.

— ¡Lo haría sino te tuviera respirando en mi cuello todo el tiempo!

— Eres tan sensible — espetó Sirius.

— No, tú solo estás actuando como un idiota. — Remus le dio un codazo, más fuerte de lo que realmente pretendía.

Sirius lo empujó contra la pared, y Remus resbaló, agarrando a Sirius para estabilizarse. Furioso, lo empujó hacia atrás. — Imbécil — Él dijo. 

Sirius lo besó.

Sirius besaba como nadie más; lánguido, firme y sin prisas. Remus respondió instantáneamente, con sus manos apretando la tela de la camisa de Sirius, queriendo pasar sus dedos por el cabello del otro chico. Pero Sirius se separó antes de que pudiera, retrocediendo, luciendo horrorizado consigo mismo. Sus labios estaban rosados y brillantes, ligeramente separados. Remus tuvo que apartar la mirada.

— Remus, soy… mierda, lo siento. No sé por qué me sigue pasando.

— Está bien. — Remus dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sabes que no soy un... 

— Sí — dijo Remus — Sí, por supuesto. Yo tampoco. — Lo dijo rápido y sin pensar. Lo dijo para evitar que Sirius dijera esa palabra.

Se quedaron callados un poco más. El corazón de Remus estaba acelerado, apenas podía pensar con claridad. Extendió la mano, agarrando la fina tela blanca de la camisa de Sirius entre sus dedos y tirándola ligeramente, finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Sirius.

— Nadie se va a enterar — dijo Remus en voz baja, haciéndose eco de algo que le habían dicho una vez.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos ardían.

— ¿No dirás nada?

Remus negó con la cabeza cuando Sirius se acercó un poco más. Remus continuó, más valiente ahora.

— No lo haré. Nosotros... no tenemos que parar. A menos que quieras...

Sirius lo besó, lleno de nuevo en la boca. Ambos sabían que habían cruzado una línea, pero no se podía evitar ahora, y era tan, tan placentero, y sus cuerpos estaban duros el uno contra el otro, las manos jugueteando con las hebillas de los cinturones, como si hubieran sabido todo el tiempo que esto iba a suceder.

Una vez que terminó, se aferraron el uno al otro durante largos y exhaustos segundos. Entonces Sirius se retiró con cuidado, retrocediendo. Remus anhelaba acercarlo a él de nuevo, no detenerse nunca. Tocó el cabello de Sirius una última vez, fingiendo empujarlo hacia su lugar. Se miraron a los ojos, audaces y sin vergüenza durante unos breves segundos.

— Eres adorable. — Sirius dijo, tan suavemente.

Remus solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa gentilmente, no sabía qué decir. La habitación se había enfriado. — Vamos — Sirius comenzó a abrocharse los pantalones, mirando hacia otro lado, finalmente — Será mejor que terminemos esta limpieza.

Remus asintió, todavía en silencio, incapaz de hacer mucho más que recostarse contra la pared mientras veía a Sirius lavarse las manos de nuevo y recoger su trapeador. La vista de él alejándose era demasiado familiar y Remus estalló.

— No debes... no te escapes, esta vez.

Sirius miró hacia atrás, un poco sorprendido, y un poco de algo más.

— No me iré a ninguna parte, Moony. — Habló gentilmente.

— Oh, está bien. Bien entonces.

— Me sentí mal por eso. La última vez. Lo siento. — Ahora estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y tal vez era eso lo que facilitaba la conversación. — Pero pensé que estarías enojado o algo así. No sé...

— No, no lo estaba.

— Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto! Siempre seremos amigos, Padfoot.

Remus estaba haciendo una promesa, aunque su cerebro estaba demasiado nublado para reconocerlo realmente en ese momento.

Sirius había reconocido, aunque tímidamente, que lo que fuera que sucedía entre los dos probablemente volvería a suceder. Había asumido el papel de siempre: impulsivo, expectante e irresponsable. Por su parte, Remus tomó su propio papel, el que sería el responsable. Guardaría los secretos; aceptaría lo que se le daba; él sería responsable. Si esas son las cosas que necesita, decidió Remus, entonces esas son las cosas que puedo darle. No era nada en absoluto.

Valiente, Sirius lo había llamado una vez, en otro baño, no hacía mucho. Remus no sabía entonces si realmente lo era o no, pero le había gustado cómo sonó en ese momento, y le gustaba aún más ahora. Ahora, con el sabor de Sirius todavía en sus labios, y los ecos de placer aún asentados en su cuerpo.

Mientras observaba a Sirius terminar la parte baja de la pared del fondo, tirar el agua por el desagüe con su trapeador, y mirar hacia arriba para sonreír, de vez en cuando, Remus se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo era que Sirius fuera valiente. Lo que se le ocurrió, ahora, con la claridad de un rayo, fue que él, Remus, podía ser valiente por ambos.


	101. Sexto Año: Nueva normalidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mención de cosas sexuales en este capítulo, pero nada directo.

Oh shadow love was quick and clean, life's a well-thumbed machine

I saw you watching from the stairs, you're everyone that ever cared

Oh lordy, oh lordy, you know I need some loving

I’m movin’, touch me!

John, I'm only dancing

She turns me on, but I'm only dancing

She turns me on, don't get me wrong

I'm only dancing...

Mediados de Diciembre de 1976

Después de eso, sucedió a menudo. Él nunca lo iniciaba; no necesitaba hacerlo. Sirius se le acercaba. Remus se encontraría a sí mismo en un salón de clases vacío, o en su baño compartido - una o dos veces Sirius incluso se deslizó silenciosamente en la cama de Remus, lanzando un hechizo de silencio antes de forzar sus hombros hacia abajo y pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Remus, temblando de deseo. Sin embargo, nunca bajo las sábanas, eso sería gay. Sirius salía corriendo tan pronto como terminaba.

Casi siempre sucedía con prisa. Remus sabía que esto era en parte por la vergüenza. Pero también sabía que era porque ambos lo necesitaban desesperadamente, cuando estaban juntos, sus cuerpos vibraban con el deseo mutuo.

No siempre era igual. A veces eran confiados y audaces, otras veces eran tímidos y uno de ellos necesitaba el aliento del otro. A veces ni siquiera se trataba sobre venirse, y simplemente se limitaban a besarse, o al menos, a la idea de besar de Sirius, que era brutal, feroz e ingrata. Los labios de Remus se sintieron chamuscados, quemados en carne viva, durante días y días. 

Después no hablaban de ello, pero, si el tiempo lo permitía, se sentaron separados el uno del otro e invariablemente compartían un cigarrillo, en silencio hasta que estuvieran listos para volver a caer lentamente en sus bromas habituales. Remus sentía en esos momentos que Sirius probablemente hubiera preferido estar con otra persona. Una novia o, peor aún, James.

No soy el que él quiere, se dijo Remus, lastimosamente, solo soy el que está aquí. La peor parte era que sabía que eso era suficiente para él. Si Sirius solo se le acercaba en la oscuridad y el silencio, que así fuera. Era mejor que prescindir de él. Cómo si alguien como yo pudiera tener a alguien como él.

Tenía que compartir, por supuesto. Ya fuera el deseo de Sirius ocultar lo que estaba pasando, o simplemente su incapacidad de mantenerse comprometido con una persona, la cosa era que después de Avni hubieron otras. Un desfile de muchachas bonitas, brillantes y alegres; Florence, Daisy, Tessa y Eunice. Remus no pensaba que ninguna de estas citas fuera seria, y al menos al principio, no le reprochaba a Sirius su diversión. Nunca pedí ser nada más, se dijo.

Y a Remus le gustaba que fuera privado. Nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustara la atención, y pensó que incluso si era un hecho que lo que fuera que él y Sirius estuvieran haciendo no era diferente de lo que Sirius hacía con cualquiera de las chicas con las que se había apegado, entonces Remus probablemente seguiría prefiriendo que James y Peter no lo supieran. Tal vez podría hablarles de Grant, algún día, eventualmente, pero no de Sirius. Era demasiado complicado.

Le gustaba saber que él y Sirius podían estar en una habitación llena de gente, y nadie tenía ni idea de lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior, o incluso dos horas antes. Le gustaba salirse con la suya. Le gustaba ver a Sirius con una chica, y pensar no importa, luego me pertenece.

Después de todo, se le permitió ser feliz. Se le permitió tener algo para sí mismo, especialmente porque, en otras áreas de la vida de Remus, las puertas se estaban cerrando y se le estaban yendo cosas.

Hubo otro ataque de hombre lobo durante la luna de Diciembre, que cayó a principios de mes de ese año. Los testigos describieron a más de una criatura: trabajaban como una manada. El ministerio fue puesto en alerta máxima y toda la escuela estaba hablando de ello. Los merodeadores no lo mencionaron cerca de Remus, ni siquiera Sirius. No podía culparlos; les habría mordido la cabeza si alguien hubiera intentado simpatizar o ser amables al respecto.

Aún así, tuvo que aguantar a todos los demás; todos los demás estudiantes de la escuela que habían empezado a usar joyas de plata o hablar sobre la mejor manera de defenderse del ataque de un lobo.

— ¡Deberían encerrarlos a todos! — Escuchó a un quinto año decirle a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar en el comedor una noche. — ¡Mantenerlos encerrados, lejos de la gente normal!

— ¿Por qué no pueden etiquetarlos? — Avni susurró, la tarde siguiente, cuando ella, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily estaban viendo al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor practicar. — Quiero decir, ya hay un registro, y pueden rastrear magos menores de edad, ¡¿Por qué no rastrear animales peligrosos?! No tiene sentido.

— No son animales — siseó Lily con los dientes apretados — Son personas.

Remus mantuvo sus ojos en el campo. Sirius también.

— ¡Dile eso a los Mundays! — Avni respondió, enderezando su falda y dándole a Lily una mirada superior — Dile eso a esta última pobre familia — Se acercó más a Sirius en el banco, abrazando su brazo. — Sirius, cariño, tengo frío...

— Entra, entonces. — Él gruñó, sacudiéndola sin dejar de mirar a James, gritando algo a su guardián.

— ¿Disculpa? — Avni frunció el ceño.

— Me escuchaste. — Sirius respondió, despreocupado — Lárgate.

Ninguno de ellos vio mucho a Avni después de eso.

Pero eso no impidió que otras personas hablaran. Remus tuvo que disolver su grupo de estudio temprano porque todos querían saber si podía recomendar algún buen libro sobre 'híbridos' y defensa contra criaturas oscuras. Al final, todo lo que pudo hacer fue decirles que hablaran con el maestro de DCAO, y si no querían ayuda con el trabajo escolar real, lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz.

Lily encontró a Remus trabajando hasta tarde esa noche en la sala común tratando de ponerse al día con el trabajo que se había perdido mientras estuvo en la enfermería después de la luna. Él estaba exhausto, dolorido y extremadamente idiota, pero ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado de todos modos, apoyando una cabeza en su hombro y un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Olía bien y le dio un suave apretón, suspirando suavemente contra su clavícula. Ella no habló, pero Remus siempre estaría agradecido por eso.

A mediados de Diciembre, las cosas empeoraron. Remus recibió dos cartas.

Querido Remus,

Espero que tu sexto año vaya bien. Odio ser portador de malas noticias, pero como ya sabrás, hubo un ataque durante la luna llena de anoche.

[Remus puso los ojos en blanco ante esto. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre pensaban que los adolescentes no leían las noticias? ¡¿Especialmente cuando estaban en medio de una guerra que los afectaba directamente?!]

No tengo ninguna duda de que la profesora McGonagall hablará contigo pronto, pero pensé en ponerme en contacto contigo. He estado hablando con Alastor Moody, que está preocupado por tu seguridad. Me dice que te quedas con los Potter todos los años en Navidad. Los Potter son gente excelente, y sé que James es un amigo cercano, pero, Remus, no se puede confiar en ellos para protegerte. Harían todo lo que pudieran, de esto no tengo ninguna duda, pero mi sensación es que si Greyback intenta rastrearte, entonces el único lugar donde no podría encontrarte sería Hogwarts.

No te estoy diciendo qué hacer, por supuesto. Pero te ruego que consideres tu propia seguridad y la seguridad de quienes te rodean.

Los mejores deseos,

L. Ferox

Bueno, Ferox le estaba diciendo claramente qué hacer, incluso si solo estaba pasando instrucciones de Moody. El corazón de Remus se hundió cuando terminó de leer esta carta, pero lo peor estaba por venir:

Señor Lupin,

Nos ha llamado la atención que en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños el próximo año, será mayor de edad según la definición de su sociedad.

Si bien la ley del Reino Unido establece que todavía es un niño, se nos ha informado que sus circunstancias anulan esta legislación.

A partir del 10 de marzo de 1977, ya no estará bajo el cuidado del Reformatorio de St Edmund's Boys. Cualquier artículo o activo financiero que se mantenga en fideicomiso para usted le será devuelto a más tardar treinta días hábiles después de esta fecha. No debería ser necesario que regrese a las instalaciones.

Le deseamos lo mejor en sus proyectos futuros.

Sinceramente,

Sra. J. Orwell.

Mierda. Remus leyó esta carta solo una vez, luego la metió en el fondo de su baúl. No podía pensar en eso ahora.

Les contó a los merodeadores sobre la primera carta, omitiendo los detalles de Greyback, por supuesto. El tenía que hacerlo; No había otra forma de explicarles por qué no podía ir a Londres en Navidad. Más tiempo para la tarea, se dijo. Puede que no sea el único estudiante que se quede; los de séptimo año con los EXTASIS por venir podrían quedarse para aprovechar la sala común vacía. Probablemente podría disfrutar de una agradable Navidad en la biblioteca, si quisiera. Además, una cena de Navidad en Hogwarts no era nada para despreciar.

— No es jodidamente justo. — James despotricó cuando lo escuchó: — ¡No eres un peligro para nadie, la luna llena no es hasta el año nuevo!

— Sin embargo, es por lo de la manada — respondió Remus, aflojándose la corbata y dejándose caer en la cama. Había sido un día muy largo de lecciones y tenía por lo menos tres horas de tarea por delante. — Les preocupa que me capturen o que me una o algo.

— Pensé que le agradabas a Ferox — Sirius frunció el ceño, dejando caer su mochila descuidadamente en el medio de la habitación — Debería saber que nunca te unirías a ellos.

— Él lo sabe — dijo Remus — pero cree que podrían obligarme o... bueno, ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente lo que podría pasar si me encuentro con otro...

James, Peter y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Remus se quitó el suéter escolar que le picaba, para darles un momento para pensarlo. Cuando reapareció, su cabello burbujeaba con estática, les dio su mayor sonrisa.

— Está bien, de todos modos, realmente no me importa. Será genial tener algo de paz y tranquilidad; Espero con ansias unas vacaciones navideñas sin ustedes. 

James se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. Agarró su bolsa de lona marrón de quidditch.

— Ninguno de nosotros te cree, Moony. Bien, tengo práctica, luego una hora para la tarea, luego patrullar con Evans. — Cualquiera más podría haber desgranado esta lista de obligaciones con un aire cansado de martirio. Pero James parecía estar teniendo el mejor día de su vida. — ¿Te apetece, Black?

— No, estás bien, Prongs — Sirius negó con la cabeza. No había dejado de mirar a Remus desde que se desabotonó la camisa de la escuela. — Continúa, voy a adelantar la tarea de Encantamientos...

— Sí, claro — sonrió James — ¿Quién es esta noche, Florence otra vez? Nos vemos. — Bajó las escaleras con estrépito, silbando una melodía alegre.

Sirius se volvió hacia Peter.

— Puedes ir a verlo, Pete, si te apetece.

— No — Peter negó con la cabeza. Se veía preocupantemente cómodo sentado en su cama, apoyado en la cabecera con sus notas de Encantamientos esparcidas ante él.

— Oh, cierto, probablemente estás viendo a Dezzie?

— No — negó con la cabeza, lamiendo el extremo de la punta de su pluma — Ella tiene patrulla esta noche. Y ella dice que debemos tomarnos en serio nuestros estudios ahora que somos estudiantes EXTASIS... ¿Puedo hacer mi tarea con ustedes dos?

Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro. Sirius arqueó una ceja. Remus se encogió de hombros. Sirius se levantó.

— Te diré una cosa: me olvidé de devolver ese libro a la biblioteca. Mejor vete y ... oh, Moony, ya que estoy en eso, ¿No había otro libro que me dijiste que debería...?

— ¡Oh, claro, sí! — Remus también se levantó de un salto, luchando por ponerse un jersey de lana limpio — Eh... es un título complicado, será mejor que te ayude a encontrarlo.

— Oh, entonces, ¿Quieres reubicarte en la biblioteca? — Peter preguntó, finalmente levantando la vista de sus notas.

— No tiene sentido — dijo Sirius, mientras ambos corrían hacia la puerta — No tomará mucho...

— ¿No tomará mucho tiempo? — Remus murmuró en las escaleras.

— ¡Tenía que decir algo!

Pasaron por la sala común sin interferencias, pero una vez que estuvieron afuera en los pasillos, estaban un poco perdidos.

— ¿Qué hay del piso donde está el baño de chicas...? — Comenzó Sirius.

— No. — Remus espetó.

— Bien. Er... El aula de Encantamientos está libre, creo. Los viernes, Flitwick termina temprano y no hay clubes.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

— Oh, cállate y sígueme — sonrió Sirius.

Colocaron un hechizo de alarma básico en la puerta y empujaron un escritorio frente a ella por si acaso, pero los viernes por la tarde eran normalmente bastante seguros; todos querían fingir que las aulas no existían.

Después, se volvieron a vestir, se peinaron y se sentaron en el escritorio de Flitwick a fumar.

— Vamos a tener que ir a la biblioteca ahora. — Dijo Remus, soplando una cadena de anillos.

— No — Sirius negó con la cabeza — Solo diremos que no lo tenían.

— Bueno, eso estaría bien, excepto que en realidad estaba planeando hacer mi ensayo de Encantamientos esta noche...

Sirius rodó sus hermosos ojos y agitó su hermoso cabello. Remus luchó contra el impulso de suspirar.

El aula estaba en el mismo lado del castillo que el campo de quidditch. Podían escuchar el débil pero estridente sonido del silbido del capitán; de James en algún lugar detrás de ellos. Sirius exhaló humo con nostalgia. Remus se preguntó cuánto extrañaba jugar quidditch. Se preguntó si debería preguntar, o si eso sería demasiado.

— Moony, ¿definitivamente no vienes para Navidad?

— Sí. Debo confiar en Ferox. Él me conoce, conocía a mi papá.

— ¿Conocía a tu papá? Nunca nos lo dijiste.

— No tengo que contartelo todo — Remus dio un tic irritado, chupando fuerte su cigarrillo. — Trabajó con él, tuvimos algunas charlas al respecto, eso es todo.

— Bueno, si confías en él entonces.

— Lo hago. — Remus estaba consciente de su tono, pero no hizo nada para moderarlo.

— ¡Okay! Solo iba a decir… — Sirius tragó saliva — Bueno, quiero decir, yo también podría quedarme. Durante Navidad. En Hogwarts. Si te parece bien.

— Oh. — Remus frunció el ceño, lo tomó desprevenido y se volvió para mirar a Sirius. — ¿Quieres?

— No deberías estar solo, James tiene a su familia, y a Pete, si se desespera mucho.

— Sí, pero ¿no te esperan? ¿Los padres de James? Están locos por tí.

Vio la sonrisa de Sirius ante eso, un destello brillante de júbilo, que hizo que el corazón de Remus latiera más rápido.

— Pueden tener una Navidad en familia, por una vez, sin que yo me entrometa. Vamos, Moony, ¿No quieres compartir la sala común conmigo? Me callaré y te dejaré estudiar si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

Le dio una sonrisa tímida y Remus apagó su cigarrillo, se inclinó y lo besó con fuerza. Realmente todavía no se había acostumbrado a poder hacer eso.

— Como si quisiera eso — Dijo, alejándose, deleitándose con el cálido rubor en las mejillas de Sirius.


	102. Sexto Año: Tartas de carne picada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Lenguaje inapropiado. Pequeñas referencias sexuales.

Miércoles 15 de Diciembre de 1976

— Ok, probablemente no tendré tiempo para otra reunión de estas hasta el próximo trimestre — le dijo Remus a su grupo de estudio, mirando el reloj de pie cercano. Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Miró a los rostros ansiosos y tuvo que volver a mirar sus papeles; eran desconcertante, ellos ahí en frente exigiendo tanta atención — Pero estoy aquí casi todas las noches de todos modos, así que si alguno tiene alguna pregunta rápida puedo ayudarlos...

— Gracias, Lupin — coreó el grupo mientras comenzaban a levantarse y disolverse.

— Feliz Navidad — asintió, mientras se dispersaban a sus propios rincones de la sala común, o bien a la cama.

A él mismo le apetecía dormir temprano. Era la última semana del trimestre y prácticamente había completado todo su trabajo, a menos que sus profesores se sintieran lo suficientemente crueles como para asignar más en los últimos días antes de Navidad. Bostezó y se estiró, recostándose en su silla con los ojos cerrados.

— Ejem. — Alguien que todavía estaba sentado a la mesa se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. Remus abrió los ojos, avergonzado, y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

— Oh, lo siento, pensé que todos se habían ido.

— Lo siento — respondió Christopher, agarrando un libro — Sólo quería decir... Feliz Navidad.

Remus sintió una torpe torcedura de alivio y culpa en su abdomen. Pobre Christopher.

— Gracias, Feliz Navidad para ti también. ¿Grandes planes para navidad?

El chico más joven se encogió de hombros.

— Solo estar con mi familia. ¿Tú?

— Me quedaré aquí.

— Oh. ¿No solo imagino?

— Um... Sirius Black también se queda.

— Por supuesto. Escuché sobre sus problemas con su familia.

— Mm. — Remus no quería hablar de Sirius con Christopher en absoluto, mucho menos de la familia Black. Christopher también era sangre pura, y probablemente sabía más de lo que Sirius quisiera.

— Bueno — Christopher se puso de pie — Nos vemos en Enero, supongo.

— ¡Espera! — Remus dijo, rápidamente, extendiendo la mano pero sin tocarlo. Christopher se puso de pie, pero miró a Remus con ojos esperanzados, Remus miró hacia abajo — Lamento la forma en que te hablé antes del verano. Yo fui un completo idiota.

Christopher no discutió esto. Pero sonrió.

— Está bien. Espero que no fuera por algo que yo... hice.

— ¡No! — Remus negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. Deseó que Christopher se sentara. — No, te lo prometo, solo era yo el que estaba de mal humor. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero no debería de haberla tomado contigo.

— Okay. Bueno... gracias por decirlo.

Remus sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Christopher se mordió el labio y luego dijo: — Entonces… ¿Te apetece una visita a Hogsmeade en el año nuevo? La librería tiene una oferta de Enero, o podríamos comprar una cerveza de mantequilla.

— Lo siento, Chris, no puedo. — Remus se sintió horrible al ver caer la cara de Christopher.

— Correcto. Probablemente irás con Potter y Black y ... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Peter. Pero no voy con ellos en realidad, no puedo ir a Hogsmeade, lo tengo prohibido.

— Oh. ¿De verdad?

— De verdad — Remus asintió, seriamente, agradecido de no tener que mentir.

— ¿Es por la misma razón por la que no eres prefecto?

— ...Sí. — Ok, eso era mentira, pero ¿A quién le afectaba?

— Wow, esta bién. — Christopher arqueó las cejas y Remus no estaba seguro de si estaba impresionado o algo preocupado.

— ¡Moonyyyyy! — La voz de Sirius gimió por las escaleras desde los dormitorios de los chicos — James me está lanzando bolas de nieve, ¡Dile que pare!

Remus se rió y comenzó a levantarse.

— ¿Bolas de nieve? — Christopher dijo con ironía: —¿En tu habitación?

— Abren la ventana y la raspan del techo.

— ¡Ayúdanos, Moony! — Peter gritó: — ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

— No puedo creer que seas amigo de ese grupo — dijo Christopher, con una pizca de indignación — Son tan inmaduros.

— Yo también lo soy — Remus se encogió de hombros, arremangándose y levantándose — ¡Ya voy, muchachos! — Gritó con toda su voz, marchando hacia la escalera.

...

Domingo 19 de Diciembre de 1976

Ese año el invierno fue muy frío y la nieve comenzó a caer antes de tiempo sobre el castillo. Los merodeadores usaron esto para su propio beneficio. James perfeccionó un hechizo que permitió que las armaduras que se alineaban en la mayoría de los pasillos de las aulas escupieran bolas de nieve de sus visores a varios intervalos. A Remus le gustaba el frío, o tal vez simplemente le gustaba abrigarse y sentarse junto al fuego. En el invierno, al menos, nadie le preguntaba por qué usaba mangas largas todo el tiempo.

Y estaba emocionado, tal vez más emocionado que nunca por las vacaciones de Navidad. Le encantaba ver a los Potter, le encantaba su casa y su pueblo, y ser testigo de una familia adecuada una vez al año. Pero estar a solas con Sirius durante una semana entera; eso era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que sucediera, ni siquiera dos meses antes.

Caminaron con James y Peter hasta el borde del terreno, hasta donde Remus podía llegar.

— ¿Estás seguro? — James preguntó por última vez: — Ferox nunca dijo que no se te permitiera, y a mamá y papá, sinceramente, no les importaría en absoluto...

— El año que viene, con suerte — Remus se encogió de hombros — Puede que todo haya terminado para entonces. Y no podría vivir conmigo mismo si algo le sucediera a tu familia por mi culpa.

— ¿Black? ¿De verdad vas a decir que no a los pasteles de carne picada de mamá?

— Ah, pero no lo estoy haciendo, mi querido Prongs — Sirius sonrió desde detrás de su bufanda roja y dorada — Ella me envió algunos por adelantado, a primera hora de esta mañana. Tengo una lata entera llena.

— Arruinaste mis planes, otra vez — sonrió James. Abrazó a Sirius, y luego a Remus, quien estaba sorprendido por eso. No podía recordar si alguna vez se habían abrazado antes.

— Vamos, sube al tren, ¿eh? — Sirius le dio un puñetazo en el hombro — Tendrás a Evans solo para ti...

James le guiñó un ojo, luego se apresuró a alejarse, Pete corriendo detrás de él, saludando a Remus y Sirius. Los dos muchachos se quedaron atrás un rato más, mirando a los estudiantes con capas negras caminar penosamente por la nieve blanca y pura, todos hablando alegremente sobre sus planes para las vacaciones, los regalos que esperaban con ansias y su entusiasmo por ver a sus familias.

— ¡Nos vemos, Remus! — Christopher le sonrió, con las mejillas rosadas mientras pasaba — ¡Que tengas una buena navidad!

— Tú también — asintió Remus, sonriendo de vuelta. Se sentía mucho mejor, ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado.

— Ese niño otra vez. — Sirius murmuró: — ¡¿Quién es?!

— Ya te lo dije antes, es de quinto año. Está en mi grupo de estudio.

— Correcto. Se ve como alguien... genial.

— Él está bien. — Remus sonrió para sí mismo, esperando que Sirius no se diera cuenta.

Una voz desagradable vino detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter también te echó?

Remus tomó su varita mientras se giraban, y medio esperaba ver a Snape. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Regulus Black estaba allí de pie en la nieve, con la cara contraída por el frío.

— No. — Sirius respondió con vehemencia: — Me quedaré aquí este año.

— ¿Por qué? — Regulus preguntó, sin rodeos. Miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara el remate.

— No es asunto tuyo, ese el porqué. Ahora corre, pequeño Reggie, estoy seguro de que mamá está esperándote.

Regulus hizo una mueca y levantó una ceja, como para mostrar que no mordía el anzuelo de Sirius. Remus lo odiaba, y apretó los puños, lo que Regulus vio o sintió, porque le dio a Remus una mirada aguda, y Remus supo que estaba recordando su último altercado en Enero. El chico más joven se armó visiblemente, luego habló directamente con Remus.

— ¿Ya no eres prefecto, Loony Lupin? ¿Me pregunto por qué? ¿Algo que ver con el delincuente de mi hermano, quizás? Seguramente ese grasiento mestizo de Severus no estaba diciendo la verdad...?

Remus podría haberlo golpeado, si no estuviera ocupado impidiendo que Sirius hiciera lo mismo. Lucharon juntos en la nieve, Sirius gruñendo.

— Retira eso, pequeño mocoso...

Afortunadamente, Remus era más fuerte. Regulus se alejó, riendo, hacia Hogsmeade y el tren.

— Puedo maldecirlo desde aquí. — Sirius gruñó, una vez que Remus lo dejó ir.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras — respondió Remus. Se volvió hacia el castillo cubierto de nieve — Mira — animó — Lo tenemos prácticamente para nosotros.

— Sí — dijo Sirius, distraído, todavía disparando miradas hacia atrás a los pasos de su hermano — Vamos, entremos. Se me están congelando las bolas.

Su mal humor duró hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor.

— Caray. — Dijo Sirius, mientras entraban a la habitación. Estaba casi completamente vacío, con solo tres estudiantes, un Slytherin de séptimo año y dos de Ravenclaw de sexto, sentados en la misma mesa, en la cabecera de la sala.

— Creo que es la guerra — susurró Remus, mientras se acercaban a la mesa — Los padres quieren que sus hijos estén en casa esta Navidad.

— Solo tú y yo, entonces, Moony — Sirius sonrió — Los huérfanos de la torre de Gryffindor.

A pesar de la pequeña fiesta, el salón estaba decorado en plata y oro, con serpentinas relucientes que colgaban como cabello de ángel de cada viga, un árbol deslumbrante que parecía brillar en distintos lugares por sus ramas y una bandada de alegres petirrojos encantados para rodear la habitación y silbar melodías navideñas familiares. Remus pensó que Flitwick realmente se había superado a sí mismo este año.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, en lugar de frente a él, como de costumbre. No conversaron mucho con el resto del grupo; los dos Ravenclaw se estaban interrogando obsesivamente sobre Aritmancia, y el Slytherin estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el profesor Slughorn.

— ¿Recuerdas el primer año? — Sirius dijo, cuando apareció la comida - los elfos domésticos claramente no iban a romper la tradición de Navidad — Em ese entonces también estábamos tú y yo para Navidad.

— Sí — Remus sonrió ante su tarta Shepherd's , animado por el recuerdo. Había pasado todas las Navidades con Sirius desde que tenía once años. — Electric Warrior.

— Tendremos que escucharlo más tarde.

Ellos definitivamente lo hicieron. Se tumbaron en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y se acostaron de espaldas, reproduciendo el álbum a todo volumen. Sirius puso Monolith dos veces porque sabía que era el favorito de Remus, y Remus toleró tres repeticiones de Jeepster por el bien de Sirius.

You slide so good,

With bones so fair,

You’ve got the universe reclining in your hair,

Cuz you’re my babe…

Lleno, cálido y contento, Remus se quedó dormido en silencio con el sonido de la bonita voz de Marc Bolan y su vibrante guitarra. Se despertó un poco más tarde, con dolor de espalda. Giró la cabeza y descubrió que estaba solo en la alfombra, y el disco había dejado de sonar. Se sentó rígidamente, y miró a su alrededor buscando a Sirius, quien estaba sentado un poco lejos, acurrucado en un sillón, susurrando en su espejo compacto.

Remus se relajó, apoyándose en los codos y miró todo con delicadeza durante un rato, la luz del fuego iluminaba los rasgos de Sirius con un brillo fino, suavizando sus ángulos más agudos haciéndolos ver coml un suave mármol griego. Era tan dolorosamente hermoso. Obviamente todos sabían eso, la belleza de Sirius no era solo para Remus, pero a veces se sentía como si lo fuera. No tenía nada que ver con querer a Sirius, entonces, era algo mucho más. Volvía loco a Remus.

Finalmente, Sirius le susurró un adiós al espejo y lo cerró de golpe. Le sonrió a Remus y se desplegó lentamente, estirando sus largas extremidades por los costados del sillón. Remus lo miró, inmóvil.

— ¿Cómo está James?

— Bien — respondió Sirius, esa mirada creciendo en sus ojos que Remus había llegado a reconocer como una señal de que algo maravilloso estaba por suceder. Sirius se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Remus. — Me extraña, obviamente.

— Obviamente — dijo Remus, repitiendo sin escuchar, solo mirando el acercamiento de Sirius. Se elevó sobre él, la luz del fuego ahora brillaba a través de él como una bengala, rayas de oro parpadeando en sus pupilas. Cayó de rodillas a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo todavía boca abajo de Remus, y se inclinó hacia adelante, no demasiado; no tan lejos solo lo suficiente para que Remus tuviera que estirarse un poco para cerrar ese espacio extra entre ellos. No le importaba. Siempre valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro ahora - Remus había pensado que había sido bueno al principio, la primera vez - pero después de un mes de exploración secreta habían desarrollado un conocimiento íntimo que Remus no sabía que podrías tener con otra persona. Se sentía tan sintonizado con los diversos movimientos y reacciones del cuerpo de Sirius como con el suyo. Conocía el idioma en cada jadeo, o apretamiento, el código en sus besos, o las formas que Sirius trazaba en su propia piel llena de cicatrices.

Sin embargo, hacía que el momento en que se separaran fuera aún más difícil. Sirius se quedaría callado al principio, y Remus solo escucharía su respiración, el tirón en su pecho, los suspiros de abrumadora calma. Y lo esperaría.

La risa, la sonrisa descarada, la palmada en el muslo que le decía a Remus que todo había terminado, y volvían a la normalidad.

— ¿Te apetece un pastel de carne picada? ¡Estoy hambriento!

Allí estaba. Sirius se levantó de un salto, agarró sus jeans y se los puso, antes de agitar su varita.

— Accio lata de biscuit — la gran lata azul bajó volando las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre Sirius con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba. — Oof.

— Tu varita es demasiado amplia — dijo Remus, abrochándose los pantalones y poniéndose una camiseta. Hacía demasiado calor para un jersey.

Sirius le arrojó un pastel de carne picada, sentándose en el sillón, luego se frotó la rodilla, haciendo una mueca.

— Me duele la rodilla.*

— Deberías ver mi espalda. — Remus respondió, como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre el clima. Se acomodó en el sofá frente a Sirius.

Comieron sus pasteles en silencio. Cuando terminó, Sirius lamió la fruta pegajosa de sus dedos y se sacudió las migas de su torso.

— ¿No te vas a volver a poner la camisa? — Preguntó Remus, doblando la lata de su pastel en ordenadas porciones triangulares.

— Nah. No hay nadie aquí.

— Sí, pero aún así... — Remus hizo un gesto infructuoso. Sirius sonrió.

— Mojigato.

Remus se rió, lanzando la lata doblada hacia él.

— Ramera.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me duele la rodilla: En inglés, Carpet burn, que significa que te duele alguna parte del cuerpo luego de tener relaciones.
> 
> *Ramera: En inglés, Remus dice Tart lo que puede interpretarse como una persona que quiere tener relaciones sexuales. 
> 
> La A puesta en las notas al principio significa "Advertencia"


	103. Sexto Año: Doce noches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: uso de drogas (marihuana), alcohol, cigarrillos y sexo (nada gráfico)
> 
> Canciones para escuchar mientras leen el capítulo, en orden:  
> Through the dark de One direction.  
> Boys don't cry de The cure.  
> After All de David Bowie.  
> Just the two of Us de George Washington, Jr.  
> Take my breath away de Berlín.  
> Lover de Taylor Swift.  
> Heroes de David Bowie.

I borrowed your time, and I’m sorry I called, but the thought just occurred

That we’re nobody's children at all.

After all.

Jueves 20 de Diciembre de 1976

Sirius cantaba en la ducha. Remus no estaba seguro de si esto era algo nuevo, o si lo había estado haciendo durante años y Remus simplemente no se había dado cuenta, por lo general trataba de evitar los momentos en los que Sirius estaba en la ducha. De todos modos, mientras Remus se vestía, lo escuchó y sonrió. No tenía mala voz, en realidad, nada especial, pero afinaba al menos. En ese momento estaba obsesionado con The Doors y había perfeccionado una imitación del profundo grito americano de Jim Morrison:

— C’mon, c’mon, c’mon now TOUCH ME BAAABE — gritó sobre los silbidos de los grifos. Podría haber sido entrañable, incluso seductor, si no lo hubiese estropeado cantando la parte de las trompetas — ¡BA-DAH Ba-daah...!

Salió del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor, su piel enrojecida, su camisa húmeda por su cabello. — ¿Qué? — Le arqueó una ceja a Remus — ¿Sin aplausos?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

— Date prisa, me muero de hambre...

Se sentía raro salir del aislamiento de la torre de Gryffindor, donde ya se habían sentido como en casa, y entrar al resto del castillo, donde todo era igual. Llegaron temprano para desayunar, y los dos Ravenclaw, una chica y un chico, se sentaron más cerca de ellos esta vez.

— ¿No es ridículo que sirvan tanta comida cuando solo hay cinco estudiantes? — La chica, que tenía grandes gafas de ojo de gato y un par de pecas, comentó: — Parece un desperdicio...

Los platos frente a ellos se habían llenado de huevos fritos, tocino, salchichas, morcilla, frijoles horneados, tomates fritos y tostadas, sin mencionar cereales, gachas y jugos de frutas.

— Nah — respondió Sirius, mirando a Remus llenar su plato — Claramente nunca has visto a Moony comer.

— Cállate. — Remus respondió, su boca ya llena.

Aún así, los Ravenclaw observaron, fascinados, hasta que Remus se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para seguir comiendo. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó una distracción en forma de búhos matutinos. Uno aterrizó frente a Remus. Tres frente a Sirius.

— Eres popular. — El chico de Ravenclaw se inclinó. Era delgado y pequeño, con la nariz puntiaguda.

— No lo animes. — Dijo Remus. Su propio paquete era suave y estaba envuelto en papel de color lavanda. Era de Lily, no tenía ninguna duda. Sirius tenía cinco o seis sobres de colores brillantes, ninguno rojo, notó Remus con alivio. No habían vociferadores de Walpurga este año.

— Vamos a patinar sobre hielo antes del almuerzo — la chica de Ravenclaw sonrió, alegremente — El lago está congelado. ¿Quieren venir?

— Suena bien — asintió Sirius, arrojando a un lado su correo sin abrir. Remus lo recogió antes de dejar la mesa del desayuno y se lo llevó a la habitación.

— ¿Son todas estas tarjetas de Navidad? — Preguntó, hojeando.

— Oh, sí, eso creo. — Sirius se encogió de hombros, abrió su armario y rebuscó en el fondo, sacó calzones y zapatos viejos que ya no usaba.

— ¿De quiénes son?

— Personas.

Remus frunció el ceño, luego vio algo en la mesita de noche de Sirius. Otro montón de cartas sin abrir. Empezó a abrirlos. Sirius claramente no estaba interesado.

'Querido Sirius, espero que tengas una maravillosa Navidad, muchos besos, Imelda'.

Hm.

'Al chico al que le pertenece mi corazón, Feliz Navidad. Todo mi amor, S.'

...

'Querido Sirius, por favor reúnete conmigo en Hogsmeade bajo el muérdago para un beso... ¿y tal vez más? Emmeline.'

'Mi príncipe de pelo negro, no puedo descansar hasta que esté en tus brazos...'

— Sirius.

— ¿Qué? — Fue su respuesta amortiguada. Ahora estaba medio enterrado en la parte de atrás de su armario, sobre sus manos y rodillas.

— Estas cartas son todas de chicas...

— ¡Ajá! — Finalmente reapareció, apoyándose en los tobillos, sosteniendo un par de patines de hielo en alto — Sabía que había traído un par en primer año.

— ¿Acaso crees que tus pies no han crecido desde que tenías once años?

— Tienen un encantamiento de estiramiento dentro de ellos — explicó Sirius, sacudiéndolos — Se hacen más grandes para adaptarse a mí. ¡Solo lo mejor para los Black! 

— Ingenioso. Estas cartas, sin embargo... 

— Oh, ¿Qué con ellas? ¿Para qué las abriste? Debes tener cuidado. Una de esas cartas me tiró perfume. Perfume. — Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Has estado con todas estás chicas...?

— De verdad, Moony, me siento halagado. Así como estoy seguro de lo legendaria que es mi resistencia, no. Son solo chicas. Me envían tonterías todo el tiempo.

— ¿Todo el tiempo?

— Oh, vamos, ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? — Sirius despeinó el cabello de Remus — Son solo cartas.

— Supongo...

— Ahora, vamos a conseguirte unos patines...

— No quiero nada, me romperé el cuello.

— Estarás bien, te mostraré cómo hacerlo.

Remus recogió la pila de nuevo y la hojeó.

— Deben de haber veinte aquí, en total...

— Mira, Remus, ¿Por qué no te encontramos una novia a tí? Así entonces no estarías tan interesado en mi vida amorosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus miró a Sirius. Estaba siendo bastante honesto, con una expresión de leve preocupación en su rostro. El corazón de Remus se hundió. ¿De verdad?

— Sí, creo que le gustas a la pecosa de Ravenclaw. ¡O Marlene! ¿Qué hay de Marlene? Ella es bonita, agradable. Le gustas.

— Ella se ofreció a besarme una vez — dijo Remus, pero negó con la cabeza. — Aunque fue en broma, Marlene no está interesada en mí. No necesito una novia.

— No lo rechaces hasta que lo hayas probado — le guiñó un ojo Sirius — Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer con estos patines...

Patinar sobre hielo era ligeramente mejor que volar una escoba, pero no mucho. El lago estaba completamente congelado, pero Remus no podía evitar pensar en la idea de que podría romperse en cualquier momento, y siguió palmeando su bolsillo para comprobar si podía alcanzar su varita. Sirius, obvio, era naturalmente bueno. También lo era el chico de Ravenclaw, Arnold, y los dos pronto empezaron a correr de un lado a otro a lo largo del hielo. Remus los miró, nervioso, tratando de no tambalearse.

— Aquí — la chica pecosa, Tina, se deslizó hacia él, sonriendo amablemente — Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros si quieres, y sigue mis pies.

Lo hizo, agradecido, de pie detrás de ella mientras ella lo arrastraba constantemente en un pequeño círculo. Pensó que se estaba acostumbrando.

— Me pregunto si el calamar está bien... — dijo, después de haber estado un poco callado por un tiempo.

— Uf, nunca pensé en eso. ¿Hibernará, crees? — Tina miró hacia el hielo con cierto interés: — No creo que haya leído nada sobre el calamar.

— Yo tampoco. — Remus respondió, soltándole los hombros e intentando hacer unos metros sin ayuda. — Al profesor Ferox le gustaba, sin embargo, lo vi alimentándolo una vez.

— ¿De verdad? — Ella lo miró, seria y curiosa — ¿Qué le dio de comer?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Ni idea. Algo de aspecto desagradable.

— Echo de menos a Ferox — suspiró — Él realmente le daba vida a sus lecciones. Terminé abandonando Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. En cambio, tomé un curso adicional en Finanzas Goblin.

— Oh, eso suena... eh... interesante.

— Lo es — asintió ella, sin un rastro de ironía — ¿Puedo prestarte un libro, si quieres?

— Er... gracias...

Después del almuerzo, Remus y Sirius regresaron a la torre. Remus notó que la pila de cartas había desaparecido, pero no lo mencionó. Encendió el fuego del dormitorio pequeño y buscó un jersey más grueso para ponerse.

— ¿Todavía tienes frio? — Preguntó Sirius, bostezando.

— Estoy congelado — Remus respondió, poniéndose un segundo par de calcetines y levantando las manos hacia el fuego.

— Deberías haberte movido un poco más, hace que la sangre bombee. Aún así — su tono cambió; se volvió astuta y burlona — ¿Tuviste una buena charla con pecas?

— Tina. Está interesada en las Finanzas Goblin.

— Excelente, puedes casarte con alguien rico.

Remus le arrojó una zapatilla.

— ¡Oi! — Sirius ladró de risa — Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a salir un poco, Moony, deberías tener otros intereses fuera de ese maldito grupo de estudio.

— Creo que, en todo caso, tendría que estudiar más si comienzo a salir con Tina. Lo cual no voy a hacer. — Remus sopló en sus manos ahuecadas y luego las acercó al fuego de nuevo. El frío pareció filtrarse y asentarse allí.

Se volvió para mirar a Sirius, que estaba apoyado en su cabecera, mirándolo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada.

— La cama está caliente...

...

Viernes 21 de Diciembre de 1976

— Maldito Regulus.

— Fue hace dos días, supéralo.

— Es un idiota.

— Lo sé. ¡Un poco a la izquierda! 

— No puedo ir más a la izquierda, no hay espacio.

— ¡Cuidado! No ahí...

— Vaya. De todos modos, deberías haberme dejado golpearlo.

— No ibas a pegarle, te ibas a romper un nudillo. No puedes golpear.

— ¡Sí puedo!

— No, no puedes. Mira, ¿Puedes concentrarte? Sigues perdiendo todo el tiempo.

— He golpeado a un montón de gente, oops, lo siento...

— Has jugado-peleado con James. No es lo mismo.

— Ah, y tú sabes cómo golpear, ¿No es así, Moony?

— Sí, yo sí sé, en realidad... ¡Ajá, gané!

— No es justo. ¿No podemos acercarnos?

— No, eso es hacer trampa.

— Oh bien, me olvidé de que eras tan estricto con las reglas, prefecto Lupin...

Remus se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Sirius despotricara. Había ganado en forma justa y equitativa. Habían estado jugando este nuevo juego durante aproximadamente dos horas y Remus era, por mucho, el mejor de los dos. Nunca había vencido a Sirius en nada en el primer intento. Era un sentimiento excelente, y lo iba a disfrutar por completo.

El juego consistía en levitar varios elementos que habían encontrado en la sala común (gobstones, ranas de chocolate, plumas, pantuflas) y dispararlos a gran velocidad a través de las 'porterías', construidas cortando agujeros de varios tamaños con las sábanas de Peter y James, que tenían colgadas a través de la sala común, dividiéndola. (Remus había tenido ciertas reservas sobre cortar las sábanas de sus amigos por aburrimiento. Pero Sirius había razonado que no podían hacer agujeros en sus propias sábanas, que si estaban en uso).

La mejor parte era que nunca tenían que ordenar. Una vez que habían pasado todo por las metas, todo lo que tenían que hacer era caminar entre las sábanas y comenzar de nuevo en el otro lado. Comenzaron a hacer eso ahora, cruzando a la mitad de la habitación con la chimenea en ella. Era acogedor.

— Me pregunto si así es como se siente acampar — dijo Remus, pensativo.

— Nunca lo he hecho — Sirius respondió. — James piensa que es divertido que nuestra familia nunca lo haya hecho.

— Siempre quise hacerlo. — Reflexionó Remus, comenzando a levitar una bola de cristal que alguien había dejado rodar descuidadamente debajo del sofá. — Pero me gustaba la idea de hacerlo en cualquier lugar que no fuera St. Edmund.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había mencionado a St. Edmund? Nunca hablaba de eso frente a nadie en Hogwarts. Sirius no parecía desconcertado.

— Sí, no te culpo. — dijo, luego, mirando la bola de cristal flotante: — Vas a romper eso.

— No, no lo voy a hacer, estoy apuntando al gran sofá. — Remus demostró, tirando hacia atrás su varita y luego moviéndola, enviando la bola de cristal a través del agujero más pequeño, aterrizando con un silencioso 'golpe' en el otro lado. Remus le sonrió a Sirius, quien negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

— Da miedo lo bueno que eres en esto. Si te subes a una escoba, serías un buen cazador.

— No, gracias. Vas tú.

Sirius seleccionó un gobstone. Eran más fáciles de levitar, pero mucho más difíciles de apuntar. Era terrible para comprender sus propios límites.

— ¿Jugabas ese juego muggle, en St Edmund's? — Sirius preguntó, casualmente, disparando el gobstone con demasiada fuerza y perdiendo el equilibrio por completo, enviándola por encima.

— Falta. — Remus dijo: — ¿Qué juego muggle?

— Ese dónde todos corren y dan patadas. Los vimos jugarlo cuando... eh, durante el verano.

— Oh. Fútbol. No, nunca me gustó. Ya tenía demasiados moretones.

— Sí, lo siento, no lo pensé. Por supuesto. — Sirius se quedó un poco callado después de eso. Remus lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer que se estaba preparando para algo, una pregunta o una declaración. Mientras tanto, Remus empezó a disparar púas como dardos a través de cada agujero de las sábanas. Finalmente, Sirius había reunido todo el coraje que necesitaba, o había preparado las palabras. — ¿Es realmente horrible vivir allí?

Remus bajó su varita. Nunca se había quejado de St. Edmund's, ni delante de los merodeadores ni de nadie, excepto con Grant, porque Grant sabía como era. Estaba a punto de decir 'No, está bien, la verdad', y encogerse de hombros, pero algo lo detuvo. Eso era una mentira, y no había necesidad de mentir, ahora mismo.

— No es... no es horrible, pero es... ruidoso. Siempre tienes que cuidarte la espalda y nadie se preocupa mucho por ti. Tienen que asegurarse de que no te mueras, te arresten, estés hambriento o lo que sea, pero en realidad no les importa.

Ya no estaba de humor para jugar. Buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó sus cigarrillos, encendió uno con la punta de su varita, luego arrojó la caja a Sirius. Sirius se limitó a sujetarlo, pasando el pulgar por un trozo de papel de aluminio suelto que sobresalía de la unión de la bisagra.

— Sé cómo se siente — murmuró. Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y fue suficiente, en ese momento. Rápidamente miró hacia arriba y sonrió — ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!

Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete y se lo puso entre los labios. Una mirada de concentración brilló en sus ojos por un momento, luego chasqueó los dedos y el cigarrillo se encendió solo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó alrededor del cigarro y miró a Remus en busca de elogios.

— Vaya — Remus sonrió — Que inteligente.

...

Sábado 22 de Diciembre de 1976

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué te parece? — Remus respondió con severidad, por encima de su libro de texto. Había pasado unas tranquilas horas solo en la cama, hasta que Sirius entró oliendo a nieve y chocolate caliente. Había ido a patinar sobre hielo de nuevo, y Remus le dijo que se quedaría, buscando algo de tranquilidad.

— ¡¿No vas a estudiar en Navidad?! — Sirius se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, luciendo escandalizado.

— No es Navidad, ni siquiera es Nochebuena, es solo un día normal. Y me gusta leer, muchas gracias. — Remus se alejó de él, rodando hacia atrás y levantando el libro sobre su cabeza para leer.

— ¿Cómo han cambiado los tiempos, eh Moony? — Sirius se rió entre dientes, quitándose los calcetines y el grueso jersey de lana.

Era uno que los Potter le habían comprado - este año la ropa de Sirius había sido mucho más práctica y cómoda que antes - casi nada especialmente confeccionado o finamente cortado ahora. Todavía era muy obviamente un aristócrata, nacido y criado, eso era claro en su porte, en cada frase enunciada que decía. Pero estaba más feliz, y eso se notaba también. — Recuerdo a un niño que odiaba la lectura y la tarea, y ...

— Mm, y yo recuerdo a alguien a quien le encantaba, y que era el primero en todas las materias... — Remus se volvió hacia él, finalmente. — ¿Qué pasó, no le gusta la competencia?

— Pff. Podría vencerlos a todos ustedes, si quisiera. — Esto no era un alarde. Sirius siempre había sido excepcional cuando se trataba de magia intuitiva, e intensamente diligente en la investigación, cuando le convenía.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces?

— Prefiero hacer otras cosas — se encogió de hombros.

La conversación había llegado a un callejón sin salida, eso casi nunca sucedía con Sirius, a menos que mencionaras a su familia. Y esto ciertamente tenía algo que ver con los Black, o al menos Sirius pensaba eso. Querían que estuviera en Slytherin, así que terminó en Gryffindor. Querían que fuera un buen heredero sangre pura, por lo que se hizo amigo de los Potter y se escapó. Querían que obtuviera las mejores calificaciones en sus exámenes para demostrar que los sangre pura eran mejores que los demás, por lo que usaba sus talentos exclusivamente de manera que los molestara.

Remus volvió a su libro. Dos líneas más abajo, Sirius dio un largo suspiro.

— Estoy aburrido.

— Ve a jugar al ajedrez con el dúo dinámico. — Remus respondió, releyendo la segunda línea.

— Ugh, no estoy tan aburrido. Pasé toda la mañana con ellos. Están bien, pero Merlín, todo es tan literal.

— Entonces habla con James.

— Tiene visitas familiares o algo así. Hablaremos después de cenar. De todos modos, no estoy de humor para hablar.

Remus dejó su libro.

— ¿Oh?

— Sin embargo, no quiero molestarte. — Sirius dijo, inocentemente, acercándose.

— Puedo leer después.

...

Domingo 23 de Diciembre de 1976

— Entonces, ¿Me muestras cómo lanzar un puñetazo?

— ¡¿En serio?! — Remus suspiró.

— Ciertamente soy serio. — El otro chico movió las cejas. Remus gimió. — Oh, vamos — Sirius se rió de su rostro — ¡Muéstrame! Enséñeme algo, profesor Lupin.

Estaban holgazaneando en pijama, en la sala común. Los elfos domésticos todavía limpiaban la torre de Gryffindor todas las noches, pero las divertidas criaturas habían tenido el sentido común de dejar las sábanas por dónde pasaban los 'goles', incluso si ordenaban todos los proyectiles. El efecto fue el de una extraña pantalla que bloqueaba las ventanas del otro lado, a excepción de cinco charcos de luz solar invernal que entraban a raudales por los agujeros recortados.

— Está bien, pero necesitas algo para golpear con lo que no te lastimes.

Terminaron encontrando un trozo de pared vacío y realizaron un hechizo suavizante en él. Sirius se quedó allí, ansioso, esperando instrucciones. — Haz un puño. — Dijo Remus. — No, está bien, no así... sí, pon tu pulgar ahí, a menos que quieras que se rompa. Ok, ahora lo quieres a la altura de los hombros... sí, entonces... er... 

Remus eventualmente recurrió a hacer demostraciones varias veces en la pared, antes de reposicionar físicamente los brazos de Sirius con el fin de obtener el ángulo correcto — Piernas separadas, no te inclines tanto hacia adelante... ok, inténtalo ahora...

Les tomó unos veinte minutos, pero al final Remus consideró a Sirius al menos lo suficientemente competente como para darle a alguien un ojo morado.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? — Sirius jadeó, eufórico con su éxito.

— St. Edmund's.

— Oh, sí... — Agachó la cabeza.

— No, no por eso — Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que Sirius probablemente se lo estaba imaginando enfrentándose a un grupo de muggles enormes y duros. — Algunos de los chicos mayores me enseñaron, hace unos veranos. Todos eran un poco rudos, les gustaba dar peleas, pero fueron amables conmigo.

— Ah — los ojos de Sirius brillaron con la luz del entendimiento — ¿Fue el mismo año en el que comenzaste tu incursión en el crimen organizado?

— ¡¿Mi qué?! Oh, sí, los cigarros. Sí, ese verano.

— Nunca olvidaré cuando entraste al el tren con esas botas.

— Ugh, no me lo recuerdes — Remus se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Se encogía de la vergüenza cada vez que recordaba la forma en que había actuado — Era tan desagradable.

— No lo creo. De todos modos, tenías una buena razón. — Sirius se frotó los nudillos. Se veían rojos de golpear la pared tantas veces, y Remus luchó contra el impulso de tomar la mano de Sirius y besar cada dedo. — ¿Tú, erm.. alguna vez supiste más sobre Greyback? — Sirius preguntó, tentativamente, sacando a Remus de su aturdimiento.

— Sí, algunas cosas. — No quería callarse, pero lo hizo de todos modos, sentándose de nuevo y cogiendo un periódico, solo para tener algo que sostener.

— Moony, sé que odias hablar de él. De eso.

— No, está bien. — No estaba engañando a nadie.

— No crees que... los ataques de los últimos meses...

Remus lo miró, solo para comprobar su expresión. Parecía ansioso, pero no asustado. Al menos, no de Remus.

— Sí — confirmó con un breve asentimiento — era él. Moody me lo dijo.

— Mierda.

— Sí. Mierda.

— ¿No crees que vendrá a por ti?

— No veo por qué lo haría. — La mentira descarada debería haberlo sorprendido, o al menos causado una punzada de culpa. Pero esto estaba justificado, se dijo Remus, esto era para proteger a sus amigos. Tocó la cicatriz de su costado sobre la parte superior de su pijama. La tela era fina, y si la presionaba ligeramente podía sentir los hoyuelos y arrugas en su carne hechos por esos terribles dientes. — No es como si él pudiera hacerme otra cosa ahora. Lo peor ya pasó.

— Moony.

No era una pregunta ni una demanda, y ambos dejaron que flotara en el aire. 

...

Lunes 24 de Diciembre de 1976

— ¿Tenemos hierba? — Preguntó Sirius mientras regresaban del desayuno en Nochebuena. Habían esquivado otro torneo de ajedrez con los Ravenclaw. En realidad, a Remus no le importaba la idea, pero Sirius había decidido que eran intensamente aburridos y que no debían ser tolerados.

— Cuando dices "tenemos" — respondió Remus secamente — ¿Te refieres a mí?

— Bien, ¿Tienes hierba?

— No.

— Pero sabes dónde hay.

— Tal vez.

— Ese es mi pequeño delincuente. Vamos, enséñame.

Remus suspiró.

— Tendríamos que ir afuera, a los invernaderos - y probablemente fumarlo allí también, no quiero que los elfos domésticos huelan. Hace demasiado frío, prefiero no hacerlo.

— Vamos, Moony. ¡No has salido en mucho tiempo! 

— Lo sé, lo hago a propósito.

— Vamos — Sirius lo estaba arrastrando por la manga ahora, y como no había mucho más que hacer, y le apetecía un porro, Remus lo permitió. Convocaron sus capas y abandonaron el castillo, corriendo a través de la fina capa de nieve hasta los invernaderos. Por debajo de ellos, enterrados en una caja de hojalata, Remus desenterró los capullos ilícitos, envueltos en rollos de papel marrón. Tendría que devolverle el dinero a quien le perteneciera, si se enteraban, por supuesto.

Los invernaderos mismos no tenían nieve en los techos; estaban lo suficientemente calientes por dentro.

— ¿Podríamos entrar allí? — Sirius sugirió, temblando.

— ¿Estás loco? Spout viene aquí dos veces al día para controlar las mandrágoras. Tiene que ser en otro lugar.

— ¿La casa de los gritos?

— Que se joda esa casa. — Remus gruñó, sin pensar. Sirius lo miró, sorprendido, y negó con la cabeza, disculpándose — Odio ese lugar. Por favor ¿Puede ser en otro lugar?

— Ok, lo siento... er... oh, ¡Ya sé! — Agarró a Remus por la muñeca esta vez, su mano sin guantes todavía estaba milagrosamente caliente.

Remus averiguó a dónde iban antes de llegar allí, y en realidad era algo brillante. Se estaban acercando a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada, cuando el estudiante de séptimo año de Slytherin dobló en una esquina en el otro extremo del pasillo. Se detuvieron quietos, probablemente luciendo extremadamente culpables.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? — Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza, sopesándolos.

— Solo estamos paseando. — Sirius respondió, con altivez — El Castillo es de todos.

— Lo que sea. — El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco, aburrido. Siguió caminando junto a ellos, barriendo sus túnicas. Remus sacó el mapa, tan pronto como se perdió de vista, y observó el pequeño punto con su nombre seguir hacia la biblioteca. Perseus Flint.

— Bleugh — Sirius hizo una mueca cuando lo vio — Creo que es un pariente...

Entraron en el pasaje secreto, lanzaron un hechizo iluminador y se enrollaron las capas para poder sentarse cómodamente en el suelo de piedra.

— Debería haber traído el tocadiscos — dijo Sirius — Podríamos estar bastante cómodos aquí, no sé por qué nunca pensé en este lugar antes.

— Tú y tus fantasías de cavernas — le bromeó Remus, exponiendo toda su parafernalia. Le gustaba rodar, era un proceso agradable. — No vamos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad aquí.

Sin embargo, pasaron las siguientes horas allí, con las mentes a la deriva, murmurando bromas estúpidas o tarareando canciones que apenas recordaban. A la hora del almuerzo estaban hambrientos y se rieron tontamente todo el camino hasta el Gran Comedor. Sirius tenía los ojos rojos, estaba pálido, con una sonrisa tonta y Remus sabía que no estaba mucho mejor. Estaba agradecido de que Dumbledore no estuviera allí; los vería en un instante.

Fueron disputados en una partida de ajedrez después del almuerzo, una vez que la mesa había sido despejada, y Sirius se volvió muy competitivo en su intento de vencer a Tina, quien debía de ser la actual campeona de Ravenclaw. Remus estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse él mismo, y finalmente apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Lo despertaron con un codazo aproximadamente una hora después.

— Estás roncando, Moony. — Sirius se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tina, con su rostro inquisitivo mirando a través del tablero de ajedrez. Parecía que había ganado.

— ¿Hmm? Oh, sí... — trató de sentarse erguido, sintiendo una punzada en la espalda mientras lo hacía. — Lo siento, no debí de haber dormido lo suficiente anoche.

— Te ves bastante pálido — continuó. Sus ojos lo recorrieron analíticamente — ¿Quizás deberías irte a la cama un rato? Sirius dijo que estuviste ocupado toda la mañana con Herbología, así que no me sorprende que estés cansado.

Sirius se rió compulsivamente, y Remus le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

— Sí, iré a acostarme, gracias.

Regresó a la torre lentamente, al principio en caso de que Sirius decidiera seguirlo, y luego porque le dolía la cadera por dormir en una posición estúpida. Tenía la cabeza más despejada y decidió tomar un baño caliente, para ver si eso ayudaba en algo. Se llevó su libro de texto de Aritmancia al baño con él, con la esperanza de que no volviera a quedarse dormido.

Solo había estado en el agua durante diez minutos cuando la voz de Sirius irrumpió en el dormitorio.

— ¿Moony?

— Estoy en el baño. — Él volvió a llamar. La puerta se abrió, Remus gruñó — No dije que pudieras entrar...

— Nada que no haya visto. — Sirius respondió, maliciosamente. Remus parpadeó - ¿Sirius estaba realmente comentando sobre el reciente giro que había tomado su relación, o era solo otro comentario improvisado? Quizás hablaba así con James en el baño. Remus no se sorprendería. Sirius se inclinó casualmente contra el fregadero — James me dio la contraseña para los baños de prefectos, si prefieres ir allí...?

— Estoy bien aquí, gracias.

— Okay. Tuve una idea.

— ¿Implica fumar marihuana en un túnel?

— Sí.

— Brillante.

— Pero no solo eso, me apetece una excursión.

— ¿Ah sí? — Remus sonrió, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás. Aquí vamos...

— ¿Cómo suena Hog's Head?

Remus abrió los ojos.

— Suena completamente loco.

— ¡Excelente! — Sirius sonrió — Entonces iremos después de la cena.

Remus hizo intentos poco entusiastas por hacer que Sirius cambiara de opinión, pero cuando se había elaborado un plan, generalmente estaba escrito en piedra. Sobre todo si se trataba de romper las reglas de la escuela.

— No se me permite entrar a Hogsmeade...

— Moony, es Nochebuena.

Así que fueron. Después de compartir un largo porro en el túnel (en la entrada de Honeyduke, obviamente, a Remus no le apetecía estar drogado durante la larga caminata a través del pasaje), entraron sigilosamente en la tienda de dulces (guardándose algunas ranas de chocolate en el camino) y hacia la calle principal oscura y vacía.

Las Tres Escobas era el único lugar que parecía acogedor, pero Sirius pensó que Rosmerta podría decirle a McGonagall si los veía allí.

— Lo que sería una tontería total — resopló — Tengo diecisiete años, debería poder hacer lo que quiera.

La Cabeza de Puerco no era tan atractiva como las Tres Escobas, pero aún tenía una especie de atmósfera acogedora. La clientela era reservada, acurrucada en grupos hablando entre ellos, y el barman hosco, pero le sirvió a Sirius y Remus sin cuestionar, y pudieron encontrar una mesa y taburetes sin mucho problema. Había un olor extraño flotando en el lugar, algo que a Remus le gustaba mucho, pero que no podía ubicar. Le provocaba una extraña especie de deseo que intentó ahogar en whisky.

Bebieron mucho, y rápidamente, atrapados en la sobreexcitación del otro.

— No he bebido nada desde Halloween. — Remus dijo, atrevidamente.

— Uf, estaba tan mal esa noche — se rió Sirius — ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad.

— Yo sí —Remus se erizó. Sirius captó su mirada y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Frunció el ceño y miró su copa medio vacía.

— Por supuesto que recuerdo esa parte, Remus.

Se sintió un poco culpable después de eso. Una pequeña parte de él todavía quería castigar a Sirius por el daño que le había causado, incluso si, en general, quería olvidarlo todo y simplemente ser feliz. Afortunadamente, el alcohol era la solución ideal para este problema en particular. Al menos, eso pensaba Remus. Él sonrió ampliamente

— La primera vez que me emborraché — apuró su vaso — Fue ese verano que me compré las botas y todas esas cosas; me puse tan mal que pensé que iba a morir.

— Me emborraché en un banquete familiar cuando tenía trece años — reflexionó Sirius, ordenando dos tazas más con un chasquido de dedos — pero no tanto como me emborraché para tu cumpleaños ese año... aún así, era lo mismo para Madre, y sacó su varita...

Hizo una pausa, e imitó un movimiento con su propia varita en mano, e imitó aguda y precisamente igual la voz de su madre — Un heredero Black debe mostrar un comportamiento adecuado en todo momento — Slash, Slash. 

Remus hizo una mueca, pensando en las pantorrillas de Sirius. Sirius lo miró de reojo, en medio de una barra — Lo siento — dijo, cruzando los brazos cuando llegaron los whiskies — No es gracioso, no sé por qué actúo como si lo fuera.

— Estás fuera de ahí, ahora — dijo Remus, en serio — No tienes que volver nunca.

— Sí — dijo Sirius, encorvado en su asiento — Ahora es todo problema de Reg. Fulano desagradable, ¿Sabes cuántas veces asumí la culpa por él? Cuántas veces me paré entre... él solía ser un pequeño llorón, pero mamá odia los llantos, dice que hace a los hombres maricones, los hace... bueno, lo que sea, algunas tonterías, pero de todos modos, Reg lloraba, y yo hacía algo peor para distraerla, y luego ella haría lo suyo — Slash, slash. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rosadas — Sabes, si alguno de nosotros hubiera aprendido a no sentirse mal, entonces tal vez... pero supongo que Reg aprendió, al final, maldito de corazón frío.

Tomó un gran trago. — Lo siento, no debería quejarme. Especialmente contigo. Sabes todo sobre mi maldita falta de autocontrol.

Remus tardó un momento o dos en darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba hablando del incidente de Snape. No quería hablar de eso, la conversación era lo suficientemente melancólica, y sabía lo que sucedía cuando dejabas que la bebida te deprimiera.

— Está bien — murmuró — Probablemente sea algo bueno, de todos modos. Casi nunca lloro, creo que perdí la habilidad en algún momento. Tal vez soy como Reg.

— Tú no eres como Reg. — Sirius dijo, con vehemencia, apretando la rodilla de Remus. Remus le sonrió, atónito, y Sirius retiró la mano rápidamente, mirando furtivamente a su alrededor en caso de que el gesto hubiera sido notado.

— ¿Puedes oler eso? — Preguntó Remus, sintiéndose muy borracho ahora. Se estiró como un gato. Era tan familiar, tan profundo y fascinante, como una presa, o ... no, estaba fuera de su alcance.

— ¿A cerveza rancia? ¿Sudor? — Sugirió Sirius, riéndose.

— No, es un animal o algo...

— Lo siento, amigo — se encogió de hombros — podría convertirme en un perro y oler, pero creo que estoy demasiado borracho para recordar cómo volver a ser humano...

Salieron del pub poco después. El olor había infectado a Remus, inquebrantable y abrumadoramente deseable, se sentía más que borracho, casi como un lobo. Transfirió este sentimiento a Sirius y lo empujó contra la pared en la oscuridad de un callejón, besándolo ferozmente, presionando sus caderas contra él. Finalmente, Sirius tuvo que alejarlo, usando más fuerza de lo normal.

— Oye — susurró — Aquí no, alguien verá...

Se arrastraron el uno al otro de regreso a Honeyduke, a través de la puerta y al sótano, con lo que Remus habría estado más que feliz, pero Sirius no volvería a tocarlo hasta que estuvieran dentro del oscuro y húmedo túnel. No habían estado juntos así después de beber, y ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para encender sus varitas, así que estaba completamente oscuro, pero Remus estaba caliente por el whisky y Sirius estaba tan ansioso como él ahora que estaban solos, fue igual a como había sido antes, solo que mejor, más urgente, fluido y desordenado, y Remus sintió una oleada de coraje, antes de alejarse y caer de rodillas, sosteniendo a Sirius en su lugar  
... y fue angustiante, pero Dios, valió la pena escuchar ese jadeo de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué estás..? ¡Oh!

... 

El día de Navidad de 1976

Como era de esperar, ambos chicos se despertaron el día de Navidad con resaca.

— Dime que hay una cura, Moony — se lamentó Sirius desde su cama — Tú eres el que está tomando lecciones de curación...

— Tú eres el que está tomando Pociones — se quejó Remus desde debajo de la almohada. — El dolor es cosa de pociones, yo solo veo cortes y abrasiones.

— Inútil.

— Cállate.

Pero no sirvió de nada, ahora estaban despierto y ninguno de los dos podían hacer algo al respecto. Salió de sus sábanas, la cabeza golpeándole al doble de ritmo mientras cojeaba por la habitación hacia el baño. — Ducha fría — murmuró en la cama de Sirius — luego desayuno. Huevos fritos, créeme.

No podían afrontar la apertura de los regalos y los dejaron, en lugar de eso, tropezaron hasta el Gran comedor para ir comer, sin peinarse o hacer mucho esfuerzo por lucir bien en absoluto. Dumbledore estaba allí y les sonrió con benevolencia mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa.

— ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! — Gritó, alegremente, aparentemente ajeno a la mueca de dolor de Sirius y Remus.

El desayuno mejoró un poco las cosas, al menos les tranquilizó el estómago y regresaron con entusiasmo a la torre después para abrir los regalos. Remus recibió la variedad habitual de plumas, chocolates, libros y prendas de punto como de costumbre, y estuvo muy contento de recibirlos. Nada de la Matrona este año; supuso que ella había decidido cortar los lazos antes de tiempo, ya que después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños no se esperaba que regresara a St. Edmund. Reprimió ese pensamiento con un cigarrillo.

James se puso en contacto poco después de eso, a través de los espejos compactos, y ambos le desearon una feliz Navidad.

— ¿Están bien ustedes dos? — Frunció el ceño a través del cristal — Se ven un poco enfermos.

— Resaca — gruñó Sirius.

— Celos. — James respondió.

— Bicho raro. — dijo Remus.

Después, tomó una siesta, aún agotado por la noche anterior, y se despertó a tiempo para el almuerzo, por lo que, en opinión de Remus, era básicamente un perfecto día de Navidad.

...

Día de Boxing, 1976

— ¿Por qué se llama el día de boxing, de todos modos?

— Nadie lo sabe — bostezó Remus sobre su papilla — Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

— Debe ser una cosa muggle. Le preguntaré a mi profesor de Estudios Muggles.

— ¿Tomas Estudios Muggles? — El Slytherin, Flint, lo estaba mirando desde la mesa.

Sirius le lanzó dos dedos*, luego le dio la espalda, ignorándolo. Remus siguió comiendo, el azúcar morena derritiéndose en su lengua. Sus rodillas se tocaban debajo de la mesa y era glorioso.

De repente, las lechuzas llegaron, chillando en el pasillo con una urgencia inusual. También hubieron más de lo habitual. Remus se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore y McGonagall no estaban en el desayuno. Tina, sentada enfrente, tomó su correo primero y lo abrió.

— Es de mamá... — sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó de la mesa de inmediato, saliendo apresuradamente del pasillo. Flint hizo lo mismo, luego Arnold.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — Preguntó Remus, mientras Flitwick suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Les pasó a los dos muchachos restantes un ejemplar de El Profeta. Se inclinaron juntos para leerlo.

'MUGGLES ATACADOS EN CRISIS DE NAVIDAD', gritaba el titular.

'Anoche, mientras miles dormían seguros en sus camas la noche de Navidad, más de cien muggles en toda Gran Bretaña fueron atacados en sus hogares. La oficina del Auror confirmó esta mañana que los ataques eran de naturaleza mágica y tenían la intención de causar daño.

Los ataques tuvieron lugar en varios lugares, aparentemente dirigidos a familias con vínculos con el mundo mágico, aquellas con parientes mágicos o una historia de relaciones mágicas muggle. Las ofensas van desde maleficios menores hasta, en algunos casos, el uso de maldiciones imperdonables. Actualmente no hay sospechosos. Se espera que el ministro de Magia haga una declaración más tarde hoy. '

La profesora McGonagall llegó mientras estaban leyendo, con Flint, Tina y Arnold por detrás. Tina parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. Flint frunció el ceño miserablemente.

— Todos han escuchado las noticias. — Dijo la profesora, su voz más fina de lo habitual; tenso y cansado. — Si sus padres han solicitado que regreses a casa, haremos los arreglos necesarios para asegurarnos de que lleguen a salvo.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, profesora? — Sirius se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. Flint puso los ojos en blanco.

— No, señor Black, gracias. Simplemente mantenga la calma y continúe con normalidad.

— Por favor, profesor Flitwick — sollozó Tina — necesito irme a casa ahora, es mi tía... — Arnold le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le susurró algo reconfortante.

— Vamos, Moony — murmuró Sirius — Veamos si James sabe algo...

— ¡No sé nada! — James dijo, casi tan pronto como abrió el espejo para responder a su llamado. — Papá se fue al ministerio con Moody, me dejaron leer el periódico, pero no hay nada más. Sin embargo, todo el mundo sabe quién lo hizo: los mortífagos.

Sirius asintió con gravedad.

— ¿Voldemort? — Remus preguntó: — ¿Tiene tantos seguidores? Más de cien, decía el periódico, en todo el país, en una noche... 

— Deben de ser más de lo que nadie pensó. — Dijo James.

— Bueno — Sirius se sentó, su boca en una línea sombría — Mi familia sola representaría al menos veinte.

— No son tu familia — dijo James, con fuerza. Él y Sirius se miraron fijamente durante un rato, y Remus se apartó, un poco, sintiéndose intrusivo. El temperamento de Sirius estaba aumentando, Remus no necesitaba sentidos mejorados para resolver eso.

— Si Reg fue uno de ellos, yo...

— ¡Black! — James entre dientes — Nadie sabe quiénes fueron. Cálmate, ¿Ok? Moony, ¿Estás ahí?

— Sí — Remus arrastró los pies hacia la vista del espejo. James lo miró.

— No dejes que sea un idiota con esto, ¿Está bien?

— ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? — Remus preguntó, desconcertado. Las crisis familiares de Sirius solían ser el trabajo de James. El papel de Remus era diferente.

— ¡Solo distráelo!

Remus personalmente no pensó que eso sonara como la mejor idea. No solucionaría el problema, y James casi definitivamente no aprobaría las técnicas de distracción de Remus. Sirius habló con James un poco más y Remus los dejó. Pensó con nostalgia en el último porro, sentado en su mesita de noche en el piso de arriba. Probablemente no sea apropiado eso ahora.

...

Jueves 27 de Diciembre de 1976

Arnold, Tina y Flint se fueron a casa el día de San Esteban, así que después de eso solo estaban ellos dos (y los maestros, por supuesto, pero parecían estar en una conferencia interminable, la cara de McGonagall cada vez se volvía más y más cansada). Remus la vio.

Sirius se enfurruñó. No quería salir, no quería quedarse adentro. No quería fumar, beber, comer o jugar. Solo quería estat angustiado. Remus habría estado bastante contento de dejarlo, si tan solo no afectara tanto a toda la atmósfera del castillo.

Probó la idea de distracción de James.

— ¿Quieres jugar al juego?

— No, soy pésimo.

— Sí, pero yo no lo soy.

— Entonces juega tú. — Se encorvó en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Remus suspiró.

— ¿Quieres salir en tu escoba? Iré contigo y todo.

— No tengo mi escoba aquí.

— Podemos tomar algunas prestados del cobertizo. A Hooch no le importará.

— No, no me gusta usar las escobas de otras personas.

— Snob.

Ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Ajedrez?

— Aburrido.

— ¿Deberes?

Eso fue recibido con una mirada oscura.

— ¿Quieres una mamada?

— ¡Maldita sea, Moony!

— ¡¿Qué?! Me estoy quedando sin opciones, Jesús. Solo trato de animarte.

— No quiero animarme.

— Sí, eso está claro. — Jugueteó con un hilo suelto en su manga — ¿Quieres ir a los Potter?

Sirius miró hacia arriba,

— ¿Qué?

— No me importa — dijo Remus, honestamente. — Si necesitas verlos. Si... necesitas a James.

Por un momento, Remus no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer Sirius. Pareció considerar la idea y Remus deseó no haberlo sugerido. Pero él sacudió su cabeza.

— No. — Él dijo: — ¿Qué tipo de amigo sería si te dejara aquí solo?

Eso hizo que Remus se recuperara. Tiró del hilo de su manga, rompiéndolo.

— Bueno, no estás siendo un muy buen amigo en este momento, para ser honesto. Sé que estás de mal humor, pero...

— No estoy de mal humor. — Sirius escupió, enojado — Estoy cabreado. Mira, no sabes lo que es tener una familia haciendo Merlín sabe qué: gente con la que estoy relacionado, Moony.

— Oh Dios, corta el maldito rollo, ¿Quieres? — Remus gimió, levantándose para avivar el fuego. Lo siento James, pensó, no soy tú . — Pobre Sirius Black, el niño rico mimado con la familia malvada.

— Oi, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Bueno, lo siento, pero hemos tenido seis años de esto, ahora. No, no sé cómo es, porque no tengo familia, y mucho menos una malvada. ¿Sabes lo que tengo? Una manada de malditos hombres lobo, esperando a que llegue a la mayoría de edad para finalmente poder venir hacia mi y obligarme a unirme a todos los demás monstruos.

— Moony...

— Tengo un maldito asesino de niños brutal asesino en masa por ahí esperándome. Y no mucho más, para serte honesto. No tengo a los Potter, ni a un tío, ni siquiera tengo un futuro. Así que, si no te importa, prefiero no sentarme aquí escuchando cómo te quejas de lo difícil que lo tienes.

Solo había decidido a la mitad de su discurso que iba a salir furioso, pero esperaba que no se viera de esa manera. No se había permitido enojarse tanto en mucho tiempo y, como siempre, había sido Sirius quien lo había sacado al exterior. Fue a la biblioteca, porque no había ningún otro lugar, y porque Sirius casi definitivamente buscaría allí primero. Era extraño caminar por los pasillos vacíos y las escaleras. Podía oír los retratos susurrando al pasar y no le gustaba.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que no tenía planeado un próximo paso. Había dejado toda su tarea en el dormitorio, por lo que no podía revisar sus notas. Él podría convocarlos, supuso, pero eso de alguna manera le quitaba todo el sentido a su salida furiosa.

Remus simplemente fue al estante más cercano y sacó un libro al azar, sentándose en la silla más cómoda que pudo encontrar con él. Era de pociones. Vaya suerte. Por primera vez en unos años, Remus usó Letiuncula Magna para leer. Era más fácil, y su cabeza estaba demasiado desordenada como para concentrarse mucho. Aún así, lo calmó.

— Remus.

Cerró los ojos y respiró antes de mirar hacia arriba.

— Siento haber gritado, Padfoot.

— Siento haber estado quejándome — Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, está bien estar enojado a veces. Es normal. — Remus sonrió y dejó el libro. Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, donde estaba Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos, como un niño pequeño. — Yo fui un idiota, sin embargo, no debería haber dicho esas cosas.

— Ah, eran verdad. Soy un mocoso rico mimado.

— Sí — sonrió Remus, alborotando su cabello perfecto — Aunque no me importa.

— Podemos hacer una de esas cosas que querías hacer ahora. ¿Si todavía quieres...?

— ¿Cúal? ¿Ajedrez?

— Oh, sí — Sirius arqueó una ceja — Definitivamente ajedrez.

...

Viernes 28 de Diciembre de 1976

— ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello? — Preguntó Sirius, a última hora de la tarde. Finalmente había permitido que Sirius continuara con su tarea, y estaba jugando al solitario con una baraja de cartas que había encontrado. Remus nunca había visto a Sirius ocupado en una actividad tan tranquila antes, y seguía mirándolo a escondidas.

— ¿Hm? — Levantó la vista de su tarea de Herbología, fingiendo que estaba completamente absorto en la identificación de los pétalos.

— ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello? — Sirius repitió, sin dejar de mirar sus cartas — ¿Sobre lo de Greyback?

—Oh eso. — La garganta de Remus se secó. — No, no lo sé. Sin embargo, gracias.

— Si estás seguro... — dijo Sirius, levantando una tarjeta y colocándola en otra pila. — Solo porque dijiste que no pensabas que él estuviera detrás de ti, pero ayer dijiste...

— Si lo sé. — Remus dijo, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el pulso. — Es sólo que... no quiero pensar en eso ahora. ¿Okay?

— Ok entonces. — Sirius miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió tal oleada de amor por Sirius Black que lo mareó.

...

Sábado 29 de Diciembre de 1976

— ¡Falta! — Remus vitoreó, alegremente, mientras los entrenadores de Peter pasaban por encima de la línea de gol.

— Carajo. — Sirius suspiró. — Sabía que era un poco ambicioso.

— Deberíamos dejar esto — dijo Remus, reajustando las sábanas colgantes — Imagina jugar esto con más gente.

— Evans nos obligaría a eliminarlo.

— Apuesto a que sólo después de que ella lo haya probado.

— Te gusta ella, ¿no?

Remus le dio una mirada penetrante.

— Otra vez esto no...

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius sonrió, levitando una manzana del frutero que los elfos habían dejado fuera.

— Estás obsesionado con encontrarme una novia.

— No lo estoy. Simplemente no quiero que te pierdas nada de eso. — Sirius metió la manzana por el agujero más grande y golpeó el aire — ¡Sí!

— Cinco puntos. — Remus respondió, secamente — Aún tienes veinte menos. — Se aclaró la garganta — Y no me estoy perdiendo nada.

— Sé que crees que no lo estás, Moony, pero solo digo...

— Bueno, no digas nada.

— No te enojes conmigo.

— No me enojo — Remus disparó un tintero a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que falló y salpicó la tela blanca con una mancha azul brillante.

— Pareces bastante enojado. — Sirius bajó su propia varita y se volvió hacia Remus. Remus no lo miró.

— No quiero una novia, ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?

— Sé que dices eso, pero... no puedo evitar pensar que debe haber una razón detrás de eso... creo que sé por qué. — Sirius se movió, torpemente, y Remus lo miró, de reojo, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Debería haber esperado esto, eventualmente. — Es por lo de ser un hombre lobo, ¿No? — dijo Sirius.

Remus abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? Se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos y trató de no reír. Sirius confundió esto con otra cosa, y dijo, gentilmente — Te preocupa que una chica se entere, ¿verdad? Pero, quiero decir, Evans lo sabe, y ella está bien al respecto, así que no veo por qué no encontrarías a otra persona... y tus cicatrices no son tan malas como crees.

— ¿Oh enserio? — Remus resopló.

— Sí — asintió Sirius, alentadoramente — Son geniales. Y tú... quiero decir, ya sabes, eres bastante guapo. Eres alto y um...

Remus lo miró con curiosidad. Sirius Black se sonrojó.

Jesucristo, pensó Remus, ¿En qué nos hemos metido?

...

Domingo 30 de Diciembre de 1976

— ¿Hasta dónde crees que han ido Pete y Desdemona?

— Ugh, ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso? — Remus arrugó la nariz en la oscuridad.

— No lo sé — respondió Sirius puedo dormir.

Remus rodó sobre su costado y miró al otro lado del dormitorio, donde Sirius yacía en su cama. Podía distinguir claramente su silueta pálida, estaba acostado de espaldas, mirando hacia el dosel, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿No estás cansado? — Preguntó Remus. Ambos habían estado en su cama, solo una hora antes. Sintió profundamente la ausencia, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

— Supongo que no. Sigo pensando en mañana.

— ¿Mañana?

— Último día del año.

— Sí. — También sería su último día a solas. Todo el mundo debía regresar el primero de Enero, y la burbuja en la que habían vivido durante los últimos once días estallaría. — ¿Haciendo resoluciones? — preguntó Remus, bostezando.

— Realmente no. Solo las cosas habituales. — Sonaba triste. — Cosas que debería dejar de hacer.

— Bueno. — Remus pensó rápidamente — ¿Por qué no piensas en las cosas que quieres hacer?

— ¿Cómo que?

— Oh, no sé — Remus reprimió otro bostezo — ¿Cómo siempre estás hablando de ir a Londres? Londres muggle. Bueno, quiero decir, no solo una caminata poco fiable en Mile End.

— ¡Oh si! — Sirius dijo, animándose — Deberíamos hacer eso, en el verano. ¿Podemos ir a Carnaby Street?

— No veo por qué no.

— Quiero aprender a tocar la guitarra.

— Por supuesto que sí...

— Ir a acampar.

— Mmm.

— Y ver a Bowie en un concierto.

Remus sonrió, suavemente, escuchando los sueños de Sirius mientras se quedaba dormido.

...

Lunes 31 de Diciembre de 1976

— ¿Conoces algún hechizo de costura? — Remus preguntó, pensativo, tomando una taza de té en su sillón favorito y mirando las sábanas que tendrían que bajar hoy.

— ¿Por qué habría de saber hechizos de coser? — Preguntó Sirius desde el suelo. Estaba sentado sobre un caldero con un libro a su lado, tratando de crear sus propios fuegos artificiales para celebrar la Nochevieja.

— Estaba pensando en las sábanas...

— Pff — Sirius agitó una mano — Ni siquiera se darán cuenta.

— También deberíamos arreglar esa bola de cristal que rompimos.

— Nah.

— Y probablemente debería buscar esas piezas de ajedrez que... em... se perdieron — Hace dos días habían disparado accidentalmente un juego completo por la ventana. Habían convocado a la mayoría de las piezas, pero la reina y dos caballeros todavía estaban en los arbustos en algún lugar debajo.

— Mira, todos sabían que solo íbamos a estar nosotros dos aquí por Navidad — respondió Sirius, agitando su varita con cuidado sobre el caldero — Era su responsabilidad encerrar todo lo que no quisieran que se perdiera por la ventana. 

— ¿Y la cama de Peter?

— Ha dejado de hacer ese ruido extraño.

— Sí, pero todavía se ríe cuando te sientas en él.

— Descubrirá cómo solucionarlo o conseguirá que Desdemona le ayude. Te preocupas demasiado.

*EXPLOSIÓN*

El contenido del caldero explotó en la cara de Sirius, tirándolo hacia atrás y llenando la habitación con una columna de humo verde lima. Remus corrió hacia la ventana, tosiendo, tratando de no reírse de la expresión de sorpresa de Sirius, el rostro ennegrecido por el hollín.

— Te dije que deberíamos preguntarle a Flitwick.

El polvo se asentó y ahora toda la habitación estaba cubierta con una fina película verde. Remus arqueó una ceja. Sirius sonrió.

— ¿Dejamos esto en manos de los elfos domésticos? Tengo que ducharme.

Fue con Flitwick, al final, y el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos estaba encantado de impartir algunos consejos sobre cómo crear los fuegos artificiales perfectos, sin pociones o calderos sucios. — Sin embargo, me hizo prometer que no le diría a McGonagall que él me enseñó — se rió Sirius — Realmente ha subido en mi estimación, el viejo Flitters.

— No puedo creer que fueras sin mí. Soy el mejor en Encantamientos. — murmuró Remus, mientras salía por la ventana de su habitación para sentarse en el borde junto a Sirius.

— ¡Estabas durmiendo! — Sirius le dio un codazo jovialmente.

— Igual. — Remus refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos para protegerse del frío. Sus piernas colgaban precariamente sobre el borde, pero él no tenía tanto miedo a las alturas como antes. Gracias al implacable entrenamiento de James con la escoba. Solo había tomado una siesta antes para asegurarse de poder quedarse despierto hasta la medianoche, que ahora estaba a solo unos minutos.

Estaba muy tranquilo, afuera, y aparte del ocasional ruido de animales que se elevaba desde el Bosque Prohibido, o el suave ulular de los búhos en la lechucería, podrían haber estado completamente solos en el mundo. Estaban contentos de sentarse en este silencio, mientras los últimos momentos de 1976 se desvanecían bajo un cielo helado de invierno. Remus sintió una profunda sensación de satisfacción y alegría. Era agridulce. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a James, Peter y a las chicas. Estaba deseando que llegara el trimestre de primavera. Pero aun así, tan pronto como el Expreso de Hogwarts llegara a la estación a la tarde siguiente, todo lo que él y Sirius habían compartido durante las últimas doce noches tendría que ser ordenado y encerrado hasta que fuera seguro volver a salir a la superficie.

Sirius levantó su reloj de bolsillo, uno que había recibido de los Potter por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Lo levantó para que Remus pudiera verlo también. Cinco segundos para el final. Sirius le sonrió y le apretó la rodilla.

— ¿Listo? — levantó su varita.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

— Listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dos dedos: gesto grosero en UK.


	104. Sexto Año: Mala luna ascendente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> 'Looking for a Friend' de David Bowie.

Gather 'round all you people

Watch me while you can

Been trawling too long, I've been losing out strong

For the strength of another man

I've been hasty, wasty standing on the backstep

Waiting for the phone to ring

But this semi-acoustic love affair

Is driving me to the brink

I'm just looking for a friend

I'm just looking for a friend

You don't have to be a big wheel, you don't have to be the end

I'm just looking for, looking for a friend

Martes 1 de Enero de 1977

— ¡Aquí vienen! — Sirius estaba prácticamente brincando junto a Remus mientras veían los carruajes sin caballos acercándose a las puertas del castillo.

— Gracias a Dios. — Remus bromeó: — Por fin una conversación inteligente.

— Oh, cállate, me amas en realidad. — Sirius le dio una patada en la espinilla.

Lo hago, pensó Remus, lastimosamente, realmente lo hago. Pero, por supuesto, eso no era lo que había querido decir Sirius.

James desembarcó de los carruajes tirados misteriosamente como un soldado que regresa de la guerra. Él y Sirius se sonrieron el uno al otro, hasta que Remus pensó que eran ellos dos los que se besaban a escondidas, no Sirius y Remus. Lily y Peter bajaron del carruaje detrás, y Remus la abrazó y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Buena Navidad? — Lily preguntó: — ¡Gracias por los chocolates!

— Gracias por los guantes — respondió agitándolos para mostrarle — Realmente me mantienen calentito.

— Sí, gracias por los guantes, Evans — James agitó sus propias manos cubiertas de lana.

Lily se sonrojó profundamente y murmuró algo sobre no querer dejar a nadie fuera.

Antes, Remus y Sirius habían caminado solos a través de un castillo de pasillos vacíos resonando y silenciados con los susurros de los retratos y los espeluznantes fantasmas a la deriva. Pero cuando regresaron todos juntos, fue como si la escuela se transformara en un instante. Las losas vibraron con la charla de amigos reunidos, cada arco y columna se llenó de estudiantes vestidos de negro. Remus sintió que estaba despertando de un sueño extraño y silencioso.

Fue increíble lo rápido que todo volvió a la normalidad: Peter y Desdemona comenzaron una pelea casi de inmediato, Lily maldijo a James a la mitad de la cena, Mary tenía historias de su novio más reciente, y Marlene puso los ojos en blanco ante esto. Sirius solo tenía ojos para James, por supuesto, pero Remus estaba muy consciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de otros lugares: todas las tarjetas de Navidad sin respuesta estaban volviendo de casa listas para explotar.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? — James preguntó, con la boca llena de rosbif — No me dijiste mucho cuando hablamos...

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro solo por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Remus notara la chispa de pánico en Sirius y sonriera a James.

— Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de mantener a Padfoot fuera de problemas, obviamente.

James y Peter se rieron, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sirius se recostó, los hombros se hundieron y Remus lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Esto no iba a funcionar. Todo era demasiado imposible.

La noche anterior, justo antes de quedarse dormido, Remus había tomado una decisión. Tenía que hablar con Sirius. La ironía no pasó desapercibida para él, que después de días y días de nada más que hablar, la solución pareciera ser hablar más. Pero esta vez haría que Sirius escuchara.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, que aceptó no sería fácil de conseguir. Una oportunidad, y un poco más de tiempo. Todavía no era lo suficientemente valiente. Justo ahora, cada canción que escuchaba le recordaba a Sirius; cada frase sensiblera en cada novela. Quizás no estaba listo para dejarlo todo.

Sirius ciertamente no lo estaba. Remus había intentado interrogarlo, después de que todos habían regresado por unos días, y Sirius había aceptado una invitación a Hogsmeade por parte de Emmeline Vance.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos parar? ¿No te resulta un poco confuso?

— ¿Por qué sería confuso? No es lo mismo. — Sirius arqueó las cejas con genuina sorpresa.

— Oh. — Remus dijo, en voz baja. Se alegró de que estuvieran en un armario, que estaba oscuro — Oh, ¿no lo es?

— Bueno no. Ella es una chica. Tú eres Moony.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Solo significa... ya sabes. Tú y yo... no somos... y ella... eh... oh, por el amor de Dios — se irritó y dejó de explicar: — No veo ninguna razón para detener esto, ¿De acuerdo? Es divertido, ¿no?

— Sí. — Remus suspiró.

— Mira, si alguien te invita a salir, está bien, obviamente.

— Correcto. — Remus asintió — Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

— Oh, vamos, no seas así... — Sirius comenzó a besar su cuello, y Remus no estaba en posición de discutir, después de eso.

Realmente había tenido muchas oportunidades. Era tan débil como Sirius, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho.

Además, era solo un secreto, como Sirius había dicho una vez, mucho antes de que todo se complicara; 'No eres Moony si no tienes un secreto'. Podía tener secretos. Excepto que se estaba volviendo más difícil, especialmente alrededor de la luna llena, cuando sus nervios estaban más delgados y cada emoción ardía justo debajo de su superficie. Luego, cuando veía a Sirius con una chica u otra, observaría como ella recogía pelusas de su jersey de la escuela o le enderezaba la corbata o le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y querría hacerla pedazos.

A veces pensaba que debía ser tan obvio que seguramente todos lo sabían. ¿Seguramente James lo sabía? Remus estaría sentado con ellos, o caminando junto a ellos, o desayunando, y sus ojos se fijarían en los de Sirius, y ¿Cómo nadie más podía sentirlo?

Le hizo sentirse culpable. Remus se preguntó si le estaba mintiendo a Sirius incluso más de lo que Sirius se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Remus estaba siendo deshonesto sobre lo que quería, sobre cuánto significaba todo para él, y al final pudo ver que estaba confundiendo a Sirius aún más. Lo mejor era exponer todo y luego lidiar con las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, todavía no. Quizás después de la luna llena.

...

Jueves 6 de Enero de 1977

Remus se despertó afuera. Esto era algo muy malo. El cielo de arriba era celeste y estaba lleno de nubes. Había árboles, ramas negras y torcidas. La brisa era fresca sobre su piel y la hojarasca suave y abultada debajo de él. No estaba bien, pero era más agradable que lo habitual. Parpadeó contra la luz de la mañana y miró a su alrededor para ver a sus tres amigos mirándolo con cautela. Sirius se quitó la capa rápidamente y se la entregó a Remus.

— Aquí, hace frío...

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estamos de vuelta en la casa? — Remus frunció el ceño, cubriéndose con la capa. Se dio cuenta de que James estaba jadeando con fuerza y sosteniendo su brazo de una manera extraña — ¿Te lastimé, Prongs?

— No a propósito — James negó con la cabeza, obviamente ansioso por mantener la calma de Remus — Estabas... seguías tratando de alejarte de nosotros, eso es todo. No pudimos conseguir que nos siguieras como de costumbre, ni siquiera Padfoot.

— Recuerdo... — Remus frunció el ceño y se puso de pie — ¿Estábamos cazando?

— Lo estabas. — Sirius dijo, mirándolo de manera extraña — Había algo a lo que realmente querías llegar. En Hogsmeade.

— ¿En Hogsmeade...? — Todo volvió como un mal sueño. Ese olor. Lo había olido por primera vez en Nochebuena en Hog's Head, e incluso entonces supo lo que era. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? — ¿Estás seguro de que no estás herido? — Remus preguntó, de nuevo, mirando a James.

James asintió con fervor, su cabello desordenado meciéndose con la brisa de la mañana.

— Vamos — señaló con la cabeza — Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a la casa antes de que llegue Madame Pomfrey...

Los siguió, pisando con cautela sobre el suelo pedregoso del bosque con los pies descalzos.

— No estamos muy lejos — dijo Sirius, caminando lentamente a su lado — Logramos... guiarte en la dirección correcta... pero seguiste tratando de esquivarnos.

— Todos tienen que volver al castillo — dijo Remus, incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos — Creo... creo que algo pudo haber pasado anoche.

— No pasó nada, Moony — dijo Peter — honestamente, no te perdimos de vista ni una vez.

— Eso es bueno — asintió Remus. La casa estaba a la vista ahora — Pero aún así deben irse. Créanme.

Afortunadamente, lo hicieron; todos todavía conmovidos por lo que sea que había ocurrido justo antes de que Remus regresara a su cuerpo humano. Remus entró en la casa, se vistió y se sentó en silencio en la cama a esperar a Madam Pomfrey. Ella no vino. En cambio, fue McGonagall quien abrió la trampilla, casi una hora después del amanecer.

— Señor Lupin — dijo, de la manera enérgica habitual que solía utilizar cuando se aproximaba una detención.

— ¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey? — Preguntó, sintiendo mucho frío de repente.

— Ella está en otros asuntos esta mañana, en Hogsmeade — dijo la profesora, su rostro marcado por la preocupación — Ella me pidió que lo atendiera. ¿Estás lastimado?

— No, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó en Hogsmeade?

— Vamos, Lupin — dijo su maestra, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el túnel — Si estás lo bastante bien, entonces deberíamos regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible.

— Por favor — tuvo que caminar rápido para seguirle el ritmo, lo cual no era fácil cuando sus huesos todavía estaban volviendo a sus posiciones habituales — Por favor, profesora, ¿Qué pasó en Hogsmeade?

— Me temo que no puedo...

— Era un hombre lobo, ¿No? ¿Un ataque?

— Remus. — Ella se volvió y lo miró. Estaban al mismo nivel de los ojos, en estos días, y todavía estaba creciendo. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó ella bruscamente.

— Podía olerlo, a el otro. Sabía que estaban cerca. ¡No fui yo! Lo juro.

— No, lo sabríamos si te hubieras escapado. — Ella parecía muy segura de eso, así que él no se opuso.

— ¿Fue malo?

— ... Sí.

— ¿Alguien está muerto?

— Me temo que sí. Ahora realmente no puedo hablar de eso, así que vamos a llevarte de regreso al castillo, ¿De acuerdo? Sé que Poppy por lo general te mantiene en la enfermería durante un día o dos para descansar, pero ¿Crees que podrías ir a tus lecciones como siempre hoy? Creo que sería mejor evitar cualquier sospecha.

— Por supuesto.

— Puedes venir a verme si se siente mal en cualquier momento.

— Estaré bien. — Su voz era baja y vacía. Nunca había conocido a otro. Ahora sabía que había uno cerca.

— Remus — dijo McGonagall, dándole una mirada severa — Esto no fue tu culpa. Esto no fue culpa de nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?"ñ

— Sí, profesora. — Era mejor decirles a los adultos lo que querían escuchar, la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás podría escribirle a Ferox, o incluso a Moody. Remus quería desesperadamente hablar con Sirius en privado, pero supuso que tendría que esperar un poco.

Ahora lo sabía todo. Había habido otro hombre lobo en Hogsmeade durante la Navidad, y había estado esperando a la luna llena. Tenían que estar del lado de Voldemort, del lado de Greyback, porque, en la opinión de Remus al menos, tendrías que estar loco o ser malvado o ambos para colocarte cerca de otras personas durante la luna llena. ¿Debería haberle dicho a alguien que había reconocido el olor la víspera de Navidad? ¿Podría haber salvado una vida? No estaba seguro y no quería meterse en problemas por escabullirse.

La sala del desayuno estaba repleta de noticias; los búhos volaban de un lado a otro. Lily se sentó deliberadamente junto a Remus y le apretó la mano debajo de la mesa. Él le devolvió el apretón, agradecido, y pensó en lo fácil que sería enamorarse de ella si él fuera ese tipo de hombre.

— Es horrible — dijo Marlene, entre lágrimas, leyendo el periódico por encima del hombro de Mary. — Esa pobre mujer, asesinada en su cama...

Había sido una pareja joven que se había mudado a Hogsmeade en Noviembre. Ambos mágicos, pero ella nacida de muggles. Ella estaba muerta, su esposo mordido y aparentemente en San Mungo. La foto de su boda adornaba la portada del Profeta y hacía que Remus se sintiera enfermo de solo verlo.

— ¿Sigue suelto? — Preguntó Remus, manteniendo la mano que no sostenía la de Lily mirando al suelo debajo de la mesa, para que nadie pudiera verlo temblar.

— Parece — confirmó Mary, todavía absorta en el artículo — Nadie pudo atraparlo. Esta noche no es luna llena, así que todos estamos a salvo durante al menos un mes más, supongo... ese es el problema con los hombres lobo, si no los atrapas en la luna llena, ¿Cómo se supone que los atraparás?

— Debe haber una prueba, o algo — Marlene frunció el ceño — Un encantamiento revelador.

— Sí — respondió Mary, pensativa — Tal vez... pero luego podrías terminar encontrando el equivocado...

— Bueno, parece que todos están del lado de ya sabes quién de todos modos, así que no creo que importe...

— Hablemos de otra cosa. — Lily dijo en voz alta.

— Sí — asintió James — Tenemos Defensa contra las artes oscuras ahora, ¿Alguien ha tenido suerte con su patronus?

Solo James lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Media hora después, la clase se quedó boquiabierta y observó a James sacar un espectacular ciervo plateado, que galopaba fantasmalmente por la sala. El profesor aplaudió e invitó a todos los demás a intentarlo, con diferentes niveles de éxito. Lily consiguió una brizna de algo, pero aún no estaba claro qué era. Peter no tuvo suerte en absoluto y (para sorpresa de nadie) Sirius lanzó algo claramente con forma de perro, pero sin el brillo sólido de la creación de James.

Remus ni siquiera sintió que su varita se estremeciera. No debería haberse sorprendido: en una mañana como esa era imposible precisar un pensamiento feliz durante mucho tiempo, además de que estaba exhausto por la luna llena.

— Lo lograrás, Moony — lo animó Sirius, dándole una palmadita torpe en la espalda mientras salían del salón de clases. — Siempre lo haces.

Remus asintió, preguntándose cuál era el pensamiento feliz de Sirius. Remus había estado usando varios recuerdos de su Navidad juntos, aunque con malos resultados.

— Mi mente está en otra parte, para serte honesto — dijo en voz baja, de modo que solo Sirius pudiera escucharlo.

— Por supuesto — respondió Sirius, con la misma tranquilidad — Eso es de esperar.

— Lo sabía. — Remus susurró, rápidamente, mientras los últimos estudiantes abandonaban el salón. Sirius se detuvo, mirándolo con esa horrible mirada que había tenido esa mañana. Remus lo agarró del brazo — Quiero decir, no exactamente, no sabía que eso pasaría, pero...

Sirius cerró la puerta detrás del último estudiante y susurró un hechizo silenciador.

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Hog's Head? — Remus dijo, rápidamente, y todavía susurrando porque no parecía poder levantar la voz. Sirius asintió con la cabeza — Olí algo.

— Pensé que solo estabas borracho...

— Sí — asintió Remus — Creo que tal vez lo estaba un poco, o pensé que lo estaba... um... bueno, es que tú... porque quería... — se aclaró la garganta — De todos modos, definitivamente era otro. Un hombre lobo. Creo que era una mujer.

— Greyback no, entonces. — Sirius dijo, con una mirada de inmenso alivio.

— No. — Dijo Remus.

— Bueno, gracias a Godric por eso. — Sirius agarró el hombro de Remus. Su cara reflejó preocupación de nuevo con una rapidez increíble — Pero Moony, si tú podías olerlos... ¿Crees que ellos podían...?

— No lo sé. Creo que sí.

— Ok. Ok, bueno, no vinieron a por ti, así que... Todo estará bien. — Todavía sostenía a Remus por el hombro, manteniéndolo en su lugar, como un ancla. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, pensó Remus. Cada instinto en él le decía que corriera.

Remus pensó por un momento que Sirius iba a besarlo, pero tenían otra lección a la que ir, y el maestro de DCAO había regresado, llamando a la puerta de su propia clase con confusión. Sirius parecía decepcionado (o al menos, Remus pensó que sí, podría haber sido una ilusión) y le dio un apretón final antes de separarse

— ¡No le digas a James! — Remus dijo, apresuradamente, mientras abrían la puerta — Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

— Está bien, Moony — Sirius asintió lentamente — Lo que quieras.


	105. Sexto Año: Derramando secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: No hay grandes advertencias, pero hay algo de homofobia hacia el final.
> 
> Canciones (opcionales) para escuchar:  
> Oh! Darling de The Beatles

Viernes 14 de Enero de 1977

Remus dio vueltas y vueltas debajo de las sábanas, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Su cama en Hogwarts estaba calificada como una de las más cómodas en las que había dormido, en segundo lugar estaba la que usaba en casa de los Potter. Rara vez había tenido problemas para dormir en ella. Pero las últimas noches había estado casi completamente sin dormir.

No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre lobo de Hogsmeade, en la pobre mujer muerta y en el hombre que se despertaría en San Mungo para descubrir que toda su vida había sido destruida. Remus se había sentido afligido desde que tenía memoria, la idea de que este hombre se viera obligado a transformarse por primera vez, probablemente solo, probablemente todavía afligido. Era insoportable. Sentía una sensación de culpa horrible e inamovible.

Por lo que entonces, Remus no podía dormía. Había estado recurriendo a la lectura la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Esta noche, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en un libro.

Rodó sobre la cama para quedar de frente y ver si eso ayudaba. No. Su rostro quedaba aplastado en la almohada de esa manera. Rodó de costado, pero eso hacía que le doliera la cadera. El otro lado le ponía la oreja demasiado caliente. Gimió irritado en voz baja.

— Oi, Moony — susurró Sirius, mientras las cortinas se abrían — ¿Qué pasa? — Se arrastró al interior en silencio, con un rápido lumos y un hechizo de silencio. Se arrodilló al final de la cama, mirando a Remus.

— Lo siento, ¿te desperté? — Remus entrecerró los ojos ante el brillo innecesario.

— Sí, pero está bien. — Sirius se movió y se dejó caer junto a Remus.

— Oh — Remus torció la boca, avergonzado — Mira, no estoy de humor para...

— ¡Oh, no, yo tampoco! Quiero decir... bueno, en realidad, ahora que lo mencionas... pero no, no vine por eso.

— Correcto.

— ¿Entonces, qué hay de nuevo?

— No puedo dormir.

— Puedo ver. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

— No tengo.

— Está bien, tengo algunos de Emmeline. Bien, ¿Vamos abajo? Es tarde, no habrá nadie y Prongs nos dará una paliza si fumamos aquí.

— Ok. — Remus fingió irse de mala gana. En secreto, estaba encantado de que:

1\. Sirius estuviera preocupado por él y que;

2\. Sirius quisiera pasar tiempo a solas con él sin despertar a James.

El hecho de que los cigarrillos ofrecidos vinieran de la novia actual de Sirius era un hecho que Remus estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto por ahora. Abajo, se sentaron junto a la ventana, en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas. Ambos levantaron sus rodillas y se sentaron uno frente al otro, de modo que si Remus se estiraba solo un poco sus dedos de los pies se tocarían.

— Entonces — dijo Sirius, encendiendo un cigarrillo en silencio y luego pasándoselo a Remus, antes de encender el suyo. Probablemente era algo que impresionaba a las chicas. También impresionaba a Remus, pero no lo iba a demostrar. — ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¿Plan? — Remus frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Has estado despierto toda la noche durante los últimas tres días y no tienes un plan?! ¿Estás seguro de que eres Moony?

— Quiero volver a The Hog's Head. — Remus dijo, rápidamente.

Sirius dejó que sus ojos parpadearan, pero asimiló esta noticia lentamente. Exhaló humo, mirando por la ventana oscura a la luna menguante sobre ellos antes de regresar con Remus para hablar.

— Correcto. Ok, creo que puedo entender por qué. — Dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo — ¿Siendo invisible?

— No. — Remus negó con la cabeza, tomando breves y nerviosos tirones en su cigarrillo — No, si están allí, si ella está allí, entonces quiero conocerla.

— Remus. No.

— ¿Por qué no? — Remus respondió con vehemencia. Estaba listo para una pelea, si Sirius quería una. Eso se sentiría bien; eso sería algo.

— ¡¿Porque es peligroso?! ¿Porque nunca los has conocido antes y no sabes cómo son, excepto que asesinaron a una mujer la otra noche? ¿Porque aún no tienes diecisiete años y si tienes que defenderte con magia te pueden echar de la escuela?

Sirius lo estaba mirando mientras decía todo esto, incrédulo. Remus parpadeó sorprendido. Apagó su cigarrillo y se puso de pie, usando su altura contra Sirius.

— No puedes decirme qué hacer. Simplemente no te metas en mi camino.

— ¡No seas así! Mira, entiendo cómo te sientes...

— Ajá.

— Está bien, no entiendo — Sirius negó con la cabeza con impaciencia — ¡Pero quiero que estés a salvo!

— Lo estaré, faltan siglos hasta la próxima luna llena, ella no tendrá ninguna ventaja sobre mí.

— ¿No crees que esto es exactamente lo que quiere Greyback?

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? — Remus gruñó. — ¿Qué estoy siendo estúpido?

— No, no es estúpido, solo... imprudente.

— ¿Sirius Black, sermoneándome sobre la imprudencia? Que irónico, ja.

— Oi. — Sirius se puso de pie ahora, enojado.

Sí, aquí vamos, dijo algo en Remus, adelante, pruébame.

— Bueno, es muy lindo de tu parte decirme que no me ponga en peligro. — Remus continuó, sabiendo que estaba siendo cruel — ¡Ya que no estuviste tan preocupado por mi seguridad el año pasado!

El rostro de Sirius decayó, miró hacia la alfombra y Remus vio lo que había hecho.

— Eso... eso no es justo, Moony. — Sirius dijo en voz baja.

La vida no es justa, quería decir Remus, pero sabía lo infantil y petulante que sonaría. Este no era un argumento que alguno de los dos fuera a ganar, y estaba cansado, tan agotado de preocuparse, pensar, imaginar y no dormir.

— Tengo que encontrarme con ellos. — Dijo finalmente. — Creo que me volveré loco de lo contrario. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco.

— Okay. — Sirius se recuperó y se pasó la mano por el cabello. — Ok, ¿Qué pasa con Ferox, has intentado hablar con él?

— Pensé en eso. Intentará detenerme. Moody también. Fue su idea no dejarme ir a Hogsmeade en primer lugar.

— Está bien… está bien, vamos a ir, ¿De acuerdo? Juntos. Le diremos a James y ...

— No quiero que nadie más lo sepa. — Remus dijo, ferozmente — Es privado.

— Merlín, Moony, no lo estás poniendo fácil...

— ¡No es fácil! Es jodidamente difícil, ¿Sabes? ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! 

— ¡Okay! — Sirius levantó ambas manos en un gesto de paz.

Estamos peleando, pensó Remus, estamos peleando y él es el que está tratando de calmarme a mí. Eso le hizo sentir un poco mareado y se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Se inclinó hacia adelante con la cabeza entre las manos.

— Lo siento — dijo en voz baja — sé que estoy siendo un... todo es tan...

— Entiendo, Moony. — Sirius se sentó a su lado. — Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

— No puedes ayudarme — dijo Remus — tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, no puedo arriesgar a nadie más, tengo que ser yo, tengo que... — Remus comenzó a hablar, y todo salió en un revoltijo de balbuceos privados de sueño. — Si puedo conocerla, entonces tal vez… tengo que conocer a Greyback, algún día. Solo sé que tengo que hacerlo. Y yo quiero... no unirme a él, ni nada de eso, solo... conocerlo. Y entender. Por qué hizo lo que hizo y por qué... por qué me hizo quien soy.

Las lágrimas habían brotado de la nada y se cubrió la cara, avergonzado. Sirius estaba callado a su lado.

— Moony... — puso una mano fría y tentativa sobre el hombro de Remus, suavemente, como si Remus pudiera girarse y golpearlo como un animal salvaje — Él no te hizo quien eres.

— Él me hizo lo que soy. — Oh Dios, ahora estaba sollozando. Deseó no haber comenzado toda esta conversación, ojalá hubiera enviado a Sirius de regreso a la cama.

La última vez que había llorado había sido una situación similar: había estado sentado junto a un chico que amaba, diciendo algo que le dolía decir. Grant lo había abrazado y le había hecho sentir que todo estaría bien. Remus sabía que no tenía derecho a esperar lo mismo de Sirius.

Cuando los hombros de Remus comenzaron a temblar por la emoción, Sirius se movió levemente, pero no fue a ninguna parte. Remus lo escuchó hacer un pequeño ruido extraño, que podría haber sido comprensivo o simplemente confundido, pero se acercó, deslizó su mano hacia abajo en la de Remus y apretó sus dedos. Patéticamente, Remus le devolvió el apretón mientras lloraba enojado por Greyback, y la pobre mujer asesinada, y la terrible injusticia de todo.

...

Sábado 15 de Enero de 1977

Remus se despertó al amanecer, todavía acurrucado en el sofá, cubierto con una manta de lana del tocador guardado en la esquina de la sala común. Frunció el ceño contra la luz del sol, parpadeando confundido mientras recordaba lentamente dónde estaba. Sirius todavía estaba allí, en el otro extremo, sentado con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás en el sueño, la boca abierta. Por supuesto que Sirius no roncaba.

Remus deseaba poder mirarlo un poco más en la tenue luz del amanecer, pero había estado aplastado toda la noche y necesitaba estirarse desesperadamente. Se movió con cuidado, sus miembros rígidos crujieron como las ramas de un tejo antiguo. Sirius se movió, tosió levemente y abrió los ojos.

— Buenos días — gruñó, enderezándose. — ¿Que hora es?

— Casi las siete. — Remus respondió, después de una rápida mirada al reloj de abuelo.

— James estará listo para el quidditch en un minuto.

— Sí...

— ¿Estás bien?

Remus puso sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra y se frotó los alfileres y agujas de su pierna izquierda.

— Dormí, al menos. — Respondió. — Perdón por lo de anoche.

— Pff. — Sirius agitó su mano, bostezando — No fue nada. He tenido crisis mucho peores.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí abajo a esta hora? — James bajó corriendo las escaleras, escoba en mano. Los miró a ambos, miró sus pijamas y la manta de Remus. — ¿Durmieron aquí?

— Teníamos que hacerlo — respondió Sirius, estirándose — Cualquier cosa para evitar tus ronquidos.

James sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Raros. ¿No te apetece unirte a mí para dar una vuelta rápida al campo antes de la práctica, Padfoot?

— No — volvió a bostezar Sirius — Me voy a la cama. Es sábado, Potter, estás loco.

— Es sábado de Hogsmeade, más tarde, no te quedes dormido. — James advirtió: — Lo siento, Moony. — Él le dio una mirada de disculpa.

— Está bien — respondió Remus — Vayan a divertirse. Tengo tarea. Obviamente. La sala común estará agradable y silenciosa. 

— ¿Los veo a ambos para el desayuno, entonces? — Preguntó James, ya a medio camino de la habitación, ansioso por ser el primero en entrar al campo.

La sala común comenzaría a llenarse, pronto: el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor primero, luego algunos de los estudiantes más entusiastas que buscaban sacar sus tareas antes del viaje a la aldea programado para más tarde. Remus miró a Sirius.

— ¿De verdad vas a volver a la cama?

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

— Sí. ¿Quieres venir?

Por primera vez en días, Remus se rió.

...

— Hola Remus, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Remus miró hacia arriba con un pequeño ceño fruncido que tenía más que ver con una compleja tabla de Astronomía que con ser interrumpido. Sonrió tan pronto como vio quién era y asintió.

— Por supuesto, Chris, toma asiento. — Señaló las cinco sillas vacías en la mesa que estaba usando. Christopher se sentó a solo un asiento de Remus. — ¿No te gustó Hogsmeade?

— Oh, bueno, sabía que no podías ir, y estoy atrasado en algunas cosas, así que... — Christopher parecía un poco nervioso. Se sentó con sus cuadernos y el pergamino en su regazo, mirando a Remus furtivamente.

— Er... ¿Querías hacer tu tarea? — Remus instó, vagamente divertido.

— ¡Si! Lo siento… — Christopher rápidamente comenzó a esparcir sus notas, torpemente, sonrojándose ferozmente.

— ¿Estás bien, Chris?

— Mm hmm, sí...

— Okay. Bueno, estoy haciendo lo de Astronomía y realmente hice un gran lío. Eres bastante bueno con las estrellas y esas cosas, ¿No?

— Sí. Quiero decir, no brillante. Pero estoy bien, sí, eh... ¿Quieres que mire?

— Gracias — Remus se deslizó sobre su gráfico.

— Oh, claro, puedo ver dónde te has equivocado, estás unos grados fuera... — Christopher sacó su brújula y comenzó a trazar una nueva trayectoria para Venus. Remus estuvo bastante feliz de dejarlo seguir adelante y comenzó a hojear su agenda. Tenía tarea de Historia que hacer, pero había planeado perversamente guardarla para el final como regalo. Probablemente podría decirle eso a Christopher para aligerar el estado de ánimo; también era el tipo de cosas que hacía Chris. Sirius solo movía la cabeza con desconcierto y lo llamaba idiota.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Christopher se le adelantó.

— Empecé a leer algunos libros muggles. — Dijo apresuradamente, como si hubiera estado preparándose para ello durante un tiempo. — Durante la Navidad.

— ¿Ah sí? — Remus sonrió cortésmente. Le había estado diciendo a Christopher durante años que se estaba limitando al no leer libros de autores no mágicos. — ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¡Bien! Ha sido genial. Lo que más me gusta es la poesía... — Era una declaración bastante inocua, pero parecía que Christopher estaba contando su secreto más oscuro. Sus mejillas estaban ahora carmesí, y no estaba mirando a Remus cuando habló. — Eh... me gusta mucho Oscar Wilde.

— ¿Oh? — Remus respondió, con firmeza, preguntándose a dónde iba esto.

Pensó que tenía una idea bastante clara de a qué se refería Christopher, en realidad, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo mientras averiguaba cómo reaccionar. Seguramente no iban a hablar de esto aquí y ahora, a las tres de la tarde de un sábado en una sala común solo medio vacía. Habían algunos de primer año jugando gobstones en la alfombra, ¡Por el amor de Dios!

— Sí, y... y Christopher Isherwood. — Chris continuó valientemente. Si que era valiente, decidió Remus. Quizás eso fue la cosa más valiente que jamás había presenciado.

— Bien, sí... — Se aclaró la garganta, deseando saber la forma correcta de responder. — Puede que también te guste Truman Capote.

Christopher lo miró, medio ansioso, medio asustado.

— Ellos son er... ¿Son tu tipo de escritores también, entonces? — Christopher se estaba mordiendo el labio con mucha fuerza ahora, Remus estaba preocupado de que se mordiera la piel.

— Um... sí.

En realidad, no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Había tenido un indicio, más que un indicio, sobre Christopher durante bastante tiempo. Pero no esperaba esto en un millón de años. Christopher pareció increíblemente aliviado y se inclinó.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo sabes? — Él susurró.

Remus se inclinó hacia atrás, presa del pánico sobre quién podría estar escuchando. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente y luego se frotó la nuca.

— Cristo. — Respiró — Realmente necesito un cigarrillo. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? 

Ese era, quizás, el peor momento posible para hablar de eso. Pero no era culpa de Christopher. Christopher no sabía sobre la situación del hombre lobo, o Greyback, o la actitud absurda de Sirius hacia su sexualidad, o incluso que los merodeadores estaban planeando ir a la guerra en solo un año. Christopher solo sabía una cosa y Remus sabía que necesitaba un amigo.

Fueron a la Torre de Astronomía, sabiendo que probablemente estaría vacía; todas las parejas estaban en Hogsmeade hoy. Se sentaron afuera, con la espalda contra el parapeto. Remus fumaba y Christopher retorcía sus manos en su regazo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? — Preguntó de nuevo.

— Desde que tenía quince años. — Remus respondió. — El verano anterior a este, ¿Tú?

— Um… creo que siempre tuve una idea. Pero. Sí, tal vez hace unos meses.

— Vas a estar bien, sabes. — Remus dijo, esperando que sonara creíble. No era exactamente una mentira, pero no estaba seguro.

— ¿Lo saben los otros merodeadores? ¿Acerca de tí?

Remus se estremeció, recordando el calor de la piel de Sirius contra él desde temprano esa mañana. Cómo había tomado su mano mientras lloraba. Cómo había salido temprano del desayuno para encontrarse con Emmeline. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Nah. Aún no.

— Ninguno de mis amigos lo sabe. Eres la única persona a la que se lo he contado.

Remus no sabía qué decir al respecto. No todo el mundo tenía un Grant, supuso. Medio rió, medio suspiró.

— Lo siento, Chris. Ojalá tuviera un consejo o algo así, pero solo estoy siguiendo adelante.

— Está bien. Es bueno saber que hay alguien más... ¿Es así con los muggles?

— ¿Hm? Oh, bueno... quiero decir, hay muggles que son homosexuales, sí. Obviamente, Oscar Wilde y esos. Solían enviarte a la cárcel antes, pero ahora está bien. Bien. No está bien. No es... quiero decir, es mejor no ser maricón, supongo. ¿Qué pasa con los magos?

— Lo mismo — respondió Christopher, con tristeza — Mejor no serlo.

Se quedaron callados un rato. Remus encendió otro cigarrillo. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito espantoso; luchó por subir más las escaleras sin jadear.

— ¿Remus? — Dijo Christopher.

— ¿Si?

— Me alegro... er, me alegro de que si había alguien más que... supiera... entonces me alegro de que seas tú.

Dios. Remus pensó, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce?

...

Con todo, había sido un sábado muy ajetreado. Y aún no ha terminado, se dijo Remus mientras yacía en la oscuridad, lo más quieto posible, esperando que la respiración de sus amigos se estabilizara, para decirle que estaban todos dormidos. Se estaba quedando quieto y callado para intentar engañar a Sirius, no podía permitirse una interrupción esta noche. Tenía lugares a los que ir.

Sí, Ok; le había dicho a Sirius que no iría a The Hog's Head. O al menos, que no iría sin él. Pero, se justificó Remus, esto era demasiado importante y tenía que ir solo. No podía ser responsable de poner en peligro a más personas de las que ya habían estado. Y, de hecho, pensó, de mal humor, mientras comenzaba a salir sigilosamente de la habitación, con la capa de James metida debajo de su túnica, ¿Quién era Sirius para exigir algo de Remus? Que se besaran el uno al otro de vez en cuando claramente no significaba que tuvieran ningún derecho especial el uno sobre el otro. Sirius no podía hacer todo a su manera.

Se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad en la oscuridad de la escalera y luego se escabulló silenciosamente a través de la sala común medio vacía y salió del agujero del retrato. Tenía el mapa, tenía su varita, y nada más.

Antes de lo que esperaba, Remus se encontró ya fuera de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, y luego estaba en el túnel, caminando a una velocidad que rara vez lograba. No necesitaba encender su varita, como solía hacer cuando los demás estaban con él. Simplemente siguió avanzando a través del aire frío, el olor a chocolate se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto y nunca había sido menos apetitoso.

En Honeyduke's, pudo llegar al frente de la tienda sin problemas, aunque tenía una horquilla que le había pedido a Mary por si acaso. Y de repente, él estaba allí; parado solo en Hogsmeade. Siguió adelante, era la única opción. Ya podía olerla, todavía estaba allí o lo había estado recientemente. El corazón de Remus comenzó a latir con fuerza. Estaba más asustado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, más asustado que el año pasado cuando se despertó para descubrir lo que Sirius había hecho.

Fuera de The Hog's Head finalmente se detuvo para respirar. El olor era muy fuerte ahora. La luz brillaba a través de las sucias ventanas del pub y Remus pudo ver que no había mucha gente adentro, aunque habían algunos clientes. Se quitó la capa y respiró el aire frío de Enero.

Hubo movimiento detrás de él; un ruido como un grito de alegría.

— ¡Ahí estás! ¿Quién es un chico bueno, entonces?


	106. Sexto Año: Una larga noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Capítulo un poco oscuro. Tanto en términos de temas como en emociones.
> 
> Canciones (opcionales):  
> 'Let me follow' de Son Lux

Ella no era lo que esperaba. Bueno, no sabía qué esperar, pero ciertamente no eso. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, aun que tenía el porte de alguien mucho más alto. Sus afilados rasgos angulosos se veían mucho más severos debido a su cabeza rapada y sus enormes ojos gris niebla que se enfocaron en él con un destello de depredador. Tenía la boca ancha y su labio se había partido en algún momento y había sanado mal. Ella también tenía cicatrices; tantas como él, pero casi invisibles bajo un complejo encaje de pequeños tatuajes circulares, que giraban en espiral a través de su piel curtida por la intemperie en secuencias imposibles de rastrear.

— Remus Lupin — dijo, en voz baja y grave. Tenía una sonrisa horrible y amenazante. Ella mostró todos sus dientes, que estaban en mal estado, descoloridos y desiguales. — Te he estado esperando, querido.

Sacó su varita de inmediato, adoptando una postura de duelo.

— ¡Tira eso! — Ella gruñó, levantando una mano - sus uñas eran largas, amarillas y con forma de garras, llenas de suciedad.

Su varita cayó al suelo y él jadeó sorprendido. Remus estaba congelado en el lugar. Ella estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, y su varita estaba al alcance, pero no podía mover un músculo. Ella se rió, su aliento rígido y blanco en el aire invernal — Te vi aquí en Nochebuena — dijo. Señaló el callejón oscuro, — Te vi allí, con el humano. Los seguí a los dos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó, firmemente, mirándola hacia abajo. Era repulsiva, impura; su capa era de piel de animal enmarañada y pesada, plagada de piojos y otras alimañas. Apestaba a bosque, podredumbre y sangre. A pesar de esto, algo lo atrajo, algo familiar, seguro y acogedor. Manada, le dijo el lobo, en forma de gruñido bajo algún lugar de su interior. Manada.

— Nosotros te queremos a tí, hermano. — Dijo, dando un paso adelante.

Ella bajó la mano y él sintió una especie de relajación en los músculos y retrocedió automáticamente.

— ¿Nosotros? — Preguntó, encontrando coraje ahora que podía moverse de nuevo. Él agarró su varita y ella se lo permitió.

— Nosotros. — Dijo, dando un paso adelante de nuevo. Caminaba con un pie delante del otro, como un animal. Sus pies estaban descalzos sobre los adoquines, negros de suciedad.

— ¿Quiénes son 'nosotros'? — Preguntó, mirando hacia atrás, rápidamente. Casi estaba en la puerta. Si retrocedía lo suficiente, sería visible desde el interior de las ventanas del pub.

— Tu familia, Remus Lupin.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó, todavía distraído por su avance hacia el pub. Tenía que acercarse a la gente. — Bueno — intentó sonreír — si somos familia, será mejor que te invite a una copa...

— Apestas a terror humano, Remus Lupin. — Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Lo siento — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quieres beber o no?

— Si tú quieres.

— Genial... — abrió la puerta con cierto alivio y entró en el mugriento pub. Jamás se había sentido realmente "seguro" en The Hog's Head, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar rodeado de otros magos; oscuros o no. Quizá hubieran cinco o seis personas, incluido el viejo barman de barba blanca. Algunos clientes levantaron la vista por debajo de sus capuchas cuando entraron los dos hombres lobo, pero si tenían alguna idea sobre la situación, no dieron señales de ello.

Se sentó en una mesa, sin apartar los ojos de Remus por un momento. No pidió bebidas, simplemente se sentó frente a ella. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, sintiendo que esta era la opción más segura; esperando que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba planeando atacar.

— Entonces. Sabes mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — No sabía de dónde había venido esa actitud arrogante, si era una locura momentánea o simplemente el resultado de su propia estupidez, pero lo mantenía a salvo por ahora.

— Livia.

— ¿Livia...?

— No necesitamos otros nombres. Pertenecemos a la manada.

— Claro. Ok. Entonces ... ¿Te envió la manada?

— Me envió mi padre.

— Greyback.

Ella no respondió, solo siguió mirándolo con sus ojos extraños y violentos. Ella no pertenecía al interior, pensó. La cola de su capa estaba cubierta de barro y la suciedad manchaba las partes visibles de su piel. De cerca, pudo ver que sus tatuajes no eran simplemente círculos, eran fases lunares. — ¿Greyback es realmente tu padre? — Preguntó Remus, manteniendo su voz baja.

— Él es nuestro padre. — Ella dijo.

— Pidan algo o váyanse. — El hombre alto y anciano del bar apareció a su lado. Remus lo miró, deseando saber cómo transmitir sus pensamientos.

— Er... Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.

Livia no dijo nada, y el barman no la cuestionó, solo chasqueó los dedos y apareció la botella. Se alejó arrastrando los pies, de vuelta detrás de la barra. Remus limpió el borde de la botella con cautela y tomó un sorbo. Era demasiado chicloso y no estaba suficientemente frío. — Está bien — le dijo a Livia de nuevo, — Estás en la manada de Greyback. Eso eh... ¿Debe ser agradable? ¿Acaso tú... -

— Yo te llamé, Remus Lupin. — Livia interrumpió, recostándose en su silla. Remus estaba convencido de que aún no la había visto parpadear. — Te escuché llamarme, cantaste hermoso.

— Quieres decir en la luna...

— Esperé todo lo que pude, pero la caza era demasiado buena y tenía hambre… — sus ojos brillaron intensamente, como si el recuerdo aún estuviera muy fresco — ¿Por qué no viniste a mí? No te encerraron; Seguí tu olor durante días.

— No soy un asesino. — Él dijo. — Yo no cazo.

Ella rió.

— Que locura. ¿Qué te han hecho, pobre hermano? Mi padre me dijo que habías sufrido a manos del humano, pero no sabía cuánto.

— Yo no sufro. — Remus respondió, indignado. — He tenido suerte. Ellos me cuidan.

— Pobre chico — dijo con tristeza — no lo sabes. Pero, por supuesto, eso no es culpa tuya. '¿Cómo podrían ver algo más que las sombras si nunca se les permitió mover la cabeza?'

— ¿Platón? — Remus se sentó, curioso — ¿Greyback te permite estudiar filosofía muggle?

— Mi padre no me pone limitaciones. Mi padre desea que sea libre, fuerte y sabia.

— Y una asesina.

— Los lobos no pueden asesinar. Tú lo sabes, Remus Lupin.

— Pero no somos lobos, ¿verdad? — Él susurró. — No todo el tiempo.

— Somos lo que somos. — respondió. Ella estaba disfrutando esto, podía decirlo. — Puedes ponerte ese uniforme y agitar tu tonta varita, pero sabes que tienes más en común conmigo que con nadie más en ese castillo. — Se lamió los labios — He venido a llevarte a casa, Remus Lupin.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— Es el momento adecuado — ladeó la cabeza — mi padre prefiere esperar hasta que seamos mayores de edad, para que lleguemos a él con una verdadera comprensión de nuestro lugar en el mundo; el lugar que la inmundicia humana nos ha impuesto. Pero el tiempo es corto para todos nosotros, estos días.

— No voy a ir contigo. — Él dijo. — Pertenezco aquí. Soy un mago.

Ella se rió de nuevo, una risa gutural y profunda que resonó en su pecho y habló de largos inviernos fríos en entornos duros e implacables.

— Un mago — escupió con pesar. — ¡Pensar que una bestia magnífica como tú aspira a ser una criatura así! No conoces la mitad del poder que tienes, Remus Lupin. Tampoco Dumbledore.

— Todavía no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— Padre sospechaba que sería difícil. Está muy ansioso por conocerte.

Eso envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Remus. Ella sonrió de nuevo, leyéndolo como un libro. Remus tragó, secamente, ignorando la cerveza de mantequilla ahora.

— Me gustaría conocerlo. — Respondió él con rigidez.

— Con el tiempo — asintió con la cabeza — una vez que hayas llegado a comprender tu lugar.

— ¿Cómo es él? — Remus apenas respiró la pregunta. Los ojos de Livia brillaron y tuvo la impresión de que ella no podía verlo; estaba imaginando algo maravilloso.

— Es magnífico.

— ¡¿Piensas eso…?! — Remus apenas pudo ocultar la emoción de su voz — ¿Lo llamas tu padre, después de lo que te hizo?

— Él me elevó. — Ella siseó, sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo, las cejas fruncieron el ceño — Él me dio el mejor regalo. Y te lo dio a ti, Remus Lupin. Tu padre te está llamando para ir a casa.

— Y para eso estás aquí, ¿verdad? — La miró de arriba abajo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Mi padre esperaba que yo fuera la indicada para persuadirte. En Nochebuena supe que estaba equivocado, no sabíamos que tus deseos estaban en otra parte. — Ella se lamió los labios de nuevo, sus ojos recorriéndolo — Esto no será un problema, debería decírtelo. La manada no discrimina. Encontrarás a alguien de tu gusto.

— No voy a ir. — El Repitió. — Puedes decirle eso. Y quiero que te vayas antes de la próxima luna.

— No te hagas ilusiones, mi querido hermano — ella arqueó una ceja — Estoy aquí por petición de mi padre. Vine a hablar contigo y nada más.

— ¡Asesinaste a una mujer!

— Los lobos no pueden asesinar, Remus Lupin. Te esperé. Cuando no viniste, seguí mi naturaleza. No es fácil, lo sé. Aprender que el mundo no es lo que parece es muy doloroso. Pero aprenderás. Y vendrás a nosotros.

Marcó un ritmo en la mesa empapada de cerveza con sus asquerosas uñas, y una vez más Remus se encontró congelado en su lugar. Ella sonrió y le pasó una garra ennegrecida por el brazo, lentamente. Era espantoso, vil, repugnante, le ponía la piel de gallina, pero no podía escapar.

— Te atraparán, así — susurró — Te enjaularán, te encadenarán y atarán hasta que estés medio loco de hambre. Serás golpeado y traicionado. Estarás solo y vivirás con miedo. Esta es una promesa, Remus Lupin.

Su corazón martilleaba contra su caja torácica, estaba mareado de terror, pero aún no podía moverse, ni hablar ni reaccionar. Ella le clavó las uñas en el brazo y él no pudo gritar, pero las lágrimas de dolor brotaron de sus ojos cuando gotas de sangre oscura burbujearon a través de su piel rota. — Y vendrás a nosotros, arrastrándote, derrotado, y tu padre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos y el amor de la manada. Nunca volverás a sentirte solo.

*Crack*

Alguien apareció en el pub y llamó la atención de Livia. Remus no podía girar la cabeza para ver, pero ella lo hizo, todavía agarrando el brazo de Remus con todas sus fuerzas, su rostro se volvió amargo y enojado.

— ¡Argentum creo! — Gritó una voz ronca, y Livia chilló, soltando a Remus y cubriéndose la cara mientras las cadenas de plata brotaban del encantamiento, enroscándose alrededor de su cuello y brazos. Gimiendo de dolor, le siseó a Remus.

— ¡Te veré pronto, hermano!— Antes de desaparecer, con un *Crack* abrasador.

Las cadenas de plata cayeron al suelo cubierto de serrín como una serpiente reluciente, y Remus se desplomó hacia adelante, finalmente libre. Se apartó de su salvador y vomitó, su brazo palpitaba y la plata hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas.

— Finito. — Dijo la misma voz ronca, haciendo que las cadenas (y el vómito) desaparecieran en un instante — Lo siento, Remus. 

Leo Ferox se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, donde Livia había estado solo unos segundos antes. Remus lo miró parpadeando con los ojos llorosos, sacudió la cabeza y se secó la boca rápidamente.

— Está bien... — gruñó, sintiéndose débil y sacudido hasta la médula. — Gracias.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Ferox, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación paternal.

— Creo que sí, es solo la plata... — Remus asintió, agarrándose del brazo y tomando un trago rápido de cerveza de mantequilla para aclarar el sabor amargo de su boca. — Sí, eso — Asintió de nuevo.

— Bien. — El rostro de Ferox se volvió severo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio una palmada a Remus en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Remus gritó y se agachó, más por el shock que por el dolor. Miró a Ferox, herido. Su antiguo maestro le devolvió la mirada — ¡Entonces puedes decirme qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!

— Yo estaba... ella era...

— Sé exactamente lo que ella es. La hemos estado rastreando durante semanas.

— ¿Quiénes? 

—Moody y yo —dijo Ferox con impaciencia, como si ese no fuera el punto—, ¿No te dije lo peligroso que era Greyback? ¡¿No fui claro?!

— Fuiste claro. — Remus frunció el ceño. — Pero puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

— Obviamente. — Ferox gruñó.

El barman alto, de barba blanca, apareció junto al hombro de Ferox, con un vaso de whisky de fuego. Ferox lo aceptó y lo bebió de una. —Gracias, Aberforth — asintió con la cabeza al camarero, quien asintió y se alejó arrastrando los pies de nuevo. Ferox negó con la cabeza, todavía enojado — Tienes suerte de que te haya visto. ¡Tienes suerte de que él supiera lo suficiente como para ponerse en contacto con Moody antes de contactar a alguien más! 

— ¿Por qué, quién es él? — Remus se volvió para mirar.

— No importa. — Ferox espetó, llamando la atención de Remus. — Pero tienes mucha suerte.

— ¡Bien bien! — Remus miró sus manos. Su brazo había dejado de sangrar, pero le dolía de manera muy desagradable. Quién sabía qué tipo de suciedad tenía debajo de las uñas. — Lo siento.

— ¡Lo siento no es suficiente, Remus! — Ferox suspiró profundamente. — ¡Fuiste estúpido y descuidado, y te podrían haber matado! ¿Sabes lo que quieren? ¡¿Sabes por qué te estaban esperando?! 

— Sí. — Él respondió, groseramente, cruzando los brazos, con cuidado de no golpear al que le dolía — Ella me lo dijo.

Ferox resopló, furioso.

— ¡Quieren convertirte en uno de ellos!

— ¡Ya soy uno de ellos! — Remus gritó, levantándose tan rápido que su taburete voló hacia atrás, repiqueteando en el sucio piso del pub y atrayendo la atención de todos. A Remus no le importaba. Se dirigió a la puerta. Ferox lo siguió afuera. Remus caminó más rápido, dirigiéndose a Honeyduke's — Tú no eres mi papá. ¡Ya ni siquiera eres mi maestro, así que lárgate y déjame en paz!

Su terror se había convertido en rabia rápidamente, su cabeza todavía palpitaba por la plata y por haber sido abofeteado (como hacía la maldita Matrona, los malditos adultos son todos iguales), su brazo dolía y picaba más que nunca. Y Remus no era rápido en sus pies en el mejor de los casos. Ferox lo alcanzó fácilmente. Agarró su hombro.

— ¡Oi! Mira, tal vez fui un poco duro, pero... ¡Jesucristo, Lupin! Nos diste a todos un gran susto. 

Remus se detuvo en eso.

— ¿A todos?

Ferox suspiró de nuevo.

— Vamos. Será mejor que te lleve de regreso al castillo. Hay algunas personas esperándote.

Antes de que comenzaran a caminar de regreso, Ferox lanzó un patronus, un pájaro enorme de patas largas, para enviar un mensaje a Hogwarts de que ambos estaban a salvo.

— Dumbledore lo sabe, entonces. — Remus suspiró.

— Me temo que sí.

— Y McGonagall, supongo.

— Tendrás muchos castigos, Remus, no te mentiré.

Remus resopló y miró a Ferox correctamente por primera vez. En realidad, no tuvo que mirar hacia arriba. En los dos años transcurridos desde la última vez que se vieron, Remus se había puesto a su altura. Estaban cara a cara. Ferox todavía tenía el cabello dorado, era bastante guapo y estaba curtido por el clima, pero ya no era el héroe que Remus adoraba a los trece años. Era solo un hombre, un soldado en una guerra, como todos ellos.

— Lo siento mucho. — Remus dijo: — Sabía que era estúpido, ni siquiera puedo explicarme.

— Ah, no tienes que hacerlo, muchacho — Ferox le dio una palmada en el hombro — Es natural, sabiendo lo que sabes de él.

— Nunca había conocido a otro... hombre lobo... antes. — Él dijo. — ¿Son todos así?

Ferox lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Remus pensó en esto mientras caminaban, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

— No, supongo que no pueden ser todos así. — Suspiró — Hay gente buena y mala. Magos buenos y malos. ¿Por qué los monstruos deberían ser diferentes? 

— Remus, mi viejo amigo, si pudieras hacer que todos los demás entendieran eso, entonces no habría ninguna guerra.

...

Fue llevado directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore. Remus nunca había estado dentro antes, y estaba casi tan ansioso como lo estaba antes de conocer a Livia. Era una habitación ventilada de techos altos con retratos que cubrían las paredes y armarios llenos de extrañas curiosidades. Terriblemente, Dumbledore estaba solo, sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo en un largo pergamino. Remus se quedó en silencio durante al menos cinco minutos.

— Señor Lupin. — El director dijo, finalmente. — Parece que siempre nos encontramos en las condiciones más desagradables.

— Sí. Supongo que sí. — Remus asintió. Había tenido una noche muy mala como para preocuparse por lo que Dumbledore fuera a decirle. Dije que lucharía por tu maldita causa, viejo, ¿Qué más quieres?

Dumbledore observó su indiferencia con atención.

— Has hecho algo muy peligroso esta noche.

— Sí — levantó el brazo vendado.

— Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

— Lo sé. — Remus respondió, bajando la cabeza, tratando de parecer arrepentido. Si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de calmarse con Ferox, entonces podría tener mucho más que decir. Solo pudo pensar; Lo sé, profesor, sé que no se está refiriendo a ningún daño corporal que pueda haber tenido. Esa es claramente la menor de sus preocupaciones, considerando que me he estado destrozando a mí mismo durante ocho años antes de que alguien decidiera intervenir.

Dumbledore, por supuesto, no sabía sobre el secreto de los merodeadores. Bien pudo haber sabido sobre los esfuerzos de Madame Pomfrey para ayudar a Remus, pero si lo sabía, no mostró interés alguno.

Así que Remus se calló y aceptó su castigo, esperando que eventualmente Dumbledore lo liberara y pudiera volver a la cama. Hubo una conferencia sobre responsabilidad y madurez. Un severo recordatorio de que la guerra es más grande que él y que sus propios motivos personales no importaban. 'Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios...' (Sí, Remus se burló, interiormente, algunos más que otros, presumiblemente).

— ¿Entiendes, Remus?

— Sí, director.

Después de eso, tuvo que darle a Dumbledore un relato detallado de todo lo que él y Livia habían discutido. No era mucho, Remus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por lo poco que había aprendido él mismo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía complacido, Dumbledore siempre parecía ser una cosa u otra. Varios de los relojes en una de las vitrinas comenzaron a sonar, y Remus se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana. Reprimió un bostezo.

— Sí — asintió Dumbledore, como si Remus acabara de hacer un punto muy interesante — Quizás eso sea suficiente por esta noche. Puede irse a la cama, señor Lupin.

Remus asintió adormilado y se puso de pie, frotándose la cadera que estaba rígida por estar sentado en los duros asientos de madera toda la noche.

— ¿Profesor? — Preguntó, justo antes de irse. Dumbledore había vuelto a escribir cartas y no había hecho ninguna señal de haber escuchado al chico, así que Remus continuó de todos modos — Livia dijo que no sabía ni la mitad del poder que tenía. Y podía hacer magia sin varita y magia sin palabras, y… 

— Sus talentos no eran nada fuera de lo común, Sr. Lupin — respondió Dumbledore, sin mirar hacia arriba — Claramente ha estudiado las artes oscuras y puede ser particularmente talentosa. No te preocupes.

— Ok entonces. — Remus respondió, aún más decepcionado. — ¿Está er... el profesor Ferox todavía está aquí?

— El señor Ferox se quedará en Hogsmeade unos días más. Buenas noches, Remus.

— Um... buenas noches, director.

La profesora McGonagall lo estaba esperando fuera de la oficina. Parecía furiosa, pero no dijo nada.

— Estoy segura de que ya has tenido suficientes reprimendas por una noche. — Dijo ella con rigidez.

— Oh — suspiró Remus — Puedo tomar un poco más, si eso la hace sentir mejor.

Ella enarcó una ceja, hizo una reverencia, pero siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron al agujero del retrato, ella se detuvo y dijo:

— Dos meses de detención, todas las noches excepto lunas llenas. Y diles a esos chicos que se vayan a la cama de inmediato.

Se arrastró hasta la sala común y encontró a James, Sirius y Peter allí, esperando en pijama. James caminaba junto a la chimenea, Peter estaba tratando de no quedarse dormido, apoyándose en su codo, y Sirius, que había estado sentado muy erguido en un sillón, se puso de pie de un salto en el momento en que vio a Remus.

— ¡¿A qué crees que estás jugando?! — Gritó, cruzando la habitación a grandes zancadas: — ¡Huyendo por tu cuenta!

— Por favor, no lo hagas, Padfoot, estoy hecho polvo... — Remus suspiró, haciendo una mueca. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Solo quería irse a dormir, suficiente charla por esta noche.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que fue descubrir que te escapaste? — Sirius gritó. Remus le arqueó una ceja.

Sirius parpadeó y dio un paso atrás, un poco, mirando hacia abajo. — Para todos nosotros, quiero decir.

— Puedo imaginarlo. — Remus dijo: — Y lo siento, pero por favor, ¿Puedo irme a la cama? Puedes retarme por la mañana.

— Sí, cálmate, Black. — James se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius. Sirius se encogió de hombros, agitado. James suspiró, quitándose las gafas. — Es tarde, estamos todos cansados. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Moony?

— Estoy bien. — Remus asintió, sintiéndose muy, muy agradecido con James Potter.


	107. Sexto Año: Negociaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):
> 
> You can't always get what you want de The Rolling Stones

Domingo 15 de Enero de 1977

Durmió hasta lo más tarde posible la mañana siguiente, intentando posponer la gran confrontación que le esperaba. No podía hablar con ellos, todavía no, no hasta que su cabeza estuviera despejada. Tendrían tantas preguntas, algunas que no podía responder, otras que no quería. Se duchó más tiempo de lo habitual; algo de Livia parecía haberse adherido a él, y abrió el grifo caliente para poder quemarlo. Las marcas de garras que había dejado ya se estaban curando, pero todavía picaban bajo el jersey de lana áspero de Remus.

Limpio y vestido, Remus fue a su baúl y buscó un trozo de pergamino, antes de garabatear una nota así nomás:

Si todavía estás en el pueblo, me gustaría volver a hablar contigo.

Lo dobló a toda prisa, se lo metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la lechucería. Los merodeadores estaban todos en la sala común, en el mismo estado en el que estaban la noche anterior. Remus los miró, presa del pánico, luego inclinó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

— Moony, espera… — Lo siguieron, los tres, a través del agujero del retrato. No importaba, no podían discutirlo abiertamente, él lo sabía y ellos lo sabían.

— Voy a la lechucería. — Dijo, marchando adelante.

— ¿No quieres desayunar? — Preguntó Peter.

— Después.

— Moony, ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó anoche? — Preguntó James, sonando todavía muy cansado. Remus supuso que había estado soportando la peor parte de la frustración de Sirius. Bueno; tenía que dejar que alguien más se hiciera cargo de eso por un tiempo.

— Aquí no.

Desafortunadamente, todos lo siguieron hasta la lechucería, que resultó estar completamente vacía, excepto por las lechuzas, por supuesto, la mayoría de las cuales dormían.

— ¿A quién le estás escribiendo? — Sirius preguntó de inmediato. Remus cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a atar su nota a la lechuza más cercana.

— Ferox. Mi antiguo profesor.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Remus soltó la cuerda que estaba usando y dio una sacudida cuando tuvo que doblarse para recogerla. Continuó explicando, con calma.

— Está en Hogsmeade. Lo vi anoche, pero quiero volver a verlo.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo en...

Remus gruñó de nuevo, buscando a tientas su tercer intento de atar la nota a la pata del búho agitado. Sirius estaba demasiado cerca, inclinado sobre él, exigiendo respuestas, y Remus apenas podía concentrarse.

— Está trabajando con Moody, y lo convocaron allí para traerme de regreso...

— ¿Quién lo convocó?

— ¡Joder, dame un minuto, ¿quieres? — Remus espetó.

Sirius retrocedió, luciendo como si le gustaría mucho decir algo más, pero se estaba mordiendo la lengua. James volvió a tocar su hombro. Remus los ignoró a ambos y ató la carta al pájaro, tal vez un poco demasiado apretado, porque lo picoteó enojado antes de volar hacia el pueblo. Podría quedarse allí, tal vez, no tardaría mucho. Pero su estómago gruñó. Se volvió para mirar a sus amigos.

— Okay. ¿Desayuno?

— ¿Vas a decirnos...

— Sí, Padfoot, está bien. Vamos... Busquemos unas tostadas y salgamos a caminar o algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso fue lo que hicieron, entonces. Remus untó con mantequilla al menos cinco rebanadas de pan tostado en el Gran Comedor, las envolvió en servilletas y las metió en los bolsillos de su túnica. Los otros tres merodeadores lo siguieron, observando con cautela como si aún no estuvieran muy seguros de qué hacer con él.

— Correcto. — Dijo, una vez que estuvieron afuera — Todos deben callarse y dejarme contarlo, ¿De acuerdo? Sin interrupciones.

Asintieron solemnemente mientras caminaban. Vio a Sirius fruncir los labios. Le debe ser difícil, pensó Remus con rencor. Pero puede escucharme a mí, por una vez. Entonces, habló.

Lo encontró mucho más fácil que contárselo a Dumbledore, al menos sabía con certeza que los merodeadores estaban de su lado. Trató de explicar todo con el menor contexto emocional posible. Sabía que había un hombre lobo cerca. Fue a buscarlo, y conoció a Livia, luego intervino Ferox.

— Moody me habló el verano pasado — explicó finalmente — me dijo algo y me hizo... me hizo pensar en lo útil que puedo ser, eso es todo. Tengo que dejar de ver mi pequeño problema peludo como… bueno, como un problema. Si vamos a la guerra con criaturas oscuras, entonces, como criatura oscura, debería ser...

— No eres una criatura oscura. — James dijo, de repente — Eres nuestro Moony.

Remus se encogió de hombros. No habría puesto dinero en apostar en que James sería el primero en interrumpir, pero ahora estaba bastante contento de que lo hubiera hecho. Hizo una pausa; no había nada más que contar. James todavía lo miraba, con un pequeño pliegue entre las cejas. Se subió las gafas por la nariz, claramente pensando muy profundamente. Peter, por supuesto, parecía ansioso. Se miraba los pies y se frotaba las manos. Remus no miró a Sirius. En su lugar, buscó sus cigarrillos.

— Entonces — dijo James, después de tragar — Ella se ha ido, ¿verdad? ¿El hombre lobo?

— Livia — dijo Remus, con un cigarrillo entre los dientes — Sí, creo que Ferox la asustó.

— Joder, seguro. —asintió James, mucho más cómodo hablando de acción— y apuesto a que con Moody en el caso no volverá pronto, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿Estás en muchos problemas? ¿Con Dumbledore?

— No lo creo. — Remus suspiró. Se frotó la cadera adolorida — Creo que Dumbledore estaba más preocupado de que yo hubiera arruinado mi puesto como espía, y no tanto en si rompí o no las reglas.

— Él no querría verte herido. Cualquiera de nosotros. — James dijo, sinceramente. Observó la postura incómoda de Remus — Vamos, hay un banco más abajo, puedes terminar tu tostada.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia el borde del lago, donde había unos bancos de piedra. Hacía demasiado frío para que alguien más pudiera salir a esta hora un domingo, y Remus observó cómo la niebla del final de la mañana se deslizaba por la oscura superficie del agua mientras masticaba los restos de sus tostadas. Sirius no había hablado todavía, desde lo de la lechuza, y Remus estaba tratando de no darse cuenta. Sirius se sentía traicionado - Remus estaba seguro de eso tanto como lo estaba de su propio nombre. Traicionado, incluso si realmente no tenía derecho a sentirse así. "No se trata de tí." Remus quiso sisear al triste y silencioso Sirius.

— No puedo creer que todos estuvimos durmiendo durante la noche más emocionante del año, eh. — James le dio un codazo a Remus, tratando de darle un poco de ligereza a la atmósfera por lo demás bastante sombría.

— No fue tan emocionante — Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole lo que quería — Yo fuu una mierda. Si Ferox no hubiera llegado... no sé.

— ¿Crees que ella podría haber desaparecido contigo? — Preguntó Peter, todavía retorciéndose sus manitas regordetas.

— No sé. — Remus respondió: — Creo… tengo la impresión, de todos modos, que ella necesitaba que yo estuviera de acuerdo. Como si tuviera que ser yo quien tomara la decisión; de lo contrario, supongo que todos podrían unirse y atraparme.

— ¡Bien entonces! — James dijo, dándose una palmada triunfal en el muslo: —No hay problema, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero decir, no hay duda.

— No, claro que no. — Remus dijo rápidamente: — Nunca me uniría a Greyback.

— Bien entonces. — Repitió James, satisfecho.

Remus miró sus manos, todavía grasientas por la tostada. Se las secó en las perneras del pantalón. Por supuesto que no. Por supuesto que nunca lo haría. Excepto. — ¿Moony? — Dijo James, sintiendo el extraño silencio.

— Nunca me uniría a él. — Remus dijo, con cuidado. — Y Livia era... era horrible, pero — Respiró — No todo lo que dijo estaba mal.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso? — Estalló Sirius. Remus seguía sin mirarlo, cada vez más ansioso.

— Solo eso... bueno, los magos nos tratan injustamente, y ... y ... Uf, ustedes no lo entenderían.

Sirius se levantó de un salto, como si hubiera estado a punto de romperse. Miró a Remus como si estuviera a punto de empezar a gritarle. Luego se alejó, a un ritmo imposible.

— ¡Black! — James se puso de pie — ¡Hey!

— Está bien. — Remus agitó una mano — Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada, no puedo explicarlo correctamente.

— Ha estado tan malhumorado últimamente. — James resopló, todavía viendo al otro chico alejarse.

— Ve tras él, si quieres — dijo Remus. — Honestamente, eres el mejor para calmarlo cuando está así. Wormy y yo te encontraremos más tarde, ¿no?

— Ok... — dijo James, ya moviéndose — ¡Gracias, Moony!

— Esos dos son tan raros a veces. — Dijo Peter, mirando a James ponerse al día. — Juro que nunca sé de qué están hablando los demás. Todo es la guerra esto y la guerra aquello... 

— Sí, es algo doloroso, no? — Remus respondió. Lo había dicho con sarcasmo, pero el pobre Peter nunca había sido muy rápido en asimilarlo.

— Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No es así, Moony? Solo pienso... solo tenemos dieciséis años, ¿Mo podemos pensar en otra cosa que no sea hacer 'lo correcto' todo el tiempo? Solíamos divertirnos.

Remus solo escuchaba a medias. Se estiró y volvió a frotarse la cadera para ver si se movía por él.

— Creo que podría volver a la cama, Pete. O la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Dezzie?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿No lo sabías?! — Peter lo miró con incredulidad mientras ayudaba a Remus a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Saber qué? — Preguntó Remus, arqueando la espalda de nuevo por si acaso.

— Ella me dejó.

— Oh, mierda. — Remus parpadeó — ¡Lo siento, amigo! ¿Eso también fue anoche?

— La semana pasada. — Peter dijo, con una frialdad inusual en su voz.

— ¡Lo siento! — Remus dijo de nuevo avergonzado. No creía que realmente hubiera hablado mucho con Peter en semanas, había estado tan absorto en Sirius, y la manada de lobos, y Sirius, y Christopher… decidió hacerlo mucho mejor con todos sus amigos. Después de todo, tan pronto como cumpliera los diecisiete, serían todo lo que tenía. — Realmente lo siento, Wormtail. — Dijo amablemente: — ¿Entonces quieres jugar al ajedrez?

...

Lunes 16 de Enero de 1977

Remus realmente lamentó escuchar lo de Peter y Dezzie. Ella nunca había sido realmente parte de su grupo, pero era una chica lo suficientemente agradable, y había hecho feliz a Peter, le había dado algo que James y Sirius no tenían, y eso era especial en sí mismo. La ruptura aparentemente se había debido simplemente a un cambio de actitud. Se veían desde los catorce años, ya a los dieciséis parecía que Desdémona deseaba abrir un poco las alas.

— ¿Podría cambiar de opinión? — Remus sugirió a un Peter apesadumbrado, ya por su tercer juego de ajedrez.

— Lo dudo — resopló Peter. — Supongo que está enamorada de ese tipo Roman Rotherhide. Idiota. Caballero a F3.

— ¿Pensé que Mary estaba saliendo con él?

— Mary sale con todo el mundo — Peter se rió con malicia. — Ella es como la versión femenina de Padfoot.

La respuesta de Ferox llegó más tarde ese domingo por la noche.

Remus,

Me temo que no puedo invitarte a Hogsmeade, pero puedo quedar contigo para cenar el lunes por la noche en el castillo. Te veré fuera del Gran Comedor a las 6 de la tarde.

Eso estaba bien. Lo suficientemente bien: podía preguntar lo que necesitaba preguntar en cualquier lugar. Remus fue a sus lecciones como de costumbre el lunes y les dijo a los merodeadores a la hora del almuerzo. Sirius le estaba hablando de nuevo, pero no correctamente. Por cada pequeño paso hacia adelante, él y Remus parecían retroceder tres pasos enormes.

— Voy a tomar el té con Ferox esta noche — explicó. — Así que no te veré hasta más tarde.

Sabía que James tenía práctica de quidditch, que Peter estaría viendo, ahora que no tenía novia. Sirius se sentó más derecho.

— ¿Deberíamos ir nosotros también?

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Remus, mirándolo con una mirada fría. Sirius se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su sopa.

Para cuando dieron las seis en punto, Remus prácticamente estaba paseando por los pasillos. No quería parecer demasiado ansioso, así que esperó en la parte superior del rellano antes de bajar la escalera principal apenas un minuto después de la hora. Esto resultó ser una especie de error. Para cuando llegó allí, Mary había encontrado a Ferox había entablado una conversación.

— ¡Remus! — Ella sonrió mientras él descendía — ¡Mira quién está aquí!

— Es por el Sr. Lupin que estoy aquí, para verlo. — Ferox sonrió fácilmente, estrechando la mano de Remus. Todo se sintió muy maduro.

— Estoy tratando de convencerlo de que regrese y nos enseñe otra vez — explicó Mary alegremente — Lo extrañamos, ¿No es así, Remus?

— Er... sí, por supuesto. — Remus asintió. Mary le sonrió y le tocó el antebrazo, inclinándose hacia él de una manera muy familiar. No podía recordar si ella había hecho eso antes.

— ¿Puede esperar aquí? — Le preguntó a Ferox, sin dejar de tocar a Remus — Marlene bajará en un minuto, le encantaría verlo...

— Me temo que tenemos que seguir adelante — dijo Ferox, amablemente — Quizás en otro momento, señorita MacDonald. Remus, ¿Vamos?

Remus siguió a Ferox por las escaleras, en lugar de hacia el pasillo, dejando a Mary al final. — Pensé que nos vendría bien un poco de privacidad — murmuró Ferox — el profesor Kettleburn ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarme mi antiguo despacho.

Remus solo había estado en la oficina de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas una vez desde que Ferox se había ido, para solicitar una extensión en un ensayo después de la luna llena. Kettleburn era una especie de hombre espartano, que había optado por no decorar en absoluto, pero que tenía montones de papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar. Ferox lo arregló cuidadosamente con un movimiento de su varita, antes de convocar bebidas y dos platos para la cena. La comida apareció igual que en el Gran Salón: jamón, huevo y patatas fritas esta noche.

— Mi favorito — dijo Ferox, señalando a Remus que comenzara a comer. Se acurrucaron en silencio durante unos minutos, y Remus disfrutó de la novedad de compartir la cena con un amigo, en lugar de cientos de otras personas.

— Entonces. — Dijo, limpiando lo último de su yema de huevo con un papa frita — Quería hablar sobre Livia.

— Mírate — Ferox asintió con la cabeza, — Hace dos años apenas pude conseguir que me dijeras dos palabras sobre tí.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que ya no hay tiempo para ser tímido. Hay una guerra en marcha.

— Mira si no sabré. — Ferox suspiró. — Está bien, continúa muchacho.

— Okay. — Remus respiró hondo. — No quiero unirme a ella, a ellos, a Greyback. No quiero ser parte de su... su manada, ni nada de eso.

Ferox asintió, pero no dijo nada. Remus, envalentonado, continuó — Pero… creo que podría encontrarlos fácilmente. Creo que ellos podrían encontrarme. Y todavía me quieren. Eso es lo que quiere Dumbledore, ¿no? Una puerta trasera para los hombres lobo. Yo puedo hacer eso. Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido, y no lo volveré a hacer, no mientras esté en Hogwarts, no hasta que tenga al menos la edad. Pero… ahora la conozco, ahora sé cómo son, no tengo miedo. Yo puedo hacerlo.

— Veo. ¿Dumbledore ha dicho...?

— No, pero no soy estúpido. — Remus dijo, con desdén: — No me ha pedido que haga nada, porque nunca pregunta. Solo se asegura de que sepas lo que quiere. Pero hay cosas que yo quiero, también.

— ¿Y qué son esas cosas?

— No voy a firmar el registro, en mi cumpleaños. — Remus dijo, con firmeza. — No me voy a exponer al ministerio. Lo he investigado; si lo hago, tengo que informarles durante tres días al mes. Me encerrarán, supongo que no está muy claro por la información que publicaron. No puedo mantener un trabajo así. Si Dumbledore necesita un espía, también necesita que yo sea imposible de rastrear.

— Ya veo — dijo Ferox de nuevo — Pero...

— No he terminado. — Remus espetó. — Después. Si ganamos. Quiero amnistía para los hombres lobo. Incluso la manada de Greyback. No a Greyback, obviamente, sino a sus seguidores.

— Remus, eso es completamente...

— No, no lo es. — Remus se cruzó de brazos. — No lo sabes. Livia puede ser una chiflada, pero no se equivoca. La elección entre la libertad bajo Greyback o el encarcelamiento bajo el ministerio es una decisión fácil de hacer.

Ferox lo miró durante mucho tiempo. Remus bebió su jugo de calabaza, tenía la garganta muy seca. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que Ferox debía poder escucharlo.

— Estas no son necesariamente cosas que Dumbledore puede hacer — dijo Ferox, lentamente.

— Mierda. — Remus dejó su copa, un poco demasiado dura sobre el escritorio.

— Puedo llevárselo. — Ferox suspiró, sonando derrotado — Pero no puedo hacer promesas.

— Bueno —respondió Remus con frialdad— tendré diecisiete en dos meses. Así que ahí está la fecha límite.

— Caray. — Ferox se rascó la cabeza. Sonaba impresionado, en lugar de enojado — Me recuerdas a Lyall, ahora mismo. ¿Qué pasó con el niño gruñón que siempre se mete en líos? 

— Todavía soy gruñón. — Remus dijo simplemente: — Creo que Lyall probablemente también lo era. No es que crea que Dumbledore puede resolver todos mis problemas. Pero quería poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.

— Lo suficientemente justo. — Ferox asintió. — Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, ¿eh?

— Yo no sabría sobre eso. — Remus respondió.

Sus platos desaparecieron, de repente, y luego reaparecieron, llevando dos grandes trozos de pastel de chocolate cubiertos con fruta en ellos. Se los comieron en silencio, ambos absortos en sus pensamientos, ocasionalmente lanzándose miradas el uno al otro.

— ¿Cómo te va con Moody? — Remus preguntó, casualmente. —Supongo que probablemente no me puedes decir nada.

— Supones bien — asintió Ferox. — Aunque Moody está bien. Totalmente loco, pero me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado.

— ¿Y Aquiles?

— Aquiles está bien. — Ferox sonrió. — Se está quedando con un amigo mío. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios, eh, Lupin?

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Remus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ferox se rió.

— ¿Con la señorita MacDonald, ahí abajo? Te habría emparejado mejor con Marlene, pero supongo que el corazón quiere lo que quiere, ¿eh?

— ¡Oh! — Remus se relajó — No, Mary es solo una amiga.

— Hm — dijo Ferox, obviamente sin creerle del todo. — ¿Qué provocó este cambio de personalidad, entonces?

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre una chica? Dos años es un largo tiempo. — Remus dijo, molesto. — No es que haya cambiado de repente. Mira, dije por primera vez que ayudaría a Dumbledore a pelear cuando tenía catorce años. — Trató de explicar. — Y luego el año pasado, James Potter nos dijo a todos que tenía previsto unirse, tan pronto como saliera de la escuela, y todos dijimos que también lo haríamos, y yo... Sí iba a hacerlo, ya sabes, pero sólo porque James y Sirius querían. En realidad, nunca tuve una razón.

— Todos vamos a sufrir, si ya sabes quién gana. — Dijo Ferox.

— Sí, supongo. — Remus asintió diplomáticamente. — Yo sé eso. Pero quise decir... bueno, nunca antes había tenido mucho interés en eso. Ahora que conocí a Livia, no creo que nada vaya a ser tan bueno para mí después de que termine la escuela, sin importar quién esté en el poder. Quiero algo a lo que aspirar. Si vivo. 

— No deberías compararte con ellos, Remus. Con la manada.

— Realmente no puedo evitarlo, ¿verdad? Todos los demás lo harán. ¿Conoce a mi amigo Sirius Black?

— No muy bien — respondió Ferox — Los Potter lo acogieron, ¿no? Pensé que era un poco extraño, conociendo a su familia.

— ¡Exactamente! — Remus dijo triunfalmente: —Sirius es mi mejor amigo y un Gryffindor, y los Potter lo aman, pero para todos los demás sigue siendo un Black. Pasará el resto de su vida tratando de no serlo, sin importar cuántas cosas buenas haga. Porque las personas nunca olvidan cosas así, piensan que lo que eres te convierte en quién eres. Es lo mismo para mí.

Remus ahora estaba luchando por seguir explicando. Ferox parecía completamente perdido. Suspiró, profundamente — Siento que tenga decirte esto. Eres la única persona que conozco que tiene algún peso con Dumbledore en quien confío. Y que confía en mí.

Ferox lo miró de nuevo, con expresión firme.

— Lo intentaré, Remus. Estás pidiendo mucho.

Remus frunció el ceño. Pensó en Livia: sus pies descalzos, su ropa andrajosa; su terrible tos y la mirada hundida en sus ojos. No era una forma de vivir.

Podría estar pidiendo mucho. Pero Remus nunca antes había pedido nada en su vida. Esperaba que Dumbledore recordara eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota personal: He decidido concentrarme en subir todos los capítulos que faltan lo mejor editados posible. Luego, voy a volver a editar capítulos anteriores que no hayan quedado tan bien. ¡Gracias por leer!


	108. Sexto Año: Mary, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Sexo.
> 
> Canción:
> 
> Mary de The Monkees.

Mary, Mary, where you goin' to?

Mary, Mary, can I go too?

This one thing I will vow ya,

I'd rather die than to live without ya,

Mary, Mary, where you goin' to?

Viernes 5 de Febrero de 1977

El resto de Enero pareció pasar como un borrón y Remus solo trató de volver a la normalidad. La luna llena aterrizó a principios de mes, y Remus amenazó con dejar a los merodeadores fuera de la casa si no prometían quedarse dentro esta vez. Con el tiempo, sabía que se debilitaría y permitiría que comenzaran a dejarlo salir de nuevo, pero sintió que debían ir a lo seguro, al menos por un tiempo.

La repentina distancia entre Remus y Sirius fue dolorosa, y se hizo aún más difícil por el hecho de que su relación (sí así podía llamarse) había sido un secreto todo el tiempo. Remus recurrió a su táctica habitual, enterrándose en sus estudios, mientras Sirius se concentraba en Emmeline. Remus sabía que él estaba de mal humor. Y por una vez, no lo culpó. Toda esta desastrosa situación solo le demostró a Remus que tenían que ponerle fin a lo que estaban haciendo tan pronto como pudieran. Se les estaba volviendo imposible seguir siendo amigos, y necesitaban ser amigos antes que nada.

El problema era que Sirius no había acudido a él desde la noche que habían dormido en la sala común. Remus estaba aterrorizado de que esto significara que ya había terminado, que Sirius se había dado cuenta por sí mismo y simplemente había decidido detenerse. Y Remus no lo permitiría. No podía terminar sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada al respecto. ¿O no?

Tú tomaste mi mano. Quería decirle. Me viste llorar.

El día después de la luna llena de Febrero, Remus yacía en su habitual cama de la enfermería, reflexionando sobre estas cosas. Tenía un corte en el brazo y Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que practicara sus hechizos curativos. Era muy básico, pero estaba tan cansado después de su transformación.

— Tienes que intentarlo, querido — dijo la medibruja, sin simpatía — Querías poder cuidarte después de las lunas, así que tendrás que aprender a encontrar la fuerza.

Pinchó el corte, que ya se estaba curando solo de todos modos, haciendo otro intento a medias por arreglarlo. Nada. Las marcas que Livia había dejado ahora estaban apagadas a un rosa pálido, y Madame Pomfrey pensó que probablemente desaparecerían con el tiempo, ya que no eran heridas intrínsecamente mágicas.

— Puedes irte — le dijo, ahora, desde su oficina. — Si te vas a quedar ahí sentado deprimido... Ve a ver a tus amigos.

Remus no se molestó en decirle que eran sus amigos, o más bien, un amigo en particular, por lo que estaba deprimido. Pero él nunca lo pensaba dos veces cuando ella le daba permiso para que irse, así que se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, saliendo apresuradamente de la enfermería.

— ¡Nos vemos el martes! — bramó al salir.

Se fue después del almuerzo, y solo quedaba una lección ese día; Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, para la que Remus no estaba de humor. De todos modos, estaba por delante del resto de la clase y nadie lo extrañaría. Se inclinó a lo largo de los pasillos sin rumbo fijo durante un rato, todavía pensando en Sirius y Emmeline, y en cómo iba a... - espera un momento.

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, mirando el retrato más cercano. Algo estaba muy mal, lo sabía. La pintura mostraba a un mago anciano con cabello ralo y una pequeña perilla pulcra mirando a través de un gran telescopio dorado. Por alguna razón, llevaba una enorme peluca rizada de color rojo brillante. No parecía molestarle, simplemente seguía ajustando la vista de su artilugio, murmurando en voz baja para sí mismo. Remus resopló y miró la siguiente foto.

Éste contenía un grupo de bonitas y un poco exuberantes jóvenes pastoras que atendian a su rebaño, todas tenían pelucas de color rojo brillante también. Lo mismo con el siguiente retrato: una bruja que llevaba una cesta de frutas desbordante, rizos escarlata llamativos rebotando en su cabeza. Y el siguiente, un monje de aspecto siniestro, cuya peluca roja en realidad estaba encima de su capucha. Ninguno de los sujetos de las pinturas parecía perturbado en absoluto, mientras Remus seguía el rastro de las extrañas pelucas hasta el entrepiso del tercer piso.

— ¡Padfoot! — Remus jadeó, cuando encontró al culpable.

Sirius estaba tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos, charlando casualmente con una pintura de una ninfa del mar risueña en un gran marco dorado. Cuando vio a Remus, soltó un grito y se sumergió en las olas.

— Aw, Moony, ¿por qué la asustaste? — Sirius gruñó — Estaba a punto de lanzarle el hechizo.

— ¡Esto es brillante! — Remus sonrió, señalando todas las pinturas que había pasado — ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer? ¿James está involucrado?

— Sí, está tomando el ala este — asintió Sirius, pasando a la siguiente pintura. — Se nos ocurrió mientras íbamos a la cama esta mañana. Lo siento, pensé que todavía estabas durmiendo.

— Madame Pomfrey, me dejó irme...

— Correcto. Probablemente querrás ir a la biblioteca o algo así. Ya casi he terminado aquí, no es necesario que te quedes.

— No yo--

— ¡Oh, mierda!

El gran reloj de pie en el gran salón había comenzado a sonar: todas las puertas de las aulas estaban a punto de abrirse de golpe y los estudiantes salían en tropel para su próxima lección. — ¡Sabrán que somos nosotros! — Sirius dijo: — ¡Rápido! — Sacó la capa de invisibilidad de James de su túnica y la levantó como una tienda.

Remus se apresuró a meterse debajo, agachándose un poco para compensar la diferencia de altura. Ambos retrocedieron contra la pared y esperaron. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse de golpe, una a la vez, y torrentes de estudiantes llenaron el espacio previamente silencioso. Invisible y atrapado, Remus se dio cuenta de que esta era la mejor oportunidad que había tenido en días.

— Oi — susurró, directamente al oído de Sirius. Sintió que el otro chico se tensaba. — ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

— ¿A qué te...

— Me estás evitando.

— No, no es así. — Sirius retrocedió, de repente, cuando una niña de tercer año se acercó demasiado. Retrocedió directamente hacia el pecho de Remus, de modo que sus cuerpos ahora se tocaban, prácticamente. — James dijo que te diera espacio. — Murmuró: — Y me dejaste fuera de la misión Hog’s Head, incluso después de que dijieramos que iríamos juntos.

— ¡No era una misión! — Remus susurró, luchando por mantener la voz baja. La gente estaba notando los retratos destrozados ahora, señalando y riendo a su alrededor. — ¡Y nunca accedí a ir juntos!

— ¡Bueno, ahora sabes porqué pensé que querías tu espacio! — Sirius respondió. Se dio la vuelta para poder susurrarle también al oído a Remus. Todavía se tocaban en algunos lugares, tratando de no hacerlo en otros.

— ¿Lo siento, Ok? — Remus respondió: — ¡No pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho!

— ¡No me lo estoy tomando tan a pecho! — Sirius farfulló, mortalmente ofendido — Me haces sonar como...

— ¿Como qué? — Remus desafió.

Podía sentir que Sirius comenzaba a alejarse, así que lo besó. A la mierda. Afortunadamente, Sirius le devolvió el beso, mientras los pasillos se vaciaban una vez más, y el ruido se apagaba lentamente. Ambos chicos ocultos a plena vista bajo la capa, completamente ajenos a los demás.

Finalmente, Sirius se apartó y Remus lo permitió.

— Así que ahora te gusto de nuevo. — Sirius refunfuñó. — No puedo seguir el ritmo contigo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Me estabas evitando! 

— ¡Pensé que querías que lo hiciera!

— Bueno... sí, está bien, si quería, pero no hasta que al menos hubiéramos hablado.

— Realmente no veo de qué hay que hablar — Sirius se quitó la capa. Su cabello volvió a caer suavemente en su lugar, mientras que el de Remus estaba lleno de estática hasta que lo alisó. — O vamos a hacer... ya sabes qué, o no.

Dios, me encanta discutir contigo, pensó Remus, sintiendo el calor ardiendo en su cuello, el deseo por Sirius a punto de quemarlo, podría discutir contigo para siempre.

— ¡¿Entonces?! — Dijo Sirius, alejándose de Remus, sacándolo de su lujuriosa bruma. — ¿Qué decides?

— Bueno, es un poco injusto preguntarme eso ahora mismo...

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y arqueó una ceja. Remus casi muere.

— Vamos, entonces. — Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza, moviéndose hacia la escalera más cercana — No voy a ir a Adivinación, el dormitorio está vacío...

...

Jueves 10 de Febrero de 1977

Que desastre. Al final de la semana siguiente, básicamente volvieron al principio. Sin hablar, solo tocar. Sirius salía públicamente con Emmeline, y por la noche se metía en la cama de Remus, siempre que la costa estuviera despejada, por supuesto. Sirius no era nada si no discreto, al menos en este caso. Por el contrario, Remus estaba encontrando ser discreto más difícil que nunca.

Hace unos meses habría estado bien. Él había estado bien. Solo era otro secreto para agregar a la lista, otra parte de sí mismo que no debía dejar que los demás vieran. Pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Lily sabía que era un hombre lobo, por ejemplo, eso había sido un alivio sorprendente. Compartir el secreto con ella había sido algo bueno; estaba bastante seguro. Luego estaba Christopher, quién fue tan valiente al mostrarle su alma, y todo lo que Remus pudo ofrecerle eran verdades a la mitad.

Cuando llegaba el momento, Remus podía enfrentarse a un asesino vicioso en un callejón oscuro; podría hacerle demandas al propio Dumbledore. Pero no podía decirle que no a Sirius. Un verdadero y maldito desastre.

En un momento de absoluta debilidad, Remus incluso se encontró casi confesándole todo a James. Estaban en la biblioteca, buscando algún oscuro libro de texto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando Potter mencionó el Día de San Valentín, que se avecinaba.

— Voy a invitar a Evans a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, obviamente — dijo alegremente — Ella dirá que no, por el bien de la tradición, pero la estoy conquistando, puedo sentirlo.

— Mm. — Remus suspiró, pasando su dedo por los flexibles lomos de cuero de los textos antiguos. No era que él quería celebrar el Día de San Valentín - que era un día tonto, femenino, y con el cual no quería tener nada que ver - pero le molestaba que todos los demás quisieran hacer cosas.

— Y Wormtail invitó a salir a Dorcas Meadowes. — James se rió, agachándose para mirar un estante inferior — ¿Puedes creer eso? A veces creo que tiene más agallas que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Quién es Dorcas Meadowes?

— La conoces, ¿no? Es una Hufflepuff, de nuestro año.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que Sirius llevará a Emmeline a Hogsmeade. — Él dijo.

— Sí, eso espero. — James respondió, sacando un libro y abriéndolo para revisar el índice. — O a otra de sus muchas admiradores, si ella lo deja antes.

— Hmph.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. — Remus negó con la cabeza, tomando un libro al azar y fingiendo leerlo.

— No estarás juzgándolo, ¿verdad, Moony? — James lo engatusó, sonriendo.

— ¡No claro que no! — Remus luchó por mantener la cara seria — Padfoot puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero... no crees que él es... No sé, no es demasiado? todas estas chicas. Como si estuviera presumiendo.

— No son muchas chicas, ha estado con Emmeline desde Diciembre, ¿no?

— Enero. — Remus respondió, maliciosamente. — Estuvo soltero en Navidad.

— Bien, entonces. Está bien. Solo está coqueteando con el resto. Siempre le ha gustado la atención.

— Sí, pero...

— Mira, solo necesitas dejar que Sirius sea Sirius. A veces es un poco idiota, pero la ha pasado mal. Déjalo disfrutar si quiere. — James se puso de pie y lo miró de reojo, evaluándolo. — Sabes, Moony, tampoco te mataría divertirte un poco.

— Ajá. — Remus resopló.

— ¡Oh, amigo! — James se inclinó sobre su hombro para leer el libro que Remus había abierto — ¡Bien hecho, lo has encontrado!

Divertirme un poco, pensó. Entonces, Remus podría culpar a James por lo que sucedió después, claro.

...

Sábado 12 de Febrero de 1977

Ella había estado coqueteando con él durante años; Remus sabía bastante bien cómo era el coqueteo, a estas alturas. En la forma en que sonreía, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. La forma en que ella había comenzado a presionar una mano en su pecho cuando él la hacía reír (lo que definitivamente también parecía suceder más de lo habitual). Ese lindo y pequeño meneo que hacen las chicas cuando se arreglan las medias. Finalmente, se encontraron solos en la sala común ese fin de semana de Hogsmeade justo antes del Día de San Valentín, con la tarea terminada, sentados aplastados en el sofá, y ella solo le preguntó. Que era más de lo que Sirius había hecho nunca.

Remus y Mary siempre habían sido buenos amigos; a él le gustaba mucho. Su naturaleza alegre y despreocupada siempre había atraído a su propio lado más sombrío; su confianza a su introversión. Él había ignorado el coqueteo por completo, encontrándolo ligeramente halagador, pero por lo demás poco interesante, hasta que decidió quedarse en el castillo con él en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás en una cita, de todos modos? — Preguntó Remus, mientras firmaban las últimas notas para sus ensayos de Historia.

— Quería pasar tiempo contigo — le sonrió, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, con su muslo tocando el de él. — No puedo dejarte aquí solo.

— Apuesto a que no soy tan divertido como Roman Rotherhide — se rió Remus, aún sin creer en la dirección que iba. Su mano estaba en su rodilla. ¿La iba a dejar ahí? Oh, maldición, no, ella no estaba...

— Bueno, ¿Cómo podría saber? — dijo, su voz baja, inclinándose hacia él ahora mientras sus largos dedos se movían lentamente hacia arriba — Me gustaría juzgarlo por mí misma... — parpadeó lentamente y se inclinó, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Estaba congelado en su lugar. Ella sonrió descaradamente — ¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece?

Ella era muy linda. Él no era tan cerca con ella como lo era con Lily, así que, razonó; ¿Dónde estaba el daño? Lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Sirius claramente no significaba que ninguno de los dos pudiera estar con otra persona. Y si Sirius podía hacerlo, él también. Era justo.

La condujo arriba.

— Eres adorable — susurró ella, acostada en su cama, con los ojos oscuros. Él pasó su mano por su suave muslo. Entre sus piernas ella estaba resbaladiza como aceite tibio.

Después, no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Ciertamente no era nada de lo que quejarse - ella era hermosa, y el calor de la sangre de ella a su alrededor era definitivamente muy emocionante. Pero no era lo mismo que esas oscuras noches furtivas con Sirius; no tenía nada de la rica complejidad, el seguro entendimiento. Los suaves senos gelatinosos de Mary no sustituían al firme agarre de Sirius. Sus dulces suspiros jadeantes no lo despertaron de la misma manera que los cálidos y ásperos gemidos de Sirius.

Con todo ya dicho y hecho, y aunque Remus estaba ciertamente contento de haber tenido la experiencia, no creía que fuera algo que estuviera muy interesado en repetir.

...

Domingo 13 de Febrero de 1977

Solo un día después del experimento de Mary, Sirius regresó. Era media tarde, pero James y Peter estaban en la biblioteca estudiando para un próximo examen de Estudios Muggles. Comenzó como siempre, en silencio y con una necesidad no verbal y desesperada. Sirius agarraba y tiraba de la ropa de Remus, luego se dio la vuelta y pareció detenerse. Olió la almohada.

— ¿Acaso es…? Esto huele a… — inhaló de nuevo. — ¿El perfume de Mary?

— Sí — respondió Remus, incómodo. Se acababa de quitar la camisa y ya se sentía expuesto, sin estar seguro de si se iban a detener por completo o simplemente estaban conversando de forma casual. —Ella estuvo aquí. Ayer.

— Oh. Correcto. ¿Tú y ella?

— Bueno… fue algo de una sola vez. ¿Eso está... bien?

— Sí — los ojos de Sirius se nublaron un poco, como si su mente estuviera trabajando muy rápido. — Sí, por supuesto. ¡Bien por ti, amigo! 

— Sé que ustedes dos estuvieron... pero fue hace mucho tiempo, y ahora estás con Emmeline, así que...

— ¡Por supuesto! Estoy contento por ti, sinceramente, ¡Mary es genial! 

—Si, ella lo es.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y Remus consideró volver a ponerse la camisa. Pero entonces Sirius se inclinó, su expresión cambió, como una tormenta finalizada. Tocó la cicatriz que comenzaba en la clavícula de Remus, arrastró su dedo hacia abajo a lo largo de su camino desigual hasta su naval. Remus se estremeció.

— ¿Entonces, cómo estuvo?

— ¿Q-qué? — Remus solo quería cerrar los ojos, relajarse bajo los largos dedos de Sirius.

— El sexo. — Dijo Sirius.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron, confundidos. ¡¿Quería saber?!

— Estuvo bien. Ella es, um... tan suave, ya sabes. Quiero decir, ya sabes... 

— Sí — dijo Sirius en su cuello, medio encima de él ahora, su mano trabajando en el cinturón de Remus. 

Después se sentaron uno al lado del otro y todo lo que Remus quería hacer era apoyar la cabeza en el pecho ardiente de Sirius, cerrar los ojos y simplemente quedarse así. Pero no lo hizo. Miró a su amigo, que ya estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, con la piel todavía rosada y brillante, y pensó para sí mismo, con pesar: esto nunca será suficiente.


	109. Sexto Año: Heniokhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional);   
> All the pretty girls de KALEO

Viernes 4 de Marzo de 1977

— Me voy a volver loca. — Marlene dijo, una noche, cuando la biblioteca estaba cerrando. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos, exhausta. Su cabello estaba revuelto en su cabeza como un diente de león por pasarse las manos por él tan a menudo. — Pensé que los Owls habían sido la gran cosa...

— Eso rima — cantó Mary, alegremente, enrollando pulcramente su pergamino.

— Que útil, gracias, MacDonald. — Marlene puso los ojos en blanco.

— Decidiste quedarte con Pociones. — Mary le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su amiga con su ensayo enrollado.

— Es un requisito para la universidad de formación de sanadores. — Marlene suspiró. — Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo.

— No sé por qué todos lo odian tanto — bostezó Lily, colocando su bolso en su hombro — Pociones es divertido, es lógico.

— Oh, cállate, Evans. — Mary y Marlene dijeron al unísono.

Remus se rió y puso un cariñoso brazo alrededor de la pelirroja.

— Pobre Lily — dijo, en simpatía — Tan incomprendida en tu búsqueda de conocimiento.

Ella también se rió y todos salieron juntos de la biblioteca. Habían estado allí todas las noches de la semana, excepto cuando Lily tenía deberes de prefecto o Marlene tenía quidditch; luego eran solo Remus y Mary. Lo cual estaba, sorprendentemente, bien: Mary había hecho algunos chistes sobre su breve relación, pero no había mencionado que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, y parecía estar viendo a Roman Rotherhide una vez más. Remus se sintió aliviado. Una aventura secreta era suficiente.

Era temprano para revisar, pero los cuatro habían decidido volver a convocar a su grupo de estudio este año para pasar la primera etapa de sus EXTASIS. Todavía faltaba más de un año para los exámenes finales, pero en opinión de Remus y Lily, no había tal cosa como estar demasiado preparado, particularmente con los exámenes del año de fundación que debían presentarse en Junio.

— Estoy destrozada. — dijo Mary, mientras se acercaban al retrato de la dama gorda (el profesor Flitwick le había quitado la peluca solo unos días antes; al parecer, se había encariñado mucho con ella). — ¿Día libre mañana?

— Si quieres. — dijo Remus, captando su bostezo — dije que haría un gran grupo de estudio el domingo, así que me alegraría estar libre el resto de los días.

— No sé cómo lo haces, Lupin — Mary negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. — Eso es perfecto, sin embargo, dejas libre el sábado por la noche.

— Tienes otra cita con Roman, ¿verdad? Preguntó Marlene, sonando un poco molesta.

— Sí, Marlene — Mary puso los ojos en blanco — A pesar de tu aparente desaprobación...

— ¡Creo que deberías ir más despacio, eso es todo! — Marlene espetó, pasando sus dedos por su cabello de nuevo.

— Bueno, como hemos discutido antes, no es de tu incumbencia con quién salgo, ¿verdad? — Dijo Mary, arqueando una ceja a su amiga. Marlene se había puesto de un tono rosado inusual y estaba mirando al suelo. Remus miró a ambas chicas con sorpresa. Nunca los había visto hablar así antes, por lo general eran las mejores amigas.

— Vamos, estamos todos cansados. — dijo Lily, caminando hacia adelante — Blatherskite — se dirigió a la dama gorda, que se hizo a un lado para que todos pudieran entrar.

— ¡Evans! — El grito de James los recibió incluso antes de que estuvieran a mitad de camino.

— Sí, sí, buenas noches, Potter. — suspiró Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza. Remus captó su pequeña sonrisa, aunque trató de cubrirla detrás de su largo cabello.

— ¡Y Moony! — James continuó: — ¿Dónde has estado?

— Haciendo el amor furiosamente con todas nosotras, obviamente. — dijo Mary, inexpresiva, empujando a Sirius a un lado para sentarse más cerca de la chimenea.

— Es cierto — sonrió Lily, sentada en la alfombra de la chimenea — Es un semental.

— ¡Nos tomó a las tres satisfacerlo! — Marlene dijo, luciendo un poco más feliz.

— Oh, Dios mío, por favor, cállense... — Remus gimió, tomando asiento en su sillón habitual. — Estábamos en la biblioteca, como si no lo supieras.

— Ah, por supuesto — James le guiñó un ojo. — No digas más, Casanovam

— Brr. — Mary levantó las manos hacia el fuego — Este castillo se está congelando.

— Escocia está helada. — Sirius respondió, monótonamente. Levitó un avión de papel perezosamente por la habitación, encorvado en su silla.

— Es sólo Marzo — dijo Lily, alegremente — comenzará a hacer calor muy pronto. No puedo esperar al verano.

— No, entonces tendré demasiado calor — suspiró Mary — Nuestro piso es ridículamente caluroso, incluso si abres todas las ventanas. Pero supongamos que puedo hacer magia este año, ¿Puedo hacerlo si mi familia es muggles?

— Oh, yo si lo hago — dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio — ¿Se supone que no podemos hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué no vienes y te quedas conmigo, Mary? — Marlene dijo: — Hay más espacio en nuestra casa, está más fresco.

— Bueno, no me importaría unas vacaciones. — reflexionó Mary, todavía frotándose las manos. — No he tenido una desde que papá perdió su trabajo. Solíamos ir a la playa todos los años. Margate o Skegness.

— Oh, fui a Cornualles el año pasado — dijo Lily — Fue encantador, acampamos cerca de la playa.

— Campamentos, otra vez... — Sirius refunfuñó. — No hagas que Potter empiece...

— Evans, ¿te he dicho alguna vez cuánto me encanta acampar? — James dijo, sonriendo locamente desde su posición en la repisa de la chimenea. Estaba jugando con su snitch dorada, lanzándola de palma en palma — Es uno de mis mayores placeres en la vida.

— Estoy hablando de acampar estilo muggle, Potter — dijo Lily, alisando su falda sobre sus rodillas tímidamente — En tiendas de campaña muggle, sin amuletos de extensión elegantes...

— No puede ser tan diferente. — respondió James, sin inmutarse — Estos dos ni siquiera han ido a acampar. — asintió con la cabeza a Remus y Sirius.

— Hicimos algo parecido, en Navidad. — dijo Remus, lanzando una mirada audaz a Sirius, quien le dio una lenta sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡Oye! — James dijo, de repente, lanzando la snitch en el aire y luego extendiendo la mano para arrebatársela — ¡Todos deberíamos ir a acampar!

— ¿Qué? — Sirius dijo, sentándose.

— ¡Este verano! — James asintió con la cabeza, emocionado — Es nuestro último verano antes de que todos tengamos que ser adultos, y todos seremos mayores de edad, ¡Deberíamos hacerlo!

— ¿Todos nosotros? — Preguntó Marlene, mirando a Mary.

— Todos nosotros — confirmó James. — ¿Qué piensas, Evans?

— Bueno... — Lily lo miró — Tiendas de campaña separadas para los chicos y las chicas ¿verdad?

— Pfft, no eres divertida. — Mary sonrió. Lily la pateó del suelo y continuó:

— Está bien, Potter, con una condición...

— ¡Cualquier cosa!

— Tiendas de campaña muggles.

— Oh.

...

Sábado 5 de Marzo de 1977

"Si tiene diecisiete años de edad, o cumplirá diecisiete antes del 31 de Agosto de 1977, es elegible para un curso de doce semanas de lecciones de aparición con un instructor de apariciones del Ministerio de Magia, a partir del lunes 4 de Abril de 1977.

Por favor, firme a continuación si desea participar.

Costo: 12 galeones."

Remus miró fijamente el aviso clavado en el tablero de anuncios de Gryffindor y suspiró.

— Te prestaré el dinero. — Sirius dijo, en su hombro.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

— Remus, soy ridículamente rico.

— Soy bastante consciente de eso. — Gritó, irritado. Volvió a mirar el tablero. Remus había querido aprender a aparecer durante casi todo su tiempo en Hogwarts. — Okay. — Él asintió con la cabeza — Pero te lo devolveré. Realmente lo haré.

— Lo sé — Sirius le dio un codazo con la cadera, juguetonamente. Vas a ganar más dinero que cualquiera de nosotros, un día, gran idiota.

— Ajá — Remus resopló. — No es probable, a menos que Dumbledore actúe bien.

— ¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con nada?

Remus miró a su alrededor, furtivamente. La sala común no estaba ocupada, pero tampoco estaba vacía.

— No puedo decirte aquí. — Dijo:— ¿Arriba?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión fingida e inocente que hizo que Remus se echara a reír.

— No por eso. Despeja tu mente un poco, Black.

Subieron al dormitorio. Estaba agradable y tranquilo allí. Peter estaba cumpliendo una detención en algún lugar con Filch y James estaba patrullando.

— ¿Entonces? — Sirius fue directo a la cama de Remus, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y alerta — ¿Qué está pasando con Dumbledore?

Remus se sentó frente a él, no demasiado cerca.

— Yo… ¿Recuerdas que tuve esa cena con Ferox? Después de conocer a Livia.

— ...Sí, por supuesto. — Sirius se puso serio de inmediato. No lo habían hablado desde que se habían reconciliado.

— Ok, bueno, no te enojes conmigo, pero… le hice algunas demandas. A Dumbledore.

Sirius lo miró fijamente, sin comprender. Remus continuó, tragando saliva con dificultad. —Le dije que si quieren que los ayude, si quieren que sea como un emisario de los hombres lobo, o lo que sea, entonces quería algo a cambio. Protección, para los demás en la manada de Greyback, en primer lugar.

Sirius abrió la boca, luego, aparentemente pensándolo mejor, la cerró de nuevo y esperó. Remus continuó, observándolo atentamente en busca de cualquier signo de enojo o desaprobación — Y he pedido que no me obliguen a firmar el registro, en mi cumpleaños.

— Bueno, eso es razonable, al menos — suspiró Sirius. — Pero, Moony... la otra cosa...

— Lo sé — asintió Remus — son asesinos, algunos de ellos. Yo sé eso. Pero son... no creo que conozcan de otra manera de vivir. Creo que si queremos mostrarles que hay otras opciones, mejores formas de vivir, entonces... eso tiene que empezar con amabilidad.

— Amabilidad. — Repitió Sirius.

— No, perdón — dijo Remus, rápidamente — No estoy diciendo que deban quedar completamente impunes, pero… quiero decir, tienes que admitir, el ministerio ha manejado el tema de la licantropía bastante mal, hasta ahora. Cuando ganemos esta guerra, existe la posibilidad de mejorar las cosas. Para todos los magos. Incluso los híbridos.

Sirius lo estaba mirando, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus ojos azul profundo se enfocaron intensamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en el rostro de Remus. Luego asintió levemente.

— Esto es realmente importante para ti, ¿no?

— Sí. — Remus dijo, sin perder el ritmo.

— Tendrás que convencer a mucha gente.

Remus asintió.

— Lo sé.

— Aunque te ayudaremos. — Dijo Sirius, sin romper el contacto visual. — Yo, Peter y James, Evans también, probablemente, esa chica te adora.

— No podría pedirles que...

— No es necesario — Sirius negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Remus tan, tan suavemente en los labios, apenas como un susurro. — Cualquier cosa por nuestro Moony.

Más tarde ese día, Remus se dirigía al salón de clases de Flitwick; el amable profesor de Encantamientos le había permitido usarlo para sus sesiones de tutoría, siempre que todo estuviera ordenado después. Tenía un mapa de la costa sur en su bolso, y esperaba llegar lo suficientemente temprano para tener la oportunidad de estudiarlo. Si todos se iban a ir de vacaciones ese verano, entonces alguien tendría que organizarlo.

La primera luna llena del verano caería el primero de Julio, y Remus esperaba quedarse una noche más en Hogwarts para eso. Ya le había preguntado a James si podía quedarse con los Potter durante la semana siguiente, y James, por supuesto, había aceptado con entusiasmo. Luego harían el viaje al campamento, y luego… Remus no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su próximo movimiento. De regreso a Mile End, tal vez; si Grant todavía estaba allí. No podía quedarse en casa de los Potter para siempre; no una vez que cumpliera diecisiete.

— ¡Hola Remus! — Christopher lo saludó con la mano, ya esperando fuera del aula. El corazón de Remus se hundió, levemente. Por supuesto que Christopher llegaría temprano. Nunca se perdía la oportunidad de atrapar a Remus solo.

— Buenos días, Chris — sonrió cortésmente. — ¿Entramos?

Encantaron los escritorios en forma de herradura, de modo que hubiera suficiente espacio para demostraciones prácticas, luego se sentaron y sacaron sus libros.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer después? — Christopher preguntó, muy entusiasmado.

— Almorzar. — Remus dijo, suavemente, suavizando su mapa y localizando Cornwall. — Luego tengo detención, me temo. Hasta tarde. — Era luna llena, aunque seguía castigado. McGonagall nunca se retractaba de un castigo.

— Es una pena. — suspiró Christopher. — Siempre estás en detención, últimamente.

— Sí — se rió Remus — No soy tan bueno como parece.

Christopher se rió con torpeza. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero Remus tenía la impresión de que rara vez se sentía cómodo con el humor al estilo merodeador. Le costaba acostumbrarme.

— ¿Has leído esto? — Christopher empujó un libro sobre el escritorio, cubriendo la playa que Remus había estado inspeccionando. Suspiró y lo miró. "El auriga".

— Nop — Remus negó con la cabeza, recogiéndola y leyendo la contratapa.

"Después de una lesión en Dunkerque, Laurie Odell es enviado a un hospital de veteranos para convalecer. Allí se hace amigo de Andrew, un objetor de conciencia que actúa como asistente. Pero cuando Ralph, un mentor de sus días escolares, reaparece en su vida, Laurie se ve obligado a elegir entre los dulces ideales de la inocencia y los distintos placeres de la experiencia."

Oh, pensó Remus. Es ese tipo de libro.

— Es un libro muggle. — Christopher explicó emocionado: — Es realmente bueno. ¡Puedes tomarlo prestado, me encantaría saber qué piensas! 

— Sí, intentaré leerlo, gracias. — Remus asintió, escondiéndolo rápidamente en el fondo de su bolso antes de que alguien más entrara.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Emmeline Vance asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Era una chica inmensamente hermosa, con una caída de rizos dorados y grandes ojos verde manzana. Era de Ravenclaw, estaba en su séptimo año, y anteriormente había salido con Roman Rotherhide. Ella sonrió, interviniendo.

— Hola, Remus. — dijo, con su voz suave y juvenil. Trató de devolverle la cortesía, pero sabía que sonaba frío.

— Hola Emmeline. No te esperaba.

— Oh, no, no estoy aquí por tu pequeño club de estudio — sonrió de nuevo, arrugando la nariz de una manera que podría haber parecido lindo o entrañable para cualquiera que no fuera Remus y Christopher. — Esperaba que Sirius estuviera aquí.

— No está aquí.

— ¡No, ya veo eso! — Ella se echó a reír, guturalmente, pasando su cabello por encima de un hombro. — Pero dijo que me encontraría en la torre de Astronomía hace media hora...

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros hacia ella, con el rostro en blanco. Ella gruñó. — Bueno, si lo ves, ¿le dirás que se reúna conmigo esta noche, después del toque de queda?

— Está ocupado esta noche.

— ¡¿Haciendo qué?! Uf, no va a volver a salir con esa chica, MacDonald, ¿verdad?

— Nunca sabes con Sirius — dijo Remus, cruelmente, tratando de no sonreír.

— Bien. ¡Dile que si no tiene cuidado me perderá! 

— Oh, definitivamente lo haré.

Cerró la puerta y Remus resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes dónde está, no? — Christopher preguntó, con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

— No — respondió Remus — Pero podría adivinar. Probablemente está con James en alguna parte.

— Esos dos. — Christopher suspiró. —A veces son divertidos, pero causan muchos problemas. No tengo ni idea de cómo demonios Potter se las arregló para convertirse en prefecto. Y Black, él es tan...

— ¡¿Es tan qué?! — Remus dijo bruscamente.

Christopher parpadeó, sorprendido.

— ¡Sé que es tu amigo! Lo siento, solo quería decir que... a veces es un idiota arrogante.

— Sí — asintió Remus, relajándose. Pensó en la promesa de Sirius, hecha hace poco más de una hora en la cama de Remus. Si otras personas no podían ver a ese Sirius, entonces era su pérdida. ¿Quiénes eran Emmeline y Christopher dentro de todo?

No eran merodeadores; no eran importantes.

— No te equivocas. — Remus se encogió de hombros. — Bien, ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?


	110. Sexto Año: Diecisiete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de alcoholismo, discusiones angustiosas y vómitos en este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):
> 
> Edge of seventeen de Stevie Nicks

Jueves 10 de Marzo de 1977

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, REMU! — Tres adolescentes desgarbados, ruidosos y muy emocionados saltaron a la cama de Remus al amanecer. No era igual a cuando tenían once años. Por un lado, las piernas de Remus eran mucho más largas; por otro, todos eran mucho más pesados.

— Quítense, idiotas — se quejó Remus — ¿Qué hora es?

— El tiempo es irrelevante — dijo James, con un sombrero de fiesta puntiagudo de colores brillantes — Es tu cumpleaños.

— ¡Tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños! — Sirius agregó, usando un sombrero de fiesta de lunares en un ángulo desenfadado en su cabeza.

— ¡Eres mayor de edad! — Peter dijo, arremetiendo contra Remus con un cuarto sombrero, rompiendo el elástico debajo de su barbilla.

Remus los miró a todos, con cara de piedra. — Van a hacer que me ponga esto todo el día, ¿no?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, al unísono perfecto, las serpentinas de sus gorros cónicos se balanceaban y destellaban en la tenue luz de la mañana.

— Es impermeable al agua — explicó Sirius alegremente — Así que incluso puedes ducharte con él. — Le guiñó un ojo y Remus esperaba no haberse sonrojarse. Sirius había estado en su cama solo unas horas antes, por una razón muy diferente, y Remus estaba encontrando las rápidas transiciones cada vez más difíciles de manejar.

Solo media hora después, Remus se había duchado (con el sombrero todavía firmemente en la cabeza), y se propuso a abrir unas cincuenta tarjetas de cumpleaños deseándole muchas felicidades escritas ("¡No pensé que conociera a cincuenta personas!"). Luego comió una generosa porción del pastel de chocolate que la Sra. Potter le había enviado.

— Y recibirás tu regalo adecuado más tarde. — dijo James, crípticamente — En la fiesta.

— Ustedes están locos — dijo Remus, mientras entraban en fila en la sala común — No deberían tomarse todas estas molestias.

— Cállate, Moony. — Peter dijo, de buen humor.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Remus! — Las chicas corearon en el comedor. Todas llevaban sombreros de fiesta también, aparentemente gracias a la persuasión de Lily.

— Buena esa, Evans. — James le guiñó un ojo, asintiendo con el codo con astucia — Sabía que la nueva tú no nos decepcionaría. 

— Oh, lárgate, Potter — le devolvió el codazo, luciendo muy complacida y un poco sonrojada.

La interpretación habitual de tres rondas de "Feliz cumpleaños" acompañó el desayuno de cumpleaños de Remus, y ya estaba tan acostumbrado que incluso se puso de pie e hizo una tímida reverencia una vez que finalmente terminaron. Luego llegaron los búhos.

Había una tarjeta de Ferox, lo cual era inesperado: Remus no estaba seguro de si todavía se seguían hablando después de su última reunión. También había una nota de Dumbledore.  
Rompió rápidamente el sello rojo cereza debajo de la mesa y lo leyó lo más rápido posible.  
  
"Señor Lupin,

Felices muchas vueltas al sol a tí en este día. Entiendo que tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. Preséntese en la oficina del director a las 4 pm esta tarde.

Sinceramente,  
Albus Dumbledore. "  
  
— Aquí vamos. — Suspiró en voz baja. Sirius, que tenía la molesta costumbre de leer por encima del hombro, se inclinó.

— ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió a Sirius, tratando de ser amable.

— Nah. Gracias por ofrecerte, pero creo que es mejor si lo hago solo.

Sirius asintió, luciendo preocupado de todos modos.   
  
El día pasó lentamente, el encuentro con Dumbledore acechaba al final como una araña malévola. Remus trató de imaginarse el escenario en su cabeza, ideando un guión, o al menos algo coherente que decir en defensa de sus salvajes demandas. No se le ocurrió nada, y a las 3:45 pm de esa tarde se encontró caminando hacia la oficina del director muy lentamente.

Había estado loco incluso por sugerir esas cosas en primer lugar. Nadie más necesitaba una razón para ayudar en el esfuerzo de guerra; James nunca pediría algo. Pero entonces, supuso Remus, no había nada que James quisiera que Dumbledore pudiera darle. A menos que Dumbledore tuviera la clave del amor eterno de Lily Evans.

Encontró la escalera ya abierta, y ascendió con la misma lentitud, recordando sólo en el último momento que debía arrancarse el sombrero de fiesta de la cabeza.

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Lupin. Feliz cumpleaños.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, como de costumbre. Esta vez no estaba escribiendo cartas; estaba esperando pacientemente, con una sonrisa benigna en su rostro.

— Gracias — respondió Remus, con cautela, sentándose en la silla de enfrente. Pensó por un momento antes de decir — ¿Le importaría llamarme Remus?

— Como desees — asintió Dumbledore. Parecía estar de buen humor. — ¿Cómo se siente al llegar a la mayoría de edad?

— Estoy bien.

— Tengo algunas cosas para ti, enviadas por la Sra. Orwell.

— ¡¿Matrona?!

— En efecto. — Dumbledore señaló una caja de zapatos, que parecía haber aparecido en el gran escritorio de caoba en el aire. — Creo que hay algunos artículos allí que le pertenecen, que se mantuvieron en fideicomiso en St Edmund's.

— Oh, wow... — Remus tocó la tapa de la caja, tentativamente, pero no la abrió. Quería estar solo para eso.

— También está el asunto de tu herencia.

— ¡¿Mi qué?!

— Tu padre dejó un testamento. Dejó algunas provisiones para tu madre y el resto para ti. No era un hombre rico, debería decirte, pero sin embargo, su bóveda en Gringott's ahora te pertenece. — Dumbledore sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la pasó por el escritorio.

Remus lo sostuvo en su mano y pensó en Lyall, quien no había estado en su mente en algunos meses.

— Gracias. — Dijo, recordando sus modales.

— Y hay otros asuntos legales, como bien sabes. — Dumbledore juntó sus manos frente a él, dedos largos y delgados entrelazados. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

— El registro. — Dijo Remus.

— El registro. — El director estuvo de acuerdo. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y lo empujó sobre el escritorio también. Era un formulario.

"Ministerio de Magia: Declaración de Infección: Licantropía."

Remus se sintió mareado. Había una línea de puntos en la parte inferior, esperando su firma. Se sentó sobre sus manos y miró a Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga con él? 

— Leo Ferox me hizo creer que ya tenías una muy buena idea de qué hacer con él, Remus. —Respondió el anciano con ojos serios. — Eres un adulto, lo dejo en tus manos.

Remus recogió el pergamino de inmediato, lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos y lo rasgó en dos. Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo. — Admirablemente hecho.

— Sin embargo, Ferox le dijo algo más. — Dijo Remus, tratando de mantener el contacto visual pero encontrándolo extremadamente difícil. Dumbledore no era como nadie más, olía tan fuertemente a magia como cualquier otra bruja o mago, pero nada más. No tenía ninguna cualidad única.

— Él me dijo, sí. Creo que, tal vez, puedas anticipar mi respuesta. 

Remus sintió que algo se desinflaba dentro de él, dejando espacio para la ira que se avecinaba.

— Así que es un no. — Dijo rotundamente.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza, gentilmente — No completamente. Una solicitud de paciencia, tal vez.

— Con todo el respeto — Remus escuchó la dureza en su propia voz, y lo sorprendió, pero siguió, sintiéndose más valiente — No hay tiempo para la paciencia.

— Nunca lo hay, cuando uno es joven. — Dumbledore respondió, suavemente. — Remus, sé cómo te deben parecer las cosas, créeme.

— No la viste. Están sufriendo. Ahora mismo.

— Mucha gente está sufriendo, Remus. Has pasado muy poco tiempo en el mundo mágico todavía...

— ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! — Remus murmuró ferozmente. Dumbledore le dio una mirada silenciosa.

— Pero una vez que lo hayas hecho, verás, y comprenderás por qué ciertas actitudes están muy lejos de cambiar. Lo que estás pidiendo... -

— ¿Qué hay de lo que usted está pidiendo? — Remus gritó, incandescente — A Ferox, y Moody y los Potter y ...

— ¡Estoy pidiendo un enorme acto de fe! — Dumbledore dijo en voz muy alta, no gritó; no se podía llamar gritos en absoluto, pero ya no era amable. — De mucha gente. Y seguiré pidiendo eso, hasta que se gane la guerra. Ese debe ser nuestro enfoque, por ahora.

— Quiero ganar la guerra — dijo Remus, todavía tratando de controlar su volumen — Tanto como cualquiera. Pero también quiero algo que valga la pena ganar.

— A su tiempo. Cuando tengamos los recursos. Cuando tengamos la fuerza para pelear otra batalla.

— Quiero una promesa.

— Estoy al tanto. — Dijo Dumbledore, su voz cambiando casi imperceptiblemente, con un profundo ceño en su frente. — No puedo darte una.

— Bien. — Remus se puso de pie. — Entonces yo le prometo que no me voy a dar por vencido.

Estaba furioso y Dumbledore tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

— No esperaría menos del hijo de Lyall Lupin.

Remus quería gritar: que te jodan, pero decidió que como ya había sido repudiado de una institución hoy, probablemente era mejor evitar cualquier riesgo de expulsión. Agarró la caja de zapatos, se volvió y salió.

Remus estaba prácticamente ciego de rabia mientras bajaba por la escalera de caracol desde la oficina de Dumbledore, con la caja de zapatos bajo el brazo, la cabeza inclinada, de modo que se tropezó directamente con Sirius que lo esperaba al final.

— ¡Woah! — Dijo Sirius, empujando ambas manos contra el pecho de Remus en un intento de frenarlo — ¿Qué pasa, Moony?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Remus gruñó.

— Solo esperándote, sé que no querías compañía, solo pensé...

— ¡Nunca escuches! — Remus despotricó, empujándolo. Sirius lo agarró del brazo y no lo soltó, permitiendo que Remus lo arrastrara a medias por el pasillo.

— Lo sé, soy terrible — estaba diciendo, trotando ligeramente para seguir el ritmo de los pasos más largos de Remus — Nunca hagas lo que me dicen, ¿verdad? Sigue gritándome, me lo merezco, oye, ¿Quieres pegarme?

Remus se detuvo y lo miró, Sirius estaba con una sonrisa voluble en su rostro. Esa sonrisa de Sirius Black.

— No. No quiero golpearte.

— Oh bien. ¿Quieres golpear una pared?

— No. — Remus siguió caminando, un poco más lento.

— ¿Quieres drogarte?

— No.

— ¿Estar borracho?

— ...Tal vez.

— ¡Perfecto! — Dijo Sirius. ahora caminaban a paso regular, hacia el comedor — Porque creo que eso es lo que la mitad de la escuela tiene en mente después de la cena. ¿Qué hay en la caja?

— Es... — Remus lo sostuvo con ambas manos, ahora. No era muy pesado, no podía haber mucho. Podía sentir hojas de papel deslizándose por el interior. — Solo algunas cosas, creo que mi papá me las dejó. No lo abriré hasta más tarde.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, fácilmente — Lo suficientemente justo.

...

La amabilidad general de Sirius continuó durante la cena - salchichas y puré con salsa de cebolla - hasta el postre, cuando apareció Emmeline. Remus había estado a medio camino de estar de buen humor cuando ella apareció en su mesa y se apretó contra el regazo de Sirius. Ella lo besó, de lleno en la boca, durante mucho tiempo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Remus — sonrió cortésmente, una vez que terminaron.

Él asintió en respuesta y dejó la cuchara. Ella no pareció darse cuenta. — Estoy tan emocionada con la fiesta. — Ella dijo, en general, a la mesa.

— Debería ser buena. — dijo James, jovialmente — Los cumpleaños de Moony siempre lo son.

— ¿Por qué todos te llaman Moony? — Preguntó Emmeline, mirando a Remus. Él le frunció el ceño.

— No todo el mundo. Solo mis amigos.

Parpadeó y frunció el ceño, las arrugas de su frente estropearon su belleza solo momentáneamente. Sirius apretó su cintura.

— Oye, Em, ¿Por qué no nos vemos más tarde? Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer para prepararnos.

— Está bien — sonrió de nuevo — Recuerda tu promesa... — le besó de nuevo.

— ¿Promesa? — Remus preguntó, arriba en su habitación, quince minutos después. James y Peter estaban supervisando las decoraciones en la sala común, y Sirius había inventado una excusa para no ayudar. — ¿Qué le prometiste?

— Oh, solo que la acompañaría de regreso a su sala común después de la fiesta.

Remus levantó una ceja — ¿A través de la Torre de Astronomía?

Sirius se rió, desabotonándose la camisa para cambiarse — Tal vez. ¿Por qué?

— Nada. — Remus se sentó en su cama. La caja de zapatos todavía estaba sin abrir, en su mesita de noche. Hoy no iba a mirarla. Quizás ni siquiera mañana.

— ¿Qué hay de Mary y tú? — Preguntó Sirius, seleccionando una camisa negra limpia de su desordenada cómoda — ¿Esa cosa terminó ya, o qué?

— Sí. — Remus asintió, mirándolo. Es ahora, pensó, ahora cuando le dices. — Fue sólo una especie de experimento… ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

— ¿Hm? — Sirius murmuró, más concentrado en abrocharse la camisa. — ¿Qué, no estuvo bien?

— Estuvo bien. No tan bueno como… — tragó saliva y lo dijo rápido — No tan bueno como cuando solo somos tú y yo.

Sirius levantó la vista de sus botones, mirando a Remus al otro lado de la habitación. Remus estaba agradecido por la distancia. La expresión de Sirius era difícil de leer, así que Remus siguió adelante. — ¿Es así para ti?

Sirius regresó a su tocador, buscando jeans ahora. Se volvió de espaldas, y dijo en voz baja.

— Sí.

— ¿Perdón? — Remus dijo, alzando la voz.

Sirius suspiró, pero no se dio la vuelta. Cerró el cajón, aparentemente decidiendo que los jeans que tenía servirían.  
— Dije que sí. Es mejor contigo.

— Correcto. — Remus estaba tan sorprendido por esta respuesta que no pudo pensar en nada más que decir. Desafortunadamente, esto le dio a Sirius la oportunidad de hablar. Se volvió, pasando su largo cabello hacia atrás sobre su cabeza, casualmente.

— Supongo que es porque nos conocemos muy bien, ¿eh? ¡Bien, será mejor que vaya abajo y ayude antes de que Prongs venga detrás de mí con una maldición de piernas de gelatina! Enviaremos a Peter a buscarte cuando esté todo listo.

Con eso, Sirius desapareció por las escaleras.

...

Cuatro horas después, Remus estaba realmente ebrio. No ebrio, borracho. Quebrado. Pasado. Paralítico. No recordaba cuánto había bebido y no le importaba. Iba a pasar un buen rato incluso si eso lo mataba. Que se joda Dumbledore. Que se jodan Greyback, Ferox, Livia, Emmeline y el maldito de Sirius Black. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, todos ahora llevaban un brillante sombrero puntiagudo de cumpleaños, saltando al son de la música a todo volumen. A Remus ni siquiera le habían importado las pistas de música disco.

Se tambaleó hasta su sillón y se hundió en él con otra botella más de algo encantador y fuerte. Se sentía muy caliente y con mucho sueño. Con pereza, él dejó que su mirada se desviara hacia Sirius, charlando cerca del tocadisco, sus caderas se movían hacia delante de una forma tan... Remus se permitió mirar por un momento. Tenía derecho. Su primer beso había sido hace exactamente un año atrás. Era un pequeño y tonto aniversario, considerando todo lo que había pasado en el medio, pero Remus sintió un pequeño ronroneo de satisfacción de todos modos. Maldito idiota.

— Él y Emmeline han estado juntos un tiempo. — Lily le dijo a Remus, acercándose a sentarse en el apoyabrazos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y desenfocados, tenía una sonrisa fácil. 

Remus tomó cuidadosamente el control de sus rasgos faciales y le sonrió como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

— Suenas sorprendida.

— Bueno, lo estoy un poco. No lo veía como el tipo de chico que quiere estar solo con una chica común.

Remus se encogió de hombros, porque no podía hablar sin decir demasiado. Lily continuó, independientemente de esto. — Y ... sé que suena horrible, y sé que él es tu amigo, así que solo dime que me calle, pero yo pensé... ya sabes, que solo salía con ella para molestar a su familia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Remus, tomando un largo trago de su whisky de fuego.

—Oh, ya sabes —balbuceó Lily, tal vez incluso más borracha que él— Todo el mundo sabe que Black está en una cruzada extraña contra su madre... nunca sale con chicas de sangre pura. Primero fue Mary… — comenzó a contar las conquistas de Sirius con sus dedos — ella es nacida de muggles… Evangelina, Florence, Avni… ahora Emmeline. 

— Podría ser solo una coincidencia. — Remus estaba preocupado de no poder controlar su tono de voz por mucho más tiempo; se estaba volviendo agudo y nervioso.

— Pfff. — Lily rió, derramando un poco de su propia bebida. — Sssssirius Black nunca hace nada por casualidad. Essssstá todo calculado, por él. — Se rió entre dientes, llevándose la copa a los labios — Se follaría a un vampiro si hubiera uno en Hogwarts.

Remus se puso de pie muy de repente, los nudillos crujiendo. Lily casi se cae del brazo del sofá asustada — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella, confundida, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Estoy... voy a vomitar. — Remus dijo, dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba apunto de hacerlo. Salió corriendo y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y tropezó en el baño justo a tiempo, vomitando en la taza del inodoro.

Se balanceó sobre sus tobillos, sudando y con frío. Había bebido demasiado, ahora solo quería acostarse y dormir y no pensar en nada. Remus se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Se sintió menos mareado, pero no más sobrio. Se puso los pantalones del pijama y abrió la puerta.

Sirius estaba de pie del otro lado, apoyado en el poste de la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos. Él se veía tan bien. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron. Sirius rompió el contacto primero.

— Vine para comprobar que estás bien.

Remus cerró la puerta detrás de él, dando un paso adelante.

— Lo estoy — respondió con cautela — Solo un poco demasiado ebrio, eso es todo. Me voy a la cama.

— Mira, sobre las cosas que dije — comenzó Sirius. Remus se preparó, no estaba seguro de lo que vendría. — Lo siento mucho. — Sirius dijo, impotente. — Ni siquiera sé por qué lo siento, pero... solo... Perdón ¿De acuerdo?

Puso una mano en el hombro de Remus, aparentemente en un gesto de disculpa. Estaba caliente en la piel desnuda de Remus, pero no se encogió de hombros. Solo esperaba que finalmente pudieran separarse y él pudiera irse a la cama. Sirius volvería abajo a la fiesta. Pero en cambio, Sirius lo besó. Sintiéndose como un tonto, Remus le devolvió el beso, hambriento, con sabor a pasta de dientes y whisky.

Sirius lo empujó hacia adelante, tropezando levemente, y se apoyó pesadamente en Remus, agarrando sus hombros ahora. Remus se apartó, recordando de repente que estaba mal.

— Estas borracho. — Él dijo.

— Sí — dijo Sirius, sonriendo — Tú también.

— Sí — estuvo de acuerdo Remus. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando a Sirius equilibrarse solo. Se frotó la nuca. — No creo que debamos... creo que te arrepentirás.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa? — Sirius ronroneó, inclinándose de nuevo. Remus dio un paso atrás, bruscamente, presionando su mano contra el pecho de Sirius para mantenerlo a raya.

— No, Sirius. ¿Qué pasa con Emmeline?

Sirius negó con la cabeza mareado, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Que le den Emmeline! — Él gruñó. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

— Pero ya le das tú, ¿No es así, Black? Ese es el problema.

— Entonces... — Sirius habló lentamente, con la mente empañada por la bebida — Tenemos que detener nuestra... cosa, ¿solo por ella?

— ¡¿Nuestra cosa?! Dios, Sirius, eres increíble.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Siiiiiiiriuuuuuuuus... — La voz borracha de Emmeline hizo eco en las escaleras — ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos se volvieron, mirando hacia las sombras.

— Será mejor que vayas con ella. — Remus dijo, caminando hacia su cama. Sirius lo siguió como un cachorro perdido, tirando de la cintura de la parte inferior de su pijama con necesidad.

— Vamos, solo...

— ¡No!

— Siiiiriuuuuuuus... ¡Voy a buscarte! 

Remus lo apartó una última vez.

— ¡Adelante, no la quiero aquí!

Sirius lo miró fijamente por un rato más, la bebida aún nublaba sus reacciones, volviéndolo lento y estúpido.

— Está bien, pero volveré... podemos hablar...

— No. — Remus dijo de nuevo. — Ya hablamos. Se acabó. Buenas noches, Sirius.


	111. Sexto Año: Separación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler del libro "El Auriga".  
> Canción (opcional):  
> The Stranger de Billy Joel

Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente con resaca y una enorme sensación de alivio. Había tenido que estar borracho para hacerlo, pero estaba hecho. No más celos, no más preocupaciones, no más preguntas ansiosas. La clave ahora, decidió, era mantener la distancia y construir barreras.

Para cuando terminó de ducharse la mañana siguiente a su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Remus tenía un plan de acción. Él cerraría la puerta a cualquiera que fuera su relación con Sirius. Estaba bien si él quería ver lo que había sucedido en Navidad como un buen recuerdo, o si se sentía un poco más solo, o un poco menos completo, pero esto era completamente necesario, tanto para su salud como para su cordura.

Sirius no era el mundo entero, por mucho que pudiera parecerlo a veces.

Remus pudo comprobar esto casi de inmediato. Al salir del baño, se topó con James, que parecía no haber tocado una gota de licor la noche anterior, a pesar de haber bebido tanto como todos los demás. Esa exasperante buena fortuna de Potter aparentemente también se aplicaba a las resacas.

— ¡Buenos días, Moony! — Él sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas en su túnica de quidditch. Hoy no era un día de práctica, pero ¿Por qué eso debería detener a James? Levantó su escoba — ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el campo? — Esta era una vieja broma, siempre preguntaba y Remus siempre hacía una mueca.

Remus miró las dos camas hechas, y las dos con las cortinas aún cerradas, donde (presumiblemente) Peter y Sirius todavía estaban profundamente dormidos.

— Sí. — Dijo Remus. — Vamos, pues.

— ¡¿Eh?! — James se detuvo en seco.

Remus asintió casualmente.

— Iré contigo. Debería mejorar volando, podría ser útil cuando terminemos la escuela. Tengo tu vieja escoba en alguna parte, déjame buscarla... 

Todo fue gracias a James, que después de su sorpresa inicial, estaba a favor de la idea, e incluso se mordió la lengua cuando vio el estado de la escoba descuidada y polvorienta de Remus. Simplemente se ofreció a pulirla, luego llevó a Remus al campo de quidditch parloteando sobre ejercicios simples y básicos para "aumentar tu confianza".

Y no fue terrible. James era un maestro muy paciente, y Remus se sentía en buenas manos: el chico de gafas ni siquiera se rió después de la tercera vez que se cayó. Después, Remus sintió que incluso entendía un poco mejor a James. Era una sensación asombrosa, caminar de regreso al desayuno, sintiéndose hambriento, dolorido y lleno de energía. Este primer experimento había ido tan bien, que de hecho, Remus decidió que diría que sí a cualquier cosa que sus amigos le pidieran de ahora en adelante. De esta manera, se mantendría ocupado hasta que Sirius volviera a ser lo que había sido antes.

En el desayuno fueron recibidos por una hilera de Gryffindors de ojos rojos y rostro enfermizo, todos apoyados adormilados sobre sus codos, Mary y Marlene sentadas espalda con espalda, apoyándose mutuamente.

— Cristo — Mary entrecerró los ojos a James y Remus — ¡¿No habrán estado haciendo ejercicio?! Malditos locos.

— ¿Fuiste, Moony? — Sirius miró hacia arriba, haciendo una mueca y frotándose el cuello aparentemente adolorido.

Remus solo dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, luego desvió la mirada. Sirius no intentó hablar con él de nuevo.

Estaban a la mitad de la comida: Remus, como siempre, comía la mitad de su peso corporal en pan frito, huevos, frijoles horneados y tocino; todos los demás recogiendo su propio plato con expresiones levemente nauseabundas o tomando una taza grande de café negro, cuando Lily se enderezó, con los ojos muy abiertos de repente, como electrificada.

— ¡Oh, mierda! — dijo, luego pateó a James debajo de la mesa — ¡Potter! — Ella siseó — ¡Nunca le dimos a Remus su regalo!

James le sonrió y Remus arqueó una ceja.

— ¿James y tú me hicieron un regalo? ¿Juntos?

— Todos lo hicimos — se rió James — Y no hay necesidad de golpearme, Evans, lo tengo aquí. — sacó una caja de cuero marrón de su túnica. Era del tamaño de su mano, suave y de aspecto caro, con un borde dorado en relieve. Parecía el tipo de cosas en las que las chicas guardaban sus joyas más caras.

— ¿Todos ustedes...? — Remus aceptó la caja, con curiosidad. — Espero que no hayan gastado demasiado, saben que no puedo...

— Oh, cierra la boca, Moony — bostezó Peter, pinchando su papilla aturdido — Hicimos una colecta para tu regalo, casi todos en Gryffindor querían aportar.

— No solo los de Gryffindor — sonrió Marlene — ¡Casi todos a los que les preguntamos, incluso algunos profesores!

Remus solo estaba mirando la caja, ahora, porque sabía que probablemente se había puesto rojo. Una burbuja caliente y enfermiza de emoción le quemaba la garganta, así que tragó saliva, lo que no ayudó.

— ¡Ábrelo, Remus! — Escuchó la voz de Lily. Sacó la tapa y la caja se abrió de un salto con un movimiento agradablemente limpio. El interior era de terciopelo azul medianoche, y entre los pliegues estaba el tesoro más hermoso que Remus había visto en su vida.

Era un reloj de bolsillo dorado, con una cadena larga y fina, pulido a un alto brillo de modo que prácticamente brillaba. El estuche estaba decorado con intrincados remolinos y patrones en forma de enredadera que rodeaban un escudo en el centro que había sido grabado en una elaborada escritura con sus iniciales: RJL.

Lo abrió de golpe con un ligero toque, y vio en el interior que la esfera del reloj era de nácar, y brillaba magníficamente bajo las manecillas doradas que marcaban un tictac tranquilizador. La otra mitad parecía contener una brújula.

— ¿Pensé que no funcionaban en Hogwarts? — El murmuro

— ¡Es especial! — Mary dijo con entusiasmo: —No apunta hacia el norte, o hacia donde lo hacen los normales. Si dices el nombre de alguien que amas, ¡Te indicará su dirección! 

— ¡Pruébalo, Moony! — James lo animó.

Remus miró a sus amigos, nervioso, luego rápidamente se llevó el reloj a la boca y susurró:

— Lily Evans.

De inmediato, la aguja giró en su lugar, apuntando directamente a través de la mesa. Lily sonrió tímidamente. James lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

— Maldito mujeriego.

— Todos ustedes son increíbles. — Remus dijo, esperando no sonar demasiado ahogado. — Increíbles.

Durante la primera semana, el nuevo régimen de Remus pareció bastante efectivo. Ciertamente lo mantuvo ocupado. Dijo que sí a todo; feliz de dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en un minuto para ayudar a un estudiante más joven con su tarea, o convocar una sesión de estudio en grupo cuando la clase de EXTASIS de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas entró en pánico por las esfinges. Acompañó a Lily en las patrullas, discutió de literatura con Chris, habló de tácticas de quidditch con Marlene y jugó interminables partidas de ajedrez con Peter (y perdió todo el tiempo). Él era el ángel de la torre de Gryffindor.

Porque Sirius no era lo único que Remus estaba ignorando.

La vieja caja de zapatos que Dumbledore le había dado estaba todavía debajo de su cama, acumulando polvo y sin abrir, como probablemente lo había estado haciendo durante muchos años, tal vez en algún estante de la oficina de la Matrona. ¿Por qué estaba todo en una caja de zapatos? Remus se preguntó, mientras daba vueltas en su cama todas las noches. Algo tan mundano, tan de todos los días. Hizo que todo lo que había dentro pareciera aún más aterrador. Podía confiar en que la Matrona había simplemente había sido práctica y sin corazón. Ni siquiera era de una buena zapatería, como Clarks o Johnson's. Era una marca económica, como todo lo que había recibido en St Edmund's.

La caja podría contener muchas cosas; y no es que Remus no tuviera curiosidad. No era como si no intentara imaginar lo que había allí. Escrituras de una casa en la que pudiera ir a vivir, eso sería bastante brillante. Quizás algo de dinero antiguo. Fotografías. Una carta de su padre, una explicación, podría contener respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera habría podido formular.

Pero no la abrió. Sabía que una vez que abriera la caja, todo el misterio desaparecería y se quedaría con algo decepcionante. Porque no podía haber nada dentro que pudiera satisfacerlo de verdad.

Entonces, mantenerse ocupado ayudó; asegurándose de agotarse todos los días para quedarse dormido todas las noches, incluso cuando los otros chicos se quedaban despiertos charlando, tramando bromas. Pero el mismo Sirius también ayudó. Por algún increíble giro del destino, parecía estar dando espacio a Remus. 

Si Sirius era capaz o no de recordar las duras palabras de Remus la noche de la fiesta, simplemente no lo dijo. Pero, al menos no trató de encontrarlo solo, ni lo trató con ningún tipo de resentimiento o desdén. Remus supuso que Sirius había;

1\. Estado demasiado borracho como para recordar algo, o;

2\. Había entendido lo que Remus le había dicho y había decidido dejarlo solo.

Para Remus, con los exámenes en el horizonte, la opción 2 era de lejos la más preferible, así que decidió creer en eso.

Su separación fue tan suave y tan completa, que pronto incluso Remus tuvo dificultades para creer que alguna vez habían sido tan cercanos. Seguramente, para todos los demás, debía parecer que nada había cambiado en absoluto. Sirius seguía siendo Sirius: extrovertido, amante de las chicas, descarado, rebelde, devastador. Y Remus era solo Remus: un merodeador secundario silencioso, reservado, estudioso y sufrido durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Con Marzo ya acercándose a su fin, y con la fiesta de cumpleaños a semanas detrás de ellos, solo hubo un momento en el que la situación casi llegó a mencionarse, pero se desinfló la oportunidad rápidamente, con la ayuda de un sector inesperado.

Era un viernes por la tarde y Remus estaba organizando un taller de introducción al duelo. Christopher estaba allí - Christopher nunca estaba muy lejos de él estos días - pero la mayoría de la clase eran principiantes y mucho más jóvenes. Estaban captando algunos hechizos básicos de desarme y distracción, cuando la puerta del aula de Encantamientos se abrió, pero nadie entró. Todos se volvieron para mirar y murmuraron "Peeves" antes de volver a sus posiciones de ataque. Remus sabía mejor quién era.

Siguió el olor por la habitación y observó que la puerta abierta de la oficina de Flitwick se movía muy levemente, como si alguien hubiera rozado la manija al entrar. Flitwick confiaba en Remus y dejaba su oficina abierta en caso de que necesitaran algún equipo del interior; tenía varios colchones grandes que eran buenos para los duelos, así como un kit de curación de emergencia allí. Remus se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Eso estuvo bien! Sigue practicando, recuerda enunciar bien y en voz alta, para mí… vuelvo enseguida.

Se deslizó por los bordes de la habitación mientras decía esto, luego entró en la oficina.

— Sirius — siseó Remus — Fuera, esto no es...

— ¡Me estoy escondiendo de Filch! ¡Ten piedad, Moony! — Sirius se echó hacia atrás la capa de invisibilidad, una sonrisa familiar en su rostro. El tipo de sonrisa que solía hacer que consiguiera cualquier cosa que quisiera. Remus se erizó.

— ¡Tienes la capa, escóndete en otro lugar! Ya casi termino aquí, de todos modos, se irán en un minuto.

— Bueno, entonces no es la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Me quedaré hasta que se hayan ido todos. ¡Incluso podría aprender algo! 

— ¿Remus? ¿Está todo bien ahí? — Un golpe en la puerta. Christopher.

— ¡Sí, lo siento! — Remus le dio a Sirius una última mirada furiosa, antes de salir. Sirius sonrió y desapareció de nuevo. Remus dejó la puerta abierta, sabiendo que Sirius se aburriría y saldría de la oficina. Remus se lo imaginó apoyado casualmente contra la pared, observando con una sonrisa irónica.

Remus continuó enseñando lo mejor que pudo, tratando de ignorar la distracción. Se sintió horriblemente expuesto, siendo observado así, sabiendo que Sirius estaba tan cerca. Cuando la clase finalmente terminó, Remus los acompañó a todos afuera, diciendo que el salón sería necesario para algo más. Todos se fueron, charlando con entusiasmo sobre el fin de semana que se avecinaba. Todos excepto Christopher.

— Te ayudaré a limpiar — dijo, con entusiasmo, mientras los últimos estudiantes se filtraban, gritando adiós a Remus mientras se iban.

Christopher y Remus hicieron un breve trabajo para reorganizar el aula de Encantamientos, devolviéndola a su orden habitual. Podía sentir a Sirius mirándolos todo el tiempo, los pelos de la nuca erizados.

— ¿Leíste el libro? — Christopher preguntó: — ¿El auriga?

Remus hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

— Sí, está bueno.

Realmente era bueno. Difícil de leer, en algunos puntos, y preocupantemente identificable. Pero también le produjo cierto alivio. 

— ¡Oh, me alegro que te haya gustado! — Dijo Christopher. Remus podía imaginar a Sirius haciendo una mueca hacia Chris, emocionado por un libro. — ¿Y el final?

— Oh, sí, estuvo bien. Me gustó.

— ¿De verdad? — Christopher arrugó la nariz, — A mí no. Me hubiese gustado que Laurie se hubiese quedado con Andrew, ¿no?

Por supuesto, Christopher se identificaba con Andrew: dulce, estudioso y casto.

— Me gustaba Ralph. — Remus se encogió de hombros. — Incluso si no era perfecto, era más... no sé. ¿Emocionante?

Remus había pensado que Ralph sonaba jodidamente sexy, en realidad, pero había estado imaginando a Sirius todo el tiempo, lo que podría haber tenido mucho que ver con eso. Esperaba sinceramente que si Sirius estaba escuchando a escondidas, y por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo, era Sirius después de todo, no entendiera una palabra de lo que decía Christopher.

— Pensé que te gustaría más. — dijo Christopher, con una nota de tristeza. Ahora estaba de pie junto a Remus, con su bolso sobre un hombro, listo para partir. Sólo vete, suplicó Remus, interiormente. — Me recordó un poco a tu amigo, Sirius Black.

— ¡¿Oh?! — Eso llamó su atención. Y la de Sirius también, Remus prácticamente podía sentir que se enderezaba.

— Sí — Christopher sonrió tímidamente — Lo siento, pero es bastante obvio que tienes algo por él.

Remus simplemente parpadeó, se quedó mudo. Christopher se rió suavemente — Es una pérdida de tiempo, Remus, ¿No puedes ver eso? Sí, es... hermoso, y todo, pero claramente está loco por las chicas. Deberías... quiero decir, te mereces a alguien que se preocupe por ti tanto como tú te preocupas por él.

— Christopher, yo no-

Christopher lo interrumpió con un beso, se acercó y besó a Remus, como si fuera así de fácil. El primer instinto de Remus fue alejarlo; esto no se parecía en nada a lo que había querido. Afortunadamente, tan solo fue un breve roce de labios.

— Oh, Chris... — Remus suspiró — Yo... eres un buen amigo, y ...

Oh, mierda. No debería haber dicho 'amigo'. Amigo era la peor palabra posible. Prácticamente podía ver cómo se rompía el corazón de Christopher. Pero solo por un momento, antes de que ese rígido labio superior bien sangre pura se hiciera cargo. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

— Está bien. Honestamente. Prefiero que seamos amigos a no serlos, si eso es todo lo que podemos ser.

Remus sintió dolor.

— Vamos — sonrió Christopher, como si nada hubiera pasado. — Hay bistec y pastel de riñón esta noche, tu favorito.

Salieron del salón de clases, solo ellos dos, y Remus cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, para evitar sospechas.


	112. Sexto Año: Apariciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Attention de Charlie Puth

Sirius no se presentó a cenar. Emmeline se acercó y le preguntó a James dónde estaba, pero James solo se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento — dijo — estábamos en una misión antes, pero le perdí la pista luego. Espero que Filch no lo haya atrapado... 

— ¿Y por qué Filch estaría buscando a Sirius? — Preguntó Lily, bajando su cuchillo y dándole a James una mirada muy directa.

— Er... estoy seguro de que no lo sé. — James dijo rápidamente, mirando su puré de papa como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Veinte minutos después, los prefectos fueron convocados a una reunión de emergencia para discutir un problema en el quinto piso: aparentemente, todas las armaduras habían comenzado a cantar ópera.

A todos los estudiantes se les ordenó ir a sus salas comunes por el resto de la noche, y cuando Peter, Remus, Marlene y Mary llegaron a la torre, encontraron a Sirius allí, sentado frente a la chimenea, fumando. ¿De dónde saca los cigarrillos? Remus se preguntó. Suele preguntarme a mí. Sirius Black no era del tipo que se compraba sus propios cigarrillos; era un prestatario profesional.

— ¿Estás bien, Black? — Mary preguntó alegremente.

— Sí, bien. — Sirius gruñó, sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

— ¿No tenías hambre? — Ella preguntó.

— Nop. — Inhaló y resopló, como un dragón inquieto.

— Ah — Mary enarcó una ceja con complicidad y miró a los demás — Ya veo, estás de mal humor.

Él no respondió a esto. Remus a menudo olvidaba lo bien que Mary conocía a Sirius. Admiraba la forma despreocupada y sensata con la que ella lo trataba; su propio instinto era a menudo mimar y ceder. Debería tomar nota de los métodos de Mary, pensó. 

Cuando Christopher regresó de la reunión de prefectos, Remus se pegó a él como pegamento durante el mayor tiempo posible. En parte porque sabía que lo había lastimado y quería mostrarle que nada había cambiado. En parte porque sabía que Sirius no se acercaría a ellos mientras estuvieran juntos. Se sentaron en el asiento de la ventana al fondo de la habitación, lo más alejados de la chimenea. Era el mismo lugar donde Sirius se había sentado con Remus solo unos meses atrás, donde discutieron y luego se reconciliaron. Pero no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba escuchando el resumen de Christopher del informe del prefectos.

— … Y todo el mundo sabe que Potter probablemente tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero obviamente no hay pruebas porque es básicamente un vándalo profesional, y todos lo aman, así que se sale con la suya. Incluso Lily Evans se ha rendido, ya no lo critica como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Oh enserio? — Remus fingió interés, mirando el respaldo del sillón de Sirius.

— Sí — asintió Christopher — Ella se ha vuelto muy suave con él. Incluso le pregunté qué pensaba que se debería hacer para castigar a los bromistas, ¡Y se rió tontamente! Ella dijo que en realidad era bastante divertido, y que como nadie había salido lastimado, ¡Debería alegrarme un poco! Realmente la admiraba antes, sabes.

— Tal vez deberías animarte — suspiró Remus — Suena como si hubiese sido gracioso. Dios sabe que a todos nos vendría bien reírnos un poco.

— Se supone que los prefectos deben respetar todas las reglas — respondió Christopher, con un eco de McGonagall en su voz — no solo las aburridas. De todos modos, si así es como te sientes, no sé por qué me molesto.

Empezó a levantarse.

— Chris — Remus lo miró — Vamos, no seas así. Te interrogaré sobre Runas si quieres.

— No tengo ganas. — Christopher respondió con brusquedad: — Me voy a la cama. — Se alejó hacia los dormitorios. Remus suspiró de nuevo y se frotó los ojos. Le daría unos minutos y luego subiría él mismo. Había sido un día difícil.

Pero, por supuesto, no había terminado. Tan pronto como Remus se cepilló los dientes y se puso su pijama, Sirius aprovechó su oportunidad. Estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio con el rostro como un trueno, los brazos cruzados. Remus se sintió un poco en desventaja, con su pijama puesto y sus pies descalzos, pero trató de permanecer estoico y asintió.

— Hola, Sirius. Solo me voy a la cama. — Trató de caminar hacia su lado de la habitación, pero Sirius lo bloqueó.

— Realmente me hiciste enojar, ¿Sabes? — Dijo, furioso.

— ¿Perdón? — Remus se tambaleó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Sirius continuó, prácticamente despotricando.

— Si estabas tratando de ponerme celoso, entonces creo que es muy bajo de tu parte, Remus.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, lo que sabía que irritaría aún más a Sirius.

— Oh, por supuesto. — Dijo sarcásticamente: — Todo se trata de ti, ¿No? ¡Por el amor de Dios, se suponía que ni siquiera debías estar allí! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste con el resto del grupo?! 

— ¡Pensé que querrías ir a cenar juntos! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que has estado teniendo citas secretas con ese... ese... 

— No he estado teniendo 'citas secretas' con nadie más que tú, idiota. — Remus escupió — Y ya me has hecho arrepentirme de eso. Christopher es mi amigo, y de cualquier manera no es asunto tuyo, ¡Así que no te metas tu nariz en lo que no te concierne!

— ¡Bien! — Sirius gritó — ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!

— Eso es lo que dije ¿No?

Remus estaba furioso, tan furioso que sabía que si se quedaba mucho más tiempo diría algo de lo que se arrepintiera después. A ambos les gustaba tener la última palabra en una discusión, era una de las únicas cosas que tenían en común. Como no tenía adónde ir, empujó a Sirius hacia su cama y cerró las cortinas con tanta fuerza que casi arrancó los anillos del marco.

Unos momentos después, escuchó los pasos enojados de Sirius bajando las escaleras. Bueno, pensó Remus. Si no recibió el mensaje antes, ahora sí.

...

Lunes 4 de Abril de 1977

Inconvenientemente, la primera lección de Aparición del año cayó en la luna llena de Abril. Remus ya estaba intensamente nervioso - todo tembloroso y sudoroso - por estas lecciones; y ahora tenía que agregarle a eso el desafío que generalmente tenía para mantener su magia bajo control en los días anteriores a la luna, y estaba seguro de que esa combinación era una receta perfecta para el desastre.

— ¡Podría terminar en el otro lado del país! — Le dijo en voz baja a Lily mientras hacían cola fuera del Gran Comedor.

— No puedes — le aseguró. — Le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall; solo han levantado las medidas contra las apariciones en el pasillo, así que no creo que puedas salir de él.

— ¿De verdad? Ok, eso es bueno. — Él asintió con la cabeza, tratando de calmarse. Había sido infinitamente útil tener a Lily consciente de su pequeño problema peludo. Ella era mucho mejor con el sentido común que James o Sirius.

— De todos modos — susurró — Deberías dejar de actuar como si fuera algo malo, ser extra fuerte a veces. Pensé que era una ventaja, especialmente para alguien tan inteligente como tú.

Eso le sorprendió de una manera divertida. Nadie le había sugerido antes que intentara ser positivo sobre su problema. Bueno, excepto Livia. "No conoces ni la mitad del poder que tienes, Remus Lupin."

Dentro del pasillo, la profesora McGonagall presentó a los ansiosos alumnos de sexto y séptimo año al alto y delgado funcionario del ministerio que estaba allí para enseñarles sobre aparición. Remus, por supuesto, había leído un poco sobre el tema, y ya sabía sobre las 'tres d', pero había esperado que hubiera más que eso.

Después de muy poca instrucción, en opinión de Remus, a los estudiantes se les dio aros de madera, en los que se les pidió simplemente "probar". Atrapó la mirada de Mary, mientras llevaban sus aros a un espacio libre. Ella puso una cara de ojos saltones y él se rió, con lo que se ganó una mirada severa del instructor. Sin querer causar una mala impresión, Remus volvió a enfocar su atención en el aro.

Era muy difícil concentrarse, cuando todos los que te rodeaban giraban en el lugar, tropezando y tropezando, como cachorros entrenados para dar una vuelta. Aún así, Remus cerró los ojos y lo intentó.

Deliberación. Es mejor no tomarlo demasiado rápido; como volar una escoba. Lento y constante gana la carrera.

Determinación. Realmente, realmente quería vencer a Sirius.

Destino. El aro ni siquiera estaba tan lejos. Se había apartado aún más aquella vez con el Sr. Potter.

Remus trató de recordar cómo se había sentido. La magia, empujándolo hacia adelante - no, más como... más como seguir un canal, como el agua girando por el desagüe de una bañera; si presionabas las yemas de los dedos contra los agujeros, podías sentir la aspiradora succionando… era una sensación parecida.

— ¡MIERDA! — Se escuchó un grito, causando un lapso en la concentración de Remus. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a James y Sirius sentados aturdidos en el suelo, mirándose confundidos, frotándose la cabeza. Oh no, pensó Remus, ¿Ya lo hicieron? 

— Idiotas. — Mary se rió. Todos los demás se reían también, y Sirius se veía extremadamente molesto, mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el polvo de la túnica con un digno resoplido.

— ¿Que pasó? — Preguntó Remus.

— Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo y se golpearon. — Ella resopló. — Malditos bobos. No siento nada, ¿Y tú?

Remus negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo lo que fuera que lo empujara hacia el camino correcto. Pensó que lo tenía, intentó girar, pero no llegó a ninguna parte. Al menos no se cayó.

Algo no estaba bien. Esto era como la cosa estúpida del patronus otra vez (todavía no había logrado uno; era uno de los únicos que no lo había hecho. Incluso Peter había sacado un poco de plata.) El único truco para eso era tener un pensamiento feliz - y Remus aceptó que los pensamientos felices no eran su fuerte. Sin embargo, esto requería determinación. ¿Y no estaba él decidido?

En ese momento, el instructor de apariciones autorizado por el ministerio pasó flotando, y Remus percibió un poco de su magia. Era peculiar y fuerte: como un zumbido. Le recordó la forma en que el viejo televisor de la sala de recreación de St. Edmund's acumulaba una borrosidad de estática en la pantalla. Cuando era niño, Remus había levantado las manos con asombro y acariciado la extraña energía de otro mundo, como si pudiera absorberla.

Hubo un chasquido en la mente de Remus, como hielo al romperse. ¡Eso era todo! Remus relajó su cuerpo. No tenía que buscar el canal correcto ni tratar de sentirlo, ya podía sentirlo. La habitación estaba llena de magia, espesa, como el hierro, frío y caliente contra sus dientes. Siempre pudo sentirla, simplemente aprendió a desconectarse de ella con los años. Eso era más difícil de hacer en luna llena, pero en este escenario, eso podría no ser una desventaja, como Lily había dicho...

Cerró los ojos, respiró y se movió; se sintió como solo el más leve movimiento, un movimiento de varita o el arqueamiento de una ceja. Dejó que la magia hiciera todo el trabajo, y cuando abrió los ojos con un grito ahogado, estaba dentro del aro.

— ¡Bravo! — El instructor estaba juntando sus delgadas manos delicadamente, silenciosamente.

— ¡Genial, Moony! — James llamó al otro lado de la habitación, un gran moretón en forma de huevo creciendo en su frente. 

— ¡Bien hecho, Remus! — Las chicas vitorearon.

Remus miró sus pies, avergonzado, pero emocionado. 

...

Viernes 15 de Abril de 1977

A mediados de Abril, parecía no haber límites para la nueva confianza de Remus. Él era cauteloso al respecto, por supuesto, no se lo dijo a nadie (¡Te lo imaginas!*) En caso de que pudieran pensar que era arrogante, o peor aún, peligroso. Pero sabía que algo había cambiado. Durante muchos años, Remus había considerado su licantropía, y los sentimientos y sentidos incontrolables que surgían de ella, como una limitación de su magia. Si algo había entendido estás últimas semanas, es que eso era incorrecto.

Quizás este malentendido se debía simplemente al hecho de que se habían realizado muy pocos estudios sobre los hombres lobo en el mundo mágico. O quizás Livia tenía razón: Remus había sido instruido por las personas equivocadas todo este tiempo.

Ahora, en privado, realizaba varios experimentos, desde hechizos simples y básicos, hasta transfiguraciones y transmutaciones mucho más complejas. Todos eran mucho más fáciles cuando se relajaba, cuando aprovechaba la magia que ya estaba allí en el espacio a su alrededor. Antes, lanzar un hechizo se había sentido como sacar agua de un pozo dentro de él, un cubo pesado en un cabrestante. Después del descubrimiento de la aparición, se sintió como si hubiera estado parado en un lago todo el tiempo, y todo lo que necesitaba hacer era beber. Incluso había comenzado a dar pasos hacia la magia sin palabras.

Mientras tanto, tenía exámenes para los que prepararse, y aunque su nueva fuerza sin duda sería útil en sus exámenes prácticos, Remus aún tenía que completar varios y severos trabajos. Esa tarde en particular, había convencido a James (y por extensión, a Peter) para que revisaran junto con él. Era un brillante día de primavera y los últimos escalofríos del invierno habían pasado lo suficiente como para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en que sería agradable sentarse afuera para variar.

Estaban tirados en el césped, con los libros abiertos, James leyendo con la lengua entre los dientes y una pluma detrás de la oreja, Peter tomando notas a medias sobre los hinkypunks.

— No es justo — se quejó — No son los EXTASIS ni los Owls este año, ¿Por qué tenemos que tener exámenes?

— No querrás perder ventaja, Wormy — respondió James, todavía absorto en su libro. — Piense en esto como una práctica para los EXTASIS.

— Mejor no. — Peter hizo una mueca. — Moony, ¿Tienes notas sobre...

— Martes, jueves y domingos. — Remus dijo, rápidamente, sin levantar la vista de su ensayo de DCAO.

— ¿Qué? — Peter se rascó la cabeza.

— Martes, jueves y domingos. — Repitió Remus. — Esos son los días en que realizo mis grupos de estudio y esos son los días en que ayudo a otras personas con su trabajo. Necesito el resto del tiempo para ponerme al día con mis propias cosas.

— Oh, pero soy tu mejor amigo — se quejó Peter — ¿Por favor, Moony?

— Deberías pasar menos tiempo besuqueándote con Dorcas, y más tiempo organizando tus notas. — Remus sonrió. Era muy fácil ser piadoso cuando no se te permitía besarte con la gente que querías besar. Hablando de... 

— ¿Están bien, muchachos? — Sirius cruzó tranquilamente el césped hacia ellos, Emmeline trotando detrás de él. James miró hacia arriba y sonrió, Peter se movió para hacer un espacio.

— ¿Donde has estado? — James preguntó: — Nunca te veo últimamente.

— No es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en uno de ellos, prefecto Potter. — Sirius respondió con frialdad: — He tenido detención.

— Has estado en detención más tiempo del que yo me paso haciendo cosas de prefecto — respondió James, ya no leyendo su libro, ahora de nuevo en modo merodeador. Él asintió con la cabeza a Emmeline, quien se sentó remilgadamente al lado de Sirius, alisando su falda — ¿Todo bien, Em?

— Hola James — le devolvió la sonrisa — Peter, Remus. ¿Están todos revisando?

— Desafortunadamente — gruñó Peter. — Aunque Moony no me está ayudando.

— Oh, puedes ayudarte a tí mismo por una vez — espetó Remus, ya no bromeando ligeramente.

— Creo que es una buena idea. — dijo Emmeline, de manera alentadora — Sacarse eso del camino antes de Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Creo que es responsable, ¿Verdad, Sirius?

— Supongo.

— Hablando de eso — continuó, ignorando su comentario — ¿Qué te apetece hacer en Hogsmeade? ¿Me reuniré contigo allí o me recogerás fuera de mi sala común?

— Ugh, no sé. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser la gran cosa?

Peter, a pesar de su anterior desesperación, de repente quedó fascinado por sus notas de DCAO, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pergamino.

— A otros chicos no les importa hacer planes para salir con sus novias — dijo Emmeline, su voz sonaba aguda. Esto era claramente un terreno antiguo para ellos.

Al igual que Peter, James y Remus comenzaron a concentrarse en sus libros y notas como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sirius y Emmeline siguieron discutiendo a pesar de todo.

— No soy como los otros chicos — gruñó Sirius — Pensé que te gustaba eso.

— Eso pensaba. — Ella respondió.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Soy un novio terrible porque no quiero perseguirte como un idiota?

— ¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo y lo sabes!

— Entonces deja de quejarte.

— No me estoy que....

— Suena a que sí. Lloriqueos, lloriqueos y más lloriqueos.

Emmeline abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, claramente queriendo responder algo, pero sin querer que sonara como un lloriqueo. Finalmente, se sentó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Sus ojos se veían un poco más brillantes que de costumbre, y Remus finalmente sintió que se ablandaba hacia ella. Pobre chica. 

— Oh Merlín, no te pongas idiota*. — Sirius se quejó de su silencio. — Si estás enojada entonces tengamos una pelea, si estás de buen humor entonces nos podemos besuquear - pero por favor, no te pongas idiota.

— Uf, y esas son las únicas dos opciones contigo, ¿No es así, Sirius? — Emmeline espetó, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Sí. — Respondió, sonriendo con esa sonrisa de Sirius Black.

— ¡Oh! — Levantó las manos y se marchó furiosa, de regreso al castillo.

Una vez que se fue, solo quedó el incómodo silencio. James se aclaró la garganta.

— No estuviste bien, Pads. — Dijo sobre su libro de texto. — Ella está molesta ahora.

— Ella siempre está molesta — se quejó Sirius — ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos?

— No estoy convencido de que tengas alguno. — Dijo James, sin perder el ritmo. — ¿Qué piensas, Moony?

Remus levantó la vista de su propio libro, esperando verse acosado y desinteresado, como si no hubiera estado prestando mucha atención.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Padfoot tiene sentimientos?

Sirius captó su mirada. Remus enderezó la espalda y miró hacia otro lado.

— Definitivamente no.

Sirius se puso de pie sin decir una palabra y se fue.

— ¿Sirius? ¡Oi! — James se puso de pie, pero Sirius no miró hacia atrás. James se rascó la cabeza y se sentó incómodo. Estuvo pensativo por un momento antes de mirar a Remus. — Moony... ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes dos?

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Pregúntale a él!

— Ya lo hice. No me dice nada.

— …¿De verdad? — Remus estaba realmente sorprendido. Había estado medio seguro de que Sirius le había contado hasta el último detalle. Realmente debía estar muy avergonzado.

— De verdad. — James lo estaba mirando muy intensamente ahora — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Yo... me acosté con Mary. — Al menos era cierto. Peter soltó un jadeo extraño a su lado, pero Remus lo ignoró. — Se enteró, eso es todo.

— ¡¿Tú que?! — Las cejas de James se alzaron con desenmascarada sorpresa. Rápidamente reorganizó sus rasgos, aclarándose la garganta — Oh, bien por ti, amigo. No tenía ni idea de que tú y ella... 

— Sólo fue cosa de una vez. — Remus dijo, rápidamente.

— Okay. Bien, bien. ¿Por qué Sirius está de mal humor por eso? Terminó con Mary hace mucho tiempo.

— Sí. — Remus respondió con tristeza. Suspiró: —Oh, está bien, Pete, puedes tomar prestadas mis notas. ¿En qué parte estás estancado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¡Te lo imaginas!: Hace referencia a qué no quiere ni pensar en esa idea.
> 
> *Idiota: En Argentina significa estar de mal humor y serio.
> 
> Algo que nunca aclaré, es que los pensamientos de Remus están en primera persona, por eso el cambio, pero no los puedo resaltar para hacérselos saber.


	113. Sexto Año: La caja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones: 
> 
> First cut is the deepest' de Cat Stevens (interpretada por PP Arnold)
> 
> -'Mother', de John Lennon

Los puestos de quidditch los domingos eran uno de los únicos lugares donde se les garantizaba algo de paz y tranquilidad en Hogwarts. Remus había estado yendo allí todas las semanas desde su cumpleaños para ver el final de las sesiones de entrenamiento espartano de James, y para tener una lección de vuelo propia después.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, mientras entraba cojeando a las gradas, descubrió que no estaba solo.

— Hola, Lily — Remus sonrió, sorprendido — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lily se dio la vuelta y lo miró parpadeando, con la boca abierta en una pequeña "O" rosa, como si no hubiera esperado a nadie más. Sus ojos se lanzaron al campo, luego de vuelta a Remus nerviosamente, y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Hola! Eh... solo estoy viendo a Marls practicar. Apoyo moral y todo eso.

— Correcto. ¿Te importa si me uno a ti?

Ella sonrió y movió su bolso, como para hacerle espacio, aunque las gradas estaban completamente vacías. Se sentaron en silencio y observaron la práctica durante un rato. James estaba entrenando a los cazadores y al portero, por lo que solo la mitad del equipo estaba allí hoy. Remus recordaba vagamente la iniciativa de las 'sesiones de enfoque' de James, que había sido un alivio para el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, ya que significaba que en realidad no tenían que practicar todos los días, incluso si James lo hacía.

— Er... ¿Lily? — Remus dijo, después de un rato — ¿Sabes que Marlene no tiene práctica hoy, no?

Ella miró sus rodillas, su cabello caía en una sábana cobriza frente a su cara.

— Sí. — Ella susurró.

— ¿Entonces estás aquí para ver a... ?

— No me hagas decirlo, Remus. — sonaba derrotada. Levantó la cabeza y se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja: — Vamos, pues, ríete.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus se estaba divirtiendo. Prefecta Lily Evans, toda desenfocada. A Sirius le encantaría.

— Búrlate de mí, ríete de mí, dime que soy una completa idiota... — suspiró, mirando el campo — ya lo sé.

— No creo que seas una idiota solo porque te gusta James. — Remus se rió, dándole un codazo jovialmente — Pero... quiero decir, es un poco divertido, después de todo este tiempo.

— Uf, lo sé. — Ella gimió — No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Él lo sabe?

— ¡No! — Ella lo miró con incredulidad — ¡Absolutamente no, moriría!

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Remus se rió de nuevo — ¿No crees honestamente que él te rechazará? ¡Ha estado esperando exactamente esto durante cinco años! 

— ¡Justamente! — Dijo, gesticulando salvajemente con las manos, extendiendo los dedos en una muestra de exasperación. — Él lo ha querido desde siempre, y yo solo lo he querido por… eh… bueno, tal vez hace bastante, en realidad… pero ni por asomo tanto tiempo. Si se lo digo ahora... él es tan intenso. Podría romperle el corazón.

Se mordió el labio sin dejar de verlo volar, hacer sonar su silbato y señalar enfáticamente los aros de la portería.

— Podrías. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo — Pero creo que James Potter consideraría un honor que le rompieras el corazón.

Ella resopló.

— Remus, honestamente, suenas tan mal como él. No soy la... No sé, la perfecta 'chica de los sueños' que va a entrar en su vida y hacer que todas las tonterías sean maravillosas. No es un cuento de hadas. No soy un cuento de hadas. Realmente soy muy molesta. Soy un desastre por las mañanas - pregúntale a Mary - y odio perder en las discusiones, y grito cuando me enojo, y me gotea la nariz cuando lloro. No sé nada acerca de quidditch y realmente no quiero aprender sobre eso tampoco.

— ¿Entonces? — Remus sonrió. — Estoy bastante seguro de que él sabe la mayor parte de eso. Si no lo hace, no creo que le duela saberlo. De todos modos, no es que James sea perfecto. He olido sus calcetines.

Lily rió.

— Gracias, Remus.

— ¿Vas a decirle?

Ella arrugó su nariz pecosa.

— Nah. Primero quiero pensarlo un poco más.

— ¿Solo vas a mirarlo montando su escoba durante horas y horas?

Ella lo empujó, riendo.

— ¡Y qué si quiero! Es agradable a la vista, ¿Qué puedo decir? — Sacó la lengua y volvió a quedarse boquiabierta. Remus sonrió y sacó a relucir el único consejo real que tenía.

— No lo dejes estar por mucho tiempo. Se vuelve más difícil, cuanto más esperas.

Lily lo miró con curiosidad y Remus se arrepintió instantáneamente de haber dicho algo.

— ¿Oh si? — Ella dijo: — Pareces muy sabio en el arte del amor, de repente.

— No. — Él se rió, esperaba que de manera convincente: — Solo leo mucho.

...

“I could have given you all of my heart,

But there’s someone who’s torn it apart.

And he’s taken nearly all that I have got,

But if you want I’ll try to love again…”

— Black, la próxima vez que decidas romperle el corazón a alguien, ¿Podrías hacerlo fuera del período de exámenes? — Lily gimió cuando Sirius entró en la sala común y en cada radio, tocadiscos y gramófono en un radio de veinte metros comenzó a sonar la voz de PP Arnold golpeada por la tragedia.

“Baby I’ll try to love again, but I know…

The first cut is the deepest…”

— ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? — Sirius rabió, asaltando la habitación, tratando de silenciar a todos los oradores a la vista.

Había sido un melodrama doloroso y prolongado, pero Emmeline y Sirius finalmente se habían separado. Y aparentemente nadie trataba a Emmeline Vance de esa manera, así que en represalia, ella le había puesto un maleficio muy avanzado, lo que significaba que cada vez que entraba en una habitación empezaban a sonar canciones de ruptura. Por lo general, esto se limitaba a los reproductores de música, pero ocasionalmente, cuando no había nada más, los retratos también habían comenzado a estallar en canciones.

— ¡Solo discúlpate con ella y levanta el maldito hechizo! — Lily respondió.

“Cuz when it comes to being lucky, he’s cursed,

when it comes to lovin’ me, he’s worst…”

— ¡No tengo nada de qué disculparme! — Escupió con fuerza — ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio silencio, SILENCIO! 

La música finalmente se detuvo. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Remus no se involucró, solo podía empeorar las cosas, y Sirius había estado de mal humor toda la semana.

— Tengo que darle crédito a la chica — reflexionó Mary. — Ella es muy creativa. — Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Marlene, que yacía de frente en la alfombra, Mary trenzando su largo cabello rubio. Cada vez que llegaba al final, lo desenredaba todo, lo peinaba suavemente y comenzaba de nuevo. A veces, Remus pensaba que jamás entendería a las chicas. Aun así, Marlene, que por lo general odiaba que la molestaran, parecía disfrutarlo bastante, se veía muy tranquila. 

— Oh, sí, adelante, ponte de su lado. Malditas mujeres. — Sirius se tiró en el sillón frente a Lily y se encorvó en él, mirando el fuego. — ¿Alguien tiene un cigarro?

Remus tenía, pero no dijo nada.

— No me sorprende que te haya dejado — sonrió Mary — Eres un idiota miserable estos días. Me tienes cansada. — Ella le guiñó un ojo en broma y él frunció el ceño.

— Me amas, realmente. — murmuró.

— Hablemos de otra cosa. — Marlene dijo, desde el suelo. — No de exámenes ni de malditas relaciones. Potter, ¿Qué pasó con el viaje de campamento?

— Todo ordenado, solo tienen que presentarse. — sonrió James — Con sus tiendas de dormir, obviamente.

— Papá dice que puedo tomar prestados los de la familia, siempre que yo los cuide — dijo Lily — Dos de dos camas.

— Acogedor. — Sirius dijo, sarcásticamente — Siendo que vamos siete.

— Ocho. — dijo Peter — James dijo que podía llevar a Dorcas.

Remus gimió interiormente ante eso. No es que no le agradara Dorcas; Dorcas estaba bien. Pero había estado esperando unas vacaciones de verano con todos sus amigos más cercanos, no con conocidos. Gracias a Dios que Mary no traía a su último novio. Sin embargo, con Mary, la rotación iba demasiado rápido para hacer planes a largo plazo.

— Bueno, en realidad esperaba que ustedes, muchachos, trajeran su propia tienda. — Lily respondió, dándole a Sirius una mirada gélida.

— Mamá dijo en su última carta que hay una tienda de suministros para acampar muggle en nuestro pueblo — dijo James, rápidamente, siempre el pacificador — Así que todos iremos a buscar los nuestros tan pronto como estemos en casa. Definitivamente vienes para quedarte este verano, ¿verdad Moony?

— ¿Si todavía está bien? — Remus preguntó, ansioso. Todavía no tenía un plan b. Quizás James le dejaría quedarse con una de las tiendas después. Uf, qué pensamiento tan deprimente. 

— Por supuesto — James sonrió magnánimamente, frotándose las manos — Este verano va a ser genial.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Cornualles? — Preguntó Marlene. — ¿Apareciendo?

— Si todos hemos pasado, sí.

Miraron a Peter con sentimiento de culpa. Todavía no había logrado llegar a ninguna parte sin separarse, todavía.

— Realmente lo estoy intentando — dijo, avergonzado. — ¿Podría tomar el autobús noctámbulo?

— Estaremos bien — dijo James, alegremente. — Lo prometo. El mejor verano de todos.

...

Mother

You had me

But I never had you

I wanted you

You didn’t want me.

Viernes 24 de Junio de 1977

Y realmente, pensó Remus para sí mismo, mientras dejaba su último examen de la materia de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la parte escrita, gracias a Dios por el eterno optimismo de James. Era una de las únicas cosas que los mantenía en marcha, en estos días.

Los exámenes eran los mismos de siempre, más fáciles, tal vez, al menos cuando se trataba de magia práctica. Afortunadamente, nadie esperaba un patronus este año. Sin embargo, había algo tranquilizador en el calendario, los plazos y los ejercicios cronometrados. Todo tenía sentido común y no fomentaba demasiado el pensamiento independiente. Remus siempre estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de apagar su cerebro. Especialmente porque se había fijado una fecha límite muy personal.

Una vez que terminara su examen final (y hoy era el día), abriría la caja de zapatos. Había estado debajo de su cama durante la mayor parte de los tres meses. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. Cualquier cosa que hubiera en él sería perturbador, lo sabía. Incluso si no eran más que algunas notas aburridas de la Matrona, trabajos viejos de la escuela o algo así, sabía que solo pensar en todo el problema de St. Edmund lo hundiría eventualmente. Se dijo a sí mismo que era muy sensato y maduro; necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada para los exámenes.

Pero ya eran finales de Junio y no le quedaba nada por hacer. Por supuesto, siempre había algo que hacer: los EXTASIS comenzarían en serio el próximo año; debería tener una ventaja. Había un rumor de una fiesta de fin de año y él podría comenzar a prepararse para eso. Él también debería ponerse al día con sus lecturas para las clases de sanación de Madame Pomfrey; estaba lamentablemente atrasado en los moretones.

Primero almorzó. Las experiencias desagradables generalmente se afrontaban mejor con el estómago lleno. Había exámenes programados esa tarde para Estudios Muggles y Adivinación, los cuales estaban tomando James y Sirius.

— Moony, ¿Para qué sirven los globos aerostáticos? Todavía no lo entiendo… — suplicó James, luciendo muy agotado.

— Estarás bien — dijo Lily, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza — Los Estudios Muggles deberían ser fáciles para ti, después de la Transformación avanzada.

— Wow, gracias Evans — sonrió James. Todos miraron a Lily, quien se sonrojó y volvió a comer.

— Todavía no he visto nada en la bola de cristal. — Peter suspiró profundamente.

— Dile que ves a el grim. — dijo Sirius, alegremente — Eso es lo que yo le digo.

— ¿Por qué el grim?

— Solo tengo la sensación de que podría ver uno, mañana por la tarde, alrededor de las dos en punto. — Sirius sonrió. James y Peter empezaron a reír, para gran confusión de las chicas.

Remus merodeó fuera del Gran Comedor todo el tiempo que pudo con sus amigos, hasta que todos tuvieron que presentarse para el examen. Posponerlo unos minutos no haría daño...

Pero finalmente, llegó el momento de enfrentar la música. Después de todo, cuanto antes lo hiciera, más tiempo tendría para estar solo y procesarlo. Incluso si no era nada; incluso si solo tuviera que hacer frente a otra decepción. Tenía un buen libro a mano y acceso completo a la colección de discos de Sirius, por lo que la tarde no tenía que ser completamente desagradable.

Corrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama, a pesar de que estaba solo en el dormitorio. Sopló el polvo de la tapa de cartón y le hizo toser.

— Scourgify. — se atragantó, apuntando su varita hacia sus sábanas para deshacerse de la desagradable materia gris. No hay vuelta atrás ahora. Tan rápido como arrancar una curita, levantó la tapa.

Al principio, todo parecía completamente inofensivo. Todo el interior era plano: papeles, presumiblemente, clasificados en impecables sobres marrones de distintos tamaños y edades.

Sus papeles de admisión a St Edmund's. "Remus John Lupin, 5 años 3 meses, fecha de llegada 12/07/1965." Informes escritos por sus maestros de escuela primaria: todas las notas eran bajas. 'Muestra muy poca aptitud para el mundo académico' , decía una, 'Incapaz de aprender. Puede adaptarse al trabajo no calificado.' Malditas perras. 

Su certificado de nacimiento. Era muggle, supuso que su madre no había sido admitida en San Mungo. Remus se enteró de que había nacido en casa, en Bristol, de todos los lugares. El nombre de su madre era Hope, y su padre figuraba como "Desempleado". Remus trabajó en todo esto con impasible paciencia, como un archivero examinando documentos relacionados con alguna historia antigua, no con su propia vida. Pero luego vinieron las fotografías.

Eran en blanco y negro. Muggles; inmóviles. Una de un bebé regordete vestido con un tejido de punto blanco, con botones en forma de conejitos. Remus supuso que era él, no había nada escrito en la parte de atrás, solo el sello de Boots. Había otra, que debió de haber sido tomada cuando llegó a St. Edmund's. En él, pudo reconocer algunos rasgos: la mirada oscura y cautelosa, la boca en una mueca determinada. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, presumiblemente a quienquiera que estuviera tomando la foto, y parecía asustado.

La última foto era la peor. Pertenecía a una familia que no recordaba.

Allí estaba Lyall, alto, delgado y desgarbado, con el pelo revuelto y unas gafas pequeñas con montura metálica. Estaba sonriendo, Remus nunca se lo imaginó sonriendo. Sentada en un sillón floral a su lado había una mujer pequeña y de aspecto muy joven. Tenía el pelo rubio platino inmaculado en una verdadera colmena de los sesenta, y llevaba un pulcro camisero que mostraba su bonita figura. Su nariz era un poco larga y puntiaguda, pero tenía una cara bonita. En su regazo había un niño pequeño, riendo tontamente, con la cara llena de alegría. Ella lo estaba mirando, tenía la boca abierta, ¿Qué había estado diciendo?

Remus la dejó, sintiéndose mareado. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante mucho tiempo y exhaló. Quedaba un sobre. La letra que tenía no era de la Matrona. Sin embargo, no estaba sellado, así que tal vez lo había leído antes. Tal vez por eso no se lo había dado. Armándose de valor una vez más, Remus sacó una carta, cuidadosamente doblada en tercios. Estaba escrita en un bonito papel de notas con un diseño floral en los bordes. La letra también era bonita.

"Mi querido chico:

Sé que no tengo derecho a dejarte esta carta. Pueden pasar algunos años antes de que la recibas, si es que la recibes. Espero que lo hagas, y espero que cuando lo hagas, tengas la edad suficiente. Aún así, no espero tu perdón.

No sé qué decirte. ¿Cómo puedo explicarte? Eras mi hermoso y precioso niño desde el momento en que naciste. No, desde el momento en que sentí que te movías dentro de mí. Tu padre y yo nos queríamos mucho, y tenerte triplicó nuestra felicidad mil veces. Eras amado, mi pequeño Remus, rezo para que no lo hayas olvidado. Pero eres muy joven y me dicen que a veces olvidar es lo más bondadoso.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente, le prometí que haría todo lo posible para volver a arreglarlo. Tuve la estúpida idea de que solo amarte sería suficiente.

Luego, cuando Lyall nos dejó a los dos, lo intenté por ti. Lo juro que lo intenté. Pero nunca fui una chica muy inteligente, y nunca tan fuerte o práctica como tu padre. Necesitabas tanto y yo tenía tan poco. No tuve familia una vez que me casé con él, ya ves, me dijeron que tomara una decisión. Mis padres no lo aprobaron, e incluso después de que él se fue, supe que no te aprobarían.

No puedo decir cuánto lo siento por dejarte ir. En mi corazón sé que es lo más seguro y lo mejor para ti, al final. Sé que nunca te olvidaré y sé que siempre anhelaré verte de nuevo. Rezo para que cuando llegue el momento, no sea difícil para ti encontrarme.

Todo mi amor,

Hope Jenkins."

Remus volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre y cerró la caja. Arrojó la caja debajo de la cama. Se metió debajo de sus gruesas mantas y se acurrucó sintiéndose pequeño, como solía hacer en St. Edmund's. Sintió como si se hubiera abierto un agujero dentro de él, un gran vacío. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y, como estaba solo, las dejó salir.

...

Sábado 2 de Julio de 1977

Nunca había pensado mucho en su madre. Al menos, no desde que había estado en Hogwarts, que parecía tan lleno de Lyall y todos sus logros y errores. Obviamente, habría sido mejor tener una madre que no, pero no estaba seguro de lo que se había estado perdiendo todo ese tiempo. La Matrona no había sido muy maternal, pero no le pagaban por amar a los niños que cuidaba.

Esta ventana a la vida de Hope, a su propia vida, era aterradora para Remus, y deseaba no haber leído nunca la estúpida carta. Aún así, la leyó más de una vez. La leyó todas las noches, durante el resto del trimestre, como si leer la palabra "amado" pudiera hacerlo sentir así. No pudo.

Los merodeadores se quedaron dos noches más en Hogwarts, por el bien de Remus. La primera luna llena del verano cayó el 1 de Julio, y era más conveniente (no mencionar que era más seguro para los Potter) si Remus la pasaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Bueno, se suponía que debía estar en la Casa de los Gritos, pero, por supuesto, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs tenían otras ideas. Libres de exámenes y emocionados por el verano, tuvieron una de las mejores noches de luna llena que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Aún así, Madame Pomfrey insistió en el curso habitual de cuidados posteriores, y noqueó a Remus con una fuerte corriente para dormir para asegurarse de que descansara hasta la mañana siguiente.

— Viajar en polvos flu puede provocar náuseas en el mejor de los casos — advirtió — Más vale prevenir que curar.

Tenían que viajar esa noche, usando la chimenea en la oficina de McGonagall. Remus se despertó poco después del almuerzo y descubrió que no estaba solo.

— Hola, Moony — dijo Sirius, en voz baja, sentándose en la silla junto a su cama. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, parecía como si hubiera estado dormitando también.

— Hola — repitió Remus, sentándose, estirándose — Deberías estar en la cama, te ves hecho polvo.

— Cállate, me veo precioso — respondió Sirius, bostezando. — De todos modos, James está destrozando la habitación tratando de empacar, no podía dormir. ¿Hambriento?

— Siempre.

— Bien, se supone que debo asegurarme de que comas — señaló un plato que estaba en la mesita de noche, lleno de frutas y sándwiches. Remus tomó una manzana y la mordió, hambriento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho durante un rato, pero Sirius se comió unas uvas. Desde Marzo, habían perfeccionado el arte de entablar una pequeña charla con el menor detalle o contacto visual posible. Podrías llamarlo amistad, si no supieras lo que había sucedido antes.

— Me siento un poco mal. — Sirius dijo, de la nada, mirando sus cordones.

— ¿Hm?

— Me siento un poco mal por la forma en que te hablé, hace un tiempo. Sobre tu amigo er... ¿Christopher?

— Sí. — Remus terminó su corazón de manzana, por el tallo, que dejó, y luego tomó un sándwich. Queso y encurtidos. — Fuiste un poco grosero, pero está bien. No lo he pensado mucho.

— Oh eso es bueno. — Sirius asintió. Miró a Remus, luego rápidamente desvió su mirada por la ventana. — Pensé que tal vez... pensé que él podría ser la razón por la que decidiste parar.

Remus no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería. Sirius estaba siendo muy claro.

— No. — Dijo Remus, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. — No tenía nada que ver con él. Te lo dije, es mi amigo, eso es todo.

Sirius asintió con valentía.

— Sí, te creo. Lo hago.

Aún no entendía, se dio cuenta Remus con tristeza. Todavía no sabía por qué no podían seguir como estaban. Chico estúpido, hermoso e imposible.

— Mira, Sirius — dijo, todavía cauteloso — yo sólo... he tenido un año de mierda, para serte honesto. Quizás estoy teniendo una vida de mierda, no lo sé. En este momento están sucediendo muchas cosas que realmente no puedo controlar. Así que, a mi modo de ver... si algo me está haciendo sentir miserable y yo lo puedo controlar, entonces... 

— Correcto. Lo entiendo.

— ¿Si?

— Nunca querría hacerte sentir miserable, Moony.

Eso no es lo que quise decir. Remus pensó: Eso no es lo que quería decir. Pero no tenía energía para más. No tenía los recursos. Tendría que bastar, al menos hasta que todo dejara de ser tan crudo.

— ¿Son esas voces las que escucho? — Madame Pomfrey rodeó la cortina de la enfermería, alegre y con las mejillas sonrosadas — ¡Bueno! Te ves mucho mejor. ¿Esperando el verano, chicos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier duda con la redacción, la pueden dejar en los comentarios, siempre sirve!


	114. Verano 1977: Parte uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡La canción que todos han estado esperando!
> 
> All the Young Dudes, escrita por Bowie, e interpretada por Mott the Hoople.

Television man is crazy, saying we’re juvenile delinquent wrecks,

Oh man! I need TV, when I got T.Rex!

Remus se sintió extrañamente desatado, llegando a la casa de los Potter con todas sus posesiones terrenales, trasladándolas a una habitación temporal. Iba a tener que contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido, y pronto. Si pudiera conseguir al Sr. Potter por su cuenta, tal vez… pero los padres de James estaban más ocupados que nunca este año, entrando y saliendo de la casa para hacer mandados o teniendo reuniones secretas a las que los chicos no tenían permitido asistir.

— Pero todos somos mayores de edad — protestó James.

— Sin embargo, sigues siendo mi pequeño — la Sra. Potter besó su cabeza, con condescendencia, mientras limpiaba los platos del desayuno.

James parecía muy insultado por ser tratado como un bebé, pero los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que disculparse.

Tuvieron una semana para prepararse para el viaje de campamento, y el primer día partieron hacia el pueblo para comprar una carpa. Remus nunca había acampado en su vida, pero aun así se encontraba mejor equipado que James, Sirius o Peter, quienes a su vez estaban distraídos, aterrorizados y fascinados por cada artículo de la tienda. Le tocó a Remus hablar con el comerciante sobre cosas aburridas como sábanas, clavijas y aparejos. Al final, se conformó con dos sensatas tiendas de campaña para dos personas cada una de color marrón y naranja, ignorando la súplica de Sirius de que considerara un número psicodélico* azul y verde.

Al día siguiente, Remus tuvo que comprobar que todos tuvieran ropa muggle apropiada, ya que estarían teniendo un campamento muggle, luego recibieron un curso intensivo de cocina de Gully, el elfo doméstico.

— ¿Las chicas no pueden cocinar? — James gimió, mientras el mal olor a huevos quemados llenaba el aire. La señora Potter, que había estado observando con diversión, se acercó y le dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza.

— Que clase de hombre he criado. — dijo — Si no puedes preparar el desayuno de una señorita, no esperes que pase la noche contigo.

— ¡Urgh, mamá! — James frunció el ceño, asqueado, mientras Sirius y Remus se inclinaban para reír.

Ocuparon el resto del tiempo para planear todas las cosas que harían con sus vacaciones llenas de libertad, además de ver una maratón en el cine local (había una película de Bond y Airport '77 , que era el favorito personal de Remus) y, por supuesto, volar en sus escobas. Sirius estaba muy impresionado por la reciente mejora de Remus, y de hecho lograron organizar un juego de quidditch a muy pequeña escala (sin la snitch, y con Peter como portero).

No había ni rastro de Moody este verano. El Sr. Potter explicó durante la cena una noche que las medidas de seguridad en su casa habían aumentado, y Moody estaba de regreso en la oficina de Aurores, manejando las cosas allí. Remus se sintió aliviado: había unido a Moody y Ferox en su mente, los había confundido a todos con el encuentro con Livia y la cruel determinación de Dumbledore. Con todo, después del año que había tenido, Remus estaba ansioso por pasar unas semanas lejos de alguien mayor que él.

Se decidió que todos se aparecerían en Cornualles, excepto Peter, que había fallado en la prueba. La Sra. Potter se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarlo como acompañante, antes de desaparecer de regreso a casa, pero Peter insistió en tomar el autobús noctámbulo. De esta manera, decidió, podría recoger a Dorcas en el camino.

La noche antes de que se dispusieran a irse, James, Sirius y Remus se apretujaron en la cabina de teléfono roja al final de la calle Potter para coordinar con lo que Sirius llamaba "el contingente femenino".

— ¿Puedo presionar los botones, Moony? — Preguntó James, pasando sus dedos por el teclado plateado.

— ¿En qué parte hablas? — Dijo Sirius, sosteniendo el auricular a la altura de sus ojos para inspeccionarlo.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios, ustedes dos, cálmense... — Remus marcó el número de la casa de Lily, arrebatando el auricular de plástico negro. Sonó un rato, y esperaba que Lily contestara el teléfono y no uno de sus padres.

— Buenas noches, familia Evans. — Respondió una mujer joven.

— ¿Lily?

— ¿Quién está hablando, por favor?

— Er... Remus Lupin.

Hubo una risa de resoplido muy grosera, luego la persona al otro lado gritó lejos del receptor;

— ¡LILY! ¡Es para TÍ! 

Remus esperó, cambiando de un pie a otro, Sirius y James lo miraban ansiosos.

— Gracias, Pet — dijo la voz de Lily en el otro extremo.

— No tardes mucho, estoy esperando a que llame Vernon.

— ¿Hola? — La voz de Lily llegó más fuerte, directamente al teléfono.

— Hola Lily, soy Remus.

— ¡Hola Remus! Lo siento, era mi hermana. ¿Están todos listos?

— Sí, eso supongo. Pete ya se fue, creo. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

— Mary y Marlene llegaron justo antes del té. Acordamos a la una de la tarde, ¿no?

— Sí, a la una en punto, en las afueras del campamento. Le pedí a James un mapa.

— Oh bien. Creo que mamá me me va a prestar la A a la Z.*

— Genial.

James estaba tirando de la manga de Remus. Suspiró — ¿Er, Lily? James y Sirius nunca antes habían usado un teléfono, ¿Puedes hablar con ellos un minuto para que me dejen en paz?

Lily se rió.

— Vamos, pues, Pet se enojará.

Remus se reclinó contra los paneles de vidrio y vio a James y Sirius pelear por el teléfono, turnándose para gritarle algo a Lily y luego presionar el auricular en sus oídos y escuchar con asombro. La noche comenzó a caer a su alrededor, y si alguien hubiera pasado por su lado, habría visto a tres muchachos del pueblo jugando en una cabina telefónica, sin ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo.

...

Sábado 9 de Julio de 1977

La primera vez que Remus se apareció fuera de Hogwarts podría haber sido un poco mejor, pero al menos no terminó en un árbol, como lo hizo James. Terminó, de hecho, a un kilómetro al sur del campamento, en la playa.

Había estado antes en una playa, en viajes de verano en St Edmund's, tres veces a Margate, una vez a Southend. No podía decir que hubiera disfrutado particularmente de estas salidas, o al menos no las disfrutó más de lo que hubiera disfrutado estar sentado en el jardín trasero de St. Edmund's. Eran lugares concurridos y ruidosos, llenos de niños que lloraban y perros que ladraban, extraños olores azucarados y atracciones de feria de colores brillantes.

Esta playa estaba casi desierta, excepto por algunos niños, que se veían como puntos en la distancia, en realidad, y que volaban una cometa rosa y azul. El día era bastante cálido, el cielo era azul y la arena suave y amarilla. Sabía que debía empezar a caminar hacia el campamento para encontrar a los demás, pero en cambio se sentó unos minutos, solo para mirar. El mar no era verde o azul brillante, como en los libros ilustrados, era más una especie de gris concreto. Seguía siendo bonito, brillando bajo el sol del mediodía. A una distancia muy lejana, Remus casi podía distinguir una forma larga y oscura en el horizonte. ¿Era eso Francia? Podía ser. Podía fingir que lo era.

Remus no había podido relajarse en los Potter. Allí se había sentido como un visitante; alguien que no pertenecía. No sabía donde él realmente pertenecía. Ahora que tenía diecisiete años, podía ir a donde quisiera. ¿Sería bueno vivir aquí, en Cornualles? Recientemente había descubierto que había nacido en Bristol y se preguntaba cómo sería allí; también estaba junto al mar. Remus nunca pensó que viviría en otro lugar que no fuera Londres. Una vez, pensó que probablemente nunca dejaría Essex.

Finalmente, se sintió demasiado culpable y tuvo que ir a buscar a los demás. La caminata fue estimulante, y después de un año de estar confinado a Hogwarts, era emocionante poder ir solo a algún lugar. El campamento en sí estaba a medio camino de la playa, en un largo tramo de césped plano y cuidadosamente recortado. Algunas familias ya habían montado tiendas de campaña, y las madres y los padres estaban sentados fuera de ellas en sus sillas, empapándose del raro sol de verano inglés con tazas de té y periódicos a la espera.

Mary, Marlene, James y Sirius estaban sentados en un banco de picnic fuera de un edificio de oficinas que no era más grande que una choza de ladrillos. Mary y Marlene se levantaron de un salto cuando lo vieron.

— ¡Pensamos que te habíamos perdido!

— Me pasé un poco — explicó — Aterricé en la playa, no en el agua, por suerte.

— Todos nos divertimos un poco — se rió Mary, y cada uno relató los lugares extraños en los que habían terminado. Excepto Lily, que había llegado precisamente al lugar al que se había propuesto. Ella estaba dentro de la oficina, reservando los lugares.

Con eso hecho, el grupo se dispuso a encontrar el lugar perfecto para montar sus carpas. James y Sirius decidieron que esto debía ser lo más cerca posible de la playa. Luego estaba la cuestión de erigir las tiendas de campaña, que era infinitamente fascinante para los dos chicos sangre pura.

Lily se hizo cargo, canalizando su personalidad de prefecta, leyendo direcciones y gritando órdenes.

— No, no ese gancho, dije el de la esquina... ¡Maldita sea, Black, usa el mazo, no tu bota! Vamos, apúrate dale, no tenemos todo el día... 

— Vaya, Evans — sonrió James, de pie con los brazos en alto, sosteniendo uno de los postes en su lugar mientras Mary y Marlene intentaban pasar la lona por encima de él — ¿Alguna vez has considerado ser entrenadora de quidditch? Serías increíble.

— Por favor, no — gritó Marlene, amortiguada bajo la pesada tela. — Dejaré el equipo si tengo que aguantar a los dos soplando el silbato.

Tomó casi dos horas, pero fue una gran cantidad de diversión, y todos estaban muy contentos con ellos mismos una vez que las cuatro tiendas de campaña estuvieron en una fila ordenada, frente al mar.

— Bien hecho, muchachos. — sonrió Lily, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la hierba y esperando a que la tetera hirviera — Y con nada de magia. Podrían pasar por muggles.

Peter y Dorcas llegaron poco después de eso, luciendo muy arrugados y cansados por su largo viaje en el autobús noctámbulo.

— Se detuvo en Guernsey dos veces antes de que partiéramos hacia el sur… — explicó Dorcas, luciendo vagamente perturbada. Peter aceptó una taza de té y se sentó en silencio, bostezando.

Una vez que se despertaron un poco, Mary decidió que era hora de ir a la playa. Para entonces eran alrededor de las tres, pero todavía hacía mucho calor y les quedaban horas de luz. Las chicas desaparecieron en sus tiendas de campaña para ponerse trajes de baño. Sirius y James habían estado tan emocionados por la perspectiva de los bañadores muggles que los habían estado usando todo el día de todos modos, y Remus, todavía en jeans y mangas largas, no planeaba quitarse la ropa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines cuando llegaron a la arena, pero ignoró las súplicas de los otros para que se uniera a ellos en el mar. Era lo suficientemente feliz con tan solo sentarse en la orilla a disfrutar del cálido sol en su espalda y a escuchar los gritos de las gaviotas. Las chicas chillaron también, mientras sumergían los dedos de los pies en el agua helada, e hicieron un juego de correr de un lado a otro con la marea, desafiándose mutuamente a entrar. James fue derribado por una ola cuando no estaba mirando, demasiado ocupado mirando las largas piernas desnudas de Lily. Eso sí, Remus la atrapó lanzándole algunas miradas anhelantes también. Esos músculos eran bastante difíciles de ignorar.

Sirius, como de costumbre, estaba en una liga diferente. Salió a zancadas hacia las olas como si estuvieran tan tibias como el agua de una ducha, y tan pronto como estuvo metido hasta la cintura, se sumergió, elegante y altivo como un pez. Nadó largas y lánguidas brazadas y regresó luciendo más feliz de lo que Remus lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Luego, envueltas en toallas, las chicas les mostraron a los chicos sangre pura cómo construir un castillo de arena sin ningún tipo de magia, y James y Peter se interesaron mucho en la creación de un complicado sistema de riego para asegurarse de que el foso estuviera debidamente abastecido en todo momento.

De vuelta en las tiendas, cocinaron la cena; afortunadamente, Marlene y Dorcas se ofrecieron a supervisar esto, friendo tocino en un pequeño quemador de gas que el padre de Lily les había prestado. James y Lily se fueron a la tienda, aparentemente por leche, y regresaron con una caja de sidra.

— ¿Bebidas muggles también? — Exclamó Sirius.

— Estamos teniendo una experiencia completa, aparentemente. — se rió James. Lily rió, luego se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Remus ya podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía la noche y se sentó lo más lejos posible de Sirius. Ya habían acordado que Sirius y James compartirían una tienda, con Peter y Remus en la otra, así que al menos no habría incomodidad allí. Solo tenía que vigilar su forma de beber.

Mary había encendido un fuego usando magia mientras Lily no estaba ("Nadie se lo diga, ¿De acuerdo? No voy a quedarme aquí congelada mientras Potter y Black se pelean por frotar palos"), y Marlene había traído una radio inalámbrica, por lo que una vez que se pasaron las latas de sidra, la escena se convirtió en algo realmente muy acogedor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo? — Dorcas preguntó a James y Lily. Se apartaron de un salto y se miraron con aire de culpabilidad.

— ¡No estamos saliendo! — Lily chilló, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Remus, como para probarlo. Mary y Marlene intercambiaron una mirada, y Sirius lanzó una mirada confusa a James.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Dorcas sonrió, ajena — Solo pensé que... pero Sirius y Mary, ustedes solían salir, ¿No?

— Lamentablemente. — chilló Mary, riendo. Sirius le sacó la lengua.

Marlene, que había estado leyendo una guía que había comprado en el centro de información para visitantes, se aclaró la garganta en voz alta.

— Hay un castillo en ruinas no muy lejos de aquí, ¿Podríamos ir mañana? — Lo que rápidamente cambió el tema a los planes para el resto de la semana. Las vacaciones de campamento parecían implicar caminar mucho, se dio cuenta Remus. Esperaba que su cadera estuviera a la altura.

Unas cuantas latas y todos estaban con caras bobas. La bebida era plana y clara, lo que Remus sabía que era una señal peligrosa cuando se trataba de sidra. Todos tendrían dolores de cabeza desgarradores por la mañana si no tenían cuidado. Sin embargo, no lo mencionó: todos estaban tan felices, ¿Por qué arruinarlo preocupándose por las consecuencias?

Dorcas estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Peter, usándolo como sillón, tarareando suavemente con la música. Él estaba tratando de meter la mano debajo de su camisa y pensaba que estaba siendo discreto. Mary y Marlene se susurraban entre sí, estallando en risitas de vez en cuando. James y Sirius estaban tirando piedras al fuego, obviamente era una especie de competencia, pero Remus no podía entender cuáles se suponía que eran las reglas.

Una melodía familiar comenzó a sonar en la radio: Mott the Hoople. Tenía algunos años ya, pero había sido una de las canciones favoritas en las fiestas de Gryffindor.

"Billy rapped all night about his suicide,

How he’d kick it in the head when he was twenty-five,

Speed jive, don’t wanna stay alive, when you’re twenty five…”

— ¡Sube el volumen! — Mary le dio un codazo a Marlene, quien movió su varita hacia la radio, perezosamente, luego abrió otra lata. Todos se callaron para escuchar, asintiendo con la cabeza y golpeando suavemente con los pies la hierba. Cuando llegó el coro, todas las chicas cantaron de esa manera suave y en voz baja en la que las chicas eran tan buenas.

“All the young dudes, carry the news…”

Cuando terminó la canción, vitorearon borrachos, riendo entre ellos.

— Los amo mucho — dijo Marlene arrastrando las palabras — Todos ustedes son mis mejores amigos.

— Lo mismo para tí, McKinnon — Sirius sonrió a través de las llamas, levantando su lata.

— ¡Shhh! — Ella meneó un dedo borracho hacia él, atónita — Conozco tu juego, Black. Te haré saber que no eres mi tipo.

Todos se rieron de eso, incluso Sirius.

— ¿Cuándo vas a encontrar una chica agradable, hm Remus? — Dijo Lily, pensativa, apretándose contra él en busca de calor y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Él sonrió débilmente y la rodeó con un brazo cariñoso.

— Sí, te mereces un poco de diversión, Moony — le guiñó un ojo James.

Remus evitó la repentina mirada de Sirius tomando otro trago de su lata.

— Me divierto mucho con ustedes. — Él dijo.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia, Remus? — Preguntó Dorcas. Ella no quiso decir nada con eso; ella no los conocía muy bien. Pero hubo un silencio incómodo de todos modos. O quizás Remus fue el único que se dio cuenta. Miró a Mary con timidez y sonrió.

— No. — dijo.

— Aww — dijo Dorcas, muy borracha — ¿Cómo puede ser?

De repente, Remus se dio cuenta. Marlene tenía razón: amaba a estas personas, a cada una de ellas. ¿Qué sentido tenía guardarles secretos? Esto no dependía de Sirius, no dependía de nadie más que de él. Inspiró y volvió a mirar el fuego.

— Soy gay. — Él dijo.

Peter se atragantó con su bebida. Por el rabillo del ojo, Remus vio que James se pasaba las manos por el cabello y se sentaba más recto. Vio que la boca de Mary se abría y oyó que Marlene soltaba un hipo de sorpresa. No se atrevió a mirar a Sirius. Se le revolvió el estómago y se preparó para levantarse, alejarse y aparecer en algún otro lugar. En cualquier otro sitio.

Pero entonces Lily levantó la cabeza. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con más fuerza, antes de volver a sentarse contra su hombro.

— Aún así te mereces un poco de diversión. — Dijo ella con decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Psicodélico: Que está provocado por ciertas drogas y se caracteriza por una alteración de la sensibilidad que se manifiesta con euforia y alucinaciones.
> 
> *A a la Z: mapa de ruta popular en UK.
> 
> Aclaración: algunos términos son argentinos como el clásico "dale" y demás.


	115. Verano 1977: Parte dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):
> 
> Yellow de Coldplay

Sweet handsome friend, I can tell you truly

that I've never been without desire

since it pleased you that I have you as my lover;

nor did a time ever arrive, sweet handsome friend,

when I didn't want to see you often;

nor did I ever feel regret,

nor did it ever come to pass, if you went off angry,

that I felt joy until you had come back;

nor [ever].

\- Tibors de Sarenom

Dos horas despues...

Peter y Dorcas se estaban besando, rodando hacia atrás sobre la hierba. Todos estaban borrachos, pero probablemente ellos eran los más borrachos.

— ¡Váyanse a una tienda, si van a hacer eso! — James les arrojó una lata de sidra vacía.

— ¿Te importa, Moony? — Peter salió a la superficie, rojo en la cara y con los ojos nublados — ¿Si vamos a la nuestra? Puedes acostarte con Prongs y Padfoot, ¿No?

— Oh, no te preocupes — Remus agitó una mano — Encontraré algún lugar. — Sirius todavía no lo había mirado, y tenía la sensación de que después de las revelaciones de la noche no sería particularmente bienvenido.

Peter y Dorcas desaparecieron, se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas dentro de la tienda, luego el silencio fantasmal y hueco de un hechizo silenciador.

—Puedes compartir con nosotras si quieres, Remus — Mary dijo, levantándose para irse a su propia tienda. Lily asintió.

— Sí, nuestra carpa es mucho más grande, ven con nosotras.

— Gracias chicas — sonrió, realmente estaba agradecido. — Vayan ustedes, todavía no estoy cansado. Creo que simplemente iré a caminar.

Se levantó, con los miembros rígidos y doloridos, y se dirigió al mar. Ahora estaba bien oscuro, lejos del fuego, pero Remus siempre había podido ver en la oscuridad. La marea estaba alta y más fuerte que nunca. Soplaba una brisa fría. Buscó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo trasero. Lo encendió e inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que ahora realmente podía pensar.

Se alegraba de haberlo dicho, sin importar la reacción, pero aún consideraba irse. Ok, ninguno de las ellos estaba a punto de patearle la cabeza, pero quién sabee cómo actuarían todos en la fría luz de la mañana, severos y sobrios. ¿Era mejor o peor que ser un hombre lobo?

Aún podría aparecer, si quisiera; ir a buscar a Grant, tal vez. Remus sintió una oleada de culpa. No había pensado en Grant en un tiempo, tal vez en todo el año. El otro chico había sido muy amable con él; lo había acogido, y había estado dispuesto a alojarlo indefinidamente. También le había dado a Remus un excelente consejo, si tan solo Remus lo hubiera tomado. "Mantente alejado de los chicos elegantes."

— ¿Estás bien, Moony? — James se le acercó. Remus se volvió. Sirius estaba con él, luciendo avergonzado. Parecía como si James lo hubiera arrastrado contra su voluntad. Remus no se sorprendió.

— Estoy bien. — asintió. Le ofreció a James un cigarrillo. James negó con la cabeza.

— Solo... quería ver si estabas bien.

— Bien, gracias.

— Claro.

— Perdón si hice las cosas incómodas.

— ¡No lo hiciste! — Dijo James, un poco demasiado ansioso, como si hubiera estado esperando que Remus lo mencionara primero. Sirius hizo una mueca, pero solo Remus se dio cuenta. — Honestamente, amigo, nos alegra que nos lo hayas dicho, de verdad.

Remus solo asintió y miró hacia el mar, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. Detrás de él, escuchó a James empujando a Sirius, obviamente tratando de que dijera algo tranquilizador y amistoso, pero fue en vano.

James habló de nuevo: — No te escapes, ¿De acuerdo, Moony?

Remus se volvió, arqueando una ceja. James estaba sonriendo. — Sí, sabemos cómo eres. Quédate, ¿Ok? Todo está bien. Incluso a Pete no le molestó tanto.

— Pete — resopló Remus — está demasiado ocupado tratando de terminar lo que empezó.

— No puedo culparlo. — James rió. Tocó el hombro de Remus — ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Remus negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Apagó su cigarrillo e inmediatamente encendió otro. Sirius quería uno, podía decirlo. Pero Remus se sentía beligerante y, a menos que Black lo pidiera, como un ser humano normal, no iba a conseguirlo.

— Gracias, James. — Remus dijo, deliberadamente, exhalando humo — Eres un amigo verdadero.

— Todavía somos los merodeadores. — James sonrió, cansado. Bostezó. — Creo que me voy a acostar. ¿Vienes?

— Voy a fumar otro, después de este. — Remus levantó su segundo cigarrillo.

— Yo también quiero uno. — Sirius dijo, con brusquedad. James asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo otro bostezo y se alejó.

— No vuelvan apestando a ceniza de cigarrillos, ustedes dos. — Lanzó sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba hacia la fogata en el césped. 

Remus volvió su mirada al mar, pero le entregó la caja a Sirius. Le oyó sacar un cigarrillo, encenderlo, e inhalar. Lo esperó.

— ... ¿Por qué dijiste eso? — Dijo Sirius.

Remus cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente. No quería una pelea, pero estaba listo para una, siempre estaba listo.

— Porque quería. Solo quería que saber qué pensaban, de una forma u otra.

— Es como si te hubieras lanzado y cambiado todo a mi alrededor. — No sonó acusatorio. Sonaba herido.

— No quise hacerlo. — Dijo Remus.

— ¿Esperabas que yo también dijera algo?

— No, no esperaba nada. — Remus espetó. — En realidad, no tenía nada que ver contigo.

— Bien, bien. — Sirius levantó las manos en señal de rendición, todavía luciendo incómodo. — Solo... Solo pensé que podrías haberme dicho a mí en primer lugar, eso es todo. Dada la... situación.

Esto tomó a Remus completamente desprevenido, y finalmente miró a Sirius.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías ya?! ¡¿Cómo podías no saberlo?! 

— Dijiste que no lo eras. — Sirius se encogió de hombros. — Como yo dije que no lo era. Pensé que ambos estábamos en la misma página, eso es todo.

Remus encontró que su ira regresaba. Típico Sirius, sin pensar en nada más que en su propia gratificación personal, sin considerar ni una sola vez que alguien más tenía sentimientos o pensamientos.

— Obviamente no lo estábamos. — Dijo con frialdad. — De todos modos, no veo como te afecta ahora. Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa, no lo pienses mucho. Estás a salvó conmigo. — Remus dijo, impasible. — No voy a contarle a nadie sobre nosotros y dudo que alguien sospeche de ti, teniendo en cuenta tu considerable historial con las chicas. No veo por qué te importa tanto lo que le digo a la gente.

— Me importa. —Protestó Sirius.

Remus cerró los ojos. Hace unos meses, eso habría sonado maravilloso. Pero Dios, estaba tan cansado.

— ¡¿Remus?! — Sirius sonaba medio molesto, medio asustado — yo puedo preocuparme por ti y no... ya sabes, no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

— Querer salir conmigo no es lo mismo que preocuparse por mí.

— ¡Remus! Maldita sea, solo porque yo no... no he llegado a donde tú estás, todavía. No significa que no tenga los mismos... uf, carajo. — Sirius maldijo por su propia falta de articulación.

— ¿Y todas las chicas? — Remus gruñó.

— Eso es... eso es diferente.

— Okay. — Remus suspiró, su voz vacía. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí. Sirius no lo estaba.

— No lo entiendes. 

Remus no dijo nada. No vio que tenía que entender. Solo tenía que ser el más fuerte aquí.

Sirius continuó, una mano en el brazo de Remus. — Cuando pienso en mí con ellas, puedo... verlo, ¿Sabes? Sé cómo se saldrá todo. Sé lo que se supone que debo hacer. Cuando pienso en nosotros... ya sabes, nosotros en verdad. Tan solo... no puedo ver cómo termina. Intenté no pensar en eso mucho. Así que, sí, sé que he sido un idiota un poco, podría haberlo manejado mejor, pero te juro, no quería que terminara así. — Su respiración era superficial ahora, Remus podía escuchar su ritmo cardíaco aumentando por segundo — No quería que terminara en absoluto, para serte honesto.

Remus asintió. Apartó la mano de Sirius, suavemente, mirando al mar. Sabía que Sirius lo estaba mirando, pero seguía mirando hacia adelante.

— Mira, Sirius, no quiero ser cruel contigo. Yo sí entiendo todo eso que dijiste. — Realmente lo hacía, ¿No lo había repasado todo en su propia cabeza? — Sé que no es fácil para ti.

Sirius hizo un ruido de alivio ante eso, pareció relajarse un poco. Quizás estaban llegando a algún lado por una vez.

Remus continuó — Pero… es fácil para mí. Soy gay, ¿Si? Sé que cuando empezamos dije que no lo era... bueno, no debería haber dicho eso, porque si lo soy. Y no estoy diciendo que tú también seas gay, o que tengas que serlo, ni nada, pero no podía seguir con eso sin que tú... Solo, no sé... sin que tú lo entendieras.

Sirius lo estaba mirando muy de cerca mientras decía esto, pensando mucho. Remus sabía cómo se veía cuando pensaba; cuando estaba resolviendo un problema. No se veía travieso, descarado o sarcástico, era solo una mirada profundamente solemne y seria. En realidad, era muy sexy, pero Remus trató de ignorar esa parte.

Finalmente, después de pensar, Sirius asintió brevemente.

— Ok entonces. — Dijo, simplemente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus frunció el ceño.

— Joder, ya lo entendí. Mensaje recibido. — Sirius apagó su cigarrillo en la arena mojada.

— ¿Y qué? — Remus se quedó boquiabierto — ¿Dejamos las cosas como están?

Sirius se rascó detrás de la oreja, mirando hacia abajo, un gesto extraño y tímido.

— Preferiría que no.

— Preferirías que no. — Remus repitió, estupefacto.

— No. Quiero decir, si quieres que vaya diciéndole a todos los que conozco sobre eso, lo siento, pero no todos somos tan audaces como tú. Necesito más tiempo. Pero... podría intentarlo.

— Podrías intentarlo. — Este no era el resultado que Remus esperaba cuando comenzó la conversación. — ¿Qué quieres... ?

Sirius lo interrumpió, colocando una palma en la mejilla de Remus para girarla hacia él, y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

— Quiero decir que lo intentaré. — Dijo, mientras se alejaba. — Te extraño, Moony.

Oh, no puede ir y decir algo así… Remus lo agarró y tiró de él hacia atrás. Era como el agua después de una sequía, un refugio en una tormenta: eran el punto quieto del mundo que cambia y todos los demás clichés estúpidos y descuidados que se te ocurran. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, y cuando se separaron prácticamente estaban jadeando del alivio.

— ¿No más chicas? — Preguntó Remus, todavía sosteniendo a Sirius en su lugar, como si fuera a huir.

— No más chicas. — Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. — Veamos primero cómo resulta esto.

— Oh, encantador. — Remus lo soltó, satisfecho.

— Cállate. — Sirius le dio un codazo con el hombro, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. — Vamos, volvamos a la tienda, ¿eh? Me estoy congelando.

Caminaron hacia las tiendas y hacia el fuego moribundo de espaldas al viento.

— Creo que estoy borracho — dijo Remus, tembloroso. Se sentía todo conmovido. — Tomo malas decisiones cuando estoy borracho.

Sirius se rió y apretó su hombro rápidamente.

— Lo sé. Te prometo que esta no es una de ellas.

— Okay. — Confío en tí...

Desafortunadamente, encontraron que ninguna de las carpas estaba disponible. La tienda que Remus había estado compartiendo con Pete estaba bien y verdaderamente ocupada, por los sonidos de la misma. Sirius hizo una mueca y lanzó un nuevo hechizo silenciador sobre el que flaqueaba.

— Aficionados. — Él murmuró.

También lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre la tienda de James y Sirius. Mary asomó la cabeza por la siguiente, riendo.

— ¡Son James y Lily!

— ¡¿En serio?! — Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. — Maldita sea. Quiero decir... wow, como que quiero entrar y estrechar su mano.

— Tengo la sensación de que sus manos están ocupadas. — Remus arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres entrar conmigo, Remus? — Mary preguntó, achispada.

— ¿Qué hay de Sirius?

— Oh, claro… ugh bien, me quedaré con Marls. Buenas noches, muchachos. — Se arrastró por la hierba hasta la tienda de Marlene.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos, antes de que Sirius entrara primero. La tienda de las chicas era mucho más cómoda que la de ellos, llena de mantas y almohadas y un colchón hinchable.

— Sabía que deberíamos haber hechi que las nacidas de muggles nos arreglaran nuestras tiendas. — Sirius refunfuñó, mientras se acomodaba. El colchón era viejo y se hundía un poco en el medio, enrollándolos de una manera casi cómica. Al final, la única forma de sentirse cómodo era acurrucándose como cucharas.

— ¿Está bien si hago esto? — Preguntó Remus, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sirius.

— Por supuesto. — Sirius respondió.

— Podríamos dormir...

— Sonoro Quiescis.

— Ah, está bien...

Bien. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Después, Remus se sintió más despierto de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida. Su cerebro estaba lleno de preguntas, declaraciones, pensamientos, palabras. Se sentía como si hubiese salido de su escondite, como si se hubiese quitado un disfraz que había usado demasiado tiempo. Quería mostrarle cada parte de sí mismo a Sirius; quería que Sirius lo viera.

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿Mmhh?

— Hay algo más que necesito decirte.

— Oh merlín — gruñó Sirius, rodando sobre su espalda, adormilado — ¿Y ahora qué?

— Soy un... bueno, no tengo hogar.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sirius abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta de inmediato — ¿Qué?

— Desde que cumplí diecisiete. Ya sabes, soy mayor de edad ahora, así que... 

— ¿Así que te echaron?

Remus asintió, contento de compartir el problema.

— Sí, así que una vez que Hogwarts termine el próximo verano, no tendré a dónde ir...

— Bastardos. — Sirius dijo enojado. Miró a Remus muy seriamente — Puedes quedarte conmigo y con James, en los Potter. No les importará, sé que no lo harán. Luego, cuando termine la escuela, encontraremos nuestro propio lugar.

— ¡¿Nosotros?! — Remus arqueó las cejas.

— ¡Sí! — Sirius respondió, feliz, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. — Será como en la escuela, tú, yo, James y Pete, todos juntos.

— Oh — Remus se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir. — Sí, suena genial. Tengo un poco de dinero que Lyall me dejó.

— Pff. — Sirius respondió: — Tengo suficiente dinero para todos nosotros, no te preocupes por eso.

— Está bien — dijo Remus. — No me preocuparé.

— Vete a dormir — dijo Sirius — o estarás hecho polvo mañana.

— Está bien — repitió Remus, cerrando los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí dejar el poema en inglés para que no se pierda su encanto, pero acá está en español:
> 
> Dulce y hermoso amigo, puedo decirte de verdad 
> 
> que nunca he estado sin ganas
> 
> ya que te agradó tenerte como mi amante cortesana; 
> 
> ni llegó un momento, dulce amigo guapo,
> 
> cuando no quería verte a menudo; 
> 
> ni me arrepiento jamás,
> 
> ni sucederá jamás, si te fueras enojado, 
> 
> que sentí alegría hasta que volviste; 
> 
> ni [nunca]. . . 
> 
> \- Tibors de Sarenom -


	116. Verano 1977: Parte tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):
> 
> A sunday kinda of love de Etta James.

Remus se despertó y se estiró bajo la lona brillante, Sirius respiraba suavemente a su lado. Tenía un poco de calor y estaba pegajoso, pero no se habría movido por nada. Tumbado pacíficamente bajo las mantas, aún podía saborear la sal en la piel de Sirius, sentir los latidos de su corazón. En el fondo del saco de dormir, sus pies estaban enredados.

Sirius se movió, frunciendo el ceño antes de abrir los ojos.

— Buen día.

— Buenas.

— Joder, tengo la boca seca.

— Sí, yo también —convino Remus, pasándose la lengua por los dientes. Toda esa sidra todavía ahí. — ¿Podría ir a buscar un poco de agua de la bomba si quieres?

— Sí, vamos los dos. ¿Crees que alguien más esté despierto?

Remus escuchó con atención, luego negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que Sirius no estuviera preocupado por ser atrapados, seguramente nadie podría cuestionar el por qué de que compartieran una tienda de campaña. ¿Qué más podrían haber hecho? Probablemente era un poco temprano para comenzar a interrogar a Sirius, por lo que Remus se mordió la lengua mientras se vestían en silencio y rápidamente, buscando en el fondo de la bolsa de dormir su ropa, que parecía haberse desparramado en la noche.

Trepando y parpadeando con fuerza contra la brillante luz del día, Remus pensó que todo parecía verse diferente. Era lo mismo; pero no exactamente como lo recordaba antes. Más realista; sólido y anclado.

Se alejaron tranquilamente en dirección a la bomba de agua con sus cantimploras, y mientras caminaban, se pusieron en marcha, y Remus sintió como si su corazón fuera a estallar de alegría. Estúpido, realmente, una cosa tan pequeña. El campamento era encantador y pacífico, gorriones corriendo entre los árboles en lo alto, y los campistas ocasionales asomando sus cabeza y dándoles un cortés 'buenos días' a los chicos cuando pasaban.

La bomba de agua estaba junto al bloque de la ducha, y ambos se agacharon para lavarse la cara rápidamente, antes de llenar sus cantimploras, así como las otras que habían traído.

— La tienda de ahí vende pasteles — dijo Sirius, pensativo, asintiendo en dirección a una pequeña cabaña de madera con un toldo de rayas azules y blancas — ¿Conseguimos algo para el desayuno, y regresamos al campamento como héroes?

— Buena idea — sonrió Remus, tímidamente.

Compraron demasiados pasteles de Cornualles, pero estaban recién salidos del horno, hojaldrados, mantecosos y calientes, y Sirius no tenía control de sus impulsos.

De vuelta en las tiendas, nadie se había movido todavía, aparentemente, así que Remus y Sirius decidieron tomar su desayuno en la playa. Se sentaron en una duna de arena, uno al lado del otro, masticando pacíficamente y lamiendo la grasa de sus dedos después.

— Podría acostumbrarme a esto — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, frotando sus manos en sus jeans, suspirando felizmente ante la vista. La arena había sido limpiada durante la noche por la marea. Todo era perfecto e inmaculado. — Nunca antes había tenido unas vacaciones adecuadas.

— Yo tampoco.

Remus se secó las manos en los pantalones de pana y picoteó inquieto la hierba.

— Oi — dijo Sirius — ¿Qué pasa Moony? Dijimos que nada de preocupaciones.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me estaba preguntando algo. Es estúpido, no te preocupes.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Remus se movió un poco más. Él suspiró. — ¿Por qué yo? — Preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Hm?

— … ¿Por qué yo, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no James, o… literalmente cualquier otra persona? ¿Es solo porque… es porque te dejo? ¿Soy el camino con menor resistencia?

— Obviamente no. — Sirius se burló, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir con por qué no James? No me gusta James.

— Tú... oh.

— Creo que al menos podemos admitir que nos gustamos. — Sirius levantó una ceja, tocando la cadera de Remus a través de la fina tela de su camiseta. Remus asintió.

— Sí. Solo pensé que... No sé.

— Nunca nos tocamos mucho.

— ¿Qué?

— Antes de que tuviéramos sexo. — Sirius dijo, con total naturalidad. — Solía luchar con James todo el tiempo, y solíamos compartir la cama a veces y todo. Pero no contigo. Te mantuviste separado. Nada de tocarnos.

— Yo era tímido.

— Me dio curiosidad, supongo. Una Navidad, ¿Recuerdas cuando Andrómeda llegó a los Potter? Estaba muy nervioso, convencido de que mi madre vendría a buscarme cada cinco minutos, saltaba cada vez que se abría la puerta.

— Lo recuerdo. — Remus dijo, suavemente. — Tercer año.

— Bueno, tocaron la puerta y yo estaba moviendome, estábamos en el rellano, creo. Y tú como que me apretaste el hombro y ... bueno, se sintió realmente bien. Significaba más, porque eras tú. Sentí que tú... no sé, como que me elegiste a mí o algo así. No pude sacarte de mi cabeza durante semanas.

— ¡Teníamos catorce!

— ¿Y qué?

— Mary y tú empezaron a salir poco después de eso.

— Sí, y mira cómo resultó. — Sirius soltó una carcajada. Remus también se rió, a su pesar. — Entonces, en tu cumpleaños — dijo Sirius, su voz vacilaba un poco, como si fuera algo difícil de hablar para él. — Tú... tú me besaste.

— Lo hice. — Remus respondió con firmeza. — Lo siento.

— No me lo esperaba, fue tan de la nada. Había estado pensando en ti, antes de eso, pero realmente no sabía… no sabía que estaba pensando en eso. Entonces pensé... que tal vez había sido mi culpa, como si ge hubiera emitido algún mensaje, como si te hubiera engañado para hacerlo o algo así.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Créeme, tenía muchas ganas de besarte.

— Oh. Bueno. Porque me sentí tan mal por eso, ya sabes, fue tu primer beso, y yo fui y lo arruiné todo.

— Er... — Remus suspiró — Mira, si vamos a ser honestos, es mejor que lo sepas, ese no fue mi primer beso.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí… el verano anterior, conocí a alguien. Nunca le conté a ninguno de ustedes. Yo no... no quería que supieras que era gay.

— Ese chico. — Sirius dijo, de repente — En el departamento muggle, en Mile End.

— Su nombre es Grant. — Remus explicó.

— Bueno, lo odio.

Remus se rió.

— Está bien, es tan amable que ni siquiera le importará.

— Lo odio aún más.

— Debería intentar verlo este verano. Ha sido tan bueno conmigo, ni siquiera sabes la mitad de lo que ha hecho.

— Iré contigo, si quieres.

— ... Gracias, eso es lindo.

— Moony — dijo Sirius, en voz baja.

— ¿Mm?

— Lo siento mucho por todo.

— Está bien.

— No lo está.

— Lo está.

— No lo...

— ¡Sirius! Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera puedes disculparte sin comenzar una pelea. Te lo estoy diciendo, está bien. Estaba siendo injusto. Creo... creo que te estaba pidiendo algo que ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo bien. Lealtad o amor o lo que sea.

— Te amo, Moony. Los amo a todos ustedes; tú, James, Peter.

— Sí — suspiró Remus. Cerró los ojos, como para restablecer la conversación. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Sirius parecía ansioso. Remus sonrió tranquilizadoramente — ¿Esperas con ansias el séptimo año?

— No sé. Se ve un poco aterrador, ¿no?

— ¿Te refieres a la guerra?

— La guerra. — Sirius estuvo de acuerdo — Otras cosas también. Es el año anterior a nuestro futuro como adultos.

Remus se rió suavemente.

— Creo que nunca vas a madurar, Padfoot.

— He sido tan egoísta. — Sirius se había puesto melancólico de nuevo.

— Dije que está bien.

— Sin embargo, no lo está. — arrugó levemente el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras que necesitaba. Remus contuvo la respiración, sin estar seguro de lo que venía, pero sabiendo de alguna manera que necesitaba escucharlo. — Tienes tantos secretos, y debe ser una mierda, mantener todo eso guardado. — comenzó Sirius, ganando impulso cuanto más hablaba — Y lo empeoré todo, solo te di más cosas para ocultar...

Me encantaba guardar tu secreto, quería decirle Remus, guardaría mil más por ti. Sabía que esta línea de pensamiento solo podía empeorar las cosas, así que no dijo nada. Sirius se arriesgó a estirar la mano, agarrando la mano de Remus y sosteniéndola. Remus le devolvió el apretón.

— No es que me avergüence de tí, o de esto, es… un millón de otras cosas. Ojalá pudiera decirles a todos, desearía estar listo. Lo estaré, Moony, lo prometo.

Sirius lo miró, lleno de súplicas. Remus lo perdonó de todo corazón. Ya no era difícil mirarlo a los ojos.

— James parecía... bastante bien conmigo siendo gay. — Remus apuntó, en voz baja. Se sintió un poco deshonesto al mencionar a James: James le pertenecía a Sirius, no era asunto de Remus interferir.

— Por supuesto que lo estaba, el hermoso bastardo — resopló Sirius — Es un maldito príncipe entre los hombres, ¿No? Lo sé. Sé que probablemente estará bien, incluso con esto —agarró los dedos de Remus— pero... es mi mejor amigo, y no quiero que eso cambie todavía. No me gustaría estar a solas con él y que él se preguntara... Incluso si no estuviera pensando en eso, estaría ahí la cosa.

— Está bien — dijo Remus. Estaba de acuerdo con todo, sabía que era estúpido hacer eso. Pero era tan fácil ahora.

— ¡Buenos días, muchachos! — Mary gritó desde el campamento, Sirius retiró su mano rápidamente, dándole a Remus una mirada de disculpa — ¡Gracias por los pasteles!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y la saludaron. Sirius se levantó, extendiendo un brazo para ayudar a Remus a ponerse de pie.

— Vamos — dijo, con los ojos centelleantes — No puedo esperar a arrancarle la mierda a Prongs por finalmente poder subir de nivel.

— ¡No delante de Lily! — Remus advirtió: — Ella podría maldecir tus dientes.

— Bueno, no puedo permitirme eso, estoy muy apegado a mi dentadura.

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿Remus?

— Esto no es solo por el verano, ¿verdad?

Sirius lo miró y sonrió.

— Joder, espero que no.

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba muy interesado en lo que fuera que Sirius y Remus habían estado haciendo la noche anterior, porque la noche de todos los demás había sido igual de agitada. Peter le dio una mirada un poco cautelosa, pero eso podría haber sido por la resaca. Mary sonreía a todo el mundo como un gato que había recibido crema, mordisqueando su pastel y tratando de llamar la atención de Lily.

Marlene estaba envuelta en mantas, luciendo muy verde alrededor de su cuello y soltando algún quejido ocasional.

— ¿Estás bien, Marls? — Remus preguntó, gentilmente.

— Mmmmph.

— Pobrecita, mi amor — dijo Mary, acariciando suavemente la cabeza rubia de su amiga — Tomaste demasiado de la Old Rosie, ¿no? Aún así, podría ser peor. Dorcas aún no ha vuelto del retrete.

James y Lily estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero no demasiado cerca. Lily se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y estaba conscientemente mirando al suelo, comiendo su pastel con una especie de tranquila resignación. James parecía absolutamente satisfecho, pero estaba tratando de no mostrarlo demasiado.

— Así que... — Mary sonrió ampliamente, mirando a todos a su alrededor — Nos quedaremos con los nuevos arreglos para dormir el resto de la semana, entonces, ¿De acuerdo?

— Por mí si. — Sirius dijo, casualmente.

— Igual — asintió Peter, con la boca llena de carne picada.

Marlene levantó un pulgar silencioso, mareada. James y Lily se miraron, luego apartaron la mirada.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, las chicas organizaron una expedición al bloque de la ducha. Los chicos las siguieron, toallas bajo los brazos y Sirius se burló de James sin piedad.

— No, vete, no te voy a contar nada. — James rió.

— Esto es puramente académico — reprendió Sirius — Va a ser un asunto de interés histórico, las generaciones futuras necesitarán saber qué hazañas milagrosas tuviste que realizar para finalmente convencer a Evans de...

— ¡Solo hablamos!

— Oh, ¿Entonces el hechizo silenciador era para... ?

James se puso de un rojo brillante y desapareció dentro de una ducha. Sirius se rió triunfante.

— ¿Nadie quiere saber sobre lo que hicimos Dorcas y yo? — Peter preguntó, inocentemente.

...

Las ruinas del castillo estaban a unos cinco kilómetros a pie, lo que nadie parecía pensar que estaba demasiado lejos. Marlene se había animado un poco después de ducharse y comer, y todos decidieron que el aire fresco era probablemente la mejor cura para la resaca. Cerraron la cremallera de sus tiendas, metieron objetos de valor en las mochilas, junto con algunos pasteles sobrantes y botellas de agua, y partieron alrededor de las once.

Siguieron un sendero a lo largo de la costa, que se curvaba y se inclinaba gradualmente hacia un acantilado. La vista en la cima era impresionante, pero Remus estaba luchando por disfrutarla mucho - sus ojos se humedecieron y sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo de trepar cuesta arriba. Sirius, Marlene y Mary habían corrido hasta la cima; Marlene llegó primero a pesar de sus náuseas. James sorprendió a Remus disminuyendo la velocidad para igualar su propio gateo.

— ¿Todo bien, Moony? — Preguntó alegremente.

— Brillante —jadeó Remus, sin estar seguro de si estaba siendo sarcástico o simplemente sonaba como un terrible mentiroso.

— No tenemos prisa, tómatelo con calma.

— Hmmph.

— Padfoot no fue un idiota anoche, ¿Verdad? ¿Sobre todo... eh... sobre las cosas que nos dijiste?

Remus negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en respirar y en el horrible chasquido que comenzaba a ocurrir en su cadera cada vez que daba un paso adelante.

— Bien —asintió James, aliviado— solo me preocupaba que pudiera serlo, ya sabes cómo era su familia sobre ese tipo de cosas. Para serte honesto, lo pensé dos veces acerca de dejarlo solo contigo, pero pensé que le darías un golpe si te molestaba.

— Todo está bien — Remus jadeó — No te preocupes.

— Bueno. — James dijo de nuevo y se detuvo, porque Remus lo había hecho. Solo por un momento.

Los otros seis ya habían coronado la colina y desaparecían por el otro lado. Solo habían estado caminando durante veinte minutos, pensó Remus con gravedad. Se preguntó si podría aparecer más adelante, pero la parte de "deliberación" sería difícil, sin un mapa o sin haber visto el lugar antes. Estaba avergonzado de que James se quedara con él, pero al menos no era una de las chicas.

— Lo siento — dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente — Por lo general, no es tan malo tan lejos de la luna.

— Está bien — James se encogió de hombros — Estamos de vacaciones, no en una maratón.

— ¿No quieres ponerte al día con Lily? Estaré bien.

— Estoy dándole un poco de espacio. Creo que está avergonzada.

— Sin embargo, a ella realmente le gustas — dijo Remus de manera alentadora.

— Lo sé — sonrió James, adquiriendo esa mirada tonta y soñadora mientras miraba por encima del acantilado — No puedo creer mi maldita suerte. — Se aclaró la garganta — Pero solo hablamos, ¿De acuerdo? Hasta ahí llega la línea, no le digas nada a Black.

Remus rió, enderezándose.

— No lo haré. — Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, con paso firme. El sol estaba llegando a su punto más alto, brillando sobre ellos de modo que tenían que entrecerrar los ojos o mirar sus pies.

— Hablamos de ti, en realidad — dijo James. — Bueno, Lily lo hizo. Yo escuché.

— ¿Oh?

— Sí, ¡Nada horrible, lo prometo! Creo que probablemente era solo la sidra y ambos estábamos divagando sobre cómo eras un buen amigo, y luego ella dijo algo sobre ser valiente y dar a conocer tus sentimientos y vivir honestamente, o... oh, no sé, estaba demasiado ocupado estando sorprendido de que incluso me hablara.

Remus le sonrió a James y quiso abrazarlo en nombre de Lily.

Llegaron al castillo dos horas más tarde, media hora más tarde que el resto del grupo, que los había estado esperado.

— Lo siento — dijo Sirius, una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de los demás — No me di cuenta.

— Estoy bien — sonrió Remus, tratando de ocultar su agotamiento — tenía a Prongs.

— Hay un autobús local que pasa por el campamento, lo comprobé — dijo Sirius, galantemente — ¿Podemos tomarlo, si quieres?

— Estoy bien.

El castillo era una ruina, una hermosa piedra gris bajo el sol de verano, proyectada contra el mar resplandeciente, cientos de pies más abajo. Remus apenas podía creer que alguien hubiera vivido realmente allí: las estrechas escaleras de caracol se habían derrumbado y no conducían a ninguna parte, la hierba alta y los dientes de león de color amarillo brillante habían invadido lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido un gran salón de banquetes. Había flechas en las paredes restantes y grafitis tallados en los parapetos, donde sin duda algún soldado aburrido había esperado una vez, hace mil años. Quizás no había sido mucho mayor que ellos. La guerra nunca cambiaba.

James, Peter y Sirius comenzaron una pelea de espadas muy entusiasta con algunos palos perdidos que habían encontrado, mientras Remus se sentaba a enrollar cigarrillos en un montón de piedras, mirándolos.

— Te sentirías mucho más en forma si no llenaras tus pulmones con esa mierda — dijo Marlene.

— Estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato, no para estar mucho tiempo, Marls — respondió secamente, lamiendo la tira adhesiva de su papel y pegándola con cuidado.

Hizo cuatro o cinco, solo para pasar el tiempo, metiéndolos cuidadosamente en una vieja caja de cerillas que había guardado para ese propósito. Observó a Sirius, jugando al caballero contra el dragón de Peter, y se rió cuando James capturaba a Lily, aparentemente ahora una princesa, levantándola sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro y corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo. Ella se rió y golpeó juguetonamente sus ataques contra su espalda, y cuando él la bajó se veía tan feliz en sus brazos.

Eventualmente, algunos de los otros turistas comenzaron a molestarse un poco con los ocho adolescentes haciendo tonterías, por lo que decidieron que era hora de volver a la playa y pasar el resto de la tarde refrescándose en el mar.

Lily y James lideraron el grupo esta vez, de la mano, charlando alegremente como si hubieran sido así de íntimos durante años. Una punzada de envidia recorrió a Remus. No es que quisiera tomar la mano de Sirius. Por un lado, hacía demasiado calor, por otro, no podías mantener a Sirius quieto el tiempo suficiente.

— Ustedes sigan adelante — dijo Sirius — Moony y yo nos tomaremos un momento para fumar.

Marlene gruñó una vez más, pero se apresuró a alcanzar a los demás.

Remus y Sirius se sentaron en una pared de piedra un rato, fumando.

— Hay un pub ahí abajo — Sirius asintió con la cabeza más arriba en el carril. — Lo vi en el camino, tiene un jardín. ¿Quieres ir y perder algo de tiempo?

— Sí — dijo Remus, sorprendido. Eso sonaba ideal. — ¿Pero no quieres ponerte al día con James?

— James ya no me ama — suspiró Sirius, dramáticamente, sosteniendo su muñeca contra su frente como una anciana a punto de desmayarse — Su corazón ha sido reclamado por otra.

Remus se rió, luego se atrevió a decir:

—Oh bien. Me tienes a mí.

— Te tengo a tí. — Sirius asintió con una sonrisa, saltando de la pared. — Vamos, entonces. Podría matar por una pinta. 

El pub era una pequeña cabaña encalada con contraventanas de color amarillo mostaza, un techo de tejas rojas y una ordenada hilera de geranios rojos plantados en macetas afuera. El interior estaba oscuro, mohoso y cavernoso; Remus tuvo que esconderse bajo el techo bajo. Los rudos trabajadores que estaban apoyados en la barra se volvieron para mirar mientras entraban, y por un momento Remus se preguntó si había sido una mala idea después de todo.

Aun así, Sirius pidió dos pintas de cerveza y las llevaron al jardín, sentándose en una mesa debajo de un árbol para que les diera sombra. Mientras salían, el hosco camarero y los locales hostiles volvieron a sus propias bebidas, obviamente decidiendo ignorar a los dos chicos. Remus estaba seguro de haber escuchado a uno de ellos murmurar 'malditos niños ricos', lo que tomó como un desaire personal, aunque por supuesto podría haber sido mucho peor. Aún así, estaban solos en el jardín y tenían la privacidad que habían estado buscando.

Sirius era impermeable a las actitudes de los demás, tal vez no se daba cuenta; tal vez simplemente no creía que valiera la pena preocuparse por los muggles.

— Es genial aquí — dijo, bebiendo de un trago su cerveza tibia y brumosa — ¿Crees que podríamos vivir aquí, cuando todo haya terminado?"

— Me gusta Londres — respondió Remus — Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

— Recuerda que prometiste que podríamos ir a Carnaby Street — dijo Sirius, jugando con la caja de cerillas de Remus — Este verano. Te estoy obligando a ir.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso?

— Navidad.

— Correcto. Ok, vamos.

— No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

— Bueno, también pasaste la mitad de la Navidad tratando de convencerme de que consiguiera una novia, así que...

— Uggh — gruñó Sirius, aparentemente avergonzado — Lo siento. Pensé que podría ayudarme a sentirme menos apegado a ti. Suena un poco loco ahora que lo pienso... 

— Ahora suena loco — Remus lo pateó suavemente debajo de la mesa.

— Los procesos de pensamiento lógico no son mi fuerte, Sr. Moony — Sirius se rió, con un giro aristocrático de su cabeza — Deberías hacer las paces con eso si vamos a... um... si vamos a...

— Empezar a salir... — Remus instó, suavemente. Sirius le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Salir, sí. — El aceptó. —Lo siento.

— Llegarás. — dijo Remus, casualmente, tragando su pinta.

Y con eso, se rompió el hielo y empezaron a hablar. Y hablar y hablar. Era así de fácil; después de meses sin comunicarse, parecía que las puertas se habían abierto de par en par. Descubrieron que una vez que habían comenzado, no podían detenerse. Remus relataría alguna suposición que había hecho; alguna creencia que había tenido sobre una interacción hace mucho tiempo, y lo que había pensado que significaba en ese momento. Y Sirius sacudía la cabeza con ojos muy abiertos y serios y decía;

— Pero Moony, no fue así en absoluto.

Cuando se trataba de premios de bronce, Remus descubrió que gran parte de su miseria era culpa suya; que la mayor parte del tiempo Sirius nunca había querido hacer daño, y muchas veces ni siquiera sabía que le estaba causando dolor a Remus - era solo su propia idea chapucera de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso hablaron de Mary.

— Realmente me gustó — dijo — creo que eso fue lo que me desconcertó, al principio. Ya sabes, no era como si las chicas no lo estuvieran haciendo nada por mí en ese departamento... y ella era tan segura.

— Pensé que solo estabas con ella porque no querías estar conmigo.

— No. — Sirius dijo con firmeza: —Ese es un pensamiento horrible. Fue por ella, no por ti. — Lo miró — Lo siento.

— Ja, no lo sientas. Eso me hace sentir mejor, en realidad.

— De todos modos — Sirius sonrió — ¿Qué hay de Mary y tú?

— Oh Dios — Remus enterró su rostro entre sus manos — No lo menciones. Estoy tan avergonzado.

— Está bien. Me gustó. — Sirius arqueó una ceja, dándole a Remus una mirada tan sensual que probablemente lo arrestarían en algunas partes del país.

— Me di cuenta. — Él se sonrojó — ¿No te ayudó a sentirte menos apegado, entonces?

— Aparentemente no.

— No podía creer que no te importara eso. Y sin embargo, cuando te enteraste de Chris... 

Sirius se enderezó, luciendo molesto.

— Él. — Gruñó.

— No hay nada entre nosotros. Sólo somos amigos.

— Y ... este otro tipo... ¿Grant? ¿Era tu...? — Sirius se movió, obviamente incómodo mientras luchaba por correr la voz — ¿Tu novio?

— En realidad no. — respondió Remus, fácilmente — Es difícil de explicar. Es... un amigo. Me preocupo por él tanto como lo hago por tí, James, Peter y las chicas.

— Más secretos, Remus. — Sirius se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado. — No puedo seguirte la pista, no sé cómo lo haces. ¿Puedes dejar de esconder cosas? ¿De mí, al menos?

— No lo sé. — Remus dijo, en voz baja: — Será difícil.

— Pero puedes intentarlo. — Sirius sonrió. Remus se rió entre dientes y asintió.

Terminaron sus bebidas y decidieron regresar al campamento.

— Te enseñaré a nadar. — Ofreció Sirius.

— Vete a la mierda, ¿Quieres? — Remus resopló.

— ¿Hay algo más que hayas estado manteniendo en secreto, eh, Remu? — Sirius le dio un codazo, mientras deambulaban lentamente cuesta abajo. Era mucho más fácil el camino de regreso, pero de todos modos iban muy despacio.

— Nop — se rió Remus. Se sentía ligero como el aire, era como estar en lo alto; no teniendo nada que esconder — Gay, analfabeto, vagabundo, hombre lobo… — los tachó en sus dedos — Creo que eso es todo. Oh, y mi madre.

— ¡¿Tu madre?!

— Recibí una carta, en esa caja de cosas deprimentes de Dumbledore. Fotos y una carta, una disculpa.

— Oh, cielos, ok. Que era lo que...

— No, no quiero hablar de eso todavía. Lo siento.

— Bien — Sirius se encogió de hombros — Digamos que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, excepto de nuestras madres.

— Perfecto. — Remus asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Rosie es una bebida alcohólica.
> 
> Los pasteles de Cornualles, son típicos de UK.
> 
> El incidente al que Sirius hace referencia está en el capítulo 51.


	117. Verano 1977: Parte cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: comentarios homofóbicos.
> 
> Canciones (opcionales):  
> No More Heroes de The Stranglers  
> The scientist de Coldplay

El resto de la semana en Cornualles transcurrió en completa felicidad, en lo que a Remus y Sirius se refería. Pasaron largos días de calor en la playa y las laderas, vagando por pintorescos pueblos, explorando cuevas y emborrachándose en los jardines de los pubs. Cenaron exclusivamente pasteles, pescado y patatas fritas y helado, y por las noches, oh, las noches eran lo mejor de todo.

Durante el día, si los demás estaban cerca, lanzarían una pelota de un lado a otro por la arena, o Remus consentiría en meterse un poco en el mar - los jeans remangados y la camisa de manga larga todavía firmemente puesta. Si fueran solo ellos dos, entonces podría remangarse hasta los codos, exponiendo viejas cicatrices, y Sirius se convertiría en Padfoot y perseguiría palos o su propia cola. Y a menudo llegaban a estar solos, porque todos los demás parecían querer seguir escapándose.

Lily y James eran los peores: cuando no estaban discutiendo, se estaban besando; libre y extensamente.

— ¡Se supone que son prefectos! — Mary les gritó, después de la tercera noche, encontrándolos prácticamente horizontales frente a la fogata.

— ¡Oh, como si no te hubiera atrapado cientos de veces mientras patrullaba! — Lily se rió, sin embargo se levantó y se arregló su ropa. — Y a Black, para que pueda dejar de mirarnos de esa manera tan obscena.

— ¿Qué? — Sirius parpadeó, inocentemente.

Estaba sosteniendo el cuenco de la vajilla mientras volvía de las duchas. Remus había estado bastante sorprendido por eso - Sirius se había ofrecido de voluntario para lavar los platos todas las noches hasta ahora ("Me gusta bastante hacerlo, a la manera muggle", le había confiado en secreto, "Madre solía hacernos hacer el trabajo del elfo doméstico como un castigo a veces, pero me parece relajante, para serte honesto").

— No me metas en tus sórdidas escapadas — estaba diciendo Sirius, mojigato, dejando el cuenco. — He sido un perfecto caballero durante todas las vacaciones.

— No me convence eso de que no te hayas escapado con una chica muggle en el pueblo. — Dijo Marlene. Estaba tumbada sobre una toalla en ropa interior, tomando el sol. Su cuerpo era muy largo y muy pálido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Sirius le dio un golpecito con el paño de cocina húmedo, haciéndola gritar y arrugarse — Me he metido en la cama temprano todas las noches, ¿No es así, Moony?

Remus se atragantó con las galletas que había estado mordisqueando y tuvo que ser golpeado en la espalda por James un par de veces antes de recuperarse. Pagarás por eso más tarde, Black, miró a Sirius con los ojos llorosos.

Una vez que James se calmó sobre el 'Evento de Lily Evans' (como lo llamaba Sirius, a sus espaldas) lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad, se sorprendió de que Sirius y Remus ahora estuvieran compartiendo una tienda de campaña, y sospechó que algo pasaba, pero no acertó sobre lo que realmente pasaba.

— ¿No van a empezar a pelear de nuevo, ustedes dos? Sabes que siempre comienzan a molestarse el uno al otro cuando están juntos...

— Tienes razón, Prong. — dijo Sirius, alegremente — Tu duerme con Moony y yo compartiré la tienda con Evans.

Eso puso fin a esa línea de preguntas, pero no a la repentina sobreprotección hacia Remus por parte de James. Era agradable, ciertamente nada de qué quejarse, pero un poco incómodo. Remus nunca había tenido ningún tipo de figura de hermano mayor, a menos que contaras a Ste o Craig, quienes le habían enseñado a robar y a beber y a como lanzar un buen golpe, pero James ahora parecía decidido a hacer lo mejor que pudiera, todo torpe y bondadoso. A mitad de la semana, Remus estaba un poco sorprendido de que nadie hubiera mencionado la confesión que había hecho la primera noche. No es que quisiera que alguien hiciera un escándalo, o dijera algo malicioso o fuera de lugar, pero… aún así. ¿Nada en absoluto? Se lo mencionó a Sirius en un momento de silencio, y él se rió.

— Bueno, si Prongs les dio a todos los demás aquel maldito discurso, entonces no me sorprende.

— ¿Discurso?

— Sí, me llevó a un lado y me dijo que si comenzaba a tratarte de manera diferente me golpearía. Probablemente no les dijo eso a las chicas, tal vez Lily lo hizo. — Sirius se estiró, como un perro, acostado de frente.

Estaban descansando en la playa, solos, en una tranquila franja de arena que hasta ahora nadie más había descubierto. Sirius estaba en bañador y Remus estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para mirarlo todo lo que quisiera, y tan descaradamente como quisiera. De vez en cuando juntaba un puñado de sedosa arena amarilla y la vertía sobre la piel de Sirius, solo para ver los granos deslizarse como agua sobre los músculos de su espalda. 

— Me estás tomando el pelo. — Remus dijo, perezosamente, sin creerle a Sirius.

— Ojalá. Lo juro, fue tan difícil no reírse en su cara y simplemente decirle todo. — Se dio la vuelta, cepillando la arena descuidadamente — Tendré que ir a lavarme en un minuto, si sigues haciendo eso.

— Esa es la idea — sonrió Remus. Sirius en el mar era su nuevo objeto favorito para mirar.

Remus todavía no le creía del todo, hasta el último día de las vacaciones. Todos estaban tratando de empacar las carpas, que no parecían querer volver a caber en las bolsas en las que habían llegado, y Remus había terminado tomando el control, porque Peter, Sirius y James no parecían entender el concepto de instrucciones. Las chicas habían deconstruido su propio campamento en menos de una hora, y se estaba poniendo un poco vergonzoso.

— Bien, esa clavija tiene que salir primero, y hay una especie de manta superior que necesitamos quitar, de lo contrario todo se enreda... — dijo Remus, rascándose la cabeza. James y Sirius hicieron esto con éxito y comenzaron a doblar el lienzo marrón.

— ¿Qué haríamos sin tí, Moony? — se rió James.

— Sí — dijo Peter desde el suelo, donde estaba recogiendo clavijas — ¿Quién hubiera pensado que serías bueno en todas estas cosas?

— Bueno, yo siempre he sido el más sensato. — murmuró Remus, sin prestarle mucha atención, leyendo los siguientes pasos del folleto. Luego se dio cuenta de que se había quedado todo en silencio. James estaba de pie junto a Peter.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'estas cosas'?

Peter miró hacia arriba, confundido, y se frotó las manos.

— Ya sabes, cosas de actividades al aire libre, cosas de chicos. No quise decir que...

— Pete. Una palabra. — James dijo, su voz extrañamente dura y plana; canalizando a Euphemia Potter en un estado de ánimo severo. Se marchó hacia la playa, Peter lo seguía nerviosamente, todavía retorciéndose las manos.

— Cosas de chico. — Sirius murmuró, aunque también se veía ansioso y pálido.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! — Preguntó Remus, yendo a recoger las clavijas que Peter había dejado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y no volvió a hablar hasta que Peter y James regresaron, Peter luciendo muy conmocionado. Remus deseaba poder decir algo, pero sentía que eso solo podría empeorar el problema.

Cuando llegó el momento de decir adiós, nadie quería irse. Remus se encontró mirando con tristeza los cuatro cuadrados amarillos de hierba donde habían estado sus tiendas, mientras James y Lily se abrazaban el uno al otro, despidiéndose.

— ¿Vas a volver a Essex, Remus? — Mary preguntó alegremente.

— Me voy a quedar con los Potter por un tiempo. — Remus respondió, tratando de animarse.

— ¡Suertudo! — Mary dijo: — Tengo que volver a Croydon. Marlene me invitó a quedarme en su casa, pero mamá dice que no me ve lo suficiente.

— Eso es lindo. — sonrió Remus — Es lindo que te extrañen.

Peter y Dorcas salieron primero, dirigiéndose hacia la carretera principal para encontrar un lugar apartado para tomar el autobús noctámbulo. Remus los saludó agitando la mano, y todo parecía estar bien, pero esa podría haber sido la presencia de James. Las chicas se aparecieron, una vez que Lily finalmente soltó a James, prometiendo visitarlos antes de que terminara el verano, prometiendo escribir, y haciendo que James prometiera telefonear. Abrazó a Remus y luego, quizá sólo en un momento de ciega felicidad, a Sirius también.

James, Remus y Sirius se aparecieron de regreso a la casa de los Potter con algo más de éxito que la primera vez. Remus terminó en el jardín trasero, de alguna manera, Sirius en algún lugar de la aldea, pero la Sra. Potter estaba encantada de verlos a todos, y decidió que todos necesitaban tener una comida adecuada, de una vez.

— ¿Deberíamos ponernos en contacto con tu Matrona, Remus? — El Sr. Potter preguntó, casualmente durante la cena — No vas a hacer otro acto de desaparición, ¿Verdad? No puedo dejar que la policía muggle me llame otra vez.

— Oh, er, no, yo... um... — Remus tartamudeó sobre sus papas hervidas - ¿Qué podía decir para que no preguntaran más? ¿Qué le comprara un poco más de tiempo? Sirius lo pateó debajo de la mesa y le dio una mirada. "Adelante, Moony" dijo; "di la verdad". Remus miró al Sr. Potter — En realidad, ahora que tengo diecisiete años, no hay lugar para mí en St. Edmund's.

— Oh bien — la Sra. Potter sonrió benignamente — ¡Te tenemos todo el verano entonces, maravilloso!

Tan fácil como eso.

— Te lo dije — susurró Sirius, mientras se deslizaba en la cama de Remus, después de la medianoche. — A los Potter les encanta acoger perros callejeros.

— ¿Deberías estar aquí? — Remus le susurró ansiosamente: — ¿Qué hay de James?

— Está roncando sin parar, podía oírlo a través de la pared.

Remus no presionó más, después de todo, quería a Sirius allí. Le parecía gracioso, estar solo en una gran cama de dos plazas después de pasar una semana aplastado en una tienda de campaña. Tener otro cuerpo cerca era reconfortante. Tener el cuerpo de Sirius cerca era incluso mejor.

— Bien hecho por contárselos. — Sirius dijo, en voz baja, sosteniendo la mano de Remus debajo de las mantas. Lo hacía a menudo, y solo en la cama, en la oscuridad. A Remus no le importaba.

— Sí, parece que le estoy contando todo a todos esta semana. — se rió Remus.

— No hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda, Moony. A la gente le gusta ayudar a sus amigos.

— Lo sé. — Remus besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Sirius, uno de los muchos privilegios que ahora se le permitían. A Sirius le gustaba dormir escondido bajo las mantas, como una criatura en hibernación. Le hacía parecer más pequeño de lo que era y hacía que Remus se sintiera protector. Otra cosa que estaba bien sentir ahora. — ¿Sirius?

— ¿Mm?

— Lo que dijo Colagusano, ¿Realmente te molestó?

Sintió a Sirius tensarse contra él e instantáneamente deseó no haberlo mencionado. Trató de ocultar su gestos — Solo... ya sabes, Pete, a veces es un poco idiota, pero es solo grosero, no malicioso. Se acostumbrará. Se acostumbrará a mí. La próxima vez que necesite hacer su tarea, no le importará demasiado.

— He escuchado cosas así antes, eso es todo. — Sirius dijo, muy bajo, por lo que Remus, quien generalmente tenía una audición perfecta, mejor que perfecta, tuvo que escuchar con atención. — Sobre ser un hombre. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿De tu madre?

Sirius no habló, pero su cabeza se movió levemente y Remus lo tomó como un asentimiento.

No vamos a hablar de madres. Remus tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo. Simplemente apretó la mano de Sirius y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

— Bueno, entonces, sabes que todo eso es una estupidez.

...

Sábado 30 de Julio de 1977

James Potter no era tan inteligente como Remus le había dado crédito. Llevaban quince días desde su regreso de Cornualles. James había telefoneado a Lily desde la cabina al final de la calle exactamente catorce veces. Y exactamente catorce veces, Remus había tenido que acompañar a James a la cabina telefónica, poner las monedas en la ranura, marcar el número por él y mostrarle cómo colgar, al final.

Las llamadas telefónicas duraban alrededor de una hora, por lo general, dejando a Sirius y Remus sentados afuera en la pared de ladrillos, fumando. De vez en cuando caminaban por la calle principal, pero sobre todo esperaban a que James terminara.

— Maldito idiota. — Remus suspiró, mientras salía de la cabina por decimocuarta vez. — ¿Qué tan difícil es recordar unos simples pasos? Tomó estudios Muggles, ¿No explican estas cosas?

— Aww, se emociona demasiado como para recordar algo. — Sirius se rió. — Ten algo de simpatía por el tonto enamorado.

— No. Seré un malhumorado y miserable por siempre. — Remus refunfuñó, buscando a tientas su encendedor.

— Oh bien, me encanta cuando te pones todo malo y gruñón.

— Vete a la mierda.

— Mm, oooh sí, ahora dime que soy un estúpido idiota, eso realmente me calienta... — bromeó Sirius, con el cigarrillo entre los dientes y las brasas brillando en sus ojos. Remus lo empujó de tal modo que se cayó de la pared, riendo.

— Tú eres un estúpido idiota.

— Solo por tí. — Sirius apagó su cigarrillo. Hubo un ruido sordo y oscuro a lo lejos, y todo el rostro de Sirius se iluminó. Agarró el brazo de Remus — ¡Mira! Aquí viene, ¡Justo a tiempo! 

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Sirius tenía otra razón para complacer a James. Todas las tardes, mientras esperaban a que los tortolitos terminaran su llamada telefónica, sucedía algo milagroso, a los ojos de Sirius, de todos modos. Una motocicleta atravesaba el pueblo, probablemente algún viejo hippie de camino a casa después de estar en su aburrido trabajo, pensó Remus con petulancia.

Era un Triumph Bonneville T120 (Remus odiaba que él supiera esto, pero después de que lo vieron la primera vez, Sirius los había arrastrado al quiosco para comprar todas las revistas de motociclistas que pudo encontrar, hasta que identificaron el modelo), con un tanque rojo cereza, cada centímetro de cromo pulido hasta un plateado reluciente. Sirius estaba locamente enamorado, Remus estaba locamente celoso.

Una vez que la motocicleta pasó, Sirius dio un suspiro de satisfacción, luego se reposo en la pared y miró a Remus por un rato. Hacía mucho eso ahora. Remus tuvo que aprender a no preocuparse demasiado; el ser examinado. Sirius ladeó la cabeza — ¿Es la luna? ¿Te pone de mal humor?

— Probablemente. — Remus se encogió de hombros. — Generalmente me inquieta.

— Sí, me di cuenta, anoche. — Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

— Oh, Dios mío, cállate, eres un desagradable.

Sirius sonrió y asomó su afilada lengua rosada.

Remus estaba nervioso por la luna. Sería la primer luna llena que no pasaría ni en Hogwarts ni en St Edmund. (Aunque presumiblemente había pasado otra luna llena fuera de ahí, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, con su madre.) El Sr. Potter lo había llevado a un lado, después de que se acordó que Remus se quedaría por el resto del verano, y explicó su plan de acción.

No es que le importara mucho a Remus; una habitación cerrada era una habitación cerrada. Esta vez era el ático, y Moody se había ofrecido a hacer guardia afuera, asegurándose de que la familia estuviera a salvo. El Sr. y la Sra. Potter (sin mencionar a James y Sirius) le habían asegurado repetidamente a Remus que no estaban preocupados en lo más mínimo, y que él tampoco debería preocuparse. Pero por supuesto que estaba preocupado, claramente. 

Sirius quería ir con él, también James, pero James al menos tenía suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta de que no sería posible. Nadie iba a conseguir pasar más allá de Moody, que tenía un ojo nuevo, espeluznante, azul eléctrico y horriblemente encantado.

— He enfrentado a algunos hombres lobo antes — dijo con brusquedad, mientras Remus subía por la escalera hasta el ático — Siempre obtuve un buen resultado, bajas mínimas.

Esto no hizo que Remus se sintiera mejor, pero no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo.

Fue una mala noche. Quizás fue la presencia de Moody. Quizás al lobo no le gustaban las alturas. Tal vez pudo oler a sus compañeros de juego habituales, Prongs y Padfoot, y se sintió solo. Quizás el lobo odiaba a Remus, quién sabía. De cualquier manera, cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que había destrozado la habitación; había rasgado las persianas y rayado las tablas del suelo. Al final, el lobo se había mordido las patas por la frustración.

Manos sangrando, toda la piel raspada, Remus yacía en la oscuridad, su corazón latía con fuerza, esperando que el dolor se calmara o que alguien viniera a ayudarlo; lo que ocurra primero.

La Sra. Potter lo curó e hizo un buen trabajo, pero aún así le costó sostener su varita durante unos días, mientras la piel volvía a crecer. Tampoco podía sostener el mango de una escoba, así que solo podía mirar mientras Peter, Sirius y James practicaban, como en los viejos tiempos.

Remus encontró otras formas de mantenerse ocupado. Había encontrado una copia de la guía telefónica y había pasado más tiempo del que probablemente era saludable buscando a todos los "Jenkins" de Bristol. Habían muchos de ellos, pero ninguno decía Hope. Estaba desesperanzado. No importa, trataba de decirse a sí mismo. Había estado bien durante doce años sin ella.

— Cuéntame un secreto. — susurraba Sirius, a altas horas de la noche; todas las noches, venía a ver a Remus. — Dime algo que nadie sepa.

Y Remus le diría algo, porque eso hacía feliz a Sirius, y ese era un propósito muy valioso para él, de hecho, se estaba dando cuenta Remus, que hacer feliz a Sirius podría llegar a ser lo único que valía la pena hacer, por el resto de su vida.

— Yo fui quien le dijo a Philomena Pettigrew que se fuera a Estados Unidos.

— ¡No lo hiciste!

— Sí, en el baño la víspera de Navidad.

— Bastardo escurridizo. ¿Cómo conseguiste que todas las chicas cayeran para hablar contigo, eh? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

— Tal vez confían en mí porque saben que no estoy tratando de salir con ellas.

— Un pensamiento intrigante. Cuéntame otro secreto.

— Um... no sé, te lo he dicho todo. — Todo lo que no te haría daño, añadió en silencio.

— No lo has hecho. — dijo Sirius, sus labios ahora contra los de Remus, mientras se arrastraba sobre él, las manos deslizándose por debajo de la camisa de dormir de Remus. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Remus. — Voy a saber todo sobre ti, algún día, lo prometo.

Remus lo besó profundamente, creyendo cada palabra.


	118. Verano 1977: Parte cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Comportamientos y lenguaje homofóbico y misógino. Alcohol. 
> 
> Canciones:
> 
> Paper bag de X-ray Spex.  
> I Live Off You de X-ray Spex.

1977 and we are going mad

It's 1977 and we've seen too many ads

1977 and we're gonna show them all

Apathy's a drag.

Lunes 29 de Agosto de 1977

Remus se despertó de su segunda luna llena un poco mejor que la última, pero era incapaz de moverse. Moody lo había atado a la cama (mantenida en el ático específicamente para este propósito) usando algún tipo de magia avanzada. No le dolía, pero era bastante humillante, tener que estar allí tumbado y esperar a que lo liberaran, sin ropa. Sirius se había opuesto con vehemencia a la idea, pero a Remus no le dolía y era mejor que la otra alternativa. A Remus no le importaba cómo se sentía el lobo al respecto.

— Hizo mucho ruido — dijo Moody, mientras lo soltaba — pero era de esperar.

— ¿Qué hacen los demás? — Preguntó Remus, poniéndose los jeans rápidamente, deseando que Moody se fuera, o al menos le diera la espalda — ¿Los hombres lobo que conoce en el ministerio?

— O manejan esto en casa de esta manera, con un Auror que chequea todo antes y después, o se registran en las celdas de detención del ministerio. Te conseguiré un folleto, si quieres.

— No, gracias.

Remus tuvo la clara impresión de que Moody no aprobaba la decisión de Remus de no registrarse.

En la planta baja, en su habitación normal, la Sra. Potter le había dejado un juego de túnicas en la cama, no las túnicas del uniforme, sino normales, de todos los días. Del tipo que James y Sirius usaban fuera de la escuela. Esperaba que fueran de segunda mano; no sabía cómo les pagaría si empezaban a comprarle ropa.

— Son para salir. — explicó James, cuando Remus preguntó al respecto — ¡Iremos al Callejón Diagon hoy!

Con el primer día de clases no muy lejos, se había acordado que los chicos se quedarían en el Callejón Diagon durante los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano. El Sr. y la Sra. Potter se irían por unas semanas, por negocios para Dumbledore, aparentemente, aunque ni lo confirmaron ni lo negaron. Incluso Moody no podía discutir con Remus yendo al Callejón Diagon esta vez.

— Los Aurores nos estamos escondiendo, estos días, estamos en cubierto, ni siquiera lo sabrías.

— Y yo tengo diecisiete. — dijo Remus, secamente — Así que soy libre de ir a donde quiera.

— Basta. — dijo Euphemia, cansada.

Sus cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado la semana anterior, y para sorpresa de todos, James fue nombrado Head Boy, como lo evidenciaba un nuevo pin de oro dentro de su sobre.

— ¡Maldita sea! — James jadeó.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¡Lenguaje! — La Sra. Potter los regañó a ambos.

Ella había estado muy orgullosa, por supuesto, pero James solo estaba interesado en contárselo a Lily, y se apresuró a enviarle una búho de inmediato; en menos de media hora, se enteraron de que la habían nombrado Head Girl.

— ¡Es el destino! — James declaró: — ¡El destino!

Usaron polvo Flu para llegar a Caldero Chorreante, un pub de magos hogareño y antiguo que funcionaba también como un lugar para quedarse a dormir además de ser usado para reuniones y ser un centro comunitario en general, por lo que Remus podía decir. James había reservado dos habitaciones dobles, y después de ser recibido por el tabernero jorobado de aspecto extraño, los cuatro merodeadores subieron sus baúles escolares por las escaleras para instalarse. Remus estaba compartiendo con Peter, porque ni Remus ni Sirius pudieron inventar una excusa para compartir juntos. Las habitaciones eran contiguas, lo cual era una pequeña comodidad, aunque no tanto.

El Callejón Diagon no era como Hogsmeade, como Remus había pensado que podría llegar a ser; estaba más abarrotado, y mucho más bullicioso y ruidoso. Era el equivalente mágico de la cosmopolita. Las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes y todas las tiendas estaban llenas de gente.

Gringotts era el primer puerto de escala para todos, y Remus siguió a James y Sirius por la orilla palaciega, atónito por la completa extrañeza de todo. Remus nunca antes había estado en un banco muggle, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para Gringotts; duendes y pasadizos secretos y montañas y montañas de oro. James y Sirius se movieron como miembros VIP, aunque probablemente lo eran. Los duendes se arrastraron a sus pies, lo que Remus encontró tremendamente desagradable, pero en realidad no pudo decir nada. Deseó que Lily estuviera allí, o Marlene y Mary, alguien con los pies en la tierra.

Remus descubrió que le habían dejado poco menos de cuatrocientos galeones en la bóveda que una vez perteneció a Lyall Lupin. Esto sonó como una cantidad enorme para Remus, hasta que vio la mirada de lástima en el rostro de Sirius. Silenciosamente sacó lo suficiente para sus libros y algunas túnicas nuevas, así como un poco de dinero en efectivo para convertirlo en dinero muggle.

Remus se sentía tan destrozado después de la luna llena, y el polvo flu y el banco, que una vez que hubo retirado su dinero, tuvo que volver a la habitación del Caldero Chorreante para colapsar en la cama. Los demás le prometieron que dejarían las compras para el día siguiente y que pasarían el resto de la tarde mirando escobas y suministros de quidditch. Remus estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importara y se desplomó en su pequeña cama individual, estando muerto para el mundo durante al menos quince horas. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando los demás entraron ruidosamente a la medianoche, oliendo fuertemente a whisky, haciéndose callar en voz alta y riendo.

Al día siguiente, llegó Lily y sus compras escolares comenzaron en serio. Remus y ella tenían mentes igualmente metódicas cuando se trataba de completar las tareas, y conversaron en privado sobre un plan de acción, antes de dar órdenes a los otros tres chicos por el resto de la mañana. Remus deseaba poder tener más tiempo en Flourish y Blotts, pero como habían dejado para lo último los libros (siendo estos los elementos más pesados de la lista), James, Sirius y Peter estaban seriamente decayendo en este punto, y estaban al borde de realizar alguna especie de motín si no se iban para conseguir 

Entonces; volvieron al Caldero Chorreante para tirar sus compras y almorzar "¡Por el amor de Dios, James, no puedes tomar un helado sin antes haber comido algo de verdad, eso es ridículo!", luego a Florean Fortescue's, donde Sirius trató de comprarle a Remus una cucharada de cada sabor "Vamos, Moony, tiene sentido, nunca los has probado antes; ¡¿Cómo sabrás cuál es tu favorito?!"

Una vez que todo esto se hubo completado, Remus encontró su energía casi completamente agotada una vez más, y eran solo las dos de la tarde. Consideró tomar una siesta rápida, pero era su última noche en Londres y tenía una cosa que realmente necesitaba hacer antes de irse.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo tener un momento de tranquilidad para sí mismo, pero en el baño para caballeros de Florean Fortescue's, Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar su reloj de bolsillo. Lo abrió, el mecanismo funcionando tan satisfactoriamente como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo usó, y susurró, "Grant Chapman", en la mitad de la brújula.

Esperaba que la flecha comenzara a apuntar al Este, pero para su alarma, comenzó a girar incontrolablemente alrededor y alrededor, cada vez más rápido. La brújula no venía con instrucciones, pero Remus tenía la sensación de que algo que había sabido todo el tiempo finalmente estaba siendo confirmado. Grant no estaba a salvo. Grant necesitaba ayuda. 

...

I live off you!

And you live off me!

And the whole world lives off of everybody

See we gotta be exploited!

See we gotta be exploited!

By somebody by somebody by somebody…

Remus se apresuró a regresar a la mesita fuera de la sala, donde sus cuatro amigos estaban sentados, haciendo mucho ruido estridente por algo que Peter acababa de hacer con su batido.

— Oye, Moony — Sirius sonrió mientras Remus se acercaba — Todos estos quieren ir a hacer turismo, pero suena aburrido, ¿Quieres que nos escapemos a la calle Carnaby, por fin?

— ¡Sí, genial! — Remus dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Le abrió los ojos a Sirius, esperando que entendiera el mensaje. Afortunadamente, Sirius era muy hábil para seguir señales secretas y se acercó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Él susurró: — Te ves un poco fuera de lugar.

— Tengo que ir a buscar a Grant. — Remus dijo, agitado. — ¡Mira! — Le mostró a Sirius el giro loco de la brújula.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — Sirius frunció el ceño — Pero íbamos a...

— Ahora. — Dijo Remus. — No puedo explicarlo, solo tengo que hacerlo, sé que tengo que hacerlo. ¿Podrías decirles algo a James y Peter? No sé qué, pero solo si preguntan.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Voy contigo.

— Sirius…

— Remus. — Sirius se burló de su tono severo y arqueó una ceja.

Remus suspiró. Esta era probablemente una de esas cosas en las que se suponía que debía incluir a Sirius. Se tragó su temperamento y cedió.

— Está bien.

— ¿Les diremos a los demás adónde vamos?

— No. No discutas conmigo sobre esto. — No quería que nadie más supiera sobre Grant.

Sirius, aparentemente reconociendo que Remus solo llegaría hasta cierto punto, asintió y no presionó su suerte. Les dijeron a los demás que iban a la calle Carnaby, a mirar las tiendas, pagaron y se marcharon apresuradamente, sin mirar atrás.

Primero tuvieron que ir a cambiarse y ponerse ropa muggle, y una vez que dejaron el Callejón Diagon se dirigieron a la estación de Charing Cross y tomaron dos trenes hasta llegar a Mile End, que Remus pensó que probablemente era el mejor punto de partida. Cuando llegaron eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

Remus no estaba seguro de si era porque no había ido en mucho o simplemente era cierta retrospectiva lo que hacía que el destartalado edificio de viviendas pareciera mucho menos acogedor que el verano pasado. El olor a humedad era más fuerte, parte del linóleo parecía haber sido rasgado, dejando al descubierto baldosas color crema sucias y agrietadas. Era un día cálido, pero todavía hacía frío por dentro. Adz, el chico que Remus había conocido el año anterior, era el único del grupo original que aún vivía allí.

— ¿Grant? — Se rascó la cabeza, luciendo aturdido — Sí, creo que se fue para el Oeste, cuando se puso demasiado difícil estar aquí. A Hammersmiff, tal vez. Van a derribar este lugar la semana que viene, me voy a Brixton.

— ¡¿Hammersmith?! — Remus dijo: — ¡Eso está a el otro lado de la ciudad!

— Sí, creo que hizo algunos amigos. Grant siempre es bueno para hacer amigos, cuando le conviene.

Dijo eso un poco bruscamente, a Remus no le gustó, y automáticamente se hizo más alto, cuadrando los hombros. Adz lo miró de arriba abajo con irritación y espetó: — Mira, si no quiere que lo encuentren, entonces no lo harás.

Así que volvieron a la línea Central y cruzaron la ciudad. Al pasar por Tottenham Court Road, Remus se sintió culpable por arruinar el día de Sirius en el Londres muggle, y en secreto prometió compensarlo cuando tuviera la próxima oportunidad. Aun así, Sirius se lo estaba pasando sorprendentemente bien; tan cautivado por las escaleras mecánicas y las barreras de entrada como Remus había estado por Gringotts.

Se bajaron en Notting Hill, luego caminaron, sin embargo Remus no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigía, solo seguía a su nariz y a la brújula, que ahora giraba de manera menos errática y parecía estar tratando de dirigirse en una vaga dirección. 

— Es asombroso — dijo Sirius, mirando las casas mientras caminaban, mirando por los escaparates y deteniéndose para ver pasar los autobuses de dos pisos. — He vivido en Londres la mayor parte de mi vida, y nunca lo había visto de esta forma.

— Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo — dijo Remus, distraído. Ahora estaban en Shepherd's Bush, estaba bastante seguro. Eran más de las seis de la tarde y estaba reduciendo la velocidad. Le dolía la cadera de traquetear en el subsuelo; le dolían las espinillas por caminar y le dolía la espalda a causa del terrible hechizo de atar de Moody.

— Vamos a sentarnos un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? — Preguntó Sirius, con una mirada de profunda preocupación. — Mira, hay un parque allí.

Era Shepherd's Bush green, al menos Remus sabía dónde estaban. Consintió en descansar solo por un corto tiempo; estaba preocupado de que una vez que se sentara le sería imposible levantarse de nuevo.

— Entonces te llevaré. — Dijo Sirius.

— Jodete, ¿quieres? — Remus resopló, apoyando los codos en las rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante. Sacó la brújula para comprobarla una vez más. — ¡Uf, se está volviendl loca de nuevo! — Él gimió — Pensé que estabamos llegando a algún lado...

— Puede ser porque estás agitado — sugirió Sirius, delicadamente. — Er... ya sabes, porque se alimenta de tu emoción hacia la persona que estás buscando. Entonces, tal vez si tú... 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me calme? — Remus frunció el ceño.

— Podría ayudar. — Sirius respondió, uniformemente. — ¿Qué tal si me dices algo sobre Grant? ¿Algo agradable?

— Si crees que eso ayudará... — No tenían tiempo para esto, Grant lo necesitaba ahora mismo... Pero en este punto, Remus estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa. Incluso si fuera solo una estratagema de Sirius para obtener más información. — Er… su nombre es Grant Chapman. Lo conocí en St. Edmund's en 1975. Le gustaba la misma música que a mí, es amigable, eh... 

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

— Lo has visto.

— No correctamente, yo era un perro. De todos modos, el punto es que pienses en él.

— No hago nada más que pensar en él. — Remus espetó. Cerró los ojos y respiró. — Cabello rubio. Rizos. Er... creo que tiene ojos... ¿Azules? Sí, azules. Tiene un diente frontal torcido. La última vez que lo vi estaba más delgado… — Una oleada de ansiedad subió a su garganta. — Er... — balbuceó.

— Continúa — lo animó Sirius — ¿Les gusta la misma música? Entonces, ¿Bowie? T-rex.

— Sí, y le gusta, um... Deep Purple.

— Genial, está bien, ¿Así es como se hicieron amigos?

— Sí — asintió Remus, sintiéndose un poco mejor, concentrándose en lo positivo — Él era el único en St Eddy's que no era un completo maníaco, o un criminal - quiero decir, tenía algunos cargos, pero no como… no era nada grave. Entonces un día, eh… bueno, él solo me besó, y así fue como supe… — Remus miró a Sirius rápidamente para comprobar si estaba bien seguir adelante. La sonrisa de Sirius se había tensado un poco, pero asintió de nuevo. — Ha sido un buen amigo, aparte de eso. — explicó Remus — Él nunca me hace sentir mal conmigo mismo. Nunca me hace sentir extraño o diferente.

— Suena como un gran amigo. — Sirius dijo cortésmente.

— Si. Y haría cualquier cosa por mí. Es por eso que necesito... — Miró la brújula y vio que ahora apuntaba hacia el Oeste, un poco temblorosa, pero lo suficientemente clara para Remus.

Se levantaron y la siguieron. Ya eran más de las siete, no habían comido desde el almuerzo y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Lily, James y Peter sin duda se estarían preguntando dónde estaban. Sirius no se quejó, solo se quedó callado y siguió mientras Remus murmuraba para sí mismo, siguiendo la pequeña flecha dorada en su palma y oliendo el aire espeso de Londres.

Shepherd's Bush no era mucho más agradable que Mile End y parecía tener una animada vida nocturna. Los pubs y clubes se llenaban a su alrededor de adolescentes y jóvenes de todas las subculturas; chicos de discoteca en satén brillante y lentejuelas, skinheads mugrientos con tirantes y botas, rockeros de la vieja escuela con pelo desgreñado y punks con chaquetas tachonadas y rostros llenos de metal. Finalmente, cuando se acercaban a Latimer Road, Remus se detuvo.

— Ahí. — Dijo, señalando al otro lado hacia una oscura calle donde había un edificio con ventanas oscurecidas y escalones que conducían a un sótano. La música fuerte golpeaba en la calle; fuera quien fuera la banda, tenían poca consideración por sus instrumentos, y menos aún por los tímpanos del público. — Está ahí. — Remus dijo con firmeza. La brújula lo confirmó, apuntando hacia adelante.

El sótano parecía un poco más animado de con lo que Remus se sentía cómodo. Además de la "música", los gritos fuertes y los jadeos resonaban desde el interior, acentos del extremo este, rabia adolescente. Punks flacos de dientes amarillos estaban afuera en manadas, cabello verde puntiagudo y pesadas cadenas de bicicletas. Remus se sentía horriblemente vulnerable con sus gastados pantalones de pana marrón y su enorme camisa de abuelo, pero Sirius estaba aún más fuera de lugar, con su largo cabello hippie y su inconfundiblemente y bien educada postura.

— ¿Deberíamos entrar? — Preguntó Sirius, sin rastro de nervios.

— Um. — Dijo Remus. Estaba a punto de sugerir el ir solo, cuando intervino el destino.

— Quítate de mi camino maldito maricón — gritó un tipo que s veía como un gorila a un joven, que salía tambaleándose a la calle, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía un desordenado cabello rubio sucio y un aroma que Remus conocería en cualquier parte de la tierra.

— ¡Grant! — Remus corrió hacia él, cruzando la calle corriendo sin siquiera mirar.

Grant no lo escuchó y avanzó lentamente por la calle, encorvado. Había algo mal en la forma en que caminaba; su andar se torcía y tambaleaba. Apestaba a ginebra barato, incluso a unos metros de distancia. Los punks lo miraban lascivamente, gritando obscenidades viles para ahuyentarlo. Grant se volvió y le devolvió la burla, levantando dos dedos y gorjeando incoherentemente.

— ¡Grant! — Remus dijo de nuevo, alcanzándolo, bajo una farola amarilla. Grant finalmente se detuvo y se volvió, entrecerrando los ojos. La pared detrás de él había sido pintada con spray con varios lemas disparates;

'CÓMETE A LOS RICOS',

'BUZZ KIDS AND THE GIRL NEXT DOOR/ NO QUIEREN JUGAR EN TU GUERRA FRÍA',

'QUE SE JODA EL SERVICIO NACIONAL'.

— Jesucristo. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Grant se tambaleó y se tambaleó, borracho, se apoyó contra una pared y se agarró un costado de su cuerpo, como si algo le doliera allí.

— ¡He estado buscándote! — Remus se acercó a él, tratando de ver su rostro, oscurecido por las sombras.

— Claro, obviamente... Maldita sea, ¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacerlo? — Grant negó con la cabeza.

No se veía bien. Se veía terrible. Estaba delgado; más delgado de lo que debería estar, más delgado de lo que realmente era saludable. Su cabello estaba lacio y parecía que no lo habían lavado en un tiempo, y tenía un mosaico de moretones en un lado de su cara, que desaparecia debajo de su camiseta, morado y feo.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Un maldito punk me pasó, ¿No? — Grant se echó a reír, un horrible sonido ahogado, luego se tambaleó de nuevo y se sentó en la acera. — Lo siento amigo, estoy un poco mareado. — Él intentó vomitar un par de veces, pero no surgió nada, así que escupió.

Remus se acuclilló a su lado, con las manos temblorosas.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡¿Ocurrió allí dentro?! — Se inclinó, tratando de ver adecuadamente el pobre rostro maltrecho de Grant.

Definitivamente era Grant, pero estaba tan cambiado, casi irreconocible. Lejos estaba los suaves azules y brillantes ojos y la sonrisa descarada que Remus recordaba. Habían sido reemplazados por desagües negros rotos, ojos cetrinos atormentados, piercings de aspecto desagradable en su nariz, cejas, labios que definitivamente estaban infectados.

— Aléjate — dijo Grant, salvajemente, borracho. No habría golpeado a Remus, y no habría dolido si lo hubiera hecho, pero Sirius saltó hacia adelante en un instante.

— Oi, retrocede, amigo.

Grant parpadeó y miró a Sirius, levantando una mano para protegerse los ojos del brillo de las farolas. Frunció el ceño, luego se burló.

— ¿¡Y quién carajos eres tú!? Vete a la mierda, estoy hablando con mi amigo. — Se volvió hacia Remus — ¿Te apetece una pinta? — Y trató de ponerse de pie. Remus lo ayudó, agarrándolo firmemente por debajo del codo.

— No creo que necesites beber más... ¿Qué tal una cena?

Un destello de sobriedad regresó a los rasgos de Grant.

— ¿Tienes efectivo?

— Sí, por supuesto — asintió Remus, tratando de guiarlo lejos de la horrible calle en la que estaban — Vamos, te invito a cenar, ¿Qué te gustaría?

— Oh, ya sabes, soy fácil de complacer — se rió Grant, apoyándose pesadamente contra él, pero al menos dejándose llevar.

Sirius lo siguió, luciendo muy incómodo. Grant ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que llegaron a un café, camino arriba. Recuperado un poco más para entonces, todavía estaba apoyado en Remus, y Remus podía escuchar un extraño tirón en su respiración que le decía que Grant estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Aquí? — Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, cuestionando. Sirius miró la ventana iluminada, las sillas de plástico baratas en el interior, con una leve mirada de desdén, pero se encogió de hombros.

— Probablemente es lo mejor que encontraremos por aquí.

— ¡Tú otra vez! — Grant refunfuñó: — Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras.

— Grant. — dijo Remus con suavidad — Este es Sirius, mi amigo de la escuela.

Grant lo miró dos veces, entrecerrando los ojos (o el ojo, de todos modos, solo uno de ellos se abría correctamente)

— Vaya, joder. — Murmuró, todavía tambaleándose: — Si que es increíble.

Sirius parecía avergonzado, así que Remus condujo a Grant al café para que se sentara, pidiendo tres tazas de té, un pastel, y papas fritas. Pollo y champiñones.

— No quiero ningún problema contigo. — Dijo el hombre corpulento detrás del mostrador, mientras dejaba las tazas de té grisáceo. — Conozco a los de tu tipo.

— Váyase viejo sucio — dijo Grant — Apuesto a que pagarías por uno de esos si pudieras.

— ¡¿Qué te dije?!

— Mira — Remus se puso de pie, rápidamente — Está recuperando la sobriedad, lo mantendré callado, lo juro. Pagaré por adelantado, estará bien una vez que coma... 

El hombre grande lo miró apreciativamente, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a Sirius, todavía sentado, luego a Grant, luego de nuevo a Remus.

— ¿Qué eres, un cristiano haciendo servicio comunitario?

— Algo así. — Remus asintió, tratando de parecer religioso. O como sea que fuera el aspecto religioso. De todos modos, satisfizo al dueño de la cafetería, que regresó pesadamente detrás de su mostrador, presumiblemente para calentar su comida.

— Caray — se rió Grant mientras tomaba el té — Te vuelves más elegante cada año, Remus, viejo amigo.

— Por favor, deja de intentar pelear con todos durante cinco minutos, ¿Puedes?

Grant sopló una frambuesa y luego se rió.

Cuando llegó la comida, Grant la comió como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Remus esperaba que eso no fuera cierto, pero a juzgar por el estado de su cuerpo huesudo, las cosas no se veían bien. El pastel y las papas fritas fueron demolidos en minutos, y Remus pidió una tarta de horneado para después, así como un poco más de té.

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo? — Preguntó, esperando sonar amable y no acusador. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese club?

— Emborracharme. — Grant murmuró. Estaba más tranquilo ahora que había comido, más lento y más dócil.

— Bueno, ya lo estás. Y esos moretones...

Grant miró hacia arriba, de repente, directamente a Remus. Estaba sobrio como una piedra, sus ojos agudos y abiertos, como si el rostro de Remus fuera un espejo y se estuviera viendo a sí mismo por primera vez. Tocó con sus sucios dedos el lado estropeado de su mejilla.

— Tuve un altercado hace unos días. — Dijo: — Pero a la mierda, mañana me voy a Brighton. Estoy harto del maldito Londres. Harto del maldito y miserable Londres. Todo el mundo quiere atacarte, golpearte, de cualquier forma que puedan. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

— Sí — suspiró Remus. Se sintió tan impotente. Quería mirar a Sirius en busca de tranquilidad, pero de alguna manera le parecía irrespetuoso hacia Grant.

— ¿Cómo vas en la escuela, niño rico? — Grant preguntó, sorbiendo su té como un constructor.

— Oh... bien, ya sabes. Bien. ¿Qué hay en Brighton? ¿Algún lugar para vivir? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Como vas a llegar allá?

— Tengo amigos. — Grant se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca. Se había roto una costilla, se dio cuenta Remus, y se regañó por no haberlo notado antes.

— ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? 

— No hay hospitales — refunfuñó Grant, acurrucándose en su asiento protectoramente, — Ellos piensan que soy un idiota. Probablemente parezca uno, ¿No es así?

— Fui a Mile End, vi a Adz.

— Ese capullo. Puede irse a la mierda. Mira, prestame diez dólares, ¿Quieres? Estoy bien ahora, dame tu dirección y te lo devolveré.

— No si sólo te vas a emborrachar.

— ¡Oye, señor todo grande y poderoso! Te haré saber que me merezco un buen trago. Tengo el corazón roto. Tú recuerdas cómo se siente, ¿No?

Le dio a Sirius una mirada menos que sutil. Sirius, para su crédito, no reaccionó, pero miró fijamente el azucarero. Alguien había apagado su cigarrillo en el azucarero.

— Lo siento mucho, Grant. — Remus dijo, sinceramente — Mira... ¿Dónde estás durmiendo en este momento?

— Camino arriba.

— ¿Es seguro allí?

— Perdí mi llave.

Bueno, pensó Remus para sí mismo. Al menos hay un candado. Había estado a medio camino de decidir pasar de contrabando a Grant de regreso al Callejón Diagon y enfrentar las consecuencias cuando los atraparon.

Pidieron más té y Grant comió un poco más. Una vez que hubo terminado, se había vuelto agradablemente suave y somnoliento; borracho con el estómago lleno. Sirius y Remus lo ayudaron a regresar a su habitación, en una antigua terraza eduardiana que parecía haber sido abandonada durante años. Aún así, el interior estaba ajetreado y era más acogedor que el edificio de Mile End. Una mujer joven se asomó en la habitación de al lado, el rostro mohoso y pecoso en desacuerdo con su Mohawk verde gunge.

— ¿Grant? Dios, ¿Estás borracho de nuevo? Te dije que el vodka no es un maldito analgésico, ¡Ve a un maldito médico! — Ella miró a Remus — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Un amigo, solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que esté bien...

— Él estará bien, siempre se pone así.

Sirius realizó un hechizo de desbloqueo silencioso en la puerta de Grant y Remus medio llevó a Grant adentro, colocándolo tan cuidadosamente como pudo sobre el único colchón en el piso. Era una habitación pequeña, con una pequeña ventana redonda. Sin amueblar, había una pila de revistas en una esquina con una lámpara en la parte superior, una mochila llena de ropa, un espejo que se estaba oxidando en los bordes y lo que parecía una pequeña estación de lavado: una pastilla de jabón, un cepillo de dientes y un cuenco vacío.

Grant se acurrucó en el colchón y comenzó a roncar suavemente. Remus se arrodilló a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. La chica punk estaba de pie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Sirius de arriba abajo.

— Dijo que iba a ir a Brighton mañana — le dijo Remus — ¿Es eso cierto?

— Si reunió el dinero para el pasaje del tren, si — se encogió de hombros — dijo que lo robaron la semana pasada. Estaba viendo a este tipo realmente rudo. Lo trató como una mierda, pobrecito.

— Él tendrá el dinero. — Remus dijo con firmeza. — ¿Te asegurarás de que vaya? ¿Será seguro?

— No soy su tutora. — se encogió de hombros, retrocediendo — Tengo suficientes problemas.

— Encantadora. — Sirius dijo con una ceja levantada mientras ella desaparecía por su habitación.

— Cierra la puerta — dijo Remus, sacando su varita. Quería arreglar todo lo que pudiera mientras Grant todavía dormía. Repasó su lista de hechizos de curación; solo los había hecho en él mismo, hasta ahora, pero nada había salido muy mal...

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — Sirius se acercó, mientras Remus apuntaba su varita al pecho de Grant. — ¿Qué pasa con el estatuto secreto?

— Al diablo con eso — gruñó Remus — no puedo dejarlo así.

Sirius dio un paso atrás y vio como Remus hacía todo lo posible para curar las costillas de Grant. Luego aclararó los moretones y el ojo ennegrecido. Después se echó hacia atrás, con la mente acelerada. Se volvió hacia Sirius — Bien, creo que tengo que quedarme aquí esta noche. — Dijo: — Podría dejarle algo de dinero, pero... creo que es mejor si me aseguro de que llegue a Brighton mañana, si eso es lo que todavía quiere hacer, cuando esté sobrio.

— Bien. — Sirius asintió con la cabeza — Tenemos que llegar a King's Cross, sin embargo...

— Sí, llegaré a tiempo. Puedo aparecer desde Victoria.

— Okay. — Sirius asintió de nuevo. Se sentó, apoyado contra la pared opuesta. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló debajo de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Remus preguntó: — Tienes que volver al Callejón Diagon.

— No, no tengo que hacerlo. — Sirius se encogió de hombros. — Me puedo quedar.

— Pero James...

— Oh, claro, sí, espera... — Sirius metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el espejo compacto. Remus lo miró con envidia. Deseó tener uno. Se lo daría a Grant y nunca más lo perdería. — Oye, Potter, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Prongs? — Sirius estaba hablando por el dispositivo — Hola… mira, Moony y yo vamos a ir a un concierto por aquí, llegaremos tarde… no le digas a nadie, ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana... sí... sí... no, lo prometo. Okay. Adiós. — Lo cerró de golpe y miró a Remus — Ya, listo.

— No tenías que hacer eso. Si te preocupa dejarme aquí con él, en realidad solo me aseguro de que esté bien.

— Y me aseguro de que estés bien, Remus. — Sirius respondió con frialdad. — No te voy a dejar pasar toda la noche solo en este lugar. Vamos, pongámonos cómodos. Hay mucho piso para acomodarse...

La culpa de Remus se elevó aún más entonces, cuando Sirius le dio una sonrisa brillante y extendió un brazo hacia él. Su última noche antes de la escuela, la iba a pasar en el piso de una casa de transición muggle, y ni siquiera se estaba quejando de eso. Remus se sentó también y se agachó para sentarse bajo el brazo de Sirius. Al menos ahora estaban juntos. Sirius le besó la cabeza y ambos miraron a Grant, durmiendo como un niño.

— Lo siento. — Remus dijo, exhausto — Él no es… No quiero que pienses que normalmente actúa de esta manera. Obviamente la ha pasado mal.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? — Sirius preguntó, muy tranquilamente — ¿Qué pasó para que él terminara aquí, así?

— Lo echaron de St. Edmund's, hace dos años — bostezó Remus, sus ojos se volvieron pesados. — No tenía ningún otro lugar adonde ir… no puede conseguir un trabajo porque no hizo sus exámenes en la escuela. Y supongo que no tiene una casa adecuada.

— ¿Remus?

— ¿Mm?

— Esto no te pasará a ti, ¿Verdad? Porque nos tienes a nosotros.

— Sí — murmuró adormilado, solo prestando atención a medias — Te tengo a tí, Padfoot. No te preocupes por mí.


	119. Séptimo Año: De regreso a la escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):   
> Losing My Religion de R.E.M

Por un horrible momento, justo cuando se despertó, Remus olvidó dónde estaba. Aspiró el aire viciado, el leve olor a periódico podrido, sudor y orina. Observó el suelo duro, que había exacerbado sus diversos dolores y molestias durante la noche. Luego abrió los ojos y vio a Grant, acostado en el colchón de enfrente, mirándolo fijamente. Se veía un poco mejor.

— Buenas. — Grant articuló.

— Buenos días — respondió Remus, moviéndose contra Sirius, que todavía estaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza contra la pared. Se apartó con cuidado y le susurró a Grant: — No te preocupes, duerme como un muerto. Lo despertaré en un momento.

— No puedo recordar mucho de anoche. — Grant susurró, acostado de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que parecía sucia y manchada. — Perdón si fui un idiota. Creo que he sido un poco idiota estos días.

— Estabas bien — Remus negó con la cabeza — Solo un poco... triste, tal vez.

Grant parecía afligido, por lo que Remus se movió para levantarse.

— ¿El baño? — Preguntó.

— Está abajo. Te mostraré. — Grant se incorporó con cautela y luego pareció asombrado. — Vaya —dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en el costado— Después de todo, debió de haber sido solo un moretón. Sabía que no necesitaba ningún médico.

Remus frunció los labios y siguió a Grant. La planta baja ya estaba llena de actividad, a pesar de la madrugada. La casa parecía una especie de comunidad, llena de diferentes tipos de personas. Había una letrina* en el jardín trasero (más como un patio que se había convertido en una especie de jardín) y una ducha al aire libre. Remus imaginaba que no debía de ser muy divertido bañarse en el invierno.

Aún así, la gente era amigable y todos saludaron a los dos chicos cuando pasaron, lo que Remus comentó.

— ¿Todo el mundo parece agradable?

— Están bien. — respondió Grant desde el interior del baño — Sólo me voy a quedar unos días. Me iré tan pronto como pueda.

— ¿Para Brighton? Mencionaste eso anoche... 

— Oh, ¿Lo hice? Sí, ese era el plan... — Grant salió de la letrina, luciendo avergonzado — Quizás el próximo mes, sin embargo 

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Amigos?

Grant asintió.

— Sí, uno de los agradables muchachos del departamento de Mile End. También tengo una prima ahí, la última Chapman que no me odia. Ella es dueña de un pub, dijo que me contrataría si podía arreglarme por una vez y pagar el pasaje del tren. — Suspiró, pesadamente, lavándose las manos, luego la cara en un balde de agua sacado de un gran bote de agua verde que estaba junto a la puerta trasera. — Se supone que debo 'probarme a mí mismo' o algo así.

— Eso no suena muy... — ¿Qué quería decir Remus? ¿Familiar? ¿Amable? Grant claramente había experimentado muy poco de ambos.

— Nah, ella está siendo bastante justa. — respondió Grant, palpando sus bolsillos y no encontrando nada. Remus le entregó su propia lata de cigarros y su encendedor. Grant asintió con apreciación y continuó explicando mientras encendía uno: — La he defraudado un par de veces antes. Sobre todo si mi abuelo estaba involucrado, sabes que no lo soporto.

Remus asintió, tratando de parecer comprensivo. Grant tenía una enorme familia católica e irlandesa, le había dicho una vez, pero las relaciones entre ellos a menudo eran tensas, sobre todo en lo que respecta a su abuelo patriarcal. 

— No me malinterpretes — estaba diciendo Grant — Realmente iba a ir, esta vez, iba a… pero las cosas simplemente salieron mal de nuevo. Muchas cosas han salido mal, para ser honesto.

Remus quería abrazarlo, pero se veía tan delgado, tan nervioso y espinoso que le dio miedo.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta el pasaje? — Preguntó, hurgando en sus bolsillos: — Tengo un poco de dinero, que me dejó mi papá, puedes tener el pasaje, te llevaré a la estación hoy.

— No pude hacer eso. — Grant levantó las manos.

— No para quedartelo, obviamente. — dijo Remus rápidamente — Me deberás dinero. Mira, tengo un año más de escuela, luego iré a buscarte. Ya estarás trabajando en el bar de tu prima, ¿Verdad? Entonces puedes devolverme el dinero, ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez?

— Cuatro libras. — Grant suspiró. — Tenía cuatro libras la semana pasada, pero... las perdí. No las usé en bebida, lo juro 

— ¡¿Cuatro libras?! Puedo prestarte eso. Está bien.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Grant lo miró fijamente, parpadeando.

— Por supuesto — Remus asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño — ¿Por qué no? Tú harías lo mismo por mí 

— Yo... — Grant negó con la cabeza, luego presionó la palma de su mano en un ojo, como abrumado por la emoción. — Gracias, Remus. Eres un buen amigo.

— Tú harías lo mismo por mí — repitió Remus.

Se le ocurrió por primera vez que él y Grant tenían en realidad la misma edad. Grant siempre había sido tan conocedor, tan astuto y protector, que Remus lo había considerado mayor; mas maduro. Pero solo tenía diecisiete años y la vida había sido tan cruel con Grant como con Remus. Quizás incluso más cruel, porque después de todo, Remus sabía en su corazón que nunca estaría sin hogar; nunca podría estar solo mientras los merodeadores estuvieran allí. Necesitaba aprender a dejar de poner a la gente en pedestales; dejar de esperar tanto de todo el mundo.

Entonces dio un paso adelante y abrazó al otro chico, preocupándose de no quemarse con el cigarrillo.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan alto, de todos modos? — Grant se rió, amortiguado bajo el brazo de Remus.

— No empieces — se rió Remus, retrocediendo — Sirius se burla de mí todo el tiempo.

— Sirius. — Grant sacudió la cabeza con asombro — Sirius y Remus. Maldita sea. ¿Es él? ¿El chico elegante que te rompió el corazón?

— Er… sí. Sin embargo, ahora está bien.

— Eso espero, Remus, amigo.

...

Hubo tiempo para que Grant empacara sus escasas posesiones, y para que Sirius y Remus lo llevaran a desayunar a un pequeño café en la estación Victoria.

— Vas a hacerme engordar — le dijo a Remus, mientras se mofaba de su segundo tocino.

— No hay posibilidad — dijo Remus, dándole un empujón en las costillas.

Sirius había estado callado toda la mañana, pero nunca funcionaba bien luego de una mala noche de sueño. Se veía solo un poco arrugado, su cabello un poco menos brillante de lo habitual, sus ojos un poco nublados. Remus podía decir que todavía estaba fascinado por las vistas y los sonidos del Londres muggle, solo que, por supuesto, no podía explicarle eso a Grant.

Grant miró a Sirius con una cautela similar. Se disculpó por su comportamiento de la noche anterior y trató de explicar que lo habían pillado en una "mala noche". Parecía más dócil frente a Sirius, menos descarado, tal vez percibiéndolo como un superior social y, por lo tanto, ligeramente peligroso. Remus recordaba muy bien lo extraños que habían sido Potter y Black para él, una vez.

— Ustedes dos tienen un tren que tomar también, ¿eh? — Grant dijo, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a Sirius, luego a Remus, y después de nuevo a Sirius.

— Sí, pero tenemos tiempo. — Dijo Remus. — Aquí, quiero darte esto... — le entregó a Grant un trozo de papel que tenía la dirección de los Potter — Es donde vivo cuando no estoy en la escuela. ¿Me enviarás una carta cuando estés instalado? ¿Una postal? Júralo.

— Sí, está bien — asintió Grant, guardándolo — Te lo advierto, mi letra es una mierda y no puedo deletrear ni siquiera por dinero.

— No me importa eso. Solo quiero saber dónde estás, la próxima vez. ¿Necesitas sellos? debería haber comprado sellos... 

— Puedo conseguir sellos — Grant tocó su brazo — Ya has hecho suficiente. Honestamente.

Se abrazaron de nuevo en la plataforma. Grant estrechó la mano de Sirius, lo cual fue extraño, pero cortés de su parte.

— Iré a visitarte, tal vez en Navidad, o el próximo verano. — dijo Remus.

— Ya lo creo, no puedo deshacerme de ti, ¿verdad? — Grant sonrió. Su primera sonrisa genuina hasta ahora, hizo que Remus se sintiera algo más tranquilo. — Somos como imanes, tú y yo, ¿eh? Siempre volvemos a juntarnos.

Esto golpeó a Remus de tal manera que tuvo que abrazar a Grant de nuevo, hasta que el otro chico se rió y lo empujó — Está bien, está bien, tengo que tomar un tren, sabes...

Y, por supuesto, también Remus y Sirius. Tan pronto como Grant desapareció por las puertas del tren, corrieron hacia los baños de caballeros para aparecer en King's Cross. Dentro del cubículo, Sirius finalmente habló. Tocó el brazo de Remus, donde Grant lo había hecho solo unos minutos antes.

— Pareces exhausto. Déjame hacerlo, puedes acompañarme.

— ¿De verdad? — Remus podría haber dicho que no estaba más cansado que Sirius, quien había aguantado tanto como él, pero eso habría sido una mentira. Incluso estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

— De verdad. — Sirius asintió, tomando su brazo.

— Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Gracias por ayudarlo.

— No seas tonto. — Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Él obviamente... te ama.

— Él... — Pero Remus no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento; estaba girando por el espacio, el ruido y el color se volvieron borrosos cuando él y Sirius dejaron Victoria y aterrizaron, con bastante gracia, en las afueras de King's Cross.

No tuvieron más remedio que correr hacia el andén, y encontraron a James colgando de la puerta del tren saludando frenéticamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?

— ¡Lenguaje! — La cara de Lily se asomó por la siguiente ventana, mientras decía: — ¡Ahora eres Head Boy, deberías estar dando ejemplo!

— ¡Estoy dando el ejemplo, regañando a estos idiotas! — James replicó mientras Sirius y Remus subían al tren justo cuando sonaba el silbato del guardia.

— ¡Lenguaje! — Lily dijo de nuevo: — Honestamente, James, realmente necesitas empezar a madurar este año, eres mayor de edad, necesitas empezar a actuar...

— ¡¿No es ella brillante?! — James sonrió a Remus, quien ahora estaba sentado en el piso del carruaje, recuperando el aliento. Sirius estaba inclinado, con las manos en las rodillas, luciendo sorprendentemente para nada como él; la cara roja, el pelo por todas partes. James los miró a ambos, cruzando los brazos, las insignias doradas de Head Boy y de Capitán de Quidditch brillaban en su túnica oscura. — Entonces, ¿Dónde estaban?

— Te lo dije. Un concierto. — Sirius bufó.

— ¿Cuál banda?

— No los conoces. Banda muggle.

— ¿Por qué no regresaron anoche? ¡¿Dónde durmieron?! 

Sirius le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Remus, y Remus pudo ver que estaba a punto de derramarlo todo. Se puso de pie rápidamente

— No dormimos. Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche. Desayunamos y luego vinimos directamente aquí.

Sirius lo miró con asombro antes de asentir. James negó con la cabeza.

— Es una locura lo que hicieron. Además de haber sido peligroso. En serio, muchachos, no vuelvan a hacer eso.

— No lo haremos. — Sirius murmuró, mirándose los pies.

Lily apareció en el pasillo, con las manos en las caderas, luciendo hermosa y aterradora.

— Potter. — Ella dijo: — Tenemos que dirigir la reunión.

— ¡Estás en lo correcto! — James sonrió, olvidándose por completo de sus dos amigos sin aliento, siguiendo a la pelirroja hacia el vagón de prefectos. — ¡Hasta luego, chicos! — Saludó distraídamente.

— Eres un mentiroso realmente bueno — le dijo Sirius a Remus. Tal vez era la falta de sueño o el dolor en su cadera, pero esta declaración frotó a Remus de la manera equivocada.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! — Él chasqueó.

— Nada. — Sirius miró hacia abajo de nuevo. — Vamos, busquemos a Pete.

Peter estaba sentado con Mary, Marlene y Dorcas en el vagón del que Lily acababa de salir. Parecía un poco superado en número, ya que las chicas estaban intercambiando tips de hechizos para fortalecer las uñas.

— ¡Pensamos que perderían el tren! — Dijo Marlene, cuando Remus y Sirius entraron.

— Ya me conoces, McKinnon — Sirius le dio su sonrisa más encantadora — Me gusta hacer una entrada.

— Y ahora estás arrastrando al pobre Remus contigo — se rió Mary — Ven y siéntate aquí, Lupin, te protegeré de ese delincuente. — Se movió en su asiento para hacer espacio junto a la ventana. Remus tomó el espacio agradecido.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — Peter preguntó: — Me dejaron solo con Lily y James. Bien podría haber sido un fantasma.

— Concierto. Nos quedamos hasta tarde. No dormimos. — Sirius agitó una mano, bostezando. Se sentó frente a Remus y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose con cansancio contra la ventana.

El tren comenzó a moverse y Remus cerró los ojos, porque estaba agotado, pero también porque de esa manera no tenía que responder más preguntas sobre dónde había estado. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar más tranquilamente y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Cuando se despertó, ya estaban en Escocia, las oscuras colinas ondulantes pasaban silbando, un poco de lluvia golpeaba las ventanas.

Sirius estaba acurrucado en el asiento frente a él, completamente escondido bajo las capas de todos los demás. Remus podía escucharlo respirar cada noche; profundamente dormido.

Mary estaba deslizando la puerta para abrirla mientras Remus se desperezaba, saludándola adormilado. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, pero se veía seria. Marlene frunció el ceño 

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Acabo de ver a Lily — susurró Mary — Algo pasó en el vagón de prefectos — miró a Sirius, todavía solo un bulto debajo de las capas, y bajó la voz aún más por lo que Remus y Marlene tuvieron que inclinarse — James y Regulus se pelearon. Ambos están bien, pero se puso bastante desagradable, por lo que parece... Regulus estaba diciendo algunas cosas realmente locas, Lily estaba realmente conmocionada.

— Él es uno de ellos — susurró Marlene, luciendo ansiosa — La familia Black son fuertes partidarios de tú-sabes-quién , todos lo saben.

— Sh. — Remus dijo, rápidamente — No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó. Podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio después de eso, pero intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre sí y Remus se dio cuenta de que pensaban que estaba siendo ingenuo.

Se reclinó y miró por la ventana por un rato, escuchando los latidos relajados de Sirius y preocupándose por Grant y deseando más que nada que lo peor ya estuviera detrás de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Letrina: es un espacio, sito fuera de una vivienda en un cubículo al efecto, destinado a defecar, y habitualmente no conectado a ninguna alcantarilla.


	120. Séptimo Año: Truenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: lenguaje inapropiado.  
> Canción (opcional):   
> Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin.

Ni Remus ni Peter, quién también había estado en el vagón, le dijeron algo a Sirius sobre la información de Mary. Peter probablemente guardó silencio porque no estaba seguro de cuán valiosa era la información. Remus se quedó callado porque era un cobarde, y si alguien tenía que dar malas noticias, preferiría que James las diera.

Y efectivamente, James apareció para encontrarse con todos ellos en la plataforma del tren con un ojo muy rojo y un uniforme escolar arrugado.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Sirius bostezó, ajeno. 

— Te cuento más tarde. — James murmuró, antes de trotar para unirse a Lily y guiar a los de primer año en la dirección correcta.

Seguía lloviendo levemente, el cielo ya había oscurecido. Remus estaba muy contento de no tener que cruzar el lago. Aún así, fue algo agridulce, subirse a los carruajes sin caballos por última vez con Sirius, Mary y Marlene (Peter había decidido seguir a su amada y entrar en otro carruaje con Dorcas y sus amigos). Mientras entraban al patio del castillo, Remus miró hacia la imponente piedra y se preguntó si este sería su último recuerdo de llegada a Hogwarts. Quizás todos regresarían para una fiesta de reunión en diez años. Ese era un pensamiento agradable, aunque 1987 parecía completamente imposible en ese momento.

Remus trató de prestar mucha atención a la ceremonia de selección, la línea nerviosa de los pequeños de primer año, el viejo sombrero maltrecho, el semblante severo pero afectuoso de McGonagall. Trató de grabar cada momento en su memoria, pero no fue fácil; había tantas distracciones.

Primero, estaba el ojo de James, que todavía no había explicado. Luego estaba Regulus, que estaba notoriamente ausente. Snape, ceñudo como siempre, sus ojos nunca dejaron la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Lily Evans. Christopher, que seguía tratando de llamar la atención de Remus, y Sirius, que no estaba al tanto de todo lo demás, y simplemente estaba emocionado de estar de regreso en Hogwarts; su verdadero hogar. Remus estaba tratando de disfrutar del buen humor de Sirius sin parecer demasiado como si estuviera mirando. Era una verdadera pieza de arte.

Justo cuando Dumbledore anunció que la cena estaba servida, las puertas al fondo del pasillo se abrieron. Todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver, excepto Remus, que solo necesitaba ver morir la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius para saber quién era.

Regulus no se apresuró a ir a su asiento, como probablemente habría hecho Remus, avergonzado de llamar la atención. No, Regulus era un Black de pies a cabeza y caminaba con su porte real habitual, lentamente y con determinación, con la cabeza en alto. No había evidencia de que James hubiera hecho algún daño, pero Remus pensó que Reg se veía incluso más pálido de lo normal y con los ojos oscuros como si no hubiera dormido mucho últimamente. Un sexto año de Slytherin hizo un gran espectáculo al hacerle espacio, como si fuera un invitado de honor, en lugar de su compañero de escuela. Incluso la atención de Snape se desvió momentáneamente, mientras se inclinaba para estrechar la mano de Regulus.

Todo esto tomó solo unos momentos, pero dejó una marca indeleble en los de séptimo año de Gryffindor, ya que todos miraron a Sirius con cautela.

— Amigo. — dijo James, muy tranquilamente — necesito decirte algo más tarde. En privado. — Miró a Remus y Peter mientras decía esto, para que supieran que estaban incluídos en esto.

Sirius solo asintió y mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante el resto de la comida, solo picoteando su comida. A Remus le dolía el corazón, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su sensación de separación se vio exacerbada sin darse cuenta por Lily y James, que seguían apretándose las manos debajo de la mesa. Remus no sabía cuándo él y Sirius tendrían una oportunidad para estar solos.

Después de la cena, fue una espera casi insoportable el tener que esperar a que Lily y James terminaran con sus nuevos deberes como Head Boy y Girl. Remus asentía en su sillón, sin poder concentrarse en su texto NEWT de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, los párpados cada vez más pesados.

— Psst, Moony — James lo despertó, finalmente, con una suave sacudida — Vamos, todos vamos a arriba.

Remus parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa: la sala común estaba casi vacía.

Arriba, en su dormitorio, todos sus baúles habían llegado, sus camas estaban hechas y sus pijamas dispuestos. La lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales de las ventanas y Remus podía oler una tormenta en su camino: la electricidad y la presión hacían que el aire se sintiera denso y demasiado cerca.

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, y aunque una ventana estaba abierta, la habitación apestaba a cigarrillos fumados sin parar. Se había duchado en algún momento, y su cabello todavía estaba húmedo en las puntas, goteando sobre la camiseta granate que usaba para la cama. Peter acababa de salir del baño, ya en pijama y oliendo levemente a pasta de dientes.

— No me despertaste. — Remus dijo neutralmente a Sirius. Sirius se encogió de hombros, descuidadamente, sentándose en su cama.

— Te veías muy cómodo. Pensé que probablemente te vendría bien dormir un poco. — Se volvió hacia James. — ¿Y bien?

— Se trata de Regulus — dijo James, sin andarse con rodeos.

— ¿Él te hizo eso? — Sirius asintió con la cabeza al ahora muy prominente ojo morado de James.

— Sí. — James asintió. Parecía enojado, una extraña emoción en James. — Sí, intercambiamos algunas palabras en el vagón de los prefectos...

— Palabras.

— Sí — la mandíbula de James estaba tensa, y la parte posterior de su cuello estaba enrojecida. Flexionó los puños — Parece que Regulus y algunos de sus compañeros no soportan el hecho de que Evans sea Head Girl.

— Oh, no — dijo Peter, dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido — James, él no...

— Él fue el que habló. — Dijo James.

— Pero tú no. — Dijo Sirius. Seguía sentado en la cama, con los hombros caídos.

— ¡Prongs! — Remus suspiró, impaciente — ¡¿No lo atacaste primero, no?! Sabes que eso es exactamente lo que todos ellos quieren de nuestro lado. Deberías haberlo ignorado.

— No me lo puso muy fácil. — Espetó James, todavía nervioso. — De todos modos, no te molestes, ya tuve un sermón de Lily.

Remus se preguntó qué le había dicho ella, no podía imaginar que se hubiera tomado muy bien el que James haya hecho de caballero blanco. Pero, Mary había dicho que ella estaba muy conmovida. — No le hice daño, de todos modos — continuó James. Había comenzado a caminar por la habitación, ahora que Sirius se había detenido. — Solo quería callarlo, iba a usar el hechizo de silencio, o tal vez scourgify, ya sabes, pero la pequeña comadreja lo esquivó y trató de que me pegara a mí, así que usé el hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Fue entonces cuando Mulciber se lanzó hacia mí y Evans nos petrificó a los tres. Solo por unos minutos. Aún así, le dí a Regulus, así que por eso tuvo que ir a la enfermería, todo quedó escrito.

— ¿Estás en problemas? — Preguntó Peter, mordiéndose las uñas.

— No — James agitó una mano — Muchos testigos dijeron que Reg provocó todo, y al final fue Gryffindor contra Slytherin, así que McGonagall y Slughorn acordaron darnos otra oportunidad de 'ser civilizados'. — Hizo una mueca ante esto.

— ¿Pero Reg está bien? — Sirius preguntó en voz baja.

— Sí, bien. — James asintió. Dejó de moverse y se rascó la cabeza, torpemente — Hay algo más, sin embargo...

Sirius miró hacia arriba. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su cuerpo, pero no de una manera desafiante, más como de forma protectora.

— ¿Qué?

— Regulus. Cuando Lily lo petrificó, se cayó y tuvimos que levantarlo y dejarlo en un asiento. Se había remangado para batirse en duelo, y cuando lo estaba moviendo, vi... vi... en su brazo... 

— ¿Prongs? — Sirius estaba mirando a su amigo con tal ardor en sus ojos que sus pupilas eran llamas gemelas - parecía desesperado, como si quisiera que James no lo dijera.

— Él tiene la marca.

Peter hizo un ruido y se sentó con fuerza en su cama. Remus se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto, porque no podía pensar en nada más que hacer que no pareciera sospechoso.

Sirius tragó - Remus pudo ver la manzana de Adán moviéndose - luego miró hacia abajo, luego de nuevo a James. Ahora parecía desafiante. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, lo que probablemente tenía la intención de ser casual, excepto que todavía estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, por lo que parecía petulante. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

— Bien, entonces. — Dijo: — Ya sabemos cómo pasó mi familia el verano, entonces. Bien. Está bien. Ha elegido su lado. Yo elegí el mío. — Él asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo consigo mismo. — Bien. — El Repitió.

— Padfoot. — James se acercó a su amigo — Estoy enojado con Reg, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no... no tiene nada que ver contigo, todo el mundo sabe que no eres uno de ellos.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Sirius, casi con violencia. — Está bien. — Apretó sus manos con más fuerza sobre sus brazos y Remus se sintió mareado con la necesidad de correr y envolver sus propios brazos alrededor de él. — ¿Evans está bien?

— Sí, ella está bien. — James dijo: — Quiero decir, creo que estaba herida, pero… bueno, ella es más dura que yo. Es mejor bajo presión.

— ¿Quieres que le hable? A Reg, quiero decir.

— Yo lo dejaría, amigo. — James negó con la cabeza. — McGonagall y Slughorn lo saben todo ahora, solo lo empeorarás.

— ¿Todo? — Sirius miró hacia arriba de nuevo. El borde de sus ojos estaba rojo, pero eso podría ser solo cansancio.

— No todo — admitió James — No sobre la marca, quería dejar eso en tus manos...

— ...Okay. — Sirius miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Todos estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, antes de que James lo intentara de nuevo, heroicamente.

— ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?

— No. — Sirius respondió. — Solo quiero ir a la cama.

— Sí, buena idea. — Dijo James, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

James estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía: hacerse cargo, evaluar y manejar lo de Sirius, pero obviamente el viento estaba fuera de sus velas. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Remus deseaba poder decirle telepáticamente; sabía exactamente que hacer. Pero era una mala idea. No había necesidad de agregar sus propias tonterías a la pila. Simplemente tendría que esperar.

Todos se prepararon para irse a la cama en silencio, desempacaron algunas cosas, reclamaron su espacio en la encimera del baño, volvieron a instalarse en la cómoda y familiar habitación en la que habían compartido toda una infancia. Remus se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a Londres de encima, luego se cepilló los dientes y se vistió para ir a la cama.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, encontró las cortinas corridas alrededor de todas las camas excepto la suya. Los ronquidos leves provenían de Peter, pero James y Sirius aún estaban despiertos. Si Remus se concentraba mucho, incluso podía sentir cómo estaban acostados (James de espaldas, lanzando su snitch dorada de la suerte hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Sirius estaba acurrucado de costado), y cuán relajados estaban (para nada). Sin embargo, eso se sentía como una invasión de la privacidad, así que trató de deslizarse lo más silenciosamente posible hasta su propia cama con dosel, esperando un descanso adecuado por fin.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

— Remus. — La cabeza de Sirius apareció detrás de las cortinas. Remus volvió la cabeza.

— Sirius. — Él susurró en respuesta.

Sirius corrió la cortina y, después de una rápida mirada a las otras camas, Remus se subió tan silenciosamente como pudo. Por dentro estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, pero aún podía ver el cálido contorno de Sirius, arrodillado ante él. Sacudió su varita.

— Sonoro Quiescis.

— James aún no está dormido — advirtió Remus — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar conmigo...?

— Sí — respondió Sirius — Por favor, quédate, solo por un rato. — Extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Remus, apretándola. Remus cedió y finalmente puso sus brazos alrededor de Sirius, acercándolo más. Sintió un inmenso alivio.

— Siento mucho lo de Reg.

— ¡Ni siquiera es mayor de edad!

— Lo sé.

Se separaron y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro. La cabeza de Sirius estaba inclinada, su cabello cubría su rostro. Probablemente recordaba lo bien que podía ver Remus en la oscuridad.

— No puedo creer... sé que es estúpido, debería haber sabido desde el principio que lo haría, pero... no sé, supongo que solo esperaba que él...

— No es estúpido. — Dijo Remus. — Y no sabemos si se unió voluntariamente. Recuerda lo que te hicieron cuando querían que te unieras a él.

Sirius se estremeció, pero no se apartó.

— Sí. — Murmuró. — Dudo que haya llegado tan lejos con Reg. Siempre fue... siempre lo quiso más que a mí. Lo tenía todo; la aprobación de nuestros padres, el respeto que recibes de los sangre pura solo por ser un Black. Nos gusta ser populares y poderosos. Solo... tiene sentido. Por eso somos todos Slytherins.

— No eres un Slytherin.

— No, no lo soy. — Sirius exhaló, tembloroso — Solía pensar...

— ¿Qué?

— Solía pensar… que tal vez no me clasificaron en Gryffindor porque soy valiente o caballeroso, como lo es James. Tal vez simplemente no fui bienvenido en Slytherin porque no tengo la ambición que se necesita.

— ¡¿Ambición?! — Remus lo miró fijamente — Sirius, lo que Reg está haciendo, no es… no es nada de lo que estar orgulloso. Es un cobarde; está haciendo exactamente las cosas para las que fue educado, sin pensar, sin cuestionar.

— Sí, pero…

— Y eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

— Moony...

— De verdad. — Remus dijo esto con tanta seriedad que detuvo a Sirius en seco.

— Gracias. — Sirius sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo, tirando de la tela de la parte inferior del pijama de Remus y oliendo levemente. — Pensé que guardar silencio acerca de ti y de mí sería lo más difícil de este año — dijo — Me olvidé de la estúpida guerra.

— Sí. — Remus no estaba seguro de cómo responder. También deseaba poder olvidarse de la guerra. Sirius lo miró, sintiendo su malestar.

— Todavía es difícil. — Dijo: — Mantener esto en silencio — sus dedos seguían jugando con los puños de la pernera del pantalón de Remus. — Siento que estamos muy separados, cuando los demás están cerca.

— Estamos bastante cerca ahora — ofreció Remus, con la esperanza de animarlo un poco. Funcionó. Sirius tomó esto como una invitación y finalmente lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Se inclinó y cuando sus labios se encontraron, Remus se obligó a sí mismo a olvidarse de todo lo demás, solo por un momento.

Después, se encontraron gateando bajo las mantas en busca de calor, sueño y cariño.

— No debería ponerme demasiado cómodo — bostezó Remus — Será mejor que vuelva a mi cama.

— Todavía no — susurró Sirius, tímidamente.

— Okay. — Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban muy pesados. Corría peligro de quedarse dormido.

— ¿Remus?

— Mm.

— Dime un secreto. — Los dedos de Sirius se curvaron alrededor de los suyos.

— Um. No sé.

— Vamos. Algo bueno. Alegre.

— Er... — Quizás ahora era el momento adecuado. No le gustaba hablar de la familia Black, pero después de todo, no se trataba de Regulus o Walburga. — Podría contarte algo que hice en mi segundo año, si no te enojas...

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Prométeme que no te enojarás. Es un poco... bueno, recuerda que tenía trece años y solo quería ayudar.

— ¡Merlín, Moony, solo dímelo!

— Narcissa — dijo — yo um… le di la idea de usar el juramento inquebrantable. Ya sabes, para salir del compromiso.

El compromiso, no tu compromiso, porque todavía era demasiado doloroso.

Sirius estaba callado. Remus se mordió el labio y volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada para ver el rostro de Sirius. — Realmente lamento haber interferido... Pero tú me diste ese hechizo de lectura, y eras tan... Solo pensé que eras tan increíble, inteligente y valiente, quería hacer algo para ayudarte por una vez.

— ¿Pero no querías decírmelo?

— Yo, er... no, no quería. Al principio no quería presumir de ello. Luego... no sé... había pasado tanto tiempo, simplemente parecía no valer la pena.

— ¡Moony! — Sirius exhaló de nuevo, exasperado esta vez. — ¡Honestamente, tú y tus secretos!

— ¡Perdón!

— No me pidas perdón. — Sirius se rió entre dientes, bostezando de nuevo y moviéndose ligeramente para ponerse cómodo — Supongo que yo pregunté. Y... eso fue jodidamente impresionante. No podría haberlo hecho a los trece años.

— Bueno, no lo hiciste. — Remus sonrió.

— ¿Entonces fuiste y hablaste con mi prima?

— Sí. Ella era aterradora.

— Todavía lo es. — Sirius resopló. — Todos ellos lo son.

— No lo pienses ahora — lo reprendió Remus — O tendré que animarte de nuevo, y no puedo pensar en más secretos esta noche.

— Hay otras formas... — respondió Sirius, astutamente. Remus se rió, esperando que el hechizo silenciador aún estuviera seguro.

— Prostituta.


	121. Séptimo Año: Compra de plumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: homofobia/ comentarios homofóbicos, y bullying.
> 
> Canción (opcional):  
> Close de Nick Jonas.

Viernes 9 de Septiembre de 1977

— Siete años. Siete años en esta escuela. Y no he aprendido nada. — Dijo Remus, mientras buscaba frenéticamente el pasaje correcto en sus libros de Historia.

Habían doce de ellos abiertos, actualmente, y no podía recordar cuál tenía el mejor argumento en contra para la Ley de Reubicación de Pixies de 1382. Siete de los libros estaban abiertos sobre el escritorio frente a él, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Cinco más flotaban en el aire, a la altura de sus ojos, de modo que así pudiera comprobar las referencias a medida que avanzaba.

— Si tú no has aprendido nada, ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos el resto de nosotros? — Christopher sonrió pacíficamente desde su lugar en el suelo. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, libros sobre la alfombra frente a él.

— No he aprendido nada útil. — Remus respondió, impaciente, todavía buscando.

— ¿Y cuál sería tu definición de útil?

— Cualquier cosa que me ayude a aprobar mis EXTASIS.

— Oh, sí, porque te fue tan mal en los Owls... — Christopher bromeó sarcásticamente.

— Los EXTASIS son completamente diferentes. — Remus respondió, finalmente localizando el pasaje que necesitaba, ahora perdiendo su pluma. — Son asquerosamente agotadores... — Encontró su pluma (detrás de la oreja, lo suficientemente vergonzoso), pero ahora... — Mierda.

— ¿Qué? — Christopher miró hacia arriba.

— Perdí mi tintero...

— Deberías conseguirte una de esas pluma autoentintadas. Podemos buscar algunas en Hogsmeade, el próximo fin de semana si te apetece.

— Sí, por qué no... — Remus continuó levantando libros.

— Aquí, tengo un lápiz, si es sólo para tomar notas... — Christopher se arrastró debajo del escritorio ahora para encontrar su mochila. Remus se sintió un poco culpable entonces, por ocupar todo el espacio.

— Lo siento. — Dijo, alejándose de la locura por un momento: — Está bien. Todo estará bien una vez que tengamos el grupo de estudio en funcionamiento de nuevo... 

— ¿Hablas contigo mismo, Moony? — James y Sirius aparecieron con túnicas de quidditch (Sirius todavía estaba oficialmente fuera del equipo, pero nada le impedía usar el campo en los días libres, y al menos lo mantenía distraído).

— Por las bolas de Merlín. — Dijo Sirius, mirando el escritorio de Remus. — ¿No puedes tener tanta tarea después de la primera semana, verdad?

— Estoy leyendo sobre mi tema. — Remus respondió, sintiéndose irritable de nuevo.

— Aquí tienes, Remus. — reapareció Christopher de debajo de la mesa, blandiendo un lápiz.

— ¡Gracias! — Remus lo tomó y comenzó a garabatear en su pergamino.

—Oh, hola Black — asintió Christopher cortésmente, agachando la cabeza.

Remus miró hacia arriba, en medio de un garabato. Sirius miraba a Christopher con una especie de aburrido desdén.

— Hola. — El asintió. Miró a Remus — ¿Tendrán un grupo de estudio hoy?

—No, hoy solo estamos teniendo una sesión estudio normal — explicó Remus. — Pero estaba diciendo que deberíamos concertar una reunión pronto, si la gente todavía quiere hacerlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que quieren! — Christopher dijo con entusiasmo: — La mitad del grupo superó los Owls el año pasado. 

— Sí — dijo Sirius, de la nada. Parecía pensativo, lo cual era peligroso. — Sí, podría unirme este año. ¿Qué piensas, Prongs?

Jamus levantó la vista del sofá, donde estaba limpiando su escoba.

— ¡Amigo, ya estoy bastante ocupado! Lo siento, Remus. 

Remus se encogió de hombros. Miró a Sirius.

— Odiarías estar en un grupo de estudio.

— Bueno, nunca lo sabré a menos que lo intente, ¿verdad? Y siempre dices que este es un año muy importante.

— Mm, he estado diciendo eso durante los últimos tres años, en realidad...

— ¡Y finalmente lo estoy asimilando! — Sirius sonrió. Esa sonrisa de Sirius Black. Incluso con todo entre ellos ahora, era completamente desarmador. — Además — continuó Sirius, mirando a Christopher ahora — podría ser capaz de impartir algo de mi sabiduría.

Remus no lo discutió más. Había aprendido la lección: no le podías decir nada a Sirius; sólo tenía que dejar que lo resolviera por sí mismo. Y sí, probablemente quería unirse al grupo de estudio porque Christopher estaba en él. Pero después de todo; Sirius había tomado la decisión de mantener la relación en silencio; Sirius estaba eligiendo fingir que realmente quería hacer la tarea. Remus simplemente lo aceptaría.

Mientras tanto, Remus sintió como si estuviera cojeando durante la primera mitad del trimestre. No se había sentido tan abrumado por su plan de estudios desde su primer año. Todo parecía diez veces más complicado que el año anterior, y los requisitos del ensayo eran al menos veinticinco centímetros más largos. De repente se sintió muy culpable por pasar todo el verano relajándose y complaciéndose a sí mismo, dejando que el tiempo se le escapara de las manos.

Incluso habiendo dejado Pociones, Astronomía y Herbología, todavía tenía Aritmancia, Historia, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; todo lo cual parecía haber alcanzado nuevas medidas de complejidad a medida que el último año se disponía en pleno apogeo. Sin mencionar las lecciones adicionales que estaba tomando con Madame Pomfrey.

No por primera vez, Remus estaba extremadamente contento de no ser más un prefecto, ya que se encontraba pasando casi todo su tiempo escondido en las entrañas de la biblioteca, escudriñando textos antiguos con polvo en el cabello. Se quedaba ahí durante sus lecciones gratuitas, la mitad de su hora del almuerzo, y la mayoría de las veces todavía estaba allí hasta que Madame Pince lo echaba.

Al final, estaba encantado de reunirse nuevamente con su grupo de estudio, solo para tener un poco de compañía humana.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Christopher se reunió con él fuera del aula de Encantamientos después de las lecciones un jueves. El profesor Flitwick había tenido la amabilidad de entregar su salón de clases un año más.

("¡No tengo ninguna duda de que algún día tendrás tu propio salón de clases, joven Lupin!", Gritó alegremente el pequeño maestro. Remus se sonrojó y no hizo ningún comentario. Un día su secreto saldría a la luz; todos sabrían por qué no era apto para enseñar, ni siquiera para estar en una escuela, ¿Y luego qué?)

— Aquí estoy — respondió Remus a Chris con una sonrisa — ¿Me estabas buscando?

— No particularmente, simplemente no te he visto mucho durante la semana pasada. Ni siquiera en la sala común.

— He estado leyendo durante una hora por las noches — dijo Remus — ... pero solo una vez que la biblioteca está cerrada. — Y antes de que Sirius bajara bostezando a la una diciéndole que se fuera a la cama.

— Admirable dedicación. — asintió Christopher cuando entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a reorganizarla a su gusto. — Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Intenta disfrutar un poco tu último año! 

— Disfruto estudiar. — Remus dijo, con firmeza, desempacando sus libros. Esto no era exactamente una mentira, pero sabía que sonaba a la defensiva.

La verdad era; sabía que estaba trabajando más duro de lo necesario y durante más horas. Pero era mejor que estar despierto toda la noche preocupándose por los otros problemas que lo atormentaban. Todavía no había tenido noticias de Grant, aunque eso podría ser solo por los vagos del puesto de correo muggle. Todavía no le había prestado atención a su madre, aunque sabía que realmente debería hacerlo. Hubieron tres informes de ataques de hombres lobo durante el verano y se realizó un arresto. Llegado el momento, los EXTASIS eran lo único que Remus pensaba que podía afrontar en ese momento.

Y en realidad no creía que nadie lo hubiera extrañado, exactamente; después de todo, ellos también estaban muy ocupados. Lily y James tenían una gran cantidad de nuevas responsabilidades, además de sus EXTASIS. Lily estaba tomando Pociones Avanzadas, James tenía Quidditch. Peter y Dorcas iban y venían, pero parecía mantenerlo a él bastante ocupado, y Marlene estaba trabajando más duro que nunca este año antes de los exámenes de ingreso a la academia de sanadores. Mary, por supuesto, tenía un nuevo novio, lo que la mantenía ocupada.

— Necesitas un descanso. — Christopher estaba diciendo, tomando su propio asiento junto a Remus, como su segundo al mando. — Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

— Está bien. — asintió Remus, como si realmente lo estuviera asimilando.

Estaba bien para Christopher; era un sangre pura. Incluso si no trabajara tan duro como lo hacía, probablemente había un cómodo trabajo en el ministerio esperándolo una vez que terminara la escuela. Aún que Remus trabajara todas las horas del día y sacara una O en cada EXTASIS, todavía no veía mucho futuro más allá de un trabajo de medio tiempo y dependiendo de la ayuda de sus amigos. Eso es si Greyback no lo atrapaba primero, o si el ministerio no lo encerraba.

Los otros estudiantes empezaron a llegar, para que dejaran de hablar de ello. Era un grupo más pequeño que el año pasado, pero todavía una buena docena. No se podía esperar que todos aparecieran durante la primera semana. Sirius vino, para sorpresa de Remus y deleite de las chicas.

— ¡Siéntate aquí, Sirius! — Martha Eriksson, una Hufflepuff de quinto año, lo saludó.

Sirius sonrió cortésmente y asintió, colocándose directamente frente a Remus en la herradura de escritorios. Remus asintió con la cabeza y trató de no mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo antes de aclararse la garganta suavemente y dirigirse a la habitación.

— Hola a todos — sonrió, mirando a su alrededor — Encantado de verlos a todos de regreso. Er. ¿Empezamos eligiendo un tema? ¿Alguien tiene problemas con algo? 

Los de quinto año estaban pasando un mal momento con Astronomía, y Christopher se ofreció como voluntario para guiarlos a través de las teorías de Eudoxo sobre los movimientos planetarios. Tres de los de sexto año estaban atascados en un ensayo de Historia y los de segundo año querían ayuda con Transfiguración.

— Está bien — dijo Remus a los de sexto año — si pueden esperar un poco, primero haré que estos dos hagan lo de Transformaciones...

— Puedo hacer eso — dijo Sirius, de repente.

— ¿De verdad? — Remus parpadeó y levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

— De verdad. — Sirius respondió con frialdad: — Soy mejor en Transformaciones que tú, de todos modos.

— Oh, bien entonces…

Los dos de segundo año parecían muy complacidos de tener a Sirius Black, cuya reputación como rebelde escolar y galán general lo precedía, prestándoles atención, aunque Martha Eriksson parecía un poco molesta.

La sesión, reservada para dos horas, fue muy bien, en opinión de Remus. Trató de no flotar demasiado sobre Sirius, aunque había muchas risas y ruido provenientes de esa esquina de la habitación. Al final, todos parecían haber logrado lo que querían lograr, y Sirius incluso se quedó atrás para ayudar a ordenar la habitación.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí? — Christopher le preguntó a Remus: — Se supone que debo estar patrullando con Lily.

— Estaremos bien. — Dijo Sirius, con lo que probablemente pensó que era una sonrisa muy dulce, pero estaba al borde de la manía.

— Bien. — Christopher le dio una mirada altiva, antes de regresar a Remus — ¿Nos vemos el sábado para comprar las plumas?

— Genial, sí, nos vemos en la sala común después del desayuno. — Remus asintió, ayudando a Sirius a colocar un escritorio en su lugar.

— ¡Nos vemos!

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Sirius dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso sus manos en sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade con él?!

— Dije que lo haría. — Remus frunció el ceño, desconcertado — Necesito una nueva pluma. ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedo encontrarme con ustedes después de comprar las plumas, ¿No?

— Pero pensé que tú y yo estaríamos... Apenas te he visto esta semana.

— No estaríamos solos, James y Peter estarían allí también. No es como si te estuviera quitando algo.

— Lily y James se irán solos. Y Peter y Dorcas, probablemente. — Sirius estaba en peligro real de hacer pucheros, ahora. Remus sabía que debería tratar de evitar enfurruñarse, si podía.

— Puedes unirte a Christopher y a mí, si quieres. — Él dijo. Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Para comprar plumas. 

— Necesitas plumas también. La única razón por la que no tengo ninguna es porque siempre estás tomando las mías.

— Pero Moony...

— No estás celoso, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no. — Sirius negó con la cabeza y regresó a los escritorios, usando su varita para poner todo en orden. Suspiró, pesadamente —   
Iré a comprar plumas, entonces.

Remus sintió una punzada de culpa.

— Veré si puedo deshacerme de Chris después. ¿O podríamos encontrar a los demás e ir a tomar una copa?

— No voy a ir a Madame Puddifoot. — Sirius dijo sombríamente, una pizca de humor regresando a su rostro. Remus sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Gracias a Dios. Sino dejarías de gustarme. 

— Como si pudieras. — Sirius lo tomó de la muñeca y lo acercó más, besándolo con fuerza en los labios.

Oh, pensó Remus, no hemos hecho esto en un tiempo. Entonces se sintió realmente culpable. Quizás Sirius tenía razón: había estado tan absorto en todo lo demás que había descuidado la única cosa que podría haberlo hecho todo un poco más soportable.

Se separaron y Sirius miró hacia la puerta, lamiendo sus labios.

— ¿Tienes que salir corriendo a la biblioteca o a alguna parte?

Remus negó con la cabeza. Sirius sonrió. — Bien. Coloportus.

La cerradura de la puerta se cerró con un clic.

...

Sábado 17 de Septiembre de 1977

—¿Has encantado tus malditas cortinas para cerrarlas, tú idiota?— La voz de James despertó a Remus y a Sirius el sábado de Hogsmeade.

Remus se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se quedó mirando las cortinas, que temblaron cuando James intentó entrar. Sirius tomó un enfoque más casual, rodando lentamente y gimiendo.

— Lárgate, Potter.

— ¡Te perderás el desayuno!

— Bajaré en un momento.

— ¡Hogsmeade hoy, no te olvides! Sala común a las diez en punto.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Prongs!

— Encantador. — James murmuró, pero las cortinas dejaron de temblar, y unos momentos después se pudo escuchar sus pasos alejarse, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Remus exhaló. Apretó una mano contra su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza y deseó que se calmara.

— Cristo. — Respiró.

— ¿Te pusiste nervioso, Moony? — Sirius sonrió, rodando sobre su espalda y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

— Realmente necesito dejar de quedarme dormido aquí.

— Todo está bien. El encanto aguantó, ¿no?

— Tú y James tienen problemas para respetar ciertos límites. — Remus apartó las pesadas sábanas.

— Probablemente. ¡Oye, no te vayas! — Sirius se acercó a su brazo.

— ¡El desayuno! — Insistió Remus, buscando su ropa interior.

Se lavaron, se vistieron y se apresuraron a bajar al Gran Comedor, justo a tiempo para las últimas tostadas y unas cuantas cucharadas de avena.

— Lo espero de Black, pero no es propio de ti el perderte el desayuno, Remus — comentó Lily, echando un vistazo a su copia de El Profeta. 

— Me quedé despierto hasta tarde leyendo. — Dijo Remus. — Puedo levantarme tarde un sábado, si quiero...

— No estaba diciendo que no puedes. — Ella gruñó, como si él estuviera siendo demasiado sensible. Bajó el periódico. —Estaba patrullando con Christopher Barley ayer por la noche. Él mencionó que hoy iban a ir a Hogsmeade juntos... 

— ¿Mmph? — Remus la miró sin vergüenza, la boca llena de tostadas y miel.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Todos lo miraban, de repente, con diversos grados de divertida curiosidad. El tragó. — Sí. Solo para Scrivenshaft's, necesito una nueva pluma.

— Te llevas bastante bien con él, ¿no? — Lily preguntó, inocentemente.

— Hacemos el grupo de estudio juntos...

— ¿Él te pidió ir, Remus? — Mary se unió.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de hoy?

— Oh, vamos — sonrió —Chris definitivamente es... ya sabes; 'de esa manera'. Es muy afeminado.

— ¿Lo es? — Remus preguntó, incómodo. — No me había dado cuenta. Solo vamos a comprar plumas, nada más.

— Pero si le gustas...

— Merlín, déjalo en paz, ¿quieres? — Sirius dijo, con vehemencia, mirando a ambas chicas — El hecho de que Christopher sea… lo que sea, no significa que Moony automáticamente tenga que salir con él. No está tan desesperado.

— Oi — dijo Remus, aliviado por la interrupción — ¡¿Quién dijo que estoy desesperado?!

— Exactamente. — Sirius asintió — ¿Ves? No está interesado.

— Oh, pero Chris es realmente agradable — dijo Lily — pensé que harían una buena pareja. Intereses similares y todo eso.

— Quizás Moony no quiera salir con alguien similar a él. — Intervino Sirius, dejando su taza de café un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Remus subrepticiamente puso una mano en su rodilla debajo de la mesa, esperando calmarlo. Sirius lo miró y luego miró su plato. Afortunadamente, recibió el mensaje.

— No puedes dejar que esas cosas te molesten. — Remus susurró en el camino de regreso a la sala común, tan pronto como los demás estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

— Te deberían molestar a tí. — Sirius respondió, todavía herido.

— Sí, pero debes aprender a ser más sutil si vamos a...

— Oh, volvemos a esto otra vez. — Sirius suspiró profundamente — Lo siento, no soy tan bueno en toda esta mierda de tener secretros como tú.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus lo miró fijamente. Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos y murmuró:

— Nada. — Aceleró, alcanzando a James y dejando que Remus caminara solo.

— ¿Todo está bien?— Lily disminuyó la velocidad, mientras James y Sirius comenzaban a charlar animadamente delante de ellos.

— Sí — Remus respondió.

Ahora estaba de mal humor. ¿Quién se creía Sirius que era, quejándose de lo difícil que era guardar secretos, cuando fue su idea mantener la relación en silencio en primer lugar? Debería irse con Chris e ignorar a Sirius por el resto del día, eso le mostraría.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntaba Lily.

— ¿Hm? 

— Sirius — Lily asintió con la cabeza hacia los dos chicos de cabello negro en el frente — ¿Está siendo un idiota? Porque le daré permiso a James para golpearlo, si está actuando de manera extraña acerca de que eres... 

— Oh, no, nada de eso — Remus agitó una mano y forzó una sonrisa — Era algo más. Cosas estúpidas, no te preocupes.

Christopher estaba esperando en la sala común, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia él. — ¿Listo?— Preguntó alegremente.

— Sí — asintió Chris, emocionado — También tengo una lista de libros que quiero buscar, ¿Si te parece bien? Quiero decir, si tienes tiempo, antes de que tengas que encontrarte con tus amigos... 

— Tú también eres mi amigo, Chris. — Remus dijo, esperando que Sirius escuchara.

Era un día agradable, soleado para ser finales de Septiembre, con sólo un leve frío en el aire, lo que significó que cuando los estudiantes caminaron hasta el pueblo, la mayoría de ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente calientes como para quitarse sus pesadas capas. Remus mantuvo la suya puesta, porque rara vez se quitaba las capas, pero Chris se encogió de hombros una vez que llegaron a la primera fila de tiendas.

— ¡Ooooh, míralo! — Un agudo silbido de lobo sonó detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Barty Crouch y Regulus Black no muy lejos, ambos riéndose burlonamente.

— Ingnóralos. — Chris le murmuró a Remus: — Están en mi clase de Pociones, son unos idiotas.

— Vamos — dijo Remus — Veamos tu lista...

Pasaron juntos un par de horas agradables sin que nadie los molestara. Remus compró una de las elegantes plumas autoentintadas, así como una ordinaria como respaldo. Luego fueron a la librería y Christopher compró tanto que tuvo que realizar un hechizo de ingravidez en la bolsa solo para llevarlo todo de regreso.

— Mi baúl ya está casi lleno — se rió — Con todos los libros muggle que traje conmigo ¿Has leído 'Otras voces, otras salas'?

— No, no leí mucho este verano...

Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que decidieron dirigirse a las Tres Escobas como última parada. Remus casi tenía ganas de perdonar a Sirius, ya que se había calmado, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por ver a los demás con Christopher.

— Lily dijo que le habías contado que íbamos a venir a Hogsmeade... — dijo, casualmente. Christopher frunció el ceño.

— Sí, creo que solo surgió en la conversación.

— Sabes que es una de mis mejores amigas — dijo Remus, esperando que no sonara demasiado como si estuviera acusando a Chris de algo — Así que... ella sabe que soy gay...

— Mm, ella sabe que yo también. — Dijo Christopher. — O supongo que lo hace. La mayoría de la gente lo descubrió antes que yo, creo. Sin embargo, Lily es una chica muy agradable.

— Sí, claro — asintió Remus. — La cosa es que creo que ella pensó que esto era… um… ya sabes, como si esto fuera una cita en Hogsmeade. Por lo que... solo... si vemos a mis amigos, ellos podrían actuar un poco graciosos.

— Oh — dijo Chris, luciendo confundido — Er… ¿Ok? ¿Preferirías que no fuéramos al pub, en caso de que estén allí?

— ¡No! — Remus dijo, rápidamente - sabía que estaba haciendo un desastre al intentar explicarse — Solo quise decir...

— ¡Aquí vienen! — Esa mala voz los interrumpió de nuevo. Acababan de doblar una esquina y encontraron su camino bloqueado por los dos Slytherin de sexto año.

— Oh, piérdete, ¿Quieres? — Remus suspiró, impaciente. — Ve y encuentra a alguien más a quien molestar.

— Cuidado, Loony Lupin — se rió Regulus — ¡Chrissy chico, eres tú, el chico que le gusta chupar penes!

Chris se puso rojo brillante y se miró los pies. En un ataque de rabia, Remus retiró su varita y adoptó una postura de duelo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Black!  
— Gritó: — ¡O le diré a tu mami que todavía juegas quidditch!

Regulus frunció el ceño y sacó su propia varita.

—Sí — agregó otra voz — ¡Y les diré a todos tus espeluznantes compañeros cómo mojaste la cama hasta los diez años! — Sirius apareció junto al hombro de Remus. Remus se rió.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— Sip.

— ¡Cállate! — Regulus estalló, enojado. No se ponía rojo cuando se estaba avergonzado, solo se ponia un poco más pálido. — ¡Flagrante! 

— ¡Protego! — Sirius gritó, desviando la maldición justo a tiempo.

— ¡Solo espera! — Regulus gruñó, retrocediendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, darme detención? — Sirius se rió — Estoy temblando en mis botas. Corre, hermanito.

Regulus apretó los puños.

— ¡No eres hermano mío! — Escupió, mientras se volvía y se alejaba, Barty lo seguía, luciendo molesto porque no se había divertido.

— Por mí está bien. — Sirius dijo, en voz baja, en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Remus y Chris — ¿Tres escobas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota personal: ¡Hola! Me he dado cuenta de que he cometido un error, he dejado a los Owls en sus siglas en inglés pero he cambiado las de los NEWTs por EXTASIS. ¡Perdón! Cuando termine de subir todos los capítulos, voy a editar y arreglar todos esos errores. Gracias por leer y que tengan un lindo


	122. Séptimo Año: La mente maestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> Ride a white swan de T. Rex.

No pudo haber sido una coincidencia que Sirius hubiera aparecido exactamente en el momento correcto, pero Remus estaba tan aliviado en ese momento que no mencionó el tema. Sirius estaba siendo tan amigable con Chris, y Remus no quería iniciar ningún tipo de discusión. Lo que fuera que había sucedido esa mañana claramente había sido una casualidad; todo estaba bien, todos estaban felices.

— No puedo creer que todavía se le permita ser prefecto. — Lily dijo, ferozmente, cuando escuchó lo que había sucedido con Regulus. — Ha estado peor que nunca este año, y no me hagas empezar con ese chico Crouch, me da escalofríos. — Se estremeció visiblemente y James le rodeó los hombros con un brazo galante.

Christopher se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

— Está bien, puedo manejar a esos dos idiotas.

No habían mencionado lo que Regulus había dicho realmente durante su recuento, a petición de Chris. Aún así, parecía un poco abrumado, sentado con los cuatro merodeadores y la Head Girl en Las tres escobas. El propio círculo social de Christopher era bastante pequeño y, en general, mucho más tranquilo.

— Debería darles una lección — dijo Sirius, señalando a Rosmerta para otra ronda de cerveza de mantequilla.

— Otra más. — suspiró Remus, en voz baja.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas estabas pensando, Pads? — James se inclinó, emocionado.

— Necesito pensarlo bastante. — Dijo Sirius, acariciando su barbilla pensativamente, como un viejo profesor.

— No hemos hecho una broma en años — intervino Peter, con los ojos brillantes No desde... eh...

— Los hongos bubo-tubérculos. — Dijo Remus, sorbiendo su bebida.

— Es mejor si te cubres los oídos, Christopher — advirtió Lily con ironía — No hay forma de detenerlos una vez que están en modo de planificación.

Remus le sacó la lengua. Era bastante cierto; ya estaba empezando a sentir esas familiares mariposas en su estómago que siempre sentía cuando los merodeadores se embarcaban en una nueva misión.

— No lastimarían a nadie... ¿verdad? — Chris miró ansiosamente a Sirius y James, quienes estaban haciendo su comunicación telepática, sonriéndose el uno al otro como locos y moviendo las cejas.

— ¡¿Por qué nos estás mirando a nosotros?! — Sirius le guiñó un ojo — Moony es el peligroso.

— Cómo te atreves. — Remus respondió, sonriendo — Todos saben que ustedes tres me llevan por mal camino. De todos modos, es séptimo año y ya hemos hecho todo lo que se podía hacer.

— ¡Ten algo de imaginación! — James dijo: — No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto del chico que una vez literalmente cambió el tiempo solo para divertirse un poco.

— ¡¿Ese fuiste tú?! — Chris gritó, luciendo ofendido. Remus gruñó.

— No lo hice 'literalmente'. Solo jugamos con los relojes. 

— Cuando teníamos once años — dijo Sirius — Tú solo organizaste e implementaste un ataque de polvo pica-pica a gran escala contra los chicos de Slytherin.

— Semillas de rosa mosqueta. — Remus corrigió.

— ¡Y! — Peter agregó, saltando emocionado: — Tú fuiste quien perfeccionó el hechizo de expansión del jabón cuando volamos todos los inodoros en segundo año.

— Ok, sí, ayudé con eso... ¡Pero fue un trabajo en equipo!

— Remus, ¿No fuiste tú quien inventó ese hechizo de intercambio de palabras para evitar que los Slytherin usaran insultos? — Preguntó Lily, sonriéndole dulcemente, con la lengua entre los dientes.

— ¡Oh, me gustó ese! — Chris se animó un poco.

— Yo no lo inventé. — Remus dijo: — Yo solo... eh... hice la investigación.

— Ya ves. —James le dijo a Christopher. — Moony es nuestra mente maestra en el crimen. Sin él, no seríamos las leyendas que somos hoy.

Christopher miró a Remus, evidentemente viéndolo bajo una luz completamente nueva. Remus suspiró pesadamente.

— Los odio a todos.

— ¿Eso significa que nos ayudarás con esta broma?

— ... Sí.

— ¡Yo también ayudaré! — Chris dijo, de repente, luciendo más feliz que horas atrás.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios. — Lily gimió. — Supongo que será mejor que alguien los vigile mucho, aunque solo sea por su salud y seguridad... Estoy dentro.

— Excelente. — James sonrió.

Remus les sonrió a todos, tratando de ignorar la sensación de ansiedad que crecía en su pecho.

...

Lunes 3 de Octubre de 1977

"Querido Remus,

Perdón por no haberte escrito antes, he estado muy ocupado. Perdón también por mi mala escritura. Estoy en el pub de mi tía Val en Hove y es muy agradable. Ella me deja trabajar aquí y quedarme en su habitación libre, pero me mudaré para vivir solo cuando tenga algo de dinero ahorrado. Espero que vengas a verme cuando puedas. Puedes llamarme al número de la parte inferior si quieres.

Espero que la escuela esté bien. Espero que Syri Sirus Siry, tu amigo de pelo largo, te esté cuidando tan bien como tú me cuidaste a mí.

Todo el amor

Grant Chapman.

PD: ¿Escuchaste que Marc Bolan murió? En un accidente automovilístico. Pensé en ti cuando me enteré, espero que no estés demasiado triste."

Remus sostuvo la carta, escrita en un trozo de papel rayado estrecho arrancado de un cuaderno de ejercicios, y suspiró aliviado. Lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, sonriendo para sí mismo. Grant estaba a salvo. Grant estaba a salvo.

— ¿De quién era? — Preguntó James, captando la sonrisa de Remus.

— Un amigo de St. Edmund's — respondió Remus con facilidad. Sirius miró hacia arriba y Remus asintió levemente. Sirius también sonrió. Remus se aclaró la garganta y regresó a su desayuno — Marc Bolan murió.

— ¡Oh no! — Mary, Lily y Sirius dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Quién es... — comenzó James,

— El cantante de T.Rex.

— ¡Oh si! ¿No era esa la banda muggle con la que estaban obsesionados en el primer año?

Mary hizo una mueca, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Estos sangre pura...

— Oi. — Dijo Sirius, empujándola con el codo. — Sin embargo, son noticias realmente malas. Oye, yo sé lo que deberíamos hacer...

— No. — Lily dijo, de repente — ¡Conozco esa mirada, Black!

— ¿Qué? — Pintó poniendo su expresión más inocente. Lily no se dejó engañar.

— Nada de fiestas.

— Oh, vamos Evans, es por...

— Te diré lo que le dije a James. — Ella negó con la cabeza — Los cumpleaños están bien, pero no durante los exámenes, ¡Y no tan pronto, apenas acabamos de comenzar!

— ¿Prongs? — Sirius miró a su amigo. James parecía incómodo.

— Lo siento, amigo, estuve de acuerdo con eso... ya sabes, Head Boy y todo eso...

— ¡Traición! — Sirius lo señaló dramáticamente — ¡Embustero! ¡Traidor!

— Está bien, cálmate... — Lily se puso de pie. — Te dejaré celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿No? Deja a James en paz.

— ¿Te vas? — James la miró.

— Pociones. — Ella respondió: — Quiero llegar temprano para preguntarle algo a Slughorn.

— Te acompañaré. — James también se puso de pie, ansioso. Sirius frunció el ceño, pero James no se dio cuenta. Tomó la mano de Lily, y sin apartar la mirada de ella dijo — ¿Nos vemos en seguida, Pads? Y nos vemos en el almuerzo, Moony... 

— Nos vemos — asintió Remus, alcanzando más tostadas.

Sirius se quedó mirando a la pareja mientras salían del pasillo, con las cabezas inclinadas cerca mientras charlaban alegremente.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?

— ¿Qué? — Remus untó con mantequilla su tostada y reflexionó sobre los méritos de la miel contra la mermelada.

— ¡Prongs no quiere una fiesta!

— Bueno, es bastante temprano en el año...

— A esta altura del año pasado él hubiera estado totalmente a favor. Es ella.

— Dios mío — se rió Mary — Ya sé que está mal contigo, señor Black.

— No hay nada malo en mí, soy el mismo de siempre, es...

— ¡Exactamente! — Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él — Nunca cambias. Estás celoso.

— No. — Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se encorvó en su asiento. Sus piernas se estiraron debajo de la mesa y chocaron contra las de Remus. — Como si tuviera celos de él.

— No de James — Mary puso los ojos en blanco — Estás celoso de Lily. Ella se ha llevado a tu mejor amiga y ahora te sientes descuidado, ¿verdad?

Sirius se quedó muy callado. Miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a mirar a Mary.

— No. — Dijo, muy ferozmente, levantándose. — Voy a Pociones. — Murmuró, alejándose de la mesa del desayuno. Mary suspiró profundamente, al igual que hacían las chicas cuando pensaban que los chicos eran particularmente densos.

— Honestamente. — Ella gruñó. — Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿No es así, Remus?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Solo quería desayunar en paz. Mary también le hizo una mueca. — Chicos. — Dijo exasperada: — No tienen emociones, todos ustedes. Bien, estoy libre esta mañana, iré a la biblioteca. ¿Tú?

— Sí, pero tengo algo más que hacer.

— Como quieras — sonrió, levantándose y saliendo también.

Finalmente solo, la mente de Remus comenzó a trabajar, el comienzo de una idea formándose. No estaba en desacuerdo exactamente con Lily: las fiestas eran una distracción enorme y no eran justas para todos los demás. Pero al mismo tiempo, odiaba ver sofocada la emoción de Sirius; particularmente por James, quien siempre había sido una fuerza totalmente positiva en su vida.

No pudo evitar sentir que él, Remus, debería poder hacer algo para animar a Sirius. Después de todo, había hecho cosas más locas antes. Pero qué podía hacer...

Para distraerse, volvió a leer la carta de Grant cuando terminó de comer, luego escribió una respuesta rápida.

"Querido Grant,

Gracias por tu carta. Me alegro mucho de que todo vaya bien con tu tía.

Me encantaría ir a verte en Navidad, si no entonces, tal vez durante el verano. Intentaré llamar tan pronto como pueda, con suerte el primer fin de semana de Noviembre.

¡Mierda de noticias sobre Bolan! Gracias por decírmelo, no tenemos noticias aquí.

Hablamos pronto,

Remus. "

Se lo enviaría a los Potter a primera hora. Sin embargo, no había resuelto el problema de Sirius. Remus tenía un sentido tan fuerte que necesitaba hacer algo, un gesto. No algo romántico exactamente, pero… dramático. Quería hacer algo por sí mismo, algo que enorgulleciera a Sirius de él. Esto no era un secreto, se dijo Remus; no en el sentido habitual. Era una sorpresa. Un presente.¡¿Pero qué?!

Justo cuando Remus se estaba levantando para salir del pasillo, Emmeline Vance pasó flotando en una bruma de dulce perfume y cabello rubio. Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Remus y él trotó para alcanzarla.

— ¡Oye! ¡Hola, Emmeline! Te puedo pedir un favor…?

...

Viernes 7 de Octubre de 1977

Le había tomado toda la semana entre las lecciones y la tarea, pero Remus finalmente lo había resuelto a tiempo para el viernes por la mañana. Era un poco loco, por eso no se lo había contado a nadie. Podrían pensar que era un poco extraño, ir tan lejos solo para animar a Sirius. Pero parecía tan valioso en ese momento; hacer feliz a Sirius.

Las instrucciones de Emmeline habían sido relativamente claras, pero Remus había hecho algunos de sus propios ajustes por si acaso. Él le había pagado con lo último que le quedaba de sus cigarrillos y le había hecho jurar que iba a guardar el secreto, aunque ella había dicho que no lo diría de todos modos porque le gustaba mucho la idea; también amaba a Marc Bolan. Los días siguientes los pasó haciendo trabajos preliminares en la biblioteca, escondido en su escritorio favorito cerca de una de las ventanas traseras, donde había buena luz.

El viernes por la mañana, se despertó temprano, incluso antes que James, tomó prestada la capa de invisibilidad y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Hizo una nota mental sobre mejorar en los hechizos de tiempo mientras bostezaba en su camino por los pasillos, tocando cada retrato, estatua y armadura con su varita.

Para cuando todos los demás comenzaron a despertar, Remus había terminado y dormía en un sillón de la sala común.

— ¡Buenos días, Moony! — James lo despertó alegremente, con el equipo completo de quidditch, escoba en mano.

— Mm buenos días...

— ¡Nos vemos en Encantamientos! — Llamó mientras salía por el agujero del retrato. Remus se sentó derecho y escuchó con atención.

Silencios... pasos... James silbando... luego... ¡Sí! La señora gorda empezó a cantar en falsete agudo;

"Ride it on out like a bird in the sky ways

Ride it on out like you were a bird

Fly it all out like an eagle in a sunbeam

Ride it on out like you were a bird…”

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — Exclamó James.

Remus sonrió y golpeó el aire. Funcionó.

El resto de la mañana fue un caos delicioso. Todos los retratos del castillo habían comenzado a cantar "Ride a White Swan" repetidas veces, y no solo los retratos. Cada radio, gramófono, tocadiscos, estatua, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ruido ahora sonaba a todo volumen con el mayor éxito de Marc Bolan.

La mejor parte era que la mayoría de los estudiantes nacidos de muggles también cantaban, ya que era una canción muy pegadiza.

El escándalo fue tan malo al final, que McGonagall anunció que las lecciones se cancelarían por el día mientras los maestros resolvían cómo detener el canto; Remus había agregado una medida de seguridad que significaba que 'Silencio' solo hacía que la música aumentara de volumen.

Sirius estaba emocionado, por supuesto.

— ¿Quién piensas que lo hizo? — Peter preguntó, emocionado en la mesa del desayuno.

Al fondo, unas niñas de sexto año cantaban junto con el diminuto barítono de la armadura;

“Wear a tall hat like a druid in the old days

Wear a tall hat and a tattooed gown

Ride a white swan like the people of the Beltane

Wear your hair long, babe you can't go wrong...”

— No necesito pensarlo mucho, yo sé quién fue. — Sirius dijo, con aire de suficiencia.

Remus sonrió. Mary se inclinó ansiosamente.

— ¡¿Quién?!

— ¡Prongs, obviamente! — Sirius dijo: — Probablemente está tratando de compensarme por lo de la fiesta.

El estómago de Remus se hundió. El idiota.

— Caray — dijo Mary — ¿James? ¿Solo él? — Ella parecía escéptica. La buena Mary. 

— Increíble, ¿verdad? — Sirius seguía diciendo: — ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Prongs conocía alguna canción de T-Rex!

— Mm. — Remus dijo, irritado — Que gracioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Mary le dio un codazo — ¡Pensé que te gustaba T-rex!

— Así es. — Remus respondió con los labios apretados. Él se paró. — Si se cancelan las lecciones, supongo que iré a ponerme al día con algunas tareas.

Sirius miró hacia arriba, confundido.

— Pensé que íbamos a... eh... ¿Jugar al ajedrez? — Remus se encogió de hombros.

— No estoy de humor. — Se fue rápidamente, antes de que su enojo se volviera demasiado obvio.

Fue a la biblioteca, por supuesto (era el único lugar tranquilo en el castillo) pero no podía concentrarse en nada, además, alguien se había atrevido a sentarse en su asiento favorito. Eran solo dos niños de segundo año, Gryffindors; si quería podía jugar la carta de merodeador, fácilmente podría hacer que se movieran. Pero estaba con ganas de sufrir en silencio, así que eligió un escritorio menor.

Alguien había tallado algo en la madera, quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, todo en este maldito castillo era tan antiguo. Era un poema, unas pocas líneas de tonterías adolescentes.

Nunca beses a tu amante en las puertas del jardín

El amor es ciego, ¡Pero no tus vecinos!

Remus resopló, a su pesar. Estúpido poema. Ni siquiera rimaba correctamente.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeño gruñón? 

Remus miró hacia arriba para ver a Sirius caminar hacia él, moviéndose suavemente entre los grandes escritorios de estudio. Un grupo de chicas sentadas detrás de Remus soltaron unas risas ruidosamente. Remus se encorvó aún más en su asiento, cruzando los brazos.

— Estoy ocupado. — Gruñó, abriendo el libro más cercano a una página al azar.

— Mm, ya veo. — Sirius agarró una silla, la giró y se sentó a horcajadas, cruzando los brazos a lo largo del respaldo y apoyando la barbilla en ellos, mirando a Remus de esa manera molesta, con su molesta sonrisa.

— Vete. — Remus dijo, mirando su libro.

— Moony. — Sirius sonrió — Fuiste tú, ¿no?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Sirius resopló — Idiota, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

— No tenía ganas.

— Okay…

— No sé...

— ¿Podría ser porque estás completamente loco, además de ser un idiota con mal carácter?

— Lárgate. — Remus estaba empezando a sonreír. Odiaba que Sirius siempre pudiera hacer eso. Sirius dio un pequeño suspiro.

— Sabes, Moony, si insistes en ser tan reservado todo el tiempo, ocurrirán malentendidos...

— Lo sé. — Remus se sintió incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que Sirius fuera el lógico. — Lo siento. — Sus hombros se hundieron y miró hacia abajo con nerviosismo. — ¿Te gustó, sin embargo?

— ¡Por supuesto que me gustó idiota! — Sirius exclamó, golpeando su mano en el escritorio. — Es increíble, Remus. Gracias. Yo... — Sirius se sonrojó levemente — Realmente me encanta.

— ¿Te encanta? — Remus lo miró.

— Sip. Siempre amé tu magia. Es tan... tú.

— Cállate. — Remus sintió que se sonrojaba. Era incluso más difícil no sonreír, cada músculo de su rostro estaba conspirando contra él.

Pateó el pie de Sirius debajo de la mesa. Sirius le devolvió la patada.


	123. Séptimo Año: El caer de la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: capítulo sombrío. 
> 
> Canción (opcional):  
> Stop crying your heart out de Oasis.

Viernes 4 de noviembre de 1977 - 2:00 AM. Torre de Gryffindor.

— Creo que hay algo en la idea del cambio de color. — James arrastraba las palabras, usando su copa para gesticular salvajemente. Afortunadamente, estaba vacía y no derramó nada.

— No, es demasiado obvio — Sirius negó con la cabeza, tan borracho como James, pero manejándose notablemente bien, por una vez.

— Además — Lily bostezó, desde donde estaba sentada en el suelo, asintiendo con la cabeza contra la rodilla de James. — ¿Qué cambiamos? ¿El color de sus capas?

— ¡Todo su dormitorio! — Sugirió Mary, la única que seguía bailando, pasando sus brazos lentamente sobre su cabeza y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de una sensual Nina Simone. — ¡Cambio de imagen completo! ¡Rosa brillante!

— ¿Por qué rosa, sin embargo? — Sirius dijo: — A algunas personas les puede gustar el rosa.

— ¡Ja, habla por tí, Black! — Marlene le hizo una mueca. Estaba sentada boca abajo en un sillón, sus piernas colgando sobre el respaldar, el largo cabello rubio tocando el suelo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Mary que se movía frente a la chimenea.

Eran los últimos en pie después de la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Sirius, que había sido tan ruidosa y exagerada como de costumbre. El único que quedaba y que no era de séptimo año era Christopher, que parecía estar luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se mantuvo valientemente, tomando notas para la broma contra los Slytherin en la que estaban intercambiando ideas.

— Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podríamos conseguir sus capas? — Peter preguntó, jugueteando con la etiqueta de su botella de cerveza — Tuvimos el mismo problema en el primer año, ¿Recuerdan? Con el polvo que pica.

— Oh, sí — asintió James — Así es, fue más fácil colarse en su sala común que averiguar cómo los elfos domésticos organizaban la ropa...

— ¿Cómo se metieron? — Marlene preguntó, frunciendo el ceño — No pueden haber perfeccionado un hechizo de invisibilidad a la edad de once años...

— No nos hagas preguntas y no te diremos mentiras, McKinnon. — Sirius le guiñó un ojo. También estaba viendo a Mary bailar, con los ojos brillantes de intoxicación. — De todos modos, hemos decidido no hacerlo.

— Tú decidiste. — James corrigió.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

— Ya pasó, ya no lo es. — Peter le arrojó un cojín. Sirius tiró uno hacia atrás, luego James lanzó otro, y pronto todos estaban borrachos tirando cojines de un lado a otro, riendo tontamente.

— Bien — se rió Marlene, después de desviar uno grande y redondo de terciopelo — Me voy a la cama. — Colocó las manos sobre la alfombra y se movió hacia adelante con cuidado. Se sacudió los jeans mientras se levantaba, un poco temblorosa en sus pies, luego se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas.

— ¡No! — Mary la agarró por la cintura — ¡No te vayas, Marls, baila conmigo!

Marlene se rió levemente, pero Remus captó un extraño destello de molestia en el rostro generalmente plácido de Marlene mientras se soltaba suavemente de Mary y retrocedía.

— Estoy segura de que alguno de los chicos te complacerá. — Ella dijo, brevemente — ¡Buenas noches a todos!

— ¡Adiós! — Ellos respondieron a coro. Remus se preguntó vagamente qué estaba pasando entre las dos mejores amigas, pero estaba demasiado borracho y somnoliento para pensar mucho en ello.

— Creo que yo también subiré. — Christopher ya estaba de pie, como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien más admitiera la derrota para no ser el primero. — ¡Pero no decidan nada sin mí!

— Realmente no creo que nadie vaya a formular un plan esta noche. — Lily bostezó de nuevo. — Nos vemos mañana, Chris.

— Buenas noches. — El chico más joven los saludó a todos a su manera torpe y alegre.

— Si nadie quiere bailar conmigo... — suspiró Mary, moviéndose para apagar el tocadiscos — supongo que será mejor que también tenga mi sueño de belleza.

— Y yo —Peter se levantó, echándose hacia atrás los restos de su bebida.

— Y yo... — Lily se estaba levantando, cuando James la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó.

— No te vayas todavía...

— Mmm... — Ella se acurrucó en él, adormilada, y se convirtieron en una unidad, acurrucados en el gran sillón de cuero. Remus parpadeó y se maravilló una vez más de como todos se habían burlado de James durante años acerca de su certeza de que él y Lily estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Es curioso cómo funcionan las cosas.

— Absolutamente obsceno. — Sirius gruñó, haciendo una mueca a la pareja. — Bueno, si esa es la forma en que va seguir la fiesta, seguiré el ejemplo de Wormtail... ¿Vienes, Moony?

— Sí. — Remus se levantó del sofá que habían estado compartiendo (manteniendo una distancia cortés y discreta, como lo habían hecho toda la noche).

Siguieron a Peter y descubrieron que estaba encerrado en el baño, cepillándose los dientes ruidosamente y haciendo gárgaras. Remus estaba exhausto y se sentó en el borde de su cama para esperar, bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

— ¿Buen cumpleaños? — Le preguntó a Sirius.

— Brillante. — Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Que bien.

— ... Si esperamos hasta que Pete se duerma...

— Mala idea, Padfoot, especialmente si James no ha regresado todavía. De todos modos, estoy hecho polvo. — Bostezó de nuevo, como para probar su punto — En otro momento. — Eso era una pequeña mentira piadosa. Después de demasiados casi accidentes, Remus había estado tratando de limitar la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la cama de Sirius. Hacerlo se veía tan furtivo y deshonesto.

— Otro momento. — Sirius suspiró. — Solo... es mi cumpleaños, y apenas te he visto.

— ¡He estado aquí todo el día! — Esto era cierto, por supuesto, pero era cierto para todos los merodeadores y Lily.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Sirius negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

Remus lo sabía, pero no tenía una respuesta que complaciera a Sirius. Este mismo problema seguía surgiendo y, francamente, Remus se estaba cansando de eso. Especialmente porque no había forma posible de resolverlo hasta que Sirius finalmente se decidiera. Cansado y volviéndose más irritable a cada segundo, Remus se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente a su pijama.

Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó a él, cruzando el rayo de luz de la luna que atravesaba las antiguas tablas del suelo. — No me estás evitando, ¿verdad? — Preguntó.

— ¡No! — Remus murmuró: — Estoy ocupado. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — Eso ya lo había dicho una vez, lo había dicho mil veces.

— Okay. — Sirius dijo, lentamente. — Solo, ya sabes. Lily y James también están ocupados, pero todavía parecen encontrar tiempo para...

— Sin embargo, no somos Lily y James, ¿No es así? — Remus enarcó una ceja. Honestamente.

Sirius parecía herido.

— No pero...

— Esa fue tu decisión. — Dijo Remus, abrochándose la camisa de dormir. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No 'gritarlo por todos los cielos'. Pensé que lo querías de esta manera.

— Yo... — Sirius parecía perdido.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

— Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo. Te lo estoy dando. Pero no puedes seguir quejándote.

Sirius se retiró. Remus sabía que había ganado, pero no había alegría en la victoria.

Afortunadamente, Peter eligió ese momento para salir del baño. Se dirigió directamente a su cama, con la cabeza gacha, agitando una mano perezosa hacia ellos.

— Buenas noches, muchachos...

— ¡Buenas noches Pete! — Ambos respondieron alegremente.

...

Sábado 26 de Noviembre de 1977

Podrían superar pequeñas peleas como esa en esos días, podrían despertarse a la mañana siguiente y ambos estar listos para limpiar la pizarra. Al menos hasta la próxima. Al final, su deseo mutuo, su afecto, y sobre todo su amistad, parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer cualquier otro problema. Era una forma de estar que Remus más tarde se daría cuenta que estaban dando bastante por sentado.

Además de esto, estaba la guerra, lo que podía haber explicado bastante. Todo el mundo estaba un poco melodramático y los nervios estaban en carne viva. Los titulares no estaban ayudando:

"MINISTERIO REBASA TRES CASAS EN BUSCA DE ARTEFACTOS PROHIBIDOS."

"TERCER ATAQUE DE VAMPIROS EN DOS SEMANAS."

"EL MINISTRO JENKINS DA UN PASO ANTE LAS DESAPARICIONES."

"REVELACIÓN DE INDICIOS QUE INDICAN QUE EL MINISTERIO ESTÁ 'PELIGROSAMENTE MANEJANDO' LOS REGISTRO DE HOMBRE LOBOS."

Y esos solo eran los periódicos de esta semana. Algo estaba pasando con los Slytherin también, más que las habituales tonterías clasistas. Durante el verano, o quizás antes de eso, parecía haberse formado una nueva jerarquía, creando divisiones obvias en la casa más controvertida de Hogwarts.

Regulus Black siempre había tenido cierta influencia, por supuesto. El heredero de la familia de sangre pura más noble, exclusiva y rica había sido popular entre su ambicioso grupo de compañeros desde su primer día de clases. A su vez, se había rodeado de una facción de estudiantes sangre pura que parecían volverse más desagradables año tras año. A excepción de Barty Crouch Jr, quizás, quien había sido increíblemente desagradable incluso cuando era un niño.

Ahora en su sexto año, Regulus no hizo nada para disipar los rumores de que no solo era un mortífago, sino que estaba en comunicación regular con el mismo Lord Voldemort. De hecho, Regulus parecía disfrutar más bien de sus poderes aumentados, que (según Christopher, que compartía varias clases con él) incluso algunos de los profesores estaban observando. Se mantuvo a sí mismo de manera diferente. Caminaba con la espalda recta, la barbilla levantada, una sonrisa permanente fijada en su pálido rostro. Remus apenas podía reconocer al chico nervioso y preocupado al que Sirius había llamado una vez "Reggie".

Regulus no era estúpido. Nunca había tenido una detención, en todo su tiempo en la escuela, y era tan brillante como su hermano mayor cuando se trataba de sus lecciones. Aun así, parecían ocurrirle cosas desagradables a todos los que lo rodeaban. Un Hufflepuff de cuarto año que (se rumoreaba) tiró un tintero en el escritorio de Regulus mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca fue encontrado dos días después encerrado en un armario de escobas en las mazmorras, blanco como una sábana y completamente mudo. Lo habían enviado a casa para que se recuperara y no se lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

La práctica del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw se retrasó media hora una tarde debido a una confusión con las rotaciones, lo que significó que la práctica del equipo de Slytherin tuvo que retrasarse para el día siguiente. La próxima vez que los Ravenclaw se reunieron, tuvieron que cancelar su práctica por completo, así como posponer un próximo partido con Gryffindor, porque nadie podía tocar sus escobas sin recibir cientos de pequeñas astillas, que solo Madam Pomfrey podía quitar.

Y las palabras '¡Sangres sucias salgan!' habían sido talladas mágicamente en la pizarra del aula de Estudios Muggles, por lo que las lecciones tuvieron que moverse mientras los profesores investigaban.

Por supuesto, nadie interrogó a Regulus y, como no hubo testigos de ninguno de estos crímenes, no se pudo hacer nada. Sin embargo, todo el mundo sabía, todo el mundo que tenía algún interés en la guerra. La creciente crueldad y prevalencia de tales ataques había arrojado una sombra sobre el castillo que todos los estudiantes sentían ahora, si no lo habían hecho en años anteriores.

Podría haber sido esa la razón por la que tanta gente quería ayudar a los merodeadores a planificar su próxima broma. Aunque eso también tuvo mucho que ver con Christopher.

— ¿Le dijiste a todo el mundo? — Remus suspiró, exasperado, mientras un tercer año se escabullía de la sala de estudio, sonrojado y sonriendo después de ofrecer sus servicios a la causa ('¡Exploro cosas todo el tiempo en Pociones!', Había explicado sin rastro de ironía. Remus le había asegurado que James y Sirius estarían encantados de escucharlo).

— Solo se lo mencioné a un amigo... — respondió Christopher con timidez. — Sabes, mucha gente se ha metido para ir por los Slytherin, y siempre es una buena idea tener una amplia gama de experiencia...

— Los merodeadores no subcontratan sus bromas. — Remus resopló con altivez mientras regresaban a la torre.

— No es una subcontratación — respondió Christopher — Es… er... una colaboración.

— ¡Nosotros tampoco colaboramos!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No es eso por lo que se supone que debemos luchar? ¿Inclusión?

— Inclusión, sí. Igualdad, sí. ¿Cooperativas de planificación de bromas? No.

Christopher soltó una carcajada. Remus sonrió. Christopher tenía una risa torpe y rebuznante, como la de un burro. Era bastante glorioso presenciarla.

— Entonces — Christopher jadeó, recuperando el aliento y secándose los ojos — ¿Cuáles son tus planes navideños? ¿Te quedarse aquí de nuevo?

— Mm, tal vez… o quizá vaya a lo de los Potter. Todo depende de si James lo va a pasar con la familia de Lily.

— Oh, Merlín, no digas más —Christopher hizo una mueca— Creo que prefería cuando se odiaban. Las reuniones de prefectos son tan aburridas ahora, se pasan todo el tiempo hablando entre ellos. Lo suficiente como para darte dolor de muelas.

— Creo que es lindo — dijo Remus. — James ha estado loco por Lily desde segundo año, si finalmente puede decirle lo increíble que es a ella en lugar de a nosotros, entonces mucho mejor.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Ojalá todos fuéramos tan suertudos. — Christopher suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco después de eso, simplemente caminando juntos. Al girar en la siguiente esquina, Remus se dio cuenta de que no se habían cruzado con nadie en un tiempo. Si, bien, era sábado, pero no era fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y el clima estaba demasiado malo como para que alguien pudiera estar afuera.

Finalmente, un primer año llegó corriendo hacia ellos a través de un arco que conducía al ala este. Sus ojos eran grandes y asustados, miró a los dos chicos mayores.

— ¡Oh! — chilló — ¡No vayan allí, es horrible! — y pasó corriendo junto a ellos, presumiblemente de regreso a su casa.

Chris y Remus se miraron el uno al otro. Chris se humedeció los labios, luego cuadró ligeramente los hombros y apretó la boca.

— Soy un prefecto... así que mejor...

— Te acompaño. — Remus le dio una palmada en el hombro. Christopher asintió con la cabeza, luciendo muy aliviado. Remus deseaba que James estuviera allí, o Sirius.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro a través del arco y se encontraron envueltos en una oscuridad total. Era media tarde, y Remus sabía que normalmente había ventanas en este pasillo, e incluso de noche nunca estaba tan oscuro. Algo andaba muy mal.

— Lumos. — susurraron ambos, encendiendo las puntas de sus varitas, y sosteniéndolas, proyectaron rayos de luz blanca a través de las losas grises, los tapices rojo sangre, las brillantes armaduras. Parecía vacío. Christopher dio un paso valiente por delante de Remus, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Él llamó.

Sin respuesta, silencio absoluto. Christopher se dio la vuelta para mirar a Remus, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose un brazo a los ojos contra el brillo de la luz de la varita de Remus — ¿Quizás deberías ir por un maestro?

— Vuelve conmigo, entonces — dijo Remus.

— Yo…

Hubo un ruido. Un squelch repugnante, viscoso, desagradable, justo delante de Christopher. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron sus luces hacia él, pero solo encontraron una esquina vacía. El corazón de Christopher latía con fuerza, apestaba a adrenalina y terror. — Hay algo aquí… — susurró, con miedo.

— Vamos — dijo Remus — Vamos a buscar ayuda...

— Creo que está ahí... — Christopher caminó hacia adelante de nuevo, y Remus lo perdió de vista y tuvo que ir por el olfato. Esto fue particularmente desconcertante: Remus nunca se había encontrado con una oscuridad tan negra que no pudiera ver a través de ella.

— ¿Chris...? — Se inclinó hacia adelante, proyectando su luz.

— Lo encontré… es… ¡No! ¡Oh Merlín, no! ¡No! — Christopher comenzó a gritar en algún lugar más arriba del pasillo.

Sin pensarlo, Remus corrió hacia adelante, siguiendo los terribles lamentos.

— ¡Chris!

Casi tropezó con él. Christopher estaba acurrucado en el suelo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos, meciéndose y sollozando. — ¿Qué…? — Preguntó Remus, temblando ahora, cuando Christopher lo señaló. Remus usó su varita para seguir el brazo tembloroso de su amigo, finalmente arrojando luz sobre su torturador. Remus casi gritó también.

Un cadáver, un cadáver horrible, podrido y tambaleante que avanzaba a trompicones hacia ellos a través de la aterciopelada oscuridad. Se desplomó hacia adelante con una pesada inclinación, alcanzando a Christopher. Los ojos estaban intactos, amarillos y rojos, a la vez vacíos y hambrientos. Todavía tenía la mayor parte de su piel; una grotesca paleta de gris jaspeado y morado profundo. Gimió, un crujido espantoso a través de sus torcidos dientes amarillos.

Remus levantó su varita y se paró frente a Chris. Estaba a punto de dispararle un hechizo de retroceso, lo único en lo que pudo pensar en poco tiempo, cuando fijó sus ojos hambrientos en él. En un segundo, desapareció.

Remus parpadeó, jadeando, y de repente el pasillo se llenó de una luz pálida y lechosa, mientras la luna llena se elevaba ante él. El grito murió en su garganta, y se apoderó de él con horror, ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Faltaba una semana para la luna! Tenía que correr, tenía que alejarse de Christopher, pero… espera un minuto.

— ¡Sé lo que eres! — El terror de Remus se convirtió en júbilo, mientras levantaba su varita una vez más y gritaba con confianza; — ¡Riddikulus!

La luna comenzó a expandirse y transformarse una vez más, esta vez en una enorme pelota de playa blanca, que comenzó a rebotar y saltar en las paredes, antes de estallar en una nube de burbujas de jabón. Remus se rió, tan fuerte como pudo dadas las circunstancias, y el boggart se retiró. Aprovechó su oportunidad y agarró a Christopher, todavía acurrucado, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, por debajo del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el arco lo más rápido que pudo.

Salieron por el otro lado jadeando y parpadeando con fuerza a la luz. Christopher estaba agarrando la túnica de Remus con fuerza, su respiración era pesada y su rostro estaba ceniciento.

— Mierda. — Remus murmuró, sintiéndose bastante tembloroso él mismo.

— ¡¿E-e-eso era un boggart?! — Christopher tartamudeó.

— Sí, sí, lo era... nunca había visto uno antes, ¿Tú?

Chris negó con la cabeza. Remus le dio unas palmaditas en las manos, deseando que lo soltara.

— Oye, está bien. No era real, ¿Sabes? Vamos, tenemos que decírselo a alguien, antes de que alguien más se encuentre... 

— Yo iré. — Chris dijo, recuperando algo de su coraje — Me iré ahora… ¿Está bien si esperas aquí? ¿En caso de que venga alguien?

— Por supuesto. — Remus asintió con la cabeza — Nadie va a pasar. — Él sonrió, tratando de restarle importancia, pero Christopher todavía estaba demasiado conmovido. Asintió sombríamente y se puso en marcha, todavía agarrando su varita.

Solo, Remus metió la mano en los profundos bolsillos de su túnica y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Lo había tenido en él por un tiempo, por la preocupación de que James pudiera echar un vistazo algún día y preguntarse el por qué él y Sirius compartían el baño con tanta frecuencia. — Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. — susurró, dando golpecitos en el pergamino.

El mapa cobró vida de inmediato y la tinta se extendió como enredaderas por la página. Remus se lo acercó a los ojos y buscó frenéticamente el pasillo con el boggart. Allí estaba, y allí estaba él, 'Remus Lupin', claramente marcado en un extremo.

Siguió la longitud con su dedo, estaba completamente vacío; aparentemente los boggarts no aparecían, tal vez no había suficiente sustancia. Llegó al final, había un segundo arco al otro lado, recordó, cubierto por un tapiz. Allí esperaban tres personas, muy quietas. Barty Crouch Jr, Garrick Mulciber y ... Remus sintió un nudo en el estómago, aunque no estaba tan sorprendido. Allí estaba; la prueba en blanco y negro. Regulus Black.


	124. Séptimo Año: Navidad (Parte uno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional) :  
> With Or Without You de U2.

En un miserable giro del destino, la luna llena de Diciembre de 1977 cayó el día de Navidad. Todos los merodeadores acordaron quedarse en Hogwarts mientras duraba, con un plan para viajar de regreso a la casa de los Potter en el Boxing Day. Lily les hizo prometer a todos que se encontrarían lo antes posible en el Callejón Diagon.

— Es el único lugar donde al que mis padres me dejarán ir sola. — le explicó a Remus — Yo también quería ir a los Potter, pero son muy protectores y aún no conocen a James.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a James a la tuya? — Sugirió Remus. Lily se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

— Es un poco complicado. Quizás para las vacaciones de Pascua.

Fue una Navidad triste, la verdad. James extrañaba a Lily, Peter obviamente deseaba estar en casa, no atrapado en la escuela, Sirius estaba ansioso y nervioso cada vez que él y Remus estaban en la misma habitación con alguien más, y el propio Remus estaba de mal humor e irritable, esperando que la luna por fin llegara.

Tampoco hicieron nada muy navideño, aparte de ir a almorzar con los otros estudiantes que se habían quedado. Le habían prometido a la Sra. Potter no intercambiar regalos hasta que pudieran estar todos juntos.

— Me siento fatal. — Remus suspiró, mientras se enrollaba su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, listo para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la casa antes que sus amigos. — Ustedes deberían estar en casa. Podría haberme quedado solo o haber usado tu ático de nuevo, Prongs.

— No seas tonto — James negó con la cabeza con valentía — Sé lo mal que la pasas, en el ático, atado así. La casa es el mejor lugar, al menos todos podemos correr un poco.

Y tenía razón, por supuesto. Todos necesitaban una buena carrera. Por la mañana, Remus se despertó y miró los rostros rosados y sonrientes de sus amigos, y supo que todos se sentían mucho mejor por eso.

No podían irse de inmediato, por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey no lo permitiría. A Remus se le recetó su habitual mañana de sueño, y esperaba que los otros merodeadores hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se despertó en la enfermería, Sirius estaba sentado en la silla junto a él, sonriendo, con dos maletas a sus pies.

— ¡Listo cuando tu lo estés! — Dijo alegremente, y Remus sintió una punzada de culpa de nuevo. Sirius necesitaba llegar a casa de los Potter tanto como James.

— ¿Has empacado por mí? — Remus se sentó, parpadeando — Caray.

— Por supuesto que no lo he hecho — resopló Sirius — Prongs lo hizo. Sin embargo, me aseguré de que guardara el libro en tu mesita de noche.

Remus abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sirius levantó una mano — Y el que está debajo de tu almohada. No te preocupes, Moony, nada se me escapa.

— Gracias — sonrió Remus. — Déjame vestirme, entonces...

— ¿Seguro que estás bien para ir por polvos flú? — Preguntó Sirius, mientras Remus salía de la cama, sus pies descalzos aterrizaban en las frías losas. Se sentía un poco débil y mareado, pero no peor de lo habitual. El asintió.

— Sí. Me aparecí una vez después de la luna llena, ¿Recuerdas?

— Okay. Pero deberías decirme, si no te sientes capaz.

— Puedo hacerlo. Pásame mis jeans, ¿Quieres?

Sirius obedeció. Remus se vistió, lentamente, revisando su cuerpo con cada estiramiento y giro, asegurándose de que todo estuviera funcionando como debía. Estaba hambriento, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar a que la Sra. Potter cocinara. — ¿Dónde están los otros? — Preguntó Remus, inclinándose ahora para atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

— Sala común. — respondió Sirius. Levantó su espejo compacto plateado — Debo avisar a Prongs cuando estemos de camino a la oficina de McGonagall, ellos nos encontrarán.

— Excelente. — Remus asintió. Se detuvo un momento, volvió a sentirse mareado. Fingió estar simplemente estar estirando.

— ¿Moony?

— ¿Mmm...? — Remus comenzó su segundo zapato, concentrándose muy duro.

— Voy a decirle a Prongs, en Navidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se enderezó tan repentinamente que tuvo que agarrar el brazo de Sirius para evitar tambalearse. Le dio vueltas la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. — Le dirás... ¿A Prongs?

— Sí. — Sirius se veía muy pálido, sus ojos grandes — ¿Si te parece bien? Creo que será lo mejor.

— Por supuesto. Sí. Quiero decir. Guau. ¿Por qué ahora?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Debe suceder, eso. Además, estoy loco por tí.

El rostro de Remus se encendió y desvió la mirada. Le dio un codazo a Sirius con el suyo.

— Cállate.

— Nunca. — Sirius le sacó la lengua. — ¿Entonces está bien?

— Sí. Por supuesto que lo está. ¿Me dejarás saber... cuándo?

— Seguro. Quiero elegir el momento adecuado.

— Okay.

— Iré a buscar a Pomfrey ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

— Gracias. — Y con eso, Sirius se levantó de un salto y desapareció detrás de la cortina. Remus se quedó quieto durante unos minutos, aturdido. Bien. La gente siempre puede sorprenderte.

...

La tarde del Boxing Day en los Potter fue un cambio de ritmo bienvenido. Euphemia quería saber todo sobre Lily, y Fleamont quería saber cómo estaba funcionando la nueva formación de quidditch de Gryffindor. Esto llevó a una discusión muy larga y complicada entre Peter, Sirius, James y su padre, ya que se quejaban del pobre nuevo cazador, Eriksson o algo así, y se preocupaban por si este sería o no el final de la racha ganadora de seis años de Gryffindor.

Al final, Remus y Euphemia los abandonaron y fueron a la cocina para ayudar a Gully a fregar. La Sra. Potter acercó un asiento para Remus junto al fregadero y dijo:

— Simplemente siéntate ahí, mi amor, puedes secar. No quiero que estés de pie toda la noche, o nunca te levantarás mañana. Y parece que los chicos tienen mucho planeado.

Trabajaron en un agradable silencio durante un rato, Remus practicó varios hechizos de secado antes de darse por vencido y usar un paño de cocina. Quizás nunca sería bueno para los encantamientos domésticos.

— La práctica lo es todo. — sonrió Euphemia. Su rostro era suave en el centelleo de las luces de colores, y aunque parecía cansada y mayor de lo que Remus la recordaba, se veía contenta y hogareña. Tal como debería verse una madre, en su mente.

— ¿Señora Potter?

— ¿Si cariño?

— Conoció a mi papá, ¿Mo?

— ¿Lyall? Un poco, pero no muy bien. Monty lo conoció mejor, se cruzaron en el Ministerio una o dos veces... y creo que a ambos les gustaba tomarse unas pintas de viernes por la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. — chasqueó la lengua con indulgencia.

— ¿Qué hay de Hope?

Euphemia dejó el plato que estaba a punto de entregar y lo miró. Tragó — ¿Hope Lupin? Mi madre. Ella era muggle.

— Si, lo sé querido. Solo la vi una vez.

— Pero la conoció. — Miró a la madre de James, asombrado. ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido antes? Se quitó las caléndulas de color amarillo brillante y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

— Solo nos presentaron. Las dos estábamos embarazadas, en ese momento, esa es la única razón por la que la recuerdo. Era mucho más joven que yo y, como dices, muggle. Nos movíamos en círculos diferentes, supongo. Lyall era un hombre muy reservado.

— ¡¿Cómo era ella?! — Remus preguntó, desesperado — ¿Ella era... agradable?

— Oh, Remus — Euphemia se acercó y tomó su mano, que estaba fría por los platos, y se sentía un poco demasiado familiar. Sin embargo, no quería molestarla, así que la dejó hacerlo. — Ella era muy amable, por lo que recuerdo. Una cosita tan chiquita, cabello rubio y una sonrisa encantadora. Muy pequeña, recuerdo haber pensado, aunque al lado de Lyall, todos parecían pequeños. No me acuerdo cuál fue la ocasión, pero ambas estábamos enormes, recuerdo que me dijo que estaba esperando para Marzo. Le dije que se pusiera en contacto si necesitaba algo, pero me temo que nunca lo hizo. Quizás ella no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Remus miró hacia abajo. Si hubiera sobrevivido ileso a su infancia, quizás con el tiempo su madre podría haber hecho más amigos. Tal vez se hubiera hecho amiga de la Sra. Potter, y tal vez todos hubieran pasado juntos las Navidades.

— Me dieron una carta — dijo Remus, lentamente. — Cuando cumplí diecisiete. Ella la escribió, Hope, antes de dejarme. Dijo que... dijo que podría intentar encontrarla.

— ¿Es eso algo que te gustaría?

— No lo sé. Quizás ella ha cambiado de opinión.

— Remus. — Euphemia dijo, muy ferozmente — Puedo jurarte que no lo ha hecho. Si quieres buscar a tu madre, entonces solo dime. Monty puede hacerlo en un santiamén.

Remus miró hacia arriba, finalmente, y sonrió.

— Gracias.

Se fue a la cama temprano, y Sirius lo despertó, arrastrándose bajo las sábanas. La casa se había vuelto silenciosa y estaba muy oscuro.

— Lo siento — susurró Sirius, oliendo levemente a brandy, y todo cálido mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Remus — No quería despertarte.

— Sí, ya lo hiciste. — Remus murmuró adormilado. — ¿Todavía no se lo has dicho a Prongs?

— No — Sirius negó con la cabeza contra el brazo de Remus, enterrando su rostro bajo el edredón — Pensé hacerlo mañana. Después del Callejón Diagon, antes de la cena.

— Okay. — Remus suspiró, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, susurró: — Será mejor que pongas una alarma o algo, para que puedas volver a tu propia cama, antes... — Pero no sirvió de nada. Sirius se había quedado profundamente dormido.

...

Martes 27 de Diciembre de 1977

— ¡VAMOS VAMOS! ¡DE PRISA! — James estaba gritando escaleras arriba mientras Remus buscaba su gorro de lana.

— ¡Cálmate loco, ya casi estamos listos! — Sirius gritó desde el rellano, donde estaba reorganizando su atuendo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

— ¡No griten en la casa, muchachos! — Euphemia llamó desde la cocina.

— No puedo encontrarlo. ¿Lo empacaste? — Remus bufó, colgando del marco de su puerta.

— Te lo dije, dejé que Prongs hiciera las maletas. ¡OI, PRONGS! ¡HAS OLVIDADO EL GORRO DE MOONY, BASTARDO! 

— ¡TE PEDÍ QUE ME AYUDARAS! — James gritó de vuelta — ¡Dijiste que lo tenía todo bajo control!

— ¡ASUMÍ QUE ASÍ ERA!

— ¡LO SIENTO, MOONY!

— ¡ESTÁ BIEN, PRONGS! — Remus se unió, un poco avergonzado. — Me iré sin el gorro. — Dijo: — No hace tanto frío.

— Toma el mío — Sirius se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza, todavía mirándose en el espejo — No quiero ensuciar mi cabello, de todos modos. Accio gorro.

El gorro de lana rojo de Sirius, adornado con un león de Gryffindor, salió disparado del basurero al que llamaba dormitorio, y Remus lo agarró del aire y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

— Okay. ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Finalmente! — James se reunió con ellos al pie de las escaleras, donde había estado esperando durante una buena media hora.

— ¿Dónde está Wormtail?

— Le envié un búho, aparentemente no le apetece. El miserable.

— Sí, bueno, por una vez, no lo culpo por no querer ir a Londres en un día de invierno solo para ver a Evans y a tí besuqueándose. — Bromeó Sirius.

— ¡Eso no es todo lo que hacemos! — Las orejas de James se pusieron rojas. — De todos modos, si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué van a venir Moony y tú?

— Quiero algunos libros nuevos y él es un voyeur*. — Remus se encogió de hombros. — Vamos, vámonos, ¿Bien?

Remus se acordó de mantener los ojos y la boca cerrados esta vez. Le gustaba pensar que podía llegar a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante con cierta dignidad, incluso si se tropezaba con la rejilla de hierro fundido. Afortunadamente, tropezó directamente en los brazos de Lily, ya que ella había estado esperando ansiosamente su llegada.

— ¡Oof! — Ella gritó, tambaleándose pero casi manteniéndose erguida. — ¡Hola, Remus!

— Hola — se rió, recuperando el equilibrio — ¡Mi heroína!

— Es demasiado tarde, Prongs. — dijo Sirius, sacudiéndose a sí mismo, mientras caminaba limpiamente sobre la rejilla. — Ya la has perdido por un hombre mejor.

— Era inevitable, supongo. — James sonrió, siguiéndolo. Lily soltó a Remus inmediatamente y se arrojó sobre James, quien parecía estar bastante emocionado.

Se las arreglaron para encontrar una mesa para sentarse en el pub lleno de gente y pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

— Está muy lleno, ¿no? — Dijo Remus, alzando la voz por encima del estruendo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de compradores con las bebidas.

— Ofertas. — dijo Lily con indiferencia — Oxford Street es igual de lleno, estuve allí con mamá esta mañana.

— ¿Alguien aquí que conozcamos? — Preguntó Sirius, levantando la cabeza para mirar los rostros.

— Um... no realmente... Oh, er, vi a Frank, antes - ¿Recuerdas a Frank Longbottom? Fue Head Boy en nuestro primer año. — Dijo Lily, antes de agachar la cabeza y concentrarse en su bebida, y la mano de James, que estaba en su cadera y serpenteaba lentamente debajo de su jersey de lana verde.

Una vez que terminaron sus bebidas, todos estaban ansiosos por salir del ruidoso y cálido pub para tomar algo de aire fresco. La calle, sin embargo, estaba igualmente de abarrotada. A Remus le pareció que toda la población de magos de Gran Bretaña debía estar hacinada en estas pocas calles tortuosas, toda envuelta en pesadas túnicas de invierno, cargando bolsas, cestas y cajas, deseándose alegremente una Feliz Navidad o irrumpiendo groseramente entre el ajetreo y el bullicio para llegar a la tienda que querían.

— ¡Traten de permanecer juntos! — James lanzó por encima del hombro a Sirius y Remus, antes de desaparecer rápidamente entre la multitud con Lily.

— Vamos a hacer nuestras compras y encontrarlos más tarde. — resopló Sirius. — ¿Dijiste que querías libros?

— Sí — asintió Remus, distraído. — ¿Puedes oler eso?

— ¿Oler qué? — Preguntó Sirius, tirando de la capa de Remus en dirección a Flourish & Blott's. Remus lo siguió, pero olfateó el aire de nuevo. El problema era que era muy difícil describir un olor, incluso para Sirius, cuyos propios atributos caninos a veces aparecían incluso cuando estaba en forma humana.

— No sé. — Dijo, sin convicción — Simplemente huele diferente que la última vez. La magia. Probablemente sean todas estas personas.

— ¿Puedes oler la magia?

— Oh. Sí, puedo.

— Demonios.

La librería estaba loca, pero a Remus no le importaba. Se habría contentado con vagar por los estantes todo el día, fila por fila, revisando y leyendo anuncios publicitarios y acariciando portadas. Estaba teniendo la mejor tarde que había tenido en mucho tiempo, hasta que lo interrumpieron.

— Bien, bien. Mira quién es. — Remus miró hacia arriba y vio a Snape parado a solo unos metros de distancia. Apestaba a plata, así que Remus se quedó atrás.

— ¿Qué quieres, Snivellus? — Bromeó, fingiendo no estar preocupado, volviendo al libro que estaba mirando.

— Tú y tu pequeña banda de delincuentes podrán pensar que son los dueños de la escuela, Loony Lupin — Severus gruñó — Pero no tienes ningún derecho sobre el Callejón Diagon. Puedo comprar donde quiera.

— Bien. Entonces lárgate y compra algo. — Remus se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo, y quería que Snape y lo que fuera que estaba escondiendo debajo de su túnica desapareciera.

— Estás en mi camino. — Snape entrecerró sus fríos ojos negros. Comenzó a avanzar hacia Remus, alcanzando por encima de su hombro un libro sobre pociones. Las manos de Remus comenzaron a temblar, así que dejó su libro y se alejó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

— ¿Te sientes bien, Loony? — Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con tanta plata sobre ti, monstruo? — Remus se atragantó, recostándose en la biblioteca detrás de él, sus ojos llorosos.

— Uno nunca está lo suficientemente seguro. — Snape ronroneó. — Hay de todo por aquí.

— ¿Todo bien, Snivellus? — La voz de Sirius vino justo detrás de ellos. Remus suspiró aliviado cuando Snape se tambaleó hacia atrás, luciendo como si lo hubieran pillado robando. Sirius salió de detrás de la estantería, con los brazos cruzados — ¿Te perdiste de camino al Callejón Knockturn, verdad? ¿O tal vez solo estás en la ciudad para tu lavado anual de cabello?

— Vete a la mierda, Black.

— Oh, por favor, después de ti — Sirius hizo una amplia reverencia, permitiendo que Severus se alejara, murmurando oscuramente para sí mismo. Remus se rió entre dientes, débilmente.

— Gracias — dijo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Hm. Mejor no preocuparle por la plata. Probablemente Snape estaba siendo igual de repugnante que siempre.

— Bien. — Remus sonrió. — Vamos, a buscar a los demás, ¿Okay?

— ¿No quieres comprar tus libros?

— No — Remus negó con la cabeza — Solo quería tomar nota de los nombres, ver si Pince los ordenará en la biblioteca de la escuela por mí. Gratis, de esa manera.

— Lo suficientemente justo. Vámonos entonces, es una locura aquí.

Tuvieron que empujar la mayor parte de su camino hacia afuera, y una vez que salieron, Remus necesitó un respiro y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared en el callejón al lado de la tienda.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? — Preguntó Sirius, tirando de un mechón de su largo cabello, ansiosamente.

— ¡Bien! — Remus respiró, asintiendo de nuevo. La sensación enfermiza estaba desapareciendo, ahora, solo necesitaba un minuto. — Solo la luna, probablemente. Aún estoy cansado.

— ¿Qué quería Snivellus?

— Oh, las mismas tonterías de siempre — Remus arrugó la cara — No creo que tuviera la intención de encontrarse conmigo. ¿Qué es el callejón Knockturn?

— Allí — Sirius asintió al otro lado de la calle hacia otro callejón, un poco más ancho que en el que estaban, lo que claramente conducía a más tiendas. — Es donde se juntan los delincuentes. Magos oscuros, banshees disfrazadas, vampiros. Esa clase de cosas.

— Oh. — Y hombres lobo. Remus lo supo al instante. Había un olor muy leve, ahora sabía qué buscar. Alguien que había estado allí recientemente. No Livia.

— El padre de James me estaba diciendo que están planeando una redada en algunas de las tiendas de allí en el Año Nuevo, creen que están almacenando suministros ilegales. Te apuesto lo que sea a que es a donde Snivellus se escapó.

Remus miró fijamente al callejón Knockturn durante un rato, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cualquiera que fuera el extraño olor nuevo, venía de allí. Había olido algo parecido antes; de Moody. Magia oscura: quemada alrededor de los bordes, carne carbonizada. Se estremeció.

— ¿Vamos a ver a Suministros de Quidditch de calidad? — Sugirió: — Si James está en algún lado, seguro es allí.

— ¡Bien pensado! — Sirius asintió — Vámonos entonces.

Dejaron el sombrío callejón detrás y salieron al brillante sol invernal. Este año no había nevado, pero todavía hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba despejado, lo que hacía que el aire estuviera fresco y lleno de energía. Mientras cruzaban la calle, pasando lentamente entre las manadas de brujas comprando con sus hijos, los magos que se detenían para pasar la hora del día y los elfos domésticos que hacían recados para sus amos, la energía pareció cambiar ligeramente. Hizo que los pelos del cuello de Remus se erizaran, como la llegada de un depredador. Se tensó y miró a su alrededor. Vio a Lily y James mirando la última escoba que había salido en la ventana de Suministros de Quidditch de calidad. Estaba a punto de volverse y llamar la atención de Sirius, cuando sucedió.

*EXPLOSIÓN*

El frente de El Caldero Chorreante explotó en una columna de humo espeso, rojo sangre, ladrillos, madera y vidrio volando hacia la calle. Apenas hubo un microsegundo de silencio atónito antes de que comenzaran los gritos, gemidos de dolor, terror y conmoción. El caos a su alrededor pareció expandirse y contraerse, como una ola rompiendo.

Crack, crack, crack, la gente se aparecía a su alrededor; muchos se iban, pero algunos también llegaban. Estos fueron los que hicieron que algo en lo más profundo de Remus quisiera empezar a gruñir.

*EXPLOSIÓN*

Otra tienda, más arriba en la calle también explotó, luego otra, y ...

— ¡Abajo! — Sirius tiró de cuerpo entero a Remus al suelo, y ambos se cubrieron la cara mientras los Suministros de Quidditch de calidad se convertían en humo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Voyuer: Persona que espía o mira a escondidas a otras personas en situaciones eróticas para excitarse sexualmente.


	125. Séptimo Año: Navidad (Parte dos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional) :  
> To die for de Sam Smith

El suelo tembló y Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, boca abajo sobre los adoquines. Todo después de ese momento, ver las cabezas de Lily y James girar, antes de que el edificio frente a ellos explotara, todo después de eso tenía tan poco sentido. Todo pasó demasiado lento o demasiado rápido, y Remus descubrió que no reaccionaba de la forma habitual: estaba débil, asustado, su comprensión confusa. Se sintió aturdido.

Levantaron la cabeza, él y Sirius, mucho tiempo después de que todo se calmara, cuando la gente a su alrededor ya estaba de pie y gritaba o lloraba. Definitivamente alguien estaba llorando, una mujer. Ella parecía ser la más ruidosa de todos. Y alguien se estaba riendo también, una carcajada fina y afilada en la distancia, pura alegría.

El Callejón Diagon había sido bombardeado. Las tiendas que habían sido destruidas eran como dientes rotos en unas fauces abiertas; extrañas manchas azules del cielo donde debería haber algo más. Era difícil ver mucho más allá del nivel del suelo, pero entrecerraron los ojos a través del polvo que se asentaba más abajo en la calle hacia Gringotts, de donde parecía provenir la mayor parte del ruido.

— ¡Ustedes dos! — Siseó una mujer, acercándose a ellos por detrás, hurgando entre los escombros, con la varita levantada. — ¡Detrás de mí! — Ella se adelantó. Su túnica era de color granate oscuro, un uniforme de auror.

— ¡James! — Sirius se atragantó, su voz extraña y estrangulada por el terror. Se puso de pie con dificultad, su túnica toda polvorienta y su cabello lleno de hollín. Medio corrió, medio tropezó, hacia el agujero en el cielo donde había estado la tienda de suministros de quidditch, minutos antes.

— Sirius no... — Remus tosió, débilmente, siguiéndolo, sintiéndose estúpido y pesado.

— ¿¡James!? — Sirius estaba gritando, pero mucha gente gritaba.

— ¡Sirius! — Remus tosió de nuevo, tratando de mantenerse al día, pero se había lastimado la cadera al caer a el suelo, sus oídos aún zumbaban, y sus ojos estaban empezando a ponerse borrosos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus polvorientas muñecas. — Sirius...

— ¡FUERA SANGRES SUCIAS!

Remus cayó de rodillas, tapándose los oídos, y no fue el único. La voz parecía estar justo detrás de él, dentro de su cabeza, estaba en todas partes. La multitud quedó en silencio, finalmente, mientras todos miraban a su alrededor, parpadeando, buscando al dueño de la horrible e insidiosa voz.

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, estaba pasando más lejos, Remus podía oler la magia ahora, y ver rayos de luz disparando a través de la nube de polvo que rodeaba a Gringotts. Podía oler a Moody y ... ¿Ferox? Quizás él. Y a los mortífagos. A algunos los reconoció, a otros no, pero estaban allí, y habían muchos. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? Las ruinas de la tienda que había estado frente a ellos seguían sangrando humo, y Sirius se había metido directamente en ellas, el idiota.

Apretando los dientes y sin un poco de dolor, Remus se puso de pie de nuevo. Tenía que encontrarlos.

Los gritos de la batalla se hacían más fuertes, más desesperados; la mujer que le había ordenado a él ya Sirius que regresaran se había unido, y la conciencia de Remus le dijo que debía ir a ayudar. Pero James, Lily y Sirius...

— ¡Morsmorde! — La misma voz habló, cerca y lejos.

El humo que llenaba la calle parecía retorcerse y oscurecerse, expandiéndose y arremolinándose hacia arriba para formar una enorme serpiente entrelazada con una calavera negra de ojos huecos y gritos.

— ¡Es él! — Un hombre cerca de Remus gritó: — ¡Ya sabes quién!

— ¡Silencio! — Alguien más lo hechizó para que se callara. Una quietud extraña, más destellos: azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y luego ...

Crack, crack, crack, ¡Se estaban escapando!

Por primera vez, Remus pensó en sacar su varita, buscando a tientas en su túnica prestada. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos rozaron algo más, suave y pesado. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su reloj de bolsillo y lo arrancó, abriéndolo rápidamente y diciendo en voz alta:

— Sirius Black.

La aguja ni siquiera se bamboleó, sino que apuntó hacia adelante inmediatamente, y Remus la siguió hacia las ruinas de la tienda. — ¡¿Sirius?! ¡¿Sirius?!

— ¡Moony! — Una mano lo agarró del hombro y se dio la vuelta desesperadamente.

— ¡James!

James lo abrazó, ferozmente, y Remus ni siquiera pensó en lo inusual que era, estaba tan, tan agradecido y aliviado que le devolvió el abrazo. Lily apareció junto a su hombro, con el rostro pálido, el cabello cayéndose de la cola de caballo, la ropa manchada de ceniza. Había un corte justo debajo de la línea del cabello, sangre oscura rezumaba por su ceja izquierda. Y Sirius también. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios.

— Te perdí. — Remus dijo, con voz ronca, una vez que James lo dejó ir. Uno de los cristales de sus gafas estaba roto.

— Lo siento. — Dijo Sirius, sonando igual de horrible.

— Será mejor que vayamos y ayudemos — dijo James, sacudiendo ambos hombros — La batalla está...

— Terminada. — Dijo Remus. — Huyeron. Desaparecidos, la mayoría. ¿Cómo pudieron ustedes dos ...? —Miró a Lily y James, todavía sin creer lo que veía.

— Frank. — Dijo Lily, sonando mucho más pequeña de lo que Remus la había escuchado. James la rodeó con un brazo. — Frank es un auror. Él usó una maldición de retroceso en nosotros, justo antes de que la tienda fuera atacada, luego lanzó un protego, creo. Yo no... yo no sabía qué hacer. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y James la rodeó con el otro brazo, envolviéndola por completo.

— Yo tampoco. — Remus dijo, como si fuera a ayudar. — Ni siquiera saqué mi varita.

Sin embargo, Sirius estaba agarrando la suya. Tenía un aspecto terrible; feroz como un demonio, ojos llenos de odio.

— Me voy de todos modos. Es posible que todavía necesiten ayuda. — Él dijo.

Remus lo agarró por los hombros, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo con su fuerza.

— No. Te. Atrevas. — Gruñó, mirando a Sirius a los ojos. Entonces, algo claramente canino pasó entre ellos, y Remus casi pensó que realmente iban a pelear, y que sería una especie de alivio si lo hicieran. Pero, por supuesto, intervino James.

— Moony tiene razón — dijo — deberíamos...

*Crack*

— ¡Chicos!

— ¡Papá!

Fleamont Potter había llegado justo al lado de James. Agarró a su hijo, luego a Sirius, luego a Remus - quien se había recuperado lo suficiente ahora para encontrar los abrazos un poco incómodos - y luego miró con horror lo que quedaba del Callejón Diagon. Sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron y se dirigió a su hijo:

— ¿Están todos bien? Tu madre quiere que vuelvas a la casa inmediatamente, la han llamado en San Mungo, de lo contrario estaría aquí.

— ¿No deberíamos quedarnos y ayudar? — Preguntó James, luciendo preocupado, todavía sosteniendo a Lily con fuerza contra su pecho. Qué maldito héroe, pensó Remus. Todavía tenía a Sirius por los hombros, agarrándolo con fuerza porque no podía abrazarlo.

Fleamont miró a James y pareció crecer unos centímetros de orgullo. Él sonrió.

—No, hijo, todo está en sus manos. Moody está acá y Dumbledore está en camino. Solo los quiero a todos en casa y a salvo, antes que nada... 

— ¡Nadie debe irse! — Un hombre estaba gritando, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y los escombros con paso autoritario. — No hasta que hayan sido interrogados por... oh, hola Monty. No sabía que estabas aquí.

— Amos. — el Sr. Potter asintió al funcionario del ministerio. — Llegué aquí tan pronto como pude. Me voy a llevar a los niños a casa, estaban de compras juntos.

— ¿Así es? — El funcionario, Amos, se acercó a mirarlos a todos. — ¿Nombres?

— Amos, ¿Es esto realmente nece...

— ¿Nombres? — Repitió, en un tono más duro.

— Bueno, ya conoces a James, lo conoces desde que tenía cinco años, por el amor de Dios... — Fleamont gruñó — ¿Y esta es la señorita Evans, supongo? — Miró a Lily, que había dejado de llorar, pero aún parecía muy asustada.

— Sí. — Ella chilló. — Lily Evans.

— ¿Evans? — Amos parecía pensativo. Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo — Evans, Evans... ¿Nombres de los padres?

— No los conoce. — Dijo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre James y el oficial — Soy nacida de muggles.

Amos volvió a mirarla por encima de su nariz, luego miró a James con una ruda arqueada de ceja.

— Ya veo. Muy bien. Y ustedes dos... ¡Oh! Ajá. ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres el heredero de los Black! 

— Era. — Murmuró Sirius. Se liberó de Remus y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, adoptando una actitud hosca e irritable que siempre aparecía cuando se mencionaba a su familia. Remus deseaba poder decirle que no hiciera eso. No lo hacía parecer menos culpable.

— Él también viene a casa con nosotros. — Fleamont dijo rápidamente. — Sirius ha estado viviendo con nosotros durante más de un año y ...

— Ven, ven, Monty — dijo Amos — ¿El heredero de los Black? No soy estúpido y tú tampoco. Tendrá que ser interrogado.

— Absolutamente no. — Fleamont levantó la voz. Remus nunca lo había escuchado gritar antes, era incluso más aterrador que una marca oscura. — ¡Aún son estudiantes, por Dios santo!

— Muchos estudiantes están de su lado también, por lo que escuché. — Amos dijo: — Muchos Black, también.

— No me interesa eso. Puedes hablar con Dumbledore si es necesario, pero yo soy responsable de estos chicos y los llevaré a todos a casa ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué hay contigo? — Amos de repente se volvió hacia Remus, quien parpadeó. A veces olvidaba que los Potter lo incluían en sus responsabilidades.

— R-Remus. — Dijo, tratando de ser valiente, pero fracasando miserablemente. ¿Y si este hombre sabía algo? ¿Y si sabía que era un hombre lobo? — Lupin.

— Hmph. — Amos tomó nota, pero no hizo más preguntas. — Todos deben esperar aquí mientras hablo con Dumbledore. — Dijo pomposamente.

— Por un demonio que lo haremos. — Fleamont resopló — Si quieres ir e interrumpir a Albus Dumbledore mientras ayuda en la investigación de un ataque terrorista por el bien de algunos adolescentes asustados, entonces...

— ¡Amos! — Alguien - ¿Era realmente Frank? - gritó desde la distancia — ¿Dónde diablos estás, te necesitamos aquí... es Leo!

El oficial se volvió, bruscamente, y con una mirada final a regañadientes a Sirius, corrió hacia la voz. El señor Potter entró en acción sin correr riesgos.

— Rápido, muchachos, ¿Están todos bien para aparecer? Señorita Evans, probablemente sea mejor que venga con nosotros por ahora.

Lily asintió y James la besó, antes de que ambos desaparecieran juntos, tomados de la mano. Fleamont asintió con la cabeza a Sirius y Remus, antes de desaparecer con un fuerte crack. Remus miró a Sirius. Sirius también lo miró, todavía enojado, todavía lleno de un ardiente deseo de venganza.

— Oh no. — Remus dijo, con firmeza, luego, apenas pensando en ello, agarró el codo de Sirius, con fuerza, y se preparó para aparecer con él.

Sirius luchó contra él, en la mitad del viaje, el estúpido idiota podría fácilmente haberlos hecho sufrir una despartición, mientras se esforzaba contra el hechizo de Remus, queriendo solo quedarse donde estaba la pelea. Pero Remus era más fuerte - el aire estaba lleno de chisporroteos y rugientes restos de magia, y Remus bebió de ella, dominando a Sirius con el peso de su propia determinación.

Llegaron al porche delantero de los Potter con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron y se separaron, jadeando, sintiéndose quemados.

— ¡Maldita sea, Moony! — Sirius jadeó, frotándose el codo donde Remus lo había agarrado.

— Tenía que... detenerte... idiota... — Remus se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos en las rodillas. Se sentía completamente agotado, pero zumbando con eso; los nervios encendidos con estática.

James abrió la puerta,

— Entren — dijo — Rápido.

Sirius empujó a Remus sin mirarlo.

Lily se quedó una hora más o menos, bebiendo taza tras taza de té, mientras Gully salía y volvía de la cocina, retorciéndose las manitas arrugadas y sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. El Sr. Potter se disculpó profusamente con Lily, y esperaba que se volvieran a encontrar pronto en mejores circunstancias, antes de encerrarse en su estudio. Después de eso, se sentaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo; con solo el arrebato ocasional de James o Sirius.

— ¡Snape! — Sirius despotricó, caminando de un lado a otro — Lo vimos en la librería, amenazó a Moony, ¡Debió de estar metido en todo esto!

— No lo sabes. — Lily dijo, temblorosa, mirando el patrón de su taza de té.

— ¡¿Alguien vio a alguno de ellos ñ?!

— No. — James negó con la cabeza. — Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ponerme a cubierto.

— No. — Lily negó con la cabeza.

— No... — dijo Remus. Sirius lo miró.

— Moony. Oliste algo. Me lo dijiste, ¿Recuerdas? Sabes quién...

— Remus, ¿Puedes oler a la gente? — Lily miró hacia arriba, medio sorprendida, medio curiosa. — ¿Cómo... aromas?

— No es… es solo… es una cosa de lobos. Instinto. Pero no olí nada. Yo no... — Remus deseaba que el suelo se lo tragara.

Él podría decirles. Pero no quería decírselo a Sirius de esta manera; no mientras estaban furiosos el uno con el otro, y asustados, y Lily y James estaban sentados allí mismo.

— Moony. — Dijo Sirius, en una voz muy baja y oscura que ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes. — Dime. ¿A quién?

Remus miró a James, desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, pero él solo estaba mirándolo devuelta, esperando. Lily también, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Miró a Sirius de nuevo y trató de mantener su mirada.

— Creo que Regulus estaba allí. Pero había mucha gente donde estábamos, Sirius... 

Sirius levantó las manos y salió de la habitación en completo silencio. Lily dio un suspiro muy cansado.

— James —dijo ella— creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Mamá y papá se preguntarán dónde estoy.

James insistió en volver a aparecer con Lily y luego regresar solo. Remus deseó que no se hubiera ido. No quería quedarse solo. Solo, todo volvía a su mente, tan vívido como en una pantalla de cine. El ruido, el humo, el terror absoluto. Y la vergüenza. No había actuado. Su primera oportunidad de demostrarle a Dumbledore, a Moody e incluso a Snivellus, que estaba en el lado correcto y dispuesto a luchar por él. Pero nunca había esperado que fuera así. Nunca había considerado que llegado el momento, estando en un campo de batalla con las únicas personas que ama en el mundo, todo lo que él quería hacer era encontrarlos y huir.

Cuando James regresó, encontró a Remus paseando, pisando el mismo tramo de alfombra en el que Sirius había estado antes.

— ¿Estás bien, Moony? — Preguntó, nervioso, dando pasos lentos hacia adelante, con los brazos en alto, como si Remus fuera una bestia indómita.

— Yo no hice nada. — Remus murmuró, todavía caminando. — Yo solo… no podía moverme. No podía pensar.

— Remus... — James siguió hablando en ese tono firme y amistoso. Era más reconfortante de lo que Remus quería admitir. — Nadie podría pensar. Fue horrible; fue la cosa más aterradora que jamás me haya pasado.

Remus se detuvo en seco y miró a James. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros: — Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer.

— Sirius sabía. — desafío Remus. — Él fue el que se levantó. Quería ayudar... 

— Sirius nunca piensa, Moony, lo sabes.

— Oye, fíjate de quién hablas, Potter. — Sirius apareció de repente en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos estaban un poco rosados, pero ya no parecía enojado. Remus le sonrió, esperanzado, a espaldas de James. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tranquilizadora.

— Iba a decir — se rió James — Que eso es lo que te hace tan valiente, idiota. Solo quieres apresurarte y ayudar, incluso si es la peor idea del mundo.

— Sí, está bien, no fue una buena idea. — Dijo Sirius, sentándose en el sofá, junto a James.

— Al menos hiciste algo. — Remus dijo: — Al menos te levantaste.

— Tú también te levantaste, Remus. — Sirius dijo, suavemente.

— ¡Después de que tú lo hiciste! — Remus replicó — Fue patético, estaba… ¡¿Cómo vamos a ganar esta guerra si voy a ser así?! Si voy a tener demasiado miedo como para... 

— Yo también estaba asustado. — Sirius dijo, mirando hacia arriba. — No estoy tan loco. Estaba asustado hasta la mierda, quiero decir... Maldita sea.

— No. — Dijo James, pasando su mano por su cabello, todavía arenoso por los escombros. — Me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta de lo que había sucedidó, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en llevar a Lily a un lugar seguro. Solo pensaba en hacer cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo.

— Ahí está entonces. — Dijo Sirius con firmeza. — Así es como ganamos la guerra.

...

La Sra. Potter no regresó de San Mungo en toda la noche, pero Fleamont salió de su oficina para decirles a los chicos que había hablado con ella y que ella estaba bien, antes de pedirle a Gully que le hiciera un sándwich y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Peter se acercó, pálido y agitando - había oído la noticia, al parecer, tenía un primo que trabaja para el Diario El Profeta. Sin embargo, no había información útil. Aún no había un recuento de muertos, todavía no finalizaba. Peter se quedó a cenar, pero James fue con el único que realmente pudo mantener una conversación adecuada, y finalmente Peter se fue. Cuando Remus anunció que quería acostarse temprano, los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y acordaron subir también.

Después de ducharse y lavarse el polvo y el humo de su cabello, se cepilló los dientes en el frío y silencioso baño y trató de no pensar en lo extraño que se sentía estar haciendo cosas tan normales en un día tan anormal. Podía escuchar a Sirius y James murmurar en voz baja en la habitación de al lado, tonos solemnes y tensos. Decidió dejarlos solos.

Horas después, Remus lamentaba seriamente esa decisión. No podía dormir. Esperó y esperó a que llegara Sirius, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún debía de estar con James y que tal vez no vendría en absoluto. Remus se acostó de espaldas y trató de evitar que sus pensamientos se volvieran demasiado ruidosos. Esta era la guerra, seguía pensando. Esto es lo que acordó hacer. Se lo había prometido a Dumbledore. Se lo había prometido a sus amigos.

Finalmente, en la madrugada, cuando estaba enfermo de cansancio y los primeros rayos rosados del amanecer se asomaban por las cortinas, su puerta se abrió. Sirius se arrastró por la habitación con el sigilo de un gato.

— ¿Remus? — Susurró desde los pies de la cama. Remus se dio la vuelta.

— Estoy aquí.

Sirius prácticamente voló hacia él, deslizándose bajo las mantas y enterrando su cabeza bajo el edredón. Se aferraron el uno al otro y todo se estabilizó. Remus sintió que al fin estaba tranquilo. En un momento, Sirius se movió levemente y susurró:

— Dime un secreto. ¿Uno lindo?

Remus hizo una pausa. Besó el cabello de Sirius.

— También estoy loco por tí.


	126. Séptimo Año: Navidad (Parte tres)

Lunes 2 de Enero de 1978

La siguiente semana y media fue una de las más oscuras que Remus podía recordar. Cuando la Sra. Potter finalmente llegó a casa el día después del ataque, estaba pálida y demacrada, y abrazó a su familia con tanta fuerza, como si hubiera pensado que nunca los volvería a ver.

— Unos cincuenta muertos, escuché por ahí. — Dijo ella solemnemente. — Sin embargo, yo estaba principalmente en triaje. Cientos de heridos.

— ¿Alguno... alguno de los nuestros? — Preguntó el señor Potter. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en horas, en realidad, por lo que Remus sabía, no se había acostado en absoluto.

Euphemia asintió y cerró los ojos.

— Más tarde. — Dijo, echando un vistazo a los chicos. James pareció indignado.

— Podemos escuchar. — Él dijo. — ¡Todos somos mayores de edad! ¡Estuvimos allí cuando sucedió!

— ¡Sí, sé que estuviste allí! — La Sra. Potter gritó, su voz estridente. La boca de James se cerró de golpe y miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. La Sra. Potter se levantó. — Voy a acostarme.

Salió de la habitación y los hombres se sentaron en silencio.

— Papá, lo siento. — Murmuró James.

— Está bien, hijo. — Fleamont se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz. — Todos estamos enojados. Su madre y yo necesitamos que ustedes, muchachos, escuchen y hagan lo que se les dice hasta que sea hora de volver a la escuela, ¿Entienden?

Todos asintieron, a regañadientes, y Remus vio que los músculos de la mandíbula de Sirius se tensaron. Era una muestra de su respeto por el Sr. Potter el que no protestara. — Ahora — continuó Fleamont — esta casa estará muy ocupada durante los próximos días, y verán a muchas personas muy importantes haciendo un trabajo muy importante. No hagan demasiadas preguntas y no se preocupen mucho.

— ¿No podemos ayudar? — James preguntó con seriedad.

— Sí. — Fleamont asintió. — Siendo amables anfitriones y cuidando de tu madre.

— Sí papá. — James suspiró, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo, obviamente decepcionado.

— James... — Fleamont comenzó, acercándose para tocar el brazo de su hijo.

Remus y Sirius tomaron eso como una señal para limpiar la mesa, y esperaron en la cocina, ayudando a Gully a lavar los platos a medias.

— No veo por qué tanto alboroto. — Sirius refunfuñó, hundido hasta el codo en espuma de jabón. — Si supieran la mitad de las cosas de las que somos capaces, podemos ayudar.

— Tendremos nuestra oportunidad. — Remus respondió, mirando por la ventana mientras secaba los platos. El jardín estaba muy oscuro y una neblina helada flotaba en el aire, lo que dificultaba ver mucho más allá de la pared del patio. Podía distinguir los aros de quidditch de James en el césped y la tenue luna menguante. No le gustaba no poder ver muy lejos, le inquietaba.

— Es fácil para tí decirlo. — Sirius todavía se quejaba — Ya te has probado a tí mismo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus lo miró, confundido, siendo momentáneamente distraído de la ventana.

— Con esa mujer* que conociste el año pasado. Ya te has enfrentado al enemigo y le has demostrado a Dumbledore que puede confiar en tí.

— No creo que lo haya explicado correctamente, si eso es lo que piensas... — dijo Remus. — Livia no... no se trataba de la guerra.

— Dumbledore cree que sí. Moody también. Hablan de los hombres lobo todo el tiempo, lo útil que será tratar de convencer a las criaturas oscuras de que no se unan a tú sabes quién.

— ¿Podemos hablar de algo más?

— Bien.

No hablaron de nada. Lavaron los platos en completo silencio. Remus miró por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de los terrenos de Potter y buscó… algo.

Finalmente, entró James, justo cuando terminaban de guardar lo último de la porcelana.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? — Sirius preguntó jovialmente.

— Sí — James se encogió de hombros, luciendo de alguna manera más sabio; más grande. — Solo cosas de padres, ya saben.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro, y Remus supo que ambos estaban experimentando la misma amarga envidia. ¿Qué significaba tener un padre como Fleamont Potter? ¿Tener uno en absoluto?

— Le dije a Lily que la llamaría, si ustedes dos quieren ir dar un paseo por el pueblo pueden venir.

— Por qué no. — Dijo Sirius, dejando el trapo de cocina sobre el grifo.

— Oh, Moony, ¿Papá dijo que te diera esto...? — James le entregó un pequeño rollo de papel. Remus lo abrió rápidamente, mirando el pulcro nombre y la dirección escritos allí. James ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

— ¿Qué es?

— Oh nada. Es sobre un libro del que le había preguntado. — Remus se lo guardó en el bolsillo. — Vamos. Las llamadas son más baratas después de las seis.

James finalmente aprendió a usar la cabina sin ayuda, así que no había nada que Remus pudiera hacer más que apoyarse contra la pared junto a Sirius, esperando. Enrolló algunos cigarrillos para pasar el tiempo; se había cortado las puntas de sus guantes en Noviembre para ese explícito propósito.

— No me refería a ti. — Sirius dijo en voz baja. — Cuando dije criaturas oscuras.

— Sé que no lo hiciste. — Remus lamió el rizla y luego lo alisó. Le entregó el cigarrillo terminado a Sirius, quien lo tomó y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Remus comenzó otro.

— Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso algún día. — Sirius murmuró, mirándolo con aprecio. — Apuesto a que podríamos encontrar un hechizo para hacerlo al instante.

— Probablemente — suspiró Remus, alineando el tabaco. — Pero me gusta hacerlo de esta manera.

— Si tú lo dices.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Remus terminó su segundo cigarro y lo sostuvo entre su pulgar e índice, preguntándose si debía fumarlo o no. A la Sra. Potter no le gustaba el olor a humo en ellos, y odiaba aumentar sus problemas. Pero por otro lado, realmente podría fumar uno para calmar sus nervios. A Sirius también le vendría bien uno, ya que el constante golpeteo de su pierna afirmaba lo ansioso que estaba. Además de que se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

Remus encendió el cigarrillo con un chasquido de dedos e inhaló. Sirius hizo lo mismo. Su pierna se detuvo.

— Si lo soy, de cualquier forma. — Remus dijo, exhalando.

— ¿Qué?

— Una criatura oscura, como dijiste.

— Moony, no...

— Sí — asintió Remus, mirando los campos frente a ellos y a la autopista detrás de estos. — Por eso, cuando hablaste sobre tu deseo de probarte a ti mismo, yo sí entendí lo que querías decir. La gente confía en los hombres lobo tanto como en los hijos deshonrados de magos oscuros.

— Lo sé. No quise actuar como si... 

— ¿Como si fueras el único que fuera a perder algo en esta guerra?

— Sí, así. Lo siento. No quise actuar de esa forma.

— Lo sé. — sonrió Remus, mirándolo finalmente. — Siento lo de Regulus.

— Bueno. — Sirius raspó sus pies en la grava — Me imaginaba eso. Por supuesto que iba a estar ahí.

— Voy a trabajar muy duro en esta broma contra Slytherin cuando regresemos a la escuela. Será mi mejor trabajo.

Sirius se rió, un sonido honesto y abandonado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Godric, Moony. — Él sonrió ampliamente — Cuando dices cosas como esas, me dan ganas de besarte la cara.

— Ja — resopló Remus. Él lanzó una mirada a James, dentro de la caja del teléfono rojo, farfullaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Quizá no ahora...

Sirius lució triste de nuevo.

— Voy a decirle, pero no ahora con todo lo que está pasando ¿Sabes?

— Entiendo. — Remus asintió. Realmente lo hacía. No quería que Sirius lo supiera, pero la idea de que James finalmente se enterara de ellos era mucho más aterradora de lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué impactar a todos de nuevo?

— ¿Remus? Si te pregunto algo, ¿Me dirás la verdad?

— Claro. — Su estómago se apretó involuntariamente, pero se armó de valor.

— ¿Sobre qué erq la nota del padre de James? No era el título de un libro, ¿verdad?

— No. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo — No lo era. — Metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó, tocando el pergamino suave y grueso por un momento antes de entregárselo a Sirius.

Sirius lo desdobló rápidamente y miró hacia abajo.

— ¿Hope Jenkins? — Él leyó, con una arruga en su frente — ¿Qué significa eso?

— Es un nombre. — Remus dijo, rápidamente — El nombre de mi madre. Y su dirección.

— ¡Oh! — Sirius respiró, volviéndolo a leer, todavía frunciendo el ceño. — Tu madre. — Dijo la palabra como si nunca hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que Remus tuviera tal cosa.

— Sí — Remus tomó el pergamino de vuelta y lo guardó en su bolsillo. — Sé que dijimos que hablaríamos de cualquier cosa menos de madres, pero, bueno... Dumbledore me dio una carta que ella me había escrito, después de la muerte de Lyall. Dijo que podría intentar encontrarla cuando fuera mayor de edad, así que... supongo que el señor Potter la encontró.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Le escribirás?

— Sí, creo que lo haré.

Sirius movió su mano sobre la pared, rozando sutilmente los dedos de Remus.

— Bueno, espero que la encuentres.

...

El Señor Potter tenía razón: durante los días siguientes, la casa estuvo más ocupada de lo que Remus la había visto desde la fiesta de Navidad del 73. Excepto, por supuesto, que había mucho menos alegría. Estas eran las personas más cercanas a Dumbledore, muchos de ellos trabajaban para el ministerio, pero todos le eran leales antes que nada. Eran la primera línea de batallas en la guerra.

Algunos de ellos eran rostros familiares: Moody, por supuesto, que por lo general se tomaba el tiempo para hacer un gesto brusco con la cabeza a los tres adolescentes que ahora pasaban sus días mirando a los recién llegados por la chimenea. Luego estaba el mismo Frank Longbottom, tan agradable y afable como lo recordaba Remus. La mayoría de las veces venía con su novia, Alice, la joven que les había dicho a Sirius y a Remus que se ocultaran el día del ataque.

Los gemelos Prewett fueron otra sorpresa: James y Sirius se tiraban uno encima de otro en sus intentos de alcanzarlos y compartir así cada acto nefasto que habían cometido en Hogwarts desde la partida de los chicos mayores. Ambos se habían vuelto muy guapos, de hombros anchos y más ásperos después de unas pocas aventuras, pero aún tenían el mismo temperamento agradable y el mismo sentido del humor perverso. A menudo traían a su hermana pelirroja y a su marido igualmente pelirrojo.

Todos estos invitados solo se detenían para charlar unos momentos con James, Remus y Sirius, antes de desaparecer en el estudio del Sr. Potter, o para salir al jardín para aparecerse (aparentemente Moody había colocado un hechizo sobre la casa de los Potter que no solo la hacía imposible de encontrar, pero imposible de ubicar en cualquier tipo de aparición). Como consecuencia, la sala de estar y el vestíbulo de entrada empezaron a parecerse mucho a la plataforma 9 ¾.

Por la noche, la Sra. Potter volvía a casa, luciendo agotada y decidida. Todavía tenía una sonrisa para todos y siempre estaba lista para recibir a quien estuviera en la casa para cenar. Ella era completamente espectacular.

La noche antes de que se esperara que los chicos regresaran a Hogwarts, Moody, Frank y Alice se unieron a ellos para cenar: estofado de carne con albóndigas. Estaban teniendo una noche muy agradable, Frank y Remus estaban teniendo una discusión muy intensa sobre los encantos defensivos, y Alice y los chicos (incluído Fleamont) estaban discutiendo sobre qué equipo de quidditch iba a ganar la liga.

A la izquierda de Remus, Moody se inclinó para dirigirse a la Sra. Potter y susurró:

— Wscuché que Ferox saldrá, ¿Mañana, no?

— ¡¿Saldrá?! — Remus se dio la vuelta, cortando a Frank en la mitad de la charla — ¿Saldrá de dónde?

Moody arqueó una ceja, haciendo que su misterioso ojo mágico se hinchara grotescamente.

— Tienes un maldito buen oído, muchacho. Serías un buen auror.

Remus negó con la cabeza con impaciencia.

— ¿El profesor Ferox?

— Sí, querido —explicó Euphemia con calma — Leo Ferox resultó herido en el ataque al Callejón Diagon. Ahora está estable y se quedará con su abuela por un tiempo para recuperarse por completo. Lo siento, olvidé por completo que había enseñado en Hogwarts, ¿lo conocías bien?

— Algo así como. Era mi maestro favorito — dijo Remus, con el estómago revuelto. — ¿Él está… qué pasó? ¿Estaba en una de las tiendas?

— Él estaba en combate, en la batalla, con nosotros — dijo Frank — Él estaba en el meollo de la cuestión, no puedes culpar a su técnica pues estaba lanzando hechizos mejor que nadie, pero todos tenemos mala suerte a veces.

— ¿Pero estará bien? — Remus dejó su tenedor ahora, no iba a comer más.

— Con el descanso adecuado. — La Sra. Potter asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.

Todo el terror que Remus había estado tratando de ignorar durante los últimos días regresó. Se agarró al asiento de su silla, miró su plato y pensó en Ferox, inconsciente entre los escombros. Un hombre bueno y fuerte como ese, derribado. Remus sintió una punzada de ira en sus entrañas, se sentía desafiante, agudizó su concentración. Iba a hacerlo mejor, sin importar lo que hiciera falta. Iba a ser más rápido; más valiente. La próxima vez que llegara la batalla, estaría listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Triaje: es un método de selección y clasificación de pacientes empleado en la enfermería y la medicina de emergencias y desastres.
> 
> *Mujer: en realidad, me refiero a Livia.


	127. Séptimo Año: Responsabilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Secrets de OneRepublic

Lunes 9 de Enero de 1978

Remus escribió tres cartas en su última noche antes de la escuela en las vacaciones de Navidad. Dos necesitarían una estampilla muggle, y debían de ser colocadas en el buzón rojo del Correo "Royal" al final de la calle antes de partir hacia King's Cross. La tercera podía esperar hasta que llegara a Hogwarts dónde usaría una de las lechuzas de la escuela.

La primera era para Hope:

"Estimada Sra. Jenkins,

Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Mi padre era Lyall Lupin y creo que soy su hijo.

Ahora tengo diecisiete años. Recibí una carta escrita por usted en 1965. Espero que no le importe que le escriba. Si desea responderme, me gustaría mucho.

Suyo sinceramente,

Remus John Lupin."

(Pensó que sería mejor firmar con su nombre completo, aunque se sorprendería mucho si hubiera otro Remus Lupin viviendo en Gran Bretaña. También pensó que era mejor hacer la carta breve y directa. Ella lo agradecería, quizá, si es que optaba por ignorar la carta).

La segunda carta era para Grant.

"Querido Grant,

Espero que hayas tenido una linda Navidad. Me hubiese gustado ir a visitarte, pero me quedé con la familia de mi amigo y es difícil irse de ahí.

Espero que estés bien. ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo? ¿Has ahorrado ya para un departamento? Yo tendré que empezar a pensar en eso pronto. Este es mi último año escolar. En Junio saldré al mundo real. Espero poder verte entonces.

Por favor, escríbeme tan pronto como puedas, quiero saber cómo estás.

Tuyo,

Remus."

(No quería poner 'tuyo sinceramente', porque parecía tonto y demasiado formal. No quería poner 'con amor', porque eso parecía muy extremo. Así que al final, 'tuyo', parecía el forma más sencilla y honesta de terminar la carta).

— Entonces, ¿Solo queda envíar la carta de Ferox? — Preguntó Sirius, mientras tomaban asiento en su vagón habitual en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaban completamente solos: Peter había ido en busca de Dorcas, quien aparentemente le había escrito una carta muy ardiente durante las vacaciones de Navidad, mientras que James y Lily se habían dirigido directamente al vagón de los prefectos.

— Solo la de Ferox. — Remus asintió, palmeando su bolsillo. Sirius se sentó en el mismo banco que él, reclinándose y estirando las piernas en el regazo de Remus, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Remus resopló con indulgencia, — Claro, ponte cómodo, no pasa nada.

— Gracias, lo haré. — Sirius sonrió con malicia. — Entonces. — Dijo: — ¿Por cuál carta estás más ansioso de recibir una respuesta?

— ¿Qué respuesta tengo más ganas de recibir? — Remus arqueó una ceja secamente — ¿Quieres decir entre mi ex-maestro herido en batalla, mi jóven ex-novio delincuente o la madre que me abandonó?

— Bueno, cuando lo dices así. — chasqueó la lengua Sirius. — Honestamente, la cantidad de cosas que te guardas.

— ¿Preferirías que estuviera lloriqueando todo el tiempo? — Remus suspiró, abriendo el libro que había traído para el viaje encima de las piernas de Sirius.

— No — reflexionó Sirius, mirando pensativamente al techo del vagón. — Pero, quiero decir. Si no me tuvieras a mí para hablar sobre estas cosas, me preocuparía que tu cabeza explotara.

— No explotaría, muchas gracias. — Remus se golpeó la rodilla ligeramente con el libro de bolsillo de pingüino cubierto de naranja. — Eres tan dramático. Me las arreglaba perfectamente bien antes de que decidieras involucrarte.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Bueno. — Remus se mordió el labio — Yo er... pensarás que es estúpido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo... hago listas, en mi cabeza. Ventajas y desventajas. Y a veces tengo conversaciones imaginarias, ya sabes, para ayudarme a resolver un problema... 

— Maldita sea, Moony — Sirius se sentó, farfullando. —Estás completamente loco.

Remus se rió.

— Sí, ok. Quizás esté un poco lunático.

Sirius deslizó sus pies del regazo de Remus y se acercó a él en el asiento.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido una conversación imaginaria conmigo?

— ¡No! — Remus respondió, cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento de Sirius en su cuello. — Solo tengo conversaciones imaginarias con personas sensatas.

— Bueno, tal vez ahí es donde te equivocas... — Sirius comenzó a besar a Remus, muy ligeramente detrás de el lóbulo de su oreja. Remus se retorció, el libro cayó al suelo del carruaje.

De repente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con un traqueteo y se escucharon risas en el pasillo. Sirius y Remus se separaron justo cuando Marlene y otra chica tropezaron dentro.

— ¡Oh! — Los ojos de Marlene se abrieron con sorpresa, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas — Pensé que este vagón estaba vacío...

— Nop — Sirius se inclinó hacia atrás, luciendo divertido. Miraba a Marlene con un brillo muy perverso en sus ojos. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica que venía detrás de ella, una alta y morena de sexto año que Remus pensó que reconocía vagamente. — Patel. — Sirius asintió.

Oh Dios, pensó Remus para sí mismo, ¡¿ Podría Sirius tener viejas conquistas que ni siquiera él conocía?!

— Remus, ¿Conoces a Yasmin? — Marlene preguntó, tomando asiento frente a él — Ella es la nueva guardiana del equipo.

— Oh, cierto, hola. — Remus asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto incómodo.

— ¿Y Mary? — Sirius estaba levantando una ceja hacia Marlene, como si supiera algo. Remus estaba confundido y un poco nervioso.

— No está. — Yasmin respondió con una sonrisa similar.

— Ella está hablando con uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw — dijo Marlene, rápidamente — ¡No es como si la estuviéramos evitando deliberadamente o algo así! — Marlene parecía estar… ¡¿Se había sonrojando?! ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba actuando de manera tan extraña? Remus se movió en su asiento, notando la extraña atmósfera.

— Hm. — Sirius dijo, todavía sonriendo a Marlene con aire de suficiencia — ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos, entonces?

Yasmin hizo una mueca y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa irónica.

— Nada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? — Ella arqueó una ceja sugerente y Remus casi se levantó de un salto por la sorpresa. ¡¿Ella lo sabía?! Pero entonces, ¿Quién diablos era Yasmin?

— ¡Nada! — Sirius se sentó derecho.

— Bien, pues. — Marlene se encogió de hombros, su rostro se aclaró mientras se recostaba en su asiento, luciendo como si acabara de ganar una partida de ajedrez particularmente gratificante. — Lo dejaremos así, entonces, ¿De acuerdo?

— Bien. — Sirius también se reclinó, cruzando los brazos. Yasmin se rió y Remus solo se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué vamos a dejar dónde? — Le preguntó a Sirius, más tarde esa noche. Se dirigían lentamente hacia la lechucería antes del toque de queda. Había comido mucho en la cena y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo un poco.

— Moony, de verdad. — Sirius se rió — ¿Alguien tan observador como tú no ha notado nada diferente en Marlene últimamente?

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — Jadeó, luchando como siempre con la escalera de caracol.

Remus no quería admitir que si era observador, era solo porque observaba a Sirius. Por lo general, consideraba a las chicas como un completo misterio y rara vez tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con ellas a menos que se lo dijeran explícitamente. Lily y Mary hacían esto con más frecuencia que Marlene, que siempre había sido tan reservada como él.

— Oh, por favor, Moony — Sirius se rió — ¿Marlene y Yaz? No me digas que no las viste, estaban una encima de la otra antes de darse cuenta de que el vagón no estaba vacío.

Remus se detuvo, en parte porque necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento, en parte porque no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Sirius.

— ¿Quieres decir que Marlene es...?

— Sí.

— Y Yasmin...

— Sí.

— Maldita sea.

— Sí. — Los ojos de Sirius brillaban con picardía. — ¡No puedo creer que no lo sabías!

— Bueno. — Remus bufó. Ahora estaban casi en la cima. — Estoy bastante impresionado de que tú lo sepas. Dado que aparentemente no tenías idea de que yo lo era, después de haber estado teniendo sexo conmigo durante un año.

— No fue un año entero. — Sirius respondió, a la defensiva, llegando a la cima y mirando furtivamente a su alrededor, antes de continuar hacia la habitación vacía.

Remus entró detrás de él y buscó una lechuza apropiada. No sería un viaje largo, pensó. Creía recordar que Ferox le había dicho que su abuela vivía en Liverpool. Había sido una carta difícil de escribir, pero necesaria, considerando que la última vez que se separaron fue en términos difíciles. Simplemente esperaba que Ferox estuviera bien y agregó algunos detalles intrascendentes sobre su preparación para los EXTASIS.

— Entonces, si Marlene sabe... — dijo Remus, pensativo, atando la carta a la pata de su lechuza.

— Sí, lo sé. James es el siguiente. — Sirius suspiró.

— No quiero seguir sacando el tema... — dijo Remus, en tono de disculpa, dejando a la lechuza en libertad para que saliera volando por la ventana más cercana. La vio irse.

— No, prometí que lo haría. — Sirius levantó las manos. — De todos modos, este semestre va a ser una pesadilla con los EXTASIS y la guerra... prefiero no tener que andar preocupándome por nada más.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

— Estoy que me cago de los nervios.

— Encantador. — Remus puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

— No si me vas a sugerir que tenga una conversación imaginaria con Prongs...

— No veo por qué no — Remus se encogió de hombros. — Prongs es fácil de imaginar. Es bueno, y predecible.

— Mm, a diferencia de algunos. — Sirius murmuró. — De todos modos, no es lo que dirá lo que me preocupa. Sé lo que dirá. Será como cuando tú, cuando... um... 

— ...Salí del closet... — Remus instó, amablemente. Sirius asintió con timidez.

— Sé que él será igual de amable. Estoy más preocupado por las cosas que no dice... 

— Bueno. — Remus dijo, alejándose de la ventana — No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto con eso.

— ¡¿Black?! Bla-aaack? ¡Oye, Padfoot! — El bolsillo de Sirius comenzó a gritarle. Sirius sonrió, sacando su espejo compacto y abriéndolo,

— Hablando del diablo...

— ¿Dónde estás, idiota? — La voz de James retumbó en el espejo.

— En la lechucería.

— ¿Moony está contigo?

— Sí.

— Dumbledore lo llama.

— ¡¿Ahora mismo?! — Sirius miró a Remus, cuyo estómago se hundió. Eso nunca era algo bueno.

...

Una hora después.

Remus no se sorprendió al encontrar a los tres merodeadores (y a Lily, quien a este punto podría tener su propio apodo y acceso al mapa, de todos modos) esperando afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore por él. Estaba agradecido, estaba en tal estado que si hubiese tenido que caminar solo de regreso a la torre probablemente se hubiera perdido.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Sirius, ansioso como siempre por ser el primero en saberlo.

— Um. — Dijo Remus.

— Vamos — dijo Lily, tomando su brazo suavemente — No tienes que decirnos, solo queremos saber que estás bien.

— Por supuesto que tiene que decírnoslo. — Sirius frunció el ceño. Remus le dio una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar un poco más privado? No a la sala común... 

— ¿El dormitorio? — Peter sugirió.

— Sí. — Remus asintió.

No les hablaría hasta que llegaran allí, y utilizó el tiempo para averiguar exactamente cómo iba a explicar sin herir al menos los sentimientos de Sirius, o el orgullo de James. Dumbledore no había dicho que no podía contárselo a nadie. Solo le dijo que debía de tener cuidado con a quién se lo decía. Por su seguridad y la de ellos, había advertido el anciano siniestramente. Remus todavía tenía serias dudas sobre si Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado por su seguridad, personalmente, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía, dada la posición en la que se encontraba. 

Finalmente, todos se amontonaron en el dormitorio de los merodeadores, incluso Lily, lo cual era un poco extraño, especialmente cuando se sentó en la cama de James, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes. Remus se sentó en la tapa de su baúl. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desempacar, todavía.

— ¡¿Entonces?! — Sirius preguntó de nuevo, impaciente, apoyado en el poste de la cama — ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

— Me dio una tarea. — Remus miró fijamente la alfombra gastada mientras decía esto, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Él mismo todavía no podía creerlo.

— ¡¿Él qué?! — James sorprendió a Remus hablando primero. — ¿Él te dio... no a ninguno de nosotros?

— James — dijo Lily bruscamente, tocando el brazo de su novio — Es obvio que es algo para lo que Remus es más adecuado.

— Hombres lobo. — Dijo Sirius. Remus miró hacia arriba y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía   
desanimado, por lo que Remus sonrió.

— Sí. Lo he hecho antes, ¿Mo es así?

— Lo has... — Lily comenzó, luego sacudió la cabeza, como si lo pensara mejor. — ¿Qué necesita de ti? ¿Por qué ahora?

— Creen que hay uno en Hogsmeade — explicó Remus, lentamente — Los centauros le dijeron, o algo así. — (Esos detalles le eran confusos, porque mientras Dumbledore le había estado explicando, Remus había estado intentando con todas sus fuerzas no vomitar de los nervios) — Dumbledore quiere que um... que 'dé a conocer mi presencia', la próxima vez que esté en la pueblo. A ver si... eh... toma el cebo.

— ¿El cebo? — Sirius prácticamente gritó.

— ...Es simplemente una expresión. — Remus respondió.

— No una muy buena. — dijo Peter, nervioso, mordiéndose las uñas.

— Lo siento. — Remus se encogió de hombros. — No se preocupen por mí. Si es un hombre lobo, y es uno de los de Greyback, entonces no creo que esté en peligro. Quiere que me una a él, ¿Recuerdan?

— Sí, recuerdo haber recibido mi propia invitación para unirme a ese lado. — Sirius dijo, con un escalofrío. Remus deseó que no hubiese mencionado eso. La última imagen que necesitaba en su cabeza en este momento era el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius cayendo de la chimenea de los Potter en esa horrible noche.

— No va a ser así. — Dijo con rigidez. — No va a pasar nada en absoluto, puede que ni siquiera esté aquí por mí. Y salí bien, la última vez, ¿No?

— ¡Solo porque apareció Ferox! — Sirius había olvidado que no estaban solos, se estaba preparando para una buena pelea.

— Lo sé, pero soy mayor de edad ahora... sabré qué esperar. — Remus trató de mantener su propia voz tranquila, esperando que le recordara a Sirius que debía mantenerse a sí mismo bajo control.

— ¡Es tan peligroso, Remus! — Lily comenzó.

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero no me dieron exactamente otra opción! — Él chasqueó. Ella bajó la cabeza y frunció los labios. No había querido levantarle la voz, pero tendría que sentirse mal por eso más tarde. Ahora era demasiado pedir.

— ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó Sirius, más tranquilo que antes.

— El próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

— Eso es en dos semanas. — James dijo: — Después de la próxima luna...

— Obviamente, van a aumentar la seguridad en el pueblo. — Dijo Remus. — Después de la última vez.

— Está bien, voy a necesitar que me expliquen algunas cosas, aquí... — dijo Lily, con una profunda arruga en la frente.

— James, ¿Puedes hacerlo? — Remus suplicó: — Creo que solo quiero ir a la cama...

— Sí, por supuesto. — James asintió y entró en acción de inmediato. — Podemos hablar de esto mañana, cuando todos hayan dormido un poco.

— Gracias. — Remus sonrió débilmente, levantándose, pensando en ir a cepillarse los dientes, deseando estar solo en el baño por unos minutos para recuperarse.

— ¿Moony? — James dijo rápidamente, mientras los demás se levantaban: — No quise decir que no debieras de tener una tarea, o que no puedes hacerla, ni nada...

— Lo sé — asintió Remus, dándole una palmada en el hombro. — Créeme, si tú o Sirius pudieran hacerlo, yo no sería la primera elección de Dumbledore. Supongo que tuve suerte, ¿eh?

Dentro del baño, ya encerrado, apretó la espalda contra la puerta y trató de regular su respiración. Ahora que sus amigos lo sabían, todo se volvió mucho más real para él. El pensamiento que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que Dumbledore describió la tarea por primera vez finalmente lo asimiló. Nunca pensaste que te preguntaría esto. Remus se reprendió a sí mismo; nunca creíste que serías útil. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Loony Lupin.

Mareado y tembloroso, presionó la oreja contra la puerta del baño. Todos habían salido de la habitación. Todos menos uno. Abrió la puerta de un tirón sin pensarlo dos veces, y se paró cara a cara con Sirius.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sirius, sus fríos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No.

Sirius extendió su mano y Remus se aferró a él.


	128. Séptimo Año: Preparación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> Love is just a Four Letter Word de Bob Dylan e interpretada por Joan Báez.

Strange it is to be beside you, many years and tables turned

You'd probably not believe me if told you all I've learned

And it is very very weird, indeed

To hear words like "forever" plead

Those ships run through my mind I cannot cheat

It's like looking in the teacher's face complete

I can say nothing to you but repeat

what I heard;

That love is just a four letter word.

Martes 9 de Enero de 1978

— Bien, Moony — James entró en el gran salón a la mañana siguiente con una pila de libros que apenas podía ver. Los arrojó a todos sobre la mesa del desayuno frente a Remus, interrumpiendo la papilla que había estado comiendo. Por alguna razón, no tenía mucho apetito.

— ¿Qué son estos? — Se acercó para recoger el libro más cercano. Hechizos defensivos avanzados.

— Potter — Lily enderezó la espalda, mirando por encima de la pila con una mirada de desconcierto — ¡¿Has estado en la biblioteca?! ¡¿Toda la mañana?! ¡¿En lugar de estar volando?!

— ¡Necesitamos preparar a Moony, Lily!

— Pero... ¡Siempre dices que las mañanas eran sagradas para ti! — Dijo Sirius.

— ¡Sí, dijiste que tenías que rendirle homenaje a los dioses del campo de quidditch! — Peter sonrió.

— Puedo pasar por alto una mañana. — James dijo con desdén.

— ¡Prongs! — Remus tomó su mano y le dijo dramáticamente: — Estoy conmovido.

— Cállate — James retiró la mano, las orejas se volvieron de un rojo brillante. — Todos pueden dejar de burlarse de mí ya. ¿Soy el único que se toma esto en serio?

— ¡Oye! — Sirius sonrió. Remus y Peter gimieron anticipándose a lo que se avecinaba — Yo siempre soy Sirius.

Peter y Remus se cubrieron los ojos por la vergüenza, pero debía de ser la primera vez que Lily escuchaba ese chiste porque soltó una carcajada tan repentinamente que el té se le salió por la nariz. Eso fue lo más divertido que incluso los merodeadores habían visto en mucho tiempo, y todos estuvieron histéricos durante unos buenos cinco minutos: cada vez que alguno de ellos lograba detenerse, Lily resoplaba de nuevo o James movía las cejas y ellos se sentían indefensos, y volvían a la risas una vez más.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, Remus abrió el primer libro con entusiasmo y decidió que iba a comer su papilla después de todo.

Fueron a sus lecciones con un nuevo sentido de propósito, y James sugirió que se reunieran todos en la biblioteca después de la última campana para comenzar a trabajar en la preparación de Remus para lo que fuera que le esperaba. Hicieron esto todos los días durante toda una semana, ocupando al menos seis escritorios, detrás de algunas estanterías en una esquina, donde podían tener total privacidad, los juntaron a todos y cubrieron el asunto en libros de texto sobre teoría de batalla, técnicas de duelo, encantamientos defensivos y maldiciones. Peter incluso hizo un letrero amenazante que decía "Consejo de guerra de los merodeadores: No molestar." Funcionó a las mil maravillas (posiblemente porque Lily lo había encantado, literalmente) y significaba que podían dejar su trabajo allí y volver a él cuando quisieran.

Remus abandonó sus grupos de estudio, le pidió a Christopher que se hiciera cargo, James delegó a Marlene para que se hiciera cargo de dos de sus sesiones de quidditch e incluso Lily dejó de ir a las reuniones del Slug Club esa semana. (Aunque trató de irrumpir en el estudio de Slughorn para conseguir un poco de Felix Felicis para Remus, pero no tuvo suerte y casi la atrapan). En resumen, los cinco dedicaron el mayor tiempo posible a trabajar por la misma causa; preparar a Remus para su misión.

Él había estado bromeando con James antes, pero Remus estaba realmente conmovido, solo que apenas había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que todos se apresuraron en estudiar más duro que cualquiera de ellos antes. Remus agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que James fuera tan bueno en Defensa contra las artes oscuras; nunca habían tenido un maestro que se quedara más de un año en esa materia, por lo que el conocimiento de Remus era irregular. Los esfuerzos combinados de James y Lily lo ayudaron a cubrir más terreno en una semana del que había tenido desde sus Owls.

— Eres bueno con los encantos, y eso ya es la mitad de la batalla. — James dijo, apreciativamente, mientras estaban parados en la sala común vacía una noche — El resto es realmente pensamiento rápido y determinación.

— Y sabemos que puedes hacer eso. — Lily lo animó, ordenando el desorden que habían hecho al intentar congelar los cojines del sofá en el aire.

— No será como en el Callejón Diagon — le aseguró Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda — Porque sabrás lo que viene. Tienes tiempo para prepararte.

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... — Remus se mordió el labio. — Estoy bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, aquí, con ustedes, pero si realmente me tuviera que defender... y todavía no puedo hacer un patronus.

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora, concéntrese en las cosas más simples. — James aconsejó, frotándose la barbilla — El patronus vendrá, no es como si no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte; te apareces como si no fuera nada.

— Eso es fácil. — Remus suspiró. — Eso es solo pensar. Los patronus se sienten.

— ¿Podría alguien bajarme ahora? — Peter gritó desde arriba de sus cabezas, donde había quedado paralizado en el aire.

...

"Querido Remus,

Gracias por escribirme. Mi Navidad fue buena. Nunca había comido pavo antes, estaba delicioso.

Aún no tengo un departamento pero lo estoy intentando. Todavía me estoy quedando con mi tía como verás en la dirección, pero me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta el mar y por fin puedo aprender a nadar.

He estado viendo a un chico de por aquí, pero no es tan inteligente como tú. Aunque tiene un cuerpo lindo.

Te extraño mucho.

Tu Grant. xxx"

...

"Querido Remus,

Gracias por tu carta, me alegró mucho saber de tí 

Me gustaría comenzar asegurándote que estoy bastante bien después de los eventos en el Callejón Diagon durante la Navidad. Lamenté escuchar que tú y tus amigos también estuvieron allí; esperaba que la guerra hubiera terminado mucho antes de que estuvieran listos para dejar la escuela.

Me quedaré con mi abuela por un tiempo más, pero espero poder volver al trabajo a más tardar en Pascua. No tengo ninguna duda de que comprenderá por qué no puedo decirte más que eso.

Mucha suerte con los EXTASIS.

L. Ferox."

...

Domingo 15 de Enero de 1978

Para el fin de semana siguiente, definitivamente habían alcanzado su ritmo, y Remus se sentía más seguro que nunca, siempre y cuando no pensara demasiado en la increíble habilidad de Livia con la magia sin varita. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba demasiado preparado, de cualquier modo, Dumbledore simplemente le había pedido que mostrara su rostro en Hogsmeade, para ver si este otro lobo (si es que había otro lobo) lo olfateaba. Puede que no tuviera que usar nada de lo que James le había enseñado.

Sí, claro - habló esa voz desagradable en la parte posterior de su cabeza; siempre a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos los demás dormían y él estaba solo - como si alguna vez hubieras tenido tanta suerte.

Pasaron todo el sábado en la biblioteca, los cinco, pero el domingo Lily tuvo que mediar en una disputa de prefectos y Peter tenía detención por la tarde por no llevar el uniforme, por lo que durante una buena parte del día fueron solo Remus, James y Sirius trabajando en su pequeño y tranquilo rincón de estudio.

Sirius y James estaban en la lista negra de la sección restringida, así que Remus entró solo y volvió con el libro más grande sobre maldiciones que pudo encontrar.

— Hay algunos estudiantes de segundo año al otro lado del pasillo apostando sobre si realmente estamos atrasados en estudiar para los EXTASIS o simplemente planeando la broma más increíble que Hogwarts haya visto. — Dijo, colocando el enorme tomo encima de tres más.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de nuestro legado, ¿Usted también, señor Prongs? — Sirius sonrió sobre el libro del que estaba tomando notas.

— Bastante, señor Padfoot, bastante. — James respondió, escaneando un glosario. — ¡Ajá! — Agarró un libro triunfalmente y comenzó a pasar páginas.

Sirius miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

— Quizás... — murmuró James, leyendo rápido.

Remus comenzó a mirar el contenido de los libros de maldiciones. Los títulos de los capítulos eran realmente horribles y esperaba que nunca tuviera que usar nada de esto.

— Bien, ahora — dijo James — Mira esto. — Había terminado de leer y dio la vuelta al libro para mostrarles a Remus y Sirius, que estaban al otro lado de la mesa. — Realmente creo que este tipo de cosas juega con tus puntos fuertes, Moony. Es todo sobre la intuición, y tiene mucho impacto,   
como cuando haces bromas.

Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie para leer el libro, inclinándose hacia adelante en el escritorio. Los hombros de Remus todavía estaban tan doloridos por la última luna; los días sin dolor entre lunas parecían acortarse a medida que envejecía; sus tendones se sentían como una cuerda dura y anudada rozando el hueso. Se estiró para frotar un lugar particularmente dolorido mientras leía, presionando con las yemas de los dedos y respirando levemente por el dolor.

Sirius se acercó y, tal vez sin pensarlo, extendió la mano para frotar el punto afectado con sus propios dedos largos. Era mucho mejor en eso que Remus, quien sintió una oleada de alivio cuando Sirius trazó pequeños y relajantes círculos en su músculo. Suspiró, cansado.

Remus fue el primero en terminar de leer y miró a James. Sin embargo, el joven de anteojos no estaba mirando el texto. Los estaba mirando a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa. Específicamente a el punto donde la mano de Sirius tocaba el cuello de Remus. La boca de James se había abierto ligeramente y había una pregunta en sus ojos.

Remus se movió para alertar a Sirius, quien finalmente miró a su amigo. Al ver de inmediato lo que había hecho, simplemente le devolvió la mirada, quieto por un momento. Remus medio esperaba que se alejara y retirara la mano. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, Sirius envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus y lo apretó, muy deliberadamente, mientras sostenía la mirada de James.

James cerró la boca, los miró a ambos de nuevo y asintió sin decir palabra. Remus se enderezó, dejando caer el brazo de Sirius.

Tenía que dejarlos solos, eso era obvio. Se aclaró la garganta.

— Er. Estoy seguro de que he leído un libro que profundiza más que este. Creo que tengo una copia en el piso de arriba, eh… solo voy a ir buscarla… ¿Nos vemos en una hora o así, tal vez?

Sirius y James asintieron, todavía mirándose el uno al otro. Remus se fue rápidamente, contento de que la biblioteca estuviera casi vacía. Sintió calor y frío por todas partes, un sentimiento similar a la culpa, aunque sabía que no debería sentirse así. A medio camino hacia la la torre, se topó con Lily.

— Hola, Moony — sonrió — ¿Has visto a Potter?

— Biblioteca —dijo Remus— pero yo... no iría su fuera tú. Él y Sirius están charlando.

— Oh, puedo interrumpir una charla... — comenzó. Remus le tocó el brazo rápidamente.

— Lily, no. — Se mordió el labio — Lo siento, pero realmente creo que deberías darles un poco de tiempo. Sirius realmente lo necesita, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — Lily parecía sorprendida por su seriedad.

Remus suspiró pesadamente. Bueno, ella estaba a punto de averiguarlo, de todos modos, y era tanto suyo para decirlo como de Sirius.

— Um... ven conmigo, ¿Vamos a afuera?

— Está bien... — Lily lo siguió, luciendo curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo, una pequeña arruga formándose en su frente pecosa.

Afuera, bajo el sol fresco del invierno, todo parecía un poco más alegre. Remus se armó de valor, con el estómago revuelto. Tenía que seguir recordándose a sí mismo que había estado deseando esto; el tenerlo todo a la vista. Solo que ahora, parecía absolutamente aterrador. Caminaron hacia el lago. Remus miró a través de la superficie, entrecerrando los ojos contra los fragmentos reflejados de luz deslumbrante.

— ¿Remus? — Lily preguntó: — ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

— ¡Lo siento! — Parpadeó — Eh... se trata sobre Sirius y yo.

— ¿Tú y Sirius? Oh no, ¿Qué han hecho? Solo ustedes dos podrían meterse en problemas durante la primera semana de regreso. 

— ¡No, no es nada de eso! — Remus se rió, a su pesar. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, buscando las palabras correctas: — Mira, ¿Sabes cómo siempre me dices que debería... encontrar a alguien?

— Sí... — Lily frunció el ceño de nuevo, buscando su rostro.

Remus arqueó las cejas, esperando a que ella llegara. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente. — ¡Oh Dios mío!

Se tapó la boca con las manos y se sentó de repente en el banco de piedra cercano. Remus se sentó a su lado, lentamente, con las articulaciones rígidas. — ¡¿Sirius?! — Ella dijo.

— Sirius. — El asintió.

— Oh Dios mío.

— Sí... lo siento.

— No, Remus, no te disculpes, yo solo... wow, está bien, dame un minuto.

Se lo dio, esperando pacientemente, mirando al lago. No la miró, porque no importaba. Lily estaría bien, Lily lo tomaría con calma.

— ¿Y él siente lo mismo? ¿Estás seguro, Remus?

— No podría estar más seguro. — Remus sonrió, de repente era muy fácil sonreír. Se apartó la capa y el cuello de su jersey de forma encubierta, para mostrarle el moretón rojizo que la boca de Sirius había dejado allí unas noches antes.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Dijo de nuevo. Lo cubrió, sonrojándose, pero aún sonriendo. — ¿Lo sabe James?

— Se está enterando ahora mismo. Por eso quería que les dieras un poco de espacio.

— Sí, no, por supuesto. — Ella asintió con la cabeza — Entiendo.

— He querido decírtelo durante años.

— ¿Años? Cuánto tiempo han estado…?

— Desde el verano. Bueno. Se puso serio durante el verano. Pero... estábamos um... bueno, pasaron alguna cosas durante un tiempo antes de eso. Desde que Sirius rompió con Mary.

— Maldita sea. — Ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez. — ¿Y qué? ¿Sirius es tu novio? ¿Estás enamorado de él?

— Woah — Remus parpadeó, alejándose arrastrando los pies — ¡Quiero decir, es algo estable! Digamos, um... digamos que ya lo saben todos, eso es suficiente por ahora.

Lily le dirigió una mirada muy larga y apreciativa. Luego asintió.

— De acuerdo entonces.

Remus arqueó las cejas.

— ¡¿De acuerdo entonces?!

— Sin embargo, dijiste que es serio. Él no está solo...um... ¿No está solamente jugando, no? 

— No. Definitivamente no. Sé que es inesperado... 

Lily negó con la cabeza y lo miró con ojos grandes y serios.

— ¿Estás feliz?

— Sí. — Sin dudarlo.

— De acuerdo entonces. — Dijo, enérgicamente, volviendo a su ser sensible. Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla. — Mira, no tomé adivinación, porque es una mierda, pero estoy bastante segura de que pronto nos esperan tiempos terribles. 

— Dios mío, cada día suenas más como James, es ridículo. — Remus resopló. Ella le dio una palmada en la rodilla, ligeramente.

— ¡Escúchame! Va a ser duro. Y está sucediendo más rápido de lo que pensé. Va a ser aterrador, todo el tiempo, durante mucho tiempo. Pero si podemos seguir siendo felices juntos y hacernos felices el uno al otro... entonces mejor. Brillante. Si Sirius es para ti y tú eres para él, entonces genial.

— Jesús, Evans. — Remus enterró su rostro en su cabello, atrayéndola en un gran abrazo.

...

Lily y Remus esperaron otra media hora más o menos antes de regresar a la biblioteca, donde encontraron que todos los libros habían sido sacados, y James y Sirius se habían ido. Remus no tenía el mapa encima, pero afortunadamente Lily conocía a James y se dirigieron directamente al campo de quidditch.

Efectivamente, dos figuras familiares corrían por el aire entre los postes de la portería en sus escobas. James estaba ganando, pero no por mucho - Remus podía decir por la postura de Sirius que estaba empujando tan fuerte como podía - no lo había visto concentrarse así en volar desde que lo expulsaron del equipo.

Lily y Remus se sentaron amistosamente en las gradas inferiores y esperaron, ensayando algunos hechizos básicos de defensa.

— Así que la última vez que estuve con otro lobo... — estaba diciendo Remus.

— Todavía no puedo creer que eso haya pasado... — Lily negó con la cabeza, asombrada.

— Ferox apareció y le disparó unas cadenas de plata, así que se apareció bastante rápido. Podría intentarlo, pero apenas soy bueno en la transfiguración, ¿U si la plata sale mal y me atrapa?

— Puede que haya una poción que te ayude con tu problema con la plata. — Lily mordió la pluma — Le preguntaré a Slughorn. Pero, de lo contrario, puede que no valga la pena correr el riesgo.

— Sí, tienes razón...

Pum, pum. Dos pares de botas pesadas aterrizaron ante ellos. James y Sirius estaban jadeando y sudando, ambos agarrando sus escobas. Lily hizo girar su cabello alrededor de su dedo e inclinó la cabeza, y Remus luchó por no hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Están bien, muchachos? — Ella rompió el hielo. Ellos asintieron.

— Necesitaba un descanso. — Sirius explicó, en tono de disculpa. — Cambio de escenario.

Remus miró a James, nervioso.

— ¿Todo bien, Prongs? — Preguntó, logrando mantener el temblor fuera de su voz.

James miró a Sirius, luego a Remus. Sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia abajo y extendió un brazo, tirando a Remus para que se pusiera de pie.

— Ven aquí, idiota — gritó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso.


	129. Séptimo Año: Instinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> Achilles Last Stand de Led Zeppelin.

— ¡Le dijiste! — Remus besó a Sirius tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

— Bueno, él se dio cuenta... — dijo Sirius, riendo, mientras lo empujaban hacia atrás en su habitación. Lily y James tenían que encabezar una reunión de prefectos y Peter todavía estaba en detención. Remus había arrastrado a Sirius arriba lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando todos los dolores y molestias.

— Pero le dijiste. — Insistió Remus, pasando su lengua por el cuello de Sirius, desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Sirius se estremeció y la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeó el marco de la cama. Remus le dio un empujón que fue mitad urgente, mitad juguetón, y volvieron a juntarse.

— Merlín —jadeó Sirius, mientras Remus continuaba con su asalto, subiéndose encima de él, un lado de la rodilla en el éter de las caderas de Sirius— si hubiera sabido que así es como responderías, le habría dicho a Prong mucho antes...

— Cállate. — Remus lo besó con fuerza en los labios, con las manos en el cinturón de Sirius. Sirius obedeció.

Remus también estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las confesiones eran tan excitantes? Si no tenía cuidado, le diría sobre esto a todos los que conocía.

— Entonces — dijo, media hora después, sentado junto a la ventana en calzoncillos, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Sirius yacía en la cama, quieto, vagamente aturdido y mirándolo. — ¿Salió bien?

— ¡¿Hm?! — Sirius parpadeó muy lentamente, como si sus párpados estuvieran pesados. Remus sonrió, exhalando humo, tratando de apuntar a través de la rendija de la ventana.

— James. ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!

— Creo que lo primero que dijo fue: 'A qué diablos estás jugando', pero mejoró a partir de eso. — Sirius resopló.

—¿Hizo muchas preguntas?

— Algo así. Nada que no esperara, supongo. ¿Qué pasa con Evans?

— Dijo 'Oh Dios mío' unas cien veces, pero se recuperó bastante rápido.

— Prongs también. Excepto que el idiota no se lo dirá a Wormtail por nosotros, dice que nosotros tenemos que hacerlo.

— Bien. Es justo. — Remus volvió a chupar su cigarrillo, luego echó humo a la habitación, viendo cómo llenaba el espacio entre ellos. — ¿Qué preguntas hizo?

Sirius cerró los ojos, inhalando.

— Nada escandaloso. Cuánto tiempo, cuándo empezó, por qué no le dije... ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Dije la verdad. ¿Puedes armar un cigarro?

Remus ya lo había hecho. Se lo tendió. Sirius rodó sobre su estómago y estiró su largo brazo pálido a través del humo para tomarlo, lo colocó entre sus labios fruncidos y chasqueó los dedos. Chupó, luego rodó hacia atrás, exhalando con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Remus, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Todavía parecía un milagro increíble. Sirius Black, desnudo, en su maldita cama.

— ¿Ahora mismo? Me siento de maravilla. — Sirius le guiñó un ojo con malicia. — ¿Acerca de Prongs? Bien, sí, bien creo. — Se estiró, la mano desapareció debajo de una de las almohadas. — ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Oh! — Remus se sonrojó, saltando desde la ventana — Recibí algunas cartas. Ferox está bien. Y, erm... 

— Grant. — Los labios de Sirius se curvaron cuando tomó la postal que Grant le había enviado desde Brighton. Tenía una foto en color del muelle en el frente, el mar se veía azul y el sol brillaba. Remus estaba tan contento de haberlo enviado allí. Era agradable imaginarse a Grant en un lugar alegre y luminoso como ese. Sirius siguió fumando mientras lo leía. — ¿Está saliendo con alguien con un buen cuerpo pero te extraña?

Remus saltó sobre la cama y le arrebató la tarjeta, levantándola para que Sirius no pudiera alcanzarla.

— Está viendo a alguien con un buen cuerpo y me extraña. Son dos declaraciones separadas.

— Bien. — Sirius cruzó los brazos, recostándose de nuevo, jadeando rígido — Espero que le escribas sobre mi hermoso cuerpo también.

— Por supuesto. — Remus se rió, recostándose a su lado. Miraron juntas las cortinas de la cama de terciopelo rojo. — No estás realmente celoso, ¿verdad? — Remus preguntó, tentativamente.

— Pfft, no. — Sirius lo empujó suavemente con el codo. — Curioso, tal vez...

— ¿Acerca de...?

— ¿Qué piensas? ¡Tú y él! Nunca me has contado ningún detalle...

— Teníamos quince años, no hay ningún detalle. Solo nos besuqueabamos. — Remus gruñó — Honestamente, que pregunta.

— James hizo la misma pregunta, sobre nosotros.

— ¡Él jamás lo haría!

— Bueno, no lo hizo, pero sé que quería preguntar.

— No, no quería, solo estás siendo vanidoso. — Remus se inclinó para apagar su cigarrillo en la taza de té fría en su mesita de noche. Sirius lo agarró por la cadera y tiró de él. Remus cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar.

— Gracias a Godric que tengo el mapa, habría ido a la biblioteca de no ser... ¡POR LAS BOLAS DE MERLIN! — La puerta se abrió de golpe y Peter se quedó boquiabierto en el umbral, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Remus saltó de la cama como si Sirius estuviera en llamas, y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones en el suelo, gritando:

— ¡Pete, lo siento, lo siento Pete! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — Peter gritó en respuesta, todavía tapándose los ojos.

Sirius tiró del edredón hacia arriba, mirándolos a ambos, luego se echó a reír.

—Wormy, tenemos algo que decirte.

...

Viernes 20 de Enero de 1978

Peter tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero luego todos se acostumbraron, en realidad, incluso Remus y Sirius. Seguían olvidando que los merodeadores sabían, y se habían acostumbrado tanto a evitarse conscientemente el uno al otro que eran extrañamente tímidos como para mostrar algún tipo de afecto frente a los demás. Por supuesto, Remus seguía recordándose a sí mismo, de todos modos era mejor mantener un perfil bajo; todavía tenían que preocuparse por el resto de la escuela.

—Aunque podrías decírselo a Christopher. — Dijo Sirius, mientras salían de la biblioteca por última vez antes del viaje a Hogsmeade. Era casi medianoche y Madame Pince los había tenido que echar; no los iba a dejar quedarse más tiempo, incluso si Lily y James habían mostrado sus insignias de Head Girl y Boy.

— Oh, ahora recuerdas su nombre — bostezó Remus, apretando los libros contra su pecho, en realidad solo para tener algo a lo que agarrarse.

— Solo digo — Sirius atrapó el bostezo y se tapó la boca, pero continuó hablando — Él ya sabe la mitad de eso, no hay problema con decirle el resto. No es justo dejar que siga suspirando por ti cuando no hay ninguna posibilidad de...

— Sirius Black, ¿Estás celoso? — Lily se rió entre dientes por el cansancio excesivo.

— No. — Sirius resopló, nariz en el aire — No quiero ningún malentendido.

— Bueno, si sobrevivo mañana, lo pensaré. — Remus bostezó de nuevo.

Eso hizo que todos se quedaran callados y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Regresaron a la sala común en solemne silencio. La torre de Gryffindor estaba en paz y casi vacía - unos pocos estudiantes de segundo año que estaban ahí después de su toque de queda huyeron a sus dormitorios tan pronto como vieron a James y Lily, y los merodeadores tomaron sus asientos habituales junto a la chimenea. Remus se acomodó en su sillón e inmediatamente volvió al libro que había estado leyendo antes de que Pince lo interrumpiera tan groseramente.

Sirius movió su varita hacia la tetera que colgaba sobre la chimenea y Lily convocó algunas tazas de té limpias del armario, pero nadie habló hasta que el agua estuvo hirviendo y el té preparándose en su tetera.

— Moony — dijo Sirius, suavemente — Deja el libro, ¿eh? Ya hemos hecho mucho.

— No siento que sea suficiente. — Remus respondió, sintiéndose irritable y con picazón. — Sé que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

Todos seguían mirándolo, y a estas alturas él no sabía si era porque estaban asombrados (o repugnados) por todo el asunto de Sirius, o si estaban convencidos de que estaba a punto de huir y unirse a los hombres lobo.

— Sabes un montón. — James dijo, ahora sirviendo el té y entregándole un platillo a Remus — Honestamente, ya sabes lo suficiente coml para realizar cualquier examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Bien podrías dormir el resto del año.

— Esto no es un examen. — Remus espetó. La taza y el platillo temblaron en sus manos, así que lo dejó en el brazo de la silla. Tenía la sensación de que Sirius se había dado cuenta de eso, pero con suerte nadie más.

— Pero Moony —Peter sorbió ruidosamente su propio té— ya has hecho esto antes. El año pasado.

— Exactamente — asintió James, alentadoramente.

Remus suspiró y no dijo más. Cuál era el punto; quejarse no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Bebió un sorbo de té, deseando que su mano se mantuviera firme. Este era potencialmente el peor momento del mes para una misión, no pudo evitar pensar. A solo cuatro noches de la luna llena y su magia se sentía más fuerte de lo habitual, pero también menos predecible. Estaba inquieto, su piel se erizaba, sus sentidos desnudos y su humor caliente. Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo. Solo lo sabía, Un oscuro presentimiento que le dijo que todas las maldiciones del mundo no serían suficientes.

Se puso de pie, bruscamente, golpeando la taza de té del sillón. Sirius fue rápido y lo detuvo en el aire con un movimiento de su varita. Remus ignoró esto.

— Me voy a la cama. — Dijo, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

— Está bien, Moony — James asintió alegremente. Miró a Lily — Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un rato más.

Peter miró a Sirius y luego a Remus con una expresión de leve terror. Remus gruñó.

— Está bien, Wormtail, realmente me voy a dormir. Los veo mañana.

No durmió. Su cerebro no se lo permitió. Odiaba a Dumbledore, y odiaba a Greyback, odiaba la guerra, y a medida que las horas se hacían más y más pequeñas, también odiaba a Peter.

Sin embargo, no odiaba al otro hombre lobo; el que no era Greyback. Del mismo modo que no había odiado a Livia, aunque ella lo asustaba. Cuanto más pensaba Remus en lo que le esperaba, menos seguro estaba de su preparación.

Sí, ahora conocía más maldiciones y maleficios que Regulus y Severus juntos (probablemente), pero cuanto más pensaba en su encuentro con Livia, menos útiles le parecían estas cosas. ¿No lo había dicho ella misma? "Puedes ponerte ese uniforme y agitar tu tonta varita, pero sabes que tienes más en común conmigo que con nadie en ese castillo". Sabía que ella era más fuerte que él; ella podría lastimarlo si quisiera, pero no lo había hecho, en realidad no. En cambio, recordó la lástima que había sentido, inmediatamente después de su encuentro. Recordó el deseo de ayudarla y sus conversaciones con Ferox y Dumbledore.

Cuando amaneció, Remus yacía completamente despierto, pensando a un millón de millas por hora, su corazón martilleaba y su estómago hervía con excitada anticipación. Si tenía que ir a la guerra, estaba bien. Pero esta era su batalla, y sería en sus términos.

...

It was an April morning when they told us we should go

As I turned to you, you smiled at me

How could we say no?

Oh, the fun to have

To live the dreams we always had

Oh, the songs to sing

When we at last return again

Slipping off a glancing kiss

To those who claim they know

Below the streets that steam and hiss

The devil's in his hole

Sábado 21 de Enero de 1978

El desayuno de esa mañana fue un asunto desolador. Remus tenía un hambre voraz, pero nadie más parecía estar comiendo. Sirius estaba tomando café solo, y ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso; seguía balanceándose de arriba y abajo en su asiento. Mary y Marlene eran las únicas que actuaban normales, o algo así, porque ninguna de las dos sabía sobre su tarea.

— ¿Tres escobas, más tarde? — Mary preguntó alegremente.

Lily y James asintieron con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír, y solo lograron parecer un poco trastornados. Estaban tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa de nuevo, y Remus estaba tratando de no pensar en eso, en lugar de eso, tomó el plato de tocino para otra porción.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Yaz? — Marlene le estaba preguntando a Mary. Mary arqueó una ceja,

— Quiero decir, supongo que...

— Excelente. — Marlene sonrió. La boca de Mary se torció, pero no dijo nada.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade   
pareció más largo que nunca. Afortunadamente, Lily y James tenían obligaciones que cumplir, así que al menos no seguirían a Remus, solo lo esperarían. Desafortunadamente, Sirius tenía suficiente energía nerviosa para tres personas, y Remus podía sentirlo saliendo de él en oleadas.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Peter y Remus pudieran hacerlo aquí.

— A todas partes, supongo.

— ¿Ayudaría si yo fuera Padfoot?

— Si quieres.

— ¿Debo cambiar yo también? — Preguntó Peter.

— Si quieres.

Remus era incapaz de despertar más interés que ese. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar si Hogsmeade olía realmente diferente o no, o si era porque generalmente trataba de ignorar los aromas siendo humano.

Se metieron en un callejón de tiendas y Peter y Sirius se transformaron detrás de unos contenedores. Colagusano se arrastró hasta la palma de Remus y lo sentó en su hombro. El peso era un pequeño consuelo, incluso si sus bigotes le hacían cosquillas en el cuello a Remus. Es bueno tener a Padfoot también, grande, negro y emocionado, trotando junto a él como un fiel compañero. Si. Era mucho mejor cuando tus amigos no eran humanos, en opinión de Remus. Al menos, ahora mismo.

Ellos caminaron. Remus evitó deliberadamente la calle principal, en lugar de eso, deambuló por la parte trasera de las casas. ¿Cuántas personas vivían en Hogsmeade? ¿Cuántos estaban potencialmente en peligro, sin siquiera saberlo? Trató de oler el aire y fue como ejercitar un músculo que había dejado atrofiar.

Algunos aromas llegaban más fuertes que otros. Padfoot, obviamente, y Wormtail. Los desechos domésticos de los cubos de basura, el abono de los jardines traseros y la magia: ese fuerte sabor a hierro que se posaba en su lengua como melaza cuando estaba tan cerca de la luna. Olió a otros estudiantes, a el dulce y enfermizo aroma de Honeyduke's y a el reconfortante olor a pergamino que emana de Scrivenshaft's.

El bosque. Podía oler el bosque, si realmente lo intentaba. Cerró los ojos brevemente e inhaló. Verde, exuberante, denso, lleno de vida... y magia. Al principio le pareció un indulgente capricho, tan solo la idea de que le gustaba bastante el olor y quería acercarse. Pero cuanto más caminaban y cuanto más se acercaban, más importante se sentía. Remus tenía la impresión de que algo lo había estado atrayendo en esa dirección desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

El Bosque Prohibido se cernía sobre el pequeña pueblo, millas y millas de oscuridad y peligro, contra un telón de fondo de montañas cubiertas de nieve de color gris azulado. Por primera vez (como humano, al menos) Remus sintió la necesidad de entrar, de explorar.

Padfoot gimió a su lado cuando dejaron Hogsmeade y la calle detrás de ellos. Se preguntó si Sirius también podría olerlo, pero era imposible sacarle algún tipo de pensamiento cuando estaba en forma de perro. Remus trató de desconectar su mente racional por un momento. ¿Había algo allí en absoluto, o simplemente estaba pensando demasiado?

La magia en el bosque no era la misma que en Hogwarts; no era humana, no tenía ese olor metálico a pólvora que Remus había llegado a asociar con la mayoría de los magos y brujas que conocía. Era más orgánico; menos precisa; un embriagador olor a tierra y descomposición. Había poder ahí dentro. Sabía eso instintivamente: un enorme y vertiginoso poder de movimiento de tierra. Le había parecido aterrador, una vez. Pero cuanto más se acercaba Remus, más seguro estaba; el poder era suyo, si lo quería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo entrar. Otro olor se reveló, un animal; sangre. Remus sintió que su lobo interior se movía, y su deseo de entrar en el bosque se hizo casi imposible de resistir.

Padfoot ladró con fuerza y corrió frente a él. El gran perro negro se volvió hacia Remus, levantando sus pelos y emitiendo un gruñido bajo. Remus parpadeó, volviendo a sí mismo. Wormtail chillaba y temblaba en su hombro; tal vez lo había estado haciendo durante unos minutos, ahora.

— Sirius. — Remus frunció el ceño. — Muévete.

Padfoot siguió gruñendo. Wormtail soltó otro chillido, antes de meterse en la túnica de Remus, en su bolsillo izquierdo. Remus se sintió acalorado y enojado, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo que quería. Algo que necesitaba. Hizo un movimiento hacia adelante y Sirius se transformó de nuevo en sí mismo.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! — Dijo, todavía bloqueando el camino de Remus. — ¿No puedes olerlo?

Remus dejó de intentar pasar y llamó la atención de Sirius.

— ¿Tú puedes? — Susurró, sin creerlo del todo.

— Hay algo malo ahí. Debe ser el otro lobo.

— Lo es. — Remus asintió con entusiasmo. ¡¿No era eso obvio?!

— Sin embargo, no puedo estar seguro. — Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Si puedo. — Remus respondió. — Déjame pasar.

Sirius se movió de nuevo, bloqueándolo.

— No. — Él dijo. — Has hecho lo que dijiste que harías. Sabemos que está ahí. Regresemos, ahora.

— Yo... — Remus miró por encima del hombro de Sirius, hacia la oscuridad invernal más allá. Quería esto tan desesperadamente. Más de lo que alguna vez había deseado algo; excepto, tal vez, a el chico parado frente a él. — Tengo que ir. — Terminó. Era una explicación insuficiente, pero era todo lo que tenía.

— ¡Aquí están! ¿Dónde está Pete?

El punto muerto de Sirius y Remus fue interrumpido por el alegre grito de James. Ambos se volvieron para verlo caminando hacia ellos desde el pueblo, Lily a su lado. — ¿Qué están haciendo fuera del pueblo? Pensé que se suponía que estabas dejando tu olor por toda la ciudad o algo así.

— Sí, vamos a volver ahora. — Dijo Sirius, lo que a Remus le pareció bastante descarado, por no mencionar presuntuoso.

— Ustedes vayan. — Dijo Remus. — Yo no 

— ¿Tú no qué? — Lily preguntó, confundida. — ¿Dónde está Peter?

Remus podía sentir el peso cálido del cuerpecito peludo de   
Wormtail en su bolsillo, pero no dijo nada. James había estado agonizando durante meses sobre cuando decirle a su novia todo el asunto de ser animago, y ahora definitivamente no era el momento adecuado.

— No voy a volver con ustedes. Tengo que entrar allí. — Señaló el bosque, consciente de lo loco que sonaba.

— ¡¿Tú qué?! — James parecía preocupado. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Sirius automáticamente, lo que solo molestó a Remus aún más. Sirius no era su guardián, por el amor de Dios.

— El lobo está ahí. — Sirius explicó — Y Moony se ha vuelto completamente loco y ha decidido que tiene que entrar y enfrentarlo ahora mismo.

La cabeza de Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, indignado y traicionado.

—¡No me he vuelto loco, idiota! — Dijo con fiereza. ¿Cómo podía explicar que esto era exactamente lo que tenía que pasar? Que lo sabía, en lo más profundo de su médula; en su mismo núcleo. — Vuelvan o esperen aquí. No lo entienden. 

— Ayúdanos a entender, Remus — Lily se adelantó, gentilmente, — Esto no es propio de ti, ir detrás de una pelea...

Remus casi se rió en su cara. ¿Nadie recordaba quién era él? ¿Qué era él?

— No voy a pelear con nadie. — Él dijo. — Solo quiero hablar con ellos. Eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Todos lo miraban sin estar convencidos. Su ira estalló de nuevo, y tuvo un pensamiento muy desagradable: podría superarlos fácilmente, si quisiera. La magia del bosque le era más que suficiente; lo hacía sentirse más fuerte. Podría obligar a sus amigos a permanecer en su lugar, y ni siquiera lo cansaría, probablemente ni siquiera necesitaría su varita. Esta idea ardía con tanta intensidad que lo asustó.

Volvió a mirar a Lily, negándose a mirar a Sirius o James — Estábamos equivocados, esto no es una batalla. Y no soy un arma contra los hombres lobo — trató de explicar Soy un... no sé, una forma de entrar a la manda. Necesitan saber que no quiero hacerles ningún daño 

— Pero Remus, si están del lado de tú sabes quién...

— ¡Ellos no lo están! — Él chasqueó. — No todos ellos.

Lily parecía insegura, y Sirius prácticamente estaba haciendo un agujero en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Remus con su indignación. Remus se pasó las manos por el cabello. No iban a entender. ¿Cómo podrían? Apenas él podía. — Miren. — Él dijo. — Esto es importante y necesito que todos confíen en mí.

No fue una solicitud ni fue recibida como tal. James y Lily se miraron el uno al otro, luego a Sirius. James asintió.

— Está bien, Moony.

Sirius hizo un ruido de protesta, pero Remus estaba demasiado ido ahora para importarle. Lo compensaría más tarde, cuando pudiera pensar con claridad; cuando cada instinto en él no le dijiera que corriera hacia el bosque a toda velocidad.

— Okay. — Él asintió en respuesta. — Quédense aquí. —Sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando la magia se hizo cargo; nunca estaría seguro de si lo había hecho a propósito o no, y en ese momento simplemente no le importaba.

Se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, rápidamente, sus largas piernas dando grandes zancadas, sus amigos detrás de él, inmóviles, incapaces de seguirlo.


	130. Séptimo Año: Castor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> The Woods de Hollow Coves.

Era más fácil no pensar, al menos durante los siguientes minutos. Remus no disminuyó la velocidad ni se cansó tan rápido como de costumbre, incluso su cadera había dejado de doler. A pesar de la culpa persistente que tenía que mantener a raya en su cabeza, no se había sentido tan bien en meses. El aroma se hizo más fuerte a medida que el bosque se hacía más espeso y una sombra de oscuridad caía, proyectando extrañas sombras que parecían moverse en las esquinas de los ojos de Remus.

No pensó. Era demasiado tarde para pensar; ya se había ido demasiado lejos.

"Maldita sea" una voz en su cabeza apareció de la nada "Cuando haces algo, realmente lo haces, ¿No es así, cariño?"

Grant. Remus no quería hacer esto ahora. "Cállate" le ordenó a su cerebro.

"¡Oh, encantador!" La voz de Grant se rió "Aquí estoy, tratando de ayudar ¿No trato siempre de ayudar yo?"

"No necesito tu ayuda."

"Si no la necesitaras, no estaría aquí." La voz de Grant respondió. " Podría ser otra persona, si así lo quieres. Hay muchas personas sensatas para elegir. Tengo a Ferox aquí, ¿Quieres charlar con él? O Lily, aunque es un poco llorona, si me preguntas... ¿Dumbledore? No, es un poco idiota. Oh, ¿Qué hay de tu chico elegante? ¿Eh, 'Moony'?'

"Cierra la boca." Remus repitió, caminando más rápido, respirando más fuerte.

"Sí" la voz de Grant asintió, astutamente "Puedo ver por qué no quieres hablar con él, después de lo que acabas de hacer."

"Tenía que hacerlo." Insistió Remus. "Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende."

"Bueno, ahora menos, loco."

Remus ignoró la voz. No tenía tiempo para esto; tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias más tarde. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás ahora, no realmente.

"Espero que te gusten los bosques" Remus, susurraba Grant, ahora "Porque nadie te querrá de vuelta en la civilización después de este lío."

"Cállate, cállate, cállate." Remus rabiaba dentro de su cabeza, como un lunático; como alguien trastornado. Quizás había sido un error ir solo. Tal vez realmente se había vuelto loco, y sus amigos solo estaban tratando de mantenerlo a salvo...

No. Volvió a captar el aroma, y le revolvió tanto las entrañas que sintió como si lo impulsara; se arrastró hacia adelante, incapaz de resistir. Era un sentimiento que solo había asociado con la transformación antes, y no tenía más control sobre él en su forma humana que el lobo. Era él, el otro lobo, en alguna parte. Remus tenía que encontrarlo, o de lo contrario… bueno, no estaba seguro, pero ni siquiera valía la pena considerarlo.

Algo se movió, justo adelante, y Remus se quedó paralizado. Los diferentes aromas del bosque comenzaron a acumularse, tuvo que concentrarse para identificar y categorizar cada uno.   
Había magia. Y había algo diferente… no era el lobo; era una mujer, o algo femenino, al menos, y no lobuno en absoluto.

Caminó hacia allí, confundido. Estaba muy cerca, pero no podía ver nada. Se encontró con una arboleda de abedules plateados, árboles delgados, fantasmales y blancos con corteza parecida al papel que brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque. El olor era fuerte, pero no significaba nada. había perdido el rastro del lobo.

Impaciente, Remus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo revelador.

— Aparecium. — Su varita pareció saltar en su mano, la fuerza de la magia era tan fuerte.

Un lamento angustiado llenó el aire, y el árbol más cercano a Remus ya no era un árbol, sino una mujer joven. Una dríada. Era hermosa, a su manera. Delgada y alta como los árboles que cuidaba, su piel brillaba tan blanca como la corteza de plata y su cabello crujía con frágiles hojas invernales. Ella se volvió hacia él, mostrando unos dientes afilados y amarillos, y él se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido y asombrado.

— Vete, cosa desagradable. — Ella siseó, entrecerrando los ojos. Eran del color de las nuevas hojas de primavera, extraordinariamente brillantes y feroces. — Me ocupé del otro, me ocuparé de ti también.

— ¡¿Cuál otro?!

— La otra media-bestia. — Ella frunció el ceño. La dríada era al menos una cabeza más alta que él y avanzaba a un ritmo constante, con las raíces desplegándose desde las plantas de sus pies y serpenteando hacia él. A pesar de lo espantosa y temible que era, Remus tenía que mantenerse concentrado en su objetivo.

— Lo estoy buscando a él, al otro. No quiero hacerte daño a tí, ni a tus... er ... árboles. 

— Los magos no pertenecen aquí. — Ella continuó frunciendo el ceño — Incluso magos medio bestias. Vete.

— Me iré, tan pronto como haya...

— Criaturas desagradables, crueles, malvadas, repugnantes, antinaturales, no pertenecen aquí, son demasiado peligrosos...

— No es luna llena — insistió — ¡No me voy a transformar, lo juro!

— No es por el lobo. — Ella dijo con voz áspera, muy cerca de él ahora, hiedra y ortigas serpenteando hacia él, cubriendo sus zapatos. — Los magos. El lobo es bienvenido. Los lobos son parte de la naturaleza.

— Oh... — Remus no respondió a eso, y las enredaderas ahora le hacían cosquillas en los tobillos, picando a medida que se apretaban. Aún tenía su varita. Aún tenía todas las maldiciones que había estado practicando en las últimas dos semanas. Pero ahora que había llegado el momento de usarlos, la conciencia de Remus se pinchó.

La dríada solo estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer; cuidar de sus árboles.

— ¡Por favor! — Remus dijo, levantando sus manos, esperando que pareciera deferente — Te prometo que no te haré daño a ti, ni a nadie, solo necesito encontrar al otro... a el otro lobo. ¡Entonces me iré, de verdad lo haré! 

— Mentiroso, falsas son tus palabras, sucio...

— ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Y el pequeño?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Quién?!

De cerca, pudo ver que su cara no era suave, como la piel humana, sino finamente arrugada y agrietada, como la corteza; un negro carbón resaltaba debajo de la fina capa externa del tejido. Lanzó otro gemido áspero y levantó la mano. Remus se estremeció, pero ella no lo tocó, en cambio, hubo un violento temblor dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, y Wormtail salió volando, cayendo al suelo cubierto de mantillo con una suave 'palmada'. Mierda. Pensó Remus. ¡Maldito Peter!

La dríada volvió a levantar el brazo y Peter se transformó en su forma humana, temblando y encogido en el suelo.

— ¡Por favor, por favor no me lastimes! — Él gimió, cubriéndose la cara. Remus se paró frente a él, rápidamente. De todas las personas para tener a su lado en una situación como esta, y el que estaba era Peter.

— ¡Mentiroso! — La dríada siseó de nuevo triunfalmente, con el pelo frondoso erizado — Magos sucios y engañosos...

Ahora estaba levantando ambos brazos, y sus ojos se habían oscurecido al color de las agujas de pino. Remus ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ella les haría daño; estaba mostrando cada uno de sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos. No podía desarmarla, no tenía varita. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si los hechizos defensivos habituales funcionarían con ella. Remus terminó por decidir el usar una maldición de retroceso para ganar algo de tiempo, cuando...

— ¡Cc-confringo! — Peter chilló detrás de él, apuntando con su pequeña varita rechoncha sobre el hombro de Remus.

Oh Dios mío… pensó Remus, mientras se agachaba, reflexivamente. Afortunadamente, Peter estaba tan asustado, o simplemente era un inepto, que la maldición explosiva no tuvo su efecto devastador habitual. Aun así, fue suficiente para causar serios daños a los árboles detrás de la dríada, prendiendo fuego a algunas hojas. Ella gritó, un chillido doloroso y desgarrador, y se volvió inmediatamente para atender las ramas humeantes. Peter y Remus se arriesgaron y corrieron, las enredaderas se partían mientras arrancaban los pies del suelo.

Peter siguió a Remus, pero ninguno de ellos era un corredor especialmente rápido, y cuando juzgaron que era seguro detenerse, ambos estaban jadeando pesadamente.

— Maldita sea... demonios... Pete... — Remus jadeó inclinándose hacia adelante, con un brazo contra un roble para apoyarse.

— ¡No sabía qué hacer! — Peter respondió, con el rostro enrojecido y el cabello pálido pegado a la frente. — Regresemos, Remus, por favor… — Miró a su alrededor, ansioso. Estaban aún más en el bosque ahora, y aparte de su propia respiración dificultosa, todi estaba mortalmente silencioso.

Aún así, Remus negó con la cabeza, enderezándose.

— No. — Dijo: — Tengo que encontrarlo. Ella lo lastimó.

— ¿Y qué? — Peter respondió, indignado: — ¡Se supone que no debemos estar aquí!

— Mira, lamento que te hayas visto envuelto en esto — Remus frunció el ceño con impaciencia. Ahora que no estaban en peligro inmediato, su deseo de cazar al otro lobo había regresado. Podía oler la sangre; Él estaba seguro de ello. — Pero tengo que hacerlo. Puedes volver, si quieres, ir a buscar a los demás.

Peter miró detrás de él, luego volvió a mirar a Remus, sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

— ¿Por mi cuenta? — El temblor en su voz era palpable, y Remus repentinamente quería que se fuera más que nada en el mundo, en caso de que el terror lo dominara.

— Te daré mi reloj para que no te pierdas. — Ofreció Remus.

— No. — Peter apretó los labios — Iré contigo.

Los latidos del corazón de Peter eran casi ensordecedores y Remus estaba empezando a sentir lástima por él.

— Está bien — susurró. — Si pasa algo, puedes transformarte de nuevo e ir y decírselo a los demás, ¿Bien? Reconocerás mejor el camino, como rata.

— No te dejaré, Remus — susurró Peter, tembloroso — Puedo ser valiente, sé que puedo.

Remus le apretó el hombro.

— Bien. Por aquí. Mantente lo más callado que puedas.

La dríada no había ido tras ellos, gracias a Dios. Remus no podía recordar todo sobre los guardianes de los árboles, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no podían abandonar sus arboledas. ¿O quizás eran las náyades? No recordaba la diferencia.

Pero ahora no importaba, había captado el aroma correctamente. Un delicioso sabor a hierro que hizo que su estómago gruñera vergonzosamente. Aún faltaban días para la luna llena, pero eso no parecía importarle al lobo dentro de Remus, que estaba escalando las paredes de su prisión, aullando por la libertad.

— Está cerca. — Remus le susurró a Peter, mientras avanzaban a través de un espeso matorral, probablemente anunciando su llegada a todas las criaturas cercanas.

Había otro latido de un corazón, no muy lejos, y también sonaba asustado. Unos pasos más y Remus pudo escuchar una respiración dificultosa; como la de alguien que había estado luchando por bastante tiempo y estaba comenzando a cansarse. Se acercaron aún más, y casi podía oler el sudor, y la rabia, de esta lucha. Era una mezcla tan fuerte de emociones y energía, que Remus se perdió momentáneamente en la niebla, demasiado abrumado para ver en una dirección clara. Luego cambió, se detuvo, de repente. Una voz áspera sonó, rompiendo la tranquilidad del bosque, sacando a los pájaros de sus nidos;

— ¡Remus Lupin!

Peter soltó un agudo chillido de terror, antes de saltar con un pie en el aire, transformándose en una rata y girando su cola, alejándose de Remus. No importa. Remus se puso más alto.

— Estoy aquí. — Susurró, de vuelta.

— Ven a mí.

Esa sensación de tirón regresó al pecho de Remus, y lo siguió, dejándose llevar hacia adelante, hasta un pequeño claro de árboles. En su centro había un nudo antiguo, nudoso y crujiente, y atado al tronco había un hombre joven. La dríada lo tenía atado en su lugar con millas de cruel y retorcida zarza. Las espinas cortaban su gastada capa de cuero y perforaban la piel de su cuello. Tenía los brazos a los lados y, a pesar de los obvios intentos de liberarse, los tallos marrones y fibrosos se mantuvieron firmes.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba luchando. Solo estaba mirando a Remus, la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, los ojos oscuros e inescrutables. Llevaba la cabeza rapada, como la de Livia, y su ropa estaba gastada y raída, pero ahí terminaba el parecido. Era alto; tan alto como Remus, y tal vez solo unos años mayor. Su piel era tan oscura como el cuero curtido, sus rasgos hermosos y llamativos. Sonrió, lentamente, mostrando filas de dientes blancos y rectos.

— Remus Lupin. Libérame.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Remus se contuvo, agarrando su varita dentro de su bolsillo.

— Soy Castor. Libérame. Soy tu hermano.

Remus ladeó la cabeza. Este hombre estaba atrapado. Totalmente a merced de Remus. Sintió que su valor volvía.

— Mi hermano, ¿No es así? ¿Greyback te envió?

— Sí.

— Bueno. — Remus se apoyó en el árbol más cercano y se cruzó de brazos — Vas a tener que darme una razón decente para que te libere entonces, ¿No?

Castor rugió, furioso, luchando contra sus ataduras una vez más, rasgándose la ropa y clavándose las espinas más profundamente en su cuello. Era claramente muy fuerte, con una constitución ancha, bíceps gruesos flexionados contra las enredaderas.

— Oh, cariño — dijo Remus en tono de conversación — No creo que puedas irte sin mi ayuda.

Más tarde se preguntaría de dónde había venido esta ridícula sensación de arrogancia. Después de todo, la situación en la que Remus se encontraba ahora era tan peligrosa como en la que estuvo durante el ataque al Callejón Diagon, que había vuelto su mente al revés. Quizás era el bosque y el poder que podía sentir atravesándolo. Quizás era la voz de Grant, que aún resonaba en sus oídos. Quizás era simplemente la familiaridad de la situación. Remus se había enfrentado a los matones que pensaban que sabían cómo era desde que tenía seis años. — ¿Entonces? — Dijo, sonriendo — ¿Quieres hablar?

— Me enviaron a hablar contigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Solo hablar?

— Solo hablar. Libérame.

— Mm. — Remus jugaba con la punta de su varita, pensativo, como si no le importara nada en el mundo. — Mira, se me hace difícil creerte, Castor, amigo mío. Siendo que la última vez que Greyback envió a alguien para 'simplemente hablar' conmigo, una mujer inocente terminó muerta.

— Mi padre reconoce su error al enviar a Livia. — Dijo el hombre lobo con seriedad. Se había calmado un poco, ahora, y claramente estaba mirando a Remus para ver a dónde iba. — Así que esta vez él me ha enviado a mí.

— Yo también puedo ver el por qué de eso, sabes — reflexionó Remus — Él piensa que un tipo guapo podría... er... despertar mi interés, ¿verdad?

Castor seguía mirándolo, entrecerrando los ojos. Remus se encogió de hombros y continuó — Quiero decir, me siento halagado, Castor, no me malinterpretes, estoy seguro de que eres adorable, pero todavía no estoy interesado. Y tengo que decir que hasta ahora no estoy muy impresionado. ¿No eres tan bueno con la magia como tu amiga Livia, entonces? Ella se habría aparecido enseguida, sin problemas.

— ¡Es por esa perra del árbol! — Castor gruñó, luchando de nuevo — Lo que sea que haya hecho, estas enredaderas... no puedo usar magia...

— ¡Oh, ya veo! — Remus asintió — Bueno, debo recordar agradecerle, la próxima vez que la vea.

— Livia me habló de ti —dijo Castor— dijo que eres la mascota de Dumbledore, sin dientes. No haría daño ni a una mosca, ni siquiera perseguirías a un conejo en luna llena.

— No soy la mascota de nadie. — Remus respondió, apretando la mandíbula. — Y tú tampoco deberías serlo. ¿Qué tiene de bueno Greyback, eh? ¿Qué creen que les va a pasar cuando derrotemos a Voldemort?

— Lo mismo que siempre les pasa a los de nuestra especie. — Castor respondió, dándole a Remus una mirada de lástima — Seremos cazados y oprimidos.

— ¿No quieres cambiar eso? — Imploró Remus, dando un paso adelante. — ¿No tienes una familia en el mundo real? ¿No quieres una familia, algún día?

— Somos una manada. Lo somos todo.

Remus suspiró.

— No lo entiendes. Te está mintiendo. Sé que hay una manera de mejorar las cosas, de cambiar realmente la forma en que nos tratan, pero no puede ser así, ¿No lo ves? 

Castor se burló de él con desdén.

— Tal como dijo Livia. Sin dientes. Le dije al padre que no estabas listo. Le dije que era demasiado pronto.

— ¿Demasiado pronto para qué?

— Para la gran noche, por supuesto — Castor estaba sonriendo de nuevo, una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que Remus se sintiera mareado. El hombre lobo continuó, reconociendo la incertidumbre de Remus — En la noche de la próxima luna llena, la manada estará de cacería. Será una caza que el mundo no ha visto desde la Edad Media.

— ¿Porqué me estas diciendo esto? — Había un temblor en la voz de Remus ahora, por mucho que intentara disimularlo — Sabes que voy a ir directamente a Dumbledore.

Castor se echó a reír, un sonido hueco y sin aliento proveniente de lo profundo de su pecho.

— Perfecto.

*Crack*

Remus hizo una mueca cuando el aire a su alrededor brilló levemente, y se tambaleó hacia atrás de la figura que había aparecido entre ellos en el claro. Ella siseó en voz baja, sus ojos acerados se movieron rápidamente de Remus a Castor. Livia.

— ¡Hermana! — Castor gruñó, esforzándose por liberarse una vez más — ¡Libérame!

— Le has fallado a nuestro padre. — Ella respondió. — Te espera un castigo.

— ¡No! — Castor protestó: — Fue la dríada, no pude... 

Livia levantó una mano y Castor se quedó en silencio, incapaz de moverse o hacer ruido. El interior de Remus se congeló cuando ella se volvió hacia él.

— Hola, mi amor. ¿Estás listo?

Remus sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ella, asumiendo una postura de duelo y enraizándose en el suelo. Ella no lo atraparía esta vez. Esta vez sabía qué esperar.

— No me voy a ninguna parte, Livia.

— No hay tiempo para esto, la luna se acerca. — Ella bromeó, caminando hacia él, tan andrajosa, sucia y salvaje como él la recordaba. — Suelta ese tonto palo. — Levantó una mano y la giró en el aire, como si estuviera girando el pomo de una puerta. Remus sintió la fuerza de eso, separando sus dedos, su varita ardiendo en su mano, pero esta vez, no la dejó caer. Apretó los dientes y reunió hasta la última gota de magia del bosque que lo rodeaba.

— No.

— Remus Lupin. — Ella gruñó: — Vendrás con nosotros.

Ahora levantó ambos brazos y movió los dedos, de modo que se abrieron en abanico desde sus palmas. Los árboles que rodeaban a Remus se iluminaron en un instante, desde el tronco hasta las ramas, ardientes columnas de fuego rugiendo a su alrededor. Estaba aterrorizado, pero no cedió.

— No. — Repitió, dando un paso atrás, lentamente. Correría, si tenía que hacerlo, dejaría que las dríadas se ocuparan de ellos, incluso los centauros, llegado el caso. Uno no aparece en un bosque como este y empieza a quemar todo como si nada.

Entonces, Livia chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente Castor se liberó de su esclavitud, jadeando y gruñendo. Se unió a su compañera de manada, y ahora eran dos, sus ojos brillando como brasas, reflejando las llamas que los rodeaban.

— Ha llegado el momento, Remus Lupin — dijeron, al unísono, mientras el humo negro comenzaba a llenar el aire, el olor a savia y pino burbujeaba a su alrededor.

— No. — Dijo de nuevo, aunque ahora no veía salida. — ¡Mordeo!— Gritó, apuntando con su varita hacia ellos, mientras retrocedía. Castor retrocedió, gruñendo, pero Livia se rió con ganas y volvió a agitar la mano, desechando la maldición como si no fuera más que una telaraña.

Esto era todo. Iban a llevárselo, Dios sabe dónde, y a convertirlo en uno de ellos. Nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, nunca volvería a ver a Sirius. Había sido un idiota, obligándolos a quedarse atrás. Ahora no quedaba nadie para protegerlo.

"Estás tú." Remus no reconoció esta voz. No era de Grant, ni de nadie con quien hubiera 'hablado' antes. Pero quizás eso era mejor. Había un hechizo que no había considerado, simplemente porque nunca lo había dominado correctamente. Pero ahora estaba en una situación desesperada y tenía más poder que nunca a su disposición.

Mientras las brasas brillantes y las hojas ardientes llovían sobre los tres, Remus reunió todos sus recursos; su fuerza, su furor y todo el gozo de su corazón. Tendría que estar listo para correr, tan pronto como se pronunciara el encantamiento. Si fallaba, no tendría tiempo para escapar.

Respiró con cuidado y, justo antes de lanzar el hechizo, recordó los ojos de Sirius, la boca de Sirius y la sonrisa de Sirius. "Estoy loco por tí".

— ¡Expecto Patronum! — Prácticamente lo gritó, extendiendo su brazo, dirigiendo su varita mientras un enorme animal plateado estallaba, saltando hacia Livia y Castor, con las enormes mandíbulas abiertas, las garras desnudas. En una fracción de segundo antes de que comenzara a correr, Remus vio que ambos se tapaban los ojos y se volvían para correr en la dirección opuesta mientras la gran bestia se lanzaba hacia ellos.

Pero no había tiempo para quedarse y disfrutar de su éxito, así que no lo hizo. Corrió de nuevo, hacia el borde del bosque; de regreso a Hogsmeade, al mundo mágico, y a sus amigos. Remus corrió tan fuerte que le ardían las piernas y el dolor en la cadera era como una lanza en el costado, pero no se detuvo, los pulmones estaban llenos de humo de leña y los ojos llorosos, simplemente siguió adelante hasta que los árboles comenzaron a ralear, y la luz se hizo más fuerte.

...

Peter y Sirius todavía estaban allí. Sirius caminaba erráticamente de un lado a otro por el sendero. Peter estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas, mirando el bosque. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando.

Remus se tambaleó hacia la luz del día y se sintió listo para colapsar allí mismo. Peter se puso de pie, secándose los ojos con incredulidad, y Sirius corrió hacia él, y luego se detuvo, de repente, y fue derribado, como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. Furioso, soltó un gruñido enojado. Remus permitió que uno de los nudos dentro de él se desenmarañara y la barrera fue levantada. Cojeó hacia sus dos amigos, jadeando.

— Lo siento. — Murmuró.

Para su sorpresa, Sirius le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Los latidos de su corazón vibraron contra los de Remus, y él le devolvió el abrazo, exhausto y agradecido.

— No podíamos ir a ayudarte. — Sirius dijo, su voz ronca y hueca — Lo que sea que hiciste... no pudimos seguirte.

— Lo siento. — Remus dijo de nuevo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Remus! — Peter de repente estalló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo — ¡Lo siento mucho!

— Está bien. — Remus extendió un brazo para palmear su hombro, ya que Sirius no lo dejaba ir todavía. Finalmente, Remus volvió a sus sentidos y suavemente se desenredó — Tengo que ver a Dumbledore, ahora mismo. ¿Dónde están los otros?

— Tenían que volver — explicó Sirius — por el toque de queda. Dijeron que se lo dirían a McGonagall.

— Bien. — Remus asintió. — Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ahora. — Comenzó a cojear hacia el pueblo.

— Moony, ¿Estás bien? — Sirius corrió a su lado, con un brazo debajo de su hombro como apoyo.

— Solo estoy cansado — dijo Remus.

— Estás cubierto de... ¿Eso es hollín?

— Había fuego...

— Wormtail dijo que algo te estaba convocando.

— No puedo... no puedo explicarlo, aún, por favor no me preguntes.

— Bien. — Había un tono frío en la voz de Sirius que a Remus no le gustó, pero siguió ayudándolo, y siguió adelante, así que tendría que ser ignorado por ahora. Una cosa a la vez.

McGonagall los estaba esperando en las puertas de la escuela, con los brazos cruzados, profundas arrugas en la frente.

— ¡Profesora! — Remus farfulló, todavía tosiendo humo — Lamento que nos pasáramos el toque de queda, pero necesito ir a ver al director ya mismo...

— Sí, por supuesto, Lupin, ven conmigo. — McGonagall asintió rápidamente y le quitó el brazo a Sirius. Miró a Sirius y Peter. — Ustedes dos vayan a la torre y no digan nada. Nada de discutir. ¿Entendido?

Los dos jóvenes estaban tan sorprendidos por estas duras instrucciones que ambos asintieron y se fueron, inmediatamente, Sirius le lanzó una mirada a Remus.

Le dijo a Dumbledore casi todo. Le habló del aroma, la dríada y de Castor. Sobre el incendio y sobre los planes que Greyback tenía para su manada, y Livia. No mencionó la barrera que de alguna manera había conjurado, para mantener alejados a sus amigos. Tampoco le explicó que sabía lo peligroso que había sido, o que había ignorado cada gramo de buen sentido que tenía para perseguir a Castor.

No obstante, Dumbledore parecía muy complacido.

— Todo lo que me has dicho es inmensamente útil, Remus. — Dijo el anciano, sonriendo a través de su escritorio a Remus con ojos brillando con orgullo, por primera vez desde que Remus tenía memoria. — Fuiste muy valiente y cumpliste tu tarea admirablemente.

— ¿Yom.. lo hice? ¿Incluso si fui al bosque prohibido? 

— Seguiste a tu presa. Y no veo que te haya ocurrido algún daño ¿No es así? Eres claramente un mago formidable, como tu padre.

Remus sintió una pequeña punzada de placer por eso, que lo tranquilizó más.

— Este ataque, sin embargo... la cacería que están planeando...

— Deja que la Orden se haga cargo de eso. — Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, colocó las manos sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie. — Has hecho bastante, más de lo que nadie podría esperar de un mago de diecisiete años.

— Sí, pero si puedo...

— Siento haberte pedido esto, Remus. — Dumbledore rodeó su escritorio y colocó una mano amigablemente en su hombro. — Espero no tener que volverte a pedirte esto.

— Estoy de su lado. — Remus respondió, sintiendo que debería reiterar esto. — Haré lo que tenga que hacerse.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con triunfo, y su agarre se apretó sobre el hombro de Remus.

...

El fuego había sido apagado por las náyades, según McGonagall, quien lo acompañó desde la oficina de Dumbledore a la enfermería. No había rastro de Livia o Castor, y suponían que se habían aparecido.

Madame Pomfrey lo regañó, limpió el hollín de su cara y le administró una poción analgésica. Para ese momento ya estaba respirando normalmente y, perversamente, le apetecía fumar un cigarrillo, aunque no le dijo eso. Le trajeron comida allí, porque ya se había perdido la cena, y comió una cena agradable y tranquila en la pequeña y acogedora oficina de Madame Pomfrey.

Afortunadamente, se le permitió caminar de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor solo. Todos sus amigos estaban esperando, no en su lugar habitual junto al fuego, sino en un rincón más tranquilo, cerca de una de las ventanas del fondo. Todos hablaban en voz baja y seria, y sus cabezas se volvieron de inmediato para mirarlo cuando apareció por el agujero del retrato.

Se acercó, un poco mareado por la bebida que había tomado, y le dejaron un espacio para que se sentara en un asiento junto a la ventana, aplastado entre Lily y Sirius, quien rápidamente apretó su mano, antes de soltarla. Todos lo miraron y esperaron a que hablara, y así lo hizo.

Les dijo todo lo que pudo, y algunas cosas que no le había dicho a Dumbledore. Afortunadamente, Peter ya había cubierto lo de la dríada y, al parecer, los merodeadores habían pasado gran parte de la velada explicandole el secreto de los animagos a Lily. Aun así, se cubrió la boca con horror cuando Remus habló sobre el encuentro con Castor, los increíbles poderes de Livia y el fuego... Sirius prácticamente estaba temblando de rabia a su lado, pero se mordió la lengua todo el tiempo y dejó que Remus terminara.

— Maldita sea. — James dijo, una vez que se contó la historia. — Bien hecho con en el patronus, amigo.

— Gracias — Remus se sonrojó ligeramente. Puedes confiar en James para encontrar algo digno de elogio en todo eso.

— ¿Viste lo que era?

— No. — dijo rápidamente: — Pasó demasiado rápido.

No mucho después, todos se fueron a la cama, uno a la vez, cada uno de ellos con la cara puesta en una máscara determinada. Remus se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había tenido un día muy difícil. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse lo último del bosque y se cepilló los dientes sin mirarse al espejo, demasiado asustado de lo que pudiera ver allí. Sirius todavía no había intentado hablar con él o confrontarlo sobre la terrible traición en el borde del bosque, pero Remus estaba seguro de que eso estaba por llegar, y aunque sabía que sería difícil, esperaba aclarar las cosas.

Durante horas, estuvo acostado en la cama, esperando y esperando. Sirius siempre venía a él, en una noche como esta; si algo pasaba. Sirius siempre sabía cuando Remus necesitaba hablar; incluso cuando Remus no quería, Sirius podía sacárselo y arreglarlo todo de nuevo. Remus esperó durante mucho tiempo. Vamos, pensó para sí mismo, te necesito, ¿Dónde estás?

"Él no lee las mentes, cariño." La voz alegre de Grant se abrió paso una vez más.

"Sin embargo, él me conoce."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Alguna vez le dijiste?"

Remus se negó a responder, porque ya no era necesario. Resolver problemas en su cabeza usando juegos de rol imaginarios le era suficiente. Pero eso es lo que había hecho cuando se sentía solo. Cuando pensaba que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Se dio cuenta con una sensación de vergüenza enfermiza de lo estúpido que había sido. Sin perder un momento más, se deslizó fuera de la cama y cruzó el piso. Abrió las cortinas de la cama de Sirius y susurró a la oscuridad:

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿Qué? — Sirius también estaba acostado de espaldas, con las manos cruzadas sobre su cintura como una efigie de lápida. Su frialdad hizo que Remus se estremeciera, pero se tragó su orgullo.

— Te necesito.

Sirius volvió la cabeza de inmediato. Suspiró y retiró las mantas.

— Entra.

Remus se apresuró a entrar, ansioso. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro, de lado, mirándose mutuamente.

— ¿Me odias? — Preguntó Remus.

— No. — Sirius respondió, la voz aún vacía.

— Lo siento mucho. Quería protegerlos a todos.

— Lo sé. Eso es lo que dijo James. — La voz de Sirius se había derretido ligeramente, y ahora era más petulante que enojada.

— Pero no es excusa — continuó Remus. — Yo solo… yo no era yo mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, moviendo las sábanas de la cama para que se deslizaran por su hombro, exponiendo su clavícula. Remus trató de no distraerse demasiado con eso, y se humedeció los labios, volviendo a mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

— Te lo contaré todo. — Él dijo.

— Ya lo hiciste. — Sirius respondió, irritablemente.

— No todo. — Remus respondió: — Hay cosas que no quiero que todos sepan. Pero, quiero que tú sepas. ¿Si eso está bien?

Sirius lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que obviamente estaba tratando de reprimir.

— Continúa, entonces.

Así lo hizo. Le contó todos los sentimientos que había tenido: la irresistible atracción hacia el bosque, el fuerte poder de la magia natural, la terrible culpa. Cuando dejó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que Sirius se había acercado a él y estaba acariciando su brazo, suavemente, de un lado a otro para consolarlo.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar en usar un patronus?

Remus resopló, levemente.

— Es estúpido. Una voz en mi cabeza.

— Ah.

— Pero no como las voces normales. Por lo general, son de alguien que conozco.

— Quizás esta vez solo eras tú.

Remus pensó en esto. Le hacía sentirse raro. Sirius todavía lo estaba mirando, todavía acariciando su brazo. Remus recordó algo más.

— Es un lobo. Mi patronus. No quería que los demás supieran, no quiero que piensen... 

— Ellos nunca pensarían mal de ti, Moony, te conocen demasiado bien.

— ¿Me conocen, sin embargo? Después de hoy… me siento tan estúpido. Estaba tan atrapado que no sabía qué hacer. Solo seguí yendo hacia lo profundo, cada vez más.

— Pero al final hiciste lo correcto. — Sirius dijo, firmemente, agarrándolo ahora — Eso es todo lo que importa. — Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Remus suavemente en los labios, un gesto tranquilizador. — Regresaste a nosotros.

— Yo... — Remus miró hacia abajo, bajando la voz a apenas un susurro. Volvió a mirar a Sirius y se encontró con esos perfectos ojos azules. — Volví a tí.

Sirius lo besó de nuevo, con más fuerza, y no se detuvo durante mucho tiempo.


	131. Séptimo Año: Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludio: Del lat. mediev. interludium, y este der. del lat. interludĕre 'jugar en medio o a ratos'.  
> O un período de tiempo intermedio; un intervalo.
> 
> Canción:   
> Wake up and Make Love With Me de Ian Dury & The Blockheads.

You look so self-possessed

I won't disturb your rest

It's lovely when you're sleeping

But wide awake is best.

Wake up and make love with me

Wake up and make love

Wake up and make love with me

I don't want to make you

I'll let the fancy take you

And you'll wake up and make love

Martes 24 de Enero de 1978

07:50 a.m

James los despertó el martes por la mañana, gritando a través de las cortinas.

— ¡Oye, Padfoot, levántate! Son casi las ocho, maldito holgazán.

— Tengo un día de estudio libre, imbécil, lárgate. — Sirius gimió en respuesta, enterrando su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

— ¡Te perderás el desayuno!

—Urrgh.

— Bien, muérete de hambre entonces. —James respondió. Luego dijo — ¿Has visto a Moony? Su cama está vacía, ¿Crees que se fue solo?

— Err... — Sirius levantó la almohada de su rostro y miró a Remus, levantando una ceja en pregunta.

Remus le devolvió la mirada con pánico. Si, bien, James lo sabía, pero hasta ahora se las habían arreglado para evitar que tuviera encuentros reales con su relación. Remus había sido muy específico al respecto; no quería que lo miraran boquiabierto. Quería demostrar que todo estaba igual que antes, y eso significaba que lo que pasaba entre él y Sirius en privado debería mantenerse… bueno, en privado. Había sido meticuloso a la hora de compartir la cama, asegurándose de levantarse temprano y volver a su propia cama, o bien arrugar las sábanas y dirigirse directamente a la ducha. Pero hoy había luna llena y estaba más lento de lo habitual.

— Probablemente haya ido a desayunar, amigo. — Sirius respondió. Se encogió de hombros hacia Remus.

— Sí, tal vez... — James estuvo de acuerdo — Oh, espera, revisaré el mapa, ¡Lo dejó en su mesita de noche!

Remus se golpeó la cabeza, asombrado por su propia estupidez.

— ¡Estoy aquí, James! — Gritó, rápidamente, sintiendo que se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

— ¡Oh! — Oyeron que James se detuvo, justo afuera de las cortinas de la cama — Oh... eh, claro, por supuesto, lo siento, yo... eh... no pensé... — Sus pasos retrocedieron rápidamente, hacia la puerta — Lo siento muchachos... eh... nos vemos más tarde, ¿eh? — La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Sirius resopló de risa mientras Remus se arrastraba bajo las sábanas como si pudiera escapar de la vergüenza allí.

— Oh, vamos — se rió Sirius, tratando de tirar las sábanas hacia atrás — No fue tan malo...

— Fue horrible. — Remus respondió, enterrándose aún más — ¡Nunca más podré mirarlo a los ojos!

Sirius también se arrastró bajo las sábanas, persiguiéndolo.

— No es como si hubiésemos estado haciendo algo, ¡Todavía tienes el pijama puesto!

— ¡Prongs no sabe eso! — Remus replicó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, frente a Sirius. Era como si ahora estuvieran bajo su propia tienda de campaña, y le recordaba a Remus el campamento. Ese era un recuerdo tan agradable, que se sintió un poco más tranquilo después de recordarlo. Eso era aún mejor; Sirius siempre sostenía su mano cuando estaban escondidos así, y extendió la mano ahora, jugando con los dedos largos y llenos de cicatrices de Remus como si fueran un tesoro precioso.

— No veo por qué tanto alboroto — reflexionó Sirius, entrelazando sus suaves dedos blancos entre los de Remus, luego extendiéndolos, para después moverlos, como si fuera un juego. — Estoy seguro de que puede asumir que hacemos...   
ciertas cosas.

— ¡Ves! ¡Tú tampoco puedes decirlo! 

— Bueno. Yo soy un caballero. — Sirius sonrió, mirándolo ahora. Incluso en la oscuridad, Remus podía sentir los ojos de Sirius arder. Él también se estaba mordiendo el labio. Remus dio un pequeño suspiro y Sirius arqueó una ceja. — Al menos ahora sabemos que tenemos la habitación para nosotros solos...— colocó una mano en cada una de las rodillas de Remus y se inclinó.

Remus lo besó, pero lo apartó.

— De ninguna manera, si no bajamos allí ahora mismo, James definitivamente va a pensar que estamos...

—¿Follando?

— ...teniendo relaciones... íntimas. —Dijo Remus, piadosamente.

Sirius se echó a reír de nuevo y rodó sobre la cama.

— ¡Oh Moony! Me matas. ¿Qué pasó con ese pequeño y rudo gamberro que solía conocer?

— Un chico elegante le enseñó a leer. — Remus respondió secamente, echando hacia atrás las mantas y limpiando la estática de sus rizos. — Correcto. Ducha rápida, y luego bajamos. — Saltó de la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la brillante luz del sol que llenaba el dormitorio.

— ¡Me gusta como suena eso! — Sirius llamó desde la cama mientras Remus cruzaba el piso. En la puerta del baño se volvió y le dio a Sirius su mirada más fulminante.

— Bajamos, por las escaleras. Pervertido.

...

08:30 a.m

James no pudo mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos, claramente y para diversión de Sirius. Peter también tenía la cabeza gacha, metiéndose papilla en la boca en silencio, y por un horrible momento Remus se preguntó si le había dicho a James exactamente lo que había visto en su habitación, solo unos pocos días antes. Remus estaba seguro de que eso era demasiado para él.

Se distrajo escuchando a Mary hablar, lo que siempre era fácil de hacer. En estos días, salía con un chico del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff y, al mismo tiempo, ensalzaba sus virtudes y se lamentaba de las desventajas de salir con un atleta. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que Mary no estaba contando nada nuevo, ya que, por supuesto, Lily (y, si Sirius tenía razón) y Marlene también salían con jugadores de quidditch.

— Quiero decir, obviamente está en forma. Algo así como... al nivel de Adonis. — Dijo efusivamente, soñadora — Y ni hablemos de su resistencia.

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco, y James miró fijamente su taza de té mientras Lily reía detrás de sus manos. Mary estaba gloriosamente inconsciente, en su elemento. — ¡Pero luego tiene el descaro de quejarse porque su muslo roza con su maldita escoba! — Ella se rió.

Las orejas de James se habían puesto de un rojo brillante, y Sirius estaba tratando de llamar su atención, con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro.

Mary continuó; — Le dije que si pensaba que eso era incómodo, que intentara sangrar cinco veces al mes por su vagina.

Peter prácticamente se atragantó con su avena, Lily se cubrió la cara y Marlene golpeó la mesa con la mano.

— ¡Maldita sea, Mary! ¡¿Tienes que decirlo?!

— ¿Qué? — Mary se sentó, parpadeando, como si la mantequilla no se derritiera en su lengua malvada.

— Bueno, estás siendo un poco gráfica, durante el desayuno… —dijo Lily, diplomáticamente.

— Todos somos adultos, ¿No? — Mary arqueó una ceja — Somos lo suficientemente maduros como para hablar de sexo.

— ¡Bien, será mejor que me vaya! — James se puso de pie de un salto, inusualmente torpe, sacudiendo la mesa mientras lo hacía. Lily lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Pociones!

— No tenemos Pociones hasta dentro de quince minutos... Ok, espera, iré contigo. — Se levantó, sin dejar de mirar a su novio de forma extraña, y se fueron juntos.

— No sabía que James era tan mojigato. — Comentó Mary.

— Oh, no es por tí, MacDonald. — Sirius explicó, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y despeinando su largo cabello — Prongsie-boy acaba de tener una pequeña sorpresa esta mañana... ¡Ay!

Remus lo había pateado con fuerza debajo de la mesa. Marlene los miró a ambos, sorbiendo su té con una mirada cómplice. Afortunadamente, en ese momento, las lechuzas de correos se abalanzaron hacia el Gran Comedor, y una gran lechuza tiró dos cartas frente al plato de Remus. Las agarró a las dos, ansioso.

Una era una postal de Grant, enviada a través de los Potter, con una caricatura lasciva en la parte delantera, que mostraba a un hombre en la orilla del mar sosteniendo una enorme barra roja de piedra de Brighton contra su entrepierna. La parte de atrás decía "Vi esto y pensé en ti. ¡Estaré viendo deptos la próxima semana! Todo el amor."

Remus sonrió ante esto y se lo entregó a Sirius, quien frunció el ceño cómicamente. La segunda carta era del profesor Ferox, con una lista de recomendaciones de libros que Remus había solicitado sobre la historia del sistema de clasificación de criaturas mágicas. Habían estado escribiéndose de un lado a otro desde Navidad; Parecía ser que Ferox estaba aburrido durante su recuperación, encontrándose como un cabo suelto.

Sirius vio a Remus terminar de leer la carta.

— ¿Algo sobre...? — Preguntó, dándole una mirada significativa. Remus negó con la cabeza. Nada de su madre. Sirius trató de mostrarle una sonrisa de alegría — Aún hay tiempo, ¿Eh?

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Voy a la biblioteca, a ver si puedo encontrar alguno de estos libros antes de Historia de la magia. — Levantó la lista de Ferox. — Hasta luego, chicas. — Saludó con la cabeza a Mary y Marlene.

— ¿Nos vemos en la enfermería esta noche? — Marlene preguntó, esperanzada.

Ah, recordó Remus, era martes. No había estado asistiendo a las lecciones de curación en las que Madame Pomfrey lo había incluído amablemente durante algunas semanas, había estado demasiado ocupado memorizando maldiciones. Realmente no quería ir esta noche, era luna llena, pero miró a Marlene y se sintió culpable.

— ¡Por supuesto! — El asintió. — ¡Hasta entonces!

Sirius saltó felizmente junto a Remus mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, trabajando mentalmente en su horario del día. Afortunadamente, solo tenía tres clases, pero había prometido ponerse al día con Christopher en algún momento, y quería responderles a Grant y Ferox, además tenía un ensayo de Aritmancia pendiente...

— ¿Moooooony? ¡Tierra llamando al planeta Moony...! — Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hm?

— Ya pasamos por delante de la biblioteca, si es ahí a donde te diriges...

— ¡Oh! Mierda. — Remus giró 180 grados y comenzó a retroceder, Sirius todavía lo seguía.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

— Oh nada. Solo estaba pensando.

— ¿No te estarás preocupado, verdad? ¿Acerca de esta noche?

— Mm, un poco. — Entraron en la biblioteca y tuvieron que guardar silencio al pasar junto al escritorio de Madame Pince.

De hecho, había estado tratando de no pensar en la luna que se avecinaba; después de todo, Dumbledore había dicho que no lo hiciera. Había dicho que la Orden se estaba ocupando de eso, y Remus solo podía esperar que eso significara que Alastor Moody estaba en el caso, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Aún así, la advertencia de Castor había estado sonando en sus oídos desde el sábado y le era imposible de olvidarse de eso.

— No creo que debamos dejar la casa esta noche. — Remus susurró. — Si pasa algo...

— No pasará nada, Dumbledore está lidiando con eso. — Respondió Sirius, apoyándose en la biblioteca más cercana casualmente, mientras Remus buscaba los textos que quería. Remus tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir. James y Sirius tenían tanta fe en Dumbledore que a menudo se preguntaba si se estaba perdiendo algo. Pero claro, Remus confiaba en muy pocas personas mayores de dieciocho años; con buena razón.

— Lo sé. — Dijo con calma: — Pero me gustaría que respetaras mis deseos, si es que puedes.

— Oye, no seas así — lo reprendió Sirius, gentilmente — Por supuesto que lo haremos. Cualquier cosa por nuestro Moony.

Remus encontró tres de los libros de la lista de Ferox, lo que lo animó un poco. Luego se dirigió a Madame Pince y luego comenzó a meterlos en su bolso.

— Me los llevaré — ofreció Sirius, extendiendo sus manos — No querrás estar cargándolos todo el día, voy a regresar al dormitorio de todos modos.

— Oh, gracias. — Remus se los entregó. — ¿Vas a empezar con ese ensayo de Aritmancia?

— No si puedo evitarlo. — Sirius hizo una mueca. — ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? Estás libre esta tarde, ¿No?

— Eh… sí, pero se supone que debo verme con Christopher… luego está ese ensayo que tú no estás haciendo... y la clase de sanación. Y realmente quiero escribirle a Ferox hoy, si puedo, creo que le gusta recibir cartas, ya que no se le permite salir mucho.

— Merlín, Remus — Sirius estaba negando con la cabeza — ¡Tienes que estar en la casa a las seis!

— Estoy consciente. — respondió Remus, sin pensarlo, ajustando su mochila. Realmente le vendría bien otro hechizo de reparación; a menos que las sostuviera bien, las costuras comenzaban a partirse.

— ¡¿Y planeas comer?! — Sirius continuó.

— ¿Cuándo he olvidado una comida? — Remus sacó la lengua. — De todos modos, tengo que correr, Historia. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! 

...

1:50 p.m.

A pesar de sus promesas, Remus llegó extremadamente tarde a el almuerzo, todos ya se habían ido excepto Sirius, que lo había estado esperado.

— ¡Lo siento! — Remus jadeó cuando llegó a la mesa, un poco sin aliento por correr. Se sentó — Me quedé atrás para hablar con Kettleburn, luego recordé que había olvidado mis notas en el salón del profesor Binns. La Historia fue un maldito desperdicio de tiempo, ya tengo todo cubierto con mis lecturas, y ¡Oh, gracias!

Sirius le había empujado un plato de salchicha y puré a través de la mesa. Remus se dedicó a comer y hablar lo más rápido que pudo; solo tenían diez minutos antes de que terminara el almuerzo, luego el coro de la escuela requería del Gran Comedor para sus sesiones de práctica semanales. — De todos modos, todo salió muy bien al final, usé el tiempo para escribir mi carta a Ferox y una nota para Grant, así que al menos eso está hecho, ¿Qué es eso?

Sirius había deslizado un pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa ahora. Remus apuró su vaso de jugo de calabaza y lo miró. — ¿Aritmancia?

— Tu ensayo — dijo Sirius, casualmente — Terminé el mío, como un buen chico, así que pensé en hacer el tuyo también.

— ¿Tú qué? — Remus lo miró dos veces. Sirius era ridículamente bueno con la pluma y había imitado perfectamente su propia letra de araña. — ¡No te creo!

— ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho por Wormy? O James, dado el caso, todavía tiene un palo en el culo por esta mañana, por cierto, no me habla sobre de eso, de todos modos, ahora que esto está hecho, y las cartas también, ¡Estás libre por la tarde! 

— Muchas gracias, Padfoot, honestamente, esto es brillante... pero prometí ver a Christopher y ...

— Nop. — Sirius sonreía como el gato al que le dieron la crema. — Recién lo vi. Le dije que no estabas bien, y que no podías verlo.

— ¡Sirius!

— Bueno, no estás bien. — Sirius respondió, inocentemente. — Todavía queda lo de esta noche, deberías descansar.

— Estaré bien una vez que haya comido. — Remus respondió brevemente, con los ojos fijos en su comida, limpiando lo último de la salsa con su puré de papa. Lamería el plato si fuera lo suficientemente descarado; las lunas llenas lo hacían hambriento. Cuando terminó, miró hacia arriba y encontró a Sirius mirándolo, con los ojos grandes llenos de remordimiento de cachorro.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— No. — Remus se limpió la boca con la manga y apartó el plato a tiempo para que desapareciera en las cocinas. — Pero no puedes reorganizar mi vida así solo para salirte con la tuya...

— ¡No quise decirlo así! — Sirius se sentó, luciendo sorprendido — Yo solo… tú siempre tienes tantas cosas por hacer, y es una locura. Quiero decir, es asombroso, porque eres increíble y puedes manejarlo, pero no tienes que hacerlo siempre.

— Está bien... — Remus frunció el ceño, levantándose. No estaba seguro exactamente de lo que estaba diciendo Sirius. Siempre había tratado de mantenerse ocupado. Le gustaba estar ocupado y ser útil para la gente.

— Y habías escrito tantas notas para ese ensayo que prácticamente se escribió solo. — Sirius continuó, mientras dejaban el Gran Comedor y comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor. — Y podemos ir a buscar a Christopher si quieres, probablemente esté en la biblioteca...

— Sirius... — Remus suspiró con cariño.

— Adelante, yo enviaré las cartas y te veré para cenar temprano...

— Sirius... — Comprobó que la costa estaba despejada, todos estaban en sus lecciones, y Peeves no estaba. Un pasillo vacío era algo raro en Hogwarts.

— ¡Oh, mierda! — Sirius se dio una palmada en la frente — No puedo ir a cenar temprano, tengo esta detención con Filch. Aunque solo por una hora, saldré a tiempo para...

— ¡Sirius!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Finalmente dejó de hablar a tiempo para que Remus lo pillara desprevenido con un rápido beso en los labios.

— Cállate idiota. — Sonrió — Prefiero mucho más pasar la tarde contigo que estudiando con Christopher.

— Oh. — Sirius se sonrojó, luciendo muy complacido.

...

2:15 p.m.

Menos de veinte minutos después, y Remus estaba completamente feliz, acostado de espaldas con el tocadiscos a sus pies y la cabeza de Sirius apoyada contra su cadera sana. Bowie estaba sonando; cantaba y tocaba sus ocho cuerdas, y los dos chicos lo escuchaban mientras compartían un porro que Sirius le había quitado a un Ravenclaw a principios de esa semana.

— ¿El lobo también queda drogado? — Preguntó Sirius, alcanzando su turno. Remus negó con la cabeza, inhalando profundamente y pasando el porro.

— Se pone más hambriento, probablemente. — Respondió él con voz alta.

— Hmm. — Sirius murmuró.

Remus exhaló y cerró los ojos, recostándose sobre la pila de cojines. Era como hundirse en una melaza tibia. Dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Murmuró.

— Adelante, Moony.

— ¿De qué estaba hablando Mary esta mañana?

— ¿Sobre lo de la resistencia del guardián de Hufflepuff? Creo que estaba bromeando, para ser honesto contigo.

— Eso no — Remus se rió entre dientes — La cosa sobre que sangra... Que ella sangra... um... ¿Qué quiso decir?

Sirius giró la cabeza en el regazo de Remus para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

— Ella estaba hablando de... ya sabes, de su 'época del mes'... — Él arqueó las cejas, intentando hacer entender a Remus.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Remus le devolvió el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Remus... en serio?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ya sabes! Las chicas son diferentes a los chicos...

— Bueno, ya sé eso. — Remus se erizó, sintiéndose a la defensiva ahora.

— Ok, bien, entonces las chicas tienen esta cosa todos los meses... — comenzó a explicar Sirius. Remus estaba completamente horrorizado cuando terminó.

— Eso es lo más repugnante que he escuchado. — Dijo rotundamente.

— Es natural. — Sirius se encogió de hombros. — Haré que Lily te lo explique, probablemente lo dije mal. Maldita sea, tienes casi dieciocho años, ¿Cómo no lo sabías?

— Oh, sí, búrlate del chico del hogar de niños. — Remus dijo: — ¡Crecí en un reformatorio para chicos! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber algo sobre chicas?!

— Eso explica mucho. — Sirius dijo secamente. Remus movió bruscamente su oreja. — ¡Ay!

— ¿Por qué tienes detención, de todos modos? — Preguntó Remus, recostándose de nuevo.

— Maldije a Crouch.

— De acuerdo.

— Él y mi querido hermano estaban atormentando a algunos segundos años, pero es evidente que salió con la suya porque él es un prefecto. — Sirius murmuró oscuramente.

Nunca volvió a usar el nombre de Regulus, solo decía 'mi querido hermano', con ese acento cruel y excesivamente gracioso, que Remus pensó que probablemente era para burlarse de la elegancia de Regulus. Excepto (y Remus nunca diría esto en voz alta) que durante los primeros años que Remus había conocido a Sirius, había tenido exactamente el mismo acento refinado y altivo.

— Deberías intentar ignorarlos, si puedes. — Advirtió Remus. — Sé que te molesta, pero es mejor que te alejes de su camino. La escuela terminará pronto.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Sirius, acaparando el porro.

Remus lo alcanzó, agarrando su muñeca. Dios, amaba las muñecas de Sirius. Los huesos eran tan finos, las venas como una cinta azul bajo una piel translúcida. Sus propios dedos se envolvieron fácilmente. Lo sostuvo ahora y se llevó la mano de Sirius a la boca, chupando el extremo del porro y luego soltándolo.

Sirius solo le sonrió. El disco se detuvo y tuvo que levantarse para darle la vuelta a la cara B.

— Supongo que no quiero que lastime a nadie. — Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

— Ese no es tu trabajo. — Remus frunció el ceño.

— Se siente como si lo fuera. — Sirius murmuró, estirándose. — No sabes cómo era él cuando éramos niños. No era... no es... no sé. Simplemente no quiero que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta más adelante.

Remus pensó mucho, lo cual no era poca cosa, después de algunas bocanadas de hachís cultivado de los Ravenclaw.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? — Preguntó.

— ¿Un secreto? — Sirius respondió, ansioso, levantándose para sentarse a su lado.

— Er… ¿Algo así? Pero se trata de Regulus. Puede que no quieras escucharlo.

Sirius se quedó un poco callado; un poco más rígido, pero asintió.

— Dime.

— ¿Recuerdas el boggart que encontramos Chris y yo antes de Navidad?

— ¿Como podría olvidarlo? — Sirius respondió, con una nota de celos en su voz — Ojalá hubiera estado allí, nunca he visto un boggart.

— ¿Los hombres lobo no son lo suficientemente emocionantes para ti ahora? — Remus arqueó las cejas. — De todos modos, eh... miré el mapa, justo después de que Chris fuera a buscar a alguien, y ... bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que fue Regulus quién puso el boggart allí. Él y Barty estaban cerca.

Remus estiró un poco el cuello para poder ver el rostro de Sirius y cómo se estaba tomando la noticia. Su boca era una línea recta. Parecía más cansado que enojado. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Estúpido imbécil. — Él murmuró. — Es todo por ella, ya sabes. Él es un idiota por querer complacerla, obviamente, pero de todos modos es culpa suya.

— ¿De tu madre?

Sirius asintió. Remus no supo qué decir. Habían estado de acuerdo, hace mucho tiempo, de que podían hablar de cualquier cosa menos de madres. Y así había sido, de todos modos, del lado de Sirius. Remus tampoco quería entrar en eso ahora. Todo era tan agradable y cálido, y si pudieran aguantarlo un poco más, entonces este sería un buen recuerdo, algo que tendría dentro de él para siempre.

Se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Sirius, esa perfecta, perfecta línea en su mandíbula. Se sentó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— Olvidémonos de toda esa mierda. — Dijo: — Es aburrido.

Sirius lo besó.

...

4:00 p.m 

Remus bajó solo a cenar a las cuatro, mientras Sirius se marchaba para su detención. Era tan temprano que Remus era el único allí, excepto Marlene, que también tenía que asistir a la clase de curación de Madame Pomfrey.

— Me alegro que vayas — le sonrió. Marlene sonreía mucho estos días. — ¡No te he visto bien desde Navidad!

— ¡Sí, lo siento! — Remus respondió, comenzando su segunda ración de lasaña, dos veces más grande que la primera — He estado tan ocupado con las cosas de los EXTASIS...

— Tenía muchas ganas de hablarte sobre lo que pasó en el tren...

— ¡Oh! … Eh… — Remus la miró fijamente, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Con todo el alboroto por Castor y la luna llena, Remus había podido evitar hablar sobre su extraño encuentro con Yasmin y Marlene en el tren. Se sintió culpable de nuevo. Obviamente, Marlene había estado pensando mucho en eso.

— Espera — le dijo Marlene, alcanzando su varita — ¡Muffliato! — Ella murmuró.

El ruido en el pasillo a su alrededor pareció atenuarse, levemente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó, manteniendo la voz baja.

— Impide que la gente escuche. — Marlene explicó: — Lily nos lo enseñó. Mary lo usa para cotillear todo el tiempo en Encantamientos.

— Wow — asintió Remus, apreciativamente.

— Así que, de todos modos — Marlene se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus codos, ojos brillantes — ¡Tú y Sirius! ¡¿Alguien más sabe?!

— ¡Oh! — Remus finalmente dejó su cuchillo y tenedor, aunque felizmente podría haber seguido adelante. — Sí, en realidad. James y Peter, Lily también.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— Sí. — Asintió, comprobando que definitivamente no había nadie escuchando. — Hace poco, sin embargo. ¿Y sobre tú y Yaz?

— Nadie. — Dijo ella con firmeza.

—¿Ni siquiera Mary?

— ¡Mucho menos ella! — Marlene dijo, con pesar. Remus decidió no preguntar más. Había tenido suficientes revelaciones sobre Mary por un día.

— ¿Han estado saliendo hace mucho tiempo? ¿Ustedes dos? — Preguntó. — No tenía ni idea…

— Lo siento — Marlene se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo — Yo sabía que era... diferente, supongo, desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente quería decírtelo, especialmente después del verano, pero... no sé ¿Cómo lo mencionas?

— Cuéntame sobre eso. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo, con entusiasmo.

— Yaz ha sido mi novia desde poco antes de Navidad. Ella es increíble. — Marlene sonreía de nuevo y Remus prácticamente podía sentir la alegría que irradiaba de ella. Tocó su mano, suavemente.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti.

— Gracias. — Ella le devolvió el apretón. — ¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?! Más concretamente, ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?

— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Estoy estupefacta, de verdad. ¿Es completamente queer, o es más... AC-DC*?

— Um... ya sabes, no le he preguntado. Realmente no hablamos de ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿No le has preguntado? — Ella le lanzó una extraña mirada de reojo. — ¿No te molesta? ¿Su historia con las chicas?

— No. — Remus sintió que se calentaba bajo el cuello. Este era exactamente el tipo de cosas que quería evitar discutir. Con cualquiera. — No es relevante.

— Está bien — Marlene se encogió de hombros, aunque no parecía convencida. — Si así les funciona, supongo.

Él no respondió a eso, y finalmente el hechizo Muffliato desapareció y terminaron de comer, antes de dirigirse a su clase de sanación a las 4.30 p.m.

Marlene planeaba contárselo a Mary, dijo, cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Remus conocía ese argumento lo suficientemente bien, y no creía que fuera realmente su lugar el ofrecerle consejos. Era bueno saber que alguien más sabía cómo se sentía, al menos, aunque fuera un poquito.

La clase de sanación pasó muy lentamente. Remus descubrió que todavía estaba bastante drogado, además de bastante lleno, lo que le dio sueño. Trató de escuchar la conferencia de Madame Pomfrey sobre hechizos de diagnóstico circulatorio, pero su mente seguía divagando, volviendo a su cama y a Sirius. La amable enfermera asumió que estaba fuera de combate porque la luna estaba cerca y no lo reprendió como solía hacerlo; debería haberse sentido mal por eso, pero estaba demasiado feliz soñando despierto como para preocuparse demasiado.

...

6:30 p.m

Remus se quedó atrás en la enfermería y se sentó en silencio en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey mientras ella ordenaba algunas cosas, antes de que los dos hicieran su viaje juntos a la Casa. Solo quedaban otras cuatro lunas llenas más en Hogwarts, después de esta, se dio cuenta Remus. Sabía que extrañaría a Poppy Pomfrey más de lo que podría decirle. Ella siempre sería la primera persona que alguna vez había intentado hacerlo sentir cómodo; la primera persona que alguna vez pensó que podía ayudarle.

Ella se despidió de él y prometió volver a primera hora de la mañana, como siempre. Él puso la misma cara valiente que había usado cuando tenía once años, y la saludó alegremente desde la cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Solo, Remus miró al suelo un rato, tratando de recordar su tarde y de reprimir el creciente temor en la boca del estómago. Se levantó y se paseó un poco, buscando algo que hacer.

Con el tiempo, la puerta se abrió con un crujido una vez más y James asomó la cabeza por la esquina. Miró alrededor de la habitación, antes de entrar, luciendo tan incómodo como esa mañana.

— Hola, Moony — dijo, subiéndose los anteojos por la nariz con nerviosismo cuando entró — ¿Aún no llega Wormtail?

— Creo que tenía que hacer unas líneas para McGonagall. — Dijo Remus, sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

— Bien, bien. — James asintió. Estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Estuvieron completamente en silencio durante unos buenos tres minutos. Remus trató de no inquietarse, pero el silencio era bastante insoportable; él y James nunca se habían sentido incómodos antes. Incluso después de que Remus salió del closet, fue el primero en jurar que nada había cambiado. Pero, por supuesto, ahora algo realmente había cambiado; algo que había cambiado y sesgado la dinámica. En general, James era bueno rodando con los golpes, pero parecía que tenía un punto ciego real cuando se trataba de Sirius Black.

— Lily quiere ser una animago, ahora. — James dijo, de repente, claramente tratando de romper la tensión.

— Por supuesto que quiere. — sonrió Remus con cariño — Apuesto a que lo domina en la mitad del tiempo del que les tomó a ustedes.

— No te equivocas. — James se rió agradecido.

Pero eso solo los llevó a un callejón sin salida, y el silencio invadió el espacio entre ellos una vez más. Remus tragó y miró a James, quien estaba mirando sus pies. Acababa de tomar la decisión de hablar, de hacer una broma o de preguntar sobre quidditch, cuando James levantó la vista, de repente, y llamó su atención.

— Mira, Moony, lo siento mucho por lo de esta mañana. — Dijo, todo apresurado, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración. Remus parpadeó.

— ¡¿Lo sientes?!

— Sí, debí haberme dado cuenta… ya sabes, ustedes dos están, um, juntos. Saliendo. Como sea, no debería haberme sorprendido tanto... 

— Está bien, Prongs. — Remus dijo amablemente: — Lo siento, hemos estado tratando de no frotar en tu cara demasiado y te juro que no sucedió nada esta mañana, solo duermo allí a veces.

— Ves, eso es lo que quiero decir; ¡No deberías tener que escabullirte! — James estalló — ¡Realmente, no es un problema! Deberías dormir donde quieras dormir.

— Oh, está bien, gracias. — Remus asintió.

— No quiero que las cosas sean raras. — James dijo, impotente.

— ¡Yo tampoco! — Insistió Remus. — Eso es lo último que quiero, Sirius piensa igual. Solo quería mantener un perfil bajo porque... bueno, él es tu mejor amigo, y que él y yo salgamos no significa... 

— ¡Nunca pensé eso! — James dijo, apresuradamente. Había cruzado la habitación ahora, su bondad inherente asumiendo el control mientras se sentaba junto a Remus en la cama — Y tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Remus.

Remus miró sus manos, tímidamente.

— Jesús, Potter — sonrió — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto?

— Nací así. — James se encogió de hombros, reflejando la sonrisa de Remus. — Ven aquí, idiota. — Tiró de él para darle un abrazo. Remus se relajó, finalmente. Todo estaba bien.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió una vez más y Sirius entró tranquilamente en la habitación, seguido de cerca por Peter.

— ¡Oi! — Sirius ladró, señalando a James — Quita tus manos de mi hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AC-DC: (Alternate current/direct current) palabra que se usaba en los 70 en UK para referirse a personas bisexuales.


	132. Séptimo Año: Víctimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mañana siguiente a la luna llena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Shed a Tear de Kodaline.

Aullidos. Quejidos. Aromas: animales, magia, lodo. El tenía que salir. A cazar. Con la manada. Manada. El grande trató de detenerlo. El negro lo empujó . Pero tenía que salir. Tenía tanta hambre. Tanta hambre...

— ¡¿Remus?! ¿Remus? ¡Despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Sirius lo sacudió bruscamente por los hombros. 

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás bien?

Estaba acostado de espaldas, en el polvoriento suelo de la casa. Estaba sangrando, pero no sabía de dónde. Sirius también estaba sangrando. Remus trató de incorporarse e hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza se sacudió y su espalda crujió.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Jadeó, con la garganta en carne viva de aullar o gritar.

— Aquí — Sirius lo ayudó a levantarse ya la cama. Sacó una copa (Remus no sabía dónde la había sacado) y susurró: — Auguamenti — Las manos de Sirius estaban temblando cuando el agua brotó de su varita, y se la entregó a Remus, quien bebió con avidez, derramándola por su frente. El sabía que algo estaba mal; podía oler la sangre, el miedo y la salida del sol, pero sus pensamientos humanos tardaban más de lo normal en volver a él; era como despertar todavía estando borracho y comenzando a tener resaca.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño — ¿Estás herido?

— Está bien — Sirius negó con la cabeza. Se veía muy pálido, no su alabastro aristocrático habitual, parecía enfermizo, preocupado, amarillento de sudor. — Me mordiste un par de veces, cuando intentaste salir.

— ¿Acaso yo...? — Remus lo agarró, de repente, tirando de su camisa. Sirius lo empujó hacia abajo, gentilmente, tomando algunas mantas para cubrirlo. Sacudió la cabeza.

— No, te mantuvimos aquí. No saliste, te lo prometo.

— ¿Dónde están los otros?

— Tenían que irse, Madame Pomfrey estará aquí pronto. Cuando te transformaste de vuelta fue diferente, más difícil de lo normal, creo. No te despertabas, así que James me dejó la capa. No quería dejarte aquí.

Remus se recostó, su mente corriendo. Trató de recordar, pero todo estaba revuelto. Solo sabía una cosa con seguridad.

— Algo realmente malo sucedió.— Él susurró. Su propia voz temblaba ahora, y un terror frío se instaló en su estómago como una enfermedad. Sirius no dijo nada. Solo le apretó la mano.

Él se puso bajo la capa tan pronto como llegó Madame Pomfrey, y ella se apresuró a entrar, con una terrible expresión gris en su propio rostro. Se sentó, cada músculo le gritaba.

— ¡Poppy! — Él dijo con voz ronca: — ¿Qué pasó? ¡Por favor dime!

— ¿Cómo estás, primero? — Ella preguntó, acercándose a sentir su frente — Tienes la temperatura alta.

— Me siento bien — mintió, apartando su mano con impaciencia — Hubo un ataque, ¿No?

Ella asintió sin decir palabra. Su corazón latía con fuerza — ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuántos?

— No lo sé. — Dijo ella, muy tranquilamente. Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz salir de ella. Por un momento, ella ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Ella siempre lo había mirado a los ojos.

— Por favor. — Dijo de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza, muy levemente.

— No hay nada que pueda decirte. Aparecerá en las noticias de la mañana.

— ¡Tengo que ver a Dumbledore!

— Él no está aquí. — Se puso de pie — Ahora, ¿Puedes caminar? La profesora McGonagall dice que debes ir a tus lecciones como de costumbre, si estás lo suficientemente bien. No queremos que nadie sepregunte dónde estás. Te daré algo para el dolor.

Caminaron por el túnel en silencio, con Sirius detrás de ellos, aún invisible. Madame Pomfrey se ocupó del peor de sus rasguños, principalmente uno de Padfoot, aunque afortunadamente asumió que se los había hecho él mismo, y le dijo que continuara con su día. Tomó la poción que ella le dio, pero todavía le dolía la cabeza y le dolía el cuerpo. Tan pronto como ella dobló por una esquina, Sirius se reveló y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Remus.

— ¿Por qué finges que estás bien? — Siseó, apoyando a Remus en las escaleras de regreso a su dormitorio — ¡Apenas puedes caminar!

— Estaré bien en un minuto. — Remus respondió, apretando los dientes — Ella tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse. Uf, jodidas escaleras.

— James dijo que le enviaría una lechuza a su padre de inmediato. — dijo Sirius, mientras atravesaban lentamente la escalera de mármol — Si alguien sabe qué fue lo que pasó, entonces esos son los Potter.

— Sí — asintió Remus, jadeando — Bien... — Pero sabía que nada estaba bien. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, había pasado, y había sido tan terrible como Castor le prometió. Era el final de cualquier posibilidad de cortesía para los hombres lobo.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, James todavía estaba esperando una respuesta de sus padres. Remus se sentó en su cama, pesadamente, con el pecho agitado, cada parte de él doliendo, su piel en llamas.

— Podrías simplemente descansar hoy — dijo Sirius, torpemente, mirando a los demás — Lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Se incorporó, agarrándose al marco de la cama.

— No puedo arriesgarme. Primero tenemos Aritmancia, Snape también está en esa clase, si los periódicos están llenos de ataques de hombres lobos y yo no estoy allí, ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que será el primero en comenzar a hablar? Me voy a dar una ducha, dame un minuto.

Podía escuchar a los otros tres merodeadores susurrar en voz alta a través de la puerta del baño, pero no tenía la energía para concentrarse en nada excepto en pasar las próximas seis horas. Abrió los grifos y dejó que el agua siseante lo ahogara.

...

" ATAQUES DE HOMBRE LOBO: ¡LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA EXIGE ACCIÓN!

Cientos de personas se vieron afectadas por una serie de brutales ataques de hombres lobo durante la luna llena de anoche que dejó quince magos muertos y al menos cinco desaparecidos, presuntamente secuestrados. Ninguna de las criaturas responsables ha sido identificada todavía, y la oficina de Aurores ha aconsejado a todos que estén en alerta máxima y que consulten las pautas publicadas del ministerio sobre la identificación y aproximación de hombres lobo, que están clasificados como criaturas XXXXX y se consideran altamente peligrosos.

El ministro interino de magia ha sido criticado por no mantener el Registro de Hombres Lobo, establecido por Newt Scamander en 1947. Hablando en nombre de la oposición, Abraxas Malfoy emitió un comunicado en las primeras horas de esta mañana:

'Los ataques de anoche son una prueba más de que el ministerio necesita urgentemente una reforma, y en nombre de las familias mágicas más antiguas y respetuosas de la ley de Gran Bretaña, exigimos sanciones más estrictas para aquellos mitad humanos y a cualquier otro elemento indeseable y potencialmente peligroso'.

Esta declaración ha provocado indignación en lo que los de adentro describen como un ministerio cada vez más dividido... "

— Sin nombres. — James murmuró oscuramente. — Eso no es bueno.

— ¿Están protegiendo a las familias de las víctimas? — Sugirió Sirius.

— ¿Desde cuándo el Profeta se ha preocupado por eso? — Lily siseó, venenosa. — ¿Desde cuándo lo ha hecho el ministerio?

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! — Peter susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos: — Mi primo, que trabaja en el Profeta, me dijo que se les están enviando pautas muy estrictas sobre lo que pueden escribir, sobre el ministerio, la guerra, y cualquier cosa. Hay espías por todas partes vigilándolos, asegurándose de nadie está siendo demasiado crítico.

Esto hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio, y Lily miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, mirando por encima del hombro. No importaba; todos en el Gran Comedor parecían estar hablando de lo mismo, apiñados en grupos sobre periódicos, susurrando entre ellos.

— No es que estemos en desacuerdo con lo que dice el periódico, igual. — susurró Marlene, inclinándose hacia adelante — Odio la política de Malfoy tanto como cualquier otro mestizo, pero tiene razón sobre las fallas del registro. Los hombres lobo necesitan ser contenidos, o cosas como esta sucederán, ¡Este el señor oscuro o no! 

— ¡Eso es ridículo! — Sirius se burló — Un ataque organizado como este solo ocurre cuando hay alguien detrás de él, esto nunca sucedería sin que Voldemort los incite.

Todos se estremecieron cuando dijo el nombre. Remus había notado que eso sucedía cada vez más, a medida que la lista de desaparecidos crecía y la gente confiaba menos entre sí.

— Todavía son peligrosos. — Marlene respondió. — No veo por qué estamos fingiendo que no lo son, lo dice aquí mismo. — señaló en la impresión en blanco y negro — Están clasificados como XXXXX. Sé que es una lástima por ellos, de lo contrario, podrían haber sido perfectamente normales, pero los hechos son los hechos.

Nadie dijo nada a eso.

Remus hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos a todos. Estaba ocupado escribiendo una carta al profesor Ferox, que era la única persona en la que podía pensar que había estado en peligro potencial anoche. Livia lo conocía; la había atacado una vez, y Remus pensó que ella parecía la clase de persona que guarda rencor. Además, escribir le daba algo con lo que distraerse de lo terrible que se sentía; dolorido y tembloroso por todas partes. Sabía que él también se veía horrible y pensó que era mejor mantener la cabeza gacha.

— Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando. — Lily le susurró mientras salían del Salón. — Marls simplemente ve todo en blanco y negro. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

— No lo hago. — Remus respondió, cansado — Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Aún así, temía por Cuidado de criaturas mágicas más tarde esa mañana, cuando tendría que sentarse junto a Marlene. Había lanzado un hechizo para cubrir sus cicatrices más nuevas y estaba bebiendo una poción Pepper Up como si eso pudiera mantenerlo con vida, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba completamente exhausto. Sin mencionar la culpa aplastante que sentía por los ataques. Había sabido que iban a suceder. Le había dicho a Dumbledore, pero no había sido suficiente, debería haber hecho más.

La Aritmancia no estaba tan mal; tenía a Sirius, James y Lily ahí, y formaron un grupo protector alrededor de él, tomando sus asientos en la parte de atrás de la clase. Los ejercicios eran casi imposibles de hacer, Remus encontró su mente extrañamente fracturada; incapaz de mantener un pensamiento por mucho tiempo. James y Sirius cayeron en sus habituales travesuras de payasos, creando una distracción satisfactoria cada vez que el profesor miraba a Remus. Estaba muy agradecido, especialmente porque ambos también habían estado despiertos toda la noche.

Luego, Sirius lo acompañó a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que tenía una hora libre y Remus no tenía energía para negarse. Los pasillos estaban demasiado ocupados para que él se arriesgara a apoyarse en el otro chico, así que fueron lentamente.

— ¿Solo escápate? — Sirius suplicó, mirándolo luchar por el tercer tramo de escaleras — Has mostrado tu cara, Snivellus te ha visto...

Remus se limitó a negar con la cabeza y siguió con obstinación. Cuando llegó al final, un par de chicos de tercer año pasaron corriendo, gritándose y riéndose. Uno de ellos chocó contra Remus con su bolso, que no habría sido nada en un buen día, pero en ese momento fue exactamente lo peor que pudo hacer, y tiró a Remus de lado contra la barandilla. Se mordió el labio cuando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo golpeó la dura piedra, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo de dolor.

— ¡Syrtis-corpius! —Gritó Sirius, sacando su varita y disparando el maleficio a los tres chicos. Gritaron cuando las escaleras de mármol se convirtieron en arenas movedizas debajo de ellos y comenzaron a tragarlos. Sirius solo lo detuvo cuando sus piernas colgaban por el fondo y todos quedaron atrapados a mitad de camino. — ¡Miren por donde van! — Dijo, amenazadoramente, antes de ayudar a Remus a bajar los últimos escalones.

Nadie intervino, nadie lo hacía cuando se trataba de Sirius, y Remus estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar a tiempo a su lección. 

— ¿Me prometes que volverás y los liberarás? — Él preguntó, mientras se acercaban al salón de clases: — No necesito que te den detención para variar...

— Si alguien más no los ha encontrado — Sirius se encogió de hombros. — Solo les di una lección, cualquier prefecto habría hecho lo mismo.

Remus normalmente lo habría encontrado gracioso, pero sentía como si también estuviera atravesando arenas movedizas, sus extremidades pesadas y lentas, todo a su alrededor brumoso y borroso. — Entonces — estaba diciendo Sirius — Volveré aquí en una hora para buscarte.

— No necesito que me cuiden, no soy un niño. — Murmuró Remus.

— No — Sirius apretó su mano, muy rápidamente — Eres mi Moony.

Hizo una nota mental para guardar eso para más tarde, cuando estuviera solo, y pudiera disfrutar de la idea de ser cualquier cosa de Sirius. Justo ahora se odiaba demasiado a sí mismo como para permitir que alguien fuera amable con él.

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas fue peor de lo que podía haber llegado a imaginar. Su temperatura estaba subiendo aún más por el esfuerzo, y tenía que seguir secándose el sudor de los ojos, con el cabello pegado a la frente. A pesar de que el desayuno había sido solo una hora antes, su estómago se sentía como una caverna vacía, gruñendo intermitentemente. Le dolía la cabeza y le fallaba la vista, pero se sentó muy erguido, mirando fijamente la pizarra.

Se suponía que estaban viendo dragones. Tenían que identificar las diversas especies y sus propiedades individuales. Kettleburn comenzó la lección como siempre lo hacía, con una historia aterradora y generalmente desgarradora de un encuentro que había tenido con la criatura de la que estaban hablando. Hoy no fue diferente, y el profesor con cicatrices de batalla estaba en su elemento hoy: había perdido dos extremidades a causa de los dragones.

A pesar de este cuento animado, solo la mitad de la clase estaba realmente prestando atención (se notaba por la expresión de leve horror en sus caras mientras escribían notas). La otra mitad, incluídas Marlene y Mary, estaba ocupada leyendo el capítulo de sus libros de texto que se refería a los hombres lobo.

— Sin embargo, hay algo un poco sexy en todo el asunto del hombre bestia. — susurró Mary a través de Remus, quien comenzó a sentirse mareado. 

— ¡Mary! — Marlene siseó, enojada — ¡Eso es completamente insensible, personas murieron!

— ¡Solo digo!

— ¡No pensarías eso, de todos modos, si conocieras a uno de verdad! Hablé con Sian Bolsh durante el verano; se fue el año pasado para recibir entrenamiento como sanadora, y ha estado siguiendo a un sanador en el pabellón de licantropía en San Mungo. Tienen una higiene terrible, la mayoría de ellos, porque no pueden vivir cerca de los magos normales, y básicamente viven de limosnas y de caridad... 

— Bueno, ¡Entonces lo siento por ellos! — Mary respondió bruscamente: — Eso suena horrible, los magos son tan despiadados.

— ¡Estás siendo deliberadamente pesada! No son seguros...

— Disculpe, profesor Kettleburn — toda la clase se volvió para ver a McGonagall parada en la puerta. El estómago de Remus dio un vuelco, ¿Había venido por él? ¿Había llegado finalmente el ministerio por él?

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se veía muy seria y sostenía una carta en su mano, pero no miró a Remus. — Lamento interrumpir. Marlene McKinnon, ¿Puede salir un momento?

Marlene frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, colocando su pluma de nuevo en el tintero. Lanzó una mirada confusa a Mary y Remus antes de seguir a la profesora McGonagall fuera de la habitación. La puerta se cerró y todos la miraron en silencio.

— Ella no puede estar en problemas — le susurró Mary a Remus — Es demasiado buena.

Remus murmuró algo, pero su hambre se había convertido en náuseas y no quería abrir la boca. Deseó poder quitarse la capa, la habitación estaba tan cargada y calurosa; se estaba poniendo incómodamente húmedo debajo de las axilas y en la espalda. — ¿Estás bien, cariño? — Mary preguntó, su rostro preocupado. — Parece que vas a vomitar, ¿Son las horribles historias de Kettleburn?

— Mmmph. — Remus asintió muy levemente, los dolores disparando a su cuello mientras lo hacía. Apoyó la frente en las manos, esperando que pareciera que estaba realmente interesado en sus notas.

Sin embargo, Mary ya no tenía espacio para sondearlo. Un chillido horrible sonó fuera del aula, seguido de un gemido escalofriante de absoluta desesperación. Mary se puso de pie de inmediato y salió volando de la habitación para ver a su amiga. Remus sólo alcanzó a vislumbrar cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró, a Marlene de rodillas, sollozando, y McGonagall inclinada sobre ella, palmeando sus hombros.

Incluso Kettleburn se quedó mudo durante unos minutos, antes de recuperar la compostura y aclararse la garganta. 

— Estamos viviendo en tiempos difíciles — dijo, bastante fuera de lugar — Los insto a todos a ser amables entre sí, especialmente mientras se preparan para dejar Hogwarts.

La lección continuó después de eso, muy moderada, y requirió toda la concentración de Remus el mantenerse consciente en su asiento, ahora que estaba solo en su escritorio. Unos quince minutos antes de que terminara la clase, hubo un segundo golpe en la puerta.

— ¡Entre! — Kettleburn ladró. La puerta se abrió y Lily entró.

— Buenos días, profesor, vengo a recogerle las cosas de Marlene.

Kettleburn asintió con la cabeza y señaló el escritorio de Marlene, donde su trabajo todavía estaba extendido, su mochila colgando del respaldo de su silla. Lily se acercó y rápidamente comenzó a juntar las cosas. Le echó un vistazo a Remus y levantó la cabeza — Lo siento, profesor, ¿Podría pedirle a Remus que venga conmigo? No me di cuenta de que Mary también dejó todas sus cosas... 

— Por supuesto, claro. — asintió Kettleburn, distraídamente, etiquetando un diagrama de la guarida de un dragón en el tablero. — Capítulos del dieciocho al veinticinco para la próxima lección, por favor, señor Lupin.

— Sí, señor — gruñó Remus, recogiendo el bolso de Mary. Gracias a Dios no era pesado. Y gracias a Dios por Lily Evans.

Tan pronto como estuvieron afuera en el pasillo, Remus se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

— Oh, Remus — dijo Lily, ansiosa, llevándose una mano fría a la frente — ¡Te ves horrible!

— Estoy bien. — Murmuró, inútilmente, con los ojos aún cerrados: — Solo dame un segundo... ¿Marlene...?

— Ella se ha ido a casa. — Lily bajó la voz, aunque estaban bastante solas — Su hermano, Danny, fue atacado anoche. San Mungo comenzó a tomar nombres.

La cabeza de Remus dio vueltas; abrió los ojos solo para ver manchas negras, y volvió a cerrarlos, por si se desmayaba.

— Él está...

— Está vivo. Pero... no se ve muy bien.

La culpa era abrumadora, rugiendo en los oídos de Remus. ¿Cómo volvería a mirar a Marlene a los ojos? —Vamos — Lily tomó su brazo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Se ajustaba muy bien, pero él no se atrevía a apoyarse demasiado en ella. — Te llevaré a la torre, no estás en condiciones de ir a la escuela. Diré que me estás ayudando a empacar para Marlene.

— Alguien debería decirle a... — Estaba a punto de decir Yasmin, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo un secreto. — ... Madame Pomfrey. — Terminó, sin convicción — Marlene se perderá sus lecciones de sanación.

— Estoy segura de que ella ya lo sabe — respondió Lily, enérgicamente — Vamos, ahora. 

Ella era mucho más difícil de rechazar que Sirius.


	133. Séptimo Año: Domingo por la tarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Chiquitita de ABBA.

Domingo 29 de Enero de 1978

— ¿Moony?

— ¿Mmm?

— Es el medio día...

— ¿Y?

— ¿No te quieres levantar?

— ...no, gracias.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

— ...No.

— ...Ok, entonces. — Sirius comenzó a alejarse y el estómago de Remus dio un vuelco.

— Lo siento. — Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que Sirius lo escuchara y se detuviera. Remus finalmente salió arrastrándose de las mantas. — Te quiero aquí, pero no sé qué decir.

Podía escuchar a Sirius moviéndose inquieto, con las manos en los bolsillos, luego recorriendo su cabello. Finalmente dijo;

— ¿No tenemos que hablar?

Remus suspiró. Él era un desastre; no se había lavado bien desde el miércoles y solo se había levantado de la cama para ir al baño. Los otros chicos lo habían estado alimentando pasando comida a través de la rendija de sus cortinas, y si no lo hubieran hecho, Remus no estaba seguro de si habría comido algo. Estaba en el peor estado en el que había estado alguna vez. Pero extrañaba a Sirius.

— ...Ok, bien.

Las cortinas se abrieron y Remus frunció el ceño contra la brillante luz del día, pero Sirius entró rápidamente, cerrándolas de nuevo. Miró a Remus, pero no lo miró demasiado fuerte antes de arrastrarse a su lado y envolverlo en sus brazos.

— Gracias — suspiró contra el cabello de Remus — por dejarme entrar.

— Seguro que apesto.

Sirius inhaló profundamente, haciendo cosquillas en la frente de Remus y haciéndolo retorcerse.

— No, solo hueles a Moony.

— Quítate, perro. — Remus se alejó de él.

— ¿Tienes ganas de levantarte en algún momento? Todos están preocupados. Y empezaron a mirarme a mí, como si yo supiera qué hacer, porque todo el mundo sabe de nosotros, lo cual es extraño, y realmente ejerce mucha presión.

Remus se rió entre dientes y se sintió extraño, pero bien. Aún así, tenía un episodio melancólico que mantener.

— Todavía no tengo ganas de levantarme.

— Está bien, entonces tienes que dejarme esconderme aquí contigo, porque no voy a volver allí.

— Sirius.

— Remus. — Sirius frunció el ceño, exagerando sus cejas para lucir estúpido.

— Basta. — Remus se cruzó de brazos, consciente de que estaba empezando a sonar como un niño enfurruñado.

— No me detendré. — Sirius le dio un golpe en las costillas — Vamos, sé que te sientes como una mierda por todo esto, pero ¿Alguna vez consideraste que no es necesario acaparar toda esta miseria en tí? ¿Que tal vez si hablas con tus amigos no todo te parecerá tan sombrío?

Remus le frunció el ceño, con los brazos todavía cruzados.

— Quizás eso funcione para ti...

— ¿Estás diciendo que esto te está funcionando?

Remus apretó los labios. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto. Remus empezó a pensar que le gustaría luchar contra Sirius ahora mismo, como hacían en lunas llenas; solo porque era una forma divertida de expulsar energía. Entonces notó algo. Olió el aire.

— ¿Estás sangrando? Puedo oler la sangre.

— Probablemente eres tú, por lo de la luna.

— No, ya he sanado, nunca tengo heridas abiertas por más de un día.

— Maldita sea — se rió Sirius, ligeramente — ¡¿Cómo es posible que cada vez seas más genial?!

— Y es tu sangre, me doy cuenta.

— ¡Y otra vez! Eres básicamente un superhéroe.

— ¡Sirius!

— Está bien, está bien — se sentó, pasándose las manos por el pelo. — Me golpeaste unas cuantas veces durante la luna, te lo dije, nos lo hicimos el uno al otro. Y no puedes convertirme cuando soy un perro, lo hemos probado antes.

— ¡¿Pero sigues sangrando?! ¡Fue hace casi una semana! ¡Tienes que ir a Madam Pomfrey! 

— ¡Oh, sí, y decir que mi novio hombre lobo me arañó mientras estaba en forma de perro como un animago ilegal!

— Jesús. — Remus gimió, levantándose y saliendo de la cama, agarrando a Sirius por la muñeca y tirando de él.

— ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

— ¡Necesito mejor luz!

Abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón y cerró la tapa del inodoro. — Siéntate. — Él instruyó. Sirius obedeció, medio sonriendo.

Remus abrió el pequeño armario con espejos sobre el fregadero, sacando esencia de murtlap, desinfectante, gasas y bolas de algodón. (Durante años de pruebas y de errores, había descubierto que una combinación de cosas mágicas y muggles funcionaba mejor. Como con casi todo lo demás.) Sacó su varita de la parte inferior de su pijama y se paró frente a Sirius.

— Okay. Muéstrame.

Sirius dejó caer la cabeza, ya no disfrutaba de la nueva motivación de Remus. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó la camisa, diciendo:

— No es tan malo...

No era tan malo como Remus había temido, pero aun así se le encogió el estómago al verlo. Habían tres franjas de color rojo oscuro a lo largo de las costillas de Sirius. Estaban empezando a sanar, pero sabía que podía solucionarlo con bastante facilidad. Respiró hondo, miró a Sirius a los ojos y después tomó el desinfectante. Luego su varita. Remus era bastante bueno curando cortes ahora, y las costras y el enrojecimiento desaparecieron en un instante. Ahora eran rayas blancas.

— Lo siento mucho — dijo con tristeza. — Es una herida mágica. Tendrás una cicatriz allí por el resto de tu vida, ahora.

Sirius miró la marca y luego hacia arriba.

— Está bien, Remus. — Dijo en voz baja.

...

Así fue como Remus se reincorporó al grupo, ante la incitación de Sirius, y todos fueron lo suficientemente amables como para fingir que simplemente se había sentido mal y que no los había estado evitando. Las noticias de los últimos días habían sido particularmente desalentadoras. Primero, el Profeta había publicado una lista de los muertos y sus fotografías. Luego habían publicado una lista de los "presuntos mordidos", junto con sus fotografías, lo que provocó protestas entre algunos de los comentaristas más liberales y encendió un debate sobre el registro obligatorio para todos los hombres lobo.

El nombre de Greyback no había sido mencionado, ni el de ningún otro hombre lobo del que Remus estuviera al tanto. Era como si aquellos horribles crímenes simplemente hubieran sucedido aquella noche y los asaltantes se hubieran desvanecido en el aire después. Nadie había tenido noticias de Marlene tampoco, aunque Danny McKinnon era uno de los nombrados en los periódicos.

Le habían dado un texto completo de diez centímetros, en virtud de su fama como batidor de los Chudley Cannons. El manager del equipo fue entrevistado y citado diciendo que, si bien aún no se le había informado sobre los detalles de la condición de Danny, los Cannons tenían una política de 'tolerancia cero' con 'híbridos y criaturas peligrosas', y se ocuparían de cualquier alegación de infección respectivamente. James juró que nunca volvería a ver un juego de los Chudley Cannons, pero Remus principalmente sintió lástima por Danny.

Intentaron dejar atrás toda esta miseria y bajaron a almorzar aquel domingo (y gracias a Dios; los domingos estaba la comida favorita de Remus de la semana, se habría puesto aún más triste si se la hubiera perdido), después pasaron el resto de la velada acurrucados en la sala común frente al fuego. Remus incluso accedió a una partida de ajedrez con Peter, quien estaba emocionado.

— ¿Saben que nos deberíamos empezar a tomar en serio? — reflexionó Sirius, revisando su colección de discos.

— ¿Los EXTASIS? — Remus preguntó, con suerte, mientras Peter capturaba a su caballero.

— ¿Solicitudes de empleo? — Lily dijo, desde el sillón, donde estaba sentada en el regazo de James, leyendo una revista.

— ¿La copa de quidditch? — Sugirió James.

— Por el amor de Dios — dijo Sirius — Me avergüenza llamarlos a todos ustedes merodeadores.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Los tres fruncieron el ceño, ofendidos. Peter se rió entre dientes.

— Está hablando de la gran broma sobre Slytherin. Ya saben, empezamos a planificarla antes de Navidad.

— Wormy, chico, eres sin duda mi persona favorita.— Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Peter resopló.

— Cállate. — y rápidamente capturó a la reina de Remus.

— Ugh. No sé por qué me molesto, no te he ganado desde que tenía trece años. — Remus suspiró, recostándose en la alfombra sobre sus codos. Miró a Sirius, — ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes un plan?

— Tal vez. Hagamos lo que hagamos, creo que deberíamos centrar el ataque en las mazmorras.

— No usemos palabras como 'ataque' — dijo Lily, apresuradamente — Esto es solo una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Con el sano espíritu de la inofensiva rivalidad entre casas?

— Como quieras — Sirius se encogió de hombros, medio ignorando la interjección. — De todos modos, Moony, ¿Pensé que tu grupo de estudio estaba involucrado en esto? ¿De qué sirve que tengas todos esos secuaces si no puedes hacer que trabajen para ti?

— ¡Dios mío, por última vez, no son mis 'secuaces'! — Remus puso los ojos en blanco. — De todos modos, no hemos tenido un grupo de estudio adecuado todavía este trimestre. He estado un poco ocupado.

— Bueno, como ninguno de nosotros tiene programado estar en peligro mortal durante el próximo mes — respondió Sirius — Creo que deberíamos empezar a pensar. A todos les vendría bien una risa, ¿eh? Reúnan a las tropas, nos reuniremos en algún momento de la semana que viene.

— Siempre y cuando no coincida con el quidditch — bostezó James — estoy ahí. Bien, me voy a la cama, tenemos Transformación a primer hora.

Todos los demás miraron el reloj, y empezaron a bostezar. Aceptaron seguir su ejemplo. La sala común se estaba despejando ahora, de todos modos, y eran unos de los últimos en irse.

Remus se acababa de poner el pijama, y se estaba cepillando los dientes, cuando recordó que había dejado su libro abajo. Si bien eso generalmente no importaba, este libro en particular era 'Maurice', de EM Forster, y aunque la portada era anodina*, estaba un poco preocupado de que si alguien lo tomaba y leía la contratapa, se preguntarían de quién era.

Suspirando, salió del baño y se apresuró a bajar, murmurando: — Voy a buscar mi libro. — a Sirius, que era el siguiente en la cola.

Acababa de agarrar el libro y estaba a punto de volver a subir, cuando escuchó que el agujero del retrato se abría. Se volvió para ver entrar a Mary. Llevaba un vestido plateado corto con lentejuelas y tropezó al entrar, pero se levantó y se rió.

— ¿Todo bien? — Él la llamó.

Ella miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos un poco en la penumbra.

— Hola, sexy — sonrió, divagando un poco inestable sobre sus pies. Podrían haber sido los tacones de diez centímetros que llevaba. O podría haber sido por el Witches Brew que Remus podía oler flotando en ella.

— Hola, ¿Dónde has estado? — Caminó de regreso a los sofás, queriendo asegurarse de que ella estaba bien antes de irse.

— Pfffff — Hizo un gesto con la mano, se derrumbó en el sillón más cercano y abrió las piernas. Su vestido corto se le subía por los muslos, pero no parecía molesta — Solo me fui a tomar unas copas a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Pensé que estabas viendo a un Hufflepuff?

— Mm, él estaba allí. — Ella exhaló, sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sus párpados estaban pintadas de oro, finamente bordeados con kohl. Parecía una reina egipcia con un vestido de fiesta. — Pero supongo que había mucha gente allí.

Ella sonaba triste. Remus se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, agarrando el libro en su regazo.

— ¿Estás bien, Mary?

— Oh. Sí, bien. — Ella abrió los ojos, lentamente, y le sonrió. No estaba tan borracha, se dio cuenta, pero parecía cansada y profundamente infeliz. — He estado pensando, nada más. En los estúpidos chicos. Y en la pobre Marlene.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de ella?

Mary negó con la cabeza, luego se sentó y parpadeó.

— No tienes un cigarro, ¿verdad cariño? Normalmente no fumo, pero tengo ganas ahora. 

— Sí — Remus buscó en sus bolsillos su caja de cerillas, donde guardaba los cigarrillos que él mismo había enrollado. Lo abrió — ¿Normal o divertido?

— Oooh, divertido, por favor — ronroneó, extendiendo la mano — Podría ayudarme a dormir.

— Um, sobre lo de Marlene — dijo Remus, encendiendo el suyo — Estaba pensando, eh... ¿Conoces a su amiga Yaz? ¿La has visto por ahí? No estoy seguro de si alguien le ha dicho...

— Yo lo hice. —Dijo Mary, exhalando, mirando a Remus a través del humo bajo sus pesados párpados dorados. — Yo le dije.

— ¡Oh! — Remus parpadeó, sorprendido. — Genial, entonces.

— Mmm, pensé que era mejor que lo supiera — reflexionó Mary, tirando de un mechón de su cabello y enrollando tímidamente alrededor de su dedo meñique. — No quería que ella pensara que Marls se había enojado con ella.

Remus dio una rápida y fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mary se echó a reír, arqueándose hacia atrás en la silla, mostrando sus dientes blancos como perlas. Dejó que el rizo de su cabello volviera a su lugar como un sacacorchos.

— Oh, vamos, Remus — negó con la cabeza — Lo sé. 

— ¿Tú... ella te dijo?

— No —concedió Mary, volviéndose a sentar con un suspiro— pero no soy tonta, a pesar de los rumores de que sí lo soy. Al menos, sé cómo funciona el amor. — Ella arqueó una ceja — No soy tan tonta como James, por ejemplo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta? 

— Él no sabe sobre Marlene — respondió Remus — Deben mantenerse calladas durante las prácticas de Quidditch.

— No estoy hablando de Marlene, ahora. Estoy hablando acerca de ti.

— ¡¿Yo?!

— Es un buen besador, ¿no? — Ella le guiñó un ojo. — Aun que, tu también lo eres, según recuerdo.

— ¡¿Cómo…?!

— Mm, lo he sospechado desde hace un tiempo. Solo pequeñas cosas. Todo el tiempo que pasan juntos. Su soltería durando más de cinco minutos. No estaba cien por ciento segura, pero me lo acabas de confirmar.

— Por Dios.

Ella se rió de nuevo, un sonido amistoso y trino.

— Chico tonto. — Ella sonrió afectuosamente, jugando con su cabello nuevamente mientras fumaba. Ella lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos más enfocados. Cuando habló, su voz era más seria de lo normal. — Está bien si quieres mantenerlo en silencio. Iba a esperar, para ver si me lo decías tú mismo, como estoy haciendo con Marls. Pero. Solo quería que lo supieras... Sé que tengo esta reputación de ser una bocazas, pero puedo guardar un secreto, ¿De acuerdo? Especialmente por mis amigos. Y si… — Se mordió el labio — Si hay algo más que estás manteniendo en secreto, Remus, entonces puedes confiar en mí, ¿Bien? Nada cambiará.

Fueron casi demasiadas revelaciones para una noche. Remus dio una fuerte chupada a su cigarrillo, y medio deseó haber optado por un porro también.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Preguntó, con mucho cuidado. — ¿Crees que sabes algo... más?

— Remus. — Ella se sentó. — ¿Las cicatrices? ¿Estar enfermo cada luna llena? Tenemos la misma clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

— No se lo puedes decir a nadie. — Remus dijo, su voz muy baja, a pesar de que estaban completamente solos. — Por favor, Mary… Sirius y yo, eso es una cosa, pero esto… podrían echarme de la escuela. ¡Me podrían arrestar! 

— ¡Oye! — Mary se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a sentarse en el brazo de la silla — ¡No voy a decirll! Eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicar. — Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro. — No me importa, lo juro.

— ¿De verdad?

— Realmente. — Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio un apretón. — Así que no te tomes tan mal lo que le pasó al hermano de Marlene, ¿eh? No tenía nada que ver contigo.

— Ella nunca me perdonaría, si supiera… — dijo Remus, tristemente. Mary le entregó lo que quedaba del porro y él dio una calada agradecido.

— No te preocupes por eso — dijo, con ligereza — Ella se recuperará. Ella sabe quién eres realmente. ¿Y tal vez podrías ayudarla? Incluso podrías escribirle a Danny, apuesto a que le vendría bien un amigo.

— Eso es... — Remus estaba a punto de decir que si bien era una idea realmente agradable, era casi imposible, considerando el hecho de que no estaba registrado, y sería una mala idea llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

— Mooony, ¿Dónde estás? — La voz quejumbrosa de Sirius llegó con estrépito por las escaleras, — Puedo oler el porro desde aquí, no estás siendo sutil... ¡Oh! Hola MacDonald.

— Black — asintió Mary, todavía sentada en el brazo de la silla de Remus — Lo siento, estoy tratando de seducir a tu novio.

— Oh, sí, me gustaría verte... espera, ¿Mi qué?

Ella simplemente le sacó la lengua. Miró a Remus — ¡¿Ahora se lo vamos a contar a todos?!

— ¡Oi! — Mary saltó del asiento — ¡Yo no soy 'todo el mundo'! Idiota arrogante. No olvides que yo que los tuve a los dos primero.

Remus no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión del rostro de Sirius, y se levantó de la silla, tímidamente, todavía agarrando su libro, Maurice.

— Lo siento, subiré ahora, solo estábamos charlando. — Miró a Mary — ¿Estarás bien?

— Sí — asintió, sonriendo — Yo también me voy a la cama. ¡Buenas noches, muchachos!

— ¡Buenas noches!

De vuelta en el piso de arriba, en el cálido resplandor de su dormitorio, Peter roncaba suavemente detrás de las cortinas, y James estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, hojeando su cuaderno de quidditch.

— Creí que te habíamos perdido, Moony —susurró alegremente cuando entraron los dos chicos.

— Me encontré con Mary, ha estado en una fiesta con los Ravenclaw.

— Mira, esto es lo que sucede cuando te quedas atascado con el Head Boy y la Head Girl en tu casa — suspiró Sirius, recostándose en su propia cama — Toda la diversión pasa en otra parte.

— Oh, deja de quejarte — sonrió James, cerrando su libro — Tendremos más fiestas y lo sabes. Ahora vete a la cama como un buen chico.

— Bien — bostezó Sirius, cayendo hacia atrás dramáticamente, de modo que desapareció a través de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo.

— Buenas noches — comenzó Remus, preparándose para irse a su propia cama, pero la mano de Sirius salió disparada y agarró su muñeca.

— Moony... — susurró, suavemente, desde las sombras detrás del velo. Remus se mordió el labio y miró a James, quien miró hacia otro lado, incómodo, y comenzó a correr las cortinas de su propia cama. Oh bien. Joder

— Mmm... ok... — Remus dejó que Sirius lo empujara hacia adentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anodina: Que es insustancial o que carece de interés o importancia.


	134. Séptimo Año: Día de los enamorados, 1978

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> I Love You, You Big Dummy de The Buzzcocks (originalmente escrita por Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band).

You think I'm a lame duck

But I don't give a blue fuck

So you leave me like crazy

Drive me to be lazy.

I love you, you big dummy!

I love you you big dummy!

Lunes 13 de Febrero de 1978

— Sabes — bostezó Lily — Otros novios se tomarían la noche anterior al día de San Valentín para planear algo agradable para sus novias, en lugar de planear atacar a otros estudiantes.

— Pensé que no lo íbamos a llamar así, Evans, ¿No es solo una broma? — le guiñó Sirius. — De todos modos, ¿Cómo sabes lo que están haciendo otros chicos? Somos los únicos chicos que conoces, y esto es lo que hacemos.

— Touchè — Lily le sacó la lengua desde donde estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de James.

— Y, — dijo James, sentado en el suelo junto a Remus, pegando sobres rápidamente después de que Remus los llenara — Tú no sabes si yo ya he planeado algo agradable para tí.

— ¿En qué momento? — Ella se encogió de hombros — Siempre que no estás conmigo, estás jugando quidditch.

— Puedo realizar varias tareas a la vez. — dijo con altivez, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Remus le dio a James una mirada de reojo. Tampoco podía dar cuenta del tiempo libre de James, pero era mejor no subestimar nunca a James Potter.

— ¿Y tú, Pete? — Preguntó Mary, sentada al otro lado de James, apilando cuidadosamente los sobres que él le entregaba y tachando nombres de la lista — ¿Grandes planes para mañana?

— No. — Peter respondió con tristeza. Estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, completando frenéticamente sus notas de Encantamientos para el día siguiente. Le había dejado algunas pistas a Remus sobre copiarle, pero Remus había fingido no entenderle y, finalmente, el pobre de Wormtail dejó de insistir y se resignó a hacer su tarea mal.

— ¿Y Dorcas? — Mary presionó.

— Me dejó.

— Oh, pobre amor. — Ella arrulló — Al menos no seré la única soltera.

— ¿De verdad? — Pete miró hacia arriba, esperanzado.

— Sí, dejé a ese estúpido Hufflepuff. — Mary asintió, inclinada sobre su trabajo.

— Oh, bueno, si te apetece cenar, tal vez... — comenzó Peter. Mary negó con la cabeza,

— Oh no, lo siento Pete, estoy triplemente reservada; será un milagro si ninguno de ellos choca entre sí.

— Oh. — Peter volvió a su tarea, luciendo aún más deprimido que antes. Lily ahogó una risita, pero Mary parecía ajena a ello.

— Anímate Pete, nosotros todavía te amamos. — Ofreció Remus, llenando su último sobre y entregándoselo a James. — Padfoot y yo cenaremos contigo.

— Básicamente hacemos eso todas las noches. — Bromeó Sirius.

— ¿Ustedes dos no van a hacer nada, entonces? — Mary preguntó, casualmente. Se sentía como una pregunta cargada, de todos modos, y Remus encontró difícil ignorar las miradas que sus amigos ahora se estaban lanzando entre sí. Miró a Sirius y dijo, con mucha firmeza.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses.

El rostro de Sirius se rompió en una sonrisa.

— Creo que el día de San Valentín es la idea de Moony del infierno.

— Exactamente. — Remus asintió solemnemente. Las chicas podían quedarse con las flores y los corazones. Él tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, muchas gracias.

— Aww, creo que es una pena — dijo Mary, tachando el apellido de su lista y estirando las piernas sobre la alfombra, recostándose sobre los codos. — El Día de San Valentín puede ser algo lindo, si lo haces bien.

Remus le sonrió. "Que salga bien" para Mary significaba recibir ofrendas votivas de sus diversos acólitos; una fantasía en la que ella era Afrodita, y todos le rendirían homenaje.

— No, no me interesa. — Dijo, estirando sus propias piernas rígidas. — Es solo un día normal.

— A Sirius le gusta. — Mary dijo, astutamente: — Él siempre fue muy romántico conmigo.

— Cuando no estábamos discutiendo. — Sirius intervino. Remus lo miró y se dio cuenta de que nunca había considerado si el otro chico estaba interesado en celebrar el día o no. Simplemente había asumido que estaban en la misma página.

— De todos modos, eso era diferente. — Peter reflexionó, chupando la punta de su pluma y manchándose el labio con tinta.

— ¿Qué era diferente? — Preguntó Mary.

— Cuando Padfoot salía contigo. Peter respondió. —Obviamente, él tenía que hacer todas esas cosas.

— ¿Obviamente? — Lily habló. Remus se encogió. Podía ver a dónde iba esto, la pelirroja tenía el pelo erizado; no sucedía a menudo, pero cuando sucedía siempre terminaba en un regaño. — ¿Qué quieres decir, Peter?

Peter también lo vio venir, pero Dios lo bendiga, trató de explicarse.

— No quise ser grosero — dijo — Es solo que... bueno, no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí lo es! — Mary frunció el ceño.

James también estaba claramente molesto. Remus suspiró interiormente. Miró a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros. Remus le tendió la mano y Sirius saltó de la cama para tomarla, haciendo que Remus se pusiera de pie. Remus se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Ya terminaron de discutir sobre nuestra relación entre ustedes?

Todos miraron hacia arriba, avergonzados.

— Lo siento, Moony,

— Lo siento, Remus.

— Sigamos adelante, ¿De acuerdo? — Remus enarcó una ceja y se apoyó en el poste de la cama con las manos en los bolsillos. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la pila de sobres sellados, — Necesitamos mandarlos mañana, tan pronto como sea posible. Creo que probablemente sea mejor hacerlo durante el desayuno, para que se mezcle con el correo normal y no parezca sospechoso.

Esto fue recibido con un murmullo de acuerdo general.

— No olviden que la tinta solo se vuelve legible cuando la persona adecuada da su nombre. — Remus continuó. Se acercó a la mesita de noche en busca de su caja de cerillas y sacó una.

— Fue una idea tan buena, no puedo creer que lo hayas descubierto tan rápido. — Dijo Mary. Ella no sabía que el hechizo que habían usado era exactamente el mismo que el del Mapa del Merodeador, y no iban a decírselo.

— Estás en presencia de la grandeza, MacDonald. — Dijo Sirius, tomando el cigarrillo de Remus en el momento en que lo encendió. Remus suspiró y sacó otro.

— Al menos abre una ventana si vas a fumar aquí — suspiró James.

— Tenemos que fumar aquí. — dijo Sirius, moviendo su varita hacia las ventanas para que se abrieran de par en par. — Porque nuestro querido Head Boy prohibió fumar en la sala común.

— Todos los prefectos votaron sobre eso, en realidad. — Lily dijo con ironía.

— Ves, Moony — Sirius le dio un codazo con la cadera — Por eso deberías haberte quedado como prefecto, podrías haber sido la voz de la disidencia.

— Una tragedia realmente. — Remus exhaló el humo.

— Bien, me voy a la cama, entonces. — Dijo Mary, levantándose, levantando la pila de invitaciones y colocándolas en el baúl de James. — Estoy ansiosa de hacer esto, será bueno tener algo más en qué pensar.

— Voy contigo. — Lily dijo, levantándose también.

— ¿Te acompaño de regreso? — James se puso de pie de un salto. Ambas chicas rieron, como si hubiera dicho algo encantador, en lugar de algo ridículo.

— La mantendré a salvo en el arduo viaje a través de la sala común, Potter. — Bromeó Mary.

Aún así, Lily y James pasaron los siguientes cinco minutos despidiéndose, lo que implicó muchos besos. Cuando Mary finalmente se las arregló para llevarse a su amiga, Lily estaba rosada y sonriendo.

— ¡Te amo! — Llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — James respondió.

Sirius comenzó a hacer ruidos enfermizos, lo que hizo que Peter se echara a reír, pero Remus solo vio la expresión tonta de James. No les había escuchado decir 'Te amo' antes. En realidad, no creía haber escuchado a nadie decirlo; no a nadie que le importara, al menos. Lo había visto escrito. En los libros y en la carta de Hope. Pero ninguna de esas cosas se había sentido tan tangible como esta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban diciéndose eso? ¿Desde cuándo sentían eso? ¿Les fue difícil difícil de decir la primera vez? Remus pensó que debía de serlo. Como invocar un patronus.

Terminó su cigarrillo en un estado de ánimo contemplativo mientras los demás se movían a su alrededor, terminando la tarea y cambiándose para la cama. Supuso que podría preguntarle a Sirius sobre todo el asunto del "amor", pero no estaba seguro de querer abrir esa lata de gusanos. Estaban felices como estaban, ¿No? Se estaba volviendo cómodo, ahora que sus amigos lo sabían. Además, después de dos años de suspirar por él y casi un año de puros secretos, Remus quería simplemente disfrutar de lo que tenían, sin todas esas cosas prescriptivas que pesaban sobre ellos.

Remus sabía por experiencia que era mejor resistir la tentación de alejar cosas así. Especialmente algo tan precioso y ganado con tanto esfuerzo como lo que tenían Sirius y él. El problema era que; una vez que comenzabas, era casi imposible recordar cómo hicieron que funcionara en primer lugar.

Se cepilló los dientes todavía pensando, y caminó hacia la cama de Sirius para sentarse y esperarlo.

— ¡Terminé! — Peter gritó, levantando su pluma con una floritura. — Finalmente.

— Bien hecho, Pete. — James bostezó y se metió en la cama.

— Sin embargo, no pude ayudarles mucho. — Peter dijo, mirando la pila de sobres con nostalgia.

— Está bien, esto es solo un trabajo preliminar. — Remus ofreció: — La planificación real comienza el miércoles. 

— Exactamente. — James asintió alentadoramente — De todos modos, no te sientas mal, Padfoot tampoco ayudó.

— ¡Oi! — Sirius salió del baño en ese momento — ¡Escribí todas esas malditas cosas! ¿Dónde estarían sin mi hermosa caligrafía? Y tampoco recuerdo haber visto a la Sra. Prongs hacer algo.

Había empezado a llamar así a Lily en privado (no se atrevería a hacerlo enfrente de ella) con pleno conocimiento de que eso molestaba a James. El chico de cabello desordenado se dio la vuelta en la cama, sacando su dedo del medio en dirección a Sirius. Sirius se rió entre dientes y se metió en su propia cama. Remus también entró, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. 

— ¡Buenas noches chicos! — Llamó Sirius, cerrando las cortinas.

— ¡Buenas noches! — Peter y James repitieron.

En la oscuridad, Sirius tomó la mano de Remus y se sonrieron el uno al otro adormilados.

— Estás muy callado. — Sirius susurró. — ¿Todo está bien?

— Sí. — Remus susurró en respuesta. — Solo estaba pensando. Cosas para la broma.

— Bien.

— ...¿Sirius?

— Remus.

— ¿Conoces el día de San Valentín?

— He escuchado de él, si. 

— ¿Quieres… er... las cosas que dijo Mary...?

— Sabía que eso te pondría nervioso. Prácticamente pude ver que tu cerebro comenzaba a sobrecalentarse.

— Vete a la mierda. — Remus le dio una patada en la espinilla. — Solo estoy preguntando.

— A Mary le encantaban todas esas cosas: regalos, flores, tarjetas y esas cosas. Me gustaba hacerlo por ella, porque la hacía feliz. Tú lo odiarías, así que no lo haré.

— Es tan público — dijo Remus.

— Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso.

— Ok.

— ...

— ...

— Remus.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Deja de preocuparte!

— ¡Bien, bien, te creo!

— De todos modos, ni siquiera es algo real. — Dijo Sirius, pensativo. — El día de San Valentín. Lo busqué.

— Es real para los muggles, ¿No? — Remus frunció el ceño. No podía decir que lo había pensado mucho.

— Había un tipo llamado Valentine, pero no tiene nada especialmente romántico. Pero descubrí algunas otras cosas sobre los romanos.

— ¿Por qué no puedes aplicar esta sed de conocimiento a tu trabajo escolar real?

— Ugh, no seas tan aburrido. De todos modos, ¿Bas oído hablar de la Lupercalia?

Remus sintió una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago y soltó la mano de Sirius.

— No quiero hablar de cosas de lobos en este momento.

— ¡Has oído hablar de eso! — Sirius parecía complacido.

— No. Solo sé el latín de lobo porque es mi maldito nombre.

— Oh, claro... No es lo que piensas, ¡Es un festival!

— Ok.

— Y es realmente genial, hay sacrificios de sangre y gente corriendo desnuda, y ...

— Me voy a dormir.

— Pero te gusta la historia.

— Cállate, Padfoot, quiere irse a dormir. — James gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. — ¡Y yo también!

— ¡Sí! — Peter repitió.

—Métete en tus asuntos. — Sirius gritó de vuelta.

— Sonoro Quiesces. — Remus murmuró, creando una seca burbuja de silencio dentro de la cama. Sin embargo, siguió susurrando mientras hablaba, porque era extraño hablar a un volumen normal en la oscuridad. — Dije que no quería hablar de cosas de lobos, Dios.

— Solo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor con respecto al Día de San Valentín.

— ¡No estaba mal por eso en primer lugar!

— Ok, lo siento, me equivoqué. — Sirius también estaba susurrando, pero en voz alta, obviamente molesto. — Estuviste muy callado al respecto y quería animarte. Pensé que estabas celoso de Lily y James.

— ¡¿Celoso?!

— Esa es la palabra equivocada. Estabas... te vi mirándolos, mientras se besaban y esas cosas, siendo románticos y demás. Y sé que odias las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero no sé. No es como si tuviéramos otra opción de cualquier forma... 

Remus parpadeó en la oscuridad, rodando hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Sirius.

— Te molesta ¿No es así? — Tenía que hacerlo, porque eso nunca le había molestado a Remus. De repente, se dio cuenta sobre qué había sido todo.

— Un poco, tal vez. — Sirius respondió, honestamente. Remus buscó a tientas debajo del edredón su mano de nuevo.

...

Martes 14 de Febrero de 1978

A la mañana siguiente, James y Sirius no se encontraban por ningún lado, Remus supuso que se habían ido temprano para la práctica de quidditch; era un día brillante y soleado, a pesar del frío en el aire. Después de unos minutos de pensamiento profundo, Remus rebuscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche en busca de su última rana de chocolate y la metió en su bolsillo antes de bajar las escaleras.

El resto de los Gryffindors se despertaron para descubrir que en la noche los elfos domésticos habían decorado su sala común con guirnaldas de corazones de papel rojo y rosa, algo que parecía dividir a todos los estudiantes.

— No es apropiado en una escuela. — Christopher refunfuñó, encontrándose con Remus y Mary cuando salían del agujero del retrato.

— Aww, creo que es encantador. — Mary suspiró alegremente. Estaba vestida sutilmente para la ocasión, con una cinta roja en el pelo y tachuelas de color rojo en cada lóbulo de la oreja. Christopher negó con la cabeza, sombríamente hacia ella.

— Si fuera una festividad adecuada, como Navidad, Pascua o algo así ...

— ¿De igual forma por qué los magos celebran esas cosas? — Remus interrumpió, pensativo, mientras avanzaban hacia el comedor. Todos los pasillos también estaban decorados con papel crepé rosa y rojo, y parecía haber música proveniente de alguna parte: — Ninguno de los sangre pura que he conocido es cristiano, ni siquiera sabe nada sobre Jesús, o el conejo de Pascua, o ... 

— ¿El conejo de qué? — Christopher lo miraba como si estuviera enojado.

— No te molestes, Remus — se rió Mary — Lily y yo lo intentamos en primer año. Se supone que no debemos preguntar.

El estado de ánimo de Christopher no mejoró cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, que estaba bañado en un resplandor rosado por una colección de velas que flotaban dentro de linternas de vidrio rojo. Se habían colocado flores frescas en jarrones en cada mesa, y sobres rosas volaban de un lado a otro sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes: tarjetas de San Valentín en busca de su destinatario.

— Por el amor de Dios. — Christopher murmuró, tomando asiento y sirviéndose un café muy negro.

— Es solo un día. — Dijo Remus, levantando la tetera, que también era rosa.

Tan pronto como se sentaron, una pila de sobres rosas revolotearon en el regazo de Mary, haciéndola chillar de alegría. Remus también sonrió. Sacó sus propios sobres y susurró un encantamiento, arrojándolos al aire para que se mezclaran con los demás que volaban sobre ellos.

— Aquí tienes, Chris — Remus arrojó uno sobre la mesa — No una tarjeta de San Valentín lo prometo.

— Oh. Er ... ¿Qué es? — Christopher sostuvo el sobre en blanco con cautela.

— Una invitación. — Remus le guiñó un ojo. — Di tu nombre, pero no lo compartas, ¿De acuerdo?

— Er... ok...

— ¡Buenos días! — Lily apareció, luciendo alegre como siempre, agarrando un libro sobre Pociones avanzadas. — ¿Alguien ha visto a Potter?

— ¿Campo de Quidditch? — Remus levantó la cabeza.

— No — Lily se encogió de hombros — También pensé que estaría ahí, pero Ravenclaw reservó el campo para esta mañana.

— Él y Padfoot se habían ido cuando me desperté. — Dijo Remus.

— Eso es exactamente lo que temía... — respondió Lily, tomando asiento.

Tan pronto como hubo azucarado su avena, un fuerte *pop* resonó sobre sus cabezas, y todos miraron hacia arriba. Aquellos estudiantes que no se habían sumergido de inmediato para cubrirse debajo de las mesas del desayuno comenzaron a decir "oh" y "ahh", mientras un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales bastante espectacular comenzaba a estallar sobre sus cabezas. Los estallidos de colores tomaron la forma de gigantescos corazones de amor relucientes, y las brasas que llovieron resultaron ser capullos de flores rosas y blancas.

— ¡Lirios! — Mary dijo alegremente, mientras uno se acomodaba en su pila de cartas.

— ¡Oh no! — Christopher gimió:— ¡Soy alérgico! — Estornudó, antes de apuntar su varita hacia arriba y jadear — ¡Protego! — para defenderse de las flores revoloteando.

— No lo puedo creer... — Lily se sonrojó más de lo que Remus la había visto nunca. Él sonrió.

— Me temo que tú te lo buscaste.

— ¡Hubiera sido feliz con una tarjeta! — Ella siseó, mientras los fuegos artificiales finales se apagaban, y el último de los lirios volaba hacia el suelo como un gran copo de nieve rosa, llenando la habitación con su encantador aroma.

— Oh, cállate, Evans — dijo Mary — Es jodidamente hermoso de su parte.

— Gracias, MacDonald — apareció James en el hombro de Lily, con Sirius.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Lily se puso de pie y rodeó el cuello de James con los brazos, besándolo. Sin embargo, Remus no estaba mirando esta pantalla; estaba mirando a Sirius, quien movió su varita detrás de la espalda de James.

Las flores que se habían reunido en la mesa (aquellas que Chris no había tratado de quitar de todos modos) comenzaron a moverse nuevamente y se juntaron frente al plato de Lily. Con otro pequeño *pop* suave, la pila se transformó en una caja grande, adornada con aún más lirios.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Lily se giró, inclinándose para verla más de cerca.

— ¡Ábrela y mira! — James estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claramente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Christopher estornudó de nuevo y se sonó la nariz, pero fue completamente ignorado mientras Mary y Remus se pusieron de pie para ver mejor. Lily, todavía rosada y sonriente, levantó con cuidado la tapa de la caja y todos se inclinaron. Sobre una almohada de terciopelo rojo, con un lazo alrededor del cuello, había un pequeño gatito gris carbón con enormes ojos amarillos.

— ¡Ohhh! — Lily jadeó, extendiendo la mano de inmediato para recoger a la criatura que maullaba y abrazarla — ¿En serio, Potter? ¡¿Me estás regalando un gato?! ¡Lo amo! ¿O la amo?

— Él — asintió James — escuché que su antigua familia murió la Navidad pasada, y Hagrid me dijo que había nacido una camada en el pueblo la semana pasada, así que...

— ¡Oh, es tan dulce! — Mary se acercó para acariciar la cabeza del gatito.

— Oh, por el amor de Merlín... — Christopher se puso de pie y se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz. — ¡También soy alérgico a los gatos! Maldito y estúpido día… — con eso, se levantó y se fue furioso, más arriba en la mesa.

— Es una pena. — Sirius sonrió, tomando su asiento vacío. — Buenos días, Moony.

— Buenos días, Padfoot. — Remus sonrió.

El resto del desayuno se la pasaron arrullando al nuevo gatito de Lily y tratando de elegir un nombre. Remus mantuvo una cortés distancia; por si acaso. Había tenido malas experiencias con gatos en el pasado y no le apetecía ningún rasguño nuevo hoy, por muy pequeñas que fueran sus garras.

Pronto, todos se estaban levantando para ir a sus diversas lecciones (mientras discutían sobre quién debería cuidar al gatito esa mañana), y Sirius se puso al paso de Remus.

— ¿Te acompaño a Historia? — Él ofreció.

— Oh, no necesito ir — respondió Remus, astutamente — Es una lección para los EXTASIS.

— Pero siempre vas a tus lecciones — respondió Sirius, — Incluso a las opcionales.

— Lo sé, pero siempre te la pasas diciéndome que debería relajarme, así que... — Remus sacó su pequeña caja de cerillas del bolsillo de su túnica y la golpeó. Sirius arqueó una ceja.

— Por mucho que me guste verte drogado, ¿Qué es lo que está provocando esta rebeldía?

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón? — Remus se encogió de hombros. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente para comprobar que nadie estaba escuchando con demasiada atención, pero todos estaban bastante absortos en sus diversas tarjetas y regalos. Deslizó la rana de chocolate en el bolsillo de Sirius. — Feliz día de San Valentín, idiota.

Nunca había visto a Sirius Black sonrojarse así.


	135. Séptimo Año: La cooperativa interna de planificación de bromas de los merodeadores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Bad reputation de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts.

Miércoles 15 de Febrero de 1978

— No puedo creer que vayas a hacer la reunión aquí. — Dijo Christopher, agitado, mientras Remus abría el aula de Encantamientos.

— La mejor forma de evitar algún castigo. Flitwick siempre me deja usarla. — Remus respondió.

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Es tan atrevido! — Christopher lo reprendió mientras entraban.

— ¡Atrevimiento es nuestro segundo nombre! — James declaró emocionado, siguiéndolos.

— Tu segundo nombre es Fleamont, idiota. — Sirius se burló. — Y este lugar es genial, nadie sospechará nada. Sabía que tu grupo de estudio sería útil algún día, Moony.

— Muchas personas encuentran el grupo de estudio de Remus muy útil, en realidad. — Christopher dijo con recato, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared.

— Oh Chris, solo está bromeando — se rió Remus, dejando su mochila en el suelo. Miró su reloj de bolsillo. — Estamos todos bien y temprano, James, ¿Tienes una agenda?

— ¿Una qué? — James se dio la vuelta desde la pizarra, donde estaba dirigiendo una tiza para dibujar un león gigantesco con una frase que decía ' Gryffindor Manda' por debajo.

— No importa. — Remus suspiró.

— Entonces, ¿Quién más recibió una invitación? — Preguntó Christopher, sobre la parte superior de su libro (que parecía haberse materializado de la nada - Christopher era la única otra persona que Remus conocía que podía pasar de cero a leer en menos de tres segundos).

— Otras veinte o treinta personas, tal vez. — Remus dijo: — Cualquiera que haya expresado un interés antes de Navidad que parezca digno de confianza.

— Fue un proceso de investigación extremadamente riguroso, en realidad. — dijo James, ahora de pie en el escritorio de Flitwick y tratando de tocar el techo con las yemas de los dedos.

— Sí, casi que no invitamos a Wormtail. — Sirius ladró de risa desde la ventana, donde estaba medio asomado, fumando. Remus tenía muchas ganas de ir allí y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Sirius, robarle el cigarrillo (que probablemente era uno de los suyos de todos modos, el ladrón) y besar su cuello. Pero los demás llegarían pronto, y esa era una línea de pensamiento completamente loca.

— ¿Por qué llaman así a Peter? — Preguntó Christopher.

— Solo un apodo. — Todos dijeron, al unísono.

Peter llegó poco después de eso, seguido por Mary, Lily y Yasmin. Los siguientes fueron los de sexto y séptimo año del grupo de estudio de Remus, y Dorcas, quien aparentemente todavía estaba en términos amistosos con Peter. La última conquista de Mary, un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Jonty Simmons, que parecía que no podía creer su suerte todavía. Y finalmente, para disgusto de Remus, Emmeline Vance entró tranquilamente (dos minutos tarde) con Roman Rotherhide.

La habitación quedó bastante llena después de eso, y ruidosa, debido a el zumbido de la emoción. La mayor parte del grupo sabía más o menos el por qué estaban allí, pero otros tenían curiosidad y casi todos estaban fascinados por los merodeadores.

Sirius y James adoraron tener toda la atención, por supuesto, e inmediatamente se pusieron en el centro del escenario.

— Ahora, todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. — comenzó James, usando su voz de capitán de quidditch.

Inmediatamente, el brazo de Emmeline Vance se disparó.

— Lo siento, pero yo no sé...

Remus soltó un bufido de impaciencia y Christopher, sentado a su lado, le lanzó una mirada extraña.

— ¡Tampoco yo!— Dorcas también levantó la mano, junto con uno o dos de sexto año del grupo de estudio de Remus.

— ¡¿Por qué vinieron, entonces?! — Preguntó Sirius, arqueando las cejas. Un grupo de chicas sentadas al fondo de la sala se rió. Remus hizo una nota mental. Había tratado de evitar invitar a demasiados miembros del club de fans de Sirius Black, pero era bastante inevitable cuando eso se aplicaba a la mitad de la escuela.

— Estamos aquí para planear una… una protesta organizada — dijo Christopher, sonrojándose un poco, porque no estaba acostumbrado a hablar frente a mucha gente. — Contra Slytherin.

— ¡Sí! — Otro sexto año gritó: — ¡Escuché que están planeando su mayor broma hasta ahora!

— ¡Escuché que uno de ustedes sabe cómo sacar al monstruo de la cámara de los secretos!

— ¡Escuché que estaban planeando volar las mazmorras! — Un chico de Hufflepuff chilló.

— Wow, wow, wow — James levantó las manos — En realidad, es algo un poco menos dramático...

— Bueno, si se trata de vengarse de los Slytherin por todas las tonterías que han hecho, estoy dentro. — Emmeline dijo, con decisión, lanzando sus exuberantes rizos rubios. Remus chasqueó la lengua, en voz alta, y Chris le lanzó otra mirada.

— De eso se trata justamente. Y es por eso exactamente que necesitamos que todos ustedes se mantengan callados al respecto. — James dijo, entrando en su flujo, ahora. — Este es nuestro último año, y los invitamos a todos a que nos ayuden a planificar nuestra última broma.

— ¿Eso nos convierte en merodeadores? — El chico de Hufflepuff chilló de nuevo. Hubo un murmullo emocionado.

— No. — Peter dijo, indignado, aunque nadie le prestó atención.

— Me gusta pensar que esto es más como una colaboración. — James dijo, pensativo.

— ¡Una cooperativa entre casas! — Sirius agregó.

Todos parecían bastante complacidos con eso. Al menos, sonaba impresionante y bastante oficial.

— Bien. — James juntó las manos y las frotó, sonriendo a todo el mundo. — Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, ¡¿Quiénes tienen ideas?! 

Se levantaron veinte manos.

— Err — dijo Lily — ¿Creo que antes de entrar en eso podría ser bueno tener algunas reglas básicas?

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Sirius se cruzó de brazos, gruñón.

— ¿Algo como el no lastimar a nadie? Esto es para divertirnos, ¿De acuerdo? No es una venganza por todo lo que los Slytherin han hecho. — Ahora estaba usando su voz de Head Girl, y algunas personas bajaron las manos.

— Muy bien — dijo James, levantando sus manos amigablemente, interponiéndose entre Sirius y Lily. — Sin intención de daño físico. Y como dije antes, no se habla de eso fuera de esta sala. La sentencia podría ser la muerte. ¡Estoy bromeando, Evans! — Él se agachó cuando ella fue a darle una palmada en la nuca.

Después de estos problemas iniciales, todos parecieron entrar en el espíritu de la broma. Mucha gente tenía ideas, desde las más extremas (Lily vetó la posibilidad de convocar a una banshee para que acechara en las mazmorras), hasta las más sutiles (Emmeline sabía de un hechizo que transfiguraría el zapato derecho de todos en un zapato izquierdo, dijo que se lo había hecho a ella a su hermana durante el verano y le tomó tres días darse cuenta de lo que la había estado molestando).

Con el tiempo, el tiempo se agotó, así que James les puso a todos una "tarea", y les requirió que regresaran la semana siguiente con una idea.

— Entonces podremos decidir cuál es el mejor. — Declaró Sirius.

— ¿Quién decide? — Mary entrecerró los ojos.

— Yo, James, Pete y Moony, obviamente. — Sirius levantó la barbilla.

— ¿No podemos votar? — Preguntó uno de los de sexto año.

— Sí, eso parece más justo. — Mary asintió. — Ya que todos nos ponemos en riesgo de expulsión por ustedes.

— ¡¿Expulsión?! — Christopher se mordió el labio — ¿Seguro que no... seguro que no iremos tan lejos...?

— ¿Nos meteremos en problemas, sin embargo? — El chico hufflepuff volvió a levantar la mano. Todos lo miraron.

— No mucho. — Sirius se encogió de hombros. — Un poco de detención nunca ha matado a nadie.

— No, perdón, no me refiero a esos castigos. — El chico negó con la cabeza, nervioso. — Me refiero a... ya conocen a los Slytherin. Ellos no... le dirán a los mortífagos que nos atrapen, ¿Verdad?

Sirius parecía a punto de reír, cuando se dio cuenta de que la atmósfera en la habitación había cambiado. Algunas personas parecían muy incómodas, algunas de ellas murmuraban entre ellas. Remus incluso podía oler una bocanada de miedo real arrastrándose en la habitación; todos parecían haberse tensado un poco.

Por supuesto, Sirius y James no se preocupaban por ese tipo de cosas. Todo esto era parte de la cruzada del caos en la que habían estado desde que tenían once años. Incluso Remus había sido bastante frívolo sobre la magnitud de la broma. Pero ahora vio que significaba mucho más para los reunidos en la sala. James, Sirius y Peter eran los únicos sangre pura presentes. A menos que contaras a Christopher, que tenía su propia hacha para moler con los Slytherin.

James se puso de pie de nuevo, empujándose del escritorio de Flitwick y poniéndose en altura.

— Absolutamente no. Nadie en esta habitación saldrá herido por esta broma.

Algunas personas se relajaron, después de todo, James Potter, heredero de la fortuna de Sleek-ezy, Head Boy, capitán de quidditch y el principal creador de travesuras era alguien en quien la mayoría de la gente confiaba. Remus confiaba en él con todo el corazón, incluso si el problema no se hubiera planteado, habría sido una cuestión de honor para James el proteger a alguien más pequeño que él. Lily también le estaba sonriendo, y Sirius se veía muy complacido, como si eso hubiera arreglado todo.

— Bien —Lily juntó las manos ahora, tomando la palabra de nuevo— Nos vemos la semana que viene, supongo. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos todos en grupos pequeños, no queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotros... 

Con eso, el aula regresó lentamente a la normalidad, otra vez eran un grupo de estudiantes charlando con entusiasmo sobre ideas que habían tenido o maldiciones que les gustaría probar. Lily asumió su voz de Head Girl y comenzó a dirigir a las personas fuera de la habitación en grupos de tres o cuatro, a intervalos cortos. Los merodeadores se volvieron hacia adentro para conferenciar.

— Maldita sea. — James murmuró, para que no lo oyeran, — Eso fue intenso.

— ¿Qué esperabas? — Mary hizo una mueca, subiéndose al escritorio y balanceando las piernas. — Esto no es solo un juego, algunas personas buscan venganza.

— Entonces eso es lo que les daremos. — Sirius dijo, ferozmente. Tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que le decía a Remus que sería completamente insoportable durante las próximas horas. Había un plan en marcha, y nada podría hacer que Sirius dejara de tener ese tipo de emoción.

— Cálmate, Black — bromeó Mary — Ustedes son estudiantes, no generales.

— Por ahora. — Él respondió, sombrío.

— Está bien, chicos. — Lily se volvió hacia la habitación. Solo quedaban ellos siete. — Volveremos en dos grupos, porque nadie va a creer que ustedes cuatro no estaban tramando algo...

Mary, James, Lily y Peter se fueron primero, dejando instrucciones sobre que Remus, Sirius y Christopher les dieran una ventaja de diez minutos. Remus estaba un poco reacio al respecto, pero no había forma de sacarlo a colación. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que él y Christopher estuvieron solos en ese salón con Sirius. Aunque, por supuesto, Christopher no sabía que Sirius estaba allí en ese momento, y Remus nunca se lo diría.

Ordenaron los escritorios, despejaron la pizarra del león de James y luego se quedaron de pie un poco incómodos.

— Juguemos a verdad o reto. — Sirius sonrió.

— ¿Por qué? — Remus suspiró, apoyándose en el escritorio. Aquí vamos...

— Para pasar el tiempo.

— O simplemente podríamos tener una conversación normal...

— Christopher quiere, ¿No es así, Christopher?

— Err…

— Genial, puedes ir primero. Verdad o reto, ¿Cuál quieres?

— Um. — Los ojos de Chris se movieron nerviosamente entre Remus y Sirius. — Yo no... um... ¿Verdad?

— ¡Excelente! Empezaremos fácil, si es tu primera vez jugando — Sirius asintió alentadoramente. — Hmmm, déjame ver… ¡ah! Ok, ¿Por qué quieres involucrarte en esta broma? 

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes. ¿Por qué viniste a aquí hoy?

— Chris ha estado involucrado desde el principio, Padfoot, lo sabes. — Remus gruñó.

— Bien, bien, entonces, ¿Qué te hizo involucrarte en primer lugar?

— Si quieres saberlo. — Christopher dijo, con bastante frialdad: — Es por tu hermano.

Sirius, para su crédito, no se inmutó.

— Muy bien, es bastante imbécil. — El asintió. Se humedeció los labios y miró a Remus, luego de nuevo a Chris. — ¿Seguro que no hay otra razón?

— No.

— Sigo yo. — dijo Remus, rápidamente. — Chris, puedes darme un reto. — Nunca elegía "verdad", era demasiado peligroso.

— Umm... — Christopher se mordió el labio, todavía un poco desconcertado por todo esto. — Oh, no sé, soy una mierda en este tipo de cosas.

— ¡Tengo uno bueno! — Sirius dijo de inmediato. Le guiñó un ojo a Remus, luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Chris. Los ojos de Christopher se abrieron y se rió, tapándose la boca.

— Está bien, Remus — Chris todavía estaba sonrojado, pero ahora se estaba divirtiendo. — Vale, tienes que dibujar algo grosero en la pizarra y dejarlo ahí.

— Te di detalles. — Sirius se quejó.

— ¡No voy a decir eso en voz alta! — Christopher se rió, poniéndose aún más rojo. Remus podía adivinar fácilmente sobre cual era el tono de la sugerencia de Sirius. Levantó una ceja con ironía, como si estuviera bajo presión.

— Está bien, lo haré...

Se acercó a la pizarra y tomó una tiza. Lo consideró por un momento — ¿Qué tan grosero? — Preguntó a los otros dos, casualmente.

— Muy. — Christopher dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

— Bueno, si esas son las reglas del juego, supongo... — Remus comenzó a dibujar, disfrutando de la risa por encima de su hombro mientras trazaba hábilmente la primera cosa grosera que se le vino a la cabeza.

Dio un paso atrás, como un artista admirando su trabajo. Los otros dos chicos estaban a ambos lados de él, sonriendo con locura. — ¿Y bien? — Preguntó.

Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Moony, viejo amigo, es el pene más grande que he visto.

— Bueno, eso es un alivio. — Remus sonrió, olvidando que Christopher estaba allí. Él no pareció darse cuenta, o simplemente asumió que era el típico humor de los merodeadores (que en cierto modo lo era).

— Glorioso. — El chico más joven asintió con la cabeza, todavía muy rosado en las mejillas.

— Vamos, entonces — Remus dejó la tiza — Ya pasó bastante tuempo, podemos irnos ahora. ¿Sala común?

— ¡Oye, todavía no he tenido mi turno! — Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cuál es el sentido? — Remus negó con la cabeza — Siempre eliges reto, y no hay nada en lo que pueda pensar que tú no lo pensarías dos veces antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy el más valiente?

— El más estúpido, quizás —bromeó Remus, dándole un codazo en las costillas. — Vamos.

Salieron del aula y se dirigieron por los silenciosos pasillos de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Ya era bastante tarde en la noche y el toque de queda estaba a solo un par de horas, así que estuvieron solos la mayor parte del camino, aparte de los retratos, que disfrutaban de la paz y la tranquilidad.

— ¿Terminaste 'Maurice', Remus? — Preguntó Chris. Siempre volvía a los libros.

— Casi — respondió Remus. — Solo quedan un capítulo o dos. ¿Me prometes que tiene un final feliz? 

— Definitivamente — asintió Chris. — Te va a encantar. Estaba pensando... si estás libre el sábado, ¿Podríamos charlar sobre eso en Las Tres Escobas? Realmente me gustaría saber lo que piensas.

— Sí, tal vez... — Remus estaba dividido entre su deseo de no decepcionar a Christopher (lo que siempre parecía estar haciendo) y su aguda conciencia del humor muy voluble de Sirius. — No veo por qué no.

— ¿Están hablando del libro muggle que has estado leyendo últimamente? — Sirius preguntó: — ¿Está bueno entonces?

— Sí, es bastante bueno. — Remus asintió con cautela.

— Genial. Quizás lo lea entonces. Puedo hacerlo para el sábado, leo más rápido que tú.

— ¡Tú no lees más rápido! — Remus frunció el ceño, escandalizado.

— Bueno, de todos modos, tengo más tiempo libre que tú para leer.

— Solo porque apenas te apareces a la mitad de tus lecciones. — Remus respondió.

— Dudo que sea de tu gusto, Sirius. — Christopher habló. Ambos lo miraron. Se encogió de hombros — ¡Bueno, es verdad! Dile de qué se trata, Remus.

— Er...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sirius ya estaba hurgando en el bolso de Remus colgado a la altura su cadera mientras caminaban, y de inmediato retiró el libro. Remus luchó contra el impulso de arrebatárselo, solo porque había subrayado algunas partes, por el simple hecho que le gustaban mucho, y ahora estaba avergonzado por eso.

(Creo que eres hermoso, eres la única persona hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Amo tu voz y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, desde tu ropa hasta la habitación en la que estás sentado. Te adoro).

Afortunadamente, Sirius no hojeó las páginas, solo miró la contraportada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿No es el de mi tío? — Preguntó.

— Sí, dijiste que podía tomarlo prestado... — Remus se frotó la nuca.

— ¿Tiene escenas sucias? 

— No.

— Oh, bueno. Lo leeré de todos modos. — Sirius sacó la lengua. — Este puede ser mi reto.

— Muy valiente. — Remus tomó el libro y lo metió en su bolso.

— Pero se trata de... — Christopher frunció el ceño. Estaban casi en el agujero del retrato ahora, y Sirius se detuvo, haciendo que los tres también se detuvieran. Sirius miró a Remus, y levantando una ceja, asintió con la cabeza hacia Chris.

— Asume muchas cosas, este.

Remus se sorprendió al descubrir que sus propias mejillas también se estaban calentando. Se encogió de hombros.

— No te conoce muy bien.

— ¿Oye, Christopher? — Sirius le lanzó una mirada muy malvada. — Retame a besar a Moony

— ¿Qué...? Yo... — Christopher parecía afligido, como si supiera que había una broma en alguna parte, pero no podía entender el remate.

Sirius no perdió el tiempo. Tomó la cabeza de Remus, con brusquedad, y lo atrajo para darle un beso. Remus cedió. Fue un poco cruel, pero difícilmente podía negarse. Fuese una prueba de su lealtad, o simplemente algo que Sirius pensaba que era divertido, tenía que aceptarlo.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! — Una voz vino desde más arriba del pasillo, haciendo que Sirius y Remus se separaran. — ¡Estoy fuera por una semana y el castillo se convierte en una orgía!

Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Marlene parada allí con su capa de viaje, con una bolsa de lona a su lado. Ella les dio una sonrisa de complicidad — Que montón de homosexuales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El libro mencionado es 'Maurice' de E.M. Forster.


	136. Séptimo Año: Juegos mentales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Remus tienen algunos pensamientos bastantes sombríos en este capítulo. Si no te sentís bien, podés saltearlo.
> 
> Canción (opcional):  
> After the love has gone de Earth, Wind & Fire.

Todos estaban encantados de volver a ver a Marlene, por supuesto. Sirius la condujo a través del retrato de la dama gorda tan rápido como pudo, y prácticamente anunció su llegada a toda la sala común, como si la hubiera conjurado de la nada.

Lily y James se apresuraron a abrazarla, luego tomaron su bolso y su capa, y la llevaron al sofá junto a la chimenea, donde Mary la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Marlene casi chilló.

— ¡Te hemos extrañado! — Mary exclamó, finalmente dejando ir a su amiga.

— ¡Lo noté! — Marlene jadeó, con las mejillas rosadas. — ¿Se han aburrido mucho sin mí? 

Remus se quedó un poco atrás. De todos modos, él y Marlene no se abrazaban mucho, así que no pensó que se notaría. La miró con recelo y optó por sentarse en el sillón más alejado de ella, tratando de no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Christopher también se había escabullido, en algún momento, tal vez hasta su dormitorio. En el fondo de su mente, Remus esperaba que Chris no estuviera enojado con él, pero lo archivó para otro momento. Tenía demasiado de qué preocuparse con el regreso de Marlene.

— ¿Cómo está Danny? — Mary preguntó, bajando la voz.

— Se está... recuperando. — Marlene asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos serios. — Está en casa ahora, mamá lo está volviendo loco como siempre. Él no... no volverá a los Cannons. — Ella tragó y se miró las manos.

— Es una maldita desgracia. — James golpeó su puño en el brazo del sofá — Si yo fuera su manaher, yo...

— Está demasiado lastimado, de todos modos. — Marlene negó con la cabeza, secándose rápidamente debajo de los ojos — Él habría tenido que estar fuera por el resto de la temporada de cualquier manera; Pasarán meses antes de que vuelva a subirse a una escoba. Así que, da lo mismo.

— Todavía es una mierda. — Murmuró James.

— Sí, bueno. — Marlene miró hacia arriba, impasible. — Difícilmente puedo culparlos. Sé que yo habría... de todos modos. No vale la pena pensar en eso.

Remus se sintió enfermo por la tensión. Todos los demás sentados en el grupo sabían lo que era, todos menos Marlene. La culpa que había estado evitando con éxito durante una semana volvió a apoderarse de él como una ducha fría. Había sido su responsabilidad advertir a todos del ataque. Le había dicho a Dumbledore, pero no había sido suficiente; había fallado. Y ahora la evidencia de su fracaso estaba sentada justo frente a él, su rostro delgado y sus ojos oscuros por la preocupación.

Marlene se aclaró la garganta y les dedicó a todos una sonrisa valiente.

— Voy a hablar con Madame Pomfrey tan pronto como pueda; veré si ella me recomienda algo. Los sanadores de San Mungo eran unos inútiles, estaban más preocupados por mantenerlo en cuarentena que por ayudarlo. Casi nadie podía responder las preguntas que tenía sobre las transformaciones, el cuidado posterior o como aliviar el dolor... era como si hubieran preferido que dejara de hablar de él; como si quisieran fingir que él no estaba allí realmente... 

Su voz se hacía más alta y más fina mientras decía esto, las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarla. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. — Quiero decir, sé lo que es, no me malinterpreten. Sé en lo que se convertirá. ¡Pero sigue siendo mi hermano, carajo! 

— Claro que lo es. — Dijo Mary, apretando la mano de Marlene. Ella le dio a Remus una mirada y él se miró los pies. No, no había manera. Absolutamente no.

Nadie más estaba hablando, pero todos tenían la misma mirada en sus rostros. ¿Están pensando en mí? Remus se preguntó, mareado, ¿Me culpan? ¿Se preguntan de qué soy capaz?

— De todas formas. — Marlene volvió a negar con la cabeza. — ¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí? ¿Es eso un gato, Lily?

— Regalo de San Valentín. — sonrió Lily, acariciando al gatito ronroneando en su regazo. — Su nombre es Jerónimo.

— Pegadizo. — Marlene resopló, sonriendo. — Muy lindo, Potter, eres todo un cursi.

— Sigues en el equipo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó James, inclinándose hacia adelante — ¡¿Sigues siendo mi golpeadora estrella?!

— Obviamente — puso los ojos en blanco — ¿He de asumir que los horarios de entrenamiento no han cambiado...?

— A primera hora mañana por la mañana. — James sonrió.

— Y estamos planeando esta gran broma, además — comenzó Peter, con entusiasmo, pero fue interrumpido.

— Oi, McKinnon

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Yasmin parada detrás del sofá, con las manos en las caderas y sonriendo ampliamente. Obviamente se había estado preparando para irse a la cama, su cabello estaba desordenado en su cabeza y vestía su camisa de Holyhead Harpies de gran tamaño y un par de pantalones holgados de pijama winceyette de hombre.

— ¿Todo bien, Patel? — Marlene respondió. Remus no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta en el sofá y se puso de rodillas, y las chicas se abrazaron con fuerza.

Uno puede hacer eso, se dio cuenta Remus, si eres una chica. A nadie le parecía extraño. Se preguntó si Sirius estaba pensando lo mismo. Esperaba que no.

Eso prácticamente puso fin a cualquier conversación sobre hombres lobo, lo cual fue un alivio. Remus solo esperaba poder evitarlo más tarde, cuando solo estuvieran él y Sirius. Estaba seguro de que Sirius querría saber cómo se sentía Remus y cuáles eran sus pensamientos... y aunque sí, está bien, Remus entendía que la comunicación era importante y bla, bla, bla... ¡¿Eso significaba que tenían que discutir cada cosa dolorosa en detalle?!

Por el amor de Dios. Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por eso, y ni siquiera había sucedido. Hizo crujir su cuello y luego sus hombros, deseando relajarse. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba un poco caliente por ese beso en el pasillo. No estaba seguro de si Sirius lo había hecho con ese objetivo, o si todo era solo un espectáculo para Christopher, pero había despertado algo en Remus, y ahora se sentía como si tuvieran… asuntos pendientes. Se movió un poco en su asiento y trató de ignorar eso también.

Mary se había movido con mucho tacto al otro extremo del sofá, y ahora estaba limando sus uñas con indiferencia y charlando con Lily, quien estaba jugando con Hieronymus con una pluma. 

Yaz se subió al respaldo del sofá para tomar su lugar, y ella y Marlene tenían sus cabezas juntas, hablando muy rápido y en voz muy baja. Remus captó el olor bochornoso del hechizo muffliato, que era más extraño desde el exterior que desde el interior, como si sus mismas palabras estuvieran borrosas de alguna manera. Estaban sentadas tan cerca la una de la otra que sus muslos se tocaban, el brazo de Yaz colgaba del respaldo del sofá justo detrás de la cabeza de Marlene, de una manera que habría hecho levantae las cejas a varios, incluso si una de ellas fuera un chico.

James y Sirius estaban en una conversación profunda sobre el próximo partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw, Peter intervenía ansiosamente de vez en cuando con sus propias ideas tácticas. Remus sacó su libro e intentó leer. Esto no era bueno; no podía concentrarse con tanta gente charlando.

La última postal de Grant estaba metida en la sobrecubierta de Maurice, y la volvió a leer. Esta vez, la foto del frente era de tres chicas en bikini jugando en el mar. Incluso Sirius lo había encontrado divertido. No había mucho en la parte de atrás: Grant era un hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de correspondencia escrita.

Trabajando duro, divirtiéndome un poco. Espero que estés bien.

Con amor. 

Esa palabra de nuevo. Obviamente, Grant podía decirla. O escribirla. No podía deletrear el apellido de Remus de la misma manera dos veces, pero la palabra amor no era gran cosa. Puaj. Hace solo media hora, Remus había estado casi completamente libre de preocupaciones; envuelto por sus amigos, y Sirius, y la tonta idea  
de que todo estaría bien, si tan solo pudieran hacer una broma lo suficientemente buena.

Pero la sombra había caído ahora, y no importaba dónde mirara, todo lo que Remus podía ver eran problemas y sus propios fallos. Frustrado, cerró su libro de golpe en la postal, un poco demasiado fuerte. Todos miraron hacia arriba.

— ¿Todo bien, Moony? — Lily preguntó, gentilmente.

— Bien. Perdón. — Remus asintió. Metió la mano en los bolsillos en busca de un cigarrillo y sacó rápidamente su caja de cerillas.

— ¡No en la sala común, por favor! — Lily cambió a modo Head Girl tan rápida como un flash.

— Bien, bien, lo siento... — Torpemente se puso de pie, con el cigarrillo apretado entre los labios. — Iré arriba.

— Nosotras también nos vamos a la cama. — Marlene dijo, luego se sonrojó y tartamudeó rápidamente — Quiero decir, a arriba. A dormir. Erm. Ya sabe , tenemos práctica temprano mañana... 

Yaz apenas pudo mantener la cara seria mientras se despedía de todos ellos, antes de apresurarse escaleras arriba detrás de su novia. Mary y Remus compartieron una mirada de complicidad, pero James y Lily todavía parecían felizmente ignorantes.

— Buenas noches. — Remus asintió con la cabeza a todos, colocando su bolso en su hombro y subiendo el tramo de escaleras opuesto a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Fue un error. Solo, no tenía nada que lo distrajera de sus propios juicios, y estos eran duros. Aún que estaban en lo correcto, en opinión de Remus. Si la familia McKinnon no podía olvidar las repercusiones de su falta de acción, ¿Por qué debería él tener un respiro? Y esas eran solo las personas que sabía que había decepcionado: había familias en todo el país que ahora enfrentaban la luna llena por primera vez. Menos mal que su padre estaba muerto y que su madre se había lavado las manos. Al menos no podía causarles más dolor.

Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, dejando que el aire frío lo envolviera, fumando, pensando y regañándose a sí mismo hasta que pensó que bien podía arrojarse fuera de él. Pero esa fue solo una fantasía pasajera. Remus era demasiado cobarde para hacer lo que debería hacerse; eso lo sabía.

Aún así, sintió una fuerte necesidad de hacer algo. Algo drástico, algo violento. Al lobo de adentro le hubiera gustado una buena carrera larga, pero pronto pasaría el toque de queda. Había un poco de droga en el cajón de sus calcetines, pero eso solo lo pondría más triste. Alguien había escondido una botella de whisky de fuego; podía olerla, pero eso probablemente era en preparación para su próximo cumpleaños, y no podía estropearle eso a sus amigos. Tal vez pusiera un disco y se agitara un poco, pero nunca le había gustado mucho bailar y su cadera lo estaba molestando.

Los pasos de Sirius en las escaleras interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Remus se humedeció los labios, recordando ese beso de antes. ¡Ah! Siempre tenía esto. La máxima distracción.

Tomada la decisión, apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó, cruzando la habitación con paso decidido. Llegó a la puerta justo cuando Sirius la empujaba para abrirla, era mejor ni siquiera darle una oportunidad.

— Hola, Moony, sólo vine a ver si...

Lo hizo callar con un beso feroz, aplastando sus labios juntos, tirando de él por las caderas para que se apretaran con fuerza el uno contra el otro.

— Oh, está bien... — Sirius jadeó, cuando finalmente se liberó. Cerró la puerta de una patada detrás de él mientras Remus lo arrastraba a la cama.

Estuvo bien. Realmente muy bien. La frustrada urgencia de Remus se encontró con la ansiosa respuesta de Sirius, y se enfrentaron entre sí, desincronizados de la mejor manera posible. Perderse en la bebida o las drogas no era nada comparado con perderse en Sirius Black. Habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para conocer hasta donde llegaban los límites de cada uno y hasta dónde podían empujarlos.

— Mierda. — Sirius gimió, cuando todo terminó. Las ventanas estaban empañadas y la luna creciente había salido afuera. Remus alcanzó sus cigarrillos una vez más, todavía zumbando, su piel caliente zumbando. — Mierda. — Sirius dijo de nuevo, de espaldas, mirando hacia arriba. Qué hermoso desastre. — ¿Qué provocó eso?

— Solo tú. — Remus respondió, exhalando humo. — Solo tenía ganas.

— No me quejo.

Remus se recostó, fumando silenciosamente. Esto era bueno. De todos modos, esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar haciendo. Sin embargo, todavía estaba inquieto. Un poco más cansado, pero seguía ansioso e inquieto. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Podría pasars toda la noche haciéndolo, si eso hacía que su cerebro se callara. Eso le hizo mirar hacia la puerta: no habían cerrado las cortinas y, por milagro, se salieron con la suya.

— ¿Donde están los otros?

— ¿Mm? — Los ojos de Sirius se habían cerrado a la deriva, pero se despertó con valentía — Oh, er... Pete va por la tercer ronda de ajedrez con un segundo año que obviamente es una especie de mente maestra malvada, Mary se fue a la cama, y Prongs y la señora se fueron al baño de los prefectos. Ellos piensan que fueron sutiles. — Él se rió entre dientes levemente.

— Voy a lavarme los dientes. — Remus dijo, levantándose. En el baño, todo volvió a fluir y no pudo ni siquiera mirar a sus propios ojos en el espejo.

Cuando volvió a salir, Sirius se había despertado un poco y estaba sentado en la cama. Le sonrió a Remus.

— Oye, solo quería comprobar que estabas bien con lo de Marlene y todo eso.

— Estoy bien — asintió Remus, casualmente, volviendo a entrar a la cama y cerrando las cortinas mientras lo hacía. — Es bueno tenerla de vuelta.

— Mm, espero que no estés preocupado por...

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? — Remus se arrastró hacia él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Sirius, meciéndolo lentamente.

— Caray, ¿otra vez? — Sirius sonó sorprendido, pero no exactamente infeliz por eso.

— Mmm... — respondió Remus, tomando sus muñecas y sosteniéndolas con fuerza. Esas muñecas hermosas, tan hermosas.

— Mmm... bueno, está bien, pero si estás preocupado...

— Cállate, Black. — Remus gruñó, retrocediendo y mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius lo hizo, mordiéndose el labio. Remus sonrió. — Mucho mejor. No hables más esta noche.

...

En realidad, era un truco cruel, explotar la peculiar propensión de Sirius a seguir instrucciones directas. Pero funcionó, y Remus pudo recupar la paz, al menos esa noche. El día siguiente fue más difícil, pero las lecciones y el tiempo en la biblioteca se convirtieron en una cómoda barrera entre ellos una vez más, sin mencionar el alboroto general de amigos que los acompañaban prácticamente a todas partes.

Un hombre más sabio y valiente habría usado el tiempo para examinarse a sí mismo, para abordar los sentimientos de culpa, vergüenza y disgusto, y tal vez hacer algunos cambios para mejorar.

Remus prefería fingir que todo estaba bien.

Y por un rato de todos modos, parecía ser que Sirius se lo iba a permitir. Todavía estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, y no era como si estuvieran discutiendo, de cualquier forma. Si Sirius se preguntaba por qué la lujuria de Remus se disparaba cada vez que comenzaban a tener una conversación privada, no dijo nada. Al final, adoptó un tacto diferente.

El fin de semana antes de la próxima luna llena, caminaron de regreso a la escuela desde Hogsmeade, y Remus había tenido que reducir la velocidad debido a su estúpida cadera, una vez más. Sirius y James estaban charlando más adelante, pero Christopher se quedó atrás para hacerle compañía a Remus.

Habían estado juntos en Las Tres Escobas, pero todo el grupo también estuvo ahí, y Christopher siempre había sido muy tímido como para hablar demasiado en esa clase de situación. Así que ahora estaba arriesgándose.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado el libro — dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba — ¿No fue un final feliz?

— Sí, genial. — Remus resopló, frotándose la cadera para intentar ponerlo en marcha.

— Maurice, el personaje, me recordó un poco a ti.

— ¿Qué? Nah. — Empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, a pesar del frío aire de Febrero. Se secó la frente, entrecerrando los ojos colina arriba. Sirius y James avanzaban a grandes zancadas, riéndose de algo juntos. Christopher siguió su línea de ojos. Apretó los labios.

— ¿Tú y él...? — No pudo encontrar las palabras, y Remus sabía cómo era eso, así que solo dio una respuesta directa. No había necesidad de ser tímido.

— Sí. Lo somos.

— Oh. — Christopher sonaba desanimado, como si todavía hubiera pensado que todo era una broma. — ¿Cómo se siente, entonces?

— No lo sé. Bien. Genial.

— Ojalá… — sonaba muy triste, y ni siquiera terminó la oración. Después de mucho tiempo, y de mucha más lucha por mantenerse al día, Remus tocó su hombro suavemente.

— Hay alguien para todos, Chris.

— Quizás.

— ¡Oi Moony! ¡Vamos! — Sirius estaba gritando. Ya casi estaban en la escuela, Sirius se había detenido bajo el arco de piedra para esperar.

— Nos vemos luego, ¿De acuerdo Remus? — Christopher murmuró, apresurándose a correr un poco. Remus siguió adelante, llegando finalmente a la puerta de la escuela. Su cadera le estaba gritando ahora, las articulaciones ardían, el dolor subía y bajaba por su pierna. Asintió a Sirius a modo de saludo, estaba sin aliento, y no podía ni hablar. Se apoyó contra la piedra con un brazo, esperando que a Sirius no le importara esperar un poco más mientras se recuperaba.

— Perdón. — Jadeó, finalmente. — Odio esa maldita colina.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sirius, dándole una mirada divertida. — Lo siento, no quise dejarte atrás.

— Estoy bien. — Remus respondió: — Tú me conoces, solo un poco torpe. — Se enderezó, hizo una mueca y volvió a frotarse el costado.

— ¿Es tu cadera? — Sirius tenía sus manos en sus caderas ahora, y le estaba dando una mirada de arriba a abajo, que era bastante parecida a la que Madame Pomfrey le daba luego de la luna llena.

— Sí — Remus se encogió de hombros. — Es algo gracioso, en realidad.

— Cuando dices 'algo gracioso', ¿Quieres decir que te ha estado doliendo?

— Solo duele un poco. —Dijo Remus, indignado.

— Entonces, te duele. — Sirius arqueó una ceja. Remus odiaba esa mirada de superioridad. — ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha estado doliendo?

— Oh, no lo sé — Remus levantó las manos, exasperado. ¡¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto?! — Desde que tenía trece años.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— Sólo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Madame Pomfrey?

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no me quejo con ella por este tipo de mierda! — Remus se dio cuenta de que su voz se estaba volviendo más fuerte, un par de estudiantes de tercer año que pasaban se voltearon y lo miraron, antes de salir corriendo riendo.

— Estás siendo ridículo. — Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se agitó el cabello. — Ella es una enfermera, se supone que debe hacerte sentir mejor. ¡¿Qué harías tú si te dijera que he estado sufriendo durante cinco años?! 

— ¡No es lo mismo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

— De que tú no eres un maldito hombre… — Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor furtivamente, comprobando que nadie estuviera escuchando. Remus se regañó a sí mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que su temperamento se saliera de control.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándolo.

— Por un demonio, Remus, no mereces sufrir. — Él murmuró.

Eso le dolió. No sabía por qué, pero a Remus lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento y sus ojos picaron. Se enderezó, intentando permanecer inexpresivo esta vez. Levantó la barbilla hacia Sirius, encontrándose con su mirada.

— No voy a seguir hablando de esto. Vamos, nos perderemos la cena. — Y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, mordiéndose ante la puñalada que sentía en un costado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota personal: Hay algunos usuarios que están subiendo la historia a Wattpad otra vez, MsKingBean89 no está de acuerdo con eso, y considero que sería mejor no ir en contra de esto. Si alguien que conoces quiere leer la historia pueden recomendarle leerla desde la cuenta de Photohawk (quien está haciendo una traducción excelente, deberían leerla.) O desde acá. Eso, gracias!


	137. Séptimo Año: Remus el mártir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> Substitute de The Who.

I was born with a plastic spoon in my mouth

The north side of my town faced east, and the east was facing south

And now you dare to look me in the eye

Those crocodile tears are what you cry

It's a genuine problem, you won't try

To work it out at all you just pass it by, pass it by

Substitute me for him

Substitute my coke for gin

Substitute you for my mum

At least I'll get my washing done.

Miércoles 22 de Febrero de 1978

El distanciamiento entre Remus y Sirius duró el resto del fin de semana. El domingo fue el juego de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, por lo que se salieron con la suya para no tener que hablarse mucho. Ambos se sentaron juntos en las gradas, vitoreando cuando era apropiado y abucheando cada vez que los Ravenclaw anotaban.

— ¡Ah! ¡Y son otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! — El comentarista gritó a través del megáfono: — Llevan ahora la abrumadora cantidad de sesenta puntos anotados por el capitán del equipo James Potter, no es ninguna sorpresa; los fanáticos comienzan a preguntarse qué será de los poderosos leones el próximo año cuando no tengan a su chico de oro de quien depender. ¡Oof, cuidado con esa bludger, Simms!… ¡Bien hecho! Aunque debo decir que yo me hubiera desviado a la izquierda, pero supongo que no todos son elegidos por su destreza, a veces se trata de darles a todos una oportunidad, independientemente de su capacidad... 

— ¿Quién puso a Lockhart como comentarista ? — Sirius refunfuñó. — Estúpido idiota ni siquiera sabe algo sobre quidditch.

— Me dijo que esta alineado para jugar para los Puddlemere — dijo Peter — y que la única razón por la que nunca jugó para Ravenclaw fue porque su entrenador le dijo que no debería desperdiciar su don en los juegos escolares.

— Eres tan ingenuo, Pete — Remus le dio un codazo —Yo sé más de quidditch que idiota.

— Sí, y Moony sabe tanto sobre quidditch como tú sabes juzgar a las personas —Sirius agregó, su voz innecesariamente aguda.

Remus se ruborizó. Bien, si Sirius quería ser pasivo agresivo.

— Bueno, Padfoot — respondió con frialdad — si tanto quieres hacerlo, ve y pregúntale a McGonagall. Creo que serías perfecto para el trabajo.

— ¿Tú... qué? — Sirius lo miró boquiabierto. Remus levantó una ceja.

— Oh, sí, eres la única persona en esta escuela que habla más mierda que Lockhart.

Mary y Lily se echaron a reír, tapándose la boca. Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Como quieras. — Él murmuró.

El juego terminó con 280 puntos para Gryffindor, pero Sirius no estaba animado.

Los partidos de quidditch generalmente ocupaban la mayor parte del día, desde el desayuno bien temprano en la mañana mientras escuchavan las charlas de ánimo de James, hasta la inevitable fiesta posterior en la sala común. Sirius se quedó despierto hasta tarde, así que nadie notó que no se iban a la cama juntos.

Para el lunes, estaban en términos un poco más civiles, o al menos, ninguno de ellos quería que ninguno de sus amigos supiera que habían estado peleando. Remus se sumergió en su revisión para los EXTASIS: si no estaba solo en la biblioteca, se encontraba alargando sus sesiones de estudio grupal para que duraran una hora más de lo habitual, cada noche. Era la semana de la luna llena y estaba completamente exhausto, pero al menos eso le facilitó conciliar el sueño.

Y también tenía que evitar a Marlene, por supuesto. Deliberadamente se saltó cada una de las clases de curación los martes por la noche de Madame Pomfrey, por si acaso el tema de los hombres lobo asomaba de nuevo su fea cabeza. Marlene era el tipo de chica que descarrilaría toda una lección si pensara que se está cometiendo una injusticia en alguna parte.

Para sorpresa de Remus, Gilderoy Lockhart, el sarcástico comentarista de Ravenclaw, hizo una aparición especial en su grupo de revisión de los miércoles. Lockhart era de sexto año, y hasta ahora no había cruzado mucho el radar de los merodeadores. Era un poco acampanado y molesto, propenso a reírse demasiado fuerte en el comedor, pero eso era todo lo que Remus sabía de él.

Se acercó sigilosamente a Remus, con el cabello lleno de ridículos rizos rubios. También apestaba a loción para después del afeitado.

— Me encanta esta idea — dijo efusivamente — ¡Ayudar a otros estudiantes a alcanzar sus logros, realmente genial!

— Er, sí, supongo. — Remus respondió, revolviendo sus papeles.

— Pensé en echarte una mano — Lockhart sonrió abiertamente — Yo mismo soy más bien un genio, ya sabes. Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, lo que sea.

— Um. Genial. Gracias. — Remus asintió — Les dije a los de tercer año que veríamos la legislación anti-Gigante hoy, pero puedes hablar sobre eso con Chris. — Se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Christopher para que se ocupara de ello.

Ese miércoles también tenían la segunda reunión oficial de la cooperativa de planificación de bromas, por lo que Remus y Chris se quedaron en el aula de Encantamientos después del grupo de estudio. Chris tenía una expresión vagamente aturdida mientras se apoyaban en el escritorio de Flitwick, esperando.

— Lo siento — ofreció Remus, encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras Lockhart se marchaba. — No sé cómo tratar con él.

— Oh, está bien, él está en la mitad de mis clases, así que estoy acostumbrado. — Chris respondió, todavía luciendo un poco perturbado.

— ¿Qué quería?

— Me tomó un poco darme cuenta — Christopher frunció el ceño — No dejaba de decirme lo bueno que es en todo... pero creo que quería ayuda con Encantamientos.

Remus resopló con desdén.

La sesión de planificación de la broma fue más corta que la semana anterior; resultó que nadie había tenido ideas decentes todavía. Unos de cuarto año de Ravenclaw habían descubierto algunas maldiciones francamente aterradoras que todos estaban ansiosos por compartir, pero Lily intervino, reiterando la regla de que nadie debería resultar herido.

Se separaron de nuevo para el viaje de regreso a sus salas comunes, y Remus se enfrentó a una elección entre Marlene y Yaz o Sirius y Mary. Al final, decidió que era mejor ir con el diablo que ya conocía, en lugar de ir por un infierno a conocer, y eligió a Sirius y Mary. Ella fue la que habló la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual fue un alivio, y el único momento incómodo fue cuando los chicos estuvieron juntos en la habitación.

Remus se acercó a su propia cama y apartó el edredón.

— ¿Vas a dormir allí, entonces? — Preguntó Sirius, de la nada. Remus frunció el ceño, volviéndose para mirarlo. No pensaba que eso era algo a debatir, apenas se hablaban, ¿Por qué diablos dormirían juntos? ¡¿Y por qué demonios Sirius quería llamar la atención frente a los demás?!

— Sí. — Él asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia atrás — Luna llena mañana. Pensé que todos deberíamos dormir lo más posible.

— Sí, cierto. — Sirius respondió. Remus se subió y corrió las cortinas sin decir una palabra más.

— ¿Todo está bien? — James susurró, muy fuerte. Sirius gruñó en respuesta, y eso fue todo.

...

Jueves 23 de Febrero de 1978

Remus estuvo más nervioso que de costumbre el día de la luna llena. De todos modos había dormido mal, pensando en los McKinnon y en Sirius y preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para arreglar alguna de las dos cosas.

En el desayuno, notó que Marlene también había tenido una noche difícil. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Yaz y Mary se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, compitiendo por ser quien más la consolara.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en él — Marlene negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente su tazón de cereales. — He leído tantos libros y relatos, y todos dicen que duele mucho...

Remus dejó de comer su propio desayuno y tomó un sorbo de té, tratando de ocultar su angustia.

— Yo también he leído eso — dijo Sirius — pero estoy seguro de que mientras Danny pida la ayuda que necesita, estará bien.

Remus trató de ignorar esto, hirviendo silenciosamente bajo su cuello.

— Mamá tuvo que llevarlo al ministerio. — Marlene continuó, miserable: — Al parecer, tienen celdas allí. Preguntamos si habrían sanadores presentes, pero nadie me puede decir nada. 

— Estoy segura de que está en el mejor lugar. — Yaz le apretó el brazo, suavemente.

Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Mary frunció los labios.

— ¡No se merece esto! — Marlene rompió a llorar: — ¡No merece estar encerrado solo! Es mi hermano, mi querido hermano, no un... un animal.

La náusea por la culpa amenazó con abrumar a Remus, y se fue tan pronto como pudo. El resto del día apenas pudo concentrarse en sus lecciones. Por perverso que fuera, desde que los merodeadores se habían convertido en animagos, había esperado con ansias las lunas llenas en Hogwarts. Había pasado un tiempo desde que temía tanto a una como esta.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey por la noche, la encontró frunciendo el ceño a través de un montón de cartas. Nunca antes la había visto haciendo papeleo.

— Oh, hola querido — le sonrió, cansada — ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió con la cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que ella se pusiera la capa. Ella lo vio mirando las cartas. — Son de ex alumnos, en su mayoría. — explicó — Aquellos que se vieron afectados por los ataques. Algunos de ellos tienen familiares que se enfrentan a su primera luna llena, y querían saber si sé algo útil.

— Oh.

— He podido transmitir un poco sobre el cuidado posterior, pero tú y yo sabemos la poca información real que hay. — continuó, mientras se marchaban. Remus permaneció mudo. — Casi todos los días he tenido aquí a la pobre señorita McKinnon. Ella es amiga tuya, ¿No es así?

— Sí. — La voz de Remus se quebró levemente. Madame Pomfrey le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, suavemente.

— Debe ser muy difícil para ti, cariño.

— Está bien.

— Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario.

— Gracias. — Podía escuchar la voz de Sirius en la parte posterior de su cabeza, burlándose de él, te lo dije...

Pero Sirius estaba equivocado. El dolor físico era el menor de los problemas de Remus, y algo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, si era necesario. Le recordaba lo que le debía a la vida.

A pesar de su aprensión, la luna llena fue un alivio. Remus ni siquiera gritó por el dolor de la transformación, simplemente dejó que lo consumiera. A pesar de la vergüenza que le daba, era bueno convertirse en otra cosa durante unas horas; ceder el control. El lobo todavía estaba en buenos términos con Padfoot, al menos, y pudieron jugar, correr y cazar sin que ningún problema humano se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero no duró mucho.

...

Viernes 24 de Febrero de 1978

La rutina ya era estándar. Remus se transformaba de nuevo, los demás comprobaban si estaba bien, luego se iban, Madame Pomfrey venía a buscarlo, pasaba la mañana bajo la influencia de una poción para dormir, se despertaba a tiempo para almorzar y luego regresabq a su propia cama por la tarde.

Recientemente, Sirius se encargó de ir a recogerlo a la enfermería, si su horario lo permitía. (Y, en realidad, incluso cuando su horario no se lo permitía, Sirius tomaba cualquier excusa para irse.) Por supuesto, dada la forma en que Remus había estado actuando, no esperaba que Sirius fuera ese día.

Pero Sirius siempre estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

— Te traje una rana. — dijo, esperando pacientemente a que Remus terminara de atarse los cordones. Le entregó una caja de ranas de chocolate, que Remus aceptó. Su temperamento se había enfriado bastante; tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era un buen sueño.

— Gracias.

— ¿Podemos estar bien, de nuevo? — Preguntó Sirius, sonando genuinamente arrepentido. — ¿Podemos los dos admitir que dijimos algunas cosas estúpidas, pero que ya pasó?

Remus lo miró por un largo rato, haciéndolo esperar un poco. Luego sonrió.

— Sí, vámonos pues.

Caminaron de regreso a la torre bastante felices, aunque Remus se estaba esforzando un poco más de lo normal, tratando de no cojear o mostrar ningún rastro de incomodidad.

— ¿Marlene está bien? — Preguntó Remus, mientras se acercaban a la sala común.

— Sí, eso creo — asintió Sirius — Recibió una carta de su madre esta mañana, diciendo que Danny está bien. Lloró un poco, pero ahora está menos triste.

— Bien. Eso es bueno.

Pasaron por el agujero del retrato y atravesaron la sala común.

— Creo que me iré directamente a la cama un rato — dijo Remus, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. — ¿Si eso está bien?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Sirius asintió, demasiado educado, mientras subían otro tramo de escaleras. Remus estaba luchando seriamente ahora, pero estaría condenado si dejaba que Sirius lo viera.

— ¿Estás cansado? — Preguntó Remus.

— No — dijo Sirius — Dormí toda la mañana. Peter también.

— Oh, bien. — Remus finalmente llegó a su cama y se sentó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano se dirigió a su cadera, para frotarla. Se detuvo tan pronto como se dio cuenta, pero los ojos de Sirius se enfocaron en él de inmediato. Miró a Remus a los ojos con reproche.

— ¿Hablaste con Madame Pomfrey?

— Tuvimos una charla encantadora, gracias. — Remus se puso rígido, poniéndose en modo defensivo — Sobre todos sus pobres ex-alumnos que tuvieron que transformarse por primera vez anoche. Fue muy alegre.

Sirius gruñó.

— ¿Le hablaste sobre tu cadera? 

— No. — Remus resopló, acostándose. 

— ¡Remus, deja de ser tan terco! ¡La ves todas las semanas! Sólo díselo, quiero decir, si quieres puedo decírselo yo.

— ¡Jesucristo, no otra vez! ¡Déjame en paz! — Remus se sentó de nuevo.

— ¡No! — Sirius replicó, con la misma crueldad — No entiendo por qué no le dices sobre eso, estoy seguro de que ella podría ayudar.

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo? Dije que no quiero molestarla con tonterías como esta. ¡Estás haciendo un gran alboroto por nada! — Remus estaba de pie ahora, el lobo dentro de él quería un terreno más alto; afirmando el dominio.

— ¡Solo estás evitando tus problemas otra vez! — Sirius se enfureció — ¡Siempre haces esto y es muy agotador! Crees que estás siendo tan maduro, ¿Verdad? Manteniendo todo reprimido. ¡Es estúpido! Solo te estás convirtiendo en un mártir, es como si quisieras ser miserable.

— ¡Oh, vete a la mierda, Black! Remus gritó en respuesta. — Es fácil para tí intentarlo, ¿No? ¡¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de mi vida de mierda?! ¿Hm? ¡Señor 'cuénteme un maldito secreto'! 

Sirius parpadeó, sorprendido y Remus se sintió eufórico; ahora tenía algo. Tenía a Sirius en sus mandíbulas, y no lo soltaría hasta que probara su sangre. —¡¿Qué hay de tí, Sirius?! ¿Cómo es que nunca hablamos sobre tu jodida familia, sobre tu hermano mortífago y sobre todos tus locos primos? ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre tu dolor y sobre tus cicatrices por un rato? Para que veas cómo se siente.

— Remus, ¡Maldita sea...!

— ¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre tu madre? — Remus fue directo a matar, y fue más efectivo de lo que esperaba. Sirius cambió por completo; su expresión se congeló, su postura se tensó, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Remus casi deseó haberlo golpeado, porque entonces al menos así Sirius podría golpearlo también, y podrían tener una pelea justa, y eso sería todo. Pero eso no había sido justo y no podía retractarse.

Sirius le dio una mirada de total dolor y conmoción, antes de convertirse rápidamente en ira.

— Vete a la mierda, Lupin. — Escupió, saliendo furioso.

— ¡Sí, lárgate, pues! — Remus gritó cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba muy caliente. Deseaba que Sirius volviera y le gritara un poco más, para poder gritarle, pero se conformó con fumar todo lo que pudo y con la música de Sex Pistols. Se podían ir todos a la mierda.

Sirius no regresó y Remus no sabía dónde estaba el mapa, por lo que no pudo buscarlo.

Finalmente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de nuevo, y Lily y James entraron, muy juntos y susurrando felices:

— ¡Oh, hola Moony! — James se detuvo cuando vio a Remus meditando junto a la ventana. Se veía un poco avergonzado — Lo siento, pensamos que todavía estarías en la enfermería.

— No. Ella me deja irme después del almuerzo, normalmente. — Remus respondió, monótono. Se levantó — Me apartaré de tu camino.

— ¡No, no, Remus, no lo hagas! — Lily dijo, nerviosa: — Acabamos de subir aquí para estar en silencio.

— ¿En serio? — Remus arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo, y Lily y James se sonrojaron, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Dónde está Padfoot? — James se acercó a sentarse en su cama.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Qué?

— No lo sé. Y no me importa. — Remus sacó otro cigarrillo de su caja de cerillas y lo encendió con la punta del último.

— ¿Están... peleados?

— Mira, no te metas, Potter. — Remus gruñó.

James retrocedió y miró a Lily, quien se encogió de hombros.

En ese mismo momento, como si hubiera sido convocada solo para romper la tensión, una lechuza voló por la ventana abierta, sorprendiendo a los tres. Era de los Potter, y James recuperó dos cartas atadas a su pierna. Bajó la mirada hacia una y se la tendió a Remus.

— Es para ti, Moony.

Chasqueando la lengua con irritación, Remus se levantó del alféizar y fue a arrebatársela de su mano extendida a James. La abrió, hojeando la breve nota de la Sra. Potter, quien tan amablemente había estado reenviando toda su correspondencia.

Esperaba otra postal de Grant, pero era un sobre perfectamente doblado. No reconoció la prolija letra en tinta azul, pero tenía un sello muggle.

Miró la dirección del remitente, escrita en letra pequeña en la parte posterior.

Si no se ha entregado, devolver a:

Sra. Hope Jenkins, Sparrow Ward, Cardiff City Hospital, Cardiff.


	138. Séptimo Año: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Capítulo un poco triste. Trata de problemas familiares y enfermedades. Si no te sientes bien, puedes pasarlo. 
> 
> El poema al comienzo del capítulo se llama 'This Is The Verse' de Philip Larkin.
> 
> Canción: Who knows where the time goes de Sandy Denny.

They fuck you up, your mum and dad. 

They may not mean to, but they do. 

They fill you with the faults they had

And add some extra, just for you.

But they were fucked up in their turn

By fools in old-style hats and coats, 

Who half the time were soppy-stern

And half at one another’s throats.

Man hands on misery to man.

It deepens like a coastal shelf.

Get out as early as you can,

And don’t have any kids yourself.

Sra. Hope Jenkins.

Remus se atragantó con su cigarrillo, luego lo dejó caer, haciendo un agujero en sus pantalones. Aullando de dolor, se levantó de un salto y se palmeó salvajemente la zona caliente del muslo.

— ¡Remus! — Lily lo miró, alarmada — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí... — Cogió el cigarrillo y lo tiró por la ventana. Arrugó el pequeño sobre que tenía en la otra mano. Se metió el papel arrugado en el bolsillo. — Solo... necesito ir a el baño.

Se apresuró a entrar en el pequeño baño. Cerró la puerta de golpe, tratando de regular un poco su respiración. Ok. Está bien. Debería haber esperado esto. Él había sido quien le había escrito a ella, después de todo.

Remus sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la alisó. No podría haberla abierto frente a Lily y James; la carta podría decir cualquier cosa, y él no estaba preparado. Se mordió el labio. Quería desesperadamente otro cigarrillo, pero acababa de tirar el último que tenía por la ventana. Típico.

Abrió el sobre lentamente, con cuidado de no romperlo, como si eso pudiera significar algo. El papel era fino como un pañuelo y lo desdobló con cuidado. La tipografía era más reconocible ahora. Lo sabía por la carta original, escrita hace tantos años, excepto que ahora era más larguirucha; notablemente torcida, como si la mano hubiera estado temblando.

"Querido Remus,

Lamento haber tardado tanto en responderte. Me temo que no me he sentido bien y no he estado en casa para recibir el correo.

Estoy tan feliz de saber de ti. Lamento no poder escribir algo más, querido, pero me encantaría saber cómo te está yendo. Vuelve a escribirme en la siguiente dirección.

Con amor, mamá."

Las propias manos de Remus estaban temblando ahora. 'Con amor, mamá '. ¡¿Qué diablos significaba eso?!

Sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él, lista para tragarlo entero. La disputa con Sirius se convirtió en insignificante; ahora estaba realmente furioso. Era una ira que había permanecido dormida durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre había estado allí, en el centro de él. Una ira que no tenía dirección, u otro propósito más que el llenarlo de una manía desquiciada. Quizás Greyback había causado eso. Quizás el abandono de Hope lo había hecho. Ahora mismo le importaba una mierda.

Incapaz de controlarse, pateó la puerta del baño. Le dio una patada tan fuerte que astilló la madera, rajándola.

— Mierda. — Él murmuró. — Ay. — Esperaba no haberse roto un dedo del pie.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Remus? — La voz de Lily cantó de nuevo.

— Perdón. — Dijo, casi por instinto, mientras soltaba el pie de la puerta. La abrió.

James estaba de pie allí mismo, con los ojos muy abiertos, Lily detrás de él, como si la estuviera protegiendo de Remus.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! — James dijo, su voz dura. — Mira, si estás teniendo una pelea con Padfoot, entonces resuélvelo con él, ¡Pero no empieces a destrozar nuestra habitación!

— Perdón. — Remus dijo de nuevo, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño. James nunca lo había regañado antes; fue más aterrador de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Remus? — Lily empujó a su novio a un lado, impaciente — ¿Qué te pasa?

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando la carta en sus manos. Sus hombros se hundieron. Aún respiraba demasiado fuerte para poder hablar. Se la entregó a ella.

Lily lo miró con curiosidad, pero le quitó el papel. Mientras lo leía, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. James lo leyó por encima de su hombro, y pronto sus expresiones coincidieron. Remus parecía no poder controlar su respiración; no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Su pecho se puso muy apretado, como si todo el aire hubiera sido aspirado fuera de la habitación. De repente se sintió muy caliente y muy mareado, y estaba viendo estrellas.

Tropezó, agarrándose al marco de la puerta, sosteniéndose como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— ¡¿Remus?! — La voz de Lily le llegó en un eco, como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo profundo. Sus suaves manos estaban sobre sus hombros ahora y lo guió hacia el suelo, lo cual fue algo bueno, porque sus piernas habían decidido rendirse. Ella comenzó a frotarle la espalda lentamente, y a hablarle con mucha calma — Respira profundo, Remus, ¿Me escuchas? Inhala por la boca, exhala por la nariz, ¿De acuerdo? Conmigo; Uno, dos, tres…

No sabía qué tipo de magia era esa, pero comenzó a funcionar, y después de diez respiraciones profundas comenzó a sentirse normal nuevamente. Su visión se aclaró, miró hacia arriba. Lily estaba sentada a su lado en el polvoriento suelo del dormitorio. James estaba de pie junto a ellos, luciendo preocupado. Tenía la carta.

— Gracias — dijo Remus, todavía sin aliento — Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó allí.

— Mi hermana tiene giros divertidos como ese todo el tiempo, cuando se pone ansiosa. — explicó Lily. — ¿Tienes algo dulce? Normalmente come una galleta después de que lo peor ya ha pasado.

— Um... sí. — Remus buscó en su bolsillo la rana de chocolate que Sirius le había dado antes. La desenvolvió y le cortó la cabeza rápidamente. Su boca se llenó de una rica dulzura y realmente se sintió mucho mejor.

Trató de levantarse y James de inmediato le ofreció un brazo firme para ayudar.

— Perdón por como te trate, Moony — dijo, todavía sonando muy preocupado — fui un completo idiota.

— No, no debí haber roto la puerta... — respondió Remus, cepillándose los pantalones con cuidado y caminando hacia su cama para sentarse.

— Oh, eso no es nada — Lily se levantó y sacó su varita — Reparo. ¿Ves?

— ¿Me pueden devolver la carta? — Remus preguntó débilmente.

— ¡Sí, lo siento! — James se apresuró a devolvérselo. Remus la volvió a leer. Se le encogió el estómago, pero no volvió a marearse. 'Con amor, mamá.' — No sabía que le habías enviado una carta. — Dijo James. — No sabía que supiera dónde estaba.

— Tus padres me ayudaron. — Remus dijo, todavía releyendo. — Solo le dije a Sirius sobre eso.

— Oh, cariño — Lily se acercó a él y le apretó la mano. — ¿Vas a responderle?

Remus miró hacia arriba, viendo al frente. Tomó una decisión.

— No. Voy a verla.

— ¡Oh! — Lily chilló — Sí, por supuesto... eh... apuesto a que McGonagall te ayudará a organizar una cita para el fin de semana, tal vez...

— No. — Remus negó con la cabeza — Me voy ahora mismo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dijo James.

— He esperado lo suficiente. — Dijo Remus. — Tengo la dirección. Me voy.

— Remus, ¿No prefieres pensarlo... ? — comenzó Lily.

— No. — Remus dijo, apartando su mano de ella.

Su mano rozó la quemadura del cigarrillo en su pierna. Carajo. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir otro par? Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar un hechizo de reparación una vez que se haya calmado un poco. Se levantó y fue a su baúl para buscar unos pantalones limpios. No podía conocer a su madre con quemaduras de cigarrillo en la ropa, ¿verdad?

— Ni siquiera lo has pensado. — Le dijo a Lily. — Está en un hospital, Dios sabe por qué, pero puede que no tenga mucho tiempo.

Se desnudó sin siquiera pensarlo. Lily miró hacia otro lado, rápidamente, sonrojada, pero no le importó. — Prongs — dijo — ¿Me prestas tu capa?

— Por supuesto. — James asintió sin vacilar.

— Gracias. Voy a tratar de aparecerme en Honeyduke's, supongo. No debería pasar fuera toda la noche, creo que estaré de regreso antes del toque de queda, si puedo.

— Es un buen plan. — James asintió.

— ¡¿Cómo vas a llegar a Honeyduke's?! — Preguntó Lily, luciendo muy confundida. Remus miró a James con curiosidad. El otro chico soltó una risa tímida y se subió las gafas por la nariz.

— Er... hay una especie de pasaje secreto...

Menos de media hora después, y ya habían pasado por la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Estaban a punto de comenzar el viaje a Hogsmeade. Se habían vestido apresuradamente con ropa muggle, algo que Lily había sugerido casi en el último minuto. James había querido decírselo a Sirius y Peter, pero Remus se negó. Peter no podía aparecerse de todos modos, y Remus no tenía espacio para Sirius en su cabeza ahora mismo. Afortunadamente, James respetó este razonamiento.

— ¡¿Cuántos secretos más tienen?! — Lily susurró, mirando a su alrededor mientras avanzaban por el oscuro túnel.

— ¿Ella sabe sobre el mapa? — Remus preguntó, inocentemente.

— ¡¿Qué mapa?! ¡Potter! ¿¿Qué mapa??

Realmente no estaban peleando. Era solo parte de la diversión, para Lily y James, todas sus discusiones lo eran. Habían pasado tantos años haciéndolo que no sabían cómo parar. A Remus le gustaba. Mantenía su mente alejada de todo lo demás.

Porque, ahora, se había calmado, y los pensamientos racionales comenzaron a aparecer. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué crees que quiere verte después de todos estos años? Serás atrapado fuera de los límites de la escuela y serás expulsado, y arrastrarás a Lily y James contigo.

Y Sirius. Quería más que nada tener a Sirius cerca, si tan solo no estuvieran peleados. Quizás había causado todo esto él mismo, mencionando así a la madre de Sirius. Oh Dios, ¿Y si Hope era como Walburga?

Pero siguió adelante, porque había llegado tan lejos ya. Muy pronto llegaron a el sótano de Honeyduke's y todos memorizaron la dirección del hospital, preparándose para aparecer ahí.

Esa parte fue fácil. Remus estaba tan lleno de emociones y adrenalina que apenas tuvo que girar la cabeza cuando entonces comenzó a zumbar por el espacio, siguiendo la corriente de magia hacia Cardiff. Lily y James aterrizaron momentos después, tomados de la mano.

— Esto es Gales, entonces — dijo Lily, mirando a la tranquila calle de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. — Nunca he estado aquí antes.

— Yo tampoco. — James y Remus respondieron al unísono.

— Busquemos el hospital, vamos. — sonrió. Dejó caer la mano de James y tomó la de Remus en su lugar, medio guiándolo hasta el final del camino.

Habían pasado sólo por una calle o dos. El edificio principal estaba adornado, de ladrillo rojo y viejo, el resto era de un color de hormigón gris de los años 60. Tenía esa fría atmósfera institucional que a Remus le recordaba demasiado a St. Edmund.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo Lily, alegremente, frente a un gran mapa del edificio, debajo de un cartel que apuntaba en varias direcciones. — Está en la sala de terapia, ¿No?... así que está... por allí.

Ella partió de nuevo, y Remus estaba tan, tan contento de que ella estuviera allí, porque todo en él le decía que huyera y nunca mirara atrás. La sala estaba en uno de los bloques de hormigón. Se detuvieron justo afuera.

— Um… ¿Lily? ¿James? — Dijo Remus, reteniéndolos. — ¿Les molesta… no venir conmigo? Yo solo... quiero ir solo. Perdón.

— Por supuesto. — Dijo Lily, palmeando su hombro. — Esperaremos aquí, ¿verdad James?

— Claro. — James asintió con cuidado — Moony, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que busque a...

— Él no vendrá. — Remus dijo, con absoluta certeza. — Tienes razón, estamos peleados. Fui horrible con él, dije algunas cosas realmente espantosas. Está enojado y tiene derecho a estarlo.

— Sí, pero aún así...

— Está bien, Prongs. — Remus le aseguró — Estoy bien. Ok, voy a entrar ahora.

— ¡Buena suerte! — Lily sonrió. Asintió con tristeza y se acercó a las puertas giratorias.

Dentro del hospital habían carteles que apuntaban en todo tipo de direcciones, y Remus tuvo que retroceder tres veces porque se la pasaba yendo el lugar incorrecto o porque terminaba tomando el ascensor equivocado a alguna parte. Era un lugar espantoso; apestaba a enfermedad, orina y desinfectante que enmascaraba el aroma de la sangre y la muerte. Los nervios de Remus se debilitaban a cada minutos.

Finalmente, pasó a través de un juego de puertas dobles con la palabra 'Terapia' impresa cuidadosamente en azul y blanco. Conducía a un pasillo más tranquilo, con una estación de enfermería al final y muchas habitaciones luminosas y abiertas con ordenadas filas de personas acostadas en camas.

Remus se acercó a la estación de enfermería, tratando de ver los nombres de los pacientes que estaban en la pared de atrás.

— ¿A quién estás buscando, amor? — Le preguntó una enfermera regordeta con una sonrisa agradable.

— Um. Hope Jenkins… — murmuró Remus.

— ¡Ah! Pariente, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Soy su hijo.

— ¡Oh, ella estará tan contenta! Se la pasa hablando de sus hijos todo el tiempo, la linda de Hope. Solo sígueme, querido.

No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por esta última revelación de que su madre tenía 'hijos', en plural. Sin palabras, Remus siguió a la enfermera por el chirriante corredor de linóleo verde, hasta una sala con seis u ocho camas. Ella lo condujo hasta la ventana del fondo, donde entraba luz. — ¡Hope, amor mío, tienes una visita! Tu chico ha venido a verte, ¿No es eso lindo?

La enfermera lo hizo pasar y él se paró a los pies de la cama, impotente. La mujer que yacía en la cama parecía como si hubiera estado dormitando, aunque estaba apoyada en una posición medio sentada. Ahora estaba parpadeando, desorientada, y frunció el ceño ligeramente a la enfermera.

— ¿Quién? — Habló en voz baja y ronca, todavía confundida hasta que sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Remus. Sus cejas pálidas se alzaron. — Oh. — Ella dijo.

— Hola. — Saludó, sintiéndose estúpido.

— Les daré un poco de privacidad — dijo la enfermera ahora, corriendo las pálidas cortinas del hospital alrededor de la cama — ¿Quieren que les traiga una taza de té?

— No, gracias. — Ambos respondieron, todavía mirándose el uno al otro.

Era muy pequeña y muy frágil. Esquelética, incluso; sus huesos y tendones se mostraban a través de su piel. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que Remus había imaginado; pero quizás eso era solo por su enfermedad. Su rostro estaba hundido y tenía una característica morbosa, parecida a una calavera. Recordó lo hermosa que se veía en la fotografía que tenía, y lo hermosa que podría ser todavía, si se encontrara bien.

Más alerta ahora, sus ojos negros y llorosos lo miraron con un brillo casi codicioso; como si estuviera absorbiendo cada centímetro de su desgarbado cuerpo. Se quedó quieto y la dejó. 

— Oh — susurró con voz ronca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. — Oh, te pareces a él.

Entonces esta era su madre. La miró y no sintió nada en absoluto.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Recibí tu carta. — No sabía qué más decir. Deseó no haber ido en absoluto.

— No tenías que venir. — Ella respondió en voz baja. — No me atreví a pedírtelo. Pero yo quería verte. He querido verte... durante años. — Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por su delgado rostro.

Se mordió la lengua. Todo tipo de cosas repugnantes y desagradables hervían en su garganta, queriendo ser dichas. Pero, ¿De qué le servía? Claramente estaba muriendo, podía olerlo en ella. Sus palabras de ira no harían ninguna diferencia. Ella habló de nuevo. — ¿Estás en Hogwarts?

— Sí — asintió. — Es mi último año.

— Estaría tan complacido. Lyall. Tu padre.

Silencio de nuevo. Remus no quería mirarla por mucho tiempo. Se veía tan triste, tan débil y enferma. — ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Esto era más horrible de lo que podría haber imaginado. Ella se rió suavemente

— No herirás mis sentimientos, lo sabes. Esta podría ser tu única oportunidad.

Ella tragó, mientras él todavía permanecía callado. — Está bien entonces, solo te lo diré. Lamento lo que hice. No estoy orgullosa. Amaba a tu padre más que... bueno, lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Él era todo para mí, desearía que lo hubieras conocido. Cuando te lastimaron y él murió… simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Era tan joven, estaba sola. No había visto a mi propia familia en años y ni siquiera conocía a nuestros vecinos porque Lyall dijo que teníamos que mantener las cosas en secreto.

Ella era galesa, reconociendo ahora su acento. La forma en que pronunciaba el nombre de su padre en dos suaves sílabas: Ly-all. Se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta, siendo que estaba en Cardiff, pero aún así. Nadie le había dicho nunca que ella era galesa. Supuso que no era información pertinente para nadie más que para él.

— Mira — dijo — está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

— He pensado en ti — dijo desesperada — todos los días. Mi niño, mi pobre niño.

— No. — Dijo, sintiéndose incómodo, incluso asustado. — Está bien, por favor no...

Se sentó en la silla de hospital de respaldo rígido junto a ella. No la alcanzó ni le tomó la mano, eso se sentía como demasiado.

— Pensé que era lo mejor — lloró, las lágrimas cayeron en la almohada en la que estaba acostada — no podría haberte cuidado, eras tan fuerte, incluso cuando si eras tan solo un pequeño. Tuve que encerrarte, estabas tan asustado y llorabas por mí y yo no podía entrar... 

Sintió como si un pesado bloque de hielo se hubiera asentado en la boca de su estómago. Solo quería que ella dejara de hablar, no quería escuchar esto.

— Hiciste lo correcto. — Él dijo: — Lo hiciste. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, nunca te culpé.

Eso era cierto. Había culpado a su padre una y otra vez en su cabeza, odiandolo ferozmente durante años. Pero de alguna manera había sentido más simpatía por su madre, una muggle que quedó a la deriva luego de la muerte de Lyall, justo como él.

— ¿Todavía... sigues siendo...? — Preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Eran del mismo marrón verdoso que el suyo. El asintió.

— No es tan malo — mintió — Hay gente que me ayuda. Es más seguro.

Ella pareció aliviada, lo que lo hizo feliz.

— ¿Y qué tal la escuela? ¡Apuesto a que eres tan inteligente como tu padre! 

— Me gusta la escuela — dijo — me va bastante bien. — No estaba seguro de qué más decir al respecto — Además, tengo su varita. La de Lyall.

Ella sonrió, un color blanco como el papel se extendió sobre su hueco rostro, haciéndola ver como una calavera.

— ¿Y tú… tienes a alguien? ¿En tu vida, cuidándote?

— Yo... — Pensó en Lily y James, Peter y Grant, Madame Pomfrey, Mary y Marlene, e incluso la profesora McGonagall. Y en Sirius. — Sí, así es. Tengo amigos.

Echó un vistazo al tocadiscos en su mesita de noche y al pequeño montón de discos en la silla. Los Beatles, Cliff Richard, The Kinks. — ¿Son estos tuyos? — Preguntó, genuinamente curioso por primera vez.

— Oh, sí — asintió con la cabeza — Me gusta bailar a veces. Me encanta, realmente. Lyall siempre fue el lector entre los dos, mientras yo era feliz con tan solo una linda canción de pop. Él solía burlarse de mí por eso.

Su acento era encantador, dulce y amistoso de arriba abajo. Se alegraba de que ella no fuera elegante; esperaba que él no sonara demasiado común para ella.

— A mí también me gusta la música. — Dijo en voz baja. No se atrevió a levantar la voz, pero a ella no le importó. — David Bowie, sobre todo.

— Seguro lo sacaste de mí. — dijo ella, adormilada, sin dejar de sonreír. — Mi pequeño niño saltarín. Solías ponerte en la alfombra mientras hacía las tareas del hogar, y yo ponía mis discos y tú saltabas de arriba a abajo y te retorcías como si estuvieras bailando. 'Love Me Do' fue la canción que estaba en la radio cuando diste tus primeros pasos.

Ella se había puesto a llorar, luego de decir todo eso, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

— Creo que lo recuerdo — dijo rápidamente. Era una mentira, pero la haría feliz. No quería que ella estuviera tan triste, no por él. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano y tomó la suya, suavemente, como si fuera a romperse. Era una mano muy pequeña, ella era una mujer muy pequeña. — Me encantan los Beatles — dijo — Desde siempre.

Ella sonrió. Incluso a través de las mejillas hundidas y los ojos oscuros de su enfermedad, tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Hope apretó la mano de su hijo y le sonrió, y se sintieron cómodos así durante bastante tiempo. Remus sintió un movimiento de algo hacia ella, algo cálido, antiguo y familiar.

Finalmente, se ofreció a ponerle música.

— Oh, el reproductor está roto. — Ella respondió.

— ¿Oh si? Déjame ver… — Remus buscó a tientas en su bolsillo su varita y le dio un toque a la caja de madera negra. Lo hizo sin soltar su mano y ella hizo un pequeño sonido de alegría y orgullo al verlo usar magia.

El disco empezó a girar y el sonido que salió fue claro y encantador. Era un récord de la Convención de Fairport; Remus nunca había escuchado mucho de ellos antes; demasiados hippies para él. Pero sonrió cuando la voz alondra de Sandy Denny comenzó a llenar la habitación. Entonces los escuchó.

Across the evening sky, all the birds are leaving

But how can they know it's time for them to go?

Before the winter fire, I will still be dreaming.

I have no thought of time.

For who knows where the time goes?

Who knows where the time goes?

Ambos se sentaron a escuchar la música en silencio, y Remus vio que tal vez él había sacado algo de su timidez de ella. Ella no mantenía el contacto visual por mucho tiempo y nunca lo presionó para que hablara. Remus tenía la sensación de que podían sentarse en silencio, felices, durante horas y entenderse tan bien como si no hubieran hecho nada más que hablar.

Al poco rato, la enfermera regresó. Ya había pasado la hora de visitas, dijo, y la Matrona estaba metida. Remus no quería irse y Hope no quería que él se fuera.

— ¿Vas a regresar? — Suplicó, volviendo a llorar de nuevo.

— Voy a regresar. — Él prometió. — Tan pronto como pueda, lo haré.

Ella se llevó su mano a los labios. Ella estaba muy débil, pero él la dejó. Ella le besó los nudillos llenos de cicatrices.

— Te amo, cariño.

Algo dentro de él se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía responder. No sabía cómo decir te amo, y que significara eso realmente.

— Te veré pronto. — Prometió de nuevo, esperando que a ella no le importara demasiado.

Salió de la habitación aturdido, y fue un milagro que lograra salir del hospital. Debió haber tardado el doble de lo que le llevó entrar.

Afuera, había oscurecido. Lily estaba sentada en un banco, con un gran perro negro a su lado. Se puso de pie, la luz de la calle detrás de ella iluminando su cabello, se parecía al fuego; un halo de halógeno.

— ¿Todo bien, Moony? — Preguntó ella, ojos serios.

Se encogió de hombros, sin hablar. Al instante, Lily dio un paso adelante y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y apretándolo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, agradecido, y le devolvió el abrazo, inclinando la cabeza para inhalar el encantador olor a manzana que salía de ella. Estaba llorando, y Sirius estaba allí, pero no le importaba, solo dejó que Lily siguiera apretándolo, sintiendo como si lo estuviera abrazando. Podía oír a Padfoot gemir y jadear. Finalmente, se separó, frotándose los ojos.

— Lo siento — dijo tímidamente.

— No seas tonto. — le apretó el brazo, sus propios ojos verde mar brillando. — ¿Quieres ir a casa?

— En realidad — dijo Remus por la nariz — quiero ponerme muy, muy borracho.

Padfoot ladró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota personal: perdón por la demora, estoy enferma, así que voy a tardar más en actualizar.


	139. Séptimo Año: Borrachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> Instant Karma de John Lennon.

Better get yourself together darling

Join the human race

How in the world you gonna see

Laughing at fools like me

Who on earth d'you think you are

A superstar?

Well, right you are

Well we all shine on

Like the moon and the stars and the sun

Well we all shine on

Ev'ryone come on

— De acuerdo. Pub, entonces? — Lily dijo, usando su voz autoritaria una vez más. — Creo que es mejor que regresemos a Hogsmeade, ¿No? No creo que nuestras chances de volver a Escocia estando borrachos sean buenas... 

— Sí, bien pensado. — asintió Remus, limpiándose la nariz con la manga, todavía llorando. — ... ¿Dónde está James?

— Bueno, nos dimos cuenta de que iba a parecer muy sospechoso si faltaban el Head Boy y Head Girl. — se rió Lily. — Así que se volvió, para cubrirnos. Él um... envió a Sirius. Ambos pensamos que... 

— Está bien. — Remus asintió. Finalmente se volvió para dirigirse al perro, sentado pacientemente a su lado. — ¿Sirius?

Se transformó de nuevo de inmediato y se quedó allí con aspecto incómodo, frotándose un brazo con el otro.

— Hola, Moony. — Dijo en voz baja.

— Hola. — Remus asintió en respuesta, de repente muy tímido.

— ¡Oh, Remus, lo olvidé! — Lily rompió la atmósfera. Ella le entregó una pequeña caja de cartón cuadrada. Una caja de Silk Cut* — Fue idea de James — se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, me salvaron, gracias. — Remus los aceptó agradecido.

— Será mejor que vaya y me ponga en contacto con él, de hecho —continuó Lily, mirando a los dos chicos— Black, ¿Me prestas el espejo? Iré y le diré dónde encontrarnos.

Sirius le entregó el espejo y ella les sonrió a ambos, antes de alejarse un poco, de modo que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído.

Remus se sentó en el banco, abrió la caja de cigarrillos con los dientes y luego sacó uno. Se lo pasó a Sirius.

— ¿Puedes encenderlo por mí? Estoy tan nervioso que si lo hago probablemente me explote en la cara.

Sirius chasqueó los dedos y el cilindro se encendió. Remus lo succionó apreciativamente. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

— Moony, lo...

— Sirius...

Ambos intentaron hablar a la vez, luego se sonrieron tímidamente.

— Sirius. — Remus dijo: — Lo siento. Fui un idiota.

— Lo fuiste. — Sirius asintió con la cabeza, tomando un cigarrillo. — Pero no estabas completamente equivocado.

— Tú tampoco. — Remus suspiró. — No sé qué es lo que está mal conmigo.

— No hay nada malo contigo, Remus. — Sirius tocó su rodilla, gentilmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Llevaba ropa muggle, lo cual era un buen cambio, pensó Remus. Jeans negros y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Remus sonrió.

— Te ves muy bien.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? — Sirius sacó la lengua. Se volvió solemne de nuevo — No podía creer lo de la carta cuando Prongs me lo contó. Me sentí como una mierda por gritarte, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, luego él me dijo que te habías ido... 

— Lo siento — respondió Remus. — Tenía que llegar aquí de inmediato, ni siquiera lo pensé.

— Yo tampoco lo habría hecho. — Admitió Sirius. — Aunque, en realidad, no sé si me apresuraría en a ir hasta el costado de la cama de mi madre.

Remus resopló, a medias, y ambos se quedaron callados un rato, pensando en sus madres.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — Preguntó Sirius, finalmente.

Remus consideró esto cuidadosamente antes de responder. Trató de recordar su voz, sus ojos, la forma en que sentía su mano en la suya.

— Es simpática. — Él dijo. — Creo que me gusta.

— Ok, ustedes dos, ¿listos? — Lily regresó, obviamente después de haberlos juzgado convenientemente arreglados.

— Sí — respondieron ambos, sonriendo.

...

Terminaron en las Tres Escobas, los cinco; James había traído a Peter desde el castillo con él. Tres whiskies de fuego después y Remus se sentía agradablemente cálido y suelto, sonriendo tontamente mientras sus amigos hacían un escándalo a su favor.

Nadie le hizo preguntas, lo cual fue perfecto; solo bebieron, se rieron y hablaron como verdaderos adolescentes por una vez.

— Este mapa es una de las mejores magias que he visto. — Lily se maravilló, después de estudiarlo durante algún tiempo. — ¡¿Y solo lo usan para hacer bromas?!

— ¿Para qué más lo usaríamos? — Sirius arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Incluso tienen señaladas las escaleras móviles! — Lily exclamó, claramente encantada. 

— Esa fue una de mis ideas. — Remus dijo, ansiosamente.

— Todo lo fue. — dijo Sirius — Todo fue idea suya, Sr. Moony. 

— Sí, pero ustedes trabajaron mucho en el...

— ¿Qué van a hacer con él cuando termine año? — Preguntó Lily.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron con una nota de tristeza. El mapa ya no les sería útil si no estaban en Hogwarts. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs ya no serían los principales creadores de travesuras de Hogwarts. James se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Pasarlo, supongo? Quizás a alguien de la cooperativa.

Remus odiaba esa idea y terminó su cuarto trago.

— ¡Rosmerta! — Sirius gritó, levantando una mano — ¿Otra ronda, cariño?

— Enseguida mi amor... — respondió ella.

— Coqueto. — Remus lo empujó debajo de la mesa.

— Estoy tratando emborracharte. — Sirius respondió, piadosamente — Como pediste.

— Yo ya estoy borracha — dijo Lily, parpadeando con fuerza. — No sé cómo voy a caminar de regreso a la escuela...

— Yo te llevaré. — James dijo, valientemente, aunque claramente él mismo estaba comenzando a tambalearse.

— No quiero que se acabe. — Peter dijo, malhumorado.

— Cálmate Wormy, no vamos a volver todavía. — Dijo Sirius, mientras Rosmerta aparecía con una bandeja de bebidas. Remus tomó otro whisky de fuego y lo tragó de una. Le gustaba la sensación de ardor; lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera perdiendo.

— No me refiero a esta noche. — Peter dijo, golpeando torpemente su regordete puño sobre la mesa, — Me refiero a la escuela, me refiero a todo.

— La escuela no lo es todo. — Lily lo palmeó suavemente.

— No. — Suspiró — Pero todo va a cambiar, ¿No? No nos veremos todo el tiempo, todos tendremos trabajos.

— Habla por tí. — Sirius se rió — Algunos de nosotros somos ricos independientemente. De todos modos, por supuesto que nos veremos todos los días, idiota, ¡Nos vamos a mudar todos juntos! 

Lily y James se miraron, de repente sobrios. Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron — ¿Qué?

— Amigo. — dijo James, incómodo — Er... Lily y yo hemos estado hablando de... quizás conseguir un lugar juntos después del verano.

— Sí — asintió Sirius — Nos mudaremos todos juntos y ...

— Padfoot. — Remus le tocó la rodilla — Se refiere solo a ellos dos.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡No hablemos de esto ahora! — Lily dijo apresuradamente: — ¡No se ha decidido nada!

Pero todos pudieron ver que ya estaba decidido.

— ¿Qué hay de la broma, entonces? — James dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius — ¿Qué vamos a hacer si a nadie se le ocurre nada bueno?

— Se nos ocurrirá algo —dijo Remus— Hay tiempo. ¿Soy yo o la idea de la levitación masiva está empezando a sonar genial?

— Oh, bien, estás borracho. — Sirius sonrió — ¿Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a levitar a doscientos estudiantes? ¿Y por qué lo haríamos?

— Será divertido. — Remus se encogió de hombros y luego se rió. Todo parecía divertido, en ese momento.

— Somos suficientes — dijo James — si todos se concentran, podríamos levitarlos fácilmente a todos.

— ¡¿Y qué hacemos con ellos después?! ¡Los chistes prácticos necesitan un elemento práctico! — Insistió Sirius. Todos los demás se echaron a reír de él. Sacudió la cabeza con desdén y tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿No estás bebiendo? — Remus dijo, de repente.

— Er... no. — Sirius miró hacia abajo, consciente. — Pensé que sería mejor que alguien se mantuviera lo suficientemente bien para ser responsable de llevarlos a todos ustedes.

— Ahhh — Lily sonrió vagamente — ¡Te preocupas, Black! Eres todo un chico cursi y sensible en realidad, ¿No?

— ¡Simplemente no quiero que expulsen a nadie antes de que podamos elevar esta broma!

— ¡Elevar! ¡Así que estás de acuerdo con la idea de la levitación! — James se rió.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios... — Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. — Voy al baño. — Se levantó y los dejó riendo.

Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para salir a fumar un cigarrillo. Podría haber fumado en el pub, estaba seguro de que Lily y James podrían incluso dejarlo salirse con la suya, pero quería un minuto para sí mismo. Afuera estaba agradable y fresco, el aire se sentía limpio. Encendió el cigarrillo y comenzó a dar caladas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para protegerse del frío. Estaba muy borracho. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared solo para mantenerse de pie. Era lindo; no tenía que preocuparse por nada, cuando estaba borracho. Nadie esperaba que se comportara.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y vio la pálida luna creciente que brillaba entre las nubes. Pensó en Livia, como solía hacer cuando veía la luna. Y en Castor. Pensó en su advertencia y en cómo había sido tan insignificante al final. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? La mente confusa de Remus por el whisky dio con algo, algo en lo que no había pensado antes. Pero tan pronto como estuvo allí, desapareció de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sirius salió y se unió a él.

— Mm. — Remus asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Estás ebrio. — Sirius sonrió.

— ¡Oi! — Remus replicó, juguetonamente — Puedo aguantarme unas copas, muchas graciasss. A diferencia de algunosss.

— ¿Oh si? — Sirius lo siguió, apoyándose contra la pared también. Tomó la mano de Remus y entrelazó sus dedos.

— Sí — asintió Remus enfáticamente — ¿Recuerdas mi decimoquinto cumpleaños? Tú y Pete se pusieron tan borrachos que vomitaron en el túnel.

— Godric, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? — Se rió Sirius. — Fue horrendo.

— Nahh — suspiró Remus, feliz, apretando los dedos de Sirius. — Fue tierno. Te quedaste dormido en mi hombro y me dijiste que era magia.

— ¿Lo hice?

— Lo hiciste.

— Eso suena tierno. Debo de haber estado muy borracho. — Él se rió — No es que no crea que seas magia, Moony.

Sin embargo, la mente de Remus se había desviado. Su cigarrillo se apagó. Lo dejó caer.

— Ojalá pudiera decir cosas así.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Cosas tiernas.

— Dices muchas cosas tiernas, Moony.

Remus negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Esto no era bueno.

— Necesito otro trago.

— Ok, vamos entonces...

Dentro, Peter estaba medio dormido, apoyado en su codo, y Lily estaba sentada en el regazo de James. Parecía estar intentando localizar sus amígdalas con la lengua.

— Maldita sea. — Sirius gimió — Tranquilos, niños.

Remus soltó una risita, terminando lo último de su whisky. Eso estaba mejor.

— ¡Mira quién habla! — Lily le sacó la lengua rosada. — ¡Marlene me dijo que los atrapó a ustedes dos besuqueándose en el pasillo la otra noche!

— ¿Y qué si lo hizo? — Siris respondió, remilgadamente: — Era lo suficientemente privado hasta que ella apareció.

— Christopher estaba allí. — intervino Remus. Lily se rió y señaló a Sirius.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Exhibicionista!

— Ella está en lo correcto. — Remus asintió con la cabeza, borracho — Lo eres. Siempre te pillaba con Mary cuando era prefecto.

— Oh, bueno, esa era Mary, y ya sabes cómo es Mary...

— ¡Remus! — Lily dijo, todavía riendo y con el rostro bastante sonrojado ahora — ¡No vas a creer lo que Mary me dijo sobre ti el año pasado!

— ¿Qué?

— Fue antes de que salieras del closet, y pensé que admitiría que lo había inventando ahora, pero nos dijo a Marlene y a mí que tú y ella... ya sabes...

— ¿Hicieron el amor, de manera dulce y heterosexual? — Dijo Sirius, ahogando apenas su propia risa ahora.

— ¡Oh! — Remus dijo: — Sí, en realidad es verdad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Lily lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta.

— Hace siglos…

— El año pasado, en realidad. — Sirius corrigió. — Está bien, Lily, solo lo hizo para ponerme celoso.

— Maldito arrogante. — Remus resopló.

Peter empezó a roncar. James lo miró, luego miró su reloj de bolsillo.

— Creo que será mejor que regresemos.

...

Remus insistió en terminar no solo su bebida, sino la de todos los demás antes de irse. Quería estar bien borracho, para poder dormirse directamente, sin tener ninguno de los pensamientos intrusivos que lo habían estado atormentando desde el regreso de Marlene. Además, aunque no se lo iba a decir a Sirius, su cadera no le dolía tanto con todo el alcohol en la sangre.

James fue fiel a su palabra y cargó a Lily hasta llegar a Honeyduke's. Remus miró a Sirius con una ceja arqueada. El otro chico se rió.

— Te levitaré, si quieres, pero no te cargaré.

— ¿Quién dice que el romance está muerto? — bostezó Peter, frotándose los ojos y caminando junto a ellos.

Para cuando estaban bajando los escalones hacia el sótano de la tienda de dulces, Remus se sentía mucho menos alegre por todo el asunto. Quizás los últimos whiskies habían sido una mala idea. Su cabeza estaba empezando a palpitar dolorosamente y su visión estaba nadando. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, y mientras se hundían en la oscuridad del túnel, se le antojó acurrucarse para dormir allí mismo.

— Nadie nos echará de menos — murmuró mientras Sirius lo arrastraba suavemente — Es fin de semana mañana.

— Realmente no creo te guste despertar aquí mañana, Moony. — lo reprendió Sirius gentilmente. — Confía en mí.

— Confío en tí. — Remus respondió, su boca llena de saliva.

Peter estaba bien. Se había transformado en una rata y se había acurrucado para dormir en el bolsillo de Lily.

— Es tan bueno en eso — se maravilló Sirius — Yo no puedo transformarme cuando estoy borracho.

— ¡Yo si puedo! — James dijo, emocionado, y rápidamente lo hizo, para gran espanto de Lily.

— Jesucristo. — suspiró — Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a eso.

Prongs inclinó su cabeza con astas y bajó una rodilla, permitiendo que Lily se subiera a su espalda. Ella lo agarró por el cuello, sonriendo y gritó cuando James partió al galope por el túnel.

Remus y Sirius los miraron mientras se desvanecían en la oscuridad.

— Encantador. — Sirius bufó.

— ¿Por qué no eres un animal más útil? — Remus refunfuñó, apoyándose pesadamente contra él.

— No es como si hubiésemos podido elegir...

— Urrgh. — Remus gimió — Voy a vomitar.

— Uf, ahí, entonces... — Sirius lo agarró por los hombros y lo giró justo a tiempo.

Afortunadamente, Remus no había comido mucho ese día, pero aun así se sentía horrible. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente y vomitó hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y pensó que se ahogaría. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando finalmente su cabello le cayó por su frente. Se frotó los ojos rápidamente. Sirius le entregó una copa de agua fría.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Remus farfulló, limpiándose la boca.

— Lo llevo siempre durante las lunas llenas — Sirius se encogió de hombros — Encanto de ingravidez. Seguro lo dejé en mi bolsillo y me olvidé. Oi, solo bebe un sorbo o vas a vomitar todo de nuevo.

Remus obedeció. Se lavó la boca y escupió.

— Perdón. — Dijo débilmente: — Esto es asqueroso.

— Digamos que ya pagué por lo que hice en tu cumpleaños. — Sirius se rió — Vamos, ¿Seguimos?

Remus asintió, con una mano en el hombro de Sirius para mantenerse firme.

— No tendría que haberme puesto tan borracho. — Murmuró.

— Te lo mereces. — Sirius respondió, indiferente. — Después del día que has tenido. O mejor dicho la semana que has tenido... 

— Fui un imbécil. — Remus se estaba poniendo melancólico ahora, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo. Sirius no iba a seguir con eso.

— Basta de eso, ya hemos hablado.

— Soy un imbécil, de igual forma.

— No. Eres adorable. — Insistió Sirius.

— No tengo sentimientos. — Remus dijo, medio sollozando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que tienes sentimientos. Mira, ya casi llegamos. Uf, esos bastardos se han ido sin nosotros. Oye, ¿Crees que Prongs pudo volver a transformarse?

— Ella me dijo te amo. — Remus dijo, su frente en el hombro de Sirius, ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? … oh… cierto… — Sirius se detuvo para comprobar que estaba bien. Trató de consolarlo — Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿No? Es algo lindo. 

— No lo dije de vuelta.

— Oh, Moony, eso es de esperar. ¡Eso no significa que no tienes sentimientos! Sé que piensas que eres un monstruo pero puedo asegurarte que no lo eres.

— No pude decirlo. — Insistió Remus, su voz apagada. — No creo que pueda decírselo a nadie. Aunque quiera.

Sirius se quedó muy callado y muy quieto por un rato. Estaban en la entrada del túnel ahora, en unos momentos estarían de regreso dentro del castillo. Sirius le dio a Remus un rápido abrazo, acariciando su cabello suavemente. Se apartó y apretó su mano con fuerza.

— Está bien, Remus — susurró, aunque estaban solos. — Está bien, porque no es algo que dices. Es algo que haces. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. — Remus asintió, lloroso y borracho, pero algo calmado.

— Bien. — Sirius sonrió de nuevo. — Ahora, vamos a llevarte a la cama, ¿eh?

— Mm. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo. Justo cuando Sirius estaba empujando la estatua de la bruja jorobada a un lado, Remus tocó su brazo — ¿Sirius?

— ¿Si?

— Eres magia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silk Cut: marca británica de cigarrillos.


	140. Séptimo Año: Ideas brillantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Mr Blue Sky de Electric Light Orchestra

Sábado 25 de Febrero de 1978

Remus no creía jamás haber odiado tanto el whisky de fuego como ahora. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía la garganta en carne viva, sus extremidades estaban pesadas y le dolía la cabeza. Prefería pasar una luna llena que tener una resaca. Al menos después de la luna llena, todos se eran comprensivos con él.

— Urrrgh. — Alguien más gimió desde su cama. Se oyeron pasos fuertes, alguien (quién sea) fue corriendo al baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a vomitar ruidosamente.

— Hermoso. — Sirius murmuró desde la almohada junto a Remus.

— ¿Está todo bien, Pete? — James gritó. Se encontró con un alarmante gorgoteo dentro del baño. — Un poco de desayuno te ayudará — aconsejó James.

Remus escuchó los pies de James golpear el suelo. Empezó a silbar una alegre melodía. El maldito de Potter y su perfecta inmunidad a las resacas.

El estómago de Remus gruñó. El desayuno sonaba bien, a pesar del dolor punzante detrás de sus ojos. Sirius levantó la cabeza ante el ruido y sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien, Moony?

— Mm. — Él asintió con la cabeza, débilmente — Tengo sed. Y hambre.

— Supongo que no voy a tener mi siesta de los sábados, entonces... — Sirius suspiró dramáticamente. Echó hacia atrás el edredón y luego las cortinas para salir.

Remus se sentó lentamente.

— ¿Y mi pijama? — Gruñó, tanteando bajo la almohada.

— Si... intenté detenerte anoche — se rió Sirius, estirándose y bostezando. — pero te la pasaste diciendo que tenías demasiado calor. Luego arrojaste tu pijama al otro lado de la habitación y me di por vencido.

— Perdedor. — Remus respondió, saliendo de la cama en bóxers para buscarlos. Tendría que ir a usar el baño compartido del pasillo; No creía que Peter saliera pronto. Sus ojos ardían bajo la brillante luz del sol de la mañana, y se inclinó, tanteando el suelo en busca de su pijama como un gibón confundido.

— Buenos días muchachos — dijo Lily, desde el borde de la cama de James.

— ¡Mierda! — Remus dio un salto, sorprendido, y se cubrió la entrepierna con la revista de quidditch más cercana, luego se zambulló detrás de la cortina de su cama — ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

— Dormí aquí. — Lily respondió, una sonrisa en su voz. — No sabía que ustedes dos compartían cama.

— No sabía que ustedes dos compartían cama. — Sirius respondió, indignado. Le arrojó a Remus su pijama — Ahí tienes, Moony, ponte decente.

Remus iba a matar a James. ¿A qué creía que estaba jugando, invitando a una chica al dormitorio? ¡¿Seguramente había una regla no escrita sobre eso?! ¿No consideraba ese lugar sagrado? Se puso el pijama lo más rápido que pudo sobre la ropa interior y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

— ¡No vi nada! — Lily lo llamó, riendo.

Cristo.

...

Gracias a Dios que era sábado. Avanzaron lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor, pero al final incluso Peter bajó, aunque todavía estaba muy pálido y callado, y solo se sentó a sorber su té.

Remus, mientras tanto, cargó su plato hasta que no pudo ver el patrón de porcelana. Los desayunos de fin de semana eran los mejores; huevos fritos, salchichas gruesas de Cumberland, champiñones fritos oscuros, tocino, tostadas doradas untadas con mantequilla, frijoles horneados, tomate frito, morcilla… iba a extrañar seriamente la comida de Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué Remus está desayunando como si tuviera resaca? — Preguntó Mary, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja. — ¡¿Y dónde estuvieron ayer por la tarde?!

— Creo que has respondido a tu propia pregunta, MacDonald. — le guiñó Sirius.

— Se divierten solos. — Ella refunfuñó.

— No es divertido ahora. — Peter respondió, con la cabeza entre las manos: — Es malo. Es muy malo.

— Come algo, Wormtail. — sugirió Remus, tragando su propio bocado. — Te sentirás mejor.

— Creo que tiene miedo de perder su mano... — Sirius sonrió, mientras Remus alcanzaba otra porción de tocino.

— ¡Sí, esa era la última tostada, Moony! — James se quejó.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios, los platos se vuelven a llenar, ¿no? — Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

— Siempre me pregunté cómo sucede eso — reflexionó Mary, mirando cómo la parrilla para tostadas se reponía mágicamente.

— No es tan complicado — dijo Sirius — Hechizo básico de teletransportación: los elfos domésticos tienen mesas directamente debajo de nosotros en las cocinas; cargan la comida y luego ma transportan a los platos correspondientes de arriba.

— Algo así como un montaplatos mágico. — Remus asintió, ahora construyéndose un sándwich muy complejo.

— Suena complicado para mí. — Dijo Mary. — Soy inútil en la teletransportación, de todos modos. Tuve que tomar mi prueba de aparición tres veces.

— Es más fácil con objetos inanimados — dijo Remus, ayudándose a sí mismo con salsa de tomate — solo lo están enviando, directamente, por lo que la parte del destino no requiere tanto esfuerzo.

— Intenté usar ese hechizo para limpiar mi habitación una vez — dijo Sirius — simplemente transporté todas las cosas desordenadas a la habitación encima de la mía. Excepto que no pude recuperarlas después; mi madre tenía una cerradura impenetrable en el ático. Y accidentalmente transporté mi cama, por lo que causó un poco de alboroto... 

James y Remus se rieron. Peter levantó la cabeza.

— Hm. — Él dijo.

— ¿Qué? — Lily preguntó: — No vas a vomitar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— No, solo estoy pensando...

— ¡Merlín! — Sirius bromeó — Será mejor que alguien le traiga un analgésico ..

Peter lo ignoró diligentemente, con los ojos fijos en los platos de comida.

— ¿Podríamos hacerlo a mayor escala? — Preguntó: — ¿Lo de la teletransportación?

— ¿Te refieres a llevar comida de las cocinas a nuestro dormitorio? — Remus preguntó: — No lo sé, creo que solo los elfos domésticos pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo, sería genial.

— No — Peter frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza — Más como lo que estaba diciendo Sirius, con camas, baúles y muebles...

— Sí, probablemente — Sirius se encogió de hombros — Supongo que así es como todo termina en el tren al final del trimestre. Sin embargo, se necesita un poco de magia poderosa, me tomó medio día hacer lo de mi mi dormitorio. Eso sí, tenía catorce años... 

— Sin embargo, tenemos a mucha gente — dijo Peter, ahora mirando a James, sonriendo. — Podríamos hacerlo.

— Peter — James estaba empezando a sonreír ahora también. — ¿Acaso acabas de tener tu mejor maldita idea en siete años de bromas?

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa, luciendo más feliz de lo que Remus lo había visto en años.

— ¡Reunión de la cooperativa de emergencia! — James continuó, poniéndose de pie, emocionado — ¡Corran la voz!

...

El problema de planificar una broma entre treinta personas en lugar de cuatro era pura logística. Entre las prácticas de quidditch, los clubes, la revisión de los EXTASIS y los OWL y la disponibilidad de salas, convocar una reunión de emergencia era casi imposible. Terminó siendo aplazado al domingo, luego al lunes, luego, para gran exasperación de James, a su horario habitual; el miércoles.

— Todavía hay mucho tiempo — tranquilizó Lily — y siempre podemos empezar a investigar ahora, para que tengamos los hechizos adecuados listos para mostrarle al grupo.

— Supongo que tienes razón. — James murmuró, raspando sus pies en las losas mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común.

— Tengo algunas bombas de estiércol por ahí, si te apetece desahogarte hoy... — Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor de James.

— ¡Sí!

— No puedo escuchar esto... — Lily se tapó los oídos y corrió para alcanzar a Mary.

En el pasillo de la dama gorda, Remus se detuvo.

— Ustedes continúen, volveré un minuto. — Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius miró hacia atrás y le dio un asentimiento de comprensión, antes de continuar con James y Peter, discutiendo en voz alta sobre el mejor lugar para plantar las bombas de estiércol.

Remus llamó a la puerta de la oficina, tímidamente.

— Pase — dijo una voz desde dentro.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza nerviosamente antes de entrar.

— Hola, profesora. — Dijo, acercándose a su escritorio.

McGonagall estaba marcando algunos ensayos, apilados pulcramente frente a ella, una pluma roja moviéndose suavemente sobre el pergamino mientras leía. Ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió afablemente.

— Lupin, encantada de verte. Por favor tome asiento.

Se sentó con cuidado, recordando extrañamente la primera vez que había estado en su oficina y lo alta y aterradora que le había parecido. Realmente había pensado que la odiaría, se parecía mucho a la Matrona. Ahora podía mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle como si fuera una verdadera amiga. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó, mientras la pluma roja se posaba en el tintero junto a los papeles.

— Yo... yo quería pedirle un favor — dijo con cuidado. Palpó el interior de sus bolsillos y sacó la carta de su madre. La dejó sobre el escritorio y la deslizó. — Durante Navidad, los Potter me ayudaron a localizar a mi madre. Le escribí y ella me respondió. Está en un hospital muggle, en Gales. Me gustaría tener permiso para ir a verla.

McGonagall solo miró la carta brevemente, antes de volver a mirarlo.

— Por supuesto. Podemos arreglar para que se vean tan pronto como desees.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Estaba asombrado de que hubiera sido tan fácil.

— En serio. — respondió ella Sr. Lupin, esto es una escuela, no una prisión. Los estudiantes pueden visitar a miembros de su familia.

— Oh. Pues, genial. Pensé que tal vez podría ser el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

— Puede ser — abrió un cuaderno y anotó algo — Ven a verme la misma mañana de ese día y te escribiré tu permiso.

— Gracias.

— ¿Te gustaría que alguien te acompañara?

— Er… no. Gracias, pero no. — Ahora que lo había hecho una vez, se dio cuenta de que era algo que tenía que hacer solo. No estaba ansioso por decirle eso a Sirius, pero no podía evitarlo.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti, Remus — dijo McGonagall, sonriendo de nuevo. — Sabes que mi puerta siempre está abierta, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar. Aunque sé que no te faltan amigos.

— Gracias — miró hacia abajo, tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo va su revisión, Sr. Lupin? 

— Bien, gracias. — Remus asintió, contento de pasar a un tema más fácil.

— Mejor que bien, por lo que he oído — continuó sonriendo — Todos tus profesores han dado excelentes informes sobre tus logros. En la mayoría de las clases se está desempeñando muy por encima de sus compañeros, y escuché que no solo ha estado trabajando duro para usted, sino también para ayudar a los demás.

— Los grupos de estudio son algo colaborativo... — dijo Remus, incómodo.

— Sin embargo — la Profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza — Estoy orgullosa de tenerlo en mi casa, Sr. Lupin.

No sabía qué decir a eso, así que se miró las manos. — Señor Lupin — continuó su jefa de casa — tengo un favor que pedirle...

— ¿Un favor? — Remus miró hacia arriba, sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios?

— Ejem, sí... — McGonagall parecía un poco avergonzada y se inclinó ligeramente — Como estoy segura que sabes, el último partido de quidditch del año se llevará a cabo en Abril, justo antes de los exámenes.

— Sí, James tiene el horario publicado en nuestra habitación con una cuenta regresiva encantada en segundos y todo.

McGonagall sonrió con cariño.

— James ha sido una gran adquisición para el equipo, ha llevado a Gryffindor a una racha récord de victorias durante su tiempo aquí. El equipo que ha formado es de primer nivel, preparado para ganar su sexta copa en otros tantos años... lo que me lleva a mi problema.

— Er... ¿Quiere mi ayuda con un problema de quidditch?

— Por supuesto. Ahora, no puedo entrar en demasiados detalles, pero lamento decir que Alexander Gordon, nuestro golpeador, regresará a casa por el resto del trimestre. Le diré a Potter el lunes, por supuesto, se debe encontrar un reemplazo lo antes posible, por eso quería hablar contigo primero... 

— ¡Profesora, soy pésimo en el quidditch! — Remus dijo, rompiendo a sudar frío.

McGonagall lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento, antes de soltar una risa (muy fuera de lugar). Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, disculpándose.

— ¡Dios mío, Lupin! No quise sugerir... aunque estoy segura de que eres bastante capaz de volar en una escoba, no era a tí a quien tenía en mente.

— ¡Oh! — Remus exhaló, sus hombros se relajaron. — Oh Dios. Er... entonces, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? 

— Bueno — McGonagall se puso seria una vez más. — Ya tenemos un buen golpeador en Gryffindor. Pero como usted sabe, fue eliminado del equipo hace dos años.

— Sirius.

— Ahora, no deseo condonar su comportamiento, ni disminuir la enormidad del incidente que ocurrió en su quinto año...

— No... — Remus tragó, encontrando su boca bastante seca. No le gustaba pensar en eso, nunca. Al igual que su cadera, era un dolor que a veces salía a la superficie, pero que tenía que ignorar para seguir adelante.

— Y me atengo al castigo que recibió — continuó su maestra — pero... bueno, solo fue eliminado del equipo, no fue puesto bajo una prohibición permanente.

— Bien — Remus asintió con seriedad. — Él puede volver a jugar, si quiere.

— Remus, no voy a permitir esto a menos que estés de acuerdo. — Dijo McGonagall, colocando una mano sobre el escritorio entre ellos. — Fue a tí a quien Sirius puso en peligro, y si sientes...

— No. — Remus dijo: — Quiero decir que sí, quiero decir... Puede dejarlo volver al equipo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Ella lo miró por encima de las gafas, como si tratara de leer su expresión.

— ¡Absolutamente! — Remus forzó una sonrisa. — Por supuesto. Ya han pasado dos años.

McGonagall lo miró un poco más, luego le devolvió la sonrisa, visiblemente aliviada.   
Había hecho lo correcto, entonces. Lo que ella quería.

—Gracias, Sr. Lupin — asintió, echándose hacia atrás de nuevo. — Le diré a Potter a primera hora mañana.

— Muy bien. — Remus asintió y se levantó de su asiento. — Gracias profesora, nos vemos el lunes.


	141. Séptimo Año: Star Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Cosas desagradables relacionadas con Walburga en este capítulo: Sirius tiene trastorno de estrés postraumático debido a esto.  
> Lenguaje inapropiado.
> 
> Canción:  
> Jean Genie de David Bowie y Star Star de The Rolling Stones.

Podría habérselo dicho a James y Sirius de inmediato, si hubiera querido. Podría haber quedado como el héroe, y haber disfrutado de ser el centro de atención y ser la causa de la alegría de Sirius y James. Pero no lo hizo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era para preservar la privacidad de Alexander Gordon o para respetar la autoridad de McGonagall. Pero la verdad era que simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

Obviamente quería que Sirius fuera feliz. Obviamente, no quería ser un obstáculo en la felicidad de Sirius. Y obviamente quería que Gryffindor derrotara a Slytherin en el partido final; y que entonces James tuviera su momento de gloria. No quería ver a Sirius castigado para siempre por un error que cometió a los dieciséis años. No quería que la traición se cerniera sobre ellos de esa manera, o que volviera a sacarlo todo a colación. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Remus había perdonado a Sirius, en el baño de los Potter hacía dos años; había absuelto a un muchacho verdaderamente arrepentido con sangre en las manos y ojos tristes. Había sido antes de que se entendieran, antes de tantos otros buenos recuerdos, y antes de todas las otras cosas buenas que habían cambiado su amistad. Pero Remus no había olvidado cómo se había sentido. Sirius podría destruirlo por completo sin siquiera quererlo. En todo caso, Remus se sentía más vulnerable ahora que a los dieciséis años.

No, se dijo Remus a sí mismo. Había una diferencia entre la expiación y la venganza. Sirius se había ganado esto.

El lunes por la mañana, James recibió una nota de McGonagall, pidiendo verlo antes de la práctica de quidditch. Se apresuró a marcharse sin siquiera terminar su desayuno, nada era más importante para él que el partido final. Marlene y Yaz comenzaron a especular sobre lo que podría ser, Peter y Sirius se inclinaron sobre la mesa con entusiasmo uniéndose a ellas. Remus solo esperó, sintiéndose un poco complacido y un poco de algo más. Mientras terminaban el desayuno, la voz apagada de James comenzó a emanar del bolsillo de la túnica de Sirius del espejo bidireccional.

— ¡Padfoot! ¡Padfoot! ¡Campo de quidditch! ¡Ahora!

— ¿Qué crees que quiere? — Sirius se rascó la cabeza mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

— Oh, creo que te gustará. — Remus respondió, crípticamente. — Ve pues, suena emocionado.

— Sabes lo que es, ¿no? — Sirius lo miró con sospecha.

— Quizás.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? 

— Puedo ir solo. ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate!

Remus no volvió a ver a James y Sirius hasta el almuerzo, y para entonces ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. James tenía programado el horario de quidditch y estaba marcando días extra de práctica para que Sirius pudiera volver a ponerse al día.

— Tenías razón — sonrió Sirius, prácticamente rebotando en su asiento cuando Remus llegó — Me gustó.

Remus solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Era suficiente el verlo feliz; y si el amor era algo que hacías, Remus esperaba que con esto bastara. 

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — Preguntó Marlene, sentándose frente a los chicos.

— Saluda a el nuevo golpeador del equipo — estalló Sirius.

James se rió, asintiendo.

— ¡Oh! — Marlene sonrió alegremente — ¡Excelente! Er... ¿Qué le pasó a Gordon?

— Tenía que irse a su casa. — James respondió: — No podemos hacer preguntas.

— Ah. Bueno, de todos modos — Marlene negó con la cabeza — Esto es fantástico, he echado de menos tenerte cuidando mi espalda. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que McGonagall te dejó? Pensé que te había echado por haber hecho algo indescriptible...

— Oh, sí — agregó Mary, agregando queso rallado a su sopa de puerros y papas — También recuerdo algo así, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sirius se resistió visiblemente a esto, sus ojos se agrandaron.

Remus frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Apenas se había dado cuenta? ¡¿Remus había estado agonizando por las implicaciones de un evento que Sirius apenas recordaba?! Decidió rescatarlo, sin embargo,

— Ja, no puedes esperar que Sirius recuerde cada broma estúpida que hace y que lo mete en problemas. — Dijo alegremente.

Las chicas aceptaron esto y el almuerzo continuó, pero Remus pudo sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre él todo el tiempo. Al parecer, se ya se había acordado. Bueno, pensó Remus, al menos ahora le tomó solo unas horas. Si esto hubiese pasado el año pasado, habría tardado meses en darse cuenta.

Durante el resto de las lecciones de la tarde, el instinto de Remus fue el de ser evasivo; pegarse una escapada rápida después de su última clase y quedarse en la biblioteca hasta tan tarde como pudiera, para luego irse directamente a la cama sin hablarle.

Pero, en realidad, trató de razonar consigo mismo, ¿No era esa otra forma de castigar a Sirius? Ciertamente así no demostraría que lo había perdonado. No olvidaba aún la última pelea que tuvo con Sirius y cómo le había dicho que él era "malditamente agotador". De hecho, había herido mucho sus sentimientos, en ese momento, y sabía que esto se debía a que era dolorosamente cierto.

Así que, mejor lo intentaría a la manera de Sirius.

— ¿Te apetece dar un paseo después de cenar? — Preguntó casualmente, tocando la caja de fósforos donde guardaba sus cigarrillos y, a veces, algo más recreativo.

— Sí — Sirius sonrió, sorprendido — Suena bien.

Los postres aparecieron en la mesa frente a ellos. James estaba tomando notas sobre el mecanismo de teletransportación y seguía recogiendo platos tan pronto como se vaciaban, para ver si se llenaban en el aire o si aterrizaban en la mesa.

— Potter, si dejas caer incluso una tarta de melaza, te haré pedazos... — amenazó Lily.

...

Por la noche, les fue bastante fácil escapar. Se dirigieron hacia la torre de astronomía, ya que las noches eran agradables ahora que el invierno finalmente estaba a punto de terminar, y nadie les diría nada ahí por andar fumando.

Interrumpieron a un par de alumnos de quinto que andaban a tientas por los parapetos y utilizaron su privilegio de séptimo año para sacarlos de su camino.

— Honestamente, cuando teníamos su edad, nosotros nunca… — Sirius gruñó con desaprobación.

— ¿Seguro que quieres terminar esa oración? — Remus arqueó una ceja con ironía.

Se acomodaron. Remus dobló su túnica para usarla como cojín, y se sentaron de espaldas a la pared, prendiendo felizmente unos porros. — Estoy muy feliz por tí. — Remus comenzó, después de su primera inhalación. — Por lo de quidditch. Te lo mereces.

— Gracias — asintió Sirius, sonando aliviado. — Yo realmente… um. Le pregunté a James, y dijo que McGonagall te preguntó primero si estaba bien.

— Ella lo hizo. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo, manteniendo su voz firme. — Obviamente le dije que estaba bien. Obvio.

— Estoy muy agradecido por eso. No tenías que hacerlo, lo habría entendido.

— ¿De verdad? — Remus lo miró finalmente.

— Por supuesto — dijo Sirius, con seriedad — Merecía ser echado; Merecía ser expulsado de la escuela por lo que hice. Tendría que haber ido a Azkaban. La saqué fácil y lo sé.

— Nunca quise que sufrieras. — Dijo Remus. — Te odié por eso, no mentiré. Pero ya te perdoné, y no puedo seguir guardando rencor. Me lo has compensado, como dijiste que lo harías.

Se sintió un poco mareado después de decir todo eso. No era mucho, no, pero sabía que ambos sentían el peso de esas palabras. Sirius siempre había tratado de entenderlo más que nadie.

— Aún así — respondió Sirius, colocando una mano sobre la de Remus — Si todavía estás enojado por eso, está bien. Todavía me siento culpable por eso. Es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida.

— No tenemos que hablar de eso... — Remus se movió incómodo. Él realmente no quería hablar de ello. 

— Solo quería que supieras que todavía me siento responsable. No culpo a nadie más que a mí mismo, ni siquiera a Snivellus. Ni siquiera... ni siquiera a ella.

— ¿Ella? — Remus frunció el ceño, perdido.

Sintió la pierna de Sirius ponerse rígida a su lado, vio que su mano temblaba solo por un momento.

— Mi madre. — Dijo en voz baja. Su respiración era superficial, y habló tan bajo que Remus tuvo que aguzar el oído para captarlo todo. — ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa Navidad? Fue cuando me desheredaron... 

Remus asintió. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Había sido una de las peores noches de su vida y eso que había tenido peores, más de las que debería.

Sirius continuó, mirando sus rodillas, acurrucándose contra la muralla de piedra.

— Ella me había hecho cosas antes, quiero decir, ya sabes sobre eso, los cortes y el silenciamiento y esa vez hizo desaparecer mi cabello. Pero, y sé que esto suena raro, nunca pensé que ella haría... eso. Ella amenazaba con repudiarme todo el tiempo, y con hacerme todo tipo de cosas. Pero antes de que comenzaron a meterse muy en serio con Voldemort, nunca le creí realmente.

Hizo una pausa, aparentemente para respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces, luego siguió adelante con valentía. — Siempre ha sido lo más importante, desde que era pequeño; la familia. La lealtad familiar. Sé que echaron a Andrómeda, pero mamá sabía que todavía estábamos en contacto, y no trató de detenerme. Así que pensé; bueno, deben de estar planeando perdonarla algún día. Tráela de vuelta al redil; porque ella era parte de la familia. Y fue arrogante de mi parte, pero realmente pensé que nunca me pasaría a mí.

Miró a Remus, tímidamente, como si hubiera dicho algo idiota y esperara que se burlara de él. Remus no dijo nada, solo tomó su mano. Sirius suspiró. 

— Pero luego sucedió, y ya me habían castigado tantas veces antes, que pensé que sabía qué esperar. Pero no así. Nunca había estado tan... tan asustado. — Sus ojos brillaban ahora, y miraba enojado hacia adelante — Odié sentirme así, y todo lo que pude pensar, mientras estaba acostado en la cama en los Potter, era en cómo tú o James lo hubieran hecho mejor. Hubieran sido más valientes, o se las habrían arreglado para luchar contra ellos. No me defendí, porque... porque eran mi familia.

— Sirius... — Remus trató de sonar gentil, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza, secándose los ojos rápidamente.

— No, está bien, no te lo digo para que sientes pena por mí, no estoy poniendo excusas. No hay excusa. Solo estoy… no sé, tratando de explicarme. De todas formas; eso sucedió en Navidad, y luego estuve viviendo en los Potter después de eso, así que las cosas mejoraron para mí, ¿no? Yo... estaba a salvo, y no tenía nada de qué tener miedo. Pero todavía tenía la sensación de que ella podía atraparme. Tuve algunas pesadillas recordando la maldición. Lo siento, sé que suena estúpido.

— ¡No suena estúpido en absoluto!

— Igual. Sentí que tenía que hacer algo y sé que no he tenido las mejores ideas siempre. Tú sabes cómo era, iba a todos lados actuando como un idiota. James y yo solíamos animarnos el uno al otro ¿no? Y Snape era tan fácil de molestar, porque ya es asqueroso y desagradable. Godric, es tan desagradable. Trató de atacar a Mary, y luego él y Reg también intentaron lastimarte, ¿Recuerdas? Y siguió haciéndolo, sin importar lo que hiciéramos. Y yo solo... no es que Snape sea como mi madre ni nada, creo que hay al menos seis grados de maldad entre ellos, pero él me hizo sentir de la misma forma que ella me hizo sentir. Como si no pudiera controlarlo. Solo quería asustarlo; hacerle sentir lo mismo, para que tal vez entonces se detuviera. No es excusa. Lo siento mucho, Moony.

Remus no soltó la mano de Sirius. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo dentro de él. Algo que rara vez había sentido fuera de la luna llena. Un deseo feroz y abrumador de proteger al chico sentado a su lado. Y asegurarse de que no volviera a tener miedo nunca más. Atrajo a Sirius hacia él, tomando su porro y presionando sus labios juntos.

— Estás perdonado. — Él dijo: — De verdad.

Sirius no habló, solo lo miró, agradecido y feliz, y Remus pensó que si podía mantener esa mirada en su cabeza, nunca más le costaría hacer un patronus. — Y puedes culpar a tu madre por ello si quieres. — Remus dijo, alejándose — Ella suena como una maldita perra.

Sirius resopló de risa y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Remus.

— Está bien — se rió entre dientes, alegremente. — Maldita sea, realmente te...

— ¡¿Quién está aquí?! — Mary llegó de puntillas por la esquina. — Oh. — Ella suspiró al verlos. — Tenía la esperanza de que fueran Marlene y Yaz, he estado tratando de atraparlas durante mucho tiempo y ponerle fin a todas esas escapadas.

Sirius se apoyó contra la pared, secándose los ojos rápidamente.

— ¿Todo bien, MacDonald? — sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella.

— Ohhh, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? — Mary vislumbró el porro en la mano de Remus — ¡Compartan!

...

Viernes 10 de Marzo de 1978

Poco antes de la medianoche.

— ¡Moony! ¿Dónde has estado? Van a sacar tu pastel antes de que James se emborrache de verdad... —gritó Sirius desde las escaleras.

Remus sonrió para sí mismo, achispado. James ya se había puesto bastante mal, si le preguntaban. Se la había pasado saltando por todos los muebles de la sala común con 'Jean Genie' de fondo durante media hora.

— ¡Sí, en un segundo! — Remus respondió.

Estaba buscando algo para usar como jarrón y finalmente se decidió por transfigurar una vieja bota de Wellington que debía de ser de Peter de primer año. — Aguamenti — murmuró, su varita temblando por la sidra. Había pensado que la sidra sería una elección más inteligente que el whisky, pero en todo caso, parecía haberlo vuelto más estúpido de lo normal.

Hundió el ramo de tulipanes en el jarrón de aspecto muy gomoso y sonrió para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? — Sirius entró, ahora. Él también estaba borracho; había adquirido un sombrero malva de ala ancha de algún lado y lo llevaba alegremente torcido. — ¿Flores? — Parecía confundido.

— Er, sí. De uno de los Hufflepuff de mi grupo de estudio.

— ¡¿Quién te regaló flores?!

— Miranda O'dell. Cuarto año.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— Le pedí que lo hiciera — sonrió Remus, disfrutando del juego.

Sirius alzó las manos.

— ¡Moony! ¡Estoy demasiado borracho para tus rompecabezas! 

— Son para Hope — Remus sacó la lengua. — Voy a verla mañana, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Oh si! — Sirius sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos prácticamente violetas bajo la sombra de su sombrero púrpura ridículamente lindo. — ¿Estás ansioso por ir?

— ¿Sabes qué? Al menos no quiero vomitar, como la última vez.

— ¡Es un progreso! — Sirius abrió los brazos. El volumen de la música de la planta baja aumentó en unos pocos decibelios, cuando el trino de la guitarra comenzó de nuevo y se escuchó la voz de James retumbando;

— A small Jean Genie snuck off to the city, strung out on lasers and slash-back blazers, ate all your razors while pulling the waiters… 

— A James realmente le gusta esa canción, ¿eh? — Remus sonrió, con las manos en los bolsillos, disfrutando de estar lejos de todo por un rato.

— Después de años de intentos, Bowie finalmente logró comunicarse con él. — Sirius dijo, dando unos tímidos pasos hacia Remus, apoyándose contra el poste de la cama de esa forma devastadoramente casual. — ¿Estás disfrutando de tu fiesta? — Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo mientras le preguntaba, poniendo los ojos grandes y coquetos como los de una chica.

— Mucho — Remus asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Alguien invitó a Lockhart, ese idiota.

— ¿Oh si?

— Sí, ¿Cómo es que él es así de tonto, de todos modos?

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en la forma en que Sirius movía inconscientemente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás al compás del bajo reverberando en las tablas del suelo. Cuando dejaran la escuela, Remus le compraría cien pares de jeans negros, y eso sería todo lo que le permitiría usar.

— ¿Quieres tu regalo? — Preguntó Sirius, de repente, captando la mirada de Remus.

— ¡Ya me has dado un regalo! — Protestó Remus. Un suministro completo de ranas de chocolate para un año, aunque Remus estaba bastante seguro de que se los terminaría todos luego de los exámenes.

— Puedo regalarte más de una cosa. — Sirius dijo, petulantemente.

Se apartó de la cama, con las piernas separadas y agitó las manos en el aire con extravagancia como un mago muggle. Luego, con una reverencia dramática, se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza con un movimiento fluido, metió la mano en el interior y sacó una pequeña cosa de metal.

Se lo entregó a Remus, quien podía oler que era oro macizo. Era una caja rectangular, un poco más grande que su palma. Tenía el mismo diseño de enredadera que tenía su reloj de bolsillo dorado, y se sentía bien y pesado en su mano. La abrió de golpe y encontró una fila de dieciocho cigarrillos cuidadosamente enrollados en el interior. La tapa interior también tenía un diseño, delicadamente grabado de modo que las líneas finamente talladas brillaban cuando captaban la luz. Era un cielo nocturno resplandeciente, con una gran luna celestial en una esquina, y Canis Major resaltado con incrustaciones de madreperla.

— Sirius. — Remus dijo en voz baja, mirándolo.

— Para que puedas deshacerte de esa vieja caja de fósforos.

— Gracias... es hermoso.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos, apúrense o Wormtail va a empezar a comerse el pastel! — James gritó por las escaleras, ignorando los intentos de Lily de callarlo.

Remus y Sirius se sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia abajo, tomados de la mano hasta el último escalón.

La sala común estaba en un estado increíble; apenas reconocible. Luces de colores multicolores colgaban de cada viga, los globos subían y bajaban como extrañas medusas hinchadas, las armaduras ocasionalmente arrojaban fuegos artificiales sin llamas, y había gente en cada tramo de alfombra y botellas en cada superficie.

"Jean Genie! Lives on his back! Jean Genie! Loves chimney stacks! He’s outrageous, he screams and he bawls… ”

La mayoría de los juerguistas saltaban ahora por la habitación con toda la gracia y dignidad de los niños en saltadores, liderados por James, Peter, Lily y Mary, quienes saltaban con más vigor. James se detuvo cuando vio a Remus y levantó los brazos vitoreando.

— ¡Moonyyyyy!

— ¡Pastel! — Peter comenzó a cantar: — ¡Pastel, pastel, pastel!

Todos se unieron y la multitud se separó para que Christopher y Marlene pasaran, llevaban entre ellos un enorme pastel rectangular, del tamaño de una funda de almohada mullida. Cuando se lo llevaron a Remus, vio con un rubor de deleite que estaba decorado con glaseado de crema de chocolate y mantequilla para que pareciera un gigantesco libro encuadernado en cuero.

— Mis dos cosas favoritas — se rió, ignorando el codo en sus costillas por parte de Sirius.

Apagó las velas y cortó el pastel, pidiendo el mismo deseo en ambas ocasiones. Después de eso, James comenzó a guiar a todos en una serie de brindis; cada uno más complicado y elaborado que el anterior, animado por Sirius y Peter. Eso significó que todos bebieron al menos dos pintas más de sidra, y luego prepararon Mary's witches cuando la esta se acabó.

El último recuerdo de Remus de su fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho fue un lunático que decidió poner Goats Head Soup, que tenía que ser su álbum menos favorito de los Rolling Stones, pero estaba borracho y no le importaba. Los saltos y sacudidas continuaron, y la habitación se tornó calurosa, ruidosa y sudorosa, y todos quedaron sonrojados, sonriendo. Y a Remus ni siquiera le importó cuando Lily y James lo señalaron y se rieron de él cuando la pista final comenzó a sonar y todos gritaron a todo pulmón;

"If I ever get back to New York, girl

Gonna make you scream all night

Yeah! You're a star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star!

Yeah, a star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star!

A star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker star!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante el capítulo se mencionan cosas relacionadas con capítulos anteriores. Estos son:  
> Capítulo 80, 81,89,90,91.


	142. Séptimo Año: Visitas al hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Capítulo un poco triste, relacionado con problemas familiares. No hay muertes!
> 
> Canción:  
> America de Simon and Garfunkel.

Ella amaba los tulipanes. Amaba las margaritas también. Amaba los nomeolvides, las gerberas, las rosas y los narcisos; amaba cada flor que le llevaba. Siempre trató de llevarle algo. Las flores eran gratis, siempre y cuando mantuviera a la profesora Sprout de su lado, además Hope no solía tener hambre cuando él iba, por lo que el chocolate no era una opción.

Tuvieron cinco reuniones más durante la primavera de 1978, y Remus las marcaría por siempre según las flores que le había llevado. Por las conversaciones que tenían también, por supuesto, pero las flores parecían sujetar todo; coloreaban cada sesión con su propia personalidad.

Los tulipanes habían presidido su segunda reunión. Eran de color naranja, rosa y amarillo, con tallos robustos de color verde oscuro y suntuosos pétalos de terciopelo. Una flor muy generosa, pensó Remus.

Ella estaba lista para él, esta vez; se había lavado y peinado el cabello, y este resplandecía de color rubio platino contra las mantas rosas del hospital. Ella también se había maquillado, aunque Remus se sintió mal por darse cuenta de eso, porque sentía que no debería importarle cómo se veía.

— Le pedí a mi hermana que buscara algunas fotos — dijo Hope con entusiasmo, golpeando un sobre de papel marrón en la cabecera de su cama, mientras Remus dejaba el extraño jarrón que había transfigurado borracho.

— ¿De quiénes son las fotografías? — Preguntó, con cautela, colocando un asiento junto a ella. No quería que lo cogiera desprevenido con algo demasiado doloroso.

— Algunas son de tí, de cuando eras bebé — sonrió con labios de coral brillante — Algunas son mías y de tu padre.

— Lyall. — Remus dijo, rápidamente.

— Mías y de Lyall. — se corrigió a sí misma, por cortesía.

Hope siempre hacía todo lo posible para salvar a Remus de pasar incluso el más mínimo disgusto; eso estuvo claro desde el principio. Lo encontró inquietante; muy pocas personas se habían preocupado por sus sentimientos con tanta intensidad.

Cogió el sobre y lo sostuvo un momento.

— No tienes que verlas. Podemos hacerlo en otro momento. — Hope dijo, con un temblor de miedo en su voz. No quería asustarla. Quería decirle que no se preocupara; que no iba a huir ni a desaparecer para siempre; que quería estar allí y conocerla. Pero eso era demasiado, así que simplemente abrió el paquete y sonrió.

— No, quiero verlas.

Afortunadamente no habían muchas, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que más de la mitad de las fotografías eran mágicas y las imágenes se movían en sus manos como rollos de película.

— Tuve que mantenerlas ocultas — confió Hope — a Lyall nunca le gustó el tipo de fotografía habitual; decía que eran demasiadas planas.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía él en esta foto? — Remus le mostró una fotografía de sus padres, de pie en el jardín trasero de alguien. Lyall vestía un traje muggle y ambos estaban entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del sol, pero estaban sonriendo. Tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hope.

— Oh, creo que apenas nos habíamos conocido unas semanas antes de sacarnos esa foto — dijo Hope, tomándola de él para mirar más de cerca — ¿Habría tenido... treinta, creo?

Remus la miró de nuevo. Sabía que se parecía a Lyall, se lo habían dicho varias veces, y hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo. Ambos eran desgarbados; altos y flacos con mala postura. Pero Lyall parecía más a gusto de lo que Remus se había sentido nunca en su cuerpo, el cual era demasiado largo; sus movimientos en la fotografía eran confiados y seguros de sí mismo.

Ella le permitió llevarse las fotos a la escuela y él se las mostró tentativamente a sus amigos. Durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, le habían mostrado muchas fotos familiares. Peter y James tenían cuadros enmarcados al lado de la cama o pegados en las paredes sobre sus tocadores. Lily tenía un álbum que hojeaba cuando echaba de menos su casa, y Mary tenía una caja de zapatos llena de fotos navideñas, de vacaciones, postales y fotos de sus primos en Jamaica. Así que era una experiencia sorprendentemente agradable, pensó Remus, poder compartir su propia y modesta colección.

— Son ellos — dijo tímidamente, mientras se sentaban alrededor de la chimenea — Son mis padres.

— ¡Te pareces a tu papá, Remus! — Dijo Lily, queriendo ser amable.

— ¡Vaya, mira el cabello de tu mamá! — Mary sonrió — ¡Qué pelo tan glamoroso!

— ¡Ahhh! — James tomó otra foto, agitándola ante todos — ¡Miren a Moony de bebé!

Remua sabía que era una tontería, pero incluso sintió un comienzo de orgullo al compartir a su familia así. Prueba de que había sido normal, una vez; como sus amigos. Este es quien soy. Esto es de dónde vengo.

Una tarde, incluso regresó al corredor de Ravenclaw para ver el trofeo de duelo con el nombre de Lyall. Era el mismo de siempre, pero ya no le producía ese misterioso dolor de nostalgia como en segundo año. 

Christopher y Marlene pasaron por delante, mientras él lo miraba.

— ¡Oh, 'Lupin'! — Christopher dijo, sorprendido, mirando dentro del armario para leer el trofeo — ¿Es tu papá? ¡Que genial!

— Gracias — Remus puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, repentinamente tímido. Marlene le tocó el hombro de manera amistosa y reconfortante. Él le sonrió agradecido. — Conocí a mi madre recientemente — le explicó Remus a Christopher — Y eso me hizo pensar en él.

— ¿Conociste a tu mamá? Pensé que tus padres estaban muertos. — Christopher se rascó la cabeza. Honestamente, si algo no estaba escrito en un libro entonces él no lo entendía, no del todo.

— Solo Lyall — Remus dijo, con calma, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el trofeo.

— Entonces, si tu mamá está bien, ¿Por qué vives en un hogar para niños?

— Cállate, Chris. — Dijo Marlene, bromeando. Deslizó su brazo por el de Remus, uniéndolos — Vamos, cariño, ya casi es la hora de la cena. — Ella comenzó a alejarlo.

— ¡No quise ser grosero! — Dijo Christopher, corriendo detrás de ellos.

— Está bien. — Remus lo tranquilizó, pensando rápidamente. — Mi mamá está en el hospital; no ha estado lo suficientemente bien para cuidar de mí. — Era sólo una mentira a medias.

...

— ¿Cómo era él? — Remus le preguntó a Hope, la siguiente vez que la vio. Una maceta de geranios, esta vez, de un rojo vivo y llamativo, con hermosas hojas anchas como abanicos chinos.

— ¿Lyall? — Ella preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, preparado para el impacto.

— Era el hombre más inteligente que he conocido. — Hope dijo con decisión. — Nunca entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que decía, pero a mí me encantaba escuchar, y a él le encantaba hablar.

— ¿Suena un poco... arrogante? — Remus dijo, incómodo. Hope se rió

— ¡Oh, era un arrogante, por supuesto! Él lo sabía, claro. Siempre tenía que tener razón, y quería tener la última palabra en todo. A veces peleábamos como perros y gatos por eso. — Ella vio la mirada de consternación de Remus, y se apresuró a aclarar — Aunque lo amaba por eso. Me encantaba lo seguro que era; cuán confiable. Él nunca me defraudó.

Sí lo hizo. Remus pensó con amargura. Ella olvidaba cosas como esa, tal vez era por su enfermedad o simplemente un efecto secundario de tener una vida más corta. Ella era implacablemente optimista, incapaz de encontrar fallas en las personas que amaba.

Ella le contó cómo se habían conocido, como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

— Una tarde caminaba a casa desde el trabajo; en ese entonces era operadora de la central telefónica. Tomé un atajo, el mismo que siempre hacía, desde la parada principal de autobuses de la ciudad, a través de un pequeño bosque. Entonces, de la nada, este hombre vino y me atacó; pensé que era un vagabundo o un prisionero fugitivo. Grité y fue Lyall quien me salvó. Bueno, lo amé desde el momento en que me sostuvo en sus brazos; había sido mi héroe. Por supuesto, me dijo más tarde que solo había sido un boggart, pero aún así fue muy valiente de su parte, ¿No?

Remus asintió distraídamente. 

— He conocido a algunas personas que lo conocían — dijo — Me han dicho que tenía mal genio.

— ¿Qué? No. — Ella frunció el ceño — A veces se enfadaba, ¿Pero no todo lo hacemos? Él siempre fue amable y gentil con nosotros. Odiaba la violencia.

— De acuerdo. — Remus asintió. Nunca sabía qué pensar de Lyall. Nada en él se sentía real, porque nada de lo que Remus aprendiera podría borrar lo que había hecho.

Las conversaciones con Hope no siempre eran difíciles. A menudo eran muy agradables; hablaban de cosas pequeñas e intrascendentes; gustos y disgustos, comidas favoritas, películas o canciones favoritas.

Le encantaban The Beatles y Fairport Convention y, sobre todo, le gustaba Simon and Garfunkel. Le gustaban las canciones tristes. Tarareaba 'The Only Living Boy in New York', cuando se escuchaba en el tocadiscos, pero 'America' era su favorita, porque la hacía llorar; I’m empty and aching and I don’t know why.

A veces se encontraba muy mal y dormitaba, perdiendo y retomando la conciencia de cuando en cuando. Él simplemente se sentaba y leía su libro hasta que llegaba el momento de irse. Ella incluso le pidió que le leyera, una o dos veces.

— No me importa de qué se trate, solo me gusta escuchar tu voz — sonreía bajo los párpados pesados. A Remus le gustaban esos momentos; realmente sentía que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

— ¿Aún no le has preguntado cuál fue la causa? — Sirius le preguntó una noche, cuando regresaba de un día en el hospital.

— ¿La causa de qué? — Remus bostezó, estirándose y colocando sus pies en el regazo de Sirius. Pensó que podrían salirse con la suya, no era demasiado íntimo y la sala común estaba relativamente tranquila.

— Ya sabes. La razón por la cuál nunca se puso en contacto.

Remus frunció el ceño. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá y miró al techo.

— No. — Él dijo: — No veo el sentido de preguntarle algo así.

— Me gustaría saber. — Sirius respondió, jugueteando con los cordones de las botas de Remus.

— Bien. — Remus respondió con frialdad: — Eso es lo que tú quieres.

— Está bien... — respondió Sirius — Lo siento.

Remus sintió una punzada de culpa. Sirius había sido extremadamente delicado cada vez que mencionaba a Hope, dejando que Remus tomara la iniciativa cuando se trataba de discutir sobre eso, así que no era justo quejarse.

La verdad era que estaba aterrorizado. Tenía muchas ganas de saber exactamente qué había estado haciendo Hope consigo misma durante trece años, pero sabía que ninguna respuesta lo dejaría satisfecho. Los otros hijos que habían sidos mencionados por la enfermera en su primera visita nunca aparecieron, y ella no llevaba un anillo de bodas. No había otras fotografías alrededor de su cama de hospital y ninguna señal de que alguien más la estuviera visitando.

Y Remus era egoísta. Le gustaba tener a Hope solo para él; y fingir que no había nadie más en el mundo. Era la única forma en la que podían comunicarse por ahora, así que decidió; ignorar lo que las otras personas pudieran llegar a decir y simplemente ser ellos mismos juntos.

— Es un libro grande — sonrió, despertando a la mitad de otra visita. Eran margaritas, esta vez; flores grandes, alegres y amigables. — ¿De qué trata?

— Estoy estudiando Historia. — Explicó, cerrando con cuidado el libro, ahora que ella estaba despierta. — Tengo mis exámenes finales próximos.

— Chico listo — murmuró, sus párpados revoloteando. — ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?

— Um... Historia, supongo. — Él respondió: — Pero soy bueno en Encantamientos y me gusta mucho Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

— Al igual que tu padre — sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, ese día, y él no trató de corregirla, obviamente estaba exhausta. — Tal vez algún día salves a una chica bonita de un boggart. — Ella rió en voz baja.

— Sí, quizás. — Respondió. Luego, porque se sentía mal por mentir — También me gusta Transfiguración, pero mi amigo Sirius es el mejor de la clase, puede convertirse en un perro y todo.

Ella sonrió.

— Sirius es un nombre bonito.

— Sí. Sirius Black. — Dijo Remus. Se alegraba de que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, eso facilitaba las cosas. — Él es mi mejor amigo... Quiero decir, tengo muchos amigos, pero él es el más... probablemente nos vayamos a vivir juntos, después, cuando terminemos la escuela.

— Eso es bueno... — se quedó dormida de nuevo. Remus se inquietó un poco, sintiéndose ansioso, luego volvió a estudiar. Sin embargo, la despertó justo antes de tener que irse.

— ¿Te veo la próxima semana? — Ella apretó su mano con sorprendente fuerza.

— No, lo siento — negó con la cabeza — Yo... el próximo viernes hay luna llena, así que no podré viajar el sábado.

— Luna llena... — murmuró, tomándose unos segundos, para comprender. Cuando la niebla se despejó, ella tenía una mirada aguda de pánico que Remus no pudo soportar.

— Aunque quizás pueda venir el domingo. Ya veré. — Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, muy suavemente. Ella comenzó a llorar y él tuvo que irse. Estaba a la mitad de la sala cuando la escuchó murmurar, muy en voz baja.

— Maldito seas, Lyall Lupin, bastardo.


	143. Séptimo Año: Colapso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Lenguaje inapropiado.
> 
> Canción:  
> Breakdown de The Buzzcocks.

If I seem a little jittery I can't restrain myself

I'm falling into fancy fragments

Can't contain myself

I gotta breakdown, breakdown, yeah

I gotta breakdown, breakdown, yeah

Viernes 24 de Marzo de 1978

03:00 A.M.

Remus rodó de nuevo. No podía dormir; sentía demasiado calor con el edredón puesto encima; pero luego sentía demasiado frío si lo empujaba. Sus piernas seguían enredadas en las sábanas, su almohada tenía bultos y en algún lugar de la torre de Gryffindor un grifo goteaba, lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Además de todo eso, simplemente no se sentía cansado.

Suspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. A su lado, Sirius gimió.

— Moony, eres mi mejor amigo, y probablemente tomaría miles de maldiciones por tí, pero si me despiertas una vez más, no me hago responsable de mis acciones. — Dijo todo esto sin abrir los ojos.

— Lo siento — susurró Remus — creo que es la luna, no puedo dormir.

— Mmmrgh.

— Perdón.

Se levantó de la cama. No servía de nada mantenerlos despiertos a los dos.

Fuera de las cortinas de la cama, en la oscuridad de la madrugada de su dormitorio, Remus se quedó un rato junto a la ventana. Era una noche clara y la luna estaba casi llena. Solo le faltaba un pedazo; se preguntó si alguna vez había visto una luna llena con sus propios ojos humanos. Quizás, pero seguramente había sucedido demasiados años atrás como para recordarlo.

El bosque bajo la luna se veía oscuro, con sombras. A Remus le parecía increíble que en tan solo unas pocas horas más él y sus amigos estarían corriendo a través de esos árboles oscuros y misteriosos como si fuera su propio patio de recreo personal. Justo ahora, se veía aterrador; como un gran pozo negro que podría tragarte entero.

Solo cuatro lunas más en Hogwarts. ¿Y entonces qué?

Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado para otro momento.

Remus miró su propia cama vacía, sin entusiasmo. Las cortinas no se habían corrido durante semanas, porque nunca dormía allí; solo la usaba para hacer la tarea. Por consecuente, estaba cubierta de libros, plumas rotas, envoltorios de chocolate y bolas de papel arrugadas. Incluso si hubiera estado ordenada, las sábanas parecían frías y poco atractivas a la luz de la luna. Habría vuelto a suspirar, pero no quería hacer más ruido.

Habían unas galletas en la sala común. Una lata de garibaldi de la señora Potter. Si tomaba su libro y sus cigarrillos, podría tener unas horas agradables antes de quedarse dormido o de que fuera la hora del desayuno. Su estómago gruñó, y esa fue la decisión que tomó. Se puso un par de calcetines gruesos (eran de Peter, en realidad, pero nunca a él no le importaba prestar sus cosas), tomó su varita y su libro, y se arrastró hacia la sala común, teniendo cuidado en no pisar el escalón chirriante, saltando por encima de este.

Cuando Remus abrió la puerta de la sala común, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no estaba solo. La chimenea estaba encendida y las lámparas alrededor de los sofás brillaban cálidamente. Una figura estaba acurrucada en el sofá de terciopelo rojo más grande, envuelta en una gruesa manta marrón, con solo una larga trenza negra sobresaliendo en la parte superior. En el sillón, agarrando una taza de tibio ovaltine, mirando fijamente al fuego, estaba Marlene. Ella miró hacia arriba cuando él entró, y Remus no tuvo más remedio que sonreír afablemente y acercarse a ella.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban oscuros y pesados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y manchadas de lágrimas.

— Hola — dijo en voz baja, para no despertar a Yaz.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa lejana, desplegándose levemente, secándose las mejillas.

— Hola.

—¿Estás bien? — Se paró lo suficientemente cerca. No quería saber la respuesta. Se arrepentía de haber bajado, y deseaba con cada fibra de su ser estar de vuelta en la cama con Sirius, recibiendo una patada en la espinilla cada vez que rodaba de su parte.

Marlene negó con la cabeza con tristeza, mirando el fuego, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Habían muchos problemas familiares, estos días, no solo por parte de Marlene. Las malas noticias eran muy comunes. Familiares en el hospital, muertos o, peor aún, desaparecidos.

— Le dije que podía ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de la chimenea, si quería hablar esta noche. — Susurró, su voz ronca como la de una anciana. — Danny. Mañana es luna llena. Bueno, esta noche, supongo. — Miró el reloj de pie.

— Oh, ¿En serio? — Remus asumió un aire lo más casual posible.

Marlene asintió, sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

— Tiene que ser esta noche, ya ves; mañana irá al ministerio y lo encerrarán en las celdas de allí. Quería ir a casa a buscarlo, pero él dice que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

— Supongo que no. — El estómago de Remus se apretó con tanta fuerza que quiso doblarse de la culpa, ya se estaba sintiendo nervioso y ansioso. — Estará bien… — intentó, esperando sonar amable.

— Sobrevivirá. — Dijo ella con amargura. — Pero no creo que esté bien. Te quita un poco de tí, cada vez que pasa. Los he visto en St Mungo's. Y... él me ha dicho. Cómo se siente.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Yo le pregunté. — Ella se encogió de hombros. — Madame Pomfrey dice que tengo una mente curiosa, y que por eso seré una buena sanadora. Quería saber para poder ayudarlo. Pero estaba tan deprimido del mes pasado, tan débil.

— Estoy seguro de que estar ahí para él ayuda. — Remus lo intentó.

Marlene se enjugó de nuevo los ojos con las mangas.

— Simplemente no parece suficiente. — Suspiró profundamente y su concentración pareció regresar un poco. Ella lo miró correctamente, por el primera vez en la noche — Lo siento cariño, ¿Está todo bien contigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto?

— Oh, simplemente no podía dormir. — Levantó su libro para demostrarlo.

— Yo tampoco. Sabía que Danny probablemente no intentaría pasar y hablar, pero no pude irme a la cama, por si acaso. Pobre Yaz hizo todo lo posible — le dio a la chica que dormía en el sofá una mirada cariñosa. — Ella es demasiado buena incluso para la mitad de mi.

— Personalmente, no creo que nadie sea lo suficientemente bueno para tí. — Remus dijo - aunque no era él quien hablaba, no realmente - eran las palabras de Sirius. Se había dado cuenta de que se parecía cada vez más a Sirius y descubrió que no le importaba. De todos modos, Marlene volvió a sonreír.

— Chico encantador. — Dijo ella en voz baja. — Siéntate, ¿Quieres? Me estás poniendo nerviosa, parado ahí.

Se sentó torpemente en el sofá frente a Yaz. Marlene se sentó, estirándose, como si le doliera la espalda. Mientras desdoblaba las piernas debajo de ella, una pluma cayó al suelo.

—Oops — se inclinó para recogerla — iba a intentar escribirle una carta. Pero no sé qué decirle. — Sacó el pergamino en blanco del costado del cojín del sillón.

Remus se sentó rígidamente con su libro en su regazo.

— ¿Realmente lo pusieron en una celda? ¿En el ministerio? — Preguntó, incapaz de contener su triste curiosidad. Se puso de pie para estirarse más y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí. Me lo dijo mamá. Él no me contó demasiado, lo que significa que debe ser malo. Mamá dijo que es mejor que no sepa demasiado...

— Mmm. — Remus se mantuvo con la boca cerrada, sin confiar en sí mismo. Marlene inclinó la cabeza con simpatía.

— Lo siento mucho, Remus, ni siquiera lo pensé. Me siento muy mal quejándome por esto contigo, dada tu situación.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Él la miró fijamente, su corazón dio un vuelco.

— Con tu madre en el hospital — respondió Marlene, bostezando, dejando la pluma y el pergamino en la mesa de café entre ellos. — No es de extrañar que tú tampoco puedas dormir.

— Oh, sí... — Se obligó a calmarse. — Sí. Aunque está bien, lo entiendo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo un rato? Puedes leer tu libro, no te molestaré. — Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio. — Simplemente no quiero ser la única despierta.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Para su sorpresa, ella no volvió a sentarse, sino que se acercó para reunirse con él en el sofá. Se acomodó, se puso cerca de él y se tapó con una manta hasta la barbilla. Fingió hacer lo mismo, abriendo su libro y apoyándose casualmente en el brazo de la silla.

— ¿Estás estudiando? — Preguntó ella, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

— ¿Qué más sino? — Respondió. — Aritmancia avanzada.

— Oh Remus — bostezó de nuevo, su voz gruesa — Qué fascinante. — Ella se relajó un poco y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. Le dio un apretón rápido para mayor comodidad.

— Tú me conoces — dijo en voz baja, uniéndose a su sarcasmo, — llevo una vida peligrosa.

Ella soltó una risita tranquila y cerró los ojos. Él leyó y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaban, que su respiración se nivelaba, y en solo unos minutos estaba profundamente dormida, un peso muerto acurrucado contra él. No le importaba; era bastante agradable.

Remus dejó de leer después de que Marlene se durmió. Cerró suavemente su libro y se quedó sentado meditando un rato. Podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas secándose en su piel y la ansiedad en su sangre. Y no podía sacar a Danny de su mente, en una celda imaginaria del Ministerio de Magia, probablemente bajo tierra, probablemente desnudo, en la oscuridad, con frío...

El dolor era un verdadero shock, si nunca lo has experimentado antes, pensó Remus. Bien podía imaginar que la segunda luna llena era aún peor; porque sabrías lo que vendría. No es de extrañar que Danny no quisiera hablar de eso.

Si lo que dijo Marlene era cierto, entonces su hermano no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntarle al respecto. Nadie que le dijera que si intentaba luchar contra la transformación; que si tratabas de protegerte contra ella, solo te dolía más. O que la esencia de murtlap era lo mejor para los cortes iniciales, pero que si también usabas desinfectante muggle, la piel se unía mejor. Luego estaban las cosas que Remus no estaba seguro si alguien sabía, sobre el aroma de la magia o cómo se podía extraer magia de ella. Cómo te hacía más fuerte, siempre que pudieras canalizarla correctamente. Cómo ser un hombre lobo significaba muchas cosas, y no todas eran horribles.

No más cerca de dormir, Remus alcanzó el pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

...

I feel my brain like porridge coming outta my ears

And I was anticipating reverie

Taken leave of my senses and I'm in arrears

My legs buckle over, I'm living on my knees

I gotta breakdown, yeah

You gimme breakdown, yeah

I'm gonna breakdown, yeah, uh-huh

Viernes 24 de Marzo de 1978

5:30 P.M

— No tienes que acompañarme — espetó Remus, irritado — Sé dónde está la enfermería.

— Lo sé — respondió Sirius, alegremente, levantándose de todos modos.

James, Peter y Lily miraron su comida.

— No has terminado tu cena. — Remus frunció el ceño.

— Ni tú.

— Eso es porque no quiero vomitar encima de mí cuando me golpee la agonía paralizante. — Remus murmuró oscuramente.

Sirius miró a sus amigos, viendo fijamente sus platos vacíos.

— Vamos, Moony, vámonos... — dijo, un poco más suavemente.

Remus metió las manos en los bolsillos de su capa y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, lo que obligó a Sirius a trotar un poco para mantenerse al día. — ¡Oye! — El chico de cabello oscuro corrió tras él.

Remus no redujo la velocidad hasta que estuvieron a medio camino de la enfermería.

— Ok, lo entiendo, estás de mal humor, muy de mal humor. — resopló Sirius.

— Siempre estoy de mal humor. — Remus gruñó. — Deberías dejar de fumar, ¿Cómo vamos a vencer a Slytherin si te quedas sin aliento con tan solo seguirme?

— Mira quién habla. — Sirius se enderezó. — Es la primera vez que te veo sin un cigarrillo en la boca en semanas. De todas formas. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿De verdad? Realmente tienes que preguntar. — Remus aceleró de nuevo.

— Está bien, está bien — Sirius lo agarró del brazo para frenarlo — No puedes dormir y tampoco puedes terminarte tu cena a pesar de que el pudín era un bizcocho millonario, que es tu favorito... Lo entiendo, yo también estaría gruñón. 

— No estoy 'gruñón'. — Objetó Remus.

— Sensible, entonces.

— Vete a la mierda. — Remus prácticamente gruñó. — Déjame en paz si vas a ser un idiota.

— ¡Solo intento ver las cosas en otra perspectiva!

— No lo entiendes 

— ¡Hazme entender!

Ahora estaban cerca de la enfermería y todos estaban cenando, así que el pasillo estaba vacío, lo cual fue una suerte, porque Remus no comprobó antes de perder por completo su trapo.

— ¿Hacerte entender? — Él lo deliró — Maldita sea, está bien, lo haré. Entiende que estoy estresado, preocupado, ansioso y un montón de otras cosas... Y que tenemos los EXTASIS y que hoy es la puta luna llena y que mi maldita madre se largó a llorar porque no puedo ir a verla mañana porque mi maldito padre no pudo controlar su maldito temperamento y ahora soy un... y Marlene también está llorando por su hermano, y eso ni siquiera fue mi puta culpa, pero se siente como si jodidamente lo fuera, y la escuela casi ha terminado, y hay una guerra, y un partido de Quidditch y esta gran broma, y me duele la cadera, y estoy cansado, ¡Y realmente, realmente quería pudín! 

Se sintió tonto, una vez que terminó, pero también un poco mejor. Como si se hubiera estado inflando un globo en su pecho todo este tiempo, y finalmente se hubiera reventado, dándole espacio para respirar nuevamente. Se quedó allí, mirando a Sirius, esperando una reacción.

— Merlín — Dijo el retrato frente a ellos. Era una bruja de aspecto muy severo, sentada en una silla de madera de respaldo alto. — Nunca había escuchado un lenguaje tan repugnante.

— Oh, vete a la mierda, vieja estúpida. — Sirius le disparó, en una muy buena imitación de Remus. Miró a Remus de nuevo, y su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa — ¿Quieres sentarte un rato? Creo que es lo máximo que has dicho de una sola vez.

Remus exhaló y le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

— Perdón.

— ¿Por qué? Vamos, Madame Pomfrey debe estar preocupada — Siguieron su camino, y el aire se despejó, y nada parecía tan sombrío ahora. Aún así, Remus odiaba que Sirius tuviera que irse; sabiendo que la próxima vez que se vieran ninguno de los dos sería él mismo.

— Así que de la forma en que lo veo — dijo Sirius, todavía alegre, después de todo eso — Si corro de regreso al pasillo lo más rápido que puedo, puedo conseguir lo último de pudín y envolverlo para que lo comas. En el desayuno. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar?

— A veces eres un idiota.

— Seh.

— En realidad, hay algo...

— Cualquier cosa.

— Er... ¿Podrías mandar esto por mí? — Remus le entregó un sobre sellado. Sirius lo tomó, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No. Pero es lo correcto.

— Ok. Lo haré ahora mismo.

— Gracias.

— Cualquier cosa por nuestro Moon...

Remus lo calló con un beso.

...

Whatever makes me tick

It takes away my concentration

Sets my hands trembling, gives me frustration

Breakdown, yeah. I’m gonna breakdown yeah.

I hear that two is company,

For me it's plenty trouble

Though my double thoughts are clearer

Now that I am seeing double

Breakdown, yeah

Sábado 25 de Marzo de 1978

La transformación no había sido tan mala como esperaba, tal vez porque nada puede ser tan malo, cuando de verdad esperas lo peor. Y la noche misma fue maravillosa; había corrido y corrido y corrido, hasta que Prongs y Wormtail se perdieron, millas detrás de ellos, y solo quedaron el lobo y el perro, mordiéndose juguetonamente, incitándose el uno al otro.

Por la mañana, una vez que Remus se retorció y transformó en su cuerpo humano, sintió como si sus huesos estuvieran hechos de espaguetis cocidos, estaba tan agotado. Tropezó de regreso a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, medio dormido, y estuvo agradecido de poder colapsar en su cama favorita junto a la ventana del fondo y dormir toda la mañana. Era una bendición no estar preocupado; no moverse inquieto o apretar la mandíbula o buscar una distracción.

A última hora de la tarde, Marlene finalmente se enteró de la carta.

El ruido de su discusión con Madame Pomfrey despertó a Remus. Se despertó de un sobresalto, el corazón le latió más rápido ante el sonido de voces elevadas. Lo primero que vio fue a Sirius, profundamente dormido en la silla junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza colgando, los pies apoyados en el borde de la cama del hospital. Había un plato de al menos veinte pudines sobre la mesita de noche.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe unos segundos después de Remus, y parpadeó, sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es esa McKinnon?

— ¡DÉJAME VERLO POPPY!

— SEÑORITA MCKINNON, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO...

— ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ!

— ¡LLAMARÉ A LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!

— ¡¿REMUS?! ¡REMUS LUPIN! 

— Estoy aquí, Marlene — Remus comenzó a levantarse de la cama, listo para enfrentar la realidad. Si todo terminaba acá, aún así lo había hecho durante siete años. Todavía estaba legalmente autorizado a realizar magia, incluso si quedaba expuesto. — ¡Está bien, Madame Pomfrey! — gritó, mientras Marlene cruzaba la sala traqueteando, tirando hacia atrás de la cortina que lo ocultaba.

— ¡¿Es verdad?! — Su cabello voló alrededor de su rostro cuando entró furiosa, sus ojos muy abiertos y salvajes.

Ella lo miró fijamente y Remus supo que ella realmente lo estaba viendo, por primera vez; analizándolo. Una sanadora natural, Marlene miró la cama, y a Sirius, y las cicatrices y el cuerpo maltrecho de Remus, y él supo que ella estaba recordando cada vez que él estaba cansado, o se perdía una lección, o tenía un nuevo rasguño. La luz de la verdad le iluminó los ojos y estalló en lágrimas. — Maldito bastardo.


	144. Séptimo Año: Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:   
> Germ Free Adolescents de X-ray Spex.

Her phobia is infection

She needs one to survive

It's her built-in protection

Without fear she'd give up and die

He's a germ free adolescent

Cleanliness is her obsession

Cleans her teeth ten times a day

Scrub away, scrub away, scrub away

The S.R. way.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

— ¡Oi! — Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato.

— Está bien — dijo Remus, sin saber a quién le estaba diciendo; si a Sirius, quien había entrado en modo de defensa, o a Marlene, que estaba sollozando, con la cara roja y enojada.

— ¡Bastardo! — Dijo de nuevo, desafiante, frotándose los ojos.

— ¡Señorita McKinnon! — Madame Pomfrey apareció, luciendo inusualmente nerviosa — Haré que la escolten si no puede ser cortés.

— ¡Y tú! — Marlene se volvió hacia ella — ¡Dijiste que no sabías nada al respecto! ¡Dijiste que nunca antes habías trabajado con uno! 

— No la culpes, Marlene por favor... — dijo Remus, sentándose en la cama de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco mareado — ¡Ella solo estaba tratando de protegerme!

— ¡¿Hace cuánto?! — Marlene se dio la vuelta y lo miró de nuevo.

— ...desde que tenía cinco años.

— ¡Bastardo!

— Marlene, por favor...

Arrojó un trozo de pergamino sobre la cama. Era una carta, doblada y un poco torcida por todo el alboroto. Remus la alcanzó con manos temblorosas. Marlene se quedó allí, con cara de piedra, esperando a que la leyera.

La desdobló, miró hacia abajo y se esforzó al máximo. La mayor parte del tiempo no tenía ningún problema para leer. Pero todavía estaba muy cansado y estaba tan nervioso que de repente se sintió como si tuviera once años otra vez, las letras parecían moverse y cambiar mientras trataba de encontrarles sentido.

— Lo siento — negó con la cabeza — Lo siento, me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué es lo que... eh...?

Sirius se la quitó y, al hacerlo, se colocó visiblemente entre Remus y Marlene. Se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— Es de Danny McKinnon... maldita sea, Moony, ¿Qué has hecho?

— Por favor, solo dime lo que dice — Remus negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante y acunando su frente entre sus manos. Realmente le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Marlene estaba dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia, y Madame Pomfrey seguía parada ahí, obviamente insegura de si debía o no hacer frente a toda esta situación.

Sirius escaneó la página, mucho más cómodo con toda la atención.

— Él dice que 'gracias' — Él dijo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos,

— Bueno, resumiendo. — respondió Sirius, todavía leyendo — ... Dice que recibió una carta cuando llegó a casa esta mañana de uno de los amigos de Marlene, que 'dice ser un hombre lobo'. Y tenía muchos consejos útiles y que le gustaría conocerte. Dice que no se lo contará a nadie y que, de todos modos, no tiene idea de quién eres.

— Pero yo sí. — Dijo Marlene. Ella había dejado de llorar ahora, y su voz era un poco más tranquila, pero Remus podía sentir el calor de la emoción irradiando de ella.

— Sí. — Remus asintió con la cabeza, con el cuello rígido — Sabía que te darías cuenta.

— ¿Y envíaste la carta de todos modos? — Ella vaciló por un momento.

— Yo solo quería ayudar. — Él se encogió de hombros.

Hubo una larga pausa. A Remus le hubiera gustado acostarse, pero sintió que no sería bien recibido.

— ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? ¿Y McGonagall? — Marlene hablaba ahora mucho más tranquila, como si apenas pudiera creerlo.

— Sí.

— Es tan peligroso. — Ella susurró: — Podrías haber matado a alguien.

— No. — Sirius dijo, con las manos en las caderas. — Todo ha sido perfectamente seguro, desde el primer año, ¿No es así, Poppy? Remus nunca lastimaría a nadie.

— Remus no lo haría. — Marlene lo miró a los ojos — Pero el lobo podría.

— No lo he hecho, nunca. — Remus sintió la necesidad de confirmar eso. — Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que sea seguro.

— ¿Estás registrado? — Ella chasqueó.

— Er... bueno, casi todo lo posible. — Él concedió.

— ¿Y tú… solo querías ayudar a Danny? No estabas tratando de... no sé, ¿Ponerlo de tu lado? 

— ¡¿De qué lado estás hablando, McKinnon?! — Sirius dio un paso adelante, amenazadoramente — Moony está de nuestro lado. Él es tu amigo.

— Pensé que lo era. — Respondió Marlene. No le tenía miedo a Sirius; ella podría vencerlo en el campo de quidditch cualquier día, y Madame Pomfrey estaba parada allí.

— Tuve que mantenerlo en secreto, Marlene —suplicó Remus, la tensión era demasiado insoportable— Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario nunca podría haber venido a Hogwarts. Sabes lo que es cuando hay algo... diferente en ti. Sabes cómo es la gente.

La miró a los ojos mientras decía esto, y la vio ponerse fría de miedo cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería exactamente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Ella dijo. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

— No, no quise decir... —Levantó las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Aléjate de mi familia! — Ella espetó, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir furiosa, de la misma manera en que había llegado.

Remus exhaló. Realmente no sentía miedo, aunque no tenía idea de lo que planeaba hacer Marlene a continuación. Se preguntó vagamente si podría hacer sus exámenes EXTASIS por correspondencia, o si los Potter le permitirían quedarse en su casa sin que James o Sirius estuvieran allí. Pero su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa para hacer un plan adecuado ahora, y pensó que preferiría dormir un poco mientras pudiera.

Se recostó en la cama, Madame Pomfrey y Sirius lo miraron.

— Estoy bien. — Él dijo: — De verdad. Solo voy a descansar un poco.

— Voy a hablar con la profesora McGonagall de inmediato. — Madame Pomfrey dijo, finalmente.

— Creo —dijo Remus, adormilado, cerrando los ojos— que sería mejor que hables con Marlene, una vez que se haya calmado. Ella respeta tu opinión. No la metas en problemas, no ha hecho nada malo.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una mirada muy suave, y luego, se acercó a alisar un poco sus sábanas, tocando su mano suavemente antes de irse.

— "No ha hecho nada malo" — Sirius murmuró, raspando sus pies contra el piso de piedra. — Ella está siendo una pequeña estúpida intolerante.

— No es un punto de vista poco común — suspiró Remus — es mejor que me acostumbre a eso.

— Debería ir y ...

— No. — Remus dijo bruscamente: — Déjala en paz.

— Pero ella va a...

— Ella va a hablar con sus amigas, primero. — Remus dijo con firmeza. — Lily y Mary. Prefiero que Marlene hable con ellas. Son las mejores personas para esta situación. — Bostezó.

— Maldita sea, Moony. — Sirius negó con la cabeza. — ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

— Estoy hecho polvo. — Remus respondió. Y fue lo último que dijo en horas.

...

La cosa era que, de cualquier manera que fuera, Remus no podía ver mucho futuro para sí mismo en Hogwarts de todos modos. Estaba agradecido, obviamente, por todo lo que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey habían hecho por él. Había amado a cada una de sus materias (excepto Pociones, tal vez) y, sobre todo, tenía un grupo de amigos que le eran más queridos que cualquier familia. Pero las cosas buenas seguirían siendo buenas, incluso si tenía que irse.

Podría tener más tiempo para pasar con Hope. Más tiempo para dedicar a ganar esta terrible guerra. Remus ya no estaba aprendiendo realmente nada en la escuela que no hubiera aprendido en sus los libros. Anhelaba la experiencia práctica; quería ser probado de verdad. No necesitaba los EXTASIS para eso, solo una biblioteca bien surtida y suficiente valor. Remus tenía todo lo que necesitaba ahora, para hacer lo que había querido hacer casi toda su vida.

Si Marlene lograba que lo expulsaran de la escuela, entonces Remus finalmente estaría libre para buscar a Greyback.

La idea se había ido desvaneciendo desde que se enteró del nombre del hombre lobo. Y esa noche que le había escrito a Danny, todo le pareció muy claro.

Era para lo que había nacido. Era casi como si hubiera heredado la tarea de Lyall.

El torpe, insignificante y pobre Remus Lupin nunca iba a derribar a nadie tan insidiosamente terrible y todopoderoso como Lord Voldemort. Pero el lobo en él sabía que podría tener una oportunidad con Fenrir Greyback. Remus sabía que podría matarlo, pero estaba malditamente seguro que primero iba a causarle daño.

No le había dicho nada a Sirius sobre esto. En cuanto empezaron a salir, Remus se sintió profundamente avergonzado de su propio deseo de venganza; su incapacidad para dominar esa rabia imprudente. Sirius lo miraba en busca de autocontrol; por una respuesta razonable y mesurada, y Remus no estaba dispuesto a romper esa ilusión y arriesgarse a arruinar todo lo que funcionaba en su dinámica.

De todos modos, Remus tenía dieciocho años ahora, y muggle o mago, podía tomar decisiones por sí mismo, sin importar cuán peligrosas fueran. Y si tenía que decepcionar a Marlene para comenzar todo, entonces al menos había podido ayudar a su hermano de alguna manera. Una de las frases fatalistas de la Matrona apareció en su cabeza, luego: "Ninguna buena acción queda impune". Aunque no sabía qué buenas obras podría haber alguna vez la Matrona.

Era la hora de la cena, cuando se despertó por segunda vez en el día. Sirius ya no estaba allí, pero el mapa del merodeador estaba escondido debajo de la almohada de Remus. Lo retiró y vio que todos los merodeadores estaban en la sala común, Mary y Lily muy cerca. Había una tarta de pollo en un plato junto a su cama, mantenida mágicamente caliente de alguna manera. Remus no lo había resuelto todavía, ¿Tal vez el plato estaba hechizado?

Decidió que comería antes que cualquier otra cosa, y lo hizo en silencio, pensando a una milla por minuto, como si su cerebro estuviera recuperando todo el tiempo que había perdido durmiendo. Buscó a Marlene en el mapa. Ella estaba en el dormitorio de chicas, con Yaz.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Todavía no habían llegado turbas enojadas blandiendo antorchas, lo que probablemente era una buena señal. Madame Pomfrey se acercó justo cuando estaba terminando su segunda rebanada de pudin. El caramelo espeso y viscoso era muy reconfortante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, querido? — Preguntó ella, con profundas arrugas en el ceño.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo alegremente. Le tendió el plato — ¿Quieres un poco? No me voy a terminar todo. — Esto era una mentira y ambos lo sabían, pero Madame Pomfrey fue lo suficientemente educada como para estar de acuerdo con él.

— Bueno... Ya que no hay nadie más en la enfermería hoy — sonrió, sentándose en la silla a su lado y aceptando un poco de pudin. Ella conjuró dos platillos, luego sirvió té caliente humeante con su varita, y todo fue muy agradable, pero Remus pudo sentir que se acercaba una gran charla.

— Me iré cuando twrmine — dijo — No te molestaré más.

— Nunca has sido una molestia, Remus — respondió amablemente, soplando su té para enfriarlo. — Incluso cuando eras un pequeño niño.

— Yo era un imbécil, en primer año. — Remus respondió. Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza,

— Para nada. Un diamante en bruto.

— Oh. — Dijo, sintiendo que se calentaba. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho que se 'callara' o 'que se fuera a la mierda', pero nunca jamás le diría una palabra grosera a Madame Pomfrey.

— Han pasado volando, estos los últimos años — suspiró — Recuerdo ese pequeño fragmento de cosa que eras; puro ojos y codos. Te has convertido en un buen joven.

Deseaba que ella se detuviera, por agradable que fuera todo esto; no sabía qué hacer con todo eso. — Y te mereces de todo, Remus, ¿Me escuchas? — Ella continuó: — No será fácil para ti, después de la escuela, y sé que lo sabes.

El asintió.

— Estaré bien.

— Lo estarás. — Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas — Y si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes dónde contactarme.

— Por supuesto.

— Conozco a Danny McKinnon, sabes — dijo, aclarándose la garganta, aquí viene, pensó Remus. Pero ella lo había dominado astutamente con todas esas cosas bonitas, y él solo tenía que apretar los dientes y escuchar ahora.

— ¿Sí? — Dijo, casualmente, tomando otro trozo de pastel.

— Sí, lo conocí cuando era un estudiante, aquí. Venía a la enfermería cientos de veces para que lo arreglara: era el golpeador de Gryffindor, como Marlene. Él era un poco más extrovertido que ella.

— No lo sé — respondió Remus, secamente — Ella puede ser bastante elocuente cuando quiere.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió, a su pesar.

— No, tienes razón. Tiene esa tenacidad de los McKinnon y un agudo sentido del bien y del mal.

— Así es. — Él suspiró. Siempre le había gustado eso de Marlene; su franqueza — Y sé lo que vas a decir: que todo no es tan simple, que hay muchos tonos grises y que no importa lo que la gente piense de tí, lo que importa es lo que haces...

— Bueno... sí.

— Sé todo eso y está bien. Sabía todo eso cuando le escribí a Danny, incluso sabía cómo reaccionaría Marlene. Pero al final, no me importó. Lo único que importaba era ayudarlo.

— Estoy orgullosa de tí, Remus.

Eso lo dejó perplejo. Su garganta se contrajo, y casi se atragantó tratando de tragar lo último de su rebanada, el azúcar se convirtió en ácido mientras bajaba. Él farfulló y tosió, tomando el té para pasar la comida. Madame Pomfrey se levantó sonriendo. Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras se recuperaba.

— Te dejaré seguir.

Se tomó un momento para recomponerse antes de levantarse. Sacudió las migas de las sábanas e hizo la cama, aunque sabía que en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo. Los restos de dulces que quedaban los envolvió en un pergamino y los deslizó con cuidado en su bolso. Puede que los necesite más tarde.

Remus casi se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que se sentía. Había una sensación de cierre en el aire; de llegar a un final inevitable. Sabía que alguien algún día se daría cuenta, se dijo a sí mismo. Habría sido un idiota al pensar que todos podían esconder algo tan grande para siempre. Habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero todo había sido cuestión de suerte y habían corrido tantos riesgos. Al menos de esta manera, había sido la elección de Remus; lo controló tanto como pudo. De esta manera, los merodeadores también estaban a salvo. Nadie sabría lo que todos habían estado haciendo cada luna llena.

Regresó lentamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba rígido por haber dormido todo el día y estaba agradecido por tener la oportunidad de estirar las piernas en privado. Sirius no había mencionado el problema de la cadera por un tiempo, pero Remus lo vio fruncir los labios o fruncir el ceño cada vez que notaba que Remus cojeaba o se frotaba el costado.

— Blatherskite — le dijo a la señora gorda, quien apenas levantó la vista de limarse las uñas para dejarlo pasar.

Entró en la habitación y sintió seis pares de ojos fijos en él a la vez. Armándose de valor y pegando una sonrisa descuidada, se acercó a sus amigos, sentándose en su lugar habitual, ocupando dos sofás y un sillón.

— ¡Moony! — Sirius se levantó de donde había estado tumbado para hacer espacio — Justo iba a ir a ver si estabas despierto.

— Estoy despierto — dijo redundantemente, tomando asiento.

— Sirius nos dijo lo que hiciste. — Peter dijo, como si no pudiera contenerse. Estaba jugando con una pieza de ajedrez, había un juego, pero Remus no podía decir con quién estaba jugando Peter.

— Bien — asintió Remus. — Er... ¿Alguien ha hablado con Marlene?

— Nos gritó — suspiró Mary, indicándose a sí misma y a Lily. — Creo que está mayormente herida por haber sido la última en enterarse.

— Mm.

— Sin embargo, no ha dicho mucho más. Ha estado encerrada con Yaz.

— De acuerdo.

— Escucha, Moony —James se inclinó, ojos muy serios— hemos estado hablando, ¿Recuerdas el quinto año? Dumbledore impidió que Snape se lo dijera a todos. Él también puede detener a Marlene, si se trata de eso.

— Él podría. — Remus asintió, aunque no estaba tan seguro. Podría servirle mejor a Dumbledore fuera de la escuela ahora que a los dieciséis. Especialmente considerando los contactos que Remus ya había hecho. — Pero déjalo fuera de esto por ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — Peter preguntó, todavía agarrando la pieza de ajedrez.

— Para ayudar a Danny. — Remus respondió, sorprendido. Los miró a todos. — Estaba solo, nadie lo estaba ayudando, Marlene me lo dijo ella misma.

— Pero Remus... — dijo Lily, — Sabías cómo se sentiría al respecto. Sabías que ella no lo entendería.

— Lo sabía. Pero fue por Danny. — Remus repitió, con firmeza.

Todos prometieron darle tiempo y ver qué decidía hacer Marlene a continuación. Lily y Mary prometieron que harían todo lo que pudieran, esta noche en su dormitorio, le explicarían, tratarían de convencerla. Remus les agradeció, porque sabía cuánto se preocupaban por él.

Tuvieron una velada tranquila. Remus jugó al ajedrez con Peter y perdió, luego Sirius se hizo cargo y empataron. James y Lily se interrogaron sobre los ingredientes de ciertas pociones y Mary trabajó sin entusiasmo en sus solicitudes de empleo.

— Cosas medio aburridas de secretaría muggle para complacer a mamá y cosas medio aburridas cosas del ministerio de magia para complacer a McGonagall — suspiró.

Finalmente se fueron a la cama, uno por uno, y aunque Remus apenas había estado despierto durante tres horas ese día, subió las escaleras bostezando. Sirius había sido muy paciente. No había dicho ni una palabra todavía, y Remus sabía lo difícil que debía ser eso para él. Entonces, cuando finalmente estuvieron en la cama, y tan solos como podrían estar en Hogwarts, se acostó en silencio sobre su espalda y miró hacia las cortinas de terciopelo, y dejó que Sirius hablara.

— No la dejaré hacer esto. — Sirius le susurró al oído, alcanzando su mano — Hablaré con ella, Mary y Lily hablarán con ella, y le haremos entender. McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey: querrán ayudarte, ella las escuchará si no escucha a sus amigos. O Dumbledore. James podría echarla del equipo, cualquier cosa. No te perderemos, Moony, has trabajado demasiado, no te pueden expulsar solo por tratar de ser amable con ese ingrato, engreído, intolerante... 

— Voy a estar bien, Padfoot. — Dijo Remus.

— ¡Exactamente! — Sirius asintió, su cabello crujiendo contra la almohada — Exactamente, porque vamos a detenerla.

— No, quiero decir, no importa lo que pase; voy a estar bien. Si me voy dentro de tres meses o si me tengo que ir mañana, estaré bien.

— ¡Pero tus EXTASIS!

— Bueno, estaba deseando destruirte por completo en Historia y Encantamiento...

— Y Aritmancia, te he estado copiando todo el año.

— Y Aritmancia. — Remus se rió. — Pero… bueno, los EXTASIS no significan mucho. Aún así no podré ingresar a ninguno de los programas de capacitación del Ministerio sin registrarme como hombre lobo, y no voy a hacer eso, nunca. No sé si realmente quiero hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Lo que quiero es empezar a cambiar las cosas. Por eso le escribí a Danny en primer lugar.

— ... ¡¿Quieres decir que quieres que te expulsen?!

— No creo que lleguemos a eso. No creo que Marlene lo haga, incluso si está enojada. Pero ella podría pedirme que me vaya, y si eso es lo que quiere, lo haré.

— Y te unirás a la guerra. — Sirius terminó. Su voz sonaba extraña. No mal, pero Remus sabía que lo entendía.

— Sí, supongo que podrías ponerlo de esa manera. — Remus asintió.

— Entonces iré contigo. Tampoco necesito mis EXTASIS, soy un Black.

— No te pediría nunca que hicieras eso.

— Lo sé. Pero lo haré. Nos iremos juntos.

Remus no quería admitirlo, pero estaba silenciosamente emocionado. Quizás era la parte de Gryffindor en él, pero dejar atrás la infancia y precipitarse de cabeza hacia lo desconocido con su mejor amigo sonaba gloriosamente tentador. Sería el inicio de ellos; lejos de Hogwarts y de los horarios y de todas las pequeñas disputas y rivalidades tontas que pasaban allí. Tenían mucho que ofrecer, lo sabía. ¿No habían triunfado en todo lo que habían intentado hasta ahora? ¿No eran ellos siempre los héroes en todas las historias? No sería nada en absoluto para ellos. Podrían terminar esta guerra y realmente comenzar sus vidas.

— Gracias. — Se dio la vuelta para besar a Sirius. Besó sus labios y sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y siguió besándolo, sus labios, su cuello, su mandíbula — Gracias, gracias...


	145. Séptimo Año: Lo que nos falta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción (opcional):  
> Vas de Jagger Finn.

Fueron promesas maravillosas, pero no las cosas no pasaron así. Remus no tendría la oportunidad de hacer una misteriosa y digna salida temprana de Hogwarts, y Sirius no tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que seguiría a su Moony a cualquier parte.

Tiempo después, luego de que la guerra terminara y todo lo demás también terminara, Remus se preguntaría si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si él y Sirius hubieran dejado la escuela en ese momento. Quizás podrían haberse mantenido más cercanos, o al alejarse podrían haber mantenido a otras personas más seguras.

De todas formas. Eso no sucedió, y no servía de nada pensar en ello.

Durante años y años después, una vez que la agonía de todos aquellos funerales, obituarios, memoriales y discursos se hubiera desvanecido, Remus se quedaría con esos recuerdos de sus últimos meses en Hogwarts, cuando habían sido estúpidos e ingenuos e indescriptiblemente felices sin siquiera saberlo.

Miércoles 29 de Marzo de 1978

El fin de semana pasó tranquilamente; había tarea que completar, prácticas de Quidditch a las que asistir y una broma enormemente complicada que planear, y Marlene no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ninguna dirección.

Sirius y James informaron que ella asistió a la práctica de Quidditch y que jugó tan bien como siempre, pero que no les había hablado. Mary dijo que todavía estaba molesta, pero que no había decidido si decirlo o no.

No fue hasta la semana siguiente que Marlene finalmente decidió acercarse a Remus de nuevo. Ella lo atrapó solo, lo cual era raro en estos días.

Estaba arreglando el salón de clases de Encantamientos después de una sesión de su grupo de estudio, justo antes de la reunión de los miércoles de la 'cooperativa de planificación de bromas'. Por lo general, Chris lo ayudaba, pero estaba decaído debido a un resfriado y se había tomado la tarde libre. Remus casi había querido cancelar el grupo por completo. Todo parecía tan inútil; aprender y aprender y aprender, ¿Para qué? Para aprobar un examen, sacar una buena nota, ¿Y luego? Si Greyback no lo mataba antes de los veinte, de igual forma no tendría empleo. Pero a todos parecía gustarle el grupo de estudio y él odiaba defraudarlos.

Entró en la habitación oliendo a hierbas del invernadero: romero, salvia y aceite de tierra. Se volvió e inconscientemente se apoyó contra una pared.

— Hola. — Él dijo.

Ella se quedó quieta un rato, mirándolo en total silencio, antes de responder.

— Hola. Estoy enojada contigo.

— Lo sé. — Él asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ser comprensivo — Creo que eso es bastante justo. Estás... um. ¿Estás listo para hablar de ello? 

— No. — Disparó, cruzando los brazos. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él desvió la mirada, como un suplicante pidiendo clemencia. La escuchó inquietarse un poco y suspirar con impaciencia. — Pero Danny dice que tengo que hacerlo.

Remus evitó conscientemente sonreír, pero no pudo ignorar el alivio que sintió ante esas palabras. Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, con cuidado.

— ¿Has hablado apropiadamente con él, entonces?

— Sí. Dijo que probó la esencia de murtlap combinada con muggle TCP, y sus heridas ahora se está curando más rápido. Y que tenías razón sobre lo de tomar un somnífero.

— Es lo mejor que he encontrado. Para sanar. — Remus respondió, con cautela, desviando la mirada de nuevo. Ella lo hacía sentirse tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

— Todos lo sabían excepto yo. — Dijo Marlene. Ahora estaba apoyada contra la pared opuesta; la habitación entera estaba entre ellos, el revoltijo de sillas y escritorios. — Incluso Mary.

— Ella lo descubrió, yo no se lo dije.

— Siempre pensé que eras un poco raro porque eras gay.

Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Era raro? No dijo nada, no podía pensar en nada que lo mejorara.

— Realmente heriste mis sentimientos, Remus. —Marlene continuó: — Me mentiste durante años. Pensé que éramos amigos, compartí cosas contigo que no le he dicho a nadie más.

— ¡Somos amigos! — Remus protestó — Yo te considero una, de todos modos.

Suspiró profundamente. ¿Siempre sería así cuando la gente se enterara? — Mira, no podía decirte; había demasiada gente involucrada... Madame Pomfrey, e incluso Dumbledore. Tuve que mantenerlo en silencio por el bien de ellos también. Y... has dejado muy en claro, en el pasado, cómo te sientes sobre las personas como yo.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho.

— ¿Qué habrías hecho? — Remus se estaba molestando ahora. — ¿Te habrías quejado? ¿Se lo habrías dicho a todo el mundo? ¿Hacer que me expulsen?

— Puede que no lo hubiera hecho. — Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. Cuanto menos segura estaba, más enojado se ponía Remus.

— ¡Bueno, no me apetecía mucho correr el riesgo! — Dijo: — No tengo una familia, ni un hogar real al que ir, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. No tengo nada a mi favor fuera de esta escuela, así que perdóname por hacer todo lo posible por quedarme aquí.

— Lo entiendo — miró hacia arriba, rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos — ... y nunca querría causarte algún problema, pero Remus, ¿No ves lo peligroso que es...?

— ¡Tenía once años! Yo solo era un niño, y un anciano se me aparece y me dice que puedo ir a una escuela de magia, ¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú?! 

— ¡No me grites! — Ella frunció el ceño, encogiéndose un poco. — No vine a gritar.

— Perdón. — Él murmuró. — No tuve mi oportunidad el otro día.

— Lamento eso.

— Bien.

Se quedaron callados después de eso, ambos mirando al suelo, ambos moviéndose nerviosamente con sus manos. Remus podía escuchar el corazón de Marlene latir a un ritmo constante y ansioso.

— Mira. — Dijo, manteniendo su voz baja y firme, abriendo los puños. — Si quieres que me vaya de Hogwarts, lo haré. Mientras prometas no meter a nadie más en problemas, no voy a oponer resistencia.

— Pero tus EXTASIS...

— No valen de nada si le dices a todo el mundo lo peligroso que soy.

— Suenas como Danny.

Silencio de nuevo. Remus negó con la cabeza, cansado y exasperado. Intentó una táctica diferente.

— ¿Cómo está él ahora? La carta decía que quería conocerme.

— Él está bien. — Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos un poco brillantes. — Creo que le animó saber que alguien más estaba pasando por lo mismo.

— Sí — asintió Remus — Eso es algo que me hubiera gustado tener. James, Sirius y Pete... siempre se han asegurado de que nunca me sienta solo. Así que sé la gran diferencia que hace.

Marlene asintió y se secó los ojos.

— Estoy enojada. — Dijo ella, cansada. — Pero no sé si estoy enojado contigo. Simplemente... fue un gran impacto, y no estoy segura de cuántos golpes más pueda soportar estos días.

Él se rió y realmente no supo por qué.

Ella sonrió débilmente. — No voy a decir nada. No quiero que te vayas a ningún lado. Danny dice... dice que debemos centrarnos en nuestras similitudes, no en nuestras diferencias. Ahora más que nunca. Lily y Mary dijeron lo mismo. Sé que tienen razón, pero es más difícil de lo que esperaba.

— No puedo soportar que me odies. — Dijo con cautela.

— No te odio.

— Odiar lo que soy es lo mismo.

— Lo estoy intentando, Remus. — Ella parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas. — Te juro que lo intentaré.

— Gracias. — Él asintió.

Por una fracción de segundo se sintió decepcionado; había estado tan listo para un cambio. Saber que tendría que esperar un poco más le dolió por un momento, pero se disipó rápidamente, como una puerta que se cierra. Eso era todo. Terminaría la escuela, le ganaría a todos en Historia (probablemente también en Aritmancia), vería el último partido de Quidditch y se emborracharía mucho celebrando con sus amigos. Greyback tendría que esperar.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con todo esto? — Marlene señaló el aula desordenada. — Potter y Black y su pandilla de malhechores estarán aquí en un minuto para planear su incursión en Slytherin...

— Sí, está bien — asintió Remus, y ambos comenzaron a mover los escritorios. La confrontación parecía haber terminado, y por ahora ambos estaban satisfechos. Estaba contento; había sido terrible no tener a Marlene como amiga.

Remus y Chris usualmente usaban magia para mover los muebles de la clase hacia atrás, pero Marlene nunca había sido buena en los hechizos de locomoción, así que empezó a levantar y a empujar las cosas. Remus no quería presumir ahora que estaban de nuevo en buenos términos algo tentativos, así que hizo todo lo posible para quedar bien.

— Voy a hablar con Mary. — Marlene dijo, de repente, levantando una silla y empujándola debajo de un escritorio. — Yaz quiere que lo haga. Ya se lo dije a Danny.

— Eso es bueno. — Remus sonrió, alentador. — Estoy seguro de que Mary estará bien. Ella es la persona menos crítica que conozco.

— Sí, probablemente tengas razón. — Marlene lo miró, pensativa, mientras volvía a colocar la mesa final en su lugar. — ¿Remus?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Tu cojera se debe a las transformaciones?

— ¿Estoy cojeando? — Remus se puso un poco más erguido, consciente de sí mismo.

— Algunas veces más que otras — respondió ella con total naturalidad. — Siempre pensé… que era por el hogar de niños. Que alguien te había hecho algo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— Cuando tenía trece años más o menos, creo que algo volvió la encajar en su lugar pero de una manera más... irregular. — Él se encogió de hombros. — Se pone un poco rígido de vez en cuando. Apenas me doy cuenta ahora.

— Mmm. — Ella respondió, luciendo pensativa.

—... ¡¿Cuántas veces?!

La puerta se abrió y Lily entró, luciendo furiosa, James detrás de ella, Peter y Sirius muy cerca, ambos sonriendo. — ¡Dijimos que nada de bromas hasta el final del curso! Se supone que debemos mantener un perfil bajo, ¡Eres Head Boy! 

— Por favor, Evans — dijo James, extendiendo las manos — Eso no fue nada, apenas se puede llamar a eso una broma, fue más una... er... — lanzó una mirada suplicante a Sirius.

— ¡Ánimo! — Dijo Sirius.

— ¡Ánimo! — James asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¡¿Que todos los espejos de cada baño reflejen caras de trolls es dar ánimo?! — Lily se volvió hacia ambos.

No sirvió de nada, los tres chicos se echaron a reír.

Remus se rió también; había hecho la mitad de la investigación para ese. La semana pasada se había pasado horas buscando en libros de historias de dinastías troll en busca de retratos para obtener todas las características correctas. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de captar algunas de las reacciones antes de que Flitwick lograra romper el hechizo de glamour que habían usado.

— Locos. — Marlene sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡Marlene! — Lily jadeó.

Todos se volvieron para mirarla, y luego a Remus, boquiabiertos. Se propuso devolverles la sonrisa a todos, relajar los hombros y dar una palmada.

— ¡Vamos pues! Esta broma no va a realizarse sola...

...

Sirius todavía tenía algunas opiniones sobre Marlene, por supuesto. Remus se negó a escucharlas. Quería que el asunto se cerrara, quería seguir adelante. Y quería conocer a Danny lo antes posible. Por primera vez, para bien o para mal, Remus sentía que tenía un aliado ahí fuera. Alguien que era como él y que estaba de su lado. Escribió otra carta, luego la desechó y volvió a intentarlo. Luego otra y otra vez. Había tanto que decir que Remus no estaba seguro por dónde empezar.

— De todas formas, ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? — Sirius bostezó una noche en la cama, cuando Remus se rindió en otro intento de presentarse apropiadamente. — Sabes más sobre ser un hombre lobo que él, no es como si tuviese algún conocimiento especial.

— No se trata realmente de eso. — Remus respondió con un bostezo, apagó la luz de su varita y se acostó. Se frotó los nudillos y los dedos de la mano derecha. Algunos días sentía como si nunca dejara de usar su pluma; siempre estaba escribiendo, y si no se la pasaba estudiando febrilmente para sus EXTASIS, o haciendo complejos cálculos para ayudar a hacer la gran broma, o escribiendo a Grant o a Ferox o a Danny.

— Espera hasta que termine la escuela, entonces. — Le aconsejó Sirius. — Es más seguro para los dos.

— Hay tres lunas entre hoy y el final de clases. — Remus respondió, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Las sábanas siempre terminaban arrugadas en la cama de Sirius, no tenía idea de cómo lo manejaba el otro chico.

— Lo sé — respondió Sirius, indignado. — Pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no.

— Y no le debes nada.

— No. — Remus eligió sus palabras con cuidado. — Pero me debo a mí mismo hacer lo correcto, ¿No es así?

— ¿Eso fue lo que se te pasó por la cabeza? — Sirius estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora, Remus podía decirlo.

Un aleteo en su estómago le dijo que se dirigían a una pelea, y que podía evitarlo ahora mismo simplemente cambiando de tema.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'lo que se me pasó por la cabeza'?! — Remus espetó.

— Cuando le escribiste a Danny en primer lugar. Tienes que admitir que fue un poco imprudente.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

— Bueno, para alguien que ha pasado siete años tratando de mantener todos los aspectos de sí mismo completamente privados, fue un poco loco ir y envíarle una carta a un extraño...

— Al hermano de mi amiga...

— ... derramando todos tus secretos... 

— ¡No todos!

— ... pero si todo estaba al servicio de hacer lo correcto, entonces supongo que está bien.

— Mira, si estás enojado conmigo, entonces dilo, esta mierda sarcástica no te queda bien, Black. — Remus rodó sobre su costado.

— No estoy enojado. — Dijo Sirius.

— Bien.

Remus sabía que ese no era el final. Esperó, prácticamente saboreando el aire.

— ... Solo he estado pensando, eso es todo. — Dijo Sirius, finalmente. Remus sonrió para sí mismo, antes de darse la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sobre qué?

— Es como si hubieras deseado irte de aquí o algo así.

— Obviamente que quería irme —siseó Remus, comenzando— ya te lo dije. No tiene sentido que haga mis EXTASIS, y que me la pase tonteando con estúpidos exámenes, grupos y bromas, cuando están sucediendo cosas ahí fuera, en este momento. Tuve mi oportunidad de ayudar a alguien y la aproveché. ¡¿Y qué si no me importaron las consecuencias?! Además, ¡¿Tú me llamas imprudente a mí?! ¡Pensé que lo entenderías! ¿Qué pasó con querer vengarte de tu familia? ¿Qué pasó con querer ponerle fin? 

— Si quiero... — dijo Sirius, sonando más pequeño.

— Bueno, no estás actuando como si quisieras. Pareces más preocupado por este estúpido partido de quidditch que hay que por la guerra. Quizás te parezcan lo mismo a tí.

— ¡Merlín! — Sirius respondió, débilmente — No te detienes hasta que hayas probado la sangre, ¿No es así?

— Debe ser el lobo en mí. — Remus dijo, brevemente.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y cerró los ojos.


	146. Séptimo Año: Superego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
>  Psychotherapy de Melanie.

Oh mine eyes have seen the glory of the theories of Freud,

He has taught me all the evils that my ego must avoid.

Repression of the impulses results in paranoid

As the id goes marching on.

Sábado 1 de Abril de 1978

— ¡¡Hola!!

— Hola.

— ¡Dios, anímate un poco, solcito! ¡Después de todo el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para conseguir una maldita audiencia contigo! 

— ¡Perdón! Estoy muy, muy feliz de saber de tí.

— Cristo, te vuelves más elegante cada día.

Remus se rió, a su pesar. El sonido hizo eco a través del receptor y le hizo pensar en la voz de Grant viajando a lo largo del cable telefónico, desde el fondo de Inglaterra, hasta él en las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Los muggles también eran bastante mágicos, la verdad.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó: — ¿Sigues disfrutando de la playa?

— El invierno fue jodidamente terrible. — Grant respondió, acomodándose en la conversación. Remus podía oír el cigarrillo entre sus dientes, el chasquido de un encendedor zippo. Anhelaba ver al otro chico, ver su rostro y observar sus expresiones. — Lluvia. Viento helado: viene del mar, hace vibrar las ventanas peor que en St Eddy's. Eso sí, los estudiantes lo compensaron.

— ¿Estudiantes?

— De la universidad de Arte y del Brighton Poly*. Obtienes montones de nuestro tipo, en las escuelas de arte. Estuve saliendo con un ingeniero, un poeta y un pintor.

— ¿Son tres personas distintas o una persona muy inteligente? — Remus preguntó con ironía.

— Mendigo descarado. No te gustaría saberlo. — Grant se rió disimuladamente. — ¿Qué hay de tí, de todos modos? ¿Cómo está tu querido amante?

Remus resopló burlonamente.

— Bien.

— ¿Bien?

— Bien.

Grant exhaló con fuerza.

— Jesús, no habrán tenido otra pelea, ¿Verdad? Te diré qué, cariño, tienes que controlar esos estados de humor que tienes.

— ¡¿Qué estados de humor?! — Remus frunció el ceño. Grant se rió.

— Eres el tipo más malhumorado que conozco, eres peor que una chica con la regla cuando algo te cabrea. Y tienes una lengua filosa. Tengo unas costillas rotas que duelen menos que algunas de las cosas que has dicho.

— Nunca me dijiste que...

— No, bueno, dejé que te salieras con la tuya porque es más fácil que buscar pelea. Igual, no es tu culpa. Somos iguales, ¿no? Todos los somos, los niños institucionalizados.

— ¡¿Institucionalizados?!

Era una palabra enorme viniendo de Grant, pero se sentía grosero decir eso. Dios, pensó Remus para sí mismo, ¿Cuándo me volví tan esnob?

— Sí, aparentemente eso es lo que somos. El poeta me dijo que estaba haciendo un curso de psicología. Dijo que tengo miedo de quedarme con una persona demasiado tiempo porque me abandonaron demasiado cuando era pequeño. Lo dejé después de eso, obviamente.

— He estado con Sirius durante años. — Remus respondió, a la defensiva. — Solo ha sido él.

— Igual, tienes el mismo problema. — Grant reflexionó, como si solo estuvieran conversando sobre la hora del día: — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste que alguien fuera amable contigo sin decirle algo horrible como respuesta?

Remus apretó los labios.

— Yo no hago eso. — Dijo, aunque ya sabía que Grant tenía razón. Bastardo.

— Si tú lo dices. — Grant regresó, casualmente. — ¿Cómo va todo lo demás, de todos modos?

— Conocí a mi madre.

— Caray.

— Sí. Ella es... buena.

— ¿Eso es lo que te tiene de mal humor?

— No. Quizás.

— No te culparía si lo fuera. Me vuelvo loco durante semanas después de ver a la mía. Le encanta decirme cuánto me odia. — Siempre sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo, incluso mientras decía esto. De alguna manera lo hizo más desagradable.

— Bueno. La mía no dijo eso. — Dijo Remus. — En realidad, ella dijo que me ama.

— Eso es bueno, entonces.

— Sí...

— No tienes que decirlo de vuelta, sabes. Ella te dejó a ti, la maldita insensible, no tiene derecho a esperar que lo digas.

Remus retrocedió un poco ante eso, sorprendido.

— Ella tenía sus razones. De todos modos, no es que no sienta nada por ella. Es difícil de decir. Puedes decir que tú amigo psicólogo pensaría que esto se debe a que soy un niño 'institucionalizado'.

— Supongo que sí.

— Pero tú nunca tuviste problemas. Con, eh... el afecto. 

Grant se rió de nuevo, una risa alegre.

— Si crees que follar con todos los chicos que me miran de reojo no es un problema.

— Quiero decir que eres más abierto...

Remus no pudo continuar, la risa de Grant lo ahogaba todo.

— ¡Perdón! — Él jadeó — Dios, olvidé lo gracioso que eras.

— Pensé que era un malhumorado.

— Eres un hombre complicado, jodido Remus Lupin. Por eso te amo.

Remus gimió. Grant volvió a reír. — No te preocupes, no de forma gay.

Eso hizo reír a Remus, y durante unos buenos minutos esa risa fue todo lo que pasó entre ellos, a través de millas y millas de cables telefónicos.

...

Remus regresó a Hogsmeade con un paso más ligero que el que había tenido una hora antes. Simplemente hablar con alguien fuera de Hogwarts, alguien fuera de la guerra, era un maravilloso alivio.

( — Ojalá hubiera un teléfono en la escuela que pudiera usar — dijo, en tono de disculpa — Te llamaría todo el tiempo.

— Cuando seamos unos excéntricos millonarios — reflexionó Grant — podemos pagarle a alguien para que nos lleve un teléfono a todas partes. El ingeniero dijo que podrán hacer eso, tal vez en los años ochenta.

— No veo cómo funcionaría eso — Remus frunció el ceño — ¿Dónde lo enchufarías?

— Tú eres el de la escuela elegante, tú dime. )

Había prometido encontrarse con los demás en Las tres Escobas después de la llamada telefónica, que había tardado semanas en planificarse. Sirius no dijo nada cuando Remus se dirigió hacia la cabina telefónica en las afueras de la ciudad, tal vez hace unas semanas se habría ofrecido a caminar con él, pero todavía no estaban siendo amables entre ellos. No estaban siendo desagradables, pero no estaban felices. Era agotador, pero ceder terreno parecía un trabajo aún más duro.

Remus se tomó un momento para sí mismo antes de entrar al pub. Fumó, apoyado contra la pared debajo del cartel. Era un brillante día de primavera y el primer fin de semana que había tenido en años que no estaba organizado dentro de una pulgada de su vida. Observó la concurrida calle principal, los estudiantes felices caminando de un lado a otro con sus amigos, con las bolsas de la compra abultadas y las caras radiantes. ¿Qué tan diferente era él de ellos? ¿Era menos?

No para sus amigos, pensó con confianza. No para Sirius.

De repente, captó un olor familiar en el viento, y buscó rápidamente entre la multitud para encontrar a Chris, que pasaba apresuradamente.

— ¡Oi! ¡Oye, Christopher! — Remus lo llamó.

El pequeño chico se detuvo, vio quién estaba gritando, y luego se acercó, un poco de mala gana.

— Hola, Remus — asintió con la cabeza, luciendo agitado. No tenía su bolsa de libros habitual y su ropa era más elegante de lo habitual. Olía un poco diferente también, un jabón nuevo, o ... ¡¿No podía ser colonia?!

— Hola, no te he visto en años — le sonrió Remus.

— Sí, he estado tan ocupado... Y además estuve resfriado, ¿Recuerdas? — Christopher no lo miró a los ojos. Estaba sonrojado; pero Christopher siempre se sonrojaba, así que Remus no le dio mucha importancia.

— Oh, sí, ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí, gracias.

— Entra, todos los demás están dentro...

— Oh… no, lo siento, Remus, um. Me voy a encontrar con alguien...

— ¡Oh! — Remus lo miró de arriba abajo de nuevo. Bueno, ahora tenía un poco más de sentido. — ¿Quién?

— Erm. Nadie que conozcas... lo siento, pero... ¿Te importa? Voy a llegar tarde.

— ¡Por supuesto! Lo siento… —dijo Remus, un poco molesto. Christopher nunca lo había rechazado de esa manera antes. Lo vio alejarse corriendo por la calle y doblar una esquina.

Bien.

Remus apagó su cigarrillo en la olla de geranios rojos en el umbral del pub, luego abrió la puerta y entró. James, Lily, Mary, Peter, Marlene y Yaz estaban sentados en su reservación en el rincón más alejado, la mesa llena de vasos vacíos.

Sonrió caminando hacia ellos, agachando la cabeza bajo las vigas negras del techo y levantando una mano a modo de saludo.

— ¡Moony! — James sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Peter y Mary se movieron en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo verde para hacerle espacio.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu llamada telefónica? — Lily preguntó alegremente.

— Bien, gracias. — Remus asintió. — ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

— Planificar la fiesta de fin de año. — Mary sonrió con entusiasmo.

— Mis padres dijeron que serán los anfitriones. — Dijo James. — Invitaremos a todo el año. O a la mayoría de ellos, de todos modos... 

— Suena genial. — Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Las cosas habían sido incómodas entre todos ellos, porque era dolorosamente obvio que él y Sirius estaban peleando. Lily trató de ser práctica y actuar como si estuviera por encima de todo, pero James estaba perpetuamente atrapado entre ellos y nunca sabía dónde mirar.

— ¡Bien, vengan y busquen...! — Sirius apareció de repente sobre el hombro de James desde la barra, con una bandeja de pintas en sus brazos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Remus, y la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

Todos miraron hacia otro lado, avergonzados, y Remus sintió que algo se endurecía en su pecho. Un torrente de mordaces frases de una sola línea apareció en su mente; cosas rencorosas y afiladas. Fue necesario un enorme esfuerzo derribarlas. No quería que fuera más fácil ser cruel que amable. Se negó a ser ese tipo de persona. St Edmund's no podía ser todo lo que él fuera a ser.

— Hola — sonrió, bajando la cabeza para que su cabello cayera sobre sus ojos y tuviera que empujar sus rizos hacia atrás. Su cabello era un desastre, debería cortárselo.

— Hola. — Sirius dejó la bandeja con un ruido metálico. — Volveré y te traeré...

— Remus puede tener la mía. — dijo Mary, saliendo de la cabina, — Samuel de mi grupo de Encantamientos me ha estado lanzando miradas toda la tarde... toma mi asiento, Black. — Ella lo empujó hacia el asiento, y Sirius tomó su lugar con cautela al lado de Remus.

— ¡Hasta luego! — Mary trinó, cruzando el piso del pub hacia un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw.

Marlene sonrió y negó con la cabeza a Yaz, quien se rió y apretó su mano sobre la mesa. El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco y miró furtivamente a su alrededor.

Nadie más estaba mirando: su pequeña mesa estaba en un rincón incómodo de la habitación, lejos de las ventanas y mal iluminado por luces de gas. Sin duda la privacidad era la razón por la que lo habían elegido, Remus vio ahora que todos sus amigos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos por la cerveza. Lily estaba prácticamente sentada en el regazo de James, cuya mano derecha había desaparecido por la parte de atrás del jersey de Lily.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu llamada? — Sirius preguntó, neutralmente, mirando su cerveza.

— Bien. — Remus respondió en voz baja — sonaba realmente bien. Contento.

— Qué lindo.

Remus tomó un profundo trago de cerveza para animarse. Peter estaba hablando de quidditch con Marlene y Yaz, James y Lily solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Se volvió hacia Sirius, girando de lado en el asiento.

— Soy un idiota. — Él dijo.

— Seh. — Sirius también bebió, todavía sin mirar realmente a Remus, aunque las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El destello de piel blanca en su cuello mientras tragaba llamó la atención de Remus. Se movió en el asiento, más cerca de Sirius.

— Lo siento. — Susurró, para que solo Sirius pudiera escucharlo.

— No puedo hablarte de nada a veces sin que quieras sacarme la cabeza. — Sirius refunfuñó. — Te pones de mal humor y no puedo hablar contigo.

— Lo sé... — dijo Remus, tratando de no desviarse demasiado por la forma en que la manzana de Adán de Sirius se balanceaba, o la forma en que su pulso se agitaba en ese hueco por encima de la clavícula, o sus hermosas y delgadas muñecas, y cómo le encantaría sostenerlas rápidamente y ...

Remus miró alrededor una vez más, por si acaso, antes de inclinarse aún más cerca, empujando el cabello de Sirius hacia atrás con sus dedos y besando ese hermoso cuello, moviendo su lengua hacia arriba, justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Escuchó la brusca inhalación de Sirius, y la sangre corriendo tan rápido en sus venas que sonó como burbujeante, y la propia temperatura de Remus comenzó a subir.

— Lo siento mucho. — dijo de nuevo — Fue mi culpa. Seré mejor.

— ¿Mejor? — Sirius murmuró, con la cabeza inclinada de modo que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro.

— Mejor. Lo siento. Pierdo los estribos cuando la gente me dice qué hacer, pero voy a intentarlo.

La cabeza de Sirius se inclinó hacia él, y Remus se apartó para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Ya no estaba enojado, ni estaba más cauteloso, lo cual fue un alivio.

— Supongo que no es realmente mi trabajo decirte qué hacer en primer lugar... — dijo Sirius, cediendo tan fácilmente. No podía guardar rencor, excepto tal vez por su familia. Era demasiado bueno, por dentro y por fuera. Remus sintió otra punzada de culpa por eso, y fortaleció su resolución. Haría todo lo posible para cambiar; para merecer la lealtad ciega de Sirius.

— No, pero no tengo que ser tan idiota al respecto — respondió Remus, retrocediendo un poco más y tomando su bebida. — Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo.

— ¿Oh si? — Sirius arqueó una ceja. Con todo ya perdonado, su mente claramente había vuelto a su preocupación habitual.

— Más tarde. — Remus regresó, imperiosamente, dándole una ligera palmada en el muslo.

— Entonces, ¿Qué cuenta Grant? — Sirius se acomodó cómodamente en la esquina de la mesa. Terminada ya la parte incómoda, su postura se volvió relajada, y apoyó una bota contra el taburete libre más cercano, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre su rodilla.

— Oh, solo nos pusimos al día — dijo Remus, bebiendo ligeramente su cerveza — Todavía sigue trabajando en Brighton, tiene su propio departamento; quiere conseguir un coche para los fines de semana.

— Podríamos ir allí, después de que termine la escuela. — Sirius sugirió — Si quieres. Si es que hay tiempo para unas vacaciones.

— Tal vez — asintió Remus, bebiendo de nuevo. Ninguno sabía qué pasaría cuando terminara la escuela; no realmente. Incluso James y Lily estaban confusos sobre los detalles.

— ... así que le dije que le haría un maleficio si me preguntaba una vez más. — Yaz justo estaba diciendo, Marlene riendo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Eres una maldita!

— ¡Bueno, él necesita aprender su lección!

— ¿Quién? — James y Sirius preguntaron, ninguno de los dos quería quedarse fuera de los chismes.

— Uf, Lockhart — Yaz sacudió la cabeza con altivez, balanceando su cola de caballo.

— ¿Te está molestando mucho de nuevo? — James frunció el ceño — ¡Le dije que se mantuviera alejado de mi equipo! Le diré a Flitwick...

— No te preocupes, recibió el mensaje esta vez — se rió Marlene — Yaz es bastante convincente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — Preguntó Sirius.

— Sigue husmeando, tratando de averiguar qué estamos haciendo. — James suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Considera que se está quedando fuera. Es como Snape en quinto año, solo que más consciente de su higiene. 

Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que solo hizo reír a James.

— ¿Quedándose fuera de qué? — Remus frunció el ceño — Ni siquiera juega Quidditch, y es un Ravenclaw además, perdieron el último juego.

— ¡Moony! — Sirius exclamó: — ¡¿Acabas de demostrar conocimientos sobre Quidditch?!

Todo el mundo se rió de él, y Remus se burló y bebió más cerveza.

— Considerando con quiénes comparto habitación... — Replicó él.

— De todos modos, no es el equipo de Quidditch lo que le interesa. — James negó con la cabeza, sonriendo — Es la otra cosa. — Dijo esto de manera muy inquietante, las cejas se fruncieron y lanzó miradas sospechosas alrededor del pub. Ah, pensó Remus; la broma.

— No me ha preguntado — dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso es porque tienes a todos engañados — respondió Marlene. — Toda la escuela de alguna manera piensa que eres el más suave de este grupo.

Remus le sonrió con mucha dulzura.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que no lo soy? — Él arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole.

A su lado, Sirius hizo un pequeño ruido tenso en el fondo de su garganta. Su pulso aún no se había calmado del todo.

— Ok — Lily se puso de pie, apurando su bebida y secándose los labios con la parte de atrás de su manga — Tenemos dos horas antes de que tenga que empezar a llevar a los prefectos de regreso, y tengo que ir a Scrivenshaft's antes de que cierre. ¿Potter?

— Sip, ya voy — James se bebió los restos de su propia pinta.

— Ambas necesitamos un limpiador de escobas ¿Quieres venir, Pete? — Marlene dijo, amablemente. Wormtail se había quedado fuera de muchas cosas, últimamente; incluso Dorcas lo ignoraba.

— ¡Genial! — Se puso de pie con entusiasmo, siguiendo a James fuera de la cabina.

— ¿Black? — Marlene miró a Sirius. — ¿No querías unos guantes nuevos?

— Los pediré por el Seminario de Quidditch. — Él respondió, sin apenas mirarla.

— Como quieras — se encogió de hombros. Hubo un poco de conmoción cuando todos juntaron sus cosas y pagaron la cuenta, pero finalmente Remus y Sirius se quedaron solos. Remus se volvió hacia él lentamente, tratando de parecer inocente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Caminar? ¿Honeyduke's?

— ¿Cuántas veces tenemos asegurado que el dormitorio estará vacío durante al menos dos horas? — Sirius se humedeció los labios.

— Más como una hora y media, para cuando lleguemos...

— Entonces, comienza a moverte.

— Oi — sonrió Remus, poniéndose de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. — Pensé haberte dicho que no me gusta que me digan qué hacer.

Salieron del pub en fila india y Remus mantuvo la puerta abierta. Cuando Sirius pasó junto a él, arrastrando los pies hacia los lados, se inclinó hacia adelante sutilmente y susurró:

— Entonces, tú tendrás que decirme qué hacer a mí.

Remus sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Brighton Poly: Politécnico. Los Polis eran centros de educación superior que se centraban en las ciencias, la ingeniería y otras materias profesionales. No podían ofrecer títulos y se les consideraba universidades de "segunda categoría". La mayoría de los politécnicos se convirtieron en universidades en virtud de la Ley de educación superior y complementaria de 1992.


	147. Séptimo Año: Noche y día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> God save the Queen de The Sex Pistols y School's Out de Alice Cooper.

God save the queen.

The fascist regime.

They made you a moron;

A potential H bomb.

God save the queen.

She ain’t no human being

And there’s no future

And England’s dreaming...

Viernes 28 de Abril de 1978

— Remus… Remus. Joder, despiértate.

— Vete a la mierda. — Remus refunfuñó, siendo despertado de una sacudida. — Es la mitad de la noche.

— Estás rechinando tus dientes de nuevo. — Sirius se quejó.

— No puedo evitarlo. Vuelve a dormir.

— Entre tus dientes y los ronquidos de Prongs y Wormtail levantándose cada cinco minutos, ¿Cómo podría volver a dormime?

— ¡Oi! — Una voz vino desde el otro lado de la habitación — ¡Tengo una vejiga nerviosa!

— ¡No deberías beber tanta agua antes de acostarte entonces! — Sirius siseó en respuesta.

— Perdón, mamá. — Peter replicó, de mal humor: — No tenía idea de que estuvieras monitoreando mi biología.

— ¡Te tropiezas con tu ropa sucia cada vez que te levantas!

— ¡En realidad son los libros de Moony!

— ¡No son míos! — Remus llamó — ¡Son lo de la broma!

— ¡Todos ustedes, cállense! — Gritó James.

Se quedaron callados por un minuto.

— Maldito Wormtail. — Sirius murmuró en su almohada, rodando.

— Genial, ahora necesito hacer pis... — gruñó Remus, levantándose de la cama, sus pies descalzos golpeando las frías tablas del suelo.

No encendió la luz del baño, en un intento de quedarse medio dormido, pero no sirvió de nada. Entre que se levantó, cruzó la habitación, orinó y se lavó las manos, Remus se encontraba completamente despierto. Y su mandíbula le dolía, por lo que Sirius debía de tener razón sobre el rechinar de sus dientes. Eso sucedía por la misma razón por la que Peter había estado yendo y viniendo toda la noche, y probablemente la misma razón por la que Sirius no podía dormir. Los EXTASIS comenzaban la próxima semana.

Remus salió del pequeño baño, y Peter se apresuró a entrar de nuevo, alcanzando el panel de interruptores de luz en la pared y presionando el incorrecto. Remus hizo una mueca, sintiendo como si sus retinas se hubieran reventado cuando un asombroso brillo artificial llenó la habitación.

— ¡Wormtail, eres idiota! — Sirius gruñó desde la cama. Remus había dejado las cortinas entreabiertas y la luz atravesó el rostro de Sirius como un rayo láser.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — Peter dijo, saltando de un pie a otro mientras buscaba a tientas los interruptores en la pared — No era mi intención apretar ese...

— No puedo esperar hasta que ya no tenga que compartir una habitación contigo, pequeño roedor — escupió Sirius, sentándose — ¡¿Nunca piensas en nadie más?!

— Cállate, imbécil — respondió Peter, sonando somnoliento y molesto — ¿Crees que me gusta compartir habitación contigo y con Moony?

— ¡¿Qué hay de malo conmigo y Moony?! — Sirius se sentó bruscamente.

— Solo ve al baño, Peter — suspiró Remus, encendiendo la luz del baño y luego apagando la gran luz del techo del dormitorio, de modo que se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad una vez más. Peter cerró la puerta de golpe y la cerró con llave.

— Pequeño idiota… — se quejó Sirius para sí mismo.

— ¡Sirius! — Remus espetó, con esa voz autoritaria que siempre funcionaba — Deja de lloriquear.

Sirius apretó los labios, quedando instantáneamente silencioso, sus ojos fijos en Remus.

— Buen chico — sonrió Remus. Se frotó la nuca y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche de Peter. Tres y media. — Voy abajo, no podré dormir ahora. — Él dijo. — Y de paso podrás tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Habían estado compartiendo la cama de Remus durante las últimas noches, y aunque era grande, en realidad no estaba destinada para dos chicos casi adultos. Desafortunadamente, ya no tenían otra opción, ya que la propia cama de Sirius había desaparecido a principios de esa semana. Habían estado practicando para la broma y tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente con el encantamiento principal. Sirius se mantuvo alegremente optimista de que volvería a aparecer eventualmente, pero Remus no estaba tan seguro.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, con un libro bajo el brazo.

Remus amaba la sala común cuando estaba vacía; estaba llena de algunos de sus recuerdos más felices de Hogwarts.

Se acercó y abrió el gran ventanal. Siempre estaba demasiado caliente, y siempre le gritaban por abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar el aire frío, pero no había nadie alrededor para quejarse. Remus inhaló el aroma del bosque y el castillo; el cielo nocturno y la nieve de las montañas; el agua suave y aterciopelada del lago y cada brizna de hierba en el campo de quidditch. Hogwarts. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentirse como en casa en cualquier otro lugar.

Remus negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo tonto y sentimental que estaba siendo. Dejó las ventanas abiertas y regresó a la habitación, se sentó en el gran sofá de terciopelo y abrió su libro. Movió su varita hacia la tetera que colgaba sobre el fuego y esta comenzó a calentarse. Hojeó su libro mientras preparaba su té, tratando de encontrar su lugar.

¿De dónde sacaría sus libros, después de Hogwarts?   
Sería bastante fácil unirse a una biblioteca muggle, pero ¿Los magos también tenían de esas? Otra pregunta para Sirius, o tal vez para Chris, cuando Remus lo viera. Christopher había estado muy esquivo con él desde que se encontraron en Hogsmeade.

Mientras la tetera hervía, los oídos de Remus se pincharon ante el sonido de pasos familiares que descendían por las escaleras del dormitorio. Sonrió con una sonrisa secreta para sí mismo, y sin darse la vuelta, simplemente convocó una segunda taza de té del gabinete, preparándose para servir.

— ¿Pensé que querías dormir? — Dijo, suavemente, mientras Sirius caminaba por la alfombra envuelto en la manta de su cama y se sentaba en el lugar cálido que Remus había dejado en el sofá.

— Los ronquidos de Prongs me molestan. — Sirius bostezó, apretando más la manta mientras Remus traía el té. —Maldita sea, hace mucho frío aquí.

— Cerraré la ventana...

— No, está bien. Me calentaré.

Remus se sentó con su té, murmurando; — Levio liber — en su libro, para poder leerlo con una mano en su taza y un brazo alrededor de Sirius, quien se apoyó adormilado en su hombro. ¿Será así? Remus se preguntó, ¿Después de Hogwarts? Noches en el sofá sin que nadie los molestara.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? — Preguntó Sirius, mirando el pesado libro levitando justo encima del regazo de Remus.

— Oh, algo que encontré sobre legilimancia.

— ¿Eh? — Sirius levantó la cabeza, un pequeño ceño fruncido formándose. — ¿Por qué?

— Solo me parece interesante. — respondió Remus. —Quería leer algo fuera de mis textos básicos de EXTASIS y pensé: leer la mente; genial. ¿Quién no querría hacerlo?

— Creo que debería ser ilegal. — Dijo Sirius, repentinamente irritable, aunque Remus no sabía por qué. — Es una invasión a la privacidad, prácticamente un arte oscuro.

— Bueno, solo estoy leyendo sobre eso. — Remus dijo, con cuidado.

— No quise decir que tú lo harías... — suspiró Sirius, volviéndose a sentar. Al ver que había molestado a Sirius, Remus dejó que el libro se posara y acarició su cabello, suavemente, porque a él siempre le gustaba, incluso si pretendía que no. Sintió a Sirius relajarse contra él de nuevo, antes de decir con una voz extraña; — Lo siento, no pretendía ponerme así. Es solo que mi madre puede hacerlo. Ella es una Legilimente.

— Oh…

— Lo era para poder averiguar lo que estábamos haciendo, dónde estaban nuestras 'lealtades'.

— Lo siento, Padfoot. — Remus le apretó el brazo. Ese sentimiento protector volvió a él, frío y dulce como la adrenalina.

— No lo sientas. Ya no me importa nada de ella, maldita vieja loca. Además, aprendí a desviar eso, al final. La hizo enojar tanto. — Dejó escapar una risa hueca.

— ¿Aprendiste Oclumancia? — Remus arqueó las cejas — ¡Eso es increíble!

— No exactamente... — Sirius frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero esta vez Remus sabía que era porque estaba pensando mucho. Se sentó, alejándose de Remus, y se inclinó para dejar su té en la mesa de café.

— Es algo más como... simplemente aprendes a no pensar las cosas que ella quiere que tú pienses. Empeoró cuando éramos adolescentes, ya sabes, ella estaba preocupada por los 'pensamientos impuros'. Tojours pur. Así que simplemente... la distraía pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Para que ella no se enterara de Mary? — Remus preguntó: — ¿O las otras chicas nacidas de muggles?

— Um. — Sirius jugueteó con sus manos, mirando hacia otro lado — Sí, eso. Y... bueno, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que no quisiera que ella supiera. El problema es que terminas confundiéndote. Es como atar tus propios pensamientos. Luego es difícil desentrañarlos... y temes llegar al punto en dónde no puedas distinguir nada.

Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Remus, y se veía tan avergonzado y arrepentido, que Remus se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que quería decir. ¿Era por eso que todo había sido tan difícil al principio? ¿El por qué Sirius había insistido tanto en fingir que no pasaba nada entre ellos?

Remus dejó su propio té y abrazó a Sirius con fuerza. La odiaba. Odiaba la guerra y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder decir las palabras adecuadas. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que también podría haber importado mucho decirlo.

— Sirius... — dijo, el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras se soltaban finalmente — Lo...

— Está bien, Moony. Ya se terminó. — Sirius le sonrió con valentía.

— Lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepas, quiero decirte... realmente, realmente... yo ...

— Lo sé. — Sirius lo besó gentilmente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él una vez más y apretándolo. — Yo también.

...

Well we got no choice

All the girls and boys

Makin' all that noise

'Cause they found new toys

Well we can't salute ya can't find a flag

If that don't suit ya that's a drag.

Viernes 5 de Mayo de 1978

— Reprobé. — Marlene susurró mientras salían de la sala de exámenes, retorciéndose las manos.

— No es así. — Mary pasó el brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

— Al menos ya se acabó. — Marlene suspiró.

— No lo digas, me vas a poner muy emocional. — Mary se rió. — ¿Qué hay de tí, Lupin? — Ella extendió la mano para unir su brazo con el de él mientras los tres caminaban por el pasillo hacia los jardines.

— ¿Preguntas si me puse emocional? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Cómo crees que te fue? — Mary aclaró: — Sé que eres un estoico.

— Bien, creo. La pregunta sobre los basiliscos me desconcertó un poco, pero creo que logré manejarla.

— Estoico y modesto, el hombre de mis sueños. — Mary suspiró.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Marlene, mientras doblaban en una esquina — Lo siento, dije que me encontraría con...

— Yasmin. — Mary terminó por ella, un poco maliciosamente. Dejó salir a Marlene por debajo del brazo. — Está bien, vete, pues.

— Tonta — Marlene asomó la lengua — Sabes que te amaré para siempre.

— Yo igual a tí — Mary arrugó la nariz. — Nos vemos en la cena.

— Adiós, Marlene — dijo Remus, cortésmente. Eran amigos otra vez, pero el ambiente todavía se sentía extraño. 

— ¡Nos vemos!

Mary mantuvo su agarre en el brazo de Remus y lo miró.

— No vas a abandonarme por un jugador de quidditch pelinegro también, ¿verdad? — Ella preguntó: — Honestamente, es como un club en el que están todos.

— Oh, cállate — se rió — Y no. Tiene examen de Estudios Muggles ahora.

— ¡¿Entonces eres mío?!

— Todo tuyo. — El asintió. Ella sonrió y besó su mejilla. Siguieron caminando, dirigiéndose hacia el sol.

— Creo que arruiné un poco la parte de los cockatrices — reflexionó Mary — nunca podré tomarlos lo suficientemente en serio como para estudiarlos, quiero decir, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Mitad dragón, mitad gallina? Malditas tonterías. Aún así, creo que pasé bien.

— Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste — dijo Remus — Trabajaste duro, todos lo hicimos.

— Solía trabajar más duro cuando Ferox estaba enseñando — sonrió Mary.

— Dios, yo también — respondió Remus casualmente, haciendo que Mary se echara a reír. Le gustaba sorprenderla; era difícil de hacer, la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso sí, se lo tomó todo con calma. Tan pronto como doblaron la última esquina, ella se detuvo en seco, una expresión de disgusto cruzó su rostro.

— Uf, es Rotherhide.

Remus siguió su línea de visión. Estaban justo en el arco final que conducía a los terrenos. Era un día soleado, aunque un poco fresco, y después de un comienzo de año lluvioso, todos los estudiantes que no estaban en lecciones o exámenes estaban afuera disfrutando del clima. Roman Rotherhide, el galán de séptimo año de Ravenclaw, estaba holgazaneando con algunos de sus amigos justo delante. Él y Mary habían estado saliendo de vez en cuando durante años, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, definitivamente ahora no lo estaban.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? — Preguntó Remus.

— Nada, solo me molesta. — Ella dijo. — Algunos días, todos lo hacen.

— ¿Los chicos? 

— Los magos.

— Bastante cierto. Vamos, sigamos caminando.

— ¡Bésame! — Mary se volvió hacia él. — Vamos, lo volverá loco. ¡Rápido, está mirando! 

— ¡Mary! — Remus se rió, desviándose de ella — ¡No!

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡No!

— Uf, que gran amigo — refunfuñó. — Vamos, pues.

— Estás loca. — Remus negó con la cabeza, siguiéndola. Suspiró y deslizó su mano en la de ella. — Ahí, ¿eso servirá?

— Mi héroe — le sonrió, apretando su mano también, balanceándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás para que Roman se diera cuenta.

Se instalaron debajo de un gran haya cerca del lago. Remus yacía de espaldas con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando las ramas crujir lentamente arriba, mientras Mary comenzó a limar y pintar sus uñas.

Sirius le había hecho prometer a Remus que no comenzaría a revisar para nada más una vez que terminara su examen de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y por una vez Remus no discutió. Estaba justo en el punto ideal entre lunas llenas donde se sentía más saludable y humano; además, las lecciones habían terminado para siempre, lo que significaba que no tenía tarea y todos estaban de buen humor últimamente, ¿Por qué encerrarse en la biblioteca?

— Dios, no puedo esperar a que todo termine. — Mary dijo: — Los extrañaré a todos, obviamente, pero he suficiente con la escuela.

— ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer después? — Preguntó Remus, cerrando los ojos y mirando las brillantes venas rojas de sus párpados.

— Mamá quiere que haga un curso de mecanografía y que consiga un "trabajo adecuado". 

— Podrías si quisieras — musitó Remus — Podrías encantar a una máquina de escribir, fácil.

— Ja, debería hacerlo. Eso se lo mostraría a mamá. De todos modos, probablemente me pondré a la altura y me casaré antes de los diecinueve, como hizo ella. Luego todo será cocinar, lavar la ropa e ir a la iglesia por el resto de mi vida.

— Qué pensamiento tan alegre. — Remus resopló.

— Lily dijo que iban a ayudar a Dumbledore. — Mary dijo, de repente.

Remus abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevaba un par de gafas de sol ojos de gato con montura blanca, por lo que él no podía ver sus ojos, pero su boca era seria, ya no alegre.

— Así es. — Él dijo.

— Entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Todos terminarán la escuela e irán a salvar el mundo?

— Bueno. — Remus dijo con firmeza: — Empezaremos ganando la guerra, de todos modos.

— Remus, por favor no lo hagas.

Entonces se sentó, molesto.

— ¿Por qué mencionas esto?

— Porque Lily ha perdido todo sentido de razón desde que empezó a salir con Potter. Potter y Black piensan que son intocables de todos modos y Peter no puede pensar por sí mismo. Tú eres el sensato.

—No, no lo soy.

— Yo solo… no puedo evitar pensar en los ataques de Navidad. El hermano de Marlene. La forma en que las personas se miran entre sí en estos días. Estoy asustada. Va a empeorar.

— Sí, lo hará. — Dijo con voz dura. — A menos que alguien lo detenga.

— ¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tú? ¡¿Cualquiera de ustedes?! Deja que Dumbledore pelee, si es tan poderoso como todos dicen. ¿Por qué necesita que unos niños lo ayuden? 

— No somos niños. Mary, esto no se trata de Dumbledore, ni siquiera de Voldemort, es... se trata de todo el mundo mágico. La comunidad; convertirla en un lugar donde todos podamos...

— Remus, nunca serás uno de ellos.

— ¿Discúlpame?

— Mira. ¿Sabes por qué mi familia terminó en el Reino Unido? Mi abuelo luchó en la guerra. Consiguió medallas y toda esa mierda de 'la gratitud del imperio'. Dijeron que no podrían haber vencido a Hitler sin los soldados de la Commonwealth. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con esa gratitud cuando terminó la guerra? ¿Cuándo se mudó aquí por una vida mejor? ¿Sabes cómo lo llamaban? — Ella negó con la cabeza con enojo. — Las cosas no cambian debido a estúpidos actos heroicos. La gente no cambia. Incluso si ganamos la guerra, incluso si ese tipo espeluznante del Señor Oscuro es encarcelado, derrotado o lo que sea. Potter y Black pueden tener los desfiles de la victoria, pero nadie va a… vas a ser un forastero para siempre. Mira la forma en que han tratado a Danny.

— Mary. — Remus dijo, su tono ahora muy frío. ¿Cómo se habían metido en esto? Nunca peleaban — No voy a discutir más sobre esto.

— No te enojes conmigo. — Ella dijo: — Solo estoy tratando de...

— Lo sé. Pero no estoy interesado.

— ...Remus, yo...

— ¿Por qué no practicamos algunos encantos? El examen es en dos días. — Se puso de pie, sacando su varita. Mary permaneció sentada en la hierba. Ella lo miró, bajándose las gafas de sol, sus ojos castaños con reproche. Ella frunció los labios y luego se encogió un poco de hombros.

— Ok. Déjame terminar con mis uñas.


	148. Séptimo Año: La final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Bullying, y lenguaje (muy) inapropiado desde el comienzo hasta el final.
> 
> Canción:  
> Plaistow Patricia de Ian Dury and the Blockheads.

Arseholes, bastards, fucking cunts and pricks

Aerosole the bricks

A lawless brat from a council flat, oh oh

A little bit of this, and a little bit of that, oh oh.

Dirty tricks.

From the Mile End Road

To the matchstick Becontree

Pulling strokes and taking liberties...

Oh mierda. Oh, maldita sea. ¡¿Cómo diablos había sucedido esto?! ¡¿Cómo había dejado que todo llegara tan lejos?! La boca de Remus estaba seca, sus palmas húmedas, y cuanto menos se hablara de su interior, mejor. Deseó tener a Sirius cerca, o incluso a James, para ayudarlo a calmarse. Pero nadie podía ayudarlo ahora. Estaba por su cuenta.

McGonagall se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Listo, señor Lupin?

Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Era hora de morder la bala.

Joder. Todo esto era culpa de Christopher.

...

Todo el lío había comenzado cuatro días antes. Los merodeadores estaban en la biblioteca estudiando para su último examen; Aritmancia. Bueno, Peter no tomaba Aritmancia, pero de todos modos se quedó allí; aparentemente para apoyo moral, pero sobre todo para proporcionarles sustento. Había sido un regalo del cielo para Remus en particular, haciendo viajes a cada hora a las cocinas y regresando con pasteles de caldero, tortas, tocino y tartas de mermelada.

— Son las once y media — bostezó Sirius — Vamos, no creo que mi cerebro pueda absorber más conocimiento esta noche.

— Creí que tu cerebro no absorbía nada... ¡Ay! — James hizo una mueca cuando Sirius lo pateó debajo de la mesa. 

— Vamos — repitió — pronto será el toque de queda, de todos modos.

— Estamos con el Head Boy, no creo que el toque de queda importe. — Remus respondió, garabateando tan rápido como su pluma le permitió.

Pero James había captado el bostezo de Sirius. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, apartándose del escritorio.

— No, Padfoot tiene razón, llevamos aquí horas. ¿Dejemos de hacerlo y tengamos una sesión de revisión mañana? 

Peter miró a Remus esperanzado, claramente aburrido. Remus frunció el ceño a todos ellos.

— Ustedes váyanse, si quieren, pero prefiero no perder el tiempo ¡Es nuestro último exámen!

— No estás perdiendo el tiempo — dijo Sirius — Has estado tanto en la biblioteca este trimestre que están considerando colocar una placa en tu honor.

— Es necesario. — Remus dijo: — Quiero vencer a Snape.

— Y lo harás. — Sirius lo tranquilizó — Vamos, te están saliendo ojeras negras.

— Oh no — suspiró Remus, sarcásticamente, guardando sus papeles —Mi hermosa apariencia, arruinada...

— Cállate, hermoso idiota. — Sirius le dio un leve codazo.

Recogieron el resto de sus libros, limpiaron las migajas lo mejor que pudieron y se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca. Todavía había muchos alumnos estudiando, todos en diferentes estados de angustia.

— No puedo esperar a que todo termine — susurró Peter — ¡Imagínense! ¡No más deberes, para siempre! 

Remus debió verse afectado por esto, porque Sirius ladró de risa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros (ese era un gesto fraternal, decidió Remus, así que le permitía hacerlo en público).

— Todavía tendrás plazos de entrega. — reflexionó James, bostezando de nuevo cuando entraron en los pasillos del castillo con poca luz. — Si vas a tener un trabajo en el Ministerio. Papá se queja de ellos todo el tiempo.

— Dudo que alguna vez llegue a ser tan importante como tu padre — respondió Peter, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Cómo van las solicitudes de trabajo, de todos modos? — James le preguntó.

— Oh. Van bien. Mamá dice que mi padrastro podría ayudarme un poco... ya sabes, en caso de que no reciba respuesta de ningún lado.

— No es personal, Wormy — dijo James — Están haciendo recortes en todas partes, debido a la guerra. Las cosas están difíciles por todas partes.

— No para los jugadores de quidditch. — Peter murmuró.

Sirius negó con la cabeza con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

— No voy a ser un jugador de quidditch — dijo James, a la ligera — No hasta que gane la guerra.

Lo que no se decía aquí, pensó Remus, era el hecho de que James en realidad no necesitaba un trabajo, con o sin guerra, con talento o sin talento. Lo mismo le sucedía a Sirius, que era tan rico que nunca hablaba de dinero en absoluto. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la amargura, Remus simpatizaba con Peter en esto; los Pettigrew eran firmemente de clase media, y aunque siempre tendría una vida lo suficientemente cómoda, se esperaba que comenzara a ganar dinero lo antes posible. Mientras que Remus, que apenas era parte de la clase trabajadora incluso en un buen día...

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un ruido extraño más adelante y se detuvo en seco. Los demás también se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Sirius preguntó: — ¿Olvidaste algo?

Remus negó con la cabeza, escuchando. Les susurró a sus amigos.

— Hay gente a la vuelta de la esquina. — Podía oírlos respirar, pero no se movían, ni iban ni venían, lo cual era extremadamente sospechoso, dada la hora de la noche.

— ¿Filch? — James susurró.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que es... — avanzó a grandes zancadas, doblando en la esquina — ¡Chris!

— Oh, hola... um... ¿Remus? — Christopher le sonrió aturdido.

No estaba haciendo nada. El chico solo estaba allí de pie, apoyado contra la pared, mirando al vacío.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Oh, sí — el chico más joven asintió de nuevo, enfáticamente — Muy bien, gracias. Todo está bien. Muy bien. 

— ¿Está... drogado? — Sirius ya estaba al lado de Remus, y estaba examinando a Chris con una leve diversión disfrazada.

— No lo creo... — Remus frunció el ceño. Extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Chris, gentilmente, hablando lentamente — ¿Christopher? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es casi el toque de queda, ¿Estás de patrulla?

— ¿Patrulla? — Christopher lo miró sin comprender, antes de parpadear, para luego asentir con la cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo — ¡Sí! ¡Si, debe ser eso!

— Está confundido. — Dijo James. — ¿Christopher? ¿Alguien te ha hechizado esta noche? ¿O intentó hechizar a alguien cerca de tí y disparó mal?

— Tal vez se lo hizo él mismo — sugirió Wormtail. — Me pasó una vez, ¿Recuerdan?

— No, Chris no intentaría confundir a nadie. — Remus negó con la cabeza. — Chris, ¿Quién fue la última persona a la que viste?

— ¿Hm? Oh er... ¿Fuiste... tú?

— No — Remus puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Christopher, mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de mantener su atención — No, yo no. Concéntrate. Antes de que yo llegara, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— ¿Estaba... patrullando?

— No, quiero decir... oh, ven, volvamos a la torre, ¿eh? — Remus mantuvo su mano sobre el hombro de Christopher y comenzó a guiarlo suave pero firmemente por el pasillo, lanzando miradas ansiosas a los demás.

— ¿Deberíamos decírselo a alguien? — Sirius le preguntó a James: — O... no sé, ¿Llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey?

— ¡No estoy enfermo! — Christopher dijo alegremente.

James se pasó las manos por el pelo y se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. Le preguntaremos a Lily, ella sabrá qué hacer.

Lily no sabía qué hacer. Se puso de pie con una mano en la cadera y una mirada escéptica en su rostro, y le hizo algunas preguntas, pero estaba tan perpleja como el resto de ellos. Se sentó frente a ella, bastante feliz, en un sillón, sonriéndole de nuevo. No pareció importarle el interrogatorio, y aunque no pudo darles ninguna información real, respondió todo con una cortesía alegre y en blanco. Lily se rindió y chasqueó la lengua.

— Quiero decir, se ve bien… y no parece molesto… ¿Christopher? ¿Te peleaste con alguien? ¿O algo?

— No lo creo. — Christopher dijo, pensativo, su voz gruesa y soñadora. Bostezó. — Creo que me iré a la cama, si les parece bien.

Remus, James y Lily se miraron con impotencia. Luego Lily se volvió hacia James.

— Levántalo, ¿Quieres? Solo asegúrate de que no se pierda en el camino.

James asintió, feliz de poder actuar y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Christopher.

— Vamos, amigo, vamos a llevarte a tu dormitorio...

Lily, Remus, Sirius y Peter los vieron desaparecer por las escaleras.

— Que extraño. — Dijo Lily. — ¿Y no había nadie más?

— No que yo haya visto — dijo Remus. — Pero Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí solo.

— Bueno, él tenía que patrullar esta noche — dijo, sacando su pequeño organizador encuadernado en cuero para comprobarlo. — Sin embargo, siempre les digo a los prefectos que vayan de dos en dos, por lo que no debería haber estado solo. Por lo general, es tan confiable. Hablaré con él por la mañana, tal vez esté más despavilado entonces.

— No parece que haya sufrido ningún daño — dijo Peter, despreocupadamente, hojeando una copia antigua de su seminario de Quidditch —Tal vez estaba borracho, o drogado o lo que sea, y solo está tratando de cubrir sus huellas.

Remus no estuvo de acuerdo, eso era algo que Chris no haría. Pero claro, no había visto mucho a Chris, últimamente, ambos habían estado tan ocupados. Recordó haberse encontrado con el chico más joven en Hogsmeade hace un tiempo; también había estado actuando de manera extraña esa vez, pero Remus había asumido que estaba nervioso porque iba a salir con alguien y no quería que Remus supiera con quién. Y si alguien respetaba la privacidad de otras personas, era Remus.

James regresó, diciendo que Chris parecía estar bien una vez que llegó a su habitación, y no hablaron mucho de eso durante el resto de la noche. Sólo fue una de esas cosas. En una escuela llena de adolescentes que aprenden a usar la magia, no era del todo fuera de lo común que ocurrieran accidentes.

Rápidamente se pusieron a hablar del próximo partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin; el último partido del año y el último partido de la trayectoria escolar de James y Sirius. Remus se distrajo un poco, dejando que sus tres amigos discutieran al respecto. En secreto, no podía esperar a que terminara, por mucho que los hiciera felices a todos, y por mucho que quisiera que Gryffindor ganara, era terriblemente de aburrido escuchar hablar de eso todo el tiempo. Cogió su libro de Aritmancia y volvió a su revisión, acomodándose en el sillón más cómodo.

— Moony, vamos, hora de dormir. — Sirius lo despertó media hora después. Maldita sea.

Remus parpadeó, adormilado, mirando su libro de texto. Apenas había pasado el primer párrafo antes de quedarse dormido, su pluma todavía estaba en equilibrio entre sus dedos.

— Carajo. — Murmuró, cerrando el libro y estirándose.

Sirius se rió entre dientes.

— Te dije que ya era suficiente por un día.

Remus bostezó y se levantó. La sala común se había despejado casi por completo, ahora, a excepción de James y Lily, que estaban diciéndose "buenas noches" en el sofá. Eso usualmente tomaba un tiempo, por lo que los otros tres merodeadores los dejaron y subieron las escaleras hasta la cama.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despertó a Remus, o más bien, la ausencia de Sirius lo hizo. Estaba saliendo de la cama y tratando de ser sigiloso.

— Mmm, quédate... — Remus lo alcanzó adormilado, tratando de tirar de él hacia atrás. Sus manos recorrieron la piel de los brazos de Sirius. Sirius tenía una piel fantástica, era suave e inmaculada en todas partes excepto en la parte posterior de sus piernas. Se la pasaba hablando de querer hacerce tatuajes, un pensamiento que horrorizaba a Remus.

— Lo siento, Moony — sonrió Sirius, desenredando su cuerpo suavemente — El partido es en dos días, tengo que practicar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Van a ser las cinco.

— Puaj. — Remus se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, arrojándose las mantas sobre su cabeza — Estás loco.

— Sí. — Sirius se rió — vuelve a dormir, te veré más tarde.

Se fue con cuidado, cerrando las cortinas detrás de él. Remus rodó hacia el cálido hueco que el cuerpo de Sirius había dejado atrás, inhaló el aroma de su almohada y volvió a dormirse.

Se despertó justo a tiempo para tomar lo último del desayuno y luego regresó a la biblioteca donde se reunió con Lily para estudiar más Aritmancia.

— ¡Estoy tan cansada de los números! — Lily gimió frotándose los ojos. Llevaban algunas horas ya estudiando y pronto sería el almuerzo.

— Voy a extrañar esto — respondió Remus — Me gustan las listas, son relajantes.

— Bueno, me alegro de que no haya nada como esto en las pociones 

— ¿James dijo que ibas a buscar trabajo en un boticario?

— Quizás — Lily se encogió de hombros. — Me gustaría hacer algo así. Quizás investigar para St Mungo's. Slughorn se ofreció a escribir recomendaciones para mí. Pero las cosas se complicarán por un tiempo, creo. James es optimista, pero...

— Sí. — Remus asintió. — Tendremos que ver.

— ¿Bajamos a almorzar? — cerró su libro, tirando su cabello sobre un hombro — Los chicos terminarán pronto, podemos ir a buscarlos.

El estómago de Remus gruñó y se rindió.

— Vamos, pues.

Justo cuando se estaban levantando para irse, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y Madame Pince gritó: — ¡No puedes correr!

— ¡Lily! ¡Remus! ¡Necesito su ayuda! — Christopher se acercó a ellos tan rápido que sus piernas golpearon su escritorio, empujando todos los libros hacia adelante.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — Preguntó Lily, sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos.

— No puedo explicarlo, solo... Tienes que ver...

— ¿Ver qué? — Preguntó Remus, reordenando su pila de libros.

— He... he hecho algo estúpido. ¿Por favor, pueden venir? — Suplicó Chris. Su rostro estaba rojo y brillante de correr, y aunque definitivamente se veía más alerta que la noche anterior, claramente estaba realmente nervioso por algo. Así que fueron.

Los condujo hacia el corredor del salón de Encantamientos, y durante todo el camino se la pasó balbuceando sobre cómo había sido un accidente, y cómo no había querido que sucediera. Lily siguió tratando de sacarle algo de sentido común, pero él no les dio ni una pista.

Finalmente, se paró ante la puerta cerrada del aula de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick realmente debería empezar a cerrar el salón, pensó Remus para sí mismo, mientras Christopher los miraba, pálido y tembloroso. Jugueteó con las mangas de su túnica, mirando hacia abajo.

— Ok... por favor que no cunda el pánico... fue un accidente...

— Christopher, solo enséñanos, ¿Quieres? — Dijo Lily, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo de losas.

Christopher saltó ante su tono autoritario, generalmente reservado para los estudiantes que se estaban portando mal, pero respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, haciéndolos pasar y cerrándola de golpe detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios...? — Lily respiró, cuando lo vieron.

Lo que estaba frente a ellos era una enorme, temblorosa y reluciente gelatina azul. Fácilmente era del tamaño del escritorio de Flitwick, y estaba allí en el medio del salón, translúcido y tambaleante. Remus ahogó una risa. En siete años en Hogwarts, esta era definitivamente una de las cosas más ridículas que jamás haya visto.

Christopher bajó la cabeza.

— ¡Me atacó, fue en defensa propia!

Remus dejó de reír y miró de nuevo.

— ¡¿Eso es una persona?! ¡Chris! ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! 

— Remus, lenguaje —Lily le dio un codazo. —Christopher, ¿Quién es ese?

— Es Roy. Guilderoy.

— ¿Lockhart?

— ¿Me voy a meter en problemas? — Chris parpadeó a ambos, sus ojos marrones enormes y asustados.

— ¿Qué hiciste... cómo lo hiciste? — Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

— Se suponía que iba a ser una maldición de piernas de gelatina. Lo amplié un poco, ¡Remus me lo enseñó! 

Lily miró a Remus, quien levantó las manos.

— ¡James me enseñó! Y nunca había obtenido ese resultado.

— ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste, Chris? — Preguntó Lily, sin dejar de mirar.

— ¡Me iba a confundir de nuevo!

— Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Fue Lockhart ?

Christopher asintió, rehuyendo el temperamento de Lily. Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba avergonzado. Se miró los pies.

— Lo hizo el otro día, pero fracasó, creo que traté de esquivarlo. Tal vez lo haya hecho antes, no lo sé.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Estaba... estaba preocupado de que fuera a decir...

— ¡¿Decir qué?!

— Él hizo... nosotros... él...

— ¡Christopher, por el amor de Dios! — Lily se cruzó de brazos con enojo. Remus sintió una punzada de simpatía cuando las mejillas de Chris se tornaron de un rojo más intenso.

— Mira, Lily, no importa ahora, ¿verdad? — Dijo, volviéndose hacia ella para intentar desviar la atención de Christopher. — Deberíamos llevar a Lockhart para que lo revisen, primero...

No estaba seguro de cómo se las arregló, pero al final convenció a Lily de que fuera a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, mientras él y Christopher esperaban con el Lockhart gelatinoso.

Una vez que se fue, Christopher pareció ponerse aún más ansioso.

— ¡Me van a expulsar!

— No, no lo harán. — Remus se apoyó contra la pared casualmente, sacando su cajilla. Le ofreció uno a Chris, quien negó con la cabeza, inquieto y preocupado, retorciendo los puños de sus mangas. — James y Sirius han hecho cosas peores que esto.

— ¡Nunca antes me habían castigado!

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Remus arqueó las cejas mientras encendía su cigarrillo — Bueno, no es tan malo. Sobrevivirás. Entonces... ¿Quieres decirme qué ha estado pasando? 

Christopher lo miró, sus mejillas se oscurecieron de nuevo.

— Fue solo... nosotros solo...

— ¿Supongo que esta es la persona con la que saliste en Hogsmeade esa vez? — Remus preguntó, tratando de hacerlo más fácil.

Chris volvió a mirar sus pies y asintió.

— Está bien — Remus exhaló humo. Estaba sorprendido, obviamente, y más que intrigado, pero tenía que tratar de no mostrarlo si quería que Chris le dijera más. — Entonces, ¿Salieron algunas veces? — Otro asentimiento — Y luego... — Remus trató de reconstruir la historia — ¿Algo salió mal? ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

— Más o menos, yo... um...

Dios, esto era insoportable.

— Mira, Chris, no me importa, ¿De acuerdo? Él es un idiota al   
que le iba a pasar esto de todas formas, y si tú y él... bueno, no importa, ¿verdad?

— No quiero que pienses que soy estúpido, o… o ingenuo o algo así. Ni siquiera me gusta mucho, lo juro, eran sólo... sólo besos, y es que... ya sabes, desmostró un poco de interés, y pensé; bien, esto podría ser mi única oportunidad.

— Oh... — El corazón de Remus se compadeció de él. Tocó su hombro, agarrándolo en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto reconfortante. — Por supuesto que no es tu única oportunidad. La gente no tiene una sola oportunidad... 

— Bueno lo que sea. — Chris dijo, mirando el espacio justo sobre el hombro de Remus, evitando su mirada deliberadamente. — Supongo que tiene mucho que ver con la suerte. De todos modos, era un imbécil. Resultó que todo lo que realmente quería era averiguar sobre la broma. Pensó que tú y yo éramos... pensó que podía darle información privilegiada.

— Bueno, podrías — respondió Remus — Hiciste la mitad de la investigación conmigo, sabes más de lo que Sirius sabe.

— No lo hice — dijo Chris — No le dije nada.

— Bien. Sabía que no lo harías.

Chris sonrió ante eso y miró a Remus a los ojos correctamente por primera vez.

— Le dije que mantuviera la nariz fuera. Se molestó y me llamó algo horrible. Luego me enojé y le dije que iba a contarles a todos lo que habíamos estado haciendo, y debió de haber entrado en pánico.

Chris suspiró profundamente. — No habría dicho nada, lo juro. No sería tan desagradable. Estaba enojado, eso es todo.

— Lo sé, amigo — le aseguró Remus. — ¿Así que trató de confundirte para que no se lo contaras a nadie?

Chris asintió.

— Todo lo que puedo pensar es que debí haber intentado desviarlo de alguna manera, lo que lo debilitó. Probablemente es la razón por la que actúe de una manera tan extraña ayer.

— Y esto... — Remus hizo un gesto hacia Lockhart, la gelatina.

— Cuando me desperté esta mañana un poco más de mi memoria había vuelto. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y vine a enfrentarlo. Yo... eh... perdí un poco los estribos.

— Bien. — Remus apagó su cigarrillo — No voy a regañarte por esto.

Lily era otro asunto. Regresó con Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall. Para entonces, Remus ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Podría alguno de ustedes, muchachos, explicar lo que pasó aquí? — Dijo su jefa de casa, sus ojos plateados y afilados. Remus era un poco más alto que ella ahora, pero de alguna manera McGonagall siempre parecía más grande que la vida, especialmente cuando estaba a punto de regañarte.

— Ni idea. — Remus dijo, rápidamente, ignorando la mirada de horror de Lily detrás del hombro de McGonagall. — Chris lo encontró así, ¿No es así, Chris?

Christopher miró desesperadamente a Remus, luego a McGonagall, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Eso es verdad, señor Lupin? — McGonagall enarcó una ceja oscura.

— Sí. — Asintió con la cabeza, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de parecer casual.

— El Sr. Barley simplemente se encontró con el Sr. Lockhart ya transformado en esta... — señaló a la enorme jalea, que Madame Pomfrey ahora estaba dando vueltas, lentamente, murmurando en voz baja — ... Cosa de estado raro.

— Sí. — Remus asintió con firmeza. Le hubiera gustado otro cigarrillo, pero no era tan descarado.

— Entonces, por favor, explique — los labios de McGonagall se curvaron en las esquinas — ¿Cómo el señor Barley supo que este era el señor Lockhart?

— Um. — Remus miró hacia atrás a la gran mancha azul. — Bien. Se parece a él, ¿no?

— Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, Minerva — dijo Madam Pomfrey, alegremente — No se ha hecho daño a largo plazo, pero estará fuera de acción por unos días. — Ella comenzó a agitar su varita y a murmurar encantamientos.

— No obstante, me tomo muy en serio los ataques a los estudiantes — respondió McGonagall. —Una semana de detención, señor Barley. Y en cuanto a usted, señor Lupin, como este es su último mes en la escuela, no veo que la detención sea muy eficaz.

Esto no fue un alivio para Remus. Ella todavía estaba sonriendo, lo que significaba que sabía exactamente cuál era la mejor manera de castigarlo, y no le iba a gustar.

— ¡Deme detención si quiere! — Dijo rápidamente.

McGonagall se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

— No, creo que tengo lo justo. Con Lockhart fuera de servicio, creo que tenemos una vacante para comentarista de Quidditch.

Remus prácticamente sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro. La mujer era claramente una mente maestra malvada. Todo menos eso. Por encima del hombro de McGonagall, Lily sonrió.

...

James y Sirius pensaron que todo el asunto era divertido, por supuesto, después de que terminaron de maldecir el nombre de Lockhart. Les encantó la idea de que Remus, que sabía tanto de quidditch como de fútbol o física cuántica, tuviera que comentar su último partido.

— Simplemente no lo haré. — Remus seguía diciendo. — Me quedaré allí sentado con la boca cerrada, no hay nada que puedan hacer.

— ¡No seas ridículo! — Sirius le dio un codazo — ¡Tienes que gritar nuestras alabanzas!

— Realmente se trata de seguir la quaffle — dijo James — si puedes mantener tu ojo en eso, estarás bien.

— ¡Oye, piensa en los golpeadores! — Llamó Marlene.

— ¡Y la guardiana! — Añadió Yasmine.

Peter fue menos alentador y pasó el resto de la noche enfurruñado en un rincón, meditando sobre su juego de ajedrez.

— Lo siento, Pete — lo intentó Remus, después de horas de incómodo silencio — Sé que te hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero recuerda que esto es un castigo para mí.

— Yo habría sido muy bueno en eso. — Peter murmuró, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. — Sé todo sobre el equipo, ni siquiera has visto ninguna de las prácticas.

— Lo sé, habrías sido increíble — le aseguró Remus. — ¿Me ayudarás?

— ¿Ayudarte? — Peter miró hacia arriba, con cautela — ¿Ayudarte cómo?

— Ponme al día —alentó Remus — Dame tus apuntes, por una vez.

— Sí... sí, supongo que podría hacer eso.

— Incluso le preguntaré a McGonagall si puedes sentarte conmigo en el palco de comentaristas — dijo Remus — Así, si lo arruino, puedes ayudarme de nuevo.

— ¡Ok! — Peter asintió, entusiasmado, ahora. — Sí, necesitarás saber mucho... ¡Empezaré ahora mismo, Moony, no te defraudaré!

Al final, Peter produjo más apuntes sobre la final de Gryffindor vs Slytherin de 1978 de las que había escrito para cualquiera de sus lecciones. Había resmas y resmas de pergamino con diagramas etiquetados, listas de jugadores y sus números, formaciones de vuelo y una explicación detallada de lo que parecía ser el equivalente de quidditch de la regla del "fuera de juego". Incluso había escrito un pequeño guión de frases que Remus podría usar si se quedaba atascado.

Entonces, incluso después de que terminó el examen de Aritmancia de Remus (estaba bastante seguro de que había hecho un trabajo perfecto en eso, había sido pan comido), ahora tenía otra prueba para la cual estudiar.

Aun así, nada podría haberlo prepararlo para cómo se sentía ahora, sentado en una torre muy por encima del campo, un asiento de estudiantes con túnicas rojas y verdes debajo de él, esperando que hablara.

Se sintió mareado y deseó no haber comido un desayuno tan abundante. También se había tomado un trago de whisky de fuego (cortesía de James) y medio porro con Mary antes de que comenzara el juego, con la esperanza de que eso calmara sus nervios. Desafortunadamente, parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario, y el consejo extremadamente inútil de Sirius de 'imaginar a todos en ropa interior' se había quedado atascado en su cabeza, así que ahora Remus no sabía dónde mirar.

— Señor Lupin — dijo McGonagall de nuevo — ¿Está listo?

Remus miró las notas de Peter y las barajó. Tragó y asintió con la cabeza.

Peter tenía una letra muy limpia, bonita y redonda, pero la cabeza de Remus estaba un poco nublada ahora, el whisky lo había afilado al principio, pero eso combinado con el porro lo hacía sentirse un poco tonto y cálido. Pellizcó el interior de su muñeca para mayor claridad.

— Señor Lupin — susurró McGonagall, empujando el micrófono hacia él. — Los jugadores están en el campo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! — Parpadeó, sorprendido, mirando la hierba por debajo y aclarándose la garganta. Leyó con atención el pergamino que tenía frente a él: — Hola... eh, quiero decir... Bienvenidos a todos, a la final de la copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts de 1978...

Su voz sonaba extraña, resonando en todo el estadio ovalado, pero podía escuchar los vítores subir mientras hablaba, lo que le dio un poco de valor. Miró a McGonagall, quien sonrió y asintió alentadoramente. Remus volvió a concentrarse en el suelo y trató de comentar un poco.

— Bien, um. Entonces, aquí vamos… los equipos están en el campo. Ahí está Gryffindor en rojo: su Capitán James Potter y Slytherin en verde: su Capitán Kerensa Smythe. Um... no hay que decir, en realidad, hasta que estén todos arriba... — Volvió a mirar las notas de Peter: Presenta a los jugadores y sus puntos fuertes. — Oh, está bien, entonces los jugadores... bueno, obviamente está James. Él es el cazador... es bastante bueno, me han dicho. Quiero decir, él fue quien me dijo... 

Algunas risas de la multitud. Remus sonrió, luego tragó saliva y continuó.

— Um. La guardiana de Gryffindor, Yasmin Patel, también muy buena, supongo, quiero decir, que yo sepa, no soy un experto... Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon, golpeadores, buenos golpeadores... quiero decir, todo el equipo es realmente bueno, dejémoslo así.

Escuchó a Peter gemir, sentado detrás de él, y una carcajada de la multitud. McGonagall le estaba dando una mirada cínica, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros con impotencia y enumerar a los jugadores de Slytherin con igual ineptitud.

(Sin embargo, se complació mucho en anunciar al 'Buscador de Slytherin, Reggie Black'; estaba seguro de que vio los hombros de Regulus encogerse ante eso).

— Oh genial, parece que están a punto de empezar — continuó Remus, acomodándose ahora — Sí, ahí va el silbato, y... no hay sorpresas aquí, Potter está en posesión de la quaffle. Caray que es rápido, ¡Mírenlo ir! ¡Aaa... y es un gol! ¡Diez, cero para Gryffindor! ¡Buena esa, Prongs! 

La multitud aplaudió y James cruzó la cancha con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria. Le lanzó un pulgar hacia arriba a Remus mientras volaba más allá de la torre del comentarista, luego chocó los cinco con Sirius en el aire, antes de regresar su enfoque al juego.

Esto no estaba tan mal, pensó Remus; todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver lo que sucedía y luego decirlo en voz alta. Un idiota podría hacerlo.

— Slytherin ahora en posesión de la quaffle… er… creo que es Timothy Bulstrode… sí, ok… hm, no es tan rápido como James, ¿Verdad? No importa, ya casi está allí, ¡Argh! No, bloqueado por una bludger de McKinnon, bien hecho Marlene, ¡Eso se vio doloroso!

— Señor Lupin, un poco menos parcial, por favor.

— Lo siento, profesora... está bien, Potter de nuevo en posesión, se lo pasa a Eriksson ... Eriksson realmente está volando, ella casi... oh, mierda. Slytherin de nuevo en posesión de la quaffle.

— ¡Lenguaje, señor Lupin!

— ¡Perdón! Bulstrode se dirige a los postes de la portería ahora... oh vamos, incluso yo soy más rápido que eso... dispara, y... ¡BLOQUEADO por la guardiana de Gryffindor, Patel! ¡Ya ven, les dije que era buena! 

Los vítores subieron de un lado de la multitud, los abucheos del otro. Yaz hizo un giro de victoria, sonriendo, y Sirius pasó volando junto a la caja de comentaristas, sonriendo a Remus mientras lo hacía. Remus tuvo que admitir que el quidditch era más emocionante de lo que recordaba.

— Eriksson de nuevo en posesión de la quaffle ahora, se la pasa a Potter, Potter está subiendo al campo, ¿Ves eso, Bulstrode? Así es como vuelas, lo siento profesora, ¡GOL! ¡Veinte a cero para Gryffindor! 

— ¡Regulus! — Peter chilló detrás de Remus, su dedo apuntando por encima del hombro de Remus al hermano menor Black vestido de verde, que ahora volaba muy rápido, con una mirada de concentración en su rostro mientras se acercaba a un cuadrado vacío del cielo.

— Parece que Black, el buscador de Slytherin, pudo haber visto la snitch — dijo Remus apresuradamente en el micrófono, esperando que el buscador de Gryffindor estuviera escuchando. — Sí, definitivamente ha visto algo, está acelerando, tiene... ah, mala suerte, bloqueado por una bludger del golpeador de Gryffindor, Black.

Remus sonrió y podría haber jurado que Sirius le lanzó un guiño desde el otro lado del campo. Regulus, que había tenido que frenar y zambullirse de repente, parecía furioso, al igual que el resto del equipo de Slytherin. Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas después de eso, tanto en el juego como en los comentarios de Remus.

— Eriksson tiene la quaffle otra vez, ¿Se la va a pasar a Potter…? No, parece que ella misma intentará anotar: ¡VAMOS, ERIKSSON! OH MIER... Quiero decir, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Eso fue innecesario! Eriksson golpeada por una bludger de Avery, de Slytherin, y Knott ahora tiene la posesión. Eriksson parece aturdida... ¿Está...? ¡No, eso es un pulgar hacia arriba, buena chica! 

— Señor Lupin, el partido, por favor...

— Bien, entonces Knott tiene la quaffle… dispara… diez puntos a Slytherin, ¡Pero sigue siendo el juego de Gryffindor! Potter tiene la quaffle, está volando... está casi allí, está... MIERDA, ¡CUIDADO, JAMES!

Kerensa Smythe, la golpeadora de Slytherin volaba a toda velocidad directamente hacia el costado de James, y fue derribada en los últimos segundos por Marlene, quien se estrelló de cuerpo entero contra el Capitán de Slytherin.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Remus gritó: — ¡Bien hecho, McKinnon! Esa chica es brutal... oh vamos, Hooch, eso debería ser penal para Gryffindor, ¡Baja tu trasero de allá arriba y arbitra el partido en serio! Uh oh, parece que el pequeño Reggie Black ha vuelto a poner el ojo en la snitch...

— ¡Señor Lupin! — McGonagall espetó de nuevo — Le quitaré el micrófono.

— Oh, por favor — le ofreció, sonriéndole. Ella negó con la cabeza, bromeando. Remus regresó al juego — Así que ahora estamos.. ¿Cuánto es? Oh, claro, sesenta a veinte a favor de Gryffindor, eso solo demuestra que hacer trampa no va a dar sus frutos. Espero que estés escuchando, Black, me refiero al Black más joven, obviamente.

— ¡Remus! — Peter siseó detrás de él. — ¡Cálmate! Se supone que debes ser... ¡Oh, Merlín!

— ¡Maldito Cristo, estuvo cerca! — Remus gritó, mientras Regulus y el buscador de Gryffindor intentaban alcanzar la snitch al mismo tiempo, solo para que se lanzara tentadoramente fuera de su alcance, enviando a ambos jugadores corriendo a las gradas, Regulus acercándose un poco más rápido que el buscador de Gryffindor, pero ambos milagrosamente se quedaron en sus escobas.

— ¡Remus! — Peter volvió a susurrar: — Slytherin acaba de anotar...

— ¿Ellos qué? ellos... ¡Mierda, lo siento, amigos! Slytherin anotó de nuevo, me perdí eso...

Remus se disculpó con la multitud aullante, la mitad de ellos riendo, la otra abuchándolo.

— ¡No volverá a suceder! — Les aseguró alegremente — Bien, Potter de vuelta en busca de la quaffle, esquiva una bludger de Avery justo a tiempo... Jesús, este juego es violento, Black - el que es bueno - alcanza la bludger y la apunta a... sí, Regulus Black una vez más tiene que esquivar. Suerte que está acostumbrado a escabullirse de los problemas, eh...

— Detención, Lupin — murmuraba McGonagall — Estarás castigado por el resto de tu trayectoria escolar.

— ¡PUTA MADRE! — Remus gritó en el micrófono, mientras Sirius y Marlene disparaban bludgers a la golpeadora de Slytherin que resguardaba a Regulus, obligándola a abalanzarse tan bajo que casi golpea el suelo.

— ¡Es una completa locura! — Remus se quedó boquiabierto — En serio, no tengo idea de por qué alguien juega esto... ah, pero bien jugado, Regulus se distrajo lo suficiente como para… espera… ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡POR UNA MIERDA! ¡ESO ES GRYFFINDOR CON LA SNITCH! ¡GANAMOS MALDITA SEA! OH DIOS MIO, TE DOY LAS PUTAS GRACIAS POR ESO, REALMENTE...

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — McGonagall le arrebató el micrófono, finalmente.

Él le sonrió de nuevo, demasiado eufórico con la victoria como para preocuparse mucho por meterse en problemas. Peter también estaba saltando detrás de él, lo que no ayudó.

— Lo siento... — comenzó.

— Estoy absolutamente sorprendida — dijo McGonagall con severidad. — Espero este tipo de comportamiento de Black, ¡Pero no lo espero de un ex prefecto! Espero una carta de disculpa para el equipo de Slytherin y para Madame Hooch.

— Sí, profesora. — Remus bajó la cabeza y trató de parecer arrepentido, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se crisparan un poco. No podía esperar a ver a Sirius. Correría hasta los vestuarios si su cadera (e inhibiciones) se lo permitían.

Afortunadamente, si había algo que a McGonagall le gustaba más que hacer cumplir las reglas de la escuela, era que Gryffindor ganara en quidditch.

— Después de que las celebraciones hayan terminado, por supuesto. — Ella dijo.

— ¡Gracias, profesora! — Remus miró hacia arriba, sonriendo de nuevo.

— Honestamente — se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza — Nunca me has recordado más a Lyall.

Sea eso algo bueno o malo, a Remus no le importó. Por una vez, ni siquiera una mención de su padre podía tocar el buen humor de Remus.


	149. Séptimo Año: Legado, parte uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:   
> Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin.

And as we wind on down the road,

Our shadows taller than our souls...

— Podrías robarlo, apuesto que no debe ser muy difícil. — Dijo Sirius, de pie junto a Remus frente a la vitrina de trofeos. — Podrías desaparecer el cristal por unos segundos.

— El profesor Flitwick se daría cuenta. — Remus arqueó una ceja, ahora distraído por el reflejo fantasmal de Sirius en el cristal. — O algún Ravenclaw.

— No — el otro chico le llamó la atención y le sonrió, con los dientes de un blanco perlado — Nadie se dará cuenta.

— Creo — respondió Remus, lamiendo sus labios y volviendo su mirada a la pequeña figura dorada en la parte superior del trofeo — que a Lyall le hubiera gustado que se quedara acá. De esta forma siempre hay una parte de él en Hogwarts.

— Ahh, ¿Te has puesto todo sentimental porque es la última semana? — Sirius se burló de él. Remus sonrió, imperturbable.

— Sí, un poco.

Sirius se rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia él confidencialmente.

— Yo también.

Remus le hizo una mueca. — Vamos, tengo hambre. Almuerzo.

Ambos se pusieron en camino por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor. Aparte de la racha de detenciones que Remus había obtenido después de la final de quidditch, todos habían tenido una semana muy relajante, sin nada que hacer más que planificar el futuro. Lo que, por supuesto, significaba que no habían hecho absolutamente ninguna planificación para el futuro.

— No vamos a dejar nada atrás. — Remus dijo, pensativo, mientras caminaban.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó Sirius, distraído por un grupo de chicas que habían pasado, riendo. Remus tiró su oreja — ¡Ay! — Sirius se agachó — Te estaban mirando a tí, Remus 'Puta-madre-ganamos' Lupim ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

— No dejamos nada atrás, algo como el trofeo de Lyall.

— James y yo estamos en la copa de Quidditch. Y Prongs es Head Boy, ¿No se graba en alguna parte? Y Peter ganó ese torneo de ajedrez.

— Oh si. Entonces, solo yo no dejo nada. — Remus suspiró, desesperado.

— Eh ... ¿Qué hay de el sauce boxeador? — Sirius intentó.

Remus solo le frunció el ceño. Bueno, supuso. Eso es lo que obtienes por intentar pasar desapercibido. Permaneció contemplativo durante todo el almuerzo, que consistía en pescado y patatas fritas, con la opción de guisantes blandos o enteros (Remus experimentó con una combinación de ambos).

— ¿Todo bien, Moony? — Preguntó James, entre bocados. — Estás muy callado.

— Está preocupado por su legado —anunció Sirius. — Quiere un trofeo.

— Cállate, no quiero uno. — Remus se sonrojó.

— Si me preguntas a mí, tus comentarios del último partido merecen una medalla. Servicios especiales para la escuela. — se rió Mary. — No puedes ir a ninguna parte del castillo sin escuchar a alguien gritar '¡Maldito cristo, estuvo cerca!' Es brillante.

Remus sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Había estado disfrutando tranquilamente de sus quince minutos de fama y había recibido suficientes obsequios de cigarrillos y chocolate para pasar el verano. Lo cual era bueno, supuso, porque en unos pocos meses tendría que empezar a mantenerse a sí mismo.

— No te preocupes, Remu, si ya sabes qué sale bien el viernes — susurró James, inclinándose — Entonces nadie nos olvidará prontamente.

— Pensé que el punto era que nadie supiera quién lo hizo. — Remus arqueó una ceja.

— Oh, por favor. — Lily se burló. Y en parte ella tenía razón.

Aún así, Remus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado. No quería que el "trofeo" que dejara en Hogwarts fuera el sauce boxeador o la casa de los gritos, por el amor de Dios.

— ¿Cómo se crean los fantasmas? — Preguntó, pensativo, mirando a Nick Casi Decapitado pasar, charlando con el Fraile Gordo. 

— Merlín, Moony, anímate — gruñó Sirius, con la boca llena de papas fritas — tendrías que estar muerto para convertirte en un fantasma. Y supongo que también tendrías que morir aquí, en los terrenos de la escuela.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Morir en Hogwarts no parecía muy probable, a menos que sucediera algo terrible en los próximos días.

— Un retrato, entonces. — Él dijo. — ...En realidad no. No quiero poder hablar conmigo mismo, eso es escalofriante.

— También son muy caras — dijo James — mi familia nunca se molestó con eso.

— Típico de los Potter. — dijo Sirius, con altivez. Con el plato ahora limpio, colocó el cuchillo y el tenedor cuidadosamente en el centro, y pronto desapareció. — Por supuesto que los Black siempre han querido conservar sus retratos para la posteridad en la galería familiar.

— ¿Incluso tú? — Remus lo miró,

— Yo no. — Sirius negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa — Yo ya no estaba allí cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, supongo que el de Reggie ya está hecho. Qué estúpido.

— ¡Remus! — Marlene llegó corriendo a la mesa del comedor. Parecía sonrojada y emocionada.

— ¿Sí? — Remus se sentó derecho, mirándola expectante.

— ¿Puedes venir un minuto? ¡Tengo algo para tí! — Ella estaba saltando de un pie a otro, claramente muy ansiosa por decirle algo.

— Er... ok... — Remus miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. No le gustaban las sorpresas, pero confiaba en Marlene por ahora, y ella parecía muy feliz.

— Ven conmigo — le agarró la mano y tiró de él.

— ¿Debería…? — Sirius se sobresaltó, pero Marlene negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Es privado! ¡Vamos, Remus! — Prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del pasillo, aparentemente sin importarle que se perdiera el pudín ahora.

— Uf, vayamos más despacio, ¿Puedes? — Jadeó, sintiendo el clic de su cadera cuando empezaron a atravesar el primer tramo de escaleras.

— ¡Lo siento, estoy tan emocionada por mostrártelo!

— ¡¿Mostrarme qué?!

— ¡Es privado!

Suspiró y se concentró en tratar de seguirle el ritmo. A veces Remus sentía que había pasado toda su vida siendo arrastrado por este castillo por personas más atléticas que él. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus la miró expectante y ella de repente se puso tímida y se mordió la uña del pulgar.

— ¿Qué? — Él dijo: — ¡¿No es lo suficientemente privado aquí?! — Hizo un gesto hacia la habitación vacía: todos los demás estaban cenando, probablemente disfrutando de su pudín. No había tenido pudín de manzana en años, y con la suerte de Remus seguro lo servirían hoy y él se lo perdería.

— Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tu dormitorio. — Dijo Marlene, partiendo de nuevo. — Por si acaso.

— Jesucristo, Marls, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? — Remus la siguió escaleras arriba.

— Oh, de repente he decidido que me gustan los chicos, así que te he atraído hasta aquí para seducirte — dijo casualmente por encima del hombro.

— Pasas demasiado tiempo con Mary. — Regresó secamente.

Una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio, cerró la puerta y Remus fue a sentarse en su cama, con las piernas adoloridas. Ella miró furtivamente a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué solo hay tres camas aquí?

— La prueba de aceptación de la broma salió un poco mal. — Remus se encogió de hombros.

Marlene simplemente negó con la cabeza como una madre indulgente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó un frasco pequeño y poco profundo y se lo ofreció a Remus.

— Sácate los pantalones — dijo.

— ¡¿Perdón?!

— ¡Es para tu cadera! — Desenroscó el frasco con entusiasmo, sus ojos brillantes y ansiosos — ¡Lo hice para ti, Danny lo probó y todo!

— ¿Qué... qué hace? — Miró el interior del frasco con cautela. Lo que fuera que había dentro parecía vaselina semitransparente con una consistencia espesa y pegajosa. 

— Pensé en lo que dijiste sobre cómo funciona mejor una mezcla de medicina muggle y mágica — explicó — así que hice algunos experimentos. Probé valeriana, consuelda y cúrcuma... resulta que el jengibre es mejor, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Luego, lo combiné con la cantidad correcta de cataplasma antiinflamatorio y un poco de dittany para obtener fuerza adicional. ¡Vamos! ¡Úsalo! 

— Er. Ok… — dijo Remus, tomando el frasco y entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lo sostuvo en sus manos por un tiempo, oliendo el contenido. Olía a jengibre, que resultó oler rico, y no demasiado fuerte.

— No deberías necesitar demasiado — dijo Marlene a través de la puerta, haciéndolo saltar y avanzar todo lo posible hacia dentro del baño. — Simplemente aplícalo sobre la piel del área adolorida.

— Está bien — respondió con voz ronca. Esto erq raro. Pero le debía a Marlene intentarlo, más aún si se trataba de una ofrenda de paz.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta el muslo, con ropa interior y todo. Luego, balanceando el frasco con cuidado en un costado de la ducha, sacó una pequeña cucharada del brebaje, aproximadamente del tamaño de una uva, con los dedos y se la frotó con cuidado sobre la piel desnuda.

Sintió un hormigueo al principio, y luego comenzó a calentarse, pero no forma desagradable. Podía sentir cómo se filtraba en su piel, cada vez más adentro hasta llegar a la unión de cartílagos y huesos, calentándolo y aliviándolo a medida que avanzaba. Era una sensación que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Fue un alivio.

— ¡Marlene! — Él gritó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Llamó ansiosamente.

— Si todavía quieres seducirme — respondió — probablemente haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras ahora mismo.

La escuchó reírse al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Funciona, entonces?

— ¡Es un maldito milagro!

— No, es magia, tonto idiota — respondió ella. — ¡Sal, pues!

Rápidamente se subió los pantalones y se los abrochó, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Ni siquiera una punzada.

Su cadera le había molestado durante tanto tiempo que apenas podía recordar cómo se sentía caminar sin ser consciente de sus limitaciones. Le sonrió a Marlene, la agarró por la cintura y la hizo girar.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo, una y otra vez.

Ella chilló.

— ¡Lupin, maldito lunático, déjame ir!

La besó en la mejilla y la bajó.

— Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces — se rió, sonrojándose, metiéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja — ¡Oh, estoy tan contenta de que haya funcionado! Quise pedirle ayuda a Madame Pomfrey tantas veces, pero supongo que preferí dejarlo como algo mío

— Gracias — dijo de nuevo. — ¡Eres... eres increíble! ¡Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de devolverte el favor!

— Ya lo has hecho —negó con la cabeza— Ayudaste a Danny, aunque ni siquiera lo conoces, y sabías lo peligroso que era. Y... tú también me ayudaste a mí al final. Sé lo que quiero hacer ahora. Vamos a ganar esta guerra, y cuando termine, comenzaré a hacer una investigación adecuada sobre la licantropía, ya sabes, establecer clínicas reales para que la gente obtenga la ayuda que necesita. Si todos los demás pueden ver lo que yo veo en ti y en mi hermano, entonces tal vez... no sé, tal vez las cosas puedan mejorar.

Ella se miraba los pies tímidamente mientras decía esto, pero Remus no podía dejar de sonreír, pasando de un pie a otro solo para demostrarse a sí mismo que no dolía. Nada le dolía. Tenía que decírselo a Sirius.

— Vas a ser una sanadora increíble, Marls — la abrazó de nuevo. — ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? — Volvió al baño por el frasco, sosteniéndolo.

— ¡Por supuesto que puedes! — Ella asintió vigorosamente — No sé cuánto duran los efectos... ¿Te importaría tomar nota sobre eso, cada vez que te lo apliques? Sería útil saberlo... 

— Sí, sí, lo que sea — respondió, volviendo a enroscar con cuidado la tapa.

— Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Yaz; no tiene idea de dónde he estado todo el día, le dije que tenía que ver con la broma, pero no creo que me crea...

— Están en la sala común, todos, acaban de regresar del almuerzo — respondió Remus despreocupadamente, todavía mirando el frasco con asombro.

— ¿Cómo diablos puedes saber eso?

— Er... — miró hacia arriba, torpemente — Tengo un buen sentido del olfato... muy bueno.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza solemnemente.

— Tengo mucho que aprender...

— Vamos — se rió, palmeando su hombro — Una cosa a la vez...

...

Sirius fue un verdadero caballero cuando Remus le contó las buenas noticias sobre la cataplasma de Marlene, y no le dijo 'Te lo dije' ni una sola vez. Estaba demasiado feliz escuchando a Remus balbucear sobre lo mejor que se sentía.

— No sé lo que hice. — Remus suspiró después de que se fueron a la cama más tarde esa noche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Sirius bostezó.

— Ya sabes. Aprendiste sobre el magna lenticular para mí, por allá en primer año. Y luego Lily me dio esa cosa para ayudarme a leer, y tú, Peter y Prongs se convirtieron en animagos, solo para poder pasar tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

— No sé lo que hice — respondió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros — Para merecer todo eso.

— Moony — Sirius le dio una mirada divertida. — Estás haciendo esa cosa de nuevo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros! No es como si no hubieras hecho cosas por Lily, Marlene, Wormtail, James o por mí... Merlín, por mí más que nadie.

— Lo sé — respondió Remus, todavía sonriendo — Lo sé. Supongo que me siento tan afortunado.

— Estás muy sentimental últimamente — Sirius sonrió, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. — ¿Así será vivir contigo? Y yo que siempre pensé que eras el más duro.

— Aún sigo siendo más duro que tú. — Remus lo miró de reojo.

Los ojos de Sirius estaban cerrados, pero estaba sonriendo. Ahora parecía ser el momento perfecto.

— ¿De verdad quieres vivir conmigo? — Preguntó Remus.

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió Sirius, con los ojos aún cerrados.

— Quiero decir… no solo con los padres de James. En nuestro propio lugar.

Sirius abrió los ojos.

— Obviamente. Ese es el plan, ¿No?

— Yo... — Remus buscó a tientas las palabras correctas. Ahora se sentía muy cómodo con Sirius, y sentía que podía decirle casi cualquier cosa. Pero a veces era la misma lucha de siempre. — No estaba seguro. Sabes que no tengo mucho dinero...

— Y sabes que yo tengo bastante. — Sirius se encogió de hombros, haciendo que las sábanas se arrugaran. — Lo que es mío es tuyo, no quiero que te preocupes por tonterías tan aburridas como esas.

— Solo te resulta aburrido porque nunca has tenido que pensar en ello.

— Bueno, ahora tú tampoco tienes que pensar en eso. ¿Entendido?

— Ok. — Remus asintió. Algo para volver a hablar más tarde, tal vez, cuando no se avecinara una guerra sobre ellos, y pudieran tener conversaciones sobre cosas normales y cotidianas. Por ahora, si no estaban hablando de la guerra, Sirius prefería soñar despierto. Remus se recostó — ¿Dónde viviremos, entonces?

— Londres. — Dijo Sirius, con firmeza. — Londres Muggle.

— ¿En una casa grande?

— No. — Sirius negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño un poco — No me gustan las casas grandes; demasiadas habitaciones vacías. Si solo somos dos, no necesitamos todo ese espacio.

Esta fue una consideración muy sensata, pero Remus no dijo nada. Él entendía. Pero ya que estaban siendo sensatos...

— Quiero que conozcas a Hope. — Él dijo. Sirius abrió los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

— Se está muriendo — dijo Remus, con total naturalidad — Cáncer de pulmón, algo que los muggles tienen. De todos modos, no se puede curar y no creo que tenga más de un año.

— Moony, lo siento... no tenía ni idea.

— Está bien — respondió Remus — Lo he sabido desde la primera vez que la conocí. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo. Ella no es perfecta, pero se preocupa por mí. Quiero que vea que tengo a alguien. Que no estoy solo.

— Moony...

— Lo sé, lo sé — se rió Remus — Estoy siendo sentimental...

— No — Sirius se acercó y puso su mano suavemente sobre el pecho de Remus. — Esa es una de las cosas más bonitas que he escuchado.

Remus también giró la cabeza, y se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, ambos sonriendo en la espesa oscuridad de aquella tranquila noche. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Remus se rió de nuevo, mirando hacia otro lado.

— Cristo — dijo — Escúchanos, somos peores que Potter y Evans.

— ¡No se lo digas a nadie! — Sirius se rió, secándose los ojos rápidamente. — Solo quedan tres días de clases, tenemos una reputación que mantener.


	150. Séptimo Año: Legado, parte dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> School's Out cover hecho por The Sensational Alex Harvey Band's.

So here we are...

With freedom within our sweaty, greedy, grasps.

So remember this, boys and girls,

When your freedom comes along...

Don't

Pish

in the water supply,

Just because... school is out for the summer…

— Tuvimos suerte con el clima — comentó Remus, mirando el cielo azul claro. — Hubiera sido una pesadilla sacarlos a todos afuera si estuviera lloviendo.

Remus realmente no iba a extrañar los veranos escoceses.

Christopher y él estaban solos en la lechucería, esperando. Comenzaría en cualquier momento.

— No te burles de mí, ¿De acuerdo? — Christopher susurró, mirando hacia el jardín desde las altas ventanas abiertas — Pero esto es lo más emocionante que he hecho.

Remus le sonrió con cariño y le dio un apretón rápido en la mano.

— Te apuesto que esto es solo el comienzo. Vas a hacer tantas cosas emocionantes, lo sé.

— No lo sé, va a estar tranquilo aquí cuando todos ustedes se vayan — respondió Chris, mirando hacia el césped debajo de ellos — Apuesto a que podrán a Regulus como Head Boy... ¡Oh! ¡Esa es la señal! 

Una fuente de chispas doradas se disparó detrás de los invernaderos, y Remus pudo escuchar el corazón de Christopher comenzar a latir más rápido con la emoción.

— ¡Hagámoslo entonces! — Remus le dio un codazo.

Ambos se volvieron para mirar a las lechuzas, cientos de ellas encaramadas en filas alineadas sobre las paredes de la torre, hasta las vigas. Junto a ellos habían un montón de cartas, todas en blanco excepto por la dirección. Y todas tenían la misma dirección.

Chris parecía a punto de estallar de la emoción de todo, y Remus dio un paso atrás, dándole la palabra.

— Conoces el hechizo, tú hazlo.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Sí — sonrió Remus — Aún quedan un montón de travesuras por hacer después de esto...

— ¡Ok! — Se arremangó y se relamió los labios. Pronunció el encantamiento y movió su varita ampliamente alrededor de la torre. Un grito bajo, el revoloteo de las plumas, y luego... todo fue un caos total cuando las quinientas lechuzas de repente saltaron de sus perchas y se abalanzaron hacia los dos chicos, quienes se agacharon para cubrirse.

Remus nunca había visto algo tan magnífico; todas las lechuzas de Hogwarts extendieron sus alas y volaron por la ventana, cada una agarrando una carta con la dirección en blanco al pasar. Debió haberles tomado dos minutos completos manejarlo, y cuando terminaron, Remus y Christopher saltaron a la ventana para verlas desaparecer hacia el patio, a través de los arcos y hacia su destino.

— ¡Guau!* — Chris seguía diciendo, como un perrito ladrador: — ¡Guau, guau, guau!

Remus solo sonrió y pensó en James y Sirius en otras partes del castillo, esperando esa señal. Y en Mary, Marlene y Yaz, preparadas y listas para su parte, y en todos los demás en el castillo esperando, esperando lo que habían estado planeando desde Navidad.

— ¡Vamos! — Remus dijo, agarrando el brazo de Chris —Podemos verlos a todos correr.

Si quinientas lechuzas entrando a las mazmorras en conjunto no lograba que sacaran a todos, entonces Remus confiaba en que los inodoros explosivos patentados de James y Sirius harían el trabajo.

Bajaron corriendo la escalera de caracol juntos (Remus bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, todavía disfrutando de su recién descubierta movilidad) y llegaron al corredor principal, donde reinaba el pandemonio.

Cada retrato se encontraba cantando a todo pulmón, desde canciones pop muggle hasta canciones infantiles de magos,   
cualquier cosa que a los de tercer año se les hubiese ocurrido al momento de lanzar el hechizo, supuso Remus. Las armaduras habían dejado sus puestos y se habían dedicado a seguir a los estudiantes. Remus esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado amenazante, después de todo, no estaban haciendo nada, solo imitando movimientos. Había sido idea de James, rey de los hechizos de locomoción.

— ¡Lo hice, Remus, lo hice! — Un Ravenclaw de cuarto año salió corriendo del baño más cercano, seguido de una masa de burbujas rosadas — ¡Lo exploté!

—¡Bien hecho! — Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda, felicitándolo.

— ¡No puedo esperar por el gran final!

— Será mejor que te des prisa — le aconsejó Remus —No pasará mucho tiempo.

El de cuarto año asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los jardines, mientras espuma de color rosado comenzó a inundar el pasillo.

— Le has enseñado a tanta gente cosas que nunca habrían aprendido — se maravilló Christopher mientras caminaban. El gran reloj fuera del Gran Salón giraba locamente, las manecillas giraban, al igual que cualquier otro reloj, si el hechizo de los de sexto año había funcionado correctamente.

— Oh, si — resopló Remus — A explotar inodoros y a levitar escritorios. Muy útil.

— No olvides todas las cosas defensivas — frunció el ceño Christopher — Me habrían confundido de nuevo si no fuera por tí.

Siguieron el flujo constante de estudiantes que salían del edificio. Remus solo esperaba que hubieran causado suficiente caos en suficientes áreas del castillo para que todos salieran al césped. No sería divertido si la mitad de la escuela se perdía el evento principal.

— ¿Cómo está Lockhart? — Preguntó casualmente.

— Bien, creo. Ya no me molesta, de todos modos.

— Bien. Supongo que puedes manejarlo si lo hace.

— Sí. — Habían llegado al patio ahora y estaban a la vista de los terrenos. Christopher entrecerró los ojos bajo el brillante sol de verano y miró a Remus, deteniéndose un momento. — Sin embargo, realmente te extrañaré.

— Solo estarás aquí un año más — respondió Remus — Estarás demasiado ocupado con los EXTASIS para pensar en otra cosa; Créeme.

— No, aún así te voy a extrañar. — Chris dijo con firmeza. — Mantendré el grupo de estudio en marcha, pero no será lo mismo. A todo el mundo le caes bien, eres tan paciente con ellos.

Remus no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que no lo hizo. De todos modos, tenía un nudo extraño en la garganta.

— Vamos — tiró del brazo de Christopher, moviéndose hacia los jardines. — ¡No quiero perderme esto! 

Más de la mitad de la escuela se había reunido en el extenso césped de Hogwarts, todos charlando a una milla por minuto sobre las diversas interrupciones e intrusiones en sus mañanas.

— ¿Viste todas esas lechuzas?

— ¡El Gran Comedor está inundado! ¡Inundado! 

— El llamador de la puerta de Ravenclaw está hablando jeringozo, aparentemente, no deja entrar a nadie.

— ¡La estatua del caballero en el quinto piso me tiró globos de agua!

— Apuesto a que fueron los merodeadores.

— Definitivamente.

— ¡No! Vi a Emmeline Vance lanzar un hechizo sobre los retratos y a un grupo de sextos años colocar bombas de estiércol. No pueden ser los merodeadores.

— Bueno, no pueden ser todos... 

La conjetura fue interrumpida cuando los últimos Slytherin, Regulus, Barty Crouch, Mulciber y Snape, para satisfacción de Remus, emergieron del castillo. Todos estaban cubiertos de limo verde. Las bombas fantasma sorpresa de Lily habían funcionado de maravilla. Remus hizo una nota mental de felicitarla más tarde. Ella sería una merodeadora, próximamente.

— ¡Tú! — Snape se acercó cargando, gotas de exudado verde guisante goteando de su cabello hasta la punta de su nariz. Señaló a Remus con un dedo largo, y el rostro contraído por la rabia. —¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Tú y tus sucios amiguitos! 

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Snivellus? — Remus preguntó, fríamente, manteniéndose firme — No noto ninguna diferencia.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! — Snape farfulló, la risa estalló a su alrededor cuando los estudiantes más jóvenes se reunieron para ver.

— Scourgify — Regulus se lanzó un hechizo de limpieza, devolviendo su ropa y cabello a su impecable pulcritud habitual. Le dio a Snape una mirada aburrida. — Ten un poco de decoro, Severus. No caigas en su patético cebo.

— ¡Oye Prongs, mira, tienen a Snivellus! — Sirius apareció entre la multitud, sonriendo, seguido por James y Peter — ¡Excelente!

— Se ve muy bien, si quieres mi opinión — sonrió James, palmeando a Remus en el hombro a modo de saludo.

Al ver a Sirius, Regulus puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, uniéndose a un grupo de Slytherins cerca del borde del lago, acurrucados juntos murmurando entre ellos como un asesinato de cuervos.

— Cuando Dumbledore descubra que todos ustedes están detrás de esto, él… — Snape se enfureció.

— ¿Qué? — Sirius arqueó una ceja, apoyándose en el hombro de James casualmente, como si solo estuvieran charlando — ¿Nos van a expulsar? ¡¿El último día de clases?! 

— ¡Pagarás! — Gruñó Snape. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la escuela, su túnica aún goteaba.

— ¡Más despacio, Snivelly! — Peter gritó, apenas capaz de contener su emoción — ¡No querrás perderte la gran final!

— ¡Wormtail! — Sirius siseó, pateando su espinilla. — ¡Shh!

— Vamos, es casi la hora — dijo Remus, tratando de alejarlos a todos de Snape. Obviamente estaba a punto de perder el control y Remus no confiaba en que los demás no lo llevarían al límite.

De manera preocupante, terminaron bastante cerca de Regulus y su camarilla, junto al lago, pero se estaba llenando de gente y no habían muchos lugares para pararse. Remus nunca había sido de los que mostraban afecto en público, pero realmente deseaba poder tomar la mano de Sirius en ese momento, aunque solo fuera para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

— Reggie, mi niño — Sirius asintió amablemente a su hermano, los ojos brillando con picardía.

— Sirius. — Regulus respondió, mirando hacia adelante, con la cabeza en alto. Era como una estatua de alabastro; una fría versión de mármol de su hermano de sangre caliente. — Esperaba que hubieras aprendido a dejar atrás estos juegos infantiles. — Regulus arrastró las palabras, sonando tan aburrido como siempre. — Las travesuras y los planes tontos no te servirán de nada una vez que se gane la guerra. El Señor oscuro exige orden.

— Al diablo con tu estúpido Señor oscuro — dijo Sirius, cruzando los brazos. Remus se dio cuenta de que los dos hermanos reflejaban el lenguaje corporal del otro.

Alrededor del lago, los estudiantes se estaban reuniendo; estaban a unos segundos de que pasara. Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo a los rostros más familiares: allí estaba Christopher, hablando animadamente con algunos de sus amigos de sexto año, sin duda volviendo a contar lo que había hecho en la lechucería. Marlene, Mary y Yaz estaban riéndose entre ellas, y un poco más adelante estaba Emmeline Vance, todavía siendo una perfecta doncella de hielo, coqueteando con el pobre y viejo Roman Rotherhide. Un grupo de estudiantes más jóvenes del grupo de estudio estaban practicando el encantamiento que estaban a punto de realizar, y junto a Remus, Lily y James estaban tomados de la mano, con las varitas listas.

Con un gran sonido metálico, la torre del reloj de Hogwarts dio el mediodía y James emitió un fuerte silbido, llamando la atención de todos. ¡Era ahora!

A Remus le pareció que todos contuvieron la respiración por unos segundos, él agarró su propia varita con más fuerza, lanzando una rápida sonrisa a Sirius, antes de volver su atención al lago, y a lo que había debajo.

Todos trabajaron como una sola unidad, cada uno de los miembros de la cooperativa de planificación de bromas los de los Merodeadores levantó su varita, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, gritaron; — ¡Attollo Magna!

Las rodillas de Remus se debilitaron. Lo habían probado unas cuantas veces, solo ellos cuatro en su dormitorio (de ahí la cama de Sirius que desapareció), pero nunca con tantas personas, nunca con tanta magia a la vez. Se sintió como si hubiera metido el brazo que sostenía su varita en una colmena; la magia comenzó a vibrar y vibrar a través de él, llenando su boca y fosas nasales como ácido de batería y acumulándose profundamente en su interior. Poder. Estaba mareado con eso; prácticamente borracho. Sacudió la cabeza como un perro, tratando de mantener la concentración y de aguantar; no tenía idea de lo que sucedería si lo soltaba.

Mientras tanto, algo sucedió en el lago. La superficie comenzó a ondular y brillar; un extraño quejido crujiente vino desde kilómetros por debajo, y luego... luego... *Pop*. Con una inmediatez casi cómica, el hechizo funcionó. Remus sintió un gran giro dentro de sí mismo, lo cual no fue desagradable, pero tampoco ignorable, lo que le hizo jadear.

Lo habían hecho. Los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse y a señalar, los Slytherin estaban gritando, uno por uno como estúpidos por la conmoción. Incluso la boca de Regulus se había quedado abierta.

Allí, flotando a pocos metros sobre las tranquilas aguas, directamente desde las mazmorras, descansaba cada cama y baúl de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Era hermoso. Absolutamente perfecto en todos los sentidos. La composición de cada dormitorio se había conservado; todo lo que habían tenido que hacer era transportar todo un kilómetro y medio hacia arriba. El hechizo de barrera (idea de la bondadosa Lily) también estaba funcionando bien, lo que significaba ninguna de las cosas de los demás corría el riesgo de mojarse. Tendrían que encontrar el contrahechizo y todo volvería a la normalidad, siempre que todos los Slytherin trabajaran juntos, por supuesto.

Esa había sido idea de un Hufflepuff.

Los músculos de Remus todavía estaban crispados por canalizar toda esa magia. Él era un cable vivo; la estática zumbó en la punta de sus dedos. Afortunadamente, muy pocas personas se dieron cuenta; estaban demasiado ocupados vitoreando o gritando de consternación ante la vista que tenían ante ellos. Los fuegos artificiales volaban sobre la parte superior de las camas ahora, deletreando;

¡Que tengan un gran verano, Slytherin! De parte de: ¡Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff!

— ¿Estás bien, Moony? — Sirius lo miró, extendiendo un brazo.

— ¡No me toques! — Remus espetó, dando un paso atrás y sacudiendo de su hombro a Sirius, apresuradamente. No sabía qué pasaría; pero no se sentía seguro en absoluto.

Sirius se frotó el brazo, luciendo herido.

— Lo siento — suspiró Remus, negando de nuevo con la cabeza — Sólo dame un minuto...

— ¡TÚ! — Oh no. Severus había reaparecido ahora y venía hacia los merodeadores, con la varita levantada y la cara roja. Parecía que se había quitado la mayor parte del limo.

— ¡Ladrones! — Siseó, mirando a James y Sirius — ¡Quiero mis cosas devuelta! ¡Bájenlas de UNA VEZ! 

Sirius y James estaban fuera de sí de la risa, lo que no ayudó en nada, pero Snape realmente se había provocado esto a sí mismo. Nadie más estaba despotricando y delirando como un lunático.

Lily trató de intervenir, separándose de James.

— Severus, no es lo que piensas, es bastante fácil...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Snape ya se había vuelto hacia el lago, apuntando su varita hacia su propia cama. Estaba probando un hechizo de levitación básico; pero no iba a funcionar, los merodeadores habían diseñado el hechizo específicamente para protegerse contra ese tipo de medida.

— ¡No, no lo hagas! — Lily gritó, tapándose los ojos.

Pero, por supuesto, Snape nunca escuchaba; no cuando sentía que le habían hecho daño. Pareció funcionar por un momento; una de las camas se sacudió un poco y se tambaleó. Pero solo por un microsegundo. Lo siguiente que se supo fue que se había soltado, cayendo en picado en las aguas cristalinas de abajo con un fuerte chapoteo.

Severus lo miró fijamente; su mezquina boca en una línea dura y recta, cabello grasiento oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Se giró, levantó la varita y Remus captó un olor, un olor que solo había reconocido dos veces antes; como carne quemada. Magia oscura. Una maldicion. Otro giro en su estómago, esta vez mucho menos agradable, y Remus sintió un cambio dentro de él.

— ¡Sectumsempra! — Gritó Snape.

Remus ni siquiera necesitaba su varita; tenía más que suficiente poder y, sin pensarlo, se paró frente a James, levantando la mano mientras Severus lanzaba la maldición.

El mundo pareció adquirir un extraño tono rojo, y el viento rugió en los oídos de Remus, de modo que solo escuchó débilmente el grito de Lily, y a James y Sirius gritando; — ¡Moony!

La maldición golpeó a Remus, pero no sintió nada. Pareció simplemente disiparse tan pronto como tocó su piel, dejándolo con nada peor que una leve sensación de quemadura solar. Aún así; estaba más débil ahora que hace dos minutos. Como si la fuerza de la barrera que había creado le hubiera quitado toda su otra magia.

Parpadeó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Snape todavía estaba de pie frente a él, luciendo aterrorizado y furioso a partes iguales. La mano de Sirius estaba en el brazo de Remus, y James ahora estaba cargando hacia Snape.

Remus se hundió lentamente en la hierba de abajo, exhausto. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, aturdido, Sirius se agachó a su lado.

— ¡¿Moony?!

— Estoy bien.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! — Sirius susurró con urgencia. Sonaba asustado.

— Yo... no lo sé. — Remus susurró en respuesta, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡Fue solo una contra-maldición! — Lily gritó de repente, y Remus se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a los estudiantes que se habían reunido alrededor, con curiosidad. Siempre rápida en sus pies, esa chica — ¡Snape trató de maldecir a Potter, todos lo vieron! Lupin lo atrapó a tiempo.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — Preguntó Sirius, tirando de su codo. — Iremos con Madame Pomfrey...

— No — Remus negó con la cabeza, ferozmente, levantándose — Estoy bien. Honestamente. Solo me sorprendí a mí mismo. Magia sin palabras o algo así, todavía no lo he aprendido.

— Está bien... — Sirius lo miraba con recelo. Lily estaba controlando a la multitud, y James parecía haber ahuyentado a Snape, o de lo contrario había ido con Slughorn para quejarse formalmente de la broma.

El equilibrio se recuperó. Remus le dio a Sirius su mejor sonrisa y le dio a su brazo un suave apretón para mostrar que todo estaba bien ahora. Sirius se relajó un poco, asintiendo.

Los Slytherin mayores que estaban un poco más lejos a lo largo de la orilla del lago ahora conversaban entre ellos. Parecía que la desgracia de Snape había beneficiado a sus compañeros de casa. Al menos ahora sabían qué no funcionaría.

— Es algo lindo, ¿no? — Mary se acercó tranquilamente, sonriendo ampliamente y completamente ajena a lo que acababa de suceder. — Verlos a todos empleando un poco de trabajo en equipo. ¡Podríamos llegar a unirlos como casa! 

— No cuentes con eso — sonrió Marlene, justo detrás de ella.

Los Slytherin habían comenzado a discutir en voz alta.

Todos se quedaron para ver cómo se desarrollaba el drama un rato más. Un intento particularmente divertido de restaurar el orden resultó en que cada segunda cama se elevara unos pies más. Otro hechizo hizo que todas miraran hacia el oeste, sin razón aparente. Después de que había pasado una hora, un grupo de Ravenclaw se interesó y comenzó a trabajar en más ideas con los desesperados Slytherin.

Para ese momento, Remus ya se sentía normal de nuevo, lo que significaba solo una cosa.

— Tengo hambre. — El anunció.

— El banquete será en media hora — dijo Lily, distraída por el calamar, que estaba jugando con una de las mesitas de noche de Slytherin, tratando de golpearla con su tentáculo más largo.

— Entonces creo que voy a subir a cambiarme. — Mary dijo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Dejaron que los Slytherin siguieran con lo suyo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, sonriendo y riendo juntos, Remus se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Sirius aún estaban fijos en él, pero aún no podía ofrecerle ninguna explicación. Lo que fuera que había sucedido solo había ocurrido una vez antes, esa tarde en el bosque con Castor y Livia. Y ese no era un recuerdo agradable ni para él ni para Sirius.

— Oye, Black — dijo Marlene, apareciendo junto a ellos — ¿Alguna vez recuperaste tu cama?

— ¿Hm? — Sirius frunció el ceño — Oh, no, nunca lo hice. Desapareció hace mucho tiempo, supongo, seguro está buscando suerte en la carretera. Que te vaya bien, vieja cama. — Suspiró con nostalgia.

Remus se rió.

— ¿No te preocupa que la escuela te cobre por ello? — Dijo Marlene.

El se encogió de hombros. Marlene gruñó.

— Malcriado.

— ¿Acaso trataste de recuperarla? — Preguntó Lily.

— Bueno, no sabemos adónde fue. — James respondió, riendo ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Ni siquiera un hechizo de invocación básico?

— No, nosotros nunca...

— ¡Accio cama! — Sirius gritó a todo pulmón, agitando su varita.

Un estruendo débil y distante sonó.

— Oh, mierda... — murmuró Sirius.

El lago detrás de ellos comenzó a burbujear, y todos se volvieron a tiempo para ver la cama con dosel de Sirius levantarse del agua como un gran submarino de caoba. Envuelto en algas y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo empapadas de agua, se elevó en el aire y voló hacia ellos por lo que tuvieron que esparcirse y caer al suelo, cubriéndose las cabezas. Se estrelló en el lugar al que Sirius lo había convocado con un fuerte golpe sordo, y rápidamente se partió en varios pedazos.

Silencio por unos segundos, mientras Lily, Marlene, Mary, Yaz, James, Peter, Remus y Sirius levantaban sus cabezas una vez más, poniéndose de pie con asombro. Luego risas de todos lados, especialmente de los Slytherin que aún se reunían junto a la orilla del lago.

Sirius se quedó ahí parado, rascándose la cabeza.

— Hm. — Él dijo. — Estuvo en el fondo del lago todo el tiempo, ¿eh?

Todavía estaba goteando. Las sábanas estaban verdes con algas, arena y piedras apiladas sobre el colchón.

— ¡Oi, idiota! — James dijo, acercándose a la cama rescatada y agarrando una pila rectangular de mantillo grisáceo — ¿Es esta mi revista de quidditch?

— Er... tal vez... — Sirius sonrió, luego, al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos de James, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad de regreso al castillo, James persiguiéndolo.

— Supongo que este es un momento muy lindo y todo —le susurró Peter a Remus— pero, eh... Filch me atrapó con el mapa antes. Él lo confiscó.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Remus se volvió hacia él, enojado. ¡Ese mapa era suyo! ¡Su idea, su magia!

— ¡No te enojes conmigo, Moony! — Peter se encogió — ¡Estaba cerrado y todo, lo prometo! Nadie puede meterse en él a menos que no esté tramando nada bueno, ¡Y tendrían que irrumpir en la oficina de Filch! 

Remus se detuvo ante estas palabras. Él tenía razón sobre eso. Después de todo; cualquiera que pudiera lograr ambas hazañas sin duda sería digno del mapa. Y había querido dejar algo atrás; un verdadero legado. De esta manera, quizás algún día alguien pueda recordar a los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia los dos chicos de cabello oscuro que se perseguían y soltaban carcajadas. Miró a las cuatro chicas, que se habían unido del brazo mientras caminaban alegremente de regreso al castillo, con voces ligeras y despreocupadas.

¿Por qué tenía que estar enojado Remus Lupin? ¿De qué tenía que preocuparse? Su corazón se hinchó, y recordó algo que Sirius le había dicho hace unos meses. El amor es algo que haces, no algo que dices; y cada una de estas personas le había demostrado eso.

— Está bien, Wormy — Remus pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter, sonriendo — Estás perdonado. Vamos con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Guau: Es la manera correcta de expresar "wow" en español.
> 
> Cualquiera otra duda, déjalo en los comentarios.
> 
> Nota personal: ¿Están listos?


	151. La guerra: Julio, 1978.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción:  
> Don't Fear the Reaper de Blue Oyster Cult.

All our times have come

Here but now they're gone

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain,

(We can be like they are)

Come on baby, (don't fear the reaper)

Baby take my hand, (don't fear the reaper)

We'll be able to fly, (don't fear the reaper)

Baby I'm your man.

Domingo 2 de Julio de 1978

— ¡Date prisa arriba, Potter! — Remus golpeó el cristal de la puerta de la cabina del teléfono. — ¡No eres el único que necesita hacer una llamada, sabes!

James le dio la espalda con bastante rudeza, encorvó los hombros y habló furtivamente por el auricular.

— Déjalo en paz, Moony — murmuró Sirius, apoyándose pesadamente en la cerca. Llevaba gafas de sol muy oscuras y parecía más pálido de lo normal. — ¡Y deja de hacer tanto ruido, quieres?

— Tomate otra aspirina — gruñó Remus — Es la resaca lo que te molesta, y es tu culpa tenerla por haberte emborrachado tanto.

— Para tu información, fui el alma de la fiesta anoche, ¿Qué esperabas? — Replicó Sirius, cruzando los brazos mientras Remus se sentaba a su lado.

Los Potter habían organizado la fiesta de fin de la escuela la noche anterior, para todos los que de egresaban de Hogwarts y sus amigos. Yaz y Chris fueron como invitados, a pesar de que ambos les quedaba un año más para irse. Algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix también estuvieron allí, no Dumbledore, pero si Ferox y Moody y Frank Longbottom y su linda novia rubia (ahora prometida, aparentemente). Moody había intentado hablar con Remus unas cuantas veces, solo para ser interceptado por la Sra. Potter.

— ¡Es su fiesta de fin de escuela, Alastor! — Ella siseó, después de la cuarta vez. — ¡Deja que se divierta durante cinco minutos antes de transformar este lugar en un estúpido consejo de guerra!

Dijo esto tan bruscamente que desistieron; Remus incluso quedó un poco sorprendido. Eso había sido lo más cercano que había escuchado a la Sra. Potter de maldecir.

El resto de la fiesta se sintió como si estuviera en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras que al mismo tiempo no se sentía en absoluto como la sala común de Gryffindor. Remus trató de no estar tan triste. Trató de imaginarse que algún día encontraría otro lugar en el que se sintiera tan como en casa como lo había hecho en Hogwarts.

Lily, Mary y Marlene tuvieron que irse a la medianoche; les habían prometido a sus padres que pasarían la noche en casa de Lily. Aparentemente, sus familias pensaron que después de siete años de internado, ya era suficiente.

Lo que trajo a Remus de vuelta al presente. Miró a James a través de la puerta de la cabina del teléfono, hablando con su novia. De quien literalmente se había despedido ocho horas antes.

— Es tan injusto, que nos haga correr hasta aquí, como si alguna vez pudiera alcanzar a James "Libre de resaca desde el '73" Potter. — Remus refunfuñó. — Es casi antideportivo. Sabe que tengo una discapacidad.

— ¿Pensé que tu cadera había mejorado desde que usaste esa cosa de Marls? — Sirius frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus gafas de sol se le resbalaran por la nariz.

— Así es, está bien. — Remus respondió. — Me refería a los cigarrillos.

Hubo un ruido sordo en algún lugar a lo lejos. Sirius se levantó, de repente, arrancándose las gafas.

— ¡¿Acaso es...?!

Remus suspiró.

— Suena a que sí...

Unos momentos después, la moto del vecino atravesó el pueblo a toda velocidad, gruñendo durante todo el camino. Sirius la observó, deslumbrado. Una vez que no fue más que un punto cromado brillante en la distancia, se inclinó hacia atrás, sonriendo para sí mismo.

— Ah, la he echado de menos.

— Entonces en un ella... — Murmuró Remus, cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Potter! — Sirius ahora se levantó para golpear la puerta de la cabina del teléfono — ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! — Se volvió hacia Remus — ¡¿Dejarás de estar de mal humor una vez que hayas hecho tu maldita llamada?

— Sí. — Remus dijo, petulantemente, mirando sus pies.

Fueron otros cinco minutos de 'adiós' y 'hablamos pronto' antes de que Remus tuviera su oportunidad. Marcó el número con entusiasmo y enroscó el cable de plástico alrededor de sus dedos mientras lo escuchaba sonar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡¿Así es como contestas el teléfono?!

— ¿Remus?

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Caray! No esperaba tu llamada, ¿Quedamos en hacerlo?

— No — Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo locamente — Terminé la escuela ¡Puedo llamarte cuando quiera ahora!

— ¡Brillante!

Escuchó un murmullo en el otro extremo del teléfono y asumió que Grant se estaba poniendo cómodo. Bien. Sirius y James podían esperar un buen rato. — Así que... ¿Cuando vendrás a verme? ¿eh? — Grant estaba preguntando ahora.

— ¡Pronto! — Remus dijo, automáticamente. Se la vino a la mente que podría aparecerse en Brighton en cuestión de segundos. Pero eso sería difícil de explicar. — ¿La próxima semana?

Eso sería exactamente en el punto óptimo entre lunas llenas, afortunadamente.

— Tengo trabajo el sábado — respondió Grant. — Por la noche, en el pub. Estoy ahorrando para unas vacaciones. ¿Eh... Agosto?

— Oh. Um. Bueno, está bien —dijo Remus, un poco desanimado.

— Lo siento, es solo que he estado esperando años para tener una vacaciones adecuadas, incluso me subiré a un avión y todo...

— No, no, ¡Agosto está bien!

— Bien, trataré de recordarlo. Así que, ¿Dónde vives ahora?

— En casa de mi amigo James. Sus padres son muy amables.

— ¿Entonces aún no te mudas con tu amante?

— Él también está aquí. — Remus explicó, sabiendo que sonaba un poco extraño. — Sin embargo, pronto comenzaremos a buscar un lugar para vivir. Londres, con suerte.

— ¿Es rico, entonces? — Grant resopló. — Debería haberlo adivinado. Parece adinerado, ¿No es así?

— Supongo.

— Lo es entonces. Tiene esa buena postura. Oye, déjame contarte sobre este tipo con el que estuve la otra noche… — dijo Grant, y comenzó una historia muy larga y casi increíble sobre un encuentro que había tenido con un pescador (“Un verdadero, fiel a Jesús, pescador por el amor de Dios") que había hecho algo muy extraño en la bañera de Grant antes de salir apresuradamente en las primeras horas de la mañana. Al final, Remus estaba encorvado en la cabina del teléfono, jadeando de risa, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Qué era tan gracioso?! — James y Sirius estaban ansiosos por saber cuando finalmente emergió.

— No podría explicártelo — respondió Remus, hipando — Humor muggle.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ver cómo le va a Pete? — Preguntó James mientras regresaban a la casa.

— No, ya sabes cómo se pone con la resaca — respondió Sirius, las oscuras ojeras todavía firmementes en su lugar.

— Está bien, pero debemos asegurarnos de no dejarlo fuera — dijo James, abriendo la puerta del jardín — Creo que está preocupado por eso...

— Sí, sí. — Sirius bostezó. — Oi, ¿Quidditch?

— ¡Sí! — James sonrió — Déjame cambiarme...

— Buscaré un libro, ya que estamos... — Remus puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en realidad no le importaba. Se había decidido que iban a considerar el fin de semana como un día festivo. La vida real podría comenzar el lunes.

Los tres chicos subieron las escaleras con estruendo, James cerró de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio mientras iba en busca de uno de sus muchos kits de Quidditch.

Remus y Sirius fueron un poco más lentos.

— ¿Brighton en Agosto? — Remus preguntó en voz baja, ahora estaban solos. El rostro de Sirius se iluminó y se quitó las gafas.

— ¿Quieres que vaya entonces? ¡Sí! ¡Genial!

— Por supuesto. — Remus asintió, llegando a lo alto de las escaleras.

— Hola, chicos — trinó la Sra. Potter, saliendo de la habitación de Remus. Se sorprendió ante esto, no estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos entraran a su habitación sin ser invitados, a pesar de que no era realmente su habitación, solo una habitación de invitados.

— Hola, Sra. Potter — respondió cortésmente, con la esperanza de enmascarar su malestar.

Llevaba un montón de ropa suya, lo que resultaba terriblemente embarazoso: en St. Edmund's había estado lavando su propia ropa desde los diez años.

— Veo que Sirius estaba tan borracho anoche que terminó en tu habitación, Remus — se rió la Sra. Potter, doblando los jeans de Sirius sobre su brazo. — Honestamente querido, deberías haberlo echado.

— ¡Oh! — Remus sintió que sus orejas se volvían de un rojo brillante mientras la miraba boquiabierto desde el rellano.

— En realidad — Sirius subió las escaleras detrás de él — Remus y yo preferimos compartir. Si eso es… er. Bueno, preferiríamos hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?

La Sra. Potter lo miró, luego a Remus, quien todavía estaba sonrojado, pero logró balbucear 

— ¡Sí!

— Bueno, si eso quieren — asintió lentamente. — Supongo que la cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos. Lo que sea que los haga felices, queridos. — Palmeó suavemente a Remus en el hombro y besó la mejilla de Sirius mientras pasaba junto a él mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Y eso fue más o menos todo.

...

Miércoles 5 de Julio de 1978

Se les permitió unas vacaciones más largas de lo esperado, de hecho, dos días más. Las invitaciones llegaron el martes por la noche; una nota para cada uno de Dumbledore, solicitando su presencia en un lugar secreto conocido solo por el padre de James, accesible solo a través de un traslador. Las notas desaparecieron tan pronto como fueron leídas, simplemente se disolvieron en sus manos.

Todos esperaban algo así, pero Remus se sorprendió de lo nervioso que se puso de repente. Él no era el único. Él y Sirius se desvistieron para irse a la cama en silencio, y tan pronto como estuvieron debajo de las sábanas, Sirius se aferró a él, con el rostro enterrado bajo el brazo de Remus.

— Dime algo. — Murmuró con voz ronca: — Lo que sea.

— Estoy realmente asustado por mañana. — Remus susurró. — Se siente tan real ahora. Pero creo que es normal tener miedo. Creo que cualquiera lo tendría.

Sirius solo hizo una especie de gruñido descontento. Remus lo apretó e intentó una táctica diferente. — ¿Pero sabes qué me asusta más?

— ¿Hm?

— El hecho de que planeamos mudarnos juntos y ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar.

Sirius se echó a reír, y eventualmente ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos. Cuando se despertaron, todavía estaban abrazados, el sudor se había acumulado donde su piel desnuda se apretaba, y Remus tuvo grandes parches rojos hasta que se duchó.

Realizaron un pequeño paseo hasta el traslador, que resultó ser un pato de goma amarillo brillante, abandonado en lo alto de una colina al final de uno de los campos que rodeaban el pueblo. A Remus no le importaba, le gustaba estirar las piernas ahora que no le dolían tanto.

— No puedo creer que estemos a sólo unos kilómetros de Londres — se maravilló, mirando hacia el cielo de verano sin nubes, las ondulantes laderas verdes.

— Él jardín de Inglaterra — sonrió James.

Fleamont tendió solemnemente el pato para que todos pusieran sus manos en él.

— ¿Todos tienen sus varitas? — Preguntó, bruscamente, y cada uno asintió, tragando saliva. Peter estaba sudando y se veía levemente enfermo; Remus esperaba no vomitar hasta que hubieran llegado a donde fueran. 

Todos tocaron el pato y de repente se encontraron dando vueltas por el espacio y el tiempo a una velocidad increíble. Era peor que aparecerse, pero mejor que los polvos flu, decidió Remus.

Segundos después, los cinco hombres aterrizaron en una sala de estar muy pequeña y holgada. La alfombra era gruesa, de un rosa suave, los sofás de un feo cuero falso color crema amarillento, y el papel de la pared tenía un terrible diseño floral con rayas metálicas que captaban la luz.

— ¿Fleamont? — Un hombre alto, delgado y pelirrojo entró justo cuando se estaban levantando.

Remus por poco tropieza y cae en la mesa de café de vidrio, que estaba adornada con un tazón de popurrí con olor a jabón.

— ¡Arthur! — Respondió el padre de James, alegremente, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la del hombre.

— Lo siento, Monty — Arthur levantó un dedo — pero Moody nunca me perdonaría si no sigo el protocolo. Ahora, déjame ver... ¿Cuál era la naturaleza del último búho que te envié?

— Era una tarjeta de agradecimiento — respondió el Sr. Potter rápidamente — Effie le envió a Molly algunas de las cosas viejas de James para Bill y Charlie.

— Encantador. — Arthur sonrió y finalmente le devolvió el apretón de manos al Sr. Potter.

—Chicos, recuerdan a Arthur Weasley — dijo Fleamont, indicándolos a todos para que también estrecharan la mano del hombre. — Este es mi hijo James, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin.

— Hola a todos, ¿Qué es esto? — Arthur estaba mirando el traslador de pato, que Remus todavía estaba agarrado.

— Er. Un pato de goma. — Remus respondió, mirándolo.

— Ya veo, ya veo, ¿Y para qué sirve? — Arthur avanzó hacia él, mirando el juguete de plástico amarillo con gran curiosidad.

— Er... No lo sé, es solo un pato de goma — Remus se encogió de hombros. — ¿Lo quiere? — Lo tendió hacia él. Arthur le sonrió, tomándolo.

— ¡Mejor no se lo digas a Molly! Ella ya piensa que estoy loco.

Remus sonrió, cortésmente, pensando en privado que Molly debía tener razón.

— ¿Cómo está Molly? — Fleamont preguntó: — ¿Y los chicos? Gemelos, ¿No es así?

— Sí, ya tienen tres meses —asintió Arthur alegremente— Me pregunté si deberíamos detenernos a las cinco, pero Molly está ansiosa por intentar tener una niña; la pobre está bastante superada en número, como están las cosas.

Mientras hablaba, los condujo fuera de la sala de estar hiperfemenina, por un pasillo estrecho y hasta una pequeña cocina, que tenía un invernadero construido en la parte trasera. Frank y Alice estaban en la cocina, alineando una fila de tazas en el mostrador.

— ¡Hola! — Alice sonrió — ¿Té?

Ella tomó las órdenes de todos, mientras Frank repartía hierbas de té en varias teteras. Se les dijo a todos que fueran al invernadero para la reunión.

— ¿De quién es esta casa, papá? — Preguntó James.

— Lo mejor es que no sepamos demasiado — respondió el Sr. Potter — Vamos, ahora, todos estarán esperando.

Después de estar en la penumbra de la estrecha cocina de la década de 1930, el invernadero resultó deslumbrantemente brillante y extremadamente cálido. Tenía un piso de baldosas de terracota limpio, cubierto con una alfombra de trapos hecha en casa. Las ventanas circundantes eran de vidrio y mostraban un jardín impecablemente cuidado que tenía un columpio doble y un tobogán; el techo era de metacrilato transparente y estaba salpicado de viejas hojas muertas que quedaron del invierno. Había un fuerte olor a fertilizante y geranio, las plantas en macetas estaban esparcidas por el lugar en estantes y mesas auxiliares.

Remus no notó ninguna de estas cosas al principio, porque la habitación estaba llena de gente. Debía de haber veinte o treinta brujas y magos, reunidos solemnemente alrededor de una gran mesa de madera, o de pie, o apiñados en los muebles de mimbre del jardín de un rincón. Hagrid era el más grande: Remus nunca había visto a Hagrid en ningún otro lugar que no fuera Hogwarts, que era tan grande que compensaba las proporciones gigantescas del guardabosques. En este pequeño y cálido solárium, apenas parecía real.

Habían otros rostros reconocibles; los gemelos Prewett, Ojoloco Moody, el profesor Ferox, Ted Tonks, Emmeline Vance y Dorcas Meadowes, no Dumbledore, pero para el deleite de Remus, Lily, Mary y Marlene estaban acurrucadas en un rincón, luciendo terriblemente jóvenes y tímidas en tal multitud. Saludaron a los chicos con una especie de ansioso alivio. Mary se aferró al cuello de Remus con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Estás aquí! — Dijo sorprendido.

— Nunca he sido muy brillante — sonrió con pesar.

— ¡Remus! — Marlene lo alcanzó ¡Este es Danny!

Un hombre alto estaba justo detrás de ella. Tenía la sonrisa de Marlene; sus mejillas rubicundas y su cabello color pajizo.

— Oh, hola — asintió Remus, repentinamente tímido. Sirius dio un paso hacia un costado, más cerca, de modo que estuvieran hombro con hombro.

— ¡Hola! — Dijo Danny, sonriendo. Tenía una cicatriz reciente subiendo por debajo del cuello de su túnica, pero nada en su rostro; todavía no. Extendió una mano para que Remus la estrechara — Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, te debo una...

— ¡Danny McKinnon! — James estalló de repente. Habiendo finalmente saludado a Lily lo suficiente, acababa de ver esta incómoda reunión. Caminó hacia adelante — ¿Puedo decir que eres absolutamente, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor golpeador que los Cannons han tenido?

Danny se rió amablemente.

— Gracias. Escuché que eres un gran cazador, ¿Eres James Potter?

— Sí, y me encantaría...

— Odio romper el club social, caballeros — ladró Moody — pero tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.

Eso hizo que todos se callaran y se reunieran alrededor de la mesa luciendo muy serios. Comenzaron con algunas presentaciones, aunque de una forma u otra la mayoría de la gente se conocía. Cuando se pronunció el nombre de Sirius hubo un poco de murmullo, pero él solo los miró desafiante a todos. Remus estaba orgulloso de él, que todos vieran que nunca se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, ni a un hombre por su nombre.

Después de eso, alguien leyó las minutas* de la última reunión; Remus no entendió nada de eso. Todos parecían hablar en un código extraño y adulto, y nadie se detenía a explicar las cosas como lo hacían en la escuela. Se mencionaron muchos nombres; personas en diferentes rincones del país que estaban de su lado o que se habían pasado al otro lado. Varias políticas impulsadas a través del Wizengamot, formas de influir en los votos; cómo convencer a la gente de que adopte la forma de pensar de la Orden.

Remus se atrevió a mirar a Sirius, James y Peter, y se sintió aliviado al ver que estaban tan perplejos como él. Luego se leyó la lista de desaparecidos y todos la siguieron sin problemas. Alice propuso un minuto de silencio, al que todos accedieron.

Hubo algunas actualizaciones más: todos querían saber qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore, qué progreso había hecho. Progreso con qué, exactamente, Remus no tenía ni idea. También se entregaron asignaciones: Frank y Alice debían estar en Anglesey todas las noches de la semana que viene a las 6 pm exclusivamente. Un hombre llamado Shacklebolt tenía que reunirse con "nuestro amigo en común" en "ya sabes dónde" el viernes. Los gemelos Prewett estaban en turno para proteger este lugar o aquel. Todos asintieron mientras Moody los señalaba.

Finalmente, Moody puso fin a la discusión.

— Los que tienen que irse, se pueden retirar. — dijo con brusquedad — les enviaré un mensaje por los canales habituales para nuestra próxima reunión. Cualquiera que necesite hablar conmigo ahora, tendrá que esperar un poco. — Se puso de pie con las manos sobre la mesa.

De repente, el pequeño invernadero ya no estaba silencioso y solemne, ya que todos comenzaron a charlar con la persona a su lado, acordando cosas furtivamente, o simplemente poniéndose al día. Remus parpadeó. ¡¿Eso era todo?! Frunció el ceño y buscó al Sr. Potter, que se abría paso por la habitación hacia ellos.

— Vengan conmigo y con Hagrid — le dijo a su grupo — ustedes también, señoritas, las pondremos al día, ¿Eh?

Remus se relajó, finalmente. Gracias a Dios por eso. Era profundamente desagradable sentirse tan fuera de lugar. Se sentía increíblemente joven e ingenuo.

— Tú no, muchacho — Alastor Moody también los había alcanzado, y puso una mano callosa y agrietada en el hombro de Remus. — Ferox y yo necesitamos hablarte ahora. Y tú, McKinnon... Daniel, claro. — Añadió, para responder a la expresión de sorpresa de Marlene.

Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron y le suplicó en silencio a Sirius que lo ayudara, solo para que Ferox se uniera a todos, riendo.

— No te pongas tan nervioso, Lupin, te prometo que no te torturaremos.

Remus rió débilmente, aceptando su destino. Él y Danny siguieron a Moody y Ferox fuera del invernadero de regreso a la casa; a través de la cocina diminuta y por el pasillo, subiendo la escalera alfombrada marrón, que crujía pesadamente bajo sus pies.

Entraron en un pequeño trastero, evidentemente el dormitorio de un niño. Había una cama pequeña en la esquina con un patrón de estrellas y naves espaciales en el edredón. Los muebles eran pequeños y estaban pintados de azul pálido, y en el oscuro techo, unas estrellas brillaban. 

— Siéntense, muchachos — Ferox asintió con la cabeza hacia la pequeña cama. Danny y Remus obedecieron. Moody se puso de pie. Elevándose sobre ambos, su globo ocular azul eléctrico zumbando en su cuenca.

— No es ningún misterio el motivo por el cual queremos hablar con ustedes. — Él dijo.

Remus no dijo nada, porque no creía que fuera necesaria una respuesta, pero Danny sí.

— Hombres lobo.

—Exacto. — Dijo Ferox, sentado en una pequeña silla de escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, en opinión de Remus. Seguía siendo un «hombre de acción» amplio y amable. Su melena de cabello rubio dorado era tan brillante como cuando Remus tenía catorce años, solo que tal vez ahora con algunas mechas grises. Un viejo y confortable calor burbujeó en la boca del estómago de Remus, aquel enamoramiento que nunca había reconocido en ese momento, y que ahora se sentía tan inocente. Él sonrió, finalmente, sintiéndose un poco más a gusto.

— No estoy seguro de cómo puedo ayudar — dijo Danny — nunca he conocido a uno, hasta esa noche. — Se estremeció levemente.

— Pero Lupin aquí lo ha hecho — dijo Moody, fijando ambos ojos en Remus.

— ¿Lo has hecho? — Los ojos de Danny se movieron rápidamente sobre Remus, tomándolo todo con sorpresa.

Remus sabía lo que Danny veía en él, obviamente; era lo que todo el mundo veía, un chico flaco y desgarbado de dieciocho años con un cuello demasiado largo y desordenados rizos rubios, rodillas nudosas y muchas cicatrices. Tragó, sintiéndose como un niño estúpido en una habitación llena de hombres.

— Sí, lo he hecho. — Dijo mirándose las manos. — A dos miembros de la manada de Greyback, Livia y Castor.

— ¿Greyback? — Danny dijo en silencio sobrecogido. — Maldita sea.

— Remus no es nuevo en este tipo de misión. — Dijo Ferox. Parecía orgulloso, pero Remus lo miró suplicante, porque sí lo era, era absolutamente nuevo en todo esto: espionaje, reuniones secretas y guerras. No le gustaba este sentimiento. Todos esperaban mucho.

— Solo he hablado con ellos. — Él dijo. — No me han lastimado porque Greyback les ha dicho que no lo hagan, creo. Hacen todo lo que él dice, son leales.

—Como un ejército. — Dijo Ferox, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si entendiera. Remus le dio una larga mirada.

— No. — Dijo: — Como una familia.

— Son un culto peligroso. — Moody dijo, bruscamente. — No me importa cómo lo llamemos. Tenemos que vigilarlos. Cautelosamente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — Preguntó Remus, enderezando su espalda. Se sintió más él mismo. Ferox todavía lo miraba, pero ahora con verdadero respeto.

— Sí, ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Preguntó Danny.

El rostro demacrado y lleno de hoyos de Moody se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Han oído hablar de el callejón Knockturn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minutas: Cuenta que presenta un profesional liberal como honorarios por su trabajo.
> 
> En UK no se utiliza la palabra "egresado" hasta que se consigue el título universitario, se les llama "salidos de la escuela" a los que terminan la secundaria.


End file.
